Deception
by LostInTheMystery
Summary: CONTINUATION OF MANIPULATION: Caught in the middle of chaos from old and new wounds, companions erase lines and battle shadowy figures in the dark with the faces of friends- friends out for blood. - Conan and Heiji as Main characters - M for violence.
1. Blood Betrayal

**THIS STORY IS PART 2 TO "MANIPULATION"  
**Too much has happened so we can't provide a summery of it. I'm sorry. It needs to be read before this one can be picked up or it will feel very strange and previous events will not be explained.

* * *

**_Previously In Minipulation:  
_Blood Betrayal**

"You were worried about me sitting alone in the hall-... us here?" Saguru took a deep breath. "Let me shower first. Hattori said there were other clothes for us." He rose, leaving the phone on the bed and tipping his head to the room before heading into the bathroom.

"I'm not stopping you stinky," Kaito said with a wave of his hand. "I showered already. Phone rings, I'll get you."

Saguru shook his head, not willing to put it past the other teen to do just that. After he showered he was pleased that the clothes were close enough to the type he typically wore. He straightened them out once more before he walked out and looked over at Kuroba.

"I'm coming with you, you know," Kaito said neutrally. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair with a grin. "I don't have to be there but I can come with."

Saguru nodded. "I assumed you would." He shot a glance toward Nakamori-keibu, wondering if her would try to stop them from leaving again.

Nakamori looked over at the two trying to vamoose again on their own. Aoko was here though and he needed to look after her first and foremost right now. He met Chikage's eyes and tipped his head a bit. Her son, her choice. Not like they weren't getting good at disappearing now-a-days anyway.

Chikage nodded. "I need to stretch my legs as well. I may as well go with you two." She stood and headed over to the other two.

"I feel like I'm five, _again_." Kaito looked over at his mom. If there was one person, no matter what, that he couldn't fight though, it was her. Even Aoko he could get back at. His mom- never.

"At least I won't make you hold my hand when you cross the street," Chikage said with a smile as she followed Hakuba-kun out the door to the hallway.

Kaito sighed and followed after her. If Hakuba spoke up he had a reason to fight back on her- it wasn't like he was sticking around and bug the guy, just make sure something actually worked out this time... and he was the one who went making all those assumptions, even as right as he thought they were. If something went wrong he had to at least be nearby to call the guy an ass and do what he did best- make someone smile.

Saguru arrived at his father's office to hear his father had returned but had ordered that he not be disturbed until he finished an important meeting and that they could wait downstairs. "I can wait out here." Saguru turned to the other two. "It is your choice if you wish to remain here or wait elsewhere."

"What do you want?" Kaito looked at him. He really didn't care what he did and Hakuba had to feel far stronger one way or the other than he did. "Your pick. And no thinking on it. What do you want?"

Saguru took a deep breath. "I would like to speak to him on my own first, without him feeling like there is an audience. If you would wait downstairs I can have you paged when I come out."

"'Kay, don't keep us waiting unless you have to." Kaito winked to him, waving Hakuba off. "You'd better catch him before he runs off again."

Saguru shook his head. "Answering you with just one statement will come as a negative answer to one or the other. I will not leave you waiting and I will talk to him." He turned and opened the door.

Chikage watched Hakuba-kun leave than looked over at her son. "Coming?"

"Course not," Kaito said with a smile. "I'll call you." He tapped his foot, waiting. Hakuba needed a head start.

Chikage just smiled and waved as she left to make her way back downstairs. She could ask around about the plans for the next night.

…

"You've been stressing all weekend. I thought you finished up and covered your trail?"

"'Course I did," Kazehiko said in disgust. "It ain't that, so much as I acted after, ya know, for us. Don't know how, but plans went awry. I'm missin' someone and I needs you to find them. If the cops got 'im, great. If not, I gotta deal with this."

"No word on my side about that but if some were taken out by the others there's a chance that there's some unidentified body somewhere. Police can't be everywhere. That's why some people get away."

"Nah, I didn't fix that- didn't think I needed ta." Kazehiko took a picture out of his pocket of the kid and slid it over. "Anonymous calls work well. Saw this kid abduct someone- saw blood. Reason enough to put a report out."

Hakuba Damashi reached down and picked up the picture of a young boy with bleached hair. "Yes, information like this would have us put out a BOLO." He looked up. "Any reason to be worried about the abductee?"

"No." Kazuhiko tapped the desk where the picture had been. "Friend of the family." He heard someone knocking at the door and shut up, whispering. "Expecting more company?"

"I said I was not to be disturbed." Damashi called out, waving for the other man to move out of the way.

Saguru took a deep breath and pushed open the door, entering and closing it.

"You know better than to disturb me. What do you mean by this intrusion?" Damashi crossed his arms and stared, not sure what surprised him more, that his son had deliberately entered without his permission or that he had a ridiculous white pigeon on his shoulder.

Kazuhiko turned away from the kid, not afraid of letting him see him but to hid his grin from the other two. So, they had some type of connection. Why the hell should that matter to him? This was the kid he thought he'd spilled the most to, the other man hadn't been focusing on his words. He'd like to test a few things out- _A__fter_ he saw what this was about and how deep the connection ran. Better to hold more chips then less.

"People have been attempting to reach you as of Friday morning and I myself have placed several calls to you both here and at home yet you never returned them or contacted the other parties." Saguru paused for a breath. He had hoped to avoid an audience however perhaps his father would be forced to explain himself in front of this other man. Saguru glanced over at the man with short blond hair. Although it was not very neat, the light blue hoodie the man wore with his jeans would explain that. He turned back to his father.

Damashi did not move. "A lot of people try to reach me and I can only deal with so many. If this is not an emergency it can wait. As you are here and not in a rush, it must not be. Wait at home and we can discuss this when I return."

"I waited all night by the phone for you to return my calls. I will do what I choose to now rather than listen to everything you-"

'_Home_.' Boy was his kid. Great, what were the odds? Something he could- wait. He'd been after the kid but so had that little brat he was with. The boy was missing... who's to say he hadn't accidentally taken out one of those they were only trying to scare? Didn't know how well that would fly with the old man but- Oh... perfect. Taki supposedly kills this kid, is on the run somewhere, and old Hakuba here would have prefect reason to take some action. Ah... what fun. And here he thought this would take forever to sort out, what with all those turning pacifist around him. The world ran on brains and power. You don't have anything to hold over people, they'll walk all over you. This kid was the key to starting their takeover- both inside and outside their own ranks. With the boy completely focused elsewhere, Kazehiko moved fast. The kid's wrist was right in front of him, he grabbed it, taking his other hand and slamming the kid's head into the desk, watching him fall to the floor and going with him just in case he got his senses back to fast. He was grinning. What a perfect plan. Looking back up at the old guy he tipped his head to the side of the desk he was on. "Comm'er."

"What the hell?" Damashi walked around and looked down at the two of them. "What's this about?"

"Yer lookin' at one of the people who watched my little party. Saw him just a few hours ago. Didn't know he was yours." Kazuhiko was still grinning though. "We're missin' that kid. He got a little carried away- killed this guy on accident. I'm sure you'll find a gun on him when ya come across him. We see that those assholes ain't as pretty as they preach, and we get you a great reason to run to the top- politically. I see a win-win-" And what the fuck was that white thing flying at him. He'd seen the bird but barely when the kid had come in. Now the damn thing was in his face. He grabbed at it, finally catching hold and hitting the damn thing into the floor until he knew it couldn't get at him again, chucking it across the room. "The fuck, kid. Got attack birds?" He got his grin back though and looked up at the old man. "I come in the way I come out. You get to find the kid just outside. I think it's perfect."

"No way he was supposed to be involved in any of your cases. Kept him away from them just to be sure. Damn kid's too honest." Damashi thought a moment. "Not a bad plan except he came in the front and most of the station knows him and knows he's here. I cannot risk my own position. If you can slip out with him and make sure he's far enough away that I can't be implicated… He's busted murderers even if the person has an alibi and he ain't the only one. I don't want you near here. Get somewhere else... and if you want to make it believable that it was an 'accident' you should make sure to restrain and injure for a bit before you actually kill him. They can tell things like that and as _I_ or really, the rest of Tokyo, would no doubt want to know what monsters they are, the more pain was proven inflicted the worse that killer seems to be."

"Hm. Can do that. Better that he was seen though. Easier to blame it on the kid. Nice place to wait for him, what with him havin' ta come see the hard workin' dad. Not like you had any idea someone grabbed him before he made it to ya. Be right outside. Gimme a few minutes and draw out anyone'a comes askin'." He moved the kid under him a bit, pinching his arm to see if he was awake.

Saguru had a headache but that was nothing compared to what his heart felt... what was left of it. He recognized the voice, the same one that had shot him outside the Agency, and his own father. They were discussing his death so calmly. _'How- how could he? I never suspected this.'_ He felt the guy move him and let his body remain lax, but while he could ignore the pinch he had to fight the tears as he realized his own father was not only a dirty cop but he did not seem to care that this man was going to take him outside and kill him. _'You will not get away with this. Kuroba and the others knew I was coming to speak with you. They knew I came in. They will find you out.'_

Kazehiko picked the kid up, stuffing a cloth into his mouth. He was up but not moving. That was fine. He grabbed the boy up by the arms, looking at the kid's dad with a smile. Everyone could be bought. Power was everything. Too bad the kid never learned. He dragged him over to the door, opening it and looking out. Good, no one there. Trip to the bathroom and this looks like a great premeditated murder on Taki's part. Had to gag the kid but five minutes and he'd have more wounds than strands of hair. It had been ages since he'd had the chance to off someone like this- it was all long distance now. He shifted the kid. The bathroom was right down there. No one could stop him.

Damashi quickly left his office and ran toward the elevator. He wanted no question that he was around others. Go down and maybe join a few officers in the break room. He hit the button and looked back once, grinning at the empty area. "Lose a liability and gain all the sympathy I want and I don't have to pay for either." He chuckled as he stepped into the empty elevator car. "Now for my alibi."

Kaito didn't want Hakuba to know he'd been spying but he came out way too fast. Looking around the corner, Kaito's eyes widened. What in the hell? Why-... he looked close. Gun. The guy was armed. Hakuba was totally out of it by the looks of things. Kaito could have shouted, there were other cops there... but he'd gone to see his dad. What had happened? Either way, his hand shook at his side. What was he supposed to do? He didn't understand- but he did get that Hakuba was in danger and he needed help NOW. Then Hakuba's dad- he'd seen him once or twice in passing- sprinted past him and Kaito hid in the shadows. From his hiding space he heard the words- so contradicting his own father's. He had to- later, he'd fix that later. Problem now. His mind automatically told him everything he didn't want to know but he shut it out, his body was reacting on a different plane, falling into anther mindset that had nothing to do with Kid. His only thoughts, Get- Hakuba- NOW.

Taking the kid he made his way to the bathroom. If anyone was in there, well, they'd just have to join the kid. He couldn't do with witnesses right now. Place had a small bathroom and it was deserted anyway.

Saguru shook his head, trying to clear it. This man was going to kill him, without a doubt. He had to fight back somehow, do something so the others would know. He had caught sight of the dove Kuroba had sent to him as he was moved, the crumpled heap told him enough. She must have tried to stop the man again and paid the price. When they entered the bathroom Saguru brought a hand up and tried to scratch at the man. Face or hand, he did not care, if he could injure the man and retain some skin or blood under his nail...

He dropped the kid on the floor, hitting his head against the tiles again to stop his stupid struggling. Kazehiko knew better that to let the guy touch him. Wasn't as good a hit as he got in the other room but with the first even a weaker hit would have the same effect. He grinned down, getting up and going over to lock the door only to see some other kid there- and with a gun pointed right at him.

Kaito still had Takagi-keiji's gun... he hadn't given it back. He couldn't let this happen either. He could feel how fast his breathing was, how rapid his heart rate, but there wasn't time to think. He knew- the gun, Hakuba out, it was easy to know. Kaito had to look away as he pulled the trigger, knowing his aim with a real gun was just as good as his cards- even better because bullets were faster.

The fucking kid shot him. That was all he could think. He could see, but that was quickly gone too. Everything- gone.

Kaito felt his arms shaking for real now. The shot was so loud... and he looked... and there was so much blood. He closed his eyes, taking a few quick breaths. The world went all spinny for a while. He dropped his hands, the gun hanging from one of them, his main focus Hakuba, though he was having problems putting one foot in front of the other. He couldn't do it so he stayed on the floor, returning the gun to its hiding place and moving with his hands and knees instead. "Hey," Kaito said, feeling his body swayed when he got over Hakuba. He tried to turn the detective's face away so he wouldn't look, his hand shaky as hell. "You're alive, right? You're okay?"

Was he? He had no real idea now. Darkness had begun coming and coming since he had landed on the floor. He was fighting but he was certain that was Kuroba. He had heard the gunshot and that had stopped him cold. He felt numb, unsure if he had been hit or not. He winced when his head was moved.

Kaito tapped the side of his face, using his fingers to trail along his cheek and get the gag out. Then he went to shaking his shoulder. "Hey, I know what happened. You have to get up. I don't know if it's safe. Takagi didn't have a silencer- the whole place would of heard that. Get up." He couldn't let someone else grab them, however far this conspiracy went. He had to get them out and Kaito knew that he was just barely more conscious than Hakuba. He couldn't do anything for him. "Please. If we stay here, and the wrong people find us, we'll die."

Saguru took a deep breath, more of a gasp. He blinked a couple times and rolled on his side, keeping his head still as much as he wanted to shake it and clear it, it would only cause the room to spin. "Co-mon." He reached out for Kuroba's arm and pushed himself up. No good. His vision blurred either from the blows or the tears or both. "Your dove... she..."

"Hakuba, please, I'll worry about her later." Kaito had tried to get to his own feet. Damn, one of them needed their balance. He just couldn't pull it off though so, if he was falling, might as well fall in a direction. Hakuba had grabbed his arm and he used it as a tie to him, dragging the detective back out the door before he could see. He didn't care about empty halls or not and he did see anyone. He needed an empty room... any really as long as they were a good distance away.

"He already... She must have... attacked him." Saguru squeezed Kuroba's arm. "Second door... from the end... on the left... Office has access... to a fire escape."

"Thanks." Even better. Out of the building, far away. She... "She protected you. Tha-at's what she was supposed to do. Don't worry about it." There were tears in his eyes though and he fumbled trying to get on his phone, get to the door, and drag the detective with him. His body said all of that was too much and he felt himself let Hakuba go and fall to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Kuroba?" Saguru dropped to one knee beside him and, as unsteady as he still was, he was improving. He looked up. The door was not too far. He slid his left arm under Kuroba's right and draped it over the back of his neck, grabbing the phone in his right and lifted. "I am not... leaving you... behind this time." He made his way to the officer and opened it, closing it behind them. He put Kuroba down behind the desk and knelt in front of him. "Kuroba... Kuroba, breathe."

Kaito was still having trouble not choking on the air and ow that had hurt and they needed to leave- to get out- they couldn't stay. Looking at Hakuba, he shook his head, the world moving with him and he had to keep his hand on the ground. He tried to get up- everything moving in such wrong ways- but they had to leave. And what happened to his phone? His eyes darted around, looking for it. "Mom, I gotta... gotta call my mom. It's bad. We gotta go." Feeling half-drunk, or maybe just drunk completely, Kaito wasn't sure, he'd never been there yet, he tried to pull Hakuba up with him. "They'll find us. We." He coughed some more, feeling like he was hyperventilating. _Breath right, damn it. And world, stop moving so much- And not out of your orbit or anything, just so I can walk._

Saguru held up the phone. "I have it... right here. If you try... going out that window... and down the fire escape... in your present condition... they will hear you... just by your breathing. Calm down." Saguru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroba. "It is not the best... but try to... match your breaths... to mine." He took a slow breath, trying to keep the shake out of it. Push it away... everything else was unimportant. Calming Kuroba down to escape came first. It had never been this hard before but he let the air out and repeated it.

Kaito's first reaction was to run. There was no way they could stay here. But he did try to calm down. Shh. No one knew where they were right now. No one knew what happened- save one and he wasn't breathing anymore. Okay, shhh. He had to swallow as much as he did breath, knowing he'd be sick and trying to hold that off for now. He held out his still shaky hand and patted Hakuba's arm with it. "Better. I need my phone. Now." He tried to keep his voice quiet, only just holding back his own hysteria.

Saguru passed him the phone, mind going to the tasks at hand. Notify Kuroba-san so she could leave. Make their way out and away. See that his fa-... Saguru stopped. He would wait until they were all away from the station.

Kaito had his mom set on speed dial and if he hadn't, he never would have gotten through. He waited what felt like way too long for her to pick up.

Chikage smiled and excused herself, stepping away to answer her phone. "What are you up to now?"

Kaito felt a bit of the hysteria come back out because this was his mother and- and he needed her. "Help." Yeah, that felt like a good first word. "Are- are you close still?"

Chikage outwardly remained calm and relaxed but her insides twisted. Kaito never asked for help... not that way. Something was really wrong and something told her not to react until she knew what. "I'm no further than I said I would be. Where are you?"

"No idea," Kaito said honestly. He'd lost track of his orientation ages ago. "I need a distraction- fireworks, tsh- ah- anything." He tried taking a few more deep breaths again. "And you need to call- the police- our police. And- and you need to come get us." Kaito felt tears form in his eyes when he said that. He didn't know why he was so scared but he knew, for once, he couldn't get out of this. It was too hard right now and there were too many things that were just so wrong and- and- and he needed his mom.

Saguru touched Kuroba's shoulder and leaned close so the phone could pick him up. "Kuroba-san, send any attention to the north side of the building, however, indoors, then leave. Circle to the alley on the west side and come up the fire escape. Please, do not ask questions. I will take care of the next call while we wait for you."

"Kaito, tell him I'll be there soon to pick the both of you up so stay together, OK?" Chikage dropped her voice slightly. "Kaito, I won't take long. I love you."

Kaito smiled, his breath still catching. "You too, mom. Careful. Please. I gotta go. See ya when you come." He shut the phone. The door, it had to be locked. First thing though. He turned and just wrapped his arms around Hakuba. "Kami, I'm being such- such a baby all of a sudden. But you need to know you're not going anywhere. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm gonna write up those papers- anyway I have to. Like it or not you have one sorry ass of a father who's not your father anymore- never was- but you've got one hell of a brother."

Saguru choked, not so much from the embrace but the words that went with it. "I was closer... I never knew... no idea... I heard enough..." He released the next breaths in short gasps and wrapped his arms around Kuroba. "He told him what- what to do to me... how to make it look... while I was laying right there..."

Kaito could feel his arms shaking, could only imagine Hakuba's pain. Even freaking Kid had got him at first. He could never understand how his father could have done that to his family- couldn't understand later how he could let it take him away from them too. Hakuba's had had- He'd heard enough himself. "Forget him. He's not worth your time. I swear it, mom won't mind at all. I didn't mean it for any pretty words. I'm- we're gonna make you my brother. Even if we didn't, you're family, you always were." He was still shaking and he couldn't even tell if Hakuba was too, but he just wanted them both to stop feeling so sad and sacred. "If I have to, I'll prove it, every waking second of my life until you believe me. Forget that bastard, my mom isn't coming for just me. You're not alone.

Saguru nodded and took a breath. "Phone. I need to call..." He started to draw back.

Kaito let up a little. The door. They needed to lock it. "Call your mom in a little bit. We have to be quiet." He was more or less standing now, and he felt so sick. The swallowed back on that and tapped Hakuba on the head as he let go all the way. "Get down. I'm getting the lock."

"I intended on calling... Nakamori-keibu." Saguru sunk back to a kneeling position. "He needs to know."

Kaito sorted out laugh. "Kinda what I meant when I talked to my mom." He looked back towards the door and shook his head. "If you're quick. I want is to try and- stay quiet as we can, until we know what's going on at least. Long conversation's for when we get the hell out of here." He held the phone up for Hakuba to take it. "'kay?"

"Of course." Saguru reached for the phone swinging from Kuroba's hand, unless it was that his hand was shaking that much. He dialed the number by heart, glad he had left the phone on the bed and hoped that Nakamori-keibu had retrieved it.

Kaito smiled, going as best as he could to lock the door. He leaned against the wall after to both pull himself together and give Hakuba some space. With a hand up and covering an eye, he took a few more breaths. Even after, he just couldn't get himself back. Something was just- off. But if he could walk, for now, it would be fine. He looked over at Hakuba and watched. _Kami, stop being such a child. He needs you._

Nakamori almost missed the light come on his phone that was laying on the bed. He'd been against the wall, watching the others, but at most Aoko was quiet and the runt that ran around crime scenes was talking quietly with Mouri's daughter every now and then. He went over to the phone, looking at the others in the room, and backing off near the door to answer it. He didn't recognize the number. "Hello. Nakamori speaking."

"Na-Nakamori-keibu." Saguru needed to take a breath again. He could not allow the emotion to keep him from this. He would find a place after they were safe.

"What's wrong?" Whatever tone he had, changed when he heard the kid. It became demanding in a 'you-listen-to me-right-now-and-follow-my-orders' kind of way with that same amount of sympathy he would have held to anyone. It was a cop's tone. He didn't know what was wrong but to hell if he ever heard Hakuba-kun stutter without good reason, especially over something as easy as his name.

"I came to the station... to talk to my father. He was with someone... I failed to recognize. It was Vulture... My father is dirty..."

Nakamori didn't get what he was talking about but he went back in the room, motioning for Aoko to get up, trying to be as quiet as he could. 'Station' was the only word he needed to hear but the damned woman from earlier, Kudo's wife, had left and he didn't want to leave these kids alone. He needed to hang up with Hakuba though and call this in, something he couldn't do. He'd had a solution to that. "What happened?" If he was with someone, someone that obviously made the kid think his father was one of the bad ones, the kid had to have been there. What happened to the others? "Are you safe? Still there? Is anyone hurt?"

"Vulture, the man who... shot me yesterday... He was talking with my father... when I walked in. I was speaking to my father... when the other man... knocked me into the desk. I came to enough... to hear the two of them... discussing..." Saguru swallowed. It was still difficult to believe. "My death. My father told him... what he wanted. I was gagged and taken to a bathroom... I do not know what happened after... where my father is... or if he is the only one. Kuroba brought me out of the bathroom... and is with me. He is shaking too. We are in the empty office... by the fire escape... same floor as my... father's office. Kuroba-san is on her way... via the fire escape. We need to get away from here... and my father needs to be found."

"Don't worry. He will be." Nakamori was sure of it and while Aoko was still getting up and taking her time for some reason. He went over to her and bent down. "I'll have to call you back" He was gonna use the phone but he wanted a way to contact her if he needed and she was taking too long. "Listen. Stay together. I'll have this number now." His phone would anyway. "Don't you dare go doing anything stupid. I'll be there as soon as I can. Need to call this in." He held the mouthpiece covered, turning to Aoko but keeping the phone so he could still hear the kid. "Aoko, I've got to go. No matter what I don't want you opening this door for anyone you don't know and trust. If anything happens I need you to call me. Understand?"

Aoko nodded. "OK, Tousan" Something was wrong. This wasn't the same way he had asked her to stay with Kazuha-chan. "I'll lock it right after you leave."

"Do not say anything... about the others there... and make certain you trust them."

"Kid, don't preach to the choir. I'll call you back when I'm through." Nakamori was up and going for the door. His car had a siren; he'd just never had any use for it besides chasing Kid. Now he was glad for it and glad he was probably one of the best street racers out there because of it. "I'm hanging up with you now - _Aoko, door_ - and you make sure you do your damned best to stay safe."

Saguru nodded into the phone before speaking. "One of us... will pick up."

Aoko stayed right behind her father and as soon as he was through she closed it and slid the chain into place. "Be safe."

Nakamori did what he didn't ever remember doing in his life, he called the superintendent as he got to his car, going over everyone's heads. There wasn't time and he told the story that he'd gotten from the kid, making sure that there was no way that the man was going anywhere. There'd be people on him from the superintendent's office in seconds. Now he just had to get there for the kid.

Kaito looked over at Hakuba from his position near the door. He decided to stay. He still had the gun, and if he needed to, this was the best place to be. He tried to smile but couldn't really do it. "I told you, that guy isn't your father." Maybe this time he did get it up to 'smile' worthy. "The guy you just hung up with I'm betting would go through hell to get you- or me- and not because he's a cop. He's more like your dad than that guy, and if you call him that again, I'm gonna make you regret it." Okay, maybe he was grinned a bit more now but it didn't reach his eye. "Sparkles in your hair and makeup that will never come off sound like a good way to do that."

Saguru swallowed and looked over to meet Kuroba's eye. "So what do I call him? It has always been that as a reference or sir when I addressed him." Saguru looked away. He could not dwell on him, at the very least, not until they were safe. Using the form he was use to helped keep the reality away. For how much longer he was not sure.

Chikage smiled as she climbed the stairs outside the building with ease, grace and silence. _'Like riding a bike.'_ Reaching the window and glimpsing the two boys she unlocked and opened the window, slipping into the room.

"Hakuba," Kaito mutter as he closed his eyes. "You're such an idiot, anyone ever tell you that? Sure, by blood the guy might be your dad." Kaito heard and watched his mom enter, keeping Hakuba's focus on him. "But he's no different than he was before. He was never out to help you, right? I've never seen him and I've been around you loads. A name and blood mean nothing here. Me," Kaito tipped his head towards her. "And my mom, now we're a different story, and I _know_ you didn't have words like 'family' to put to us before."

Saguru shook his head, catching Kuroba's motion and looking behind him to see Kuroba-san there. He should not have been surprised that he had not heard her enter, considering neither of them had managed to unlock the window. "That must run in the family-" Saguru paused and could only hope that the same would not hold true for him and the man that had attempted to have him murdered.

She swept forward. "OK, let's go. You're both coming with me." She patted Hakuba-kun on the shoulder and looked toward the other, a soft smile on her face. "Let's not make this long. We should head outside now."

"I know." Kaito looked at the door, still careful, and went over towards them, still not steady. He waved them off towards the window though because Hakuba needed her more than he did right now. That didn't stop him looking back up at the detective with a smile. "If it does run in the family, you'll get the hang of it sooner or later. Can't say you'll ever be as good as me, everyone is different based on how they grew up with and I was taught by the best." Stupid detective. Kaito shook his head as little as he could so he could stay on his feet as he headed towards them "Even so, we are who we choose to be. You know that. Don't forget it."

She supported Hakuba-kun and started to move when he stopped and looked back.

"Come on. You were as shaky as me and I am not leaving you behind. I told you that already." Saguru reached out his hand toward Kuroba and refused to move.

Kaito walked forward and took his hand, a smile there. He squeezed for a second, _'I've got your back too'_, before taking another step forward. "Come on then, slow poke. Any slower and the dinos will catch back up." Hakuba needed him, and maybe Kaito though- at the moment- falling off the side of the railing by accident wasn't the best idea.

She guided the two boys out onto the fire escape and carefully down, catching, holding or steadying when needed but they seemed determined to get the other away and when they reached the bottom Chikage pulled Kaito to her in a brief hug.

Kaito felt and enjoyed his mom's arms around him. He smiled to her, just happy for everything right now. Safe. Now please... stay safe. He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, dragging Hakuba forward. "You're other son too. Made him a promise, I'm keeping it. We've got a new member in the family." He smiled to her, a tad more like his own than the others had been. _'You didn't catch me, Hakuba. It seems I caught you- and I'm not letting go.'_

Saguru bowed his head slightly when Kuroba pulled him forward. Kuroba-san was not aware of any of what had happened so how could she simply-... He felt her hug him and looked over at Kuroba before putting his free arm slowly around her.

Kaito saw Hakuba look over at him and smiled. That was more than he could have hoped from mister repression, and he was glad. He was also very out of it and didn't know what was happening, inside or out. All he knew was he wanted to get somewhere safe. Where that was, given everything that happened, he didn't really know.

Chikage pulled back slightly and looked at them. "OK, what happened and why did you have to slip out the window?" All she knew was shortly after the phone call she had seen the man someone addressed as 'Hakuba-san' and she took that combined with Kaito's statement to mean the man had either brushed the boy off or was downright rude. A small commotion followed next but she had to set about making the distraction and had left before hearing what had happened. Whatever was bothering them to need to use the fire escape to get away and be acting like this must have been much worse than a simple fight.

"Same thing that keeps happen," Kaito spoke, having to blink a lot and holding back on being sick still. "Someone tried killing a detective." He was still not steady, half the time not even sure of what he was doing, but he put his hand on Hakuba's shoulder and shook him a little with a smile. "But- over and done with." He looked over at his mom, pushing Hakuba a bit more, this time so he couldn't see his face. His mom and him shared the same skill. He mouthed _'his dad'_ and then just shook his head. Afterwards Kaito shook Hakuba a bit more so he didn't think something was up, smile back on his face. "Man, all you have needed rescuing now. You're wearing even me out- _and don't you dare apologize_," he added as an afterthought, thinking that the detective might, for some stupid reason, do that.

Saguru closed his mouth and sighed as Kuroba finished his sentence. He had intended to do just that as well as thank him. Kuroba had saved his life. Suddenly he realized he was going to be sick. He backed up slightly and took a step toward the side of the building behind a dumpster, waving to the others to stay where they were.

Chikage couldn't believe it. She knew she had read it right but still. He had been downstairs and couldn't have been up there at the same time. It didn't make sense. When the young man in question stepped away and waved them off to step behind a dumpster she turned to her son by birth. "Tell me how when I saw him just seconds after I got off the phone with you."

Kaito closed his eyes and looked away, swallowing hard. "You really _have_ to do that right now, don't you?" They were still like, right there, so he had to keep a look out in case, but with everything so swirly and his stomach was starting to cramp. He leaned against the building and followed it, sitting down. Only when he thought he could talk without being sick too did he answer her. "Earlier, there was a man, and that kid that we brought with us. Hattori got scared up pretty good and that officer that was at our house was in the hospital. I guess his dad must of known him or something. It wasn't until he'd gotten on the phone and talked to Nakamori-ojisan that I even knew who the guy had been." Kaito closed his eyes and head his head against the wall for a moment before watching again. "Last thing I heard his dad say was he needed an alibi, so there's no reading that the wrong way. I grabbed up Hakuba from the other guy, but I didn't do it in a quiet or non-attention-grabbing way, and I don't know how else was working with them. So we have to be careful right now."

Chikage shook her head slowly in disbelief but she knew better than to doubt Kaito. "Here," she pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to him. "We can leave as soon as possible, but we won't get far if he's like this."

Saguru was fighting to have the strength to brace himself upright. He tried to focus, knowing that he had to distance himself from his fa-... From that man. He would have preferred lasting until he was somewhere else, or at least been able to move further from them as he had obviously affected Kuroba. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down.

Kaito looked at Hakuba and passed the cloth back. "He knows he's got a friend he'll never get ride of. What he needs is a parent."

Chikage took the cloth back and glanced at Hakuba. "You know I'll be there but shouldn't we call his mom too? At least let her know?"

"I don't know her number, and right now, I think it would be better if he talked to her. He'll call her on his own- I accidentally brought it up inside. Wait until he can." Kaito smiled. "She's not really in Japan and I don't know her. I think it would be kinda weird if she got a call from me."

Damashi cursed. _'The stupid idiot. Shooting without a silencer. Now I really don't know what's going on. He just had to get involved and unless I play this right I get exposed. DAMN IT.'_ He pressed up against the back of the building and wiped his forehead. _'He'd better of delivered enough blows it shows that it started after I left.'_

Nakamori pulled out his phone, pulling up. He wasn't the only cop that had come and he saw other cars, other cars that weren't from this station. Crap. It wasn't until he thought that that he noticed how fucked up this was. Cops going after other cops. He shook his head, taking out his phone and calling back the last incoming number.

His mom could be the most annoying persistent person in the world, snooping into everything she wanted. Seeing her just standing there when Hakuba had to feel Kami knows how awful and had no parents to come help him- well, his mom frankly ticked him off. He took the cloth back from her, standing up on unsteady feet. Who cared? He'd be sitting back down anyway. Whatever was wrong with him he hoped it would go away. He went toward Hakuba, swallowing for a second and calming his stomach the best he could before going over and patting the guy on the shoulder, handing the cloth over. "Here. Wipe your face."

Saguru raised his head slightly and held out his hand at the same time he heard a ring tone from his pocket. He grabbed the phone and hit the button but sighed and passed it to Kuroba. "You take it."

_'Can't be...'_ He listened after the ring tone and heard a voice he wasn't suppose to hear again.

"Sure. My phone anyway." Kaito hit the answer button and put it to his ear. "The one and only Kuroba Kaito speaking- bringer of the sunny days and the color orange, how can I help you?"

Nakamori let out a gruff laugh at the person answering the phone. Hakuba-kun said he was somewhere nearby though he'd heard nothing of Chikage. The boy kidding around like that did lighten is spirits a bit though. "Where are you?"

"South by South, take a left at the third street and if you pass go you've gone too far." Kaito couldn't help it and his own antic made him smile. "Around back," he said after a few seconds.

"Good. Stay there." He hung up the phone, shaking his head and going around back. Stupid kid- kids. He didn't know what they were doing or what had happened, but both were involved. However different he thought the two were, that line was long gone by now.

Kaito heard the line disconnect and pocketed the phone with a smile. "Feeling better?"

_'Not really... but I will be.'_ "Some." Saguru took a few breaths and straightened. He had to move, Kuroba would be far too stubborn to accept help if he thought he needed it. "Which way is... Nakamori-keibu coming from?"

"No idea. He took a wrong turn at albacurky," Kaito said, smiling a little more. "I didn't ask. I guess whichever way he wants."

"How is it that it does not... surprise me that you can... reference 'Looney Toons'. Although it is... properly pronounced 'Albuquer-." Saguru suddenly felt he was being watched and looked around to see nothing.

Hakuba reacting that way had Kaito immediately tense. He stayed perfectly still, looking around. "Go by my mom." He kept his words quiet but his tone dead-set.

_'He's moving toward the woman... hmmmm.'_ Damashi drew his gun and sighted. He didn't care which one he hit and this gun was fitted with a silencer. He sent off three quick shots, letting one hit the wall in the opposite direction at the wall and two at leg height.

"Kuroba-san!" Saguru hurried the rest of the way to her only to feel a sharp pain but he ignored it in favor or reaching the woman who had jerked and hissed in pain.

Kaito saw the direction and that was all he needed. His mom knew what danger looked like, she'd be able to protect Hakuba. He flashed around the corner at the person who he thought would be there, his own gun at the ready. He did what he had the last time- didn't give the guy time to think. He shot himself, his own gun a lot louder that the other bullets had been.

Nakamori heard the gunshots and that did it. His rushed walking was now a run towards the noise, not having more than a basic direction but knowing where to head for.

_'The other boy has a gun of his own. Glad I aimed this way or I'd be dead. He's at the other end of the alley now… and the woman's moving him toward me.' _

Chikage cursed when Kaito took off for the corner but she knew she couldn't reach him. When Hakuba-kun reached her she pulled him to the other side of her and hurried toward the other end of the passage, using force to stop his protests as he tried to head back. Just as they reached the corner she heard a gunshot. Heard one. _'Kaito...'_ She turned to look behind her, hoping he was OK.

When Kuroba-san had grabbed him and begun moving him to the opposite end of the alley he tried to go back. This time, however, her grip seemed firmer and steadier. He could not halt her or turn and head back. Hearing a full gunshot he managed to turn at the same time Kuroba-san had. She kept her hand on his chest pushing him further back. "Kuro-" He felt a hand rest on his shoulder but before he could turn he heard the last thing he wanted right now.

"Hello son." He swung his gun, delivering a glancing blow. He couldn't carry but he could control someone that was not quite unconscious. "No sense killing you now but I can't let you walk away. Best I can do is set us up as a double kidnapping. To bad they made an example of you before I escaped." He started back toward a door to the next building.

Kaito saw his mistake, though the gunshot would draw attention. The guy was playing him. Nakamori had to have called the cops but he was _not_ going to let some guy get away with dragging Hakuba off again, this time in front of him. Kid was not one to be messed with and he had all his stuff now, plus a new and very deadly toy. Illusion was the trick. He grabbed his card gun, hiding out of sight as if he'd continued on. He quickly attached a speaker to a card and shot it off and past them, embedding into the wall. Bringing the small mic up to his mouth, he spoke, several different deep voices, talking about a gunshot and that one of them saw an officer head back there. He was not going to give the guy a chance to play dumb and say he'd only just arrived or something. _Run now, I'm right here, right in front of you._ 'We'll get you', trailed his thoughts. He grinned. _You really shouldn't have messed with him by my mom._ Then Kid did what he was great at, disappearing as he slipped into a window and made his way to the other side somewhere he couldn't be watched. _Please, just stall him._

Chikage saw Kaito continue on but that didn't make sense... until she heard the voices behind her and turned. She turned and saw a man she had heard addressed as 'Hakuba-san' by other officers with one hand holding a gun and the other on the side of Hakuba-kun's neck while the teen not only looked further out of it but he was on one knee. "What do you think you're doing to him?" She wished she hadn't made her earlier distraction so big. She hadn't known why and had used both of her things in sequence.

Damashi whipped around but didn't see anyone... yet. He heard others responding. _'How did they see me?' _His arm lowed and he realized the boy had fallen. He adjusted his grip when the woman turned and called out to him. "Sorry ma'am. You're in the wrong place at the wrong time." He pulled hard to keep his son there for a second before he fired at the woman and, while he was surprised she had dodged the bullet, he reached behind him and opened the door. Firing off another, he grabbed the collar of the kid's shirt and backed into the doorway, forcing the disoriented teen to follow or choke himself, ignoring the woman's words and just trying to hit her as all his plans were shot.

Kaito didn't bother with doors. Why should he? There was a window right in front of him and there were enough cops running all over the place. He wasn't going to waste time so he just broke through it, falling with the broken glass. He heard the gunshots and went to see his mom- he had a place then. Forgoing the door and using the fight as a distraction, he used his elbow and broke one of the further windows in, slipping in the place as silently as he could.

Nakamori had no idea what was going on but he could tell the sounds of a silencer when he heard them. He ran but barely saw the person in the doorway and Chikage far too out in the open and getting fired at. "Get down!" He ran at her to try and move her- push her out of the way- anything. The kid had already lost his father, and Nakamori had no plans on dying- he wasn't going to let her just sit there in the open.

Chikage heard him yell and realized she had to stop dodging so effortlessly so she dropped down and to the side. "Hakuba-kun!" She had to redirect his attention. She wasn't the one in danger, he was.

_'Damn it.'_ Damashi yanked hard, drawing a cough as he pulled them both through and slammed the door shut, shoving the deadbolt in place. He turned to see him panting on the floor. He emptied the last two from his silenced gun at the boy's arms, drawing nothing more than a hiss each. "That's one thing you learned. You should have either stayed out of our business or died. I suppose I can fix that myself." He knelt down beside the bleeding form.

Nakamori saw the door close and went for it, turning the knob and shaking it, not getting anything. "Chikage, go get back up!" He didn't have time and there were a bunch of the main office's force here. He turned the handle, putting his full weight into it, to try and knock the door in.

Chikage stood. Knowing that it was up to Kaito, Ginzo-kun and whoever else she could find. "I will." She turned but called back. "That man is only Hakuba-kun's father by blood, that doesn't give him the right to spill it."

Those words made Nakamori try harder. Of course it didn't. Who the hell would think it would?

Yui stepped onto the sidewalk of a station after hearing about a dirty cop. She looked back at Kansuke. She was about to ask him what he felt about the lack of further contact when a gunshot rang out.

Kansuke was up and ready to move when he heard the noise. He could be fast but he wasn't fast enough to chase down an aslant. "Go." He could organize the others. Half of the cops there looked like they were running around without their heads.

Yui had crouched but nodded, heading down the alley, following voices and footsteps. She came across a woman who immediately waved to her.

Damashi grabbed his son and held him up by the neck. "I guess I can do what he did, killing the one that I will claim killed him."

Saguru was already short of breath when he felt the hands around his throat. He weakly reached up to pull the hands away but he was tired and looked his fathe-... No, Kuroba was right. He wasn't. His hands slipped from the man holding him as he blacked out with one question that this time would not be answered. _'Why?'_

Even inside, Kaito could hear the noises. The panting, the harsh words, the noise of the gun, all lead him to where he wanted. He thought as he went, already knowing his immediate reaction was to bring the man down and gas was not fast enough. A thought hit him as he moved. Kid- with the power to kill, was no thief... he was the world's greatest assassin. And he would use those skills now. The upset stomach went away, the dizziness was gone. He came on a sight that he just couldn't stand to see. Hakuba was out, not moving, and the other guy was there, standing over him and the reason behind it. No thought went into the action. He drew the gun in a fluid motion, never leaving the shadows, and shot twice- one at the man's head, the other where the human heart would be if this man had one.

Yui heard the sound of a double gunshot. "Damn. We don't even know if he's near the door or not."

Nakamori shook his head. "That was close." He nodded to the new woman. He didn't know here but there weren't many people to trust. "Hold the knob so I can hit it harder."

"Forget that..." She pulled her weapon, having felt on the last hit where it was catching. She emptied her clip and hoped it was enough. "Let's try it now."

Kaito heard the shots, some breaking through the door, but he had no time to worry about that. Hakuba wasn't breathing. He'd done it in practice but this was the first time he actually had to do something like this- He didn't care. He moved over him, trying to breath for the detective. The bleeding had to be taken care of, but later. If there was no oxygen to the brain for too long, stopping the bleeding would be pointless. It was almost methodical how he went about it, but he knew he was doing everything right. _Come on, Hakuba._

Nakamori took the handle after she'd warped the bolt and broke the door in, going for his gun in his coat only- Kaito-kun? It took him a few milliseconds to analysis the scene and he went to the downed man, shaking his head. There wasn't even any point in check him- he was good and dead. He looked up, but there was no point in stopping Kaito-kun either. He couldn't see the boy's face but he'd somehow gotten here first, knew how to take care of the situation, and he wasn't going to damn Hakuba-kun by trying to take over. "Stand down," he ordered the woman behind him, as off the clock and in a different division as he was. She didn't know Kaito-kun and he needed his orders followed. "Call an ambulance."

Yui recognized both boys from before and that meant the man had to have been the father to one of them. She called in the ambulance then called Kansuke, not wanting to leave the scene.

"Chikage!" Nakamori called as he stood. Kaito-kun was doing right, but he needed to be taken out of here. Hakuba needed help and he needed to get them both out of this room.

_'I won't ask how he knew I was here.'_ Chikage hurried the rest of the way, breaking from the man that she had more or less allowed to restrain her. "Ginzo-kun... is he?" She looked and didn't bother hiding her shock.

"Get your son." Hakuba-kun was still out of it, as far as he could tell, and he needed Kaito-kun to move. "Come on. Let me see him. I'll help him."

"Kaito. Come on... let him try."

Kaito looked up, eyes dark. He moved Hakuba back, time ticking. He could care less about the exact time on a normal basis, but now the seconds were costing and he couldn't ignore them. He swallowed back on his fear- he couldn't let it control him. Hakuba needed to wake up. There was a spark there, and old anger, and it moved through the new calm like fresh water. "Idiot!" He shouted at the detective. "What the hell was that not leaving me this time? Wake up!" He wasn't going to give up. He knew he was doing it just as well as the Inspector could. If Hakuba died, it would be on his hands.

Nakamori put a hand on Kaito-kun's shoulder. "Move. Now. Or I make you. You don't have to do this."

Kaito had to move the man's hand to continue, looking up for just a moment. "No." That was all he said and all he could say. When he came back up for more air, and Hakuba moved just the tiniest bit on his own, drawing in air, all that tension left him. He felt the fatigue come over him just as fast, having to replace it with that same steadfast certainty that he had last time. He took off his shirt without thinking, drawing out his box cutter. Hakuba was bleeding and he needed to stop that too now.

Chikage reached forward toward her son but stopped part way and moved to in front of Ginzo-kun. "Let him do this. Just be ready when he's done."

"Stupid kid shouldn't have to," Nakamori said back quietly. "You know this is gonna mess with his head." Anyone's. The fact that it was Kaito-kun all the more so. He took in the room and it's original three occupants. "Hakuba-kun, was he conscious when he was brought in here? I couldn't tell."

"Yes. He looked disoriented, more so than before. I have to think he was hit again. He was choking when... _that_," She motioned with her hand, "Dragged him in. I was looking him right in the eyes."

Nakamori nodded. Kaito-kun was wrapping up Hakuba's arms. The Inspector had seen he was bleeding but Kaito-kun seemed to intent on what he was doing- and doing it very well for his age, but he had a question and a request. He held out his hand. "Where'd you get it and give me the gun." This... _thing_ was the right word, had his hanging out and obvious. It had obviously not been moved since he had fallen. The only other option was there was another gun and only one other person who could be holding it.

Kaito grabbed the gun out of his pants where he'd put it and handed it over as he reached over Hakuba and fixed up the other wrap, setting it up like Hattori's had been, pressure under the wrapping to stop the bleeding. "It was Takagi-keiji's. He dropped it, I picked it up. Forgot to give it back."

Nakamori put the gun inside his coat, tipping his head to the woman as another man he didn't know, and looked like he was hurt himself, came up behind her. "Go tell the ambulance where to come."

Kansuke looked at the scene in front of him and tipped his head. "You're faster than me. I'll only slow you down. Listen to him." He looked at the other inspector, regarding him the dignity of someone he didn't know but wouldn't underestimate.

Yui looked at him and nodded than glanced over at the boy who had preformed mouth to mouth and was now binding the others injuries. "I see why Conan-kun is friends with these two. Knowledge beyond their years." She hurried out and toward the sidewalk to wave down the ambulance.

Kansuke leaned on the crutch and looked in. "Kid, you know you're gonna catch your death the minute you step outside. Best you go in the ambulance with him then too, I guess. Warm in there at least and you'll get a ride. You're going with these two, too, right? Guess there's no room for me." He waved his good hand with a smile and stepped out. "No reason to be in there then. I'm going to go wait outside. We'll send the medics in." He didn't know them, but this was something he would have to be stupid for intruding on, so he backed out of the room.

Nakamori shook his head. Who the hell was that and what the hell was he talking about? He looked back at the other two as Kaito-kun finished. The boy didn't meet his eyes, too focused on looking at Hakuba-kun. "He won't wake up because you're staring at him. You helped him, back off and give him some room now."

"No," Kaito said, far more quietly than he had the first time. He was breathing- but if it happened again... Hattori took practically all he had to deal with- to help. He didn't know what he could do for any effects this would have had on Hakuba. He was his friend, but he was nothing like Tantei-kun and he needed Hakuba to wake up- to know that he could get better. Everyone... Every. Single. One of his 'friends' was getting hurt, and he hadn't been able to do more that prevent things from going further- he couldn't stop the damage. He could so easily be too late one of these times- maybe he was too late now. He shook Hakuba's shoulder. How much damage had he not been able to stop that he couldn't see? Just- wake up. "Hey. Hakuba. It's me. Wake up." He shook him a bit harder. "Wake up. I hear there's a shortage of tea. If you don't get up now, your snotty little butt won't get any every again."

Chikage stepped beside her son and placed her arms around him from the side. "Come here." She pulled him close to her. "You did great. He was already really out of it so maybe he just needs some time to anchor himself again."

Kaito grabbed his mother's sleeve, leaning against her for a moment. Then he let go and tugged her closer to Hakuba. "Don't- freaking- ignore me this time. I know you're my mom- I know you care- his can't be here... please." Kaito felt his grip on reality slipping but he refused to let it. Stupid detective going and thinking he was dead for passing out. The fight was a hard one though- and he was definitely going to be sick now, when he had the chance. Without thinking, and still waiting for his mom to do something, he patted the detective on the forehead. "I can't always be the strong one, but for now, I guess I can manage. Just wake up so I know you're here."

_'I am. It just hurts...'_ He felt a hand on his forehead and decided a little more pain was nothing. Kuroba needed him. He shifted his head a little toward the touch when he felt another on the side of his face.

"No sooner said than done. He must hear us or at least felt you." She held her hand toward herself for a moment. "He's crying too."

"Gezz Hakuba," Kaito said lightly with a smile. "You can cry if you want. Guess you can't really move though." He scratched the side of his head with a finger before moving, sliding out of his mother's hold, half on his side so he was half sitting and half laying and hugged Hakuba the same way his mom had him. "You can be upset, anyone would be. It's not cowardice to show it, it's weakness to try and hide it- so stop it already, baka."

Saguru smiled briefly and tried to turn his head, wincing but nodding. His breath caught but then he stopped and just leaned as much toward Kuroba as he could and let the tears flow freely. He had been handed over to be murdered only for the same man to shoot him three times and then strangle him.

If he was tired, and Hakuba was right there, why not let his eyes close? He still didn't know why he was tired, but his head hurt and if got the sickness to go away, all the better. Just had to make sure he was... up... when they... took Hakuba. His- his mom... oh yeah. "Stay," he ordered both of them. "With him- I wake up- and you're not- I swear I'll start getting you guys too. Sparkly... hair... and all..."

Nakamori felt his lip twitch up in a smile, but only for a second. He put his hand on Hakuba-kun's shoulder. "Kid I'm not going anywhere. Not before, not now. The ambulance will be here soon." He looked down at Kaito-kun, not knowing how more messed up the kid could get. Three times now, three different cases, and Kaito-kun was right in the middle of all of them. He went to meet Chikage's eyes. "Where did he get all these scars? There's no way they're new." He'd never see Kaito-kun without a shirt on, not like the others _or_ before. The boy was marked up, all different, and none of them from the last few days. He wanted to how and why.

Chikage closed her eyes for a moment and gave a shake of her head. "I would guess, like Toichi sometimes, attempting new tricks that didn't quite work. Kaito has been following in his footsteps as you well know." She ghosted her hand over the two boys, Hakuba-kun still with fresh tears falling but she wasn't sure if he was listening to them or not.

Nakamori nodded. He could see the kid, without his dad to tell him he was a fool, trying things out of he league. He hadn't really seen the boy perform anything big, but there was one thing his friend and the boy did not share, Toichi knew where to draw the line. With Kaito-kun, the line either moved where he wanted it too or it wasn't there at all. He looked back down at Hakuba-kun, shaking his head slightly. Poor kid. Nakamori tightened his hold on the boy's shoulder as a reassurance. "Hurts, Hakuba-kun. I know." But if there's one thing you can't stop it's life from happening. All you can do it move with the blows. For some, life is easy. For others, you get shit like this. "While you're in Japan, even after you leave, you're mine- gotta have a guardian after all. First order of business, you are going at staying at the hospital, the local one. There are good people there and I'm gonna be there to make sure of you. Any help they say you need, you're getting. End of story." He wasn't sure if the kid was up, knew he had to be a bit disoriented, but he should be there enough to hear him.

Chikage smiled. "Kaito already called him a part of the family. I just hope that word-" Chikage looked up when she heard footsteps outside. Her eyes hardened and see shifted to face the door, extending an arm between whoever was coming and the two boys. _No one_ was coming near these boys if she didn't want them to.

Yui led the men bringing the stretcher toward where she had left the others, seeing Kansuke outside the door. She hoped he wasn't there to tell them they were too late.

Kansuke grabbed Yui aside when she showed up with a wave of his fingers. He wanted to know what had happened inside, and he'd grab too much attention, not to mention that the boy needed an ambulance and they needed to sort things out. If it weren't for all the TV broadcasts he wouldn't have even known the other division inspector. What were they doing here and what had happened- and what did people not want to share? Yui was good at these kinds of things and he whispered that he wanted to know as much when she came over and he waved the techs inside.

He and his partner went through the door that the man waved them only to slow at the look he received from the two people that were not on the ground.

Nakamori looked at the medics as they came in. He was wary, but he'd also dealt with the local hospital more than once and he had enough faith in them. "Chikage, you have to move Kaito-kun." He was on the wrong side and the place wasn't that big. He stood up himself and moved back, seeing the equally wary look in her eye. His voice took on a different tone, one he'd only had to use with her once, years ago. "Hakuba-kun needs real medical attention. Move you're son and let them do their job." He could grab the boy after and they could follow, but right now they were just in the way.

He waited as the woman eyed him once more before leaning down and wrapping her arms around one of the boys. _'So the other one is the one we're here for.'_ He moved forward slightly as she started to pull that teen from the other. "Can either of you tell me what happened?"

Nakamori nodded. He could tell easily enough from the wounds, but he had to assume the rest. "Hakuba Saguru," he said as he nodded to the kid. "He should have hospital records somewhere. He just got out for a burn on his back so be careful." And he made that sound more like a threat than a demand. "Two bullets wounds I could see, his arms." He had no idea where exactly the kid had been hit or what damage had been done. He did remember Chikage's words though, when she had assumed he already knew. "Been hit in the head a few times. Now get him the hell out of here and get him some help. Do whatever you need to - whatever," he stressed, but if there was someone he really didn't feel like yelling at, it was the guys about to help the kid.

Chikage left setting the medics straight to Ginzo-kun as she moved behind Kaito and slid her arms along his to ease them away from Hakuba-kun and toward her. "Come on, Kaito. They need to get to Hakuba-kun."

Kaito closed his eyes and swallowed. When had he-? He didn't shake his head, knowing better, but he did feel the numbness that came with sleep on him as he fidgeted, trying to get to his feet. He had a horrible headache, but he needed to do something- and fast. And he couldn't get to his feet because of his mom and his own stupid balance as the world tried to right itself from the sudden movement. He didn't trust himself to speak yet, knowing he was going to be sick sooner or later, so he just shook his head, putting his hand on her leg since it was easiest. Hm. Where'd he leave that stupid car? How did he get here again, did he have it? Kaito couldn't remember, but he was fine with a cab. He needed to get up and he needed to do it now. He hoped his mom could understand whatever mixed signals he was giving her as that.

Chikage pulled him enough away that one of the medics got beside Hakuba-kun and began checking him. "Kaito?" She tried to see his face but it was difficult at this angle so she just supported him as best she could. "You sure you can stand?" she asked quietly.

Kaito heard the words, though everything was still a bit black and fuzzy. He had no doubt about the answer though. "Yeah-" He swallowed. Okay, he could talk, he just had to be careful. "Don't let him think I left- don't leave him." He went into his pockets before he came out with the stolen phone. "I accidentally found this, but you can return it for me- I keep forgetting. Maybe hold onto it for a bit longer so I can call you." His mom may have had his second phone's number, because he may have called her with it, but right now he couldn't remember something so stupid and he really had been forgetting to turn the other phone in. Kill two birds with- ah, bad analogy. He handed it to her though and got himself standing- with her help. Okay now, he came here with his mom- he hadn't taken the car. Taxi it was then.

He knelt down and nodded. _'Two GSWs, one to each arm- already wrapped, good move. Multiple blows to the head...' _He pulled out a pen light and lifted the left eyelid, shining the light in. "Hakuba-kun, are you able to move?" The response to the light was slow in both eyes but relatively even. "Get that over here and lower it. We need to move him now." He moved over to the teen's head and slipped his arms underneath his shoulders. _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_

Chikage took the phone and pocketed it. "I won't but you better meet us as soon as you can." She placed a quick kiss to the side of his head.

"I'll be the wind if I have to," and he meant that in a whole other sense of the word only she would understand. "I need to do something. Whatever you do, make sure he knows I didn't just leave." Kaito paused for a moment, his vision and balance much better. He looked her in the eye. "And be a mom for him. Don't let him get away with anything you wouldn't let me- that's not fair." And that was all he needed to say as he took off- running just because it felt nice to do it and the cooler wind on his face felt great. Forget cabs, he could get there faster another way.

Chikage smiled sadly. _'I'm sure you will be, especially with you using it.'_ She looked back over at Hakuba-kun as they moved to lift him onto the lowered stretcher then glanced over at Ginzo-kun.

Nakamori saw Kaito-kun take off but Hakuba-kun took most of his attention. Just the way the medics were talking had him scared- and if there was anything he hated it was being scared. Anything the kid needed, he'd find a way to get it to him. He'd also need to get on the phone while they were waiting at the hospital because this needed to get out and it needed to get out now. If he wasn't going with, and Hakuba-kun wasn't right there he'd be on the phone right now. But the kid was, so with that as it was, it could wait. The other one knew pretty much what happened, and he'd let someone else take care of this god-forsaken mess.

Yui watched as they lifted the boy up, having moved in and to the side when the other boy took off. Everyone dealt with things in their own way and she supposed he needed a moment to himself and she didn't blame him. She noticed a long dark area on the ground right where the teen's left leg had been. "Was he moved before? That looks like-" She heard the medic that had lifted his legs curse.

The woman from earlier speaking up and the noise made Nakamori's stomach drop but he didn't show it. The kid was still on the ground so he patted his shoulder reassuringly, if it meant anything or not he didn't care, and looked over at them. There was blood all around the room and it wasn't until when they went to move Hakuba that he noticed this particular stain. The kid had been hit again. Nakamori bared his teeth, turning to Chikage and all the shots that had been fired off when he saw her. "Were you hit too?" His voice was guff with something but he wasn't sure if it was anger or emotion.

Chikage was glad Kaito had already left before he had seen this. Hearing Ginzo-kun's question, she shook her head. "No. A few were close but that's it. Why?" She watched as the medics placed the teen on the stretcher and one of them started to cut the pant leg from the ankle to the knee. The dark material fell away to reveal the blood that had streaked and pooled between the leg itself and the pants.

"Because," Nakamori spoke, looking at the kid but no doubt his words were pointed at her. "You're the kind of person who likes to hide things, especially since Kaito-kun was right here. With Hakuba-kun hurt, you're also the kind of person to completely forget you were hurt. I saw those bullets." Only then did he turn to look at her. "I'll ask again, are you hurt?"

"Well, I did feel like something skimmed my leg and actually startled me but that's when everything started going crazy." She looked down and touched her left leg. There was a small tear in the pant leg but she didn't see any blood. "That's the closest any came."

Nakamori looked back at Hakuba-kun again. "Wanted to make sure. The devil knows I didn't get the chance to look at Kaito-kun before he took off." He had no idea where the boy had even come from. Chikage had had him though. "Was he hurt? I didn't see anything, but it was hard to tell."

"Nothing further physically. I think he needed to clear his head after all this. You know he'll find us at the hospital. Nothing will keep him away." Chikage watched as the medic just wrapped the leg tightly in a sheet and signal, both raising the stretcher together and heading out the door.

Nakamori needed no words. They brought the kid up, he went with him. He really wanted to know what had happened, how it had happened. There'd be time later, and if there wasn't, why the hell should he care when the kid was bleeding all over the place and just had- Nakamori had to take a breath. Hakuba-kun's safety had never been about it being his responsibility. He was a person, he needed help, and if the driver wasn't fast enough, he'd jump the hell out and drive the damned thing himself.

Kaito had to run a few blocks down. There was no way he wanted to be spotted with the glider so close to the station and with all the cops. He didn't know what kind of building he ended up at because he took the emergency stairs from the alley he ran down. His head was still bothering him and his energy came and went almost in waves, but it wasn't like it could stop him. Even when he got to the room, and then the air, he didn't feel... right? He knew what he was doing and why, but it was almost like he couldn't focus on it. Maybe he was still in denial or something, even though he wasn't. Hakuba had to be feeling a million times worse so he shook off trying to look into it. As long as he could move, he didn't care. The glider was a lot faster than any car as he touched down on top of the hotel. It still felt like to took way too long. The cape and gilder were gone seconds later, and he used the roof access hatch to get back down, using the elevator. He still had the cardkey, so there was no reason to knock, but he did so softy before he came in anyway. Hell, he would have been scared still and he wasn't coming to do that. He let the door click softly behind him and took a breath before walking in. Kaito went in between the bed, staring at Hattori because he had to talk to him first, the others second. Kazuha was still sleeping and wrapped around him, but he'd wake her if he had to. "Hattori, I haven't told you everything." Mostly because he wasn't ready for it, but also just because he decided not to- they all needed the rest.

Heiji had been feeling strange for awhile, much like when he was awake in the hospital before that security guard had come in. The door clicking had caused him to tense further but with Ran there no one could touch Kudo or any of them. When Aoko-san had relaxed and he saw it was Kuroba he had tried to relax but that wasn't happening, especially when he came over to him. "Wha' happened? Where-... Wai', what?"

"I wasn't part of it, really, but I was there when the other guy showed up- you had been asking- when Hakuba had gotten hurt. I didn't stick around but Takagi-keiji was hurt when I saw him. He was taken away in an ambulance. Odds are if anything happened though, I figured we would have found out." Kaito shrugged a little. "I think he's fine, but I don't know."

That made him feel sick... well, sicker. "Tha's why-... I gotta call 'im. Somethin' ain' righ'." If Takagi-keiji had been hurt by that bastard and was taken to a hospital while he was still missing it must have been bad, he was sure he wouldn't just leave him. If his bad feeling was because of him getting worse or something all because he hadn't gotten there to warn them…

Conan didn't move, his eyes though had cataloged several things and his voice was even when he spoke, seeing Hattori become far more restless than he had been even earlier. "Stay still, Hattori. If he wanted to, he could have told us that at any time." His eyes went to Kid's and the oddities he found there. "You have blood on you're hands and on your knees. Walking around like that, you must have caught attention and I don't think that's something you would have overlooked before. What happened?"

Aoko had been surprised Kaito had made it in when she was sure she had locked the door. Kaito going over to Hattori-kun was a surprise but the conversation kept her from asking where the others were. She had come up behind him when the little boy had spoken up. "Kaito. Are you hurt?"

_Crap._ Maybe it was because it was Tantei-kun but the blood comment had made his mind go to the other definition of the word before he looked down and saw he had actual blood on his hands. That made him snort and before he could help it he found himself laughing, putting a hand to his head and not caring what was on it- it was dry anyway. He spoke to Aoko when he had his voice back. "No, I'm not hurt." He looked down at himself. "I think." Nope, he didn't seem to be. "Nope, I'm fine."

Aoko reached forward and touched his left arm. "You still have blood on you so if it's not yours..." _'Tousan...'_

Kaito took a breath and swallowed. Aoko... He could talk about most of it, but he'd be editing out stuff with her there. He would not let her know this- not about him. This wasn't about him anyways. "Hakuba had been waiting for a call from his da-ad." Kaito choked a little on the word but he needed to make this conversation understandable. "I tagged along. No idea what happened but that guy from earlier showed up. We both got away from him- you don't need to worry about him again. His dad showed up though..." Kaito had to pause. He didn't know why it was so hard to say it- he'd never had problems speaking before. He _wanted_ them to know, so he couldn't understand why he was hesitating. "They were working together somehow," his voice was quieter when he spoke again. "I misjudged. He grabbed Hakuba before I was ready- practically killed the guy before I got to him. He's hurt, and bleeding but he's alive."


	2. Back to Start

**Chapter 51: Back to Start**

Kaito looked up, seeing that he started looking at the floor at some point. "He came for you, I figured you'd go for him." And to hell if Kaito could stand this anymore. He felt the dizziness come back, but he was not going to just sit here. The idiot would be worried and scared enough as it was. Kaito looked over at Aoko. "Everyone I mean. I wasn't just talking about Hattori." Her too, anyone he could get to help. Kaito wasn't ready for it this time. He could feel a trace amount of anger start up at that thought. He was a kid, in more than just one way- he could stand most of the responsibilities he'd taken on, but this was too much now- too much too fast.

Heiji felt anger and sorrow. That feeling he'd had for awhile was explained... but he wished it hadn't been. "Damn it, ya know 'm goin'." He looked down at Kazuha. He'd carry her if he needed to, he didn' care. The physical pain would be nothing compared to what Hakuba must be going through.

Aoko gasped at the news and started to slowly shake her head in disbelief, tearing up. Hearing Hattori-kun's firm answer she nodded. "Where is he? I'll call dad to meet us there."

"You're dad is there. We called him when this first started happening. My mom's with him too." Kaito smiled a little at her, his eyes half closed. "We're the one who'll have to call them. I left right after the ambulance guys showed up. Hakuba was pretty out of it and I kinda wanted to hurry before he came too more. Don't want the guy waking up and having to deal with that alone."

Ran put her hand on Conan-kun's shoulder. Hakuba-kun had helped in so many ways. Helping rescue Conan-kun, tending to Hattori-kun, even the first time she'd met him and he'd sent his hawk to get help. If he needed help now from others she would surely offer it, even if they didn't know each other that well.

"I'll call him now." Aoko gave his left arm a quick squeeze and stepped over to the far wall, away from any of the others, and dialed her father's number.

Conan looked over at Kid and shook his head. "There's nothing to even consider. You're not going like that though, are you?" He eyes glazed over the person in front of him, checking for more than just the blood.

"Of course not." Not that it would matter. "I just didn't think about it before." He had clothes, he could change easily. Aoko was away from him a bit more now so he could talk a little more privately. "Don't have to worry about either of them anymore now- just Hakuba."

"I wasn't talking about you're clothes, so you know," Conan said just as dully.

Kaito had to frown at that and looked at him. "I was planning on washing my hands too."

"Stop being an idiot," Conan said as he closed his eyes and leaned his chin on one of his hands. "Sit down."

Kaito bristled at both statements. He wasn't being and idiot and he wasn't going to sit down- he wanted to leave. "Why?"

Conan only opened his eyes partially but he didn't need them to see the other was jumping all over the place with his emotions. For Kid... that was just strange. It was also a very telling sign that something was wrong with him. "Just sit. If you don't, I'm sure Ran could make you." He looked back at her sideways, knowing she'd back up his threat.

Ran look up at Kuroba-kun and nodded, shifting as though she were going to get up.

Heiji had wanted answers but while he wanted to go check Hakuba, finding out Kuroba-san and Nakamori-keibu were with him, his attention jumped to the teen in front of him. "Si' already an' tell us the res'."

Kaito was confused and he thought maybe a bit mad but he wasn't sure- confused mostly. "I told you what happened and there's _no_ way I'm sitting down right now. I thought we were going- that's what I came here for. If not, _I'm_ gonna leave." Kami, if Hakuba came to, he'd think he'd left for whatever stupid reason the detective first thought up. He didn't want that because he wasn't leaving, not in the way that Hakuba would conclude. The guy found a way to apologize for him being his friend- he didn't want to know what he'd think now.

Ran suddenly felt bad enough for him and got off the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder, steady but not very forceful. "We are but you're... off. This hit you hard, even I see that. You need to sit and breath, just for a minute. We have to call Obasan to come back up anyway with Taki-kun here."

Kaito tensed. That anger was there more so in his eyes when they turned on Ran than he was really feeling- it was sudden and had no base, but it was still there and still strong. If there was something wrong with him, forget it. He'd fix it sooner or later but Hakuba was hurt and scared and Kami knows what else and this was all his stupid idea and damn it, he was NOT sitting down! He was also not waiting for the woman. He'd deal with Aoko but the car was here and Ran had to know he could drive. The kid would be okay by himself for a while. "I'm- fine." Whatever it was, if he took the time to try and fix it, it would take much longer than he was willing to wait.

Conan sighed. "Hattori, if you can get her up, go find Obasan and go there with Aoko-chan. We'll met you." He gave Ran the unsaid order of not letting Kid go, because once she did, Conan knew there was no getting him back.

Heiji hated doing this but he shook Kazuha's shoulder. "Oi, Kazuha. Ya gotta wake up."

Kazuha made some noise in the back of her throat, burying her face into Heiji's arm. It was nice and warm, and she didn't even care that they were in the same bed together and she was holding him- maybe when she was more awake, but she was tired right, so it was something she wanted instead of not.

Kaito's eyes widened. He was _not_ going to be left behind and, above all, he was _not_ going to be left with these two, specifically. Just the fact that Hattori would be there and he wouldn't make that stupid idiot worry about him instead- THAT would hurt the guy, and that alone made it something he wouldn't let happen. He pulled away from Ran- he'd go out the window if he had to, he could- but she grabbed him. He'd have to think of a way to get out of that- maybe reasoning, as weak as he was in that field compared to the other two. "Hakuba is already bad off. What do you think is gonna happen when only half of us show up?"

Conan tipped his head towards him Hattori. "I think he'll understand, maybe even think it was smart. If not, he's as much of a fool as you are and Hattori can set him straight."

Heiji looked up at Kuroba while still shaking Kazuha. "'sides, how'd he feel if ya got yerself stuck in a bed a yer own. I'll be sure ta let 'im know yer comin'."

"If you just sit down and collect yourself than when they're ready to leave maybe you can too."

Kaito sat down, glaring at them. "I'm fine. Let's go." He didn't want to fight this battle right now, but at least it made the sickness go away, if not his headache.

Heiji looked back down at Kazuha. "Come on, Kazuha, wake up. We gotta go." He flicked her hair back and tried to pull them both into a semi-sitting position.

Kazuha felt everything shift and took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes, Heiji's other arm around her. That made her smile for a second before she blushed and looked up at him, still not sure about pulling away. The look in his face before he met her eye scared her. "Heiji, wha's wrong?"

"Hakuba. He was attacked by- Tell ya on the way. We gotta get ta the 'ospital." Heiji tightened his hold slightly and, on sheer impulse, kissed her forehead. He'd likely have gone with them if she hadn't been in his arms and if Kuroba came back bloodstained and shaken he knew he wouldn't have been much different.

"Okay, Heiji." She still didn't really know the guy but Hakuba-kun was hurt and Heiji would go even if he were dead and in his grave. That made her smile. She liked Heiji for that. The kiss… that was new, and she knew she was blushing. She would have stuttered too if she weren't still somewhat out of it- She wasn't anymore after that. Kazuha rubbed her eye a bit but wasn't going to be the first to let go, though she loosened her hold and slide her hand into his.

Heiji was glad she wasn't going to try and stop him because he wasn't sure what he would do if he really had to choose. He squeezed her hand and slid toward her and shot a look over at Kuroba when he heard a voice outside and the door unlocked.

"Really, I can't believe he said that." She giggled as she entered the room only to see Aoko-chan standing there with a phone in her hand and looking rather upset.

"Okaasan," Conan called out when he heard his mother's voice. He needed her here and the others had to get downstairs and find Ran's mom so they could leave. "Come here a second, and if you're on the phone, get off of it."

"She's talking to me. Just came up to say hi quickly." Miyuki peeked in. "You must be..." She spotted the teen sitting on the bed and couldn't believe it. "Oh, you're Sensei's son aren't you?" She and Yukiko-chan walked in but she stopped at the foot of the beds.

Kaito looked over at the new woman but he didn't recognize her. There were a very rare few that called his dad that though, so maybe he was too young whenever it was. Since he didn't know her though, he could have cared less who she was and why she knew his dad. His mind was elsewhere, and for now, that's where he wanted it. He had something to hold onto, trying to get to Hakuba. He looked away from the new woman but kept his other senses on her. One thing above all else, his father liked _interesting_ people and that made the people to be looked out for. "Don't know. Who's asking?"

Miyuki was surprised at the attitude and knew that the little boy she had seen was raised better. "I would have thought that you would have learned not to be rude, but I didn't think to introduce myself. I'm Miyuki." She flicked her fingers and brought out a small origami clover, one of Sensei's favorite symbols, though few knew it. "I trained under your father."

"I had to figure," Kaito said in a dull tone. "Who else would call him sensei?" His focus shifted again though and the room started to feel too hot. Could have been him, could have been the room, but it was making him tired again. Something though made a smile tug at his lips and, since Ran was holding his good hand, he took his right, trying to keep it steady, and preformed the same trick she had- only his clover was very much real.

"And you have his talent." Miyuki made the clover disappear into thin air and nodded. "I gotta guess something got you upset so I'll leave you all to that."

Aoko hung up after talking to her dad for a bit. She was shaking but stepped over to the others. "I know where they took Hakuba-kun. We can get there fine but they were almost there and... he hasn't responded to anyone." Aoko went over to Kaito and hugged him.

Kaito had to close his eyes when she embraced him, those words all but stabbing him. He didn't have time for this. He looked over at the other two, deadest on this. "You'd have to kill me to stop me at this point, and I don't see that happening. We're going, and we're going now." Kaito stood, patting Aoko lightly on the arm as he smiled at her, his eyes not managing to stay all the way open without fear or anger to keep them there. Ran still had his other arm and he wasn't able to hold much with his right, even the clover had been trying his skills. "Don't worry about it, kay? Everything'll be fine." Maybe, maybe not. Before he might have believed his own words, because before he was ready to see to it the that earth itself was stopped if he had to. He just didn't have that strength to rely on now. He'd get it back- he knew. He had to. There was too much he had to do. Right now though he felt weaker than he had in a long time.

"This is a stupid idea," Conan declared. Kid was in no right mind and, as much as he cared about Hakuba and would go there in the second's notice as well, Kid had helped in too many ways to ignore and he really was in no condition for this. Worse still, Hattori wasn't either. This was all so stupid.

Yukiko sighed and looked over at the corner that Taki-kun had claimed earlier. She walked over to the room phone and dialed quickly. As soon as the front desk picked up she spoke quickly and got a promise of a car at the front door in under a minute. She turned to the others. "Car's out front, show key card and it'll be taken care of." She stepped over to her son and whispered. "I'll be calling ahead to have those two checked as well as soon as you arrive."

"It's not their health I'm worried about." Conan sighed again though, tapping his fingers on his leg. "No like I have any say over them. They're both going to do whatever they want, no matter how stupid it is." He looked up at his mom, his eye closing a bit with the thoughts. "We're not all going to fit; we'd need a second car anyway. Come with." _And carry me. This is getting to the point of ridiculous but I'm not gonna have Ran do it when..._ He felt himself color a little_. I'm not gonna have Ran do it. End of story._ It was also better if she was there because he could hardly take care of anything that needed to be done and he wouldn't put that responsibility on Ran or Aoko-chan, so his mother was a good choice. "Might need you."

Yukiko smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." She reached down and pulled him to her. "Miyuki-chan, would you stay with Taki-kun, let him know what happened?" Her nod was enough and she looked at the others. "You girls will have to handle those two, my hands are full." She started toward the door. "Each car needed to have a card shown and as I have one I had to let the other that had one know what to do."

* * *

He watched as the man that had come with them hung up the phone and shook his head. He never liked delivering news like that and was glad he didn't have to. The teen was still out of it, breathing shallow and he couldn't help but wonder... He reached up and pulled down the oxygen mask, holding it over the teen's nose and mouth. "You said the GSWs and the blows to the head but is there anything more that you can think of? Other injuries or a reason for him to be so weak?"

Nakamori nodded. He looked over at Chikage. It was fine with Kaito-kun gone, but the kid looked bad enough as it was. How the hell he'd gotten up and run off after being pretty much passed out went over his head. "He wasn't breathing when we showed up. I didn't see what happened before that." _Too damn close _was the only real thing going through his mind, and he wasn't just thinking about Hakuba-kun. He'd seen Kaito-kun's eyes when he told him to back off.

"That would have been nice to know," he muttered as he shook his head and cranked the level up a bit, fitting the elastic over the teen's head. He flicked the penlight in his eyes again with the same response. Once done he rubbed his temple. "I'd have to say getting him breathing again was lucky. He's definitely showing signs of a concussion but it can't be helped that's he's still out." He couldn't help but recognize the name. "You said his name was Hakuba Saguru correct?"

"Yeah, and as of now we're not letting that get out. I'll talk to your supervisions about it but this is now a police investigation and the boy's name will remain confidential, you hear me?" And Nakamori made sure there was a threat in his words. Because of where the shooting was alone, there would be press. Considering who it was they'd just left dead back there, even more so. "I don't want anyone harassing the kid either."

"Understood." _'Gee, I'd hate to cross him.'_ He thought as they backed up to the entrance. When the doors opened he motioned the others out and hooked the O2 tank to the bed.

Nakamori patted the kid on the shoulder before leaning back and letting them take him out. He followed right behind though and he'd have to talk to the hospital director once everything was sorted out. Hakuba-kun came before everything right now and his superiors better learn to fucking wait if they had a problem with that.

He looked up from the clipboard as his name was called and saw them bring in the stretcher with the new arrival. _'At least 3 GSWs and multiple blows to the head...'_ His thoughts tapered off as he got closer and the oxygen mask no longer hid his identity. "Kuso, Hakuba-kun." He eyed the two people that came with the bus and held up his hand. "First off, who are you?"

"Inspector Nakamori," Nakamori spoke in gruff angry tones at the way this new guy had addressed them. "As of now I'm the kid's guardian. Any information I need to know, I'd better now. Any information you don't want me to know, I STILL want to know, you got it? Now get the kid help before you question us."

"I suppose the fact you're actually here means something. With the amount of times I've tended to him, this is a first." He looked down at the teen on the bed and began running his own checks on him.

"Hakuba-kun has never been hurt under my watch before and I don't like the assume that he has!" Nakamori wasn't sure what ticked him off more, the man's insinuations or the facts in his words.

He huffed and looked over, straightening. "Maybe under _your_ watch, but he's been in here and under mine more than a few times and no one has ever visited. You claimed guardianship so you better live up to it." He turned away from the man and nodded. "Let's get him moving. Cut these off, I want to check for anything further and watch his O2 levels, his breathing seems shallow so once we close off these open injuries I want an X-ray and CT set up STAT." He set off, cursing whoever had sent this kid to him in this condition.

Nakamori was still angry but it had cooled, immediately identifying the man as being on their side. If he'd treated Hakuba-kun for injuries, multiple times, he had to know the kid to talk back like that. He also didn't know the kid other recent injuries, and he wasn't gonna take the chance of any idiot screwing this up. He followed this new guy, address him after he had the others. "He's burned on his back. Bandage probably needs to be changed. If you're moving him around, be careful."

He looked over at this 'inspector' and eyed him for a moment before nodding. "That's one I didn't know. I'll make sure to check it myself." He paused before meeting the man's eye once more. "Anything at all that I didn't get from the first call that you know of as far as recent injuries, let me know now."

"Nothing as far as I know, I got my knowledge second hand though and our witness jumped ship. I'd say check him out anyway if you weren't already going to do that." And he did. When you're at this for so long, you tend to have to judge people fast and this guy met 'above exceptional' and to hell if he could ask for better than that from a stranger. Hakuba-kun needed more than medical attention, and if this doctor knew him, it was better that he have this conversation with him and then the director- of both departments. "Odds are the kid's pretty messed up in the head though. Someone did just try to kill him. Would have been better it if hadn't have been the kid's father. His name and any information will be kept confidential- though I know I have no control over your staff and what you have to do for the boy. Thought you outta know that he's in no condition to be forced into anything, and I won't have some half-assed idiot going around, spreading what information they can get their greedy little hands on to make a name for them self."

That got his attention even more. "Explains why every call to the house never got answered let alone anyone down here. Rest assured, not one of those vultures will get word on this. I had started putting him in a room on the top floor anyway so no one can just 'pass by'. _Damn_."

Good enough. If the kid had been here before and this guy was used to treating him, he could only hope there weren't that many others who knew. "And don't get too used to the kid being here alone. I think I know where that other brat ran off to." He was speaking more to Chikage at that point, considering it was her son, but it didn't matter either way. Hakuba-kun sounded like he needed tests. The idiot should have waited because now it looked like they'd be dealing with a whole mess of kids with troubles of their own instead of just one.

Chikage nodded, her mind still stuck on what she was hearing but also still following the current conversation. "They might be better here."

The doctor nodded. "You want to change the numbers with the desk nurse. Better to have yours than the ones we have. I'll come personally and let you know when he's ready to be visited." He turned and followed the bed through the next set of doors.

"Not necessary. Kid has a right to a guardian at least in the waiting room." Nakamori looked over at Chikage. "I'd go, but I need to make a few calls." He doubted he even had to ask her. "You have my number."

"I'll call as soon as I hear any news. Keep an eye, or ear, out for the others' arrival." Chikage said as she turned to head to the waiting room.

Nakamori nodded to her, getting on his phone. He wanted a full shut down on this case. Several minors were involved and, like it or not, this would be high profile. He didn't have the jurisdiction to give that order, didn't even have it to take this case on, but he didn't get where he was by not knowing the director. He was a good man- he'd listen.

…

Aoko looked forward as the hospital came into view and started shaking Kaito's should. "Oi, Bakaito, we're here."

Kaito flinched from Aoko. She was somewhere behind him and he hadn't expected her. "I'm up." Though he didn't think he had been seconds ago. Ow and his head was still killing him. He yawned, as if to prove himself wrong. Looking through the windshield, he saw the hospital. Okay, maybe he had fallen asleep. All he remembered was getting in the car and going to the end of the street.

Heiji shook his head as the cars rolled to a stop and he opened the door, making sure to go slow. _'Should've asked where that medicine the old guy gave us was? Sure could use some.'_ He looked back slightly at the hand still holding Kazuha's. She hadn't let go yet and he hadn't seen a reason to do so himself.

Kazuha scooted out, getting ready to get out the same door as Heiji. "Go on, ahou." She didn't really mean the words though. They could stay in the car for all she cared. Heiji wanted something though, and he'd left her... every time. It hurt, but she would just have to be behind him now, letting him do what he wanted. Him pausing, for even a second, made her smile a bit though.

Aoko climbed out and waited for Kaito. She knew her dad had to be here but she wasn't sure about Kaito. "You OK?"

Kaito ran a hand through his hair, smiling as much as he could at Aoko. "Yeah, I'm fine." He let out a little airy laugh and pushed gently back on her forehead. "Stop sounding like a worried old lady. Next thing you know, you'll be getting wrinkles and that nasty old person smell."

"Kaiiiitooooo..." Aoko said quietly as she swiped at his hand to bat it away.

Heiji shook his head but had to smirk as he started to the entrance. _'Ain' like ya ain' done all of those already.'_

Kaito let her fight back. He shrugged, still smiling with his eyes half-closed. "If you don't want me making fun of you, turn around and start walking. You're still worried about Hakuba, ne? Then quit gripping about me 'cause I fell asleep and get moving." He stuck his hands in his pocket and walked past her to prove a point.

Aoko stomped her foot and ran to catch up to him. "Bakaito, I'm worried about you too."

"I'm not hurt. Start worrying about everyone like that and you really will get those wrinkles." He had to smile a little again because he has stopped when he wasn't facing her. "I'll call you the wrinkle lady and we'll hang ornaments on your skin flaps during the holidays."

"We'll see about that. Besides, I know you're hurt. I saw you at the other hospital, re-mem-ber?"

"Ahouko, I meant now. You don't see me using my arm, do you? No? Then stop sounding like a broken record I can't find the power button too. Maybe that's broken to. With you." Kaito shrugged his shoulders, "I can ever be sure."

Aoko sniffed and added under her breath. "Like those would heal that fast." She walked ahead and looked around for her dad.

Kaito stopped smiling once she ran off, putting his fingers over the bridge of his nose. Maybe he was tired or something. It took so much more energy arguing with her than it should have. He'd slept though, so that didn't make any sense. Even if he hadn't he'd run on nothing before… Oh well. They were there now. He put his hand down and looked ahead, wondering where Hakuba was and hoping he hadn't needed any major help- physically. Quite honestly, borrowing some of Nakamori-ojisan's words, they were dealing with too much shit right now.

She didn't see him but knew he had to be close. "Otousan!" She called as she started toward where the waiting room was.

Nakamori didn't see her but he heard his daughter's voice as she came close. Her voice beat her by a few seconds and he waved a hand over to the where he was sitting. He'd pick the side where there were mostly couches because, really, they were more comfortable and smarter when he admitted to himself that there were going to be a lot more kids here.

As soon as Heiji saw Nakamori-keibu wave, his daughter was running to him and, while he couldn't go that fast he wanted updates and started in as soon as he was close enough. "How is he?"

Nakamori leaned back, waiting until the kid talking to him was closer. He wasn't one to lie, and while Hattori-kun had been in the hospital, he still deserved to know. "He's weak and his breathing is shallow. Besides the gunshot wounds, they're putting him in for a few tests. Won't know anything until that's done, so sit your ass down and relax. His life's not in danger." If it was, Nakamori wouldn't be just sitting here waiting on the doctors.

Heiji glanced over at the doors, hoping it would open before he had to sit. He'd been laying down or sitting or kneeling more than he wanted and if he got some aspirin he'd be fine.

Kaito wasn't _that_ far behind and, though he hadn't mentioned it, he was a bit surprised Hattori hadn't reacted to the word 'gunshot'. He had. He also kept his distance though. Hakuba was having tests, that meant it would be a while. Everyone was here, knew. Kaito turned around, feeling the last of whatever building blocks he had used to stand and walk and talk and whatever fall from under him as he slipped out and ran to the nearest bathroom so he could finally be as physically sick with himself as he was in his head.

Nakamori saw the kid still watching the doors. "Sit your ass down I said. Hell, if you want to keep this up, I'll get you your own doctor like you should have had. See how far you get then." And he was willing to back up the threat if the kid needed it.

_'Kuso.'_ Heiji walked over and sat. Despite how moving made everything hurt he'd rather be pacing just to do something. He'd seen Kuroba run off but with how he was back at the hotel he figured where he'd gone.

Kazuha put her hand on top of Heiji's, trying to calm him down. "Don't make yerself sick waitin'. It's stupid." She looked up at him, then around, but it wasn't like the TV would help. "Ya can tell me what happened before though, with Conan-kun. All I know is that yer hurt." And since Ran-chan would be coming in shortly, maybe she wanted to know as well. "Neither of ya really told us anything... at least me. I don't know what Ran-chan was told." She'd been the only one kicked out, and the only one left behind when they all wound up at a hotel, however that had happened.

Heiji nodded his head a bit but looked over at approaching footsteps to see Kudo, carried by his mom. He help the small smirk at that and Neechan walk over to them and sit. "Well, wi' just me... no' sure how much I can say. Wasn' always there. The other three'd be better." _'And how do I pull this off with Nakamori-keibu sittin' here. He ain' got no clue about Kudo or Kuroba an' too much on either could blow it like it did ta the others.'_ He glanced at Kudo and sighed, hoping Kazuha'd watch her own reaction to his altered version.

Conan narrowed his eyes at Hattori. "You don't have to sigh at me for showing up."

"Tha' wasn' it. Kazuha wants ta... know 'bout wha' happened." He stopped as a bottle was held in front of him. He followed it to see Kuroba-san holding it.

"Your voice still sounds a bit off so take your time and drink this." Chikage passed him the drink and went to sit herself.

Conan shrugged a little. If she wanted to know, he didn't see what the harm was. If anything it would _help_ Hattori. What he really wanted was the details of what happened now though. "Do whatever you want."

Kazuha looked at Heiji, worried for him. "If it hurts ya ta talk, ya should stop." She looked over at Ran-chan where the people in the other car still were. She looked at her, sure she wanted to know just as much though. Kazuha put her hand on the seat next to her, wanting Ran-chan to hear the most so Heiji didn't have to talk too loud.

Ran looked at the two of them and then over to Conan-kun. "I don't mind so much either way." _'I do want to know but as long as he's here with me I can wait.' _She looked over at her friend.

Kazuha lowered her eyes, sitting further on the seat. If Ran wasn't gonna ask, she wouldn't push him on it. "Ferget it, Heiji." She held his hand more securely in her own though. She wanted to know, and mostly... he needed something to talk about. They'd both have to wait then, though she wanted some way to calm him down. She took her other hand and rubbed his arm, since she could think of nothing better.

Heiji squeezed her hand in return but shook his head. "Ya may remember that... spider mansion case in Tottori. The American, Robert Taylor... killed the people he felt were 'sponsible for the... death of the woman he loved... stringin' them up like a spider web. Conan-kun was taken by the guy's brother."

Kazuha nodded. She remembered that well cause... Heiji had- She blushed, remembering when he'd tried to look at her body himself, glancing away quickly. "Yeah." She remembered the man well enough too, though not as clearly as- that. She had seen both of them running all over the place, but they always were when they were together- kinda knew why now.

"Well, the guy though' tha' we shoulda stopped 'is brother... before the firs' murder. Guy made several calls ta me... demanding things an' if I failed..." Heiji glanced at Kudo. "Conan-kun would have it done ta 'im."

"Demandin' things?" Kazuha had pictured Heiji busting into a bank for the guy and robbing the place. She shook the image away after because nothing like that had been brought up, and the context sounded off.

"Firs' couple weren' that hard bu' then... he demanded I hurt someone else. By tha' time, the others were helpin' and Kuroba took the hits. The next two were done by jus' Kuroba and Hakuba." Heiji tightened his grip on Kazuha's hand, thinking of the burns Hakuba had in her place.

It was strange but the way Heiji described it kinda sounded like those other two were more involved than he was. Kazuha had gotten the impression that Heiji had gone through all of this and the others were just... there. Hearing him say it like that- kinda sounded like they were... maybe even more so. They had all been hurt though. She didn't know why she hadn't thought about how that could have happened. Kazuha looked up and nodded her head at Heiji to show she understood.

"Next one... they just prevented me from doin'... wouldn' let me. Takagi-keiji an' Hakuba more or less restrained me. _Damn it_." Heiji added under his breath.

"It's not like I'm crippled," Conan spoke as he listened, eyes shaded. He'd be fine- physically. Every now and then he was sure he'd have some problems with direction but nothing that would really bother him. He knew he'd have enough scars as it was, this was no different, just a little bigger. "Imagine the difference if it had been you, with them, having to know and see and participate- or me. I explained the difference already Hattori, with the choice, this is part of the same concept."

Ran looked between the two of them. They both seemed to know what this one was but what could have been the choice that was made. She was about to as when she heard Aoko-chan begin to giggle quietly.

"Conan-kun," Aoko couldn't stop smiling, it was just too cute. A little boy addressing Hattori-kun as though they were equals. "I know you two may be close but that doesn't mean you can call him that. It is funny though."

Conan frowned and looked over at the giggling girl before he realized what he'd done. He put his hand to his face and shook his head. _Stupid. I'm getting too accustomed to this._ He didn't want to distract Hattori from what he had said though, because the way he was feeling was still stupid, so he kept quiet and waited. He'd mess with his image in a second, but he wasn't going to have Hattori laughing at him before he actually considered his words.

Heiji looked at her as well and when he heard why he couldn't help himself. "She's right. It's Heiji-niichan... right, otouto?"

Conan sighed, shaking his head. _Baka._ He looked back over at him, seeing Hattori smiling and completely ignoring what they'd been talking about. He smiled back, aggravated. "Gomen nasai, Heiji-niichan." _Ah. Ridiculous. Appease one and make the rest silently laugh at me now. I need something that erases memories. Hakase better get on that._

"There." Aoko leaned over to her father. "By the way, Kaito's not back yet. He fell asleep in the car on the way here so I'm going to see if I can find him. That baka might have fallen asleep again."

"Nothing that kid can do would surprise me," and it was funny because of how true it was at this point. Nakamori knew Toichi's son was a strange kid, but hell if his father was ever half as weird as he was. Right now, Nakamori was more worried about Hakuba-kun. "Be safe." Their luck went to hell and never returned. He didn't want his daughter taken any chances. "Don't talk to strangers and all that nonsense."

"I won't Tousan." She gave him a quick hug and stood, heading out of the waiting room and looking everywhere Kaito might have slipped to wait for news.

"Baka," Conan said out loud once Aoko was gone. He didn't see why Nakamori-keibu would mind and he wanted to show Hattori what a dirty move that was.

Heiji shrugged but couldn't erase the small grin. "Anyway..." He continued on with the story, going through the stupid robbery that would later lead to Taki-kun and the other guy coming after him for that, finding 'Conan-kun' and the trip back. Everything at the hospital. He had to pause a bit before figuring Nakamori-keiji had to know Kudo knew what had happened so he started telling them what he remembered of the security guard.

Kazuha noticed, after he spoke up, Heiji's focus has switched from telling them to the story to telling it more or less to Kudo-kun. While he was, she switched hands, sliding her left into Heiji's left as she slowly put her other arm around him until she was more or less holding him to her. He'd skipped over parts, and it was pretty obvious he did, but she let him. The main point was there and, like it or not, Heiji had to face something. "I noticed... yer mad 'bout a lot of this an' a lot of terrible things happened. But Heiji-" She stared up at him, waiting for him to meet her gaze. "Yer a hero."

Heiji shook his head slowly. Maybe... normally he'd love that sort of praise, especially from her. At this point however, it didn't seem to fit. More than one sicko had forced him to do things and he'd buckled more than once and even snapped a couple times, forgetting all of them, not to mention earlier when he almost shot himself right in front of Kudo. He turned his head to look at Kazuha and saw her eyes. "Only 'cause I had others ta 'elp. An' I can' pay 'em back enough. This mess wouldn'a turned out a hell of a lot worse if any one a the other four weren't there." He reached up and touched her cheek than looked over at Kudo and back to her. "I'd never be able ta make tha' choice myself."

Kazuha smiled, leaning into his touch. "I said ya were a hero, I never said hero's acted alone."

"And the way I see it," Conan spoke up neutrally. "If you were anyone else, things would have turned out differently too. We unconsciously seek out what we don't have ourselves- its part of the human condition. You needed help, help came. I don't think anyone expects you to pay them back and, if anything, they did it for me not you- so that burden is mine." He blinked his eyes for a moment, not sure how to get this through Hattori's thick skull. "Things would have been a lot worse without _you_ too, and _you_ are my friend," he shrugged a little, including them all. "As are they. I doubt any of you want me to live my life trying to pay you all back. So why are you doing it?"

Heiji nodded. He'd never want Kudo to try and owe him for anything. He also knew the other two had joined to help Kudo but had gone on to do things he couldn't have. "Maybe cause that's just it. They did stuff fer the two of you... an' I couldn' make tha' choice." He let out a quick breath of air and wrapped his left arm around Kazuha's shoulders. "Still ain' gonna leave 'em cause yer righ'... an' that's wha' friends do."

Conan had to think on that for a while and in the end just shook his head. "How was anything not by you're choice?"

Heiji sighed. "Guess ya don' remember from before. Ya saw Hakuba's burns right? The guy that had ya said... if I didn' wan' him ta do it ta ya... I had ta do it to someone in particular. Kuroba did it in my place while Hakuba dressed as the person he named." He pulled Kazuha so he could put his head on the top of her's.

Kazuha wasn't really sure what Heiji was talking about, but when he held her close to him she did. It also caused her to cry as she leaned on him, pressing herself against him. "I gotta thank 'im for that then."

"You didn't answer my question," Conan spoke after a few seconds of letting Kazuha speak. "If anyone had any control out of all of us, it was you. Don't take you're own decisions lightly."

Ran suddenly gasped. "It was Kazuha, wasn't it?"

Conan sighed to himself again. He had been used to it, but even knowing he was Shinichi, he didn't think he'd get the same treatment. It made him smile though. It wasn't like that was a bad thing.

Heiji couldn't do anything but nod. "Yer both right." He sighed and looked over at Kudo. "I guess everything just _felt_ outta control. An' as fa as a choice. I couldn' choose between my best friend gettin' branded or doing it ta my..." Heiji pulled back a bit looked down Kazuha and let out a small chuckle. "He was right about it an' I denied it... bu' I don' know wha' else fits anymore 'cept it."

Kazuha looked up at Heiji after he had moved, looking back at her. Her eyes were open but she didn't understand. "Wha'da'ya mean?"

Heiji mock frowned. "He said the same thing most people have, 'bout how ya were my girlfrien' an' all." He turned his head slightly but never lost eye contact. "Be a surprise next time... ta hear us say it's true, doncha think?"

Kazuha's eyes widened as she lost the strength to hold his hand in hers. The tears that been on the edges of her eyes were blinked away and her mouth may have been opened a bit- she wasn't sure. Heiji- complete total ignoramus, can't-notice-a-romantic-gesture-if-it-hit-him-in-the-face Heiji... just called her his girlfriend in not so many words.

"Well..." Heiji turned his head more toward her and cocked it sideways. He thought he'd get some reaction to it, considering how she'd acted sometimes, but to get nothing? "Kazuha?"

Kazuha closed her mouth because it had to have been open. She still couldn't believe that she had heard him right- and after all that... She held him a lot closer this time, lower on his waist so she wouldn't be hurting him on accident when she pressed her face against him again, crying onto his shirt. "Ahou... ahou... why did it..." She didn't want him to get the wrong idea so she brought her hand up in front and looped it around his neck. "I ain't denyin' it. Not ever."

Heiji returned it and smiled. "Guess I may as well let ya know... tha' little girl I saw all those years ago an' was searchin' fer. I found out who she was."

"Who?" Kazuha tried to look up but she didn't wanna let him go. "The one from Kyoto?" She thought back on her trip, but he hadn't made any mention of meeting her before now. A lot had happened though... he'd been in the hospital then too. Maybe she had found him.

"Yeah..." Heiji looked away, as though thinking back. "Turns out the words she sang were the key. She sang 'em wrong, or learned it wrong. Still did, not that she liked it when I tried ta correct her. But that was when I knew i' was her. Never said anythin' 'bout it ta her..." Heiji shrugged than looked back down at Kazuha. "Until now."

Kazuha kept looking at Heiji, frowning and shaking her head. She didn't know what singing he was talking about, or anything else really. The way he looked at her and finished off his sentence though only pointed to her. "...What are ya talkin' about? I didn't live in Kyoto." She felt herself start to blush though, remembering the article and Heiji calling her his first love. She had never lived there though, and how could Heiji not have known who she was? They were practically raised together.

"I though' she did... the way she was dressed. Hair done up, traditional clothes, makeup, standin' in the cour'yard a the temple bouncing a ball and singin' that ditty. Never saw ya look tha' way an' wha' were the odds it wasn' a local?"

Kazuha remember that, remembered being alone and playing outside the temple. But Heiji hadn't been there. She blushed more and looked at him. "Were ya spyin' on me? I dinn't see ya anywhere." She wasn't sure if she was so red because she was officially his girlfriend or if it was because she was his first love and she hadn't even seen him watching her.

"I had... sorta fell inta the temple itself, knocked myself out. Heard singin' and looked out the window. Wasn' sure how long I stared 'til the wind went an' blew everythin' around. I closed my eye an' when I looked back no one was there. Couldn' get outside fast enough an' tha's when I found that gem. Thought it was dropped by the person I'd seen."

"Ya fell _inta_ a temple?" Kazuha raised an eyebrow but she couldn't help but laugh. "You ahou," she said through giggles. "How do ya fall _inta_ a temple?"

"Through the window, ahou, how else? An' i' wasn' like I meant ta." Heiji rolled his eyes but if it hadn't been him, he'd a found it hard to believe too.

"Heiji!" Kazuha took her hand where it had come loose around him and flicked on the forehead. "You're the ahou, you ahou. How could ya fall inta a temple an' knock yer head about so much ya couldn't even tell who I was?" Her words were annoyed but she didn't completely lose the new feelings she had either.

"Ya think 'cause I couldn' believe any one could look that pretty-"

Kazuha blinked her eyes at him. Did he really just say she was prettier than he believed possible? From Heiji, what with the cases... and the people he had to have met... parties and… his dad. Kazuha put her free hand in her lap and felt her face burn. "Well that ain't my fault either." She looked at him from where her gaze hand angled to her lap, not able to help the smile on her face.

_'I did not jus' say that! How could I jus'... Way ta go ahou.' _Heiji had waited for her to hit him for not thinking she could look pretty when instead she looked down and... blushed? _'That's a... good thin'...'_ "Never said it was."

"Tousan."

Nakamori looked up when his daughter came back in. He cleared his throat, pretending he hadn't been more or less forced to eavesdrop on the other two. "What is it?"

Aoko walked over to the group, seeing right away that Kaito hadn't slipped by her. "Someone said they saw Kaito go into the bathroom and I waited outside but he hasn't come out yet."

Nakamori shrugged, getting up. "If that kid was ever where anyone said he would be, it'd be a first." He needed to get up and move for a while though. After that hit of adrenaline and sitting, he was getting restless again. "Might as well go look though." The boy didn't look too good. He looked down at Chikage as he passed, looking ahead again. _You can come if you want._ She had to be just as restless as him and this teenage melodrama was better to be played out with the kids. He felt damned awkward being there.

Chikage nodded and rose. She had seen Yukiko-chan's face earlier and knew she was up to something involving the new couple but was happy to leave them be, especially since Hattori-kun was drinking and had been sounding better as well. She followed Ginzo-kun out of the waiting room toward the bathroom.

Aoko walked past her father and stood in front of the door. "This was where she said he ran into."

"She?" Okay, there was some woman around here watching the kid go into the men's bathroom and sticking around to tell people about it. Well, the world was a crazy place. Nakamori pushed opened the door, looking in before feeling like an idiot and just walking in, hearing the door close behind him. "Kaito-kun?" He walked by the two stalls, the bigger, handicapped one closed. He knocked on the door. "Kid, you in there?" He didn't get an answer but the door hadn't budged when he'd rapped on it. The inspector looked down at the floor, getting on a knee to see if anyone was really in there or not. He peeked under the siding and saw easy enough that there was someone laid out on the floor, someone smaller. He couldn't tell for sure that it was Kaito-kun but who the hell else would it be if the kid had disappeared in here? Nakamori tried wiggling the door so the lock would come out but it was no good and there was no way in hell he would ever fit under there. He choose in the second he had to think to just kick the door in, which worked a lot easier than he thought he would. His movements were fast but when he saw for sure it was the kid and he didn't seem to be conscious, Nakamori dropped a knee to the floor and hauled the kid up, checking for a pulse. "Kami, kid you scared the crap out of me," he muttered to the boy when there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. He shook Kaito-kun a bit, mostly his shoulders. "Hey, wake up." But the kid wasn't moving and that made him curse again, getting his arms under him and picking him up. Kaito-kun felt so light, but it wasn't like the kid was very big or anything. He went back to the door and kicked it with his foot since he couldn't really open it. "Hey, get the door for me!"

Chikage saw Aoko-chan back up a bit at the thought but it was no big deal for her. She opened the door and shook her head at the sight, moving out of the way. "Just asleep or should we ask for someone to check on him?"

"I don't know." Nakamori shifted Kaito-kun a bit more, shaking him a bit. "I can't get him to wake up." He nodded to her. "Your call."

"Let him sleep for now. If he's still out of it when Hakuba-kun is moved we can ask if the same doctor could do it and, considering what they all went through, perhaps we should have them all double checked."

"I was thinking that too. The other kids just ran out of the hospital. I'm sure you noticed Hattori-kun wince every now and then. With the little one, I can never be sure." Nakamori shook his head at that though. "The boy's almost as good at hiding it as yours is." Nakamori moved forward back to the waiting room. A lot had happened and it could be the kid just needed some sleep.

Chikage nodded, walking beside them. "Maybe we should then. Either way, he can be laid out on one of the couches. I doubt the others would oppose, especially considering Hattori-kun will likely be up and coming toward us as soon as he sees him."

Nakamori sighed harshly. "Why the hell are kid's these days a bunch of idiots- Not you Aoko," he amended after he spoke. "Just the boys. I swear this generation is going to wind itself in hospitals the rest of their lives if they keep acting like this."

Chikage agreed with Aoko-chan's sigh and as they entered the waiting room. Both adults' words were proven true. Hattori-kun had glanced over lightly then he'd stood quickly and she saw the pain he nearly hid.

"Heiji." Kazuha put her hand up as she saw Heiji looked towards the noise and bolt up. She knew why and she wasn't going to stop him but- "Be careful, ahou. You'll hurt yerself."

Heiji squeezed her hand but still started toward the others. "What happened now?"

"Sit down!" Nakamori yelled quietly at the kid, trying to keep his voice low enough he wouldn't get kicked out. "He's just unconscious. We all know you're hurt so quit acting like you aren't and get back in your seat. I'm bringing him that way anyway."

Heiji huffed but stepped back and sat. He'd known Kuroba had looked off but he hadn't thought the guy would pass out in a bathroom. A taxi, yeah, that he could believe... but a bathroom?

Nakamori moved to where he had been sitting alone and placed Kaito along the couch. The boy didn't so much as flinch when his arm hit the seat, but maybe it was a good thing. He likely couldn't feel the pain while he was sleeping. He patted the kid on the head before standing up and going to the seat next to it. "Stupid kid," he said as he shook his head. "Have to say though, however the hell he got in there, he was faster than I could'a been." And that right there made almost no sense. Kaito-kun was young sure, fast sure, but to get in there without anyone noticing and kill the man without the guy noticing either was hard to believe. Maybe if he'd come from the back, but the scene was enough to tell the inspector he hadn't. Either way, the kid did need rest.

Heiji looked up at Nakamori-keiji. "In where? Kuroba didn' say much 'bout wha' happened... 'cept we only had ta worry 'bout Hakuba an' who the two guys tha' tried ta kill 'im were." Heiji clenched his hands into fists. That guy Vulture had been bad enough and he had known he wouldn't care about killing someone, but for the other guy to be Hakuba's dad...

"Two?" Nakamori looked over at Chikage. The way Hattori-kun just said that, or Kaito-kun had said that, left implications he did NOT like. "Was there someone else?" Someone else who'd obviously been after Hakuba-kun's life. He could call and find out what was going on, but he had a good enough idea now.

Chikage frowned. "Kaito mentioned something about another man that was going to kill Hakuba-kun but Kaito got him away and to the office where I found them and left using the fire escape because Kaito said he didn't know if there was anyone else. My guess is either others like the first man or other dirty cops."

Nakamori just shook his head. He had no idea how the teenagers, both hurt, could stand up to someone who was trying to kill them, but they'd done it before. He looked down at Kaito-kun. "He _had_ to be the only witness. We won't know everything that happened until the kid wakes back up and can talk." And of course there would be officers sent here for statements and evidence as well. As long as they waited 'till the kid was well enough to talk, fine. Before that it would be annoying as hell to be dealing with other officers.

Aoko knelt down beside the couch and started rubbing Kaito's shoulder. "Tousan, if Kaito got Hakuba-kun away from the other guy was he able to do it without the other seeing him... or does he know what Kaito looks like?"

Nakamori cursed himself for not thinking of that. It hadn't come up before, at least with one of them who hadn't been the intended victim. He looked at his daughter and shook his head. "I have no idea." With him there, there was no way some fool was going to lay his hands on the kid, and there were several hospitals in the area. Someone would have noticed the ambulance being followed. He hadn't known there was another person. He'd have to call this in, maybe get the kid down to the police station whether Kaito-kun liked it or not. It wasn't like the group was small and they had several of them who were noticeable, mostly Hattori-kun. He was torn for once between letting the kid stay here and getting him help of his own. He'd have to call in, that came first- but even before that, he needed Kaito-kun to tell him who they were looking for because that place had to have thousands of others there.

Heiji had been thinking about what Kuroba had actually said and looked up. "Kuroba said it was the same guy from earlier. I guess the one that did this." He motioned to his left shoulder. "So I'd be able ta ID 'im if ya need me too."

Nakamori looked over at the kid. He already had the description, and likely the injured cop had given it out too. He shouldn't have even needed to call it in then, if only for the connection. The cops there should already know and he was sure the superintendent's officers knew. Hakuba-kun had been involved. It should all be fine then. "We shouldn't need to worry then. The man's description has probably been run through every department out there."

Aoko sighed and continued to rub Kaito's shoulder. _'That must be why Hattori-kun said that Kaito told them only to worry about Hakuba-kun.' _"So he'll be caught soon too."

"It was at the station. Even if half of them there didn't know their heads from their asses, they wouldn't have let someone like that go." He was certain of that. There was no way the guy could have gotten away with all the cops he called in too.

Heiji shook his head. 'Jus' _hope he doesn' have help like the guy that was after me.'_ He reached over and grabbed Kazuha's hand, giving it a light squeeze and looking over at Kudo. Figures he had to think of that. He did not need those memories now or he'd likely either break down or be sick and he did not want to do either with Kazuha right there.

Kazuha felt Heiji's hand on hers and leaned on him, any thoughts of being tired long gone with everything that had happened... and he had said. She didn't see why he would be comforting her, so he was scared, and she wanted to comfort him. Putting her arm around him felt like too much now- in public at least. She just turned her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers, holding him close.

They really didn't need the attention, should someone be after Kid or not, Conan thought. Hattori was lucky. His dad may be famous, but as of yet- in Tokyo at least, Hattori was not. He also _really_ didn't need his mother still holding him. "Okaasan, they should have blankets. Put me down and go get one." He did owe the guy too, even if it wasn't something he felt any need to pay back. Kid wasn't a bad person just- crude.

Yukiko whined a bit, quietly. "Fine." She stood and put him down where she had been. "But you should have let me call ahead for all of you." She flicked her hair and pouted as she walked away to find a blanket.

"Called ahead for what?" He asked back just as quietly but she was gone. Conan sat back more comfortably on the seat and looked over at Ran, waving her to come closer. "If there's room she's just gonna grab me again." His words were authentically annoyed now, and it honestly hurt more being held than sitting on his own anyway. "This is where I'd like a cattle prod," he spoke, brandishing the invisible weapon. "Mom's way too happy about this." He couldn't say anything more with the others so close, so 'this' had to be referenced carefully.

Ran moved over to be closer to him and smiled. She ducked her head a bit so no one else heard. "I'm just happy to know the truth."

Conan looked up at her, and how happy she really was, and smiled back. She was so close to him- physically and not, and that was something that made him more uneasy than it did comfort him. He looked over at the others, thinking on that. This was beyond not safe. For the millionth time he thought again he should have waited to let her know. All of them really. No more making decisions when he was in that state again- it made him stupid, and that was something he couldn't afford to be.

_'Glad we checked. That would have been bad to have missed.'_ The doctor walked over toward the waiting room, wondering if the two people that had come would really be there. He hoped so as he saw a woman carrying a couple blankets into the waiting room. He reached the doorway to see her spread it over another teen that was laying on one of the couches... and the guy that had come in with Hakuba-kun was sitting next to him as well as the woman that had arrived with them and a group of teens with one younger kid among them.

Nakamori had looked up at the woman he couldn't remember seeing much of. She had come with the others though, and since he'd heard from one of them, maybe even the kid himself, he had to figure she was Conan-kun's mother- or Kudo's wife. He kept flip-flopping on which it was. He saw the doctor behind her though and stood up before he made it all the way to them, brushing past the woman. "So how is he?"

He shook his head. "Frankly, I'm surprised you're still here but it may be a good thing. He's on his way upstairs but we found something that got missed." He eyed the man, still unsure about him but the 'inspector' had stayed and guardian or not they both needed to know what had happened, him to better treat Hakuba-kun and the inspector to nab the SOB that had done this. "Besides the GSWs and blows to the head, we found a clear indication of manual strangulation."

Nakamori didn't know how to respond to that. He knew the kid hadn't been breathing but he hardly knew why. He clenched his fist at his side but he wasn't about to hit the messenger. Kaito-kun should have let that bastard live so he could show him what the fuck he thought of the guy. And Hakuba-kun had to be in one hell of a state. Maybe if he'd been knocked out it would have been fine, but the guy would have shot him then. He made sure the kid knew exactly what he was doing. And damn it did Nakamori want to put his fist against something right now, mostly the dead man's face. He had to put his anger someone and the doctor had got him again. He grabbed onto his coat and pulled him close so the man would know exactly how he felt. "Quit feeling so surprised then because I said I wasn't leaving and tell me what room."

He fixed the man with a hard look. "If you act this way again I can have you wait here and just tell you how he is. He's still under and I don't want you waking him, got it?" He took a breath and waited for the man to release him if he wanted to get near his patient.

"Listen to me. I'm not a big fan of doctors right now but I know you're trying to help him." Nakamori's voice was quiet, gruff, and in the other man's face. "But that kid has been through hell these past few days. He's been burned, abused, kidnapped, and a shit load of other things that I'm not going into right now. I'm the closest thing that boy had to a real father and I am not about to let you threaten me about not seeing him."

"Then prove it and show you can restrain yourself." He took an even breath and waited. "If he's gone through half of what I'm hearing over and have seen on him then you don't want to end up scaring him. He hasn't woken up since he's been here so I have no idea as to his state of mind and as such I want to make sure nothing will cause a negative reaction."

"I know that," Nakamori said as he let the man go. His anger was there but he could stop it from making him act irrationally. Grabbing Hakuba-kun's new doctor was not irrational- not when he spoke to him like that. "You'd better watch it too. If Hakuba-kun doesn't trust you, we're leaving- end of story. His kidnapper was his previous doctor." Nakamori walked past the man, speaking only to him. "All these people are coming with, but I need you to stay down here a second. Several of them need to be looked at and I can guarantee you none of them will stand by and leave Hakuba-kun alone either. I'm gonna go get some water for Kaito-kun to see if he'll wake up, but go look at the boy with the dark skin, his name is Hattori Heiji, and the little boy over there next to the girl is Edogawa Conan. I'll be back."

_'All of them are here for him. That is a switch.'_ He shook his head and walked over. Seeing the teen he was told was 'Hattori Heiji' eyeing him and looking like he wanted to get up except for the girl he was next to. "I'm Doctor Asano. Nakamori-keibu asked me to come over and check on two of you."

Heiji eyed him but made no move near him. He looked over at Kudo and raised his eyebrow in question. _'Do we trust this doctor?'_

Conan saw the Hattori look his way, though he'd been focusing on the man. Police officers and doctors, two of the people who were supposed to help you, were the ones that hurt them the most. Seeing things from that standpoint, everyone was a potential hazard, but that was life. He smiled and shrugged. "Bring it on." That was really all they could do now, and hey, he might be up for another fight or two before he passed out.

Asano was taken aback when the boy spoke up first but shrugged and stepped over. "Quite brave there... Conan-kun, right?" He pulled out his stethoscope and put them in. "Can you sit forward and take some deep breaths?"

Conan moved and sat forward on the seat, smiling at Hattori before looking up at this new doctor. Breathing was fine but breathing deeply still hurt a bit and he winded up having to cough at the end.

"OK... easy." Asano had heard the lungs were clear but frowned a bit, not letting the boy see it. "When you're ready, try again but don't strain yourself?"

Conan tried to sit up straighter to make it easier, but it just hurt so he stayed just sitting up and breathed normally and slowly, feeling the scope moved around to his back where he couldn't really feel it. He opened his eyes after a few breaths to see if that was good enough.

Asano nodded. "Good." He looped the instrument around his neck and pulled out his pen light. "He never said what happened to you two so I'm just going to check the basics. Can you look straight ahead?"

"Hai." Conan looked up and let the doctor check him. He'd been sick and he hurt like no tomorrow, but he didn't think there was anything wrong with him. He stopped himself from flinching, moving his fingers instead, when he thought of how dirty the stuff was that the man had hurt him with. The other hospital should have given him medication to prevent infection though. He felt perfectly fine but that image still bothered him. It only took him a second to banish it as the doctor looked in both of his eyes, wondering what he thought after of that black mark he still had to have had under his left one- the majority of his other wounds hidden away.

"Seems the eye itself is fine, but you have a nice shiner there. I can have a nurse get you something to put on it if it hurts and," He looked up at the woman and teenage girl that were right there. "If you allow, some aspirin." He slipped the pen light away and reached for the boy's head. "But first, can you tell me if this is causing any pain?" _'And the wrapping suggest complete lost of it. Whoever did this better join Hakuba-kun's dad firmly in jail.'_

Conan thought for a second. Comparatively, he didn't think it was. Only when he was lying down or his hair moved over it or something did it bother him. "Not really anymore. Only when I move now and then."

Asano nodded. "Well, I still think it should be changed while your here but that can be done later. You really grown up." He touched the top of the boy's head and stood, turning to the teen. "OK, Hattori-kun," He removed the stethoscope once more. "Same drill." He couldn't help the small smile at the look the teen shot, not him, but the boy behind him.

Conan sat back in his seat, glaring at Hattori's smile. That was _not_ funny.

_'OK... wait. What? Damn...' _Heiji looked up at the doctor. _'Kudo pulls off model patient. Now I gotta do the same or the 'really grown up kid' gets to show me up.'_

Kazuha moved as the man came over, looking over at Heiji before up at the man. "Heiji had ta leave the hospital but he had an operation after I left. Can ya make sure 'es okay?" She didn't know what had happened exactly, only what she had heard, but she'd been worried about that for a long time, along with touching him. "'e was 'urt just a little while ago too, but I don't know how much." She hadn't been informed on anything after the relapse.

"Hattori-kun, what operation?" He leaned over as the teen shrugged.

"Jus' somethin' with my right side. Bin fine since." Heiji said and took a few breaths as the doctor moved the thing across his back just to prove it.

"Asano-sensei," Conan spoke up, knowing he was one of the only ones in the room at the time and would know. "Heiji-niichan drowned and the other doctor said that he was still sick and had to make sure that the water wasn't still drowning him somehow. I don't get it." Conan shook his head, tipping it to the side. "They took him out of the room and everything case he got all sleepy and couldn't breath, and then we had to leave real fast after. Is Heiji-niichan gonna be okay?"

Asano looked back over at the boy than turned to the teen. "You little friend seems smarter than you. If that happened that's not something you hide."

"He- I-" Heiji wasn't sure if he should be scared at how close the doctor was or insulted because he'd said it about a 7 year old.

Conan couldn't help but smile and fold his arms in front of him. It hurt but he was a lot more comfortable and he wanted to show Hattori he could get him back for that earlier comment.

"Lift your right arm straight out to the side and breath again. Slow and as deep as you can." Asano listened as this was done and repeated it with the other side, ignoring the glare the teen was shooting the boy. He checked his eyes as well. "Hmmm. Well I have to admit, whoever did that operation did a good job. Still a slight hitch but if you try taking it easy for more than an hour at a time for a week or so I'd say that'll be fine. Now open your mouth. You sound strained even with that accent."

Heiji debated for a moment before rolling his eyes and opening his mouth, not wanting to give Kudo a reason to go off again.

Asano saw some redness and put the light away, going to put his hands on the boy's throat to check there when he noticed the boy tense. "I just want to check your throat... unless you don't want me to. Is there anything that I missed?" The teen shook his head but he still looked tense.

"Go head. 's fine." Heiji reminded himself again where he was, who was there and this guy wasn't one of them.

Kazuha noticed Heiji actin' all weird and squeezed his hand so he'd have something to focus on. "It's alright Heiji. I'm right here." That sounded so stupid- like some mom comforting her kid. She took his hand and put it up to her face, feeling how warm her cheek was against his fingers but she didn't know how else to comfort him and hugging him right now was out of the question.

_'Something spooked this kid too. Damn if these boys have as bad a luck as Hakuba-kun...' _Asano shook his head and reached forward, checking the boy's throat and asking him to say a few simple things to feel the vibrations. "Seems your throat is still a bit raw so go easy on it and stick to warm liquids rather than cold or hot for the next day or two. It should be fine." He pulled away and Hattori-kun relaxed at once. _'I'm definitely not getting the full picture here.'_

Nakamori stood back, watching the man. Only after he heard did him move in, putting the cup down and going to kneel by Kaito-kun. "Him too, if he can get up." Nakamori shook the kid's shoulder, trying to get him to wake. He could go back to sleep after and he had no idea if the boy had been hurt. He didn't look like it, but he couldn't be sure. If there had been any wounds or tears in his other shirt, he had a new one now and it could be hiding them. "Come on kid, wake up. Just for a while. You can go right back to sleep." He didn't give up until the kid stirred, rubbing his eye. "Sit up for a second. You can go back to sleep after."

Kaito noticed the different scenery when he opened his eyes. He didn't need the inspector's voice next to him to get him to sit up, he wanted to. He felt kinda sore and moved about a little, folding one leg under him and the other off the couch he didn't remember seeing or being near, looking over at Aoko and Nakamori as he looked back. "Hm." He wasn't sure if seeing those two first was a good thing or a bad thing. The corner of his mouth turned up and he waved to them, "Morning."

"Bakaito, it's not morning. You fell asleep in the bathroom of all places. Really." Aoko folded her arms but was still happy inside that he had woke up and sat so easily. Maybe he had just needed some sleep.

"Hm," Kaito muttered as he put a hand under his chin. "Not the weirdest thing that's ever happened. You have no idea how many times I accidentally walk into the girl's locker room," he said as he grinned and looked down at her.

"If I ever hear about that I'll make sure I have a long enough broom I can knock you off the ceiling."

Kaito waved her off, not at all bothered by the threat. He had a good enough look around in the next few seconds that he remembered where he was and the grin was gone. "What happened to Hakuba?" Why else would they go and find him and then wake him up?

"He's being moved. You first though." Nakamori got up and backed away, looking at the doctor. "This kid is tricky- not that much different from Hattori-kun." Nakamori shot a look over at the other teenager to show him they were both stupid for acting that way. "I'd appreciate you looking him over too. He likes to hide things. His right arm is bad though, so be careful." And the inspector went over to Chikage so he was out of the way, leaving the water near Aoko if Kaito-kun needed it.

"Same with Hakuba-kun. He never shows pain unless he's alone, so you tend to have to look hard to see anything," Asano said as he stepped over to the teen, pulling the stethoscope off from around his neck again. "Take a few deep steady breaths-" Asano thought about the boy and revised that. "Or as deep as you can, don't force yourself."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Fine but you're telling me _how_ he is after and _where_ he is." he pulled the leg that had been on the floor up and put his left arm around himself. "Deal?"

Asano cracked a smile and peeked over at the inspector. "That is reasonable." He looked back at the teen. "As soon as you're checked quickly I can take you up to his room. He was still out so you'll have to be quiet. OK?"

_No duh_, Kaito thought to himself, but he put his leg down. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Breathing and heart rate first, then I'll check your eyes like I did for the others but I also want to see that arm." Asano nodded to the teen's right arm as he slipped the earpieces in.

Kaito instinctively put his left hand on his other wrist, letting it fall in a second as he moved forward. "Just get it over with."

Asano checked the teen's heart and breathing, confused slightly at the rate considering he'd just been sleeping but the change in demeanor when he asked about Hakuba-kun could explain that and he noticed a tenseness in this teen as well. He moved to checking the pupils and was a bit surprised with the speed of the adjustment. _'Excellent reaction. Would think that considering the state he's in.'_ He reached for the arm. "OK, let's see it."

Kaito looked down, trying to shake off the unease of someone touching him. It hadn't bothered him before so it shouldn't now. He moved his fingers a bit, not wincing when the pain ran down practically his whole side at the movement. Either the pain medicine he had taken too long ago had worn off or he'd hurt himself again at some point he couldn't remember. He held out his arm, keeping calm at the strain and his fingers slack. "It was already treated and I know I'm hurt."

Asano nodded and carefully lifted the sleeve, checking the work done on what appeared to have been deep cuts. "This work is quite good but you seem to have used it a bit. Try to rest the arm until these can fully heal. You don't want one of these to pop. They look like they were deep." He sighed when he saw a few drops of blood from a couple small scratches. "These are new. Can't have you bleeding, no matter how small, there's a chance of infection." He pulled out an alcohol wipe, a few Band-Aids and some antibiotic ointment. "Here, you or me, clean, treat, cover and then we can head up."

"Just do it," Kaito muttered. They were too far back and the stupid small cuts meant nothing to him. It wasn't like the doctor wasn't ready to do it anyway.

Asano nodded and took care of the wounds before standing. "OK, now, all of you, keep it down while you are in there. If Hakuba-kun is not awake you will not wake him. If he starts to stir, call me. OK. Hakuba-kun is up in room 829."

_Right, room number._ Kaito got what he wanted. While it was better for the other's to be there, he wanted to talk to Hakuba by himself. If he was sleeping, running ahead now was pointless now. She he just stood, feeling lightheaded again but he didn't want anyone to make him sit back down so he didn't show it. While running off was stupid, he wasn't going to be the last one there so he moved.

Nakamori stood after he had the room number, holding his hand down to help Chikage up.

Chikage took the offered hand and stood, surprised Kaito was actually waiting for the rest of them.

Heiji got up, bringing Kazuha's hand with him. He was glad for both her and the dove that had been nuzzling him for getting him through that but hoped he'd get over it soon.

Ran had looked over and started to reach for Conan-kun when his mother scooped him up instead. She smiled as she thought about his wish for a cattle prod as she stood up.

As long as she was just carrying him to where he needed to go, Conan was fine with her picking him up. She _would_ be putting him down this time, and he was stealing one of the chairs or he wouldn't be able to see what was going on. Should his demands not be met, he'd see the persons responsible regretted it.

Kazuha followed after Heiji, staying on his better side. She moved her hand gently down his arm, keeping her voice quiet. "Where else'r ya hurt? I don't wanna hurt ya on accident."

Heiji smiled at her. "If ya feel a wad under my shirt, it's a bandage. Avoid hittin' me in those spot an' no problem."

_Oh yeah like that was gonna be easy._ It wasn't like Kazuha could see anything, but she nodded to him, holding him back a bit more as the others left first... so she could put her arm around him and not get too much attention. "'Kay, Heiji. Ya heard 'im though. Take it easy. There's bunch'a people here an' Hakuba-kun's asleep, so ya don't gotta hurry."

"Hey, I figure thi' time, ya an' Neechan can handle any rogue doctors or guards an' such." Heiji nodded toward the others. "An' the others ar' leavin' us behind."

For a moment, and with Heiji saying it like that. "Is that bad?" Kazuha pulled him a bit back towards where they were sitting. "Yer hurt, an' I'm tired, and Hakuba-kun's asleep an' there's gonna be a buncha people in the room. We can stay a bit, yeah?"

Heiji glanced once more than nodded. "They kin let us know... bu' soon as he wakes we head up."

Kazuha smiled, pulling him back to the seat so he'd sit. She pulled her legs up with her as she did to, resting against him and closing her eyes. "Ya scared me so much, Heiji. Ya didn't call, again and again, and each time I saw ya, ya were even worse than before. The guy grabbed ya when I was right there. I couldn't do nothin' ta help ya. The others got ya back, an' ya were 'urt, an' ya didn't call me again. An' it just scared me." Her words were spoken quietly and against him. "But I don't want ya ta feel bad... just want ya ta know I'm here... an' I care 'bout ya..." She wrapped her other arm around him, this time in front so it was less of a reassurance and more of a hug. "Wish ya weren't so... scared like... I am too. I'll help ya... don't worry... 'bout it."

Heiji was glad she somehow missed the areas on his chest that were still tender and put his arms around her shoulders. "They didn' call ya cause... the way I was I mighta 'urt ya more. Couldn' talk an' I didn' 'member anyone. No' Kuroba an' Takagi-keiji when they rescued me or even Kudo. I know I heard ya voice a' some point bu' a' the time... it was jus' another voice tha' meant nothin'." He sighed put his head against hers. "Bu' never again."

…

Kaito stayed close the front, closer to Nakamori than he would have liked when he knew he wasn't thinking as clearly as he might have been normally, but he wasn't at all uncomfortable around him either. Strange feeling. He got to the elevator first and hit the button, looking back to see it would be a little tight but they'd all fit, mostly because they'd lost two people. That immediately made him nervous and he clenched his hand into a fist- but it was both of them. If anything had happened so close, he would have heard, so he tired to get himself to relax again.

Nakamori knew something was up when Kaito-kun just froze. He turned around and decided to let the kid's be. Kaito-kun had been sleeping but it looked like the other two... ahem. Wanted to talk with one another. He wouldn't tell Chikage to stay behind and Conan-kun's mother was with the boy, so the two kids would have to take care of themselves for now- and damn if that didn't make him feel uneasy now.

Chikage saw both Kaito and Ginzo-kun turn and did as well. _'Good, they can talk without the audience,' _She got on and noticed Yukiko peek back as well but with a smile on her face. _'No doubt if not for Shinichi-kun she'd have tried to stay behind too.' _

_A little late to the party._ Or maybe Conan had been paying particular attention to where Hattori was for a while now. Either way, they were like a bunch of crows picking at the garbage for anything shiny just because it caught their attention. When the elevator came he had nothing to do but wait, not even being able to follow them around. He could now- for a while, but who knew what attention he could get on his own. Sometimes being cute was a curse- but that came with being a little kid again.

Kaito waited impatiently in the elevator as it went up, leaning against the side and moving his leg. He noticed the obvious gesture and tried to stop but couldn't. That was kind of annoying, but he didn't need to deal with it. He did look at Aoko next to him though and smiled a little, putting his hand on her head. He didn't really know why he did it and he took it away right after, pretending it had whatever purpose it was supposed to.

Aoko looked at Kaito, wondering what that had been for. She returned the smile and fought the urge to touch the top of her head. With him acting the way he had about Hakuba-kun she didn't think he'd try anything. She reached out and touched his hand.

When Kaito felt her fingers touched his, he had the insanely stupid urge to take it and put a kiss there. That was beyond stupid, even if Nakamori-ojisan _hadn't_ been there. He'd already moved though, so instead his wrapped his fingers around hers, pretty much having to resort to holding her hand, though he hadn't intended that.

Aoko smiled and squeezed his hand to offer some comfort just as the doors opened.

Whether it was the motion from the elevator or a result of the headache, Kaito wasn't sure, but when the doors opened he felt really dizzy. He ignored it, smiling and not letting go of Aoko's hand as they walked out, both for something to help him keep his balance along with a reason he would want to. It pushed the dizziness away, but the spell didn't fade as he walked down the hall, feeling his eyes slant closer to shut. He was through with sleeping, and if only for that reason, he fought back on it as hard as he could.

When they reached the door Asano grabbed the knob. "No warnings. You bother him, you're out." He opened the door and stepped aside, letting the others in.

Kaito didn't know why but he had been expecting to see Hakuba like he had the others before- IV, laid out, and asleep. Seeing him lying there, bandages obvious, wounds propped up and a mask over his face so he could breathe- that hit him hard. Kaito choked on air for a second as he stood all of a second longer than it had taken him to choke, feeling his legs give out from under him and thoughts the only perceptible thing. _Why was I so slow? Why do I go the wrong way? Why didn't I go in with him? He was hurt so badly. I should have helped him. I helped him before. I messed up. Kami did I mess up..._

Nakamori had hardly expected to kid to pass out soon after they walked in the door. He was close though, catching the kid by wrapping his arm around him and touching the kid's bad arm on accident before cussing to himself for that, watching Kaito-kun's head fall forward, his body slack. "Hey!" He called behind him - something holding back so the word was urgent and still quiet, trying to get that doctor that was by the door to get his ass over here.

Asano turned and hurried forward, reaching the teen that was only off the floor because of the inspector. He dropped to a crouch in front of the limp adolescent and motioned the girl away. He noticed the teen had suddenly become much paler than he had been downstairs. Keeping his voice low he addressed the man holding the kid. "Let's lay him out on that." He pointed to a folded up cot in the corner of the room.

Nakamori moved his arm, getting under Kaito-kun's side instead, nodding to the doctor. The kid was sitting on his legs, so it took him a second to figure out how to pick him up enough and grab under them without tossing him around. Using the movement, he stood with the kid in his hands, walking him over to where he'd said. Only when he was in his arms did Nakamori noticed that his eyes were still opened- though looking into space. He shook him a little as he stopped in front of the fold-out bed, looking at the kid. "Hey, are you awake?" He didn't get any answer but Kaito-kun did blink a few times, almost like he was seeing something that Nakamori wasn't.

Asano laid out the cot and waited for either the inspector to lay the kid down or, based on the question, the teen to respond.

Nakamori put him gently down when the bed was pulled out, watching the kid just blink somewhere at the arm of his shirt. It was easy to see the boy breathing once he was laying down. He put a hand up to his forehead but felt no fever. Nakamori had seen a lot of things, but not whatever odd reaction this was. He waved his hand in front of Kaito-kun's face, seeing the boy look at him for a moment before turning his eyes back to how he had been. He couldn't even name the expression he got with anything but apathy- not something Kaito-kun was likely to be feeling. Nakamori backed up a second. "Is he sick?"

Asano leaned over and aimed his light at the teen's eye only for the teen to blink and turn his head slightly. "Well, he's still reacting to current stimuli." He glanced over at the bed. "He reacted to Hakuba-kun. Is he squeamish at all? To some, IV's and blood can cause fainting spells."

"No, that's what's funny about it." Nakamori tipped his head down toward Kaito-kun. "He treated Hakuba-kun's injuries- wouldn't even let me do it. Hell, even before that the kids had been given blood too and had no problem- if anything, he looked comfortable then."

"Wait... treated? This kid was there?" Asano looked over at Hakuba-kun then back at the teen laying in front of him. "Any idea if he saw the attack or did he find him after that fact?"

Nakamori had to close his eyes for a second then look at the doctor. "This isn't the first time, but he _stopped_ the attack- don't know if he saw it but he was there. Boy's the only real witness too."

Asano sighed. "I wonder if he knows how close it was. If he knew Hakuba-kun, as I assume you all do in some way, he may be guilting himself. However ridiculous, I'm sure even you, as a police officer, know what it's like when a situation goes bad."

"I do," Nakamori agreed. He shook his head after "Maybe for a second or two, I could see it, but you don't know this kid. I doubt any amount of guilt would be shown this way. And yeah, kid knows how close it was." He put a hand on Kaito-kun's forehead but the boy wasn't focusing on his words at all. "Hakuba-kun wasn't breathing. With how fast he acted, it could'a been worse than it is if not for the kid."

"Than he's a lifesaver. I wondered why neither paramedic reported needing to perform rescue breathing, now I know." Asano stepped back a bit. "Keep him calm and let him know that he did a great job. It does look bad but I prefer him up here like this than without it _downstairs_."

"_I already know all that_," Nakamori muttered, more to himself than the doctor but he had no other words for the man. What with what the kid had been through, now and even before, Kaito-kun had to know better than anyone what had happened and what it had meant. This wasn't guilt. He didn't know how he was sure about it but he'd stake his job on it. Sure, he was certain that they boy probably felt that way- and Nakamori didn't have to be told how close it had been for Hakuba-kun. He'd been there, watching both of them struggle for what felt like forever now. He moved his fingers down Kaito-kun's cheek, not getting looked at like he had before. Mental, or maybe even physical, at least with Hakuba-kun, he knew where he stood. With Kaito-kun, this was a mystery. He just couldn't identify the problem, but if anyone else there could, it was the kid's mother. He turned, looking to see where Chikage had gone. She'd been close enough yet he hadn't felt her presence in a while.

Chikage was just behind Ginzo-kun when he turned and nodded at him. _'Knowing Kaito, the doctor was pretty close with the 'what If' theory. I practically pushed Hakuba-kun into his father and couldn't get him back.'_ "I'm sure he'll be more himself once Hakuba-kun wakes up. I know how I feel. I pushed Hakuba-kun behind me to the end of that alleyway, thinking the shots were from the end you came from. I pushed him back and right to that-... I bet he's going over every last thing he did at there." She reached forward and brushed her fingers through Kaito's bangs. "I think this became really personal. Kaito was the one to suggest Hakuba-kun go there instead of waiting trying by phone again."

That was too damn stupid, even for the kid. If the kid was smart enough to have done all he had so far, there was no way he would have missed what he _had_ succeeded in doing over what he hadn't. He shook his shoulders, trying to get the boy to pay attention to him for two seconds while he spoke. "You're no idiot, Kaito-kun. You can't really be dwelling on something stupid like that- we all know that who's-ever idea, you saved Hakuba-kun's life. I doubt any son of Toichi's would ever think something at stupid as not believing that." And to hell if it didn't floor him when the kid still ignored him after mention his father's name. Nakamori gave it a few seconds but Kaito-kun's gaze was still as lost as ever.

'_Hm. So many people are talking to me like I'm stupid or something- or maybe more like I'm a kid. I'm not- but Kami did I screw up like one. I have to fix that'._ Kaito had to be there for Hakuba-kun. '_But if he finds out I shot him- I could have done anything else. He didn't know I was there.'_ 'He'll forgive you'. '_You are forgetting something.' _Why was everyone fussing over him? '_There's danger- I know it. Where?'_ Why is this wrong? Why is everyone looking at him? He just needed a second. '_They're out there. There's going to be a fight now. They know their faces and one of their best just got killed by_ you. _They will blame them.' _Hakuba, he had to go over and look to make sure he was alright. Stupid of him to lose his cool like that- and embarrassing. '_Do something about them. YOU brought them into this, you know you have to take them out.' ' _I don't want to kill anyone- I hadn't meant to do it before- and I almost killed Hakuba, or let him die. Same thing. Even if he forgives me, he won't forgive himself. I ruined everything.' '_You have to make sure their safe. You have to deal with the leader. They'll be harmed._ ' 'I don't know... right. What am I doing? Why am I laying down? I need to take care of this.' '_How? I don't want to kill them.'_ 'The detectives are always in trouble. You know what you're doing. Don't harm yourself to-' '_Shut up. Like I'd ever listen to that._ ' 'The boss... I have to take care of the boss. Who? Where?' '_Why does he keep looking at me?' '_ Dad? What about dad?' '_You have to move before it's too late.'_ 'But I don't want to kill him.' '_I'm nothing like dad. I screwed that all up. I'm nothing but a killer. I could have done something- anything else. Hattori could have done a better job than me.'_ 'Stop wasting time and get up!'

Nakamori let go of the boy, looking at the doctor. "I know you were saying something about aspirin for the little guy, but is there anyway you can get Kaito-kun some pain medication too? To hell if the kid needs something like the pain messing with his mind on top of this all if he is blaming himself."

"I can do that. Watch him closely for any changes." Asano turned and went for the room phone and ordered the medication for the two others as well as the teen that had stayed behind, he'd just give it to him next time he saw him.

He was worried about Kaito-kun sure, but the kid's own mother was there. He looked at Chikage, walking off towards Hakuba-kun. He nodded his head. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with the kid and you'd be able to spot something faster than I would."

Chikage nodded and knelt beside Kaito, speaking directly into his ear as she continued to brush her fingers through his bangs. "Kaito, you've been so brave. You saved Hakuba-kun's life. He's going to live because of you and I doubt even your father could've done better with the hand you were dealt."

Conan watched Kid and his little performance. He'd more than expected it, the signs were clear enough- that didn't mean there was any way of stopping it. He felt bad for the guy but he had no way of helping him. He had no real way of helping Hakuba-kun either. He thought maybe the girl that had been around him would be enough and shook his head with remorse when she wasn't. He fidgeted in his mom's arms to get close to the worse off of the two. Hakuba-kun, through no small feat, was alive and, unlike Kid, didn't have the familiarity of comfort. Chair's were pointless for Conan anyway, and he was small enough he could actually sit on the bed with him. Whether his mother or the doctor liked it or not, that was exactly what he planned on doing.

Ran watched Conan-kun shifting for a while and was about to suggest to his mom to set him down when she pouted and set him on the edge of the bed with a huff. Ran looked over as Nakamori-keibu approached. "How's Kuroba-kun?"

Nakamori shrugged when Mouri's daughter spoke to him. He went to check on Hakuba-kun first, seeing the kid was really asleep and patted him on the arm. "Kind of out of it. Kaito-kun's not hurt through. He should be fine. Could be stress." _Was definitely stress, not that the kid has ever seemed stress in his whole life._

Ran nodded, glad he it wasn't because he had been hurt and having heard the doctor, she knew Hakuba-kun was going to be OK too. She looked over at Conan-kun, now on the bed, and once more felt gratitude to the other teen for helping get him back to her.

This whole thing was one big mess. Half the time Conan thought he was the only one with a brain. He wasn't so sure what to do now, and Kami was he close to falling in with the rest of them if things continued like this. He would not be that statistic even if the others wanted to be. He'd have to talk to his dad and probably the Inspector- no doubt he would have to talk to Hattori. He shook his head though. Hakuba had be awake, and of all of them, it was him that Conan could think of the least ways to help. Hattori, probably even Kid, would be easy. Hakuba would be the hardest. If anything, he wanted to talk with him- that came first. He couldn't do so with Nakamori-keibu or Aoko-chan in the room but he would find some excuse for that. If the guy was resting, as long as he wasn't having any visible nightmares like Hattori, then he ought to. If Conan noticed he was the doctor could yell at him all he wanted- he was waking him up.

Aoko was shaking or she would have been trying to comfort Kaito like his mom was. Instead she had to stand next to the stupid cot so her shaking didn't scare him more. "Please, Kaito. Please be OK," she said under her breath.

Kaito really wanted to move, to get up, to do something. He could see, he thought. Maybe. Everything was all kind of white and blurry and then it would go black for a while. Maybe he was falling asleep. He did feel tired again. Stupid. He had to get up. Someone was touching him, he knew that. It wasn't really bothering him though and the voices were either muffled or just gone all together. That wasn't right either but- he didn't wand to get u- He did want to get up. Why couldn't he? Kami, what an ass he was. If he hated Snake before, the man was a god now compared to him, and that hurt like hell. He'd lost his father and now, criminals or not, there was a little boy out there without one and Hakuba was just added to that list too. He'd done what he had hated more than anything to two people now, maybe more. Who knew if the other two men he had killed, the doctor and that ass who'd gone after Hakuba _twice_ in front of him. Who knew? He didn't and he hadn't cared at the time. And Kami did he just not want to wake up and have to face that, but Hakuba and them could still be in danger and he had to act and- and... both were terrible actions, so he felt himself caught between the two with no where else to turn.

Asano surveyed the group that had gathered in the room from the doorway. _'Odd bunch but at least he's got others here for him.' _He took the tray from the nurse and closed the door, going over to the boy first and putting the tray beside him. He took a small paper cup and a glass of water off it and held it in front of the boy.

Conan looked up at the doctor, smiling for the fact that he didn't give him any instruction. He wasn't a fool, even if he looked young. That or he didn't want to talk so close to Hakuba. With how the talking in the corner had carried, that option was dismissible. Conan took the cup, tipping the pills into his hand and tossing them in his mouth, reaching up with both hands for the cup so he could swallow them. He held it out for the doctor to take back. "Heiji-niichan might need a shot." He didn't think he'd have to tell him that and Hattori had shown his colors well enough earlier. He wouldn't let the man dismiss it as just his throat being sore.

"I already have some for him, don't worry about it." _'Kid's pretty smart.'_ "Think you. Can keep Hakuba-kun company and the others in line while I run it down to him?"

Conan smiled more out of amusement. _Smart doctor._ "Of course." He had just gone to Hakuba over Hattori. He knew where he needed to be. He could only hope that Kazuha could help him where she needed to in his absence.

Asano nodded and gave a small smile as he put the glass back on the tray. Looking up at the inspector he extended a second glass and paper cup. "When the teen over there, Kuroba-kun, you said, comes around, give him these. Do not let him refuse."

Nakamori looked up at the man, Hakuba-kun still appearing asleep. He grabbed the items and nodded. "I wouldn't."

Asano shook his head as he placed the tray on the table and took the third set of pills. "I'll check back after I give these to Hattori-kun. You're in charge." He tipped his head at Conan-kun, the boy had more sense than the others from what he'd seen, and headed out the door.

"Ah, wait." Conan called after the doctor before he could leave. "I mean Heiji-niichan's kind of scared of pills. He might need a shot." A lie, but a good enough one. "And don't worry." He pointed to the emergency button above the bed. "I'll make sure everyone's quiet and if anything goes wrong I push that."

Asano looked back and the boy, surprised but then nodded. "OK." _'Quick too.'_ He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Conan was happy with that, turning and watching Hakuba- any signs of stress, a mark here or there, bandages there, where the wounds were, thinking on what they would have hit, looking up that the machines going over his vitals, then mostly focusing on Hakuba's expression and his fingertips. His gaze shifted between the two mostly, monitors taking a second row seat. They were there to monitor him physically, and he could get any alerts he needed from them. Visually he was dead-set on noticing anything wrong. He was good at seeing what people wanted to hide and good at recognizing it. Now that he more or less had a profile and knowledge on Hakuba himself he had a basic idea of what he would find- just not when.

Aoko watched Kaito as his mom continued to whisper in his ear. She reached over and took his hand, just as some way to try and let him know she was there too.

* * *

Shiratori was once again annoyed and beyond aggravated at all the parties involved. He was getting several phone calls almost every hour, all about different things, and having to call in himself since he needed to give out information on a case he hadn't even known had occurred. Half the time he wasn't even sure who he should be blaming for all this chaos either. Since he wasn't part of this new investigation, the care of the kid's had been taken out of his hands, and with what they all got into- good riddance. He opened the door of yet another hospital room to talk to two people who had information that very much was his business and in his job to see to.

Sato was sitting beside Wataru's bed after he had faded off to sleep. She heard the door open and knew it wasn't one of the nurses or doctors, they had learned to knock first. Her returned firearm was in her hand and aimed before she realized who it was. "Shiratori-kun?"

Shiratori's eyes hardened but recognition hit before fear. "You can give me that." He held out his hand for the gun. "You're both off duty and you don't need to be carrying a firearm in a hospital. We're officers sent to protect the public not frighten it."

"It's Takagi-kun I'm protecting." Sato pointed her gun down but didn't hand it over. "That man that got away shot him and sounded like he wasn't done before everything got so chaotic. Until that guy's caught I'm not leaving him unprotected."

Shiratori shook his head. "I'm making that an order then. Head over your weapon. I'll return it later. As for the chaos, I can only wish it ended there. If you expect to be notified, which I have no reason to, hand your weapon over." Shiratori could easily identify Sato's fear but he didn't have time for someone else, emotionally distraught or not, to be waving a gun around. "If it'll humor you, I'll get Chiba-kun here after he's done making his statement. The people down in IA already have grabbed a lot of those who had been at the pervious hospital, thinking we're covering something up with the lies the only living fool we've managed to apprehend has been throwing around. You brandishing a weapon won't help. They also need to speak with you. As of now, I said you were on assignment and couldn't be reached. I could revoke that and make this official too, if I have to." He needed her weapon for another reason, since those same people apparently had Takagi's and the gun had been involved in this latest case. He didn't want any more trouble, anywhere.

Sato sighed. "Anyone at IA that believes a word that idiot's saying, if it's like what I last heard he was saying, needs to put in a psych ward." She turned her gun and held it out to Shiratori-kun. "Warn Chiba-kun to knock. Everyone else that needs to come in knows."

"They can't help it now." Shiratori made sure he had the gun and had it put away before he spoke again. "About half the police force in metro are being looked into now, and I don't blame them. We had a bad member among us and didn't notice."

"What? Who?" Sato ran through anyone she new that might have been dirty.

"You are staying put, you are staying off-duty, you are not getting involved in this, and you are not spreading word around." Shiratori made sure he met her eyes. "Is that clear?"

"I'm not going anywhere with him here," Sato motioned to Wataru. "I want to know who was dirty and how the scumbag hid it."

"We're not sure. I'm not on this one. Half the information I've been getting has been masked because IA thinks we had some part in all of this. If it weren't for an inspector from another region having run into me, I wouldn't even know. Technically, we're not supposed to know. Hakuba-san from the Investigations Division seems to have been involved in trying to kill Hakuba-kun. The boy's in the hospital, and alive, but like always one of the others was there. The other inspector didn't seem to know a lot either and seemed busy himself, but from what I gathered there was a lot of confusion and another body. I don't think even the investigating team knew what had happened while I had been there. What they picked up after, I'm not sure. That's when I started noticing that headquarters was withholding information from me."


	3. The Conscious Mind

**Everyone**, because I've been getting multiple complaints I ask you to take two second out of your time and go our profile page and tell me if you want me to be the only one to read it over and post it fast or get someone who is willing to and have it take a while to have the chapters be looked over in the poll I put up.  
Thank you  
-Lostinthedreams

* * *

**Chapter 52: The Conscious Mind**

"Hakuba... both of them..." Sato had to shake her head. "Tell me the name's a coincidence." She thought about the kid that had helped Hattori-kun only to become a target.

"Of course not. As far as I can tell though IA's got their hands full. The man was dead and Hakuba-kun had to be rushed to the hospital. The witnesses went with so all the information I'm getting is even further than second-hand knowledge at this point." Shiratori put a hand up to nose and shook his head. He'd still been investigating the pervious hospital incident and things didn't seem to be getting resolved. Now headquarters was going to be keeping him in the dark and still expect him to do his job. It was beyond stupid and he'd never thought that of the department before.

Sato sat back down, still shaking her head. "If he tried that I can only think he'll need someone there for him." Sato looked up and meet Shiratori-kun's eye. "Especially if IA treats him the way they usually do. Kisaki-san really should be called."

"I couldn't give her any information if I wanted to. Headquarters has put a block on everything important. I think the only one's who know where he is are the higher ups. IA won't be able to touch him so there shouldn't be any need to worry. I mostly came here just to get away from the ring-around myself." Shiratori moved over to take a seat. He had also come to check on Takagi-kun's condition, but he'd been informed he was stable some time ago. "Everyone seems to think I have the information. I do not." He looked up once he was seated at Sato. "So don't bothering trying to get it out of me. I now know nothing more than you do."

Sato huffed but pulled out her phone. "Well, considering how the boys always seem to end up together I'm sure she can find out faster than any of us."

Shiratori let her do as she pleased, putting a hand to his face and leaning back to rest. "Sato-san, I lost track of you a while ago. When was the last time you slept? At least give me some compensation for going against orders that weren't verbally given."

Sato made a small noise in the back of her throat and shrugged one shoulder. "I did get some sleep here last night but with the nurses in here every few hours it was broken, but still sleep." She nodded firmly as she finished dialing and waited for Kisaki-san to answer.

Eri was still watching her husband. He'd grown out of his stupor and was sitting on the couch opposite her in the lounge, his face still red. The man had deserved that. And to think that she had heard him yell some stupid drunk words, come to watch him - and as it turned out Yusaku-kun too - to make sure they hadn't gotten into any trouble, sleeping on the couch after watching the other two sleep it off in the bar- for him to think he could be a pig like that, drunk or not, was unforgivable. Not that she hadn't colored, but who wouldn't? She heard her phone ring, hoping it was Yukiko so she could get up to the room after discovering neither had a card key on them and Yusaku was still passed out. She was more than a little surprised when she looked at the caller ID. "Hello, Kisaki Eri speaking."

"Hey, I was wondering where you are and what the most recent news you know was?"

"I haven't looked at a television in days. Unless you're speaking of something else."

"I doubt a TV would have helped much but I just thought you might have heard from the boys lately. Hakuba-kun was rushed to the hospital earlier today after an attempt on his life by a dirty cop and IA is involved because of the mess at the other hospital."

Eri held the phone tightly but retained her composure. "No. As of some time last night they were all here. I'd been a bit distracted though. Are the others alright? Where are they?"

Sato looked over at Shiratori-kun. "I don't know about the others or what hospital they're at, thought you could call one of the others and go. With IA involved I don't want to give them any more fodder by contacting any of them myself but if you could do it, Hakuba-kun will need some help. It seems the dirty cop that almost killed him was Hakuba-san from Investigations, his father."

Eri had to pause after that. She had no immediate response to give the officer, and once she had one, it was more to herself than not. "That boy has enough social issues as it is... and more injuries now." She nodded, more resolute. "I'll find him." Eri pause for a moment, speaking before disconnecting the line. "I'll notify you of any update once I'm aware of the situation."

"I'd appreciate that. Oh." Sato hoped she caught her in time. "Let them know Takagi-kun is doing just fine. I'm sure Hattori-kun will be worried."

Eri barely heard the officer before she ended the call, but had caught that part about Takagi-keiji, not really sure what it was related to. She'd find out soon enough. Eri stared at her husband from across the way. "While you were busy getting drunk, one of those boys got past you. Odds are the rest of them are with him now. He's in the hospital and Sato-keiji says his father tried to murder him. If I were you, I'd wake up Yusaku-kun now if you expect to go with me to find them." She put the phone back to her ear after dialing for Yukiko. If Yusaku was here, Yukiko should be with the others.

Kogoro eyed Eri. She hadn't had to react to him that way. It wasn't like he hadn't... well... yeah- no, she still overreacted. But hearing that one of the boys had left and almost been killed by their father… He sat up straight. Conan-kun was ruled out and he knew two of them had cops for dads but couldn't picture the other kid doing that if his dad was around. It made no sense. He left Eri to her next call and headed over to wake his drinking buddy. _'Even I don't sleep this long after my worst night_.'

Yukiko felt her phone vibrate and grabbed it. She held it up to Ran-chan and slipped out into the hallway. "Hey, Kudo Yukiko here."

"It's Eri. Would you mind telling me what happened and where you are? Is Hakuba-kun okay?"

"Ah." Yukiko looked over at the door. "Hakuba-kun and most of us are at Beika General. Room 829. I only know Hakuba-kun's father tried to kill him but from the sounds of it, Kaito-kun saved his life. Shin-chan's watching him like a hawk from the side of the bed. He wouldn't even let me hold him."

"Very well. I was asking for his condition but I'll know it myself when I get there. Thank you." Eri still had to wait for him though, and she couldn't think of anything else she needed to discuss with Yukiko. "I'm going to bring your husband with me. Is there anything you need? Food? Clothes?"

Yukiko brightened up but shook her head before she spoke. "Oh don't bother, I'm going to run out for some things anyway. See you soon."

Eri looked at the phone before disconnecting the call and getting up. She'd expected that idiot back already. This wasn't the time to be lazing about.

Kogoro crossed his arms. "Ptsh. I still say you had less than me and if you don't get up soon Eri's gonna come looking and you'll be dealing with Eri." Kogoro caught sight of her heading their way.

Yusaku didn't want to look up, his head down on the table and a hand over the back of it. "Frequency has a lot to do with that." He raised his unoccupied hand to Eri though so she wouldn't get the notion that he was purposely ignoring her. "I'll be up in a moment. Do you think I can get some pain medicine?" He did not want to be walking around with this headache.

Eri shook her head. "I have some aspirin. Now get up, we're going. We're taking you're car too." She held out her hand. "Some idiot ran off with my keys and my car is stuck back at the hospital. Hand them over and rest off the hangover in the backseat."

Yusaku dug in his pockets, finding the keys and putting them on the table since he didn't want to look up at her with the harsh light coming in the room. "Very well."

Eri gabbed up the keys and walked out of the area. "Yukiko is also expecting you. I will leave if you do not make it in a satisfactory amount of time. Keep that in mind."

Yusaku watched her from the angled shadows under his eyes until she was out of sight. "That sounded like she was serious. I suppose I should get up then." He had to wince at the headache the light provided and more so at the head rush he received from moving. Once he was sure his feet would be steady, he moved away from the table. "To be quite honest, I never fully understood how someone like you could fall for someone like her." He raised a hand in defense so Mouri-kun wouldn't take that badly, stretching out his fingers on his other hand and rested them against his forehead.

Kogoro turned back to him after he was sure Eri was gone. "She's a roller coaster. I never get why people go on those contraptions either but they do." He sighed and grabbed Kudo-kun's arm. "Let's go."

Yusaku let himself be lead so that he could keep his eyes closed while they adjusted, hoping he wouldn't be run into any wall while this took place. Driving now, as she had so clearly stated by demeanor alone, was not something he should be doing and was glad to be relieved of his keys for it. It was the outside chill and consequent glare of the sun that made the headache all the worse. "Remind me to have them set a limit for myself the next time I'm with you. I don't know how you drink so much, but you're aura while you are made me drink a lot more than I usually do as well."

"Lightweight." Kogoro muttered as he reached the car and noticed the open back door. "You able to get in yourself?"

"I do believe I haven't forgotten how to seat myself," Yusaku muttered back in the same tone, letting go of his arm and getting in the backseat. At least it was just sensitivity. He had feared he was going to be sick for a minute or two there after waking.

Kogoro backed off and moved to the front seat. If he wasn't driving he was going to up front.

Eri looked over at him as he got in. "Both of you put your seatbelts on." She was worried, and in a bit of a hurry, but she wouldn't be breaking any traffic laws for this. Once both complied and she had the car started and the heat turned up, she pulled out. The car was nice, better than any she had owned, and for a moment she was a bit jealous of those two before it faded and worry took it's place.

* * *

Shiratori waited a while, seeing that Sato had just gone back to sitting down, though she now had her phone out of her pocket and looked more anxious then when he had arrived. He got up, taking off his coat, and draped it over her shoulders. "If you did get sleep it was because you passed out. Go rest. I'm armed and I won't be letting anyone harm Takagi-kun while I'm here, so you can take a break. If he woke and saw you like this, he would only be angry with himself for keeping you up."

Sato glanced up at Shiratori-kun than back down at Wataru. "He would to. I guess I can-" She suddenly yawned and sighed. "Get a bit more sleep." She settled down in the chair and leaned over to lay her head on the bed.

Shiratori sighed. "Sato-san, that is no way to sleep." Since he was far too used to her just ignoring him, he grabbed her shoulder to move her back, getting under her legs when there was room and picking her up. He walked over to the couch to put her down, not afraid of what argument would arise. Some orders he could see her not following, but he wasn't about to have more fellow officers harm themselves for their own self-fulfillment. "Don't let your feelings blind you to your own needs. He wouldn't want that either, none of us would."

"Hey- what..._?_!" Sato wanted to speak further but didn't want to upset Wataru so see just eyed Shiratori-kun and sighed when he finished talking. "Fine," she said as she was put on the couch.

"Get some sleep then." Shiratori left her where she was. He wouldn't be speaking and the need for it should get Sato sooner or later. He went back over to Takagi-kun's side, sitting in the chair that Sato had occupied. The children running off on their own was far more acceptable than him sitting by and letting his owns officers, who had no jurisdiction to do the same, get into a shootout without calling it in and then go further and not listen to good sense. He had to admit, it had been some time since he had gotten a decent sleep, but he had his position and they did not. Shiratori crossed his arms, sitting there and watching doorway for something to keep his eyes on.

* * *

Taki sat in on the bed now that the others were gone. His other apples had been stored in the little fridge in the hotel room so they would stay fresh because he really wasn't in the mood to eat them. As of yet, he had really nothing to talk about with the woman who he'd woken up to find was the only one still there. Something was bothering him but he didn't really know how to bring it up with her.

Miyuki wasn't sure what but she knew something was on Taki-kun's mind and he wasn't saying anything so she decided to start. "So, the others that were up here, what do you think of them?"

"Well..." Taki looked over at her and shrugged. "Aoko-chan's nice, an' I like her, but the others are just all kinda weird." He didn't really know what brought that question up but he answered it as best he could.

"I can imagine. Although, Kuroba-kun may be interesting to talk to since he's the son of my sensei. He's got his father's talent too even with his mind elsewhere."

Taki had been narrowing down names, but a part of him just didn't really care who was who. He had two people that could be, and since the kid was way too young for something like that, he got that weird guy who was bothering Aoko. "Nah." Taki shrugged a little and looked down. "Don't really like him. Anyway." He looked back up at her but his body language had become submissive. "I gotta question for ya. Is that okay?"

Miyuki smiled and nodded. "Sure. Fire away."

Taki looked to the wall as if it had the right way to word this question to her written on it. "Well, when yer in a movie theater, ya gotta be all quiet- same like with book places. When yer at a club, ya can be as loud as you want. It kinda feels like that right now. I'm being quiet, an' nice, cause I don't want no one ta be mad at me or nothing. Guy was wrong, and it's been bothering me. I ain't like that 'cause it's who I am, it's 'cause its how I have to be like now- like quiet when ya gotta be." He looked back over at the woman. "I don't know if this is really me or iffin' I'm just actin' this way 'cause I know I have ta. How do I know I'm still me? Or the real me? Or whatever. Kinda hard to word. An' iffin' it's cause I am with you guys, I don't know if I'll still act this way later. Kinda makes me scared, and I'm not really sure 'bout some stuff like that anymore. Kidna want to know if there's a way to be sure, or know if I'm just feelin' this now, or if I'm feelin' both, or maybe I'm just weird and like putty or somethin'." He shrugged again. "It's confusing."

"Well, I guess if you behave the way you know how you're suppose to that's good. Some don't and they get in trouble for it. Being yourself determines who you are and those that don't have the self-discipline to behave when they should. that's them. Being a person that can do what they know they should and adjust their own behavior means that you are flexible. No need to be confused because you act the way you know you should." She tipped her head. "You think a singer wouldn't know to keep quiet when they go to the movies?"

"It doesn't feel real though." Taki had no idea how to explain this, wasn't even sure what it was himself. The only one he really didn't feel it around was Aoko, and now that she was gone, it was coming back. "Even loud people will be quiet when they have to. Kinda feels like I'm always in that bookstore then. Is that me then or is that what I just gotta do because where I am?" He found he looked away again as he thought so he brought his eyes back to her. "I don't really know if its 'cause I'm uncomfortable but I know I don't act like this, I think. I don't know." He brought his hand up and rested his cheek on it, he's elbow digging into his knee. "Followin' rules, that don't tell you who you are. Being stuck in the like, book store-ness, makes me feel like I'm afraid ta just do what I want. Is that discipline then? That has nothin' to do with me, me though."

"Well, how about we leave a note and go outside? We can head to Tropical Land or something, cut loose and have fun. I've wanted to head there for weeks but never really had the time. You up to it?"

Taki brought his head up and looked at her. "Ya want me to go with you?" Maybe this was just new to him but he'd never gone somewhere with anyone really older besides his brother, and his brother didn't have that many years on him. "Kinda wanted ta wait for her. An' I don't got the money for that kinda place. Told ya I can't take yours, so just ferget it." A part of him did want to go though. It was funny because he never felt that way before, then again, no lady was gonna have to pay for him. With his bother it was fine, the money was usually dirty anyway. This just made him feel torn between wanting to say 'sure', and wanting to say - like he had - what he knew he should. _See lady? It's confusing_.

"Bummer. Oh well, maybe tomorrow." She looked at Taki-kun and sighed. "You know, they'll likely be awhile. We could even ask them to come with us later."

Taki couldn't help as his eyes widened. "_All_ of 'em? That's crazy. 'Side, the little one probably can't go on anything, and I..." He doubted that the older boy he had hurt could do anything with a harness with those stitches, so that was just stupid and he didn't really feel comfortable with the others. "Fine, I'll go with ya," he said quietly looking at his light clothes and thinking how stupid this was, wanting to go out when it was cold. "I gotta pay you back though, when I can."

"You gotta learn family and even friends do things for each other because making the other one happy makes them happy. Come on. We can grab you a sweatshirt either on the way out in the gift shop or once we're there." She flicked her fingers and a piece of paper showed up on it she wrote a quick note then grinned. "I can't wait. Let's go."

Taki smiled just 'cause she was smiling. He didn't really know why- reaction maybe. Everyone was like that though. Sounded like fun and it was just easier to act the way he should around one person at a time. If there were more than one it was harder to keep track, and like it or not, he had to behave right now. Even if he didn't want to, he was too scared not to try. Maybe, in time, he'd feel the way she was feeling, about giving stuff to others. She didn't feel like family or a friend right now though, just someone who was trying to give him stuff he couldn't repay. He didn't really know what to say, and since he did really want to go, he kept smiling. "Thanks."

Miyuki nodded and motioned to the door. "Come on."

Taki nodded, getting up and putting his hands in his pocket. He felt something, the knife, and drew it out with his hand. There was no way he would be able to bring that in, and even if he snuck it in, he might loose it. Taki looked around the room, holding the knife close. If the cleaning people came in and found it, they might take it. "Know where I can hide somethin' small?"

"Slip it in the draw there and I'll put the sign on the door so no one comes in. Oh here. Put these in there too." She pulled out her two knives and tossed them.

Taki saw it and reacted before he knew what he was doing, catching the first and throwing it in his hand he was already using to hold his know blade, then catching the second one once he hand was free. It was easy. "'Kay. Just don't take mine- not even joking." He went over and opened the drawer, putting them in there. "It's special."

Miyuki nodded but smiled. "Of course not. Mine are too. Tools of the trade always have meaning. One of those came from my sensei the other was a wedding present from my husband." She opened the door and put the sign on the handle for no maid service and looked back, waiting for Taki-kun.

Taki shut the drawer, feeling half lost without the blade. He'd never really had to part with it before. He walked away though, going over to the lady with a smile, though he still didn't really know if he was smiling because he felt he had to, or because he wanted to. The difference had to be slight if he couldn't tell, so he didn't mind. "The sweater's gotta be white this time." Demand or not, it did make him smile more. You can't get a white sweater dirty, or everyone could tell, so all the more reason to be careful too. That, and maybe it would make him feel a little less dirty himself. Things may be a little weirder now, but no way in hell was he going to ignore the other people who had helped him.

Miyuki nodded and chuckled. "White it is," she said as she shut the door behind them and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Eri pulled up to the hospital, parking in the lot and not dropping the others off because they may as well go in together and she wasn't going to be left holding the slack. She parked, keeping Yusaku-kun's keys, and holding her hand out to her husband. "Can I have my key's returned? I don't think you understood my not-so-subtle hint that I wanted them."

Kogoro pulled his hand out of his pocket, keys in it, and held it out to her. "Here."

Eri snatched them away and got out of the car, not waiting for either of them.

"You coming?" He asked before looking into the backseat.

Yusaku waited until she had passed his door before getting out himself and looking after her, his head ache downgraded but the sun still making him feel like he had a needle piercing his brain. "I can see she did that on purpose. She didn't even give us the room number. She can be just as stubborn as Yukiko when she wants to be."

"Ran has it too," Kogoro said as he looked after her. He looked over at Kudo-kun. "Are you going to make it or do you still need help?"

Yusaku couldn't help the chuckle. "Mouri-kun what happened to you? It's just a hangover. I'm perfectly well albeit the headache hasn't gone away yet. While the overbearing may be cute for a woman or child, you know just as well as I that I'm fine and hardly need it. I think you've spent too much time around those that do."

Kogoro huffed. "You complained enough before, that's all." He turned and stalked after his wife.

Yusaku followed with a smile and a shake of his head. "And you called her a roller coaster."

Eri was at the elevators and, since the other two were close enough, waiting for them. She remained silent and bitter at her husband- bitterer and anger towards yet another person who had taken advantage of a child, and this time their own. It was almost painful considering how she had held the boy before, felt his fear and clearly saw how upset he was. That made her all the more angry and silent. When the elevator stopped, she exited before the other two even though she was along the side, near the buttons. She found the room number easily enough and knocked on the door.

Ran looked over at Conan-kun, Hakuba-kun, and the others before walking to the door and cracking it open. "Okaasan." She opened it the rest of the way and grabbed her mom in a hug.

Eri felt her daughter's arms wrap around her and she brushed her fingers through her hair as she held her back. "Hello there, sweetie."

Ran sighed against her mom. "How could he?"

"I can't answer that. For some people, there are reasons, for others, it just makes no sense. I can guess, but none of them are justifiable. We cannot control the actions of others, only our own." She held Ran closer, trying to give her some comfort.

Kogoro caught up to them and heard what Eri had said. He stepped beside them and touched Ran's head. How could any man hurt their child? "Your mother's right. It makes no sense so don't try figuring it out."

"Otousan." Ran moved one arm and grabbed him as well, holding both of her parents to her and so grateful that she had them both here.

Eri felt herself draw away when Ran forced him and her together, but the most she did was draw her hand away. She placed it back on her daughter's back after that, not looking at that man. This was her daughter, and she told herself repeatedly she didn't care about being so close to him.

Kogoro stood still until Ran sighed and straightened up. He finally looked past her and into the room and saw Hakuba-kun on the bed with Conan-kun sitting there staring at the teen with Nakamori-keibu beside the teen as well. He looked back down at Ran. "How is he?"

Ran sighed and looked behind her. "He hasn't woken up since we've been here and according to Aoko-chan, the doctor said he hadn't responded to anyone since the medics had him."

Conan looked over, watching Ran for a moment before turning back. It was only after something hit him and he had to look back at Ran, his eyes widening. "Matei. I don't think-" He looked back at Hakuba, then around at the room. No. He turned back to Ran's parents, seeing his dad just beyond them and then looking over at his mom. "You have to leave- or at the very least, you can't be in here."

Ran looked over and tipped her head. "Why?"

Conan took a breath and met her eyes. "I'm thinking of worse case scenario events here. I had only been thinking it, and when I looked over at you and your parents-" Conan shook his head. He didn't need to explain further. "I don't want to risk it." Nakamori seemed safe enough, because even he thought of him as officer before a parent, and his daughter was keeping her distance from him. Kid's mother more or less had to be there at this point. The rest he wasn't going to put to luck.

Ran put her hand to her mouth when she realized what he meant. She could only nod and looked back at her parents. She felt a hand on her back and looked behind her to see who it was.

Yukiko tipped her head back the way they had come. "We can wait downstairs with Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan. I've got a few things I want to ask her anyway."

"Don't bother them," Conan warned his mother. He knew what she was like. "But thanks." He had to say it, since the others had all hesitated and his mother hadn't. He could see his dad taking in the room from behind the other two before waving him off as well. It made him smile at how easy it was most of the time for he and his parents to understand one another and still be so different.

Nakamori hadn't thought about that at all. He looked down at the kid. He'd thought the scene was cute and had been ignoring it, he hadn't considered how Hakuba-kun would take it. He watched Kudo-kun's wife leave. The others, though grudgingly, following along. He looked over at Aoko.

"You should be fine, Nakamori-keibu." Not that Conan, even for a second, thought the man would leave. He took in another breath, throwing an apologetic look Ran's way before watching Hakuba again.

Nakamori had no idea how the kid thought he was different the other others but he shrugged. He wasn't about to leave them all with only Chikage if they needed to defend themselves. The notion of having to do that in a hospital would have sounded ridiculous out himself a week before- now it was a precaution.

Aoko looked at her father than over to Ran-chan. She saw her smile at Conan-kun's back before turning and slipping out as well and closing the door. She released Kaito's hand and went over to her father, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Nakamori looked back, knowing it could only be Aoko. He patted her arm where it was in front of him. "Don't worry." There really was no point in doing that now until they knew anything, but that was like telling a starving man not to touch food. "We'll make this better."

"Yeah, Aoko, stop worrying." Kaito felt his lip turn up and vision clear, getting up and leaning on an elbow. His smile fell right after but his eyes gave off the same message.

Aoko looked over at Kaito and gave her dad another quick squeeze before moving over to him. "I can't believe you can say that after you collapsed like that."

"Sorry about that." His lip curled up again for a moment but he still couldn't hold the smile. It didn't feel wrong not to, so that should be fine. "Too much at once, you know? And I was running around before that. I'm better now."

Nakamori looked over at the kid now that he was awake, then at the side table. With Kaito-kun's mother there, she should do it. He handed the medicine and water over to her. "Here, see he takes it." He looked back at the kid once more, seeing that he did look healthy enough, then walking back over by Hakuba-kun. He didn't want the kid to think he was alone when he woke.

Chikage turned back to Kaito with the water and pills. "You're not getting out of it this time. Nothing special but it might help."

"What is it?" Kaito wasn't perfect at identifying pills by just their look yet, but he had to guess his mother was better. "Tell me, and I'll take it."

"Aspirin. Generic stuff that Hakuba-kun's doctor brought for you and-Conan-kun. He took some to Hattori-kun too."

"Hm." Kaito looked at the cup, having to sit up to take it since he couldn't use the arm he was resting on. He held out his hand for it. "Fine."

Chikage put the cup in his hand and held the glass of water for him to take as soon as he downed the pills.

Kaito put the pills in his mouth and took the water. He had nothing against lessening the pain. He gave the cup back to his mom when he was done, standing up. He shoved both his hands into his pockets and went over to Hakuba. "How long was I out?"

Conan looked over at Kid. He seemed well enough. "Since we entered, maybe twenty minutes."

Kaito nodded, feeling an odd pain when he did get an answer. It wasn't until he had an approximation that he fully understood who had answered him and why it bothered him at who had not. "If he was out back then, it's been about an hour and some then. He'll probably be out another few hours then." Kaito reached down, touching Hakuba's hand and brushing his fingers on the detective's to see if he was cold.

Nakamori shrugged. "Who knows? Could be longer. You were fainting before this too. You should sit down and get something to eat, Kaito-kun."

When he thought about it, he was a bit hungry. "Maybe. There's probably a cafeteria downstairs. I could go for some warm food." He looked over at Aoko, glancing a little at Tantei-kun. "Want to come with or want something?"

Aoko stepped over. "I'll come with you." She was worried about Hakuba-kun but he was being taken care of and there wasn't anything she could do for him at the moment.

Kaito gave her another fleeting smile and shrugged. "'Kay." He looked at the other two, Nakamori-ojisan just shaking his head. "What about you?" Kaito put a hand on Tantei-kun's head, smiling for a moment again. "You've had your mommy around recently, so I take it you're fine, but do you want anything?" Kaito looked back at his own mom. "Or you?"

Conan brushed the hand off his head. "I'm good." _Touch me again and I'll bite you._

"I'll go with you too. I could eat something. Besides, I figure these two can handle watching him." She winked at Shinichi-kun. "Considering the doctor put Conan-kun in charge."

Conan sighed. The one other person who knew him was leaving now and leaving him with Nakamori-keibu on top of it. Great. "Fine, bring me up some cookies too."

Kaito couldn't help a small momentary laugh. "Cookies?"

Conan turned and glared at him. "Yes, I don't think I stuttered."

Kaito shrugged a little again, walking out. "Whatever you want. Cookies it is then."

Aoko looked back at her father and waved. "I'll bring you some coffee when we come back."

Nakamori waved back to her, trying to keep his voice quiet so close to Hakuba-kun. "Thanks honey."

Kaito lead his little posse to the elevators, leaning against the back wall after hitting the button and waiting for an elevator to come. "I always hate trying to find where the keep the food. Why do hospitals always hide it?"

Aoko shook her head but smiled. "It's not hidden. It's on the ground floor."

"Yeah but they make you go around absolutely everything to get there." Kaito shrugged a little again. "It's annoying."

Chikage smiled when the elevator opened and she waved them on. "I think it's because you don't like asking for directions. Typical male." She winked at Aoko-chan.

"Well if they didn't have so many directions to pick from, I wouldn't need to ask them. They need a chart like at malls and theme parks," Kaito spoke as he got in.

"Then the patients that are suppose to stay put would find there way around too easily and avoid the nurses' stations... right?" She looked at Kaito knowingly.

"Could do that even without a map. Besides, it's easy enough to figure out, and hard to do unless you're on the end." Kaito leaned against the back of the elevator now, letting them hit the button so they'd have time to get on.

Chikage followed Aoko on and hit the button, shaking her head with a smile.

…

Asano returned to Hakuba-kun's room after dealing with the teen downstairs. He was glad for the girl with him that got him to sit still so he could give him the shot. Rare but considering the obvious throat irritation it was the better choice. He entered and saw the inspector and the boy with Hakuba-kun but the other teen was gone, as was everyone else. "Any change?"

Nakamori shook his head. "Should there be?"

"Considering he took no less than 3 significant blows to the head in different areas, even the slightest change is of note- for good or bad, same with his breathing due to the damage done to throat." He folded his arms and walked over.

"I know, it hasn't- not visibly. He hasn't been experiencing R.E.M. either, so I don't think he's been dreaming or close to waking." Conan shrank back a little after speaking. "Ah, we were at the other hospital for a while and they told me something like that when Heiji-niichan was asleep."

Asano nodded. "It's good that you listened and picked up stuff like that." He leaned over Hakuba-kun and checked his eyes. "I remember one time he came in unconscious and woke up cursing some kid. I have to say, when he found out he was here because he was knocked out and had a good sized lump to prove it he said that wasn't right and never spoke about it again."

"I'm a fast learner. You checked for brain damage, right? Were there any irregularities?" Forget it, Conan wanted answers. He could at the very least say he'd heard one of the others asking. He frowned a little, thinking over the words. Kid didn't use violence... often. He had a burn mark for a week to prove otherwise, but the gas would have gotten everyone if he'd used it, and in the dark Conan could have gotten him with his watch if he tired to knock him out- he didn't have four hands. Whether it was him or himself that Hakuba had been angry at, he couldn't see how he'd been physically harmed from it. He'd save his other questions for after he got an answer first.

Asano nodded, deciding the kid was either parroting stuff from the other hospital, a young genius, or a bit of both. He'd go with it. "Yes. Some small swelling from the one to the side of the head but that's not that unusual and is not too severe. It's not life threatening but until he wakes up we won't know about any effects, although things like this, like your eye, it will go down over time."

"The effects shouldn't be anything noticeable unless it was in that part of his brain, such as the prefrontal cortex or putting pressure on a lobe that stores memory or function. Is it?" Conan knew well that there could be swelling with no physical damage, but the doctor had been vague in his location.

"Temporal lobe so hearing, some vision and, yes, possible impact on short and long term memory." Asano shook his head. "Things we can't establish while he's still out."

"Things we shouldn't bring to his attention if they are prominent either, or we won't be able to tell which are mental and which are physical." He looked back over at the doctor, wincing a bit. He had a few more question but this one had been bugging him since before. Whatever he'd been giving back when Kid had taken him had worn off over time, and while the pain reliever the doctor had given him before should have started taking effect, he hadn't noticed any difference. He took Hakuba's previous words into consideration, and decided as long as Ran was gone, it was fine. "Do you have any stronger pain medication? I don't think this one's working."

"Nothing that you can swallow that won't interact but I can give you a shot that's stronger but different so it won't." Asano looked up. "Is it OK to treat him with that, Keibu?"

"I don't really know what they had the kid on but he's beat to high hell, so anything that you can give him that will help, go ahead." He waved a hand down at the kid. If they needed authorization for anything, and the boy needed it, sure.

Asano nodded. "I only have to head to the nurses station to fill it. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He stood and walked to the door. "Continue to keep an eye on him."

Conan's other questions were minor, so he let the doctor go. "We will." Hurt or not, he had good eyes, he needed them. He wouldn't let himself miss something wrong with Hakuba, not like he had with Hattori.

Nakamori looked down at the kid. The boy had amazed him more than once before, but this was beyond what he'd ever seen from him. The little guy actually kind of sounded like Hakuba-kun, which was crazy considering he was a seven year old. He got half of what the two had been saying, and that was at the most. If the kid knew what was going on though, for now, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Questions always came after well-being.

Asano got the medicine and was glad the kid had said something. It should help with the pain and the antibiotics would aid in any further infections. He grabbed some fresh bandages and gauze as he left for the boy's head and headed back to the room.

Conan took his eyes away from Hakuba for a moment to look at the doctor as he came back in the room. He would have dealt with the pain if he hadn't seen the evidence of the stupid things he had done while it was prominent. It would at least help him focus better. Besides looking at the doctor for a moment though, Conan gave no greeting and went back to watching Hakuba.

Asano walked over and set the tray down. "I figure we change that bandage too. Your choice, before or after the shot."

"Definitely after," Conan said as he looked over at the stuff. He looked at the needle but ignored it and went back to watching Hakuba again. He didn't really want anyone poking around at the wound, and he hadn't- at least while he'd been conscious. Odds are it would hurt.

Asano put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a wipe before lifting the boy's sleeve and swabbing the area. He administered the shot and put a small bandage over the area, impressed when the boy paid him no mind and didn't even flinch. He soaked some of the gauze and pressed it to the edges of the bandage to loosen the adhesive before he tried removing it. Once it was wet enough he looked down at the boy. "You OK with sitting on the cot while I do this? Not sure how well this is healing or what stage it's at, since I haven't seen it yet."

"I can just lay down on it if it's easier." Conan was kind of surprised the doctor had been trying to do it with him sitting, even the option. Conan slipped off the side of the bed, not used to the pain of trying to walk. He held the sheet though so he didn't fall.

"Get the stuff, I'll get the kid." Nakamori had known only too well how bad Conan-kun's injuries were, what with the doctors and nurses at the other hospital telling him nothing but how the kid was doing when he'd asked about one of the others. He went to the other side of the bed, trying to pick the kid up. He shot the unconscious Hakuba-kun a warning glance that he better not try and go South in the few second it would take to put the kid on the other bed.

Conan let himself be picked up since he wouldn't be able to get on the other bed with ease anyway. He was seated before the inspector went back over to watch Hakuba. Good. Conan laid down to make it easier on the doctor, closing his eyes and taking a breath for a second before opening them and watching the man's every move, if only for something to keep his attention.

Asano placed the tray back down and leaned over, pulling the edges of the bandages away bit by bit, the moisture allowing it to come away more or less without catching and hurting the boy until he had enough. "OK Conan-kun, I have enough I can pull it off quickly in one shot and you seem to have picked up enough that I guess you know it will hurt a bit. I can give you this cloth to bite on or, if you want, I can continue to go in small bits. Up to you."

Conan thought about it for a moment. Both would hurt. The faster of the two options was the most appealing though- he had no plans on passing out. "Do it fast. Don't worry, I don't need a cloth. I won't bite my tongue."

Asano nodded. "OK." He grabbed the piece he'd worked up and pulled, bringing the entire thing away and stopped for a moment in disbelief. He had expected a bad injury or a piece missing but the entire auricle was gone. He shook his head. The initial treatment looked good but this really should have been changed before now. "This will sting a bit." He told Conan-kun as he moistened a piece of cotton with hydrogen peroxide and cleaned the area. After he finished, he applied fresh gauze and bandages. "There, I'm sure that's more comfortable than the old one."

A bit? That hurt like hell. He hadn't made a noise but just taking the bandage off had too. The alcohol had him holding his a breath so he wouldn't scream, his hands tight and out of sight. Having a new bandage on really didn't feel different at all except it was stinging still. His breathing was a deeper when he looked back up at the doctor, nodding anyway. Conan sat up, his eyes a bit glassy from keeping them closed, and looked back over at Hakuba. Enough then. He held up his arms. "Can you put me back?" He didn't want to attempt walking again or force Hakuba to wake too soon by him pulling on the sheets.

Asano picked up Conan-kun and walked back to the bed, placing him right where he had been before. He looked at Hakuba-kun a moment and shook his head. "I used to think Hakuba-kun was impressive when he never made a sound." Looking down at the boy he shook his head. "The fact you're the same way... I can't decide if it's impressive or sad that you are so young but have such a high pain tolerance."

Conan shook his head. "It's not tolerance, not usually. Pain isn't something many can get used to unless they're subjected to it regularly. It's mostly willpower." He looked from Hakuba to the doctor once more. "Besides, he may have reacted if he heard me, and that's not the best thing to wake up to."

"That's true, which is why I said that." He looked over at Hakuba-kun. "I also agree that waking up that way would not be a positive experience."

"Ne, Asano-sensei?" Conan didn't believe Kid's assumption on the time, mostly because Hakuba had not fallen asleep- he had passed out. "Besides looking for signs, when do you think he'll wake up? If you had to guess?"

"I'd look for it shortly, hopefully within the next hour on the outside. Otherwise we may take him down and double check that swelling and look for anything we might have missed." _'I would have thought he'd be rousing about now.'_

Conan nodded, thinking his own line of timing was around the same, but he had no idea how long Hakuba had been here. He looked back at him just in time to see is fingertips move. Conan's eyes slanted and he smiled, not letting the irony of the timing get passed him. "Matte yo. He moved." A little but it was movement. Conan still saw no indication of dreaming, so he had to be close to waking. Oddly the situation did feel like Hattori all over again, except this time he didn't know what to expect.

Nakamori looked closer at Hakuba-kun when he heard that but he didn't see anything new.

Asano breathed a small, quiet sigh of relief and leaned forward, keeping his voice low in case it had been a simple twitch rather than waking, and removed his pen light. "Hakuba-kun, can you here me? Do you know where you are?"

_'What? How?' _Saguru felt a mask over his face but heard a voice talking. He took a breath that hurt more than it should have. No- he shouldn't be able to breath at all... right? He remembered being shot and then looking into _his_ eyes as he was strangled. Everything had gone dark and nothing had changed or stopped it. How was he still alive? He gave a half nod that he heard then shook his head very slightly.

Hakuba-kun was awake. Kami, Nakamori thought he'd be out for longer too. He put his hand on the kid's shoulder, trying not to get in the way. He took the chair that was on that side of the bed and sat down, ready to talk to the kid, answer his questions, and help him as best as he could. He wasn't ready to talk over the doctor just yet.

"That's OK. Just relax for right now." Asano checked Hakuba-kun's eyes and while the pupils responded he noticed the teen himself barely reacted. "Can you move your fingers for us?"

Saguru heard the request and focused on moving his fingers.

Conan watched, seeing that Hakuba didn't have any problem with that. "Hai." The indication the doctor gave worried him, but Hakuba was far too much like him. He wasn't sure if it was lack of reaction because of that or a problem. Conan's biggest worry had been his neck and the vertebrae, but the doctor would have looked and Hakuba had shook his head.

"Good." Asano leaned back to allow Hakuba-kun to see the others. "Do you know these two people?"

Conan wondered that too, and he sat up straighter so Hakuba wouldn't have to look down too much.

Nakamori was right by the kid, but he looked him in the eye, hoping that the boy didn't have brain damage or something.

Saguru blinked a few times. Everything was still fuzzy for some reason but he had heard one other voice and he knew who that was. The hand on his shoulder... only one man fit that too. He also had put together who the speaker was now. _'Asano-sensei. So I am at the hospital and Conan-kun and Nakamori-keibu are here._' He thought twice about nodding again and tried to bring one of his hands up to move the mask.

Conan didn't realize what Hakuba was doing immediately, and didn't want to restrain him, but when his fingers touched the oxygen mask he quickly scooted over and wrapped his fingers around Hakuba's wrist so he couldn't move back. "Oi. Tamare. Don't be stupid. You have to know by now you aren't breathing very well."

_'Conan-kun.'_ Saguru shifted his arm a bit, not able to move it fast or anything. It was still hurting, so he resorted to finger spelling, remembering doing it with Conan-kun not too long ago. **'Gomen, Conan-kun. I did not want to try nodding again either. I was only going to say yes, I know you. Nakamori-keibu is the one touching my shoulder and I recognize Asano sensei's voice as well.'**

Conan let go, watching Hakuba move. He nodded himself. "Does moving your head hurt that much? Can you tell me where?"

**'My' **Saguru took a breath. It was a bit painful now but when he had nodded it had really hurt. **'My throat. It is just' **How to word this? How much does Conan-kun know about who it was that did this? **'still sore from what happened.'** He let his wrist go slack.

"I understand," Conan said with a nod. "Talking would be stupid then, even if you took the mask off. It could only be muscle damage, odds are it is to, but we don't know that. See if you can say one word and leave the mask on."

Saguru paused and had to think about that. "How?"

Conan smiled. Good. If his mobility was off at all, it would be due to the head injury and it would likely be slight if the swelling was low. "You can talk then. On a scale of one to twenty, how would you rate the pain, twenty being the highest?"

Conan-kun had not answered but he had heard him. Perhaps it was just muffled. Saguru took a breath, it did hurt a lot but he had been through worse, though not by much. "Fourteen." He took another breath and added. "How?"

"Too high. A different pain medication then or a differe- how what?" Conan wanted to take back his words after. "And answer in small words. Don't hurt yourself."

Saguru took a breath and continued. "How...am I...alive?"

Conan went quiet and looked to Nakamori-keibu to answer that one. He hadn't been given any detailed information- by a long shot.

Nakamori was just stunned that the kid had taken over so much. He'd accepted the boy's help before, and he knew how much it took to get the better of Kid, but he didn't think the boy's experience was so ranged. The question got him though and he looked over at Hakuba-kun. "Kaito-kun. He got in before I could. He saved your life."

"Kuroba?" Saguru could not believe it. He was certain he was dead when his eye's had closed and the last thing he had seen was his fa- the man that shared his name.

"Yeah." Nakamori found it a bit hard to believe too. He wasn't about to tell him how messed up the kid had looked earlier though. "He's getting food with the others. He should be back up. He got you fast. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't. You weren't breathing when I finally got in." Nakamori shook his head. He hadn't thought about it before, but now he wondered how Kaito-kun knew how to do that.

"Two seconds, Hakuba." Conan touched him lightly on his side. "We need to know this so we can help you. Do you feel sick at all, and if you do, rate it on a 10 scale." That could easily be going along with the pain and the faster he received the medicine he needed, the better.

Nakamori couldn't help but look over and frown at the boy, shaking his head. He wasn't going to yell at him with how much he'd see a child his age do, and what he had gone though, but that didn't seem right.

Saguru took another steady breath. He felt sick however he was certain it was not so much physical as emotional. "Three...Seven...different reason."

"Right. Any predominant pain? Something that stands out to you more than the rest?"

Saguru considered that. He was less pain and more a sense of weak and tiredness. Moving his right arm just what he had had taken so much effort. "Pain, no." He blinked a couple more times to no avail.

"You'll still be weak for a day or two," Conan spoke, catching onto the thought. He didn't think he had to tell Hakuba, but it was better to speak something he knew than to overlook something he didn't. Conan's voice changed slightly, more tinged with regret than it had been before. "I hate to ask you this but don't lie. Are you at all suicidal, or do you feel any need to leave, regardless of the condition you're in, and hurt yourself further?"

Saguru was surprised at that notion. "No."

"I had to check. Don't take it as an insult. You can be hard to read sometimes. That isn't an insult either." Conan shrugged a little. "You can hear me fine though, right? I'm talking at a normal volume right now. Does it sound that way to you?" Asano-sensei's earlier diagnosis had come back to him after he made sure of the vital things.

"Yes." Saguru had heard and recognized the voices just fine as soon as he awakened further. He took a breath and closed his eyes, squeezing them slightly before opening them again.

"You're visions bad though. I noticed you weren't really look at me." Conan put a hand lightly on Hakuba's side, to keep better balance as he stood up. He was close, but his hands were smaller. He made sure to keep the angle so that his body was behind the image of his hand to Hakuba and the light wasn't making it easier. He held up his pointer, middle, and pinky finger. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Saguru tried to focus and, while distinguishing Conan-kun by size and shape was possible, discerning the number of fingers he was holding up was difficult. He blinked a few times before sighing. "Two?"

"Three. Was that a wild guess or can you partially see?" He held out his left hand. "What side am I holding my hand out on from your point of view? And is it easy to tell?"

Saguru was able to catch the motion and although it was extremely blurred he was confident in this answer. "Right." He took a breath to answer the earlier one. "Some."

They'd have to check that again after. "Don't try to more or do something stupid like someone," Hattori. "You should be able to get your vision back. Probably by the end of the day or next morning." Depending on how much swelling was prominent and the doctor would have to be more specific on that. He turned to the man for a moment to nod. "Hakuba-niisan needs better medicine too. I can watch him."

Asano had to shake his head. He had been content to let the boy ask a few questions only to find him running the same things he would have done. Hearing and memory seemed just fine but to find he was having some vision impairment, while not too surprising, was a disappointment. He had hoped that Hakuba-kun would have less to deal with, not more. He turned the boy and tried to smile encouragingly without as much of the shock and surprise he also felt. "You do that. This may take a bit longer to get because it will be going into the I.V. so keep him company." He looked back down at Hakuba-kun, surprised he had not pulled from the inspector's touch but took it to mean he did trust him, even if he couldn't see him. "Hakuba-kun, I'll be back, if you need anything before I do, Conan-kun knows how to call out. Just blink once if you understand." A prolonged blink later and he turned to leave.

Conan waited until the doctor was gone and turned to the Inspector. "Nakamori-keibu, I didn't want to distract him, but can I get some juice?"

Nakamori was just... what the hell did Mouri do with the boy that had turned him into this? It didn't seem wrong, just far to anesthetic for a kid so young. He trusted the kid, though he wouldn't be laying Hakuba-kun's life on that trust. "Just wait 'till he comes back. You've been okay so far, right? Its just juice."

Now see? This is why he didn't want Ran to leave him with the inspector. She at least knew martial arts and provided a good reason that the inspector could leave. They had really had too many bad experiences. "The buttons right there. Anyone strange, anyone at all that's not you comes in in the little bit of time, I'll push it." Easy enough to promise and not something he was lying about. He wasn't going to trust anyone either. "Okay? It should only take a minute."

Nakamori grumbled to himself, looking from the little boy to the button close by, then to the kid. It was juice and it was two seconds, but that was two seconds too long. He didn't want to worry Hakuba-kun and leave or defiantly stay like he had been. He moved his hand around the kid's shoulder a bit, moving his hand up and brushing the hair on the side of the kid's face. "Should take me a minute to get the kid a drink and I'm not calling the nurse for something so stupid. Is that okay with you, Hakuba-kun?"

Saguru could tell that Conan-kun wished to ask something important as well as private. He took a breath and blinked slowly again. "Hai."

"I'll be right back then, kid. Don't get into any trouble- either of you. About everything that happened did because you were left alone. Don't make me regret this." Nakamori got up and went to the leave.

"Some ice chips too," Conan called before the Inspector was out of sight. "Please."

"Just because you ask nicely," Nakamori said with a smile before closing the door. The kids would be okay, he'd be close. If the door ever left his sight for two freaking seconds while he was getting the stuff, he go back and check. At this point there was on 'overly cautious' anymore.

Conan waited for the door to close before he spoke. "This is annoying. I'm happy it was only him though. The mob that's been following us is downstairs, most likely torturing Hattori in some way, my mom likely the ring leader." That made Conan smile for a moment before he began speaking about what he had wanted to. "Kuroba-kun showed up with your blood on him and told us what had happened. He left out some major parts but I wanted you to know we all know what happened." He didn't really know what to say after that so he just leaned more on Hakuba and less forcing himself to sit up. "You don't have to talk about anything to anyone though if you don't want to. I have to guess you'll notice when no one brings up any questions- people tend to act that way when they don't know what to say or how to say it."

Saguru closed his eyes. Kuroba had blood on him but whose really? "First." He took a breath. "He alright?"

Conan didn't know how to answer that, and he was no liar, but he didn't want to hesitate either and think through the best options so he went with the one that he had first come to him anyway. "I think so. He had some new, small wounds when the doctor looked him over. All of us have gotten a little 'check up' since we've been here."

"Asano... sensei... is good." Saguru thought back to what Conan-kun said about what they knew. He opened his eyes and let them rove across the shape that was Conan-kun. "His face... was the last... image... I saw." He let his gaze drift away slightly. "I expected... it to really... be the last."

Conan let out a breath and shrugged a little, resting more on Hakuba as the seconds wore on because it was so much easier than sitting. "I didn't think I was going to get out alive either, not that I was going to tell Hattori that. It's a miracle we all survived, and not just that given situation. Besides, he'd left with you. Kid is capable and has the least injuries out of all of us, not to mention the guy's been stuck to you like glue since you were kidnapped. I would have been more surprised if they found you dead than not."

Saguru closed his eyes again, recalling how twice he had expected to die only for Kuroba to be there the first time and to hear he had been the first to him the second time as well. _'Much like Hattori has been or tried to be with Conan-kun_.' "We both... have that."

"Someone running to our aid? I know." And Conan's final words were said almost bitterly. "Besides that first time, I can take care of myself though, and I've kept myself clear of danger. It's Hattori who keeps running into it." That was not what he'd been trying to talk about though, and he left his own sentiments alone. "I don't really know what's going to happen now. Technically, you're a minor. You're mom will have say on what happens, but you know, you should have some too. Don't get me wrong," Conan added with a smile to his words. "Kid's not the only talented friend you have. Whatever happens from here on, make sure it's your choice, not your responsibility."

Saguru took a breath and exhaled but it was a bit shakier than he had intended it.

"You have no obligation to stay here, especially right now. 'Conan' didn't get here because I thought happy thoughts. If you need the help, in any area, you can ask any time."

Saguru opened his eyes and looked toward Conan-kun. "Car accident... you took... clock tower... heist."

"I have _no idea_ what brought that up," Conan shrugged a little. "But I know what you're talking about. I hadn't known you at the time and I was really just a tag-along. It looked challenging, and I wanted to try my hand. I was stuck in a helicopter most of the time and he got lucky, but yeah. Stupid puzzle he left made me glad I didn't catch him though, and I followed up on at case." Conan tapped Hakuba. "Never in a million years after the way I saw him acting around you would I think Kid would harm you in some way, and a car accident huh. How many 'accidents' have you had? Tell me the truth, I won't judge. I'm walking around with more than half a dozen graze scars from bullets you haven't seen before and more."

"Kid?" Saguru paused for a moment until he realized that Conan-kun had thought he was saying Kid had caused the accident. "No... I was in... England... at that time." He took a few breaths and tried to swallow. "My mother... was driving."

Maybe regret for it on Kid's part drew them closer then and Conan had read the situation wrong. He hadn't heard of anyone winding up in the hospital after one of his heists, and if Hakuba had, Kid or one of those after him could have done it. Honestly, half the time he saw him on the filed it was entertaining, the other half he had some murderer or another after him. He was surprised the guy didn't have a scar near his eye after that one close call. "That guy's a walking hazard. Doesn't look like he shares the trait in his normal life though. Sorry. I took something the wrong way." And now that he knew what was wrong with Hakuba, and that his condition was going to be treated, he found himself caring less about the man behind that cape than before. Funny. Hakuba was right in that sense. Had Hattori been hurt, Conan knew he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew he was well. Whatever was wrong with Kid, those fainting spells should stop happening now too. "And you don't have to talk back to me each time if it hurts, baka."

Saguru shook his head just slightly. Few would have caught it but he figured Conan-kun would. He had not really meant to bring that up, considering the result of the accident. However, Conan-kun's words also had to think about all the times he had been at this hospital. It was true, more than a few were just after a Kid heist. One time he had thought it was Kid that had knocked him out until he realized it had not been by one of his smoke bombs. A few had also come after a non-Kid related case. Some had been slight, a few more on the side of intentional though it was depending on which case he was looking into what the injury was.

"Hey." Conan touched Hakuba's arm lightly, wary of the wound. "Forgot your mom. I was going to drag everyone with, Hattori too after what happened. I haven't gotten time to talk with him. My dad knows a good doctor and it will be nothing but beaches and a chance to relax. So." Conan tipped his head, now closer to a smirk. "Not to sound like I'm asking you out or anything, but want to come to Hawaii with us?"

Saguru was beyond surprised now. "Really?"

"We've got to wait a while until you're ready to travel, but yeah. I thought it was a pretty good idea." Conan shook his head, still grinning. "That sounded like a yes to me."

"Hai... and... the accidents." Saguru took a breath before continuing. "Twenty... two... here."

Nakamori walked in and shut the door behind him, seeing the kid's hadn't vanished like they had all those other times. Good. The words though- accidents, what accidents, and what the fuck? Twenty-two?

Conan's smile went away and his eyes became serious. "You specified here. Twenty two. Does that sound normal to you, detective or not? It sure doesn't to me. I've only gotten hurt once in a blue moon," be it his enemies tended to have guns, so even once was a bit much, but still. "And 'here'. I think you weren't getting hurt at even close to the same rate anywhere else. Why haven't you done anything? When does it happen? What has happened?" Conan sighed after. "Small words please."

Saguru took a small breath. "Always... with a case... or after." He shifted his right shoulder slightly in an attempted shrug. "Varied... injuries." Granted the three other bullet wounds would be nothing to the five new ones and the knife wound had been missed. He had been knocked out a few times and the sprained wrist had made him grateful he was ambidextrous.

Several things caught Conan's attention. "After? How the heck did you get yourself hurt so many times, even on a case?" Mostly, why had he called them accidents, but he would let Hakuba explain that part.

Neither of the kid's had reacted to him so Nakamori remained silent, waiting to see what they had been talking about because it sounded pretty damn important.

Saguru closed his eyes. He thought he had heard something while speaking but nothing after, so he tried to continue. "Different... cases. Some... did not like... being... figured out. However... most I... do no know." He opened his eyes and looked toward Conan-kun. "I wake... up here."

Conan had been around Hakuba long enough to know the guy didn't just pass out. You couldn't 'accidentally' be knocked out so frequently, and even then, why make him pass out? And not pass out, but enough that he wound up at a hospital and not home in bed. He really doubted the inspector knew, but if that'd happened on cases with Kid, it was hard to believe he ignored it. Both regular and... more non-violent cases being treated the same then suggested the task force had no idea either. If there was someone with evil intentions, how could they slip so easily past them without being one of them? Even more so, why not take it further? What was the point? "Answer me," Conan spoke as he raised his head. "_Were_ they accidents? Or do you think a person had to be involved to cause them? I don't think you would have taken your eyes off the criminal if they were that dangerous." He left those last notes hanging and, for once, he really thought of how much of an idiot Hakuba was. He could say the same of Hattori, but it took repeatedly stupid stunts for him to actually think it. Hakuba made that 'idiot' mark now too.

"I know... five or six... were intentional. I was... informed the... others were... looked into." Saguru had to take a few breaths. "Nothing."

Conan thought about that. The best chances were the Kid heist because those would not have been looked into. Accidents could happen and no surprise if he'd been knocked out at the time. He felt his pockets for a moment, wishing he had even _one_ of his phones on him. He hadn't wanted to stop Hakuba from speaking, so he looked over at the inspector and held out his hand. "Can I use your phone?"

Nakamori knew better than to argue with the boy with what he'd seen and heard. He had to go over to the bed and put the juice down next to the kid so he could get into his pocket. He handed it over. "Here." He turned to Hakuba. "Why the hell did you not tell me?"

Saguru heard Nakamori-keibu and was puzzled by the question. "I had... thought... you were... at least... when it... was heists." Saguru scanned the area at the side of his bed with his eyes in order to pinpoint and at least look toward him as he paused to try and swallow.

Conan took the phone, holding his had out still for the cup. "Sorry. I needed answers. Don't talk unless you have to." The inspector though was glaring at Hakuba and not at all giving him the cup. "Hey!"

"I wasn't. Why didn't you say anything, even if you thought I had? Asked me if I'd found something- anything." Nakamori usually ended up following the kid. He knew he was better at seeing some of the small stuff and figuring things out better than he was. Never once did he notice the kid hurt. He scarcely heard the little boy and gave him the cup, since he seemed to want it, still focusing his attention on Hakuba-kun

Conan took a piece of ice for himself, grateful for it. He opened the juice and drank some before putting some ice chips in there too. He held it out again for the man to take it back and put it somewhere it couldn't spill for a second, but the man was ignoring him. Conan sighed and got off the bed before putting it on the floor and getting back up, the cup resting safely on the bed while he did so.

Saguru closed his eyes rather than trying to strain them further as it was doing no good. "The ones... at heists were... ruled accidents... and I was... informed you..." Saguru took another breath. "Had signed off... on them... so why... bring it up?"

"Signed off on them_?_! I haven't even _heard_ of them!" Nakamori didn't even know what to think that this new information.

"We'll figure it out. Don't yell right now." Conan got himself standing and Kami why did it have to hurt so much more on the bed than the floor? He moved forward on his feet so that he could get around Hakuba and not hurt him. He sat on the pillow by his head. "Don't even try moving your arms. I don't care how you feel about it right now either but open your mouth." Conan took just a few of the chips in his hand, only a few because Hakuba was laying down and he didn't want him to choke. He leaned forward and moved the oxygen mask. It wasn't terrible if it was off for a while, but he didn't want Hakuba to be used to it.

Saguru knew what Conan-kun was intending to do. This not being the first time he had to do this, however he was still embarrassed as to what he was being resigned to do. He opened his mouth for the first ice chip.

Conan gave him the few his hand in his hand, watching to make sure he didn't choke. "No talking now until they're gone." He put the oxygen mask back on him, not giving Hakuba a choice with either matter.

Saguru let the pieces melt and moisten his mouth. He was extremely surprised that Nakamori-keibu had not even received the incident reports. He opened his eyes just as he heard the door open.

Asano walked in and noticed the new positions. He headed over to the bed and saw the cup of ice chips. Picking it up, he looked at the teen. "You actually asked for these?"

Conan looked up at the doctor who was more or less closest to him now and shrugged. It didn't really matter if he'd asked for them or not. Conan had to guess he'd needed them and he hadn't refused them.

Asano looked between the three people in the room. "Well, let's add this to the mix." He put the tray down and picked up the syringe, turning it upright and tapping the side before inserting it in the input in the IV line. "Hakuba-kun knows but he should be feeling the effects shortly."

Conan had no idea why the man was telling them this, and to be honest, it kind of annoyed him. "Anyone would have to guess. It's going directly into his blood system instead of being absorbed through his body. Anything injected like that should react quickly." He kept any condescending tones out of his voice but he did prove his point.

Asano shook his head as he removed the syringe and put it down. "That is true but you wouldn't believe how many people don't know that." He looked up at the inspector but asked the question, expecting the boy to answer. "I guess his throat is dry enough he's taking ice already, so how has he been?"

"_An idiot_," Nakamori muttered under his breath.

Conan found himself smiling at that, in a good-natured sense. "Vision and some breathing problems. Nothing incurable or unexpected."

Asano nodded. "So long as nothing else has shown up."

"Not that I've noticed." And Conan was watching as closely as he could. He couldn't be sure of everything though. He poked Hakuba lightly on the side of the head. "Those should be almost melted by now, if not gone. Anything else wrong with you? If you act like Hattori did and not tell me you'd be an even bigger idiot than him."

Saguru sighed, misting the mask more than it had been. "Honestly... I must be. I missed my... him... being dirty... but no... nothing further."

Conan felt his lip turn up in a smile. "I've done worse." He turned to the doctor, this smile more like one of his normal ones. "Thank you. Can you tell Heiji-niichan that he's awake?" Might as well throw Hattori a lifeline, and he was going to be glared, if not yelled at, enough as it was.

Asano nodded. "Of course. Just him first or everyone?" He saw Hakuba-kun look confused at that and smiled. _'Boy, is he in for a surprise.'_

"Trust me, you'll only need to tell him. You don't need to whisper or anything though." Conan smiled, tipping his head a bit. "Heiji-niichan is a lot like Nakamori-keibu. They like to be loud when they're worried." He laughed some at the look he got from the inspector at that.

Asano smiled and grabbed the tray with the used needle. "I'll let him know." He nodded to the other two and left to let Hattori-kun know Hakuba-kun was awake.

"I don't yell. And I don't do it because I'm worried," Nakamori grumbled at the little kid.

"That's a contradiction," Conan said, grinning a bit more. "And I know, _you_ do it all the time, mostly when you're mad." He tipped his head back a bit. "I didn't say it was bad, just that you're kinda loud."

Nakamori growled, wanting to lift the kid up by the collar, but he knew he was hurt. "I'm not that loud. I've had to talk with a lot of people at once regularly. I won't have someone running off with the excuse they didn't hear me."

Fair enough, and Conan wasn't looking for an argument. He reached out his hand for the cup again, the inspector seeing it and handing it over to him. He thanked him and took some more ice chips. "Better to have some more before Hattori comes. I have no idea for once what he'll want, and I'm sure you'll want to talk back." He removed the oxygen mask, waiting again.

Saguru closed his eye and opened his mouth. He thought about Asano-sensei's words and wondered who else was there as it sounded as though there were more than a few people.

Kaito felt his stomach was still a little uneasy, but they were at a hospital, odds were he could take some medicine for that and the warm food was doing wonders. He could move a lot easier than before, thought the pain medicine could only get him so far. He had the cookies for Tantei-kun in a bag in his hand, no idea why he wanted them. Cookies? And he said _he_ acted like the child. Whatever. Kaito hit the button for the elevator, leaning against the wall again, his mom and Aoko following him like ducklings. Everyone was going loopy on him.

Aoko watched Kaito as he leaned against the wall. She could only hope that Hakuba-kun would get better soon so Kaito would be better too. She turned the cup of coffee in her hand as the elevator doors opened and a doctor started to step out only to stop and nod to them.

Kaito tipped his head, looking at the man as he passed. He kinda wondered what the guy was doing on the first floor, but Hattori had been down there somewhere, making out with his girlfriend or something Kaito didn't want to think too much on, so he walked into the elevator and ignored him, waiting for the others before hitting the button.

Asano looked back, realizing they had left before Hakuba-kun had woke up but the door closed before he could say anything.

Aoko looked over at Kaito as the elevator headed up to Hakuba-kun's floor. "Do you think someone's called Hakuba-kun's mother yet?"

"Yeah. The police know what happened. The guys there would have found her number." Kaito looked over at Aoko. "Why?"

Aoko shrugged. "I guess after what happened... I'm surprised he hadn't called her sooner."

Kaito shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want to. I didn't call my mom after what happened, I called you."

Aoko looked down at the coffee a moment, thinking the smile on her face was wrong considering what they were talking about. "Kazuha-chan said Hattori-kun called her and let them know Conan-kun was OK. Who did Hakuba-kun call then?"

Kaito froze up a moment before putting a finger to his mouth. "I had Hattori call her. No one was really calling anyone but me. When there's a lot on you're mind, you don't think about stuff like that." He looked over at his mom as the elevator shifted and the door opened, a little surprised she hadn't gotten mad at him more than she had for that.

Chikage sighed but shrugged. Kaito had been becoming more independent and at least he had called someone. _'She was likely more worried than me. At least I got the occasional word from Jii.'_ She headed toward the door and quietly turned the handle so it wouldn't wake Hakuba-kun.

Conan turned, half afraid, given the timing, that Hattori had run up the stairs like an idiot. When Kid and the others came in, he relaxed. "At least knock."

"Knocking is for cowards," Kaito said with a bit of a smile toward Tantei-kun, getting in before his mother. "Besides, didn't think you were doing anything we shouldn't be walking in on." He held out the small bag, his other hand in his pocket.

Saguru wanted to shake his head or put a hand to his forehead but he just sighed.

Kaito's hand twitched back after it was free. "Oops. Didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." Saguru opened his eyes and looked toward Kuroba. "I was awake."

"And that didn't sound very genuine, even if you had," Conan spoke quietly through narrow eyes.

"Maybe it wasn't." Kaito shrugged a little. "Had me kinda worried." He went over the other side of the bed, since the other two were on the closest one, and look at Hakuba, really looked at him. "You okay?" And he wasn't really asking about physically.

Saguru took a breath and tried to bring something into focus. He closed his eyes again when it proved fruitless. "More so... than I expected... to be."

Kaito smiled a bit again, flicking Hakuba on the forehead. "Good." He went to the adjacent wall that didn't have any monitors by it and leaned there, not really sure what else to say if Hakuba didn't ask. "You talk like Hattori was before now though." There was some humor in the words, just for the sake of irony, but not much.

Saguru heard Kuroba's statement and rolled his eyes. However, he had a question that he really wanted a real answer to. "How did you... do it... without him... killing you too?"

"No '_too'_," Kaito almost growled. "You're alive." Kaito took a breath and leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling. "And easy. I killed him before he could get either of us."

_'That does explain it.'_ Saguru was unsure why but he felt an odd mix of emotions at that moment and opened his eyes, although everything was still just as blurred. His father was intent on killing him. He had seen no sign of hesitation before he blacked out. He also found that, although the man was dead, Saguru preferred it to Kuroba trying to stop him any other way only to be killed himself. He managed to smile slightly. "He... would have... otherwise. He still... had his back up."

Kaito raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hakuba. "I don't kill that easy." He looked back up. "I didn't really have time to think of anything else though."

Saguru closed his eyes, feeling some water leak from there. "I am..." _'Sorry that you had to... grateful that you did... relieved to be alive.'_ He had no words that could sum it up or fully express how he felt.

Kaito looked over, feeling some sort of anguish he couldn't place when he did. He turned back, taking a breath for a second, and letting the feeling fade. "You probably have mixed feelings about that. Sorry. It was only after that I had a bunch of ideas that could have worked better."

"Mixed yes... but no." Saguru blinked a few times and swallowed. "There was... no other option... in the time... available."

_Doesn't mean it wasn't my choice though, and I'm fast. Who knows what I could have pulled off? I could have shot his arms near the joints instead, could have gotten behind him and used drugs. Both would have stopped him fast and left him alive._ "If you say so." Kaito shrugged a little. "Wish the guy was alive right now so the bastard could hear what I'd like to say."

Conan wasn't sure whether to sound condescending or not. He could understand the need, but the crime itself, with officers so close that Nakamori-keibu said he had been there soon after, he had a bit of trouble understanding the cause. He hadn't been put in the situation and the choices and judgment were not his to make, and Hakuba seemed to have accepted it. When he looked over at him though, even though he wasn't making a sound, he saw Hakuba was crying. He had no base to make a clear assumption on why, so instead he put his fingers on Hakuba's hand, holding it. It was all he could do and still get his point across, no matter the origin of the pain.

Saguru found himself shifting his hand and closing his fingers around the ones on his. He knew Conan-kun must have spotted the tears and that had led to him making the contact. "Considering... what happened... when I tried... I highly doubt... that he would... listen to you. No offense."

Kaito felt some of the tension leave his body and replace itself with the same hurt from earlier that was as easily pushed away as it was the first time. "You underestimate me." Greatly. Kaito was in no mood to be dealing with stuff like that, but he was supposed to be helping Hakuba. "But some people just won't listen to reason. Some people are just morons. Doesn't mean you didn't try, and that's what matters." Kaito looked over at him, eyes widening when he noticed and internally swearing at himself. "I didn't mean to bring it up. Forget I said anything."

"No... I asked." Saguru was certain his breathing would have been worrisome without the mask. "Also... arigatou... for having me... go there and... for coming... with me. I... had planned... to meet him... at home tonight."

"Hakuba, it's been ages since you've been here. You were just going to ask him why he was being over-protective." Kaito let out a breath, more of a sigh than not. "You would have gotten a lie and he wouldn't have touched you."

"Unless..." Saguru stopped and his hand jerked. Nakamori-keibu had never been told about the injuries he had received. Who was in position to cover it up? "Those accidents... Nakamori-keibu."

"It wasn't a task force member," Conan spoke immediately after he opened his eyes. "I'm sure of it. The rest would have to be narrowed down. If anything, I'm almost certain it was someone higher up than the inspector, but likely someone in a different section or it would be easy to see what was going on." Conan looked over at Hakuba after he had spoke. "I've been thinking on it for a while to try and narrow it down more, but I get stuck there."

Kaito picked an eyebrow up. "What in the world are you talking about?"


	4. Invisible Voice

**Chapter 53: Invisible Voice**

Kaito picked an eyebrow up. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Conan brought a knee up so his back wasn't holding all of his weight, holding his hand to his face. No, it wasn't a task member. If it had happened on other cases, one of them would have stood out like a sore thumb. If they could receive papers intended for the inspector, they were someone of higher standing. In order to walk ghostly through all of this, they had to be average looking, likely making themselves as one of the local cops of whatever area they were in. That took time and money, so they should have that as well. Considering they were able to control the feed though they were likely still in division two, but one of the supervisors. They could... they could even be an administrator. That would keep any suspicion off of them because they weren't supposed to be on the field, so no one would suspect them. It was good enough and that was a far lower range of people to look into. Conan slide off the bed and ran- tried to run, to the bathroom. "Heh. Gomen." He closed the door and opened the cell phone.

"Okay," Kaito said, raising both eyebrows. "Now I really want to know what you were talking about."

"There have been some accidents and missing paperwork. Hakuba-kun has apparently been getting hurt." Nakamori spoke clearly with no intent of hiding the truth.

Kaito's eyes narrowed and he looked over at him. "Really? I never noticed anything wrong in class."

Saguru could feel Kuroba's eyes on him. "How often... did you see... me show pain... while we... were tracking... Conan-kun?"

Kaito frowned. "Besides the burn? Why would you?" He shrugged. "And, I guess not that much, not as much as Hattori anyway. I was kinda looking for it though."

"Do you recall... when I wrote... left handed?"

"I didn't really look for something like that." He had to think more clearly. Had he been using his left hand? Some more stabs of guilt came, far stronger for some reason than the others. "Were you hurt before?" He left those stupid handcuffs on, and if he had been hurt- he hadn't noticed anything back then. Damn it. These feelings weren't anywhere close to as easy to push away now and the stupid room felt too hot again, but he was still conscious and Kami help him, he had NO reason to pass out, and would not be doing so in front of the detective. There was no dizziness that came with the heat so he should have been fine. "You should have said something." His words reflected more of the loss of energy than he wanted to, but he had less and less control of what he wanted to show when his stupid mind told him every little stupid thing he was responsible for.

Saguru almost shook his head. "I meant... at school." He took a breath. "There was that... heist on Friday... two months ago. Monday... I was using... my left hand. That was then." He opened and closed his right hand to prove his point. "Still better now... then it had been."

That made him feel a bit better, but he was still mad- why he was more angry at himself though, Kaito didn't know. He knew that was stupid. "Again, you should have said something." His eyes closed a bit, though he was looking at Hakuba now. "You got hurt chasing Kid?"

"It is more... post-heist." Saguru knew Kid- Kuroba- neither would have but both personas would blame themselves. "I was told... Nakamori-keibu... knew... and they were... ruled accidents." Saguru moved his eyes toward where Kuroba's voice was coming from. "Until today... I believed that."

Kaito wasn't sure if he understood something wrong or not, so he shook his head. He understood most of the comments form earlier now, but one thing really wasn't making sense. "Who would want to hurt you?" And to go to such lengths and under _his_ nose to do it.

Saguru had thought of it when Kuroba had said he would not be touched, only lied to. It had occurred to him however he had not voiced it yet. "I think... the same one that... put me on... the Taskforce." Saguru closed his eyes.

"Well then what was the point_?_!" Kaito hadn't meant to be loud, but he really couldn't help it. "You said he did it on purpose. Kinda can guess why at this point- though Kami he must have thought you were the best detective in the world then and if there's something good coming from this its that, but why hurt you?" Kaito shook his head. "It doesn't make sense." He kept trying to think on a reason himself but his mind kept running into the same roadblock. _What bastard of a father would work so hard to keep his son one of the most non-violent places, only for violence to be acted on him? It was stupid, it would stand out. Sure they could derail any investigation, but if Hakuba had said a word to the inspector like he had, they'd know something was up. I don't get it._

Aoko shook her head. Chikage had held her by the shoulders the entire time but this- this was crazy. Kid was a world-class jerk and a thief and so many things but even she would admit he didn't hurt people. "Who'd believe it?"

"No one would have to believe it," Conan spoke as he closed the door. He looked up. "Whether good or not, Hakuba-niichan doesn't talk very often. As long as the task force never found out about it, Nakamori-keibu wouldn't. Nothing would be spread around and the person responsible could stay in the shadows." He smiled. "Of course though, he'd have to be the one who made sure that they were alone and Hakuba-niichan was either taken somewhere or the man, in cases like a heist, call the ambulance himself. Hakuba-niichan being unconscious in those conditions," Conan smiled more. "And there'd be no reason to hide his face. I'm sure that looking into the cases and dates, now that we know to, and the camera surrounding the area, something would have caught something."

Heiji had made sure he was first through the door and couldn't help a smile, hearing Kudo's response to an unheard question but sounding like his old self. A detective, just in a smaller body. The smile vanished as he actually listened to what he was saying. _'What's this 'bout Hakuba bein' unconscious?'_ "So... wha'd I miss?"

Conan turned, surprised it took Hattori so long to come up. "You're late. If you'd have come when you were supposed to, you'd know." He walked off back to the bed. "Anyway, I called Megure-keibu. He'd been complaining about the other officers running around him like crazy, so it's giving him something to do. He and Tome-san are going to look into it. I trust both with my life. Until they find something, no sense in worrying about it."

Heiji shook his head. "_Someone_ tried to get Kazuha 'n' Neechan ta go shoppin'. Hint, she pouted 'lot an ain' here now." He smirked a bit at Kudo before looking over at Hakuba.

"Shopping?" Conan turned as he reached the bed. He highly doubted that's what his mother had planned, and who would even buy that as an excuse? "Is she the only one gone?" He grabbed the sheets and got up as fast as he could so Hattori wouldn't try picking him up. He was sick of that now, and since the pain medicine was working, no one would be doing that for some time to come.

"Yeah." Heiji headed over to the bed and leaned over it. "Guess by your work an' that ice,Hakuba's awake... or jus' restin' his eye?" He finished slightly quieter. _'Ya'd think he'd look around or somethin'.'_

"No, he can't see well. It'll get better in a day or two." Conan moved a little down the bed so that Hattori wasn't hovering over him. He'd had enough of that to last a lifetime.

Kazuha was right behind Heiji and heard the words. She bowed, looking up at Hakuba-kun as she spoke so he could tell what she was doing. "So, if yer awake. Thank you, for everythin'. Ya helped me 'n Heiji a lot." She didn't really know what else to say, but since Heiji had told the story and she had learned what could and should have happened, she had to thank him.

Saguru opened his eyes and looked toward where her voice had come from. "I can guess... as to what you... are referring to... Toyama-san... and I assure you... I would not... change it." He did his best to offer he a smile even under the mask.

"Gomen-nesai." With the way Hakuba-kun was breathing, it sounded like it hurt. "I dinn't mean ta make ya talk, but thank you again." She reached over and grabbed Heiji's arm, holding him close to her. "Lots 'a bad things happened but everyone's still here, an' I wouldn't change a thing either. I'm still very grateful to ya."

"Ya soun' like me 'n' Kuroba from b'fore." Heiji said lightly as he tipped his head, wondering if Hakuba'd been punched or something like what he'd done to Kuroba... only this was by Hakuba's own dad _and_ on purpose.

"Kuroba... and I." Saguru responded to avoid the unasked question.

Conan couldn't help the chuckles. "I said pretty much the same thing, only right."

Heiji couldn't cross his arms between the stitches and Kazuha so he just huffed and look off at the far wall.

Conan finished with a smile. He then lost that to a sigh as he held his arms up. "Heiji-niichan? Can you lift me up for a second?" This had been bothering him for a while and solving both issues seemed simplest this way.

Kazuha was torn between the two images of Conan-kun that she had, but the one of him the way he was now was a lot more dominate. She'd only seen the guy twice, once when he tried to help save her, and the other before she'd gotten kicked out of the room. She let go of Heiji though, because she wasn't gonna hold him back from helping a friend. That didn't mean she was letting him get more than arm's length away.

Heiji looked back at Kudo, surprised he was actually asking to be picked up. When Kazuha left go he reached forward and grabbed him. "Sure."

Conan rested against Hattori so that he was facing him, his chin on his shoulder. He spoke in his ear now that they were so close. "_Don't you dare make fun but can you scratch my back? It's been itching for a while and I can't reach it_." His legs hurt but his back had just been annoying him since some time last night.

Heiji stifled a small laugh. "No prob." He shifted Kudo a bit and moved his left hand to start scratching his back.

Conan sighed, letting things be for a moment while most of the itching went away. The burns still hurt in some places but they were more intolerably annoying than painful. He spoke to Hattori after, quietly. "_His can only see movement and he won't be able to breath regularly for a day or two, so don't let him talk more than he has too. It should be fine but make sure you catch any bad reactions to anything. I don't need to tell you to help him if you do_."

"No ya don'." Heiji looked over at Hakuba. "'Cause ya know I will."

Conan sighed. "I know. I just wanted to say. Make sure he eats the ice. It was hard to move. Don't let him move his arms if he doesn't have to and keep the mask on if I'm not here for some reason."

"Like talkin' ta Megure-keibu... or fallin' asleep?" He added with a smirk.

"Shut up," Conan said with annoyance, leaning back on Hattori. Pain medicine always wiped him out for some reason, even the daytime stuff. To show he was ready to put up a fight, he poked at him.

Heiji chuckled and brought his hand up to muss Kudo's hair.

"Hattori, there's something else. Hakuba has been involved in accidents, I didn't ask for how long. He's been getting injured and it looks like it might have been someone working with his father. _That_ is why I called the inspector. We'll see what they find, and if they don't, I'm ready and willing for a partner."

Heiji moved his hand to Kudo's shoulder and nodded. "Tha's 'nother thang ya ain' gotta ask. Ya got one."

Conan backed up and looked at Hattori with lidded eyes. "Who broke your brain?"

Heiji raised his eyebrow. "Ya thought I wouldn'... after all this? Now whose brain's broke?"

"I've never heard you sound so complacent before. You'd usually stick some snide comment in there even if you did." Conan stared as skeptically back. "What happened to that 'fight the power' attitude of yours?"

Heiji huffed and shook his head. "Who's complacent? Ya think I wanna _wait_? 'm sayin' 'm ready too." _'Really Kudo. Thought ya knew me betta than that.'_

Conan poked at him again. "You didn't sound very surprised either."

"Afta this weekend doubt much will." Heiji brought his hand back up and messed up Kudo's hair further. "'n' Stop pokin' me."

Conan poked him on the cheek. "Then put me down. I didn't have anything else to say."

"Coulda said so." Heiji shifted Kudo like he was going to sit him on the bed then let go, letting him drop an inch or so instead.

Conan put his hands out to catch himself, sitting up straight fast. _'Oi, Hattori!'_ He turned to the jerk before looking over at Hakuba. "That was just me." _I told you the guy couldn't see well._

"I could tell." Saguru felt a smile form. "From his... words, I... expected it."

"Guess he can be pretty predictable at times." Conan sat so he could still lean on Hakuba, glad his size wouldn't make an issue of it. He smirked back at Hattori, expression the same- then he lost it and became annoyed again when a thought hit him, his hand going up to fix his hair. "_And you don't have to make me look like him. Bad enough he does it_."

Heiji was stuck between a smirk and scowl and just gave a half shrug in response

Kaito was fine letting the others do what they wanted. He leaned back against the wall, looking out the window. _I've got things to deal with myself. I don't need to worry about them._ He looked over at Aoko and his mother. They would be the hardest to get past, now that he wanted to, but he made sure not to act that way, slouching more as he glanced at them as inconspicuously as he could. He was Kid, he could get out, he just didn't want the others to notice when he did. It had to be slow.

Chikage smiled and caught sight of Kaito glancing over at them. She mouthed, _"Call Jii."_ and hoped he was together enough to see and do so.

Kaito frowned at his mom when he'd accidentally caught her eye. _"Why?"_

_"If you're changing your plans you need to let him know."_ Chikage responded.

Kaito waved his hand at her, not caring about that- he stopped and smiled. He made his way slowly around the room and to her so he wouldn't catch notice. _"I can't really call him in here."_ The inspector was there after all, who knew what could come up in the conversation he wasn't going to be having? "_I'll be right back."_ He gave his mother a two-finger salute before heading out.

_'Seems like Kid will have a sub this time.'_ Chikage smiled and patted Aoko-chan's shoulder when she looked toward where Kaito had gone. "He's just making a call." She looked up and nodded an OK so Chikage turned her thoughts back to her own plans for the next night. _'Like riding a bike.'_

Kaito got out, letting out a breath as he leaned against the closed door, a smile there for a second. So many people in one room was a bit stifling and he had other matters to attend to. He had planned on letting the gangs in the area do what they pleased but they made it personal now and, above all, he was not going to let them blame Hakuba for the death of one of their members. He was the killer so telling them it was Kid was easy enough. The main problem was fighting off those stupid enough not to believe him. He had never given his support to a cause like this but nothing like this had ever come up before either, and Hattori could still be in danger if he'd told others and they held the same grudge. That one he wasn't responsible for but he would help them see how stupid they had to be if they did plan on going over them again. With a wave of his hand, Kaito put a cap on, shrugging a lightweight dark jacket over his shirt to try and remain unconscious until he got outside and got where he was going.

Eri let the boys do what they wanted, going to the child in the hospital bed. "Hello, Hakuba-kun. How are you feeling?"

_'E- Eri-obasan?'_ Saguru moved his eye to try and pinpoint her. "I am just..." Did he really need to hide it now? They had to know and it was not as though he were able to move as he usually was when he could say he was fine. He closed his eyes. "A bit tired." _'No doubt in part to the loss of blood as well as the medication_.'

"Everyone will quiet down then," Eri spoke sternly to those in the room, mostly to the two boys who'd just been speaking. She put his hand gently on the side of Hakuba-kun's face. "You should get some rest."

Saguru opened his eyes at the touch and aimed them at the figure that was right there. He was unsure how to respond however he blinked a few times before just closing them and taking a few breaths.

Eri looked down at the boy, and it wasn't out of pity that she was helping him. Nothing good would have come of that and this child needed commitment. She still planned on fulfilling her earlier decision of having him live with her, now more so. The others all had children to look after and, while he husband was a complete moron half the time, her daughter was safe with him. She took her hand away after brushing his cheek and sitting down. Eri waved her hand at the group around her. "Go sit down, I don't even care if it's on the floor. Even _I_ feel crowded."

Nakamori was right beside Hattori-kun, and while he felt the necessity of staying close, this woman had done what he had planned on. He sat on the floor where he was, thinking now that Hakuba-kun may be feeling crowded and hating that he hadn't realized the boy was tired with how much he had his eyes closed, not to mention what he had been through.

Heiji tipped his head and huffed but from what he had heard she could be as scary as Kazuha and Neechan. He wasn't getting far from Kudo or Hakuba so he tapped Hakuba's leg before sitting on the floor, one knee up to prop his arm on.

Conan looked down at Hattori for a moment before moving a bit to get his legs up, laying down next to Hakuba. "I'm kinda tired too."

Yusaku watched his son, reaching over and patting the bed. "I'm going to call and see if I can find where my wife has run off to this time. I'll be back. Take care." He spoke more so Hakuba-kun could know he was there. That, and Yukiko was really pushing things. He sighed and shook his head, sure his son could look after things while he walked out to make a call for a few minutes.

Saguru had not realized Kudo-san had been there as well and wondered once again how many were actually there. He felt even more in the dark simply by being unable to tell who was there and a bit of residual guilt that they would now be sitting around, some on the floor by the sound of it, while he rested.

Chikage motioned Aoko over to the cot and the two of them sat down, Chikage's mind a few miles away but she still noticed Mouri-san walk over at sit in a chair while his daughter stared at Hakuba-kun... no, Shinichi-kun for a moment before she turned and took a seat near her father. Chikage smiled and went back to thinking.

Kazuha had been waiting with Ran-chan but she went over and sat with her dad. Kazuha wasn't very comfortable sitting with the two of them so she sat on the floor where she was, crossing her legs. She looked up from the floor at Heiji, then back down, not wanting to tempt him to talk. That kinda annoyed her so she got up for a second and moved to sit next to him, leaning her head lightly against his shoulder.

Heiji looked over at Kazuha and sighed. If he didn't want to avoid both Kazuha and Neechan's mom getting on his case he'd comment on her action. Instead he patted her arm before propping his chin on his hand again. With Kudo napping to and Kuroba somehow slipping out at some point, he'd have to go on what he knew to figure out these 'accidents' Kudo talked about.

Yusaku waited until he was away from the room a bit, making a call to Yukiko. He couldn't keep chasing her around like this every time something upset her. She could control that urge most of the time, why things were setting her off now when she really should be here, he didn't know.

Yukiko held up a hand as she answered her phone. "How are they?"

"Either exhausted or full of energy. Judging from looking at him, and what I could pick up form Shinichi, Hakuba-kun has suffered some complications. The boy's trying to sleep right now, so there's no point in returning this very moment, but I believe you know you should be here. What are you up to anyway?" Yusaku had to admit he was curious about that. He could often tell exactly what his wife had up her sleeve but leaving them twice now, and when Hakuba-kun would not doubt be having issues whether they were apparent or not, it would affect the others as well. She may be hard on them sometimes, but Yukiko's heart was usually in the right place. He thought she would provide the reassurances that he found Mouri's wife providing, be it that he took her for a much stricter woman.

Yukiko tipped her head and smiled. "I had hoped to surprise Hakuba-kun. Considering what happened, I thought he'd like his own bird. Ran-chan mentioned it when I asked about those doves she and Hattori-kun have. I'm not sure where the dove he had went but she said he had a falcon one time she saw him. I found his house even though the place is a complete mess." She sniffed in distaste. "But I should be back soon. It took me awhile to find a decent glove- no sense of style."

"Yukiko... do you even know how to handle one? There should be a mask too, and those types of birds a predators, it won't recognize you." Yusaku sighed. "Do you need help?" He had little doubt anything would stop her, so he may as well offer his assistance.

"Hmmmm..." Yukiko looked around again then sighed. "I suppose if you know so much about them you may as well."

Yusaku listened closely, not needing to write the address down as she spoke it to him. "Don't try and touch it until I get there. You may end up startling the creature and I won't be able to get it back if it escapes." _Hm. The boy has a falcon. "_They are very smart creatures, don't think you can get the best of it. You never will. I'll see you shortly." He hung up with his wife, stuffing the phone in his pocket. He walked back in the room quietly, going up to Eri for his keys back and waving to the room in general to show he was stepping out for a while.

Saguru was regretting bringing up the car accident as not only had it lead to the further questions rather than simply answering one, not that Conan-kun or Nakamori-keibu had appeared to have understood it as such, it had also pulled those memories to the forefront of his mind. It had no bearing on the events that had taken place and as such those where what he was suppose to focus on.

Conan had his eyes closed, tired, but something bothering him. He wished he'd asked the inspector what exactly had happened then. If he'd been seen, and he had to have been because Nakamori-keibu said he was close, he wouldn't be chasing nothing. Why only shoot Hakuba and try to kill him? Kid was close to, he had to have known before that. That left two witness that the man was completely ignoring in order to get Hakuba and that made no sense. Why? It was pointless. Or if anything, beyond cruel. The bullets would have proven more that it wasn't Inspector Nakamori, so it wasn't to frame anyone. He put a hand up to his face, messing with his bangs by default as he thought. When he opened his eyes, more or sensed and felt than saw, that Hakuba was just as restless. He looked up. Everyone had been quiet and Hakuba did need the sleep, not the nightmares. He stopped himself from sighing and got up. _He_ didn't need the sleep, it was just the side effect he always got with pain medication. He had no intention of hurting Hakuba so he had to move. Conan stood, a bit unsteadily, mostly because he was on the bed. He walked over to Hakuba like he had before, only stopping at his shoulder and laying back down, his forehead near the top of Hakuba's head. He felt like some friendly kitty, but there wasn't anywhere else to really go and there were probably a million things upsetting him. Conan put his small hand lightly on Hakuba's forehead, too blind from this angle to go anywhere else. "_Don't worry about anything right now. We'll deal with it later. The police are doing what they can and, as of right now, it really isn't our job. You can just rest."_ He spoke quietly enough, Hakuba right there to hear him, and put his hand down, getting comfortable himself.

Saguru took a steadying breath just as he felt a second hand pat his leg. If they could both notice his actions already he would indeed be hard pressed to keep the others from wondering what the other two were reacting to. He would have to tell at least Nakamori-keibu but he did not feel that he could even if he wanted to. He resolved to try once more to put it aside for when he was alone.

Conan poked at Hakuba this time instead of Hattori. "And that doesn't mean hiding it. I've had repeated conversations with you before, and I'll continue them. I'm telling you to get some sleep- you need, not to ignore your feelings. If its that bad, we're here now too, but get some sleep after." Conan knew, from the moment he was sitting next to Hakuba in that other hostpial room, just the two of them really - besides Ran's parents - that the guy could be far more stubborn about this kind of thing than he ever was. He'd called him repressed at the time. Now Hakuba was caught between trying to stop it and trying to fall back into the stream. "If that's who you want to be though, there isn't much I can say to you that will change anything."

Saguru had to wonder if others thought he could do that too. "No." He managed quietly, doubting anyone else had heard, if Conan-kun even had. "That car... accident... I mentioned." If he was going to prove he could choose rather than follow everything his fa- he'd been told he had to say this. "Driver's side... died... on impact."

Conan knew he'd been the only one talking to Hakuba about this. It was easy enough to figure out even without previous knowledge what that meant. Conan put his hand where his had been before, not moving it away this time. "Gomen. I didn't mean to bring that up. I didn't know."

Eri had been sitting there and listen to the boy's that had developed such a close relationship with one another, all due to what they'd been through together and that wasn't the healthiest of bonds, so she'd been still and watching, mostly for what she had missed. Though she heard nothing of an accident, she could see the tears down the boy's face and realized soon after what it meant. She put her hand back on his cheek, brushing some of the tears away. She would not be trying to become any sort of replacement for him, but she could be something different. "You have a home anywhere you want to go, and people who care about you. I hope you know that."

Forget sitting, the woman's words, which were about the only ones he could catch from on the floor, got Nakamori's attention. He stood up, keeping his distance because he saw the kid was crying and didn't want to interrupt. He would if he had to, but he knew when he wasn't the one in control and didn't want to interrupt or distract her while she was talking about whatever the kid had reacted to.

So others had heard him too. He also heard shuffling and figured that some of the others had noticed, if not him than the actions of the other two. He was unsure why he bothered to open his eyes as nothing had changed yet, however he shifted his gaze over to the form he could make out to the side and blinked to let her know he heard her. He scanned to the other side however he couldn't make out anyone. "No one did... never spoke... about it since."

Nakamori wasn't sure if he'd heard that the wrong way or not. It sounded like the kid had just said no one cared about him. So the first case or two he wasn't sure, but- "You think I listen to any snot noised punk that thinks they're better than me? Hakuba-kun, tell me you didn't already know half the people here." Nakamori waved his hand at the room, even if the boy couldn't see it. "I know how it wouldn't come up in conversation, but don't you dare say no one cared about you." The growls were there, though he kept his voice at a normal volume. "It anything that's an insult."

"I do know that." _'now.'_ Saguru paused. "I was... referring to... an accident... back in England."

Nakamori crossed his arms but backed off, grumbling. "_That was not what I was talking about_."

Conan let out a sigh with a smile. He poked Hakuba lightly on the head, not sure where he was hurt but guessing the top was a safe bet considering where the swelling was. "You probably tired to handle those emotions on your own. Not that shocking that the memory brought them back up. I don't really know what else to say except 'sorry' in this kind of situation... so sorry."

Saguru opened his mouth but stopped and took another breath. "Arigatou... Conan-kun." He blinked and tried to clarify for Nakamori-keibu as he had heard him just fine. "Nakamori-keibu... I had not... intended to... insult anyone." He was going to dry his throat out faster this way. "I am... taken aback... even knowing... everything... I have been told... in the past... few days... still new."

Nakamori's temper had cooled as fast as it had come. "I know, kid. Stop straining yourself with expiations. I've got it." He let out a husky breath, staring over at him before patting him on the shoulder and going back to where he was.

Saguru let his eyes close again, fully, somewhat glad for the mask as it hid the small smile he knew would have formed otherwise, and attempted to rest again now that he had told at least told two others.

Conan waited a few minutes until he was sure Hakuba was fine, resting again now. If he had any nightmares, Conan was sure he'd be able to tell from this angle. Just to be sure, he spoke quietly. _"I wish you good dreams" _to Hakuba, hoping at least his subconscious would pick up on all of that.

Heiji was lost as to what was going on and had tried to move closer but they hadn't been talking loud enough. _'More stuff I missed. Shoulda just started walking an' let Kazuha deal with Kudo's mom herself.'_ He would be getting his answers when he was at least awake enough to answer and do so without hurting himself since he had to... agree with Nakamori-Keibu, Hakuba shouldn't be talking. He knew what that felt like too. When the others settled back down he settled to lean against the side of the bed and work out both the accidents here and wonder why this other one in England seemed to have been harder on him than all the ones in Japan.

* * *

Yukiko looked over at Yusaku as they headed toward the boy's room. "I still would have thought a place like that would be neater. I could suggest a good service to go in and clean up that mess." Yukiko looked off in the distance as she ran through a list of people that she could call in a favor or just ask a favor off.

"Leave it alone, honey. You know what happened with his father. The police aren't exactly 'neat' when they're looking for something." Though it had not been the police that were there, and they were never that messy. He'd phoned the inspector, getting let in on what Shinichi had been up to earlier, since they corresponded. Until he knew for sure, he hadn't wanted his wife to know someone dangerous was in the area. "Hakuba-kun also has a lot on his mind. Don't trouble him with something as inconsequential as this."

Yukiko huffed. "Fine." She brightened up again. "But I'm gonna make sure the place is neat as a pin before he sees it." She reached for the knob. "Ready?"

"No," Yusaku spoke clearly before he let his wife open the door. "Tell Ran-chan and Hattori-kun to step out here for a moment."

Yukiko paused, disappointed that her surprise had to wait even longer. "OK." She slipped in and headed over to the two teens on the floor by the bed. "Hattori-kun, my husband wants you and Ran-chan to step outside for a moment."

Heiji looked up then stood slightly to look over at Hakuba and Kudo.

Kazuha backed off Heiji, opening her eyes more than they had been and waking herself. She smiled lightly to him, still tired and not having been able to get anymore sleep either downstairs or up here. Hospitals gave her an uneasy feeling anyway, and with Ran going with, she didn't mind Heiji leaving... if only for a few minutes. She nodded to him, looking towards Ran-chan after and wondering what he wanted with them.

Ran stood and walked over to the others. "Did he say why?" When she got a headshake Ran sighed and looked over at where Conan-kun was sleeping by Hakuba-kun as Hattori-kun started away. She turned and followed him to the door.

Yusaku watched both teenagers exit with his wife, putting his hand on Ran-chan's shoulder so she'd stop in front of him. The bird that had been with her since he'd seen her was on top her of head at the moment, and went he put a finger up to call it to himself, the bird scooted back. "I thought so." He stepped back and pointed up to it. "These are Toichi-kun's son's right? Can you get him to recall them for the time being?"

"If he were here maybe. Think he made them guard birds or some'in'." Heiji stroked the feathers of the one on his shoulder.

"Can you stay outside for a while then? Oh, and Yukiko, hawk. Falcons have dark indications by their eyes that slope down, hawks do not. This is a hawk."

"It's a big bird... and pretty. Same idea."

Heiji had to refrain from whistling. "Never got ta see him but I heard 'im mentioned."

Ran smiled. _'I told her hawk. Why would she say falcon?'_ "I don't mind, I think Watson would cheer him up big time."

"I'm sorry but you two can't be near him until those doves are somewhere safe. Large predatory birds will eat smaller birds, and if they are there to protect you they'll consider it a threat and not fly away." The cage was covered as it should be and the bird had the mask over his head. Once they were in the room, Yusaku was hoping to remove both. "You'll need to stay in the hallway for the time being."

Heiji saw Neechan nod and step to the side. He was bummed he had to wait but moved aside as well. "Go 'head. Jus' wish I could see Kazuha's reaction."

Yusaku looked at his wife a moment before he smiled, bending down and getting inside to remove the mask the blocked sight and sound from reaching the bird. The creature itself was fairly light, though the cage had some weight to it. The bird couldn't see much still and he closed the door, stepping back for his wife. "I'll stay outside with the kids. This was your idea so go ahead."

Yukiko nodded and carefully grabbed the cage before slipping into the room again, her love of surprises making her almost giddy.

Yusaku sighed with a smile, looking at the other two. "I'm sorry about that." He laughed lightly. "With Yukiko, it might even be better that you need to wait. I'm sure no one would mind you sticking your head in though. Just make sure the birds aren't spotted."

Ran rolled her eyes up to her hair. "I think she likes it there and I've seen Watson when Hakuba-kun had him with him on a case." She hardly finished when Hattori had poked his head though, using one hand to keep the dove there by petting it and the other holding the door mostly closed.

Nakamori watched the woman who seemed to be Conan's mother- or Kudo's wife, which made no sense since they had different last names. Maybe she had taken in another kid or had one with another man. No idea why Kudo-kun would have taken her back if it was the second, but he knew how messed up family situations could be. The kid could even be a relative, though he had no idea... why was the boy living with Mouri. Nakamori shook his head. He'd figure that out later. That was damned odd though. The cage the woman came in holding was more odd, so that got his attention. He didn't want to talk and wake Hakuba or end up sounding like an idiot though, so he stood there to wait and see what she was up to.

Eri watched her friend of all those years ago carry in a cage and she rose an eyebrow at her, pointing over to Hakuba-kun who couldn't have been silent more than half an hour. She put a finger to her lips after pointing to the boy to show he was sleeping and whatever she was planning, it would wait until the boy awoke.

Yukiko never lost her smile but nodded and moved over to the place the cage on the tray table. She gathered up the cover and lifted it slowly.

Eri looked at the fairly large bird that was in the cage after Yukiko had revealed it, speaking quietly. "And why did you get that?"

Aoko smiled and stood, walking over to the cage. "You went to get Watson."

Yukiko nodded. "I figured he'd like having him here. Ran-chan said he usually kept him with him. I figured it was a nice surprise. Well, still a great surprise. He gets to wake up with him here."

Eri found that the boy keeping such a pet was peculiar, but more in an extremist sense of the word since she knew next to no one did. "Does he have to be caged?" She held up her hands. Even if he didn't, with the bird's owner unconscious, it would likely not listen to any of them and if the doctor or someone came in and the bird got out, it would only cause trouble. "Nevermind. Leave it in there."

"Well, I bought this and found this one next to the cage." Yukiko grinned as she held up the... whatever-they-were-called gloves.

Aoko looked over at Kazuha-chan and waved her over.

Kazuha looked up, then over at Aoko as they were staring at whatever it was that was in the cage. When Aoko-chan looked like she wanted her, she stood up, going over and seeing the bird that was inside. She'd never seen one like it before. She went over to Aoko-chan, keeping her eyes on the bird as she went.

Aoko smiled. "Watson's Hakuba-kun's. What do you think?"

Kazuha shrugged, looking over at her. "I donno, he's kinda big fer a bird. Kind looks scary ta touch him."

"He's a hawk-"

"And well trained or I'd order it out."

Kazuha looked over at the doctor when he came in, covering her mouth when she remember she was supposed to be quiet. Aoko-chan and the others had been talking though... and the doctor had too now. Maybe it was okay. Ran's mother hadn't yelled at them yet, so it seemed okay.

Nakamori moved where he was by the wall and went over to the doctor for a moment, placing a hand on his shoulder while he whispered in his ear. "What I said before, I'm taking over as his legal guardian now. I'm going to call some people so this isn't an issue. You won't be reaching the kid's mother though." He let his arm fall, going over to where Conan-kun had put the juice and snatching up his phone before walking out for a moment.

Asano was confused and looked over at the others as the inspector walked out with a cell phone. He took in the room and headed toward the woman next to Hakuba-kun. "What happened?"

Eri looked up at this new man who could be no one but Hakuba-kun's doctor. She looked him over for a second before settling on his eyes, standing, and putting some distance so she wouldn't wake up Hakuba-kun. "You need to specify your question. A lot has happen, though nothing recently. Kisaki Eri," she spoke with a slight bow her head. She refused to be classified as someone only here for their own purposes, so she left off her profession.

"Doctor Asano," he replied with a nod of his own. "I was referring to whatever caused the inspector to rush out of here. He wasn't acting that that before so something happened and, as it seems to be connected to Hakuba-kun, I need to know what happened."

"They were talking about it over my head but it is easy enough to assume, what with his behavior too." Eri's voice lowered of it's own accord. "I don't know when, but Hakuba-kun's mother seems to have died in a car accident, if I'm understanding this correctly. From the sounds of it, he seemed to have been there at the time too." And though it was terrible to lose a parent that way, the fact that he had been there, and was most likely hurt himself, to have seen something like that was terrible.

"Ah." Asano nodded. That answered a lot more questions than even what he had intended to ask. He looked over at the two on the bed, Conan-kun curled up and sleeping beside Hakuba-kun's head. "I had not known that. Than again he never talks about personal stuff so however you found that out could be helpful. I knew he'd been injured other times but he'd wave it off. A car accident would explain some of them. I appreciate your sharing that information and for being here for him. Watson there was a good idea. None of us would have known where to go. I never knew he had an actual cage though."

Eri nodded her head while he was speaking. When he finished, she indicated her head to the other two. "If Conan-kun and Hattori-kun have had no problem with you, I thought you might like that information. Those two are, or should be, the most wary of trusting anyone at this point." She couldn't help that last bit because she was interested though, and she wanted to know. "How have you seen the bird if Hakuba-kun was injured here and no one knew where he was located?"

"A few of the times he was brought in the bird was with him. The best I can figure is they were together when he was hurt and no one wanted to take charge of the bird. When he's been alone we found that hawk was a better warning system than the instruments. We'd leave the door cracked open and if Watson started acting up someone would be in the room before the alarms went off. I'm not sure if Hakuba-kun even knows." Asano shook his head. "I sure didn't think it would be possible."

"Would such a predatory bird be comfortable around this much people? I'd be worried because Conan-kun is so small too, and being next to Hakuba-kun might give the creature the wrong impression. If you think it's safe to let him out, I don't see the problem, but I also don't know how it would react to so many people with its master unconscious." Eri waved a hand at the doctor. "You're more familiar with it, so if you believe it's fine, we can."

"Not sure. Both the amount of people here and if he knows any of you would determine that." Asano looked back over at Hakuba-kun. "Either way, I had hoped to check how his breathing has been and if we can move from the mask to a nasal cannula but I can't with him asleep."

"He was tired. It took some work to even get him to rest. He scarily managed to admit to it. Let him sleep." Eri looked over at Hakuba-kun, then to the bird. "Just to be safe, he can stay in there until he wakes up."

Asano nodded. "Call me as soon as he wakes up. Otherwise a nurse will come in to check and change the bag in another hour and a half."

"I will," Eri assured him. If Hakuba-kun didn't need that mask, he'd likely be happier not to have it on. She went back over to her seat, seeing the Inspector she knew by reputation alone return, a bit red around the collar. He didn't seem angry still, so she had to assume child services wouldn't be running in at a second's noticed. Feeling relieved, she lowered herself into the chair and wished Ran was at her side.

Asano stepped over to the inspector after Kisaki-san moved back to the boy's bedside. "I'm going to take it you more or less settled on your choice and, as such, you have to sign a couple things. I can send it here or you can come with me or we continue as we have and you can take care of it later."

Nakamori looked around the room, his eyes settling for a moment on Mouri. Kudo-kun had the devil's luck when it came to avoiding trouble but the kid's didn't, and he did not feel at all comfortable leaving them. He did want to make sure any information was passed to him though and even speaking in this room would be waking the kid. He held up a finger to the doctor to wait a sec before going over to Mouri, taking out his gun, and holding it out to him. "Keep them safe for a few minutes."

Kogoro looked up at the man but any insults or comments died on his lips. He reached out and accepted the weapon. "I will."

"Damn kids," Nakamori muttered as he put his now free hand up and scratched into his hair. His other hand fell into his pocket and he walked back over to the doctor. "If I'm doing this, I'm not half-assing it. I don't want to wake the kid. Let's go."

Asano nodded and led the way out of the room and past the two teens with the doves on them and the man standing nearby.

…

Nakamori finished signing all the stupid paperwork, looking up at the doctor after. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't trust you." He put the pen down and backed away. "However Hakuba-kun was getting those injuries, it was clearly on purpose. I know that, if something like this happens, the hospital can take over the kid's protection from even his father. You didn't. Whoever the fuck has been working in this conspiracy, I'm going to find them and prove it. Whether you were or not, the kid is in your care right now. You better take damned good care of him."

"Considering the father wasn't nearby any of those times and I got the reports from the police that stated that as well as how they had been accidents, my hands were tied. If he had come in even once where I had no explanation from the police I would have done just that. My every question was answered though so my superiors told me to back off. The best I was able to do was treat him when he was brought in. Considering you are a cop I still only half trust you, and that's because Hakuba-kun obviously does." Asano picked up the papers.

"What department was that?" That information right there made Nakamori interested. "The cops, when they called it in, what department? They should have stated it, even if they were different people." An underling or anything. Kid was mostly division two, so any 'accidents' that happened then would have had to have been handled only by their division. Hakuba-kun had stuck his nose into division 1 and 3 plenty of times now though.

Asano looked up and thought about it. "I'd never thought to keep track. I know more than a few were Division 2 but there were the odd times when it was One... those were also the more obvious injuries, much like now." He looked back at the inspector.

Both? It had to be someone as high up as the Superintendent then. He trusted that man with more than his life, had no doubt that he was one of the good guys, but who would have such power and in both divisions? They could have lied, but if the doctor wasn't in on it, he would have noticed the same person calling it in. Nakamori had to pause for a while. Conan-kun may have been just a kid, but his own mind was going back to... a secret maybe. He didn't often call in his own stuff, and why not let them handle it if it were only so-and-so injury to a kid that wasn't directly part of the current investigation. Easy then to get reports from both divisions, maybe even easier. If the more severe ones were in division one, that was likely where the person was stationed- and hell, his father was in Investigations. Nakamori looked back up at the man, seeing he was being stared at as well. "Any more information you could provide, anything odd, please tell me."

"Well... there was always a call that the person would ask to go straight to Hakuba-kun shortly before he was discharged and after that he always went quiet for awhile only to leave without a word besides a thanks and a bow. The oddest part was, even if we made the decision to do it early, the call came."

"Shit." Nakamori keep the eye contact after he turned away with the swear. "Whether we trust each other or not, I'm going to need you to do something for me. Write up a transfer. Hakuba-kun had to go..." Nakamori shrugged. "Somewhere for some reason. Different hospital. I'm calling it in too, but I'm not disclosing it. They'll have to find the information out from here. Shouldn't be hard for whoever this bastard is. If we can use the room next door to Hakuba's for the phone number to his 'new location', that would help. I'll try and trace it. Before then no one but you and whatever nurses you trust and tell them to repeat what I just told you- he was transferred. We'll be the only ones who know." Nakamori held out his hand. "Will you help me?" This was completely against regulation, and he frankly didn't care. Even if he wanted to put a call out to the superintendent, it might be listened in on. He could understand he at idiotic actions of that other officer now, though he didn't count his own as such. "I'll try and make sure no one leaves the room. Edit it so that Hakuba had been placed in a different, empty one, if anyone checks."

Asano was surprised at this but if it would mean he wouldn't see Hakuba-kun in here again anytime soon that would actually be a good thing. He took the inspector's hand firmly. "I can say it's for further treatment for the swelling, make it out to be worse and in need of a specialist... and he couldn't handle the crowd so they were disbanded. Let the grapevine take it from there since most know I don't like others bothering my patients." He smirked at that. "So you make sure he isn't bothered."

Nakamori grinned. "Sound perfect." He had to make sure of something, so doing any of the other things he needed could wait a bit. There was no hurry. Right now though, he'd need to talk to the others. "Thank you." And, this man really did seem sincere. That didn't sound like ulterior motives to have some partner come in while the guard was low.

Asano nodded and let go, turning to take care of the paperwork he just got and penciling in some 'observations' as to Hakuba-kun's condition and the actions of those that were visiting.

Nakamori watched for a moment before heading to the bathroom and making a call of his own to headquarters, explaining the situation in loud words and anger that felt more authentic than it really was. He headed back up to the room with his hands in his pockets and head down. He hated deceiving his fellow officers, but until he knew what was going on, he could handle this on his own. He knew people from other precincts and could get the equipment he needed secretly and easily. Both pluses but that was from doing things like this for far too long now. Really, stupid idiots. Who would- It just made Nakamori angrier thinking about it, so he let it go, passing the kids in the hall and Kudo-kun, still mostly where they had been when he'd left, and went back in the room, leaving his firearm in Mouri-kun's possession until he was sure he'd be staying for the time being. He'd have to run out and grab a few things eventually.

Aoko looked over when her dad came back and could tell he was upset. It was the attitude he had before a Kid heist. She stepped over to him but kept her voice low. "Otousan, what's wrong?"

Nakamori put a hand on his daughter's shoulder before putting it up in the air. "Everyone, you're going to need to stay in here. If anyone leaves, it will have to be Kudo-kun or someone else that hasn't been seen around Hakuba-kun. We've got more than one leak." He let those words hang and their meaning hang. He nodded over to the woman who had brought the bird- thinking maybe even Kudo-kun was too much of a risk now. "Cover the cage. The other's can't be in the hall. When they need to leave, they can you the room next door." He wanted to everyone to understand and the woman to follow his order.

Yukiko frowned but dropped the cover over the cage.

Nakamori turned back and opened the door. "All of you get back in here."

Heiji walked in, noting Neechan going by and heading toward the bed, but he wasn't happy about the door being shut like that. "Wha' was tha' 'bout?"

Nakamori waited until the other three were in, making sure the door was closed and going closer where he had been before, so that he could talk to all of them. "Like I said a second ago, whoever was- I don't know who caught what but Hakuba-kun was being injured. Whoever was responsible for it knew exactly where he was. If anything, they know where he is now, and that's not acceptable. I don't know what they would or could be planning, so as far as the hospital staff and HQ are concerned, Hakuba-kun was transferred to another hospital because of his condition. I don't want any idiots running around and showing off that he's still here."

Heiji muttered a few choice words and looked over at the bed. "Not again."

Nakamori put up his hand. "We're not doing this alone. That would be beyond stupid. I know people in other prefectures that I'm going to ask for help on this. Some can even come in the hospital itself to keep watch or to catch this guy." Nakamori gave Hattori-kun a hard look. "This will not be a repeat of what happened before. I'm not some lone officer."

Heiji huffed. He wasn't going anywhere if someone would try to get to Hakuba in here, not to mention with Kudo here that gave him double reason. _'Too bad Hakuba doesn't still have 'is dove... or better yet that Kuroba didn' take ours. That hawk would be a good deterrent.'_

Kazuha stood and went over to Heiji, a smile on her face. "Don' worry 'bout it." She could see that worry easily enough and looked over at Ran-chan before back at him. "I'm not givin' up easy this time."

Ran nodded. "Me neither."

Heiji hid a grimace with a smirk. Someone trying to get them, with even Nakamori-keibu and the other adults, would be tough. Add in Kazuha and Neechan and the one that tried wouldn't stand a chance.

Kazuha smiled and pointed to herself. "An' I ain't from here. I was in the waitin' room at the other hospital an' I dinn' even really see Hakuba-kun 'till we were alone." Kazuha pointed over at Aoko-chan. "So no one should know me." She smiled at the room in general. "If ya need anythin' jus' ask. I kin get it."

Aoko smiled at Kazuha-chan and nodded. She was still worried but was glad that Kazuha-chan had seemed to have forgiven her for the delay in calling her.

The girl wasn't from the area, it was true, and comparatively, Nakamori didn't see a better choice. Maybe Chikage would be safe, but that was the only other person he could think of since she hadn't been at the hospital. Kudo-kun and his wife had already been to Hakuba-kun's so that could have-. Nakamori went over and tapped the woman on the shoulder, curious about something. "You're Kudo-kun's wife, aren't you? He said he'd been going to pick you up. I don't think I've met you before."

Yukiko flashed a smile. "Yep. Kudo Yukiko."

"Conan-kun isn't-" The boy did look a lot like Kudo, but that could have been the glasses. If he was living with Mouri though, and this woman was the boy's mother, he only really saw one possible option that he wasn't going to bring up in conversation. "There is no way that boy's been running around without his parents here. He certainly does look a lot like Kudo-kun." He let that implication hang, hoping the situation would be explained to him.

Yukiko smiled and never missed a beat, going with a cover story she'd used before. "He does look a bit like Shinichi, even Ran-chan mentioned that. Blame him for Conan-kun being into mysteries, he's the one that taught him so much."

"Shinichi?" Oh, Nakamori had met that teenage detective. He had guessed he was Kudo-kun's son, though he'd never seen his wife before. He looked back over at Conan-kun for a moment. "Are they brothers?"

Yukiko had used that too but as Kudo Conan and this man knew him as Edogawa. She started laughing and shook her head as she stalled. "He's as close as and with all the time he spent with us when he was younger..." She smiled and let him draw his own conclusions. _If Shinichi says something later it could be passed off as his assumption rather than an outright contradiction._

Nakamori lowered his voice and frowned. "He's not Mouri-kun's is he?"

"He- Wait- _W__hat?_" Yukiko was shocked and that was not something that most people could do.

Nakamori backed up a bit with a shrug. He was obviously wrong but he didn't understand it. "He's your son, right? Or close to it? And he looked a lot like Kudo-kun, but he's staying with Mouri-kun." Nakamori shrugged again. "So who's is he?"

"He's staying with the Mouris because he enjoyed it here in Japan with them instead of going to America with his parents. Edogawa Fumiyo is the name of Conan-kun's mom. She's a distant relative of mine too."

"Then why isn't she here? Why are you and Kudo-kun here instead?" Nakamori was angry but he had to keep his voice down for Hakuba-kun. He'd have enough with the shitty parents act.

"Oh she is... that hotel room is theirs." _'And the things I need are there too_.' "Kaito-kun showed up and we didn't wait longer than it took for us to find out where you went to leave or they would have left on their own again. I can head over and track her down. I think her cell phone died again."

"I was there though." Nakamori hadn't seen anyone and he'd stayed over night. Whatever though. Let them be piss ass parents. "I told you, we're staying in this room. I'm not going to put Hakuba-kun in danger for you, them, or anyone." He made his words clear and as demanding as he could at a low volume.

Yukiko rolled her eyes. "You think any more people would have fit in that room? They stayed downstairs with the other two."

"Okay, fine, I missed them. Doesn't matter. No one's leaving right now until I figure this out." Nakamori took a breath and walked away. The girl could leave, spaced out. They had a bathroom, could get food, and he was going to set up the other room for any calls that might come in so he could trace them. The girl could get the equipment for that when he needed it and called it in. For now, everyone was staying put.

Yukiko kept herself from smiling, cover story and renewed reputation both set. No sense in having him go after 'Fumiyo' after this. She just had to make sure the others knew the story too, just in case.

Yusaku waited for the inspector to walk away and then went over to his wife, speaking quietly. "You know, you could have just said that we couldn't get in touch with them and that he was your cousin's child, who was going through some financial trouble or something, so Mouri-kun agreed to watch him since we're traveling a lot." He shrugged a little. "You make things overly complicated sometimes."

"It was under Edogawa and we weren't the ones that signed into the room. Besides," Yukiko tipped her head and eyed her husband. "You did spend all night downstairs."

"I doubt it would have come up, and if anything, we could have said we put the room under her name because we were trying to locate her." Yusaku shrugged again. "I don't think all of us in that small room would have helped matters away, like you said."

"Well... story's done." Yukiko smiled, "And it's not like it's the most elaborate I've ever done."

"I know. It was fine, if not a bit drawn out." Yusaku rubbed the palm of his hand into his eye, his headache mostly gone, and moved to stand over against the wall as he had nothing to say and he'd rather be the quiet observer for a time.

Ran stepped over to her mom and knelt beside her. "This has been one nightmare after another," she said as she leaned her head against her.

"All nightmares end, honey. And when they do, we can appreciate the morning all the more. I'm sorry you've had to go through this, that everyone has, but at least the world has a little more light in it now, because you're all still here, and the actions carried out by the others can't be repeated."

Ran sighed. "I know every time they stop someone it's good but... dealing with so much so quick," She looked over at Conan-kun and Hakuba-kun then over to Hattori-kun. "They need the break."

"That's been said nearly every time," Eri shook her head. "And it doesn't seem to be happening. I think everyone agrees with you there."

Ran settled beside the chair. "Mm, maybe this time will be the one."

* * *

Kaito, or technically Kid at the moment, was sitting in a very large abandoned warehouse of some sort. It seemed the only purpose for picking this place to see just how far everyone's words could echo when they shouted. He was in the back corner right now, sitting on a box and balancing a knife he'd gotten from one of those nearby on his fingertip. No conclusion was being come to and some of the people who he had come with had already gotten into fistfights with the others. It wasn't as if they were the sole offenders. There was an equal amount of fighting on both sides and Kid wanted no part of it. His white outfit in such a dark and dirty place stood out starkly compared to the clothes some of the others were wearing. They would come to an agreement in time, since the other man from the split, leading those of less reputable behavior, had no grievances against his master thief alter-ego. Time. Time. Time. Not something he ever favored though something that certainly knew how to annoy the heck out of him when it wanted to. All this pathetic arguing was tiresome.

* * *

Eri was glad that Ran stayed near her, thought she felt bad her daughter had to sit on the floor. With her leaning against her, Eri put a hand up to the side of her head. The room was either quiet or full of the odd, quietly held, conversation. She had a watch on but she had no starting time to judge by when Hakuba-kun started to stir. His fingers moved at first so she wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but the movement continued until she was sure he was waking again. Deciding it was best to let him gather his surrounds with so little sight to go on and her voice likely to startle him, she let things be.

Saguru opened his eyes only to find that his vision had not improved. He could feel Conan-kun still by his head but it was so quiet he would have thought he was alone otherwise. He let out a long, slow breath and half closed his eyes. He reminded himself that they had not done so before and were likely simply remaining quiet due to the two of them sleeping and he was not going to risk waking Conan-kun by speaking himself.

Nakamori waited until Hakuba-kun had opened his eyes before going over to him, speaking softly. He was fairly certain but he wanted an answer and he would send the girl to get the doctor after. "Hey, Hakuba-kun, tell me. Did Hakuba-san call you before you were released for the hospital in the past?" He had guessed that's what it was, but he wasn't sure. If he was wrong, he could only get more information. "I need you to tell me."

Saguru's eyes widened slightly. "No... he would... talk to me... when I returned... home... but I would... receive a call... before I was... discharged." _'And if those calls had been from him I would have mentioned something sooner as there would have been a connection between the accidents and him.'_

Nakamori shook his head. "It's not normal. Whoever it was that was calling you was watching as closely as your doctor. Who was it?" _Come on kid, how hard is it to answer a question?_

"It was just the... final word... on what happened." Saguru thought back to the conversations he had had concerning the accidents and sighed. "They always... identified themselves... with either... Division One... or Two, depending... on the case... I had been on... and always male." _'How is it possible that someone was so knowledgeable about that? No one ever came here that I knew of.'_

"The lie to them and the lie to you. I never hear about it and no one else does." Nakamori smiled to himself. "Clever. You don't say a word about it, because- no idea," Nakamori shrugged. "You're like that. If anything, there'll probably be a call before that to the hospital then." He looked over at Kudo-kun, since his own voice was very recognizable. "Think you can play a good doctor?"

Yusaku raised his hands. "Why not? I want to be filled in on just what it is I'm participating in though."

Nakamori nodded. "I have to make a few calls. It will be some time after that." He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Go get the doctor and tell him he's awake. No names." Nakamori would head over into the other room so he could make a few calls while she did that.

Kazuha had no idea what was going on but she understood what the man was asking of her, so she nodded. "I got it." She looked over at Heiji for a moment, smiling and brushing her hand down his arm before taking a few quick steps to the door. "I'll be right back."

Heiji looked over at Kazuha. "There and back."

Saguru smiled slightly at Hattori's comment however his mind went to what Nakamori-keibu had said. Even those calls had been fake and he was uncertain how to help further. He had always received the calls to explain the results of the investigation and as such the case was closed. Returning home his father would enter in on his typical lectures. He ought to have pursued it however he had not and therefore never found out about the deceptions.

Kazuha smiled before closing the door. "There 'n back." She kept it as she walked down the halls, going to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, can ya page Asano-sensei for me. He told me ta find him 'round this time."

The nurse behind the counter smiled at the young woman who came up to her, glad for something to do. She'd been keeping still for a while now and the older woman working with her had gone on break. "Sure thing. I'll page him. He should come to the desk in the next ten minutes. If he doesn't, he may be with a patient and you may have to wait."

Kazuha nodded, her smile growing when the lady smiled back at her. She leaned her back against the desks, looking down the halls. She had no idea where this energy came from, maybe being overtired, maybe being so close to Heiji for so long, but whatever. Now she just needed the doc to come so he could help Hakuba-kun.

Asano headed to the desk as soon as he heard the page. He spotted the girl that had been with Hattori-kun earlier and approached her. "Yes?"

Kazuha smiled to show nothing was wrong. "Ya said ya wanted to know when my little sis woke up." _Ah, ha, gomen Hakuba-kun. I just pictured tha' too_.

Asano covered his mouth as though to think in order to hide the smile at that. "So... let's go check on the patient." He waved her with him and headed back to the hospital room.

"Um," Kazuha spoke, still in a lighthearted tone. She'd been unhappy for too long now. "Don't tell 'em I said that."

"I won't, though I must admit, it was hard not to laugh." Asano opened the door for her and followed her in.

Kazuha went to Heiji's side, smiling up at his face as she held onto his arm. "There 'n back. Ya worry too much."

Heiji scoffed at that. "Ya kindin' me? Afta the way ya acted I ain' allowed the same?"

Kazuha stuck her tongue out at him. "Ya walk out the door 'n get kidnapped. Ya breath air 'n the world falls apart. I ain't done nothin' like that."

Asano shook his head as the two teens continued to go back and forth. He scanned the room but didn't see the inspector so he headed over to the woman, Kisaki-san. "I hear the patient is awake."

Eri looked at Hakuba-kun for a moment since her eyes had been on the doctor since he entered. "Hai, but he still seems tired. Other than that nothing much has changed that I can tell." She moved her hand through her daughter's hair, almost like petting Goro. He'd be taken care of while she was away and her daughter as no cat. She braided her fingers through Ran's hair, smiling down at her, then back up at the doctor. "Anything you can do to make him more comfortable is appreciated, but can you bring in another chair or two, or tell the young woman you came in with where we could get some?"

"Of course. There would be some chairs in the next room and no one is in the rooms on either side so you can easily grab the spare chairs from there." He stepped closer to the bed and sighed. "You up for trying for the cannula instead of the mask?"

Saguru took a breath and looked forward to the freedom. "Yes, Asano-sensei." He felt the mask be removed but knew he was likely holding it. He breathed in the room air and while it was slightly harder he knew he would have to work his way back from whatever damage had been done to his trachea due to the force applied to it.

Asano used his stethoscope and heard that he was breathing OK but still slightly weaker than he would have preferred to fully remove the mask. He hooked up the nasal cannula and inserted it. "Ain't pretty but it will help and you know it. Just relax for a bit and focus on breathing." He looked over at Kisaki-san. "As you're the adult closest to him physically, if his breathing shifts at all; rapid, shallow, or anything, just put the mask on for about 10 to 15 minutes."

"I've got it," Conan spoke quietly, raising his head. He rubbed his fingers into his eye. "I'm not leaving. I can tell."

Asano looked over at the boy, smiled and nodded. "I don't doubt that. And you can't hit the button for this room for a little while."

Conan frowned. He must have missed something. Nodding anyway, he sat up, trying not to stretch. He'd ask Hattori or Ran after the man left.

Asano checked the leads and paused before shaking his head. "Kisaki-san, I believe you were told of our ruse and it just occurred to me that I should shut off the alarm but I believe with you guys here I can pass on them needing to be active, but I'll leave it to you."

"I have a good enough idea from what I've been hearing. You can turned them off, but I'd like your pager number so I can contact you if an emergency occurs," Eri spoke as she took out her cell phone. She looked over at her husband. "Take it down too, just incase." She had no idea what might come up, but if her hands were full she'd like to know that someone could.

"Of course." Asano shut of the alarms and recited his number as he did so. "There. You can still see any changes on the monitor here but it won't trigger any audio alerts and I disconnected the feed to the nurses station so it actually looks like he was moved." He lowered his voice so the boys didn't hear, just Kisaki-san. _"I hope they figure out where the leak is. I do not like my patients being threatened."_

Eri nodded. "Honestly, if Yusaku-kun is helping him, I don't see why they wouldn't. He's better than most investigators when it comes to things like this. For now, I doubt any of us are any happier with the situation than you are."

Asano straightened and looked over everything one last time before turning and heading out.

Conan only needed to gather what he was lacking from what the doctor had said about pretending that Hakuba wasn't there. If his father was working on it though, he could leave that be. Now that the machines warning system was off, he and Hattori were likely the only ones who truly knew how to read them.

_'That explains Nakamori-keibu's question to Kudo-san.'_ Saguru closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He had to make sure that nothing went wrong and this was the only thing he could do.

"Oi, Hakuba," Conan spoke once the doctor was gone. He only needed to watch out for the girl, but that would be easy if he kept his voice down. "You're fine, right? If there's any added pressure," he continued speaking without pause as he looked at the machines. "You do still need to speak up, whether I can notice it or not."

Saguru opened his eyes and rolled them to the side toward where Conan-kun was. He did not want to seem rude however he did realize that he could use some ice, though it was likely water by now and no doubt it would require someone leaving to get more. "Well... ice?"

Conan smiled. "Got it." He looked around, seeing the cup over on the table. There was no way he could reach that, even if he wanted to.

"Kazuha-chan," Eri spoke up as she watched the little discussion. "Can you go into the hall? There should be a machine where you can get ice."

"Hai, hai." Kazuha said, still pouting. She turned an angry eye to Heiji and strode out of the room. "An' maybe I'll take the long way. Might not wanna just be there 'n back. Who knows." She shrugged uncaringly and opened the door to leave.

Heiji put his palm to his forehead and shook his head. "Kazuha..." He headed toward her and grabbed her sleeve before she fully walked out the door. "Be mad at me, fine. I'm a detective an' I ain' gonna stop bein' one... an' I ain' gonna stop worryin' 'bout ya eitha. 'K?"

Kazuha stopped and turned to him. She was more surprised and simultaneously sure of her self than she was angry anymore. "Heiji..." She paused another moment before sticking her hand out. "An' I ain't gonna leave ya. I don't wantcha ta worry," she kept her eyes locked on his and nodded a little. "I wantcha ta trust me."

Heiji took her hand and squeezed it before letting go and stepping back. "I do."

"Then don't worry 'bout me so much," Kazuha said with a smile as she pushed back on his forehead and closed the door behind her, making sure her words made it in. "Ya sound more like my dad than my friend."

Heiji huffed and turned to head back to the side of the bed.

Conan couldn't help the smile. "You have been a little over-protective recently."

"Can ya blame me?" Heiji crossed his arms and sat on the far edge of the bed. "Afta all the stuff tha's hit lately..."

"It's mostly involved you and you don't see me handcuffing you to the bed, now do you?" Conan tipped his head to the side with narrowed eyes and a smile on his face. "Though that does sound tempting."

Heiji raised his eyebrow. "Same idea came up while we were lookin' fer ya the firs' time. Gotta say 'm tempted ta do it too..." _'Jus' ta get a breather tha' more'n a a single night long.'_

"To yourself, I hope," Conan said without the smile. "Anyway, come over here."

Heiji shook his head but stood and moved over to where Kudo was. "What?"

Conan turned so he could watch the machines and so his back was to Hattori. "Please. It's been itching like crazy."

Heiji smirked but reached out and started scratching Kudo's back. His eyes drifted up to scan the machines as well before looking down at Hakuba. He had blinked and was looking over at him but he could tell that he wasn't making him out yet. _'Lucky I hadn' lost my sight when that guy clocked me.'_

Conan relaxed for a minute, eyes partially closed. "Thanks." He looked over at Hakuba, not giving Hattori any indication to stop. "Is your back itching?" It was such a minor thing that he wasn't sure if Hakuba would bring it up. If they were bad enough burns though, it could just be hardening over instead of flaking some layers of skin off.

"No." Saguru had not really felt anything from the burn and, while he also felt tired, he also did not feel any pain from the gunshot wounds. _'Asano-sensei must have treated it and the medication is dealing with the rest of it.'_

Conan nodded. He turned his head to Hattori. "Thanks. I don't really care if it's warm, but there should be juice on the floor. Could you hand it to me?"

Heiji looked down and spotted the juice. He reached down and grabbed the cup. "Yeah, it got warm bu' here." He held it out to Kudo.

"I'm sort of missing your arrogant remarks that usually come with you playing butler or the like," Conan said, only after he had taken the cup. He drank some, letting it rest in his lap while his body tried to play catch-up with his consciousness.

"Don' tempt me... an' if tha's yer attempt at laughin' I'll tell them about the cookin' ya did fer us." Heiji said as Hakuba's shoulders had started to shake slightly but he was smiling too.

Saguru rolled his eyes, however he knew to what cooking Hattori was referring to.

Conan smiled, his eyes going towards Hakuba's direction but he didn't turn his head far enough to look at him. The gaze went back to Hattori, confidant smile still there. "The guy who found a way to fall off a boat, would have gone over a cliff just to prove how wrong they were even after I told you what happened, thinks they have any right to make threats?"

"I didn' fall off an' OK, fine, ya had that other one but no way anyone would know that cliff was there." Heiji ruffled Kudo's hair and leaned down. "I can always point out a few a yers too."

Conan narrowed his eyes. "If you remember our phone call from just a few days ago, you'd remember you already have, _and quit doing that_," Conan mumbled as he fixed his hair.

Kazuha saw Heiji and Conan as she opened the door. It was cute, even if the guy was supposed to be his age. She pitied him a second, knowing Heiji could win any of their little arguments if he wanted to through size alone and that wasn't fair. If it was too one-sided, she knew Ran-chan would step in though. Kazuha handed Conan- Kudo-kun the cup, since he was closer and poked Heiji in the arm before folding her arms in front of herself. "Ya know ya look like a bully when ya do that."

"_What_?" Heiji raised his hands palm up and looked at her.

"Ya got bad ears or somethin'? I said ya look like a bully when ya do that." For proof, Kazuha looked over at Aoko-chan, since she had been doing nothing but standing there and watching for what felt like ages now. "Right?"

Aoko was surprised she was being asked but covered her mouth to hid a smile before giving up when Hattori-kun rolled his eyes. "I think it's cute." _'Just like real brothers.'_

"Oi, Aoko-chan. Why'r ya just standin' there?" Kazuha went over and grabbed the girl by the arm to bring her over to the bed. "Ya were watchin' over 'im before, why ya hidin' now? He probably doesn't even know yer here."

Saguru looked over at the new form that was pulled into what passed for his field of vision. He was unable to distinguish her but he had heard her voice whispering to someone but had been unable to make out the words. "I did." _'Although with her here and not near Kuroba... Kami, he had better not be doing anything... actually, he is most likely doing something highly risky and stupid.'_

Aoko had opened her mouth to say something when Hakuba-kun said he knew she was there.

"Here. Heiji, leave Conan-kun alone." Kazuha tapped him, trying to get him to back up so Aoko-chan could be there. Ran's mom was sitting and it wasn't like she could move. If it had been her, and Heiji sitting there, she knew she'd want to be closer too.

Aoko almost wanted to protest with how close Hakuba-kun had seemed to the others, even more than he had acted with anyone at school. She saw Hattori-kun shoot another look at the complicated machines and stuff before backing up to the foot of the bed but she had no idea what they were saying. She smiled down at Conan-kun and the cup of ice he had. "You going to use that for your juice?"

"No," Conan said, far more childishly than he would have if it had been anyone else. "I've been drinking warm juice for a while. It isn't bad. Hakuba-niichan can't drink anything when he's laying down." Conan pointed to Ran. "Can you get ask Ran-neechan if I could borrow her phone?"

"Sure." Aoko stepped away and over to Ran-chan.

Conan took a few ice chips like before and held the out to Hakuba. "Here, at least it's less of an audience."

"Arigatou," Saguru said before opening his mouth to accept the ice. This was embarrassing enough, even acknowledging that they were friends. The less that actually witnessed this the better.

Conan sighed, putting a chip in his own mouth and dropping a few in the juice, even with what he'd told her. "At least my mom's not making it worse. I hate getting sick because of that, it's almost worse than being healthy." He sighed again at the unhappy memories. "Don't ever try lemon and oil for a sore throat. It'll be the worst thing you never taste. I think I was sick for _longer_ because of that."

Saguru sucked on the ice but made a face at a thought of his own. He preferred tea with lemon and honey however he did recall... "Vinegar."

Conan wrinkled his nose. "Your doing or your mom's?"

"Neither... said it... would numb it." Saguru looked straight up swallowed the rest of the liquid the ice melting had provided.

Conan put his hand back in the cup and offered more. "Here. And gross. I never had to use vinegar, at least, not to drink." Enough with these bad memories. "Sorry for making it harder for you to swallow than it already is. I have to guess that may have worked, maybe. There's usually a medicine out there if I can get my hands on the over-the-counter stuff before my mom ever found out I was sick."

Saguru accepted the ice and let a small smile show. "Tea with... honey and lemon."

Conan nodded. "I think my mom thought she was part scientist or something. She knows next to nothing about herbal remedies, so she tries whatever she can get me to take and then sees what works." Conan shivered. "I usually would say over at Ran's or take a sudden trip when I was sick. It was easier."

"Warming plate... for my room." Saguru caught motion and stopped talking.

Aoko held out the phone she'd got from Ran-chan when she got beside him. "Here, she said you can hold on to it for now."

"Arigato, Oneesan," Conan said as he took the phone and opened the screen, going to the games just for some excuse for him to have wanted it.

Aoko smiled and stepped back, letting the boy play with the phone.

Conan didn't even pretend to really be into the game as much of as he would have. He was looking at the screens at least once every thirty seconds, only now becoming a little surprised that the doctor has assumed someone here could read them. Conan smiled - risky gamble. He could have brought a nurse or someone else in, but he hadn't. Conan preferred that, and there were enough people in the room already. While his eyes were either on the game screen or those around him, he spoke quietly to Hakuba. "You mother must have been a nice woman."

"Yes... proper too." He smiled. "She loved my... decision... to be a detective."

"I think my mom wanted me to follow her," Conan smiled, continuing to be watchful. "She was happy with whatever I did too though." There was something that occurred to him he wasn't sure of. He made sure he was looking at Hakuba when he asked "Why'd you come to Japan then? I have to think you weren't very happy here, even last week, if you didn't think you had any friends."

"A challenge... and in truth..." Saguru looked around as best he could. "I never felt... any closer... to anyone... elsewhere... so it made... no difference."

"That's a lie. You're mom loved you, and I'm sure you loved her back. It had to be more than what you were getting here. So maybe the better question was, why stay? You had to have had opportunities to go back and stay back."

Saguru sighed. "I guess... perhaps... comradery." He glanced toward where Conan-kun was. "Few officers... really appreciate... a teenager... doing their job... while here... less negative... sentiments." Saguru hoped that was able to get the point across. The newspapers loved it however the officers that were on the case were much colder toward him than those on the Task Force when he arrived at a crime scene.

"Hm. I guess because of my dad I've never had to deal with that. Even without the inspector," Conan shrugged. "I never really cared much for getting along with the officers who were there, just that they didn't miss the things that I could see. I'm sure there are people who talk about things like- did talk about things like that behind my back, but I don't care. Being a kid, oddly, makes it easier. I have no idea why." Conan tipped his head. "How long were you here before you started working on Kid's case?"

"That is what... brought me here." Saguru thought back. "Kid became... active... I became... intrigued." He closed his eyes, tired of the blurred images as his vision was clearly not improving.

Conan took the cup and some ice again, offering Hakuba enough he was hoping he wouldn't choke on if he continued to talk, but there was something that stayed from that thought. "When did you meet him? It had to be before now or I don't think he'd be so open."

Saguru lowered his voice further, just to be sure. "He is a... classmate. I tried... proving it... however... both showed... at a heist." He let that speak for itself. Two people in the same place would prove to most that one was not the other.

Conan couldn't help but laugh. "How did that happen? Dumb luck?" He shook his head. "Another question then, because I kind of get why he was here to begin with, but why did he stay?" Conan raised an eyebrow. "I was back, and everything else was pretty peachy. I'm sure that out of all of us, he could have easily found a way to distance himself, likely being more conscious. Why didn't he? And why do you trust him so much if you were only classmates?" He tapped a few more buttons on the phone. It was restarting him over every time he died and he wasn't paying it any attention. "It feels like I'm missing something here."

Saguru paused and thought about that. There was no one reason and in truth he did not understand it fully himself. "Things just... built up. He is... an enigma. When others... are hurt or upset... he is the first... to do something... and yet he... will pull a prank... for no reason... other than... he can."

"Why did you compare him to Hattori earlier? It took me a while to realize that was what you did- when comparing Hattori's and my partnership, you chose him for yourself. Hattori and I have been friends for too long now for me to say otherwise, and we have been through far more than just this. It's strange with you and him. I don't understand it." Conan sighed. "Maybe it's one of those things you're not supposed to understand. Since it's him, that wouldn't shock me."

"I believe that... is accurate... though I had... not recognized it... until all this." Saguru shifted a bit when a thought occurred to him and he could not help but smile. _'I wonder if he did it again? Not as though I could read it if he did...'_

"I don't like this," Conan spoke truthfully as he blinked, his eyes almost moving on their own at this point to make sure Hakuba was really okay. "But I won't say anything about him. If we see each other again one the field, I won't hold that up. All's fair game if he wants to keep playing. This is a debt owed, nothing more. He's not a friend of mine." Conan smiled slightly and looked over at Hakuba. "Though I'm getting the feeling he's one of yours."

Nakamori came back in the room, tapping the girl with the accent on the shoulder as he did. Felt weird to have all the eyes in the room identify him instead of the other way around. "I need you to go to the parking lot and pick up a bag for me. A man in a black Sedan will be holding it and he'll know you. Just get it for me and bring it to the next room over."

Kazuha felt weird to be ordered around but she nodded. "Black car, man, bag. Don't think I kin mess that up." She finally let her self smiled, just a little bit, at Heiji. "Now quit yer worrin' or yer gonna make me worried."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Ya ain' gonna let me live tha' down, are ya?" But he grinned back anyway.

"Well I don't know," Kazuha spoke uncaringly, turning her head slightly to the side so she could just loose sight of him. "I'm goin' out in the big bad world with some guy ya don't know. Who knows if anyone's still watchin' ya and see me."

"Good thin' they don' know ya know 'im." He jerked his thumb at the bed.

"Right," Kazuha said, her eyes narrow. "That's why ya were hidin' out at a hotel. Ferget it." Heiji got her mad again- he was always good at that. She walked out of the room, ignoring him, to get whatever the heck she was getting.

Heiji threw his hand in the air. He still didn't get her.


	5. Still Beside Me

**Chapter 54: Still Beside Me**

Saguru waited until everything had somewhat settled down again before responding. "He said... as much... though I plan... on continuing... to go to them. Besides... my trying to call him on it... is no different... then before... therefore... no change... on my part."

"You couldn't call him on it before. You can now. I'm sure even I could find enough proof right now if I wanted and it's really bothering me not to. I think that's a change." Conan went to put his hand back in the cup. "Is the ice gone?"

"I had... tried before... with proof... and yes." The ice had been gone for a while now so Saguru opened his mouth for a more.

Conan gave him some more ice, not really sure what to make of that. "If you had proof then why didn't anything go through? It wasn't like he could have denied it."

"He did... and I... cuffed him to myself... only for... Kaito Kid... to appear... anyway." Saguru blinked and looked over at Conan-kun. "Nakamori-keibu... was right there... and that Kid... was not... Kuroba."

"I'd have to figure that the person right in front of you would be impossible to fake, but anyone can wear a disguise and I know that the inspector knows he has at least one assistant. Of course, that was if both of you were fine not pursing it." Conan shrugged. "It might not have been a conscious decision, or maybe there's something else I'm not aware of."

"Nakamori-keibu... pointed out... he chased Kid... when he was twenty... so he said... the age group... the hair gave... was false... and following... that heist... Kuroba... was cleared."

Conan laughed so quietly it was more of a breath. "No one else believes the first one is still alive. I'm sure that every web page you come across about him has nothing about what had happened years ago." Conan looked over at him, just putting the phone down because it was starting to annoy him. "That wasn't what I'd wanted to talk about, but any conversation is better than none. Hold on a sec." He waved towards Ran, trying to get her attention.

Ran noticed Conan-kun waving at her and nodded, wondering what he wanted that he didn't just call out to her. She patted her mom's arm and moved around the bed to be on the same side he was.

Conan smiled. "I'm not going anywhere and Kazuha-chan'll be back soon, so why don't you and Hattori go meet her?" He tipped his head to the larger bird. Hakuba was awake now, and Hattori, Kazuha, and Ran being with the others made him more comfortable with the higher numbers. "Just for a while."

Ran looked over at the covered cage and smiled. "OK. Don't get into any more trouble," she said seriously but winked. If Hakuba had difficulty seeing her still then maybe it could still be a real surprise.

"One thing happened, _one_, and it wasn't as if I had any control over it," Conan muttered quietly, though he was smiling. "It's obvious Kazuha and Hattori need to work things out and I can't trust him not running off. This is no time to be stupid." Conan watched, waiting for Hattori and Ran to leave.

Ran tried not to laugh and nodded. "I'll make sure he doesn't," she said as she walked over to Hattori-kun. "Come on."

Heiji rolled his eyes, having been just close enough to hear some of what they said but having seen Kudo nod at the cage he looked over at the bird on his shoulder. "Fine... an' ya look out fer him, got it?" he called as they headed out the door to meet up with Nakamori-keibu in the next room.

"Who was that intended for?" Ran asked.

"Either. They kin take it whatever way they want," Heiji replied as they stepped into the next room.

Conan had no idea why Hattori was telling him that with Aoko-chan in room, so he shoved the comment off, looking over at Ran's mother. She put her hand up at him, obviously having caught on. He highly doubted she knew a thing about birds, since Ran never had any pets, and the woman herself owned a cat. He shrugged. Well, whatever.

Eri looked at the cage near her, getting up and opening the door. If the bird was as well trained as the doctor had made him out to be, she didn't see why it would be a problem. If it stayed in there, fine, but Eri wasn't stupid enough to try and put her hand in there and get it out.

Saguru shifted his eyes by instinct and listened. He had heard something and he was certain he knew what it was but that was not possible.

Conan put his hand up in the air and pointed back at the bird. If he gave the bird any indication that he wanted him out, Hakuba would notice. "Hey, Hakuba." Great, now Conan had no topic to discuss besides the one than had been. At least it would distract him. He spoke quietly, though he wasn't sure how distracted Ran's mother was. "You said you were going to keep going. Are you actually going to _do_ anything there? Can you just... ignore it like that?" Good enough conversation to distract, and one he was certain he already knew the answer to.

Saguru had wondered when that question would come up. "I intend to... try and stop... the heists themselves... and find a way... to make it... that he can stop... legally... without exposing him."

"That's easy and there's only one way, stop," Conan spoke as he watched Ran's mom get the glove and put her hand in the cage. "You had another plan?"

"Get him to... tell me what... he is looking... for." Saguru felt as though something was happening however he continued speaking. "The pattern... indicates... a jewel... possibly large... and special... in some way." He frowned a bit. "Identify it... and locate it... no need for him... to continue."

"If there was another way," Conan spoke, more or less watching Ran's mother than caring about this conversation. "Don't you think he would have found it?" She had Watson but it didn't look like he was going anywhere and with talons, he'd likely hurt anyone who wasn't wearing the glove. Better to let the bird find his own place to go so she didn't have to be holding him. Conan pushed his arms forward, trying to indicate to her she should give him the indication to leave.

This was crazy and the bird was large. Eri had no idea how to handle it, though she wasn't a fool. The bird was remarkably lighter than she'd been predicting too. Judging her actions to Shinichi-kun's, since he had to know better than she, she pushed her arm up and forward, trying to get the bird off without startling it. She had no want to be attacked.

Saguru blinked his eyes, wondering why Conan-kun was fidgeting. "As I said... an enigma." He suddenly caught the sound he knew all too well. "Did you..."

"My mom," Conan spoke as the bird's wings spread in the small room. The doves likely had a much easier time of getting around in a tight space, but he'd said Watson had been here before, and the wingspan wasn't enough to have the bird injure himself. Flapping far more than he would have had to in a bigger space, Conan watched him fly over their heads and turn to land not a foot away at the head of the bed. "You don't need to thank her either," he spoke as he narrowed his eyes at his mother and her all-too-quiet attitude as of late.

"Watson... How did she..." Saguru could not believe that they would think to bring him here. He heard giggling and the sound of lightly clapping hands. "I... I want to... domo arigatou."

"Heehee. I knew you'd like it." Yukiko had been trying so hard to not say anything and it had been driving her crazy. Now that he knew, she was bouncing in place clapping her hands. "I had to do something and when Ran-chan mentioned him I just knew that it would cheer you up. Oh, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find your glove in that m-anse." She said, remembering to not bother Hakuba-kun by telling him what a mess the police had left the house in.

Conan smiled, ignoring his mother. "Nice to have our friends near, animal or not."

Saguru swallowed again and smiled. "Indeed." He was unsure how Kudo-san had managed it on her own however he was glad she had. As much as he wanted to look or reach over he was unable to do either so he slid his eyes over to Conan-kun. "Would you... pet him... breast feathers... just beside... the wing... if he... tips his head... just give a short... low whistle."

"I have a better idea." He hadn't known a good way to get the bird down without Hakuba noticing, but he knew perfectly well what to do now that he did. He stood up so he could get around Hakuba, grabbing the bag that Kid had brought and broke off a piece of one of the cookies, trying to avoid the chips in it. He went to the other end of the bed and whistled, calling the bird over.

Saguru wondered what Conan-kun was up to as he moved around on the bed. When he heard a whistle, he blinked and tried to determine what Conan-kun was up to.

Conan wasn't sure if he'd needed to tempt him or not, but after he raised his other hand the bird flew over and landed on the other side of the bed. Careful, and with the piece still in his fingers, he coaxed him onto the bed. Watson didn't seem to like that idea and stayed where he was for a while before the creature's natural curiosity kicked in and he started following him, wings bristling out repeatedly to help him keep his balance. Conan put the cookie piece in Hakuba's hand when the bird was close enough. "Sorry, I didn't have anything else."

Saguru smiled. "This is fine... I was... not aware... you had anything." He tossed the thing up lightly, knowing Watson would take it out of midair even if he could not see it, and raised his hand slightly and to the side where he had felt the breeze from his movement. As soon as his hand came in contact with the feather he sighed and just started stroking the feathers.

Conan was pretty much stuck where he was and he had no real problem with that. He could still see the machines, though he felt a bit more in the way at shoulder height. If he moved up, he might make Watson fall though. "Can't say I've ever had a pet, but I know how close they can be. Considering how domesticated he is, far more so than I've ever seen any other hawk, that must be some connection."

"I have had him... for five years... raising and... training him... so yes... we are close." Saguru thought fondly on the memories. "Domesticated... he may appear... though much like... a police dog... a single command... is all it takes."

Conan found that very interesting. "Sounds or words?"

"Down to... trainer's choice." Saguru thought of something. "Are you to... the side of him?"

"Yeah, I'm closer to you than him, but I was asking more or less what you have done then. He wouldn't act that way if he wasn't already taught, so I was asking if you use words or sounds. I didn't think you'd use signals, just in case he was too far."

That was what he wanted to know. Saguru swallowed and gave two quick whistles, signaling Watson to spread his wings and fan his tail as a prep to take off but not giving the signal to do so.

After the whistles, Conan pretty much knew he'd expect something from Watson but the motion and the speed it was carried out in still had his heart beating a little fast as he looked over at the bird. He lidded his eyes, glancing at the machines before Hakuba. "You could have just said sounds."

Saguru heard a few sounds from others in the room and could not hide the smile. "I anticipated... a demonstration... would be enjoyed." He gave a short, low whistle for Watson to calm and felt the slight shuffle as he shook himself back into place after withdrawing his wings.

Conan went forward slowly and petted the hawk where Hakuba had on his chest, looking the bird in the eye, which was probably a bad idea but he couldn't resist. "He flew over at my whistle, but that might have been because I had food. Does he only listen to you?"

"No. Food alone... would be... unsuccessful... however... with the whistle... and as I... did not... counter... he came to you." Saguru blinked at the shapes beside him. "Were I not here... he would not... have come... without the... exact call."

"Don't do it or he won't have a place to go, but what is the exact call?" Heck, if he needed Watson to move for some reason, that would be easier.

"You may recall... when I whistled... at the Sunset... Mansion. A long... steady whistle."

"Any specific pitch necessary?" Conan knew the range Hakuba had used but he wanted to know if that was detrimental or not.

"So long... as it is... slightly high... and steady... no. Changing it... midway will."

"I do understand what the word 'steady' means," Conan spoke in annoyance. He shook his head. "Sorry. That is really amazing though." Conan took his fingers away, keeping his hand close. "Does he mind being petted anywhere?"

"The last call... was a... 'stay'... I suppose. Neck he... also enjoys... though the... brown markings... around his eyes... too close. Aside from that... common sense."

Conan reached his fingered out to Watson's throat, petting the feathers there. The hawk tipped his beak up to give him better access so Conan ran the back of his finger up, scratching in places. He flattened the feathers he had displaced and sat back again, pushing Hakuba's hand forward. "Thanks."

Saguru resumed stroking Watson. "Anytime... you wish... you know how... and later... if you want... I could... teach you more."

"When it's easier for you to talk, sure." Conan looked at the bird a little longer before over at Hakuba. "He can come with us, if you still want to go that is. When you can go." Conan looked over at his hand at his mom. "My parents won't care."

Saguru slowed his petting slightly. "Really?"

Yukiko grinned when she caught on to what Shinichi was saying. "Absolutely. The more the merrier."

Conan smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment and shrugged. "Didn't think I needed to ask."

Saguru resumed petting Watson when another thing occurred to him. "This was... why you sent... the others... out of the room... Kuroba's do... doves." Of which Kuroba was now one short.

"Yeah. No matter how domesticated, a cat will go after a mouse." Conan shrugged. "Hawks are smart. I figured Watson would do the same."

"He does not... typically... attack other... birds, though... Watson has... never been... alone with... others... it was a... wise precaution."

"Even if he wasn't a predator, birds don't often get along with other birds unless they were raised together too. A familiarity to them might be helpful, but when their owner is here to call them off too and you're well enough to move to intervene if you had to." Conan really didn't know what else to say and he couldn't lay down or he wouldn't be able to see the monitors, not that he was going to sleep again anyway though. He sighed. "Why do we have to keep hiding all the time. This is getting annoying."

Saguru exhaled a breath as he brushed Watson's feathers. "You do not... have to stay-"

"Hakuba, I'm not about to leave." Conan shook his head a bit sadly, disappointed that he'd even said that. Conan had comparative words to put to him but thought that would be pointless. Maybe the decision was unconscious, but it was definitely one Hakuba was making- to stay the way he had been. Conan had thought he was a little more open-minded, but this wasn't the first, second, or even third time he'd noticed. He put a hand out and touched Hakuba's shoulder. "You're my friend, and I'm staying no matter what. Do you think you really need to talk me down from that decision?"

Saguru closed his eyes. "No. I had... thought you... would want a... break yourself."

"A break from what, sitting?" Conan said with a strained smiled. "I've got plans, and so have you. That will be a break enough." Not to mention that it's going to be a lot less hectic now that Hattori couldn't be an idiot. Ran knew about everything. His mom and dad were good at that kind of stuff too. He almost wanted to be Shinichi again for a while though. Of course, that would be if Haibara would ever speak with him again. She sounded pretty angry. Conan grabbed the ice again, having had to ignore it while he was talking. "Here." He shook the cup a bit when he moved it so Hakuba would know what he was doing. "_You_ rest. I doubt you have at all."

"Asano-sensei... says that too," Saguru said before opening his mouth for more ice.

"Because it's true enough," Conan spoke as he gave Hakuba maybe a few more pieces than he had before. "Since I've been around you, the most rest you had was when we were at the agency. I've only had to deal with about a day's worth of my own stress. It's all of you that keep adding to it- not in a bad way," Conan added, since he know not only assumed but knew Hakuba would take it in a negative light. He looked up, trying to have words for it. "I don't regret worrying, or that you are all here and very much alive. Maybe that was a bad way of saying that. I just meant that-" He smiled, finding words and having no others to replace them. "When it's a friend or family member you're worrying about, it's not really worry then- it's care. And that's never a bad thing."

Saguru sucked on the ice, not able to speak at the moment around the amount. He wondered if that was why he was now so intent on stopping Kid's exploits without stopping Kuroba, as well as seeking to keep the others safe. Although he still had difficulty being the recipient, it was nice to know.

* * *

Kazuha found the man easily enough, though the bag was a duffel bag and it weighed a _ton_. They way he smiled and waved at her as she left, along with the way he was dressed, gave off a very 'police officer' and not 'stalker' vibe, so she wasn't worried about him. On her way back up someone had asked what she was carrying and she had said it was full of things for her little sister, because that was really the only thing she kept thinking. She didn't even say 'father' instead. It was fine though, and the woman hit the elevator button and the one inside for her so she wouldn't have to take both hands off of the bag. She got pm, wondering what the heck was in there. She couldn't really knock on the door when she got there so she kicked it with her foot. If the situation had been any different, she would have been yelling at them.

Nakamori heard the sound that more shook the door than actually made a knocking noise and shook his head as he walked over to it, peeking out first before opening and taking the bag from the girl. "Thank you." He smiled in more of a grin like he always did, bringing the bag over to the bed and setting it down. He opened it and took out the laptop that was sitting on the top, opening it and starting it. He took out the power cord and threw it on the bed, grabbing an internet USB out of side pocket. "Here, start this up for me," he told Yusaku as he took out a larger box that looked a lot like and was very similar too a tape recorder.

Yusaku went over and got the computer running, more or less uncaring about the three teens that were now in the room with them. He set up the program and looked at the inspector. "Do you really think this will work? I know you called yourself off this case, and very convincingly at that, but the probability is still pretty low of a call actually coming through."

"Better chance then us just sitting on our ass," Nakamori muttered as he plugged in the phone. Okay, he had officially left with Chikage and her son. That was very believable. The kid needed testing and was at another hospital with an undisclosed room number. The phone in here was now set up to this 'new room' in the 'new hospital'. With the doctor's help, he was going to set things up to where Hakuba would be found conscious and hopefully he'd get a bit to who this other person was. There was no way they were as smart as Hakuba-san had been, no one took on a partner like that, especially in crime- too dangerous, especially for a higher ranking official.

Heiji was sitting in a chair off to the side after Neechan had threatened to have Kazuha get him to rest. He'd a preferred doing something instead of sitting around. _'Hope this guy calls jus' so we can get a hold of 'im.'_

"I'd actually like to have a look around the station itself," Yusaku spoke as he looked at the monitor. This wasn't something he needed to be here for. Shinichi might need to lend a hand though, so he'd stop by there. "But you do need another male voice to pretend to be a doctor, should the need arise, so I guess I'm stuck here for a bit." Shinichi-kun might need to help though, if they were in need of proving that Hakuba-kun was here. He'd been back to the house for a while, and the shoes were enough to tell him he'd at least somewhat protected himself. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" Yusaku walked out the door without waiting for an admission that Nakamori-keibu was paying him a lick of attention.

Nakamori shrugged, finishing hooking up what he needed to and attaching a headphone jack so that the words wouldn't go through the speaker, and in case he or Kudo-kun answered the phone and the other needed to listen. He looked over at the kids. "That phone rings and you shut the hell up that very second. _If_ the phone rings," he added with anger at Kudo's words.

Heiji huffed. "Figured that." He'd dealt with enough phone calls on Friday that the need to keep quiet during a call was unspoken.

Kazuha nodded. Now that her hands were free and she could move, she folded them in front of her, turning away from Heiji and continuing to be angry with him.

"Of course." Ran added, looking over at the other two.

Nakamori sat on the bed once everything was up, putting a hand to his face as he thought. He knew no one in internal, and he was not about to try and contract the Superintendent. That being said, he'd have to get someone from metro to look into this, and who could do it safely. It would almost be better if he let Kudo-kun off on his own, but he needed the man and there was no one else he could turn to for that. He knew inspectors and officers from other precincts, and his own task force seemed safe, but they would both be noticeable. In any case, the other precincts didn't have to go through HQ at all, so the inspector from division three out North who delivered the things he needed could look into it. Why would a theft division officer be looking into anything like this, after all, and he himself was already off, according to records. That seemed like such little action compared to what needed to be taken, but knowing Kudo-kun, he was likely pulling some strings of his own.

Yusaku opened the door to the boy's room after making sure no one was in the hall. He went over to Shinichi and bent down so he could try and speak to him more privately. "We are pretending that Hakuba-kun is in the other room, more or less. Do you have anything that could help with this ruse?"

Conan looked over at his father when he walked in, checking the machines once before listening to him. He went into his pocket and took out the bowtie, the watch now useless for anything except telling time. He still had his sneakers, but he couldn't find his glasses anywhere. He thought he knew who to point the finger at for that. "Tell me if you get anything," Conan said as he handed it over, not letting it go until his father nodded.

"Here's wishing us the best of luck then," Yusaku spoke as he stood and put the bowtie in his pocket. He had played with it a bit while Shinichi had been unconscious when they had 'kidnapped' him, but he still couldn't believe that nutty professor had made such a remarkable device. He walked away from his son with no further words to sit in the other room and wait this out.

* * *

Takagi was happy but he still couldn't sleep very well. The last time he'd seen Hattori, he'd been upset and had run off. That image was the only one coming to him and it was haunting his dreams. Hattori-kun had been taken again, was hurt- and Takagi couldn't even see him to tell his mind that he was thinking stupid thoughts. He wasn't sure whether he'd been moving around or not, but he'd either woken himself or had gotten enough sleep, opening his eyes to Shiratori-san, who had definitely not been there before. His eyes fell closed again though when he realized he was still tired and felt even more stupid for waking up too soon. He did want to know why he was here though so he open them partially and tipped his head to get that across.

Shiratori watched Takagi started to rouse. He looked like he was having a nightmare, but when he opened his eyes he was calm. Takagi looked as beat as Shiratori felt, and he felt some pity for him at that. "If you were wondering, Sato-san is lying on the couch. She hasn't left."

Takagi sighed and shook his head slowly. He was not Hattori-kun and he could speak just fine. "I know. What are you doing here?"

Shiratori gave an ironic smile and let out a breath they said the same. "I can't be here because I'm worried?" He leaned back in the chair and folded his hands. "I can't really be anywhere else right now. I'm using you as more of a reprieve, if you were going for honesty."

Takagi frowned. "Reprieve from what?"

"You truly do not think before you speak, do you? We now have an high ranking officer who just tried to kill Hakuba-kun and-"

"Who did what?" Takagi had sat up before he knew what he was doing, a hand going around his waist at the new feelings of dulled pain and the swimming in his head of the medication.

"I'm sorry Takagi-kun, I forgot you didn't know." Shiratori put a few fingers up to his forehead as he leaned back in the chair after Takagi had startled him. "Hakuba-kun's father seems to have tired to kill him. He's been in the hospital from what I hear for a few hours now. They said he was stable as far as I recall." And his recollection was getting shorter by the second. If his brain capacity was linked to the stain and lack of decent sleep, he should most likely get some rest soon to, after Sato-san. "It's effected us because we were with the children when they were abducted and IA is looking into some sort of conspiracy they believe we started with the man. It should die in the water, since there really is no weight to be held. With that accusations that the man we brought in said about you though, there may be some complications- if not with our department then with you." Shiratori's eyes were dull and his words somewhat listless, though the warning in them was clear. "I would watch myself if I were you. You were also the only one around them before, and a lot of people are now looking to blame this on you."

Takagi was just speechless from all the information, more worried about Hakuba-kun, and still some about Hattori-kun too. He didn't care what anyone else thought of him. "You know for sure though, right? Hattori-kun was hurt too. Did they both get help?"

Shiratori sighed. "You make a terrible cop. You know you can't do them any good if you lose your position, and because you weren't thinking on your actions, going within a hundred feet of any one of them would never be allowed."

"That's fine. I don't care. They're alright though, right? For sure?" Takagi didn't care or know why Shiratori kept bringing that up when he just wanted his question answered.

"Sato-san called. They both seem just fine." Shiratori couldn't stand Takagi some of the time, and right now seemed to be turning into one of those occasions so he folded his hands in front of him and let Takagi-kun do what he wished.

Takagi relaxed, looking over at where Sato-san was laying now that he was sitting up and could see. He didn't really feel like laying back down, and while he was relieved, Shiratori-san's words weren't enough. "Can I call them?"

"No. Sato-san already had contact with someone who was with them. We don't want to bring any suspicion onto those that managed to stay where they are."

Takagi's shoulders fell but he understood that. He wouldn't want to get whoever they called to have to leave them if their lines were being watched. Takagi brought up his legs so he could sit more comfortably and wished he could at least just talk to Hattori-kun or Kudo-kun.

Sato stirred a bit, feeling more refreshed than she had since- since she'd got the call that Conan-kun had been kidnapped. She opened her eyes and saw Wataru sitting up on the bed. She sat up and swung her legs to the floor. "Wa-t's wrong?"

Shiratori waved his hand behind him at Sato when he heard her talking less than a minute after he had finished. "It is nothing. We were just talking." Though he could see why Takagi sitting up could give her that idea.

Takagi wanted to smile at her voice, but for a once, he didn't know if the concern in her words was aimed at him or somewhere else like his was. He did manage to smile for her for a different reason, to back up Shiratori's words.

Sato frowned slightly as she headed over to them but returned Wataru's smile; it was hard not to smile when he did, even when it was forced. "You shouldn't be sitting up then. Did the doctor come in yet?"

Shiratori nodded. "He came in a little more than half an hour ago to check things. I didn't ask him anything and he said nothing to me which made me think Takagi-kun is still as fine as he was before."

"Good." She turned to Wataru. "But that doesn't mean you're getting out of this bed until the doctor says you can."

Takagi shrugged, smiling a bit more genuinely at her words. "I don't really have anywhere to go."

"I know where you want to go and as soon as everything clears up, you can check on him. Although..." Sato looked up at Shiratori-kun. "Did you tell him about Hakuba-kun yet?"

"On reflex. I'm becoming too used to the two of you normally hoarding the information before I've had it," Shiratori admitted with a sigh. "If you're awake and fine, though you haven't slept long, here." He got up from the chair so Sato could sit down, rubbing one of his eyes. "I'm going to get some sleep too. Don't even try doing something behind my back this time, if only for Takagi-kun's health."

"Get some sleep. I'm fine." Sato said as she slid into the now vacant seat.

"I can't tell if that was admission that you would or not," Shiratori said with a smile. "As the record stands though, you can't be checking in anymore either. You're partners. We don't want to complicate this further." Shiratori walked across the room to lay down himself. He'd been on enough stakeouts of his own that he had no trouble falling asleep whereever he could and with whomever he was with, it would just take a few minutes, since he wasn't going to let himself just pass out.

Sato looked back at Wataru. "Now you..." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Lay down. It's been less than 24 hours after you took that bullet."

Takagi shook his head and smiled at her. "I don't really feel like laying down. It's moving that makes it worse, right?" Takagi lost his smile a little as he looked at the sheets in front of him, shaking his head slowly. "Hakuba-kun had _just_ been hurt, and I hadn't been able to stop it." Takagi took a few breaths and looked back up at Sato. "What happened to him? Shiratori-san wasn't very specific."

Sato shook her head. "I only know a bit and that came from what Shiratori-kun knows. IAs blocking him but Hakuba-kun's father was dirty and tried to kill him. Seems he's dead and Hakuba-kun was rushed to the hospital."

The word 'rushed' had his heart speeding up, but Shiratori-san had made it sound like he was okay. "It came that close? What- what happened to him? Or don't you know?"

"No idea. Apparently there was another body nearby too. No word on who it was. Damn it." Sato rubbed her forehead. "If we could just find a way to talk to any one of them and figure this out without IA jumping on it."

Takagi wasn't anymore satisfied with letting things be this way if Hakuba-kun could be dying. He was obviously hurt badly enough that- people were saying he'd almost been killed. He would have reacted the same if it were Hattori-kun, or probably even any of them at this point. "Sato-san, it's stupid, and next to impossible to believe I would leave here, right?" He looked her in the eye, knowing this was stupid but knowing in his heart he wanted nothing more than to be a fool right now.

Sato caught his eye and was torn. She wanted him well... but he wasn't gonna be until he knew- _knew_- that the boys were safe and not laying somewhere in critical condition. He'd restrained her, physically, to shield Hakuba-kun, knowing that he had almost died when he had been the one protecting him... any cop's nightmare. "We don't even know what hospital he's at anyway."

"Kudo-kun's with him, so Mouri-kun is there. We can borrow someone's cell phone, just in case." Takagi smiled at her, knowing he had a chance at this if he could get her on his side. "I- I need to change but- it worked with Hakuba-kun and," Takagi laughed a little breath as he closed his eyes to do so, "we've done the disguise thing before. Maybe- maybe we have to talk to the doctor, just so we aren't stopped right away." Takagi reached out his hand to touch her. "I don't want to make this worse for you, but I need you're help this time. Gomen."

Sato thought about that. "I called Kisaki-sensei when Shiratori-kun first told me what had happened and told her to track them down. If I use her as the go between... considering if IA has their way it would make more sense for you to talk to her anyway." She pulled out her cell again and looked up at Wataru. "Last dialed number."

"Wa- but, isn't she with Conan-kun? Wouldn't it be better to use someone else's phone?" And what did Sato mean if- ah, he understood that. "Still..." Takagi looked out the door. He thought it was better if they did this anonymously, but Sato was offering and he wasn't going to wait. He took the phone from her with a nod, looking up the last dialed number and calling it.

Eri almost jumped when her phone started ringing, so her mood was sour when she answered it, though she tried to lighten it when she noticed who it was that was calling. "Sato-Keiji. I'm sorry I never had a chance to call you back."

"Ah, it's Takagi," Takagi spoke back to the woman he'd... been a bit afraid of since he'd met. Takagi was tempted to ask her what condition Hakuba-kun and Hattori-kun were in, but he knew either way he'd want to see them. He'd been careless and not only Conan-kun but Hattori-kun had run off on their own and- he just had to see them. IA couldn't have possibly gotten to recording their calls yet and even if they had, he'd deal with the repercussions later- though he could at least try to make it sublet. "Where are you?"

"Beika General. It was the closest. As for Hakuba-kun, he's getting better. This will not be a repeat of last time." Eri smiled down at the boy as she spoke with sure confidence and care towards him she tried to carry in her words more than her expression. "I heard you were doing fine too."

"Yeah, I am." Takagi smiled back the words, though he was doing so far more out of relief than anything else. "Thank you. That's all I needed."

Saguru's ears caught Sato-keiji's name prior to his own name and condition, however the comment about the caller doing fine lead him to another person. "Takagi-keiji?"

"Hold on," Eri said as she just turned the phone away to show she hadn't hung up on him, likely leaving the officer with the muffled noises of the room. "Yes, why? Do you want to talk to him? I don't know if you should force yourself too."

Saguru took a deeper breath then he had, cutting it short when it was too much. He realized he had not had word on the officer for awhile, not since he had been shot by the same man that had later been speaking to his... "Yes... the man that... shot him... was the one... that was at... at the office."

Eri wasn't really sure what the boy meant but if he wanted to speak to the officer, she wouldn't say no. She brought the phone back to her ear. "Hold on a moment. Hakuba-kun wants to talk to you. Keep it short." Whether Hakuba-kun would or not, at least the officer knew to do so now. She reached over and handed the phone to Conan-kun.

Conan saw was she was doing and grabbed the phone so that he could hold it to Hakuba's ear and still be able to hear fine without trying to find it on the bed by touch alone or having Ran's mother do it for him, like Conan was. That was.. pretty thoughtful actually, considering how embarrassed Hakuba got about everything.

"Ahh- wait." Too late, the sound changed. But if Hakuba-kun could talk, Takagi was more than happy to talk back to him. He wanted to know what happened, but the 'keep it short' told him Hakuba-kun wasn't in the best of conditions for this, so he waited.

Saguru felt the change and waited until the phone was to his ear. "Takagi-keiji..." Saguru was unsure how to approach this so he opted to just ask first. "What do... you know?"

"Hakuba-kun... ah- I know you were hurt, and Hattori-kun, and why. I don't know how hurt. Are you okay, is he?" Now that Takagi was thinking about it, he had just assumed the other two were alright, but what if they were hurt too?

"Hattori is...fine. He was...treated for...some cuts...and he is...talking again." Saguru added as he recalled Hattori's voice had only returned after they had been at the hotel.

Takagi wasn't sure if Hakuba-kun was being as accurate as he wanted, but where the others were involved he usually was. He sighed. "That's good to hear." He had noticed Hakuba had chosen to talk about Hattori-kun first though. "What about you? I know it was bad." Yeah... bad wasn't the word he wanted to use, but he wanted he point to get across and didn't know of a better one.

Saguru closed his eyes. "The man... that shot you... was at the... office... when I went... to speak... to my fa-" Saguru sighed. He had been trying not to use that term however he was not certain how else to refer to him. "To my father." Saguru took a breath and continued. "He had... changed his... appearance... I was made."

"Hakuba-kun, please, I do want to know, and I'll listen, but," But Takagi could tell how hard it was for him to talk as it was. "I was asking more about you're heath. How badly are you hurt?" He could always wait for an explanation later.

"Winged... both arms... once each... leg once... a few blows... to the head... and he... strangled me." Saguru opened his eyes and looked around. "Breathing... and vision... are off... however." He shifted his eyes slightly toward Conan-kun. He needed a moment however he felt the officer deserved to know the rest.

Conan shook his head and took the phone, seeing as Hakuba seemed to want that anyway. "Goman nasai Takagi-Keiji. It's Conan-kun. Hakuba-kun's being an idiot and shouldn't be talking anyway." He put his hand in the ice cup and took out some more, forcing Hakuba to either accept them or get wet. "I didn't notice any of the smaller injures, most likely because I can't see them, but I'm holding the phone right now because he was shot in both his arms. His breathing and vision wouldn't be this bad if his brain hadn't been without oxygen for so long, ne?" Takagi-keiji had to pick up on the rest, and at least the other girl wouldn't feel overly worried with how he had worded that. He didn't think she, or even Ran, had gotten an explanation of Hakuba's injuries.

Saguru took the ice and blinked slowly in an attempt to let Conan-kun that he could inform Takagi-keiji of anything. Why hide it any more?

Takagi's breath caught in his throat as he listened to Con- Kudo-kun. "He's- he's fine right now though? None- none of that did anything... permanent, right?"

"Nothing besides scars. He's likely got a bunch of muscle damage, but that's easy enough to repair with a limited area. He was moving it around well enough before, and the doctor made no mention of it. There's swelling in his brain though," Conan spoke as he looked over at the machines. "That needs to be watched, but it should go down in a day or two and help with his vision. His breathing will likely take almost two weeks to fully recover."

Takagi swallowed and nodded. If he thought Hakuba-kun was honest when he needed an answer, Kudo-kun was honest and unhesitant. "Thank you. I- I don't think I could have got a better report from even a doctor," Takagi spoke with a smile though it was sad now. "Conan-kun, Sato-san is worried about you guys too. She's nearby and wants to know what room you're in. She's been driving me kinda crazy since we haven't been able to get through to you." Takagi laughed a little at the end, putting a finger up to Sato, knowing with Kudo, or likely any of the others at this point, there would be an argument, and he didn't want to wait one out right now.

"Hm, sure, but be careful though." Conan didn't want to go into detail over the phone. "Tell her she can't just come and go, she'll have to stay a while, and under no circumstances is she to use Hakuba-kun, or really, any names. 821. And no more people than those that have to be here."

Takagi had no idea what was going on but that sounded like they were being followed again and it dampened his already soaking-wet spirits. "Got it. I'll tell her to be careful. Thank you, Conan-ku... Kudo-kun."

"No problem. Oh, and tell her to knock," Conan said before hanging up the phone and handing it back over. He looked over at Hakuba when he spoke next. "You can talk to him longer when you're feeling better."

Saguru swallowed the rest of the melted ice. "Arigatou."

Takagi looked at the phone for a second before closing it and passing it over to Sato. "Hakuba-kun's conscious... but- he couldn't talk very well. I guess- Kudo-kun said he was shot in the arms, and- I guess he was strangled until he suffocated." Takagi had to look down and breath for a second, partially to control the side of him that was torn between depression and the one that wanted to run over there this very second. "They're at Beika General Hospital, I have the room number." He looked up at her. "Can you help me get there now?"

Sato sighed as she took her phone and put it away, looking over at Shiratori-kun. He needed the rest and would likely not wake up on his own for awhile and the doctor had just been there according to him. "You'd try on your own anyway," she said as a point of fact.

Takagi smiled, letting out a low laugh. "I would, but I don't think I'd get far."

Sato looked back at him sighed. "If you pull a stitch I swear I won't let you move again at all. Got it?"

Takagi nodded with a resolute expression his face before it did a one-eighty. He looked around the room, down at himself, then over to Sato as he scratched his cheek. "How am I supposed to get out of here though? I can't walk out in this," Takagi said, pulling a bit on the robe.

Sato covered her mouth to hide the small smile. "Well, we could request a set of green."

Takagi sighed. "That's even more obvious. I'll have to walk into the _other_ hospital too, and I don't want them to think I'm a patient." Takagi scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't really think this through very well."

"Chiba-kun."

"Huh?" Takagi looked up at Sato, not really understanding what she wanted. Then he did and held out his hand for her phone back. "Can I use it again? Or do you know his number?"

Sato pulled out the cell and passed it over. "Unless you'd rather I tell what you need."

Takagi blushed. "I-I can do it." He opened the phone, dialing Chiba-kun's number and still very red.

Chiba was busy sitting with Yumi since the girl had been stirring up way too much trouble and his own desk was a mess right now. He hadn't even known the woman had such a loud voice until she was screaming at everybody when some of the idiots in the office said something bad about Takagi-kun or Sato-san too close to her. He sigh, sharing her sentiments, and half the time found himself fighting along with her instead of stopping it. His phone rang just as one of those people who all this commotion was about started calling him. He picked up. "Hi, Chiba here. Odds are you're calling because you need something, what is it?" They always called him because of that.

"Ah... hahah... It's Takagi," Takagi said over the phone to Chiba-kun, not really liking but not helping the smile at the way he was greeted. "I- I need clothes." And if he weren't already red that would have done it.

Chiba couldn't help it. He laughed. "What in the world do you need that for? You and Sato-san didn't-"

"Ah, no, no, no!" Takagi even waved his arm to try and get Chiba-kun to stop that. "It's nothing like that!"

"Nothing like what?" Chiba said with a smile and a raise eyebrow. "I didn't even say anything. So, breaking out of the hospital I take it?"

Takagi nodded, trying to get the color to leave his face. "Trying. I need an outfit though. I can't really go out like this."

"Right. On it." Chiba hung up the phone, glad to have a reason to get out of the office.

"Ah- Wait! I didn't..." but Chiba had already hung up. "I didn't tell him what to get," Takagi spoke quietly as he put the phone down. He passed it over to Sato, not able to look at her.

"He'd likely know. You said you needed an outfit." Sato took the phone and tried to look at Wataru. "What did he say that you told him 'no'?"

Takagi blush further, drawing in on himself. "Nothing. Stupid joke. Wasn't funny."

Sato sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure if him being able to tell a joke at a time like this is a good thing or not. Either way you may as relax until he gets here." She reached past him and grabbed the controls for the bed, raising the head up most of the way.

"Thank you," Takagi spoke quietly, trying to lean back since she was so close to him. His mind wasn't where he wanted it right now. Once she was a safer distance away, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and looked at her for the first time since Chiba's stupid remark. "You know... you could get in a lot of trouble for helping me. Even if they find out we didn't have anything to do with any of that, we're going behind everyone's back now. I don't really want to drag you down with me." Takagi reached out, touched her once more as he sat back, still uncomfortable with the feeling of the stitches. "You can pretend you were asleep too. I think I can get in and out of a taxi by myself, and it'll give me reason to come back."

"Not this time." Sato said, shaking her head. "I'm coming with you."

Takagi nodded, not that happy, but not upset with her decision. He tried to throw off whatever hard feelings he'd given her that may have made her think he didn't want her with him. With a smile and a light laugh, he spoke again. "I guess that's better and I did say you were coming. I won't look as suspiciously leaving alone."

Sato gave a sharp nod than smiled and put her hand on his. "Besides, you were right that I want to make sure they're OK too."

Takagi kept smiling, more just because he wanted to than for any specific reason. He hadn't asked Conan... ah, Kudo-kun if anyone else was hurt. He'd wanted to make sure they were, but he probably would have brought it up on his own of there were. Takagi thought about himself for a second. He really didn't know how bad he was hurt, mostly because he couldn't feel it. He knew how bad bullets were though, and if Hakuba-kun... It wouldn't matter how hurt he was unless he tore anything they had already fixed, like Sato had said. Takagi curled his fingers around the tips of hers, waiting, and still nervous about finding something different from what he'd been told over the phone- like them gone, or hearing that someone- Takagi banished those though, trying not to worry about things he couldn't control.

If he hadn't already known where those two were, Chiba would have had to go through hell and back to find them. He had no idea why, maybe the grudges of other officers like he'd been seeing in the office, or whatever reason, but Takagi-kun's location was kept pretty tight. He had to call Yumi to get him the number he had in the slip on his desk because he felt stupid calling Sato-san to ask for the room number again. He had to kinda guess with Takagi-kun, since they didn't really wear the same sizes of clothes, but elastic pants worked for that. It felt kind of funny, since he'd never really gone shopping for anyone besides himself- funny in an awkward way he didn't like. It took him almost an hour to finish all of that and get to the hospital, hoping they weren't in a rush. He knocked on the door before coming in and smiled at the two in front of him. The backpack slung over his shoulder had everything he'd gotten. "You owe me one for this."

Sato quickly held a finger to her lips a shot him a stern gaze as she tipped her head back at their sleeping superior. They did not need to wake Shiratori-kun.

Chiba looked over at Shiratori, frowning. "I wondered where the heck he went. That's not fair, hiding out here." _Why didn't I think of that?_ His voice was lower when he spoke though, and he brought the overly stuffed backpack and set it in front of them on the bed with a smile. "I got something for you too, Sato-san. I thought maybe someone would notice you were somewhere you weren't supposed to be." He patted the sack. "So, what's with this breakout?"

"Ah." Takagi looked over at Shiratori when Sato had, seeing that he was still asleep. He looked back over at Chiba-kun and shrugged. He didn't really need to lie to him. "Hakuba-kun… and Hattori-kun were hurt. And-" He shrugged again. He really had no other logical explanation for why he felt the need that he had to leave now when it was sounded so stupid.

Chiba smiled more. "Okay, daddy. Going to check on the kids? I'm going to be in the lobby. Might as well have some reason to stay and heck, I was in the lobby watching TV. I saw nothing. Oh," Chiba spoke up after he had turned around. "The top stuff is for Sato-san."

Takagi had to looked down as his face turned red again, almost ignoring all the other words that followed. "...hai." Takagi could barely even hear his own voice. At least Chiba-kun was leaving. He was getting worse and worse with these comments and Takagi knew he'd would have found some way to have escaped Sato's look that he didn't want to see right now if he could have.

Sato reached for the bag, slightly confused by Wataru's reaction to Chiba-kun's statement. When she saw what was inside she nodded. "Good call." She removed the stuff for herself and stood, heading to the bathroom to change.

Takagi waited until Sato was gone, slipping the top of the gown off as he grabbed the backpack and took out the shirt that was left, putting it over himself. He had no idea what the jacket was for, then remember it was pretty cold out. That was more than he could have asked for, but would be better that he didn't stand out _not_ wearing one. He slipped that on too. The rest he put on under the covers incase Sato came back in... and maybe his hard feelings for Kuroba-kun all steamed from that. He would _not_ forgive the guy and he didn't feel comfortable repeating the experience right now. It kind of hurt moving to get the pants on, but he'd expected that it would. He just had to be careful. Takagi took the socks and cap out, putting the black hat on his head that matched the black coat. The shirt was blue and the pants were gray, so at least he didn't look strictly like some kind of stalker.

Sato exited the bathroom in the jersey and a jacket. Spotting Wataru already changed, she nodded. "Ready."

Takagi looked at Sato for a second. They looked like they were going out to see some kind of game now. That was better than looking like they were sneaking about. Sato... still kind of looked like Sato though. "Ah, is there any soap in the bathroom?"

"Soap? Yeah, there was. Why?" Sato knew she hadn't had anything on her face from breakfast and she hadn't done anything besides sit or lay on the couch.

"If it's a bar, can you get it wet for me and bring it here for a second?" Takagi said with a smile, a little embarrassed about doing this and no idea where the idea had even come from. It might not even work.

"O. K." Sato was beyond confused but she turned and went to the sink, wetting the bar of soap and using a towel to keep it from dripping as she headed back to the Wataru. "Here."

Takagi took off the cap and handed it to her in trade. "Here. Wear the cap." He took the soap from her, glad she had brought a towel, and used it to make his hand soapy. He put it in his hair, trying to style it back- anything that would really hold it, and he knew soap dried. It would look a little funny.

Sato took the hat and tipped it slightly to the side, not wanting to obscure her vision but, seeing what Wataru was up to, she figured the less like herself she wore it the better.

Takagi laughed. It was quiet so he wouldn't wake Shiratori-san, but still a laugh. "I'm starting to feel like a criminal." He looked up at Sato and still had the larger smile the laughter had given him. She looked like such a tomboy, but in a cute way.

"We'd better hope others don't see us that way. Now let's go, just take it easy."

Takagi nodded, slow in his movements while he got himself off the bed. It was a lot easier than he thought to stand and move around, though probably because everything was still numb. "You have no idea how weird that feels," Takagi said absentmindedly as he put hand to his stomach.

Sato nodded. "You get there you're either sitting or laying down again."

Takagi shrugged. "That's okay. It doesn't really hurt. It's just... funny." It might be hurting later and he didn't want to think about that right now. Takagi put his hands in his pocket, feeling a bit self-conscious with his hair looking funny now, but grabbed the handle to the door, trying to make himself look like he had no where important to go but reason enough to leave.

Sato followed him out and quietly shut the door behind her, leaving Shiratori-kun to get his rest.

Takagi had been to the hospital that Hakuba-kun was at a lot, sometimes because of himself and sometimes because of Conan-kun. He was glad Sato had never made him come because of her. Sato had had to pay since he didn't have his wallet anymore, and even if he did, he didn't think he had any money left to pay for it. Takagi looked up at the building before going in with his hands outside his pockets, trying not to look as suspicious as he probably did, bypassing everyone with his head down until he could get to the elevator.

Sato hit the button to go up and shot him a glance. He had been extra quiet the entire trip. "You know they've been here awhile, no doubt being treated, and you talked to both Hakuba-kun and Conan-kun. They're all likely as much on the road to recovery as you, just being kept in bed by Kisaki-sensei this time."

"I know. I know what Conan-kun told me too. It's just something," Takagi shrugged, "That I have to see." He put both hands back in his pockets now that they were alone. He'd try and fix his hair a bit before he got to the room. "It sounds stupid to do all this just to make myself happy, but it's something I can't stop at this point." The bell to the elevator went off and he walked out before Sato-san could say anything back to him. He'd been there when Conan-kun was in the hospital, though left usually when Mouri-san seemed like enough and Conan was either awake or treated. This wasn't really anything new, just broader. Takagi found the room number and tried to get his hair to the front of his head again, feeling the soap flake off and probably looking like he'd just come out of the snow or something at this point. He knocked lightly on the door with his other hand before coming in.

Conan's eyes went to the door, like they had been doing every time. He'd didn't want to talk to Hakuba more since he always ended up talking back, so he just gave him the ice and continued to watch the machines. The knock wasn't unexpected, but he was a little surprised to see Takagi-keiji instead of Sato. When the door opened and someone else came in, Conan could tell by her eyes that who he had been expected had come, just with company that should not have. Conan sighed. Was why everyone turning into Hattori-kun?

Takagi looked at the room and at most of the people who had been there at the first hospital, sans Hattori-kun. He was going to ask where he was, but Hakuba-kun got his attention first and he went over to him, looking at him as if he knew exactly what the monitors said and what each wound where he saw bandages were was. It took him a few more seconds then that to remember Hakuba-kun couldn't see well. "Ah, hi." He laughed lightly. "You look terrible."

Saguru shifted his gaze, though he was still unable to make anything out, he rested it on the shape just to the side of his vision. "Preferred... to the... alternative." Saguru swallowed the rest of the piece of ice and, anticipating that Takagi-keiji had not known to go to the other room first but would wish to check on Hattori, he added. "Hattori... is in the... next room."

Takagi nodded. "Thanks." He swallowed and looked Hakuba-kun over again- the breathing, the bandages, the dark marks on him. None of it was pity, or maybe a little was, but just a little. Mostly, Takagi just felt sad. There was also a bird that he kept looking at while he was looking at Hakuba-kun, and it was kind of distracting him from that feeling, but not too much. Since it looked like he'd be bitten if he got to close to it, Takagi put his hand lightly on Hakuba's arm instead of his hand, somewhat near Conan-kun as he smiled. "I don't think you're feeling as bad as you look right now- I hope."

Saguru had half expected Takagi-keiji to go check on Hattori and the contact and comment were a slight surprise. He flicked his hand up and stroked Watson. "Considering... Watson is... not my only... company... not bad... though different."

Takagi was kind of confused, not really sure if Hakuba-kun was in any pain or not. If it weren't for Kudo-kun, actual Kudo-kun, and what he heard from him at the other hospital, he wouldn't have understood Hakuba-kun's comment. "I'm sorry… that it was you're dad. I mean, I'd be sorry you were hurt anyway, but because of that-" Takagi didn't know how to finish that sentence, didn't even know why he brought it up.

Saguru closed his eyes. "He was dirty... and it is... better that he... has been stopped... than for him... to continue... to deal with... murderers."

"I know it was good he was stopped, and it- it's always good to stop those kind of people, but I'm sorry it had to happen this way." Takagi shook his head. He didn't really care or know about Hakuba-kun's father, but he knew Hakuba-kun, and cared about him.

Saguru wanted to agree but he also knew, had things continued going the way they had, he'd likely not have known that no one else, or few others, knew of the frequency that he had been here. He took a few breaths before addressing the officer. "I am not certain... this would not... have happened... anyway... as it seems... previous occur... ences were not... as accidental... as I was told."

"Hakuba, stop it." Conan spoke up. He hadn't wanted to, but Hakuba had done this with everyone who he'd had opportunity to now. "There's a difference between hiding and forcing the truth on someone- Funny you either do one or the other. He's not asking you to bring anything up, and if he was I'd tell him to shut up, because the people who need to know this very second do, and someone else or I could explain it to the rest." Conan let out something between a breath and a sigh. "I'm not trying to contradict your behavior, but if you think more about yourself you can tell the simple fact that you brought that up unprovoked that you're not as close to as 'ok' as you want to be."

Saguru opened his eyes and turned them toward Conan-kun. _'Have I? I have never brought that up before, why am I doing it now?_' Saguru concentrated on what he knew of head injuries and as his vision was poor but not negated it narrowed down the possibilities. "I am. Not sure... why... I..." He closed his eyes and attempted to resist the urge to reason things out loud.

"Hakuba, right now I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know the world was round. Just stop making yourself talk more than you have to." Conan poked him in the arm to get his message across.

Takagi was a bit taken aback and didn't know what to say, or what Hakuba-kun had been talking about. He kind of wanted to know now, but Conan-kun's comment made him think he'd just be told to shut up.

Kogoro leaned forward in his chair and shrugged. "Doubt that'll work. It's been like he can't help it."

"I've noticed," Conan said as he took more ice and offered it to Hakuba. "This seems to work though."

Chikage suddenly looked over at Mouri-kun's comment and watched as Hakuba-kun took the ice from Shinichi-kun's hand. 'Like he can't help it... maybe he really can't.' She stood and stepped over to the bed. The bandages circled it completely of course but... "Hakuba-kun, just blink once for yes and twice for no. Did you get hit on the right side of your head? And don't try to answer verbally."

Saguru opened his eyes quickly at the question and recalled when he was grabbed from behind and struck. Yes... it had been. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it and blinked once slowly when Kuroba-san told him to not answer verbally. He found it much more difficult than it had been.

"That's a new complication," Conan spoke quietly. "I didn't notice him doing it much before, unless I had asked him something." Conan closed his eyes after looking at the monitors once more as he thought. He had no specific information to go off of, and even if he had, he had no way of knowing anything without the tools. He spoke more aloud than not, maybe because it seemed that she knew better than he had thought. "The human skull is rather remarkable and plenty hard. Sometimes someone can even be shot in the head and live because of that," Conan spoke as he tapped the side of his head. "A car accident, or something with more distance or force I could understand, but something more than impaired vision from a more mild cause- doesn't seem like its something that should be left alone.

Even worse, multiple injuries of the first was severe enough afterward can lead to permanent damage. He didn't say he was worried about that, so now, just to be safe- Conan looked over at Eri. "You should call him." He turned to Kid's mother afterwards. "Do you agree?" He was curious, and he wanted to know how she would answer even if she did.

"Yes. Could be his natural reluctance to talk's kept it at a minimum but whenever someone says something to him, he replies, even with how hard it's got to be." Chikage sighed. "Maybe until the doctor gets here, put the mask back on. That cut it down before."

Conan nodded, looking over at Hakuba. "You're going to have to deal with that, and this will help." He gave him some more ice before putting the mask back on.

Eri was already calling his pager number before she had waited for the other woman to speak up. Now that she had and was close to her, Eri stood while it was ringing and held her hand out. "Kisaki Eri. I don't believe we've met. Who are you?" She'd been wondering for some time, but hadn't seen a more appropriate opening.

"Kuroba Chikage. I'm Kaito's mom," she said, taking the hand.

Out of all of them, he was the one boy that Eri wasn't very familiar with. She'd seen next to nothing of him and knew only what she'd been told of him by the others. "I'm Ran's mother," she replied back, since they didn't share the same last name. While she answered, she hit the buttons on her phone for the room number. "I've been hearing this or that about him, but I haven't really met your son yet."

"Now that I'm surprised at. I guess you just keep missing him. He was here earlier. He'll likely be back soon." She glanced down at the boys on the bed, Hakuba-kun in particular, and lowered her voice. _"He's been pretty protective of the others lately_."

"Hm. Strange. Then again, I've only really been with Conan and Hattori-kun at the other hospital." Eri looked down at them and shook her head, looking back up. "No child should have to feel that way. I believed back at the other hospital that the others were there in case any situation occurred, and yet it still did and the children had to take that on and save themselves again." Eri let out a quiet breath and put her fingertips to her forehead. "That is going to stop. If you're son does get here, he's better off staying here. I have no say in what you choose though, that's simply my opinion."

Chikage shook her head. "Kaito has his father's spirit. Not much will stop him, though if Hakuba-kun does have a further complication I think he's likely to not want to leave."

Eri put her hand down. "That's one of the worst reasons to stay if I ever heard one though." She looked back down at Hakuba-kun. "I hope there isn't."

"Same here and I hadn't meant it that way." '_Even if the indications and placement of the blow are there_.' Chikage looked over at Hakuba-kun.

Asano walked down the hall and knocked once before slipping into the room. Spotting the mask back in place he hurried to the bed. "What changed?"

Conan hesitated, because this was only a guess. There was no point in staying quiet though. "It happened more when the mask was off than when it wasn't, though I don't know if it was because of the comfort or him not getting as much oxygen as he was but Hakuba-niisan's been talking- a lot, and about things he'd usually keep to himself. It's really strange isn't it?"

Takagi had no idea what they were all talking about or what was happening but it looked like Hakuba-kun was having some sort of heath problem, and because he'd been talking to him. Takagi had no idea what he'd done, but he backed away when the man who was clearly his doctor came in and Conan-kun started talking to him.

Asano was surprised and leaned over, giving a quick, low whistle and a soft stroke to Watson's feathers first before turning to Hakuba-kun. "I'd hoped the vision was the only thing affected but... sometimes an injury like this can do that. They just try to talk on any little thing, no doubt expanding on it at the same time, just so they can continue. The biggest downside is that he's not really up to it yet." He looked over at Conan-kun. "You think you can keep him from doing too much? Tell others yes or no only, or one word answers." He spotted the extra cup of ice and smiled. Looking back down he spoke again. "And keep giving him those, especially if he has that back on."

"Repeated head trauma in a small amount of time where the brain doesn't have time to heal can also cause permanent damage. I hadn't thought to ask before," Conan made sure his eyes met the doctor's. "There isn't any indication of that, is there?"

"No, not at the moment. However with the swelling... we can't see that area well until it starts to go down and trying to do it surgically could do what we want to prevent." If the boy got that, he was smart enough to deserve to know, if not, it was a good was to disguise that it was still possible either way.

"I didn't know relieving swelling was that risky. My biased knowledge was that it was better than leaving it be." Conan shook his head. "But that's something I've never had reason to look into before." He smiled. He knew perfectly well what the human mind was capable of and how the areas that affected the body in different ways, but medically he'd never studied up on more than the performance of procedures. Had he something or some place to reach it, he might have found that topic more interesting than he had before. "Prolonged swelling will cause the same damage though."

"True but typically we allow a week or so, if it is not life threatening, for the body to correct the problem itself." This boy would blow his teacher away if he retained half the stuff he was being told today.

Conan tapped the side of his own head as he thought, seeing as Hakuba wasn't in any immediate danger. "Wouldn't that be too long? If the pressure was low enough, I guess I could understand it, but that kind of force for so long- wouldn't it cause more injuries if it was pushed against the skull for an extended period?"

"It's actually small and over a small area. He hears fine, has good recall and recognizes those around him." Asano offered the boy a reassuring smile. "That's actually a good thing. We'd scan again tomorrow to see how it's coming along unless something further happens, such as what I mentioned." He looked down at Hakuba-kun. "Vision gets worse or hearing or things like that... then we would put in for a second scan."

"What if it's neither?" Conan had noticed something about Hakuba a while ago, but maybe he was just tired. "It came along kind of when the excessive talking got- excessive. He just woke up not too long ago, not forcefully, and I get the feeling he's tired again." Conan had wanted to ask Hakuba about that, but with the doctor there it was better he question him.

"That's more due... well, he lost a lot of blood at once. Even a healthy person who donates blood will feel tired." Asano eyed the blood bag over the boys' heads. "I'm not surprised at that. He'll want to be awake because his mind tells him he's rested but his body is still tired and trying to recover what it lost. That's why he's getting blood from here and in bed still."

"Yes, but it should have replaced the amount. It's been a few hours. If not, anyone else in a different situation would be getting food on their own. It would do more damage then not, and considering his throat's most likely still injured and yet he's conscious, a feeding tube would be a better idea, even if he physically wouldn't have any problem eating on his own if not for the injury." Conan looked up at the doctor after his eyes had started to wander again. "Right now, if it's not his mind that should be telling him he's tired, his body shouldn't be. Maybe his muscles, but not like this."

Asano shook his head. "I don't want to risk that. That's why I went with a mask instead of a breathing tube. His throat likely couldn't handle either of them." He took another quick look and saw the steadier rate, somewhat glad Saguru seemed to have dropped off. Asano rubbed his face and looked around at the others in the room. "I informed Nakamori-keibu of this but... Hakuba-kun was manually strangled, from the front. The damage to his throat was a lot worse than when you see a choke hold that cops use. Lucky it didn't do more damage than it did. This was meant to kill and should have. Let him rest more. If he wants something more than the ice after he wakes again I can see about a few juice boxes or something. Don't be so surprised at the way a body works, Conan-kun. I bet you've been nodding off yourself, even though you've no doubt had some sleep and are telling yourself you're fine." Asano tipped his head at the boy.

Conan held off on what felt like an insult to him. He'd have to be an idiot to be calling himself fine. If it weren't for the painkiller he doubted he'd even be able to think, let alone stay conscious. Even those were barely doing it for him- which was sad. The word 'addiction' was one he had already predetermined he wouldn't be using for himself though. Kami, not after all of that. Hakuba still seemed to be overly tired, but the doctor was right. His body still needed the rest, though Hakuba had to have consciously let himself fall asleep or he passed out again. Considering that he might wake up again, like he had just now, when his body wasn't ready... "Why didn't you give him any medicine to keep him asleep if he would only wake before he could physically stand to?"

"Forcing him to stay asleep would have prevented us from knowing what as happening. Remember, he had to tell us about his sight and now we know about the persistent talking... or near enough of it for him. We have a base line but a natural sleep at this stage is better than a drug induced one. Any changes will be quicker to identify this way as oppose to giving him a sedative that will keep his heart rate low enough and his brain waves out of REM that the changes will be too slow if something happens."

"I thought people with brain injuries usually had to keep their heart rate at a consistent level like that though, as well as their oxygen level. I don't know what changes he wouldn't sleep through between the two options, but it almost sounds better if he were put on a brainwave monitor and given the drugs." Conan shrugged. "You know what you were doing, and I was just curious. If his thoughts do spike though, in some nightmare, and it speeds up his heart rate enough to effect it- couldn't that be dangerous?" He'd been trying to drop the conversation, but his initial thoughts when he had come in were of the dangers nightmares could cause.

Asano sighed. "As every patient is different, 'usually' is subjective. I also can't..." Asano stopped and smiled. "Actually...I could now."

Conan turned his head up and smiled back. "Good. Hakuba-niichan should really stay asleep until he's a little better if he keeps talking and making it worse." And who knew what the strain of their conversations had been putting on his already abused mind. He needed the rest without the chance of falling pray to his own subconscious.

Asano looked at the woman beside the bed. "With the inspector signing those papers, he can clear me to sedate him. I'll go speak with him and return."

"Sure." Eri looked down at Shinichi-kun. She would admit, the boy was intelligent, but talking the doctor into a decision he hadn't made didn't seem right. She would trust the boy, but his choice she would remain unsure of. If the doctor was worried about what could happen to Hakuba-kun while he was sedated, she would have felt better not doing it then.

Takagi waited until the doctor had left, even then hesitant to come back over. His voice was low when he spoke, so he wouldn't wake Hakuba-kun. "He's really going to be alright, right?"

Conan looked up at Takagi-keiji, and nodded. "As long as there aren't complications, and even if there are, we could catch them quickly enough. Hopefully. I can't say for sure what would happen. Until the swelling that's in his brain goes down, any little thing is important."

Takagi nodded, not really liking those words. Compared to what he had heard for the doctor, Conan's words were far more pessimistic. And really, he had ever right to be. Takagi hadn't been thinking much of him, because Hattori had been closer- and in trouble- and worse off, but Conan-kun was hurt too. Takagi thought about it. It had been barely three days since he'd been saved. He'd been hurt badly, had likely hurt himself worse with all the things he'd taken on after. How, even as a kid, Kudo-kun could pull that off, Takagi wasn't sure. He _was_ sure that just a day ago, Kudo-kun had looked absolutely terrible because he hadn't had an IV in and Takagi wondered how much had really changed. Mouri was there though. Conan was fine. Hakuba had- Takagi couldn't help but smile- the same defiant little guard dog that he'd seen at Hattori-kun's side when they'd come out of the operating room. And Hattori-kun didn't have him right, wasn't even in the room. That was... unexpected. "Why is Hattori-kun in the next room. Was he-"

"He was hurt but not badly enough to be admitted. Someone," Conan shrugged. "he knew took care of him. It's not serious but he has stitches now. Be careful when you touch him." Conan marked on his own body where the cuts were.

Takagi took a breath and nodded. "Right. Careful." As if he wasn't going to be careful anyway. It became an almost nagging feeling though, not seeing Hattori-kun too, not knowing he was as fine as Conan-kun claimed- but mostly the fact that he was in the other room and Takagi didn't think that was protecting him at all. Maybe that pessimism was rubbing off on him. He hesitated where he was for a few minutes, just watching, before putting his hand lightly on Kudo-kun's head. "Thank you."

Conan looked up with smile. "You can always come back in here, no one's stopping you." He moved over on the bed, closer forward, and petted the bird's chest like he had before. Watson really was an amazing creature to see up close. "Hattori can't be around this guy because he's got his only little bird companion. We don't want to risk them in the same room- that's all." Conan leaned back after he was done, glad now that Hakuba had told him how to tell the bird to 'wait' if he had to use it.

Takagi watched Conan-kun do it and reached out his hand, lightly brushing his finger against the side of the bird's wing. He was looked at for a while by it after he did, but Takagi had just wanted to touch it for some reason- and once was enough. He wanted to see Hattori-kun. "I'll be back." And he would. He needed to see Hattori-kun, know he was safe, but Hakuba-kun was hurt really badly. He wouldn't be able to stay away. Takagi turned, leaving the room, and saw Sato behind him. She'd been so quiet and he was so used to talking to them alone he'd almost forgotten she was there. He smiled at her and shrugged a little, trying to get across the message that she didn't have to follow him to the other room if she wanted to stay here. He was fine enough.

Sato had stayed back and allowed the others to talk, surprised the doctor had seemed to accept the child's intelligence. Not that she blamed him, even she had before she knew who he really was. When Wataru turned and smiled, she nodded but eyed him. It was just the next room so she'd wait here, just to keep an eye on the ones that were in this room.

Takagi left, almost feeling relieved that Sato didn't follow him. He didn't like leaving Hakuba-kun, even with Mouri-san, his wife, and Kuroba-san. It made him feel better for leaving. Takagi knocked on the door the next room over before coming it, feeling right away the judgment the eyes in the room had compared to the first that made Takagi freeze after he got in.

Nakamori heard the noise, knowing it couldn't be the doctor again, since he already said the guy could do whatever it was that was going to help Hakuba-kun get better. He did _not_ like it when the foolish first division officer walked in. "How the hell did you get here?" Nakamori didn't like that at all. He did _not_ want anyone to know where they were. That was what this was all about!

Takagi pointed towards the next room. "Eri-san told me over the phone." The atmosphere seemed to lighten after he'd been identified, but Takagi could tell what the equipment on the bed was and the inspector looked pretty mad at him for some reason. He tired to shake it off as he walked in the room, but it was like being stared down by a gorilla.

Heiji rolled his eyes and stood in a huff. "Eitha way, he's trustworthy so don' go thinkin' he'd give it away."

Nakamori huffed, going back to sitting while he waiting. "Who knows? If I wanted to find you, I'd follow someone else who wanted to find you." Nakamori's eyes narrowed through his bored expression. "So help me if you put another kid in danger because you came."

Takagi swallowed. He hadn't known there was a chance that- but... He might have been out of it but Sato-san should have noticed if they were being followed or something... and unless they were right outside the room when they left- Takagi looked down at himself, it would have been hard to tell who they were and where they came from.

Yusaku got off the wall he was leaning against and smiled as he put a hand of the nervous officer's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I doubt anyone followed you. It would be a lot of effort to go out of their way and have someone stalk you on the off chance that you might get information that even you're superiors aren't." He walked off afterwards with a wave to the room. "I'll be back, seeing as we'll be at this for a while. I also doubt anyone would know to be looking for me if they were after Hakuba-kun, and if they are, I'll see them before that see me." He closed the door, ending any arguments that may have spurred from his departure. Yusaku was no fool, and he did want to have a look around the hospital, if only for the layout.

Takagi froze up. He had no idea who that had been, but it seemed like he knew him. With the other man out of the room, he was almost more nervous than he had been even seconds ago. Takagi shook his head though, finding some odd comfort in the certainty of his words, much like he did with Kudo-kun, and walked over to Hattori-kun who had stood up for him just a minute ago. "Thanks," he said with a light laugh and smile. "Sorry about that."

"I'm actually glad yer alright. Heard wha' happened." Heiji ran his eyes over the officer, a bit pale but much better off than he'd thought considering he'd been shot and taken to the hospital himself. "An I know ya wouldn'a lead anyone here." Heiji shot a glare at Nakamori-keibu.

Takagi reached out and put a hand on Hattori-kun's shoulder. "Of course not, at least, not on purpose." Takagi felt Hattori-kun look him over and did the same in return. "Last I saw you, you'd run off. The man said you were bleeding." He looked where he had to picture Hattori-kun's injuries were, putting his fingers lightly against the boy's shirt so he wouldn't put pressure on his skin. "How bad was it, really."

Heiji shrugged slightly. "Guy had some fun 'fore he told me he was goin' afta ya. The cuts 'emselves weren' bad."

Ran crossed her arms, knowing what Conan had done to help treat him and why. "_What he did after was_," she said quietly to the dove on her head, reaching up to pet it.

Takagi had gone quiet but after Ran-san's words he found himself looked at Hattori-kun, trying to get him to meet his eye. "Wh-what happened?"

Heiji huffed as he crossed his arms but he had a feeling Takagi-keiji wouldn't let up or get it out of one of the others. "They're cleaned out now anyway but..." Heiji looked off to the side. "Dirtbag stuck his fingers in the cuts alright?" _'Hurt like hell and soaked the shirt I was wearin'_."

Takagi winced just thinking about that, the picture made all the more vivid because of what he'd seen happen so far. And it wasn't just pain- all of them, san's Kuroba-kun, who Takagi had no idea where the kid was, had been either or both physically and mentally tortured, Hattori-kun far worse than the others. He lightly spread his fingers and kept his hand there, somewhat trying to reassure him or… something. "Sorry. I didn't think that you'd run off. I would have followed."

"They were waitin' anyway an' considerin' ya were targeted too, doubt it woulda made a difference." Heiji looked back at the officer, knowing that if the guy hadn't left, he wouldn't have been able to get through to Taki and likely both of them would be a hell of a lot worse off.

"Yes it would have," Takagi spoke quietly, closing his eyes and taking a breath before opening them again. "You wouldn't have been alone."

Heiji suppressed a chuckle. "Then he wouldn'a had ta go lookin' fer ya an' both of us woulda been stuck in that room with him." Heiji shook his head. "Course that mighta meant he wouldn'a been chattin' wi' Hakuba's dad when he went ta talk wi' 'im."

Takagi was picking up pieces as he went. He didn't think that, forever long he was unconscious, so much would have happened. So many actions seemed to affect some bigger cause in retrospect as well. "Well, I didn't know you were going to run off, or that any of this was going to happen." Takagi put his hand down just in case he accidentally hurt him. "Does it still hurt?"

Kazuha hadn't known what had really happened to Heiji, but being quiet meant he was talking about it on his own because he wasn't thinking about her being there. She didn't like that, but she could understand how Heiji wanted to spare her feelings. Instead of being angry with him, like she had been for a while now for not understand that, while a girl wanted to know that someone was worried about her, she didn't want to be over-protected. She put her arms around Heiji's waist from behind. She hadn't thought to ask that. "Are ya still hurt Heiji?"

Heiji closed his eyes, realizing he had been far too candid, especially with her there, but dropped his hands to cover hers. "Nah, that stuff Asano-sensei used worked." _'Not that it wasn' before_.'

"Not like ya wanted ta take the shot," Kazuha said a bit darkly. It had taken a lot of energy to get Heiji to sit still so he could be helped- more so verbally than not. "If yer in pain, ya should say somethin'. Makes people feel worst ta know ya were sittin' right next to 'em, hurt, an' said nothin'." She smiled and leaned her head on to his back before slowly letting go. "Good ta know yer feelin' better though."

Takagi couldn't help but agree with the statement, shrugging with a small smile, though he'd backed up a little so he wasn't intruding in on them.

Heiji couldn't help the slight grin. So he hadn't wanted the shot, he got it, it worked, no big deal. "I'll feel better when we nab the last nut job I hope we have ta deal with fer awhile." He glanced over at Nakamori-keibu. "An' this had better work."

"If you've got a better idea kid, I'd love to hear it." Nakamori really hadn't been paying them much mind until Hattori-kun looked his way.

'Yay, not tha' I'd be allowed ta do it.' Heiji shrugged. "Gettin' a phone call ain' as good as catchin' the guy if he smells a trap."

"There is no way to catch him right now. Hell, I've only got a guess at who the guy is and it's because of that kid in there." Nakamori spat angrily as he waved his hand. "If I try to get help I might be trusting the wrong people. I'm using the phone call to find them, or someone ordered by them- follow the chain. What would you do different?"

"Get 'im ta go where he thinks Hakuba will be. Guy's been doin' this fer long enough, he's gotta know he's gonna be figured out since ya left with 'im. He'd try ta cover it up the same way he has been... gettin' Hakuba ta think he's speakin' fer _you_ an' convince 'im of whatever story he's cooked up or try somethin' himself. Either way the guy gets busted when he shows up where Hakuba ain't."

"I thought of that," Nakamori shook his head. "But it'd be putting someone at risk. They wouldn't believe the kid was there by just getting a room number, they'd have to see him. If I don't give them a room number, and only a phone number, at least everyone's safe. If I thought there was a chance at doing things how you say, I would have done it."

Heiji grumbled a bit at that. _'I'm fine enough... an' with Kudo's mom here I could look just like Hakuba. No different than when I dressed as Kudo_.'

"Not in you dreams kid or I would have just made them think I left here and let it play out," Nakamori spoke gruffly. "Don't think you would have been happy if I did that. You're asking for the same thing."

"I ain' that bad off an'... Wait... I didn' say anythin' so how'd ya know?"

"You're one of two kid's in the area who'd be able to pull it off with you're age, and I said I thought of it. Considering how stupid you all seem to be, I had to figured you'd jump at the chance."

Heiji crossed his arms snorted. "If that's bein' stupid than at least it's gettin' these lowlifes. I've actually lost count of the ones we've taken down since I got here."

"And both you and Hakuba-kun have almost died because of it. This is where the risk isn't worth the reward so shut up and learn to think more with your head." Nakamori was close to yelling, only stopping because he didn't want to be overheard. "You always have to consider that."

Heiji shrugged slightly. "Ain' the closest I've come." _'An' that was jus' ta save Sakata-han's life.'_

"Hattori-kun, you're not understanding me. Sometimes, and we might not like it, to keep those in danger safe we can't follow the criminal that closely. You must have heard of plenty of high-speed chases that had to be called off because it put others at risk. The criminal got away but it could have prevented others from being hurt or killed. No - one - wants - that. Take a look around you. Do you have any idea what has really been going on that you can't see? Don't get so used to putting yourself in the front lines kid, 'cause one day you won't be coming back and people are only gonna wish you had stepped down and let the guy get away."

Takagi didn't really have a good idea of what they were talking about, but it sounded like Hattori-kun wanted to run off and take everything on himself again like he had been trying to do before. He was tired of seeing the boy hurt- it had been happening way too often, and the fact that he was standing before him now- He put a hand on Hattori-kun's shoulder. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm happy you're here, and talking again, and well enough you're not in bed- but whatever's going on right now- no one wants to see you hurt more, Hattori-kun. If you don't have to be... don't." He felt the urge to add 'please' on to the end, because it sounded like a command otherwise, but he'd far passed the point where he believed he could tell Hattori-kun what to do.

Heiji glanced over at Takagi-keiji and sighed. "Fine." He looked back over Nakamori-keibu. "Then this had better work."


	6. Diluted Clarity

**Chapter 55: Diluted Clarity**

Heiji glanced over at Takagi-keiji and sighed. "Fine." He looked back over Nakamori-keibu. "Then this had better work."

"Can't say it will, but there aren't any better options. I'm no rookie, kid. Don't get me wrong. I've thought about this for a while and this it the best thing we got to go on without risking one of our own and I'm not having that. Start praying to the gods if you need more reassurance than I can give." Nakamori turned from the over-zealous brat and waited like he had been.

"Hey." Takagi shook Hattori's shoulder lightly and looked at him. "Come on. I'm sorry for making you stand up. You can't be better yet." He couldn't even be better if it had been a week later and he'd gotten nothing but the best of rest. He'd had surgery not to long ago, his body probably had a lot of damage from the drowning and then the attacks. He was glad none of the mental scars were hurting him, but they wouldn't be gone either. Mostly- he knew Hattori-kun regretted every little flaw in any decision he had made. He wished he had some way of getting him to let it go, but that was more of a personality trait he hadn't known he possessed than a problem.

"Heiji..." Kazuha said quietly, her head down. She looked back up at him, her eyes a little wide. She'd wanted to yell at him, to be sad for him, because he was trying to stick up for Hakuba-kun. There may have been more hope there than she wanted, but it... "You guy'r scared 'cause Heiji's hurt, an' 'cause ya can't be in the room if the guy shows up, right?" She stuck her hand out at Ran-chan. "Hakuba-kun helped me. Let me help 'im. Ran-chan can be in the room with me an' pretend ta be asleep. If he can pretend ta be me, I can pretend to be 'im." She looked up at Heiji, knowing she'd have to get him to agree before she could even try the others.

Heiji's head jerked and looked over at her. "Ya kiddin' me." If he hadn't a made himself sound so eager he could shoot it down further himself but that would just tick her off all the more.

Kazuha was mad. "If the person tries somethin' on me I can just kick their butt. Hakuba-kun can't fight right? And if Ran-chan's there and pretendin' ta be asleep, she's a girl. People underestimate us all the time. If I need 'elp, she kin 'elp me. Heiji-" Kazuha stared at him, really stared at him. "It's not like they kin just go off and try ta shoot me in the hospital or somethin'. Ya've been keepin' me out of everythin'. This kin work an' you know it."

Heiji looked back at her and wondered if he could really allow her to do this... No... that wasn't the case. It wasn't gonna be him able to stop her. He saw in her eyes her mind was made up. Heiji moved some of her hair out of her face, just to say that was why he was staring before he exhaled loudly and glanced over at the inspector. _'Good luck stopping her if the call thing don't work out_.'

"If I wasn't going to let a teenage boy do it I'm not letting a teenage girl," Nakamori grumbled without looking at them when he heard on response from Hattori-kun.

Kazuha, if anything, became madder. "This guy's lookin' for Hakuba-kun, who he knows 'es in bed 'n can't move. He don't know if I kin fight back if he touches me. If. The person might just wanna talk. Then Ran-chan can stop 'em an' you guys kin be in the room next door like this. 'Sides. Ran-chan an' I are some of the best contenders in the nation. No one'll get the better 'a both of us."

"Huh?" Nakamori muttered as he turned slightly towards her. "Contenders?"

"Hai. I've been studyin' aikido since forever an' Ran-chan's like, one of the best karate experts. No one can take us." She folded her arms in front of her. All the guys had been going around, leavin' them behind when they could'a helped, maybe even better since they were the only ones that could fight.

Hm. Fighters. Nakamori had heard something like that from Mouri-kun, but that right there dropped it. He wasn't about to give _any_ kid permission to do this... but he was thinking of how he could set up a friend of his on the block, have the window shade open, and take out any person that came in if he had to. Tranquilize or tear gas them of course He wouldn't risk- ah. Why was he even thinking this? "As if I could allow either of you to do that. As if you're parents would let you."

"Fine then." Kazuha stood, looking over at the man. No one calls in four hours an' I'm outta here. I'll talk to the doc an' do it on my own. I don't need my parents ta say if I kan or not. I'm the perfect person fer this an' ya know it." She went and stopped by Ran-chan first. "Ya'll help me, right?"

Ran had to smile as she took a steadying breath and fired off a few quick punches to the side for speed. "You have to ask? I say we show how we got the titles we have," She turned and put her fist into the metal pole beside the bed, denting it but restraining herself from breaking it completely. "And stop this guy."

Takagi had kind of been expected Ran-chan to do something, but the speed and noise still made him wince and his heart rate was going faster than he would admit. Considering he was all but held in place from making sudden movements, it wasn't that silly.

Nakamori watched them, letting out a breath as he turned away. "Don't run off and do anything on you're own. In four hours then, we'll talk about it. Before then, keep your ass in here and don't run off on your own."

Kazuha smiled her 'I win' smile over to Ran-chan and gave her the thumbs up. "Guys don't gotta do everything." Her grin was still there but her eyes were lidded when she turned ta Heiji. "No more underestimatin' me."

Heiji shook his head. _'Note to self, remind Kudo not to get Neechan or Kazuha mad like this at us. Not sure if I want the guy ta call an' get caught or not, jus' so he has ta face these two_.'

* * *

Kaito walked back into the hospital, feeling more like a celebrity than he usually would have. He needed to be Kid, show off a little to prove it was him to the group while he had been there, even if most of the yelling was done by the others. Someone had the gall to try and hit him, which was funny because they thought they actually could. The majority of his time was spent near the ceiling after that so they could fight amongst themselves. They had no reason to touch Hakuba now, but he did have a good third of them angry with him. That was okay. He wasn't afraid of some vengeful gang members. Kid had no face and no one to go after but himself, and he could take care of himself. He knocked on the door before coming in, hand and coat gone once more as if they hadn't even been there. The minute he stepped in he lost the breath he had just taken and went over to the bed, touching the tube that connected to the breathing mask. "Nothin' changed much, huh?"

Conan pinched his nose. "Back off. You smell like a tobacco factory."

Kaito grinned for a second. "Not my fault. I don't smoke and you know it." He backed off anyway incase it had some mysterious way of effecting Hakuba though.

Sato shook her head but kept her voice low. "I'm not sure if I should bother asking where you keep disappearing off to or not."

Kaito shrugged and tipped his head towards her. "I wouldn't bother. I probably would either not answer you or tell you some half truth that only makes you want to ask more." He put another second's worth of a smile up for her and bent down, putting his left arm out and imitating Hakuba like he'd seen him do dozens of times- most of the time of course which Hakuba had no idea he was being watched. He'd seen Watson before too, if only to study him. He wasn't about to fight an animal he could potentially hurt, and Hakuba didn't seem like he wanted to take that risk either. Didn't mean Kaito hadn't been curious.

Kaito bend down after in front of the Hawk. It took a while, probably because all he had for the bird to grab onto was his sleeve, but he got him up on his arm and raised his right, scratching at the hawk's feathers to the side of his wing. It was easier to pet him standing up and as long as no one scared the hell out of him, Watson shouldn't cut up his arm, not that it wasn't already. The bird was small compared to some Hawks. It also told him why Hattori and some of the others were gone. "Kind of boring in here, isn't it?" Random thought, but it made him smile a moment. "You all standing around sad like someone died doesn't help any either."

Aoko wanted to give Kaito a good telling off but didn't want to scare Watson and make him hurt Kaito. "Well, if you hadn't taken off like that you may have known why we're staying here... and now that you're back you have to stay too."

Kaito smiled over at her. "I'm no puppy. I don't need a master." He'd do whatever he'd want. Simple as that. Not even Aoko could stop him if he wanted it badly enough. The comment, along with the statement that all of them had to be there, he figured it was because they were trying not to be seen and kept together so no one could get hurt- meaning they were being pursued. "Who's everyone hiding from?" He didn't really care who answered, but he was already looking at Aoko so he more or less was asking her.

"Whoever always calls Hakuba-kun before he leaves the hospital. Dad wants to make sure the guy that does that can't this time so anyone that knows Hakuba-kun can't leave... it might give him away." Aoko folded her arms. As classmates and considering who her dad was, the two of them were the best known to both.

"Oh, don't worry about stupid stuff like that." Kaito was already making sure of that, even before he had known. There was no way he was going to let someone recognize him and get to Hakuba. "Where'd the others go anyway?"

Aoko bit her lip. "Dad and Kudo-san went to the next room to do something with the phone and the others are there so the doves and Watson don't see each other."

Kaito's instantaneous reaction was to be afraid. She'd seen that man once, for less than a minute, and he felt like there was no secret about him he didn't know. Kaito _really_ didn't want to go into the other room, and the doves were there for a reason, so he didn't feel like recalling them either. He was all but forcing Hattori away from Tantei-kun though and he'd hate if he were in that position, so he sighed and gave Watson the whistle to dismount. Heck, he was shocked Aoko wasn't asking him how he knew the calls but he could easily say he'd asked Hakuba. Stuffing his hands in his pocket he shrugged again. "I'll be right back. Should probably give them some help with those doves."

As soon as Watson was off, Aoko stepped over to him. She knew he cared for his doves and wouldn't stop him from checking on them. "Be careful. Only Asano-sensei knows he's still here... so don't let anyone see you."

"Aoko," he spoke with lidded eyes as he flipped the cap back out of nowhere and put it on his head, wearing a fake pair of eyeglasses. "I told you, you don't need to worry about stupid stuff like that. I got it." He waved to her as he walked out the door, going to the other room.

Eri watched the boy as he left, figuring he had to be the fourth that she hadn't seen yet. No other boy would have walked in, and just as quickly out, as that. She would have said he and Shinichi-kun were very similar to one another if she hadn't gotten the strange feeling that came with him that was fundamentally different from what she picked up from Shinichi. "I have to say," Eri spoke aloud, looking over towards the woman she had just met but not leaving her chair. "Your son is nothing like what I pictured."

Chikage nodded with a small smile on her face from where she had seated herself on the cot once more. "Not surprised at all. He does that."

Kaito had the stupid glasses and hat off before he walked into the next room. He probably should have knocked because he noticed he made a bunch of them jump. "Sorry." Kaito closed the door behind him and looked over at Hattori. "She was supposed to help you, not hinder." Kaito smiled for a moment. "I'll only tell her to leave your side if you don't go anywhere without her besides the next room."

"What? What happened?" Heiji took a step toward Kuroba. If he was here to tell him to go to the other room... _'Damn! Could Kudo or Hakuba have got worse?'_

Kaito frowned, not sure what Hattori wanted to know. "What? You don't want to go back in there? Fine." He shrugged, looking back over the door. "I am though."

Heiji marched forward, tempted to grab his arm. "Ahou, ya know I do, but the way ya said that 'bout going ta next room- Damn, I thought one a them had gone downhill or somethin'."

"No, I would have just called the birds off without asking you then. Duuuhhh." Kaito had Hattori right in front of him now though and why hide? "I want the birds with if you of go further than that room. I don't care if its suspicious or not, I can't keep tabs on you otherwise. Besides," Kaito spoke as he reached over and stroked her feathers as the dove brushed against his hand. "She's level headed and you're not."

"Hey." Heiji huffed but he had wanted to check on the others. "Hakuba still talkin'?"

"Sleeping. I was only in there for a minute or two though. And by the way, I was looking for a 'fine, I won't go anywhere else without her'. 'Hey' wasn't really the reply I wanted." Kaito shrugged, telling the bird she didn't need to hold on to her possession - well, that was how they'd been taught anyway - but the second she saw him again, to review and guard once more. He gave both doves the same order and told them the 'go to anywhere but me' signal after and watched them fly around the room for a second before finding someplace comfortable. "If you do want to run off, at least take her with you. All you have to do is open the door and let her see you and she'll come. Easy, so no excuses." Kaito turned while Hattori was still the only one close to him to walk out the door, wary of still getting near Ran.

Heiji rolled his eyes but the thought of having her gone seemed odd now. He started to follow Kuroba out but looked back, letting Kazuha know he was only going to check on the others. "Think you can wait here an' come tell us if this plan works out?"

Kazuha crossed her arms. "Yer not leavin' me in here alone with that guy." She hadn't meant it as an insult but Ran-chan would want to see Kudo-kun, probably stay with her mom and dad now. She wasn't gonna wait for Heiji to come back and she had said four hours. "Whatcha got against me goin' right next door with ya?"

"Um, Hattori-kun." Takagi raised his hand, kind of surprised that the girl had indicated to the inspector and not him. Just to clarify he smiled as he spoke. "It's fine if we all go just- don't just stand there." He laughed airily, not sure how much longer he just wanted to stand in one spot.

Heiji turned and followed Kuroba out the door, letting the others do what they wanted.

"Baka," Kaito turned to Hattori, giving him the glasses and swapping hats. "You stand out enough as it is."

"Hallway's empty anyway," Heiji responded quietly and in an annoyed tone but he tugged the new hat down a bit, not phased by the glasses. _'Wonder if Kudo got use to wearin' glasses this quick.'_

"You never know." Kaito raised his eyebrows, keeping his voice lose. "A lot of people have thought that around me, and look how that's turned out." He opened the door to the next room, putting his hands back in his pocket as he walked in. Couldn't be on Tantei-kun's side because Hattori would want to be. The woman was on the other. By default, Kaito wound up leaning against the wall by the foot of the bed, near Mouri, who - oddly enough - was one of the only people in the room he wasn't that tense around. Hattori, as he predicted, went to Tantei-kun, Takagi-keiji following him almost like a puppy. Kinda looked like one too with his head down and the hesitancy, but Kaito could easily tell it was just streaming from being tired. He couldn't blame the guy, though now that he thought about it, the officer had been bleeding a lot- and he was here now, practically less than twenty-four hours later. Kaito let out a single, quiet laugh. Really. Well, whatever. Of course Kazuha was following Hattori like a puppy too though. Ran was closer to her mother on the other side of the bed then the others, but it was clear she was watching Tantei-kun and not Hakuba. Since everyone seemed happy and Kaito read over the machines with his eyes, noticing a few lights that weren't on and understanding why, he settled himself where he was, getting comfortable for a while.

Sato smiled slightly when she saw Wataru come in behind Hattori-kun. Watching him just walk over to the bed she could tell he was still tired. She headed toward him. "Lay down and rest, now."

Takagi smiled and looked over at her. He didn't really want to lay down, but he said he would sit. If he laid down he might fall asleep and that was kind of embarrassing in front of so many people. The problem was there really wasn't anywhere to sit.

Chikage stood and motioned to the cot. "Takagi-keiji, you can rest here for awhile. I've been sitting most of the time."

Takagi was kind of hesitant about that. He didn't want to take her seat, but he didn't want his injury to start bothering him either. If it did, he'd only worry the others, and he didn't want that. It still felt weird going over to Kuroba-san and smiling at her. "We can both sit on it, can't we? I don't think they make beds so you can break them that easily." His smile and laugh weren't as nervous, what with Sato so close now, it felt kind of weird talking to another woman- and one he didn't think Sato had met.

"No, I need to stretch my legs a bit." She glanced over at the woman that was eyeing her. "You can both sit here." She nodded her head and stepped away so he couldn't argue.

"Ah." Now Takagi felt a bit worse because it looked like they had both chased her off and Kuroba-san had been kinder than he would have hope for, giving the situation she had been forced into before now. Of course he had no reason not to sit down anymore so he went to one side of the bed and did, giving Sato room to sit beside him- mostly because Kuroba-san had given him the idea and it would make him feel less uncomfortable if she did.

Sato wasn't sure about her but he had pegged her as being Kuroba-kun's mom and Nakamori-keibu had spoke well of her. She saw him sit and leave room for her and, since the woman had already suggested it, she sat beside him. "How have you been holding up?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Fine. I'm tired, really." Takagi shrugged a little, letting out another quiet laugh as he looked at her for a while instead of the room in general. He had some small cramps, but that was normal enough. In fact, Takagi kind of thought something should be hurting more by now, but was glad it wasn't. "I'm sorry. I probably kept you up all night, didn't I?"

Sato waved her hand. "I got some sleep." '_Not that I didn't wake up every time the door opened._'

Takagi felt another smaller smile tug at the corner of his lips when she brushed him off. He was used to it with Hattori-kun so he knew how it translated. Having to blink his eyes more than he wanted, he turned his head back in Hakuba-kun's direction. He really... did look terrible. And Takagi felt so sorry for him in so many different ways.

Kaito looked over at his mom, now close enough to him that he was able to just move a foot or two to talk to her. "So, taking over?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his words as vague as he could in case they were overheard by either of the cops. Mouri was close, but he was safe.

Chikage smiled. "Yeah. Things are being set up and I'll stop by this evening."

Kaito let out a breath and leaned against the wall again. "Thanks. Haven't really been worrying about that too much lately." _Don't know how much I'll worry about it later too. It's stupid, but it's one way to go about helping people. I thought of another, but... Let's just keep this going for now, not for dad, but because my mom would kill me if I did it the other way._ And that thought wasn't as terrifying as it used to be. In fact, he found himself practically not caring what his mother thought of him or what he did anymore, because it only mattered to him. Kaito thought that was strange. He didn't remember being so selfish before- at least not like this.

Yusaku wandered the halls, mostly for something to do and partially because it was better to have more information than none. While he called in a friend of his to verify something there really wasn't anything to do unless he went down to the station himself. Most of the time he would only need the facts, and while he had several ideas, he really needed more to go on than what he had. Several of those ideas worried him but he saw none, or little, of the indications towards them. With nothing left to do and two coffee's in his hand, Yusaku went back to the room, now short two bird-less inhabitants, and handed the other cup to the inspector without needing an explanation.

"Thanks," Nakamori muttered, shaking his head. "The kid got me doubting it. You think it's going to work?"

"Hm. I'm not sure. Any chance that you're presented with is worth taking though, am I right?" Yusaku took the chair instead of the bed, sipping at the coffee and looking out the window.

"Keh. You always act like you don't have a care in the world, or do you really not?" Nakamori scoffed, putting the cup down.

"It is all about perception, and all of is not merely visual." Yusaku sipped some of the coffee again, lounging back. "To be tense is only to tire yourself out when you may be presented with opportunity- it is a fools errand."

Nakamori huffed again before ignoring Kudo-kun. Half the time he talked to the guy, he either wanted to strangle him or take some aspirin to get rid of the pain in the butt.

* * *

Putting their hand gently in their coat, they passed the hospital room for the second time. Yes, the boy was in there, but they were far more interested in what happened than they were in the child. With the police going crazy, even they were blocked from most of the information. They lost that tall, fat man who was giving them the information they needed, so they couldn't even call to ask the child how they were or fish for what had happened. It was all very bothersome, and they didn't really like being bothered. That didn't mean they didn't have to find out, so sticking their hand back their coat, they continued to walk down the hall. Something though, was slightly different than it was before, and they smiled at the thought of how mediocre this task was. Really, information shouldn't be so annoying to retrieve.

* * *

Asano finished filling the syringe and sighed. Hakuba-kun had always been difficult to simply sedate, either refusing it for some reason or requiring a strong one. _'He's not gonna be too happy but this time he does have others there so it's not like he's alone. I'm relieved they actually are here for him... still wish it had been sooner_.' He turned and headed toward the room, waiting until it was clear to knock and enter.

Conan turned his head to watch the doctor come in. Looking around, it really was kind of crowed, but not anymore so than the first since Takagi and Sato-keiji had simply taken his father and the inspector's place. Even so, it seemed like there was less room. Maybe it was Watson giving him the idea that there were more people then before. He shook it off, looking Hakuba over again before trying to look at the doctor around Hattori.

Asano stepped over to the bed, eyeing and wondering who the new people were but wanting to make sure Hakuba-kun was going to stay asleep first. "Any change or has he stayed asleep?" he asked to the ones nearby.

"No," Eri stepped in first, realizing Conan-kun had tried to talk. It was a simple enough question to answer though. "Even when the others came in he hasn't responded. He only just fell asleep, so I didn't think it was all that surprising."

Asano nodded and took the IV line in his hand, injecting the sedative slowly in the input valve. "There, that will help keep him under for the time being. Looks like the bag will be changed out soon."

Conan watched the doctor, listening to him. Several times, since he'd done it for himself and Hattori, he thought of asking for Kid now too- for the doctor to get him something strong. The guy had to be in some pain and with strain and not even a day of rest, he doubted anything over the counter was doing it for him either. Asano-sensei had seen him though and hadn't taken it further, so Conan wouldn't either. If Kid needed it, he was sure he had some medication of his own, so why bother?

Asano scanned the readings on the machines and nodded. "Everything looks good. Now it's the wait and watch game." He looked around the room before eyeing the two new people again. The others seemed OK with them there but he couldn't help wanting to know who they were.

Conan closed his eyes before looking up with a smile on his face at the doctor. He was sure that even Ran's mom had to be picking up on the doctor's hesitation. It was weird. He'd only seen that behavior around Nakamori-keibu, even when his father had been there. He didn't know what it was about Sato and Takagi-keiji but maybe he could sense they were cops in some way. He didn't really want to draw any tension between them so he spoke quietly. "Don't worry Asano-sensei. He's kind of like our big brother." And, now that he thought about it, that was exactly how he felt about him.

Asano relaxed then looked at Conan-kun. The kid seemed to be able to read people. He hadn't said anything and yet Conan-kun had known he was wondering about the ones on the cot. Asano nodded to Conan-kun before glancing at the other two. "OK, than I'll head out. Kisaki-san," He turned to the woman. "Page me again if anything comes up... with any of the boys."

Now that things had calmed down, this man seemed to be treating all of them like the last doctor had. She felt bad for the man since he must have been given next to no explanation on what had happened. Why he had reason to believe something would happen with one of the other boys again though, she wasn't sure. She let it be though, since all of them were still injured and, of said injured boys, only two were resting. She nodded to the doctor so he could leave. "I will. Thank you. Hattori-kun, Kuroba-kun, both of you better sit down right now if you expect to stay in my presence. Neither of you were technically released from the hospital."

Heiji made a face since the doctor hadn't known that yet but he sat down near the foot of the bed and crossed his arms.

Kaito watched Hattori sit first, seeing how easily he had giving in. "It's my arm. It's not like I'm hurting myself from standing." Kaito sat down anyway, resting his good arm on his knee. "But whatever." If Hakuba was out, good. If the medicine didn't affect him yet, he wasn't going to give him reason to wake back up. Besides, he saw no point in arguing.

Kazuha watched Heiji sit down and gave Ran's mother a smile before going back down to sit beside him like she had before, holding onto his arm. She watched the doctor leave the room before she got closer to him.

Heiji patted Kazuha's arm, more than a bit glad Neechan's mom had said to sit. He been wanting to but he hadn't wanted to do it himself in case it was seen for anything else. "So, wha' was tha' fer anyway?"

Kazuha looked up at him, happy for the contact but confused at the question. "What was what fer?"

Heiji looked over at Kazuha. "Huh, oh. I was askin' what the shot was."

Kazuha frowned. "How the heck should I know? I've mostly been with ya an' it wasn't like I was eves droppin' while I wasn't."

"It's why I was askin'. So someone could tell us."

"Baka," Conan muttered. "If you were asking me, call my name. Everyone else is too far from you to guess you're talking to them. You also heard it was putting him under, so I'm sure you already knew what it. Double checking or something?" Conan asked with a smirk Hattori couldn't see.

"He already is, that's why I don' get why gave him somethin' when he wasn' awake."

"Hattori," Conan said with something close to a sigh. "As you well know, we had a pretty bad doctor. You saw how I was when I woke up though. I probably shouldn't have even been awake. I went back to sleep soon after, but don't you think, in the long run, it would have been better if I'd been kept asleep so I could heal more than I had? To be quit honest though, it's more important with Hakuba. It's dangerous right now for him to be scared- anything that would raise his blood pressure. Since he can't do anything but talk and hurt himself while he's awake too, all the better that his sleep is controlled. Understand now?" He raised an eyebrow, the smirk still there.

Heiji huffed. "Yeah, yeah. I know." _'So if it were important why wasn't it done earlier_?'

* * *

Hm. The doctor only so far. And people were really trying to keep this secret. They had a guess why, though this much tape and you would think there was a serial murderer out that. They sighed. Maybe that was because of their little bit in this. _'Sorry, you're on the wrong trail'_, they thought to themselves. That was the point though. Let them chase their own tail. Why so many people still? They couldn't make out the voices but what words they could catch made it clear there were at least five, if not more. Waiting it out a little more and watching the room was still the best option so far, so that's what they would stick with. Afterall, they weren't trying to start a war... but maybe light a fuse or two.

* * *

Chikage glanced at the clock again then over at Kaito. Keeping her voice at the level that, while it sounds like it's suppose to be just to him, she lets the others hear it too. "I'm going to guess you're not leaving Hakuba-kun so I'll head home and take care of the doves. Call me if anything changes."

Kaito looked up at his mom, looking her over and shrugging. She had nothing to do with Hakuba as of a few days ago and she really hadn't been around much. "Sure." He could only guess what she was going to go do but whatever it was, he'd let her. "Make sure they don't scratch you. It's been a while since I've had a chance to feed them." He let the warning be said as that, since he didn't want even the others who knew what he was usually up to at night to pick up on the hint.

"Of course. I took care of your dad's from time to time." Chikage moved closer and gave him a quick hug.

Kaito leaned up and held her back, whispering into her ear. "_Mine aren't really like dad's." _If his dad had been up against Snake, he never would have let his mom near the guy. He was crazy. Kaito didn't think he'd be at this one, but with how much that had happened, he was never going to use the words 'too careful' again.

"_I know."_ Chikage whispered back before she straightened and headed out the door.

_'You know?_' Kaito didn't like that and his brought his knee closer to himself where he sat. Until she was out the door he had his eyes on her. As much as he didn't like it, he'd have to keep an eye on his mom from now on, and Jii. He was likely the one that spilled, what little Kaito had told him anyway.

Heiji glanced at Kuroba briefly as his mom left but looked back at Kazuha wondering what took her so long to fall asleep again. '_Usin' me as a pillow... again._'

Kaito looked around after his mom left, over at Aoko, and wondered what the heck she was doing all alone now. She hadn't really spoken to him much and her being so quiet was kind of putting him on edge now.

"Hey, Hattori," Conan spoke quietly over the side of the bed. "Talk to me or something to keep me awake. I'm not really all that tired and shouldn't be. Pain medicines done this to me before and I've already slept more hours than I've been awake."

Heiji turned to Kudo and tried not to smirk. "_Like the 'special elixir'_ I gave ya the first time we met."

"Baka, that didn't make me tired. That made me sick." Conan gave him a look. "And that wasn't pain medicine."

"Naw, worked as a cure though." Heiji snickered.

"Once." Conan stared darkly down at him. "And by the way, I was still sick."

Heiji calmed down a bit and looked at him. "'Once.' Tha' makes me think ya tried the same thing later. I did leave it... oh man," Heiji fought the grin. "How much?"

"My body's not the same. I'm a kid." Conan made sure he wasn't looking at Hattori when he spoke. He's words would have gotten quieter even if Ran wasn't in the room. "I didn't know if it was quantity or not, and I wasn't really in a state to tell the difference."

Heiji was trying not to double over with Kazuha sleeping on his arm but he was hunched and laughing as silently as he could. "Wha'd ya... do? Da-down it?"

"Shut up," Conan said, looking down. "It's not that funny."

_'He did_.' " Come on. If it were me ya'd be laughin' too." Heiji chuckled a few more times but took pity on him. "Fine." He nodded his head at Hakuba. "Yer thoughts on this mess?"

"I already explained what I thought. I'm not going to do it again just because you weren't here." Conan sighed though and loosened up, smiling a bit. "And yeah, I would be laughing if it were you. Anyway," he shrugged. "Best I can guess, if this person could effect things in both division one and two, they'd either have to be one of the higher ups or a secretary- anyone with a desk job and access to the paperwork. Considering they were doing favors for the chief, I would have to guess they wouldn't be the first. Other than that, I need more to work with than what I can just guess at." Conan looked at the machines before looking over the side of the bed. "What about you?"

Heiji sobered up further, still grinning slightly. "Whoever this is blends in too. Pullin' it off means he kin get close ta Hakuba without even him bein' suspicious, an' that ain' easy."

"Anyone could blend in. All you have to do is look average and keep your nose down." Conan sighed. "And that doesn't help us narrow it down at all."

"Ya think they'll get 'im wi' the wire tap in the next room?" Heiji asked. He still doubted their chances but hoped that Kazuha would sleep past the deadline she'd set.

"Hm. I don't know." Conan shook his head. "They could have known that Hakuba might talk about the calls. Knowing that, it would be stupid to fall for the trap. That all depends on how close they are though. It doesn't seem that Nakamori-keibu's been staying in touch with headquarters, so it's all a game of luck really. I'd like to say the chances of this working are around thirty or thirty-five percent." Conan shrugged. "You know as much as I do though, so you're guess on if this will work on not depends on how optimistic you are."

"Comin' down ta luck an' tha's been up an' down fer us lately."

"As a whole, I'd say we're lucky." He looked down at Hattori again. "We're alive, and with how often it's been one of us that could have died, that's saying something."

"Then I guess tha' means we'll get 'im." Heiji said, glancing over at Kazuha.

"I said overall." Conan closed his eye and opened them. "The only ones we've truly gotten are that man who kidnapped you and the one who got me. I don't think death is any form of justice."

Heiji shifted and exhaled, looking off to the side of the bed.

Conan caught onto Hattori's mood, and whether her liked it or not, it sucked him down to. "You really have to stop doing that. Go from laughing to- that. We're alive because they aren't and whether that was justice, or even the best choice, it was a choice, and I'm glad we're here. It's not for lack of trying." Conan smiled. "It's thanks to you we have two and not just one."

Heiji looked over at Kudo and cracked a small smile. "It was 'cause'a what ya told me."

Conan smiled more when their eyes met. "You had the thoughts it to begin with. I just don't think you realized. Not to mention most people our age don't have to deal with that kind of realization. If you hadn't already known and believed it yourself, my words wouldn't have affected you." Conan looked briefly at Kid but the guy didn't seem to be listening to them. "Of all the people out there, I didn't think someone would need to tell him that though." Conan sighed. "We would have gotten there, but it wasn't like he knew that. I don't know what happened with him and the chief, but I have to assume similar circumstances."

"Huh, Kuroba...ya kiddin' me?" Heiji looked over at the teen than back to Kudo. "I guess I missed a whole lot more 'en I thought. Any chance ya'll reconsider catchin' me up?""

"There's not much to catch you up on." Conan shrugged. "You knew as well as me that the chief wasn't alive, otherwise this wouldn't be trapping a partner, it would be him in an interrogation room. It wasn't until sometime after they both woke up, seeing as the guy passed out again soon after we got up here, the he and Hakuba were talking about it." Conan shook his head. "The situation seemed forced, seeing as he had Hakuba and was trying to kill him. Having Kid kill in return though, it's strange." Maybe unnerving was the better word. "Twice now he's had to resort to that. I don't know. It being him, I always assumed he had other ways of dealing with that kind of situation." Conan tapped his finger on his leg. "And I still want to know, though I have a guess, after Hakuba had brought up the fact that man who had gone him and Takagi-keiji had been with the chief, what happened to him. I don't like either of the two options I'm getting."

Heiji looked over at Kuroba again, not liking the options either but wondering if it were possible that he had been forced to act the same way as with the doctor that had kidnapped Hakuba.

"Besides that, Hakuba was talking for a while, about these 'accidents' that happen around him. While I don't know if he brought it up because he was talking to Kuroba-kun or not-" Personal as it was, Hattori would likely come across the fact and it wasn't like he shouldn't know. "The fact came up that his mother died in what seems to be a car accident, judging from the reaction maybe a month or two ago."

Heiji looked over at the sleeping teen. That had to be harder than he could imagi-wait. "Seems ta be? Ya think they're connected?"

Conan let out a breath. "I don't see why they would be. I can't say that influencing him with no other parental figure and taking out a woman who must have scorned the person she once married though hasn't given me the idea."

"An leavin' him with the dirtbag that the guy turned out ta be. He never showed it mattered when he didn' show up at the hospital but he hung on to the phone enough... Guy had more influence than he shoulda... Might be, but I actually hope not." Heiji thought about it. "Wonder if we could at least look inta it, jus' ta make sure."

"I was thinking the same, but right now that's one mystery that doesn't need an answer to. I think I'm the only one that had that guess, and I doubt you would have if I hadn't worded myself this way, so we're keeping this little conspiracy to ourselves. Got it?" Conan arched an eyebrow down at Hattori. "We already have too much to handle as it is as far as casework goes."

Heiji half shrugged. "Never stopped us before... but fine."

"I said for now. There's no way I'm going to let that be. Anyway, I think that about covers it for what you weren't here for." Conan scanned the room along with the scenes this time. "Anything else?"

"Yer the one that wanted ta talk ta stay awake. I know the machines as well as ya do so ya take a break yerself."

"Because I've slept already, and I don't really need to sleep again." Conan sighed. "I think it's mostly getting me out of boredom- and if it's getting me, it'll get you after a while too. Of the two of us." Conan threw a grin Hattori's way. "I think I'm _better_ at preoccupying myself then you are- so think of it as keeping each other awake."

"Hey." Heiji was tempted to reach over at poke him or mess his hair up again or something, but that meant moving and he preferred not waking Kazuha that way to annoying Kudo... not by much, but enough to sit there a second and glare at him, mostly 'cause it was keeping his mind busy too, but promising he'd get him for that jib.

Conan raised an eyebrow and his grin grew. "At least you're not denying it. I'm up for another topic of conversation if you can think of one."

"Top ones aren't really ones I want to touch on yet." Heiji huffed. "Not like we got any new info 'tween the two of us anyway."

Conan looked Hattori in the eye. "If you don't want to talk about it, fine. I don't really care what the conversation is, but I'm up for anything." He shrugged. "It doesn't necessarily have to give us any new information. I was looking for more of a discussion anyway."

Heiji fidgeted a bit. "We've been hit with one thing afta another bu' like ya said... we got two that are caught. We know the guy that had you confessed." He closed his eyes for a bit. "Wish I could say the same fer the one that..." Heiji swallowed.

"Ah." Kaito put a hand to his forehead. "Sorry, I was listening. Kinda hard not to when you're so close and I don't really feel like falling asleep either." Kaito reached into his pocket and pulled out what he was looking for. He glanced over at the two policemen that were just a little to far to hear them, and waved his hand like he was going to throw something- letting them get ready first. "You don't have to worry about him confessing. There's more than enough evidence. Then again, I'm sure I helped cover a bunch up to." It wasn't until after he knew his given warning was seen that Kaito threw the miniature camera to them.

Heiji grabbed the object as it came flying toward him, glancing at Kudo, back at Kuroba, than at the small device. "A camera..." He wasn't sure about looking, as much as he wanted to. He sighed, turning the camera around in his hands, conflicted between wanting to see the evidence to put the bastard that had done that to him behind bars but already guessing what could be on it and unsure of how he'd react, especially with so many others and Kazuha right there. He looked over at Kudo.

Conan wasn't sure how to handle the situation and what Hattori would be comfortable with. He hadn't been there and Kid had an easy enough explanation without the visuals. "What's on it?"

Kaito winced a little. "Well, I kinda screwed up the first time. Thought I'd play things a little more your way this time. Nothing like what you're probably thinking, but evidence enough to hold up in court. There won't be much he can deny." Kaito didn't really want to look at either of them, something in him barely able to handle being in the same room, but he shrugged and tried to smile anyway. "A lot better than having nothing."

Heiji clenched the camera in his hand and gave it a small smile. "Well, another bit of luck for our side, huh?"

Kaito watched Hattori for a second, his words sounded unhappy instead of the opposite. The way Hattori was looking at the camera told him the rest. It wasn't like Kaito wanted to be involved but when the time came he would be anyway. He just thought Hattori would end up seeing whatever officer was on the case before he would- but a small delay was worth more. Since it was Hattori, and the guy was feeling better, Kaito wanted to be fast. Having eaten, he had energy enough to take the three or four quick steps he needed to the bed and swiped the camera back. "Nevermind. Probably safer with me anyway. Plus, since it's mine, makes more sense for me to have it."

Heiji nodded slightly, making a fist with his now empty hands before looking up "Long as the guy stays where he is this time thanks ta that... I've likely seen what's on it anyway. Knowin' it ain' jus' gonna be my word 'gainst 'is..."

Kaito smiled slanted for a second. "Just you're word? Kinda think you're forgetting someone."

Heiji wondered for a split second when he recalled how he'd been out of it for a bit until Kuroba was talking to him. "Right. Guess yer bein' in the hall talkin' ta me... ya had ta of seen..." Heiji sighed. "Still got a blank there between them an' the hallway."

"Well, yeah. You were kinda unconscious, or close enough to it." Kaito shrugged. At the time Hattori hadn't even had his eyes open. It made Kaito doubt any memories were even there anyway. "You didn't miss anything you would have wanted to stick around for anyway." He unconsciously brushed his thumb against his own throat. Killer or not, that man he'd brought with could very well have saved him.

"I don't doubt that. Jus' glad they're stopped... fer all the others before," Heiji managed a small smile and looked toward Kudo. "An' the ones they'll never touch."

Conan smiled when Hattori looked over at him, shaking his head. "He had a chance, he passed it up." His eyes were dark for a moment, the smile something closer to malicious than Conan had felt in a while. There weren't many that could get him as angry as this man had. "Lucky him."

Heiji wanted to shiver. When Kudo had that look in his eyes, even he got creped out, making him double glad he wasn't the one it was aimed at. "Ya look at him that way at the trial he won't feel so lucky," he said with a smirk.

Conan let out a breathy laugh as he closed his eyes and looked back at Hattori. "I want us to win the trial, not loose it. I _am_ going to make sure he regrets it. Still working on the 'how', but no person like that should be able to go on with their life, even behind bars, and be able to live with themself."

"Neither of 'em cared at all." This time he did feel the shiver but shifted slightly to hide it. "Gettin' to him... that's a tough one." Heiji looked back at Kuroba. _'May as well.'_ "He was... talkin' ta ya the first time, when I woke up. Any info we could use?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "He was talking _about_ me, not to me. Heck," he spoke as a small noise escaped between his teeth. "I even gave him that stupid idea to use to scare you. Seemed to scare the hell out of Hakuba the first time too, not that I noticed." Kaito let out a breath as the quick anger faded. "I think I picked more up from him back then than I did picking up you. Guy's got no life, no family. This wasn't done just for fun, it was for power, 'cause he has none. Same reason he probably took up the job." Kaito ran a hand through his hair and scratch the back of his head. "I think so. Most of that was just guesswork, but when I kept saying it to him it seemed to tick him off."

"He likes power, but consented to... a... to the other guy like it was nothin'. Not ta mention he didn' flinch when he was told by the other guy that he'd killed the third one. I'm thinkin' he lacks any conscious at all."

"Could be. Heck, I _know_ I pissed the guy off and he went after you because you were a better victim. Pretty much shows he doesn't hold a grudge then or he would have done something to the little guy too. I see no common thread, so the lack of conscious restraint makes sense to me."

"It could also give him an insanity plea." Conan made sure to look towards the other two when he spoke. "He's not insane. There has to be some commonality."

Heiji huffed and thought back on the time with the guy... all of them. "A fight."

Conan looked at Hattori, ignoring Kid. His eyes were trained for more than just seeing and he wanted to know exactly what he'd missed. "Hattori, explain."

Heiji locked eyes with Kudo. "Somethin' he'd say. Fightin', strugglin'. He liked it when I fought back. He didn' jus' like power, he wanted ta take it by force. Firs' time, he left ya behind but said things ta get me ta fight back jus' ta... take me out each time." Heiji admitted grudgingly. "The second time he did the same thing. They musta had different... tastes. I bet he went for ones that really were able to fight."

Conan kept his eyes on Hattori's and nodded. "Easy enough to understand. He seemed like he wanted that to be held over you, even when he'd already been caught. I saw him using you the same way as the man who kidnapped me." Since their eyes were locked, he wanted the message to get through. "Don't ever follow any command like that in front of me again- or not in front of me. Whatever part of you was worn down, don't let it keep being used against you like that."

"Um, hate to break up the moment, but I've got a question." Kaito didn't so much care that he was being glared at, he wanted to know something. "If it was about power, the guy knew he didn't have me. It was pretty obvious seeing as I stabbed him. I think that counts as fighting back. He has the same weapons to use against me as he did Hattori, so if it was about power- I don't understand how I didn't make the list." He'd been wondering that for a while. Even if something made it personal with Hattori, he couldn't see himself being ignored. "At least, not _just_ power. I'm really not _all_ that different from you guys. I don't think its just addiction either or it would have been someone else he went after a second time." Kaito kind of just stopped after that because he didn't know what it was, just that what they were saying it was wasn't making sense to him.

Heiji looked over at Kuroba when he broke in. "Hmmm. Not sure what his angle was on that, let alone how he actually got my name." His stomach turned. "Not sure why he picked me... maybe 'cause I was the one he wanted in the first place."

Kaito held up his hands in peace. "I'm just saying it wasn't all power." He looked at Hattori for a second before shrugged. "If that's true it has something to do with preference of some sort. Anyway, I doubt the guy will bite on an insanity plea with the way he was acting. Even if it's just the cops, intelligence and things like that- don't really go hand in hand."

"I'm not disagreeing but mental stability as opposed to intelligence don't necessarily contradict each other." Conan picked up Ran's phone, since he still had it. "I'm going to ask that they have an analysis with them while they're interrogating him if they haven't already. If he's still fighting, he won't be able to hide his consciousness of his crimes."

Heiji nodded. "Go fer it. Less chances he's got ta weasel his way outta this, the better."

Conan finished hitting in the Inspector's number. He was a bit busy, but no one would stop precautionary measures so Megure-keibu should have no problem setting it up- covertly for the man. Conan wanted him, if anything, to think whoever they brought in was an officer so he wouldn't play up his part.

Kaito was bored again, and heck, Hakuba was sleeping. He had nothing more to say to Hattori and at least he could pet Watson. He went around the side of the bed and called the bird to him again, scratching at his neck and ruffling the harsher feathers. "I am sooo bored. I hate being restless. Of course you're probably going to lecture me on how peace is a good thing and all because I said it like that, even though I didn't mean it like that. Well don't waste your breath- I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what ya mean." Heiji said, looking back over at Kuroba and the hawk. "Never saw a hawk this close... its actually pretty cool."

Kaito flashed a grin at Hattori, looking before sitting down on the bed next to Hattori, slow so he wouldn't scare Watson when he held him out so other teen could pet him to. "There's not much I haven't seen, but I was the same. Wasn't until Hakuba showed up that I first saw one up close to. He's not that different then my doves though."

"Like a Rottweiler isn' that different than a Chihuahua," Heiji said as he reached out and stroked the bird.

Kaito shrugged his shoulder he wasn't using to hold Watson. "I guess. He really isn't that different though. My doves weren't exactly as social as they are now when I got some of them. So he' not really a snuggler. I'm not worry about that kind of stuff, and funny that he listens to me about just as well as they do- given limits." Kaito didn't think he would have ever been able to actually take the bird out of the house, not that he had tried, but even his doves couldn't be forced to do that. "Maybe because we trained them similarly, it was more of just getting used to a larger bird than a new species."

Heiji stroked the hawk's feathers like he'd seen the others do. "Can' believe he's this calm. Woulda thought he'd be more, I donno, 'back-off'."

"I know, I did too. When I first saw him he was, but then again," Kaito laughed lightly, speaking the words quieter. "I _had_ snuck in and was in there alone with him. Besides that, I think it all depends on the personality they're born with- Hakuba probably getting him as use to people as he could so he wouldn't be banned from places like this is probably a close second."

"Imagine tha' made ya rethink doin' tha' again." Heiji brushed the hawk's wing and looked past Kuroba toward Hakuba. "Gotta believe this wasn' wha' he had in mind, bu' 'least he's able to be here."

Damn, why did that make him feel like he was being compared to a bird? Either way, Watson probably was a more welcome sight. Kaito knew how weird Hakuba thought this whole 'friend' thing was, but he really had thought they were friends before now. A strange type of 'friends' but hey, he never did things the normal way. "I don't know. Being a detective, maybe he would want him use to a hospital room." Kaito smiled. "Different circumstance of course. And no, didn't really rethink that. Did the opposite actually. Came back so much he got used to me." Kaito stoked the Watson's feathers that were closer to him. "Took me a while to pick up Hakuba's training with him though." Kaito laughed quietly. "I tried after he had, whenever I had time to do stupid things like that, so... He's more used to me than he is say, you."

Heiji looked back at Kuroba then to the hawk. "Ya ain' gonna use 'im as a guard bird now are ya?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Hm. There's a limit to what he'll let me do with him. Besides, I only came over for a while. Didn't really want him to bond with me. Funny though that he listens to me at all. Probably because he was socialized." Funny too because now that Kaito thought about it, the bird probably considered him a friend long before Hakuba had ever even had the idea.

"Ya seem ta bond wi' birds no matter the size. I ain' tha' surprised." He pulled his hand away slowly and looked over to see what Kudo was up too.

Conan met Hattori's eyes. He was really just sitting there and he had no part in this conversation, or want to become friends with Kid. He didn't need someone else to learn to latch on like Hattori, and with his memories of their little fights, Kid seemed like he would. A bit selfish in a non-selfish way, but the guy didn't seem to have anymore want into he venue then he did. For Hattori though, he offered him a smile, trying to show he had no desire to be part of the conversation, though he was wondering how Kid didn't seem to be bothered at all holding the bird up with his bad arm- that was trivial, and he didn't much care.

* * *

Mingling with the others was easy, as natural as any other given situation. They could have walked around HQ and found out the details if they didn't think the others weren't being withheld information too. The one person who would know was in that room, and while they had no personal grudge against the boy, they did have a job to do. Since they didn't want to risk any more than what they already had, they brushed past the boy's doctor in passing, planting a bug so they knew just what they'd be expecting when they got in, already having a good idea of the rotation and glad the boy was checked on so little. It would make getting information from him easier once he was well enough to give it. This was all very boring and far too easy. Maybe a nice drink afterwards would help with their mood.

* * *

Asano checked the time and retrieved the replacement bag for Hakuba-kun before he headed to the teen's room. He hadn't been paged again but he did want to give him another check while he was changing out the bags.

Kaito heard the door open, still holding Watson. The bird reacted to identify, but nothing more. Just to be safe, Kaito kept him closer to himself than Hattori so he wouldn't spook. The other two had looked at the doctor so Kaito saw no reason to have to watch him as he petted Watson instead, stroking down the back of his wings. If he needed to move, he could move, though he didn't think he would have to.

Conan watched the doctor come in, expecting him after his last comment when Hakuba had been given the medication. He looked back once more at the monitors, just to be sure, even though he'd been checking them often enough that he was seeing more of them than the room half the time. Nothing had changed.

Heiji watched the doctor come in and head over to the bag hanging above Hakuba's head, changing it with one he'd brought.

Asano finished securing the new lines and made sure that the flow was steady before checking the monitors. "Looks good, he's not fighting it." He turned to the boys all but lined up on the side of the bed. "Did he stir at all?"

Conan shook his head. "No. Talking doesn't seem to be waking him and he wasn't bothered when the bed moved." That was normal. The sedative should have acted quickly and any movement would have been a bad thing rather than a good. "How much did you give him?" Conan kind of wanted a time limit he should be looking for.

"Actually, I gave him a small dose but the strength of it was pretty high. The lighter stuff that we give people that would work for a few hours hardly keeps him out more than one. As it is, he should wake around 6pm and we can see about getting some food in him. I'll check in around then. Try to keep his talking to a minimum if he wakes before than."

"Of course," Conan nodded in agreement. Ice would work again and minimal was something they already stated they wanted. He'd let Hakuba talk if he wanted to _after_ he had some ice and before he made sure he wouldn't be able to talk again after it. It would be hard if he started choking so maybe he could get him to sit up. It shouldn't make anything worse.

Kaito frowned. "Since when has he been that good at fighting off sleep medicine?" He didn't really care much if the question was weird, but even with Hakuba usually waking before the others when he'd gas them, it was still a pretty normal time frame.

Asano paused at the question. "Well, it may be just the one we use. He started really surprising me when he would refuse it. Not sure why, he said it wasn't worth it and, without a parent or legal guardian that could order otherwise, so long as he wasn't in immediate danger or risking harm to himself or others... I couldn't force it." He crossed his arms and considered Hakuba-kun. "I'd say it really started showing about seven months ago. We had sedated him for surgery and expected him to be out for awhile only to have the nurse come in and find him sitting up reading a book just over an hour later."

Kaito forgot everything the doctor had said in that instant. "What surgery?"

Asano looked over at the teen, unsure about going into too much detail. "Well, he came in after being stabbed. Anything further I'll have to clear with his new guardian since it was technically classified. With the huge mess this has turned into I'm still not sure who to trust."

The sudden wave of anger and emotions that came left Kaito speechless and trying to fight himself to stop any of them from showing. They were too strong and came on too fast that he succeeded but it left him felling like someone had just thrown him out of a dryer. He didn't put Watson down nicely but it still left a nice hole or two in his shirt. He had to put a hand up to his head to keep himself sitting. Letting out a little growl in his throat to mask the reaction that, really, had been unintentional but was pointless now because he was showing that he was angry anyway. As if he were going to let things sit like that. Once the world wasn't so dark, forget the doctor. Confidential meant nothing to him.

Heiji eyed the doctor than Hakuba before turning to Kuroba. This was nuts. Sure, he'd taken plenty of attacks but Hakuba worked on Kid heists. How do you pull off a stabbing at a Kid heist without someone, namely Kid, noticing. "We'll nail this guy. Ya know it."

Kaito got up, trying to keep everything normal. He let his heart rate calm. He had to stop being so irrational himself, because keeping people safe was hard enough when he wasn't as ticked off as they were. "I'm going to the bathroom." Seven months ago and it was Hakuba. It would be easy enough to find, confidential or not, and if Hakuba's weird behavior started happening then, he wanted to know what it was. He had only Hattori's hat now, but on himself it shouldn't be as identifying. Kaito didn't wait for one of the others to contradict him, not that he thought they would, before he took off.

Conan nodded to Hattori before watching Kid take off again. It was a wonder he was there at all, so that didn't really surprise him. Conan knew that he wasn't very close to Hakuba, but Kid seemed like he was, and that probably got him, maybe as much as he would feel if he was told the same about Hattori- no, more. Kid was far more emotional than he was, though he had never seen it before. He wouldn't look into it further than that. Looking up at the doctor, Conan smiled back. "You wouldn't believe what we've had to go through too. We know what it's like not to know who to trust."

Asano was shaking his head as the other teen took off again before looking over at Conan-kun. "I heard some of that, a recent doctor according to the inspector. I assure you, if I were allowed to reveal more I just might. He seems to trust you a lot. I'll be back around six with something for him to try to eat. May just end up bringing stuff for the rest of you if you plan on hanging out here until visitation hours are over."

Conan smiled and nodded. "That'll be great, thanks." That conversation would either turn into a fight or they could head back to the hotel. Nakamori-keibu wasn't likely to leave and he dared someone to find a way to keep Kid out of anywhere, even injured. If he could get his father to stay too, he'd be pretty happy leaving.

Asano nodded to the rest of the room and left, wishing he had either not said anything to upset the other boy so much or been able to give him more, not that he had much himself.

Conan sighed when the doctor was gone. "I wanted to ask more but Kid overreacted. Questing him after seemed wrong." He turned his eyes to Hattori before resting them on Hakuba. "He was stabbed somewhere bad enough to need surgery, and he said nothing to anyone apparently." Conan looked at the clock on his otherwise now useless watch. "It's better to ask him later anyway, whether he should or shouldn't be talking."

Heiji followed Kudo's gaze to Hakuba before looking back at him, to see him looking at his watch. "Yeah, 'specially if it's connected. We need wha' we can get an' as soon as we can get it."

"I think it's a little more than that. You have to be consciously fighting, even when you're out, to wake yourself up. Drugs are a hard thing to fight and he should know, that other doctor drugged him before from what I picked up. If he was reacting that way, he had to have been afraid of being asleep. He couldn't have possibly known someone was after him- he seemed pretty surprised. That leaves me with two guesses. Something like what happened with the last doctor had happened to him before- or, and it's only a possibility, he thought Kid was responsible." Conan raised a hand to stop any argument. "It would explain a few things, like the fear. He thought he knew his aggressor. All Kid is really known for is not killing. I've heard of people being hurt before. That was just a guess, though it would explain why he didn't want to be unconscious so badly. Any suspicions of him could explain why Hakuba didn't do or notice anything before now too. It was only recently that he's really been with him, right?" Conan got himself comfortable watching the machines. "I don't want to say anything until I know the truth though. Suspicions like that that have no foundation and have the potential of being wrong could hurt more than I'd want it to if I am- and that was only one guess."

Heiji looked over at Hakuba, leaving the machines to Kudo, and thought about that. _'Did he think Kid was the one that did this? What was the point in protecting him? Woulda thought he'd talk about that if only to get to him.'_

Conan shrugged, seeing the doubt in Hattori's eyes. "I don't know if it's true. If it were me, personally I would have kept quiet, probably felt like it was some battle between us. _If_ I thought that way. I have a feeling you would have too." He looked at Hattori for some confrontation on this.

"Yeah, guess so. Bu' ta be stabbed an' have it go unnoticed by anyone else. That I'd find weird. If he lost enough blood that he needed more, I can' see it happenin'. Even if he had thought it was Kid until then. I had the feelin' he trusted him somewhat, so we're still missin' somethin' about this." Heiji tugged down on the cap, even though it wasn't really his, just to try and sort out the conflicting clues.

"I know that." Conan looked up, understanding where the confusion was coming from now. "I don't know if this is connected to the others. Hakuba had said he thought they were accidents. You can't really accidentally stab someone. I think this was a supposedly unrelated incident. Maybe a failed mugging he got in the way of. I don't know exactly. He'd have to wake up for that. I was saying I think he might have believed Kid or an accomplice was responsible for the others, maybe thinking them pranks of some sort if he was never really hurt that badly."

"OK, I'll buy that. So if the stabbing is different or he thinks it was, why not report it? He'd wanna catch the guy, any of us would." Heiji looked over at Kudo. "Maybe any more questions will wait 'til six when we can get some answers."

Conan nodded. "Speculation can run far. And I didn't necessarily mean I thought it was different. There are few reasons not to report a crime, the majority of which is because you're trying to protect someone involved. It was easy enough to say Kid didn't seem to have any idea what had happened, but all that means is Hakuba had to _think_ he did. Anyway, if we're going to wait," Conan gave him a sideways smile. "You're going to have to bring something else up. It's too quiet in her otherwise." And considering the amount of people in the room, that was saying something.

…

Kaito looked the records over. He would have thought to be quick about it if he wasn't trying to read in-between the lines. Hakuba had been hurt pretty bad, enough that Kaito had to wonder why he hadn't noticed he wasn't in school. That was pretty close to the time they had just met one another though, but that was still a pretty weak reason. What was really bothering him was how defensive it seemed to be. It took him just a little while more of digging through confidential files to get an autopsy report around the same day- if not time, that connected the two. Okay, dead man. Hakuba got caught up in it and hurt- same type of wound the dead man had, so same perp. Kaito could guess at the rest since there weren't any other names mixed in with the information. The observations got to him the most, but he made sure to put the papers back as neatly as he had found them, slipping back out and not really sure what to do with the new information. This didn't seem related, so it didn't help him on having someone to go after his own way while the others were here. He'd have to wait, and if the opportunity presented itself, he'd take it. Stupid detective should have told him about this a long time ago.

* * *

This was an unexpected complication. Not that they were upset, but this would make things harder and they had only wished the doctor had stayed in there long. They smiled, a perfect idea coming to them. Had to be careful this time- they'd messed it up before, and considering they hadn't gotten a good idea at how many were in the room and who, they didn't feel like messing it up now. The boy that left was tempting, so alone and so vulnerable to them if they wanted him- but they didn't fit what they needed. There was another who did, so they would just wait until the time came then.

* * *

Asano checked his watch and waited at the elevator for the food cart. He'd had to order a few different times, citing different orders but he wasn't going to risk letting others know Hakuba-kun was still in the room. As soon as the doors opened he took the cart and thanked the woman. He headed to the room where the inspector and the other guy were, figuring they were helping Hakuba-kun. He knocked on the door and entered, pulling the cart with him so it wouldn't be left out in the hall.

Nakamori had his eyes on the door but the knock told him it was probably a friend. 'Probably' still had him tense. When the doctor came in he both relaxed and became more anxious- the cart cutting that down after he'd thought something happened to Hakuba-kun.

Yusaku took his eyes off the window and his mind out of his thoughts to look at the doctor from earlier and the cause for his appearance was apparent. "Thank you."

"Figured you could use some coffee and some food. All things considered..." Asano shrugged and motioned to the cart. "I'm not sure what you wanted though so take your pick."

"I could use another coffee." Yusaku's had been empty for some time now. He got up and went over to the tray, grabbing a half of a sandwich, some deli blend, and putting it in the crook of his arm before grabbing the other and handing it to the inspector. He wasn't about to take food from his wife of Shinichi, but they both should eat something and if this went on longer he'd purchase something himself. He handed his coffee over too and grabbed another one off the tray. Seeing as it was easier to come by than the food, he had no grievances taking it. "That was really kind of you for as much of a skeptic as you seem to be about our intentions."

"Thanks." Nakamori spoke gruffly, either to Kudo-kun or the doctor- he didn't care which took it. He'd been getting a bit hungry but wasn't starving, so this would be fine.

"Still am, but considering I want this person caught, and you seem to be trying to do that, I'm not going to risk you failing. Better to make sure you eat here than leave you to go get a donut or something when this call comes in." Asano looked between them. "Which I take hasn't happened, since you are still here."

"No, neither has happened. I do wonder though, what time do these calls normally arrive? Around the time Hakuba-kun regains consciousness, correct? If that's the case and we're withholding information, it could easily mean they either will not call or will call quite a bit later than usual. I don't not want to raise any hopes, but the chances for success are slim."

"Actually it was around when he'd be discharged, no matter when that took place or how long he was awake."

Yusaku nodded. "Given the situation, I have no idea how things will change. There could be no call, seeing as this person may outwit us by simply stepping back. We'll have to see."

"Damn it," Nakamori growled. He didn't have to hear Yusaku's words to know the same. "Just shut up. There's nothing else we can do."

Yusaku raised his hand with the sandwich. "I know. Looking at the call records will do nothing to narrow it down since we already know that they could easily be coming from the station. I will refrain from stating the obvious." Yusaku turned back to the doctor and bowed his head gently. "We will try. Thank you for the consideration."

"Good..." Asano turned to leave with the cart before calling over his shoulder. "You're welcome, just catch this guy."

"Humph. Telling us to catch him, isn't that what we're _trying_ to do right now? As if it weren't obvious." Nakamori looked at the phone, ticked off at it. "I hate waiting."

Yusaku laughed lightly and took a sip of his coffee. "I find it rather enjoyable. It gives one more time to outthink his adversary."

Asano headed to Hakuba-kun's room, figuring he'd be waking up soon if he hadn't already. Just before he reached the door something came around him from behind and a cloth was pressed to his face. He barely registered the white of the sleeves when he tried to pull away when the world went fuzzy then black.

They smiled to themself, catching the man under the arms. Okay mister doctor, I need a few words with you, and you're perfect for what I need. They dragged him into the empty room that was besides the boy's. It now had a purpose. Taking the cart the doctor had, they brought that in to. So the inspector who's voice they couldn't fail to recognize was here, along with an unknown male. Odds were they wouldn't have left Hakuba-kun alone and this was overly complicated enough. There had to be more adults in the room then what they had heard. With practiced precision and speed, they empted the doctor's pockets from where he was lying on the ground, taking anything and everything into their own possession. Though the doctor would likely find it embarrassing when he woke, they stripped him of his clothes and replaced them with their own. Only when that was done did they take the rope they had, thin enough it couldn't be slipped out of, and tied the doctor's hands professionally behind his back. They did the same with his ankles before dragging him over to the bed and tying him to that as well- his hands secured above reaching his feet as they tied his ankles to the bottom of the bed, somewhat sitting though it was hard while he was unconscious. Looking at the man flopped over and only being held up by their hand, they reached into their pocket and pulled out a gag first. They reached in their hand for a bottle afterwards to wake him.

Asano turned his head and tried to cough but couldn't really with something in his mouth. He felt a bit dizzy as he came to only to see a young man in his mid to late 20s in front of him. He tried to move but that didn't work either.

"Hello doctor," they spoke in a kind voice. "I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone else. That is, unless you make me." They pulled out a blade instead of a gun, seeing as they weren't going to risk even a silenced shot with so many so close. They put it to his throat, right where they knew they could strike, with or without precision, and hit his airway so the man couldn't speak- let alone survive. "I'm going to remove the cloth and you're going to answer some questions for me. Then I'm going to let you go. If you want to play this the hard way, you'll die, then I'll to talk with a little friend of mine who's in the room with Hakuba-kun, and things will get difficult." They pulled the cloth out slowly so the good doctor could take note of their words.

Asano glared at the man. "You leave him alone." He hissed. _'So at least one person in there is as much of a scumbag as the one that was doing this.'_

"Never had any thoughts of harming him. I just want intel and we don't really have much time to wait. Information can be powerful." They smiled at the doctor after those words, hinting at something secret. "Now, tell me what you know of what happened between Hakuba-kun and his father."

"Like what?" Asano asked, somewhat hoping he'd slip up and let on what he knew first. He looked closer and realized that the man was wearing his clothes. It made him wonder what this guy was up to if he went this far already.

"If you _can't_ answer my questions, you're useless to me. If you won't answer them, you're dead." Their expression was still that of a smile and nothing about that changed as they made sure the doctor knew the knife was there, moving the blade slightly but not splitting skin.

Asano swallowed. Hakuba-kun was in the next room and bad enough off from what he'd come in with, now someone in league with this guy was in there too. Not to mention the others seemed to trust each other enough... kuso. "Look. I don't know much anyway. Besides." Asano eyed him. "If the information is so powerful, why should I give you more?"

They smiled a little more. "Oh, you were a great spy." They pulled open the coat the doctor had to know was his own, picking off the transmitter by the lining. "Thanks for all the help. If you can't give me more, no, if you're refusing to, I'll have to get the information from Hakuba-kun instead."

Asano was shocked to see the bug on his own coat. "What makes you think he'd trust you? You gotta know they're suspicious of anyone they didn't tell themselves. You won't get anything from him so just leave him alone." _'Shoot! I told the others they would be leaving when visitation was over. If they do leave at 8, who will stay and would this guy's friend be one of them?'_

"He doesn't have to trust me." They'd had time, and really, it was all too simple. The wig in their hands matched the doctor's hair color exactly. All they had to do was fashion it up a little. "He trusts you. Now, how long are you willing to play this game, Asano Hiroto-sensei, working at this hospital for a good nine years now and respected by everyone, though most importantly Hakuba-kun, or are you going to tell me what I need to know."

Asano froze when he saw the wig and heard his own personal information. "Hakuba-kun's been through enough. He doesn't need someone pumping him for information." He wanted to move his head or try to get free but the blade he could feel against his throat kept him from moving. If this guy found out how little anyone really knew about what happened, he'd go for Hakuba-kun anyway. The longer he stalled the more likely the others would wonder why he wasn't there at 6... hopefully those boys in there would question whoever came in because of it.

They smiled. They didn't need Hakuba-kun to specifically tell them, but having more of a basis to go on would have been nice. The doctor wasn't useless yet though, so the took the cloth out of the jar, not open in their pocket in case the scent would linger on them, and waited the few seconds so they were able to move about again without worrying about the doctor who was a lot more stubborn, even when it came to the simplest of things, than he seemed.

_'Kuso... Hakuba-kun...'_ Asano passed out again, hoping this guy had been bluffing about someone in the room and that Watson would not be so comfortable.

They let the man fall, bored with him, and went to the bathroom. Setting the wig was easy, fixing up their face so they looked more like the doctor was a bit difficult. They had to go back in the room and lift his chin to check that they hadn't missed something. A little more tweaks and they made themselves look taller, taking the doctor's shoes from him. Better roomy than tight. After about twenty minutes when they were sure they hadn't missed anything, the smiled back at the mirror, watching the doctor smile in return. They went back over to him, looking at the tray. With the gag temporarily back so he wouldn't shout when he first came to, they woke him again.

Asano hoped he'd fallen asleep in the doctor's lounge and that what had just happened had been nerves but the strain on his wrists and ankles told him otherwise. He opened his eyes to see... himself. He struggled a bit, mumbling with the gag but his eyes widened when he realized that this guy could pass for him.

"Now," They said, looking at the doctor and taking the knife back out. "If you need to tell me something, like Hakuba-kun's going to be sick if he doesn't have this or that, you'd better tell me now because you won't be going anyone until morning as long as I get the information. I already know your nurses and other patients. They'll be fine. I don't know Hakuba-kun's condition, and like I said, it's not in my plans to kill either of you if you give me what I need."

_'And I take your word for it? Like you won't do the opposite while saying what you need to?'_ Asano took his oath to heal, and as far as he was concerned, protect, very seriously and was glad he'd already changed the bag out himself and the boy, Conan-kun, was smart enough to keep an eye on the oxygen if Hakuba-kun needed the mask after he ate. The stuff on the cart was good... as far as he knew. Asano closed his eyes, trying to get his wrists to move and lessen the bonds. He didn't trust this guy at all... he'd take the inspector over him at this rate.

"Fine then." They leaned over and kissed the doctor on the cheek. "You're cute, but not that cute." They put the chemicals back to the doctor's face as at they smiled. They'd have to hear it from the kid then, and if he died because of some medical reason, well, that wasn't their fault. When they had their answers they'd let the doctor go and, if the boy needed it, he could help him then. Getting up after the man was out and fixing the clothes so they didn't look like they'd just been kneeling on the floor, they smiled over at the doctor one last time before leaving the room with the tray.

_'Kuso! What's this guy's de... eal.'_ Asano blacked out again.

Conan heard the knock at the door and watched the doctor come in. Hakuba wasn't awake yet, though nothing at seemed wrong. When Conan saw the tray he remembered those stupid cookies that he'd had to all but ignore with the distance from them.

Heiji looked over as the doc came in, noting Watson cock his head to the side. "They runnin' slow in the cafeteria? Thought ya said six?"

"Hakuba-kun's not my only patient and one of them had an attack. I was called un-expectantly." They looked over and smiled, their voice perfectly matched to the doctor's. "I don't think the food is _that_ bad for the wait." They rolled the tray over to the bed, looking at the bird and taking a piece of meat when it kept looking at them. "You hungry too?" They were on the other side of the tray so they took the meat and ripped a piece off. "I see Hakuba-kun hasn't woken up yet."

Conan shook his head. "Not yet." He'd said the sedation was short acting though, and Hakuba's heart rate had been changing slightly for the last few minutes. Maybe it was their talking that was doing but, but Hakuba twitched. "I guess you have some pretty good timing though."

They went over by Hakuba-kun, looking him over to try and get an idea of what had happened. They had gotten the fact that the boy's father was dead and that Hakuba-kun almost was too- that the police were now eating their own limbs which meant that the boy's father had been found out. What they didn't know was what had happened, who was seen, who'd been caught up, how the man had died. So, they had to find out what they could. They talked quietly to the boy. "Hakuba-kun, are you awake?" They saw marks and bandages and enough to guess at the boy's injuries now.

Saguru flicked his eyes open in response and blinked. His mouth and throat was dried out again and he had that groggy feeling he despised that came with having been drugged. He always felt more vulnerable in this state and especially after whatever the other doctor had used. _'I had said not to sedate me...'_

Conan was hoping to have more time and Kazuha was still asleep. That left only one person he was really safe with seeing leave the room. He looked over those in front of him. "Kuroba-kun, could you get some ice?"

Kaito looked at Tantei-kun from the corner he'd dibbed his own when he'd come back. It was easy enough to see why he'd been called out, seeing as most of the adults here could be recognized on sight and Aoko didn't have anything to hide herself with. "Sure." He fixed Hattori's hat on better, shielding his eyes. He walked out with his hands in his pocket, looking at Hakuba for a second. The guy was too out of it to answer his questions anyway and Kaito didn't feel like yelling at him when he couldn't yell back.

They looked the boy over. He really wasn't very healthy. Talking did seem to be close to out of the question, but jumping in now would be stupid. They pushed some of the boy's hair back, smiling sweetly, before going over to the tray they noticed Hattori-kun eyeing. "I see you have a little handicap there. What do you want?" The smile was kind, but not as sweet as the one he'd given to Hakuba-kun.

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's still here. I'll take whatever though... been stuck on soups and stuff all weekend."

"As long as it won't make you sick then, you should eat something more filling." They looked at Hattori-kun and down at the tray. They took out some of the cooked meat and put it on a small plate with a fork. "You should be able to eat that with one hand. I'm sorry if it's a bit cold." They looked over at Conan-kun. "Do you want anything?"

'_Oh right. With all the food that was at the hotel we were offering you just had soup."_ Conan looked up as the doctor spoke. "Just some rice." He wasn't in the mood for anything with much taste to it and rice sounded great.

They opened the dish that had the rice in it and scooped some out, handing it over. "Here you go Conan-kun. The rest of you can get what you want." They weren't about to play babysitter and the others. This was more than enough as it was. The other boy walked back into the room with the cup of ice and they reached out for it before the boy could give it to Conan-kun. "Here. Let them eat."

Kaito let the doctor take the ice. Whatever, he didn't care. He did however go to lean against the wall close to Hakuba so that he could watch him. He couldn't understand why Hakuba had kept the smaller injuries to himself but something that he needed to have surgery for went even beyond that confusion.

They took the cup of ice, watching the other boy but making it seem like they weren't. Strange. They'd deal with him if they had to when it came up. Going back to Hakuba-kun's side they removed the mask. The boy looked close to terrible. His throat then must be injured. They'd get their information tonight, or from one of the others. "I have the ice. Are you awake enough to have some? Just nod or shake your head."

Saguru debated that for a moment, wondering if Asano was trying to test how his throat and neck would handle fulfilling the request. He had been here awhile and, by the smell of the food now that the mask was removed he placed the time at just after 6 pm. He nodded slightly, feeling some pain but grateful he could. "Ha-"

Conan ate some rice but he was watching Hakuba and made sure his mouth was empty. Conan poked him in the side of the face when he tried to talk. "Shut up."

They smiled lightly at the boy and his antics. "When you've got someone smaller than you telling you what to do, it's time you should listen." They took some ice from the cup into their hand, knowing it was clean since they'd gone to the washroom. "Here Hakuba-kun."

Saguru hesitated slightly before opening his mouth for the ice. Conan-kun had to know something he had slept though so he would, as much as he did not want to. He never really spoke much and now he did not know why he so badly felt the need to speak up.

Conan thought about asking the doctor if he could move it so he could sit up more, but changed his mind. He didn't know what state Hakuba was still in and he should be laying down and resting anyway. He saw the doctor look for any irregularities and ate some more of his rice, since he didn't want to try and talk with Hakuba yet.

This wasn't a very convenient time. There were more people here than they thought. They handed the cup to the woman that they hadn't seen before now. "Conan-kun is eating and Hakuba-kun should have more of the ice." They could tell enough that the boy was out if of it, either because of medication or pain and, with so many other, they weren't willing to risk asking. They did not set themselves up for failure. "It might be a while until he's well. If you can stop him from talking too, it will help." _He has to talk to him and me wearing himself out on all of you will make that harder._ "Can you do that for me?" They knew how to read the medicinal instruments backwards and forwards. The boy was fine, just tired. "If you notice anything odd, call me. And please, feel free to eat anything if you want it. Don't let him have anything more than the ice right now though." He couldn't swallow and they'd be back in a short while.

Eri nodded. "Of course." Shinichi-kun had watched the boy before now when the doctor had left. Eri could do it while the boy was eating.

They smiled at her. "Good. I'll be back shortly when he's not so out of it." If anything, to check on the boy's health to see if they could really get what they needed from him.

Heiji glanced over at Hakuba and suppressed a snort when he saw Hakuba look embarrassed, no doubt 'cause he realized who'd be giving him ice. Not that he blamed him. Just on Kudo's word and her attitude at the other hospital he'd feel more than awkward being stuck in Hakuba's position right now.

Conan watched the doctor leave, smiling at Hakuba. "You know how I said it's not so much we're laughing at you but because you weren't socialized the same way we were and it's kind of funny to see you react? Well," Conan laughed lightly. "This would be one of those times."

Saguru knew he had to have shown too much if they could read him. He idly moved the ice around to prolong the time until he needed another.

Kaito smiled, watching the scene from further back. He really really wanted to ask the shouldn't-be-talking Hakuba about that so very badly, having to fight himself not to. He wouldn't ruin whatever was making the other two smile either, so he fought his own thoughts and told himself to wait.

Eri smiled down at him and moved her hand gently on Hakuba-kun's shoulder. "Don't let them tease you. Its just ice."

Saguru wished he could eye the others, as he could hear them quite clearly, however they knew he was unable to pinpoint them so he just swallowed the liquid the ice had become and let out a slow breath. Offering a blink and a slight inclination of his head to show he had heard her and opening his mouth slightly before closing it.


	7. Shadow Arc: The Wolf

**Chapter 56: The Wolf**

"Hakuba-kun, if you want the ability to talk, even though you shouldn't, you need the ice. You're body could use the water too." Eri took some chips in her hand and smiled. "Open you're month. I'm not trying to torture you."

Saguru shifted when he heard Hattori snorting but relented to the request.

Eri let the ice fall out of her fingers, careful he didn't choke. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? Some people are just idiots." She glared at Shinichi-kun and Hattori-kun to get her message across.

Conan laughed lightly but wasn't about to get on the wrong side of Ran's mom. He turned away, smiling and pretending he saw nothing.

Heiji suddenly decided his food was more interesting and looked down at it, shooting a sideways glance and a grin at Kudo.

Conan looked over at Hattori and shared a grin. Half of it felt like snickering behind Hakuba's back, the other half felt happy for him. He wasn't sure if they should be asking Hakuba about whatever happened when he already thought it was unrelated. Waiting until he'd woken up sounded like a good idea at the time, but looking at him made Conan think better of it. He'd ask if Hattori did, and stop Hattori if Hakuba _should_ stop. Easy as that. He started eating his food again, letting Hakuba have some privacy.

Saguru swallowed, sighing slightly as he opened his mouth for more. He shifted his hand, trying to find Watson but he must have moved at some point because he was no longer by his hand.

Conan wasn't looking at Hakuba and, looking at Hattori, he saw Hakuba move his hand, the hawk closer to Hattori. The way Watson looked at the motion made him think the bird would move back on his own so he didn't bother with tempting him with rice.

Eri saw when Hakuba-kun was finished and gave him more ice, not wanting to give him too much that he couldn't close his mouth and froze his teeth. She'd sucked on ice cubes before and knew too much, even if it fits, could hurt.

Saguru used the ice to moisten his lips as he turned his hand. After swallowing, he let out a signal to come near but not the summon that would have him trying to mount his arm. As soon as he felt the feathers against his hand he stoked them briefly before opening his mouth again for another bit of ice.

Seeing how fast he was finishing the ice compared to before, Eri chanced it and gave him more than she had been.

Saguru accepted more and, realizing she was doing this due to the others eating, he wondered why she was not doing the same. He had determined it to be after 6pm, as Asano-sensei had brought in supper. Whatever was there for her would be getting cold and that was not fair to her. As soon as he finished the most recent piece of ice, which took longer due to the amount he'd been given, he turned his head slightly toward her. "You should... eat."

"I will once Conan-kun is done. He shouldn't be long." Eri could see that, with only rice, it wasn't taking Shinichi that long to eat. She dug out some more ice chips with her fingers and held it out to Hakuba.

Saguru sighed. "If you... are su-"

"Hakuba, stop talking." Conan poked him again. "You don't need to right now." Conan didn't like having to use a fork instead of chopsticks but he knew it made it easier- as well as faster. He was almost done eating.

"Come on Hakuba-kun. Open you're mouth." Eri didn't want the ice to melt in her fingers.

Saguru complied, though he still felt that she should be eating rather than waiting for someone else to finish. He could wait for more ice, he had done it before.

Eri sighed with a smile. "You kid's are so stubborn."

Takagi looked over and couldn't help but smile at that. He was so tired though and he'd barely been focusing on more than that fact people were talking and every now and then moving. Hakuba was awake, and he had more than enough people making sure he was okay. Takagi looked At Sato, getting a leg up on the bed and pushing himself further back so he could lay down without forcing her off. He still didn't like sleeping in front of the others, but they were watching Hakuba-kun and he was tired.

Sato shifted slightly to make sure Wataru had room, glad he was laying down to rest after eating a little bit of what Kudo-san had brought over to them. She wasn't going to draw attention to him so she nodded and continued with the rest of the food, smiling at the thought that Wataru was just as stubborn as the boys Kisaki-sensei was speaking about. _'They all are. Tsh. Males.'_

Conan finished eating what was left of the rice, leaving the bowl on the bed since he couldn't reach the table and Hattori couldn't move. He held his hand out to Kisaki-sensei, waiting for her to give him the cup.

Eri handed the task over to Shinichi, knowing that Hakuba-kun would be able to tell she was reaching over. She looked at Yukiko when it seemed she was trying to get her attention, and then to the food that had been set-aside for her. "Thank you." Eri reached over and grabbed the plate, not as starved as everyone seemed to think she was. She never ate much.

Conan made sure Hakuba couldn't talk, giving him more ice when he tried. He'd been the first one done eating because he had less than the others, but Hakuba really could use the ice and he wanted the mask back on him afterwards, so it would help.

They walked back in the room, stretching to try and get the tension to go away. They never had a problem with so many people, but it was those specific eyes that made them nervous. Going over to the doctor and knowing he'd still be out for at least ten more minutes, they relax against the wall, thinking over what to do. If the boy couldn't speak right now, and he was the only witness, they'd need to wait until tonight. If they had to, they'd force the boy to tell them. Before that it was too much to risk anything else. They smiled, going over and waking the doctor. Really now, if they were going to be stuck in the room, it was more fun to do it with a conscious hostage than an unconscious one. There were also some things they needed to know

Asano shifted and blinked his eyes open. As soon as he saw the imposter back his heart rate increased slightly. _'Hakuba-kun...'_ He glared at the man and tried once more to relax the hold the bonds had on him to ease the strain.

"You're going to be here a while. Like I said, I'm only here for information." They spoke in the doctor's voice, letting the man know exactly who was in charge here and what power could accomplish. "I grabbed a bit of food for you too, but if you'd rather starve, I have no problem with that." They held up one of the halves of the sandwich. They'd practically followed the doctor everywhere for a few good hours and if he wasn't hungry now, he would be later. "I'm not usually this nice, but my friend is rather picky about how things get done." They got off the wall, kneeling in front of the man with the knife close, using that hand to remove the gag. "They'd hate it if you died."

Asano took a sharp breath through clenched teeth and let it out the same way. "You _won't_ get away with this. You or your partner."

They sighed, holding the sandwich towards themself still. "Get away with what? Basic information that the police will have in a day or two? We just need it first. It's not as if I'm purposely trying to endanger anyone." They smiled at the doctor. "You're making me into some kind of monster in your mind I'm trying very hard not to be."

"That boy's been through enough. You know more than anyone not in that room should if you weren't involved somehow. That does make you a monster, just as much as the bastard that put him here."

"Don't mix the puppies with the wolves. Little dogs will scratch and bit but wolves have far more intelligence than that. I know only as much as what the police do. Other than that, I'm mostly just here to see what had been done to Hakuba-kun, which I have, what and who was involved, and how the boy's father had died. I haven't harmed anyone for you to be treated me so poorly." They took a bite out of the sandwich. They'd probably grab whatever was leftover for themself.

"That bastard doesn't deserve that title-" Asano said angrily. "And if you weren't involved, what's your interest?"

"I can't say," They said with another smile. "What I can say is that, while wolves and puppies are in different leagues, they do like to use the puppies when they're stupid enough to listen. They just have to make sure the puppies don't take anything that could have the wrong people blamed." They shrugged, holding up the sandwich and the knife in the other as they did. "I'm just trying to keep myself safe, out of something I wasn't involved in." They held the sandwich out to the doctor. "I really do intend no harm."

Asano was relieved the guy bit on the second part and hadn't caught his slip. This guy didn't seem to know who had done this to Hakuba-kun or he might think he was involved. He eyed the sandwich, having intended to get something for himself after tending to Hakuba-kun. He really didn't want to accept the food but he wasn't sure how long this guy would go easy with the knife or if he would resort to this with Hakuba-kun. He couldn't see his watch but knew that Hakuba-kun's visitors would be leaving at 8. "Than leave him alone."

"Once I have my information. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is hurt him. My friend I was talking about would be very unhappy if I did. I don't think I'm asking for much." They kept their hand where it was but they were tempted to eat the sandwich themselves and grab him something later if he didn't want it.

Asano glared at the guy and yanked on the ropes. "Like I'd believe you? You gave me no reason to and you-" _'You have threatened Hakuba-kun, considering what I picked up, he may know stuff this guy doesn't want him to.'_

"No reason?" They put a pointed finger to he side of their cheek and looked at the doctor. "You're alive, aren't you? I only needed to take you're place. I could easily have killed you instead." They made their words light and quite sincere. "I could have easily had all the others in the room killed or held like you are and they would never know it was me." They smiled deviously. "I think I've been on my best behavior."

"If this is your idea of 'best behavior' than you do belong behind bars." Asano growled. "Or in the mental ward. 2 floors down, East wing, I'll write you a doctor's note."

"Can't say I didn't try," they spoke in a lighter voice, taking another bit of the sandwich. "You're lucky I like you, or I wouldn't even bother trying." They looked at it before offering the food once more. "I'll be the bad guy if you make me the bad guy. For now I'm only an informant."

Asano was getting worried about this guy. Nothing fazed him and he knew he was running out of time. "Inform your friend of this. Turn yourselves in rather than making this worse. The cops will be out for your blood and, to use your own analogy, hunters tend to go after wolves that threaten their own with a vengeance."

They smiled at the doctor, having given him his last chance until after they returned again. They ate more of the sandwich. "I'm not going to threaten him, I'm going to talk nicely to him, as you, and try to make this as peaceful as I can. As for hunters, it's useless. There are some wolves even smarter than the rest. You've heard of those, the ones that gained so much intelligence they learned to walk among humans as one of their own. No hunter that you're talking about can bring down one of us." Vermouth ate the sandwich, licking her thumb when she was done. "I'll bring you something else when I come back. Following you around all day made me hungry."

"Leave him alone. He shouldn't talk so you won't get anything anyway." Asano grunted as he tried pulling himself free again.

Vermouth sighed. "Most of the guy's I take a liking to are smarter than you. I'm sure saying a few words to me won't hurt the boy. I could have easily just poisoned him when I had the ice in my hand and anything his father might have passed on would have died with him. If I'd been planning that. I've got my reasons that I need Hakuba-kun alive and well, favors of my own that are owed. Stop trying to hurt yourself- you'll never get out."

_'Hakuba-kun... don't talk to him, please.'_ Asano thought as he shifted again.

Vermouth raised her eyebrows at the doctor's struggling. Anyone would think she'd just murdered the boy in cold blood with the way this man was protesting. Even _he_ hadn't gotten this agitated whenever they met. It was only because of him that she was being this nice and she was on a time limit as it was. If they didn't find out first, this could be bad. One of their lower operatives had been helping the Chief Investigator with favors in return for police information. The man knew how to talk and who to talk to. Unfortunately, though there was no evidence, she had to make sure the man hadn't spoken of their deal before he had died. All of those in the area should have been killed in a tragic accident after they'd been through all of this, but it was by her weight alone that they were all still alive. As long as she found out the truth, in detail, and proved to the others there was no risk of their own actions coming to light, everything would be fine. She hadn't known he'd been involved but now that she did, time to return that favor. "You really should trust me more. I'm on you're side in this." She smiled, brushing her hand down the doctor's arm. "It would be a shame to lose people like you."

Asano shivered at the guy's action. He was beyond creeping him out, not mention he'd lost him a while ago. "I don't trust many and considering who put him here, I barely trust the ones in there as it is."

"Trust the facts then. I'm the only one keeping this place form collapsing around you're head. Being weak won't help you any, so next time I offer you food, you take it." She winked at him then let out a breath. "Now to wait for my little friend to leave. He's more trouble than he's worth, but always a pleasure to work around." She smiled. "Be happy about this. The more he trusts you, the easier it will be to get what I need and then I'm gone."

Asano huffed and glared at the guy, but stopped moving. He was right about being too weak to assist anyone right now. If this guy went back on what he was saying he had to make sure he was well enough to help.

"Further proof, if you need it," Vermouth spoke as she waved a hand at him. "You're awake and you know how easy it is for you not to be. I haven't kept you gagged and I think I've been more than the charming host." She was pretty happy right now too. Let alone _him_, she hadn't seen _her_ in years. The woman likely despised her now, but that didn't mean Vermouth felt the same- she was just more into the younger ones, and the guys. "I've answered a lot more of your questions than I have one's from my favorites. Tell me, why are you taking this so personally?"

Asano snorted. "I treat all my patients personally. Hakuba-kun's been in here enough times with no visitors whatsoever that I doubted he had anyone. With no way to help him I watch out for him when I can, and with him here, in my care, that makes it personal."

"If you want to help him, help me." Vermouth shrugged. "I'd let you go in there right now if you could get the information on your own- no one getting hurt and me not even being here. But like you can't trust me, I can't trust you. Sitting still and not getting into any trouble with help everyone. I'll bring you some food next time so you aren't hungry all night. Anything you do that I might not too, if you'd share it with me, won't scare Hakuba-kun, but I can't trust you'd be telling me the truth or not to give some clue as to me not really being you, so I doubt I'll listen."

Asano was shaking now- Angry at this guy, angry with himself, and most of all the scumbags that had put Hakuba-kun in this situation. He didn't know which way to go, not knowing what this man would take as true or false.

Vermouth gave him a small, more meaningful smile. "I can put you to sleep so you won't be worrying since you have nothing else to do. Maybe I can get some rest myself then." Vermouth put her arms behind her head and laid down on the floor. "This may get more troublesome than I hoped."

_'Yeah, sleep now so Hakuba-kun will be sleeping when you wake up. He's been in and out enough, maybe that'll prove to be a good thing now.'_ "Sure, go to sleep. You can wake up in a cozy cell, padded or not, I don't care."

"See? There you go again. Honestly I know cops worse than you. What would I be arrested for, detraining an employee?" Vermouth had so many crimes to such a greater extent that she couldn't believe how much this man was going on about her smallest to date.

"Kidnapping, blackmail, identity theft." Asano shot back.

"I didn't really kidnap you because I haven't taken you anywhere. I offered you no money and accepted none to use anything against you, so I don't see a blackmail charge." Vermouth smiled her, head tilted towards him. "And only if you can prove identity theft. This is all on the condition that I'm still around for any charges, which I won't be." She looked at him, her eyes showing just how dangerous she could be. She had to be. There were worst snakes in the brush and some were around the hospital even as they spoke. "Are you this mad at me just because I tied you up? I took care of Hakuba-kun, he's healthy. You really should control that tempter. One day it might get the best of you. Ts, ts, ts," she clicked, waving her finger.

Asano shook his head. He was greatly tempted to yell but knew well enough that he could do his voice and pass it off as him. And the knife meant he'd mean business. He couldn't risk him using it. If only he had a way of getting the message out. He shifted his eyes toward the wall dividing the rooms.

"Don't go getting smart on me," Vermouth warned. "I've been at this longer than you have taken breaths in this world. Little red ridding hood can't hold the wolves off forever, and you make me trip, I can't guarantee Hakuba-kun or any of you will be breathing the same air the rest of the world beyond this building will."

Asano looked back at his captor. He had difficulty believing this guy was old enough to have been doing things like this, even if he started as a teenager.

"Well," Vermouth spoke, stretching as she got up. "I'm going to check on Hakuba-kun." She grabbed the jar she'd left in the room with the cloth. "If there's any health problems I should be looking for, I think cool guy can pick up on them." She had to have him unconscious while she was gone. Even having him conscious while she was here was risking too much.

Asano tried to turn away but the cloth was over his mouth and nose, overwhelming him once again. His last thought was who this 'cool guy' was.

Vermouth couldn't help smiling at the doctor. "Calm down cutie. I'm not going to hurt them." She'd almost risked her position and her life for the boy already, she wasn't going to hurt him by hurting his friends. Cool guy wouldn't forgive her if she did. He was hard enough to outsmart without giving him vengeance. Gin was close though, she had to be careful. For a moment she was tempted to make the doctor more comfortable but securing him was more important than that at the moment, and she got up and left the room, knocking before going into the one next door, a hand in her pocket. She saw that most in the room had finished eating, and with the time it took to get the doctor to being with, it was now pushing seven twenty. She walked over to Hakuba-kun and those around him. "Haven't been talking, have you?" Vermouth spoke in a light tone.

Conan wanted to roll his eyes. "He's been trying." Most of the ice was gone now, but Hakuba could be the biggest brat when he wanted to.

Saguru stroked Watson as he finished off the most recent piece of ice. Conan-kun had continued to either drop ice into his mouth or poke him whenever he attempted to speak. As much as he was grateful for Conan-kun keeping him from talking, he was finding it difficult to resist the continued urge to do so.

Vermouth walked over to the boy's other side, placing her fingers gently along his throat. She had no problems with him trying to talk- it was what she needed. It was his ability she was getting annoyed at. "I'm just going to try something" Her touch was light, running against the tendons in his neck and not putting any real pressure. She cared little about medical procedure, though she knew it far too well, having had to impersonate a doctor long before now. That almost made her smile but with cool guy there she wouldn't allow anything obvious. She took the light touch away, just seeing if they boy could now. "Did that hurt? Yes or no?"

Saguru had thought the action strange however he had not had an actual neck/throat injury so perhaps it was for that. "No... Asano-sensei."

No swelling so the boy was just hurt. That and probably on medication for it. Vermouth had no idea what he was supposed to be on and since the doctor didn't feel like talking, Hakuba-kun would have to deal with what he had until the morning. Hakuba-kun had a lot more injuries than just his throat. "I said just yes or no. You don't need to add my name. Now, are you in any pain elsewhere?"

Saguru sighed slightly. He had some throbbing in his arms and his head however that was not classified as pain and there was not much that could be done for it at this time. "No... A-" Saguru stopped himself.

"Good. I need you to tell me if you do." Vermouth hardly wanted the boy passing out on her. From their actions and what she picked up from both the doctor and those in the other room, they were hiding from her. Again, she wanted to smile. "Visiting hours are almost over. You've still got," she went to check the doctor's watch. "About half an hour but if we're trying to keep this room a secret, you probably shouldn't all leave at once."

Conan honestly hadn't thought about that. He did plan on leaving, if only because it wouldn't give Hakuba anyone to talk to. He smiled at poked him again for that, now that the doctor was done talking to him and while he was still here and had the ice. Conan smiled up at the doctor and nodded. "We won't."

Heiji peeked down at Kazuha, knowing he'd have to wake her soon, especially with his arm killing him. "Oi, Kazuha, com' on, ya gotta wake up 'gain."

Kazuha blinked her eyes. For a moment she felt like she was going to fall forward and that helped her snap awake fast. She rubbed her eye and looked up at Heiji. "Was' goin' on?"

Heiji put his arm in front of her to keep her upright. "We gotta head out a few at a time 'cause we can't stay much longer. Figure we can head outside together so we don' draw 'tension."

Kazuha smiled at him. "'Kay." There might have been some color on her face because, really, they'd draw more attention being together instead of less, but she liked that Heiji wanted to go with just her. Reaching up, she grabbed her hair and took it out of the ponytail, letting it fall over her shoulders as she smiled more at him. "'m Ready." She turned back to Hakuba-kun and put a hand on his leg for a second. "Sorry 'bout fallin' asleep, an' thank ya again." She got up first, feeling a little gitty, and helping Heiji up with her.

Heiji glanced over at Hakuba. "Ya take care 'K. We'll be back in the mornin'." He reached back down and grabbed the guy's hand briefly in a shake before letting go. "We'll wait outside fer the rest a ya." He said toward Kudo before turning to Kazuha and heading out the door.

"Don't you dare wait by the entrance. Met us in the parking lot," Conan spoke to Hattori before he walked out the door. Idiot. Being together outside would be eye-catching too. He sat and waited, giving Hakuba-kun more ice before he felt around five minutes had passed. He looked over at Ran. He hated this but he was through with his mom carrying him. He couldn't trust she would put him back down. He put his arms up to show he wanted to be picked up, only looking at his mom after he got the message across to Ran first. He looked down at Hakuba. "_Don't be an idiot while we're not here. I'm sure Kid can watch you- but being watched doesn't always stop people from doing things they shouldn't_."

Ran stepped over, knowing Asano-sensei had no idea about Conan-kun and needing to keep herself thinking straight. She smiled down at Hakuba-kun. "Arigatou for everything, Hakuba-kun." She reached out and lifted Conan-kun to her. "OK, Conan-kun, we'll be back tomorrow."

"As if anyone could stop that," Conan said with a smile, more to Ran than anyone else. "_I need to see my dad before we go_," he whispered into her ear. He looked back over at his mom, waiting for her. Of all the people who were going to force themselves to stay, like he was sure Kid was going to, he wasn't about to let his pestering mother be one of them.

Ran nodded and looked over as Obasan as she joined them, heading out of the room. She headed to the next room and knocked, entering to see both men look over at them.

Yusaku knew by who had come and the time it was what was going on. "You're leaving." He looked over at Nakamori-keibu who looked over at the tracking equipment.

"I doubt anyone would call this late but I don't like risking it." Nakamori looked over at Kudo-kun who only smiled back at him.

"I can remain here while you go in the other room. You weren't really necessary from the beginning." but he hadn't wanted to humor the man on his own when he thought of how slight the chance was of this actually succeeding.

Conan nodded when his father caught on- almost too fast. That was downright annoying because he knew he would have had doubts if their roles were reversed. Now that they knew though, he was fine with leaving. He wasn't about to say goodbye too his dad with Nakamori-keibu in the room so he whispered, "Okay, we can go," to Ran instead.

Ran nodded. "OK. Good night." She said with a slight bow to the two men before turning and heading out the door, the three of them going to the elevator to meet up with Hattori-kun and Kazuha outside.

Kaito didn't move, seeing the other five people in the room still, besides himself. One of them was unconscious but Kaito was sure he would have been just as stubborn to leave as all of those who were awake were. Aoko's dad was going to stay, hands down, so Aoko leaving was beyond unlikely if he didn't leave to. He could fake it but not with her by his side. He stayed where he was, leaning in his little corner and closed his eyes, showing he wasn't going to be argued with.

Eri looked at her husband after she watched the door open and close, bringing the inspector back in the room. He would be fine to watch the boy for the night and Eri didn't like leaving her daughter. She didn't like leaving Hakuba-kun either, but he had someone to look after him, and there were too many children for Yukiko to look after all alone. She gently reached over and rubbed Hakuba-kun's shoulder. "Good night, Hakuba-kun." She smiled to him before going over to where the inspector and her husband were.

Nakamori went up to Mouri-kun and stopped, his eyes tired and his hands in his pocket, though that was only his physical appearance. Years had weathered him to where time and food made no difference when there was a task that needed to be done, mainly watching the kid to make sure no one got at him again. He wouldn't turn Mouri-kun away, but he wouldn't welcome him either. Had Hakuba-kun known him better, he might consider it for the kid. He stood, letting the man decide what he wanted to do.

Kogoro had expected the inspector back and for once, in this case, the one in the hospital bed needed someone that knew him and Nakamori-kun fit that better than he did. "You left the room when it was Conan-kun. Here." He stood and held out the gun that Nakamori-kun had passed him earlier. "Returning the favor." He wanted to be with them just a little more anyway.

Nakamori took his firearm back and tucked it in his coat. "Thanks." He looked over at Hakuba-kun before turning away and checking on the kid. "Take care of the others."

"I will." Kogoro turned to Eri. "You coming?"

"Of course I am." Eri had only been standing there. What did he think she was going to do? Sleep standing while examining that part of the floor? She wasn't juvenal enough to pushed past him so she remained quiet after, her gaze at him one of dismissal.

Kogoro huffed. "You could have been about to give me orders." He stalked to the door and opened it, telling himself it was only because it made sense to leave together that he waited for her.

Nakamori looked Hakuba-kun over, seeing he was awake. Great. Now he'd have to deal with trying to figure out what to say and what not to say to the kid. He looked back at the division one officers, some small bit of care there for others like him. He turned from Hakuba-kun for a moment, determined to make sure the kid was alright and take that chair the woman had gotten out of in a second. He went over to the female officer, concern and not reprimand in his voice. They showed up because they wanted to, and he respected that. He started down at the younger male before back up at the woman. "He looked pretty bad last time I saw him. It might be best to get him a room and doctor of his own. I'm not telling you to leave, just telling you what's smart."

Sato nodded. "We didn't exactly wait for either of us to be discharged and Wa-t he could use is a doctor. The medication's no doubt worn off by now." She shot a glance at the doctor.

Vermouth nodded. "I can take care of him. What's the matter?" This gave her a great reason to make sure that at least one of them, if they all stayed, was unconscious, though she didn't want to be dealing with the woman and the inspector would be a problem if he caught on. Divided attention was better than the focus being completely on Hakuba-kun.

"Takagi-kun took a round to the gut. They said the surgery went fine but the pain will likely come back since he hasn't had anything for a while. I'd prefer we stay here if possible." Sato glanced at Hakuba-kun. If the doctor made them move she wasn't leaving Wataru but it meant Hakuba-kun would have less here for him.

"It will make things easier if you're in this room anyway." Vermouth picked up what was left of the food around the room and grabbed the tray. "Watch Hakuba-kun and I'll get something for him. Since you've been here a few hours, and likely moving about, it most likely _has_ worn off by now. If he was shot, no more moving." She grabbed onto the tray, thinking a few laced drinks around would be nice too. If anything, the Sato woman looked like she could use a little good-night time. "I'll be back."

"Arigatou, Sensei." Sato called before looking around the room, then to the inspector. "Nakamori-keibu, are they staying?" She indicated the remaining teens.

Nakamori let out a breath. "If they want to. I'm not going to stop them." Not that he really could stop either of them.

"I'm not leaving," Kaito said, his eyes still closed. He had a really bad headache again. "And you can't make me leave unless you do too, so the point it moot."

"Kaito gets to stay, so can I," Aoko said from the chair she had sat in by the window. She folded her arms, looking at the others and daring them to say otherwise.

Saguru was torn. He liked the idea of having others here, however he had never imagined so many and now, to stay the night. They had no place to sleep first of all. "You do... not all-"

"Shut up," Kaito spoke halfheartedly. "Just, shut up. You don't have to complain we're here, and if that's not what you're doing than you're only making us mad because we _want_ to stay. Get that through your thick head already."

Saguru sighed and rubbed Watson's feathers lightly. He knew Watson would need to roost soon so he smiled and gave the signal to go perch. With less people here and no one right on the bed, he let his hand drop and allowed Watson to go off. "Go sleep."

Kaito watched Watson fly into the cage. Hakuba had just woken up, so there was no way the guy was tired. Kaito was kind of interested too, but he didn't think bothering him was a good idea. With how much Tantei-kun had taken control, a little talking didn't seem like it would hurt much, and he really wanted to know. "What happen seven months ago with your leg, and why didn't I notice?" That last part was what was really getting him. "Don't talk any more than you have to, but I'd like an answer."

Saguru closed his eyes and felt like a huge weight was either dropping on him or might be lifted. That had been the hardest to hide. "Surprised... you know."

"Doctor slipped up and said something about it, and the fact it was classified and he couldn't say anything about it. You know how I am with stuff like the word 'classified'. I only know what was said, and hinted at, on paper though. I want to know what I'm not seeing." Because Hakuba had to have some reason to hide it, even if he didn't think they were friends. You don't hide something from someone who you could care less about it. And still he hadn't noticed though.

"I am not... really sure... beyond... I knew... the man... had murdered... and was... looking for... proof." Saguru sighed. "I was... in the... living room... when things... began to... go blurry... and someone... came at me." Saguru shifted his hand to touch his leg. "I fell... backwards... and felt... the knife... as I landed... on the couch. I woke up... here. It was... discovered... to be the... same weapon... so he was... trying to... cover it up." He turned his head slightly toward where Kuroba's voice was coming from. "I was told-... no... it was... implied... that showing... things... like this... it was not... allowed."

"The hell his the matter with you kid?!" Nakamori tried to keep his voice down, but he was already well beyond angry the kid's father and the person who had been hurting him that he didn't have much more restraint left in him. "Fine, you had a terrible fucking father, we know what. But you have to have been smarter than that to know that hiding something like an injury is just stupid. EVEN IF he hadn't told you, you should know. You're not an idiot and I can attest to that! Why would you even take that kind of _implied_ advice?!"

Kaito was angry, but so much of it was at himself he couldn't tell how much he felt towards Hakuba was actually aimed there. _'You have to read peoples hearts and mind like textbooks'_. Well, that right there told Kaito how far away he was from his father. He'd been _trying_ to read Hakuba, and he'd missed almost everything that mattered.

"I always... stayed here... until I was... cleared." Saguru replied. "It was the... fact I... had been... hurt and-" Saguru sighed, not sure about how to bring this up.

"And?" Kaito's eyes were half opened while he looked at Hakuba. He kept his tone calmer than Nakamori-ojisan could have pulled off if he were in a spa. "What else?" He wanted to know everything he was missing, and the further things he wanted to say to him, he kept on short leashes because Hakuba didn't need that right now.

Nakamori knew that shouting at the kid wouldn't get him to continue and when Kaito-kun spoke, he sudden felt a bit stupid for some of his anger. Hakuba-kun was hurt and they were supposed to be hiding- looking out for him. He growled in the back of his throat but let the boy talk instead, since Nakamori didn't know if he trusted himself.

"My... he... said he... never showed... it... and it was... something... I would... never be... able to." Saguru closed his eyes again. "I wanted to... prove I... was just... like him."

Kaito couldn't help it. Whatever anger or doubt had been there replaced itself with a soft happiness. He smiled, getting up, and walked over to Hakuba, putting the mask back on after Tantei-kun had taken it off. "I understand that. Can't really call it stupid, but you can stop that now."

Saguru opened his eyes as the mask was replaced and turned them toward the shape to his side. He took a deep, steadying breath and blinked. "I know... and I... never... want to be... like him."

"People can influence us but they can't make our decisions unless we let them." Kaito put a finger on Hakuba's forehead since he knew the detective had poor sight. "Don't worry, you're not like him and you won't be. He never had a friend like me. You can't be friends with me and wind up like him."

_'Friends with a criminal... that is highly ironic, however considering it is Kuroba... I can believe that.'_ Saguru was grateful for the reassurance to quiet the nagging feeling. "Arigatou."

"I only stated the obvious." Kaito took his hand back and put them both in his pockets. He looked over at the bird that was on top of his cage. "I'll be back." He called the hawk on his arm, putting Watson back _in_ the cage and covering it. It was better he was in the dark so he could sleep. He didn't really care about stepping out for second but half the time he couldn't tell what Hakuba was thinking anymore, so he tried to be fast.

Kaito scooted his way next door and saw Tantei-kun's father in the other room, making him want to rush all the most. He knew Hattori wouldn't have listened, so he called the one dove that was still in the room to him. The others outside would follow them, so Hattori would have to deal with another dove watcher anyway. He came back into the room with her and let her go, instructing her to go to Hakuba. The Hawk was too big but the dove could comfortably sleep on the bed with him.

_'Why does it not surprise me he can call Watson?'_ Saguru thought when he heard Kuroba calling the hawk to him. He closed his eyes and half expected Nakamori-keibu to have had further comments on what he had said. Nakamori-keibu did not utter a word however so Saguru easily heard the door open again and the flutter of wings. "What?"

"Hattori left her behind. Since you can't have Watson and I don't see you as a cat or dog person, she's going to sleep with you. I'm sure she'd be happy for the company too." Kaito spoke to Hakuba as he walked backed across the room and leaned back against the wall closest to Hakuba view-wise. "Don't feel so bad about the other one. You know birds are intelligent. She wouldn't have protected you if she didn't want to."

Saguru could not help but wonder how Kuroba knew he had just been thinking that again. Saguru wanted to say something however, as much as he wanted to, he had no words that he could offer, as they would either be insufficient or directly contradict what Kuroba had just told him. "I sincerely... hope that... she has been... treated... properly... she deserves... that at least."

The corner of his lip turned up in a smile. "Me too. Right now though, I'm not that worried about it, and this little one didn't do anything wrong, so don't be afraid to get close to her. I'm sorry if that had happened with the other one." Kaito hoped Hakuba hadn't, but even he got attached to his birds, even if he'd only just gotten them. Knowing Hakuba liked those kind of creatures, he could only guess that the guy felt just as bad as he did about it, if not worse, since Kaito had told her to protect him. He didn't regret it, and he doubted the bird had either, but it was easy to regret it from Hakuba's side of things.

Saguru blinked a few times. If Kuroba let him, he would see to it he gave him another dove, not as a replacement, just a new one. "Neither... did the... other one."

…

Vermouth took some food off the cart for herself, a bit for the doctor. She was no caring soul when it came to those she didn't really care about. All those that were still here fell into that category, and the man was stubborn anyway. He wouldn't take much from her. She slipped it into the room, having a good while until the drugs wore off on the doctor. The drugs for them weren't necessary to obtain, and since she had them for the boy anyway, already having had the plan to replace his doctor for some time. All she really had to do was drop the cart off and take her time getting the drinks, some coffee, some water for the kids. She even thought of getting some more ice, to fit the part and buy her some time for the powder to dissolve in the cups. Though she wasn't worried about running into the other doctors or nurses, she was finding herself irritated that something so simple was taking so long. She was used to it, but it still became irritating. It took her a moment to think it was because she was trying to act around him again, and she smiled lightly to herself. His friend or not, she had to stop letting him interfere with her work. If she did, death would be the best thing those here could hope for.

Making sure she had everything and there was no residue on the cups, Vermouth went back up to the room, knocking before coming in with a syringe in her pocket and the cups on a tray. "Here. I took the food back, but if you're going to stay overnight and don't want to walk around, you could use these." She put the tray down on the table and walked over to the inspector who had sat by Hakuba-kun, handing him the cup of ice. "Here." Then she went over to the police, who she would really have to deal with. She grabbed a band out of her other pocket, looking over the male officer before having to slide his coat off to get at a vein. "You should probably get a chair," she spoke to the woman while she did, watching her closely.

Sato stood and moved to the one Mouri-san had vacated. "I'll just put this one there when you're done."

Vermouth enjoyed the distance put between them though she was never really on edge. She cleared the area off before giving the officer exactly what she was supposed to, an anesthetic. She put the needle to the side for a second to make sure he stayed under through the night. Having him sleep however long he had, she wasn't going to tempt fate. "This is an antibiotic to help him heal." Of course, an antibiotic would likely have helped, but she needed an excuse and she couldn't do both. She put a bandage over where one of the pricks were bleeding and threw the needles away in the bin. "I'll be back to check on Hakuba-kun after I've made my rounds. Both of them should be fine in the meantime."

Nakamori nodded, looking at the doctor than to the ice in his hand. He stood up and shoved it at Kaito-kun as the doctor started walking past. "Think he'd like it more if it was you."

Aoko walked over to the table and picked up one of the cups of coffee, watching as Sato-keiji moved the chair over to where the other officer was. Stepping up to her dad, she held it out. "Here you go, Tousan."

"Thanks Aoko," Nakamori said in a quieter voice. After hearing how the kid wanted to be like that bastard, he felt bad for yelling at him. He took a sip of the coffee before letting it hang down at his side. He'd had so much today he was practically living on caffeine, but he knew he'd want it later, and he didn't care about coffee being warm or cold anymore, too use to drinking it long after it had been good.

As soon as the doctor had moved away, Sato put the chair right beside Wataru's... bed. A cup of coffee was in front of her right after and she smiled at the young woman. "Arigatou," she said as she took it and watched her head over to the chair she had been in by the window with a cup of her own. She took a drink and wondered why all hospital coffee tasted worst than even the stuff they had at the station. It was coffee only in name.

Kaito looked at the cup of ice in his hand before going over to Hakuba. He would have liked to say Nakamori was an idiot and that Hakuba wouldn't have minded, but there was a pride thing there to, and it wasn't really a bad thing. If Kaito had been part of a normal family, and he had the choice between his father or a friend, he'd rather have a friend. It wasn't that he wouldn't have loved his father, and he'd pick his real one over any friend if he had the chance now, but... there was Hakuba really needing someone like a father, Nakamori-ojisan fitting that part great, and Hakuba's pride likely taking a good beating for that. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and used his left hand to take off the mask. "Conan-kun gave you a lot, but I'm sure it will only help. Want some? Promise I won't tease you about it later."

Saguru once more desired the ability to properly eye those around him. Kuroba had so many things now to use against him and had continued to promise not to do so. "How many... is that... now?" However, while the mask did aid in providing adequate oxygen per breath, it was much drier than the air in the room and, as a result, he could use the ice, even though, in the past, he would prefer to do it himself, so he opened his mouth.

Kaito smiled. "Not half as many as you have on me." He took some of the ice and gave it to him, feeling weird though just in a 'this is new' sense of the word and hoped Hakuba wasn't feeling the same. With Tantei-kun, he was hoping he'd been desensitized to it already. He wanted to say he was sorry, but Hakuba had been apologizing about everything, and freaking out on the guy like he had back there- which had made him stupid- which had let Hakuba's ass of a relative get to him-... Kaito clenched his fist, happy Hakuba couldn't see it. He took a breath and pushed all of that back. He stayed quiet, not wanting Hakuba to start talking if Tantei-kun had implied it was a bad idea.

Saguru found it less different than taking it from Conan-kun as he had expected, though still slightly strange.

Vermouth closed the door, unhappy and happy at the same time now that she didn't have him to look forward to seeing. Better for him but boring for her. She went into the next room, picking up the plate and shutting the door. She put the gag back in just to remind him that shouting for help wasn't acceptable. She wasn't going to trust someone just waking up to know that. She got the bottle and cloth, waking him for one of the last times.

Asano tried to twist away as the smell brought him back to wakefulness. His head was throbbing but as soon as he opened his eyes he narrowed them. He tried to ask 'what now' only to have it muffled by the gag in his mouth.

Vermouth took the cloth out of his mouth, meeting his eyes with an unspoken threat. She didn't need to do it anymore. Apparently her eyes alone had the power to sway people and they hinted at what she could do if given provocation, and now that he wasn't here, all the more so. "Maybe you'd like to eat something now- or starve. I really don't care. I have no idea how long it will take before I get my information, and if circumstances had been any different, I would just as easily have you unconscious through all of this. So." She took an apple that had been left uneaten and cut it before handing him a piece. "Do you want something to eat or not?"

Asano wanted nothing more than to deny this guy the chance to get the better of him. He sneered slightly but if this guy was telling the truth than he knew he should eat something before he cut him off completely. His first thing was going to be check Hakuba-kun and if he went until this guy let him go or until he was hopefully found sooner, he'd need it. He snorted but looked at the piece of apple and jerked his head in quick consent before he changed his mind. "You're still a bastard."

"Since it doesn't matter and it will make you feel better, that's bitch, not bastard. I have no idea why men have such a hard time taking things from other men. It's almost as bad as getting them to realize they're wrong about something. There, feel better?" She didn't need to be holding the knife over him. Her speed was impressive, even among their own, but she put it on the floor and grabbed a piece of the same apple, taking a bit herself and smiling. "It's not poison."

Asano couldn't believe it. This guy was a _woman_? "You're a... OK, what happened to reality? You think finding out a woman is able to pass herself off as me makes me feel better?" He watched him... her... that was not making sense. Either way, the apple seemed OK but the last statement couldn't help but remind him of something. "So, The Evil Queen's in disguise, offering _non_-poisoned apples. That makes so much more sense."

"Well at least I'm not a hag," Vermouth spoke in her own voice, her tone light and playful. "And this evil queen doesn't need the heart of some young woman to be beautiful. If I wanted to poison someone, I'd poison their own food. Really now, it's too obvious giving it to them in person." She waved the bit of apple in front of him again. "So you want it?"

Asano wanted to turn away again but the part of him that wanted to be there for his patient as soon as this was over won out. "Yeah," he hissed slightly, keeping his eyes on... him... her... the person in front of him rather than the food.

Vermouth took a breath and stayed quiet. Why men were so stubborn, she'd never know. If it had been her in the situation, she would have taken every advantage that she was given, not that she would be in this type of situation. That woman was never going to touch her and she doubted cool guy liked ropes. Given that she had time to kill, she took another piece of the apple for herself.

Asano hated having to resort to giving in to this person but he chewed on the piece he had reluctantly had to eat from her hand. He wished he had had more time to work on the ropes but she had been right, they were tight as ever, not loosening a bit and damn it if he was going to be stuck, tied here, while this nutjob did as she pleased looking like him. He swallowed the piece, still shooting looks between her and the wall.

Vermouth was going to tell him that she'd only be waking him once more, once she got her information. That she'd knock him out again with something short acting so she'd be able to get out and the man wouldn't be stuck on the floor. With the look in his eye though, she couldn't trust how he would act if he knew this was going to be the last time he was really conscious. She took anther piece, having finished both of hers before he had his one, and offered it to him again. It was even more annoying to know that she had to play nice, and she didn't know why she was. If she spoke now, she knew he wouldn't eat, and why did she care if he did or not? Because of him? That guy made her do things she normally wouldn't, and half the time she couldn't explain why.

Asano ate the next piece, still seething at allowing this... control freak to be getting her way. He'd made no progress on the stupid ropes and if he had half a chance he'd forgo the 'never harm' and just knock her out. Let that inspector deal with her, no doubt he'd be more than happy to take her off the premises.

Vermouth wiped her hand with the apple juice on it off on the carpet. She took a fork to grab a piece of the meat that was left. "You want this or are you good?" She put it close to him that he could eat it if he wanted to. She didn't really care.

Asano took the piece off the fork and ate it. He looked at the door, almost hoping for them to get a few admissions, just so someone would come in to prep the room and find them.

Vermouth thought that would fine. If the man asked for something more, she'd give it to him. She didn't have any fear of him, and if he tried to shout, the words would never leave the room. She didn't feel like pacing around the hospital out of boredom again and she wanted to give the others in the room time to knock out so she wouldn't have to be dealing with all of them. She wasn't one to be talking though, and she wasn't going to give away anything about herself, even if her information didn't exist.

Asano swallowed and tipped his head. "So what's your plan for him. If you're still here, you haven't got your '_information_' yet."

"I just want to know if he has something. His house was checked but it wasn't found. It's not Hakuba-kun I'm after, it's something his father left behind. I don't know where it is. As far as I'm concerned, the boy can go, make a family, and have a happy life after this- or jump off a cliff. I don't really care. I won't hurt him though, so stop worrying about it. He's made some special friends."

Asano wondered what she was talking about... on a few of those. She wanted something of the guy's and not Hakuba-kun's. And what was that about 'special' friends? Asano shook his head. "I got no idea what you mean by any of that... I just hope you're being truthful about backing off him."

"He has nothing to do with me and why would I waste more time than I already have if I planned on doing something else? I would have just killed you and taken him then. It would have been easy. Since you're still breathing, I'm clearly not doing that, and I won't waste my time on him. I've got more important things to do."

"Ah, then why not go do them?"

Vermouth laughed lightly and smiled at the man, her eyes glowing. "Because someone I know around here likes to get involved in things they shouldn't, like this, and if I walked away now, not a person within five miles of this place would be alive to tell the tale."

"Five miles?" That was... talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. And for whatever reason, he was starting to think she was telling the truth... some of it. But that just worried him further because there was still the matter of whoever had been putting Hakuba-kun here in the first place. If that person chose now to show up, Hakuba-kun would be that much more vulnerable.

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe. Depends how ticked off he is. I've kept him waiting a few hours now. Half the time I get the feeling he'd off me too, so that still might happen." Vermouth shrugged. Gin didn't like to play by the rules and when something of theirs went missing, she or him were sent to get it. He really hadn't been trusting her lately, and even if he knew that the boss favored her, she could see him taking her out anyway. The man was one of the best agents because of that. She, in truth, was a liability, and she knew it.

Asano swallowed and tugged on the ropes a bit. If this guy was that much more insane than this person, he had to warn the staff to start getting the patients out of here. "No wonder you think you're so nice... when you hang out with sickos like that, you are by comparison."

"Glad you finally noticed. Don't spread it around. Might give me a bad image." Vermouth laughed quietly at the irony of that. "The faster I get this done, the faster you can all go on with your happy lives. There's not many who can say that after meeting us."

For some reason, those words sent a chill down Asano's spine. Sounded like they were typically killers and that didn't ease his nerves at all. He fought the urge to check the time, wondering what she was waiting for in here if this other person would just kill them all because he got impatient.

Vermouth smiled. "Don't worry over it too much. I'm sure he's giving me 'till sunrise. With him though, I can never be sure. I still have plenty of time. Though I really wouldn't want to keep him waiting all night. He really doesn't like me." Gin was usually patient, but this really shouldn't take long. She had no idea what he was thinking she was doing, so no idea how long he thought she would be. She had no doubt that he hadn't set up a backup plan, maybe even after she'd left. She'd have to be careful and make sure he didn't get carried away with this. Being a good agent did mean getting rid of witnesses, but as long as Hakuba-kun didn't know it was her, there was no witness- except this man. "If he thinks I told you about him, you won't live very long. I wouldn't report this to the police, but then again," she shrugged. "I can't stop you from doing anything. Just know that there are some very dangerous wolves in the woods, and you're in deep enough, alone and very vulnerable, that no hunter would risk it. You could get eaten."

He still wanted to just stop her but if there were others out there waiting... he couldn't risk his patients' lives. Not to say if he found a way to pass it on somehow, he would. "My patients' safety comes first."

"I've been telling you from the beginning your best hope was not to fight me. You didn't believe me. I doubt you really do now. I don't care either way. I was just warning you. I'd get in trouble too you know." Vermouth winked at him. "You dead and me in trouble. I don't think either of us want that."

No... he didn't. Not really. But her telling the truth was the better out come. He wanted to ask, if she didn't intend to harm Hakuba-kun, if she hadn't been behind his previous injuries- but that could just throw more on him and put him at further risk. However, if she wasn't and he called or showed up that would put not only him at risk but, if he decided to go for her, thinking she was him, than this other person might kill them all. Yep... that headache was back and increasing.

Vermouth eyed the doctor and smiled. "You don't need to worry. If the next time you wake up you see me worried, worry." She laughed lightly. "You and the others here should be just fine. You can even tell the cops I tied you up if you want, I just wouldn't share enough to scare some people, not that you know much anyway. He's cautious." She pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head, smiling before slipping it away again. "So am I. We meet again after today because of something you said, and I won't hesitate. _He_ meets you again after today for the same reason, and maybe I let him, and he wont hesitated to kill you either- and anyone you've talked to since tonight. I really should kill you now but I'm not one to waste a life unless I need to. Doubt you think the same of me. I'm betting you'd kill me right now if I gave you the chance. You can admit it. The answer makes no difference to me, and you'd have to wait in line."

"Kill... no. I wouldn't say I wouldn't be willing to knock you out and turn you over to the police or the psych ward if I had the chance... and if I knew you were bluffing about this other person." Asano raised an eyebrow at the last line. "And if you have a list of those after your life just put yourself in one of the two somewhere."

"She could bypass the cops if she wanted. Even your 'good guys' have their dark sides. Most of them anyway." Vermouth smiled at him. leaning over on one of her arms. "I'm not psychotic, and you should know that well enough by now. I don't suffer from any delusion of reality. And no, I'm not bluffing about him. Why would I need to?"

"A fail safe. A threat that if you are stopped, something worse can happen, so stopping you would be considered too dangerous."

"Of all the people I've got to look out for, wasting such a threat on you is pointless. I could just have you unconscious. I can understand where you're getting that from though. You're a lot more levelheaded then some of the people I know. In situations like this often?" Vermouth smiled, almost mockingly, but she did find some scrap of respect for the man that was a lot like how _he_ would act and think.

"Like this... again, no. Doctor, remember? Keeping a 'level-head', as you put it, in any given situation is important. A patient's life can depend on it," Asano huffed out. She'd quoted some stats about him but apparently didn't know the basics.

"Doctor or not," Vermouth spoke in a silky voice, eyes glittering with no particular intent. "Not many people talk back to me after I've pointed a gun at their head- even those that should be thinking with it."

Asano half wanted to look away, just because the female voice from his mouth, talking that way, really creped him out but he was not going to back down and met her eyes. "Like you said, you could kill me whenever you want. That I don't doubt. I won't stop trying to keep those under me safe, regardless of the cost. So thinking with my head means them first."

"Hm. You're not like him. I thought maybe you were, but you're not." Vermouth's smile was a slightly disheartened. "You're one of those people that likes to die young and be remembered instead. Let me tell you..." she closed her eyes before making sure he was looking at her. "That's a good way to bring people like me into this world, or worst. The best intentions can have the worst results. I've seen enough of life to know that, and much more of its facets than you could even dream of."

Asano was slightly puzzled by that. "What are you talking about? You may have seen all your negative stuff sure, but you had to have seen good too. Plenty of honest people out there, it's just that the crimes people like you commit is what makes the news." Asano shook his head and looked at the person in front of him. "And I wouldn't want to die to be remembered, that's selfish. I'd rather stop you and that friend of yours if I could."

"You don't understand. You probably won't until you meet someone with the same principals and watch them die in front of you for them. And yes, I've seen what little good there is in this world, as much of it as I've seen the bad. Inherently, I doubt I could be labeled either. It's your shortsighted view that is. You know nothing of what I'm doing- what has to be done some of the time to do it. I could care less about some of the sacrifices the same way I could care less about some of those avoided. Life and death, in the end, nothing changes. People are selfish. Those that aren't, the selfless ones, are just as bad, if not worse. You die to save others. What do you think happens to them then? You think all the danger is gone? You think they like knowing and living their lives thinking every day that they are alive only because someone else isn't? I think it's you that doesn't understand, not me."

OK, that ticked him off. "I am one," Asano hissed. "I'm alive because of someone else so I make sure to make the most of it. Do as much as I can with the gift I was given."

"Like dying to stop me?" Vermouth asked with a crooked smile. "You said your first responsibly wasn't you but them, so you must have thought it. Let's leave Hakuba-kun like you then." She pulled out the gun, her eyes honest. "I'll drop the tray in hall if anyone asks. Is that really what you think is best?"

"No." Asano said, his voice steady as he kept his eyes on her. "But either choice you make, it's on you." _'Hakuba-kun has those that care about him around him and from the sounds, they'd look into anything... she wouldn't stand a chance.'_

Vermouth shrugged, the gun moving with her hand she took it away. "What happened to that selflessness you were talking about? If you yelled, I'd have to run off in a worse case scenario. Of course though, I told you he was waiting, so I can't tell if you're doing it because of him or not. If he wasn't there, would you?"

"You held a knife to my throat the first time. How would I know if the first person you would have come across if I raised the alarm wouldn't be a hostage... or victim. Before I heard you had another out there... I had considered it. It came down to the risk of you using that on someone else to get away. Until I could be certain there weren't more victims, I had to hope that someone would figure you out."

"I'm not an amateur, keep that in mind. If I killed someone else, that would only make me more obvious. The best way to get around would be as one of the world's greatest actors, and I've been trained by some of the best. If I needed to take a hostage, same sequence of events. Only fools and people afraid do that. I'm neither. Keep using the word victim when I haven't done anything and you're just tempting me to live up to it. Pride does make its play when you have an audience." Vermouth looked at the doctor's watch on her wrist, shaking her head. She wanted a good hour and a half or so, so the others could become tired even if they hadn't taken her bait. "You're no different than a lot of people I've met. The flavor gets bland after a while. You 'hero's' all think you're something special, even if you don't say it aloud. 'No one's like me.' 'No one would run in front of a bullet like I would.' 'No one cares like I do. The world is full of wicked people and I have to be good.' There are a lot of people like you. The harder trick would be finding someone who wasn't."

Asano realized there was no way he was going to understand this woman and clearly was not changing her mind anytime soon. He was concerned when she checked her, _'My watch.'_ "What are you waiting for now? It's well past the end of visitation." _'Not to mention if Hakuba-kun falls asleep this woman may carry out the threat of taking him and that would be dangerous.'_

"They didn't all leave. Two kids, one male one female, the Inspector, and the two policemen are still here. I don't want to try and get past all of them, and it's better if they're not involved anyway, right? So I gave them a little something to help them sleep. All I need is to find this, and then I'm gone, and no one gets hurt. I'm sure that's what everyone wants, so that's what I'm aiming for. That, or one of them finds out what I'm up to and we all go boom- knowing him." Gin always loved bomb, mostly because they really did successfully wipe away any proof, along with witnesses.

"Other officers?" The inspector that had taken charge of Hakuba-kun was the only one he knew of and if other cops had shown up he would have been more inclined to try and alert others to this imposter. Granted, it was better this way than the explosion this woman talked about.

"You didn't know? Well now, that's interesting. I'm glad I didn't say anything to them. I usually have more time for something like this, but I was a little pressed. Don't think for a moment that you and I are so different either. We're not. I just have to do a little more." Vermouth smiled in remembrance, gentle, and maybe a bit jealous. "It took someone else to show me that this world isn't inherently evil- A few someones- But its far better to run with the wolves and have the necessary evils compared to letting them roam free. I've been that idiot in front of a gun that wasn't meant for me before. You have to agree, at least we keep each other in check." She winked at the doctor. "Imagine what a heartless man with experience could do on his own if he didn't think there was a higher power out there that would stop him from mercilessly killing all of humanity? You have no idea what I've done and how much this world would have suffered if people like me didn't exist. Sometimes evil is a necessity, just as good is, to stop something worse from happening. Like now."

Asano was surprised to say the least. Using good and evil to control evil. It sounded like something someone would use as a theme in a show or movie... but in a strange way. "So you deceiving that boy to dig for information on the man that tried to kill him will keep this building from blowing up."

"If the wrong- or in your definition right- people get it, it could stop one of the biggest wars that humanity has seen. We don't like people finding us. That's what I'm stopping. A little risk like my life in comparison is nothing. That man was like a worm. We didn't know how rotten the apple was until it was broken open." Vermouth wasn't part of it, but they had found plenty of implicating things at his house, some of the phones that they'd been using had been bugged somehow. There was a leek in their own operations, and they were finding it. Somewhere there was proof. A few phone calls that were recorded that they couldn't let slide. "I don't know how far it would go, but I wouldn't be working with him if I didn't think that I had a way of stopping this-and they forced me to. The rest, I'm afraid, is a secret," she spoke as she put a finger to his lips. "If you knew half the things that I know, you'd be just as terrified of the outcome as some others are. I'm not included. I'd love to see how the world looks on fire, but not just yet."

Asano shook his head. She did have delusions... but this other guy worried her and he found himself being worried too. He could only hope Hakuba-kun was far enough away from the bastard that had put him here this time that this woman found nothing and convinced this other guy of the same.

"Well," Vermouth spoke as she stood. She got the cloth back out. "I can't trust you not to scream while I'm gone and I don't feel like dying today, or any day soon."

Asano automatically tried to turn away but the cloth was over his nose and mouth anyway. He just fixed his eyes on the woman, promising that he'd do what he could if the others were hurt, until they were too heavy to keep open and drifted closed.

Vermouth waited until he was out, grabbing another syringe from an inside pocket. She uncapped it with her teeth after she had already put the needle on when she'd first gotten it, incase she needed to use it fast. Since she didn't, she was gentle. The drugs should keep him out for a few hours now so she wouldn't need to worry about time. If things went according to plan, that would be perfect maybe even too long. If they didn't, Kami help them, she saw no other way out of this. She got up, her hand on his head as she rose, her fingertips brushing the strands.

"You're common enough, but that doesn't mean I don't like people like you." Sleeping or not, Vermouth blew him a kiss. "See you later, hopefully." She wasn't going to leave him there after she got her information- that would be mean, and she really wasn't all that vindictive. A few people would be dead now if she was, some who she out rightly hated. Akai Shuichi, now he wasn't her fault. That was Gin's doing. Cool Guy had really rubbed off on her too much. She left the tray where it was, no fear of fingerprints since she wasn't leaving any, and walked back out. She looked at the watch once more, a little over an hour passed when she had left. Good enough. Not knocking first, she walked in. The girl was sleeping, the younger boy as well, though he looked more like he'd passed out than he did fall asleep. It took around ten minutes to work, so he should have had time. Why then he was on the floor near the bed, she didn't know. The female officer and the inspector were still awake, but only just. Neither seemed fazed by the kid on the ground. "Hello. What's the matter with him?" Vermouth pointed to the boy, trying to find a reason for their lack of a reaction to what looked like the kid just falling over.

"Don't worry about him. He's just tired." Nakamori looked down at Kaito-kun. He'd noticed the boy getting drowsy, but at least there were signs this time. When he passed out the last time, he'd barely had time to catch him. The idiot boy wanted to try and get up though, probably to wake himself up, and the opposite had happened. He'd caught him again only because he saw it coming. When Kaito-kun seemed to be in pain when he tried to move him, Nakamori left him where he was. He was glad Aoko had fallen asleep before any of that had happened.

"He probably should be laying down instead. That looks uncomfortable." Vermouth really thought it did. She also thought that the kid had to be crazy moving when his body had to be telling him he was falling asleep.

Nakamori sighed. "I tried that too. He winces whenever I touch him. I don't feel like hurting the kid. He wants to wake up sore, let him." Once the shock from Kaito-kun passing out wore off, Nakamori noticed how tired he was getting to. He couldn't let himself fall asleep with no one to watch Hakuba-kun though.

Vermouth bent down near the boy, brushing his hair back mostly to make sure he was really asleep. She smiled. _Now, don't you look familiar._ The similarities were there, but there were differences as well. Some part of her mind reached out to him in the same way, if only for those similarities. She ran her hand over the boy, seeing where he jerked away from her touch. He _was_ sore. He reacted too much to his side being touched and his arm. To _be_ reacting under the drugs, he had to be in a great deal of pain. She took pity on him, but she wasn't about to try and inject him with the others there. _You're loss. I'd help you if they were all asleep._ "I still think he should be laying down," she spoke as she stood. "Is Hakuba-kun awake?"

Nakamori shook his head. "No, the kid's are all out. Maybe it'll stay that way but with Hakuba-kun waking up like he has been, he's probably not going to get much sleep." He had no idea why the kid kept waking up and why it took medication to keep him out for even an hour. He should rest if he needs it.

Vermouth nodded, looking like the kind worried doctor. "You should get some sleep then. I've finished my rounds and I can stay here for at least an hour if I'm not needed. I can wake you if I need to step out."

Nakamori was finding it hard to keep his eyes opened, but he- he trust the man enough to let him look after Hakuba-kun. Kami, if he was half as bad as he looked all covered in blood back in whatever they were, he probably owed the doctor a lot more faith than he'd given him. The man had even consented to taking the warnings off the machines, so the kid could have been hurt. The doctor didn't know how to defend himself though. "I can stay up." He'd been through worse, but this was really pushing it.

"It was just an offer." Vermouth could deal wit him easily as long as she got the female officer out. Two on one were not her kind of odds, and she only gambled when she needed to. The woman looked just as tired though, if not more so, than the inspector. "If he's staying up and I'm going to be in here for a while to check on Hakuba-kun when he wakes again, you should really get some sleep yourself. I'm sure everyone will make enough noise in the morning when they come in you won't be able to get sleep, and there's really no reason to push yourself now."

Sato looked up at the doctor, not sure why she was so tired. She had slept at the other hospital. She looked over at Nakamori-keibu. "I don't like leaving just you to watch them... but-" She had to suppress a yawn.

Nakamori could see how tired the younger officer was and, as tired to all hell as he was, he wasn't going to be falling asleep. "Get some rest. We don't both need to be up." She wasn't helping him stay up any, and he'd feel a lot more comfortable with another officer that wasn't tired off their ass, even if it was a division one officer, come tomorrow. He'd find some time to switch with Kudo-kun so the man could get some sleep too.

Sato yawned again, her eyes just wanting to close for a while. He looked as bad as she felt, not that she'd admit it out loud. "Fine. Shifts. Wake me in a couple hours."

"That's what I said," Nakamori half growled. Half because the woman yawning was killing what was left of his stamina. He didn't think he had to spell it out for her or have her repeat him if she had understood him the first time. Nakamori focused on just the kid in front of him, ignoring the division one officer who was unintentionally trying to put them both to sleep.

Sato looked back toward the others before leaning forward onto the cot, folding her arms under her head. She'd seen Mouri-san pass him a firearm so she relaxed, dropping off quicker than she usually did.

Nakamori rested his back against the chair, watching the kid. Half of himself was fighting with thanking the man or he never would have known half of what he did now about Hakuba-kun. That little slip up with the classified case... he wasn't so sure it was a slip up anymore. Either way, he still had an uneasy peace with man, so he just remained quiet. Silence was the best peace he could give him, and he was hoping the man would keep him awake longer.

Vermouth leaned over the chair, watching Hakuba-kun. She wasn't going to forcibly wake the boy, so she was going to wait it out. That, or if the inspector fell asleep on his own she'd give Hakuba-kun a little push. Since he seemed to not have any reason to talk, Vermouth had a reprieve. If it came to it, she'd knock the man out, but working around him was easier if it was open to her.

Nakamori watched the kid sleep, feeling himself falling out too. He was half in a daze, torn between awake and asleep, and staring at nothing but a slightly blurred scene in front of him.

Vermouth saw no change in the boy and, looking at the watch on her wrist, it was pushing on close to eleven. The Inspector seemed out of it, though not unconscious. Enough out of it though that she was able to slip toward Hakuba-kun as if she were checking on him. Light fingers lifted the mask, letting the stimulant odor get to the boy.

Saguru slowly came to. He was unsure why Kuroba was waking him again. Had he knocked him out again? No... wait, he had nodded off on his own this time, while Kuroba had been giving him ice. He blinked his eyes open and saw a form over him. "Kuroba?"

"It's me," Vermouth spoke, not thinking she would have to give the doctor's name. "How are you doing Hakuba-kun?"

Saguru blinked his eyes again. "Asano-sensei... I feel well... vision is... still off." He closed his eyes now. "Any word... on the man... that calls?"

"Not yet." Vermouth was catching onto what they had been doing. Such fools. They were searching for someone that didn't exist- or rather was too many people who couldn't be touched. A lot of worry over nothing that could be done. Ah well. Not her responsibility. "I'm going to have to have to write a report to the police when this is over, and I thought it would be easier to on you when the others were mostly gone. I'm sorry, but I don't want to make this worse than it is."

Saguru opened his eyes, slightly curious. "I fully... understand... however... what more... do you need... to know?" He had thought Nakamori-keibu had been dealing with this then again, he had thought the previous records were gone over by him as well.

"Anything you can tell me. We didn't know he-" Vermouth had caught onto the doctor's hesitation in a heartbeat, picking up more from him than he likely realized. All she needed to do was talk with him- and his thoughts were all together on the wrong suspicions. "What that man could have done. I don't want you talking too much though. You are hurt, Hakuba-kun. Your injuries are from him, we know that. Maybe he's affected others- maybe not just your files, maybe even important cases. If that man maybe gave you something the police should know about. If he had anything he might hide from them- maybe a hiding place, that could be important."

"He never... thought that... highly of me... if he had... perhaps I.. .would have... caught on... that he was... dirty... if I had... seen something... of that... nature." Saguru blinked a few times, hoping to draw Asano-sensei into focus before closing them.

"Calm down Hakuba-kun." Vermouth gently put a hand on the boy's forehead. "Take it slow. I was simply asking if you had any information that could help the police. I don't want them bothering you more than they have to. I was just asking if maybe he had given you something, or you knew some place he kept secret. If not, they should have no reason to talk to you and I'll shoo them off myself."

Saguru almost smiled at that. "You never... thought much... of them... anyway... did you?"

Vermouth smiled. "Not really," she spoke quietly, the inspector still near with a bit of playfulness to the words. "But you're still here, and you didn't get here on your own."

"Correct." Saguru opened his eyes and looked toward Asano-sensei. "Although... this time... I knew who... was behind... it."

"So I've been hearing. I'm sure the police are more useful than they seem." Vermouth pushed they boy's hair back and felt his forehead. "If you don't know anything, that's fine." She'd already checked his belongings, and no matter how much Gin threatened, he wouldn't be able to find something that wasn't there. There wasn't anywhere else to look, so the boy likely wouldn't have a home to go back to, but if he got lucky, he'd be left out of this mess.

"I am... certain... there is... no fever." Saguru said as he felt the doctor touch his forehead. He had to pause anyway as, although he had had the mask off to have the ice, he had had the cannula in. Laying there with the mask off and nothing else he was finding himself a bit lightheaded while still awake. "I know... I should... have trusted... them... instead of... him. I... just want... the man... who... was... doing... this... caught."

"I'm sure they'll do their best to find them, and if not, I won't be the only one who has something to say about it. Get some more rest. We still have a long while until morning." Vermouth moved her hand, letting the boy's hair fall back. He wasn't lying. Gin would have to deal with it then and she'd have to keep him restrained if she could.

"I wish... I had... seen... who... it was... but I... never..." Saguru closed his eyes, further frustrated at his inability to identify the person, as it seemed the actual 'accidents' were perpetrated by a single individual.

"You didn't know to look for them before. It's not your fault." Vermouth comforted the boy, very lost in his own self-doubt that she could hear it in his very words. The boy had lost a lot of his own identity, and it rang in them almost like a sound. "We all wish there were things we could have changed in the past, but it's not like we can."

Saguru felt something nagging him but he could not figure out what it was. He took a few breaths and opened his eyes. "Where... is... Kuroba... and... the others?" While he was accustomed to just Asano-sensei coming in he knew that a few others had said they were going to stay.

Vermouth just stared at the boy, for once losing the words to say. She felt her hand tremble at her side but then she was better, looking at the only person in the room that could possibly have that name. "The others are sleeping. Nakamori-keibu is right here with me. I can get you some more ice if you need it and are going to be up."

Nakamori couldn't hear what they were talking about very well, but he did here his name. "You want something Hakuba-kun?"

Saguru felt a small smile try to form. While they had said it, and he was certain they would, there had still been that small part that had not adjusted to the reality just yet and he was both embarrassed it had been strong enough to react with the bit of surprise he felt and grateful to them for proving that feeling wrong. "Hai... Asano... sensei." He let his eyes shift over to the direction Nakamori-keibu's voice had come from. "I was... just... asking... where-" Saguru paused and half closed his eyes. Had Kuroba been awake, no doubt he would tell him just what an insult it was that he had doubted them.

"He's asleep, like I said, not five feet from you. I'm going to go get some ice, just in case you can't sleep. I'm sure you can use of it too, inspector. I will help keep you up." Vermouth had no desire to go against him, and she had little doubt that the doctor would be held at bay for at least thirty minutes after she was gone, so why not let the boy have some company? It was no harm to her. "I'll be right back Hakuba-kun."

Nakamori sat up straighter. Ice had to be better than something warm- that only seem to be putting him to sleep, and that cold lump of whatever it was that used to call itself coffee was not what he had in mind. Before the doctor left, he looked at the man, too far away to hear him. "Thanks."

Vermouth left the room, a smile on her face. She thought maybe if this boy had hidden something, his death would give her a chance to meet with him again. Since she knew there was nothing to find, she was somewhere in the middle ground of emotion. If they didn't find it the boy would get caught up in them again. Stepping away, she got the two cups of ice, letting the man stay up with Hakuba-kun. She returned, taking her time, in less than ten minutes. "I need to go check on something. I might not be back for a while but I'll check on him again within the hour to see if he's sleeping. Watch him." She made the last words a demand, both because it was in character and she did _not_ want him leaving the room.

"I know." Nakamori could still sense it, but the hostility was different, and not very hostile. It made him frown as the doctor left the room. _'You've got a weird doctor kid, but not a bad one.'_ He wasn't going to keep Hakuba talking after he'd been aware that he had been for a while, and the ice was a good enough excuse not to- mostly because the kid needed it.

Vermouth closed the door for the last time._ 'Good luck'._ She slipped back into the other room, grabbing the gag off the floor and putting it the now very drugged up doctor's mouth. He'd likely have some headaches and an upset stomach, but nothing more. Taking another needle, a shot of adrenalin to help wake him, she cleaned the area, being just as delicate as she had before. Once a few minutes had passed, she used the cloth to finish off what drugs were left in him that the man had to be fighting.

_'OK... this is getting crazy.'_ Asano thought as soon as he came around enough to open his eyes and see, once again, himself staring back at him.

"Can I trust you?" Vermouth spoke as she took the cloth out of his mouth, a tempting smile on her lips. "He doesn't know anything and I don't think you had the same impression of just the few harmless questions that I asked him. I can let you go now, and tell you not to leave this room for ten minutes." She put a finger to her lips. "Or I can knock you out again and have you wait thirty minutes or more before you wake up on you're own. So? Can I trust you or not?" Eyes became steeled and interested, body motion, expression, anything and everything that would let her into this man's mind.

Asano thought for a moment and looked toward the room. Could he make himself wait that long? This woman was... he'd say crazy except she thought everything out and that just made her dangerous. He wanted to check on Hakuba-kun himself but either option meant more time.

"Goodnight doctor." Vermouth went in close, kissing him on the cheek as she put the cloth back to his face. "You're heart's too much to trust right now."

Asano tried to fight it but succumbed. He could only hope he really was free next time he woke up because first, he'd be checking Hakuba-kun and sending a nurse to check his other patients on some pretext... then he was going to crash himself, if it was late enough he shouldn't still be on shift anyway so sleeping the effects of these repeat drugging off was his doctor's orders to himself.

Vermouth waited until she was sure he was out, untying the man. With nothing to support him and feeling some odd sense of nostalgia, she held him up, sliding him down onto the floor. The man hadn't complained once about the position, and it was admirable. She had things to do and people to see though, so the last thing she did was smile at him before picking the tray up and closing the door. Oh yes, so many people to see.

* * *

Asano blinked a few times. His wrists were tingling and his arms were sore but he was waking up on the floor... not tied up. _'Hakuba-kun.'_ He rose slightly, putting a hand to his head. Yeah... this was going to be on him for awhile. He spotted a pile of clothes on the floor... his. He almost didn't want to take the time but he may need something so he gladly grabbed them, changing quickly before heading out and writing a quick order at the desk for his rounds to be covered. As soon as that was done he headed straight to Hakuba-kun's room.

* * *

...

...

**Hi. Quick note. All of this was written _months_ ago *(yes, it is taking that long to review and post) and when I did Vermouth's part(lostinthedreams here) it was LONG before the new arc in the manga. She IS slightly different because of that (since it was based on things that happened before.)**

**She will be a repeat character, so I'm giving you fare warning that some things WILL be slightly off.**


	8. Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 57: Inner Turmoil**

Asano blinked a few times. His wrists were tingling and his arms were sore but he was waking up on the floor... not tied up. _'Hakuba-kun.'_ He rose slightly, putting a hand to his head. Yeah... this was going to be on him for awhile. He spotted a pile of clothes on the floor... his. He almost didn't want to take the time but he may need something so he gladly grabbed them, changing quickly before heading out and writing a quick order at the desk for his rounds to be covered. As soon as that was done he headed straight to Hakuba-kun's room.

Nakamori didn't care much about the kid's pride at this point, seeing as he was too out of it to care much more than for the swaying idea of it that kept coming and leaving his mind. Where the kid might have been hesitant, he was not. He hoped that Hakuba-kun could sense his indifference to who was doing what and make it his own. He gave the kid some of the ice chips, eating instead of sucking on some of his own until he was afraid he'd run out. It helped but Kami was he tired. It felt like forever until the doctor came back and Nakamori felt his sprits drop some. If whatever time later - that was definitely under an hour - felt like forever, he was going to have some problems. The man looked a bit frayed around the edges, but he had to be getting tired too, so Nakamori could understand it. And damn it all, he knew it was only midnight or soon after. His watch felt like a curse now so he'd stopped looking at it.

Asano breathed a sigh of relief. The inspector looked tired but was giving Hakuba-kun ice and the machine were all normal- well, most of them. Oxygen level was a bit lower than it had been but not dangerously so and with the mask, and no doubt talking, it was to be expected and he wasn't going to try and get him to. He waited until the inspector had put a piece of ice in before addressing the man "How has he been?"

Nakamori shrugged. "Same I guess." It was hell for him to try and figure out the screens and all he knew was he at least succeeded in having the kid shut up- and that was about all he could do.

_'Same...'_ Asano rubbed a hand across his face. "Well, as soon as he's good with the ice, lets get the mask back on." He saw that Watson had been put back in his cage and a dove had taken up a place on the pillow.

"I know." Nakamori had seen the _little kid_ do it. He didn't need the doctor telling him to. Hakuba sounded like crap anyway, so even if the kid hadn't done it he would have.

Asano stepped toward the bed, bending over to check the boy that appeared to have just collapsed on the floor beside it.

"He's been doing that recently. When we first came in was the second that I know of. I don't what's wrong with him but seemed like I was hurting him when I tried to move him- so be careful." Nakamori's words were a little more forceful at the end but fatigue had worn them duller.

Asano almost felt relief that it was not from the impersonator but he reached out and touched the teen's forehead. If it was the stress that had built up then shutting down was how some people's bodies would react but he wanted to make sure he wasn't so worn he would catch something laying on the floor. "I'll get a few blankets."

"Thank you." Kaito-kun really shouldn't have been on the floor, let alone in what had to be an uncomfortable position- but maybe it wasn't painful for the boy since he'd fallen asleep in it. Some blankets to make him more comfortable sounded nice now that the idea was brought to him. _That_ was something he should have thought to ask about.

"How about you and the others?" Asano rose and looked at the inspector. He'd breath a lot easier if he'd been awake but he looked half asleep so if he was just waking up...

"I'm fine. Just tired. The others are all asleep. If you could get some blankets for them," Nakamori nodded his head towards the two behind him and his daughter. "I'd appreciate it."

"No problem." So he'd been awake. Asano leaned over the bed. "Easy breaths, and if you have any trouble you ask for the mask."

Asano-sensei was acting strange and sounded agitated however Saguru blinked as he swallowed. "Hai... Asano-sensei."

"And if everyone keeps telling you too, Hakuba-kun, you shouldn't be talking." Nakamori's guff response came out bored instead of angry.

"And let's keep it that way for now." Asano nodded to Nakamori-keibu before turning and heading to get some extra blankets for the others... as well as one for him. He was clocking out and knew he was in no shape to drive so he'd just curl up in the room. That way he could make sure nothing further happened.

Saguru was even more confused now. Asano-sensei had removed the mask and had just been questioning him. Now he seemed as though he was trying to take the actions back.

Maybe they were all a little tired. Nakamori looked at Hakuba-kun, the kid hurt and likely in some pain from the pain that couldn't be numbed. He'd gotten a few hours of sleep, but the funny thing was how more awake the kid looked than even the doctor.

Asano returned after telling the head nurse he was off but staying on the premises. She had responded that he didn't look too awake and to get some sleep. _'Been having enough of that... forced... but now I get to really go to sleep.'_ He grabbed a pile of blankets and reentered Hakuba-kun's room. "Here, you mind covering the others?" He asked as he grabbed two and stepped over to the teen on the floor.

Nakamori felt the tip of the world hit him softly as he stood, taking the blankets from the man. "Sure." He put them on the foot of the bed, taking them one at a time to pass them out like some kind of school kid.

Asano knelt and cover Kuroba-kun with one of the blankets and gently shifting the teen's head to get the other underneath it.

Nakamori watched the man, grabbing another blanket for the officers after Aoko was covered up. He threw one lightly over Sato's shoulders, taking another and trying to put it over the other without waking him. When he was done, the inspector was more than a little surprised at the doctor.

Asano relaxed back after taking the time to check the teen's pulse. His vitals were good so he stood and looked over, seeing that the inspector had finished with the others while he was checking the boy. He caught the inspector looking at him. "What?"

"Don't feel insulted." Nakamori knew the man would be, but he must not have been able to hide his expression. "Since we've gotten here you've been focusing only on Hakuba-kun. You looked at Conan-kun, but only because Hakuba-kun was out. Even when Kaito-kun knocked out the first time, you didn't touch him. I was thinking you were just single-minded and" Nakamori shrugged his shoulders. "I'm kinda happy you're not."

Asano nodded. "You've proved my initial thoughts of you wrong too. I'm glad you were here." He had so much more to ask but wasn't sure if he was still bugged or if the room had been as well. He rubbed his face again and looked over at Hakuba-kun. "Let's get this mask on. You just relax and don't talk."

Nakamori took that as a cue to reach over and put the mask on Hakuba-kun before he had a chance to fight the order.

Saguru took a few breaths and felt himself relax. He had not realized how tensed he had been and some of the lightheadedness went away.

Asano watched the changes on the machine and in Hakuba-kun's body language. It was clear that the imposter had pushed him and, whether Hakuba-kun had noticed, been suspicious, or not, it was clear his body had felt the strain. "Good."

Nakamori could see the doctor was still acting a little weird and Hakuba-kun already was, but he didn't know just how to word it. Tired and ready for the long hall of watching the kid all night still, Nakamori sat back in the chair to get back to watching him- moving around not really waking him or tiring him out anymore than he already was.

Saguru listened as Nakamori-keibu sat down in the chair he had been in and by the sounds of it, Asano-sensei moved over to the other side of him and sat down. He was fighting the urge to ask why he suddenly sounded so worn down and tired. It did not make sense as he sounded much more alert and in charge than he did now.

Nakamori looked at the doctor. He wasn't too sure what the man was supposed to be doing but he'd stayed in the room before now. Even with what was happening with Hakuba-kun, this didn't really feel like 'special treatment'. "Are you staying?"

Asano looked over at the inspector. "I'm in no shape to leave. My shift if over." Asano shrugged. "If it's all the same, I'll stay here and if anything changes with any of them just let me know."

Nakamori was confused, but then he somewhat understood. The other doctor that the boy's had had to do much like this one was and act around what was 'supposed' to happen. He'd been following up on them long after and it wasn't until this one said his shift was over did Nakamori really appreciate what the other man had done- and he trusted that one. This man still... it was Hakuba because the others weren't his patients. Hell, that other man had none of them as his patients. He'd have to appreciate what good he was getting though and how willing the man had been with what he'd done so far. The man looked as weary as he felt and he didn't think that walking around or leaving was a good idea. "No problem." Nakamori could take care of what he could though, and come to the doctor only when he couldn't.

Asano pulled the blanket around him and sighed, closing his eyes. If he still felt this bad in the morning he'd likely stay put. He wasn't going to trust anyone else with Hakuba-kun... or really any of them. Granted, it was partly because whoever that had been that had taken his place had been here, but he felt he owed it to them.

Nakamori looked at the doctor once before getting up and standing beside him. "Can you give me a minute?" It was late and he doubted whoever was looking for Hakuba was still watching this place and, even if they were, he'd just kick their ass. He was too tried to be putting up with this crap.

Asano looked at the man. "Sure." He could keep his eyes open for awhile... he just needed to be sitting.

Nakamori nodded, leaving his daughter and the others in the doctor's care- if only for a minute. He closed the door as he left, making sure to keep his eyes out as he got what he wanted and then what he needed. He walked back in about three or four minutes later, but it was close enough. He held out his hand offering the doctor one of the two fresher coffees he picked up and a jello he found in the fridge. "You look like hell. If Hakuba-kun gets his sight back, he won't like seeing that."

"You look at yourself in a mirror?" Asano replied but accepted the coffee and looked at the jello. It hadn't been all that much but he had had something to eat while Hakuba-kun had no doubt been left on ice. If he was wrong, and imposter had given him something... oh well. Better safe than sorry. "Hakuba-kun should be able to handle that if he wants. Let him have it."

Nakamori let out a rough laugh, the closest he'd been to relaxed in a while. "Like hell I've seen a mirror." The Inspector kept the jello there and walked over to Hakuba-kun. If there was something more he'd like to have grabbed it for the kids but they both seemed out of it. They'd had lunch... dinner... whatever the hell they wanted to call it, so they should be fine. Sitting back down in the chair, Nakamori put his coffee down before pulling himself closer to Hakuba-kun. "Hey kid. Want to eat some jello? Doc says you can. And stop taking or I won't take that damn mask off you and you don't get any."

Saguru was surprised not only that Nakamori-keibu was offering but that Asano-sensei seemed to have let him. He was a bit hungry and no longer lightheaded. He nodded just slightly, the pain having subsided with time.

Nakamori opened the jello top first, taking the kid's mask off only after. He got some of it on a spoon- metal, half surprised the hospital didn't use plastic stuff, and tapped the kid lightly on the shoulder to show he should open his mouth, considering he couldn't see well. Talking to him felt too much like ordering him to eat it and taking away the kid's independence.

Saguru knew Kuroba, Nakamori-keibu... any of the others actually, would have pointed out that he should be use to this. He opened his mouth for the jello.

Nakamori feed the kid what he'd gotten on the spoon, the damn stuff being kind of slippery. It was pretty easy to tell when the kid was done and it wasn't like there was all that much jello or that he really needed to chew it.

Asano glanced up and watched the teen accepting being fed the jello without much complaint. _'That's new.' _After awhile he'd drank about half the cup watching the two of them he shook his head.

The kid had almost eaten all of it when Nakamori looked up, catching the motion of the doctor. If he hadn't been with Hakuba-kun for the last few days, he never would have guessed what was going through the man's head. Since he didn't want to bother the kid or make him feel any more awkward than he already was, what with the other kids having to- quite literally in some cases- poke at him to get him back on the right track, he didn't want to say anything to bother him. He didn't want to let the doctor think he was letting this happen anymore, so he spoke vaguely enough that the kid wouldn't know what he was talking about and the doc could catch on. "The man was messed up, in the head and with his responsibilities to the force. It's not like we'd let him get away with it."

Asano caught the man's eye and gave a nod. "Good to know there are actually those that can be trusted to fix it..." He sighed but gave a half-smile. "And actually deal with things the right way."

Nakamori couldn't tell if he had understood them wrong or if the man was demeaning himself. With all the bashing on them that he'd done, he had to guess he'd just read that wrong. He nodded back, not wanting to talk over the kid's head and knowing that Hakuba-kun would catch on if he kept it up. He made sure the kid was done before putting the container aside and tapping him to give him a few ice chips to help it down. He tapped him with his elbow again. "Here."

Saguru offered another small nod and opened his mouth, slightly surprised that it was ice again. He let it simply melt as he went over what Nakamori-keibu and Asano-sensei were saying.

Nakamori put the mask back on, looking at his cursed watched and the earlier, and or lateness of the hour. Kami it was still hours until sunrise, and that wasn't even technically morning in his book. "Can't talk to you kid, but if you're gonna be awake, I'm here."

Saguru nodded, still using a lot of willpower to keep himself from talking. He wondered about Asano-sensei's changes in demeanor as well as thoughts on the previous times he had laid here. Granted, those times, he tended to read or look into what had happened only for it to have been resolved before his release. _'Supposedly.'_ He reminded himself, as he twisted his right wrist, his mind brought to it from his earlier talk with Kuroba.

Nakamori laid back once he was sure the kid wasn't about to do anything stupid, resting. He had his eyes back on the door- the kid- the door- the doctor- the door- Aoko and Kaito-kun- the door- the kid, and on like that, keeping himself focused on something other than sleep and determined to keep Hakuba-kun well when the others were either gone or in need of sleep.

Asano finished off the coffee but knew the caffeine would only take him so far. He spotted the inspector looking around at everyone and the door and than saw Hakuba moving his right hand around. That had been a pain too. The teen had been lucky it hadn't broke. He doubted if the others hadn't known about it, that Hakuba-kun had worn the guard all the time. True it had been just a _recommendation_ but it had been a _strong_ recommendation. Looked like it had healed alright anyway.

Nakamori passed the time in silence, keeping himself awake only by sheer stubbornness. After a while he watched the doctor start to nod off. The man had been fighting it since he'd been in the room, so Nakamori wasn't surprised. The doctor was made it to the ground while Nakamori turned to Hakuba, seeing the kid had his eyes closed. He didn't know if the kid was really sleeping or not. Several times he had to make sure the kid shut up when he attempted to talk and this wasn't the first time he'd seen him with his eyes closed and thought he was asleep. So he let them both be, watching Hakuba-kun, any warning signs on the monitors, and the door the most.

Chikage slipped through the hospital quietly and returned to Hakuba-kun's room. She knocked lightly, having checked from the window and knowing most were asleep but Ginzo-kun had looked tired so. Rather than heading home, she'd hang out here for awhile so he could relax a bit.

Nakamori looked up as the woman entered, startled enough for the moment to snap him out of his visual daze. Chikage smiled at him as she walked in, looking around. He pointed down near himself just so she knew where her son was if she was looking for him. He looked back at his watch. Okay, four hours since Sato-san had passed out. Not the best of sleep, so he'd stay up a bit longer. He smiled back at Chikage, offering her his seat. Better he was standing or leaning against the wall if he wanted to stay up for the next three hours.

Chikage shook her head but sat. "Considering you slept well last night I can't believe you look so tired. I can watch them for a bit. I doubt anything will happen here if the man just calls after the fact."

"Chance isn't something I'm going to... well, chance right now. Hell, with all that's happened, I wouldn't let want to risk any of these kids leaving more than they have to." Nakamori rubbed his eye with the inside of his palm. "Damn the gods if I know why I'm so tired. Could be stress. This is closer than I'd like it." He looked down at Chikage, his hand still on the chair. "You're holding up remarkably. You're an amazing woman."

_'Adapting to everything... right Toichi?'_ "No doubt it's been more so on the kids... the boys especially." Chikage looked up. "Never saw you crash like this unless you'd been up all the previous night too, which I know you weren't." Her eyes narrowed slightly as looked closer. She noted he looked more like he was... Shoot. She smiled slightly. "I think you're feeling the strain more because he's been under you for so long, you got close in your own way."

"Who's tired now?" Nakamori said... tiredly. "I just said that, only in not so pretty words. Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep in a few hours. I can stay up for now. Where did you disappear to?" Maybe it was the sleep, but he couldn't even remember when or why she had left.

"Well, with Kaito here, someone had to take care of the doves and I figured the officers needed the rest. Takagi-keiji would have tried to get up again so with so many here I decided to give them the time they could. As Kaito's mother, it's easy enough to get in here." _'Not that anyone knows I am here.'_

Nakamori let out some small noise of understanding. He didn't want to keep standing but with Kaito-kun on the floor he couldn't sit and the machines were partially block at that viewpoint. He patted Chikage on the shoulder, knowing if it were Aoko he never would have been able to leave- and he still knew how much she cared about her son. That made her even stronger in his mind. Going near where the doctor was had the best vantage point along with the ability for him to lean against the wall, so he took it.

_'Who gave him what and how?'_ As soon as Ginzo-kun fell asleep she was going to check each of the others for the same signs, hoping she was wrong. Until then, she leaned over, looking at Hakuba-kun before sliding out of the chair to check on Kaito. Normal enough if Ginzo-kun was still awake.

Nakamori was losing his ability to stay focused and he knew it. Awake and dazed was good enough because he knew the slightest noise, like Chikage entering, would snap him out of it. As long as he was on his feet, he could keep things that way too. He'd been glad for the coffee when he'd gotten it but it was long since empty and he was getting tired of the taste.

Chikage was relieved Kaito was OK... passed out, but not drugged. _'You rest here. I'll keep watch now.'_ She couldn't help but smile as she reached out and stroked the dove nestled on the pillow beside Saguru's head. "_With help from you, Keedah." _She said softly to her.

Thought it felt like an eternity, Nakamori kept glancing at his watch. That was a bad idea because only around ten minutes passed each time and when three hours had passed it felt like far longer. Tired to all hell, Nakamori went over to Sato and shook her shoulder. He would never normally have concentrated to changing shifts with the woman but he was too tired to care. "Hey, wake up."

_'Why do I have a headache?'_ Sato opened her eyes and looked over at Nakamori-keibu. 'Right.' She sat up and glanced at Wataru first, then at the rest of the room. Only changes were the doctor sleeping against one wall and the woman, Kuroba-kun's mother, was back. "I'm awake."

"Are you armed?" Nakamori wanted to make sure, and whatever small part of his rational thinking wanted to shut down when the woman had opened her eyes but he wouldn't let it.

_'Figures... Shiratori-kun still has my primary.'_ Sato shrugged her shoulders. "Officially, not since we were at the other hospital." She patted her leg. "But who of us doesn't carry a back-up?"

Nakamori smiled at the woman. He didn't. Hell, he hated guns. The one he carried he did for professional purposes alone. "You're turn then." Nakamori left her side, going near his daughter and resting next to her, waiting a while before he let himself fall asleep so he'd know everything was okay before he was out.

Sato rose and stretched, moving and warming up so she was more awake. Seeing the woman motion her over she stepped up to the bed.

"Here. These may help you. I heard that you had been at the hospital so take them." Chikage held out a packet of pre-sealed aspirin. She could see the woman looked kind of off too and believed she had been knocked out but she did know the woman had been hit so she'd likely have offered them anyway.

Sato raised an eyebrow but accepted them, reaching for the glass of water that Kuroba had barely touched. Her hand and the other woman's bumped and knocked it over.

"Oh, gomen. I'll get you some more." Chikage grabbed the glass and slipped into the bathroom. Hoping the officer was still slightly out of it, she simply filled a paper cup and kept the other one, returning to the room and passing it to her.

Sato nodded and downed the pills, glad for them. She took a position in the chair when Kuroba-san settled down on the bed itself and scanned the occupants and the door, keeping her ear out for any sounds from whatever she wasn't looking at.

Heiji hadn't realized until Neechan had shown up that he hadn't stopped by for the dove. As soon as they got back to the floor, he stopped in front of 827 and opened the door.

Yusaku was still mulling over several issues with his eyes out the window when he heard the handle turn and looked over before the door had opened. There had been daylight streaming in through the crevices in the curtains for some time now so he had several suspects of who it was. When young Hattori poked his head in Yusaku gave him a smile. "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Heiji said, scanning the room. He had half expected the dove to come right at him but there wasn't a dove in the room.

"The inspector and you're friend of last night went into the other room," Yusaku commented as Hattori-kun's gaze took in the room. "Their presence was likely needed in some aspect or another."

"Ah. OK." Heiji felt better that Nakamori-keibu had gone in the other room but that meant Kudo-han had been in here alone so..."I take it ya didn' get that call."

"I did not. I wasn't really expecting to." Yusaku smiled at the boy. "You are going to be very curious but right now this responsibility is not yours, so try and forgo worrying about it for the time being if you can."

Heiji realized where Kudo got it from and cringed a bit. "Yeah..." He backed out with a quick wave.

Yusaku's smile never wavered, though his own curiosity grew. The boy had backed down far too quickly. Even more so, he didn't think he'd spent much time in the company of Hattori-kun and wondered where the boy's strange reaction had come from upon one of their first real meetings, since he hadn't spoken a word to him before.

Heiji headed to Hakuba's room and knocked before entering, having two women look at him quickly before both relaxed.

Kazuha followed Heiji in. "Why's everyone always so jumpy? No one knows we're here 'side the doctor so we don't have anythin' ta worry about, right?"

Heiji winced. _'Wonder if I should let her know we thought the same thing when we were at the Agency.'_

Chikage looked over at the girl. "It's better to make sure with everything that's happened. And keep your voices down for a while. Hakuba-kun's asleep now and the others are too. Them I'm not to worried about but Hakuba-kun's been in and out a lot."

Kazuha shut herself up. She was about to apologize before thinking better of talking again and just staying by Heiji, feeling kinda bad for talking. She wasn't trying to bother him.

Chikage saw Hattori-kun looking first at Hakuba-kun, though it appeared more as passing as he then turned his gaze to the doctor. He looked a bit concerned and his body language was subdued agitation, barely visible, but there. _'He's worried about something. Ah, of course.'_ She reminded herself to allow him the chance to speak to Asano-sensei alone.

Kazuha tugged lightly on Heiji's arm. "Come on. Ya may have slept but ya know ya were hurt bad. Ya gotta rest 's much as ya can." She pulled him towards the bed. "Ya didn't ferget how to sit, did ya?"

"Huh. Course I didn't... ahou," Heiji said, trying to cover up his worry. He'd been more so around the others but he knew he had to talk to the doctor soon. He was hating that he had to bring it up again but he had no choice. He headed to the bed and sat down like he had the day before, glancing at the door for Neechan and Kudo.

Conan let Hattori go first, the whole group of them being far too conspicuous. Ran was holding him again, though he didn't like that at all. Half the time he couldn't even look at her while she was. He didn't trust his mother though- not with staying the course. That was- almost an impossible feat for her. Ran was safe and very, very embarrassing. Besides the fact that he wanted to make sure he wasn't seen too well, it made that all the worse. It was only when they reached the room, before she turned the knob, that Conan lifted his head from off of her and tired to pretend none of that had bothered him.

Sato looked over when the door opened again and saw Ran-chan enter with Conan-kun. Both seemed fine with it but she had thought Conan-kun would be embarrassed considering he was really Kudo-kun. Ran-chan looked past her and nodded like she understood something and headed over, dove perched in her hair still, to place the boy on the bed without a word.

Conan smiled at Ran, that childish one of gratitude replaced with something closer to his own. It wasn't until she walked away that he looked towards the monitors, scanning for anything abnormal. He noticed one thing right away but kept his eyes on the screens until he was satisfied. After he was done, he reached over and touched the dove that was by Hakuba's head. He'd had a guess as where it had come from and smiled at the little creature before looking at those around the room, then looking Hakuba over himself- happy that he was sleeping peacefully.

Ran moved over to Sato-keiji and looked at the others in the room, the doctor especially. Keeping her voice really low she leaned down and whispered. "Did something happen last night? The doctor's in here."

Sato looked at the girl and shook her head, responding in the same volume. "No, my guess is he either didn't trust someone else to take care of Hakuba-kun or he didn't want to." Seeing the worry still there she smiled. "Either way, he could just be putting a whole new meaning to the term 'the doctor is in'. " Seeing her relax, Sato breathed out and resumed her watch, knowing others would be coming in soon now.

Eri had a bag of chips on her arm, not at all pleased that she had to be the last on to go in. She didn't much care for the company. Without Ran there, she only felt tense enough that the wait for one of the elevators to come down felt like even it would be too long. Then she was in one of them with _him_ and Yukiko. She could only ever really stand one of them at a time. Eri made no move to speak, stating clearly enough she didn't want to be spoken to, before getting off and going to Hakuba-kun's room. She knocked, looking in at the others that were there. She dropped the bag near the door before going over to Hakuba-kun, seeing he was sleeping and resting her fingertips lightly on the sheets before backing off.

Kogoro wasn't sure what had set her off today but when he spotted the ones in there he took the chance to excuse himself, backing out to go check the set up in the next room and see if anything had come from it.

Yukiko smiled at Chikage, who stood, motioning Eri to the seat as she came over to her.

Eri caught the motion in her peripheral vision, leaving the boy to his rest while she went over to the other woman, sitting down beside her. "It seems to have been a long night."

Sato nodded. "Nakamori-keibu took watch early and we traded off."

Eri nodded, leaning back in the chair, though she wasn't really looking for that type of explanation. She trusted Sato-keiji to do what was right. It seemed that might be the norm from now on, half of those that could protect the boys sleeping while the other half remained awake.

Kogoro knocked and walked into the room the others had set up the sting in.

Yusaku watched Mouri-kun enter not fifteen minute after Hattori-kun had. The likelihood of them having arrived for the same reason was high. "No one has called and I do not believe they ever will be. Even if this had any possibilities of working, given the circumstances, it's highly unlikely they would follow their same pattern."

Kogoro huffed but entered and shut the door. "So we have to figure a new one." He would make use of this.

"There is none." Yusaku rested his bent finger lightly against his cheek. "Either the person has destroyed all the evidence by now and fled or they would have destroyed all the evidence and stayed. Given that no one had brought this to light, the person responsible kept themselves at a distance. It sounds all too simple that they erased any trace of themselves when the boy's father was no longer in the picture. I doubt Hakuba-kun will be hurt again and any evidence can only be picked up through meticulous searching over what they may have missed."

Kogoro folded his arms. "Not gonna stop him from doing just that," he muttered. "The other will too."

Yusaku unfold his pointer finger and rested it against his temple. "I'm afraid I don't follow. Who will not stop who?"

"It's not gonna stop Conan from tracking this guy down," Kogoro said, shrugging. "Hattori-kun either."

Yusaku took in a let out a breath. "I wasn't saying the task was impossible, I was simply stating that going about things this was is like grasping at straws. I shouldn't want to give up the possibility, but the outcome is likely going to provide us with nothing more than we already have."

Kogoro sighed. "He's pulled off bigger. Grabs the right straw a lot." _'Not that I've been awake for it.' _He looked over at the man.

"I do not doubt that. I'm just saying I doubt anything can be gained here." Yusaku still knew that this had a small chance of success though or he would not have let the inspector attempt it, meaning he wasn't about to get up and leave.

Kogoro headed over to the wall and leaned against it. "You went to get the bird. Any chance there's something at the house that can be used?"

"No. Whoever they are had been there before my wife and I arrived. I suppose they thought hiding their search was better then making sure nothing was misplaced and noticed, but they acted only hours after. It was done fast, and likely either early in the night or in the morning, so they weren't hindered by the darkness." Yusaku shook his head. "This time we were beaten to the punch. I'm sure that given time, something might come up, but only Hakuba-kun would be able to notice the difference, since we are no inhabitants."

"So this guy knew what he was doing and with Hakuba-kun not able to see to figure out what's missing... Damn it." Kogoro grabbed a chunk of his hair, frustrated.

Yusaku felt how slow he was on the uptake of the situation for the moment. He had most of the knowledge there but hadn't taken into consideration that Mouri-kun did not. "As I said, grasping at straws. We can't do much here and none of us are in a position to leave, let alone have the ability to actually accomplish anything with the state the police force is now in." Though he'd liked him for his own reasons, Mouri-kun felt more like an understudy at the moment than he did a man of his own age. "We are successfully denied any time we could have used, and anything left would all rest on how formidable our opponent is. If anyone were to look closely they may be afraid. Though what happened in the last few days has not been world changing, our officials and enforcement are as good a down on one knee. I may not be the only one hoping that nothing comes if it."

Kogoro nodded. As little as he knew about the teen himself he couldn't guess what was going through his head. He, and the others, heck all of them, could do with nothing else coming up.

"Sit down if you're going to be staying, and if you are, I wouldn't mind a nap." Yusaku closed his eyes in a warm smile. "I'm using this room more for thought than I am anything else, but I won't abandon a chance at success, even if it is a small on."

Kogoro shrugged. "I'll sit in a minute but you go ahead and get some sleep."

Restlessness. Irradiation. Likely bound for those to make the man's condition worse than it's usual coarseness if he attempted to relax without truly wanting to. Yusaku leaned his head back more, slouching in the chair he was in until he was comfortable and waiting for sleep to take it's due course so he could rest and be ready to attempt in any way he could to be of assistance to the inspector. While he'd left a lot of things to his son, Shinichi was injured. He didn't want him exhausting himself so shortly afterwards if he were to become aware of his own views on the situation. "Do not let them know it is as hopeless as I am assuming." He said the words with his eyes closed, hoping Mouri-kun had enough sense in the matter to make that judgment for himself, but saying it none-the-less.

Kogoro shook his head even though the man couldn't see him. The condition they were in, even he knew they'd try to check into it before they should if they knew how unlikely it was that this would work. "I wouldn't put more on them," he grumbled, miffed that he'd thought he would do that.

* * *

Conan had the patience to watch the machines, but nothing was changing, and if it did, it would have been hard not to notice. He watched Hakuba instead, then those around him. His eyes rested temporarily on all the officers in the room, all either lower ranked or having no jurisdiction over what they were currently doing. He couldn't help the smile. He had no idea why he did, it didn't make him happy, but maybe in an odd way it was funny.

Saguru shifted slightly as he came to wakefulness once again. He was seldom able to sleep long here however he could feel a shift had occurred. The bed was depressed and he could come to only one reason for that. He could not help but smile slightly that they had returned.

Conan noticed the movement, seeing what it was. He would either look at Ran, look at Hattori and Kazuha-chan, or look at Hakuba- Hakuba, the monitors, and out the window won out. He smiled when he noticed Hakuba smile, though the guy's eyes were still closed. "At least it looks like you didn't have any bad dreams. Good morning."

Saguru nodded slightly. _'Indeed it is.'_ He just would have preferred that he were not reminded of the all too real nightmare of the previous day. He took a few breaths to try and ascertain any new information they had.

"Hm." Conan counted his head, ignoring the time before Hakuba was brought in. "It's been about twelve hours. I'd guess you have another half-day, maybe even until tomorrow, until you're able to see again. You should be able to eat now though. You hungry?"

He opened his eyes at the question. The jello last night had been his first bit of food since the hotel and he was hungry. He nodded again, realizing that neither Nakamori-keibu nor Asano-sensei had spoken up on the subject.

No internal injuries. From the questions the previous day Hakuba hadn't hurt his throat itself and he'd been swallowing normally if not dry. The breathing was the setback, so easily chewable fruit seemed the best. That, eggs, and rice would all be fine. Anything that wouldn't be difficult to swallow without as much saliva and something that wouldn't choke him. Of course though, they couldn't order it themselves and the doctor was out. That didn't mean he didn't have options and there was a cafeteria. As fast as Sato-keiji was, if his mother really tried, she'd be right up there with her. He never fully appreciated how much Ran was more like a normal girl when he had them to compare her to. He waved his mother over, hoping she wouldn't do anything too eye-catching because he wanted at least one conscious officer in the room. He didn't want Ran or Kazuha-chan to get hurt if something came up and he did want to go for 'intimidating' over 'I can beat the hell out of you if I wanted, even though I don't look it'.

Yukiko saw herself being waved over and smiled, happy to oblige. A quick check said the 3 people that didn't know about him were asleep. "Yes Shin-chan?" she asked sweetly and somewhat quietly.

"Okaasan, now don't go overboard, but I need you to grab something from downstairs for me. A bowl of rice and a cup of fruit." If Hakuba wanted more, he could get more. He wanted to test to make sure it didn't upset his stomach with whatever medication he was on. "And some ice water. Nothing else. You come up here with a whole tray of food and people are going to get suspicious. I just want that." He looked up at her, dreading this. If anyone was going to give them away, it would be her- and completely on accident because she couldn't control herself half the time. "Please."

"Oh, Shin-chan. It's like you don't trust me," Yukiko said with a smile. "Fruit, rice and ice water. Coming right up." She winked and headed to the door.

Conan leveled his eyes at her, talking under his breath. "When you're like a kitten with a ball of yarn how can I?"

Heiji looked over at her as she left, remembering the sizeable breakfast the rest of them had had just that morning. "I couldn' eat any more any way."

"You don't know my mom." Conan folded his arms in front of his chest. "Knowing her I don't even know if it would be only food. She finds a way to take stuff way too far."

Saguru wondered what was meant by that, however he recalled her actions simply to get a wheelchair for Hattori. _'She is, perhaps, eccentric.'_

Chikage smiled to herself. Yes, Yukiko was one to go for over-the-top theatrics whenever she had the chance. She watched Shinichi-kun and Hattori-kun but glanced over at Hakuba-kun and noticed his expression. She stepped over to the bed and whispered, "You're probably right so just go with it," before stepping back so she wasn't crowding him or the others on and around the bed. She had to stay at a slight distance so she could justify leaving again later.

Conan turned when he heard Kid's mother speak, and to Hakuba who hadn't said a thing. "Hey." He turned and looked at him again. "What was that about?"

Saguru was unsure if he wanted to tell Conan-kun his thoughts however he had to reply, even at the risk of being poked again. "I was... simply... thinking... on what... you said."

"About my mom?" Conan's eyes lidded again. "You haven't even seen the half of it. She's crazy. Doesn't mean she doesn't have the right intentions but half the times she ends up throwing me into this or that and-" Conan shuddered. "Let's just say I don't like being like this when she's around. It was bad enough the first time."

Saguru felt he could take him at his word, however, no matter how odd, Conan-kun was lucky to have her. He smiled slightly and nodded, deciding he'd wait to speak again until he'd at least had the mask moved and drank some water.

Conan let his hands fall back to his sides and rest on the bed. "Yeah, well, she's not all that bad. I think everyone gets annoyed with their parents on some topics. You'll know her well enough if you still plan on coming."

Saguru nodded once more, even offering a thumbs up. He did not intend to pass up the chance to, well, not make new friends, but learn more about them, as well as accustomed himself to the changes that had been placed in his life.

Conan took in a breath and let it out. "Good. Maybe Hattori can get you to relax a little. Half the time you're so tense you make me feel tense too." He moved his shoulder, stretching the muscles in his back slightly. He grinned to himself. "By the time we're through with you I doubt you'll think much of formality. It's not supposed to be used with friends anyway."

"Ya got that right." Heiji said with a laugh.

Saguru was mixed on that however, he did not find that he was opposed to it, simply a tad apprehensive.

Hakuba didn't smile so Conan did. "You were fixing that on you're own- though I'm still Conan-kun to you." There was a laugh in his words. He could see where Hakuba had kept his own preference, but he didn't hold to the same with Kid or Hattori. "Not that that's really my name anyway."

Saguru nodded. He had no intention of slipping up the way Hattori had done so often.

Conan didn't think Hakuba had gotten his message but that was okay. "You know," he spoke as he turned away from him a bit. "I don't really mind being called by my name when no ones around to hear it. I get enough 'Conan-kun' to last a lifetime." Conan smiled. He'd only heard Hakuba call him Kudo once or twice, and frankly he was very out of it during those times, thinking with only the part of his brain that didn't consider what he said aloud. He mostly wanted to see if he could get Hakuba more familiar with him and not little-kid him. Perception often overrode thought, which was why Hattori ended up teasing him when he was small more often than not.

Saguru supposed he could understand what that was like, in a small way. He would keep to Conan-kun when he should and use 'Kudo' when able. The distinction limited to public view.

Conan looked down at his hand once he was certain Hakuba wasn't going to respond. Yeah, being a kid sucked, but age had nothing to do with anything. He could pull off the same things he could back then, if not physically being overpowered now. In a way, 'Conan' was almost better than 'Shinichi' when it came to detective work. 'Conan' wasn't suspected of anything because he was a kid. Half the things he got away with he only did so because of his age. Gin would have killed him several times over now if he wasn't, and it was 'Shinichi' that had been poisoned. Then again, he could pull things off a lot easier and faster in his own body. Each had it's own ups and downs, but no matter what, he would prefer to be his own age again.

Yukiko smiled to herself as she made her way back to the room. She'd taken her time and a second identity, to get the things Shinichi had asked for... and a few extra things. Considering the others had been there the night and Chikage had told her none of them had eaten since she got there. She had the extra food packaged together to appear to be her own and no one would question a woman of her appearance of having a lot of food. She changed her voice as she entered. "Here we go."

Conan looked at his mother, putting a hand to his forehead. "If you had time to change before you should have changed after." _And with some of the people in the room I'm not that impressed, though I'm sure a few others might be._ He sighed. _And_ his mother hadn't listened to him. What a shocker.

"Ah... that's her?" Heiji asked, eyeing the woman that had entered. Familiarity on Kudo's part left one answer. "Dare I ask who she's suppose ta be?"

Conan smiled through the annoyance. "My mom, duh. Seeing as I take after my dad, I don't think it mattered much _what_ she looks like."

"Oh come now, Co-chan, it's not like he's met me yet." She said with a smile and walked over. "Edogawa Fumiyo, Conan's mother. By the way, I got what you asked for." She passed them a bag with the fruit and rice as well as a cup of ice water.

Conan took them one at a time, holding the ice water first. "'Kay. We'll need to put the bed up a little but I don't want you to do it all the way, maybe forty-five degrees. Can you do that?" He turned to Hakuba. "This might hurt your arms when we shift it but it won't do any more damage and you can't be sitting up all the way right now."

Saguru was well aware of that and shifted his arms himself as he felt the bed rise so they would not be moved awkwardly. He blinked and relaxed when he knew the angle was right. It felt strange being tended to by Conan-kun... Kudo, rather than Asano-sensei even though he found he trusted him to know what to do. He felt the dove land on shoulder after fluttering for a bit at the changing angle.

"Sorry about that. You should get some more pain medication when there's time." Conan didn't know what schedule Hakuba was on, but if the doctor was in here all night to hid his presence, he'd need more, and that had to hurt even if Hakuba hadn't shown it. Conan reached over once the bed was moved and put the ice on the table instead, grabbing the rice. "Mom, can I get a-" Before he could even finish asking his mother reached out with a knowing grin and a straw. Conan leveled his eyes before putting it in the cup, speaking sarcastically. "Thanks." He turned to Hakuba, moving more so he was seated better. "Can you see my hand or is your depth perception thrown off?" Conan held up his hand to see if Hakuba could tell how far away from him he was, so he at least didn't have to say whenever he was ready to help him eat. "And don't you dare try and do this yourself. You're too hurt and I won't let you."

Saguru sighed. He had usually regained near full independence or adapted enough by the next morning to avoid this. He blinked and narrowed his eyes and, while he could make out the small form of 'Conan-kun's' hand, as much as he tried, he was unable to determine the exact distance to any degree beyond knowing he would be able to touch it if he had the ability to.

Conan could tell by the strain and lack of an answer that his sight was pretty bad still. "Maybe longer. I thought it might have been getting better while you slept." That meant the swelling hadn't gone down at all through the night. He'd need to talk to the doctor. It should have gone down some that there was at least a difference in eyesight. Then again, maybe he should wait until the day was over before worrying about it. He took a spoon instead of chopsticks because he couldn't hold them well enough and Hakuba would have a hard time eating with them anyway. "Here's some rice. If you start feeling like you can't swallow it, tell me right away by tipping your head up." He held out the spoon close enough to Hakuba that he could eat without moving. "Just open your mouth." And here's where being a kid came in handy. He could hardly feel as bad with him doing it than someone who seemed older. At least this was it would be 'cute' instead of 'awkward'.

Saguru opened his mouth and ate the first bit of rice. The one thing he could be grateful for, at least for appearance's sake, was with Conan-kun looking the way he did this was more easily looked at as less awkward and more toward, not that he would ever use the word out loud, cute. He was not sure how readily he would have been able to do this with so many in the room. Granted Nakamori-keibu had provided him with the jello, though Asano-sensei had been the only remaining person awake at the time.

Conan was careful to make sure he ate all that he had first before giving him more, touching his lips lightly with the spoon to tell Hakuba he could have more when he hadn't already sensed the movement. He took the water after a bit and bent the straw, holding it off to the side and trying to make it so Hakuba didn't have to move much to reach it. "It's water but be careful. Laying down like you are will make it harder to swallow."

Saguru was actually accustomed to drinking in this position and used the straw to take a few good sips just to be on the safe side. He released the straw to allow the cup to be moved. He wanted to say something however a thank you would likely earn him a poke and/or a few reprimands, much as it had most of the weekend. Therefore, as hard it was, he simply nodded and awaited the next bite.

Conan grabbed the rice back, going to make sure he ate most of it before giving him the fruit, just so he knew he'd be full, seeing as he was likely getting nutrients anyway. He took the spoon again, touching the metal to him. "I do want you to eat some of the fruit too, and the liquid in it will help whatever the rice is taking away so turn away if you start getting full too soon. Considering the medicine it could go either way and I don't want you to make yourself sick."

"I will." Saguru managed to get out before getting a mouthful of fruit. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision to no avail.

Conan looked at Hakuba. "First of all, no talking. Second, what's the matter?" he didn't think he'd given him too much but Hakuba was acting differently. "It's fine if you still can't see. It could be because you weren't eating too. I don't know how far the IV can go to really get you healthy comparatively to eating real food."

There was a catch 22 if he had ever heard one. He smiled as soon as he had swallowed the fruit. _'Say to not talk then ask a question that all but demands an answer.'_ He shifted his gaze as best he could toward Conan-kun.

Conan leveled his gaze at Hakuba, because of the look he received, even though he couldn't see it. "I answered it myself or I would have taken it back." He took his fingers and grabbed a piece of fruit before putting it in his mouth, placing the bowl in front of him and grabbing the rice again. "Smart ass." He didn't say the words with any resentment.

Heiji smirked at that. He looked over as Hakuba. One thing to not be able to talk when you want to- He was able to but he shouldn't... and Kudo still seemed to get the best of the conversation.

Conan reached over and put the bowl down, grabbing the other from off the bed where he had it and putting it off to the side too. He grabbed the water again and held it out. "That's it for a little. I want to make sure it didn't make you sick. With a head injury, I doubt that's too uncommon." Conan was tempted to do or say something more but held his tongue when nothing too awe-inspiring came to mind.

Saguru felt fine however he knew the precaution was a wise one. Feeling the straw touch his lips he took another drink. He was grateful that, thus far, he was still capable of eating and could only hope that he was able to keep it down.

Once Hakuba was done with the drink Conan took some. Compared to all the stupid juice he'd been having, water, and nice cold water, felt great. He'd have someone get Hakuba a new cup. Conan wasn't afraid of germs but he was also well enough, if not in pain. He didn't want to risk any infection he might somehow pass on to him.

* * *

Damashi was dead. The boy's location was now a closely guarded secret. He had to get himself close to him and distance himself from the boy's father if he wanted to cash in. Who'd have believed the bluff they'd set up those years ago would leave him in this position. He was going to have to be clever and play his cards right. _'Whoever killed him did me a bigger favor then they could have imagined.'_ He set up a few remaining things at his house and made sure to make a place of memoriam that looked well used was right in the first room. _'Soon as I find him, this should convince him. I won't be stupid like he was and try to kill him right away... accidents are always so much better.'_

* * *

Kaito opened his eyes slowly. His back hurt where it was hitting something but other then that he felt fine, if not in a bit of a daze. He usually was a fast waker. Whatever process his mind was going though, it decided to give him information slowly, though he did the basics the minute he could take in the room. By the time he was decently awake, he blinked a few times before looking over at his mom, giving her a small smile as he stayed resting where he was.

Chikage smiled and gave a silent sigh when Kaito looked over at her. She needed to ask him what he remembered and felt that it would be better to give him a few minutes. She seldom saw him lounge around when he first woke up but she knew the intention behind it and wouldn't draw the attention to him yet. She did tip her head to the bed and mouth 'He's awake' just so Kaito would be aware of that fact and not worry about him being asleep.

Hakuba being up peeked Kaito's interest, but it was clear from those in the room that the others were all here. He didn't need to move right now- or quite honestly, didn't want to. He wanted this all to be over. He wanted the rest, real rest- and needed it badly. The most of a break he had were those few hours at Mouri's and if that were enough to get him through even a day he'd start claiming giraffes were hippos. Being who he was, he couldn't help but, well, help. It was something more in his heart and blood than in was anything his dad may have done. That didn't mean he hadn't come close to full out losing himself a few times now. Even while he was sleeping he was worrying. A quiet smile flitted across his face when he thought of how he had to be giving himself small heart attacks over every little thing because of that, but that was the same reason everyone was here and mostly alive right now, so he wouldn't be changing anything.

Kaito felt a shiver run down his back and tried not to move when the first shift in muscles told him it would hurt. He couldn't really fight off his body's response, but at least he minimized it. Looking around the room again, his eyes settle on Aoko. And wow, did he just think of all the things she didn't know when he stared at her, sleeping like a child. For a moment there, he found himself reaching for the same ignorance, wishing he could hold it and forgot just- just a little. Then he was back in reality once more and looked over at his mother for a second- making up his mind after another sweep of the room. Kaito stood slowly to make sure he kept his balance and the aches of sleeping slanted against unforgiving plastic didn't make him show any pain too fast. The first thing he did was brush a hand through his hair and looked down at Hakuba to make sure he was really okay.

Conan noticed Kid's mother moving first a minute or so before he saw the guy wake up and get up himself. A memory of something he hadn't gotten or needed to do came back, but he let it fall back to being just a memory and watched Kid more for any accidental actions from him that would cause Hakuba any problems, more medically speaking than not. If he wanted to be Kid's friend, that wasn't something he would deny him.

Kaito saw the eyes of several people on him and why not? He had just gotten their attention and it didn't really look like anything was wrong. "Hey," he spoke, more so that Hakuba would just know he was there than for any other reason. He used his finger to salute his mom. "I'll be right back, 'kay?"

Saguru had heard a slight movement however he had not been aware of who it had been until that moment. Kuroba slipping away was a normal thing, at least at school, and he had seen him do the same thing multiple times since Friday. He knew perfectly well what the result would be, however he could not resist. "Of course."

Kaito smiled at Hakuba, even if the guy couldn't see it. His mom could watch him. No matter what, even with the other two there, as long as he or his mom was, they could accomplish a lot. It was only because he _wasn't that_ and had been _sleeping_ that he missed helping them all. He wouldn't ever let that happen again. He had the world at his fingertips if he wanted, if he called on it. Even now, he hadn't even tried half of what he could accomplish for the sake of keeping things private. He was next to completely not caring about that anymore. He left the room, and Hakuba, in his mother and the officers' care. He was really getting tired of doing that, but it was a necessity at the moment. He left, closing the door quietly and, just for a moment, resting against it. It was harder to think, even about trivial things, without losing focus and going to something else. ADD was one thing, but he didn't have it, would have been ruined if he did, and why he had such a problem now, he didn't really get. He didn't knock before going next door, figuring if Nakamori-ojisan was in one room, they weren't going to be leaving on person by themself, not now at least. Kaito... felt a bit of companionship in that respect. This was driving _all_ of them crazy. The only problem with being 'not alone' in the other room was that the person he wanted to see was 'not alone' with Tantei-kun's dad.

Kogoro had sat shortly after Kudo-kun had fallen asleep, crossing a leg over the other and folding his arms against his chest. He looked over when the door opened and saw the teen enter. "No luck here if that's what you came here for. Yet." He wasn't going to make them think it was hopeless.

Kaito shook his head, closing the door as he came in. He wasn't even really sure what they were doing, but it was easy enough to guess. He was kinda surprised he could still think clearly enough to do that. If anything, Kaito could dig into some information if he needed it. Security, compared to whatever the cops were finding, was his specialty. He wouldn't be able to scope out places with such ease when a good portion of those were kept so secret that Nakamori-ojisan didn't know what was really going on half the time. "I can help in a while." He left the offer there, but later was the keyword. Even with the other man in the room, Kaito lost a good portion of his tension and just let himself stay near the door, sliding down it and resting in a different way then he had been for just a few seconds of peace.

Kogoro smirked and shook his head in disbelief. These kids were all pushing themselves so hard for each other but what he had said earlier about Conan and Hattori-kun could be used about this teen too.

Kaito wasn't really sure how long he stayed there, but it was probably a few minutes. He couldn't keep track of time well, and he found himself not really caring about much, not really hungry, not really even awake, not really... happy in a way that related to himself. If he had to choose between eating an apple or a ice cream cone right now, he didn't think he'd even care which. Keeping himself steady like he had before, Kaito used the door and got back to his feet. Even if he rested longer, nothing would change- and he wanted to change it, he just didn't know how for once. He walked over to the man, because well, he knew. That was a complete accident, but a stranger knowing- it was better than his mom, and the others that knew weren't all that perfect themselves right now. He needed an opinion, maybe even go so far as to call it help. He couldn't take it anymore, the indifference, or better said the differences that were there now.

Smiling was so much work, but so much a part of who he was or had been that he hadn't been able to completely stop that but knew he would have if it hadn't been such a habit before. He wasn't happy- not at all. He was for them, but he... maybe he was a bit selfish, and when he wasn't around them, he might as well indulge himself. Maybe his eyes were desperate, but he wouldn't let anything that he was feeling show. He couldn't let it in front of them because their eyes were far too sharp, and Kaito was happy they had Hakuba to focus on. Of course though, he didn't know what to say, and Tantei-kun's father, while sleeping, made him not want to speak and wake him.

Kogoro raised an eyebrow when the teen headed over into his sight. Since he'd sat down by the door, Kogoro hadn't bothered watching it and turned back to the vacant area he'd been staring at. "Well... what did _you_ have in mind." He needed a change. He was still Mouri Kogoro and if he could shut up this case no one would mess with these teens again on his reputation alone.

Kaito closed his eyes for a second, speaking. "I'd need to call a few people. I'll do it after I leave. I need it private." A few public officials as well as some of his own friends would be busy for a while, but Kaito couldn't find the energy to leave again himself. He didn't want to, but that want didn't even feel like it was because he wanted Hakuba safe- he just didn't want to do anything. "I'm tired of this." They weren't the best words he wanted to use, or even the right ones since he gave no context, but he looked up at Mouri-san when he spoke them, trying in some vain attempt to get that little, scared, confused part of himself the light it needed.

"Don't blame you, kid." Kogoro said. "You've all been through hell. We won't let him get away so go ahead and get some more rest. Leave this to us." The boy looked almost lost. A bit like Hattori-kun had been when Kudo had been kidnapped and vis-versa. He figured taking it off him and letting him stay with the others might relieve him of some of that.

"How can I?" Kaito sat down on the floor, because the bed was too far and he wanted an answer without continuing to stand. He calmed himself down in a second but the question, controversies, his own resentment, was running though his mind like wildfire again. "Even you're first reaction was to assume I was doing something. It's great and all, and I can help, but I'm not some god. I can't- I can't say for certain I can fix anything. I'm tired of fixing everything. The _one_ time I finally do take a break of all of it," Kaito waved his hand off to the, "things like this happen. The one time I think it's okay, let things play on their own without my involvement, and I can tell you right now all of them would be dead right now if I had. I can't do it again, I can't risk it. I can't rest." There was almost a desperation there but he caught onto it before it could escape.

"Knowing, like you do. They all expect something now. I can do it, but right-" Kaito shook his head, pulling a leg up closer to himself in some form of protection from himself. "I almost don't want it. I never thought I'd want to be normal so badly before. But I know I'm not. I know I have things I need to do." And that's where the problems lie. He was fighting so much with himself over doing what he could because of who he was and doing what he wanted, what he should be doing, because of who he would have been if he hadn't been through all he had. But those things had happened, he had a power of his own, and he wanted to use it. He just- wanted a break too, just a small one. Just a day. He didn't want to be relied on so heavily by so many, half of whom he didn't even really know. He didn't want that burden right now, constantly pushing him past where he was used to going, and his own dilemmas and guilt keeping it full so any little nudge and he felt he was going half crazy. He kept that to himself, locked away behind bamboo stalks, where it could still reach out and claw at him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

Kogoro was surprised, shocked, that the kid was coming to him with that. He uncrossed his arms and rested them on his knee. For some reason a quote from an American movie Ran had made them all watch jumped to his mind and he figured it was close enough. "With my reputation, I have similar demands, but." He drew himself up in the chair. "With great power comes great responsibility. Something for you to think on."

"I'm aware of that." Kaito's voice may have changed a little, but he wasn't sure. He held onto the front of his shirt, not knowing how to explain this. "But... I think it's making me lose something I don't want to lose anymore."

"So don't. Find a way to keep it. Even if things come up that change how you see things and how others act, there has to be a way to keep things close to how they were without losing what you might have had. Giving up something you care about can't be the only option. Maybe the hardest part is finding a way to adjust so that you can keep what you had while continuing in the new reality."

"I don't think I can do that." Kaito smiled, a tinge of sadness to it, far less showing than what he felt. "You have no idea." How much his dad had affected him, how much he wanted to help and couldn't, how many people he had killed, and by his own hand, that complete contradicted his beliefs, how much... different he was. How easily he could kill anyone that opposed them now- and how fast he would do it. How much he hated himself, just by looking at Hattori and Hakuba. So many regrets he couldn't take back, or ignore. That meant he had to live with them, or around them, but- He wasn't- couldn't feel himself anymore, didn't want anything of his own. He made himself a puppet, and if that's what they needed, he may as well let things go that way. He had a few phone calls to make then. He'd grab up his guard/friend duty after. Standing, Kaito felt himself lose to Kid. At least that was one strength he didn't regret possessing, though he knew he had more, and in a widely different area now, and if could keep his friends alive, so be it. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Not a bother." Kogoro watched him stand and called out to him. "Just know that struggling with past actions aren't uncommon. You can regret the outcome in an instant or for years. Either way, if you feel strongly enough that you don't want to lose it, don't. If you do, that's what eats away at you more. Ask yourself, what you'd regret more, fighting to keep something or not and losing it."

Kaito turned and smiled, more because whatever part of himself that he'd let feel something had only gotten wounded more and was far away now. When he was prepared to do something as Kid he was far more focused, and he couldn't let the sillier emotions of his own get in the way. Responsibly, after all, was now his. He was far more ready to take it on though in his mind a part of him was still crying out for him to stop, though he couldn't tell why. "Not if what you're losing holds you back. Forgot I said anything- it doesn't matter anymore." It's less painful not to have it. Kinda felt like looking at things through a glass window now, and that made thinking and acting far easier. He wasn't a bit nervous around Mouri anymore, and he could only be better for losing that. He had things to do, now and for the rest of his life, however long. He wouldn't fail again- he'd die before he did that. His heart may not be in it, but his mind was, and that was all he needed. He waved with a bigger and more sincere smile on his face when he got to the door, though he wasn't any happier than he had been, the sadness was just missing now. That was more than he had before. "Thanks."

Kogoro watched the teen leave. Whatever the teen was going through he looked happy. He looked back at the phone, something in him wanting to go and see if he could do something but with Kudo-kun sleeping he had to wait for the phone.

It was strange, but if anything, Kaito felt so much less like a thief and much more like... maybe a knight. Yeah. That seemed right. Someone loyal who's wishes were dictated by those around him and he was in servitude to do what he had to for those wishes. It really was no different than before, except now they were less of friends and more of, maybe charges. Him. Kid, a white knight. The irony was funny, but it suited him just fine. Forget the gem. He'd go after the people responsible, bate them if he had to, get them away from the public, and since he had the power to, his life would be in servitude to those that needed him besides his friends. It was strange, and it didn't feel all too right, but it did make him happy in a far away sense of the word. It was better than being confused and miserable. The headaches were gone too, and that was a bonus. It wasn't like he hadn't been a protector to the others before he was their friend anyway, and why not be both?

For just the tiniest moment, Kaito felt something heavy on him. It was gone the next second as he got on the phone and called Jii, making arrangements. He shut it with a smile when he was done, shoving the hand of his injured arm into his pocket and going back into Hakuba's room, the same smile on his face. They needed protection from themselves to, and he already knew that, for his friends, he would kill anyone who threatened them again. First thing to do was get them happy and healthy, so that's what he'd do. The eyes were on him again as he walked towards Hakuba, going around the side of the bed his mother was near and flipping a few strands on the side of they guy's hair. He managed to get the dove to flap her wings at his action and he was afraid for a second he'd scared Hakuba. He still smiled though. "Hey there bed-ridden. Now you're like an old man in mind _and_ in body." He moved the oxygen line running around Hakuba, knowing he'd feel it. "This doesn't really help the image."

"Seems you... are back." Saguru said, shifting his gaze toward the teasing voice.

"Really? What gave _that_ away?" Kaito almost wanted to snicker but kept it toned down to light amusement. Hakuba didn't seem like he'd surprised him. Good. Kaito let his gaze wander to Tantei-kun and the food that was on the tray, suddenly feeling very hungry. Aoko would be too though so he'd wait until she was up. As for Hakuba, he really didn't have anything much to add onto the snide comment, though he did have a question. "Feeling any better than yesterday?"

Saguru took another breath, still a bit painful but less than yesterday. "Yes."

Kaito almost laughed at himself when he felt like climatically reaching for a sword and vowing his protection. His card gun and whatever weaponry he had on him would have to suffice. "Can't tell if you're lying or not so I'll take that as the truth and be happy." Not much about Hakuba had really changed, but Kaito didn't think it would in such a short amount of time. He wanted to understand better what he could do to help, and figured that making the guy talk wasn't one of them. "You could have nodded, or shook your head, or shrugged. Then again, that last one might hurt and you'd have to be stupid to hurt yourself." Kaito kept the words and himself cheerful, hoping it translated some of it over to Hakuba. His priorities shifted when he looked over at Aoko, thinking about waking her and grabbing something, then remember he didn't want to leave Hakuba alone. That denial of freedom to someone who had always had it bothered him, but the annoyance that came with it soon fell aside. He looked over at the doctor then Nakamori-ojisan, a teasing tone still in his voice. "At least you have a good doctor this time around. Of course," Kaito shrugged. "I've never had a bad one, so who am I to say that?"

Asano smiled. He had woke groggy a minute or two ago when he heard the teen, Kuroba-kun, enter the room, not sure when he'd left. He'd made sure to listen to Hakuba-kun's responses, figuring he may be more candid with these people now than him. Strange as it was, Kuroba-kun's statement took him slightly off guard but prompted him to sit up further and stretch. "Personally, I'll take that as a compliment but that just means any of the ones you are referring to are an insult to the profession."

Kaito looked over at the doctor and stuck his tongue out for a second. "Personally I liked getting stuck with all the nurses, but we know." It was strange how easily he was able to use the word 'we', but it wasn't awkward and came with no particular feelings. "We are at a hospital and you're a hospital doctor. I was wondering how you kept seeing Hakuba so often, even if you work here and he came in frequently. You keep kinda talking about all this as if you're the only one who's seen him here." Kaito smiled a bit more. "I was wondering about that."

Asano stood and walked over. "May as well. First two or three times there were other doctors but when I got him a second in regular rotation...let's just say it was too often for my taste. I took it over and put him in as a priority. If he was brought in again I was to be called. It kept him from having multiple doctors that would only read or hear second hand." Asano noticed the half empty fruit and rice containers. "He get you to let him eat himself or what?"

Kaito held up a hand, fighting to make sure he kept the other one in his pocket. "I have no idea of anything. I just woke up a little while ago."

Conan turned his head to the side, answering in a calm manner after watching the other two. "He ate." It was all of an answer he really needed. In another ten minutes or so, if Hakuba wasn't feeling sick and was still hungry, he could have some more.

"And appears to be keeping it down so far. That's encouraging." Asano looked at the teen. "You should eat too."

Kaito pointed at himself, a little confused. "Me?" He waved his hand off. "Aoko's not up yet," he spoke as he inclined his head towards her. "I can wait."

"She's not injured or has been in a hospital recently. You have. Start eating something. Looks like there's enough anyway."

Kaito shook his head. He may have translated himself over to be Hakuba's- and by default the other's- protector, but he was Aoko's first. He wanted to make sure she ate, and what she wanted. If he was eating with her he could likely get her to eat more than she would otherwise. She liked to pick at food and mope when she was depressed, and she'd been looking kind of depressed. He really, really, didn't want to use these words, because of how untrue they felt. He could never be like them, but he could be there, help them, make them happy, and that was close enough to the same thing. "It's a close, childhood-friend kinda thing." He changed the words at the last second, same message but different wording. "Besides, she's not going to sleep forever. I'm really not that hungry."

Asano shook his head. '_Stubborn, the lot of them_.' He knew he should eat too, having had much less the previous night but by the time he was freed and offered some he'd had no appetite either. "Fine, soon as she wakes up, but the sooner the better_." 'And I wanna take a chance to check that arm too_.'

Whatever. Kaito wanted to roll his eyes at the doctor. He wasn't his father, and if his dad were- nah. His dad wouldn't be in this situation. Besides, Kaito knew he and his father were very different people and he had to stop assuming they weren't. He looked down at Hakuba, torn between annoyed and amused. "So help me you're not arguing with me about that. You know Aoko will eat more if she sees me eating."

Saguru took a breath, finding the urge having an opening. "Assuming... that was... directed... at me... it appeared... to be... the case... when she... is stressed."

"No, I just _looovveee_ talking to Kudo-kun," Kaito spoke under his breath, only for those in the close vicinity to hear. "I was just telling you not to fight me on it either. I'm not an idiot and you've done it before."

"Is Nakamori... keibu... not awake?" Saguru had thought that was the other possibility as he had not seen that Co-Kudo had any chance to make note of that.

"Nah, but odds are he was up all night with you. Sato-keiji's awake right now." Kaito inclined and eyebrow with his smile. "He's learned not to fight me a long time ago. That was obviously to you. Besides, if I had said it to him, he would have yelled at me right away."

"I'd imagine." Sato said, seeing Hakuba-kun roll his eyes and open his mouth to provide just that. She looked over at the three sleepers. Wataru she was glad for because he had been hurt and the rest would help. Aoko though had fallen asleep before she had and Nakamori-keibu had switched with her so he'd likely need a bit more sleep. She'd suggest in an hour or so to wake him. She'd take the first shift tonight if need be.

Kaito breathed out his nose in a light laugh. "Yeah, well, I have a point anyway. Otherwise I'd be calling myself stupid." Since Hakuba had said he felt better and the doctor was up now- "Hey, is he getting any better, or just feeling better? Everything looks the same to me." Which would totally make the man misinterpret his words when he sounded like he was saying all the medical equipment and numbers looked the same when he'd meant the output readings.

Asano scanned the machines. O2 levels were back up from where they had dipped the previous night and he noticed some of the other levels were too but only because they had dropped while he'd been stuck in the next room. "Well, there is improvement in a few areas so that means he's heading in the right direction. A continued improvement and if a second scan shows no increase in the swelling, he could be released in a day or two. He'd need care and for the next week or so to take. It. Easy." Asano eyed the teen in the bed and, despite his lack of vision, he could tell Hakuba-kun knew by his facial expression that he had not always done that.

Conan smiled and looked at the doctor. "Trust me, he won't have any choice in the matter." Not where they were going or, more importantly, who they were going with. Conan knew he'd be safe to travel as long as the swelling went down.

Chikage watched Hattori-kun as he watched the doctor and the others talking. She knew there was a chance that Asano-sensei would replace the bag soon rather than take him off it yet and that would provide an opening. She didn't want to make it too public so she slipped over to the bedside again and smiled. Keeping her voice low she spoke. "_Asano-sensei, I think someone here wants to speak to you privately when you get the chance."_ She nodded and backed away again.

Asano had been smiling at the boy when the woman came over and whispered to him. He was confused that she had said it that way and looked at the others around him and decided to offer whichever one it was an opening. "Are the rest of you all set?"

Conan had gotten what he needed from his mother so he nodded to the doctor.

Kazuha waved her hand slightly, trying not to get too much attention but wanting attention. "Um. Ya helped Heiji before and he's not really been ta a doctor since. If he's hurt, can ya give 'im more medicine again? If he needs it?" She crossed her arms in front of herself to guard against him. "Even if he says he don' because Heiji like's ta be the big tough guy. Ya know ya just got out 'a that hospital an' had surgery. Ya can't be runnin' 'round like that only a few days later."

Heiji was actually relieved Kazuha had spoke up. In a way it helped him save face. That didn't stop him from crossing his arms and looking at her sideways with a mixture of annoyance and gratitude. "Ya ain' gotta say it that way..." But he had wanted to ask about something and now was a good time to ask... well, maybe ask to talk alone.

Asano had thought it weird that he'd been so silent so far and it seemed the woman was right that he'd wanted it to be private. "We can go in the next room if you don't want an audience."

Heiji wasn't sure what Kuroba-san had said but it seemed the doc knew he wanted to be alone.

He shrugged as though he were indifferent. "Up ta you."

Asano nodded and looked back at the others than down at Hakuba-kun. "I step out with him and I'll be back with a replacement IV. No sense on you not getting what you need just in case you can't keep that food down. Even if you can, the supplement will do you good and I'll be including your medication in it." He looked at the woman from the previous day. "You still have my pager number and I won't be far. If anything changes you page me right away OK?"

"Of course," Eri spoke with certainty. She had taken her husband's seat with him gone now that the others were so crowded around Hakuba-kun, where they should be. Eri knew she was much more of a stranger to him than the others, and the boy needed more and different faces to know that they were _all_ taking care of him. "You needn't even ask."

"You understand why I'm double checking," he said as he turned more toward Hattori-kun. "OK, let's go." He motioned as the teen stood, appearing slightly reluctant but he had to wonder if it was more for show. None of these boys seemed to want to show any sort of pain or weakness.

Heiji was surprised but relieved when Kazuha remained seated instead of staying with him still. He and the doctor left the room with Heiji actually _praying_ that the results are negative... that would be a relief as well.

Kazuha watched Heiji leave, the small smile she put on her face vanishing as he did. She could understand his body language well enough, and knew when she couldn't come with. She still absolutely hated it- hated being left behind, watching him leave- alone again. He wasn't a lost kitten though, and she had to believe he'd be okay because she knew, for Heiji, there would be nothing worse than trapping him. That was just the kinda guy he was.

"Well," Kaito spoke, walking away from the bed. "If the doctor's up, why not?" He crouched down near Aoko, snapping his fingers before putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently. "Ahoko, you shouldn't be sleeping in the daytime- or in a chair."

Aoko yawned a bit and shooed her hand. "Bakaito. I'm not sleeping, just resting. You're the one that fell asleep."

Kaito moved his hand and swept it under her chin, looking her in the eye, when she blinked them open. "I've never heard someone snore so loud while they rested."

"I don't snore," Aoko said indignantly. She looked past him to see the others in the room and that it was bright out. "It's... when did I fall asleep?"

"Told you," Kaito said with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I think you fell asleep a little before I did- or after, and we were all tired." Kaito put a hand on top of her head. "Want to eat some... brunch I guess?"

The thought of food perked her up a bit. "Yeah. I am a bit hungry." Her stomach decided that lie was meant to be exposed.

Kaito laughed. "A bit, huh?" He was torn for a minute and now with the doctor out of the room... Kaito shook his head. He couldn't be in two places at once and Aoko came first. His mom was _going_ to stay with both Ojisan out and Mouri-san out of the room. "There's food here, but want to go get something warm from downstairs with me?" Kaito held out a hand to her, looking away to try not to make her nervous. Girls were still pretty hard to read, and Aoko could change with the ticking of a second.

Aoko blushed when Kaito mentioned her hunger. The offer was actually tempting but she looked quickly at Hakuba-kun before looking back at Kaito's hand and smiled. "Sounds good." She took his hand and stood. "Plus, I can make sure you eat something besides sweets."

Kaito tipped his head in a smile. "Sweets are what makes me so sweet though." Whether Aoko really noticed, Kaito didn't let go of her hand. Half of him was now on high alert since they were leaving the room and he didn't want to show it. He would not, above all else, let them come to harm or worry because of him. He had to take decent care of himself to keep things that way too, so it worked for his own benefit as well. "Be back," Kaito winked at his mom, making sure she was staying where she was. He plopped Hattori's hat on Aoko before temporary stopping near the door and letting her hand go to tie a piece of cloth around his head like a bandanna, taking her hand again and getting her out the door.

Aoko had to smile at the bandana as they left. It did not look like Kaito at all. She let him lead her to the elevator fighting to keep from giggling.

Kaito smiled, letting himself be caught up with Aoko. Besides the time at the hospital, most of which he'd spent asleep and wasn't moving, though now he could care less about the injuries he had, he hadn't really talked to Aoko. He'd said a few things he regretted for her sake, but that had been about it. Once he got her into the elevator and the door closed, he let his hand slip out of his pocket and grabbed her up in a real hug. One of the only one's he'd ever given her. He said nothing for a few seconds, just ignored the pain which had become so constant that it was easy to put aside and let himself feel how truly happy he was to have Aoko there and unharmed.

Aoko felt her heart start to beat faster. She wanted to say something but anything that came to mind just seemed to not fit. She had still been worried about him. He'd been hurt so bad and yet he'd gone so far to protect Hakuba-kun and the others. As much as he had joked that he was a jester he was really proving to be that knight that always succeeded no matter what.

"Hey," Kaito spoke softly, watching the numbers so he wasn't interrupted. He'd hit the button to stop the elevator when they reached their floor. "I probably sound like I'm being a hypocrite-" He released a breath and put his left hand to the back of her head. He wanted to protect something else besides her well-being. "but I know how hard this is on you. The others have made repeated trips to the hospital, and have been endangered and I'm so sorry that you had to be, and I'm so happy you're alright." Kaito laughed breathily into her hair. "I know this has been a lot. You've never been so quiet before."

Aoko smiled against him. "I'm glad they're OK. It's been thanks to you. I think you lied about being a jester. You really are a knight." She took a deep breath. "I also didn't want to bother you guys too much. You were all trying to take care of whoever was hurt that I liked watching."

Kaito held her a little closer, feeling his wants and his needs conflict. Aoko... she was having that worried, weak little part of him come back out and he wasn't going to let himself be strayed when he really did need to help- and so badly wanted to be helped instead. Stupid, foolish, childhood need, and he wanted Aoko at least to have that opportunity. "You're not bothering anyone. Probably would help if you _did_ talk. Gets kinda quiet in there- but right now..." Kaito drew his fingertips through her hair. "I couldn't stop it before, but it might not be safe here. After we eat, how willing are you to go somewhere that is?"

Aoko thought she felt safe already. "With Tousan and the other officer here, not to mention Mouri-san and everyone, how are we not safe?"

"We? Thought you said I was really a knight. Knights don't worry about stuff like that," Kaito breathed laughter into his words. "I thought the last place was safe and I regretted it. Aoko." His hands around her grew tight and demanding for a seconds, more so with the added pain. "Above all else, I don't want you hurt or scared. Hakuba knows you were here, and he's got a lot of people to look out for him. If you don't want to go though, I'm not going to make you. Just thought I should try."

Aoko sighed. "I'll go wherever you want me to."

Kaito smiled, torn again between everything. For a second, he felt dizzy with the instant reactions he felt from himself. He wanted to stop this all. Just stop it. Stop trying to be the adult in every freaking situation- stop _having_ to be the adult. Stop having to protect absolutely everyone and not having enough strength to do it anyway. That little part of him that was scared and hiding in the corner took over and he let her go, taking her hand and hitting the button so the elevator doors opened, dragging her away from the cafeteria and towards the exit.

Aoko was startled at first at the change but she trusted Kaito and held his hand as she kept up with him.

Once outside, Kaito felt comforted instead of chilled by the air. He didn't need a jacket and liked the prickles on his skin after being inside. He kept hold of her hand and walked for a bit before turning to her with a smile. "Your dad's there and my mom's there and, if you said you'd go wherever I wanted you to go, lets go out, have fun, forget about things for a while. They're safe and us being there or not won't help Hakuba get better faster, at least, not that much for only a few hours." He laughed out a breath. "Like I said, you're too quiet now."

Aoko shot Kaito a look. "Well, if that's what you think then I guess I'll have to start talking your ear off about everything you've done these past few days. Each. And. Every One. So there."

"Go for it," Kaito said almost a little too enthusiastically. "We still have to eat something." He looked around, falling in for the fast food place just because he had little money and he didn't really care for anything special right now. He didn't let go of her hand, even when they crossed the street. "My threat." He had some money on him and wasn't sure if Aoko did or not, not to mention that he was they guy- so his threat.

Aoko smiled. He'd asked for it. "You bet your treat. After skipping out on school then out of the other hospital... twice at that, you owe me." She had money but she'd wait him out.

"Hey, I didn't skip out on school. The cops called me out. I was excused." Not like it would have mattered. He could hack the system anyway if he got to many absences. It wasn't like he wasn't keeping up with the work. "And besides, all the times I left the hospital were because I _had_ to," Kaito held the door open to place as he spoke. "Not because I _wanted_ to. Who wouldn't want to lay in bed and watch TV?"


	9. Casting Shadows

**Chapter 58: Casting Shadows**

"Not because I _wanted_ to. Who wouldn't want to lay in bed and watch TV?"

"None of you others seem to want to," Aoko answered as she headed in, the smells making her mouth water a bit. She looked forward to getting something to eat.

Kaito followed after Aoko, glad the place wasn't too crowded. It was a weekday, and in the afternoon, so that explained the lack of people their own age. Apparently people on lunch break didn't want to go to a fast-food place near a hospital. That was kinda funny actually. There was no wait and Kaito ordered himself two burgers, a fry, and a shake, waving his hand toward Aoko. "I said I'd pay, I didn't say I was rich. Be gentle."

Aoko ordered a shake too but opted for just one burger and a pack of cookies. _'Kaito or Conan-kun can have those_.'

Kaito payed the guy and stood back with a smile while he waited with her for the food. "We could go to a movie or something too. I don't have money for much more than that and the cab rides unless you let me steal a car," Kaito said with a grin, only half joking. "Or we can just walk around for a while. I don't really feel like being anywhere too small and close right now." He waved his hand at her. "Wherever the princess wants to go, I'm up for it."

"We passed a park on the way here. It's pretty close and I think it would be a nice place to relax." Aoko pouted a bit. "Too bad you can't watch TV there."

Kaito shrugged. "We aren't that far. Want to come to my house after? We can get warm and watch something. Sounds like heaven to me." He leaned back against the counter, his eyes only on Aoko.

"Sounds nice." Aoko smiled. It actually sounded really good. Peaceful. And, Kaito had seemed like he needed it.

"You know," Kaito stuck his tongue out as he spoke. "When I'm not teasing you I really don't know what to say. We're not little kids anymore and it's like I'm gonna go chasing you around the tables with a squirt gun. Besides this," Kaito turned his hand as he spoke, presenting Aoko with a white carnation. "I don't even think we have very much in common anymore. Not that that matters. You'll always be a kid in other ways, like your body." He looked her over as he said this. "Or maybe you were born to look more like a child than a woman."

Aoko had smiled and reached for the flower when he had finished. "Kaitooo." If he hadn't have been hurt she would have gone after him much harder and faster but as it was she swung her hand and him. "You say things like that in public like this you are just as much of a child as I am if not more so."

Kaito grinned, pulling his hand back before swiping it at her and slipping the flower behind her ear. "I never said I wasn't. It's not bad being a kid. Besides, that's the reason I like you."

Aoko reached up to the flower, still eyeing Kaito but, he'd said... "You're not completely off the hook yet mister." She tried to make sure he knew it even if she didn't.

"Haven't really told me why I'm on it yet. I did have a good reason for my actions." Kaito put a hand on her head as he moved past her, grabbing the tray of food and balancing it only with his left hand. It really wasn't all that heavy and if there was a word that came before easy for the simplicity of keeping it steady he would have used it. "You know," Kaito spoke raising an eyebrow. "This kind of feels like a date now."

Aoko started following him and blushed. "You... never let me know you were leaving. Just let me worry. I don't want you to have to but if you do have to take off again just let me know."

Kaito put the tray down at the closest table, afraid his hand would shake. "You weren't worried until you knew I was really gone, so at least you didn't worry as long as you would have if I told you. How do you think you would have reacted while we were at the hospital if I said I was worried and wanted to try and find Hakuba or Hattori? You would have called me crazy and gotten your dad or something and who knows if things would have turned out this way." Kaito tapped his head with his finger. "I'm not stupid and you know how I hate listening to people tell me what to do. You shouldn't worry. I'm just fine. Besides me hurting myself, not a signal person has harmed me. You got to admit I got the brains and the luck to get by, and then some, like these good looks of mine."

"I'll give you the luck." _'The others I won't... out loud_.' Aoko plopped down and grabbed one of the burgers and a shake before reaching for the straw.

Kaito grabbed both the straws and had them vanish. "Shakes are gross when you have them with the burger. You ruin the flavor of the ice cream." He sat down across from her and took a burger of his own, opening the wrapper and eating.

Aoko huffed and pursed her lips but knew she wasn't getting the straw back so she grabbed her burger and took a big bite. _'OK, that settles it. Conan-kun gets the cookies_.'

Kaito ate his first sandwich fast enough, going for the second while Aoko still ate her first. He wouldn't admit to how hungry he'd been, but eating was quickly taking that way so he didn't feel much like finishing it, instead picking at the fries. While Aoko's attention was diverted, he took one of the straws and ripped the end off out of her sight, bringing it up and blowing the wrapper of it at her.

"Hey!" Aoko looked down and saw the piece of wrapper that had hit her. She snatched the paper and balled it up. _'We'll see about that_.' She shook her head. "You really think that will go-" She suddenly tossed it at him.

Kaito laugh when the stupid little paper hit him, letting Aoko have some fun getting him back. He didn't really need to block a paper ball. Reaching over he stuck the straw in her drink. "See? You can act just like a little kid too, it's not just me."

She smirked at her victory, scooped up her cup and took a sip. "Can't beat them, join them right? It's the only thing you understand."

Kaito lost his smile to quick, cold, anger but hide it behind his hand so Aoko wouldn't see until he could get his mind back where it should be. "Look who's talking. I've never had to jump ship with you. When I want something, I get it. You're the one who's gotta join me."

"Well if you think I act a child too than I already have." Aoko cocked her head to the side. "And since when would you change to be like someone else? You've always been... you."

"My point exactly. Can't beat them, then hand their butt to them on a silver plate anyway." Kaito smirked. "Can't do that well, that's the rest of the world, and not my problem. Maybe put on a yellow ducky outfit and start dancing. They pass out laughing. Still a victory." Kaito took his own straw and shot that wrapper at her too before putting it in his drink

Aoko pulled back and held her cup up but couldn't help a small laugh. "You dancing in a duck outfit wouldn't surprise as many people as you think."

"I wouldn't be the one doing it. And on top of that, the day comes predictable enough _not_ to learn how to win will be the day the earth finally bores me to death." He grinned, flashing his teeth.

Aoko rolled her eyes. "Nothing is ever boring when you're around or could be." She drank more of her shake and slipped the cookies into her pocket. She was still planning on letting Conan-kun have some. Poor kid could use another treat.

"Hey, I take offence to that offense. I have done _nothing_ wrong. The scary thing is, if you look, I'm the most normal one around."

"Now that is scary." Aoko said with a laugh.

Kaito smiled at her, liking the sound of her laughter, her speaking with him, her still just the same old Aoko. It made everything somehow better, and showed him exactly what it was he didn't want to lose, as Mouri-kun had put it. His own innocents had long been chucked in the trash for some months now, but he wanted to protect hers, and others like her. "You're cute when you smile. You should do it more often."

"Kaitoooo..." Aoko took another drink, feeling her face warm but the smile not going anywhere, even around the straw.

Kaito smiled at Aoko, taking some of his shake. It was almost colder than he wanted, but the fact that it was full of sugar overrode any other kind of displeasure. Really, Aoko was too quiet. That wasn't anything too new though. Half the time they only spoke because they were fighting. Since they both had shakes, Kaito waited until they were done, vouching that going outside in the cold with them was stupid. Being the gentleman he was, Kaito took the tray and dumped the garbage out, smiled at Aoko. "Park it is then." He held out his hand to her to take, bowing slightly like a knight would.

Aoko laughed and took his hand. She started to bow but changed it into more of one of those curtsies that she had seen ladies do in those movies she watched. "Sounds good. I wonder if there will be more people there. Being vacation, a lot of people may be on trips but there will still be people there." She said a bit teasingly, knowing he never gave up the chance to show off with some of his magic and, knowing how happy he was when he did it, even when it did annoy her, he might feel happier too.

Kaito raised an eyebrow with his smile as he took her to the door. "This early in the afternoon on a weekday? If it were me I'd be sitting at home playing videogames." He grinned. "Or over at your place. I don't think I'd be going to the park. Vacations are meant to be spent indoors." The problem was the odds were the park would be teeming with younger children. Kaito saw enough of those around them now as it was to hazard that guess. As he pushed the door open with his back, keeping hold of her hand, he put it up to his lips and kissed if for a second time. "I don't think the company at the park will be better to those we've been keeping. At least I won't be able to say it's too quiet."

Aoko dipped her head, smiling. "When you're around it's either dead quiet or you can't hear anything besides cheers." She laughed. "And both are caused by you."

"It's a little harder to do anything one-handed," Kaito brought her hand up with his to his chest as they walked away. "And right now I'd rather use it to hold onto you."

Aoko eyed the hand that was holding hers and nodded. "Same here." She shifted her gaze for a second to the other before looking back at his face. "I'm glad you're resting a little anyway."

Kaito stopped, putting his face in hers, resting his forehead slowly against her bangs, too close to really be looking in her eyes. "Don't get too used to it. I like to see you blush too. And stop worrying about things like me getting rest. I told you I liked you because you were a kid, like me. Don't go making yourself into an adult in such a hurry."

When Kaito got right in front of Aoko and she heard him say he liked her blushing, she started doing just that and she knew it. "With all the things you always pulled when we were Conan-kun's age all the way to now? Since that didn't make me an adult already continuing to do so won't change me any faster." She could focus her eyes on him just feel his head against hers.

"Do me a favor then, and just for right now until we get back, don't worry about me." Kaito smiled, backing up a bit but still very much in her personal space. "Okay?"

Aoko breathed out but smiled and nodded. "OK. No more worry. Just a nice day in the middle of vacation."

"Which it should have been anyway." And Aoko bad been worrying all that first day when he didn't call her after he disappeared from class. Like it or not, it wasn't just him that needed the fresh air. "Being cooped up sucks sometimes. At least with you there I'm not stuck with all those I've-got-a-stick-up-my-butt people." He smiled over at her as he walked. "You want to stay there, so don't tell me you'll go wherever I want you too next time. Being safe is overrated anyways."

"I wouldn't change my answer. I meant it. Besides." Aoko shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I've always felt safe with you."

Kaito kept her close as he moved, each step fighting against want and need again, though on a much easier and understandable scale. "You are safe with me, no matter what. That doesn't mean you're safe _from_ me." He knew he'd protect her, even with his life, but he knew he was also the one who could hurt her the most.

Aoko laughed. "You know you're usually the one trying to get away from me? Or don't you remember hanging from the ceiling in the classroom to avoid me proving my point with a mop?"

No matter what, he wouldn't hurt her. Better to have her love a lie than hate the truth. "That's only because I got you first. You never got me back." He waved his fingers against the back of her hand. "Be careful. I'm a real creep you know. Who knows what I'm gonna do when I can move my arm better."

Aoko tightened her hold. "Without a ceiling to cling to I will be able to get you back. Just remember that."

"I can cling to more than just ceilings. You admitted yourself I've got luck on my side. You can't catch me unless I let you. No one can." Kaito laughed at the truth in his words. "Sometimes you just catch me off-guard. If you fought fair I'd win every time."

"I'll get an extendable handle. They have them now so I'd be able to reach you-especially if you climb in a corner again." She smiled.

"You know Aoko," Kaito said through a few lighthearted laughs. "You're a lot like your dad."

"That I'll take as a compliment. Just need that mustache back from when we were at the ski slopes." Aoko continued laughing, remembering that trip. "That was a lot of fun."

In more ways than one, Kaito admitted to. "And a lot of trouble." He sighed just thinking about Akako. He'd never live her down when they got back to school. "The turn out was fine but man was that annoying beforehand. You know you're as stubborn as you're dad too."

"I wasn't going to break a promise I made. If that's stubborn than fine. I am and I'm proud of it." Aoko nodded her head sharply to prove her point.

"Promise?" Kaito stopped for a second to look at her. "What promise?"

Aoko looked at him, confused now too. "Weren't you taking about my promising to ski with Fuji-kun? You were the one that showed up so I thought you had planned the change."

Kaito's thoughts hadn't been on that and he wasn't going to let that particular situation come to light quiet yet. "Ah. Planned is such a strong word. And I thought you were just skiing with him because you didn't think there was anyone else. I didn't let that commitment down now though, did I? It all worked out." He smiled as he relaxed, looking into those pretty bluish-lavender eyes of hers, too big and too wide for anyone other than someone with the same childish heart he cared. "Maybe next time I should _let_ you team up with whomever if it was so important to you. You never even asked me."

"I... I wanted you to win." Aoko shrugged. "Akako-chan was talking like you were and I knew how good she was. I thought it was your best chance and wasn't going to make you look bad."

"For stupid things like that you don't have to worry about it. There was no prize and I could care less about winning. Besides, she's hard to handle. I'd pick you over her any day."

Aoko smiled and looked up at him. That meant as much to her as what he had said before. "If I ever have to pick someone to team up with in anything again it'll be you."

"Better hope it will be me or you might have someone switching out your partner again," Kaito said with a wink as they made it to the bus station. "Still want to go to the park or do you just want to go to my house?"

Aoko didn't look away from him. "The walk's been nice enough. We can head to the house. I had a show set to record that we can watch instead." _'Especially since it was going to be for him anyway_.'

Kaito let out a breath and rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to go to _your_ house, but if you want, I don't care much. Not like mine's not right down the street." He smiled at her. "With you agreeing with me all the time though, it's hard to tell what _you_ want. I don't mind the park anymore than the house. I want to know what you want to do, for _you_ to have fun. I always do what I want, and, believe it or not, it will make me a lot happier knowing you want to do the same thing to."

"It's not starting just yet so we can get to either house. I think you'll like it. We've kept it a surpri-" Aoko slapped a hand over her mouth.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, for once not having a clue of what she was talking about. "For the past three days you've been planning something behind my back while all of this was going on?"

"Actually... a few months." Aoko confessed. "It wasn't easy but your mom told me about to and asked that I make sure you didn't find out."

"Months? Jeez Aoko, what the heck is on TV they advertise that far in advance that I haven't come across? Not much of a surprise if I know what it is, and why keep secret about it?"

"You don't. You'd know if you did. You know all those times I cut this or that out of the newspaper. The announcement was on the back." Aoko stopped and straightened. "And I am not telling you anything more. You just have to see it for yourself." She nodded to show she wasn't going to budge since she couldn't cross her arms without letting go of his hand.

Kaito had no idea what she was talking about but he'd touched more than one newspaper while she wasn't around, though he never had looked that far into them unless he had to, and even then he was pretty specific. Not to mention their classmates should have been talking about something like that. Either way, Aoko was excited about showing him so just a _little_ poking this time. "You know, since it's not a secret anymore, keeping it a secret is pointless. I could probably even call my mom and make her think you told me so that I know what it is." He grinned a wide, toothy grin. "But I won't. I can be patient when I want you know."

"She knows I wouldn't so that won't work." Aoko heard the bus pull up and looked over. "Come on. I'll still be recording it and I know they'll send a copy anyway but still it'll be even better seeing it live." _'NO! I did not just say that_.' "Airing the first time... rather than recorded or a rerun so let's get to the house." Aoko stepped toward the bus, tugging his hand now.

Kaito smiled, more because of her amusement than anything else. He still didn't really know what was so important that he watch it now, but either way, Aoko was excited about it and apparently thought he would be too, so he'd go along with it, though he was more being dragged on the bus at that point as he slipped the money into the coin slot before Aoko could drag them off to their seats.

Aoko hadn't expected this chance but now she couldn't wait to be there with him. Granted his mom had more right to be with him for this but if Hakuba-kun still couldn't see it was just rude of them to watch it in his room. The ride seemed to take forever but she had not revealed anything else the whole time. As soon as they reached their stop, she was standing.

Kaito was the one pulled to his feet instead of the other way around when Aoko either forgot they were still holding hands or used that to her advantage. He was pulled off with her, being careful of his own balance and hers since he didn't want either of them falling when they weren't used to holding hands and moving at the same time though a confined space, let alone down the stairs.

Aoko was glad Kaito hadn't let go as they stepped down onto the sidewalk. "OK, your house is the first one we come to so we can watch there."

"Um, okay." Aoko may have said they were going to his house but _she_ was still the one pretty much taking him there. He smiled at her, following along and hurrying his own footsteps to her stride, letting her set the pace.

They reached Kaito's house and Aoko smiled, looking at her watch. "Good, it starts in 4 minutes." She thought she could get the right channel and relax herself.

Kaito opened the door, letting her in by flipping a little key in his hand and unlocking the door. He smiled some more as she rushed in, taking his time at the door and fixing her shoes to the side where she had tossed them off, setting his own beside hers. "You'd think the world was ending," he spoke with a snicker.

Aoko dove for the remote and clicked the TV on. She slipped over to the cupboard and grabbed a small box of tissues just in case she needed them before going over and sliding them under the coffee table. "Come on, it's going to start soon." She did not want him to miss any of it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. If I didn't think you'd drag me through my own house without letting me take my shoes off, I wouldn't have had to let go." Once he reached her he grabbed her hand again and smiled. "Sorry. Just feels kinda comfortable." He saw the TV and the ads that were playing, so he dragged her closer to the couch. "Come on. I don't want to have to stand and watch."

"OK, OK." Aoko giggled. As they reached the couch and sat down next to him, she looked over at him, knowing what was coming and more wanting to see his initial reaction than anything else.

Kaito didn't know what the last time they had sat down on the couch, alone together, was. He didn't really spend much time just lazing about with her anymore, and right now it felt nice. He let go of her hand for a second, giving her a smile, and put his arm around her instead, holding his hand opened for her to take it again.

Aoko blushed and looked over but took his hand, leaning in. "Make sure you watch now. It's really specia-" She glanced over as the previous show ended. "Oh, it's starting." She looked back at him.

Kaito smiled at her, her cute innocence something he wanted to cling to for as long as he could. He had to figure the show was either about magic or Kid, and considering how much she hated him, Kaito was betting on the former. His smiled disappeared and his heart rate sped up when he heard his dad's name before some stupid title sequence came on about the station and the sponsors... and what was going on. He was too stunned to think much else as he saw his dad several more times, along with a few faces he knew he'd come across and even more that he hadn't. If someone had shot him right then he didn't even think he would notice with how taken he suddenly was with the TV. Some lady with a mic came on, speaking but all Kaito was really getting was that she said his dad's name a few times and the word 'tribute' and 'magic' came up in the same frequency.

Aoko smiled. Kaito seemed lost in the moment. She looked over a few times to watch some of the tricks, a few she remembered watching with Kaito in the audience. She wasn't sure who everyone was but she knew he had to know more than she did.

Whether or not anything happened around him, Kaito wasn't sure. Magic, whether his own or someone else's, had always entertained him. Seeing clips of his father added in between types of performances had him longing for more. They hadn't really recorder his father while he preformed and when they had, it had been his mom's awful handling job. Whoever had recorded these, because Kaito knew his father never did anything for Television, had done it great. It was almost like he was in the past again and, for a while, he let himself believe it, resting his head lightly against Aoko's.

Aoko was so happy and seeing Kaito so wrapped up in the show made it even better. It was perfect timing, even though it had been planned for months. _'This couldn't have been any better_.'

Kaito watched the images, the magic tricks, the interviews, all the while just resting on one of the closest people to his heart. He found himself smiling every now and then, but he couldn't say when or why. Everything was so distant that this new world of his was too tempting to stray from. He was happy seeing his father that he'd forget she was there for a second until she breathed or shifted and then he was all the happier she was. After what could have been five minutes or an entire day, the broadcast winded down and he took his other hand out of his pocket, wrapping it around Aoko to touch her other shoulder and drawing a leg up so he was as close to her as he could be while still remaining next to her. "Nice surprise," he spoke, with a smile and laughter and quiet calm in light of a spell he didn't want to break, as he breathed into her hair near her ear, knowing he was giving her goose bumps.

Aoko shivered but didn't draw away and kept her voice low too, almost like she was suppose to be quiet. "They asked Obasan first. I think it was their idea after some get together. I'm so glad you liked it."

"Would have liked to have been a part of it, but the timing wouldn't have worked anyway." Kaito let out another breath of air into her hair. "You and my mom sure can be sneaky when you want."

"We had to be or it wouldn't have been a surprise, especially if you had been." Aoko said with a laugh. "Besides, I liked watching it with you."

Kaito emitted a quiet laugh, closing his eyes, not that she could see. He would blame hormones and ignore them for what he had just felt. "I liked watching it with you too. You know, I'm gonna have to do something sneaky for you too now, seeing as you never do anything for yourself. More than anything in this world, even if it's impossible, what would you like?"

Aoko thought about that for awhile before smiling. "How about everyone else being able to have as nice a time as I am right now."

Kaito sighed with laughter. "I said for you, but so be it, if that's what you want." He took his hand from around her and brushed her hair from her face. "Consider it done."

Aoko looked up at his eyes, still smiling. "Well, it's hard to think of anything more for myself when I'm already happy."

"It's a pretty big task," Kaito said with a wink. "But I can manage it. When you think of something for yourself, tell me. I'll throw it in as a bonus for you having the idea first and the fact I could never give you another present like this."

"Kaito, you've given me amazing presents. Remember what you pulled off for my birthday?"

"Remember when I _missed_ you're birthday. You bring that up like you're not still angry at me."

"You said you tried and after what you did to make up for it," Aoko shook her head. "No, I'm not still mad. It was the best birthday present ever."

"But not the best birthday. No matter what, Aoko, I won't miss something like that again, even if something comes up. How about that as a promise to you?"

Aoko widened her eyes but her smile grew even more. "Really?"

"Really," Kaito smiled back when met with hers. "I should be there anyway, even without the promise. I've missed a few things I shouldn't have. I really am sorry about that. Some of them have been for really stupid reasons too. Even if the world was ending," Kaito winked. "I'd still come. I won't break this promise no matter what."

"Oh, Kaito." She leaned over and wrapped her free arm around him as best she could.

Kaito felt Aoko hold him back. He leaned in further, tucking her neck below his so that she wouldn't strain herself. What a stupid thing to be happy about. He should have been there anyway- he shouldn't have had to make it a promise. Kid was just so unimportant now when faced with what really was important, and real, and warm, and his- it was like comparing a rock to a gem, and he'd always had this gem. "Aoko, I can never tell you enough how sorry I am for not being the best of friends for you, anymore than I can express how much I care about you. Don't ever doubt me. I'll never fail you again. Forever and always. I promise."

"I believe you." Aoko felt so happy and she knew he would. Anything they had fought about seemed trivial now.

It almost hurt letting her go, but not much considering he only took his injured arm back. "The others will be fine on their own." There was a stupid program on now that he really didn't care for - mainly because it was a news segment - but it served his purposes. "Why don't we stay here for a while? It's not like they're going anywhere by tonight and our parents are with them."

"Sounds good to me. They'll be less crowded too." Aoko leaned against the back of the couch, content and happy.

* * *

Conan let the minutes pass before grabbing the rice and getting some on the spoon. Rice was good warm or cold and it wasn't like he was using it for nutrition. "Hakuba, as long as you don't feel nauseous you can have some more. Odds are you're still hungry."

Saguru shifted a bit and nodded. "I feel... fine. I... believe... I can eat."

"The rest of this bowl and the fruit is all you're getting anyway. I don't know when you can be on a normal diet and I'm not going to make you sick." Conan moved the mask from where he had put it back after, putting the rice down as he did it and grabbing the water back. "This should still be cold. Drink some first."

Feeling the straw again, Saguru took a drink. He realized with some slight amusement that he was apparently giving in to this, as he did not bother trying to take the cup himself this time. Whether that was from the pain the previous times or he just becoming accustomed to accepting help, he was not entirely certain.

Conan took the cup back after Hakuba drank some, grabbing the rice from where it was sitting in front of his legs and took the spoon so Hakuba could eat some. He looked over at the door for Hattori. He let that matter be, focusing back on Hakuba, glad his eyesight was still bad.

Chikage watched Hakuba-kun eat, knowing Shinichi-kun would keep an eye on him and make sure he ate without straining himself, as Conan-kun anyway. Even Kaito might have had some difficulty, especially with so many still in the room, granted two were asleep. Speaking of which... she stepped over beside Ginzo-kun, bending down and talking directly into his ear. "Don't you think you've slept long enough?"

Nakamori jerked his head to the side, fighting off the sudden noise in his ear. His eyes were open but it took a few blinks to see things straight. Taking a deep breath, Nakamori looked over at Chikage and did a quick sweep of the room. "Hm. What time is it?"

"After noon. Figure you'd want to eat something. Yukiko brought some food up but it's a bit cold by now." Chikage motioned to the bed, still lowering her voice. "_Hakuba-kun is eating it just fine but it's up to you_."

Nakamori rubbed a hand into his eye and then into his hair, still feeling kind of tired. He got up and stretched. "I don't mind cold food. I'm used to it. Where'd a bunch of the kids go?"

"Hattori-kun stepped out with Asano-sensei and Kaito took Aoko to get something to eat that wasn't cold," Chikage said, plainly eyeing him that he wasn't to overreact to either.

Dark kid was with the doctor. That was fine as long as they didn't go to far and the kid didn't parade himself around. They were supposed to be keeping themselves hidden. Kaito-kun had proven himself more than responsible but the kid wasn't doing so great. Maybe some time and some warm food would help him too- not to mention he didn't think his daughter would like the kid stay the way he was. With the look that Chikage was giving him she must have expected him to yell. He would have too, and would still, if something happened to them. "Okay." He walked over to the bed, grabbing a little something to eat for himself and feeling sick to his stomach, or he would have taken more. That's what he got for all but passing out like he had, and not in a bed. He had gotten more than a few headaches, cramps, and the same nausea he had now from falling asleep at his desk.

Chikage watched him closely. He still looked a bit off but didn't seem to think it odd so she left it. Seemed whatever it was, if anything, it wasn't lasting. She glanced back over at Hakuba-kun before looking at the sleeping officer. '_At least he's not awake to worry about Hattori-kun again_.'

Nakamori looked at Hakuba-kun, seeing the kid eating, and didn't want to say anything and risk the kid either stopping or talking. He leaned against the wall, making sure he didn't fall asleep again, and ate what he'd grabbed, at least happy he knew he just felt sick and wouldn't be sick.

Conan waited while Hakuba finished a bit of the rice before giving him some fruit without warning. It wasn't like it could bit him and it was pretty obviously fruit. He wasn't shoving it in his mouth. He waved him mom over again while he did, her being conspicuously quiet since she had come back and him needing another favor, knowing Kazuha wouldn't want to do it with Hattori gone.

Yukiko didn't have anything to do and was getting bored. She had noticed Nakamori-keibu wake up and was getting ready to make herself known when she caught her son waving her over again. She grinned quickly before stepping away from the corner where the doctor had walked by her. She hadn't wanted him to question her if it made Hattori-kun loose his nerve. "What do you need sweetheart?"

"A bunch more ice waters. You can take the tray the food came on and leave it on the table. The machine should be close and as long as you don't catch anyone's attention by saying your aiming to swallow up Niagara Falls then it should be fine. While you're at it," Conan looked his mom over. "Change you're clothes. I don't mind you weirding me out but I don't think Sato-keiji and the others really need that right now."

She huffed and pouted. "Party pooper." She smiled. "Fine. You take care, Co-chan." She kissed him on the top of his head before turning to head out the door, grabbing the tray on her way.

Conan raised an eyebrow after her. "Really?" He liked his own name and 'Conan' was short enough without messing with it. He looked over at Hakuba. "I wonder what she calls you? It's been long enough, and she's already been messing with Kid's name. I haven't really heard her talk to Hattori much either."

Saguru smiled. "I suppose... we shall... find out... soon enough."

"But really," Conan spoke, taking another piece of fruit. "Co-chan? It's not like she can't call me Shinichi when she's right next to me. The inspector can't hear us."

Saguru was not sure where Nakamori-keibu was though he must have been far enough that he was comfortable speaking so freely.

Conan looked at Hakuba sideways before smiling. "Can't take a hint, can you? Fair enough." He gave him some more fruit before putting it back and getting the water. "I kind of want to put your TV on, just in case, so there's some background noise. It shouldn't get us anymore attention from the outside that our talking wouldn't, if you don't mind. Drink first before you answer."

Saguru took a drink and then swallowed. "I do not... mind that... at all." If anything, it might provide a distraction. "You can... go right... ahead."

"As if I could reach that. I'm gonna wait for my mom. She shouldn't be long. Anyway, once it's on, since you seem stable enough, I think I'm gonna sleep next to you. Do you mind? I've got some of my own rest to catch up on too."

Of course he would need to rest. He had been so much worse off just a few days ago and by rights, should be on medication himself, if not still on an IV himself. "Not... at all... I apolo-"

"Don't say you're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong now, did you? Whatever it is, I don't care. If I'm not going to take Hattori's 'I'm sorrys', and he knows it, I'm not going to take yours." Conan took the rice again, not much left. "I ate. You should too before you have the chance to fall asleep again."

Saguru blinked a few times and sighed. "Very well... though... I am not... so tired... yet."

"I don't mean now, I mean unless I'm out of it." Conan smiled had some teasing in to go along with the words. "Unless you're okay with Nakamori-keibu or Hattori."

Saguru had mixed thoughts on that. Perhaps if the others were preoccupied he would be more comfortable with Nakamori-keibu as he was before however Hattori... that would be stranger than Kuroba, though even that notion sounded strange to him. "I can... finish it... now."

"There's not that much left- of this bowl I mean, and just a few more pieces of fruit. You shouldn't eat anything else for a few more hours anyway, and I should be up by then." He looked over at Kid's mom since she was the closest person to them next to Hakuba. "Kazuha-chan's going to be worried and Hattori needs to relax. If he needs anything, can you help him?" Conan asked her, making sure he got Hakuba to put some of the rice in his mouth beforehand.

"Of course," Chikage smiled. She didn't have to leave until evening considering the time of the heist, and Shinichi-kun would be awake by then. She turned as Yukiko came back as herself and with a cup full of ice and a few sandwiches.

Conan reached out for the cup, putting it down on the table and swapping it with the one Hakuba was using. He took some water from that one, putting it down again and grabbing the rest of the fruit. "Thanks mom." He turned back and wanted to Hakuba to eat the rest of it if he was still feeling up to it.

Yukiko smiled. "You're welcome. Sandwiches are for you and the officers," she said, turning to Chikage who took the rest of the tray rather than just her sandwich, and walked over to the others.

"Here, you can take your time eating it if you want, but you should eat something more than the little you ate earlier." Chikage held out the tray to Ginzo-kun.

"Don't worry about it Chikage," Nakamori spoke as he put down the dish, now empty of what had been on it. He didn't feel hungry but as she said, he could take his time eating it. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

"At least take one for later so I can leave the others over for the other officers." Chikage was not going to let him go long when he needed to eat too.

"Fine." Nakamori took a sandwich and held it in his hand. He had no real place to put it, which was why he hadn't wanted to take it right now. "Make sure you take one for yourself to. You know you can be as bad as the rest of them when you want to be," Nakamori nodded his towards the other woman. "And she's taking care of things so you don't have to. Accept the break. I have." He looked over at Sato-san before back at Chikage with a smile.

"I will." Chikage turned and walked up to the female officer. Grabbing a sandwich for herself so Ginzo-kun wouldn't get anything on her she held the tray to the her. "Here. These are for you two. May as well eat yours."

Sato nodded to the woman. "Arigatou, Kuroba-san." She took the tray and moved over to place it next to the bed, grabbing one for herself and taking a bite.

Nakamori waited for her to come back towards him before he put a hand on her shoulder. "Chikage, what I meant was eat some yourself and get some rest. We don't need us grownups acting like fools either and you were up all night."

"I know perfectly well that you've pulled all-nighters too," Chikage shot back, taking a bite of the sandwich. "And I'll catch a nap where Aoko slept. She seemed more rested than you did."

"I'll admit the chair should be better than the floor. I did sleep though, I doubt you did. Right now you have the chance, take it." Nakamori moved back but leaned against the wall near the chair Aoko had been in, not to watch her to make sure she followed through but in whatever odd, companionship type of comfort he could bring her. He'd known Chikage far to long not to know that she jumped at every silly little noise she wasn't use to.

Chikage figured, if Ginzo-kun was going to be awake and watching, Kaito wouldn't mind her catching up on the sleep she'd given up. She sat in the chair and stretched her legs as she finished her sandwich.

Conan watched his mom play nursemaid, not that he was really doing any different, getting Hakuba to eat the few pieces of fruit that were left. "Great. Well, hope you don't need anything before I wake up again or you're going to be getting help from my mom. Don't worry about her, her bark is worse that her bite, and she does care. I didn't think you really knew Kuroba-kun's mother any better anyway."

Saguru wondered at how true those words were. He had known Kuroba and been around the Nakamori's, seeing Kuroba-san on the few times she and Aoko-san had brought them food. "That... is true." He shifted his gaze over to where the boy was sitting. "Go right... ahead."

Conan smiled, getting the water again. "I can't. Not until Hattori comes back." He looked at the door once more before shaking his head. "It's still a little soon, you know? I keep thinking he's going to disappear." Conan admitted it easily enough. It wasn't anything to be ashamed of. The fear would fade with time. He would _not_ be clinging to his friend as if he expected to fall into the same danger he already had.

Saguru could understand that. The two had been fighting to watch out for the other and remain at least nearby since before he had been brought in on the initial case based on Hattori's actions. "He seemed... to be... willing... to leave." Do you... know why... he would?"

"I've got a good guess. I think you do too if you think about it." Conan's smile faded out. "He left with your doctor."

"It is... a good... idea... on his part." Saguru closed his eyes. "Asano-sensei... is good. He will... help... if he... finds anything."

"I wouldn't have let him leave if I didn't think so too, and Hattori's not stupid although he acts like it sometimes." Conan looked at the TV in the room, waving his mother over since she seemed to be done giving out the food and pointed to it, using both his hands to show she shouldn't turn it that loud.

Yukiko rolled her eyes at her son. Like she would turn it on loud when people were sleeping. She clicked it on and kept the volume down but didn't bother watching.

The mumbled words from the television automatically set him at ease. "I don't really feel comfortable talking about certain things when I only plan for one person the hear and it's so quiet the rest will hear by default. And here, drink some. You started talking instead. Try not to do that. If your doctor was here, I probably would have gotten yelled at for it already, but I figured with you eating it was giving you more oxygen anyway." Conan shrugged. "I have no idea, but the physics of it say I'm right."

Saguru complied with taking a drink. _'And their obvious past experience makes it all the more necessary to be checked_.' He swallowed the liquid and took a breath. "It has been... getting... easier. I no... longer feel... as lightheaded."

"Good." Conan put the water and whatever dishes back, eyeing the sandwich on the table before smiling and taking off a corner of it and offering it to Hakuba. "Here, try some real food. It's not that you can't have it, it's more of the fact that I don't want to bother you're breathing. This shouldn't upset it too much." He placed the bite-sized piece to Hakuba's lips so he would know it was there. "Kind of like a treat I guess. If you're breathing better later, or even then, I can ask about getting some meat without the bread and cheese."

Saguru felt the bread on his lips but added an addendum to the offer. "Tea as well." He took the piece of what he presumed was a sandwich.

Conan smiled. "Tea I have no say over. You're gonna have to get it past Asano-sensei." He reached over and grabbed the water back. "You should drink a little more again before I put the mask back on to make sure you don't choke."

Saguru shrugged his shoulders with a part of him checking to see about strength and motion as well as any pain. "It was... worth it... to ask." There was still some pain but he was certain he could move them again, though with Conan-kun right there he would either stop him or notice any signs from him, just as he had noticed on Hattori at the other hospital. He waited for the straw once more and took a long drink before relinquishing it once more.

Conan reached over and put the mask back on him, smiling at the sentiments. "I'm sure he knows you want it, so it's pointless to say anything anyway." He looked back at the door, keeping that same smile. "And you know, I think I can feel safe enough that Hattori will be fine to get some sleep. Sitting up has been bother me," crossing his legs hurting more so than the sitting up part. Anyway he folded them when he wasn't laying down ended up hurting. Scooting down, Conan stuck his feet alongside Hakuba, resting his head near the guy's shoulder and the pillow, leaned in towards him because he didn't really fell like falling off the bed. He closed his eyes once he was still, just resting unless his body wanted to take him into unconsciousness too quickly. "I seem to end up sharing everyone's bed. I guess, even if we weren't here, being in this big a group, it's to be expected. I'm used to it, but try not to let me keep you from sleeping when you want to. I don't know when or how long I'll be out."

"Understood." Saguru knew it was best for him to get a proper sleep rather than a chair or the floor.

Conan smiled a little mischievous smile to himself. Check. This was easier than winning against Hattori, and it would help both him and Hakuba, even if the guy did pick up on his motives. His back still itched like crazy, but compared to actual rest, which he had been sincere about, it was nothing. The television helped him to sleep and forget about the others in the room.

Saguru used the background noise and the slightly lessened scrutiny to let his mind go over the events of the previous day.

Eri watched the boy's taking the seat that Chikage-san had abandoned when she crossed the room, seeing as the other woman was either asleep or on the way. She relaxed in the seat, watching the screen when she felt that looking at them might be bothering them and they could use the rest, Shinichi-kun for his body and Hakuba-kun for his mind.

Asano couldn't believe the teen hadn't said anything, or the others for that matter. Hattori-kun should have been checked as soon as he had left that place. Considering what had started it though, he almost couldn't blame them for not wanting to try a hospital again but still, a lot had been compromised but he had done what he could after the teen's reluctant request led to him getting more. He shook his head as he and Hattori-kun returned to the other room. The others must be wondering by now but he wasn't going to say anything. He knocked quietly before opening the door and letting Hattori-kun enter as he headed toward Hakuba-kun to change out the bags. These kids had been through even worse than he had thought from what he saw.

Nakamori watched Hattori-kun and the doctor reenter, looking towards Chikage and then the bed, hoping the small noise wouldn't wake either of them. It was getting late and he wondered just what the other two kids were up too, but it was Aoko, and he knew his daughter. He'd call her if they were gone much longer to make sure she was okay.

Heiji looked around and was more relieved that the ones that were most likely to pick up on his feelings were asleep or gone. He stepped over besides Kazuha with a grin. "What'd I miss?"

Kazuha smiled, getting up and putting her arms around Heiji. "Nothin' really." She drew her head away and looked up at him with that same smile, though maybe her eyes were a little wet. "Glad ya came back this time. I'm use ta not seein' ya after ya leave."

Heiji grinned more and put his arms around her too. After everything he'd just had to relieve and go through he needed some comfort. Best part was, Kazuha thought she was taking it from him. "Takes some time but ya know I always come back."

"Yeah, ya do." She smiled more seeing Heiji's stupid grin. She didn't want to go back on the bed so she pulled him towards where Ran-chan's mother had been sitting, keeping one arm around him. "Ya say that as though waitin' ain't hard. It is, almost worse'en anythin' in the world, 'cause I can't know where ya are an' can't help ya. Don't go anywhere else without takin' me, even if it ain't somewhere nice. I can't stand waitin' for a ya anymore an' I'd rather be there with ya." She stopped in front of the chair and looked into his eyes. "Ya still gotta rest. I bet even the doctor told ya that, so ya listen ta me. I gotta look out fer ya after all."

Asano cast a sidelong glance at the boy. He was holding up very well now but he had told him to rest and was glad when he sat down even though he moaned and teased the girl that was telling him to do so. He changed out the bags again and checked the readouts. Most were steady or improving now and that was encouraging. He looked back to Hakuba-kun, thinking that after most of them left that evening after visiting hours were over, he would set up the next scan. If it had not got worse... Asano nodded to himself.

Kazuha couldn't sit down next to him so she sat on the floor by his feet, coming to a conclusion as she rested her arms on his leg. "Ya know Heiji," she looked up him grabbing his hand in hers. "I don't wanna be yer girlfriend. Ya ain't ready for it, but I ain't gonna stop bein' yer best friend. An' ya really gotta stop pushin' people away. Yer worse than him, ya know."

Heiji huffed in a quiet laugh. "I suppose ya figured out wha' that was about, huh? Look, I wasn' pushin' away, I jus' needed ta... I don' know... make sure of a few things first." He held her hand back and squeezed it as he spoke.

Kazuha shook her head, her smiles still there, and she poked his chest with her free hand. "It ain't that. I know ya said... ya like me, an' I like you, but yer not ready fer a girlfriend. I'mma girl. We know these kinds'a things. So I'll be yer friend as long as ya need me to, 'till ya are ready."

Heiji sighed and held her hand tighter. He wasn't sure what to say. "_So long as I know yer waitin', I'll have somethin' else ta shoot fer_," he quietly said.

"Unlike you, I ain't goin' anywhere." Kazuha didn't think Heiji was getting it. He hadn't done anything wrong, and none of this was from what had happened. "It's just the kinda person ya are. An' if ya want ta shoot fer somethin' stupid like that, it would be chanin' who ya are. We're still young an' yer still half crazy. Don't take it the wrong way. That way ya don't gotta worry 'bout me, an' ya can do all this, like ya want to." Kazuha sighed. "That sounds bad but it's who ya are, an' I don't want ya ta try and change 'at. I kin wait for ya ta grow up." She smiled at that last thought and looked him in the eye without any regrets.

"Ya know yer wrong about a couple a things. The biggest. No'in' would keep me from worrin' 'bout ya. Thought ya'd learn that by now." Heiji actually felt better though and his grin became less 'hiding' and more relaxed and honest.

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "I'm mean like in a me over someone else- or yerself, kinda way. Ya know, like a friend." He looked over behind herself at the two on the bed. "I don't mind bein' treated like a friend, but when ya are ready, ya better mean it. I ain't gonna let stuff like this slide then."

Heiji followed her gaze to the two sleeping. He had gone through a lot for Kudo and if he'd 'a been able to, he'd have helped Hakuba too, but he also knew he'd have done that and more for Kazuha already.

Asano watched as Hattori-kun appeared to be fading. He wasn't sure what they had been talking about, choosing to tune them out, but it seemed the medication was beginning to take full effect. He could only hope that the adjusted medication would help even as it seemed to be knocking him out rather effectively. He'd probably be out for a few hours and be better off for it.

Kazuha watched Heiji, holding onto his hand. She brought it close to he face where she was leaning on him and closed her eyes partially, looking into the room as Heiji seemed to be fighting off sleep. He'd let her pass out on him when she hadn't gotten any sleep, and with all that had happened, if he needed sleep too, she wasn't going to bother him or draw attention to it that would stop him from getting that rest. Softly, her breath hitting his hand, she whispered to him. "_At least now I kin watch over you too. For now, we only belong ta each other_."

Eri watched, certain by the way Hattori-kun fell asleep that the doctor had looked him over and checked into things that had happened after the incident, so the boy should be fine. She glanced over at Yukiko as the doctor was leaving, seeing no change and stood up herself. "Wait a minute." Moving around the bed, Eri went to him instead of letting him come back. Had her husband been there, she knew he would have had the same response and, with the boy's actual mother there she didn't know if she was speaking highly of him or degrading herself. Her words were quiet so only the doctor would hear them. "If you could, Conan-kun was very ill and on quite a bit of medication before we left. There was something with drugs in his system but he either seems to be over it or it has not been bothering him. My main concern is he was pretty badly beaten. The boy is just as stubborn as the rest of them so it's hard to tell, but if you could give him a strong pain medication I would appre- we would appreciate it."

Asano had known the boy had been injured but had not been told that much. "I guess I should have expected he was like the others even if he's just a kid. Anyone know what it was, or when by this point? I don't want to use anything that might interact."

Eri shook her head. "I heard the nurse but I'm not sure how valuable the information will be to you. He had Heroin in his system. That was about four days ago and he- it was difficult for him to receive treatment for a while. It wasn't until we got to the next hospital that he'd-" Eri sigh. "I don't know. He was no better there. Something even made him sick. In any case, I know they had him on something to counteract the drug, maybe until about two days ago. What pain medication and other things he was on, I'm not sure. I'm sorry I can't help you more. It was rather chaotic these last few days."

Asano pinched the bridge of his nose. That was not what he wanted to hear. Heroin? The kid was what... 6? 7? "Damn. Monsters like these guys... these kids clinically shouldn't be holding up half as well as they are." He looked over at the boy, sleeping soundly beside Hakuba-kun.

"Yes, well," Eri followed the doctor's gaze. Even for his real age, Shinichi-kun was just that kind of person. "He's a lot stronger than he looks. He was the reason we all came together when he and Hattori-kun were first injured, and even with them, the boy managed to help when Hattori-kun was taken. Age and friendship don't matter anymore than the logic of how the boy can put up with so much. I'm sure you've seen these talents in him already."

Asano nodded. "Yeah, they seem to be close and he does have a pretty sharp mind himself." Asano thought about how the boy had questioned Hakuba-kun and took charge of tending to him, making choices and decisions even before he did. "I can guess the drug is weakening but if it had been introduced to his system just 4 days ago then he might still be prone to withdrawal symptoms, depending on amount and duration." He looked at the woman once more. "Tell me this guy is either behind bars or dead too. I don't want to have to be on the look out for a second threat."

"He's behind bars and cooperating. I'm sorry to say that lowlife has been the best of the best the boy's have come across, and the dangers have not been seeming to stop." Eri inclined her head towards the doctor. "If you can, do that and any anything else you see fit for him. He is still human. I would very," she sighed. "we would very much appreciate it, seeing as Hattori-kun likely received your help and will not be a reason for Conan-kun to kept himself at this task or another." Until just then, she never noticed, but he'd always been at one of their sides, aside from the time Hakuba-kun had taken the role when Shinichi-kun was unconscious. She wondered how much longer, and depending on how much of an advantage being small was, that he was going to keep that habit up.

Asano looked over at the teen. "He did. Not sure how much you are aware of what he went through but I would personally love to see to it that the guy that did that is stuck for the rest of his life in a cell too." He shook his head and looked back at her. "I'll get on it and return once I get something for Conan-kun. Keep them resting, the sleep will help."

"I will. If the man is alive long enough to face trial, believe me he will not be seeing the civil world ever again. Watch yourself though," Eri kept her words light even if the meaning was not. "If Hakuba-kun did come here often enough, whoever could be looking for the boy might try and use you. We don't have anyone else that should show up, so assume anyone you meet who talks to you besides us could potentially be the criminal or one of their associates."

Asano almost chuckled. "I was skeptical of the inspector and the woman that came in with him. Just get this guy. In all honesty, I don't much care if he's dead or alive at this point, so long as he can't hurt Hakuba-kun." _'Not to mention I've been watching all around me since that woman got the drop on me last night_.'

"You might not, but I can tell that none of the boy's want that. It's in their eyes." Eri looked at the doctor again, quite serious. "I find myself wishing the same thing but there has been too much death around them, and while I would not be above letting one of those armed take him out, I would prefer it if they did not. I don't think you're aware, but besides recent circumstances, a lot of the others who have come to harm them and have wound up dead, and that is affecting them just as much as wounds would. Say that wish out loud to them, and of them, and I promise you will get a negative result. If you want though, try. I'm sure the boy's have their own wants and needs, and it won't hurt for you to know them."

Asano was surprised this woman actually made him feel ashamed. "I was not aware of that. I knew the bastard that put Hakuba-kun here this time was dead but I didn't know others were. I'll go get that medication now." He sighed and started around the woman to head for the door.

Eri closed her eyes and spoke before he closed the door. "I didn't mean to insult you. It was just a fact." She let him leave, going back to Hakuba-kun's side where the boy seemed to be resting, though she could tell by his lighter breaths under the mask he wasn't sleeping. Lightly, she touched his arm. "Hello Hakuba-kun. You're friends are sleeping, so if you need anything, ask."

Saguru had been slightly caught off guard by the touch and opened his eyes as he was addressed. The use and pluralization was nice and, while he had heard Hattori speaking, he now knew why he had stopped. "Domo arigatou." That was good, as he knew they needed it.

"No need for thanks. If I get called away for some reason, it will only be someone else." Eri took her seat back, eyes wandering aimlessly around a random section of the room before she focused on the TV. "I'm sorry I can't offer you something to do while you can't see. You do know I will be the same stickler the others were about you speaking or moving, so try not to do it. We don't want you to hurt yourself." Whether Hakuba-kun answered her or not, she didn't much care. She was just stating facts the boy needed to know and, while her eyes were on the TV, she could see him quite well out of her peripheral vision that she wasn't afraid of missing something.

Saguru sighed. "I have... to ask... what will... happen... legally?"

"To you? You're still a minor of course, and there's a lot of things that need to be done, but I think I've already lost you as me roommate for the time." Eri smiled. She hadn't even thought how worried about that Hakuba-kun had to be. "It seems that inspector friend of yours was already working on taking full custody of you. I have to admit, he does know how to act fast before anyone can get in his way."

Saguru nodded. "He tends... to act faster... than many... I know." He was surprised that things seemed to already be in the process of being taken care of.

"You know, from a legal standpoint, he will be your father then." While she'd noticed Hakuba-kun had grown attached, and cared about those around him, he had gone through everything selflessly, and she didn't think he understood that one simple fact- and thought he should.

Saguru took a deep breath. That was something that he found hard to grasp. He had not really thought of anyone else in that role. It was going to be quite the change from attempting to live up to what he had always, always thought was expected of him to what he had been told over the past few days.

Eri reached over and rubbed his arm again where she was sure he wasn't harmed. "That's not something you can explain away as just a feeling either. I've never really been around you, and ever since you've come in, I never would have thought him anything but your father before now if I hadn't known him. That does also mean that his daughter would, by accounts, be some sort of adoptive sister to you. If that's the case, that other boy would be like your brother, Hattori-kun and Shinichi-kun would be like your cousins and I'd like to believe I'd be that aunt that lives just out of town that likes to visit." Eri smiled to him, holding his arm still. "I think you'll have to be a brother to them too, and a family member, so think more about getting well than talking when you can. We need you too."

Saguru was unsure if he had anything to say to that. It had been near what Kuroba had been saying as well, however to have each person he was learning to see as friends be brought even closer... He swallowed a few times and shifted his gaze around. Conan-kun he could more or less feel off to his side so the only person he could make out at all was the one talking to him but that did not mean he was not aware that others were there. "I will."

Asano made a call to the lab and reminded them to rush the tests he'd sent. After being assured it was going through, he hung up and went to see about what he could do for the boy. Conan-kun had to have been in more pain than he'd let on and his system had likely been compromised, no doubt his being ill had come from that. An immune booster, with a pain reliever, was in order to prevent further complications. He knocked quietly again before entering,

Nakamori looked up as he watched the doctor come back in, feeling himself relax. If there was going to be an incident, he felt it would have been last night or the day before. He didn't want to let his guard slacken any with Aoko and Kaito-kun still not back and not trusting dumb luck in the face of stupidity.

Asano walked over to the bed and put the tray on the table, looking at the woman who was standing beside Hakuba-kun. Turning, he scanned the screens to see that he appeared fine. He pulled on fresh gloves as he looked down at the boys but addressed the woman. "Anything appear to upset him or just talking to him?"

"I was just speaking with him. He didn't say much. I'm sorry if it affected him." Eri kept back, not wanting to interact with Hakuba-kun and change any of his vitals while the doctor was reading them.

"He's calm so I'd say it's nothing to worry about. Doesn't bother me unless you upset him... that you'd have to apologize for," Asano said as he injected the first syringe into Hakuba-kun's line.

"I'd say you wouldn't have to worry but if you took two seconds to trust me you would already know that. We've come across too many we don't trust, and the boy's don't need the grief, but I would appreciate it if you would trust us in return- even if only for appearances, or else you will be the one upsetting him." Eri wished she had a way of speaking to the doctor alone, but Hakuba-kun had to have heard him first, so her retaliation would have been guessed at even if he couldn't hear her.

Asano realized how he had come across and sighed. "I've left you here with him so that should say I do trust you far more than I would most people I don't know with my patients. I meant you talking to him doesn't bother me unless it upsets him, intentionally or unintentionally." He shifted Conan-kun's arm and wiped down and area before he went for the second syringe.

Conan felt the movement but it was more of the chill against his skin that made him blink his eyes open. Sleep had made him warm as his body insulated itself, and the cold material, followed by the prick of pain, got him awake. He halfway opened his eyes, watching the doctor and trying not to move while the needle was in his arm, having to suppress a shiver.

Asano kept his movements slow and easy so the medication could ease into the boy's system instead of flooding it. He withdrew the needle and swiped the area with a clean pad before sticking a bandage on. "That should help more than yesterday as well as keeping him from getting sick again."

"You don't need to talk to her. I can here you." Conan with through with a lot of things, and with how much he'd already revealed to the doctor, being underestimated was one of them. "Thank you. Pain medication, right?" The pills from the other day had helped, but not very much or very long.

Eri smiled at Shinichi-kun, backing up to let him deal with the doctor now that he was awake. Unlike the others he seemed perfectly willing to accept the help.

"Wasn't sure how awake you were. Yes, as well as something to boost your immune system. I was told you'd been sick before so I want to make sure that doesn't happen again." Asano smiled at the boy. "You could have told me. You and your friend over there could have had this yesterday."

"I tried to. I wasn't sure though, about you. I'm sorry about that. I explained what I could, and I did try to ask for stronger pain medicine." He had, but the doctor had told him he'd have to be admitted, even with what was going on with Hakuba. It seemed he was becoming more lenient. Moving, he rested his head back against Hakuba's shoulder, though half of his gaze stayed on the doctor. "As for Heiji-niichan, he had to be the one to tell you about himself- I couldn't force it."

Asano winced. "A kid your age shouldn't have to know about that." He glanced at Hattori-kun. "I'm making sure he's going to really be OK. Until the tests come back tomorrow, I'd suggest staying positive. He could use it." Asano gave the boy a small smile and gathered the used syringes.

Conan moved and smiled at the doctor. "No, nothing's different. Positive or not, it would just be singling him out. That's what he doesn't need." He closed his eyes and rested against Hakuba again. "Tell me what they are too. I don't think he wants me asking." He paused for a second, his eyes fluttering open but only for a second while he sighed. "And if you can hold him down, that baka who ran off could use some painkillers too."

"Any other 'bakas' out there that need some painkillers or just the five of you?" Asano asked, still smiling.

Conan smiled to himself. "I haven't considered my actions foolish in some time, but the way you put it, that almost sounds... like a compliment."

Asano saw Hakuba-kun shift a bit. "Consider it as such. Put's you in the company of certain others that don't admit when they are in pain or just ignore it."

"I don't mind admitting it," Conan spoke, though his words had gotten heavy again. He really didn't feel like moving, so that left only one option. "Can I get a blanket?"

"Of course." Asano looked over at the woman and motioned to the blankets that had been used by the other teen. "Could you pass those over here?"

"Sure." Eri got off the chair, bending down to pick up the blankets. She set one at the foot of the bed before handing the other one across to him. They were on the floor, but it wasn't like they were dirty.

Asano took the blanket and spread it over the boy. "There. And if that baka comes back when I'm not here, page me," he said, just so he could make sure.

Conan smiled, thinking the name fit him as well as it did Hattori. Hakuba was more like him like the other two were similar, and as far as he was concerned, both of them were troublesome in totally different ways.

Eri nodded. "I will. He seemed fine but with most of them, it gets very hard to tell." She sighed. "It's aggravating that we can't fix it after it's too late." Then again, she had not spoken to the doctor on behalf of the boy's, letting Shinichi-kun share only what he wished instead. She did honestly trust this man though, and that would not be happening again.

Asano nodded and grabbed the tray. "Well, I'll check back in a couple of hours since I am back on the clock and have other patients."

Conan heard the footsteps retreat, feeling himself fade off even more with the blanket. He put his hand up towards where his head was resting, holding into Hakuba. His last thoughts were of how annoyingly stiff hospital blankets tended to be.

Saguru felt Conan-kun relax again, glad that he was able to get some proper rest once more. He hoped that _he_ was able to rest again. "Is there... any word... on the..." Saguru was unsure how to refer to the person they were waiting to call.

"You asked me that before. I would tell you if there were and, if you had any doubts on the matter, I highly doubt Nakamori-keibu would still be in the room, so don't worry yourself about it." Eri reached over and brushed Hakuba-kun's hair back. "You'll know when we do. I wouldn't hide danger from you when I know as well as you do that you need to be on guard if the time comes or they manage to catch on."

Saguru shifted his gaze away. "I had to... check."

* * *

Kaito sat there, watching the television with his subconscious. His eyes were looking and he was hearing it, but whatever Aoko had put on he wasn't paying attention to. He knew time had past, though not how much. Keeping his arm around her and resting his head against hers, he let everything be peaceful, just for a while. As every second passed, he found himself clinging to them, wishing to stop time even as the thought of losing it only seemed to speed it up. Whether his eyes were closing because of the stupid tricks his mind had been playing on him, because he was tired, or because that was what calm did to him, he left himself in the trance-like state, just happy to be where he was, all the while several nagging little parts of him were chewing on his toes to get noticed. The one that was biting the hardest was the thought that he'd left Hakuba, even though he knew the only time the guy hadn't been touched was with him around.

Aoko sighed as the show ended. She'd only caught about half anyway but didn't care. She saw the time and tapped Kaito's hand. "It's been awhile. Do you want a snack or something?"

"Nah," Kaito said with indifference, her words not as end-of-the-world worthy as he thought they would be when she broke the silence. "Unless you're hungry. Eating all of that at once filled me up for a while."

Aoko shrugged. "Maybe a drink." She didn't really want to move if he didn't want to.

Kaito stretched as much as he could while sitting down, letting go of her hand and moving it so that he could move again. He got up, mockingly smiling down at her. "You could have said something earlier. Even if everything has been all rush-rush, sitting down for too long-" Kaito searched against, muscles in his back and arms he couldn't get at lying down. "Me and sitting still don't like to get along."

Aoko smiled and sat forward. "Still nice to do so. We also may want to get back in the next two hours or they won't even let us in."

"You're talking to me," Kaito winked. "I could get us in. Besides, it's not like the hospital is dead after hours." He tugged on Aoko, trying to help her up. "And it's not like I'm leaving tonight anymore than I did last night with you."

Aoko stood and nodded. "I don't doubt that."

"Doubt what?" Kaito said, raising an eyebrow. "That I'd leave?" He'd lost enough people. When he had the chance, he wasn't going to lose more, and Hakuba wasn't in any real position to take care of himself. Then again, he wasn't much of a threat against danger the way he was- Not that his mind or his heart cared a think about that. He laughed playfully with her, getting Aoko to the kitchen where, reluctantly, he let her hand go. He needed to move that arm for a second too.

Aoko was use enough to the kitchen to grab a couple glasses and the soda. "Here." She was glad he seemed so much more like himself, smiling and laughing rather than collapsing.

Kaito grabbed the glass Aoko handed him, spinning it onto his fingertip as he moved, balancing it there before dropping it on the table and opening the freezer to get her some ice and help out. "Fast food and soda. Perfect lifestyle to untimely wind us back up in the hospital," Kaito said jokingly.

"Well you never touched the water Asano-sensei brought us last night but I'm sure that's what we'll have there. And knowing you, this still won't affect you that much." Aoko said laughing lightly.

"That much? I drink so much of it, I'm immune at this point." Kaito smiled, getting his fingers between the ice cubes and slipping a few into her cup, going over her shoulder to do it and leaving her with more goose bumps.

Aoko rubbed her empty hand on her other arm. "Immune? It's what you run on," she returned.

"Nah. Haven't you heard? I run on good dreams and sunflowers." Kaito flipped some of the hair in the back of her head as before dropping some ice in his own cup. "Sugar and sweets are just the finer nectars to me."

Aoko spun and swiped and his hand, trying to stop smiling. "Well I'm sure your mom has some sunflower seeds you can have instead then."

"Ick. I said I run on the flowers, not that I ate them" Kaito stuck out his tongue, grabbing her. "So as long as you stand bright and tall, and there's a dream of a better tomorrow to come, I won't need anything to run on but you and your dreams." He kissed her fingers before he dropped any kind of stoic he was holding onto and went to muss her hair instead.

"Kaiiiitooo." She said, ducking her head and waving a hand to shoo him away. She was caught between calming her heart and her blush, stopping the laugh and trying to work up some annoyance to get him with for messing with her hair. _'Not like I really brushed it today, just combed my fingers through it as we left the hospital_.'

"Aookkkooo," Kaito mimicked back with a smile, waving his own hand at hers in the same manner. "Saying my name like that only makes me want to keep it up." He grinned, more at the amusement of it all, even though his words held the truth, as poetically as he ever let himself be around her. He grabbed up his cup and held it in from of himself with a playful smile. "And since when does it take this long to get a glass of pop?"

"I ought to just spray it at you." Aoko muttered as she grabbed the bottle and poured it into their glasses. "There. Drink your nectar." She turned to put the soda back in the ridge when there was a knock at the door. She looked at Kaito as she closed the fridge door.

Kaito frowned. "Weird. You're the only one who usually comes over." He smiled after and put the glass down. "Maybe it's someone for mom. She's got so many friends in so may places if I threw a stone in anywhere on earth I'm bound to hit one of them." He tapped Aoko with the back of his fingers and tipped his head. "Should take all of a few seconds to tell them she's not here." He walked past her, not liking the feel of leaving Aoko, a part of him hoping she would follow, even if it were only a few feet that split them. Kaito shook those thoughts away. Clingy. He was getting very clingy. He had to make sure that didn't become anymore of a habit than it already was a need.

Aoko tipped her head and followed Kaito. Obasan's friends appeared to include the woman that had stayed with them since the hotel, Kudo-san. She was interesting and Aoko wanted to see who else there was.

Kaito went to the door, smiling to himself when he heard Aoko behind him. He opened it to see a woman he didn't think he'd ever seen before, long reddish hair tied back. She was definitely around his mom's age, but with her looks, Kaito couldn't imagine that she didn't get approached by more than just her age group. Even with Aoko there, he had to admit, the woman was pretty. "Hi. If you're here for my mom, she's not in right now. I can tell her you stopped by though."

"Oh, that's alright. I just came to stop by and say hello." Vermouth smiled to the boy who had to be Kaito-kun, who she hadn't seen in years, standing before her. She'd all but forgotten of his existence since his father's death. The man was interesting to say the least, and interesting and her got along. She had to hold back the urge to put her fingertips around the boy's chin and get a good look at him, even more so than what her eyes could already pick up. "You see, a good long years back I was a student of Toichi-sensei. With the program that was on today, I wanted to stop by and see how everyone was doing. I don't think you even remember me, but I saw you a few times when you were just a little boy."

Kaito just shook his head. He didn't remember her at all. Then again, he didn't remember Tantei-kun's mother very well either. His memory was good, but with all the experiences he'd had and it being his childhood, it wasn't like he had room to keep them all. "Sorry, I don't remember you." And just exactly how many people had his father taught? He thought there were only a few and with the few he'd already seen, this woman and Tantei-kun's added up to a lot more than he'd predicted- not that she could do magic. Kaito raised an eyebrow. "You mind if I ask what he taught you?" How his dad could go around teaching something besides magic tricks and still get away without suspicion was amazing. Here he couldn't even pull off just being a high school student, which he was, without Aoko and her dad jumping on his case less than a few heists later.

"I was an up and coming actress at one time. You're father helped guild me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been half as good as I am." Vermouth kept her smile light, the sharp edges hidden only to herself. "Am I interrupting something?" She looked from Kaito-kun to the girl behind him, her smiled becoming even more edged with greedy thoughts of her own, her face not showing a sign of this.

"Ah." Kaito scratched the side of his head, looking back at Aoko for a second and trying not to blush at the implications. "Not really. We were just watching TV."

"Oh really? The both of you alone in the house with your mother out?" Vermouth held laughter and a tone of secrecy in her words as she looked at the two of them. "How innocent of you."

Kaito choked a little on the air and couldn't help the blush this time. "Hey, I said it's not like that."

Aoko blushed deeply and moved closer to Kaito.

Vermouth smiled, letting a laugh escape. "Well, if that's not what you're up to, do you mind me coming in for a moment? I have a few things I wanted to show your mother, but you might be interested in them too. Or… are you two naughty kids up to something?"

Kaito, seeing no other choice, backed up and opened the door, trying to hide his face. "Whatever. We're not really going to be here long." If anything, it was excuse, and it wasn't like they couldn't go somewhere else and thus, not be there long.

Vermouth smiled to the two of them, slipping off her shoes and looking at the young girl hiding behind her great master's son. She had never seen her before and was more than a little interested in who she was. Their connection to each other was obvious. "I don't remember seeing you when I came here. Who are you, sweetie?"

Kaito knew how shy Aoko was and more or less let himself stand in front of her. Being female in standing next to this lady- Kaito just hoped she didn't notice his own reaction to her. "Aoko's a childhood friend of mine. Could be she wasn't over when you were." Now that he was thinking about it, he didn't really know if Tantei-kun's mother knew her either. She was so quiet around them. Kaito looked towards the kitchen before back at the woman, some of his manners kicking back in. "Want something to drink?"

"Water would be fine." Vermouth took out a small drawstring bag she had over her shoulder and opened it. Out of several things that were in there she took out a black case that looked like a cigar holder, though the shape was different. "I have something I want to show you."

"Right." Kaito looked over at Aoko, tipping his head so she'd follow him to the kitchen. Even if he was alone, there was something about this woman that... almost left him in awe of her, though he couldn't place what it was. Before Aoko could do anything once they were in the other room, he reached up and grabbed a cup, switching on the tap and taking one of the ice cubes out of his soda and dropping it in the empty cup. If she didn't like it, well, she could just leave. He put the cup under the now cold water and turned it off with the same hand, looking at Aoko before he went back in the other room. "Sorry about this."

Aoko shook her head. "Not like you invited her. I'd call your mom and let her know she's here but she hasn't told us her name yet."

"Hm. Not a bad idea." Kaito felt his pocket since he knew it wasn't in his right one, finding his phone. "My mom might have a bunch of friends, but she at least knows who all of them are and it's not really like we can bring her over there." Kaito flipped the phone open, hitting speed dial and realizing his mom could take that the wrong way. Hopefully not. They weren't gone all that long.

Chikage felt her phone vibrate and shifted in the seat as she reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hey mom." Kaito leaned back against the counter, a sigh in his words. "My idea to leave the hospital but Aoko busted your little secret. You know, that wasn't something you had to hide. I'm getting the idea you two just wanted to the look on my face over me actually watching it." The sigh changed to happiness, and a tab of vindictiveness in his last words. "Mad you can't usually get me?"

"Wha-" Chikage looked at the time. _'Well, at least he saw it_.' "Ah, what did you think?" Chikage smiled. "Or should I ask her what the look on your face was?"

Kaito scowled. "Besides the catastrophically bad time... yeah, I liked it. How you did all that behind him back though, I have no idea. Anyway, some old student of dad's showed up, probably because of that, and I really don't know what to do." He sighed. "I'd trade places with you, but I don't know about leaving her alone here and I don't want to bring anyone to where you are."

"I'll come there and talk to her. Who is it?" Chikage thought back to the people Toichi had trained in one way or another.

"No idea. I kinda forgot to ask. She knows me though." Kaito moved, slipping the phone to his side so he wouldn't knock it, and peered around the corner. "Um. My mom says she'll come here but I kinda forgot to ask your name." Not that he hadn't had a very good reason for it.

Vermouth smiled. "It's Chris. I'm not sure how often he spoke of me though. I only knew your father for about a month. I met your mother once or twice. She'd know me if she saw me. Tell her I'll be waiting and there's no rush. I want to show _you_ some of the things too."

Kaito put the phone back to his ear. "Chris I guess. Says she didn't see you that much. If we keep getting people over like this I would have stayed out." He hid the annoyance and his words as best as he could as he turned into the kitchen again. "I swear, you and dad know the whole world. I'm so outta here when you get here... but mom. I really don't want you to leave him al-" Hakuba wasn't technically alone, but he and his mother were... different. "Whatever. She says take your time. It's fine."

"Chris? Hmmm... well, Ginzo-kun is awake so I can come over. I'm curious now." Plus it gave her a great reason to leave and be gone for awhile, especially tonight.

"'kay. I'm gonna head back over there I guess once you get here. I'll see you soon." Kaito hung up, looking at Aoko. "Sorry. I trust your dad and all, but he doesn't play cuddle kitten well and I don't really like leaving him when he needs us." Kaito smiled. "We're friends, right? If you want though, you can stay here with my mom for a while when she gets here."

Aoko was becoming interested but since she'd be here for awhile... "I'll probably come with you. Dad will be going nuts by now and he tends to not eat when he's preoccupied."

"My mom's there. I don't think that will be a problem." Kaito smiled none-the-less. "So, time to play host for the next twenty minutes while she gets back." Kaito was about to take her hand when he brought his back. "Ah, I don't really think I want her having any other reason to tease. I don't want to spend the whole time suffering through it- even if it is true," Kaito added with a lopsided smile. "'kay?"

Aoko nodded and wrapped both hands around her glass. "So this Karis...funny name-oh! Don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry about it. Ca-ris," Kaito pronounced. "It's English. Anyway, she looks like she's got a bit of Japanese in her, and she doesn't have an accent, so odds are she's got a mixed family. I'm sure she won't mind if you can't pronounce it." He went over and grabbed the glass where he'd left it.

"So, like Hakuba-kun," Aoko said, nodding in understanding. She waited for Kaito to lead the way back to the woman.

Kaito eyed his pop, letting it sit there. He wasn't really in the mood for any kind of conversation. Sure the woman had been a student of his dad, but she wasn't his dad, on top of which she had to be pushing his mom's age, even if she didn't look it. It wasn't like his mom did either and Tantei-kun's was pushing those same boarders. Chris had apparently made herself at home and was sitting on the couch so Kaito came over and put the water on the table, eying the thing in the woman's hand. "So, what do you want with me? My mom won't be long."

"Sit down," Vermouth spoke friendly, patting the sofa next to her. "I wanted to show you some pictures I had."

Kaito wanted to sigh but kept it in. What was with women and picture? He'd never understand it himself, but he was a bit interested, so he sat down, watching Aoko as she sat down next to him before turning his gaze back to the woman.

"Here." Vermouth handed over one of the only, and a very authentic picture, of herself and the boy's father. Chikage-san was the one who had taken it when, during their lesson's, she had gotten them into matching outfits. There was no connection in any romantic way between him and her, or she wouldn't have dared it while she was still getting used to perfecting herself. It was one of the very common times that Toichi-sensei wore black. Only years later did she notice signs of something more when she went to look into it. Mystery solved, she had forgotten about this family completely until she saw Kaito-kun again, and if only for his looks, he provided her with very interesting possibly of the future.

Kaito took the photograph, seeing someone who had to be Chris in the photo, except her hair was blond and it was down instead of up. Both she and his father were dressed up for a magic show, though only his father had gloves on. He looked over at Chris, moving the picture so Aoko could see it too. "My dad teach you any magic?"

Vermouth let out a light laugh. "He taught me one or two things I was interested in, but other than that I'm about as new at it as you can get. I was really only here to learn how to act better, along with become a better make-up artist. A friend of mine actually trained under him at the same time. I just ran into her a little while ago after so long and had the urge to stop by here." She handed Kaito-kun another photo, this one just of his father since she noticed where his attention was. The second the boy looked down she took out an aerosol can and sprayed the invisible gas at him. Why Toichi-sensei always had it colored, she'd never understand. Really, pink?

Chris took Kaito totally by surprise. Being a friend of his parents, he really should have seen it coming. He tried to hold his breath but it wasn't like he hadn't already inhaled the stuff because of the shock. Coughing twice, Kaito looked at the woman though closing eyelids. "What was... that for?" Aoko being next to him was a much better choice than letting himself fall on her and whatever was behind this woman's smile.

Vermouth smiled playfully, putting a finger up to her lips so the girl beside Kaito-kun wouldn't see past her actions. "This being one of them." She winked, watching Kaito-kun quickly pass out. If he was anything like his father, she'd have to be careful around him. His face was just too tempting a chance of fate to pass up, let alone his background. "It won't last long." Vermouth took out a marker that could be used safely on skin before reaching over where Kaito-kun had fallen and giving him a little black nose and whiskers. She giggled. "He's so cute now."

Aoko hadn't known what to do when Kaito suddenly started to drop. "Hey. What are you doing?" She was looking back and forth before shaking Kaito's shoulder. "Kaito. Kaito."

"Don't worry. Like I said, it won't last long. Part of a little trick. I want to see if I can't get my old friend in on this one too." Vermouth put her hand lightly on Kaito-kun's head, grazing the strands with her fingertips before smile at Aoko. "You wouldn't believe what a little brat he was when he was little, from a grown-up's perspective anyway." She stood, bending in front of the two kids with a smile.

Aoko wasn't sure why but it didn't seem right. "I know but still... that doesn't mean you can be mean. I don't let him get away with sneaky tricks so why should I let you?"

_Because there's nothing you could do about it._ The girl may have been worried, but didn't suspect her motives at all. Vermouth only had to wait until she was finished speaking to get her with the spray can too, leaving her no choice but to breathe it. "Don't worry cutie. He'll be just fine. Besides, I'm better at sneaky tricks."

Aoko gasped and leaned over Kaito covering her face with one hand but it was too late. She coughed a few times before blacking out.

"Well. Let's start a new game then. See how far I can get with this one." Vermouth slipped the can back into her bag, already prepared for what she wanted to do. Kaito-kun first. She took a rope, the same one in fact that she had used on the doctor before him. Locks could be picked, but if she tied the rope up the right way it could not. She had to shift him to get both hands behind the boy's back, watching him grow agitated even as he was out. It took her just a few seconds to see the condition Kaito-kun's arm was in. All the better for her then.

Lifting him, she pushed him aside while she tied the girl up too, not sure what Kaito-kun would be able to help her with if they were let too close to one another. Of course she had her car outside, and with a hat and sunglasses, a blanket covering Kaito-kun, who was lighter than she had expected, she was able to take him there first, securing a sick mask over his face so she knew he'd stay out until she was ready. He got the front seat while she put the girl in the back. Smiling to herself once more, she moved her car around the block, locking the doors and arming it while she left a little something in there. She'd gone though enough cars, but whatever. What fun was this going to be if she didn't know the situation as well as she wanted? Losing the flimsy disguise including the hair tie, Vermouth waited for Chikage to show up, knowing she'd be recognized on site, even with the temporary dye in her hair.

Chikage had let Ginzo-kun and the others know an old student of her husband's was at the house and she was going there. As soon as she pulled up and spotted the person beside the door she couldn't believe it. She climbed out slowly and stared at the woman. "You?"


	10. Puppet Show

AN: This was wirttne MONTHS Before the manga grabbed Vermouth and my partner (mysteryfan17) has NOT read them so, when something comes up, please no spoilers.

And even though I wrote Vermouth's part... she does seem slightly off. I'm blaming that on her being with new people and not Shinichi.

* * *

**Chapter 59: Puppet Show**

"Hello there Chikage-chan. It's been a long time. Sorry about the name thing. I don't really want people to bother me and, because of my mom, my name's pretty noticeable here in Japan." Vermouth winked. "Never thought you'd see me again, huh?"

Chikage walked toward her slowly. Glancing around, she saw they were alone. "My son said he'd keep you company. Where are they?"

"They left a little while ago," Vermouth said playful, some tone of false sadness there. "I don't seem to get alone with other people very well, with the exception every now and then. He seemed worried about something though." She held out her hand. "I don't bite, much. It's been a long time."

Chikage was tempted to call her on that. "Yes it has. Is there any chance you said something? He seemed fine waiting with you until I got here."

Vermouth smiled a bit more but put her hand down and rested them behind her back. "I may have been teasing him. I couldn't help it. He and that girlfriend of his were cute. I even gave him a little kitty face. I think he had it with me. I'm sorry about that. Did you want him here?" Vermouth felt the distrust as an almost tangible thing, letting herself show a bit of nerve at it. One didn't have to so much hide their emotions as they did mask them- though so very few understood what that meant. "He really grew up, though I can't say if he looks more like you or sensei."

Chikage took that information about a 'kitty face' and worked with it. Kaito. Letting someone draw on him. Nope. Not even her or Aoko would get away with more than a streak if he were distracted. "Too close to call... He's his own person. And no one would have got both of them to leave except a call that I would have got too. I knew he was going to leave, but I also know he was going to wait until I got here."

Vermouth shrugged. "Chikage-chan, what do you think happened? If he hadn't have left I wouldn't be waiting outside. I don't feel comfortable being in your home when no one is in there." She rubbed her arm to ward off the cold that wasn't bothering her. "I planned a reunion, not you're unsubtle hits that something sinister is going on."

Chikage forced a light smile "Yes, I don't suppose you would know how on edge most of us have become." She waved her hand at the door. "We can go in and sit or go somewhere else and get something to eat. I haven't really been here much since Sunday so I have nothing prepared."

Vermouth smiled in return. "I haven't eaten since last night, but I'm not really in the mood for anything public. I have stayed in the dark for a reason. Publicity never sat well with me. It's been such a long time and you don't look like you've aged a day." She let out a light laugh. "You and I seem cursed to look forever young."

Chikage nodded. "Nature blessed us," she stated simply. "Let's go in then."

Vermouth raised her shoulder to her face in a light laugh and smile, backing up a bit and keeping a childish air around her. "I'd say 'be my guest' if I weren't the guest. Lead the way."

Chikage slipped by her and found the door unlocked. She pushed it open, removing her shoes and stepping in. "Come on in."

Vermouth followed her in, already knowing the layout of the house and making sure the kids hadn't left anything out that might expose her secret too soon. Not to mention she could kill two birds with one stone and get something to eat. Gin had really been pushing things. She would have liked to drop the smile and just contemplate the situation while drinking and watching an action film but she had to deal with the cards fate dealt her for now. "Thank you. Sorry for putting you to all this trouble when you seemed to be out."

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Family issue." Chikage looked around, trying to find out what had happened to Kaito, some message that would tell her why they weren't there.

Family issue. Sure. Kaito-kun would barely be able to serve her purposes and everyone near them was acting like she was after them. If they wanted to feel that way, Vermouth was ready to act on her own, if only to see what cool guy would do. She hadn't missed his injuries or she wouldn't have been going through this unnecessary trouble. It was one thing for her to step in when she was already involved, another to inconvenience herself unnecessarily.

_'Nothing. If Aoko hadn't left with him, I would think he took to the room or the roof.'_ Chikage was more confused but turned with a relaxed expression. "Please, come in and sit. I'll see what I can put together."

Vermouth smiled good mannerly. "I can help. I'm the one imposing without warning and, not to be mean, but you look tired."

Chikage smiled. "Not at all. You're a guest. Besides, I could use something else to preoccupy my mind."

"I don't think cooking is really that distracting. Whatever you have on your mind though, I'm sure I can help distract you. I've heard I can be really distracting when I want to be." Vermouth giggled at the end of the sentence, looking around as if she hadn't seen the kitchen before. "I'm actually pretty fine with a sandwich or anything simple, unless you're going to eat with me."

Chikage had hoped to try calling Kaito or Aoko but with her right there that was going to be harder. She shrugged lightly. "OK, if you want to, we can make a couple sandwiches." She headed toward the kitchen, listening for anything inside the house.

Vermouth sighed lightheartedly. "And might I say, stress never looked good on you, not that I've seen in much before now. You just don't look like you anymore, but maybe that's what happens when years go by. I'm sorry for picking such a bad time to drop in."

Chikage pulled out a few things and started putting them together. "No, I should have expected a few of the others that knew him to get back in touch after the show aired. We've just had some things come up."

"I have too recently. I know how it is." Vermouth saw no need to get involved in the food making with the simplicity of it, so she'd bring up a few other things that she was curious about, and see how much of a comparison there was later. "I'm sorry. The last time I saw you was sensei's funeral, and I didn't stick around long. I don't think you noticed me. I would have liked to say something but there are some times where you just have no idea what to say to someone." Or nothing to say. A friend by acquaintanceship isn't as much of a friend, seeing as they only saw each other when she came over here.

Chikage's eyes slid to a family photo nearby. "I know. I wasn't really looking around anyway so that explains why I missed you." She held out a plate. "Here, not much but like I said, I haven't been here to have anything."

"That's fine. Don't worry about it. Like I said, I just picked a bad time to drop in on you. I'm glad I've gotten the chance to see you again. It's been too long." Vermouth took a bite, feeling her own doubts spring up. She knew Chikage only when they were younger, well, she was younger. Vermouth didn't live as long as she had by only the special skills of others. She had a secret weapon of her out though, just hidden out of sight. If she did suspect her of something and cared enough to act on her, her son and the girl would pay.

Chikage outwardly relaxed as she took a bite of the sandwich and sat at the table. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about then?"

"Yes, a few things, but they can wait for a while. Better to put off boring stuff. Anyway, you relax. If anyone can, I can tell you when you're overstressing yourself. I haven't really been doing much with myself. How about you?" She stuck out her picky to point at her, smiling like the friend she was, or had been, to her.

Chikage smiled. "Raising a teenage boy. That in and of itself will add grays to my head long before time will."

Vermouth ate so her attention wouldn't be divided, smiling when she swallowed. "I don't think I'll ever have kids. I like being the person who comes over and sees other people's kids. There's more freedom and I still get to see the new generation."

Chikage sighed. "I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'd rather raise my child than just see others grow up." She suddenly thought of Hakuba-kun. "Especially those parents that don't care enough to do the right thing."

"I'm happy to hear you feel that way." In seconds Vermouth had a small automatic handgun in her palm and pointed at her friend. "Think about trying doing anything stupid and you won't have that happiness to hold onto."

Chikage froze and narrowed her eyes. "So, now that you have that out, are you going to continue denying it? Where are they, really?"

"My car, and you're going to follow me. I was looking for a solution and when I saw you two the answer came to me. I do owe sensei a lot, so I'd rather not have to fight you on this, but do know I hold Aoko and Kaito-kun's lives in my hand."

Chikage took a calming breath and stood slowly. "What is the point of all this?"

Vermouth slipped another object into her hand, this one a needle with something that came in handy inside of it. "I've got a few questions for you and it's better to hold all of the cards than find yourself down by only a few points and lose the game." The cap was off and the needle glinted. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Chikage shifted, eyeing the needle and the woman. "How can I know you're telling the truth? I want to know they're safe first." _'Not to mention I have no intention of answering any of your questions.'_

Vermouth saw that look and smiled a smile very near her own this time, resting the syringe in her fingertips. "I wanted answers not you passed out. This isn't going to hurt you. It's something that, oddly enough, works a lot better than a lot of what I used to get my hands on. I think you'd know it as 'truth serum'." Vermouth waited, both to let that sink in and to follow up by getting her points across. "I don't need to prove myself to you. You should be able to tell I'm not lying and, honestly, I'm growing tired with this." Vermouth stood slowly, watching her friend keep her eyes on her. "I'm not in the mood for argument. You're either trying to buy time or you're ignorant. Either way, I need to get out of here and you're wasting my time."

Chikage stood where she was, torn between the escape she had for herself and knowing that her son and Aoko-chan were in danger. If it were just Kaito, she was sure he'd get away fine but he'd be limited and who knew what condition they were in. "If you know I can tell you're lying why don't you just judge me yourself? You'd be able to leave if you need too and I want those two returned safely. Now."

"I like to make sure- this makes sure for me. You'll be just as useful to me dead though. I'm not one to be bargained with, and by the looks of things I'm going to need your son or I would hardly have taken him in the first place. If I had planned on killing either of those two, I could have done it while they were asleep in the hospital last night. A viper doesn't keep a mouse for it's mate, so I don't want you striking me unless you want to meet those two in whatever afterlife there may be waiting for you. This will only hurt for a second."

_'Last night... She was in the hospital room!? None of the others said anything but how... They had to have been drugged. Explains Ginzo-kun's appearance. He must have been fighting it all night without knowing it.' _Chikage relaxed herself and her mind. She had a few small things but was in no way prepared to stop her. If she made a move she could either avoid and run or take it. Either way, she didn't like the outcomes. "If you were at the hospital, what more do you want to know that you didn't get?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Vermouth spoke as she kept the gun pointed at her and grabbed Chikage's wrist, pulling her forward so she could get the serum in through her neck, to make sure this was over quickly.

Chikage had to fight to stay put and keep her heart rate as low as she could. If she panicked the stuff would just get to her faster. She had to get this over with. She shot a look at the family photo before she focused her gaze on the woman, knowing that she had to find where the kids were.

Vermouth pocketed the injector and sat down as if she didn't have a care in the world. "I wouldn't fight that too much anyway, not that you are. If you want to be able to follow me you'll want to be competent behind the wheel." She waved her now free hand to the chair while her gun never left it's intended recipient. "Now, something I don't really need the truth for even if this had likely already hit you. Why would you think I'd need anything at the hospital last night? I showed up, yes, but more as a favor. What I'm doing now is similar. That boy there doesn't interest me at all."

That was easy enough. "They keep being attacked. Each of them. You said you'd been there when no one else should know where he was. What else would I think?"

Vermouth raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it hadn't taken effect yet. I've never seen anyone this in control of themselves still. Give it time." She sighed and looked at the plate she had used. "You were clearly suspicious of me, though I don't think I gave you any reason to be, at least, not enough to try anything until now. Didn't try doing anything I missed now, did you?"

"I didn't expect anything when I headed here. I wasn't ready to stop anyone. But I know Kaito. He wouldn't have left until I got here if he just told me he would wait. That was enough for me."

"That wasn't an answer. Did you try anything I missed?" Vermouth made sure it was a demand now. She honestly didn't care in the least, even if she'd been poison, though she highly doubted that. She wanted to make sure that Chikage was forced to speak the truth so she could get answers on several very important questions that would switch her plans from one road or another.

"No." But Chikage was wishing she had. There were a few options but nothing she had to be prepared to use. It was tucked away and with her following, she hadn't got it.

"Okay." Vermouth looked up at her with the kindest smile. "Go on then, sit. Standing when I'm not is a good way to get accidentally shot and I think Kaito-kun would like it better if he were able to see his mother than a corpse."

Chikage slid back down into the chair, hoping that nothing asked would result in the same thing.

It had been a question, a long held one, but not one she really cared for an answer for before now. Since it happened that her purposes needed the knowledge now, it had to be found out. She smiled. It wasn't like any of his students hadn't guessed at it, who knew of his skills and when he died, unless they were complete fools. She just had no reason to pursue anything and those she had met by acquaintanceship seemed to have the same basic feelings. "Sensei's death. I did owe the man a lot, so I paid my respects, but I didn't want in on your little family life. I need a bit of help now. Who's Kid now that he's dead? You, or your son? Maybe another student?"

At this exact moment, really, it was her. She was the one that was going in tonight. Kaito, in his condition, was not Kid, he hadn't even been the first to don the cape after Toichi's death either. "I'm Kid now."

"Perfect. No need to run around then." Vermouth flipped some of her long hair behind her back and leaned into the chair, becoming less confrontational. "You work with me, and the children get let go. It's as easy as that. You'd want to help an old friend out anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Friend yes. You." She shook her head. "What do you need? Only for them."

"You don't need to sound so noble about it. Things like that kind of make me sick. You sound like that idiotic doctor. I should tell you though, the chances of you succeeding are okay. The chances of you living afterwards well, I wouldn't be expecting it. I can make sure the other two are alright though, and I'm already very sure that you'll choose their lives over your own." Vermouth grinned, a hint of a sneer in it at how purely selfish something like that was. Whoever had deemed it selfless to die for another was diluted. "I can't give you much, but being a friend, I will let you see Kaito-kun before you take off on my little errand. I can tell you after that. It should be easy for you."

Chikage blinked a few times. "Where are they?"

"Who? The kids? I told you they were in my car and I was going to have you follow me. That stuff could be easily messing with your head though. Stay put." She got up and went to the cabinet, running some more water for herself. "We'll leave shortly. I hope this little incident doesn't ruin our friendship." She leaned against the counter and smiled as she drank the water.

"Too late," Chikage said softly as she put a hand to her head. She had to hope that Kaito would be OK. She wasn't going to fail either, no matter what she said.

Vermouth sighed, reached out to her side and rinsed the glass of anything she could leave behind. "Too bad. I don't really think I like you anymore anyway. You were a better person when sensei was still around."

Chikage looked up at her, eyes narrowed and sharp but a tear still in it. "Then go for the ones who took him."

Vermouth lost her smile, not sad but something close to apathy. "I liked him as a man, but there are certain things even I can't do. If I do find an opening, I guess a little push in the right direction isn't too much to ask of me." She held up a small flash drive and tossed it onto the table. "Don't lose that or your son won't be the only one who pays the price. Follow me once we get outside, and hand over your cell phone or anything you could use to communicate first." She held out her hand, waiting for compliance.

Chikage kept watching her for a minute while reaching into her pocket and taking out her cell, dropping it into the woman's hand. She looked over at the flash drive and reached for it.

"Is this the only thing you have on you or in the area that you might take to use to commutate with?" Vermouth spoke clearly, making it a command again.

Chikage looked back at her. She may have had a second way but not one that she had the ability to give up even if she wanted too. "The doves." She shook her head again. She would need them anyway. It would take a few of them for her plans to work tonight.

"Messenger birds. If they'll follow you without command then call them off. Will they?"

"They are supposed to tonight. I need them."

"Call them off. You won't need them now." Vermouth walked off, waiting for Chikage to get in front of her. "Worry about now. I don't think I need to give you warnings when I hold their lives. As much as I got along with you then, I could kill you, or the kids, in a second if you put my plans at risk."

Chikage closed her eyes briefly and nodded. She let out a low whistle then cut it off. "There, they won't follow me now." _'Now they'll go track Kaito instead.'_ She was grateful for the chance to send them off, cutting the call so they wouldn't approach him yet.

"Get in your car then. Follow me when I pass." Vermouth winked at her as she went by, seeing that Chikage just did not want to move and she didn't have much time to pull this off. "I'm the red one. You can't miss me."

Chikage stood and slowly followed after her, still a bit fuzzy from the drug, sliding her foot as she went around the corner and it encountered a wire, but following the woman all the same, flash drive going into her pocket as she went.

Vermouth watched her friend. "You'll be under that influence for a little more than an hour so try not to drive too recklessly. The police being involved will only make things worse and I'm sure it won't be too terribly hard to follow behind me. We're not going far." Vermouth looked up at his teacher's wife, not like she used to be though some part of her must still be the same. "I doubt you'll believe me but I'm pressed here or I wouldn't have bothered you and your family again- if only out of gratitude."

"And you needed Kid's help but had to find out who it was. And you figured I would know regardless." Chikage walked past her and toward the car. _'Really should thank Jii for loaning me his car.'_

Vermouth smiled and touched her nose, following after Chikage. "Kaito-kun was really what caught my attention first. I would have liked to have an actual conversation with him if his girlfriend hadn't been there. Of course, unlike you, he didn't seem to suspect me. You'd better warn him that his father is a weakness of his or that boy can get into some serious trouble if someone else like me comes along."

Chikage stopped short and shot her a glare. "He's still a boy, of course he'd miss Toichi, but why him?"

"Call it an odd chance of fate," Vermouth said as she walked up beside her, waiting for Chikage to start going again. She put a finger to her lips. "Can't say anymore than that."

Chikage took a deep breath and turned, heading to the car and opening the door. She looked at her again, calm and with a light smile. "Well, I'll wait to follow you."

"Do you have anything you could use to contact anyone in there?" Vermouth returned Chikage's smile with a friendly one of her own, holding out her hand.

"Doves and my phone are the only things I had. I don't have my other items yet." Chikage stated truthfully. All the things she used were elsewhere, mostly in the house or in and around the heist site. She almost smiled thinking of that. If what she'd said was true, and Chikage planned to prove them false, her disappearance in line with Kid not showing up would have the ones that suspected or guessed at her husband's secret all the more convinced.

Vermouth smiled before patting her shoulder. "I'm going to say it now, but I will ask if you did anything to contact anyone when we get there. Don't push your luck. Stay in the car because I do have the kids and will need to take them out. No matter what you're taking one on one with me first, and I'll kill them if you even get near my car before I come get you." Vermouth said all of this with a smile. "I need you, but I can use Kaito-kun for a different reason if you and I don't work out."

"You leave him alone. He's been though enough. I won't contact anyone." Chikage slide behind the wheel and started the engine.

Vermouth leaned in the car, not turning her back on her. "One more question. Do you have any kind of weapon that you can use to hurt me, within reason of course."

"I have a few small things. Nothing that can really hurt anyone. You know Kid doesn't do that," Chikage said, looking at the woman.

"I know sensei didn't and I have your son and he's not here." Vermouth patted the car with a wave to her as she walked off. "I don't know about you anymore than you know me. Don't let even a car separate us when you start tailing me."

Chikage watched her start to walk away and dropped her head on the steering wheel. She hadn't contacted anyone but if someone called the house the line was dead and she knew Jii could track the car without her doing anything if he thought to check. Luck had always been with her family and she knew they needed it now. _'From what I heard, this must be what Hattori-kun felt like.'_ She took a breath and looked out the window, waiting for the expected car to pass.

Vermouth walked across the lawn and around the corner, unlocking her car and getting in, making sure the kids were still there. The girl had to be the most comfortably laying down in the back, so she reached over and put Kaito-kun's seat down so he'd stay in it. She started the car after, looking at the little boy who had become a teen so quickly, smiling, and then looking at the road again as she took off. She stopped long enough for Chikage to notice her and start following. A five minute drive later and she reached a nice, quaint house.

The only occupant was a single woman and Vermouth needed it, so she was taken care of. It had been tempting to simply shoot her, but this would work just a fine. She pulled up in front of the house, waving to her friend as she stepped out, the gun in her palm as more incentive. She went around the other side and retrieved Kaito-kun first, since he was the more valuable one to her. She shifted him around before she was able to carry him, watching Chikage as she did out of the corner of her eye and with a smile, slipping into the house and going down into the basement. There was a water pipe that ran the length of the wall vertically that she secured the teen too, seeing every now and then as he still fidgeted. Taking out a needle from her back, she aimed for his arm, tossing the empty case back in her bag after she capped it and retrieving a second. It would at least numb the pain he was obviously feeling in his arm along with stopping the boy from using any tricks his father might have showed him. She wasn't going to lose her hostage. She slipped a small box a few feet from him before going back up the stairs and peeking out the door before she exited to see if Chikage had still attempted something, even with her threats.

Chikage actually cursed silently when she saw Kaito being taken into the house, unconscious and the gun still in plain sight. She had focused on the windows and all parts of the house. No cameras whatsoever and she wouldn't risk a room with a window so 15 seconds after she and Kaito had disappeared into the house she dashed from the car and looked in the other one, front seat reclined and Aoko-chan tied up and laying down across the backseat. She was breathing easily and appeared to be in no pain. No outward sign of injury and, as much as she wanted to get the girl away, her heart broke knowing she wouldn't be able to. "Don't worry Aoko-chan, Kaito will get you out of this, I'll make sure he can." She hurried back to the car and sat, face set firmly and watching the door for the woman's return, seeing her look outside not long after and exiting the house. "I want to know they'll be safe."

Vermouth went back for his car, watching the other like she was trying not to. She opened the back door and stared at the girl a moment before putting the front seat up so she could get her out easier. Once she had her in her arms she kicked both doors closed and went back into the house and into the basement. Like with Kaito-kun, she tired her up, only to the concrete deposit for the washer where there was more room and it was more comfortable. She made sure they were tied up around the fixtures instead of to them, the girl free too so the bar was between her wrist instead of the rope around their hands, re-secured to the line themselves as an enforced way they wouldn't escape. Vermouth took the mask off the girl, knowing it would be ten minutes or so before she woke up now that she wasn't being exposed. She went over to Kaito-kun and removed his as well before going up the stairs and to the front door, waving as an invitation to come instead of going over to Chikage.

As soon as she was beckoned, Chikage was out of the car and heading toward the house. _'Kaito's already hurt so you had better have been careful with him,'_ she thought angrily, seething on the inside while remaining calm as ever on the outside. It wouldn't do to lose it now. She had to think like her other self, not like a mother, it was the only way now.

Vermouth waited until Chikage was inside before she closed the door and leaned against the wall. "We have a few things to talk about first. Did you contact anyone, or give anyone a way to find you?" She had to make sure of that first before anything else.

"No. So how do you plan on convincing me that they'll be found and soon. Kaito will need-"

"I'll be getting a call when I know they can be let go, and I'll do just that- let them go. After knocking them out that is. They're not infants and that should be more than enough." Vermouth looked her over. "That drive I gave you, you haven't lost it or tampered with it, have you?"

"No. It's right here. I haven't had the chance to use it anyway." Chikage pulled out the flash drive and held it up. "You have something I can check this on?"

"Why would I want you to look at it? You're playing mule for me and that's your key, not your map." Vermouth smiled. "That's it. Go where I tell you to go and hand it over. The thing is, I need you not to be in disguise. I've been doubted and I needed someone he didn't know. You or Kaito-kun would have worked fine, him for a different reason. If he lets you walk away, the better to you. All I need you to do is take care of that. And don't try switching them out to see what is on there. It needs to be that one and I don't want to know what happens if its not. A nightmare for you at least and more of a sad movie for me."

"You expect me to let him know who I am? That leaves me and my son at risk later on." Chikage looked at the woman than at the flash drive. "If it does that, what's the point of following through now?"

"It leaves you in danger and if you walk away, all the better for you. You shouldn't be bothered again. If you die, that's where it will end. Kaito-kun won't be hurt. Sorry sweetie but he'd check to make sure you weren't me. I can't used just anybody because, what I really need you for, are those acting skills of yours which are all but useless for the next thirty minutes. You're just going to have to deal with the circumstances or do you want me to kill you right now and put an end to your fears?" Vermouth brought up the gun, giving Chikage the choice, though she knew she wouldn't take it.

"You hold the cards now. Can I leave a note just in case? You can keep it if I live if you're afraid I'll have a message in it."

"I don't see the harm." Vermouth lowered the gun and moved past the stairwell, waiting for Chikage to follow her when they couldn't stand side-by-side. She kicked opened the door to an office, which meant it had a computer and a lot of paperwork in it. "You have ten minute so take your time. I am going to be watching you."

Chikage grabbed a spare piece and started writing. picturing it in her head as she went to make sure it came out right. Even with that, the words themselves were truthful and she only hoped that he would listen to both meanings if he was given this. She smiled sadly as she finished. Now, no matter how good anyone was, there was only one way to read the second and that was in Kaito or Jii's minds. "There."

Vermouth took the paper before folding it and putting it away. "They're in the basement. Don't get near either of them- I've seen what sensei could pull off. It's a look but don't touch kind of deal, and since I need you here while that wears off, I figured you'd want to be by them instead of having them wake up alone down there."

Chikage was beyond relieved and stood, heading out and finding the door quickly enough. The layout of the house leading only two doors to be the access and she got it in the first. As soon as she reached the landing she walked toward Kaito. Looking him over and longing to give him a hug, even with him out, just to hold him one more time. As sure as she was that she'd come back there was that same thought that she knew Toichi always went though and Kaito no doubt, every heist. That 'what if' that you had to ignore to go through with everything but made you look into your son's bedroom or give him a quick kiss while he slept, an extra hug. She moved over to Aoko briefly, seeing her the same as before, though the masks were removed. _'That must have kept them under.'_ She moved back toward Kaito, right where he would see her as soon as he opened his eyes. "It's OK, Kaito. I'll be right here when you wake up," she whispered to him.

Vermouth followed Chikage easily enough. She leaned against the wall when she got to the bottom of the stairs, arms loose so she was ready for any tricks, though she didn't think there would be. It wasn't hard to see the longing there in her old friend, but if there was one thing she wasn't going to chance it was her making contact with either of the kids and pulling something once she had.

Kaito wasn't feeling too well- he knew that. There was an odd taste in his mouth that was familiar, though he couldn't place why. Trying to move, his found his body numb with sleep and his eyelids heavy. But something was bothering him. Someone was watching him. He felt the eyes like a weight on him and he had to struggle against it as well as his own sleep. It took a lot of blinking and he heard a small groan come out of his throat until he was finally able to see in front of him. His mind was foggy and the fact that he was sitting and somewhere he didn't know were the only things that came to him for a few seconds as he continued to blink and look up at his mom who was standing in front of him, looking like she had more answers than his addled brain did.

Chikage watched as her son came to and looked at her. "_Hey sweetheart,"_ she said with her voice really low. He looked real out of it. "_Take your time, no rush waking up_." The less he appeared to understand the better. She hadn't had to turn around to know she had been followed, she would have reached out for Kaito if she hadn't.

The classic question came to mind and one Kaito couldn't stop himself from asking. "What... what's going on?" Where was he? What was happen? Why was she here? The fuzzy surrounding him, making him either sway to the room start warping, kept those questions and their answers of interest to him but nothing to kick up any adrenaline. Each breath felt heavy as if he wanted to go back to sleep again but he didn't remember being tired before now. In fact, he didn't remember much besides he'd been home, and safe, and as foreign as his surroundings were they felt far more like home than some of the places he'd woken up in.

Chikage smiled but her heart broke. It was going to be a fine line keeping him from reacting or giving anything away. "I need to run an errand for someone. You and Aoko-chan are going to wait here until I'm done."

"No." Kaito shook his head, his worry for Hakuba coming back. He didn't like one of them not being there. "Who knows what trouble... he'll get into." He felt his body and face still warm with sleep but that was being pushed aside pretty quickly when everything became less and less familiar. He stilled himself, looking around, far more jaded than he had been even after Kid. He looked up at his mom after, seeing his own state better and that of the other two in the room. With a clearer head he asked again because his mother couldn't honestly expect him to just sit there when he was tied up, for some reason couldn't move his arms from somewhere near his shoulders down, see Aoko tied up as well, and just let her go do some favor he wasn't understand. "What is _really_ going on?"

Chikage reached up but pulled her hand away. "He's fine and not involved. Ginzo-kun and the others are all there and awake. As soon as I'm done, you two will be able to go right there and check on him. I just need to do this first and she wants to make sure I do. Kaito, you have to know that I love you and I'll always make sure you are watched over."

If she thought that was supposed to make him feel better about _anything_, Kaito couldn't understand the logic. Just her last words him had a shiver going up his spine as he fought at the bonds he couldn't feel. "Stop it." His words came out in a hiss. "Don't you dare, mom."

Chikage sighed. "I have to take the chance rather than a definite for all three of us. I'm sure your father will watch out for us. Serene is watching over us and you know the full moon never lets us down." Chikage smiled and looked over at the stairs, confirming they were being watched.

"No mom." Kaito kept her eyes on hers for a few seconds before he closed them and let out a breath. "I'm so sick of everyone being used. I won't have it anymore. I'm not going to give in again, and I don't want you too either. What if what you do hurts someone else?" Kaito peeked his eyes opened slowly, looking towards Aoko before looking up at his mom. "I hate the choices but please, don't listen. If dad is watching us... I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I think he'd understand."

"I know he would. I trust you and know you can too. But you have to think of Aoko-chan." Chikage looked over at the girl who was starting to stir before looking back at Kaito. "and Hakuba-kun too. I will. Be. Back." She said quietly as she let a smile that was close enough to her husband's slide on her face for only him to see. "You have a job to do here."

Aoko's head felt fuzzy and everything was strange. She tried to move but she couldn't. "Wha-Kaito?" she called out softly, wondering if she'd fallen asleep on the couch only to remember he'd been knocked out by that woman, Chris, before she'd also turned on her. "Kaito?!" Aoko called out, scared now.

Kaito's attention was immediately drawn to Aoko. "I'm here. Calm down or you'll hurt yourself." His eyes stayed on her for a while, that innocence he wanted to protect of hers, and of everyone he could, still there. He still couldn't find himself to change what he had said to his mother. If he dragged Aoko down with them - and Kami that thought was bothering him... he still couldn't find himself to want to give in. He was through with that, and the costs... well, that would be something he'd have to put up with. He looked his mother in the eye, his eyes sad but sure. He tugged on the ropes behind him, not able to feel them so not able to get a good idea on how to slip out of them. Forget doing anything for a woman who had pretty much kidnapped them. Nothing good would come of it and even now he was ready to do whatever he had to fight back. "I'll make my own choices."

Aoko relaxed and nodded, seeing Kaito and Obasan talking. She hadn't felt this scared since that lunatic had grabbed her during a Kid heist, but this time, Kaito was here.

Chikage nodded. "I know. You have for a while now. I have to trust you." _'Get away and get word to me.' _Chikage was wondering how much time she had left. She knew that any simple code or message would be figured out but drawing it out was eating up time and she had to get Kaito to understand it as a whole. "Harry relied on others too and that was the key to his success. So keep everything you were ever told in mind."

Kaito closed his eyes for another moment, trying to understand his mother. Her leaving and going off to do something stupid, while it would mean at least she was out of here while he tried to do something stupid, was still stupid. He would have tried something here with her if he thought it was possible, so that they had the advantage of numbers. He couldn't get out though, and even if he could, he'd need his hands, which, most likely through drugs because there was no pain, were numbed. Without words as he kept his eyes on his mother, he bowed his head, making it look like a sigh instead of mouthed words, considering Chris was too far away to catch such a small movement. _'Can't move.'_ He shrugged his shoulder, trying to get the message across. He needed her and, even if she left, he'd rather have only the two of them in danger than Kami knows who else that this woman had to be after. He could try something, anything, once they were alone, but he did _not_ want his mother doing anything like going though with this, even if he died. He kept that hard look in his eyes after, trying to show her that. Aoko... He didn't know... she'd... probably die if he did but that wasn't something he could control. He did not want himself, or his mother or anyone else, to bow to this woman.

_"I know."_ Chikage mouthed with a sigh. "What's more, she was in the hospital room at some point." _"Aoko's hair."_ "I wouldn't just blindly give in, you know that." _"file."_ "No one will get hurt." _"If we play all our cards."_

Kaito understood, but he also had no idea how to pull that off. Aoko wouldn't be able to get away herself and she was just too far for him to do anything about that. And Chris was still there. If she wanted a errand run that would mean that only his mother would be going and he didn't see how he could do anything with this other woman watching him. His mom's first words to him after waking were still bothering him too. If his mother helped him now though, and Chris was serious, he'd be responsible for her death- and accepting it was one thing, being the cause of it was another.

Kaito hated being numb to the sensations or he would have gotten out, somehow. If he was alone and had enough time on his hands he could do it, but he had neither. He looked over at Aoko, then at his mother. "We're weaker alone." He wasn't going to let her do this, as much as he trusted her. She had sounded like she was running into a pit of spikes and he knew well enough how human they all were. He wanted some sort of distraction, for Aoko to figure out she could get free. If she was, and his mom were, hell, he'd take that over his mom doing this alone. He tipped his head towards Aoko, trying to get his message across. His mom had some power here he didn't understand, but if she could get her free, together they might be enough of a distraction. What Kaito knew he needed was fire, considering he had no accuracy. How he could get a lighter, or tell her he wanted one, he'd still think on.

"We never are. Not really." _"If you're up for something now, name it."_ Aoko was watching and by the looks of it, listening.

"No. I'm just like dad." Kaito smiled at her, the first since he woken. It was a vague but he couldn't risk half as much as his mother could because Chris could see his face and not hers. He made a small, wanted-to-be, happy noise in the back of his throat. "And Aoko's just like you." He was ready for this, because like she said, a sure death wasn't what he wanted and he was not go to sit back and have her jump into what sounded to be just that.

"A pretty good match then." The angle was a bit off but they had already been playing with fire figuratively. Chikage raised an eyebrow. He'd have to move to the side a bit and it would pull on his arm but it would allow her to hit the ropes with a minimal bit of motion. She twisted her hands together, glad her back was to the woman, and flicked her finger to the side, showing him the items in her hand. _"Can you're arm take the strain?"_

Kaito closed his eyes again, thinking. He didn't know how obvious this was going to be, but they'd be close. He couldn't move to get Aoko, seeing as he couldn't really move. His mom would have to do that, and he hoped she knew that. He could play distraction and, at worst, only one of them had the possibility of being harmed if, as he thought, Chris was armed. His mother would have taken her on already if she wasn't. "Of course, I'm a lot like him in other ways too." He both answered her question and made his own stand in that one sentence.

"As am I." _"Gun and some of your father's tricks no doubt. She was able to knock you out."_ "Be good and take care of things." Chikage posed the match to lit at the same time he moved. "I know you're ready."

"You take care of things too." Kaito looked at the woman or Aoko. He really couldn't untie her easily, but he couldn't disarm Chris either. He looked at his mother for direction, in case she had a better plan then he, of what was more important. His mom could risk this without freeing him, but at least she would know where to expect a bullet.

The flash drive was palmed as well and with a flick of her wrist, shown to Kaito. "Take care of Aoko." _"And this too."_

Kaito nodded. "I will." Even without his arms, Aoko could help herself and, if he had to, he was going to protect her. He shifted his leg so his foot was resting on the floor, trying not to look at his mom. He gave her no sign of anything, since he was the one that would be tipping their watcher off. No continuation of anything would be the same answer. 'I'm ready'.

A flick of the wrist and a toss, trusting him to move in time she spun and faced Chris, throwing a smoke bomb down. Both her son and herself were good without sight and, while she may be a good actress, the element of surprise was as good as the smoke itself.

Kaito moved to let the fire get to the ropes, watching as his mom acted. He pulled on the ropes, feeling how entwined they were. Chris hadn't underestimated them. That would be bad. He could feel the heat on his back as he tried to pull himself free every few seconds until the rope finally started to give. Once freed, Kaito found he could move his arms enough to shift the driver from where his mom had tossed it, and into his mouth as he ran for Aoko. He could barely bend his elbow, let alone his fingers, but he had pockets and it was easy enough to slip it into one of them. Crouching over her and putting his arms around her, Kaito ran numb, useless fingers through her hair until he was sure he knocked it loose. Hopefully Chris would only be expecting his mother and the smoke would have hide him. He whispered fiercely but calmly into her ear. "File on the floor. Get yourself free."

"Kaito..." Aoko was really scared now. She wasn't sure what was going on but when Kaito spoke she knew she had to act. "Right." Aoko shifted and dropped her weight against the ropes, feeling them slide down the bar. Her shoulders hurt for it but she felt around the floor until her hand hit the file. She smiled up at Kaito. "Found it." She twisted to try and pick it up, straining her wrist but getting a hold of the thin piece of metal.

Kaito stayed in front of her, just in case. His arm was still over her shoulder where he had grabbed her. Listening through the smoke, Aoko grabbed his attention away with ever word- every gesture. When he looked at her and she smiled at him, he smiled back. "Good. Use it cut the rope."

Vermouth saw Chikage move, saw the smoke quickly fill the room and went for the hallway, never turning her back to anyone who might be a danger to her, taking a few steps up the stairs. She waited as she took the steps before firing blindly in front of her, making sure no one was directly behind her while she went up the rest of the stairs, leaving the smoke-ridden basement and taking up a position just out of sight for anyone who might try a last minute dash a freedom. The window in the basement was too small, and even if they broke it open and somehow found a way to squeeze out she would know. Her hand held lightly onto the triggering mechanism of the bomb she'd left down there. For a few seconds she debated what to do before smiling and tossing it away. She'd injure anyone who came upstairs and, if they didn't in a few seconds, she'd take a position outside to get at either exit they could take. What fools though. If they passed up this chance she was offering them, there was nothing more she could do.

Chikage hurried though the smoke to where the stairs were and heard her firing off a few rounds. She wanted to make sure that she hadn't gone for the kids but had to put that in Kaito's hands. She dropped down and listened while smoke started lifting, knowing if she was still down here she had to be the first to spot her and not the other way around.

Aoko gripped the file and turned it, trying to get it to rub against the rope by holding it in her fingertips. She couldn't tell how she was doing but knew she couldn't give up. "I'm trying. I can't tell if it's working yet."

"I'm sorry," Kaito said with the same calm voice but a steadier heart. He'd heard bullets but there had been no further noise besides the stairs. "I can't help you. I can't feel my fingers right now. Don't rush or you'll drop it, but try to get it."

Aoko nodded, keeping her eyes on him to keep her steady. She felt ready to start crying if... no. She had concentrate. She could do this. "OK." She eased it over and moved it again, sliding it against the ropes. She just kept at it, trusting that Kaito and Obasan knew she'd be able to do this. She wasn't sure how long it was when she shifted and felt the rope give. "It's looser." She started twisting.

Kaito kept himself in front of her but turned his attention when she said that. The smoke wasn't lasting and he wanted to find his mom but he wouldn't leave her. "Good. You don't even need to get it all the way. As long as it's loose you can use the file once you have more slack."

"OK." Aoko wondered what had happened to Obasan but kept going at the ropes. "Got it." She felt a mix of... she wasn't sure. Pride, relief, a thrill almost and so much more. She pulled and felt the rope slacken enough for her twist her hands out bit by bit, using the file to uncurl it, almost like using a pencil to pull apart the double knot on your sneaker. She smiled until she recalled something. "Your mom."

"She can handle herself. Don't worry about it." The smoke was thinning and he kept himself close to Aoko. "Get up. We don't see her we're going to keep going. Stay close to me and if I tell you something, listen." Kaito stood himself so that Aoko would be able to, unable to help her up.

Aoko stood and looked around, holding the file tightly. "How did you get this to me if you couldn't hold it?" The smoke was starting to clear but she couldn't make out anything much toward the stairs.

"I didn't. I'm not in the only one in the family that can pull off magic." Very out of place in the situation, Kaito's words were lighthearted. He was still looking into the smoke until he saw his mom. "Stick close unless I say," he spoke before crouching through what was left of the smoke and kneeling at her side. "Are you hurt Okaasan?"

"No, dodged them. I can't hear her so she must have gone up the stairs. It's our only way out and I'm limited right now. We have to go together. She still has more." Chikage rose and reached out, touching Kaito's hand. "Anything yet?"

Kaito shook his head. "No. I can bend my arm a bit but that's it- meaning I'm only good if you want me to hug her." Kaito's words were light but his eyes were serious. "I can't believe someone you knew and dad taught would do that. I never noticed anything was up."

"I knew she was lying when she said you two had just left in a hurry for some reason. I used Jii's car. It's outside." Chikage looked at Aoko steadily and then up the stairs. She pulled out another pellet and spoke. "If she's not there she might be outside waiting for us to come out the door. You two need to stay with me. This is going to be a bit unorthodox."

Aoko nodded. "I thought she was OK at first too. But," She touched Kaito's arm but was looking at Obasan. "Why is she doing this?"

Chikage glanced over at them. "She needed something done and couldn't do it herself. Anything else isn't important right now. Stay close." She started toward the stairs, tossing a pellet out the door into the hallway and then throwing her voice to the top. "OK, quietly, let's go." She looked over at Kaito.

Kaito looked at his mom, seeing that she was testing the waters. He moved his eyes to the top of the stairs and heard no shouting or gunfire. He may not be able to move his arms very well but that hadn't stolen his other talents. Still looking up, he leaned over and whispered to her. _"You know I'm fast and you can help Aoko better than I can. I'm just going to take off, loop back and play lookout for you. Watch while I go. If you hear gunfire you'll be able to tell where she is and avoid her."_

Chikage nodded. _"Be careful. Remember. You have what I was supposed to deliver. If she finds it she may just try again and be less friendly about it."_

Aoko felt Obasan take her hand and looked at Kaito. She was afraid to speak since they were whispering but grabbed his shirt. "Kaito?"

Kaito turned, looking at the hand on his shirt before smiling at Aoko. "Hey, I made you a promise, didn't I? I'm trying to keep it here." He had no hands to move unless he wanted to risk poking her in the eye so he shifted his stance and went towards her, kissing her on the cheek. "Let go please."

Aoko's hand shook. "Please... be safe." She let go and smiled.

"Kinda hard to be safe right now, but I'll try." Kaito moved quickly so that he was in front of the stairs, making sure he had his balance. After a clearer breath where the air was clearer down low, he dashed up the stairs. He paused for only a moment at the top when he didn't know which way the door was before following the way that was most promising, only passing one room before he reached it, turning the knob and running out as fast as his feet could carry him. He made it all the way to the street before stopping and looking back, wondering if he'd thrown her- though having no idea how he could have. He was pretty much a sitting target doing that though so he went for Jii's car, standing on the other side. _This was way too easy._

Chikage held Aoko's hand close to her and nodded. "Stay near me and if I say run, you go for the street and keep going. Don't stop. Now, deep breath."

Aoko took a deep breath and ran when Obasan did; eye squinted when she hit the smoke and feeling herself be led through it. She coughed a bit, the back of the hand with the file in it over her mouth until they were outside. She blinked a few times and looked for Kaito.

Vermouth had watched Kaito-kun pass, knowing that going as a group would have made them too vulnerable and Chikage wouldn't have been that stupid. She had stepped up to the front from where she had been, casually leaning against a tree with her hands held in the air and a viper's smile on her face. "You're ruining my last chance here Mrs. Phantom Thief. I was never here to fight you."

Aoko gasped and felt Obasan hold her tighter for a second.

Chikage eyed her before moving her hand from Aoko. "Go to Kaito. Now." She pushed her lightly toward the car when Aoko hesitated and heard her take off. She then started toward the two of them at an angle, staying between them and her.

Vermouth was a bit peeved Chikage had run off but kept her hands up as she slowly and calmly walked towards the other woman. "What reason would I have for keeping you alive if you're not going to lend me your talents? Leave now, and you'll forever regret it." Vermouth smiled even more confidently. "It's a fair warning for someone who I still consider a decent enough person to want to call an acquaintance of mine."

Kaito wasn't stupid but he came around the other side of the car anyway to meet Aoko. He looked over at his mom and the woman he had missed, speaking to Aoko. "Get around the car and stay low- just in case." He was torn between helping his mom and making sure Aoko was safe. She wouldn't like him staying as a target while she hid and, with his current handicap, he had no way of helping his mother with anything more than words. He nudged Aoko in the right direction to get her moving, following after her and waiting for an opening of his own.

Chikage stopped and faced her. With Aoko-chan and Kaito away, she focused on just the person in front of her. "You threatened my son, what did you expect?" She took a stance and eyed her. "Did you really think pressuring me that way would work?"

"So I should have expected you to run to death without the incentive?" Vermouth shook a finger at her, keeping her hands up though. "Now that that isn't the issue, you can't tell me that you would have. That serum should still be working. You really didn't give it time to wear off. You can't lie to me now, and I have no intention of giving you any further information. I just wanted you to know that you would regret this, and through no fault of my own."

"You came to us. To me. How can delivering this as myself do anything but expose and endanger me and my family anyway? I won't risk it if you are the only threat right now." Chikage had to concentrate, knowing if any actual questions were asked than she could reveal worse. She knew Aoko-chan didn't know and had given the impression Kaito didn't either and had to try and keep it that way.

"If only. You've had a feeling I wasn't, haven't you? I'm not trying anymore then. Have fun with your own fate." Vermouth put two fingers to her lips and blew her old friend a kiss, lowering her hands and turning around. "If you end up dead anyway, say hi to sensei for me."

Chikage was feeling torn. If she had told others about Kid then... "Kaito, take Aoko-chan to the hospital and stay there until I come for you."

"Not on your life mom. There's worse I haven't walked away from." Kaito knew that, given the situation, exposing Aoko anymore was asking for trouble but he wasn't going to leave his mother. He was trying but he still had little to no feelings in his arms so it wasn't like they'd wouldn't have to walk to a bus station. If Chris wanted to shoot them she could ignore his mom and they'd be targets. Again though, it was Aoko. He turned to her. "Do you trust me? If you do, please wait in the car and stay low. It's my mom... and I don't want you to get hurt, not that anyone will." He'd just like less on his mind and the probability of that gone.

Aoko bit her lip. She had so many questions now and the way that woman had talked to Obasan. It didn't make sense. "OK. But tell me what's going on later." She squeezed the arm she'd been clinging to since she'd reached him before letting go and getting into the car.

Kaito smiled, waiting until Aoko was in, walking more in front of the car incase his mom needed him, meeting her eyes without having to hide his devotion to them both or the flint-sharp edge of his own power. _"What are we doing mom?"_

"What's the real reason?" Chikage called to the woman's back. "Truth or not before, bottom line. Why come to me with this?"

Vermouth stopped and didn't turn back. "When there's a lot of power, and then something shocks that power, there's always repercussions, kind of like a shockwave. I came to you because I'm not ready to die just yet and can't do it myself anyway. If you really want to save those kids' lives, escaping me doesn't help at all. You're already involved. I didn't bring this on you; I'm trying to free you of it."

"How does going there and taking this thing to someone that doesn't trust you do that?" Chikage asked. "What's on it that would 'free' me?"

"A very advanced virus," Vermouth spoke, letting her friend in on that little bit of information. "And some false data that's not important, seeing as it won't be on there very long. Power comes from power."

"How the hell are you helping us?" Kaito snapped quietly. "You've got some backwards way of thinking if you want me to believe that."

Vermouth smiled at Kaito-kun's words. The boy was very much like his mother and father. It made him cute. "I have my own agenda and, right now, it's in contradiction to someone else's. That's all I can say." Vermouth was smirking again, seeing as she'd gotten the attention she wanted.

"And if it is carried out?" Chikage asked. "What's to stop the person that is given it from coming after us?"

"After you," Vermouth corrected. "I was thinking of having you dye your hair. Something natural but different looking. Maybe cut it. If you died, I'd hide it. It would be very contradictory to my intentions. If you live than there really is no reason to think you'd still be in danger." Vermouth held out one of her hands. "Are you ready to try and listen to me now?"

Chikage stared at the woman and then her hand before she started to reach toward it.

Kaito came over and knocked his mom before she could touch Chris. _"We don't have to mom. We can walk away."_ He could figure this out. He didn't know how, but if his mom knew her, he could find some way to follow whatever this backwards lady was after. _"But I'm with you either way."_ They could follow through just long enough to get information.

"I can't risk it." Chikage turned to face Kaito. _"Not yet."_ "It doesn't concern you anyway." _"I need you to not be known."_

_"You're still my mom,"_ Kaito spoke more quietly than the rest of his words, making sure only she heard. Whether or not she went along with this woman, he was _not_ going to ignore this.

"Let Kaito-kun do what he wants but he won't be going with you unless you want him to die." Vermouth shrugged. "It's not as if it matters, I just don't want him to be moving if he does. I'm not going to risk our roles from earlier be in reverse."

Kaito's shoulders tensed but he didn't move, almost daring her to try.

"Kaito, please." Chikage put her hands on Kaito's shoulders and pulled him close, putting her lips right to his ear. _"Have Jii get Aoko-chan. Keep a distance. I don't want you seen but I know I need back up and I already have them following you again. I can't risk letting her know they're near. You have to command them. Can you do that?"_

_"What if I can't get back her fast enough?"_ Kaito whispered back while his mom was close. _"If they follow you and she knows dad well enough, she'd know to look. I'm not going to risk losing you. I can send Aoko though. All Jii needs to know is what happened."_

_"She knows I told them not to follow me so she likely won't. There's a reason she knows I can't lie."_ Chikage said, knowing Kaito would be more against her leaving and cursing the reason that, while it protected him, it would now cause more worry.

Kaito didn't want to, but out of all of them- all, even the ones not present, Kaito was not about to leave Aoko or his mother to face danger alone. He cared about them too much that he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything less. His mom was in danger while Aoko was not, and he hadn't wanted to use this against her. _"I'll be able to move soon. I can step in to distract if she asks something you can't answer. I'm not going to risk the bus trip- or train ride- or however far we are away from home with the hope you'll still be here. I'm not going to risk something like dad."_ Couldn't risk it. He hated cutting into the old wounds, but it was the only way she could possibly begin to understand his feelings. _"Aoko can get the backup and you have nothing left to fight against me with."_ He smiled. _"I get my stubbornness from you."_

_"And from him."_ Chikage squeezed him to her_. "I won't put you through that anyway. We can do this but we may need to improvise a lot." _Chikage sighed. "I love you so much and I won't let you down. Take care of Aoko-chan and keep yourself safe."

"I love you too, and I will." Not that Kaito would really be going that far. He had no real movement of his fingers so, like with Aoko, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't let you down either." Kaito paused another moment to look at his mom before heading back over to the car. He went around, knowing Aoko was probably out-rightly spying on him. He tipped his head to her, waiting for her to get out.

As soon as Kaito and Obasan stopped hugging and only Kaito came over, Aoko knew she was crying. She slowly shook her head, not wanting to believe what she had to be seeing. She opened the door when Kaito nodded and reached for his arm. "Kaito, why isn't she coming too? We should all go."

Kaito saw her finger coil around his hand and hated he couldn't feel it. He tired to move the muscles anyway to hold her hand in return. "_I know. Aoko, I'm really going to need you to listen to me. Remember Jii-chan? At the pool hall? I'm going to need you to go over there right now and tell him everything that happened. I'm not going to leave my mom behind- not that I don't want Chris-obasan to think I am. Can you give him the information_?" Kaito kept voice low and his eyes straight ahead as if he weren't having a conversation with her.

Aoko gasped and looked over at Obasan. She smiled at her and nodded before turning to face the woman that had kidnapped them. She turned back and held onto Kaito's arm, keeping her head down. "Hai. I can do that."

Kaito relax and smiled, pulling Aoko away from the situation. "I've gotta trust you mom." _Don't you dare get hurt. I won't go far but keeping a distance means I can't protect you either._ He did what he could to ease Aoko away from them._ "Thank you, Aoko. Don't worry, we'll both be fine."_

Aoko kept shaking but knew that she had to do this for them. She remembered the old man but had to make sure. "He can help... really?" She asked quietly.

Kaito took in and let out a breath. "No, but he can get someone to help. If we talk to your dad he'd only get mixed up in this too and I don't think _she'd_ like the cops involved. All I need you to do right now is listen and trust me. Listen to him too."

"OK. If you think he'll able to... I'll go right to him." Aoko didn't let go as they kept moving further away.

Kaito turned and went down the street until he got to a corner. Once he was sure they were out of sight he let out a big breath, leaning over and kissing Aoko on the cheek again. "Okay, go on. I promise we'll _both_ find you soon."

Aoko teared up but nodded. "I'll have Jii-san send you help as soon as I get there." She smiled as best she could. "I promise _you _that."

Kaito turned at the tone in her voice, seeing how scared and completely wrapped up in what he never wanted to experience she was. He smiled understandingly, trying to force some of his confidence on her to ease the worry. "Better get going then. We'll be back with you soon." He watched Aoko nod to him and take off at a run. Kaito waited until she was out of sight too before going onto the property he was near and slipping into the backyard to get back to his mom. _No one will ever use anyone again, especially not my mom._

Chikage had kept her back to them as they left, keeping her eyes on the one in front of her. "Now. About what you had in mind for me. I don't have any of my dyes with me."

"I do if you don't. I was hoping to change you up a bit myself in the time it took that to wear off. I guess plans can stay that way." Vermouth held out her hand again, having dropped it while Chikage failed to take it and distract herself with Kaito-kun instead. "I have nothing to hold against rebellion on your part. I can still kill you though, if you prove a threat to me. I'm not going to die for you or anyone else."

"And I wasn't about to leave and let my son be in danger. But now..." Chikage reached out and took her hand, lightly but firmly. "I'm ready to act."

Vermouth held onto Chikage's hand, letting it fall. "You're so sure I'm not using that to deliver something like a message to others like me, for similar reasons. I don't believe you're suddenly so trusting now. In all honesty, those two would probably be just fine if you walked away now."

"I'm not. But I know I can't take the chance of this happening again... and I won't risk leaving Kaito. Not the way Toichi left us. If this could come back later, I'm going to stop it now

Vermouth shrugged. "I'm only here to give to tell what to do. If you live then, be my guest and go on living. I don't plan on running. If you want proof-" Vermouth put her hand in her pocket and drew out a device in the shape of a pen but obviously a pressure switch, which she then threw to her friend. "There was a bomb in your car. I could have killed Aoko without effort, maybe even Kaito-kun while he was close to it."

Chikage almost broke down when she caught the device but simply looked at it in her hand. She'd missed it. How could she have missed that? She knew now why they had had a clear path to the car while the smoke faded. "You had the time at the house too. Should I be worried if they head home?"

"No. There was nothing I wanted at your house. There is one in this one though." Vermouth pointed at the very house they were going to be in. "You shouldn't need to worry about that. It was down there with the three of you, and you didn't seem worried then."

Chikage eyed her but kept her head toward the device in her hand. "Well, I don't have much time. I have another _appointment _tonight anyway." She made the device disappear before looking up at the woman.

"Come on then." Vermouth started back towards the house, stealthily watching behind her though not caring that Chikage had to know she would be. "I'll take care of your hair and try to get a time as soon as I can for him to meet the person holding that flash drive. You might miss your little date with the press tonight but the devil won't be kept waiting." She turned her head and winked at her.

Chikage kept her eyes forward, watching her and knowing she was being watched. Her hand brushed against her pocket. She felt bad enough about it but hugging Kaito, she had to have proof and rather she did than having him have it. _'Well, it's not like I can't pass it off again later.'_

Vermouth led the way to the bathroom on the first floor, the owner upstairs where she should be still asleep. Pushing the door open, she let Chikage in first. "Your clothes are going to get ruined but I have some you can change into. Sit on the tub."

"I can do it myself." Chikage reminded her. Turning to face her when she saw her follow her in.

"Normally yes, but this isn't a wig and he'll notice if it gets on your skin." Vermouth closed the door behind them, flipping the lock before going over to the window and pushing it open. "I said sit."

Chikage eyed her but sat. It was always easier when someone else did it, especially when time was short, but that made her more uneasy.

Vermouth took out the small pistol and her larger automatic, slipping the small one into a zipper pocket and putting the second on the shelf above the toilet as she got the plastic bag with the dye and a towel, tossing it to Chikage. "Turn around so I can get the back."

_'So she had two. And who knows what else.' _Chikage complied, knowing there was little risk to her right now, the proof of the opportunities she had passed up the only thing that had her giving this woman whom she had decided she no longer really knew acknowledgement. She took the towel and waited for the application of the dye.

Vermouth made Chikage lean forwards, shaking the cheep bottle of dye after she'd added the parts and put the even cheaper gloves on instead of getting some of her own. Once Chikage moved for her, Vermouth got the smaller hairs on the back of her neck, pushing the rest forward before taking each layer down as she got the roots, careful of her skin. Once she got the back of her hair from her ears down, Vermouth stepped back and coughed away the fumes from it.

Chikage kept her breathing steady. She could smell the stuff and knew it was nowhere near what she had used in the past. She heard some coughing and waved a hand in front of her nose and mouth to cut down on what she breathed in herself.

Vermouth took a breath before going closer again, grabbing some of Chikage's hair, but not to hurt her. "Sit straight." Once she was, Vermouth went through layer after layer on one side before doing the same on the other. She was especially careful as she made Chikage lean her head back while she got the boarder of her hairline, using the gloves to brush the die on. Once that was done it was easier to get lengths of hair at a time as she followed the same order, trying to keep all the hair out of her old friend's face so it wouldn't dye her skin. The lighter brown that she was dying her hair, though technically she'd gotten a dark blond to go over darker hair, came out almost the same color of her own, making it hard to tell what was dry or not, except by the glean in the light. After doing the bulk of it, Vermouth got the ends and stepped back, throwing the garbage in the basket while she through the gloves in the sink, ripping up a piece of paper and throwing it on top of them so that they'd burn. "Now that we have a half an hour to wait you can relax." She knew how stiff holding her neck like that would have made her. "You know, there may be irony in the fact that this is the most time I've spent with a friend, even if it was only in the past, in a long time."

"If you treat your other 'past' friends this same way, I'm not surprised." Chikage said as she relaxed somewhat but muscle memory caused her to remain loose and ready. She saw this as almost like a heist and that meant flexing muscles slowly to get them ready.

Vermouth backed up to the shelf, reclaiming her gun as she sat on the toilet lid. "I'd enjoy that if I did. Too bad so many are my enemies now. No. We were before now, you just didn't see it."

Chikage turned slightly and looked at her, seeing the gun moved from where it had been placed. She hadn't meant to but the same lack of restraint in answering questions truthfully was keeping her from not responding to a question of her own. "If you have so many enemies and fear for your life, why not leave yourself?"

Vermouth moved to tip her head to the side with a smile as she felt her longer hair touch the back of her arm. "I'm not some take-me-in. I won't be running off to change myself because of your words. I also do not fear for my life. I just said I didn't want to meet my end yet. I'm sure even for someone like you that it's too early. Human life is a horrible joke in that way."

"So you get others to do things for you to make sure." Chikage barely shook her head to keep her hair from hitting her face before turning away, casting a sidelong glance out the window. _'Kaito.'_

"No. I take care of my own trouble without help. You're an exception and that's only because of fate itself." Odds are it won't be happening again anytime soon.

"An exception? So we shouldn't have to deal with you or any of this again?" Chikage asked on autopilot as her eyes subtly scanned the sky before looking back to the wall.

"Or on the same complications. I don't really see you sitting around, waiting or wanting me to show up at your doorstop again." Leaning to the side, Vermouth looked down at her fingers where the dye had gotten at her skin through the wrong movement of the gloves. "If you want though, I don't think I'd mind stopping by your quiet little life every now and then."

Chikage raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. Have her just show up after the near misses with bombs and kidnapping, not to mention the possible death trap she was going into because of her? Then again, Toichi had taken in lesser people like her, that being the key word, lesser.

Vermouth glanced at her watch, tapping her fingers in the first real show of any kind of irritation. "You and Yukiko-chan seem to have been tempting that same fate though. Considering both your husbands looked similar, it's funny your son's would with so little resemblance to one dominate parent like they have, and how different you and she are from one another- or were." The hair color would be changing that.

Chikage's breath caught. Shinichi-kun looked like himself at the young age and no doubt had been at the hospital for awhile. No way could she know that but if she saw the similarities between Shinichi-kun and Kaito... what had she thought of 'Conan-kun'? "Shinichi-kun was close to Kaito when they were kids but it's been years since I've seen him and while all kids look alike I'm sure Shinichi-kun doesn't look that much like Kaito now."

Vermouth smiled wickedly. "Of course, I only saw him a few times when he was little and only for a day years later. I think he looks more like his father now." He let her knowledge of the situation hinted at in those words, since she seemed to be hinting at the same knowledge herself.

Chikage felt sick to her stomach. The pictures of 'Conan-kun' after a Kid heist sometime ago popped into her head. The glasses he had been wearing, no doubt his disguise, were familiar enough. His father still wore those glasses. She had to bit her tongue to stop from commenting further. Not answering was her only choice. _'She's fishing. That's all.'_

Vermouth smiled further at the expression. "You agree with me, don't you?" She already thought that she knew, what with the strange circumstances that surrounded Cool Guy if anyone cared to look, and for a boy who looked so much like his father like he did, she would have looked.

Kaito could twitch his fingers a bit but was still nowhere closer to moving them. He cursed lightly under his breath when he realized that his mom had been wrong about one thing and he had no way of telling her. He'd been ready- and now a bunch of his stuff was gone, likely discovered and tossed by his kidnapper before he'd even left his house. He had _nothing_ on him except for the scarce cash he kept with at all times. No phone, no trackers or bugs, no nothing. Kaito let out a low whistle, keeping his distance to the house so the noise wouldn't be picked up. When Serene came and landed, mostly unfelt, he took out a small note and tied it to her foot. He needed more doves and he needed his supplies. He would have sent it with Aoko if he had noticed. Sending the bird on her way he leaned against the side of the house next door, keeping an eye on the one his mother was trapped in with some woman who was using Kami knew what against her. He silently cursed himself again. _Stupid. Why didn't you check? _

Chikage clenched her fists. Normally she'd have no problem and be completely at ease with a story. This stuff was strong and she was fighting with it but where she had danced and rationalized her previous answer, this was getting too narrow. "Him looking like his father makes perfect sense."

Vermouth's clearer eyes met Chikage's more strained ones. Tension wasn't something easy to hide, even if you were good at it. The mind had to be physically and mentally abused beyond limits for anyone to have it get pass her. Gin was one example of that, though even she couldn't pick out the specifics. "You're not answering my questions with answers, only statements. It doesn't matter. We both know neither of us is the idiot we want to take each other for. Did he ever say how he got so cute?"

Chikage took a deep breath, struggling inwardly. Outwardly, she attempted a light shrug. "We all have things we keep to ourselves."

"That's enough of an admission. It was bothering me a bit that you weren't saying it. It's fine. Right now all I need is you, not your information." Vermouth took in a breath through her mouth, feeling a slight burn of the chemicals that were still in the room. "I'm going to dump you in perfume before you go, just to make sure."

Chikage gave a small shake of her head. She fought to think of something else, anything else, settling on the heist. She'd have to change her entrance to a female because the amount of perfume to cover the smell of this dye would not go away soon enough. A female could pass it off as fashionably late. Maybe calling in and setting up some delay if need be. "Fine."

Vermouth took out her phone, going to her inbox and texting. Cutting her loses at this point would be meaningless and she didn't have to pretend to be her friend. By the time she'd be in the shower the drugs would have lost their potency. She was telling the truth though. She needed Chikage for her abilities. Any information about whatever petty thing was in her life that Vermouth didn't already have would just cut her focus.

Chikage tapped her finger as she let time pass. She was glad the questions stopped and wasn't willing to test how long the stuff she'd been given lasted by asking a question that might start more on her part. She leaned over and started rinsing the stuff out on her own, letting the remaining dye come out and seeing the new color.

Vermouth watched Chikage over her cell phone, hovering her finger over a message that she had saved in her drafts. She hit send, hoping he wasn't as impatient as he was last night. Gin like darkness, so they should have at least another hour or so.

When the water was clear she grabbed the towel that was nearby and started drying her hair. It still looked slightly dark but no doubt it would be lighter when it dried. She looked over at the woman still nearby, still not willing to test the limits of the drug.

Vermouth slipped her phone away and reached over to the shelf to get the scissors. She smiled. "This makes me feel like a little girl doing makeovers again." She tipped her head. "Sit back on the tub and turn around so I can cut it while it's still a little wet."

Chikage adjusted herself, still running scenarios for tonight, both tasks, and allowed her hair to be cut.

Chikage already had short hair so what Vermouth did was cut a few inches off of the front and drew it back gradually. She was fast, and she was a good stylist and make-up artist even before sensei. She didn't want to make it look like her hair had just been cut though, so she took out a razor for the ends, making some parts purposely just a bit off like naturally grown hair would look. It only took her about fifteen minutes and Chikage's hair was already drying. "You look even more like the tomboy you are. At least it suits you. Stay still." She moved, putting the scissors and blade back as she grabbed the hairdryer out from under the sink and plugged it in, drying the hair that was still wet. "I personally don't like short hair anymore."

Chikage snorted. "Used it before, but I don't much either."

Vermouth didn't show her surprised confusion. "I said I didn't like your eternal need for short hair, I didn't say anything about the dye." Vermouth looked at her around the dryer, not liking this. If Chikage missed something so simple she didn't know if she wanted it risked around him. Once her hair was pretty much dry, Vermouth turned it off and pushed Chikage on the back of the head. "Stand up and face me."

"I _was_ referring to having shorter hair, not the dye." Chikage clarified as she stood and turned. "I've used short hair on occasion but I guess I should have said 'utilized' or something."

"On occasion? I've never seen you without you're short hair. You should really grow it out." Vermouth reached out, flicking the short strands that were now playing against her face. "And don't take this personally." Whiplash fast Vermouth moved and punched her in the face as hard as he could at close quarters.

Chikage's head turned with the blow, not having expected that and cursing herself for not dodging quick enough to avoid it. She kept her face neutral and straightened, looking straight at her. "And that was intended to accomplish what?"

"A look. Makeup never does the real thing justice." Vermouth flicked her fingers. "Face me again. With how long this has taken, I need a reason."

Chikage hoped Kaito would forgive her. She had to see about playing this out and getting to the person waiting was the goal now. She took a breath and relaxed but narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. If this was supposed to be that kind of delay she would be steadfast and slightly angry.

"I told you not to take this personally." Vermouth hit her again, able to put more power instead of compensating for speed. There wasn't a huge difference in strength, but she was able to aim for the same spot and make a good bruise.

Chikage kept her face steady, jerking with the force of the blow once more. She figured she didn't have to respond and simply faced her again.

Maybe it was old sentimentality which she wouldn't admit she felt, but she pulled out a switchblade instead of hitting her again. "Close your eyes. I won't hit it but I don't think you want to risk the blade nicking it. Any other injuries I'm sure you can fake."

Chikage glanced at the blade briefly before flitting her eyes back to meet the other woman's, taking a breath and keeping her focus.

Vermouth let out a breath and smiled at her old friend. "Fine then. I'm not to be blamed if you lose your sight." She knew how easily it could happen too, but it would only help if she did so she didn't stress it, slashing the blade down her eye with as little force as she could so she'd only be breaking the skin if possible. She used a lot more momentum than she needed and most of the force did nothing, but it would make her blink, and even if it was only in the past, she owed Chikage's husband, so she'd give as much of the favor to his wife as she could while still doing what was in her best interest. Drawing the knife back, Vermouth put it away. "Don't touch it." Reaching on the other side of the toilet for the bag she had the dye in, she pulled out a light-blue shirt. "Use this."

Chikage hadn't realized that was where she had intended to strike and fought to keep from covering it with her hand. Instead, she allowed the eye to tear up as she took the shirt. Using the sleeve, she pressed it to the cut. "This person is this skeptical?"

"If you weren't a woman I wouldn't put it past him to pick up your shirt. There are more critical eyes out there than even mine. You work at the police station. You're only an aspiring officer that's been kept inside. I think you can pull the part off easy enough. Once the bleeding stops, take it away so you couldn't tell and let it dry on your face."

Chikage left the shirtsleeve steady until she felt it stop leaking. She pulled it away a bit to check and make sure.

"Change your shirt with that one." Vermouth took out her knife again and watched Chikage, looking at the wound. She had taken away too much power. It had barely gotten her cheek after it left her eyebrow but that didn't matter much.

Chikage changed quickly, tossing her own shirt over the side of the tub without missing a beat. "There." She said calmly while she was seething inside. The best comfort was that Kaito was not the one sitting here.

"Don't move." Vermouth took the knife to the sleeve that had the blood in it, tearing the shirt while she cleaned then knife off on it. She cut the bottom of the shirt and inch too. She took the blade and her expression didn't change as she cut her own palm open and held it to the lower slit. While she was still freely bleeding she flicked her hand over the front of the shirt. "I'm going to hit you once more to get your lip. After that it becomes a waiting game. How this ends is up to you and fate." Vermouth couldn't fathom how she was putting up so much when she'd given Chikage no information other than there was a _chance_ her son was in danger. She'd even said as much that she doubted he'd be killed.

Chikage knew that whatever else after this was the hardest part and while this was going to be hard enough to explain it was worth it. She may be Kid 'now', but if there was the chance that not following through would increase the danger to her son's exploits it would be worth it. "Fate I trust more than you."

Vermouth smiled, hitting Chikage hard in the mouth and shaking her hand afterward. "That one I enjoyed. Next time you're on your own then."

Chikage drew her lip in. "You still haven't told me where to go or who I'm suppose to give this thing to."

"If I told you who that would be more than you should know, so it doesn't matter. Where I don't know until he gets back to me. Appreciate the time you have left. I wouldn't be rushing to my death if I were you." Forget old favors, Vermouth had already done what she could and more. She took Chikage's old shirt from where it was thrown and grabbed the scissors. "You won't be needing this anyway." She cut the bottom away, making a make-shift cloth around her hand, using her teeth to tie it off. She reached over and grabbed a dark red jacket, fake fur in the hood. "Here, if you have to go anywhere public. Put the hood up if you need to."

Chikage took the jacket and held it away from her wounds. No sense risking any blood getting on it. She would have folded her arms otherwise. Instead she simply eyed her. "How am I supposed to know who to give it to?"

"He'll make sure you know. Besides, he sticks out like a sore thumb." Vermouth threw everything she had touched, including the scissors and razor, into the trashcan. She took out a small bottle, pouring the contents in it and tossing a match, watching the flames catch. She may be hiding her fingerprints, but she wasn't going to risk leaving DNA evidence. She then moved to her side and pushed Chikage near the toilet while she went closer to the locked door, leaning against it, taking out her phone and watching it. Gin would no doubt be setting something of his own up. "By the way, as part of your story, you got that from that boy in the hospital's father. You respected him very much, because he helped you get onto the force to begin with, though he's busy so you didn't get to see him often. Act as innocent as you can. Maybe- just maybe, you'll have some sort of chance then. I can't say it's much of one, but if you want to fight back, be my guest and get yourself killed."

"So not dodging his bullets will be better in the long run?" Chikage said sarcastically. _'Great, it's not completely out of my system.' _Chikage moved toward the window and took a few breaths of the fresh air, trying to clear her head a bit more. She had to be focused and not slip up like that. This person was sounding as bad as the man that was behind her husband's death, if not worse.

"I told you you wouldn't live. Cruel giving you false hope every now and then." Vermouth smiled watching her phone again. "I'm tempted to shoot you myself. Act like yourself even once and it won't be just death, it will be torture."

Chikage raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Considering I got to see the bastard that supposedly did this to me dead, I assure you that the same will go for anyone else that tries to do the same thing." She straightened and flicked her fingertip across her lip. A policewoman who's superior had committed such crimes as he had. "Cops don't like being betrayed by those we looked up to."

Vermouth laughed lightly. "That works too. In fact, it might help. _I_ am the one who was supposed to have hurt you. We were running on next to nothing anyway." Vermouth looked towards the wall, head tilted back as she rested it against the door. She had never out rightly betrayed her own before, but she'd take up looking for the information on her own. She'd rather kill at her own discretion then let Gin kill _him_ when he really wasn't a part of what the other boy was being suspected of. "I should shoot you right now and end this foolishness." Vermouth smiled and blinked. Sentimentality was deadly. She just had to make sure it didn't kill her.

Chikage had been under the impression her opponent was suppose to have been Hakuba-san but it seemed she had taken her words wrong. "So what you had intended for me to have got from him was not this," She said, waving a hand at her face. "But this." She finished, holding up the flash drive.

"Yes," Vermouth spoke nonchalantly, barely caring to turn her head enough to look at the virus she had given her earlier. "We didn't have any specific leads before and half the people the police would want to look into about your little situation are dead now, not by my hand but good enough. If you showed up unharmed, it wouldn't be very believable now, would it?"

"So I managed to get this away and have to deliver it to someone just because I was told to. No knowledge about it or anything else." Chikage knew she needed the story clear. Better to clarify and sound out of the loop than not and go in blind.

"No. You were given it weeks ago and just told it was important and to hold onto it. There's a code you have to get through before the virus takes effect as proof, in case you're worried about him coming after you if you manage to survive. I found you, and found out about it, and that is why you're going to give it to him." Easy enough. The only message that she had sent was that she thought she'd found information and was currently trying to verify it. Gin would want to take over but, looking outside, it was still pretty early and she knew how much he preferred to work at night. Given that it was her, he'd likely break that streak.

"And the less aware I am of what's going on the better. If he asks where you are?"

"You won't know that information, and there's no reason you should." Vermouth moved to sit on the edge of the tub like Chikage had been, only now she was the one closer to the door. "You're naive for the job you have."

"I want to cover all my bases. I'm thorough when I need to know things and knowing what I should and should not know is key. I don't want to sound too smart or be short on something I'm expected to know." Chikage kept her eyes on her as she moved.

Vermouth pulled out a lighter, flicking it lit before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it, blowing the contaminated air towards the door. "I didn't mean about information. You're naive in general, as a person."

"It's benefited me so far." Chikage said.

Vermouth flicked the cigarette over the bathtub, discarding the ashes. "I won't argue with that."

Chikage looked out the window, waiting for sunset and any sign from outside that someone else was watching.


	11. Black Smoke

**Chapter 60: Black Smoke**

It wasn't until the sky was getting dark that she got a call instead of a text message. "Hello," Vermouth spoke confidently over the phone. "I found what you wanted you so can stop overreacting." There was a silence, obviously of suspicion, before a '_bring it to me_'. "I don't have it but I know who does. I can send them to you if you want it so badly." Some more silence, but no outright denial which meant, from him, that was an 'ok'. "Where?" Some more silence before he asked the neighborhood she was in. Vermouth answered. Gin then named a nearby hotel which Vermouth spoke again out loud as a question so Chikage could hear before she was hung up on. Vermouth hung up herself before smiling and slipping the phone into her pocket. "Aren't you lucky? You don't even have to go far."

Chikage shot her a look. "We're done then. No threats or danger to my son or the others." She started toward the door.

"I can't promise that," Vermouth said with little emotion. "A lifetime is a long time and I might find I need someone after you're gone." She stood up, Chikage not more than a few inches from her. "I'm not one to make promises, or keep them once they're made. Get on with your own life, what little of it you have- even if it doesn't end today."

Chikage smirked back at her. "I don't intend to be stopped today or any time soon." She turned and headed out the door, pulling the jacket on before she exited the house.

Kaito watched the house, clenching his left fist at his side. He was angry- but he wasn't an idiot. If he went in there was a good chance he could get trapped if he was spotted. He wouldn't let _anyone_ be used, even himself. It felt like forever until the door opened and someone who wasn't Chris or his mother came out. Kaito frowned. He hadn't noticed anyone else in there. Letting out a soft whistle to the dove nearby, he got her to follow them, curiosity along with a good deal of restlessness having him close behind but never out of sight of the house.

Chikage glanced around and was proud that even she couldn't spot where Kaito was but she could feel him close. She stopped not far from the house and turned, as though looking to make sure she wasn't being followed. Touching the hood that was on her head with her left hand, she slid her fingers across the trim until it was in front of her right eye. She turned and set off once more, appearing to be in no hurry and simply huddled against the coming chill of the night air.

What was going on? If that was his mom he had hoped she would have stopped and at least explained what was going on because all he knew was Chris wanted to use her for something that must have been laid out as if it resulted in good intentions. But if it were Chris he didn't see any reason they would hide after she was so blatantly obvious before. Whistling, he recalled the dove, hoping it was high enough to mistake as the wind, as most of his calls were. The dove could watch the house. This person was suspicious and he wanted to know who they were and, if it was one of the other two, what they were up to to be acting so strangely.

Chikage smiled at the wind. That call she knew. She kept going, making for the hotel until she reached a bench halfway there. She sat down and leaned forward, trying to figure out how to contact Kaito without giving them away. She didn't know if she was being followed by her as well and wasn't going to risk her following through on her threat to just shoot her and likely Kaito as well. She also didn't want him seeing her too closely yet, not until this was over. She whistled a bit. It would sound like a poor tune if anyone happened to be walking by but the signals involved were all she could do. _'Follow. Don't be seen. Wait until I call.'_

Kaito stopped, leaning further around the building he was near as he heard the noise- only codes his mother would know. Why was she keeping her distance? He looked around but couldn't stop anything or anyone suspicious. He would have noticed someone- He'd been looking. He was curious as ever but he had nothing to change into to approach her. He did still have that cloth he'd used as a bandana but that... that wouldn't really... It was better than nothing so Kaito did his best to tie it in place, feeling new strain on his injured arm. It took longer and hurt more than it should have but it was an injury he had to deal with. He whistled lighter than his mother had, carrying more on the wind. _'Clear.'_ He didn't know what his mom was doing, but there was no way he was standing back when Chris wasn't there to separate them.

Chikage had to smile softly. He really was stubborn. She simply rocked a bit to hide her nodding her head. He must had something to hide himself and been watching her back. _'He's more like you than you'll ever know.'_

Kaito walked up to where his mom was sitting, going to the corner, close enough to talk but nothing to show a personal relationship. He drew one leg up, to hide himself and make it seem like he was bored and waiting for someone as he spoke under his breath. One thing was important, and he hoped his mom picked up on it. _"I'm a little short-handed right now."_ And no reason he should be other than one. _"What happened? What did she want? Why are you hiding?"_

_"This guy appears to be extremely careful. I need to look the part of someone that was involved with the fiasco at the station. I think that bastard was involved with something bigger than we thought."_ Chikage sighed and shifted as though she were bored.

Kaito looked at her out of the corner of his eye. _"Well you look like little red riding hood. I still don't get that other woman's part or why she wanted you."_

_"She said he doesn't trust her much. This came from Hakuba-san himself to me, since I worked for him as an officer."_ Chikage said, giving him more of her cover story. _"I deliver it and get away before his password triggers a virus."_ She kept her head turned, not really wanting him to know why the hood was up.

_"So this woman I've never seen before suddenly comes to you for your help on something that she, for some reason, wants to be a part of and use you badly enough to get Aoko and me. That doesn't make sense."_ Kaito was trying to figure it out, and obviously his mom was set on meeting whoever this was- and he still couldn't really understand why.

_"I'm sure she was serious and not to mention I think it was more that Hakuba-san was in involved her in some way. She used 'we' when talking about searching for something. I'm guessing she was in the hospital room with you at some point before I got there. I guess she knew I could pull this off but wanted to make sure I'd listen."_ Chikage shifted and stood. _"I don't trust her, but I do believe some of what she said. That's why I'm going to do this."_

Kaito didn't laugh, though he had the sense he wanted to. _"I can be stupid trusting some people, but someone who tied me up doesn't hit that mark. One more question."_ Kaito paused, looking sideways at his mom. _"How much does she know about us? It wasn't like I just carried magic tricks and she knew to look for you."_

_"She knows some, not all. Not you. You're just his son. She admitted to figuring him out. I'm not surprised some of those under him put the timing together."_ Chikage closed her eyes. Fate had stepped in and put the mantle on her in time for her to be honest in her answer. _"I need to go."_

_"I'll be close,"_ Kaito said as he stood as well, looking at his a spot on his finger as he raised his hand and itched at it. _"But there's only one dove. I can recall her, and send Jii-chan the place... or if it's that dangerous, I'm fine being your back up. Just this once,"_ Kaito said with a smile. _"The show is mine next time."_ He lost the smile as he walked off the opposite direction. He wasn't going to put Jii at risk but as long as he was nearby afterwards, that would be fine. He might need the help, he might not. _"Be careful. I will step in if I need to. Know that."_

Chikage looked around and huffed. "Now, that hotel was... ah." She set off, letting Kaito use the information his own way.

Kaito let his mom have a head start before looping back around, always keeping her in his sights. There was still a lot he couldn't understand but he trusted his mom to have the best judgment than anyone he knew- because she was like him and could step back and think about things logically. A hotel was so public... this could be disastrous if things did turn out badly. He did _not_ want that or need it. He wished he had _some_ idea of what to expect, but half the things he'd been told didn't seem to connect.

Chikage outwardly was nervous. She reached the hotel and walked in, heading to a seat in the lobby. With the people around, she didn't know who to approach so she waited, watching for anyone that appeared interested or was looking around, making it more obvious than she had too but still less obvious than most people.

Vodka turned the page in the paper he was reading, watching the people as they went by through his dark sunglasses. He didn't even need to wait to find the person he was looking for. The guy was small and nervous looking. Good. Tucking the paper under his arm, he got up and walked past them. "You here about that job, my friend's waiting for you upstairs." They'd made sure no one could see them from the roof though he didn't really get why his partner wanted to meet in a place like this. Without giving them the room key, since there was none, Vodka let them get the message themself, throwing the paper away. He walked off towards the elevator.

Chikage looked up slightly, following the man with her eyes for a moment before getting up and heading to the elevator too. She crossed her arms as though trying to hide the nerves she was allowing to show anyway. "Floor?" She asked shortly, figuring the less she said the better off she'd be.

Vodka was miffed by the fact he couldn't tell if they were a male or female before they spoke. He hit the button for the top floor. "No floor." He said nothing else until they reached the top where he got off first and went to the door for the roof access.

Chikage smirked inwardly at the man's reaction to her voice. _'Couldn't tell my gender. This guy's an idiot; I'm not even trying to hide it.' _She figured this guy wasn't worth her concern but from what she heard she knew this 'friend' of his was the one she'd have to be really careful around him. She stayed at a slight distance, following him out onto the roof.

Gin watched Vodka come with a young woman. Once they were clear of the door that the woman was stupid enough to close he walked between her and her exit, eyes dull as he took in her appearance. "No more games. What do you know?"

Chikage turned, appearing startled. "Not much. I was asked to hold onto something for my boss. After he turned up dead, I wasn't sure what to do with it. A woman contacted me and said to bring it here." She glanced at him but took in more information about this man than she seemed. His long hair was an easy feature to pinpoint but the eyes... just a glance sent chills though her. They were cold and spoke of a killer. She knew why even someone like Sharon had not wanted to come here.

Gin's eyes narrowed. The woman's voice was clear but her face was darker under the hood, even with the night. He stayed where he was, eyeing her.

Vodka noticed what was bothering his partner. He pulled the lady's hood back forcefully and held out his hand to her. "Hold onto what?"

Chikage jerked and looked at the man as though she were surprised he'd done that. She shrugged and reached into her pocket. "This thing."

Vodka took the flash drive and stared at the woman through his specs. "This it? No paper or anything, right? Or maybe something more?" He slipped the driver into his own pocket.

"Nope. That was it." Chikage said honestly. "He never gave me anything else."

"Then you're of no more used to us." Gin drew out his gun easily, aiming for the woman's head. They didn't need any witnesses.

Chikage saw it coming and fingered her biggest secret weapon.

Kaito had the door open, just slightly. He didn't want anyone to notice his presence and he listened. Two men, later in years. When he heard those words though his blood froze. No one was going to hurt his mom- let alone try and kill her. He knew they were close because of the volume, so he slammed the door open as hard as he could, feeling it nick something before slamming against the outside wall. The noise and movement should have been enough so he retreated just as fast when he was sure the door was open.

Gin heard the noise behind him before the door had even opened, feeling the metal catch on his shoe before he turned. His finger already on the trigger, he turned the muzzle on its new target, wondering was that deceitful woman was up to now. His other hand when into his coat, getting out another automatic as he prepared to fire on the shape he had in his sights.

"YOU'RE COPS, AREN'T YOU? THIS WAS A SET UP! I AIN'T GOING TO JAIL!" Chikage screamed, shoving the guy next to her toward the long-haired man and taking off around the side of the roof entrance to get out of their view before making a straight shot for the back of the roof. The feature there was close enough for her line to catch her to, but an arm at an awkward angle and a twisted neck 5 stories down... she just had to land before they reached the side themselves and saw her. _'Please let Kaito have got away safely'_ she thought before vaulting over the side.

Gin wasn't surprised. He brushed past his moronic partner and over to the side in time to see the woman jump. He took in the rest of the distance that separated him from the edge and looked over, seeing the woman laying prone at the ground below. His eyes narrowed further. No one would be that stupid. He heard Vodka at his side.

"Aniki, should I go get the other one?"

"In a moment," Gin said without remorse, holding a button in his hand. He smiled. "Whatever that viper woman had planned, she won't be getting away with it." He hit the detonator, setting off bombs across the first five floors of the hotel. "Go get her partner."

Vodka felt the building shake under him. He nodded to Gin once he was sure the explosions weren't going to rock it any further. Even now he could hear the helicopter blades. "I'm on it." Vodka said as he disappeared down the stairs.

_'Bombs. All those people. These men truly have no remorse.'_ Chikage had left her eyes cracked and the smoke was stinging but she made no move when she heard a helicopter. She was going to stay until it was gone, not trusting these men to take an extra shot. Her vision quickly disappeared as the smoke continued building around her.

Kaito froze at the noise, actually falling over when the shockwave hit, more from absolute shock of his own. That couldn't-... For a second he didn't move, completely floored by what he knew had to be a bomb detonation. All for them? What the hell had that woman thrown his mom into? Was she even okay? He'd find out soon enough, but right now he had to get to his feet- so he did. He then ran to the nearest window, not able to look down well because it didn't open. He wished he had his glider right now more than ever. Ignoring the window, and knowing he couldn't trust the elevators, he took the stairs.

Vodka went into the hallway, tossing the device in the middle of it before running out again. "It's in there."

"Good." Gin kept his eyes on the ground, nodding vodka to call the helicopter over. In just a minute it landed on the roof. He didn't like leaving things like this. With a tug of want, he let go of the fence and got in the copter. The next building over would do, and he wasn't going to let these people, or that devil woman, screw them over. He wouldn't let them get away. "Korn." He turned to the man who was driving, telling him exactly who to look for from the rooftop while he got the car.

Vodka waited until the helicopter took off before grinning, hitting the button on high power explosive. "Bye bye."

Kaito grabbed the railing before he was knocked off his feet again, hearing the floor above him creak with pressure. He looked up, eyes wide. Who the hell were these people? How many had-...? He was stuck where he was for a few seconds longer before heading down the stairs, afraid the floor would give in. Once he got a few lower, a stream of people started heading _the opposite way_. Kaito was frozen as to what to do. The higher they went, the harder it would be to get out, but even he could smell the smoke climbing from the lower floors. Someone even elbowed him in the side as more thought it was a better idea to escape the smoke. He ditched the stairwell, not knowing what floor he was on, before going to the end of the hallway and trying to break open the window. Letting fear get to him for a moment he rested there, not sure what to do since escape seemed difficult if not impossible. He could get wet and risk the fire, but what about the others and what if he couldn't get out? Waiting on the authorities was not something Kaito was use to, and he was hearing a lot of screaming around him. He took a breath, trying to calm himself and figure this out.

The extra explosion above her showered her with some small debris and she had to cough a bit as glass shards showered down on her. Too much. She had to move and change. Glad for the smoke, though not the reason it was there, she changed quickly. A short dress that gave the appearance of a party and the smoke and debris did its own work. She gathered up the ash as she moved to one of the windows and coated her face and hair with it. Her first concern was finding Kaito.

Gin waited for the copter to touch down. He heard Vodka exit with him. Korn could keep a good look out on the roof. He added an extra order as he was exiting, "_If you see him, shoot him._" It had been a younger male, though with the speed even he had missed more than the way they were dressed. "_And if you see anyone suspicious._" He didn't understand that woman's motives, but this felt like a set-up. She never rolled over this easily. He stuck his hands in his pockets, his guns hidden, as he headed inside to cover the ground floor. No witnesses.

Chikage managed to find an entrance and landed in an empty room. Well, empty of people. Clothes and anything else she could grab were taken. The couple must have been older because there was the brush in hair dyes. Not as fast but better. Slightly darker hair and with two sets of clothes she left the room to find Kaito, knowing without his things he'd head down. She soon found people heading up and started yelling in English with a touch of a British accent, but still close enough to her own voice for one person to identify and using a name that he'd react to. "Christopher. Chris. Where are you?"

There was so much shouting and people crowding the window that he'd been near that Kaito had to back up. He felt even more trapped than he was, the frightened people around him not helping. What the hell had happened? What was this important to whoever Chris was working for to cause all this? How many people had died, and how many would still if they couldn't get out? Because of the familiarity, one voice hit him. It was weak at first, but grew louder as he got closer. He didn't understand why she was hiding, but he knew that had to be his mom, and Kaito could care less about hiding himself. He shouted over the other people, all crowded around and making the stairs hard to access. He spoke back in English though, if only to be heard over the crowd. "Mother?"

_'Kami, he's alive.'_ She started moving through the people, finding every small opening she could. She saw him first and, knowing her changes were different again she called out again. "Christopher, come here." Louder, in a different voice and Japanese, adding a warning to all those around her. "UPSTAIRS IS BLOCKED. IT'S EVEN WORSE. WE HAVE TO GO DOWN!"

Kaito wasn't sure until she spoke that it was his mom, and once she did no one was able to stand in his way. He ran over to her, hugging her. The swelling, and the way the dirt had stuck to her face-. He found himself breathing oddly, though not crying. She was alive and she was hurt, and they weren't bleeding as much as some of the cuts on her face and the skin he could see, not old enough to have healed, so he knew when she had gotten them. _"Mom."_

_"Sweetheart."_ Chikage held him close as the crowd began to head the other way. The warning had worked. People were heading downstairs and the call being given and shouted spread enough that hopefully more would reverse too. She pulled them over to a corner and talked right in his ear, still in English to keep any passers-by from understanding. _"They are deadly and I don't trust that he didn't see you. I grabbed some things for you. You change and we get out this way."_

Kaito nodded. "Can we get out? There have been a lot of people coming up." Followed by his worse fear. _"What if there are more bombs?"_

Chikage smiled and kissed her son's cheek. _"We will get out, no matter what. Now let's go... and here."_ She slipped him several things so he could alter his appearance as well as some extra things of her own. _"I have extra."_

Kaito took the things his mom handed to him and moved to look her in the eye. _"I know we can get out..."_ It was everyone else. There was another thing. He looked down at his right arm, struggling to move even his fingers. There was no way he could change with any speed- if at all. Even taking off and putting on the bandana again would be hard. He'd been using it too often and his arm told him no more. He let out a breath, leaning his head forward on her and able to hide a wince as her wounds were out of his sight. _"I might need help changing."_ Any embarrassment was wiped away by the situation.

Chikage nodded and started moving with the crowd, keeping Kaito close to her. She ducked out on the next floor, pulling Kaito out of the stampede. She saw a housekeeping room and nodded. "Come on, in here." She picked the lock quickly, glad this hotel hadn't moved to cards yet, those were a pain, and motioned him in before shutting the door.

Kaito took off his shirt, feeling a bit of that embarrassment now that he was in a small room with his mom and undressing. It was his mom though. He dropped what he was holding so he could grab just the shirt, getting it over his head and getting his own arm into it with her help. Danger or not, he felt his face turn red when he couldn't even manage to get his arm out and hold his shirt down at the same time.

Chikage quickly helped him, concern readily showing now. Clothes or not, if they went outside by the door, rescue teams would be checking them and his injuries, now more apparent, were not something that could be explained away. He looked different now, as far as a quick look, but she wasn't sure. "Do you know if Jii aware of what's happened yet?"

"I sent her, but I have no idea. I don't have a phone." Kaito looked at the door, pulling the shirt down in the front more, even if he didn't need to. "Getting out is what's important. I'm not worried about disguises right now. They didn't see me." Kaito looked at the wounds again, knowing his mom would know where his gaze was, feeling like he'd let her down. "We should have walked away."

Chikage shook her head. "Think about it. This was about information on Hakuba-san. If it wasn't shown that this was all there was, where would these guys go?"

Kaito now had a reason for why Chris had been at the hospital. But nothing had happened. He didn't even see her there, he would have known if he had. And right now there was a building on fire and no time to think about it. He did know it would have put Hakuba in serious danger though. He let out a breath, his heart still hurting to see his mom injured just as he knew she'd felt the same when she had seen him. "Let's just get out of here."

Chikage nodded and turned, heading for the stairs and the crowd, blending in quickly as they made their way down a few more flights.

Kaito followed his mom easily. He had no idea why they were running _toward_ the smoke and chaos but he wasn't going to fight her if she had an idea.

Chikage ran through the schematics and frowned. It was risky and if she was wrong they were walking into a deathtrap. The 6th floor had a small event hall that Toichi had used a few times. If the flames hadn't blocked the door yet they had an escape otherwise, for the others, it was into the hallways, rooms, or back upstairs to die there. Changing her voice to an obnoxious, older woman, she called out. "THAT GUY SAID THE SIXTH HAS AN EXIT." A young woman's voice responded. "LET'S GO!"

Kaito didn't know what his mother was planning but he had to grab onto her as she got the larger swarms of people heading downstairs, the other half wary of treading into the smoke infested halls. He had to think that those that stayed back were the smart- but he trusted his mom more than logic, letting her led the way.

Chikage clung to the hand that grabbed her as the tide shifted. She would get as many toward the exit as she could. The crowd started leading itself when they reached the floor, smoke billowing up the stairwell and the heat overwhelming but with just concrete and metal for the stairwell the flames hadn't spread too much. The door was open and people were flooding the area, trying to get away from the smoke. She raced to the stage, pulling Kaito with her. She reached down and pulled cord, smiling when the doorway slid open just like always and it was smoke free. "Arigatou, Anata." She breathed.

Kaito coughed, covering his mouth as he looked at his mom and caught the words. This place didn't look familiar but he could understand a bit more now. "Mom, with the doors open this place will burn- fast." The trap door shouldn't lead anywhere but under the stage and with the wood, that would be a deathtrap. Not to mention there were _a lot_ of people and it was a bad idea to stir up chaos right now.

Chikage shook her head. "Trust me; he knew what he was doing." She kissed his forehead. "And I do too." She turned and slipped down the trapdoor, opening another door in the far corner. A stairwell went straight down and no smoke was coming up so the reinforcements had worked. "Start calling people over."

Kaito hung his head upside down and looked at her. He didn't like this. The space was too tight and these people were scared and in a mob. "Help them when they come down. I'll get them." He left his mom, stretching from his crouch before looking at some of the people who had followed them on the stage. Quietly, he whispered to the first man he came across, stressing that only he and his family should make their way under the stage, calmly. Everyone would get out. There was a secret exit. Having said that, the man didn't seem to believe him but any hope was better than no hope, and he did as he was told. Kaito waited, going to the next person and whispering the same thing. This would take a long time, but it was better than risking anyone dying because of fear.

Chikage guided them though, telling them the stairs were safe and to not rush too fast. It took them to an exit on the other side of the parking lot and they were to leave, not return. She told them different places and people to go to, different names to use to get safety, stressing the danger. She hadn't bothered counting the people that escaped but she continued to present a clean, clear smile and soothing tone. A little girl asked in English if she and the boy were angels. She smiled and held a hand up, giving her a soft, white dove feather. Her eyes lit up and she said. "Keep it a secret." She looked over to the door, waiting for more.

Kaito was starting to get opposition as more people emptied and it became noticeable. He held the families back as the more wildly pushed ahead, letting the jerks. He didn't want the same vibrant fear to spread so he called out, telling them to keep calm and lying through his teeth about being a junior fireman and in contact with emergency personnel below. That helped enough to more or less get people through as he told them to stay where they were. When the last few were gone he was choking on the smoke, feeling the suffocating heat in the room. He looked toward the door and all the dark air that was filling the room. His eyes were dry and irritated from all of it. After turning back, knowing that no one would make it through that without burns, he went to join his mom.

"It's all we can do." Chikage said when the next person through was Kaito. She grabbed his hand and headed down, changing herself quickly into a pantsuit and tossing a use-to-be-yellow sweater around Kaito, doing the buttons up faster than getting his arm through the sleeve before reaching the back of the people exiting.

Kaito coughed again, having been exposed to the hot air long enough to have dried his throat. He let his mother lead him down, wondering where the heck something like this had come from. He was tired though, likely from the heat. He knew that was common. "Mom. What is this place?" And another question. "Who would be trying this hard to kill us when they don't even know us, and why? Even if it is information, this is overboard."

Chikage hadn't coughed much, having been under the stage while he was getting others in. She wished she had something to help him but didn't. "Your father performed at several hotels in the area and pointed out that they needed a second exit from the halls so this was created. It had been unused for years before and what they had been for, no one knew. Garbage chutes maybe. Reinforced walls and the stairs came from benefit shows he did. Almost 20 years ago now." Chikage shook her head. "That man's eyes. He's cold and ruthless. I saw it. I was a bit surprised at the method and magnitude but I doubt it's over. He'd want anyone that saw him here dead."

"I didn't really get to look," Kaito said, a bit of humor and anger mixed together. Something had been nagging at his heart for a while now, since he'd met the real Chris. "Dad helped her, right? That woman was-" Kaito narrowed his eyes, trying to think of the right word. "Wrong." It was the best he could do. His dad would have noticed if he'd spent any real time with her, and Snake knew him well enough to find him... What had his dad been doing? "Didn't he- stop- something like this if he knew her?" Then he felt like he was accusing his mom for not knowing, so he tried to amend it. "She was his student."

"Chris, as she said her name was, isn't. She may look younger but she trained with Yukiko-chan for disguises and acting and no, none of us saw her like that. It'll break her heart, they were close friends." Chikage turned before walking out the door to outside. "She was supposed to have died about a year ago in America. Sharon Vinyard is, was her name. I'd advise neither be used again. No sense drawing more danger on the others. We leave and we were never here."

Kaito frowned. "She has a fake name?" He didn't really understand the coils of the past between his mom and Tantei-kun's, but this seemed to be one of them. It did lighten his mood though to know his dad was blind to all this- as terrible as that sounded. Kaito smirked at her last words though. "There are a lot of places I was never at. This will just be another one."

Chikage nodded and opened the door, seeing the lights from the fire engines and the crowds of people watching them try to put it out. She squeezed Kaito's hand. _"Time to disappear into the crowd."_

Kaito stopped in his tracks before his mom could take him anywhere. _"They know I helped you. They'll be looking for two people. Let me go. I'll meet you at the car."_

_"No, I jumped. They'd be looking for one now."_ Chikage noticed a father and the little girl with the feather still nearby. _"Come on."_

Jeez his mom was crazy. He followed her though, feeling a bit strange to be the one playing along instead of orchestrating.

Gin watched the fire burn. If that woman was nearby, odds were she wouldn't have put herself in danger. She'd find a way to weasel others into it. It didn't matter much. They had their information. Even now the fire trucks were trying to set up to break into the higher floors. He couldn't have that. He hit one last detonation, set around the foundation on one side to have the structure give, turning away from the flames and getting into the car just as the energy wave hit. "We're done."

Chikage had just reached the two and opened her mouth to speak when everything got even worse. No time to do anything but pull Kaito to her and yank on the man's arm, pulling them all down, letting the heat and sound roll over her. Everything went quiet after but she never let go.

Kaito had frozen at the noise, feeling thought and emotion run from him until his mom pulled him to her. Even from this distance he could hear the roar of the building and the wind billowing up all sorts of smells, though most predominately smoke, and burning, and death. He stayed down, afraid to move too soon.

Chikage was shaking, full out shaking. She raised her head, staying over Kaito, and looked over to see smoke and debris in the air but couldn't make out anything further than a few people away. Even the lights from the emergency vehicles were barely visible. She looked down and tried asking Kaito if he was OK but couldn't hear herself. She shook his shoulder as the man rose and he saw the girl's tear stained face out of the corner of her eye but her focus was on her son. "Are you OK? Can you hear me?"

The floor was still and he looked up at his mom, about the only thing he could see, hearing her words. But mostly, he noticed how unsteady she was. He nodded, looking her in the eye so she knew, and then put his arms around her in a hug to try and calm her down.

Chikage was relieved beyond belief and held him close to her. She felt another hand on her shoulder and looked over. The little girl was buried in the man's neck but he was offering her a hand. She rubbed Kaito's back before moving one hand over to his, keeping an arm around him. Looking past him, she saw others helping each other. Some needed more help than others and a few were gone.

Kaito helped his mom get up too, waiting until she was on her feet before talking to her. "Mom, are you alright? And don't you dare lie."

Chikage blinked in the smoke but nodded with a cough. "Just hearing. Temporary I'm sure. You sure you're OK too?"

Kaito nodded again, though he was sure everyone's hearing had been messed with to a certain degree. It was nothing he could notice right now. He backed off, holding his mother's hand. Then he smiled. _"We weren't here, right? What hearing loss?"_

Chikage returned the smile and nodded. She turned to the man and the girl and motioned them to the street, tipping her head and, just to make sure, mouthing _"Stay with 'us'."_ as she started off.

Kaito saw the camouflage and went with his mom's idea. They had to seem really freaking weird to be asking a stranger to just follow them. He met his mom's eye before following after her. Whatever. They were weird anyway. He didn't mind advertising. They went out into the night air, ignoring the dark clouds and deafening noises behind them. Being separated from the situation, Kaito's heart was able to really ache for the loss. How many had died, and for such a stupid reason? This was some odd kind of set up anyway. They'd died for nothing, and because it was a hotel... how many were families? How many weren't even residents of Japan? He tried not to let his feelings show, though he did absentmindedly look down at himself and knew he couldn't show up to Aoko looking like this.

Chikage glanced around and saw that, while Kaito was looking down, groups from 4 to 9 people were forming. Some she had sent down the stairs alone had others with them now. A few men in white came over and she motioned to the girl first, saying they'd been far enough away. The crowds were growing on the far side of the street and while the girl was nodding to the medic, Chikage squeezed Kaito's hand, leaning toward him. "Look at all these ones that are alive now. Consider them."

Kaito was shocked out of thought by his mom's words. He looked around at the dozens that were alongside them. "I know that," he spoke in a dull, flat tone that he wasn't used to hearing from himself. "And I'm happy. That doesn't mean that I can just forget about the others." He looked up at his mom, but his eyes were more stoic than sad. Reasonless. Foolish. This death and destruction was completely unnecessary. "How many people did we pass not an hour ago that aren't here?" How many ghosts were walking this earth now? How many regrets, lost lives, and broken families? He wasn't trying to show how naive he was, just that he was sad, and nothing could stop him from that.

Chikage sighed and opened her mouth when a little voice called out saying, 'The angels saved us, see?' She looked over at the girl, holding up a feather. _"That's our cue to exit."_

_"Gone,"_ Kaito said a whisper on the wind. He didn't need any explanation. His mom knew, so by default, he was sure that was the action that needed to be taken. They stayed long enough anyway.

* * *

Aoko had given Jii-san the message and he'd left, telling her to stay put. She wasn't going anywhere but the news wasn't comforting and she'd shut it off, curled up in chair waiting for someone to tell her Kaito and Obasan were OK... or for him to come himself. She closed her eyes and let a few tears slip out.

* * *

Jii pulled up to the mistress's house, looking in the back at the two he'd barely caught. If not for the young master's wild hair he never would have seen them. "We're here Madame. If you need I can stay the night and see that any injuries you both have are tended to."

Chikage looked over at him. "I have to be somewhere in two hours and I'm not that badly hurt. I can tend to some but I need to leave soon." She looked at Kaito. "You, though, are not going anywhere else for the night. I get back and you'd better be here."

Jii spoke again with a smile before the mistress could persist. "I am not as young as I used to be, but I am not as old either. I still have energy in me. You and the young master should _both_ stay home." Jii had a smile though he wasn't used to talking back to her. Sometimes even the master had needed a talking down. "You don't need to worry Madame. Our plans were already set up. Let me take care of this and you look after the only treasure you should be holding tonight."

"Jii... I..." Chikage turned to him and opened her mouth again before looking over at Kaito.

Kaito's lip turned up in a smile. "Do what you want mom. You've let me."

Chikage reached forward and took Jii's hand. "You are so good to us. Good luck and arigatou."

"Thank you Madame. You and the young master take care as well." Jii held his master's wife's hand, smiling at her as they were some of the only family he had.

Kaito was too tired, emotionally and physically, to do more than smile. Jii-chan was such a suck up, but he was also a very good friend. Kaito was also very glad he had offered to take the part. He knew Jii-chan could do it, and really, Kaito was still a kid, a lot had happened, and he liked having his mom there.

Chikage nodded and released Jii's hand before she climbed out of the car. "Come on. We should head in. By the way Jii, where did you leave Aoko-chan?"

"I left the young miss at her house. I'm sure without her father there she will have been anxious though. I can't say for certain where she is now."

Chikage smiled. "Well, if she's not here already we can call her and let her know. I pulled the phone cord on my way out but that's an easy fix."

"I was aware of that after you sent the dove to me. Take care of yourselves then, including the young miss. She was very worried about you, young master," Jii spoke with a kind smile before driving off once they were out.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he started towards the house. "Bet you all the money I have she never would have stayed at her house alone. Okaasan, before- after she knows we're fine, I want to help you." He looked back at her, waiting for her to be at his side. "Your wounds look like they closed before the explosion, but they're dirty, and you get to nag me all the time. It's about time I got to nag you."

Chikage reached up and placed a finger beside the cut. "I suppose. We both know Aoko will be doing the same thing to both of us." She reached out and wrapped an arm around him. She nodded at the house. "Where do you guess she's waiting?"

Kaito had two guesses but with how he saw she'd reacted when all he had done when he hadn't called after he disappeared from school... "My room."

"I'll put some water on." Chikage said as she opened the door. "You may as well get her when you get the medical kit."

"Not in that order," Kaito said when he stepped in. He smiled, though he didn't really feel very happy. So many people had just died and he was about to make someone he really cared for feel even worse than she probably had been waiting for him. The smoke clung to his clothes and only a shower would get it off of him even if he did change first. He got a smile ready for her before he saw her past his doorway, wrapped up in herself like the world was ending. His footsteps quiet on the carpet, he made his way of to her, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "What did I say about you crying all worried about me?"

Aoko's head came up and she mouthed a bit before just one word came out. "Kaito." She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him, shaking but ever so glad he was OK. She didn't care about how his clothes looked, he wasn't out cold in a hospital bed and, as she thought about what he'd said, she choked on a laugh. "You would too."

"Um. Maybe I would," Kaito admitted with a mocking smile. "Can you do me a favor and stay up here for a few minutes? There's something I want to talk to my mom about but I wanted you to know we were here and we're both gonna be just fine." Kaito leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, a grin pulling at his lips. "Maybe relax a bit while I'm gone. Being overstressed makes you look like an old crone."

Aoko had smiled then... "Kaito!" She smacked his shoulder before blinking and looking him in the eye. "I'm glad you're both safe." She tucked her feet under the bed and slowly pulled away.

Kaito put his hand on her shoulder. "I promised I'd be back and I am. Just ten minutes, 'kay? Then you can go anywhere and do anything you want." He ran his hand down her arm before lifting it up and kissing the back with no fear of seeming too much like his other identity. Aoko didn't really know Kid. He winked at her. "See you soon." He let her have her hand back as he left the room, waving behind her and looking back before he disappeared to get the first aid kit.

_'He's OK. They're both OK.'_ Aoko glanced at the clock so she'd know when to go down and check on Obasan. 'Wow, it's that late already?' She'd have to call her dad soon too. Without her cell, she hadn't bothered to try and call anyone and after Jii-san left her at her house she'd come right here to 'Stay put.' and hadn't left.

Kaito got the kit and a washrag before heading downstairs to find his mom. She was in the kitchen, cups already hot on the table and steaming. "I wasn't _that_ long." He set the kit down and pulled out a chair. "Sit down. I only have about nine minutes and that cut above your eye looks the worst."

Chikage sighed and nodded. "Go easy with your arm." She said as she slid into the chair, pulling her hair away from where it had stuck to her face.

"My arm isn't bleeding. Besides, I'm just as good with my left." Kaito didn't even need to use his right arm. He took the cloth and rinsed it under lukewarm water, ringing it out as he cleaned up the dried blood and dirt on his mom's face. He wiped at her lip too. After time and gentle touches, he had it clean, spraying on a small bottle of antiseptic so it wouldn't get infected. It wasn't deep or bleeding a lot, but it wasn't pretty, and to spare Aoko and his mom, he put a thick layer of gauze over her eyebrow and a bandage over that. He was never use to having their roles reversed like this and- it felt wrong. Fundamentally wrong. He hated seeing his mom hurt. Dad had never let her get hurt. Kaito knew he had more to live up to, and he vowed he would, so he could protect those he loved and not have to see this again. There was a myriad of other cuts here and there that he quickly sprayed and wiped down, only two on her arm needing small bandages. He smiled to her when he was done, raising an eyebrow. "I'm right at the end of my time limit. Is there anything else wrong?" He went to the fridge and got an icepack for her cheek, looking her in the eye and waiting for an answer.

Chikage rolled her neck and her right shoulder as she took the ice pack with her left hand and placed it to the bruise she had yet to see for herself. The shoulder had been painful getting back in but it was more that she hadn't done it in years than it being her first time. Knowing he'd figure her out just like she always got him, she gave a half smile. "Just a bit sore but that's blamed on myself. Had to make the landing look good, or bad depending on the viewpoint."

Kaito nodded numbly, accepting the admission and knowing there wasn't much that could be done about it. He sat down, his head leaning on his one good arm as his ran his fingers though his hair enough to grab onto it to hold himself up. He looked at the hot drink in front of him but knew if he touched it he'd be passing out soon after. The adrenaline rush, the worry, the disgust- all left him wiped. Being Kid was a lot easier. A lot easier than pretty much _everything_ he was doing anyway. He made a decision then, looking into the dark liquid, which he wanted to share with his mom when he had time and Aoko wouldn't be walking in any second.

Chikage stood and moved over toward Kaito. "Kaito, let me check your arm." She touched his right arm and crouched beside him. "It's been hurting you and don't deny it. It doesn't heal that fast."

Kaito's shoulders tensed because of how close she was to his injury. It wasn't like the reflex was unnatural but he still regretted showing it to his mom. "Nothing's different. I was just moving around too much." He swallowed, looking at her hand on him. "Like you said, it needs to heal. Too soon to expect any real change anyway. Can I get some water?" He didn't want to drink anything warm and risk dulling his sense but he was really thirsty. He closed his eyes for a second after that. "And I guess some pain medicine."

Chikage took a deep breath and let it out. She rose and went to the counter, grabbing a glass and filling it as well as swiping her hand against a cupboard and taking a few capsules. She walked back and held them out. "No disappearing them this time." She said as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Tempting thought," Kaito said with a smile as he looked up at her and took the pills, tossing them in his mouth and taking the water after, knowing he didn't want to _not_ be able to talk with Aoko in the room. The water felt so good though he couldn't stop drinking it and had most of it gone before he heard her too close to continue. He gave his mom a sheepish smile and handed the almost-empty cup back. "Can I have more? And some ice?" He'd do it himself if Aoko wouldn't be watching his arm the same way his mom was.

Chikage nodded and went to get ice water when she heard footsteps come in. She turned with the ice water and saw Aoko-chan standing at the doorway, biting her lip.

Aoko paused in the doorway and watched Obasan turn toward her with a glass in her hand. She smiled at her before walking to the table and giving it to Kaito. She looked pretty bad with the bandages and gauze not to mention the smoke smell. Seeing her made her wonder about what the woman that had kidnapped them had called her. _'Is it true? I don't know what to think. I shouldn't believe her but Obasan didn't say anything.'_

Kaito took the water with a thanks, using the silence to drink some more before turning to Aoko with a smile and raised eyebrow. "We don't bite- much."

Aoko looked down before swallowing and looking at Kaito then Obasan. She straightened and walked toward them. "Is it true? What Chris-obasan said?"

Kaito had to think at what the woman said to Aoko, coming up with nothing significant at the moment. "Whatever she said, she's a liar." That was the plain and simple truth and, since Aoko would talk to her father he could add to it. "That's not even her name."

Aoko sighed and smiled at Obasan. "I didn't think so; I just had to make sure. It was so confusing."

Chikage was taken aback when Aoko-chan hurried over and hugged her. She took a moment to return it and shot a look at Kaito over the girl's shoulder. So many things had happened and been said but not when... unless. "What did she say?"

Aoko stepped back and shook her head. "Never mind. It's silly now that I think about it." She laughed a bit. "That's twice now, but you're both here right now and that's all I need to know."

Kaito looked on and smiled. They were so alike. Kaito didn't care the half of what happened that he didn't understand. He didn't think he'd care about it for some time to come. With everything that happened, that only made it more true. "Sorry we scared you like that."

Aoko nodded and looked back and forth between them, setting her face and putting her hands on her hips. "Now both of you need to rest. I'll call my dad and let him know we're here for the night." She reached over and shook a finger at Kaito. "No arguments or complaining this time."

"I'm not staying here. I'm going back to the hospital. I can rest there." Kaito stuck out his tongue. He was ready to put up a vocal argument on it and, with a little laughter in his tones, added, "On guard."

"You're not sleeping on the floor again and beds had people in it. What do you two have in mind, trade off?" Aoko responded, sticking her tongue out too.

"The next room over had a bed. I can sleep there," Kaito said with indignation. He was a spoiled brat through and through and no matter what Aoko said he wouldn't change his mind. "Better yet, I can just get some blankets and sleep on the floor. I'm sure we have a futon here I can bring."

"Humph." Aoko folded her arms and looked to Obasan to back her up only to see her shrug and smile.

Chikage couldn't help it. Kaito wanted to be near the others, Hakuba-kun no doubt, and she wasn't going to stop him. "We have those sleeping bags from the sleepovers you've had too. I'll go pull them out."

"Easier to transport and small enough not to get in the way." Kaito grinned, showing his fang. "You can have on too, of course, Aoko. I wasn't the only one who stayed last night."

Aoko looked away when she remembered that she must have fallen asleep. "Not like I meant to fall asleep in that chair." She tried to defend as Obasan left the room. "I told you that already."

"The chair, maybe not, but I can't see you sleeping over here comfortably either, especially with your dad back there." Kaito grinned more, knowing he had won. "And you know I'd just sneak out anyway so it's better to just skip that part and accept we're both going to be sleeping over there again."

Aoko sighed. "Fine." She said in an annoyed voice, knowing Kaito would love the fact he'd won out again, but she was secretly happy they had a way to go back, and for them to actually rest, if only so she could see her dad again.

"Fine," Kaito agreed with a smile as he drank more water. It was better to have everything you wanted instead of a choice between two. He would have liked to sleep over here with her, but he knew he couldn't just run away, especially since whatever that lady was up to, it had something to do with Hakuba's dearly deceased father. If something came up again because of what that man had gotten into, he wasn't going to let it touch Hakuba.

"Glad we all agree now." Chikage stood in the doorway after leaving the sleeping bags on the couch. "Although we may not want to go there looking," _'and smelling,'_ "like this."

"I thought about that," Kaito admitted. He actually had thought about it too. He looked over at Aoko. "Don't miss us while we shower. I get the upstairs one though," Kaito got up and brushed past his mom as extra incentive. She could have the one on the first floor. He hated going from his room, all the way downstairs, then back up again.

Chikage smiled and looked over at Aoko. "I figured you'd want to take one too. I have some clothes that will fit if you want, there already in the bathroom." Aoko-chan nodded and set off past her. Chikage smiled and sat down, grabbing her cup and taking a long drink. The medicine had kicked in and the pain was less but all the same she had to look at what had happened and work out a few more things.

Kaito made it into the bathroom, locking the door and taking off the stupid wrapping on his arm so it wouldn't get wet. He wished it didn't look so ugly. Taking off his clothes, he got the water hot and stepped in, feeling it sting at his arm. He had to turn it down to lukewarm before he was comfortable. It took him longer to wash up than it should have because of his handicap, though he still tried for speed. He wanted to get out before Aoko. Kaito shut the water off, drying his hair with a few swipes of the towel. He got the towel around his waist and dashed his into room, getting on an open shirt that made it easier and not caring to button it, throwing some pants on. They'd be in his mom's car and it was just easier. He wrapped up his arm once he was done and went in search of his mom.

Chikage looked up when Kaito came back into the kitchen. She put a smile on her face and the now empty cup on the table. "You have time still if you want to grab a few things for yourself from the other room." She'd grabbed some of her things, having felt so vulnerable with what little she'd had earlier that day. It wasn't going to happen again and she knew Kaito would likely feel similar.

"I will in a second. Hopefully you won't even notice." Kaito smiled, his eyes were serious though. He looked back around the corner to make sure Aoko wasn't sneaking around. He didn't know what set her on edge but he wanted to talk to his mom. "I have something I want to say. I don't think I'll change my mind, but out of everyone, you should be the first to know." He looked back at her, eyes sharp, but this wasn't a painful conversation. If anything... he felt better about it.

Chikage nodded and motioned him over.

Kaito sat down and nodded to her, keeping his eyes on hers. "Kid was something dad did because he felt he needed to do it. I don't plan on stopping that," Kaito smiled. "But Kid can be a lot more. I know a lot of people dad never did, because I really wasn't sure what I was doing when I started. I did some people favors. Kid's more... popular. I think it sounds a little corny but… Robin Hood turned from a thief into a price. I want Kid to be a hero- in the public eye. I want to help people."

Chikage smiled than turned it into a grin and a laugh. Tears formed in her eyes. "I believe you can and will succeed at that. A real life Kaman Yaiba." She leaned over and grabbed his hand. "I can't wait to see what the public thinks your first time out."

Kaito smiled widely, a small laugh escaping his own lips as he held her hand in return. "Yeah, that'll be hilarious until they figure out I'm not there to snatch something."

"And I almost feel bad for Suzuki-san. That man won't be happy he's not gonna be able to lure you out with some gaudy thing he gets. I think I enjoyed watching those the most."

"I said I don't plan on stopping, no one's just going to know it's me." Kaito winked. "Dad left something I have to finish, but that's dad. This is going to be me."

Chikage nodded and squeezed his hand. "You're not taking these on alone either. Your dad and Jii weren't the only ones that had some clever ideas, especially if you use another two person trick."

"I'm fine with backup, but sometimes it's easier to do something alone. If something happened to you..." Kaito shrugged, but he never lost his smile. "We'll talk about it later. It was just something I decided a while ago and I wanted you to know about it. Fine-tuning can come later." He raised his eyebrow and took her hand up to kiss the back. "Kid will still be Kid."

Chikage sighed happily at the action. "That, I know, will never change."

"I'm sure dad had more finesse than me, but I do what I can." Kaito couldn't help the small laugh. He was sure his dad would have yelled at him for him looking at a girl's underwear. Not that it was really all his fault. She shouldn't have been wearing that dress. He looked out, knowing they'd be walked in on soon. He looked back at his mom and shook his head. "I still don't want- not yet." He wanted Aoko to be Aoko. He didn't want that worry between them- more than he didn't want the secrets. He didn't want to lose that childishness in her that he loved. "I'll know when it's right."

Chikage sighed. She hadn't wanted Kaito to know but it might be better for him to know so he could help cover if she confronted him when she wasn't there. "It might be a good thing Jii volunteered; I think she heard what she called me outside the other house after we came out. You were by the car already but she openly addressed my as 'Mrs. Phantom Thief'. I think that's what she was wondering about earlier. I sat here going over everything and that makes the most sense."

Kaito tensed. He hadn't heard. A bunch of options went through his head, his eyes looking as if examining them. He settled on one explainable enough if Aoko brought it up. He looked back at his mom and nodded, smiling again. "Don't worry about it. In fact, we're fine right now. Let's stop worrying about everything- for a little while at least."

"I agree... Sounds like Aoko-chan's coming." Chikage looked over when she heard the footsteps. "When I'm done, you can grab what you want. We can take my car." _'Since I checked it myself.'_

Aoko felt much better now and headed to the kitchen where she saw Kaito and his mom sitting at the table again she stopped, not sure if they were talking about something just between them and not wanting to interrupt.

Kaito wanted to roll his eyes when Aoko's approaching noises stopped but she didn't come in. "Wait a second." He got up and pushed his chair in, knowing he wouldn't be sitting down again. Going across the kitchen he went to Aoko, grabbing her hand, and nipped her finger just hard enough for her to feel it.

Aoko wondered what Kaito was up to but jumped at what he actually did. "HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She swiped at him with her other hand.

Kaito dodged away from Aoko's hand. "You're always afraid to get near us. Well, now you have a reason. I did say much." He stuck out his tongue but smiled, licking his lips. "Um, soap."

"I was _trying_ to make sure you didn't want to be alone, Bakaito." Aoko said, swiping at him again. "And of course I used soap."

Chikage shook her head, smiling as she put her cup in the sink and headed out of the room to shower as Kaito kept dodging Aoko's swings.

Kaito grabbed his mom's arm before she could go past him. "You too. What I took earlier. You didn't take it to. Take it." He let her go and smiled at Aoko, darting out to mess up her hair.

Chikage shook her head and called out. "I did, when I got it for you. You're not the only one that's fast." She chuckled as Aoko-chan responded to Kaito by lunging to grab him. _'She's faster than most people. I wonder when Kaito will realize that.'_ She turned and went to the bathroom, relaxing and letting the hot water relax her. She really had to start on her conditioning again, if only for these times when she needed to rely on it. It was one thing to pull a few tricks climbing a fire escape but the escape from that killer she knew was pushing it, not to mention that hadn't even been that far a fall.

Kaito dodge Aoko again, grabbing her arm as she extended it and pulling her towards them so she was the one in the kitchen and he was closer to the doorway. He smiled at her, not letting go. "Come on, lets go sit on the couch and put on some cartoons." He had DVD's and he really, _really_, didn't want to watch the news right now.

Aoko tried to stay mad, she really did, but as usual, it was hard to do. She fixed him with a glare that slowly melted. She shook her head. "Fine, but only because I don't want to get sweaty chasing you around."

"Ew. Gross Aoko. You'd sweat with no deodorant to put on. Gross." Kaito giggled, letting his hand slide down her arm until it rested in hers. He lifted the same hand he had bitten, kissing the spot where his teeth had touched before smiling and pulling her over to the couch.

Aoko let herself be taken over to the couch and plopped down on it. She had been about to try and smack him again but now she was barely able to act annoyed anymore especially since she couldn't cross her arms with him still holding her hand. "Not like I can't grab some from my house." She attempted but couldn't fight the warmth to her face so she simply stared at the TV, wondering what he planned to put on.

Kaito's fingers hovered over the cartoons, then to the movies. His mom wouldn't be long, but why not? It wasn't like he and Aoko hadn't seen all of them already. Hovering between two, Kaito grabbed out 'Beauty and the Beast,' taking the DVD out and setting it up, making sure to hit the input button before he could see whatever was on the channel before. He plopped down on the couch next, messing up the cushions as much as he could with the action to shake her. "We're not finishing it." He hit the button, skipping as much as he could on the DVD until the movie came on.

Aoko shifted until she saw the opening and she settled down. She started singing quietly along with the first song, not caring if Kaito teased her for it.

Kaito found himself moving with the beat of the song, grinning at Aoko and her juvenility. He knew the songs about as well as she did, but found singing a girl's part was just a little too awkward if he sang it too well in front of her, so he jumped in on some of the guy's parts, keeping his voice low.

Aoko continued, including the 'speaking' parts in the songs, and enjoying herself. She glanced sideways to see if Kaito would tease her only to see him singing the other parts.

Kaito felt Aoko's eyes on him and smiled, looking back at her. It didn't help he was singing the part of the egotistical manic rival of the movie, but the words were... only mildly narcissistic. He still kept his voice low, not wanting to overtake Aoko, and raised his eyebrows at her in a 'don't worry about me', kind of way. He liked watching her, listening to her almost more than the movie. He really cared about her, and she was alive and next to him and he was there and his mom and the others and he couldn't be happier.

Aoko smiled and continued. This back and forth was fun and it was just them. At the end of the song, she started to settle in to watch, unable to help quoting a few lines at Kaito.

Chikage caught the end of the song as she stepped out and smiled. She could pick out Kaito's voice too and shook her head, standing in the shadows and waiting for them to stop going back and forth before stepping into the room like she hadn't heard a thing.

Kaito could sense his mom's presence. He always could. He could do that with Aoko as well which made it so much easier to dodge her. He was subtle in his movements as he looked across the room. He wasn't planning on doing anything... obscene to Aoko. He patted the seat next to him very lightly, inviting his mom over. There was no rush to get back to the hospital, and out of all of them, his mom should sit down and relax for a while. They'd head out after the movie.

Chikage was tempted to leave them but when Kaito silently invited her over she walked up to the couch and sat next to him. She caught Aoko-chan smiling as she leaned back let herself relax a bit.

Kaito smiled, happy his mom was there and sitting. He leaned into the couch, waiting until they were talking to speak so he could make his words enough his mom couldn't overhear. He leaned back more into the couch as he did and snuggled closer to Aoko, wanting to be comfortable instead of any tension from him doing something out of the norm. "_We can watch the whole thing. Let's let my mom rest._"

Aoko nodded, not trusting herself to speak quietly enough that Obasan wouldn't be able to hear her. She could tell that Obasan needed the rest as much as Kaito and as much as she wanted to see her dad she wouldn't make Kaito's mom push herself anymore than she wanted Kaito too.

Kaito smiled, backing off a bit. He let himself watch the movie, though every now and then he had to feel safe to check on his mom. Here was another argument he would be winning, and it was funny. He was always the winner, even when his partner turned into his _sparring_ partner. That woman had been alone for so long with his mom. He saw her face clear as day. She had _known_ her. His mom needed rest and the movie was a great distraction too. While he was getting more into the role of 'grown up', he knew his mom would take her rightful spot there after- just not now.

Chikage was grateful for the distraction since it let her relax with Kaito and really relax. Maybe Aoko being there helped both of them. As soon as it ended she looked over at them. "OK, I know we all want to go back and check in on Hakuba-kun so, Aoko-chan, if you would help me get those sleeping bags out to the car Kaito can run and get a few pillows. I forgot to grab them."

Kaito ran a hand across his face and through his hair, sitting too long after exerting himself leaving him stiff. "I'll meet you outside." There were a few things he needed to grab, for himself and for Kami knew what else. Clothes would be a little difficult for a while, and his shirt was open enough that he could see the bruise on his side. He'd... leave that be. He just needed to grab a sweater. Getting up, Kaito turned and mussed Aoko's hair, smiling gently instead of playfully. "Borrow a coat this time. It's cold out."

Aoko grabbed at her hair and rolled her eyes. "You better wear something more too, for the same reason," she said as she stood and headed for the closet, knowing there were a few coats in there.

"I know that, Ahouko," Kaito teased, heading upstairs. "That's why I was telling _you_. I know- You were probably just about to leave with my mom and completely forget about it."

Chikage shook her head at the two of them but stood and headed after Aoko-chan, grabbing a jacket for herself. "I don't want to worry the others, especially Hakuba-kun, so let me tell them about what happened." She hoped Aoko-chan would accept her reason and was relieved when she looked back at her and nodded.

"I understand. He might try to act like Kaito." Aoko pulled a coat on and grabbed the sleeping bags with Obasan, following her out and putting them in the trunk of the car before getting in and waiting for Kaito.

Kaito grabbed one thing he really wanted on hand without having to ask for it. Pain medicine. For him, his mom, whoever. Some of his tricks went into the limited amount of space he had to work with, being one-handed. He didn't bother with trying to add on extra clothes because that would be too hard and too bulky. Having his toys on him again felt wonderful. Once he was sure both that he had everything he wanted and that the pillows in the room were already missing, he went downstairs, drank the rest of his water before putting it in the sink, and heading out to see his mom. He acted annoyed, though he wasn't at all. "Okaasan, the pillows were missing. Where did you put them?"

Chikage put a hand to her mouth and looked back, pretending to be surprised. "They must have been wrapped in the sleeping bags already, sorry about that. Climb on in; we can head to the hospital, just make sure to lock up."

Kaito always locked the doors on instinct. He didn't need his mom telling him that. With what happened, even less so. "Quit telling me what to do. I'm not a little kid." He walked over, the jacket around his shoulders fighting off the cold except where it was open in the front and man was that chill strong. He got in the car quickly, locking the door once he was in as well. He sat next to his mom, because it was his mom and all that had happened. He waved his good hand in the back. "Sorry, Aoko. Next time. Promise."

Aoko shook her head. "I know what you mean." She would take sitting next to her dad too if something had happened and likely would as soon as she got back to the hospital. She settled for looking at Kaito and Obasan back and forth, this time glad they were there.

Chikage looked back at Aoko-chan and saw that she was looking at them. She was relieved she was OK and had less to do with this so she shouldn't be in any further danger. She thought about who she would tell what to, knowing parts of the story would have to be changed for different people... and the why was going to be mostly ignored. The hotel bombing was going to be a surprise to both her and Kaito, just as it was to anyone else. She reached the hospital and parked, popping the truck before climbing out.

Kaito got out when his mom did, looking out at the hotel and whistling for the birds that had been left behind. They hovered dozens of feet above so he could count them, whistling again to have them settled. He knew they could fend for themselves but he'd get some bread or seeds, if he could, since he didn't have that on him. He went in the back, taking what Aoko had grabbed and packed away. He could carry it as well as she could and he was the guy.

Chikage shook her head as she grabbed the other ones and Aoko-chan walked beside them, holding the doors for them. When they reached the door she waited and let Kaito in first, knowing most of the others would be gone as it was after 8 but knowing he'd keep them calmer on seeing her.

Kaito noticed his mom staying back. Better because she looked like some abused victim that- She was an abused victim. They shouldn't need to hide that part. Really, they shouldn't need to hide any of it. Mistaken identity was a good enough excuse, though considering it was his mom now, their family would start looking more suspicious. He left the lies up to her. How much she wanted to share or not was her decision in the end. He did whisper to her as they made their way down the hall, Aoko going first the hit the elevator button. _"Ojisan is not going to take this sitting down."_

_"I know,"_ Chikage replied as the elevator took them up to the right floor. _"I just don't want him looking for her and pulling the mess on himself. I'm thinking we pass it off as a person in disguise. They know what Yukiko can do and I know she's that good anyway. It'll make a description worthless."_ She followed as Aoko-chan headed to the room. _"No sense making it seem personal."_

_"It was personal, mom. We can't leave things like this. I won't be used, and I won't let you be used. We'll figure it out later, but I'm not dropping this."_ Kaito saw Aoko open the door and followed her in, forcing his mom to come in last. Nothing much had changed besides the newly added member to the room. Tantei-kun's father and that right there set him on edge, even before the lies.

_'Tousan.'_ Aoko hurried over to her father and grabbed him in a hug. "Tousan." She had wanted to see him but as soon as she did she realized how _much_ she really was glad she was able to after what had happened.

Nakamori looked down at his daughter. His rebellious daughter who he had been happy enough had been off with Kaito-kun, away from all of this worry. When she hugged him though, there was need in it was that any parent would recognize. He found his own arms wrapped around her in return, holding her close. "Whoa there. Are you okay?"

Aoko sighed. "I'm OK now. You know I love you." She felt just as safe now as when Kaito was holding her, like nothing could touch her.

He was shocked for a moment before he started rubbing Aoko's back, knowing something had scared her. "I love you too sweetie." If it was something that happened while he was gone, all he could do was console her, so he did, only ready to let her go when she wanted to be let go.

Chikage smiled softly when Aoko-chan hugged her father. Kaito had hit the nail on the head with that one and she could tell Ginzo-kun was surprised but took charge. She walked in and sat as Aoko-chan looked like she was relaxing her hold. She'd left some darker color in her hair but it was still much lighter than normal, not taking the time to use anything more than some of her own blend. She'd let him notice on his own rather than drawing attention to herself when Aoko-chan had clearly needed him first. She did wonder how much she could get past Yukiko's husband. He knew less about her than Toichi so... she'd have to see.

Kaito stayed standing. Hakuba looked fine or Nakamori-ojisan wouldn't have looked so laid back. Seeing as that now made his mom the vulnerable one, and since he didn't want to leave her side anyway, he stayed near her, unfortunately knowing that would draw attention towards her but not having any alternative.

Nakamori let Aoko back of, brushing her hair out of her face and looking at her to make sure she was really okay. "What's the matter?"

"Um." Aoko looked over her shoulder and caught sight of Obasan and Kaito, remembering she wasn't suppose to worry Hakuba-kun. Hakuba-kun had his eyes closed but she wasn't sure if he was sleeping or awake and just not bothering.

Nakamori looked over at the others when Aoko had. His hand on her shoulder tightened before he relaxed and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll be right back. You stay here with Kaito-kun." He looked Chikage in the eye and nodded to the door. They had to talk- now. And what in the blazes of hell happened? He looked at Kudo-kun who just shrugged to make sure that man would take care of the kids. The guy was a lazy smart ass, but he trusted him.

Chikage inwardly sighed but stood, putting a hand on Kaito's shoulder as she passed. _"Listen."_ She wanted to make sure anything she said wouldn't be contradicted by Kaito later on and this was the best way.

Kaito didn't want to risk anything in front of Aoko so he slipped his mom a small bug. If he sat down he could put the listening device in. _"We don't have to lie about everything."_ He didn't know if his mom would understand. He had only started once he had no secrets to hide but, even with the experience they both had, if it hadn't been for Hakuba and his mother a few times, he knew he wouldn't be the same person he was now, even if he still had a weak sense of himself. Relying on him was just something he knew his mom couldn't do, because she was his mom. Nakamori-ojisan was different, and her friend. He reached out and held his mom's hand as she left, hoping to give her some comfort.

Nakamori patted Aoko on the shoulder once more before walking past her, looking at Hakuba to make sure the kid was okay. He should be fine. Kudo-kun was good. He walked past Chikage and her son as he grabbed the door and held it open for her, waving a hand at the other room. He didn't want to be too loud and disturb anyone.

Chikage nodded and smiled at Kaito before letting go and heading out the door into the other room. It had been a long time since she had to explain an injury and this time it had been _her_ that had been the target.

Nakamori walked over to the bed and turned off the baby monitor that Kudo-kun was smart-ass enough to have picked up so he didn't have to wait in the room alone. Damn if the idea wasn't good but he wasn't going to let Kudo-kun know that. Nakamori went over to her once the door was closed and put a hand on her shoulder. "What the hell happened? How hurt are you?"

"Someone showed up at the house and, saying they knew Toichi, Kaito called and I went to the house. The person had given a false name and held the kids to keep me from resisting. Aoko and Kaito, as you saw, got away fine. I'm a bit sore but that's all."

Nakamori grabbed her and, feeling a bit of reservation at her being his old friend's wife, he kept the contact at just that. "Kami. You should have called me." He only knew what he'd feel like if someone had used Aoko against him. There was one thing he was missing though. What sicko out there would grab two kids only to beat up on one of their mother's? "The hell is wrong with this world? I think everyone's gone crazy."

Chikage shook her head a bit. "Phone was taken and I didn't know where the kids were. I'm not sure a description would help either since the person knew enough to use Toichi to gain entrance, the person no doubt knows how to disguise themself. I wondered why it was so hard to remember the name when Kaito told me over the phone."

Nakamori backed off, but he kept his hands on her shoulder. Not only use her kid but her dead husband. The fuck was with these lunatics? Nakamori took his hand and put it under her chin, looking at the bruises. "I'm gonna get that doctor back and you're going to let him look you over, get some ice on that." He let out a breath. "To hell with section one right now, but I'm going to go with you and you're going to file a report. If anything, only so if I'm not around someone will come and help you." Nakamori took his cell phone out, letting go of her face and grabbing her hand, putting it in it. "Odds are I'm going to be with Kudo-kun. The kids go anywhere for any reason, you follow them and make sure you call me if you notice anything wrong. I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Chikage smiled at Ginzo-kun and nodded. "I doubt they'll be going anywhere but I will." She was tempted to ask about the heist but figured she'd find out later. Jii had been doing it before Kaito found out and they had everything set up so it was just the showing up, gloating and blending in. _'Besides, an old man like him can't be Kid.' _"Arigatou," she finished without missing a beat. She glanced at the wall. "Speaking of the doctor, Hakuba-kun was back on the cannula. I take it he's improving."

"The kid's got a while here, but yeah. Hopefully he'll keep getting better but it's not like I can rush things. I've been talking to some legal workers since Kudo-kun decided to be smart." Nakamori snorted, though he did owe the man and Mouri-kun's 'not' wife. "The kid will be fine. I'm already seeing to that. You need to take a break. I'm sorry this shit had to happen. Everything is just going to hell. You need something, you ask me." Nakamori went and turned the monitor back on, opening the door. "Come on and sit down and I'm calling the doctor."

Chikage followed him out and back toward Hakuba-kun's room. "Was Hakuba-kun sleeping already? I don't want to worry him just yet with what happened. He's got enough on his mind right now and I doubt he'd sleep well if he knows."

"I don't know. The kid hasn't been talking much since the others left and I think that's better. Doubt he could see you very well anyway. The way the little kid kept at it with the food before he left made me think nothing in that area changed. Don't worry about him right now." Nakamori spoke before opening the door for her. "I doubt your son would like you acting that way anymore than it's ticking me off. I've got Hakuba-kun- and Aoko. You sit and worry about yourself."

It had been awhile since so many people had told her that same thing and she couldn't help a small chuckle. "I'm beginning to see why the boys find that so hard to do." Chikage headed over to the chair she'd left and sat. Knowing Kaito would have known she was coming back she acted as though he wouldn't have. "Hey, how is he?" she asked quietly, knowing Kaito had more time to watch the monitors and have a better idea than Ginzo-kun had.

Kaito look sideways at his mom, listening device slipped away. For now he felt better with his mom having one of the receivers. "Better. He's breathing better anyway." If it weren't for Jii-chan and a bit of self-interest, Kaito wouldn't be able to read and know what the machines were saying. "His heart rate is slow, so he's asleep and that's about all I know." Kaito smiled lightly to his mom before focusing back on Aoko. With Nakamori-ojisan back in the room, she'd want to be with him, and Kaito was fine with that since he wanted to be closer to his mom.

Nakamori walked over, stopping at Aoko before patting her on the shoulder and kissing her forehead. He went over to Kudo-kun and held out his hand. "You got the doctor's pager number, right? Can I barrow your phone?"

Yusaku took out his cellular, taking into consideration the actions thus far and figuring out where the inspector's had gotten to. "I will need mine back though. I do not know what calls I could be expecting."

"Right. You're that important." Nakamori took the cell anyway. "Thanks I guess." He was tempted to go through the contacts in order but forfeited it and just typed in the first few letters of the doctor's name, hitting the call button and going through the process.

Yusaku watched on, his eyes on Kuroba-san and her son. He knew there was something going on, something that was likely covered by with false facts and reassurances. It was not currently an issue unless it affected the current situation and any small change could do that. He'd find out if it was that important and, at the moment, he only held compassion to give to her. He accepted the phone back and put it in his breast pocket once the inspector was finished using it. "And you are welcome." He had not been able to say it before hand since Nakamori-san had gotten on the phone right after he was thanked.

Nakamori huffed, going over to Aoko who he saw was watching him. "Nothing to worry about. I just want to get her some ice and whatever she needs. I'm no doctor, and while we have one, might as well take advantage of it."

"I know, and she had some ice on it earlier." Aoko wrapped her arms around one of her dad's arms and just stood there.

Nakamori patted his daughter's hand where it was exposed. "Come on. The floor can't be that dirty." Be backed up a bit to the wall between Kudo-kun and Kaito-kun. "Let's all sit down." He rubbed his hand over hers as he moved. "I'm glad you're not hurt."

Aoko nodded and sat down next to her dad. "Kaito and Obasan made sure of that. They protected me." _'Kaito mostly.'_ She glanced over. He had put himself between her and that woman, whatever her real name was, in the smoke while she tried to cut herself free and then, getting her away from that place once they were outside.

"I appreciate that." Nakamori looked over at the other two, though Kaito-kun's attention seemed to be the room at large and he couldn't see Chikage very well at this angle. He put his arm around Aoko and held her closer. He couldn't protect her from the world but while she was at his side he'd sure as hell try.

Aoko leaned against him and sighed, letting herself forget the actual events and smiling a bit at the thought of what had happened before and after. She couldn't stop one thing though. "You're not going to be heading out, right?" She knew it was tonight but hadn't paid attention to when.

"Not a chance." Nakamori had gotten a few calls but he had said he had a family situation and couldn't be there. It wasn't like they could force him to come in and family always came first. "Don't even think about it. I'd quit before I left you right now, or Hakuba-kun."

She smiled and held him tighter but looked over at the bed and her smile left a bit. "Has he got any better?"

"Seems so. Doctor said he had. Let him heal. It takes time, you know that. He's on the up and up though." With whatever hostage situation she was just in, and _never_ would be in again, he wouldn't let her worry about a thing.

"I'm glad. I hope he didn't feel bad we didn't come back earlier, we had planned to."

"The others were here. It's not like the kid is short on friends. If he wakes up, you're here- simple as that. Wasn't your fault." Nakamori tightened his hug around his daughter for a moment. "I have to imagine you were scared. Don't worry anymore. You're just fine and everyone's safe."

"Yeah." Aoko relaxed into her father's arms as she heard a knock then the door opening. She looked over to see the doctor from before enter.

Nakamori patted his daughter on the shoulder before getting up. "I'm not going far. I'll be right back so stay." Nakamori met the doctor as he walked in, talking softly to him. "I'm sorry but can you check her over?" Nakamori didn't think he needed to identify the person he wanted looked over. "Someone assaulted her and we just want to make sure she's okay."

Asano looked over at the woman that had come in with the inspector and Hakuba-kun. She looked pretty beat-up, no pun intended. _'What is with this group? A personal doctor wouldn't need anyone else to look after if they just dealt with these guys.' _Asano nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you. You've been great." Nakamori shook his head. The doctor really was. He was attending people who weren't even his patients. He wasn't making money from helping them and even hiding them, which his superiors still weren't aware of, though two friends of his who had helped him now knew.

Asano stepped over to the woman, noting the teen standing there watching him. He leaned over beside the chair after the woman looked over at him, oddly with the same steady look as the teen despite a bandage and some gauze above and below her eye though the bruise also stuck out. He was glad he'd started carrying extra things in his pockets. "Well, I'd say more ice on that," he said, placing a finger carefully near her cheek but avoiding touching the discolored area before he skimmed over the dressings around her eye. "And I take it this was a home-done job. I can redo that right now but by the looks of it you may want to do it over the sink."

Chikage sat still as the doctor checked her over. Kaito had done a great job but after being exposed to the smoke and dust, a second treatment didn't seem like a bad idea. "I suppose." She stood and followed the doctor to the bathroom.

Kaito got up, silently following after his mother. He wouldn't crowd her in the bathroom, but he wanted to watch.

Nakamori saw the doctor taking care of things so he went back over to Aoko, looping his arm around her. "Everything will be fine now. You just rest honey."

Aoko nodded and watched the others go to the bathroom, glad that Obasan was being looked after.

Asano reached in his pocket and pulled out some antiseptic and fresh material, removing the covering and seeing what he could tell had been a single cut. _'Lucky it was so shallow. That could have hit her eye and done some permanent damage.'_ "Well, looks like it was cleaned out but let's make sure." He washed and cleaned it, the woman not wincing at all. _'Pain tolerance is pretty high among all of them too.' _When he finished with that and the other cuts he stepped back. "I'll get an ice pack for you so you can go sit."

Chikage nodded. "Arigatou, Asano-sensei." She looked over at where Kaito had been standing the entire time. She headed over to him. "Let's go sit," she suggested, knowing he'd stand otherwise.

"Hai," Kaito said with no argument. He waited for his mom to go for her seat first, sighing as he spoke quietly to the doctor. "Can I get one too?"

Asano paused and looked at the teen. There were seats still. "One what? Check-up?"

"No." Kaito almost laughed at that thought. That was one thing he _did not_ want. He could take care of himself, and worse, Aoko might get curious and looked. "An icepack."

Asano nodded. "Sure thing." He headed past the teen and looked over at the inspector who had made the initial request. "She'll be just fine; I'm just getting the ice."

Nakamori waved him off with his free hand. "You're the doctor. You don't need to check in with me. Do what's best." He long since told the man he trusted him and still he was bothering him, not to mention the ass did things anyway. The fact that he was checking in with him felt kind- of weird.

Chikage watched the doctor head out than looked over at Kaito. "Come on. Hakuba-kun didn't mind Hattori-kun sitting, so sit," she said quietly.

Kaito sighed. Why not? He just had to be careful and not move the bed. Kaito was good at that. Feeling the sheets, he found a good enough spot that wouldn't pull them off of Hakuba and gently sat. Kaito wasn't half as bad off as him and he could use the sleep, especially since he probably would have tried to stay up while the others were in the room.

Chikage reached her hand out. "Hey, you can rest now too. He'll probably know if you haven't if he gets better and you're still hurt," she said with a small grin.

"Yeah, but I'm not tired. It's still early." By their standards at least. On top of which he wanted to cool down his own wounds. Personal goal, close all his fingers by the end of the week. That, right there, was sad. If he used his right hand, he wouldn't even be able to hold one of their hands right now it was so hard, not to mention painful- most of which, thankfully, was being numbed by the medicine. "Don't worry. I'll get some sleep in a while. You too," he added to his mom, knowing it was likely they'd all be going to sleep around the same time.

Chikage nodded. "I know but when we do it's gonna be a wall again. Just make sure you don't just pass out like you did last night."

"A wall?" Kaito frowned at his mom. "You are going to sleep next door, in the bed. I'm gonna come with you if I have to. We've got the sleeping bag. Aoko can stay with her dad or us if she wants. Either way," Kaito leaned on his good arm, getting more comfortable and letting go of some of the tension of being still. He grinned at her. _"I'm taking over for dad right? That means you have to listen to me."_

Chikage was confused than smiled and started giggling, putting a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean sleeping against a wall." She looked up at him. "I mean we'd become tired like hitting a brick wall. I'm not that old." Really, he hadn't got that? It was just too funny.

"Be a wall? What kind of lingo are you using?" Kaito raised an eyebrow but he smiled. "Not old? Who talks like that anymore?"

"Oh, Kaito." Chikage was still smiling but shook her head and didn't bother going into it. Maybe they were both already getting tired. A knock at the door and it opening let her know the doctor was back.

Asano walked over to the two and held one of the ice packs out to the woman's bruise. "There. Don't leave it on too long or it'll do more harm than good," he reminded her, looking over at the teen. "Here. I'm guessing you were using that arm again."

Kaito kept his eyes just staring at the doctor a moment before nodding and sighed. "Not really my fault, though I guess some of it was. Not that easy to _not_ use it as you would think." And that was the gospel truth. Even hurting like hell, he'd found himself trying to force it to move, especially against the ropes. He was getting sick of the constant pain, and pain was a good teacher. Sooner or later he'd learn, or just stop winding up in situations where it was necessary.

Asano nodded. "If it's that hard we do have slings that'll keep it against you so you don't use it." Forget everything else, he was going to take care of them and it wasn't like he wasn't helping Hakuba-kun by keeping him from worrying about the others, which he had clearly shown he would.

Kaito's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No. I don't need it." He was not going to be _obviously_ hurt in front of _anyone_- them, his mom, _anyone_. His role was not done until everyone was back home safe and wearing a sling would totally ruin his image. He preferred the pain. Kaito drew up a leg and rested his arm on it, taking the icepack he swiped from the doctor and putting it on it. "I'm fine."

Asano shook his head and muttered 'stubborn' under his breath so they wouldn't hear him. "If you change your mind, let me know." He stepped over to Hakuba-kun and checked on the machines and the teen himself, making sure that he was still improving and was pleased to see nothing had gone down.

"_Won't be changing my mind. Don't hold your breath_." Kaito looked from the doctor to Hakuba. The expression and what he'd already picked up from the machines made an answer meaningless to him, but he had heard Aoko question her dad, and likely heard his mom question him. "Hakuba's doing better, right?"

Asano turned and nodded. "His breathing has improved a great deal so I'm fine with leaving him on just the cannula now. If he's honestly not in too much pain they could come out tomorrow and we can go to periodic medication instead of continuous." He glanced back at the sleeping teen. "I am going to run him in for another scan tomorrow morning, trying for before visiting hours, just to check on the swelling. Those results will give us our next move."

Kaito nodded, knowing the others had heard and mentally setting his alarm clock so he'd get up earlier. This was kind of the part where he wished Tantei-kun were here to ask, or explain, what possibilities there were depending on if Hakuba was actually getting better. Kaito didn't know how much breathing had to do with the swelling in his brain, sure that was more from being strangled then the head wound. So, really, for the important things, they knew nothing. It sounded like they did though and he knew Aoko would be comforted. "Thanks," he spoke quietly with a nod to the doctor, trying to avoid bothering Hakuba.

Asano sighed. "Hey, kid, he's been in here enough, he'll get out again just fine. Just keep being here for him. It's the fastest he's been healing and, considering he hardly ever admitted to anything much before, that's saying something." He put his hand on the teen's shoulder before walking past him to leave them for a bit. He'd messed up his eating schedule but had volunteered to be mandated so he could oversee the test in the morning.

Kaito stuck out his tongue once the doctor turned away. He wasn't asking for himself, and he knew as much without being told. He was doing it for Aoko. He looked at his mom, annoyance and a frown mixed together on his face, him knowing that she at least knew he wasn't an idiot.

Chikage shook her head slightly as she heard the door close. "I don't blame you, but don't blame him either. You asked, he figured you wanted the answer." She did smile but dropped her voice. _"Shinichi-kun asks questions he wants answers to for himself and by now I figure he thinks the person asking is asking for himself."_

_"Well he never sighed at him, even if he does look like a kid. He should have done it _more_ because of that. I asked _one_ question this whole time."_ Kaito still felt indignant about that. He'd be poking at him when the doctor and them were in the same room and it came up. Or better yet, he'd find a way to poke at the doctor. Some anger was good to hold onto, and Kaito was a stickler when it came to petty revenge.

Hakuba-kun had stayed relaxed and calm which, as Chikage guessed, left them with, gratefully, nothing to react to. Chikage wasn't sure who was trying to hide it more, the female officer, Kaito or herself. Aoko-chan had started drifting a bit already and Chikage decided to get her one of the sleeping bags.

Kaito watched his mom set up a spot for Aoko, knowing it was simple enough and that he'd be more of a burden than not if he tried to help. He looked at her once she was done and nodded towards the other room. It was getting late and, alone with just him, his mom had no reason to stay awake. He'd be right next-door and it was better Aoko was in the same room with her dad, if not for her sanity than for his. "Let's go get some sleep too." They were close enough that he felt safe leaving the room and he trusted Ojisan.

Chikage looked over at her son and nodded before grabbing the other sleeping bag, not letting him even try to get it first. "I got this." She turned to the others. "Make sure you get some too." Shifts were always better than everyone staying up until they all fell asleep together.

Nakamori wanted to wave Chikage off but he wasn't in the mood to move. He patted Aoko on the shoulder, urging her to lay down in the sleeping bag. "There are three of us now." Him, Sato-san, and now Kudo-kun. "That would be pretty hard not to do."

Aoko sighed and slid into the sleeping bag. She didn't hear Obasan's response, if she said anything, but smiled sleepily. "I agree Tousan. Sleep at some point or you'll be grouchy in the morning," she finished with a yawn.

* * *

…

…

**AN: We do not own Beauty and the Beast; all rights belong to Disney**


	12. Prognosis

A not so exciting chapter, sorry about that.

I wanted to say though that this was written months ago and under the assumption that Yukiko knew nothing of Vermouth/Chris (Shinichi having worked around her- not coming out and saying what he was doing or who was invovled). Due to recent chapters, which I am not spoiling, we find that there are many inconstancies.

We apologize for that but this story is written in the pretext that **YUKIKO DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT VERMOUTH.**

* * *

**Chapter 61: Prognosis**

Aoko sighed and slid into the sleeping bag. She didn't hear Obasan's response, if she said anything, but smiled sleepily. "I agree Tousan. Sleep at some point or you'll be grouchy in the morning," she finished with a yawn.

Nakamori huffed. "I'm grouchy now." He laughed out a quiet, rough laugh. "I will. Don't worry about it." He looked over at Kudo-kun who just waved to him before getting comfortable and closing his eyes. The male officer had fallen asleep a while ago but his was his partner he knew was a stubborn idiot and _he_ was the one who had woken up the latest, so she could take the second shift.

Sato watched as Kudo-san settled down to sleep and stayed where she was by Wataru. He'd been up awhile but whatever painkillers the doctor had slipped him had let him fall asleep again despite how late he woke up. She stretched a bit but sat down. "Wake me next," she muttered out loud before closing her eyes.

Nakamori folded his arms, looking at the kid on the bed for a while before letting his eyes wander around the room. They could divide it into three-hour increments, and that wasn't that long. Having three people was a lot easier, and as long as she woke Kudo-kun, he was fine trading off the short shifts. "Three hours. Get some sleep."

Kaito closed the door, letting the others fight their looking-to-be short argument, since it was Nakamori-ojisan. He went and grabbed the door for his mom since she had the bedding in her arm. He walked in, going over to the bed and moving the equipment to the floor, taking the monitor and turning it off. If the phone rang, they would _both_ be waking up. "No arguments either, mom. You're taking the bed."

Chikage set the sleeping bag out and looked up at him. "Your arm's worse off than mine. You ought to." She had figured it would come down to this but hoped he'd be more tired than she felt.

"Mom, I'm younger and it's just my arm- yours is your shoulder. The shoulder on the floor will hurt _a lot_ more than my arm." Kaito stood on top of the sleeping bag, making sure his mom couldn't get the upper hand. "I'm young and flexible. You want to be but you're not, not to mention you're my mom."

"And you're my son. I want to make sure you're OK." Though she couldn't get in now with him standing on the thing. So much for, 'already comfortable'.

Kaito had no definite way of winning this argument. He knew he was right though. His arm was going to be on a pillow. Her shoulder was better with the support the bed would give. "I can throw that back at you. You're my mom and I want to make sure _you're_ okay. You know how stubborn I am. You don't take the bed and I think I'd find the wall real comfy again." Not that that was on purpose last night.

"You weren't..." Chikage tried half-heartedly. _'He still would.'_ She glanced over at the bed. "Fine, but you take the extra blanket or I'll call Ginzo-kun over."

"We're indoors and the sleeping bag is enough." Kaito knew he had won though and he couldn't help but smile. He'd be hot enough, considering they were made for camping. "You really have to stop worrying or you'll get wrinkles."

Chikage sighed. "I meant to cushion your arm. Besides, if I were going to get wrinkles, your father and you would have already done that by now," she finished with a quirk of her lips before standing and wrapping him in a hug.

Kaito hugged his mom back as well as he could with one arm, pressing his cheek into her shoulder. "Stop worrying about me mom. You know I'm fine. You'd be able to tell if I wasn't- and you know I can't sit still in my sleep." Kaito smiled, looking at her shoulder and the room, since that was all that was in his vision. "I bet I aged you years. Sorry. I didn't- and don't- mean to worry you."

"It's a mother's prerogative. Remember that." She drew back slightly and brought a hand up to brush back his hair.

Kaito looked at his mom and smiled, his shoulders tight but he tried to keep himself from crying. He did not cry. Only when he was beyond himself, like he had been with Hattori, would he let it seem possible- hopefully Hattori didn't remember that. He didn't seem to. He would _not_ cry in front of his mom, but it had to be obvious how close he was. He just wanted to cry into her shoulder about all those mothers- families that had died, because of them- or because of him. His mom had already 'gotten away'. They had been trying to get _him_. "I know, but a son has to take care of their mom too."

"And you do." Chikage tipped her head, knowing where his thoughts were heading again. "We're both here. Now let everything else go for awhile and get some sleep." She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the forehead like she usually did after he fell asleep when he got back from a late night job, not that he was awake to know.

Kaito sighed, feeling some of the worry drain. Before his mom could pull away he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled at her. "And you're a great mom."

Chikage smiled back, no words needed now. She stepped around the bag on the floor, tossing the folded blanket from the foot of the bed at Kaito's feet before climbing in and settling down.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he smiled, grabbing the blanket and tossing it near the pillow. He settled inside the bag, comfortable in the way it was encompassing. The warmth, the safety, and the drop of adrenaline made it easy to fall asleep, and he knew he wanted to be up in the morning for the doctor.

Chikage listened as Kaito's breathing evened out before she pulled out the cell phone that Ginzo-kun had given her. She punched in a code then sent a text to Jii. **'Success? Y/N Real? Y/N'**

Jii took a while to answer his phone, what with the late hour. He hadn't gone to bed yet though as he set the shop open for tomorrow. No one would think it strange he had closed early for the night. Looking at the question on his cell phone and knowing it had to have come from the young master or the mistress, he responded. He wasn't a fan of texting, though the young master had pressed the fact that some information was easier to obtain silently. He punched in **"Yn"**, which the cell phone tried to change to 'ya' before closing it and turning off the light to the main room. He was going to sleep and he knew the information would help them sleep as well.

Chikage sighed at the answer. In truth, it was the best possible one as well as what she expected. She deleted both the outgoing and incoming message before putting the cell phone on the side table and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Asano had checked and nothing was scheduled so he called in with the same tech that had run the tests when Hakuba-kun had first been admitted to get a follow-up. He headed to the room to check on him and get him prepped. A soft knock and he entered, seeing the other man awake but the rest asleep. He nodded to the man and headed over to Hakuba-kun's bed, not sure if this man knew what to look for but decided to ask. "Did he wake up or were there any changes?"

Yusaku drew his head from off where it was resting on his hand. "Any fluctuations in the reading were nominal. No significant change on any of the monitors though his heart rate dropped further since the last time you were in, likely due to the fact he fell into a deeper sleep. I take it you're going to send him in for more tests to see if his prognosis has changed. Might I accompany you? I think the inspector there would be upset if someone did not join you, though through no distrust towards you. You've seen the boy. I think he would enjoy the company and the others need the rest."

Asano shook his head. "All my years of medical school and you and that little boy talk like you were in my classes." He couldn't help a wry smile when his checks showed nothing negative. "You are right on all counts. And yes, it would be best for him to have someone else there. Transport will be here in a minute or two and the two of them I trust. They've been here in the past with him but I told them this is a transport and high priority as well as private and that they do not talk about him or his location at all. I heard enough by now to know the others may worry about that."

Yusaku smile. "I've had to dabble in medical procedures in a few occurrences for my profession. It would be better, however, to hide Hakuba-kun's identity further in case he is being watched here still. A towel and a damp rag to hide a non-existent hand should suffice."

Asano raised his eyebrow at both the hint at why he had that information and the idea which was a pretty good one. He nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I'll see to that right now." These people, even the two officers, seemed to not bother mentioning what they did but they all seemed to have a wide range of knowledge and connection between them.

Yusaku stood, stretching from where he had been still too long and for too often now. He was accustomed to being in a room for hours and this wasn't much different. Too bad he couldn't sneak a plane ride out of the country for a week, but he may find the opportunity to do something similar depending on the outcome of the tests. Compliancy in the face of danger was both foolish and wise depending on the situation, and Yusaku had a good grasp on where they stood in that.

Asano moved to the bathroom and grabbed a couple towels, wetting one slightly but leaving the other dry. He'd hold off putting them on Hakuba-kun until they were moving him. He adjusted the drip rate of the IV and the O2 levels as he heard a knock. "Would you let them in?"

"Of course." Yusaku went to the door, looking over the two hospital staff members with a keen eye even as he hid it behind his lenses and a kind smile on his face, holding the door open and their way clear. They were both young, though he would not judge them by the others their age acting foolishly. With bland courtesy, he moved the tray that held the cup of ice out of the way so they would have free access to Hakuba-kun.

Asano helped them shift Hakuba-kun, who woke as soon as he was beginning to be moved. "It's OK, we're taking you for that follow-up I told you we'd do." Hakuba-kun nodded and opened his mouth but Asano knew it was coming. "Don't try it. Conan-kun may not be here right now but I'll tell if you try talking." Sneaky but it worked on him and he closed his mouth, though at the same time he blinked and closed his eyes too.

Yusaku watched the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You still can't see well, can you? You are overestimating your own healing process. Do not let that mess with your hopes."

Now Saguru felt... he was unsure... embarrassed? Kudo-san was there. He shook his head slightly in answer to the question that was asked but nodded to show he understood. He felt the bed move and then a door open and shut, four sets of footsteps moving with him. _'Knowing and experiencing truly are two different things. The compensation is a marvel.'_

Kaito had the door cracked opened. He had been up for a while, not that he could sleep very well. The ice pack and pain medicine were both all but useless and he was anxious. He didn't know what he could do by being there, but his own state of mind couldn't take just sleeping through the examination. Once the others had walked out, Kaito got up and closed the door quietly, following behind them like a shadow.

Yusaku noticed the extra addition to their escort and smiled to himself, letting the boy do what he wished.

Asano-sensei had the other two put him on the board once they reached the MRI room and he heard the whir of the machines. He took a breath and had himself relax so nothing would affect the readings. Saguru found it strange that the skill was one he had developed to earn the respect of 'the reason' he was now here but let that go as well.

Kaito stayed back, though out of all of them he kept on the doctor's heels. He didn't know everything about readings but the doctor would and even he thought he could pick out anomalies, though he knew very little about the makeup of the brain. He didn't really care, and he wasn't going to let the doctor shake him even when they went into the room and he watched on.

Asano watched the graphics as he moved and shifted the image. The swelling had gone down and it was a good sign since it meant he wouldn't have to stay here much longer. If anything, so long as he had someone to stay with him, he'd be able to be treated as an outpatient. The gunshot wounds were already healing and while they'd be sore he wanted to try to get him to use his arms again and maybe stand to make sure his legs didn't lock up. He asked the tech quietly if the rehab room was in use which, at this time in the morning, he doubted it. It was better than waking the others and he did still have support. He pressed a button to talk to Hakuba-kun. "Hakuba-kun, how do you feel about a quick session across the hall? No one else is there and we can check how your arms and leg are coming along. Just move right for yes and left for no."

Kaito was... a little shocked. He thought Hakuba was breathing better. That should have meant talking was a lot easier. But maybe something else was wrong to and he had missed it, or maybe it effected or stressed his mind somehow. Either way, Kaito saw Hakuba was accepting. Maybe he could give him a little incentive to move if it came down to it. That thought made him smile.

Asano nodded, glancing at the screen. The very fact he was starting to become able to not talk on impulse and refrain from answering every question was a good thing. It was likely just a small part but it meant more that he was keeping it in check on his own than the tests would show too but confirmation made it easier. "Good." He motioned for the machines to shut down so they could go move him and, when they did, he had the head inclined so Hakuba-kun was sitting at a better angle. "OK, you remember some of these I'm sure," he muttered to the teen, "But can you not push yourself so much? You have _nothing_ to prove." At a nod from the teen, Asano motioned for them to head across the hall, leaving the man to follow if he wanted.

Saguru was relieved to how much his breathing had improved and felt he would have no trouble talking though he deduced that Asano-sensei was making sure he was able to refrain from it at will instead of feeling compelled to speak with lengthy answers to any simple question. He knew he was and, while his vision, as he knew Kudo-san was aware of, had not improved noticeably, he was ready to make sure the other injuries were on the mend when he felt himself moved again and seated on what he was certain was one of the benches and began the basic drills to check for range of motion before working on strength, knowing that would come before he was allowed near the area for walking as those actually had you use your hands and arms.

Kaito ghosted behind the doctor, watching Hakuba work with him. He was glad that none of the bullets had crippled him. They could have so easily hit the bone, and even with him tying them off as fast as he could, they could have gotten infected and made it worse. There was some weight that was lifted there, since he hadn't seen Hakuba move before. Some of it still looked like it hurt, though he could move. That meant a lot. He could get better. They had to be careful though, what with the idiot having messed up his brain. _No one_ was going to hurt him. Kaito would make sure that got better too.

Yusaku nonchalantly watched from the sidelines. When Hakuba-kun was almost done with his exercises he pushed the more capricious teenager toward the doctor. "Maybe to help Hakuba-kun, you can both go through rehab. His body will not heal overnight and anyone could note your own difficulties with movement."

Kaito growled under his breath, straightening up and easing the tension out of his body after Tantei-kun's father had touched him. _"Not necessary."_ And it wasn't and there was no reason to make Hakuba worry more than he should.

Saguru's ears perked up when he heard Kudo-san speaking at a slight distance but heard no response. The only ones that were also hurt to warrant that comment were not there. Hattori and Kudo had left when visiting hours were over and Kuroba and Aoko-san had not returned before the time, though considering Kuroba-san had left also, they likely were at home rather than the hotel again and would possibly... No, they would be back when visiting hours allowed. _'Perhaps he is speaking to his son on the phone.'_ That would be logical and in truth, he would need some with his feet the way they were the last time he had seen him, Kuroba's arm would have fared no better in the short time with little chance to heal.

Yusaku came forward and once he took young Kuroba's arm in his hand the boy became like putty. Holding out his own hand, open, he put the boy's hand in his. "Do me a favor and move your fingers. If you are that well off it should be an easy task."

Kaito fought back against a wince but not the frown and not the bared teeth. He looked away from Tantei-kun's father because he couldn't get away and he couldn't stand his eyes. He moved the first and middle finger but not much. He knew that was extent of their movement, but that was because his body still needed to heal. "Happy?" He kept the pain, and not the annoyance, out of his voice.

Yusaku let Kuroba-kun have his hand back. "You do see my point." He was sure that the boy would be able to deal with his injuries on their own but with so little movement and the opportunity, he should not ignore it like he seemed to want to. He could force it but he was not the boy's father and it was the doctor's decision to take on more patients. He had seen the test and the results.

Saguru turned his head at that and caught just one word in response to Kudo-san, but recognized it. "Kuroba?"

Kaito was happy for the distraction and smiled at Hakuba. "You sound surprised."

Saguru shook his head slightly. "You had not returned... by eight so I had thought you were home." He spoke slower than usual to compensate and to make sure he did not run short of breath.

"I got a little busy. I came back and you were sleeping." Kaito shrugged. "Not like I was going to wake you up. That would have bean mmeeaaannn."

"So what did stop you?" Saguru asked, knowing he would seldom have let the opportunity pass him by.

Kaito frowned, a littler hurt by that. "I tease, I'm not out-rightly mean. Waking you after you were sleeping, and considering it was already night, that would have been cruel, not funny." Kaito took a step over and poked Hakuba in the shoulder. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you be now that you are awake."

_'Already night? Must have been pretty late if he felt he should not wake me.' _Saguru moved with the contact and raise his hand to his shoulder, just to get the extra movement. "That I am aware of." He tried to use the contact to touch Kuroba's hand. If Kudo-san had acted the way he had. "How much worse is it?"

Kaito grabbed Hakuba's hand when he moved, not really sure if he should be moving and not wanting to move away even if he shouldn't. A wince played around his eyes at the question. Since he had been here though, he didn't have to tell much of a lie. "About the same. Just sore, like always. It'll heal."

_'And yet you are still using your left hand.'_ Saguru felt like saying it out loud but it was more he knew Kuroba would try to cover it that he changed it. "At least you are not using it and letting it heal." He closed his hand around the tips of Kuroba's fingers. He knew it was not much, as Asano-sensei had kept it limited, however it was something on his part. "As will mine."

Kaito smiled. Yeah, not using it. That was exactly what he was doing. He _couldn't use_ it even if he wanted to, not like he'd let Hakuba know that. "Nothing much to do." He was glad Hakuba couldn't see him. It made everything easier. Once he lost that- he only hoped he could do better than twitching just a few fingers.

Asano watched the two teens interact and couldn't help but wonder if he could get the teen to accept it in a roundabout way. "Perhaps you could learn a few of these techniques so you can help Hakuba-kun do them. It would be good if he were able to do these a few times a day and better if someone there knew what they were."

Kaito raised his eyebrows and looked at the doctor with bored annoyance, squeezing Hakuba's hand a little before letting go and backing off. "You're the doctor. Do your job." He was not going to let this guy treat him like a kid and he was not going to take the insult from last night laying down. He was not going to let his unsubtle tactics work on him either. He could take care of himself and it was the doctor's job to make sure Hakuba got better.

"I can't exactly work with him if he's at home... or, not here," Asano said with a shrug. _'Something's set this teen off.' _He turned back to Hakuba-kun, reachubg down to touch his arm. "Do you want to stand up?" He'd moved his leg well enough and Asano decided to try before having him get back in the bed. Depending on the outcome he'd be happy with using just a chair instead of the bed, knowing Hakuba-kun would prefer neither.

_'Asano-sensei must have done something Kuroba did not like.'_ Saguru turned his head toward the doctor's voice. "Yes, I would." He felt the doctor take his right hand in his right and reach around with his left to help him to a standing position.

Yusaku shook his head, a kind smile there. The ordain nature of the boy himself was not something he could contradict. Seeing the doctor using no support and knowing Hakuba-kun had not put any real weight on his legs yet, he moved over to the boy's side, prepared to help him should he fail. "Take your time. We have nothing but that, as we can't go anywhere and rushing to be as stubborn as your friend will only be a step backwards." Yusaku smile more. "I shall not preach at you though, and I will try to cut down on stating the more obvious. Do what you can."

Saguru nodded but , while it was a bit unsteady, it felt more like when your leg falls asleep and you need to remind yourself it was there and supporting you. Perhaps what added to it was the lack of perception. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting himself rely on gravity rather than sight.

"I know it may confuse you but even blurred images will help more than no sight at all," Yusaku spoke when he saw Hakuba-kun close his eyes, still ready to help him. "With the movement and your current ailments you could get dizzy enough to faint. Closing your eyes and ruining any balance it could give you may worsen it. If you feel at all dizzy in a way that has nothing to do with your balance, you can speak up then. That's one of the good times to talk."

"I was simply trying to get some... equilibrium from gravity," Saguru replied, opening his eyes a moment later. "It is something I have done in the past when sight has... not been available." _'Such as smoke screens or darkness.' _He took a step forward, letting more weight go on his left leg- painful but not as much as it had been. He had known he had been using his leg after being shot there and it was more the weakness as he had continued loosing blood that had left him unable to remain standing then.

Kaito thought this was all so stupid. He could understand getting Hakuba moving but the worst that was wrong with him were his arms and moving while he had something wrong with his head was just- idiotic. He wanted to spit that out at the doctor but he didn't need to argue with anyone so he stayed back, finding himself flinching toward Hakuba every time he thought he would fall.

"Very good. Keep taking it easy though. This time I can get word on it and I know you will be watched." He'd been coming to trust these people and decided that woman was referring to someone else in disguise or had slipped in while the others were sleeping and not really one of the group. He felt Hakuba-kun shift his arm away from him. "That doesn't mean you should-" Asano sighed but stepped closer to keep his hands closer rather than grabbing him again. "Try more too soon." He waited but Hakuba-kun just stood there, on his own, for a full minute before reaching out.

_'A minute exact on my own.'_ Saguru recalled from the stab that that was a goal and he had already met it. He reached out, knowing Asano-sensei would likely be admonishing him further for the leap but he had been certain he could do it. No false bravado, just clear knowledge that he was certain he was able to.

Kaito couldn't help it. It wasn't support so Hakuba wouldn't feel it hurt his pride or anything and what he needed was a base on gravity. He reached out and held Hakuba's hand in his own, the other two flanking him like guards. He could support himself; he just needed help with balance. Holding his arms would provide assistance if he fell but not help with walking anymore than giving direciton. Kaito was sure of his speed, even if he was one handed. "You guys know you can back off." Kaito knew limits and he knew pride. He could work with both. The support wasn't necessary unless he fell and Kaito was certain he could catch him if that happened or he wouldn't have spoken. Tantei-kun's father seemed to believe him and backed off. Kaito kept his eyes on the doctor, letting just a little bit of his own inner strength show through.

Asano was taken aback by the teen's move but decided that perhaps, once again, peer help would be accepted more readily than medical. He raised his hands and tipped his head to show that he wouldn't interfere. The more Hakuba-kun could rely on others beside him, the better off he'd be once he was sent home. _'Wherever that's gonna be.'_

Saguru was surprised at who grabbed his hand, recognizing it at the same time Kuroba spoke. He focused on the shape that was in front of him and took a step forward; no real support now, just him and a steadying hand.

Kaito smiled, playing leader. _"You have two legs. I'm sure that brain of yours is the only thing holding you back- which I find hilarious by the way."_ He took a few, small steps, making sure he was able to move fast enough if Hakuba's balance failed. _"Have to lay off on messing with anyone when I don't have an audience to appreciate my visual aesthetics. Hattori should really thank you. Of course, can't dye your hair anymore but I have been thinking of living up to my past antics. Maybe I can get you into a maid outfit one of these days. It's really rather freeing. You could use that."_ Kaito ended his sentence with a chuckle._ "It'll have to wait, but it's something to look forward to."_

"My hearing is better than usual and if you try it," Saguru took a few more steps; keeping his eyes steady on the figure he knew was Kuroba. "I can guide Aoko-san to you with great precision." He smiled a bit. "Or Watson for that matter."

Kaito smiled. Though the stupid detective didn't show as much spunk as he wanted, he did smile. Kinda. _"You're bird wouldn't need you and I could call him off."_ Kaito stuck his tongue out, knowing Hakuba wouldn't need to see it. _"Plus, I don't think you'd give me away- to him or her. You care about me too much to see me suffer punishment, don't you? I'm just a big lovable teddy bear. You can't threaten a teddy bear. I'm just too cute."_ Kaito grinned. _"Plus, who would you have to antagonize if Aoko were to kill me? No one."_

Saguru shook his head fractionally and reached out with his free hand to prove he had a lock on him. "I never said they would kill you although," Saguru said, "Hattori is still annoying enough that you can be the one recovering for a few days."

Kaito, above all the stupid conversations, didn't want Hakuba to throw himself off balance. He automatically brought up his other arm and couldn't help wincing at the contact. He ignored the wave of pain, trying to withdraw his expression, knowing his words would be sound. "Hey, you're supposed to take it easy. No lunging for me just yet."

Saguru had not intended to make contact with the other arm when he realized that it must have been the right one he'd made contact with. While it did not sound as though he had done anything he knew well Kuroba could hide it well. He gave him a straight look. "Considering my usual, this is taking it easy."

Kaito silently let out a strained breath. _"I could see you going after me even if you were shot up and bleeding all over the place, so I guess I can believe that. No more lunging with your injuries though. You can walk right now, but you know I know from current experience. Muscle strain hurts like hell."_

"True, I know that as well." Saguru consented but stopped there, unsure how much Kuroba and the others had been informed as to his previous trips here, as they knew of the stabbing. He set off once more, knowing it would be wise to rest soon or Asano-sensei would step in and he would rather he sat himself than be told to, if only to show he would.

"Hakuba," Kaito spoke quietly. He didn't like him on his feet for the simple fact that he didn't want anything else in the detective's head to fall out of place. His ability and the distance that still separated them gave him the courage to risk it. _"Guess what? Kid's going to be a super hero- without the 'super'."_ His mom was the first. Hakuba was the second- and last, that he wanted to tell. Now seemed a good enough time considering they'd be hounded for the next who knows how long.

_"To more than all those that show up already?" _Saguru wanted to ensure he was understanding it. _"Simply turning over a new... clover leaf?"_

Kaito smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. _"Something like that. No more notices anyway. No more reasons to... to endanger you and keeping teasing Aoko's father. You're gonna be out of a job, detective. Not that you weren't already. You did what you promised to do. You caught me, in every way that counts anyway."_

_"Speaking of which,"_ Saguru realized that perhaps he knew what the delay had been. _"Last night was Tuesday night."_

_"It was. Kid showed up- I hope."_ Kaito smiled. _"That's a conversation for another day though."_

Saguru raised an eyebrow at that but considering it was known he had help he let it be. _"Asano-sensei will begin to harp on us if I do not rest soon."_

_"As if I wasn't use to that."_ Kaito wanted him sitting anyway though and he'd been heading back in that direction for a while. "Just don't trip over that big ego of yours. Hope you've still got that or it will never stand up to mine."

Saguru was anticipating being able to prove he was just fine, aside from the physical injuries. "That, you do not need to worry about."

_"Then watch out. Here it comes."_ Kaito let his hand grow loose as they got close to the others, giving Hakuba the chance to sit down and let go on his own, ready to grasp him again if he let go too soon or started to fall.

Saguru took the loosening as a signal they were close and turned, using the back of his legs to feel for when he was near a seat and, feeling his leg bump the edge, he sat. He took a few deep breathes and was glad he had restrained himself, although he was fooling himself. Had it been simply Asano-sensei he would have gone until he was already winded but hiding it. Kuroba and even Kudo-san would have seen though him and that was why he had gone slower than usual. His leg was throbbing slightly however considering his arms were too, it was likely them being used than any real problem so he let them be.

Asano had crossed his arms and watched; nodding approvingly when Kuroba-kun had returned Hakuba-kun to his seat in a timely fashion and neither appeared to have been overly exerted. The progress was good, as was the prognosis. If he was watched and took it easy he might see about letting him go that evening or in the morning. "Rest a bit and we can get you back up to the room just before visiting hours."

Kaito pushed very lightly on Hakuba's forehead, avoiding the bruise or really touching him. "That means your mind too." With a smile he went over to the doctor, dropping it and talking quietly. _"Fine. Help. That hurt like hell and he'll kill me if I'm still like this when he can see."_ Kaito wrapped his good arm around him and held the other one timidly, just above the elbow.

Asano nodded and checked the arm, putting one hand under the arm itself and touching the fingers with the other, watching for reaction and mobility in each finger first.

Kaito didn't wince at the movement, it being slight enough that he could bite back on the reaction. When the doctor started touching his fingertips, Kaito gave him a funny look, wondering what he was up to.

Asano watched closely as the teen looked at him with an odd look. Realizing he didn't want Hakuba-kun to know about it, Asano kept his voice low. _"You still feel the touch right? It means there is little to no nerve damage. Since it doesn't appear to be hurting, at least enough for you to react, it's going to be a matter of letting them rest, and I mean rest. Two to three times a day you can work on slowly starting to flex the arm by tensing your fingers. It'll be slow but you don't want them to heal with no motion any more than you want to continue overusing it and not letting it heal. I'd suggest you using ice packs and warm packs during this; it'll help the muscles to stay relaxed instead of seizing up."_

Yeah, well, it was that last part Kaito was having trouble with. He nodded and took his hand back, keeping it at his side again. Right, no moving it really. _That_ would be _so_ easy. And _slow_. Nope, he didn't like that either. So really, the doctor hadn't told him anything he didn't already know and again he looked like some kind of idiot. Great. At least he had asked and at least Hakuba resting was a good enough reason to steal the doctor away- as unhelpful as it was. Damn though did he want some more pain medication, especially now, but he wasn't going to dry-swallow the pill when he could get water once this was done.

"If you wouldn't mind." Yusaku held out his hand to Kuroba. "I have been caught on everyone injuries but your own."

Kaito was hesitant. He wasn't sure he even liked being next to Kudo-san, but not for any predominately negative reason. It was just- something uneasy. It wasn't like he had much choice in the matter. He raised his arm as much as he could, hating the feel of attention when it was towards something like this.

Yusaku smiled and gently took the boy's hand, careful when he lifted it. He took the bandages were they were tied off around his wrist and unwound them just enough to see the stitches embedded in his skin. The work was good but the bruising was pretty bad. The extent of the injuries was greater than he had anticipated but for being _his_ son that wasn't too surprising. "I am personally inviting you along with us. We are taking a trip out of the country and I have a friend there who can help with any scaring and tissue damage that has resulted from this." Taking the wrapping, he covered the injury and let the boy have his arm back.

Kaito was timid in taking back his own arm. He was surprised at the offer too. And there was a trip? Since when? If something could bring the scaring down though, he was up for it. He nodded, not really sure what he was agreeing too.

Asano had got a glance at the injury at was surprised that what he had done had not gotten more of a reaction from him. _'He's as bad as Hakuba-kun, if not worse.'_ But if he had the chance for a specialist to take care of it, and by the nod, agreeing to, that was a start.

Yusaku went over to the doctor, the same kind smile on his face. "If you would, please, inform us when Hakuba-kun is fit to travel. We can have a doctor scheduled to meet us when we land, so 'fit to travel' over 'healed' will be fine- if you don't mind. If you'd like, I can even call the hospital in and transfer you as a specialist until Hakuba-kun is well if you're willing to oversee his treatment."

That was even more surprising. "OK, knowing how to assess medical conditions for your job is one thing and having a friend that's can take of... things," he nodded his head toward Kuroba. "Is believable too. But I have to ask how expect to pull off putting me in for a transfer with how long those typically take and that's if they take. Just who are you?" Asano asked, tying to figure out who this guy was.

"I'm nothing but a novelist," Yusaku spoke kindly. "In the pursuit of research you meet influential people and for the betterment of humanity, why not use what recourses you have at your disposal?" Yusaku held out his hand. "I'm sorry we never were properly introduced though, Asano-sensei. My name is Kudo Yusaku. It is and it has been a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure any person who could be accepted by someone with a high level of respect like Hakuba-kun is nothing short of a great individual to be acquainted with."

Asano extended his hand with a small shake of his head. "Kudo Yusaku. No wonder he listened to you. Reads your stuff a lot, never thought he actually knew you," he added as he shook hands with the man. "I would be honored to accept the proposition."

"For the record we've only met recently. It seems he and my son met up while my wife and I were out of town. I do believe fate plays a hand in the things are dealt though, so by chance or coincidence, you seem the best person to have come into contact with to make sure Hakuba-kun can recuperate. I'll get on with arrangements as long as you fill out a current report that I can pass on to the medical director who will look it over before the plane takes off. As for staff arrangements, I will take care of those by the end of the day. You will of course still be paid, and I urge you while we are there to take advantage of the wonderful climate along with Hakuba-kun. Hawaii is a splendid place to visit as long as you don't anger the locals."

Asano nodded. "I can fill the forms out quickly enough. Although I may include some recommendations for the next couple of days there shouldn't be a problem with air travel. Personally I'd like to see if he holds up well outside a hospital at least for a day first to be on the safe side rather than have something come up in transit. The swelling's been going down though it may still take some time for his vision to be regained." Asano looked over at the two teens who were talking and looked back at the man, wondering how much he was aware that even once the swelling was gone there might still be a chance that damage was done that wouldn't go away.

"I wasn't intending any rush. I just know that right now, care can be given better away from the stress of the situation, whether that is worsening his condition or not. I figured as soon as he is well enough to bare the flight, it would be better than remaining here with all the threat hanging over him as well as the memories. I will let you use your own judgment on that. Until then, I think it's best not to worry the kids."

"I agree." Asano lowered his voice. "I may as well tell you, the swelling's gone down but it'll be up to time... and like you said, fate, if his vision truly comes back. The kids may be under the impression that it would be back right away but it obviously hasn't or he should have said something."

"A few of them may be," Yusaku admitted, talking in the same quiet undertones. "And while I am against withholding this type in information, I believe Hakuba-kun should be told, along with the inspector, and the boy given the chance to tell the others. The boy's IQ is nothing to laugh at and I think it's highly possible he's already come to the same conclusions. I believe he has just been waiting to hear from you. That, also, I will leave to your own judgment. It is not as if things wouldn't change if the outcome is negative, and those supporting him will need to be aware of it."

"I intended to mention it to the inspector before letting Hakuba-kun know. If there is no change by this evening I was already thinking of letting him go ho-... well, be released anyway. I had just hoped that he wouldn't have this to deal with it but with the rest of his injuries treated and apparently not bothering him, breathing has improved-. If anything, I'm feeling better about letting him out knowing he does have a support system this time."

"The end of the week then. The arrangements I mean. I can mail you information and a ticket but of course if someone is watching this place the first place they would check is the mail and, if we do not see you daily for physical treatment to help Hakuba-kun's more treatable injuries heal I'll bring it myself. I do believe a sleep over at our house will be the first on the list since there are plenty of spare bedrooms and I don't think the boy's will allow themselves to be separated quite yet. I will have to have a talk with someone then and make some arrangements." Their current houseguest would need to be evicted. The man was already being provided the house at no expense. Having the real owner return he would have no choice but to leave. Yusaku could help him find different arrangements, if only for a few weeks. "Do not take too long to talk with Hakuba-kun though. The longer you leave someone with the knowledge of all that could be wrong and no knowledge of what _is_ wrong, the worse off his imagination will take the situation."

Asano looked back over at the two teens. "Just a matter of finding a chance to speak with him alone. I don't want him to feel he has an audience if he'd rather tell the others himself." He shook his head. "Been harder sorting out what and when to tell him when he's not the only one in the room."

"Tell him everything. That sorts it out easily enough. He looks up to you. I don't think holding the information to you is wise." Yusaku smiled. "I can take care of Kuroba-kun if you would like the chance now. It will only get more difficult when the others arrive, but that will be telling him before the inspector."

"I guess I'll just go with the usual and let Hakuba-kun know now. I'll pull the inspector out of the room as soon as we get back and let him know. Whoever they want to tell after, they can."

"I believe the inspector will want to tell everyone. You should stress to him the information was due to him but not the announcement, and Hakuba-kun should handle it at his own digression." Yusaku left the doctor's side and went over to Kuroba-kun. "Can I have a word with you? _I would like to have a better look at your injury. I'm going to be making plans for all of us soon and I think the doctor there would be better prepared if he knew what he was going up against._"

Kaito appreciated the decorum but he didn't like Tantei-kun's father talking about that so close to Hakuba. It would be something to make it less noticeable, sure. He needed that, especially with a dual identity. He _did not_ need Hakuba thinking it was something worse. That didn't mean he liked being around someone who saw so much in him that it would have put any investigator to shame. _"Sure."_ If anything... maybe he could help. Kaito hadn't really seen a doctor. Ever. The first one never got around to seeing him and the second was in a rush and he had vanished before anything further could be done. He had to be guessing at when he could get Jii to take the stitches out. A few questions and some answers could take him a long way, so he walked away instead of following, not wanting to talk so close. _"Thanks,"_ he added as an afterthought. _"You know I can't go without my mom."_

"Considering how many we're paying to go, a few more tickets won't matter. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't take you away from your mother."

Kaito smiled, breathing out a light sigh. He was still nervous around him but he was still like that with Tantei-kun as well. If his mom couldn't come, he would have turned the offer down. He spoke again, realizing only after that he thanked him twice now and shut up the rest of the time while the supposed novelist looked at his arm.

Asano knelt down beside Hakuba-kun and kept his voice low. "Hakuba-kun, the tests showed that the swelling has gone down but you haven't shown any improvement in your vision. It may take some time for the connections to correct themselves. You could get it back soon or have some come back bit by bit, but there is that chance that it won't at all."

Saguru had wondered why Kudo-san had asked to speak to Kuroba privately and now knew it had been for him. He swallowed and nodded. They had always been that chance but to hear it confirmed... it seemed harder this time. "I did know that was a possibility. I presume you will be informing the others as well."

"I'm going to tell Nakamori-keibu as he's the one that signed the papers, but it will be up to you if you want to share. You could leave here as early as tonight if nothing else is bothering you." He put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "All you have to do is say the word."

Saguru took a deep breath and nodded once more. "How is Kuroba really doing? The others as well, Conan-kun and Hattori. They were each much worse off than I had been and I do not want to take attention from them simply because they were not wheeled in as I was."

Asano shook his head since Hakuba-kun couldn't see him. "Recovering. Still in some pain each but nothing that some rest and the chance to let the injuries actually heal won't fix. I'm guessing you know more about Hattori-kun than he said out loud but I'm talking to him first once I get the results. He can share if he wants." Asano straightened when Hakuba-kun only nodded.

Yusaku saw something he did not like almost on sight and went over to the doctor once he was sure the man was finished speaking. _"Might I make a suggestion? Though I was there last night and I'm sure a treatment of hot and cold packs would work, Kuroba-kun does seem to have hurt himself and the muscle is tense. You're the doctor. You really should be the one looking him over. I would hope you could give him a local though. He is very good at hiding how much pain he's in."_ Yusaku couldn't help but smile, even if the facts didn't warrant it. The feel of the boy's eyes on him, and none-to-happy about him his tattle-telling, let off an almost tangible aura. _"It shouldn't last long but it could help him relax."_

Asano looked down at Hakuba-kun before nodding to Kudo-san. _"I thought he was looking too relaxed. Why don't these kids just say when they're hurt?" _He moved over to the other teen, leaving Kudo-san with Hakuba-kun.

Kaito held his arm close to his side again, angry and feeling like he was tricked. He didn't know what Tantei-kun's father was doing but he had taken the bandages off now. He didn't need help. The doctor had said he should rest and he would rest as much as he could. He just felt conspired against, though he couldn't say why. He really, _really_, didn't want this conversation making it to Hakuba though, so he grudgingly let go of his arm, glaring at the doctor and debating whether or he should pull a disappearing act.

_"Was it really hurting you that much? I can give you a shot to dull the pain so that means you should let me know." _Asano kept his voice low once more. _"He asked about you so if I know you are hurt and not accepting help I will not keep that from him, just as I didn't keep that he had from the rest of you."_

_"It's fine. I don't know what he told you but really, it's not that much worse than normal. I won't use it okay? I'm going to do what you said, whether you told me to or not. I have some pain medicine I can take."_ Kaito was use to injuries, though not really injuries where he was forced to sit still. Sure it hurt but he was taking care of it and Hakuba would know if he got help anyway. Some... some pain medication while no one was here though didn't seem all that terrible. _"Your stuff might work better though."_ And it probably would. At least if he got the help he could fuss over his mom and she couldn't fight him on it.

_"OK, you stay here and I can be right back."_ Asano looked over at the others. "I need to grab those forms for you, Kudo-san. Would you wait with these two while I do that? It won't take long."

"Of course." Yusaku moved closer, slowly putting his hand on Hakuba-kun's shoulder so he didn't startle him. "Considering the amount of people who want to stay by your side, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, when you are released and until I finish the arrangements, staying at our house- both for the size and I do believe we are only a short distance from both the inspector's as well as the Kuroba house. If you do not want to, or you want to stay somewhere else with a smaller group, please, do tell me. It is no difference to me or the others and you are the one that needs to feel the most at home."

Saguru listened as a single person walked away while he turned over the invitation. "I would not wish to impose," he replied slowly. "Especially as I would need to keep Watson with me." He had not seen Kudo's home and was unsure as to what the place was like.

"You don't need to worry. I saw him in the hospital room. If you want, we can get the means to set up a pen outside or he could stay in the house with you." Yusaku smiled. "Just not in the library. My wife had a few birds at one point and they seemed to like trying to make nests out of the books. You wouldn't be imposing at all and I think it would make it easier on everyone except maybe Hattori-kun. I think he needs to speak with his parents before making any more rash decision- such as not calling them." Even Yusaku was not someone who wanted to come between those two. "It will be just as easy if you wanted to stay with the inspector though, or even Kuroba-kun. It's your choice. We all live very near each other so I do not think any accommodations would be a problem."

Saguru was really uncertain now. He did not want to be rude however he felt that, as Kudo-san pointed out with Hattori, he really ought to consult with Nakamori-keibu before making the decision to accept. He also wanted to go to his home- house, and see about retrieving a few things at the very least for the near future. "Do you mind if I think on it? I am not sure where things stand with the others at the moment and would not want to offend anyone."

"The choice is yours, Hakuba-kun." Yusaku patted him on the shoulder before withdrawing. "If you want to discuss it though, I can understand your point. I wanted you to be aware of my offer. My wife and I would be more than happy to have everyone, and there would be more than enough room."

"Domo arigatou, Kudo-san." Saguru said, hearing a set of returning footsteps and turning his ear, rather than his eyes, toward the sound, hearing Asano-sensei mumbling something but unable to catch the actual words until he came closer to them.

_"These kids, really, a shot or a pill would do them good but they suffer instead of asking."_ Asano walked over to Kudo-san and held up a folder. "This is as of right now and includes my personal notes."

"Thank you." Yusaku took the papers. "I'll have a friend of mine come and fax them over once I make more concrete arrangements tomorrow."

Asano nodded and stepped back toward Kuroba-kun, gloves already on and uncapping a syringe as he did so. _"Here. This will numb the pain for awhile." _

Kaito bent his arm but instead of offering it to him he put his hand in his other hand so he was sure it wouldn't shake. He didn't really like getting shots- At all. He'd gotten more than a few but that didn't make him more use to them and he wasn't really sure where the doctor wanted to inject him.

Asano took the underside of the teen's arm, knowing that he might jerk if the stance said anything about his experience with shots. He slid it into the arm and slowly injected it so it would affect the nerves just in the arm area. _"Your arm may feel a bit funny for a while, a bit like when the dentist numbs your mouth. Try not to experiment; some people do, even if they know better."_ Asano shot a look behind him at Hakuba-kun.

"_Even if the nerve is numbed it affects the muscle too. If I tried it wouldn't be like I'd get anywhere."_ There would be no point. And above all else, he was _not_ letting this guy touch him again. He wasn't stupid. Even if he didn't know the more advance science of medicine, he knew the basics. Even an idiot would. He wouldn't be treated like a seven year old while the seven year old was treated like him. Some of that resentment went towards Tantei-kun but most was aimed at the doctor. He was tempted to show him how dangerous he could be when messed with, he had his things now, but with the inspector so close he didn't know what he could risk. He decided none of that was going to stop him. The minute the doctor turned to talk to either Hakuba or Kudo-san, Kaito drew his one good arm towards him, moving fast enough in time to put a few very sparkly hearts all over the front of his shirt and jacket. He wouldn't risk more with the injury and the chance questions would be brought up, so that would have to do.

Asano turned back toward Hakuba-kun and Kudo-san. "We can move you back to your room unless you want a bit more time." He wasn't sure if Hakuba-kun was up to being around others yet or if he wanted to be with them.

Saguru turned toward Asano-sensei's voice. "No, we can return to the room."

Kaito moved passed the doctor, a smile on his face, and over to Hakuba. He whispered into his ear. _"Hey, did any of that bother you? The walking I mean. I know your arms gotta be hurting you."_

_"They were..." _Saguru debated a moment before taking a deep breath. _"They are a bit shaky. I believe it is more a result of my not having used them then any damage from the..." 'From the bullets he fired at me.'_

_"Right. Want to try and annoy the hell out of that doctor of yours?"_ Kaito reached out and grabbed Hakuba's hand in his. _"First off, it will be the same. You'll just be walking for a few minutes and we're here or you can stop. Second, if anyone is still snooping around here, who in their right mind would think you'd be walking with the 'condition' you're supposed to be in? Only if you're up to it though." _Kaito grinned and squeezed his hand in reassurance. _"I'd be close. It would be some light exercise. It's not like the floor here is made of sand."_

Saguru raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Whatever Asano-sensei had said or done to get under Kuroba's skin must have been big if he was asking him to include himself in his plans. _"What are you plotting?"_

_"Plotting? Me? Why would I be plotting anything? I wouldn't have the brain power for something so advanced. So, up for it?" _Kaito's smile left for a second. _"And be honest. I'll drop it in a second if you're not. I'm not trying to force you."_

Saguru gave a slight shake of his head._ "When are you not plotting something_?" He squeezed back and shifted to stand up.

Kaito made sure he was between Hakuba and the doctor, so by the time he noticed anything it would be too late. He shifted his weight with Hakuba as he went to stand, making sure he was playing balance and not helper because it was better Hakuba used his legs then his arm. He only wished he had both hands for this, but stopping would only show that they had no say in what they knew they could and couldn't do, and Kaito knew as long as he could help him balance, Hakuba could walk the little ways.

Saguru still was uncertain as to what Kuroba was up to but he shifted his focus to walking, glad that it was easier this time. He still felt a bit unsteady but felt sure that would go away as he became accustomed to it.

Asano watched them, shaking his head. He looked over at Kudo-san briefly before following and watching both Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun, ready to step forward if either of them showed signs of strain. _'Note to self, make sure one of the other adults that have a say in Kuroba-kun's behavior are here next time.'_

Yusaku smiled, following after them. He would not ruin Kuroba-kun's little surprised on the wary doctor himself and Hakuba-kun did not have the ability to say something about it so he ignored it, pretending he hadn't noticed as he watched the kids instead. Not an easy task.

Kaito got them ahead of the other two, smiling when he wasn't stopped. _I win._ "Hakuba, I'm gonna let go of you for just a second. Kay? Like, literally a second."

"I was able to stand without falling before...now will be no different." Saguru proved his point by releasing Kuroba's hand and standing on his own.

Kaito took a hat- Hattori's hat. It was funny how it kept coming into his possession. He made sure the back was loose before putting it on Hakuba's head along with a bandana inside the fell down to hide the back of his hair. Very gangster. _"Perfect. Thanks."_ He grabbed his hand back, making sure he made it in the second. "Don't you dare give me a heart attack and try that with me when I'm not expecting it. I _am_ such a fragile person." Kaito smiled. "Anyway, about what T- Kudo-san was talking to you about. You know- you could just stay at my house with me and my mom. We're not stupid. We can, you know, make sure you have everything and the inspector and Aoko can come over. Being a guy, you know, I wouldn't mind sharing my room if Nakamori-ojisan stayed over too and took the guest bedroom. Not like I didn't do it with Hattori. That was, if you wanted to and all you know. If you wanted some... relative quiet."

"Relative being the... key word in that sentence." Saguru responded with a small smile. "Although, how would that work with your doves and Watson?" Saguru did not want to risk upsetting Kuroba's doves by introducing a hawk to their midst.

"That's easy. You know Jii-chan. He can take care of them for a while. Not like he hasn't done it before and his place is big enough that they'd have lots of fun over- You know. I was kinda looking for an answer. Wants have nothing to do with reason and I know that Hattori and Tantei-kun will want to see you to. But what do you want? More than anything? You'll make me break a promise if you don't answer me with the truth."

Saguru was not sure how to answer. He took a few more steps that were far more confident than his feeling about how to respond. "I guess of the possible ones, that would be nice." He did not want to be putting others out but he did know Kuroba best and he had been there for him. He suddenly realized how that might be taken. "I simply meant that, of the realistic wants. I know the ones that cannot."

"Cannot doesn't exist in my dictionary Hakuba, so for the moment it's not in yours either." Kaito spoke with calm words and a straight face, all teasing gone. "If you had one thing in this world that you wanted, no matter how impossible or whether it was linked to the question or not, what would you want?"

Saguru looked toward Kuroba. "I have been wondering what happened to Baaya. After everything with my-... with what went on, I am wondering as to what happened to her."

Kaito smiled. "You're always so realistic. Compared to Aoko, I wouldn't even put you guys on the same world, let alone in the same ballpark. That's a start though. Before we leave I can get your answer- easy. Won't even need to lift a finger. You should have said something sooner if you were that worried." Kaito tightened his fingers around Hakuba's hand for a moment as he switched the subject back. "Now about being at my house. Nice huh. Well, where would you want to stay if you had anywhere to pick from?"

Saguru shook his head. "It is likely nearly considered a crime scene with what _he_ did and it would be far too obvious if whoever was calling me here is still looking."

Kaito considered it. "So do you want to sleep at your house?" He had his answer though. Kaito thought on it, smiling when he came to a conclusion. "I can work with that if it's what you want."

Saguru was surprised at that. "Are you sure?"

"I told you wherever. Besides, I have some expectations to live up to. I have an idea, so don't worry about it. I just need to make some calls and I promise everything will be fine. I wouldn't just throw you into danger. One thing though." Kaito let out an airy snort. "You're going to have to share your bed with me."

Saguru shrugged. "I have been doing just that for the past few days so, in truth, I am finding that request less odd than it would have been a week ago."

"Odd? Oh, you haven't seen _odd_ yet. You were right about one of those things. _You_ can't show up at your house. All that is for me to work out though and you not to pay any attention to it at all until I do. Besides, one thing at a time." Kaito winked even if Hakuba couldn't see it. "I've gotta track down that rambunctious housekeeper of yours. Who knows what kind of mischief she's gotten into." They were close to the elevators now and they still had to go a few floors up, but they were pretty much back and Hakuba didn't look any worse-for-wear for it. He did plan on looping his arm around him once Hakuba had the railing though. If there was one thing that could throw off his balance, it would be the elevator.

"Kuroba, where exactly are we? I know we are no longer in the room so-" Saguru's ears caught the soft ding of the elevator and heard the doors opening, from right next to him. "Really?" he asked with a mixture of disbelief and incredulity but also a bit of relief that he was not laying down or in a wheelchair, though certain Asano-sensei, as soon as they were leaving the room, would have grabbed one and followed.

"I'm kidnapping you," Kaito said teasingly. "You have no idea how much I just want to lead you outside instead but the inspector would freak if he noticed you were missing for too long." He hit the floor button after he led Hakuba close enough to the wall to hold the railing. "Sit down if you're tired only. I can help you for the ride if you're not. You sit down now just because you're worried about the elevator and the doctor won't be letting you back up." Kaito proved his point by getting his arm around Hakuba in a kind of half, one-armed hugged, either way wanting to make sure he didn't lose his balance. "So what do you want?"

"I can remain standing," Saguru responded. Though he wanted to tighten his hold on the bar he could not and knew the grip alone would not be enough if he lost his balance. He listened as the doors closed and waited for the shudder, still embarrassed by the situation but grateful for the help as the steady support, _'Yet another surprise that his balance can be extended to another single-handedly.'_ allowed him to stay upright and not more than sway a bit as he continued to regulate to not having visual cues.

Kaito smiled once the elevator stopped a few floors up. There were enough of them that he was silently grateful they hadn't been caught up on a lower floor. He didn't move until Hakuba let go though, moving his hand back into his. He leaned over with a playful whisper. _"When it's not you pushing yourself, I'd be pretty happy if I were you. You've done more than I think even your doctor thought you could."_ He laughed lightly into his ear. _"And surprising people can be very fun."_ With a little encouragement to move, Kaito shifted his stance and moved his hand to show they could go.

Saguru followed the tug and set off again. _"He is likely only quiet because I am not doing this myself,"_ he responded, not sure how far the room he had been in was from the elevator but determined to reach it before he would stop.

_"Hm. Maybe I was wrong. That there sounds like you underestimating yourself. Didn't think I'd see much of that."_ Kaito smiled a bit more, feeling some more spastic energy take him that he hadn't felt for a while. It came and went, but right now he had it and was willing to play with it when there was time. He had a goal, he had a job, he was beyond ecstatic Hakuba had been able to do all this and he didn't look too obviously worn out by it. He wouldn't be standing again for a while but it didn't seem to be overly taxing and he was just so freaking, bubbling happy about all of that. That lady and not that person with the phone- _No one_ could touch his friend and Kaito was glad that, given time, Hakuba was getting better too. _"You know. You're doctor's eyes aren't anymore keen than yours right now. For one, he thinks I'm some incompetent, idiotic child. I don't like that. For another, he looks very good with sparkles. I thought I might let you in on it in case you heard something you couldn't understand. Like maybe me laughing." _Kaito chuckled a little there, just for the fun of it._ "And you really should stop both pushing and underestimating yourself. You know you're better than that. I would never be friends with mediocrity."_

"_He has not stopped you and he has never let another work with me since he first started treating me. Although, depending on when you did that, he may not have noticed yet. If he finds out it was from you I have no doubt that the description will be more 'childish' than 'idiotic'."_

_"He told me what- ah, never mind."_ Kaito wasn't really up to talking about his own injuries until he got them under control. The energy didn't help with that 'sit still' plan, so he was glad the medicine was keeping him from doing anything stupid. _"As long as it's not 'childish idiot' I think I'd be good with that. At least I'm not the 'stubborn' idiot. Besides, what fun would the world be if we didn't all have a childish side? Boring, that's what. You know, you're like that too. I mean like me I mean. I don't think that's a bad thing. It's where you get your own stubbornness. More time with me and you'll be out of the danky mindset you call 'normality' in no time."_ Kaito walked, keeping his pace matched perfectly, his weight evenly distributed so Hakuba wasn't putting too much pressure on his injured arm. Knocking was stupid so he just opened the door, seeing those still in the room were all sleeping. He could only hope his mom still was too._ "Temporary home sweet home for the time being."_

Chikage heard someone enter the room and glanced out the door to see Kaito leading Hakuba-kun into the room. _'It's good to see that he's able to move, it would have been hard on all of them if he couldn't. I'm not sure if Kaito or Hakuba-kun would have felt worse.'_ She finished up before grabbing the monitor off the counter and stepping into the room as Kaito was helping Hakuba-kun sit on the bed. She smiled and let out a soft giggle but raised an eyebrow when Hakuba-kun looked toward her.

Kaito didn't like it too much when he noticed his mom was not only awake but busying herself. It was still too early in the morning, though he guessed it was getting later. When she giggled, he couldn't help playing the part. He raised his eyebrows a few times before taking Hakuba's hand that he hadn't let go of yet and kissing the back of it, knowing that made him grin more. _"It has been a pleasure."_

Saguru had heard someone off to the side and looked in that direction but Kuroba must have known who it was and was relaxed enough to pull another stunt... and something like _that_. "And just whose benefit was that for?" he asked, grateful the dye he had applied Friday should, according to his time table, still cover his face as he was bright red that not only had Kuroba kissed his hand but someone had witnessed it.

"Benefit? That was courtesy, wasn't it?" Kaito grinned, letting Hakuba's hand go. "Beside, hurt or not, I can still tease you. That won't ever stop." Since Hakuba was sitting, Kaito took a seat next to him on the bed; feeling tired just being in the hospital. It was so boring- even stifling. He needed a phone though and Hakuba had only just gotten back into the room. His calls could wait.

"Don't mind Kaito, it's a habit he got from his father." Chikage said before she saw the doctor was not the only person to follow the two teens back into the room.

"Hello again," Yusaku said with a smile to Kuroba-san. "Thank you for monitoring that while I was away. I assumed you would but that seems rude now. I hope you'll forgive me. You're son is- quite the handful." He refused to look at the doctor's attire and instead focused on the monitor in her hand, offering his own to relieve her of it. "I appreciate your help. If you wouldn't mind though, some anomalies aren't adding up. I've been up to date on the news through friends of mine I would be interested in what you know."

Chikage placed the monitor readily in Kudo-kun's hand. "Of course, I'll let you know what I can. Shall we speak here or go into the next room and let the boys relax?"

Yusaku nodded to the invitation. "At the least we will have a place to sit and I'm sure this room will once again be crowed shortly." He went to the door and held it open for her. "After you."

Chikage looked over at the doctor quickly before looking at Kaito, mouthing a parting _"Hearts? Really?" _with a smile. She turned and stepped out the door, heading back to the room she and Kaito had slept in but was already straightened out.

Yusaku closed the door after them from any wandering eyes. "We'll be back shortly." He went over and opened the second door for her as well, turning off the monitor now that they were in the room and waving his hand towards the bed. "I believe was can both have a seat. Judging from the timing I can't help but think something is going on and I am really curious as to how you attained your injuries. If it's not asking too much of course."

Chikage sat and shook her head. "Not at all. Someone tricked Kaito into letting them into the house by saying they had learned from Toichi. I managed to have Kaito get Aoko-chan away but with some of what was said, I couldn't take the chance to just leave until I knew they were away, by then." She touched her cheek. "As to the real reason that person worked their way in, I honestly don't know."

Yusaku sat and smiled, patting her hand. "You seem to have gotten away fairly well judging by the extent. I think you must have figured out at least some of their motive though, considering the length and the amount of time you were gone. You do not need to keep secrets from me. I am very much at odds with circumstances right now because I am being lied to by so many who I've tried to get into contact with. While I don't think you're lying, I think you are skirting the truth. Do not tell me if you do not wish to, but if I take only your facts as sole truth then it sounds like some madman with no aim and yet the intelligence enough to have found a way to affect you in which you couldn't fight back- you or your son. That, I just can't see."

Chikage looked up at the man. He had known Toichi and what he did, it came down to what to reveal that wouldn't have the repercussions of bring them into it later. "I know we both know about my husband's activities. This person figured it out too and wanted a task done by the one that took over his role. Considering who the person suspected and the circumstances at the time of the questioning I took that claim upon myself. I just couldn't believe they'd turned into that kind of person." _'Or that she was still alive_.'

"You've been cleverly avoiding what they asked you to do. I won't push it further." Yusaku thought about the strange circumstances. There was some action that would narrow down the open possibilities. He was expecting fear to have kicked in and some action in at least one party's proceedings. He was expecting the police to be hit first but even that was taking longer than he had had guessed. "Can I ask you to help me with something?"

"Of course, if I can help in some way, I will." Chikage said.

"I'm not sure what exactly will happen. There are a few options but even I can't predict the future." Yusaku took out a pen from his inner pocket, removing an envelope and writing on the side. "I also can't be in two places at once. Mouri-kun is a bit... naive, and I'm not in favor of worrying anyone. If we are separated, as this group doesn't seem to be able to stay together, I want you to call this number." Yusaku wrote down an address as well. "And if you don't feel somewhere is safe, this location isn't known. Our own houses will need to be checked into as well before any of us return, so avoid doing that." Yusaku sighed. "Unless you already have. I don't think this was orchestrated by one group but I don't have anything to prove otherwise. My wife as the others at a hotel under a false name so they are safe." Yusaku handed her the envelope. "I'm suspecting that they will try to catch us unawares so I feel it's better for once to share."

Chikage accepted the envelope. "I did check my house when I returned and we remained there for some time. It is safe enough though I understand your point." She glanced at him. "It might be safer if Yukiko knew something. Tell her, Sharon is still alive and not to trust her." She slipped the envelope in her pocket, number and address memorized

"Sharon?" Yusaku hadn't heard that name for some time, had met the woman herself all of never. He had looked into her since Professor Agasa had kept him in touch with the goings-on that Shinichi had got himself into. Though some looking into of his own, he found the odd circumstances surrounding both her and her criminal daughter. He had yet to say anything concrete to his wife, though now he thought he should. It was clear that he was still missing something, though he was getting a more solid idea of the missing pieces surrounding the circumstances around her if she had gone by that name and had known both what was happening with Kuroba-san and where to hit.

If Shinichi knew as well, he would want to talk to him and get more information, though that did lead to even worsening outcomes. "I will pass on the news, though I think it will have to be privately. Our son has had some trouble with her daughter in the past, though I'm guessing since I was also led astray when trying to look into the death of her mother that you're claiming is back, that there is more going on than I realized. She is, indeed, very dangerous. Even I couldn't stop her if I tried, and I can say with certainty that Shinichi has attempted the same as well. I do not mean to overestimate our talents, but she is part of a large crime syndicate that even I cannot seem to get any useable information on. If you come across her again, please tell me. I can give you my number seeing as I'm sure the Inspector does not have it." He held out his hand for the phone. "I do think this is the part where I need to talk with my son and a few others if she is involved. Anything you've put off telling me, please. I will need to know."

"Chris, I guess. That's the name she used and appeared young enough to be a daughter but she claimed to have gone to Toichi's funeral so that made it clear enough. She _is_ Sharon... they're one and the same. I don't know how but seeing as you seem to already be involved, and you know the people she works with are beyond dangerous, I had hoped you weren't known to her." Chikage pulled out Ginzo-kun's phone. "I'm using Ginzo-kun's since ours were taken so he'll have it too."

"I think it would be better if we were able to stay connected. I can buy a few pay by the minute phones. It really would be better if we were able to stay in contact." Yusaku took the phone and typed his phone number, along with Yukiko's. "I am happy that Hakuba's doctors says he'll be well enough by tonight to sleep elsewhere. I need to find out how they're involved and Shinichi has a phone number I need. I also have invited your son with us," Yusaku spoke, smiling as he returned the cellular phone. "I hope you don't mind a trip to Hawaii with us."

Chikage smiled. "I haven't been since before he was born. Not to mention after the 'vacation' week we've been having so far, a real vacation is something to look forward to. If Hakuba-kun's going I doubt anything will keep Kaito from tagging along."

"I am afraid I'm going to have to ruin the boy's plans, but I can't find an alternative." Yusaku held out his hand to her. "I can make arrangements to the location, it is unknown, but I'm going to be staying here until I can figure out who is acting against whom and how far this whole conspiracy goes. As far as Hakuba-kun is concerned, it seems there's some foolish power play around him. I do not know what they're hoping to achieve, but it does seem foolish in every aspect I can examine. I'll work it all out. If you can, I would like you and Mouri-kun to keep your eyes out on both those who would harm them and the kids themselves. Shinichi, I can say for sure, will be reckless if he catches on to the larger scale of events that I am grateful he is overlooking."

"From what I gathered, it was Hakuba-san that got this group's attention. How, I don't know but I'm certain that the group at large is no longer concerned with it. I do agree that staying alert is necessary," Chikage said, taking Kudo-san's hand. "But as for the 'who's against who', I think Sharon is playing both ends for herself," Chikage added, thinking of how she had used her to betray and mislead the others.

Yusaku let go of her hand, a small shake of his head but still smiling. "They aren't the only ones I'm worried about. I won't put them aside though. There's also a group in the police force themselves, though I don't' know to what extent, and most likely an outside group, either someone affiliated with the police in some way or just associated through ties. There's going to be a lot that needs to be sorted out politically and odds are the government itself will get involved with this. I see no reason the kids should be further involved." Yusaku stood, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go take care of your son. Mine should be showing up soon and I do think that getting phones to keep in contact should be a priority right now, though I'll need to talk with him and my wife when they arrive so I'd appreciate it if you made sure they didn't wander off if they return before I do."

"I'll do that." Chikage gave him a smile. "Hopefully you can get the answers you're looking for."

"Hopefully I will." Yusaku flipped on the monitor again as he set it down, leaving the door open for her to use. He stopped in it before turning back though. "Actually, if Shinichi does show up before I get back, tell him what you told me. I know what his actions will be and this is something I would think to jump the gun on. Avoiding the bullet is a lot harder." He waved with a smile and silent laugh. Though he wasn't as skilled as she, turning his coat collar up was the best he could accomplish and it would likely keep his own identity low-key since his had a common enough hairstyle and build.

Chikage smiled, thinking if he wanted to be that secretive a few seconds and she could have done a lot more thorough job. _'Oh well.'_ She shrugged and headed back into the other room to see if the others were awake and if Kaito was teasing Hakuba-kun anymore. _'Likely he is and that would wake the others.'_


	13. New Suspects

**Chapter 62: New Suspects**

Kaito was bored where he was sitting, not really sure what to talk about. He hated hospitals. There was nothing to do. He fought back the urge to start poking Hakuba for some reason to start conversation or do something. He still needed to call Jii, but he would need a phone for that, and it wasn't really a 'rush order' job. "You know, it's boring here." Since it was quiet anyway, and he was antsy, Kaito spoke his thoughts out loud.

"You may not find an interest in it, but there is usually a book in the bedside drawer the day after I come in. I did not bother bringing it up since..." Saguru shrugged.

"As if I could read right now. That's something I do when I want to go to sleep or school shoves it on me." Kaito dismissed the idea right away though he did smile. "Someone knows you well though."

Saguru shook his head. "All things considered, the fact that I enjoy reading is hardly a hidden fact." He turned his head toward Kuroba. "I never hid it."

Kaito closed his eye marginally, slumping over but not really caring. He was used to doing things as Kid so nothing really made him sore to where it bothered him anymore. "No, you don't. But I doubt your dad was doing it."

Saguru glanced away and shook his head. "No. He was definitely not the one. I had thought, considering when it first started being there, that it was one of the personal here."

"It also kept you from slipping down to the gift shop to get one yourself." Asano mumbled quietly as he finished hooking up Hakuba-kun to the monitors.

Kaito smirked, eyes still half-lidded as he looked at the doctor. "I can see why you and the inspector were clashing with each other so much when he came in now. You both wanted to be his daddy, didn't you?"

"What?" Asano looked over at the teen, dumbfounded. He had no idea where that had come from. "He's my patient. I do what I can to take care of my patients and preventing them from aggravating injuries or straining themselves is a normal thing as far as I'm concerned."

Kaito grinned the same cheeky grin as he raised his eyebrows. "Yet you kept yelling at the inspector every step of the way, sure that someone, some adult, was going to let him down and you were the guardian that had to look after him in the absence of his real dad. No wonder Hakuba doesn't think he has any friends. We all help him in our own ways and he never seems to notice. My advice, stop pretending you don't feel like a father to him and just come out and tell him or he'll never believe it."

Saguru sat there in near shook. He was still aware of the other two talking but was in complete disbelief. The fact he had almost collapsed the last time made Asano-sensei's reasoning legitimate and he was one of the personal so that fit too. However, what Kuroba had said was much like what Eri-Obasan had pointed out. Only, instead of simply being on paper it seemed they... he shook his head slightly.

"I have a better way to prove my point." Kaito wanted the doctor to say it, because even if Hakuba believed it, which he didn't think he did when he shook his head, words were better than the imagination. "You know I was listening. If you were only looking out for his health, why take the trip when another doctor could see to him just as well?"

Asano noticed Hakuba-kun's reaction but looked back at Kuroba-kun. "If you must know, I felt Hakuba-kun would prefer that the less people that had to go through his medical history the better, though I won't say I haven't taken special care of Hakuba-kun."

Kaito lost his smile and closed his eye for a moment as he let out a breath. _"Hakuba, don't say anything."_ He got off the bed, moving to stand in front of the doctor, almost pushing him away so he could talk to him a little more privately. _"Not good enough."_ His tone and eyes were as sharp as ever, injury forgotten. Right now, Kaito had say in something and he would follow through. _"If he's just another patient to you, that's not good enough. You're a liability right now if you go with because people will notice you're gone, especially when they're looking for Hakuba and you're the doctor he always comes to. I hope you understand that risk of bringing you with and if he's only a patient to you, even one you've taken 'special care' of, it's not good enough. Answer me now and walk away if it's 'no'. Patient or not, do you think of Hakuba as some sort of extended family that you would go out of your way, even non-medically, to help- or is he just another patient you would do your best to assist, even if you do favor him a bit more. There is a huge difference between those two and if you can't see that your answer is no and you should leave. My mom can read the machines just fine and she should be back soon, so you don't need to be here."_

Asano took a deep breath and glanced over at Hakuba-kun. _"You're right. I guess I while I wanted to help him I didn't want to risk doing the same thing he seemed to expect. I wasn't sure he'd accept help either."_ He turned back to Kuroba-kun. The kid seemed to read him better than anyone and he was just a teen... no, he was more like the other two, only he had hid it better until now. _"I wasn't going to offer when I didn't know what was going on, but yes, I guess I have been looking at him as more than just a patient for awhile now. And yes, anything that was wrong or he needs help with, I'd help."_ He crossed his arms and eyed the teen closer. _"You are far more perceptive than you seemed or that I've given you credit for." _He shifted before nodding. _"You made your point, on my treatment of both him and yourself."_

Kaito smiled. _"I wasn't hiding it. People don't need to be dominated over. People tend to think those who smile and laugh more do it because they don't know reality very well. You're not the first to fall into that misconception. I just don't see why I should act any differently when I know something, and flaunt it around."_ Kaito's shoulder relaxed, his body language changing with it. _"You should go and tell him that. A picture's worth a thousand words and he can't see, couldn't well before either metaphorically speaking. At least, where things like this is concerned."_ He cleared his through. _"By the way, you need to put that in hot water to get those off,"_ He waved his hand down at the doctor's clothes as he spoke. _"They'll come right off."_

_"Get what... off..."_ Asano stopped when he looked down and saw the front of his clothes. "How? When? Wha?"

_"Every genius has a bit of madness in it. I just happen to be too smart, so my madness it a little... bigger than most. You were annoying me earlier."_ Kaito let the laughter fall from his eyes for a moment afterward, tone changing subtly. _"Don't you dare underestimate me though. If something goes wrong, at any point whether we're moving Hakuba or someone comes in or anything- protect him."_

Asano felt like the kid had jumped in his head now. He looked over at Hakuba-kun again, thinking how he might have failed him already with that tricky woman that had come in and disguised herself as him. He had kept his silence on that with the threat still hanging over not so much his life but the hospital. He had already promised himself he wouldn't let that happen ever but the very fact that it had and he'd failed to stop it still ate at him. _"Then do something for me. No matter what, before I check on him, ask me that same question again and make sure the answer is the same. OK?"_

Kaito didn't understand. It sounded like the doctor was afraid his answer was going to change. He couldn't understand it, but he could agree to it, so he nodded. _"You know I won't let you near him if it does."_ He smiled. _"I knew the answer before now, or I wouldn't have let you touch him then either. I just had to hear you say it. Now he does too."_ With a tip of his head toward Hakuba, Kaito took a step to the side and out of the doctor's way. _"Now go tell him."_

Asano stepped past the teen and sat on the bed carefully, reaching out to touch Hakuba-kun's shoulder. "Hakuba-kun, I want you to know that I have come to care for you a great deal. You have a lot of people here for you and I am one, not just as a doctor either. You need anything and you just have to ask."

Saguru blinked a couple times and turned his head toward Asano-sensei. He was at a near loss for words except... "Hai. Although, there is no need to _clash_ with Nakamori-keibu again." Now that was ridiculous but he was too late to take it back.

Asano smirked and shook his head. "I'll leave that to him. You rest now-" A knock caused him to look up as Kuroba-san walked in. "Good timing. I need to write report and go get something to eat. Knowing the others, food will be up with them." He patted the teen's shoulder and rose nodding to the woman as she stepped over to the chair and sat but when he passed Kuroba-kun he hesitated. _"Remember what I said," h_e spoke in a low voice before heading out, feeling better knowing that Hakuba-kun had yet another layer of protection.

Whatever deeper meaning there was, Kaito nodded and watched the doctor walk out the door. He smiled, turning toward Hakuba. "You know, I think it's more than just you who didn't want to say what was right in front of them, afraid something about it wouldn't be true- or maybe allowed." He turned to his mom. "Do me a favor. Let me borrow the phone real quick and go give Hakuba a hug. Sit next to him while you're at it. We need to talk right after I set something up. 'kay?"

Chikage nodded and pulled out the phone mouthing. _"We do need to talk. I have to tell you something important."_ She passed him the phone and sat next to Hakuba-kun. "Hey, it's just me," she said, wrapping her arms slowly around him in a hug much like after they had just got out of the station. He seemed to be both stiff as a board and yet with nothing supporting him. "You can relax. The others are still asleep, but I know we have all told you that we will be here for you. Whatever you need."

Kaito took the phone, dialing Jii's number. That wouldn't be strange at all if, when this was all over, someone checked the inspector's call log. When he picked up, Kaito told him to look for the woman Hakuba was worried about and find out what happened to her. Jii would be able to do it, and it wasn't like it was all that hard. He hung up and gave the phone back to his mom, making sure to look her in the eye. _"I'm going to tell him. He needs to know he's in danger."_ If they were going to be leaving- no, even if they weren't, Hakuba deserved to know what they knew. Kaito knew if the roles were reversed _he'd want_ to know.

Chikage pocketed the phone, keeping her face turned to him. _"It's more than that. Sharon, or Chris as she called herself, has tangled with Shinichi-kun too. Kudo-kun recognized the name. I didn't mention anyone else but if what Kudo-kun said about the syndicate she works with this is even bigger than we though-."_ She kept her arms around Hakuba-kun who she felt lightly touch her arms but not move much more than that.

Kaito's eyes widened. _"Syndicate? Who the heck-?"_ He shook his head. _"I'm missing something here- what's going on for one thing. Group meeting, as stupid as that sounds. It feels like all of us have one piece or another. We might even have different puzzles all together."_ He smiled at his mom, even as he said that though. It kinda felt- nice, it not being just him- or just her- or just the two of them. It wasn't until right then that he could understand what Hakuba had been talking about when the world was nothing but dark and cold and painful. He still liked the solo routine but backup wasn't so bad. Kaito went and knelt by the side of the bed so the three of them could talk comfortably, folding his good arm on the side so he could lean against it. He tapped Hakuba's knee. "Remember when you asked me a question a little while ago and I told you that was a conversation for some other time? Well, feels like now's the time." Kaito took a breath. "Don't freak out until I'm done. Everyone is fine- mostly. My mom got the worst of it. I kinda was a little selfish and went home yesterday with Aoko. Didn't think I'd stay that long but we ran into an uninvited guest. I guess she was a friend of my dad- someone who apprenticed under my dad." Kaito looked towards his mom. "You know more about that."

"She learned under him alongside Kudo Yukiko in the art of disguise techniques. She was Sharon back then but seems she decided to act as her own daughter and uses the name Chris. Of the two, Sharon had a lot of skill and talent, even to the point of voices. They were both actresses so it was natural to think that was what they were training for. Sharon died a few years ago and it was the first time her daughter was heard of. She had figured out about Toichi and came to question me on a few things, needing help that only one person could provide." Chikage moved one hand over to Kaito's. She hadn't told him this part but had a feeling he'd guess it. "And while the stuff she used to make sure I was telling the truth was strong, luck made it so I wouldn't have to."

Kaito smiled, turning his hand so he was holding his mom's. "Luck likes to smile on us. Anyway, going a little out of order here - sorry Hakuba -" Kaito frowned, looking at his mom. "You think Aoko really let that go? I mean, I didn't really know what I was trying to lie about when I did."

"Ah." Chikage squeezed his hand. "I mean, she asked me outright who the current one was, you, me or another student of his. All things considered, the truth was, at the time, it wasn't you."

"Whoa, wait, that wasn't what I-" Kaito sighed. "Never mind. I did say Aoko though." He let his mom's hand go and tapped Hakuba again. "Skipping over a few scenes this lady who I guess would be... Sharon - Eh, so used to Chris now - got my mom to do something for her. Not really sure what but I guess she wanted her to... pretend to be someone associated with your dad- Well, your 'I never was his dad' dad. Not like your other dads."

Chikage raised her eyebrow. "So besides Nakamori-keibu, who's managed to add their name?" She felt Hakuba-kun shift a bit and looked down to see him turning his head away. "Your skin is still too dark to tell if you're blushing so don't try turning away, it draws attention instead," she whispered in his ear.

"Hey, I told you already I'm your brother, and by default that would make my mom like a second mom to you." Not his first because Hakuba's mother would always be his mother. He'd met a few people, Nakamori-ojisan included that were like that with _him_ as well since he'd lost his father. Kaito grinned at the though. "Thinking on that one more dad you always had, don't forget you did get another mom and you should listen to your brother when I tell you things like this." Kaito flicked the side of Hakuba's shirt, just for the stimulus. "And I'm happy to see something like that completely overrides both your sense of curiosity and any anger. It should. It does. And your brother is happy for it."

Saguru heard it but that did not prevent him from feeling the heat in his face. He remembered Kuroba saying that back when they were in the empty office after they had escaped the man that was ready to kill him. "It will still take some getting use to but I do appreciate... all of this." He turned his hand palm up on his knee.

Kaito smirked and grabbed his hand, not really intending to but moving his arm a bit. It wasn't some gentle reassurance he would have given Aoko- it was steadfast determination. "You've done the same for me, so really, you started it." Kaito took and let out a breath. "Anyway, seeing as this is probably gonna get repeated, the gist was I was with my mom all last night, not where I should have been. Here. I hadn't planned on leaving, my mom was going to. I personally didn't get a good look at anyone but she met with them and... Hakuba whoever these people your has-never-been-dad messed with, they're awful. They tired-" Kaito closed his eyes and let out another steady breath. "We're more or less fine, but a lot of people died last night. I don't know if you're still tied up with them or not, through that jerk, but," Kaito smiled. "Just don't go talking to any strangers anytime soon."

Saguru found his breath catch a bit and it had nothing to do with what had happened to him although, as he seldom had the reaction at the news of this type when he received it, perhaps it did. He was unable to tighten his hand but he loosened it and regrabbed it, hoping Kuroba understood it. "Are you both truly alright?"

Kaito let Hakuba hear the light laugh in his throat. "The worst that happened to me was I smelled bad until I took a shower. My mom's a little scratched up, but nothing big and nothing that won't heal. We're both fine. I'm worried about you. I never- I never ran into anything on this scale before, and the last time something even got close I ran to Tantei-kun to fix it." That made him laugh again. "As you of course though. Seems he knows something about this anyway. Well not this, but whoever those..." 'People' didn't seem the right word but 'monsters' would be giving those poor creatures under his bed and in his closet a bad name. He went with people just for the sake of conversation. "Other guys were."

"I would think anyone my fa-... he worked with would know his feeling toward me better than I had."

Kaito looked down and thought. "I don't know. I can't trust anything. Hakuba, they went to _my_ mom. I mean... I would have thought they would have gone to you first, you know? With the extent they went to get me, and they don't even know me." Kaito shook his head. "I'm kinda surprised you're- not hurt."

Saguru turned toward Kuroba's voice and despite not being able to make out much more than a shift of color, he stared at it. "Of course I am. His actions brought them in however to have them involve you... that would bother me even if we were not..." He was unsure how to word it out loud. There was one word however he did not feel it would be prudent for him to say it first.

Kaito wanted to roll his eyes. "Not what I meant." He caught Hakuba's eye when he was looking at him, though he knew he couldn't really be seeing him yet. Stupid detective was trying to look cool. "And don't let it bother you. If we're being fair they got my mom and not me. Trust me. I like it better than them getting at you right now. For the record too, even if we aren't blood, we are family. Even if they hadn't-... done something that made my mom play along, we would have done it for the simple fact that you were in danger. She would have. I would have had to follow again." That made Kaito smile a little more. "Mom's good, and we're here for you to lean on when you can't do something on your own. My mom couldn't have done anything alone yesterday anymore than I could, and this is us, so you know I have a valid point."

"Besides, it was the family skill set that she wanted to use. So that part was just because she knew us. Whether you knew us or not, I don't believe would have changed her intentions so don't blame yourself or feel bad about it. It helps in a way, because it means we can pass on the word and see to it that anything that might, and that's a big might, be a connection won't let them get to you." Chikage smiled even though Hakuba-kun couldn't see, having kept one arm around him the entire time and the other on Kaito's shoulder since he took Hakuba-kun's hand.

"By the way mom." Kaito had gone over the list in his head and it was pretty big, but the worst of it was his phone. "She took everything I had. Like, everything. I didn't really have anything 'dangerous', but she even took my only weapon. I didn't really have anything to replace it with when we got back."

Chikage thought a moment. "That was your own thing so there wasn't anything from before that can easily take its place either, even temporarily." She cocked her head and looked at Kaito. "You may not have the range but for now I'm sure the cards themselves would still do enough if you really need them."

"Tsh. So could my bombs then." It itched at him that he didn't have something that, even though he hadn't used recently, was something he relied on so heavily in the past. "Just feels weird... and I was bringing up another point." Kaito's eyes met his mom's. "She took it before hand. She would have known you were lying."

Chikage looked hard at Kaito. She tried to think about it but it made no sense. "Best case, she thinks you swiped it from me or had one of your own or something. Worse case, she figures it's both of us. I see why she used that serum before questioning me and why she brought up that it might be you."

"Or she knew and didn't care. Man, and I thought _I_ was crazy. Here these people have taken it to a whole new level. You made it sound like there's a lot more than I thought too." Kaito sighed. "Hey, Hakuba. Your house- heck, my house might not be such a good idea. And if she knows Tantei-kun his house is out too. We could be watched and never even know it." Kaito bowed his head. "Sorry. I was willing to take the risk but- I didn't really think how dangerous it could be. If he's willing, I want to see if maybe we can go hang out at Jii-chan's. The place is big enough. Again," Kaito looked over at Hakuba, hoping to gage his reaction. "Sorry about- making you think you could go back. I really want you to, but if you can't see- can't run if something happens, I don't want to risk it."

Saguru shook his head. "No, I understand. Perhaps it would be better to wait. It is not as though I can see it anyway." He raised his head. "Nor would I wish to endanger any of you further. A more neutral place would be wiser."

"Wiser- not better or what you want." Kaito closed his eyes. "And you know what? I think I have someone to find." He got up and let go of Hakuba's hand. "I don't know if you're in danger, and I have to get something of mine back. Best way to do both is to go and ask. Mom, can you watch him?"

"Kaito, you know I will but really, be careful." Chikage gave Hakuba-kun a small pat as she stood too, wrapping her arms around Kaito now and whispering in his ear. _"Do you have either of the other officers' cell phone numbers? I can use one of them for now, and Kudo-kun put his number in that cell already."_

"I don't. I don't feel like waking them up to get it either. If I really need you I do have the number for police headquarters so I could find theirs out." He knew Takagi's but, being at the hospital, it was unlikely it was still in his possession either. "Don't worry about it." Kaito hugged his mother back though. "She didn't kill either of us and we were both witnesses, Aoko and I. I don't think she'll kill me now."

"True, OK. Also, the others should be here soon so if worse comes to worse call one of theirs. I know you know some of theirs at least," Chikage said with a knowing smile.

"Of course." It would almost be insulting if he didn't at least know Mouri-san's number and he knew that guy hadn't lost his phone _and_ would take him seriously. Kaito drew away from his mom, giving her a reassuring smile. "I should be back in a few hours at most. I'll call you if something comes up."

Saguru listened but could not hear the door open or close although when he felt Kuroba-san sat back down beside him he knew Kuroba must have slipped away. He was unsure how to proceed so he held out the same hand in the same way he had for Kuroba and waited until she put her hand in his. "He will be just fine. While he said I succeeded, I have yet to get him when he is on his guard."

Takagi had woken with the new noises in the room but when he opened his eyes he noticed Sato was partly laying on the bed. Afraid that he would bother her if he moved, he just laid back down. Then the returning noise woke him from his half-sleep again and, while he was glad to see Hakuba-kun moving on his own, the conversation didn't seem like something he could interrupt. The words only became more confusing and or personal after that and Takagi found himself both very confused and very sad by the time that Kuroba-kun left. There was a lot he didn't understand. He did understand that a lot had happened, and to Hakuba-kun now instead of Hattori-kun, and he couldn't just sit there anymore. Being very careful to take the sheet off himself, he tried to scoot up and off the bed without disturbing his partner. It took a little while, and it hurt a little bit, but he finally got off the bed, hoping he'd accomplished not waking her.

Chikage couldn't help smiling that Hakuba-kun was trying to encourage and cheer her up. She started reaching to him again when she heard the movement from behind her and saw Takagi-keiji sliding slowly off the cot to stand up. She wasn't sure what he'd been awake to hear or what he'd understood but knowing he had been close to the teens she tipped her head and motioned him over.

Takagi saw that Kuroba-san had... encouraged him to come over. By the way they had been talking though, Hakuba-kun probably couldn't see him very well and he didn't want to scare him. "Hakuba-kun?" That was hopefully good enough but as he came over he lightly touched the teen on the shoulder to tell him more or less where he was. It had to be awful not to see the faces of your friends, especially if, the whole time he had been with him... Hakuba-kun hadn't- what? Thought they were friends? He'd been so worried about Hattori-kun and yet Hakuba-kun... He was slow, trying to be careful and not hurt him but once he had his arms around the teen, as awkward as the position was, he held him tight. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice what you were feeling. Please, don't let the same thing happen to you that happened to Hattori-kun. Don't doubt. Don't be afraid. When someone tells you something, it's easier to believe it than doubt it, and everything is so dark these days as it is. I know the boy who stood up to a gunman, because he was brave enough to do it even when he didn't have to. You're still brave too, Hakuba-kun. Don't let everything that happened make you weaker, use it to make you stronger- and not guarded. While he needed it more then, I never meant to ignore you. You've got a lot of friends. You can do or feel or act however you want but we are here to help you. I'm just sorry that I didn't check on you sooner."

Saguru was surprised by Takagi-keiji being the one that embraced him next. He reached up as he had with Kuroba-san and grabbed the man's arm, shaking his head slightly. "Hattori was in far more need than I so do not apologize for having your attention go to him first."

"But Hakuba-kun..." Takagi drew away, still keeping his arms somewhat around him, loose now so he wasn't doing anything stupid like hurting him again. "I noticed-... Sato-san had been talking about something, and it's- Hattori-kun didn't have my attention and you didn't, not really. I mean, not like that. He needed to stop being, well, stupid some of the time. And you... I had thought that, when you needed it, I had helped you too. Not like some tug of war game just kind of like, Hattori-kun needed something so I tried to give it to him and when I thought you needed something I tried to give it to you. I'm more sorry that... I didn't notice you needed- assurance or-" Takagi found himself failing badly at trying to explain what he was sorry for, and what he wanted Hakuba-kun to know. If anything, he thought he was confusing him more. "I didn't mean to not notice what you were feeling. I had thought I knew... but I didn't. I should have- at least asked. And... I don't think I can really explain to you the rest of what I want to. I think it's just something you have to figure out, so I'm going to stop trying, since I don't think I'm making sense. Just know if you had needed me, any more than I knew you know, we had helped each other, I would have done whatever it was you needed help with."

Saguru shook his head again. "You did help me when I needed it." He paused and took a deep breath. "And I know you would have done more however Hattori was the one that needed the attention more. I will, however, attempt to ask for myself should I need help."

Takagi smiled and let one of his hands fall so he could try and move to sit on the bed, his other hand still resting against his arm. "Okay, Hakuba-kun, but it was never about who needed the attention more. I just didn't notice. I'm not really sure what's going on now but it seems we're being left out of it anyway, you know, with information I mean. So, since we can't really work, and I wasn't really going anywhere anyway, you don't mind if we stay around you, right? Because it wasn't and isn't only Hattori-kun I'm worried about. If it's too crowded though, or you want less people, that's fine too."

Saguru turned toward him. He felt strange. A part of him was saying he wanted to be alone while he dealt with the news Asano-sensei had told him, as he was accustomed to. Another part was trying to hold on to what Kuroba and the others had been saying, as new as it was, to not keep things to himself. Takagi-keiji was offering the very same thing. "You may both stay." Once the others were here he would ask the others to wake up anyone still sleeping. He would rather just let them all know himself at one time rather than trying to repeat it. Granted, Kuroba was likely going to be there last although if Asano-sensei told Nakamori-keibu first they would all know anyway.

Yusaku knocked lightly on the door, opening it. He had conveniently found something down the hall rather interesting for the last few minutes once he heard the voices in the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting." He walked over to Kuroba-san and handed her one of the phones he'd purchased. "The inspector can have his back now. All the numbers have already been added to the contact information. Feel free to add any others. The phone is yours to keep. I am sorry that they only carried black."

Chikage accepted the phone and shook her head. "I don't mind the color; it was nice of you to get it." She looked over at Ginzo-kun. "I won't wake him up just yet but I do want to make a call so I'll be right back." She put a hand on Hakuba-kun's shoulder as she rose without putting any weight on it. "And I do mean right back." She nodded to Takagi-keiji, realizing that with his attention on the teen he hadn't seen her yet and slipped away to the bathroom before he could bring it up.

"This one is for your son as well when he returns," Yusaku spoke before slipping her a second phone of the same make and color. If he held on to all of them there was a chance he could get them confused with one another. After that he went and leaned against the wall, waiting for the others.

Takagi looked up but he didn't really know what to say. He stayed where he was, sitting down better and wondering what he had missed while he'd been at the hospital himself.

Chikage typed out a quick text rather than actually calling just in case he was busy. **'New number. Safe. Use this one.'**

Jii felt his phone vibrate while he was getting out of the car. He'd had to take a taxi but he knew once the mistress had time he would be able to get his own back. He texted her back. **Take care.** He was sure that the 'safe' in the message meant it was the mistress. He put the phone back in his pocket as he walked away, smiling. He felt better now that he had a contact number for one of them.

Chikage nodded at the prompt response, glad to know he had received the message. She wished she had thought to send Ginzo-kun's phone with him but he had said he'd call, knowing him he'd use someone's phone and slip it back to them without them knowing.

Saguru inwardly shifted. It would still be a little while before Kuroba said he would return and when Kudo-san mentioned phone he wondered if Kuroba had Nakamori-keibu's still or if he had left without it. In addition, the others would be arriving soon too as visiting hours would be starting.

"Um, Hakuba-kun?" Takagi knew Hakuba-kun had been hurt, and what had happened with his father kind of, but he really didn't know how hurt he was. Just seeing him moving and breathing was enough to make him happy at first and asking him now seemed selfish but he was wondering. "What happened? I mean, where are you hurt?" He picked up a little from hearing the doctor talk, but nothing specific.

Saguru bowed his head a bit and closed his eyes. He had been all but ready to talk about his sight however he had not realized that Takagi-keiji had not known what exactly had been done. The sleeves covered his upper arms where the bullets had hit and the one around his head had been removed as well. If he raised his head some of the bruising may still be noticeable however he was unsure to what extent and since his breathing had improved it was no longer an issue.

Takagi noticed Hakuba-kun's hesitance. He couldn't really fault him for that. "Ah, I'm sorry. I just- I don't want to hurt you."

"Not at all." Saguru straightened a bit and chose to report it such as he would someone else's injuries. "Three impacts to the head, two by being forced against first a desk and then the floor and a third later on, likely by the butt of a firearm, to the side of the head. Three GSWs. One to the lower left leg. One to each arm. Following that, my-he proceeded to manual strangulation."

Takagi was just disgusted when he first heard, though he did already know about the last part. That didn't stop him from stopping the feeling anymore. Less than a second later though, he was just worried. He had hugged him and hadn't even though that the likelihood of him being- "Hakuba-kun, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" The other injuries and the way Hakuba-kun has spoken of them was still bothering him but he really didn't want to have hurt him, and he probably had. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"No. It did not change anything. Really. They have been treated and you avoided producing further pain. So no harm done. Literally." Saguru swallowed anyway. Where he would be alone to express the feelings he had when Asano-sensei was not there it was becoming much more difficult, after retelling the events, however steady he had said them, to keep it in. The person responsible for the majority of the damage had still been, by blood, his father.

While his words sounded sincere his body language did not. Since Kuroba-kun had done it, and if he touched Hakuba-kun anywhere else he'd be afraid of hurting him, Takagi took his hand and held it. "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong then. I didn't mean to hurt you." It was clear he had, though he didn't know why, and while Hattori-kun wasn't as good at hiding it, he could see the pain in Hakuba as clearly as he could the light coming in the window.

Saguru had not meant for the officer to take note of the emotions he was feeling as being because of him. "It was not you" he said, turning his head to look toward the officer despite not being able to make him out.

Takagi smiled, speaking quietly and hoping to somehow apologize. "Yes it is. I made you think of something you didn't want to. I'm sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I didn't really mean to. I just wanted to know where you were hurt so I wouldn't you know, hurt you more. Stupid. I knew what you'd be thinking about then. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Chikage stood quietly at the door and listened to the exchange. While he was trying to open up it was clear some of the so called lessons his- that man had done the job he must have wanted to in keeping Hakuba-kun from sharing things that involved his well-being. She wondered if it was in case he had ever found out about how dirty the man was. It hadn't sounded like he had typically disobeyed the man he must have looked up to, at least in some way. From the way he was sitting, even with everything that had happened, the dirtbag still had enough of a hold on him to affect him this way.

"Hakuba-kun," Yusaku spoke up. He had been listening to their conversations but it sounded like many of the other's the boy had already been forced to sit through. "Do you play any instruments? Any special talents you possess towards certain games or activities?"

Saguru shifted his head toward where Kudo-san's voice had come from, confused by the out of the blue question. He nodded. "I had. My training with Watson had crossed over to a dabbling in falconry and I would play the violin quite often." He lifted his free hand as best he could. It would be awhile before he would be able to do either again.

Yusaku noticed Hakuba-kun test out his hand. The information would prove useful to him. He nodded, stepping over to the other two. He took Hakuba-kun's hand that he had moved and placed a phone in it. "This one is for you. It's audio controlled, so while you don't have your sight, the phone will compensate. All you have to do is turn it on." Yusaku moved his finger to where the power button was. "It will call, text, check messages- whatever you tell it to do. Right now the only numbers I have programmed in it are for the phones I picked up though, as well as the Inspector's. So besides him, I'm afraid Kuroba-san and my wife or I are the only one's you'll be able to call."

Saguru fingered it and nodded. "I know quite a few numbers by heart as it is. I take it speaking the numbers would do the same thing?"

"Of course. You just have to state that you're calling before saying the number. The phone is under my plan, or more accurately a friend of mine's. I'll be paying for it for the foreseeable future, so feel free to call whomever you wish, it's unlimited calling. I'm going to step out again, though I shouldn't be terribly long. I hope you don't mind."

Saguru shook his head. "Not at all. You can go right ahead. Domo arigatou for this, I can reimburse you when you want, that is not a problem."

"Hakuba-kun, I don't know what you have on you but for the time being do not pay for anything- when you are up and able to I mean. The easiest thing to follow is a money trail and I have more than enough to cover the phone and then some. Don't worry about any monetary issues. You're covered, as are the others, so don't feel as if you're being spoiled, though I do intend to make sure that happens as well." Yusaku smiled. "I'll be back within the hour." He patted the boy's hand where he was still holding the phone, smiling to Kuroba-san and thus leaving the room.

Chikage nodded back and watched him leave before walking over and sitting beside Hakuba-kun again. "I agree with him. You shouldn't draw attention to yourself yet. Besides, you are going to be spoiled big time by all of us. You have fathers, brothers, sisters and mothers, not to mention I'm sure a few aunts and uncles," she said, peaking up at Takagi-keiji, "That have a lot of catching up to do."

"That is unnecessary." Saguru fiddled with the phone a bit in his hand. He really ought to put it on the side table so it would not be lost, however with Takagi-keiji holding his hand and Kuroba-san now sitting on his other side he did not want to ask to guide him over to it.

"Hakuba-kun," Takagi looked up at him, feeling the same feeling he had before. "You know... you're kind of acting like Hattori-kun was before." He smiled a little. "We were by his side then, now we're going to be by yours."

"I know that," Saguru said quietly. "However there really is no need to go above and beyond."

"Hakuba-kun, this isn't above and beyond." Takagi moved his hand, tightening his hold a little. "This is normal."

Chikage half wished the man was alive just to give him a piece of her mind... a large piece. She smiled inwardly at the image of, likely, two Phantoms showing up in front of him to give him a good chewing out. Best they could do was try to show Hakuba-kun what a pathetic excuse of, not just a father, but a human being he had been. She placed her hand on his right shoulder and rubbed it lightly. "He's right. Kaito and the others will tell you that too. You'll see."

Heiji reached the room with Kazuha in tow and knocked before walking right in. Spotting Hakuba sitting up between Takagi-keiji and Kuroba-san he was relieved until he noticed they seemed to be more concerned about him. "Yo, Hakuba... oi, ya OK?"

Chikage looked up at the two teens when they entered and gave them a smile as she nodded. Hakuba-kun had shifted a very little bit, no doubt knowing the others were close behind, but didn't seem to want it noticed.

"Yes, Hattori, I am," Saguru replied, though he kept his head tipped downward. The others would be close behind and while Kuroba and Kudo-san were gone he was unsure delaying would be wise. He would have them wake the others and just tell them if Asano-sensei did not return.

Takagi smiled and looked over at Hattori-kun. His first reaction was to get up and make sure he was okay too because it had been a while since he had seen him and he hadn't been hurt, but the feel of Hakuba-kun's hand in his own was enough to keep him seated. "Hattori-kun. You're looking better." He looked over at Hakuba-kun then back at Hattori-kun and shrugged. He really didn't have anything to say out loud about Hakuba-kun, because he didn't really know what he was supposed to say, and he didn't want to make him feel worse.

Heiji moved toward them. "Yeah, ya look better too." He'd been worried about the officer and was glad to see he was doing better as well.

Takagi smiled more. "I'm not the first police officer to be shot. I'm fine." Hattori-kun had been bad, had looked back. It made him happy every time he saw Hattori-kun happy and walking around. He got up off the bed, keeping his hand on Hakuba-kun's and reaching over to Hattori-kun, pulling him closer and more or less forcing his hand into Hakuba-kun's. "He could use some cheering up though."

"Oi-wha-" Heiji stopped when Hakuba's head came up and he could tell by the slight shifting that he couldn't make out who was who. _'So the contact is more for identification now.'_ He nodded but moved his hand to grab it so both hands were upright. "So, ya sittin' up now an' I bet you can start walkin' soon too. Ya keep it up an' ya'll be outta here in no time."

"Hattori. I was walking earlier. In fact, I came back to the room from Rehab on foot." Saguru responded, grateful now for Kuroba's little scheme.

"Well, there ya go. Told ya ya'd be gettin' out soon." Hattori squeezed the hand a bit. Hakuba hadn't put much effort into returning the hold but he hadn't been using them for awhile and maybe they were tired from whatever workout he'd done.

"Glad ta know yer feelin' better. Hey, maybe in a while when ya are, ya can come out ta Osaka and visit. If ya tell Heiji's mom yer our friend she can make ya somethin' really good ta eat. My dad..." Kazuha laughed lightly. "Just mention it ta her. We can hang out an' show ya 'round. It'd be fun."

"Hey yeah. Ya'd love it there. We got some of the coolest places." Heiji said, nodding firmly. "An' I know every great place there is. Ya'd have a blast. I'd even make sure ya get the very best mode of transportation there is."

Saguru was more than taken aback by the invite and everything however something else came to his mind. Even if he did go at a later date there really was no guarantee he would see the places they would take him to. Now he wondered at how they would feel as it sounded as though they had their own hopes up at showing him their home when and he would have to tell them there was a chance he would not be able to actually 'see' the sights.

The conversation had gone from their health to sightseeing and, while he didn't understand the thread, Takagi was happy to see Hattori-kun and Kazuha-san so energetic about it. If they could pass on some of that to Hakuba-kun, that would be wonderful. One thing he didn't think Hakuba-kun was getting, seeing the contemplative look in his eye, was what they had just offered him. "I think it would be fun for you to go there and sleep over at someone else's house. Every family is different. You should really go when you're feeling better. I'm sure Hattori-kun and Kazuha-san would treat you just like one of the family."

"Like that wouldn't happen. Ya'd have ta be careful not ta let my mom know too many a yer favorites or they'll be included in every meal. Trust me, the mix and match thing doesn't always work."

"If ya stay long enough, maybe ya can even come ta class with us fer a week in a student exchange kinda thing. Heiji's gotta share though. We got an extra room an' he always hogs whoever stays over, _mostly Conan-kun_," Kazuha said under her breath. She looked over and smiled at Hakuba-kun again after that, grateful for everything he had done for her and Heiji and wanting some way to thank him. "My cousins sleep in that room all the time. It's right next ta mine. It will be great."

Saguru was feeling increasingly torn. He understood it was only a possibility that his sight wouldn't return however he would have difficulty until that time and trying to make his way around a new place would increase that. On the other hand, they both seemed so eager he did not want to refuse them. "It sounds interesting. I would be honored to visit your home someday."

"Great!" Kazuha pushed Heiji out of the way a little so she was in front of Hakuba-kun too. "Ya get ta sleep over at my house first then. I'm sher my dad won't mind."

Takagi couldn't help a small laugh and he was close enough to Hakuba-kun that he felt safe whispering. "I think they're fighting over you."

Saguru shook his head slightly at Takagi-keiji's words but a knock at the door kept him from saying anything.

Eri walked in the room after knocking, looking around before entering and deciding it was better reasoning not to crowd Hakuba-kun since he was already more or less surrounded, so she remained near the door and off to the side. "Hello Hakuba-kun. You're sitting up now. That's wonderful news."

Heiji looked over and saw Mouri-han walk in as well. "Yeah, even walked earlier. Guy'll be outta here soon and he already agreed to come over to Osaka ta visit."

Eri smiled. "You sound like you'd enjoy that more than he would." It was good to know that Hakuba-kun was recovering though, however fast or slow it was. Things like this would take time, and right now, that was something they were running short on. "Hakuba-kun, do you have any relatives that would be worrying about where you are?"

Heiji hadn't thought of that at all. His own parents would have heard and the secrecy after the other hospital he doubted they knew where he was. Not that uncommon but he wondered if his mom would end up testing everyone like she had with Mouri-han.

Saguru shifted. "Someone is looking for Baaya right now. I am certain it will not take long."

Eri nodded. "If you don't mind, Hakuba-kun, a man has been calling my office asking me to find out where you are. I've only been getting the messages since I haven't been in, though they seemed distraught. I wanted to leave a message with my secretary and have her forward the call to my cell phone so you can talk to them. Right now I don't know how much good it will do to have people who know you come here and possibly be followed. If you continue at this rate, I'm sure you'll be able to go see them. I'm afraid they didn't leave a name with me. Would you like me to follow through in that manner? Considering what's going on, I don't think we can risk more than a phone call. Even coming and going here seems dangerous if someone is trying to find you."

Saguru was surprised at that. He had no clue as to who else would be trying to contact him, but it sounded as though the man was trying so he nodded. "I understand and I will take that call."

Eri put her hand in her pocket, feeling her phone. "I'll step out then and tell her to do that." She eyed her husband before puttering her hand on the door knob and walking out.

Kogoro adverted his eyes. Eri had yet to say more than 'Wake up.' 'Let's go.' and 'I'm driving.' to him. He glanced around the room before moving toward the wall and crossing his arms as he leaned against it.

Chikage rubbed Hakuba-kun's shoulder. He seemed OK with it but until she or Kaito talked to him she wasn't going to trust this caller yet. She hoped that Jii found this woman and maybe she could validate him. Another option was this was the caller that they had been trying to flush out. "Let us know if you recognize this person voice at all."

Saguru nodded. He had expected that suspicion would be cast on this caller by others as well. He shifted a bit, knowing Conan-kun should be up soon too and aware he would be better on the bed as well.

Eri put the call through and gave the same instructions she had said she would. She felt forwarding the call was relatively safe, since it was far hard to trace those if the person had ill intentions. She went back in the room, seeing her husband and going back against the wall, still near the door, only on the opposite side of the room he was on.

Conan was in Ran's arms again, his mother way too clinging. It had only been a few days since he had told her about, well, most of the things he had wanted. Now, situations like this, he was left feeling out of place. He also felt he was too recognizable, even in her arms, so messing his hair up a bit was getting to be a habit. He'd fix it before they walked in. "Sorry about this Ran." He looked her in the eye as they entered the elevator. "I had planned on something more relaxing for a while." He smiled his little kid's smile that made him seem far more innocent then he was. "Then again, the last outing I planned with you was months ago and that one didn't turn out het way I had expected either."

"Well, now that I know it was you and you did come back after that case, dessert was still nice. But," Ran blinked as something occurred to her and she tipped her head. "What did you want to tell me before you ran off?"

"Ah, something that's not important right now." If Conan looked as unsure of himself as he felt, lying would do no good. "I'll tell you when it comes back up."

Ran looked at him questioningly. "OK," she said as the doors opened. "You'd better." She walked on ahead and let Shinichi's mom knock and open the door them.

Conan moved his eyes around, trying not to think on that day. He was happy he was stopped then, because if he hadn't been, and had changed back, he would have hated himself far worse than he did now. When his mom went ahead, happily not questioning him on what they were talking about since she could easily find out if Ran had given her the name, he looked inside as best he could, trying to find something else to get his attention. Seeing Hakuba-kun up and the others sleeping wasn't perfect, but it was something, and he smiled.

Saguru listened but while he heard the door open twice now he heard no voices this time either. It was strange not knowing who was coming in but he did not feel he should just ask.

Conan looked over towards the bed, seeing it was kinda crowded. He could sit on the other side though and it wasn't like he took up much room. He looked back up at Ran and spoke just her name.

Ran headed over to the bed and went around, placing him down on the bed and looking up, wanting to make sure Hakuba-kun knew he was there without saying it to be rude. "Hakuba-kun, you look like you're doing better."

Saguru tuned slightly to address them, knowing Ran-san must have had Conan-kun with her. "I am, and the two of you?"

"Fine." Conan kept himself standing unevenly on the bed when Ran put him down. He had to put his hand on Hakuba so he wouldn't fall over and he used the hold to look him in the eye. He narrowed his own gaze while Hakuba didn't seem to notice the difference. "Your vision's no better. I hope the doctor was the one who said you could move around when you still had the swelling impeding you. You could make it worse if you bring your blood pressure up, so be careful."

Saguru closed his eyes but did not move with Conan-kun's hand on him. "Yes, Asano-sensei cleared it." He opened his eyes again. "Aside from Kuroba and your father, are the others here yet?" He had made his decision and was not going to put it off.

Conan nodded, knowing Hakuba would feel the subtle movement more than see it. "Ran's parents are here, my mom, and I'm sure you can tell who's in front of you without me saying."

Saguru looked over at the others, Takagi-keiji and Kuroba-san would likely be best. "Would a few of you wake the others? There is some news I would like to share. Asano-sensei was going to inform Nakamori-keibu when he woke however I had decided I want you all to know as soon as possible."

Takagi looked over at Sato-san before letting go of Hakuba-kun and using his hands to get himself off the bed without moving it too much. "Okay, Hakuba-kun." He didn't know what it was but Hakuba-kun being assertive... in a positive way, couldn't be a bad thing. He really didn't want to knock Conan-kun off balance either. He went around the bed to Sato-san and shook her shoulder lightly and without emergency. "Hey. Ah, I guess it's time to wake up."

Chikage rose as well and walked over to Ginzo-kun and Aoko-chan. "Aoko-chan, Ginzo-kun. Come on, time to get up, both of you."

Sato shifted a bit and opened her eyes. "Wa-what' is it?" She sat up and looked around, seeing most of the others back in the room. She'd slept though them coming in and... "Are you OK to be up?"

Aoko yawned and turned over in the sleeping bag before she opened her eyes and saw Kaito's mom standing over her. "Obasan? OK." She rolled onto her side, getting up on her elbow to reach over and shake her father. "Tousan. Wake up."

Nakamori shifted, looking up at his daughter, feeling better rested then he had before. "Aoko." He rubbed his hand into his eye, shifting his shoulder and keeping quiet as he took the others in the room in and making sure there was no one in the room he could not either see or recognize. "Good morning sweetie."

Takagi look, unsure, at his partner. "I seem to be fine. I haven't sprouted an extra arm." He smiled, a bit nervous around her still. Joking was something new too. He hadn't really hadn't done it around her before, and he didn't really feel like she would like it. He only thought that in retrospect though, so it was too late to take back.

"Morning. Good to see you're not grouchy." Aoko said before looking around and not seeing Kaito. Before she could ask, Obasan waved her hand.

"Hakuba-kun wanted you guys up. Not sure why yet and I don't think he will until you're awake."

Sato shook her head but smiled slightly as she sat up and stretched a bit. "You really are as bad as those boys," she said, noticing Hakuba-kun sitting up and Kudo-kun, well, Conan-kun, standing on the bed beside him.

Conan had a few guesses as to what this was about, mostly focusing on the fact that Hakuba-kun was walking around and still didn't have his sight back. Improvement in some areas and not in others meant that the problems there were more severe and the chances of any long term difficulties went up significantly. He sat down, more or less falling and leaning his side against him. "I suppose you know what's going on better than I do." It was likely either about that or the missing occupant in the room who could only possibly be up to no good, as he second thought about what this conversation.

Saguru had heard the others wake and took a steadying breath. "They did the second scan this morning and the swelling has gone down. Asano-sensei says I could be discharged today provided my stats remain up." He paused and took another breath. This part was going to be harder as he seldom if ever shared this type of thing, especially with so many.

"But something's wrong." Nakamori used the wall and stood up, stretched strained muscles. All he needed was the boy's pause. "What's the matter Hakuba-kun?"

Saguru looked over toward where the voice was, still just relying on sound. "Asano-sensei was intending to tell you when you woke however I feel I want you all to know anyway rather than wait for him to return. Although the swelling is no longer an issue... my vision did not return. It may in time though or..."

"Or he may be stuck with whatever limited vision he has now. Worse case scenario is it could even worsen and he could be blind if his tussue further damages itself. Sometimes when one part of a muscle gets weaker, another will become stronger to compensate for it. That could have positive or negative effects. Right now he could lose his vision completely or it could come back once the swelling goes down completely." Conan nudged Hakuba with his elbow. "You know drawing it out like that only makes it worse."

Saguru looked over and down at the contact. "I shall keep that in mind." He lowered his voice to barely be heard. _"And neither Nakamori-keibu nor Aoko-san know you, remember?"_

Conan smiled. "It doesn't matter. With so few people I can pass for a child genius. It's harder to fool a crowd."

It took Nakamori a second to really get the information, mostly to have his mind understand that it was coming from a child and could possibly be false. With Hakuba-kun not correcting him though, that left no doubt. The other officer had moved so Nakamori had room enough to come over and put his hand on Hakuba-kun's head. "It's not for sure then. Even if it is..." Nakamori didn't know what to say to reassure the kid. He was good with anger. Empathy was harder, even though he could feel it just fine. "We can help you kid. It's not the end of the world."

Aoko had put her hand over her mouth and slowly shook her head, not sure if she wanted to believe the child or not. When her father went over to Hakuba-kun she stayed put, knowing she'd be no real help right now as her legs weren't working right. She looked around at the others in the room. Not see them again? Maybe ever? Did Kaito know this? She felt an arm around her and realized his mother was still there and she didn't seem to know either before now.

Kazuha's first reaction was to do something to make Hakuba-kun feel better. She hadn't even considered that he could possibly not see again. It had never been brought up... Kudo-kun could be a real jerk, talking to him like that when it was obviously hard for Hakuba-kun to say at all. If she were Ran-chan she would have already dragged him away so he couldn't say anything so heartlessly to him again. Since the inspector went to comfort Hakuba-kun, she put her hand on Heiji's shoulder, hoping her silence and silent sympathy was good enough for the time being because she really wanted to yell away the problems, restraining herself as the hurt took over instead and wishing there was something she could do for him.

Heiji cringed a bit. They had just been talking about showing him around Osaka and he'd accepted when he might not even see. He was about to tell him that sounds and smells would be just as good and that Osaka would still be great when he felt Kazuha touch his shoulder. She must have known his thoughts and since she hadn't said anything about that maybe he shouldn't bring it up either. "The old man's right. Ya ain' gotta think the worse if it ain' really a given."

Nakamori bristled when he was called 'old man'. No one called him that. He stopped himself from turning and yelling at the boy next to him, very tempted to grab his arm and make sure he never called him that again. He was sure he glared at him hard enough to get his point across, even if he didn't say anything, the kid had to feel it. He was worried about Hakuba-kun though and, anger be damned, the kid was being hit with enough. He patted the boy's head, not removing his hand though keeping the pressure off so he wasn't forcing the kid to bow. "We take life as it comes. Any problems that come up we can kick in the ass one way or another. If you can't see, we'll figure something out. 'Til then you think positive. You have to want to get better too. Talking like that won't help anyone. Even _if_ you can't see, don't let it rule your life kid, because it only will if you let it."

Saguru nodded slightly though it was more just dropping it a bit with the hand on his head. "I understand that and I do not plan on giving up." _'The difficulty was sharing it.'_ He could not help a small smile at Hattori's words and namely the way he referred to Nakamori-keibu, aware that the inspector would not take kindly to it.

"Good kid." Nakamori ruffled Hakuba-kun's hair before dropping his hand, seeing as it had become a sign of endearment and that Kuroba-kun had seem to have taken to it as well. "Seeing as you're going to be living with me for a while, until you don't have to anymore, we'll worry about it when we have to worry about it. Why bother with something that could go away? Glad to know there's a chance it might not, but now we do, and we don't know for sure that's what's going to happen. So know more worrying about it. That's an order." Nakamori found himself smiling at Hakuba-kun's attitude, adding his own to it.

"Yes, sir." Saguru paused a bit, realizing how many times those words had been said to someone else. This time though, he knew without a doubt he could trust this person. Even so, it was still a reminder of _him_ so 'Nakamori-keibu' would suffice.

"Sir?" That surprised Nakamori more than anything the kid had said to date. He never called him 'sir'. Hell, half the time Hakuba-kun was only out there to prove him wrong, not look up to him. "No need for formalities, kid. You're pretty much gonna..." Nakamori cleared his throat. "With the way things have turned out you're as close as a son as anyone has gotten. You really don't need to use a title."

Saguru had already decided to leave it at 'keibu' so he nodded. A muffled sound caused him to look over in confusion until he realized it was ring tone. The fact it was muffled let him know it was not his as that one was still in his hand.

Eri could recognize her ringtone and looked at the caller ID, seeing her office show up. She picked it up, greeting Midori before having her transfer the call to her phone. Before she could hear the voice on the other line, she handed it over to Hakuba-kun, hitting the speaker button and putting her finger up to her lips so the others in the room would remain silent.

Saguru felt a second phone be pressed into his hand and realized it must be the man Eri-obasan said had been asking about him. He started bring it up to his ear when it was suddenly no longer in his hand.

Conan caught on fast, led on only by their actions and that was enough. He grabbed the phone before Hakuba could say anything, drawing the conclusion that the caller was a mystery. Considering how long his father had been waiting for a very similar call, he wanted to judge for himself what was playing around behind the scenes that someone would have to go through Ran's mom to get to Hakuba-kun. The conclusions he was drawing, and as quickly as he could, weren't in their favor. He took the bowtie, seeing as it was one of the only working accessories he still had since he hadn't returned to the professor's to get another dart, quickly changed the dials not caring at all about the others in the room as he brought it towards himself. "Hello?" His voice came out as Hakuba-kun's, the accent not very hard to place since he'd seen and imitated enough Holmes movies to have it in his own repertoire.

"Saguru-kun?" It had been awhile but who else could it be. "Kami, I'm so glad you're alive."

Conan eyed Hakuba, raising an eyebrow, seeing if he recognized them. He let out a breath, elongating his speech without being sloppy. He wanted to fake exhaustion, but Hakuba was to precise to slur his words. "I'm sorry... can you speak up?" He let out a longer breath at the end of the sentence. "The line's... rather quiet. Who is this?"

"Oh, right. It's been awhile." He raised his voice a bit. "Nishio. Inoue Nishio. I'm, I was a close friend of your parents and when I found out about Damashi-kun," He sighed quietly into the phone. "There was no word or anything but you had seemed to have disappeared and...are you really OK?" He asked, concern lining his voice.

Conan looked over at Hakuba and shook his head more for the people in the room. He hoped Hakuba would feel the movement and understand. Friend or foe, they could talk about their identity later and, for now, phone calls and easy lies would be all they could offer until they found out more. "I will be... fine. Just tired."

Saguru tipped his head, catching some of what was said but not really recognizing the voice although there was a strange feeling that the name, Nishio, that he had heard it before. His mom- when he had been visiting her he had walked by a door as she had been talking to someone on the phone and had addressed the person as 'Nishio-kun' so, it was likely this was the same person. He wondered why he had not heard of the person before if they were friends. However, given that it was later that same day that they had gone out for a drive...he had had no reason to think about the person again. He held up his hand and signed **'Maybe'** to allow Conan-kun to continue and see what more they could learn before outright admitting to how he knew the name.

"Will be? So you were hurt." He cursed quietly. "You make sure to rest then or Lydia-chan will come back from the grave and get _me_ for it. I should never have listened to him. Forget risk. Just let me know where you are and I'll be right there like I should be... like I should have been."

Saguru dropped his head and looked over toward where his own voice had been coming from. He had caught that name. He was unable to put a voice to it but he knew he had mouthed the word he had always called her by. _'Mother.'_

Conan let a few deeper breathes. "I'm sorry... I'm not feeling very well right now. I'm... not sure where I am, but I am... in the hospital... and they are helping me here. You do not... need to worry. Can I.. get your number?"

"Of course." He gave his house number. "It's the home phone but it forwards to my cell. I just finished an assignment so you can get me anytime." He gave an honest smile and added. "I hope you get well soon. Let me know as soon as you can." He frowned a bit. "I'm just sorry it took this long and these circumstances."

Conan took the number down, knowing he wasn't the only one who had to be memorizing it. There were too many questions at the moment surrounding Hakuba and his father that they just couldn't trust anyone. It was sad, and if Hakuba wanted to trust him, they would. Right now though he had information to dig up, most likely by the professor since the police couldn't be turned to. "I am sorry... as well. I will make sure... to call you when I am feeling... better. Goodbye." He knew he Hakuba would never just hang up on anyone, and those few sentences were telling. He'd have to work it out once the man on the other line disconnected first.

"Good-bye then," he said sadly as he clicked the button, ending the call.

Conan hung up the phone, handing it to Ran's mother. "Likely a last name and a phone number. Hakuba, did you know who he was?" An assignment. Officer. That had to be what that meant, or something higher.

"I may. I heard my mother speaking on the phone one time and she said 'Nishio-kun'. I- I did not have the opportunity to ask her to whom she was speaking, although, he was correct in her name and few here knew it." Saguru ran the number again in his head. He had it now and with the phone, if he wished, he could try calling later, ask some questions of his own, personal ones that would prove to him that this person knew his mother.

Chikage had been holding Aoko and had explained how Conan-kun had an inventor as a friend and he was smart enough to chase Kid, which seemed to satisfy her. Inside, she was already planning on calling Jii again, just to have a thorough background done on him.

Heiji wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, this guy had started calling out of nowhere after Hakuba was hurt but if he'd been on some kind of assignment that made it possible. At the same time, he had named both of Hakuba's parents. _'Well, 'is mom anyway... an' the guy that was suppose ta be 'is dad,' _Heiji thought darkly.

Eri took her phone back, pocketing it. "How he knew to come to me, I'm not sure. That's what's bothering me the most. I'm a lawyer, I'm no officer- or detective," she spoke, her eyes narrowing in on her husband. "This seems like the clientele you would normally get."

"She brings up a good point. Why call a lawyer?" Conan had to think on that. Eri had defended those accused of murder most of the time. She was by no means someone to come to for a civil matter. She'd probably covered cases like that in the past, but he knew she was more famous for her higher end ones. No one would link even Ran or her father to Hakuba-kun. This didn't feel like any shot in the dark either. "I don't like this. If we can, we should get out of here soon. The only reason I can think of is someone may have recognized you at the last hospital and they have been passing on the information. It could have been just luck," Conan loosely crossed his arms, leaning against Hakuba again. "But this doesn't feel like it. Don't call him alone. I know you want to."

Nakamori didn't know what to think and, whether the kid was hurt or not, that didn't seem natural. Conan-kun had just lied to some man who none of them knew and, since he had been connected to Hakuba-kun's father, could be or be connected to the abuser they were looking for. It was only because of the total impossibility of the situation and Hakuba-kun's reaction that Nakamori didn't reach over and yell at him for touching other people's things and maybe compromising an investigation.

Saguru felt slightly awkward that Conan-kun had seemed to read his mind however, before he could say anything, he heard Kuroba-san speak up.

"Conan-kun, there is something I just remembered that I wanted to tell you. Is there any chance you'd mind coming with me for a moment?" Chikage said brightly as she stepped over to the bed and leaned down, adding in a quieter and serious voice. _"Your father said to tell you."_

Conan's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what message his dad would have to pass on through her. He didn't know where he had gotten to but that was nothing new with his mom or his dad. _"Not dinner conversation, huh?"_ He was hesitant for a moment before holding his hands up to be picked up. He knew Hattori wouldn't be able to resist spying on him, and since he didn't know the nature of the conversation, he didn't know if he wanted to allow him to or not. He sighed. _"Might as well invite Hattori or he's gonna be glued to the door."_

Chikage lifted Shinichi-kun into her arms and glanced over. She saw he was already watching them and she tipped her head to let him know he could come in. The teen moved at once and they headed to the bathroom. "We won't be long," she said over her shoulder. _"I will trust you on this but it's not something I planned on telling anyone except your father recognized the name."_

_"I find it worse that the three of us are going in the bathroom. Besides, Hattori would follow anyway. Might as well have him there." _Conan tried to keep the conversation quiet until they were in the bathroom, no matter how embarrassing that was. He didn't know what name it was his father recognized when they had only just gotten this man's.

Heiji walked in and shut the door, leaning against it while Kuroba-san sat down as though it wasn't strange. He caught Kudo's eye and raised his eyebrow. "What's up?"

Chikage looked down at Shinichi-kun. "Shinichi-kun, there's that name first. Sharon Vinyard."

Conan froze up, his eyes snapping to Kid's mother, who had no reason to know that name other than hearing it second hand. If it was just her as a person, she wouldn't have dragged him into the bathroom. "What about her?"

"She trained under my husband... with your mother. She paid a visit to my house yesterday, that's why I left. She used the name 'Chris' but it was her. Seems we have a common enemy in the group she plays with... even if she doesn't like them."

"Common enemy? Where is she? What did she want? Doesn't like them?" Conan frowned at the end before shaking his head, still as demanding as he could be in a child's body. "What happened?"

Chikage looked over at Hattori-kun to see him looking at her with sharp eyes just like Shinichi-kun. She looked back down at the boy. "She used Kaito and Aoko-chan to get to me. She needed me to do something because she didn't like or trust someone she worked with. After meeting him, I don't blame her."

"Who'd you meet and where and what did they want?"

"She made them think it was information from Hakuba-san for some reason... he had some tie with them, how big I don't know. The reason she didn't want to do it was it was a virus instead. There were..." Chikage closed her eyes. "Doesn't matter. The two guys took off by copter, no names. They think the delivery person is dead and I didn't look like myself anyway."

Conan shook his head. "Faked or not, they'll want a body." They did with him and he had been supposedly killed away from his home. "Where and how long ago?" He struggled in her hold. He didn't like being held like a kid when he was trying to talk to her. "What did they look like?" It wasn't any surprise that Hakuba's father, with the way he was, could have been connected to them and it changed everything. They were deadly and whatever they wanted, Kid's mom faking her death wouldn't have done anything. What was Vermouth up to? Why send her with a virus?"

Chikage sighed and leaned over to set him down. She hadn't planned on this but Shinichi-kun seemed to know them better than she thought. "Finding a single body won't matter. The tall guy with long silver hair made sure that nothing was left. The look in his eyes told me as much but his partner was nowhere near as smart. Couldn't tell I was a female until I said something and I wasn't even trying to hide it."

Conan had been wondering about the new haircut, but it was Kid's mom so he hadn't thought much about it. It must have been some type of disguise. And it was Gin. Gin let his body go but 'Shinichi' wasn't involved with them, he was only stumbled across some minor information. Kuroba-san played a major role. If Gin had any doubts... There was no way. He shook the thought off before it could form. "He's not negligent. Not when it's important." He looked up at her. "What information could she have wanted to pass on to him through you that involved Hakuba-kun's father, and why fake it?"

"She said she'd been here and for some reason, didn't want them to have to, I guess, deal with things here. Pretty much getting Hakuba-kun off their radar by making it like he knew nothing and from his reaction, we know he didn't even know that man was dirty, let alone involved with these people. And if you're still worried about the body thing, trust me... he wasn't negligent by any means and if not for Toichi I wouldn't be here."

Vermouth was free about some things, but why lie and bring in an outsider to mess with Gin? What could be so important that-... Conan's eyes shot up. "She gave you something. Something the Gin didn't know was a virus and should have been something else. Something she was obviously lying about or else why go to such lengths to delude her own people? More importantly why but what matters is it must have been something that she couldn't fake, or if she could she wasn't sure about the contents. The only thing that she, and he, would go to such lengths for," Conan looked over at Hattori. "Is information. Meaning they don't have it. Why she would risk her own people I don't know, but she would have come here then, thinking Hakuba had it. Since he doesn't-" Where was it? Could he get it before she did?

"I don't know what they were looking for or why she was here. I'm sure I would have spotted her, disguised or not, considering who she learned it from." Chikage looked up at Hattori than down at Shinichi-kun. "She knows about you and my husband's secrets. She knew them already but she made sure I couldn't lie and knows I know too. I couldn't fight it but I assure you, she knew already."

"You don't need to worry. I know she knows. She'd tried to use it before." Conan's gaze only went to her for a moment before looking back at Hattori. "I can't pass up this chance. I don't think you would either."

"Nope. Question is, what do 'ey think that moron had that Hakuba might an' they wanted so badly." Heiji twisted the hat he was wearing around, not his own but it was better than nothing. "An' where is the real thing."

Conan put his hand under his chin, his fingers brushing below his lips. "They would have checked his house if they went through all the trouble of coming here. They could even still be here since that information ended up being a virus. They could think it was a double. Hiding it in the office would be possible, but there's always a chance a police officer could stumble across it. Maybe a hidden location. But where? And where would they be now if they already found the fake?" Conan looked at the door, his eyes wide and taking in everything he could. "If Vermouth was here, they would know the location or she wouldn't have risked so much, though I still don't know why." And he had been coming and going freely. Worse, one of their agents had to have seen Hattori play mock himself not that long ago, so they would know him. He didn't think Gin had ever gotten a good look at him though, so that was promising. "We'd need to look into his assets before we could find out where it could be. Any place, or any one, outside the home. They could even have had instructions to do something with the information if anything happened to him. That could be deadly, for all involved."

"I know that more than you think. We aren't sure where to go next. With the plans I heard, Hakuba had wanted to go to his house but your father had invited him to your place and Kaito of course offered ours. However, with us so close to him and the chance of you being known too- Anyone he knows, their house might not be safe, and anyone we don't know we likely won't trust anyway."

Conan was trying to think more on his plans on having something against the Black Organization. Hearing Kuroba-san speak, he had to think on where they could possibly go that wasn't related to them. His own house would be safe, but that was only while they stayed ignorant of his own existence. Hattori's wasn't safe, and Kuroba-san said hers was too close. He wouldn't endanger the professor because he knew him. "I can call someone for arrangements but we'd have to be careful when it came to leaving since this place might be watched still. Then again, Araide-sensei had a big house and only Vermouth had been connected to him. He would have anything they needed and the space to accommodate them all. Not to mention Jodi-sensei had told him exactly who they would be hiding from. "I'm sure he won't mind and he's someone we can trust. He's got more than enough room. We can ask him later." Conan tipped his head to Hattori, smiling. "Want to get back to what we do best?" He couldn't keep staying here, in a bathroom, while they could be watching now and were so close...

"Ya have ta ask?" Heiji stepped over and bent over with a smirk of his own.

Chikage reached over and put a hand between the two of them. "Hold on. Your father said you'd try this but he's getting some information and said that you should wait here until he gets back."

"Information on what?" His dad couldn't find out anything he couldn't. With Jodi's help he could even get further. He didn't feel like waiting. At the very least, he wasn't going to sit here. He caught Hattori's eyes. "We should look around. See if their nearby."

Chikage shook her head. Trying to stop these two would be like trying to stop Kaito. "Just stay in the hospital until he gets back."

It would be less suspicious if Hattori had him in his arms anyway, though Conan couldn't see himself being held that long. He wanted them to split up. Checking the floor they were on came first. To make everyone happy though, he held his arms up to Hattori so he could take him. Just so there were no arguments. Not yet anyway. He'd fight Hattori on it if he decided for some reason to keep hold of him.

Heiji nodded and lifted Kudo up. "Figure check up here first an' work our way down," he said, knowing Kudo would have roughly the same idea. He turned to walk out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we won't leave the hospital itself..." _'Unless we see something.'_

"I was going to say take this. Ginzo-kun let me use it but you can call us here if you see something so you don't have to take off," Chikage said with a knowing smile.

Conan took the phone since Hattori had him in his arms. He shifted, putting it in his pocket. He didn't really miss not having his phone. He never used it much. He was, however, grateful it had blown up and wasn't in someone else hands. He knew the phone numbers he needed to know by heart. "Thank you." Anything had the possibility of coming in handy. He took his fake glasses, unscrewing the bit and handing it to her. "If anything happens with Hakuba, this is faster." He also wanted to know what was going on and they had only just gotten there. He was feeling like he'd missed something.

Chikage smiled as she took it but never let them see where it went, unable to resist now that she was getting back into things. "Got it."

Conan set the volume on the rim of the glasses. "Just don't stay too close to the inspector. I like being able to hear." However limited that was for the moment with the bandage. The glasses shouldn't be affected by it. Vibrations could still travel. He'd see how well it still worked when he had a chance to use it. He looked over at Hattori. "Ran won't just let me leave. We need an excuse."

Heiji paused and frowned. "Kazuha too." He wasn't sure what, if anything, would work. Finally he shrugged. "Any ideas?"

Conan closed his eyes and thought. After a few seconds he smiled. "I don't think saying I have to go to the bathroom will work this time." He looked at Hattori. "I don't feel like lying to her either, but I don't want to scare her. If there was some option to meet halfway, I'd take it." But was there? "Someone had been after Hakuba, and really, they still are. More people searching will only make it more obvious as to what we're doing. That should be okay. We can shoot down anyone else who tries to come with. In honesty, even you're too obvious. They know your face."

Chikage leaned forward and took of the hat. "I can fix that but I recognize the hair dye. Best I can do is cover it to more natural." She swept the hat close to both boys' eyes, causing them to blink, before plopping the hat back on just as he'd had it before. "There. It'll go back to orange next time you wash it."

Conan smiled, putting a finger up to his lips so he wouldn't laugh. "Don't let that _not_ make you want to shower, Hattori. I won't come near you if you don't bathe."

Heiji eyed Kudo and then looked over at Kuroba-san. "No chance ya could just take the color out?" With a shake from her head he shrugged. "Least I don' stick out fer now." The door cracked open and he shot a look behind him but she just waved them out so he pushed it open the rest of the way and walked out.

Conan didn't want him to just leave, but he didn't want to go over to Ran like it was something secret, so he pulled on Hattori's shirt to get his attention, or at the least make him stop. He was probably going to anyway, but who knew if he'd walk over to them like everything was fine. Best to make it sound boring in an offhanded kind of way. He really wanted to go outside. He really wanted to find that car.

Heiji scanned the faces as he came to a stop halfway to the door.

Chikage slipped around them and stepped over to where Aoko-chan was.

Conan looked over, catching Ran's eye. She had been looking towards him so it wasn't that hard. The look and the fact that he wasn't coming towards her should have been enough. He wasn't going to give himself away anymore with Nakamori-keibu still there.

Ran saw that look in his eye. Him being in Hattori-kun's arms now meant they were up to their usual. She smiled and dropped her head in a small nod. She wouldn't stop him now any more than she had when he left her at the restaurant. It was who he was.

Conan smiled more. He looked at Hattori. "We can go. Ran will explain for us." He didn't feel like sitting there and lying anyway, so this way was better. If anything, Kuroba-san could help lie and, right now, he had other things on his mind. It was all he could do to stay still as it was.

Heiji headed out with a glance at Kazuha. He hoped she'd understand since she hadn't reacted at all. Once they got out of the room he scanned the hall. "Time ta get started."

Kazuha let Heiji go, because she had too. She really didn't want to, and some part of her had hoped he'd at least tell her where he was going. It was nothing new that he didn't, and she shouldn't have felt upset, which was why she tried to smile- but it didn't make the worry go away.

Conan struggled outrightly in Hattori's arms now. "Put me down. I can't see anything if you're holding me."

"Fine, this time. Ya still gotta take it easy or I'll pick ya up again." Heiji crouched and let him down.

Conan nodded, pointing down the corridor. "We split up and see if we can't find anything. The last time they snuck one of their own in, as a patient, so don't overlook anyone."

"Right, make sure the patients are really here 'cause they need ta be." Heiji gave Kudo a quick look. "We should check in each floor so if there is somethin' we don' draw more attention, 'specially you."

Conan turned his head up Hattori, all sweet and innocence in his smile. "Don't worry Heiji-niichan. No one's going to worry about little me."

Heiji raised his eyebrow. "Ya still creep me out when ya do that and ya wonder how I started seein' ya that way," he muttered as he reached down and ruffled Kudo's hair. "Ya behave an' don' pester too many people." Lowering his voice he said with a smirk. "An' ya can' complain cause I know ya mess it up yerself anyway."

Conan glared upward, looking as best as he could at his through his bang before breathing in and letting out a sigh. "Fine." He purposely flicked some of his hair the other way though. "And I don't pester people. _You_ pester people. I'm just a curiously little kid." His smile came back and his eyes narrowed. "You're a creepy, foreign male."

"No, yer the creepy kid that asks strange questions. 'm just a high school student workin' on a project over my vacation. See wha' we find." He flicked Kudo's hair back and stood, walking down the hall and pulling out the pad of paper from the hotel out of his pocket as he walked up to the nurses' station to ask for a pen.

Conan huffed to Hattori, heading off in the other direction. What he really wanted though was the elevator. It had been Gin. He hadn't said anything to Hattori, but he would be able to find his car if it was him. He always drove it. Finding out if one of them was in the hospital was important too, but they wouldn't be sloppy about it. It would be hard, and they might not find anything. This was solid evidence and Conan looked around, surveying the hallway until he was able to make it close enough to the turn to slip past Hattori, rushing once he was out of sight. He needed to be sure.

Heiji thanked the nurse and set off. First person's room was a no go. A breathing tube and... yeah, that line said this guy was in a coma and wasn't something someone would be able to fake, especially if they were supposed to be checking things. The next few had family members and were glad to answer questions. He noticed a guy near the end of the hallway hadn't moved and the next few rooms were empty so he walked up. "Hey there."

Hibari looked over at the young man who came up to him. It didn't take long to recognize him and he looked away after he was greeted, his tone rather lethargic and his voice naturally deeper. "Hello."

Heiji cocked his head a bit when the guy looked away, brushing the dove, but mentally shrugged it off. "Ya here visitin' a patient?"

"No." He didn't justify himself any further, instead closing his eyes and leaning against the wall more, letting out a deeper breath to show he wanted to be left alone.

"Oh." _'Either he's one himself or he's someone I gotta keep an eye on.'_ Heiji decided to make it seem like it was the first. "Well, hope ya get better. The others here say the docs are great."

Hibari opened his eyes, looking sideways at Hattori-kun. He knew very little about the boy, but his knowledge didn't change the fact that he was one of the few who knew of his location. He looked at the opposing wall, his fingers itching for a cigarette in his pocket. "Ex-patient. And the doctors here are decent enough. Wouldn't want to end up in one of those beds again. Go bother someone else."

"Gee, ya ain' gotta be a grouch," Heiji muttered. _'OK, weird but still possible.' _He walked by, glancing over his shoulder before he went around the corner. The guy hadn't moved at all but he'd come back in a bit to meet up with Kudo so he'd make sure the guy didn't notice him next time.


	14. Mysterious Demand

**Chapter 63: Mysterious Demand**

Conan used the elevator, seeing as the buttons for the lower floors were easy enough to reach and he didn't want to be running down the stairs. They stopped once at another floor with a woman who was also going to the lobby he waited with her. Conan walked out, trying hard not to rush. The second he was outside that wasn't something he planned on doing. He ran around the corner, trying to look anywhere for the car. If he was watching them... Who knew? He'd check the parking garage too. After less than half a block though, Conan had to sit down and breathe, just for a second, on the sidewalk in front of a house down the street. "Damn it..." He took a few more breath before getting unsteadily to his feet. Okay, so maybe this wasn't his brightest idea but he still had to know. Conan walked down the street instead of running, his feet getting ahead of his mind at points when he felt better and sprinting. After checking around the block and the next block over- he found it. It was definitely Gin's car. Looking around though, Conan couldn't see anyone suspicious. He went in his pocket, getting what he needed, and slowly walked past the car, taking out a coin and flipping it in the air before he caught it. On the seventh spin he missed it, watching it fall over somewhere off the curb and under the car. "Uh-oh." Getting down on his knees, he reached his hand down and fished for it. Quickly, he put one of the tracking devices to the underside of the car before picking up the coin with a big smile on his face and continuing to flip it for a while until he became bored and put it in his pocket. He looked around every time he flipped the coin. An office building. An apartment complex. Two small businesses; one serving food and the other an eyeglasses store. The car was pretty far away from the hospital. Gin could be anywhere. At least now he had a way of telling when he left. Conan clicked the glasses on to make sure they worked, smiling confidently to himself before walking back over to the hospital. Four buildings with vantage points of the front door. They had to be careful. One of them was definitely out because all you could see from it would be the front door and they couldn't check the other three without being noticed. It wasn't until he walked in that the warm air of hospital made him swoon for a second. It really was chilly out, he just hadn't noticed it. Conan rubbed one of his arms to try and warm his own skin, even as the air was doing it, walking past the people in the reception area and clicking the button for the elevator to come back down.

Heiji had rolled his eyes and headed downstairs when he'd not seen Kudo at all, doing a full sweep of the hospital, including the basement. He was leaning against the back of the elevator and started to head up. _'Why am I not surprised? He was up to something. Kuso. When I find him...'_ The elevator stopped and he looked over at the person trying to get in.

Conan took a step in the elevator before looking up at Hattori and stopping the doors from closing. His surprise turned to a smile. "Find anything?"

Heiji huffed. "Yeah, top floor ta basement has people that are ranging from a broken bone ta a coma. One guy had had a heart attack, he passed on, an' a few have pneumonia. Oh, and three kids were born last night, all doin' fine. What about you?" He decided to wait to tell him about the guy on their floor until Kudo came in so no one heard him talk about the guy.

Conan walked in the elevator as it closed behind him. "It's Gin. Unless he's sightseeing, he's somewhere nearby." He smiled back up at Hattori and grabbed the side of his frames. "I tagged his car. There are several possible locations he could be at, but not in this building. That would be too obvious for him. What we do know now is they haven't stopped or they have another target who is also conveniently at this location. We have to be very careful leaving here from now on. More so than we have been."

"Another target..." Heiji's mind leapt to the guy upstairs.

Conan's eyes followed Hattori's and he found himself looking at the ceiling for a second before focusing on Hattori's eyes. "You think you found someone else they could be after?" What were the chances? And why now? It would be hard to tell who was one of their targets, but if there was someone, there was no way Conan was going to let them be killed. "We still need to find out where the information is." That could definitely make someone a target- but they would have no reason to come here, and no way to have known Hakuba was here.

"A person I came across on our floor. Didn' wanna talk ta me and said he wasn't here visitin' but called 'imself an ex-patient." Heiji looked down at Kudo and smirked. "Ya think if he's still there ya could work that 'childish charm' on 'im?"

Conan smiled, though he held a tinge of uncertainty. "I'm usually better with girls but I take what I can get." He full out grinned after that. "I'd be better at it then you if he already doesn't like you."

"Ya get him ta talk; I'll wait around the corner so I can hear," Heiji said just as the car stopped.

Conan nodded as he stepped out of the lift. "Don't let him catch you. Sorry Hattori, but you're one of the worse spies I've ever seen." He smiled in amusement before walking away down the hall in front of Hattori, hearing his footsteps behind him. The man in question was down the same corridor Hakuba's room was. _"Hattori, who else is in this area?"_

_"Up this end of the hallway, jus' two rooms have people in 'em. None close ta him. Both had family members visitin' at the time an' both were really patients, nothing faked,"_ Heiji replied, telling him the injuries and what he'd learned.

Conan nodded. "_Not the kind of place you would go for sightseeing. But then, I guess that all depends on what you're trying to see."_ Right away Conan could tell the man was older, somewhere around Mouri-ojisan's age, maybe even younger. It was hard to tell at this distance. _"If he is a target, he's way too confident, unless he doesn't think he'll be recognized."_

_"Or like ya said, he's the one lookin'."_ Heiji turned away from Kudo and slid into an empty room.

Conan ignored Hattori disappearing, walking on as if he weren't headed for the man's location. If he were one of _Them_ he'd never seen him before. Dark hair, dark eyes from what he could see considering the other half of his face was covered with his hair. Older, with younger characteristics. Maybe late thirties. If he was one of them, he wasn't as well dressed as most of them were. Dirty shoes, hand-me-down or well worn coat that was too light for outside and too hot for inside temperatures. He was trying to look professional but not even managing to fake it as well as even Occhan could. When Conan came up to him he 'accidentally' trip before he made it there. "Owww... tch." Conan got himself to his knees and sniffled, wiping a hand across his nose and acting as if he were about to cry. And ouch. That kinda hurt.

Hibari watched the little boy come towards him, keeping himself uninterested until the little boy fell not far from him. Bending down, he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He'd seen him, but this one he didn't know the name of. "Be careful where you step." He smiled, flicking the boy on the nose. "Life is a constant fight with gravity. You don't want to be on the losing end when you're so young still."

Conan sniffled again and looked up at the man, nodding but somewhat confused at the way he would comfort him. He didn't seem as old as someone who would be saying something like that to him. Up close, Conan could see a scar on his face, years old but an identification marker. If he had any other telling marks they were hidden. Reaching up, he grabbed the man's coat where he was holding him, getting himself to his feet, taking a hand to move the glasses and wiping a hand across his eyes. "Arigato, Ojisan." He got some more of his normal composure back before asking, "Are you here because a friend of yours fell?"

He was surprised for a moment before he smiled down at the kid, making sure he could stand on his own before getting up himself. "No, I'm not. I've known a few reckless people, younger than I am now, who have hurt themselves falling down stairs and off of railing and roof and whatever you could possibly find to fall off of though, and falling hurts, so be more careful. You don't want to end up here with a broken leg or arm now, do you?"

Conan shook his head quickly, feeling authentically dizzy for a second. "Nuh uh. Why are you here then mister? I'm here because a friend of mine got into a fight. You really shouldn't get into fights. You get hurt, and it's bad when you get hurt because of something stupid like that."

"Yes it is," Hibari agreed. "When you're fighting over something stupid. When it's something more important to you, sometimes people can't help but fight. Our hearts tell us to, even if it's wrong." He shooed off the boy, leaning against the wall again. "Go see your friend. I'm sure they're missing you."

Conan hid a frown when the guy ignored the first part of his question. He'd likely done something similar with Hattori if he'd gotten no answers too. Conan wouldn't lose this game though. "I will. Bye bye, Ojisan." He turned to go before stopping and facing him again. "What's your name?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the young boy, his expression still neutral. "I don't get a lot of people calling me by my name. If you want though, you can all me Fix."

Conan smiled and turned before running off. "That's a really funny name you have, Fix-ojisan." If he stopped at a room too close to this guy, or if he went to Hakuba's, he'd notice. So Conan didn't stop until he got to the one next door to it, the one that his father had been using. He didn't close the door all the way as he leaned against the wall and thought. Nothing. That man was everything he would use to describe ordinary, if not lower class, except for his personality. He couldn't see a reason he would be watching them _or_ one that _They_ would be after him for. And damn it, he couldn't even get his name.

_'Kuso, still nothin'._' Heiji waited until the guy wasn't looking before he slipped out of the room and started away, checking the room numbers and marking the pad of paper in his hand. A second glance back showed he was still looking away so he slipped into the room Kudo had left open. "What didja make of that?"

Conan looked up at Hattori. "I don't think he's one of them. When he bent over I checked. He's not armed. I don't see why they would be after him either. As far as I can see, he's just a weirdo." And he meant the word in every sense it could be used in.

"Huh, that's the next thing I was gonna say. He was a weirdo... question is, which of us attracts 'em, since we seem to do that a lot. This may be the first time it's not a dangerous one." Heiji suppressed a small shiver. The last 'hospital weirdoes' they'd attracted kept popping up in his mind still. He didn't break down but that didn't mean he could avoid the uneasy feeling every now and then.

"This is the first I've run across so many. I usually run into murderers, so unless you make a habit of this then I think it's safe to assume that it's Hakuba. Don't tell him I said that though." Conan smiled up at Hattori. "I've notice nothing but weirdoes on his side of things since I've known him."

"Maybe with us instead of that bastard we can get 'im to just come across murderers and such that aren't targeting us."

It started out quiet but then Conan started laughing too much to hold it in. "Right, murders are much better than weirdoes. Those who killed out of hatred just _love_ leaving the detective that found them out alone." Conan put a hand to his stomach, a reminder of both of their pain. "Honestly, where the future alone is concerned, I'm a bit happy he wound up with Kid. He could use the lightening up." Conan leaned his head back against the wall. "Doesn't mean I like the guy anymore than I did before though."

Heiji shrugged. Kuroba had been the main reason that he had found Kudo, not to mention twice stopping the same guy from... not ta mention the whole thing with Taki-kun. _'Hope the kid's doing better with that woman.'_ He knew if he'd still been connected to that group then he'd be in trouble since the guy he'd been with had been involved with that bastard.

Conan kept his head back, doing that making it easier to look at Hattori anyway. "I didn't say I didn't appreciate what he's done. I just don't like him in general. Call it a personality conflict if you have to. I wasn't trying to make you feel torn about it."

Heiji looked down at Kudo. "Yeah. Ya know, I jus' thoughta some'in'. If he an' 'is mom were dealin' with these people last night... the condition they both looked ta be in, who pulled it? The newspaper I saw in a few of the rooms showed it."

"Pulled it? From the conversation alone, it sounded like his mother was the one that took care of everything. What was in the newspapers? Oh right." Conan put a hand to his forehead. "Sonoko was going on about that." He looked at Hattori and shrugged. "How knows? If his mom isn't his assistant, I would have to guess it was one of them."

"Uh, maybe. She musta been pretty upset he didn' sweep her off her feet like she expected." He snickered a bit, knowing that was something she had hoped for on that blimp ride. He thought he'd lose an eardrum with how he'd freed Neechan but not her.

"Better her than Ran." Speaking of Ran, he had to get back. "If I can say one thing about him, he either makes a great or terrible first impression." Conan used the wall to stand, feeling sore from moving so much and so fast now that it had time to catch up with him. "We'd better get back before _we_ lose an eardrum. Sonoko's not the only one who can pull that off."

"Yeah. She'd chew me out anyway if she knew I let ya go off alone." Heiji reached down and picked up Kudo before he could protest.

"Hey! No! Stop!" Conan struggled in the hold. "Come on. I can walk just fine. A few feet aren't going to matter."

"An' let her ask when? Nope. Ya relax now or I pick ya up and put ya in yer mom's arms."

"Hattori." Conan turned on his friend. "That's playing dirty." But Hattori was already leaving the room. "Come on. Knock it off. It's not like she's not already gonna know I was walking around. It's not all _that_ bad. I'm just going to end up on the bed anyway." Conan sighed. It was a losing battle and it wasn't like they weren't just right next door to the room.

Heiji smirked. "Just relax. Like I said before. Enjoy the ride." He'd only just knocked once on the door when it opened and Kuroba-san motioned them in. He walked by her, wondering how she'd got to the door and known it was them before heading toward the bed.

Conan was going to at least be put down on the bed. No more hands. No more holding. No more little kid. Forget the inspector; Shinichi wasn't going to let his pride be batted about when all but two of the people in the room knew who he was. Hattori may have had his heart in the right place, but some of it was in the wrong place too and he all but demanded to be put down _immediately_ with the look he gave him.

Heiji rolled his eyes. Like he needed that look to know to just put him on the bed. He walked over beside Hakuba and placed him next to him. "There, no need fer the stare."

"All the more the need for it. We were right next door. I would have been fine." He was running around... as close as he could to scouring the streets for that car. He'd told Hattori as much, though he didn't think the fact that he'd been out, and honestly was really regretting moving so much, had hit him. Either way, Conan had got what he wanted. He turned the glasses on for a moment, to make sure the car was still there, before turning them off and looking at Hakuba. "You should eat something. It's about breakfast time. We ate back at the apartment." The lack of smells in the room aside from disinfectant told him that none of those who had stayed overnight had likely eaten. Those thoughts, for the moment, were safer to voice until he knew exactly what it was he was going to do. He had an idea, but Hakuba wasn't going to like it. It could wait until after breakfast at least.

Saguru nodded slightly. He had not acknowledged it with his mind on informing the others but he was hungry. Before he could speak up he heard someone clap their hands together.

"No problem. I'll slip down and get something for the rest of you."

Conan went to protest before he stopped himself. Gin didn't know his mother, so even if he was watching from somewhere, she would be safe. "Just hide your hair this time. You don't need to be going around confusing everyone."

"But that's the fun part," Yukiko said with a sideways glance at her son.

Conan wanted to roll his eyes, instead using his hand to lean back and down out on the side of the bed. "It is not fun. _You_ are the one having fun." He touched Hakuba on his side. "And if you were just walking, it was good you were sitting up for a while afterwards but you were in bed for a while so it would be better if you laid down. Sitting up to eat, and something normal now, should be something you'd want to save your strength for." Conan smiled; some playful tones hinting at what it would be like if he forced him to lay down while he ate and what it would entitle if he did. His mom he ignored completely. She'd do things her own way anyway.

Saguru heard a 'huff' and three seconds later the door opened and closed. Looking toward where the touch came from he nodded. He knew he had pushed himself quite far and while he would have waited a bit longer, he knew not seeing would impede him as it was and that the person that had just said that would be as good as the unspoken threat.

Conan half way raised himself, his hand grabbing Hakuba's sleeve. "I'm right behind you on the end. Don't go past me." He wanted to lead Hakuba's arm to the edge of the bed and over him, since he was too tired to move, but a second thought made him think better of it and he stood so Hakuba could feel around without being afraid of knocking into him. It let Conan make sure he didn't pull or knock anything over in the process. It also reminded him running was one of the stupidest things he could have done, oddly thankful now for Hattori's earlier gesture.

Saguru followed the lead and lifted his legs onto the bed as he turned. He placed the phone on his leg and began to reach back and hoped his arms would support him as he would not just fall back on the pillows.

Conan was mad; about to get Hattori to come help when the inspector pushed past him and grabbed Hakuba.

"Be careful, Hakuba-kun." Nakamori spoke, not wanting to hurt he kid's feelings by saying, 'hey, it's me' or something to tell him just how stupid he was to be moving. "Take your time." He still didn't really know what the younger kid's game was, but he avoided him as best he could as he helped Hakuba-kun get situated, leaning over and having the bed come up to meet him before lowering it down again enough that he was laying.

Saguru relaxed, slightly flushed and grateful that his embarrassment was still hidden by the dye Kuroba had used. He was torn between thanking them for the assistance and saying he would have been just fine but he had the feeling neither would be accepted.

Nakamori ruffled the kid's hair up a bit before backing off. "Don't push yourself. Seriously. It's just stupid. If anything, it makes a mockery of the whole reason we're here." His tone lightened up though. "I know it's different, but get use to it, you're only going to keep hearing it."

"Hey, Hakuba." Now that he was lying down and the threat of any major damage from movement was gone, he wanted to check something. "Do me a favor. Hold your hand out in front of you, one at a time, and open and close your hand- a number between one and ten how much doing that hurts and if you can't do it at all, don't try." He'd wanted to check the other wounds but needed Hakuba's assistance in this way to determine the damage. There was danger now and, like it or not, they might have to do something about it. Knowing each other's weakness was important.

Saguru took a breath and raised his left hand up. At this angle, he managed to get his arm out almost straight however his arm did start shaking and drop down so he put his elbow down, however he kept his hand in the air while he opened and closed his hand with no problem.

Nakamori leaned over and grabbed Hakuba-kun, just past his wrist. "Stop it kid. Don't hurt yourself." He grabbed Conan-kun by the shoulder, not exactly knowing where or how badly the boy was hurt. "Quit playing doctor. And Hakuba-kun, quit listening to him." He looked down at Conan-kun. "The doctor should be the one doing any kind of test that needs to be done and know what's going on." Hakuba-kun seemed a bit easy to influence right now, so he could see why he was listening to the kid, to see if he could do what he was asking. The little boy couldn't know how much damage a bullet could have done though. He let Hakuba-kun go, letting the kid's shoulder go to and patting him on the back. "Lay down yourself and wait until the doctor says it's okay."

Conan felt the reprimand on his shoulders, but he was used to it and, as unwarranted as it was, Nakamori-keibu did think he was just a kid. He smiled and nodded up at him. "Gomen." He probably should wait until Asano-sensei was back and could make his own assessments as well. Conan gave up any argument and shrugged. He wanted to lay down, but he wasn't really up to getting up again if he did.

Heiji smirked a bit because Kudo couldn't say anything to the inspector since he didn't know the truth. When he didn't he rolled his eyes but with the inspector right there... Heiji moved closer to the bed and spoke so just the other three there would hear him. "Hey, ya want some help ta lay down?"

Conan frowned as he looked at Hattori, he the only one that those words could be aimed at. Of course, he couldn't say what he really wanted to with the inspector so close. Instead, since he wanted the freedom without all of the fuss, he tipped his head to the side and started scooting off the bed. "I'm fine, Heiji-niichan. I don't wanna lay down." And it played up on the little kid role, him not being able to sit still, and he wasn't going to let Hattori grab him up again.

Ran saw Hattori-kun say something and when Conan-kun started trying to get off the bed she stepped over to it. He may be Shinichi but he was Conan-kun too and regardless he was going to rest, one way or another. "And just where do you think you're going?" she said, putting her hand out to keep him from getting off the bed.

Conan looked up at Ran, half way between pleading and annoyed, his eyes wide and telling her he wanted to let her go in the best way little kid's could use to get things to go in their favor. "I'm not going far." And he wasn't. He was just sick of all the handling and he wanted some space of his own. With everyone hovering over him, he was sure Hakuba wanted some too.

Saguru turned toward her. "If he tires himself out now I am sure Hattori or yourself will have less difficulty carrying him than trying to do so now."

Conan let out a small breath, keeping his expression as childish as he could while he did. He wasn't going to give Ran any ground and his put his fingertips up to her arm, trying to get her to back off. He whispered to her. _"I'm not a child, and I'm not going far." I have a mother with sticky enough fingers; I don't need you doing the same thing._ They couldn't expect him, who was always as independent as he wanted to be, to play obedient patient to them. He wanted to move. If he really wanted to, he'd be out there right now looking for them. He was taking them into consideration, and that was as close as he was going to get to trying to be the person they were expecting.

Ran leaned down so her hair hid her face from Nakamori-keibu. _"I know but you are still recovering and I had to try or Nakamori-keibu might have." _She gave him a small smile._ "Just don't wear yourself out like you just told Hakuba-kun not to."_

Conan smiled more deviously. _"I won't. Thanks Ran."_ He felt a little too close to her again, with her knowing who he was. Usually he wouldn't care, or could hide it better. She was kind of not leaving him much personal space right now, making their conversation personal. He didn't want to bother with all of that - not that he hadn't already - but he wasn't going to get into any kind of conversation with her until he had time. He got ready to slide off the bed, looking up to her and holding his hand out so that she could at least help him down.

Ran smiled and took his hand and helped him down. As soon as he was on the floor she released her hold so he could do as he wished, still hoping he would take it easy but knowing that his definition of that and most people's were vastly different.

Conan smiled up at Ran as he walked around the bed. He didn't know what all those around him felt so interesting about him that they had to stare. If anything, he was grateful a few of them had switched their attention back to Hakuba. He didn't leave the room. He said he wasn't going far. He went over and sat next to Ran's father. He'd talk to the police officers after, but he felt he owed Mouri-ojisan a little more. He was hoping, with the way he'd sat next to him and pretended like that was all he intended, that the old man would get his message.

Kogoro looked down at the boy sitting next to him. Only reason he could think of was Conan wanted to talk to him. He shrugged but kept his voice low. _"What's on your mind?"_

Conan pulled up his leg, putting his arm around it as he leaned his chin down, hiding the fact he was speaking from the room and his eyes still closed as if he were resting. _"Occhan, do you remember what we talked about before? About those people I told you about? They're here, and they're likely after Hakuba. Don't scare anyone, especially Hakuba right now. I'll tell him when he gets better. They are very dangerous. Be careful that they don't see you and we have to take more precautions when leaving, especially when Hakuba is released."_

Kogoro, who'd still had his arms crossed in front of him, clenched them to keep from reacting. _"Careful they don't see me? I would think Hakuba would draw their attention. They wouldn't know I'm connected to him anyway."_

_"Not him."_ Conan opened his eyes and looked sideways at Mouri-ojisan. _"But they've seen me around, and they know you have something to do with me. All of us here would be too much to ignore."_

_"So maybe a few of us should head out before lunch. So it really looks like we aren't a group."_ Kogoro looked around at the room. With how crowded it had been maybe the teen would prefer just those he really knew for a while.

Conan shook his head, closing his eyes again. _"I had thought about that, but it seems Hakuba wants to leave- or can leave by the way Kuroba-obasan was talking about it. I don't like us being split up when they're so close and Hakuba will be leaving soon. I think we should get more cars, and go in groups. We can't make it look obvious though. Nakamori-keibu and Kuroba-san should go with him when they leave, along with me."_ Conan did peek his eyes open for that. _"They're not looking for a little boy, and I can make up some excuse. I know Kisaki-sensei has a car, and you can Ran could go with her. My dad has one too. As long as we keep it spaced out, it should be fine. I just wanted you to know to look out. I don't think anyone else really knows what these people are capable of, and right now they think Hakuba's a danger to them. I can't predict what they will do about it."_

Kogoro wasn't too crazy about that idea. He'd have rather had him with them if these people knew Conan was supposed to be with him anyway. _"I suppose ya just wanna keep an eye on him right?"_

_"I told you, it would be more inconspicuous to come out with a child."_ Conan sighed. _"I'll make sure they can't recognize me. I will be safer for Hakuba this way. You should split Hattori and Kazuha-chan up, make sure they don't speak. While I know they've seen Hattori before, seeing them repeatedly and with their accents, they'll stand out."_

Kogoro grunted. _"I'm not stupid. You want to get her to let him go alone you bring it up. I'm not gonna get in that."_

_"I don't think I'll have to. I think Hattori knows better."_ Conan dropped his head further, his forehead resting on his hands. _"Because of me, they know you. Whatever happens, don't let anything happen to Ran- _If_ something happens."_ He smiled. _"I won't go jinxing us just yet."_

_"Nothing will happen to her."_ Kogoro looked over at Ran just as she turned away from them. _'She's got that look again.'_ He looked down again. _"Same goes for you... for her sake of course."_

Conan nodded. _"They shouldn't target me. They're looking for someone older- in both cases. Just be careful. I'm going to tell Takagi and Sato-keiji. Hattori already knows."_ He didn't see any reason to bring up Kid or his mother. _"It seems my father knows they're nearby too, but my mother does not. If I find the chance to tell her when I tell the officers, I will, otherwise I think my dad will handle that."_ Conan got himself more comfortable where he was and truly let himself rest- his body anyway. _"They're too close to the inspector right now. I'm going to try and get their attention when my mom comes back."_

Kogoro watched Conan settle down and let him. Kami knew he needed it. He looked over at the others before letting his mind turn over what he'd just been told. _'They are not going to get near any of them... and I will make sure of it.'_

Asano was heading back to the room. All his patients were doing better but he'd been called to help in the ER and was running late. He knocked quickly and walked in. Seeing Hakuba-kun laying down, his brow creased. He walked over to the bed and scanned the screens. They all looked good and the teen appeared relaxed. "Good to see you resting. Any discomfort or soreness after your walk?"

Saguru shook his head slightly. "No, Asano-sensei."

Vermouth smiled, listening to the confiscated device in her ear that was broadcasting to her. The boy really did have some fun toys, some even a little better than her own. She shifted the clipboard in her hands, safe in the shadow of an adjacent hallway. She sifted the letter underneath the papers with a seductive smile on her face.

Conan saw the doctor came in and got unsteadily to his feet from the position he'd been in. He let that go unnoticed by himself as he walked back over to the bed, feeling now the pain he hadn't before. It would still be some time until he could walk normally, but he didn't seem to be doing any further damage. Jumping up, he grabbed onto the bed sheets and pulled himself up. "Neh, neh, Asano-sensei? Hakuba-niichan hurt his arm's right? He'll be okay, won't he?" Tsh. Whatever. He'd still get his information this way.

Asano looked down at the boy and nodded. "He'll need to exercise them a bit every day for awhile but he's getting much better. We just have to make sure he doesn't try too much at one time." He turned his gaze to the inspector. "I got tied up in ER but I'm glad you're awake. There is something I need to discuss with you."

Nakamori looked at the doctor and shook his head. "If it's about Hakuba-kun's eyesight he, and Conan-kun, already told us." He narrowed his eyes at the child who had taken over when Hakuba-kun couldn't finish his explanation, wondering where and how the boy could know so much, before looking back at the doctor. "If it's a problem in the future, we'll deal with it. As long as Hakuba-kun is willing to try to deal with it, you can bet we are willing to help."

Asano nodded but looked over at Hakuba-kun. "You're friend was right and I intend to continue to help as well." He looked down at the boy. Conan-kun had proved to be just as smart as the teens and if that was the case, he wondered if the boy had figured it out too. The kids seemed smarter than some of the adults.

Conan tipped his head and smiled up at the doctor from where he was kneeling on the bed. "Arigato, sensei." He got himself into a sitting position with his legs out in front of him more and towards Hakuba so he could see him better. Now he just had to wait for his mom and, if he had to, discreetly help Hakuba. From the earlier display, Hakuba had most mobility in his biceps, at least on that one arm, and weaker in the back muscle. It should make eating fine as long as he had somewhere to prop up his arm.

Asano nodded and looked back at Hakuba-kun, about to suggest he get some food when a knock at the door caused him to look over as it opened.

"Here we go." Yukiko walked in and held the food out to the others. Passing out the food for the officers, Chikage and Aoko-chan before heading to the bed. "You picked this last time, Keibu, so I got it again and this is Hakuba-kun's."

Nakamori stared at the box handed to him and thanked... he was going to go with Conan-kun's mother, in his head. He still wasn't really sure how that all fit in, but that description seemed the most appropriate. He reached over to the side and shifted the table to the right height; putting his food down on it so he could use both hands, and sliding it in front of Hakuba-kun. He looked over at the doctor. "So he well enough to eat?" He'd been wondering that since the kid said something about food. He also wanted to know if he'd be able too.

Conan spoke up before the doctor could. "Don't worry. Hakuba-niisan just had to be careful what he ate because he hurt his throat and some foods could react badly when you're body is getting used to medicine. He should be fine now, though I don't he should eat anything like chips for a few days." He withdrew on himself a little after he had spoken, not sure whether the inspector would have liked the explanation coming from him or not.

Nakamori let out a breath at the little smartass and looked at the doctor, the same question still in his eyes.

"Kid knows what he's talking about. He may need some help if his arms get tired but as far as food, he'll be fine. Chips and stuff that are hard could be difficult to swallow still for the next day or two so ease back to those if he wants." Asano looked over as the woman stepped back and nodded.

Conan snuck across Hakuba and got the button for the bed, tapping him before hitting it so he would be sitting up. That was good enough since the inspector had already gotten the table. He held up his hands to the doctor. "Can I get a pillow and a blanket? A thick one?"

"OK?" Asano went over to the cot where a pillow and blanket were, grabbing them and going back to the bed. He passed the boy the pillow and held the blanket, wondering what the boy was up to.

Conan took the pillow. He was on Hakuba's left side and he saw basically where the problems in movement were. He placed the pillow beside him first, for height, and held out his hand again so he could have the blanket. It would be easier for Hakuba to move when his arm wasn't constantly falling into a soft surface.

Asano shook his head at the boy's thinking and folded the blanket before he passed it over. With Hakuba-kun's difficulty in lifting his arms up too much the extra height and support would help.

Conan smiled, seeing that he and the doctor were on the same train of thought now as he put the blanket on top of the pillow. Conan took Hakuba's hand and put it on the tray, moving his elbow so it resting on the pillow. As inconspicuously as he could, he took the box and opened it up, sliding it to touch Hakuba's hand as he reached over for the inspector's and held it out to him, having it taken from his hands. He sat down nest to Hakuba. He hoped he could eat with his left hand. It would be hard anyway. He spoke quietly to him. _"To make it easier, just eat with your fingers. No one will think anything worse of you, except that you'd be stupid not to."_

Saguru investigated the box with his fingertips. He felt certain that the meal that it contained was not typically intended to be 'finger food' and while that would not have presented a problem the very fact that it was not did. He was unsure if it was on the same level as being feed by another as he had been the past few days. That, at the very least, while embarrassing, was necessary.

Conan made sure his hand brushed Hakuba's as he reached and grabbed some of the rice. He didn't grab a lot, because he wasn't hungry and because he was afraid he might drop it, but enough to hold in his hand. "Eww. Rice is sticky." He put some in his mouth and ate it, getting the remaining bits off his fingers after. He reached over and grabbed one of the halves of egg, putting it in Hakuba's hand. That was a better starter, considering how odd it must feel to eat something you can't see. "My mom says eggs are good for you too. It's not all sticky like the rice."

Saguru hid a small smile by taking a bite of the egg. _'How would he have done this if he had no need to behave this way with Asano-sensei or Nakamori-keibu here?'_ He was grateful for it that, even with a majority of those in the room knowing Conan-kun was a teenager himself, that he would continue to act his apparent age.

Conan waited until Hakuba finished the half of the egg. After this, he could pace himself however he wished. Reaching over for one of the blanched asparagus and biting it, he made a small disgusted sound that only Hakuba should be able to hear. "Icky. Why do they make everything full of this green stuff? It's like eating a stick." Conan discarded it on the table. He really didn't mind asparagus, and sliced up carrots would be easy enough to pick out of them. He just really wasn't all that hungry and it suited the role better not to eat it.

Asano watched Hakuba-kun... follow? the child's lead. With his arm popped up, he seemed to have little difficulty as far as moving his lower arm and with some PT his chances were high on getting full use back. He had shook his head when Conan-kun refused the asparagus but wasn't going to say anything as Hakuba-kun continued eating.

Conan turned away like he was bored, keeping an eye on Hakuba. It wasn't like his mom could carry all the food and drinks, and it wasn't like the hospital was short on them. He sighed dully to himself before smiling and turning back to the doctor. "Ne, Sensei? Can I have some more juice?"

Asano looked at the boy when he asked the question and nodded. He glanced at the two teens, knowing Hakuba-kun would need some pain relievers and deciding the other teen, and the boy, should take some as well considering they would need it and knowing that the teens wouldn't bother asking anyway. "I'll be back shortly," he said as he turned and headed toward the door.

Conan smiled until the doctor left, seeing that the others had started eating, some apparently waiting to make sure Hakuba had. _"Well, the worst you've got are Hattori and I looking at you. Maybe my mom being nosy. You can relax and eat however fast or slow you want."_

Saguru finished another piece of egg. _"I suppose that is preferable to a dozen people."_ He took some more and considered that he should have tried to request some tea. He continued a bit longer until he was satisfied. He moved his hand away from the box, unsure how much was left.

Conan looked up. He had hoped the doctor would get back first and give Hakuba water or something so he could have it while he ate. Since he wasn't moving around very much, and there were a bunch of people around, he wasn't all that surprised that Hakuba looked like he was done eating before his return. Conan grabbed the side of the tray and moved it away, leaving the blanket and pillow where it was so he could grab anything, like his drink, when it came. That, or Conan could. It didn't make much of a difference to him and he climbed the best his could over Hakuba so he was more at his side and the stupid things weren't in _his_ way. After moving he went near the side of the bed that was bent, not much room to sit but enough if Hakuba moved a bit. He didn't feel like sitting or laying down, so this was good mid-ground.

Asano got three bottles of juice so the boys wouldn't have an excuse to not take the meds he was bringing them. He had debated on going with shots but felt getting them on oral meds would be better since they'd be out of here tonight. He knocked and opened the door, going straight for the bed, coming up behind Hattori-kun. "OK, this one's for you." He picked up one of the small paper cups and held it out to the teen.

Heiji looked up and huffed but he was grateful since the doc wasn't saying what they were for. He took the cup and the bottle, downing the pills with the juice as Asano-sensei turned to give another to Kudo.

Conan accepted the cup and the pills with a smile. He swallowed them and handed the mostly empty cup back that he had been offered. He was getting really tired of juice really fast. Next time he asked for something, no matter who, he was asking for pop.

Asano turned to Hakuba-kun as soon as Conan-kun took the pills and set the tray on the table. "OK, here." He put the cup with the pills in them in his left hand and opened the juice, slipping a straw in.

Conan was fine with Hakuba holding it but he needed the tray back. Since it was on the other side of the bed where he had pushed it, he leaned over and reached out his hand, looking at the doctor so he could grab it.

Asano moved the tray toward the boy as Hakuba-kun managed to take the meds himself after he moved the juice so he knew where the straw was.

Conan wanted to sigh, instead getting up as best he could and using Hakuba to steady him. As kind as the gesture was, Hakuba needed and wanted some of his independence. He took Hakuba's cup from the doctor, waiting until the man let it go, before putting it on the table. Hakuba would be able to move it closer to himself when he wanted it and the doctor didn't need to hover over him then.

Asano raised his hands in surrender after letting Conan-kun take the juice. The boy seemed to make it a point to help Hakuba-kun and he thought the gestures he had been doing were both helpful and clever to get Hakuba-kun some independence in a way that he wasn't embarrassed.

Conan turned to the doctor and reached over, pulling on his coat- a very unique coat that he couldn't help but smile at for a second, even though he had already seen it. _What was with that guy and girly things?_ He did his best to move away from Hakuba, just for a second. Half of that was so that he could reach the doctor easily and the other half was that he needed the distance. He tilted his head in a 'come here' kind of way so he could whisper to him.

Asano cringed a bit, wondering if the boy was going to think he'd grabbed the wrong coat or something before leaning down to Conan-kun. _"Yes?"_

"Ne, sensei? You haven't seen anyone weird around, have you? Anyone asking questions about Hakuba-niichan? He's in danger right? Maybe there are people going around asking question?" Conan backed up a bit, tipping his head to the side. If they were around, who knew what Gin had already looked into? If he thought the doctor had information, odds were he'd be dead by now. The fact that he wasn't either meant they didn't know who Hakuba's doctor was or Hattori was right in his guess that there might be someone else here that they were after.

Asano froze and swallowed. That was out of the blue and he had not expected the boy to ask him that. _"What would make you think they'd be people coming here looking for him? Remember, he's suppose to be elsewhere."_ He tried not to let himself think about that woman that passed herself off as him.

There was tension there and Conan would have been hard pressed not to have noticed it. The doctor's evasive question was even more concerning. He hadn't said no. Damn it. Sometimes it sucked being a child. Conan smiled and pretended to act like he hadn't noticed. "You know the bad guys in the movies. They're all sneaky. I was just wondering if there were any bad guys here. If there were, Hakuba-niisan might be in trouble, right?"

_"Don't worry, I've been keeping my eye out for any sneaky people and since Hakuba-kun leaves later today, they won't find him if they try to find him here."_ Asano hoped that was safe enough and that it would keep the boy from being worried and asking any questions out loud.

"Right," Conan said happily. Later tonight then, in the darkness, might be even more dangerous. Not that there was ever a time They _weren't_ dangerous. "Hakuba-niichan's gonna be going outside finally. The bad guys can't find him there." As if. What did he see? What did he know that he wasn't saying? Conan looked sideways at Hattori. He rolled his eyes towards Asano-sensei before giving him a more serious look. _He knows something._ That was the best he could do before looking back at the doctor as if all he had been doing was looking at Hattori- from the context, judging if there was a bad guy sneaking behind him. Whether that was the assumption the doctor made or not, Conan went back and sat down next to Hakuba, hopefully none the wiser.

Heiji glanced at Asano-sensei when Kudo indicated him. _'Ya gotta be kiddin' me.'_ He didn't doubt Kudo was right but if he knew something and wasn't talking the question was, 'Why?'

Asano nodded; relieved the boy had accepted his answer, and straightened. He scanned the others before stepping over to the male officer that had been shot. He kept his voice low so others were able to continue eating. "I want to know how you've been feeling, considering you're up and about too. Any discomfort of pain?"

Takagi looked over at the doctor when he started speaking to him. He nodded. "It just, kind of feels weird. It doesn't really hurt that much unless I move funny." He spoke just as quietly, if not a lot more nervously than the doctor had asked

Asano nodded. "Sounds about right. I suggest you get this filled later today," he said as he held out a slip of paper. "It's only for a week's worth but it will help with any pain and prevent an infection from setting in. Precaution but advised."

Takagi nodded and took the slip of paper, putting it into his pocket. "Thank you." He craned his neck around to make sure that Hakuba-kun and Hattori-kun were still alright. "Hattori-kun is going to be fine too, right?"

Asano took a deep breath and looked over at the teen before looking back and shaking his head slightly. "Breaking protocol telling you instead of his parent but Hattori-kun's too close to the boy right now and I don't want him overhearing. The kid's smart but I don't want him repeating anything. I put a few tests through when we stepped out and the results came back just a little while ago. Confirmed what he said and, as much as I hated that that was positive, good news was the others were all negative. I still need to do another panel in 6 months to be sure but it looks good. He's lucky."

Takagi swallowed a few times before he was able to continue. Even then, all he could do is nod. Hattori had to give consent to the test but- "He does know he's okay... in a... you know, less conventional sense of the word, right?"

"He brought it up and asked, knew there was a chance based on what happened. Again, I don't want Conan-kun to know about it but I have a prescription for him too." Asano put his hand in his pocket where a few more prescriptions were for each of the boys. He'd consider himself shirking his responsibilities if he let them go without making sure they still had medication for what had happened.

Takagi frowned, not knowing what the prescription could be for then. He accepted it anyway. Half of him was torn because he knew, as much as Hattori-kun was worried about Kudo-kun, that there was no way the other teen wouldn't feel the same. Even watching him help Hakuba-kun was enough to see that. If Hattori-kun wanted though, he could tell him. And if he didn't- Takagi knew he would. Conan- Kudo had to know the facts a lot better than the doctor thought, and there was no way he was going to let this drag on without him being told. "Thank you. I mean- not being your patients and all. This means a lot." He nodded to him. It really did mean a lot.

"From what I picked up, the last doctor was a disgrace so I don't have much to live up to." Asano glanced back at the teens and the boy.

"I think you're wrong." Takagi didn't mean to talk as quietly as he did but the words wouldn't come out any stronger. "Because of what happened with the last doctor, I think you would have _more_ to live up to. I- I have to say if I even found one thing that- that made me think for some reason Hakuba-kun shouldn't be near you, even if it was just something small- I don't think... I would have let you near him. I think the others are kinda like that too. So... you had a much higher standard to live up to than you should have. I'm sorry about that." And Takagi was. The instant he'd seen him, after he had seen Hakuba-kun, he had immediately put him under suspicion, and that was wrong."

"Better to be suspected and proven wrong than not to be when you should." Asano wondered if they had still been suspicious enough of him when he'd been replaced if that woman would have been found out. He wasn't sure if that had been a good or bad thing with the chance of a bombing. The news had shown a hotel all but leveled last night and he hadn't been able to shake the feeling of foreboding that that could have happened here... or even still might. The woman had said the guy waiting for her liked to-... Maybe going with them would be better all around. He would still be a doctor but he would be getting a break to. His nerves needed it.

"Maybe it is. I don't think I like that thought though." Takagi smiled, a small laugh escaping him. "Maybe it's different when you're an officer, but sometimes everyone seems suspicious. I like to think that everyone's well," He shrugged and smiled a little more. "Innocent until proven guilty." He lost it soon after that. "Then again... that could be why they got Hattori-kun..." He shook his head. He just couldn't be suspicious like that. He knew he had been trying to look when Hattori-kun was taken, so maybe even if he had put suspicion on everyone- maybe it still would have happened, if not then and there.

Asano shook his head. "I had Hakuba-kun in here so many times but because I was told that it was this or that and nothing was going to be done so to drop it, I did. Now I find out that not only was it targeted, I had done nothing to prevent him from being sent to that man and whoever it was that contacts him just so they could do it again. We did things and I guess it wasn't enough at the time. Would it have changed anything, who knows? If I had said something directly to Hakuba-kun and he had got suspicious about it before this time would he have been sent to me next time or not? Would you have been able to track them when they took Hattori-kun if they had had to wait because you were overly cautious? Either way, they are here and on the road to recovery."

"I know," Takagi said, his smile still tinged with some of the weight that had been added on these last few days. He had thought that same thing not a week ago and things only seemed to be getting worse. "I just meant that- I guess it's okay to be suspicious, but not of everyone?" He shrugged his shoulder when he had no better word. "Now would be a good time to be suspicious though. At least that same fear didn't keep us from you. I don't think Hakuba-kun would have liked any other doctor." And Takagi never would have known that if he hadn't accidentally overheard, so he was happy that Hakuba _had_ found his way to him.

Asano glanced over at Hakuba-kun and then eyed the man in front of him. "I'll assume you found that out in your sleep. Knowing him, he'd still complain and try to push himself too hard. From what's been said, he'd been told that was expected of him. He's still pushing but he's also accepting help."

"I don't know if pushing is that bad a thing either." Takagi smiled, ignoring the doctor's eyes and just looking around him. "It means he want to try."

"I don't mean trying, I mean ignoring the fact that he was hurt and acting like it's nothing." Asano shook his head. "Ah, it doesn't matter now. So long as he rests and doesn't try too hard, I don't mind him trying."

Conan glanced over at the doctor and Takagi-keiji. He wanted to growl. He was ruining his only chance he could safely use and get away with talking innocently enough to them. Then again, it wasn't like this was some plot against him and he would just have to wait. He looked at Hattori. He wanted to make sure the doctor didn't go far. Whatever that tension was, if there was something he knew they didn't, it could hold far more value in his hands than to have Asano-sensei walking around, keeping it to himself.

Takagi almost wanted to laugh. "I don't know if that's really something that just Hakuba-kun feels. I think we're all kinda like that." He wasn't at the hospital he was supposed to be at, and that was proof enough in his favor.

"I noticed," Asano said, gazing around. "Five of you should have been in beds and being treated these past few days while a few others should have been seen to properly instead of just the quick checks I've been giving." He looked over at the two woman, one just a few steps away and the other over with the girl.

"I know." Takagi couldn't help but agree. He also had taken a few- more than a few minutes to realize who Kuroba-san was. Being on the other side of the room made it hard and the new look made it even harder. He must have slept through a lot more than he thought though, and did his best to indicate to her without showing that was what he was doing. "What happened to Kuroba-san?"

"I was told someone attacked her. And while that is consistent with the injuries, her changed appearance and the fact those injuries were to her face were deliberate. The others seemed more accidental rather than defensive. Personally, you're all magnets for strange injuries."

"Deliberate?" Takagi looked back over at her, trying not to be obviously looking at her now. He couldn't see how someone could have, or for that matter _tell the difference_, between purposeful wounds and accidental ones. And why would she hurt herself on purpose? It looked pretty painful to the touch though and Takagi wanted to wince. He held back on that at least. "Did you give her pain medication too?"

"Not sure who did it, why, or why she didn't fight back- but yes, deliberate. Since they had already been treated when they got here last night I have to think she also had taken something then. I figure she's an adult and will know to ask if anything bothers her."

Takagi couldn't help but sighing. "Half the time I don't know what to expect anymore." He looked over at his partner, reaching out his hand towards her. "Sato-san, does your arm still hurt?"

Sato had been listening and caught some of what had been said. She shook her head and raised her arm, flexing it and making a fist. "Nope, feels just fine. Glad you're better too." _'Especially since I remember your promise while we were waiting for the boys in the other hospital.'_

Takagi smiled, going over to her so he could reach and grab her wrist. "That really good news but don't make it worse. It might now hurt but you were bleeding. Let it get better." He would have said or done something, though he wasn't sure what, if so many other people weren't in the room, but they were. That didn't mean he let her wrist go- just that he slid his fingers down it to hold her hand.

Sato closed her fingers around his. She was faintly aware the doctor stepped back and headed over to Kuroba-san and Aoko-chan. She smiled back at him, staring into his eyes. "You take your own advice. Where I was, you couldn't have gotten up easily. Just wake me next time."

"Ah, don't worry. I just needed... to check on Hakuba-kun. It didn't really bother me." Takagi felt his fingers twitch when she held his hand in return, blushing a little. He didn't-... He felt like some little kid, sneaking around with a girlfriend his father didn't approve of.

Asano passed a prescription for some strong painkillers and antibiotics to Kuroba-san after being assured that she was just fine and didn't need anything herself. He nodded and headed over to Nakamori-keibu next. He still wasn't sure which of the other adults to go to for Conan-kun. The boy had gone and sat next to the other man while Kudo-san's wife seemed to be the one the boy went back and forth with and had been the one to carry him when it wasn't the teenage girl, Ran-san. _'This group has been here for three days and I still can't tell what the connections are between these people.'_

"What?" Nakamori said irately when the doctor came up and looked at him. He didn't have anything he could want, though he did cool his temper after he realized his words came out slightly too angry. Seeing a kid tell you what to do and, apparently, be right about it, was something he didn't like putting up with. It being Conan-kun, even younger than most of the kids that told him he was wrong, made it worse.

Asano huffed and stuck his hand in his pocket. "Well, seeing as you are Hakuba-kun's medical proxy I felt I had to give you these." He pulled out two slips of paper and held them low but toward the man. "They need to be filled and given to him one once a day the other twice a day, although the 'or as needed' for the second one will likely be ignored, but make sure he takes them if he seems like he's showing pain or discomfort, as long as you don't have him exceed 4 in 24 hours. If you don't feel up to it I believe Kudo-san has enough medical knowledge to take it on himself."

Nakamori waved him off to Mouri's wife. "Give them to her." There was no way, if someone was after the kid, they wouldn't be checking him out. At least she could get them filled and, if anything, bring them to him. Nakamori wasn't going to be stupid about this, not 'till they knew who was calling.

Asano rolled his eyes but this wasn't the first time a man had passed the task off to a woman. "Very well." He turned away and headed over to her. Figuring it would save him the debate, he pulled out the other one.

Eri held out her hand and accepted the prescription slips for Hakuba-kun. She heard their conversation well enough from where she was and, while it seemed Chikage-san would be the better choice, she had anonymity to any suspicion, aside from the man who had called. That would at least make it easy to determine if anything happened to the boy on her watch. She took the other slips, seeing Conan's name on them. While she could get away with saying Hakuba-kun was a client of hers in the hospital and get the prescription filled, it was better that Shinichi-kun's mother had his. She kept them on her for the time being so that the doctor wouldn't be given the run-around. "Thank you, Sensei."

Asano nodded and, for the sake of being thorough, he repeated the instructions for Hakuba-kun as well as mentioning Conan-kun's. "I just want to make sure that someone knows what to do and I'm not sure how much he got of it."

Nakamori growled, not far enough away from them not to catch their conversation. "The first one once a day and the second one twice or as needed, not exceeding four. I heard you."

Saguru let out a quick breath to hide either a sigh or a laugh. Nakamori-keibu was not known to be angry and speak quietly at the same time. While he was low enough this time that many in the room may not have caught what he said, Saguru had and determined that he would be on two types of pills a day for the near future.

Eri stepped in before they could argue for some stupid, unknown reason. "That's fine. I will not be forgetting his or Conan-kun's. Thank you. I'll be able to get it filled sometime soon."

Asano raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Today I'd hope. I guess when the inspector said you'd been told about Hakuba-kun's eye sight, he didn't get around to saying he was being discharged later today?"

Eri couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "No, that wasn't mentioned." She looked at the doctor and then to Hakuba-kun, though her words were meant for the former. "Who is he being released to?" Or in other terms, where will he be going.

Nakamori couldn't tell if he was more surprised, more worried, or more angry he hadn't been told sooner. In the end, he just stayed where he was. "If the kid leaves, someone might see him. No one knows he's here, but they can't miss him walking by. Someone from the force is bound to check my house, if not just to find me."

Asano let his eyes fall on Nakamori-keibu before he looked back at her. "Since he took it on, it would be the inspector. Which house you use doesn't matter but it would be harder to find him in some house than a hospital," he said calmly but he was worried. The woman knew he was here and the sooner he was moved the safer he would be... if they could do it without her seeing.

"Hakuba-kun will not be staying at a hotel." That was out of the question. End of story. Eri knew, while her own house would be fine, it wasn't as close to their own and somehow, someone had already discovered that she knew where Hakuba-kun was. "We'll discuss it when it comes up. For now, there's no need to worry." She looked at her watch. It was still early. They'd discuss arrangements when everyone who was staying with Hakuba-kun was present and would have say over it. She could account for at least two people who weren't in the room, so for now, there was no rush.

Nakamori calmed down. That was fine. Putting things off wasn't usually the best idea, but for now he could accept it. He patted kid's leg, standing at the end of the bed. "You can't go to my house but no matter where you go, you're not shaking me."

Heiji glanced at Hakuba and could swear that there was a tear in his eye until he blinked and it was clear but still staring off into space._ 'Didn' think that was possible but I guess even he'd have somethin' that'd hit 'im...'_

Conan smiled, more to himself than for any other reason. He enjoyed the freedom that they had, alive, unhurt, and safe in the room for now. They were all together and, in the last few days, that was more than he could say during the most important times anyone had needed someone else. As long as no one went running off on their own, things would stay that way. The scouting he had Hattori had done had been more of a necessity. Feeling that bit of restlessness, even though he had just checked, Conan put his hand up to his glasses, leaning comfortably against the bed. The signal hadn't moved and he turned them off in the next second so he wouldn't kill the battery. He also turned the sound on the bug that Kuroba-san had down since everything was a tad bit slower transmitting and the delay of point-whatever-seconds was bothering him.

…

Vermouth listened as the doctor left, bidding her time. She wanted to make sure the letter got to it's recipient, but she wasn't going to make this _too_ easy. It was only by sheer luck that she had put her plan into motion so fast. She hated doing the hard work so she wouldn't be. Running her fingers down the envelope, all plain and normal with just the scrawled out name of its recipient on it, she took off, a good time after the doctor had already left to make his rounds, and went to one of the other nurses down the hall, asking her to deliver it to the room, saying that someone had asked her to do it and she had an emergency at home she needed to get to. That would solve any questioning of who was in the room and give her time for a quick escape of her own. The feline's smile on her lips when she made it into the elevator was seen my no one but those who couldn't touch this world any longer.

…

When someone knocked on the door Aoko stepped over as a nurse poked her head in and whispered that a letter was left for someone in this room. Aoko took it and smiled. "Yes, thank you." After she bowed away, Aoko shut the door and turned, walking to the bed. "Conan-kun, this was left at the nurses' desk. It's addressed to you," she said, holding it out.

Conan narrowed his eyes, but if anything he wanted to take the letter. Who would know he was here? His dad could have easily called someone and it wasn't like their lines were being tapped. Ran's father hadn't had his phone taken so it wasn't possible. Conan opened the letter, the numbers and words having meaning, but nothing he knew by heart. The only word he could really understand was 'Trade' underlined at the bottom. _"Hattori. How much do you know about the Bible? Enough to quote it?"_ He wasn't stupid. He knew a lot of lines himself but these were so vague that he had never come across them before.

_"Enough... at least some. Why?"_ Heiji leaned forward to look at the paper Kudo had.

...

Leviticus 1:14,15  
Deuteronomy 9:18

Trade

...

Heiji stared at the paper and shook his head. _"OK, some quotes I'd get by context but pulling a verse from just random references. I ain' that good." _

Saguru had been listening and sat up. _"What do you need quoted?"_

Conan looked over at Hakuba. Since he had asked outright, he likely knew enough that there was a possibility that he could translate some of this. The problem was it was a code, and to him, and he didn't really feel like sharing the information until he knew what it was about though. Curiosity won over discretion. It usually did. "Leviticus chapter one, verses fourteen and fifteen and Deuteronomy chapter nine, verse eighteen."

Saguru closed his eyes and went over them in his head. He kept his head down and recited. _"Leviticus one, fourteen and fifteen state, 'And if the burnt sacrifice for his offering to the Lord be of fowl, then he shall bring his offering of turtledoves, or of young pigeons. And the priest shall bring it unto the alter, and wring off his head, and burn it on the alter; and the blood thereof shall be wrung out at the side of the alter.' Deuteronomy nine eighteen is thus. 'And I fell down before the Lord, as at the first, forty days and forty nights: I did neither eat bread, nor drink water, because of all your sins which ye sinned, in doing wickedly in the sight of the Lord, to provoke him to anger.' Not typically verses you come across. Why did those come up?"_

"Because someone just sent them, and to me." He had known the first had been about sinners, but not what it had pertained to in general. Most priests ignored that part of the bible when it came up in church since it was about sacrifice- Spilt blood of the innocent to atone for something. Sacrifice wasn't really big in that religion anymore. What it was though, he couldn't seem to get. The two verses didn't seem connectable. He looked at Hattori, trying to see what sacrifice and atonement could have to do with a trade. He had nothing to atone for and he felt something inside of him worry that someone might die, what with the mention of pretty gruesome sounding specifics in those verses. "Did you get any of this?"

Heiji had a funny feeling- the bad kind. He ran the words over in his head. Innocent blood for the sins of another. _"Let me see that." _He took the paper, hoping to find something that proved him wrong, maybe a number had been mixed up and it was suppose to mean something else. He turned it over to see if there was more and froze for a spit second. The feeling from earlier went even higher when he realized the lip mark on the back was familiar. The costume party he'd subbed for Kudo... the envelope the invite had come in had the same thing. He turned it to Kudo. _"I say we all leave _now_."_

Conan watched Hattori take the paper, eye good enough to see what had caught Hattori's attention. _"We were seen already. The note was to me. Here."_ He looked around the room, still not understanding. _"What are you getting that I'm not?"_

Heiji glanced at Hakuba. _"Wha' if it's someone else's 'sins' an' this means we're the ones that'll pay... Not sure what the 'trade' at the bottom means... but I got that feelin' we gotta go or we'll be these pigeons."_

_"That doesn't make any sense. If we were, why warn us? What if they want us to leave?"_ Conan was still trying to figure this out and started talking quietly to himself. _"Burnt sacrifice... a fowl offering... something to do with white speckled birds... murdering it by bringing it forward to... cleanse?"_ Best word he could think of. _"And then is separated from the next one. Repentance... fasting... for a sin... doing something bad in front of someone else."_ Conan shook his head. He wasn't getting it still. Burnt murdered bird in repentance as part of a trade? He saw something, some link, but lost it again in the fact that the letter was sent to him. _"They know where we are. It might be dangerous to leave."_

_"The letter came to this room. I'd say risk it. I saw ya fiddle with those glasses, any change in what ya tagged?"_

Conan put his fingers up to the glasses again, just to be sure, and turned them off, shaking his head. _"He wouldn't be involved. If he wanted something, he'd just go and get it, not go though the trouble of sending a note."_

Saguru listened and, while he still could not see what they looking at, he had heard enough. _"Would this have anything to do with what- what my father did? I was told today he had connections to some dangerous criminals. I am not sure who would be warning us but I would suggest that we take our chances leaving rather than remaining here."_ Saguru was not going to allow this hospital to be in danger simply because he was here and the things _he_ had done could have placed a target on him.

"It's not a warning." Conan didn't have the paper but he could tell that well enough. "They wouldn't have put-" He shut up after that and looked at Hattori. He wasn't sure how far to take this with Hakuba, but 'trade' told him right there this person wanted something in return for something else. There was nothing else that word could mean. Being underlined stressed it more but what the hell could someone trade that would have anything to do with any of that? The closest thing he could translate was the bird part, and that either had something to do with the hawk or with the doves that were flying around but neither matched it well enough and the letter was sent to _him_, not Hakuba, so he felt they were asking something from _him_. He just couldn't understand what it was. What was there to trade?

Saguru looked toward Conan-kun's voice and knew there was yet something he was missing. "They would not have put-what?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he recalled what Hattori had said. _'…what the trade at the bottom means' A trade?_ Was that it? This person was demanding a trade. If it was because of _him-… Y_et the letter, according to Aoko-san, was addressed to Conan-kun. Saguru slid his hand forward, trying to come in contact with him. _"No."_

_"They're doing this on purpose."_ Conan clenched his hand, seeing Hakuba and grabbing his hand, forcing it down._ "We can't assume from just one word. The second part doesn't make any sense then. Why put it?" _Because they had to. Because it played a certain part. There were countless verses of the Bible that spoke of redemption. Why pick such a vague one?

Heiji frowned and shook his head. This was insane. They should leave; figure out whatever the rest of the stupid thing was later. That woman had been here and sent that letter straight here. She knew he was there and no doubt that Hakuba was too. _"Forget this. We kin figure out the rest later. She knows yer here an' what room, it'd be no less dangerous to leave than ta be cornered here."_

Conan spoke quieter than he had before, because of where he was. _"If he could have left sooner, the doctor would have said. We're still missing my dad and Kid too."_

_"Perhaps Kudo-san would have some insight."_ Saguru would not deny he looked up to the man. _"The phone here has his number programmed in."_

_"I don't want my dad's help,"_ Conan said stubbornly. Whatever was going on, that letter was sent to him and he didn't want his dad solving it before he could. If they were in danger right this very second, they'd already be dead.

Asano knocked lightly and entered the room. He saw Hakuba-kun sitting up speaking quietly to Conan-kun with Hattori-kun bent over the bed, his back to him. He walked over, glancing at the monitors to make sure nothing was wrong but he and the other two boys simply seemed intent on whatever they were discussing.

Conan sighed. _"Taking this step by step, the first is talking about a sinner. We can't really judge who that could personify since there's no details other than that. What's being sacrificed is a bird for a sin. That we can work with more."_ Conan looked over at Hakuba. _"That could have something to do with you, or potentially Kid. What I'm not sure but a lot of the other sacrifices are for a lamb in those verses. As far as I know, not many talk about birds. Turtledoves in particular have also been the embodiment of love, as well as being sacrificed for Jesus to have been born. They're like life and death but I can't figure out what they have to do in particular with anyone besides the fact that both you and Kid own birds. The thing about the priest taking the bird from the sinner and sacrificing it for the sins... does make me think that it's one of us, but the sinner still has the possibility of being anyone, so I can't narrow down who. What that has to do with the second- I'm not sure."_ Conan took a breath as he thought about the second, his eyes off into space. _"Giving in, and not eating or drinking. A lot of religions have fasting as a means to appease either themselves or a god. Of course, not really going for that long will kill a person. So... a wicked dead needs to be appeased by abstinence from food and water."_ Conan shook his head._ "I don't get that part. So, something that has to do with them both. I get the sacrifice part to an extent, but not the fasting."_ He moved a hand and rubbed his eye with it, getting a headache. _"Mostly I don't get why it was sent to me and not you or Kid, one of you was what it's talking about. The 'trade' I get even less."_

Saguru turned his head over to where he knew Watson was in his cage. He knew Hattori still had the dove from before with him though he would not wish Kuroba to lose another dove if it were possible to prevent it. Conan was correct though, if the trade was indicative of a bird why had he or Kuroba not been the addressee?

Heiji looked over the paper, still not convinced. Forget whatever it was. He still thought they should leave. They were getting better but Hakuba couldn't see and had little to no arm strength, Kudo had already been his typical self and took off, no way could he do much and with so many here, including a few that didn't know who he was. He looked at the lipstick mark again. _"She sent ya the other one ta get ya to be somewhere else while she did somethin'. What if this is the same reason?"_

_"Wouldn't that only be applicable if I did leave then?"_ Conan looked up, out of his thoughts since they weren't getting him anywhere. _"I can't say for sure what's best now Hattori, so do what you think is right. I just wish I could figure this out."_

Asano stood there and shook his head. He couldn't understand much of what they were talking about but it seemed to interest them and Hakuba-kun's stats were all good. He'd make sure they had lunch before leaving so they wouldn't have to worry about that before getting to a place where they'd be safe. He was about to say something when he thought about the 'she' from a few nights ago and shivered.

Conan looked up at the doctor. He'd noticed a while ago that he'd walked in but he hadn't said anything, too lost in his own thoughts. Seeing as they weren't getting him anywhere he smiled, happy for a time to drop the subject. "Hello, sensei."

Asano forced a small smile for the boy, hoping he hadn't noticed anything. "You three seem better."

Saguru turned to the voice and nodding politely.

Satisfied that he said 'hi', and for the break in his thoughts, Conan went back to thinking. "You know, when you trade something, it's usually because both parties have something the other one wants."

"So what's s'pose ta be fer us, or you, and what's she want for it?" Heiji huffed and crossed his arms.

"If I knew that I would have said something." Conan looked up to glare at Hattori before contemplating the message again. "I can say what I want right now is to have everyone stop annoying me, and maybe whatever Hakuba's dad had on-" Conan stopped. "I'd know what I'd want, and if I were them I think I'd want that same thing." He held out his arms. "It's not like we have it though."

Saguru caught on as well. "You also suspect he had something that he had passed to me. Asano-sensei asked me that already the first night. He never gave me anything and, considering he was dirty, I would highly doubt that he would risk anything concerning those activities to fall into my possession."

Asano was confused until he realized Hakuba-kun must have meant that woman that pretended to be him. That was what she was going for. So, she wasn't done yet. Maybe he shouldn't have kept quiet if she was still trying to find this information and seemed to think Hakuba-kun had it.

"I said it wasn't like we had it. I don't think you do, but with stupid people, the first thing they do when they go to hide something is to place it in the place that no one would think to look. If even you wouldn't believe that he would have given it to you, he may, and thus they may have thought you wound up with it. You never look in the obvious places when it's important. Anyway, I don't think you have it, no. If I did I would have asked you about it, and I have very little doubt about that, so don't worry. Besides," Conan smiled and looked at Hakuba. "I know if he had given you anything you would have looked it over, just out of curiosity."

Saguru nodded. "Thoroughly. Much like I did when he, more or less, assigned me to Nakamori-keibu. Not that I regret it." _'Indeed, looking back, I would have to say, it was the best thing he did.'_ Saguru was only able to barely pick out, aside from Conan, Asano-sensei and Hattori and was uncertain where Nakamori-keibu was or if he was able to hear any of their conversation as they had ceased whispering.

"Which was why I didn't think you did. But leaves the question as to where whatever he had on them went. There are dozens of places to look." Conan looked toward the note, still wondering what it was about. "Maybe it's a proposition. I would never hand something like that over if I got my hands on it though. She can't possibly think I would."

"So why ask? Unless, should it exists, she intends to have you go find it and follow you to it."

"Then why set this up? She doesn't have anything I could possibly want and, if something were to happen, she wouldn't be someone I'd trust to rely on for help. She has to know that." Conan shifted the frames when he moved his fingers though his hair on the side of his temple. "I don't get it."

"Well, she's weird, we know that. Maybe she thinks she does, or's plannin' somethin'. I still don' like she knows we're here."

Asano looked away at the machines but he had a bad feeling that the fact they were talking about a weird woman asking about something Hakuba-kun had that had been his good-for-nothing-... that man had brought her here and he knew... _knew_ a woman doing the same thing had been here. It was crazy to think it was two separate people and these kids, especially the boy, were talking like they knew her in some odd way. I didn't make sense. It was crazy. But he was agreeing with Hattori-kun.

"It's not only her." Right. Gin and likely Vodka were still around too, but if they knew he and the others were here, Gin at the very least would have already made his move. "Odds are anyone else only knows about Hakuba though." He looked sideways at Hattori, his gaze defaulting to somewhere lower and in front of himself while he was thinking. "I don't think leaving will really solve anything, and if any of them manage to follow us it be easier to get us, not to mention mark whoever's house we go to as someone under their watch, if not the outright spark any of them could have been waiting for. There's danger either way." And Conan didn't really care which way the dice fell. He was going to find them. He wanted them to come-... No. He had wanted them to come before. With Ran and all these other people in danger, he couldn't risk chasing them now. "I don't really care what we do. We'll handle it if anything comes up though."

Asano glanced at Conan-kun and saw him look at Hattori-kun. He followed it then raised an eyebrow and shifted his gaze over to Kuroba's mother. Her dyed hair, much like Hattori-kun's, whose was no longer orange, gave him an idea. "What if you don't?"

Conan, for the first time, took into account that their conversation wasn't so private. He was interested though. "Don't what? Leave?"

"Well, yes and no." Asano shifted. "You leave, but as someone else. Instead of one patient, a few of you can be wheeled out, as though you are all being released. If you change your appearance or appear to have different injuries than you really do..." Asano wasn't sure why he was saying this but it was almost like these three had more say than the adults, four if you count the still absent Kuroba-kun. "Just a thought."

"We were already planning something like that." Conan had those thoughts already, as he was sure the others did too. The separate cars and transportation needs he was talking about earlier would help. They'd still have to be careful though. _They_ would be looking for something like that and with her it was even harder to tell what she did and didn't know. Last time she'd had the room he was in bugged. The envelope checked out though, and this felt more like a challenge instead of a game. If he could understand the rules better, how to beat her, it would be going a lot smoother. "We've been fine in here for a while now. The question is, when we leave, where are we going to go?"

Asano looked at Hakuba-kun and saw he was looking toward him, well, to the side of him. He pulled out a notepad and wrote quickly before taking out a set of keys and unhooking one. "This is an option- if you want. It should be fine although a few of you will have to share." He placed both on Hakuba-kun's lap where the others could see it.

Conan reached over and took the key before any of the others could. A few places he had been thinking were now out since Vermouth was involved. He didn't know if he wanted to get the doctor involved, though this- this would actually be a good time to leave the country and getting the doctor to go with them, along with making sure Hakuba-kun was getting better still- it was a better solution. Conan looked at the key in his hand, keeping it there and looking at it for a while before closing his hand around it. It took him longer than it should have to see if he wanted to accept the offer or not, and he wouldn't have if he didn't have a feeling the doctor knew what could possibly happen. He turned to him with a more earnest smile, less childish glee and just gratitude. "Thank you. I can't think of anything better."

Asano tried to give an encouraging smile back. He had been telling the truth when he said he would do what he could for Hakuba-kun and, as he needed to get away from this woman, to do that, he had to get away from here. He wondered if he should bring up that she knew him, but his work history was one thing. He was usually here and his contact number was his cell or E-mail. She shouldn't have a way to find the house. He looked toward the foot of the bed where the inspector was standing. "I'll finish up the paperwork and Hakuba-kun can be discharged after lunch." Asano turned back to Hakuba-kun and reached out to rest his hand on the teen's shoulder. "You take care now, and you don't have to do it yourself this time."

Nakamori caught onto what was happening and, instead of being angry like he wanted to be, he was just happy. The stupid kids were making him soft. Or maybe it was the restraint from not being able to shout at anyone he thought needed it, being stuck in a hospital for so long. Or maybe it was the hospital itself. He was sick of them and just wanted to leave. That time at home when everything was peaceful was like heaven. He wanted the kid to be able to feel that too. He patted Hakuba-kun's leg again, just to show he was there. "Told you you're not shaking me. If that's where you're going to go, that guy's about to get a lot of squatters. You okay going there?" It was Hakuba-kun's opinion that mattered, not Conan-kun's. He got to make the decision.

Saguru looked from where Asano-sensei was to the foot off the bed but was unable to pinpoint Nakamori-keibu other than by voice. He blinked a few times and nodded. "It is the most unlikely and thus safest place so I accept it." He looked over at Asano-sensei and inclined his head. "Domo arigato, Asano-sensei." He felt him pat his shoulder once before letting go. The next sound he heard was the door shutting.

With the decision made and Conan already having the address memorized he shooed off Hattori and spoke to his mom. Better he was stuck with Kid's than his own and both of them would likely smother Hattori, so he evened things up. "Mom, don't take to long. We do want to be able to eat and not rush ourselves." He looked up and grinned at Hattori. "You first." If his mom needed anything, Kid's mom was sure to have it. Since she brought along her own disguises though and knew they were trying to lay low, odds were she wouldn't need to ask.

Chikage saw Yukiko listen to what Shinichi-kun said and light up as she looked over at Hattori-kun and motioned him to the bathroom. She looked over at Shinichi-kun, trying to catch his eye. Yukiko got like that for few things and using the skills her husband had taught her were one of the highest things on that short list.

Conan caught Kid's mom eyeing him and he turned to her, his smile not eager but still a smile. "Out of everyone," he pointed to the two people that Hakuba was close to- The very identifiable inspector and his daughter. "They're the ones who'll be recognized." So would he and Ran and her father, but his mother was closer to them, while Kid's mother seemed closer to the inspector. He left the implications hanging.

Chikage smiled back and nodded knowingly. "I can handle them."

Conan waved her off. They had until after lunch and he _did_ want them to be able to eat and not freak out over each other. There was only one point he was going to keep firm on. While his mother would help Ran and her father, she wasn't touching him, and he was going to _stay_ being a male, even if a smaller male than he should be. He smiled to Hakuba. "You know, I don't know whether or not I'd be happy to not see what we're all going to look like when this is over."

Saguru thought about everything he had seen or heard about what Kuroba had pulled off. "I suppose it is better that it is by choice rather than done without permission." He thought about what they would be like with Kuroba-san and Kudo-san setting to work on them. "You will have to describe it for me as my camera is still at the Agency and I do not believe buying one for the sole purpose of this would be worthwhile."

"Don't worry, I will, unless Hattori comes out in a dress." Conan wouldn't put anything past his mom, and while he didn't want to cross any gender lines, it wasn't like he set any rules for her. "I think I might pass out then."

Saguru refused to so much as entertain that image. "I would not blame you in the slightest although I am not one to talk, as you would recall. However, should that be the case, you can simply pass." He paused. "Although, I believe if she attempts to do so we would hear his refusal prior to them exiting."

"Not if she doesn't let him see the mirror." Conan smiled resting against Hakuba and hoping he didn't mind. He was still thinking and, while conversation was enjoyable, he wouldn't be satisfied until he figured this out.

Saguru smiled too and wondered what they would look like. He was certain that, as it seemed Kudo-san had learned from Kuroba's father, it would be a rather thorough transformation.

Well, Hattori didn't come out a girl but his hair was longer and at least tried to hide his dark skin. Funny how his mom had him for less than half an hour and he came out looking different enough that, while he and the room could tell it was Hattori, he look almost foreign- well, more foreign, to anyone else. The foreign looking clothes helped with that look though Hattori reminded him more of a hippy than anything. He stopped being surprised at the things his mom could pull off years ago, but he knew her skills. If anything, she was just slow, and that was no big fault.

Chikage smiled and nodded at the change than took Aoko-chan's hand and headed into the bathroom. She asked Aoko-chan to close her eyes and, while she took more time than she needed, she added a few tweaks here and there. When she stepped back the person in front of her had lighter brown hair that was falling in waves over her shoulders. She had a long skirt with a blue and green floral pattern and a white blouse. A bit of makeup to brighten her eyes and change her facial features just a touch. She could pass for early 20s and she nodded. "OK, time to go."


	15. Masquerade

**Chapter 64: Masquerade**

"OK, time to go."

Aoko nodded and turned, opening the door and walking out, wondering what she looked like. She stepped out and smiled. "Otousan, what do you think?"

Nakamori looked at his daughter. She had gotten her looks from his mother, though not very many people could tell it came from his side of the family. Her mother's family had all had dark features, though she had a deep chocolate brown hair. Aoko's hair, while lighter now that before and even more different, was styled for once, something his daughter had never bothered with since growing up with him. Though gene-wise she couldn't be more different, the more feminine way she was dressed and had her hair done up- He didn't even think of his wife. She had always been a bit of a tomboy herself, but something about her did ring true in the same sense. His daughter was a beautiful young woman. He just hoped she didn't start dressing like that from now on. He still wanted his daughter to stay young as long as she could. "You look beautiful sweetie." And he meant it.

Aoko smiled and stepped over, giving him a quick hug before looking back to see him being waved over by Obasan. "I can't wait to see what you look like," she said as she let go and moved to the side

"I can," Nakamori said under his breath, though he wasn't really a quiet person and didn't think it went unnoticed. He liked his look. If he didn't, he would have changed it. He was too old for this kind of dress up. He looked at Chikage. "Nothing too out there."

Chikage just smiled and stepped back, allowing him to enter before shutting the door. "Well, we have to make sure you don't look like yourself. Just shut your eyes for a bit and you'll be fine."

Nakamori walked past her, going into the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the tub, not really sure what to do. Damn it if this wasn't so weird. They were always off. They'd been off since Toichi had passed. He like Chikage, but he was never very socially comfortable. If there was anyone, she was the closest he could relax around in a normal setting. Being alone in the bathroom with her while she dressed him up in his top five of awkward moments. "At least keep my look of this region _and_ decade." Nakamori let out a gruff laugh, looking up at Chikage and doing what she asked by closing his eyes.

Chikage tipped her head and pulled out a bottle. "You couldn't change your accent to go with anything else... or anywhere else." She settled for graying his hair almost completely and then adding some color as though he were trying to hide it. Adding an undetermined amount of years to him with the mix of color but he'd pass better as a cranky grandfather and his attitude would suit it. Some bits here and there to give him more wrinkles and she stepped back. "Well Ojiisan, I think that does it."

Nakamori peeked one eye open, not liking the sound of that. "I feel old enough, I don't want to be looking it." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the curls and not up to looking in the mirror. "Thanks." He stood up and put a hand on her head. "As long as we won't be looking like us, the five of us can leave together. While it feels weird as hell, make yourself look a little longer older so you can pass for my daughter. The other three can pass for your kids."

Chikage nodded and smiled. "Go on out. I'll change and be right out." She'd let Yukiko do a few people next.

Nakamori nodded, running a hand through his hair again and not really liking the fact he was starting to look as old as he felt. He smiled though. He knew at least no one would know it was him and he would be underestimated since if he looked old if Hakuba was in any danger. He walked out of the bathroom, keeping his eyes down. It had to be better than looking like the other kid at least.

Heiji took one look at him and couldn't stop the snicker as he tried to keep from laughing. It was just too funny. Now he looked more like an old man than any of them, closer to Hakase's age even.

Aoko covered her mouth. She tried to hide the smile as she walked over to him. "Tousan."

Nakamori smiled at his daughter, not wanting to mess up her newly styled hair so he touched her lightly on the nose. "Ojisan now. If I'm going to look like this we're leaving as a family." He looked over at Hakuba too. "You, me, Hakuba-kun, and Chikage, and Kaito-kun once he gets back."

"Right, O-Ojisan." Aoko covered her mouth slightly when the door opened and a slightly older woman with pale skin came out with light brown hair just barely touched with gray and dressed plainly enough that she could be anyone, but the voice was slightly different to.

"Well, Kaito can handle disguising himself for the most part so that will not take long at all. Yukiko, if you wish to do a few of the others now I can do a few more after that."

Conan pointed a finger at Ran's father before his mom could say anything. He would both be the hardest to work with and likely the longest, and that was _if_ he didn't fight back. He was planning on being one of the last with Hakuba.

Kogoro eyed the ones that had come out and saw Conan point to him. He huffed and, while he pushed away from the wall, he grumbled a great deal. "So help me I do not want to come out any older than I am and if you try to make me look like him I will not put up with it."

"And if you're too recognizable you won't be able to leave with us." Conan gave him a coy smile. "Let my mom do what's best."

Yukiko's face broke out into a grin as she herded him into the bathroom and set to work. She kept him about his age but added a few bits of things to make him more round faced before taking a towel and giving him some weight... after some arguing that she won, and shoving some material into one shoe to force the appearance of a limp. He was a good enough age to still pass for Ran-chan's father and they needed that so she let him leave, limping and still with a scowl. She had a big grin on her face as she saw the others reactions.

Conan couldn't hold back on a stifled laugh, he covered his mouth though and turned away so he wouldn't be attract. He cleared his throat, whispering to Hakuba. He'd been trying to tell him what everyone looked like when no one was paying attention but it seemed the best time to say anything about Occhan since everyone was pretty well distracted and he didn't want Hakuba to get singled out and glared at if he told him later.

Saguru was truly grateful for Conan-kun's descriptions thus far as it explained the reactions and allowed him to know what every person looked liked. He was curious as to how they would look as well as Conan-kun seemed to be having both of them wait until later.

Ran didn't bother covering her mouth to hide the smile. She'd thought Nakamori-keibu and the others had been interesting but her dad looked so different, except for the expression. She knew that one from when she'd had to tell him he'd had to do something and he'd been forced to give in so she knew he didn't like his new look.

Eri smiled smugly. She was tempted to say, 'now the outside matches the in,' but held back on the fact that it was highly likely he would ruin his disguise, so she remained quiet. When she stopped next to Yukiko she hesitated before trying to whisper to her and not being able to say anything, walking in so she could get herself done up as well.

Kogoro crossed his arms and growled in his throat. Not that he hadn't snickered at Nakamori-keibu's new 'Ojji-san' look, but that didn't mean he wanted a gut like this. He wondered what Eri would look like when she came out.

Yukiko was tempted to have her look more like her Fumiyo but the thought of proving how good she was at doing this changed that. She saw what Chikage had done for Aoko-chan so she decided to go with something like that too. She had plenty of make up and hair clips, pulling the hair down, brushing and tying some of it back up so the top layer of hair fell over the freed lower layer. Some lipstick and just a few more touches, as well as putting a necklace on her and undoing the top button so it was easily visible she smiled and nodded. "There. He would have voted for you now. What do you think?""

Eri looked at herself sideways through the mirror, a bit surprised at what Yukiko could do while her own failures at trying to gussy herself up had fallen short. She smiled, moving her head to the side in a way that the back hair waved in the mirror. She turned to Yukiko and turned her head to the side, trying not let her expression show anything when she felt her face color. "That was a long time ago. I don't care what that stupid man would and wouldn't do. Thank you though. You're very good." When she looked up, though not at Yukiko. Her smiled became more confident and she took the handle of the door and left the room.

Kogoro watched her come out and was speechless. While he knew it was there she had never quite pulled it off. She was... no other word for it... beautiful.

Eri put a hand to her forehead, holding still to her confidence. She should not and would not be an indecisive person. She went over to Ran, ignoring the other people in the room before stepping up to her and brushing a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "I think it's your turn now." She bent over and whispered. "I'm sure she won't make you look bad in front of Shinichi-kun."

Ran stared at her mom a bit before smiling and then blushing at her mom's whispered words. "Okaasan." She peeked over at him on the bed than back at her mom. She had a few things in her head to say but nothing came out. She looked over her mom's shoulder at Shinichi's mom and headed over to the bathroom. As she passed, she finally settled on something. "You look great, Kaasan."

Eri smiled after her daughter, knowing Yukiko too well, along with Ran's own personality. She wouldn't even need to say anything. "Thank you sweetie." Daring a look towards her husband she started back to where she had been near the door.

Kogoro was so shocked when Eri looked at him that he quickly shifted his gaze to Ran until she was in the bathroom and the door shut. He kept his face that way as best he could but slid his eyes over to look at Eri. _'I can't believe she could look like that. How did she never look like that before_?'

Eri tried not to blush when his eyes met hers, standing leisurely against the wall. She pretended like it wasn't bothering her, and half the time she was staring at the wall instead of anyone or anything in the room, really. She had no where she felt she could safely look at and she did not want to met his eyes again, even on accident, at the movement.

Heiji glanced over and shook his head with a smirk as he bent over and whispered. "Oi, Kudo, they always act like that?" It made him think of the times he'd seen Kudo look at Neechan like that when she wasn't looking at him.

Conan smiled and looked up at Hattori. "When he hasn't done something stupid like pass out drunk? Yeah, sometimes. First time it wasn't thanks to Ran trying to get them together though." He darted his own eyes at Ran's parents a few times, wondering if it would end any different like it had all the times it had been forced. It wasn't like anyone was pushing them now.

Ran look down at herself and then at her reflection in the mirror and found it hard to believe it was her. "I can't believe it. I saw what you did with my mom but..." Ran felt herself blush and looked over at Shinichi's mom. She hadn't done anything to her like she had to her dad. Just hair and make-up but the hairstyle brought it around so it came to the left side in waves and hid some of her face but it looked like it was meant to. She felt herself turned and pushed to the door. "What- wait, are you sure-"

Conan's attention was drawn to the door when he heard the knob turned. It was altogether gone when he saw Ran come out, his smile falling as he found himself just staring at her.

Eri looked over and smiled to her daughter, all shy and innocent and simply beautiful. She gave her daughter the thumbs up sign as a way of encouragement since she seemed just as uncomfortable in her new look as she was.

Saguru heard the door open again however Conan-kun gave no description this time. He nodded when he recalled the description and apparent reaction of Mouri-san to Ran-san's mother. He determined that it was likely Conan-kun was now acting the same way as Mouri-san.

Ran looked up a bit and smiled back at her mom. She moved her hand up to move a strand back to the rest and her eyes flicked to the bed. She felt her face heat up and decided not to show that she'd seen him looking at her so she moved her gaze to where her dad was only to see the same look on his face... directed at her mom.

When Conan noticed Ran look somewhere else, his attention _barely_ could be diverted to see what she was looking at. When he saw her dad he shook his head, looking at the sheets in front of him and trying to banish all those thoughts that had jumped into his head.

Yukiko loved seeing the looks being shot by the boys. She had looked over at Chikage to see who would do whom next.

Chikage looked over at Kazuha-chan. She could do her quickly enough but it would be up to her. She stepped over to her and touched her shoulder. "Kazuha-chan. Do you want me to fix you up or would you prefer Yukiko?"

Kazuha looked at the woman she barely knew. She'd seen and knew so little of her, but she knew just as little of Kudo-kun's mother too. Of the two of them... she thought she liked the woman who was talking to her better so she nodded towards her, feeling very out of place.

Chikage smiled reassuringly and nodded. She motioned Yukiko away and headed to the bathroom again, waiting by the door for her to enter.

Kazuha grabbed Heiji's hand and smiled at him for a second. He looked kinda funny but not in a way she'd laugh at him for. Just different. He was still Heiji. She walked into the bathroom and turned so she wasn't facing the mirror. It was so they weren't recognized, so Kazuha didn't really care how she looked. She did appreciate that this lady over the other lady didn't bother her and Heiji though. Seemed like Kudo-kun's mother was doing that with Ran-chan too, bothering them and stuff when they wanted to talk or something. She'd pick this lady any day over the other, and she didn't really mind looking any certain way either. It gave her an idea, because more than looks… she wanted something else. "Um." Kazuha said hesitantly once the door was close. "Can ya actually make me look like a guy?" She wanted to be by Heiji and any looking like a couple would get attention, and this seemed like the best way to guarantee they were with each other, given they both spoke the same way.

Chikage smiled and couldn't help shaking her head. "I hadn't expected that, but yes, I can." She stepped out of the girl's line of sight and sharpened her eyes. She'd done it and had what she needed so... "OK, just close you eyes for a bit and trust me."

Kazuha nodded and closed her eyes. "If ya need ta cut my hair it's fine. Hair grows back." This lady's hair was really short now, and Kazuha knew a few guys that at least kept their hair at their shoulders. She didn't need it long, never did. The thing was, she just didn't know what could and couldn't be done without preparation and this was Heiji. That thought made her smile. If anything, she got the feeling he'd be less insecure around her if she looked like a guy, even after this.

Chikage pulled out a net and a wig of short, black hair. 'No need to cut the real hair for a distance.' She took the long hair, already in a ponytail, and had it up, tucked and hidden. The rest was a bit tricky but a new outfit with bulky green sweatshirt helped and loose jeans and sneakers finished it off. The 'boy' in front of her looked like the not-quite-jock-but-definitely-athletic type of teen. "OK, I'm not sure even Hattori-kun will recognize you. You may want to keep quiet or something so you don't give it away... but if you want, you can mouth, 'Wha' da ya think?' and watch their reactions."

Kazuha smiled, both at the impression and down at herself before shaking her head. "It easy not ta talk when yer not supposed ta." She put a hand up to her arm as she flexed it. "They teach ya that in trainin'. No biggy." Then, out of no where and because she felt like she deserved it, she hugged the woman before letting go. "Thank you so much, fer everythin'."

Chikage smiled and patted her shoulder. "You're welcome." She didn't want to say out loud how much she was sure them being here for Hakuba-kun had helped Kaito. He would have been torn and distracted if he didn't know they'd be here and while he might still be, it should be easier to focus. "Go ahead." She said with a laugh. "I'll follow your lead."

"Nah." Kazuha waved the idea off. She didn't want Heiji to hold on _that_ tight of the image of her as a boy. She did want to see his reaction though. And to get that- she had to stop smiling. Kazuha inhaled a breath and calmed herself down as she exhaled, losing her smile to boredom and trying her very best not to think how funny this was going to be. He'd probably be imagining something like Ran-chan, so that meant silence, a stoic expression to help form the doubt, and not laughing her butt off until _after_ Heiji saw her had to happen. She took the doorknob, slouching her shoulders a little bit, and left the bathroom as if she'd just sat through the most boring lecture of her life. Her eye still, unfortunately went to Heiji, so she moved them past him for a second as if she was looking somewhere behind or next to him, keeping her vision set so she could still see him out of the corner of her eye.

Heiji looked over, wondering what she'd look like when out walked... a guy? That... wasn't-... Heiji shook his head and rubbed a finger and thumb in his eyes before he looked again at the bored teen that was clearly a guy. No way was that- it wasn't possible. He looked behind them, wondering if Kuroba had slipped in at some point, he knew he could do it.

Kazuha couldn't help it. She felt the smile trying to pull on her face so to hide it, and just because it was all the more funny, she walked up to Heiji before grabbing him and hugging him, keeping the few laughs that wanted to come out silent. If Heiji couldn't tell it was her, no one would be able to, so no one could stop her going with him anywhere. She was so happy about that and the situation was so funny she left it for a second before putting her head up near his neck. "Bunch'a people have seen you with me. Now we can go anywhere an' it won't matter 'cause no one kin tell it's us."

Heiji almost choked when the guy hugged him but then he heard the voice and he was stunned, looking down at him- her. It was a creepy-weird but he had to chuckle. It was- but this was Kazuha, right? Kuroba had to have used her voice in the video but... this was her. He nodded, glad they didn't have to split up and reached around to return the hug. "This is still jus' so weird."

"I know," Kazuha agreed, never loosing her smile. "But better weird 'en tagether than someone seein' ya with dark skin an' a girl an' still thinkin' it's you. We kin be tagether an' you can be safe this way." She hugged him back more when he returned it. "An' it's kinda fun too. I'm like yer secret girlfriend."

Heiji smiled at that and nodded, not wanting to ruin this just yet. How had he been such an idiot and ignored this for so long?

Chikage looked over at Shinichi-kun and Hakuba-kun as they were the only ones she had to do, since Yukiko was more than able to do herself up. She would wait until they were about to leave to do Hakuba-kun and Conan-kun she'd get to about the same time.

Conan gave Hakuba the gist of it once he was sure that that was Kazuha since Hattori was acting all weird. He had been about to yell at her, and was thankful he'd held back. Whatever demons Hattori was still fighting with, Kazuha was stronger than them- for now. He wouldn't be letting her do that again no matter how much Hattori relaxed afterwards. Benefit for a friend won over any want. He relaxed back in the bed once he was sure the situation was under control, surprised, and a bit angry that out of all of them, Kazuha was the one who switched genders. He'd talk to Kid's mom later if he had to. She wasn't seeing the same things he was, and hadn't been there. Hattori, for a second, had been afraid of her. While he was glad she missed it, it wouldn't be happening again.

Yusaku knocked on the door before walking in, almost laughing at the people in front of him. "I see everyone here has shown up and has been rather busy in my absence."

"You bet. And now that you're here, you'll be getting a similar treatment," Yukiko said. "But just what have you been up to?"

Yusaku shrugged. "A little bit of a lot of things." He went over to Hakuba-kun, a large black box in his hand, the trunk of no particular shape. It had been a bit hard to find a case at all. "Hello, Hakuba-kun. I see you could have been nothing short of entertained. How are you feeling?" It didn't take a genius to see that they had eaten which was a good thing for the boy. Plenty of food and water along with a good dose of confidence would help him go far.

Saguru was a bit surprised he had addressed him first rather than his son however he nodded in the direction of the man's voice. "I am feeling much better, Kudo-san." He was tempted to mention the note however, as it was addressed to Conan-kun and this was his father, he would leave that to him.

"Good." Yusaku smiled, opening out the case and taking out what most considered a child's violin even though it was eighteen inches and somewhat long. Most regular full sized violins were around thirty two. "This is for you. For something to practice with. It's only half a pound so you shouldn't have any trouble building up with it and I figured you could at least enjoy some of your recovery time." He smiled over at his son. "And while you are doing that I'm sure that some would also get some enjoyment from it. I know it's not much but it's somewhere to start."

Saguru reached out and touched the item that had been placed on his lap. He was beyond words. He let his fingers slide down the smooth finish, fingering the bow as well. He was tempted to pick it up and try something right there, just to see.

Conan scoffed at his dad for a second before catching sight of Hakuba and the want in his eyes. Well, half a pound. That wasn't too heavy. He needed to see something though. He'd been wondering for a while and now that his dad was here, hopefully he could hold the inspector off. "Your other arm. What's your range of motion?"

"They had been the same down in the PT room," Saguru answered, however he raised his hand and flexed it, unable to get it much higher than the other had been able to go.

Conan smiled and grabbed the bed switch. "As long as they're the same." He hit the button so Hakuba would be forced to lay down as he looked up at his father. "You started this. Get me whatever blankets are over there." He shoved Hattori lightly to get him and Kazuha away from him. "You go be a distraction. You're good at that. It's not like he's had much privacy."

Yusaku smiled, knowing Shinichi knew full well what he was doing. Considering the boy's condition was more or less something that needed to be discovered he took the only sheet off the cot and handed it to his son after putting it more or less into a ball. "You really should learn to ask before you just do things."

Heiji smirked at Hakuba's confused look before turning. A quick look at Mouri-han and he knew what to do. "Oi, Ojiisan, ya gonna keep starin' at her when we leave or watch where yer goin'?"

Conan took the blanket and got it under Hakuba's arm, having to more or less climb over him _again_ to resituate the blanket on the other side. He shook his head at Hattori's distraction, but it did make him smile. Conan moved the violin up so it was on Hakuba's chest and held the scroll in his hand enough that Hakuba would be able to move but wouldn't lost control of the instrument. He smiled at him. "Your show now."

Saguru took a calming breath and pressed the proper strings down with his left and set the bow across them with his right. The lightweight body of the instrument was a large help and he knew the exact song to play. It was a slower one so he would be able to adjust easily enough and he felt it was also appropriate in other ways as well.

Kogoro had turned from Eri shortly after he realized what Hattori-kun had just said. He grunted as he tried to find the words to use when something stopped him. "Huh?"

Ran had been about to step forward and play referee when she was stopped cold. She looked over at the bed where a song she knew was being played and saw Hakuba-kun playing a violin.

Conan did turn to Hakuba, surprised. Of all the- He shook his head with a smile. Of course. He looked at Hakuba, then at Ran because he just couldn't help it.

Eri had flushed and was going to say something to defend herself since she hadn't been making him stare at her but Hakuba-kun playing the violin caught her attention enough that some of it turned to worry for his injures that she could never fully let go of. Really. She had heard Yusaku-kun say to lead up to it. The music was beautiful though and the song that she knew well enough. Shinichi-kun was watching him, so for a small while, she'd let the boy be and hope he wouldn't make his injuries worse.

Kazuha still had her arm around Heiji though he'd made her move. She put her hand on his where it rested on her shoulder, the abrupt change and whatever Kudo-kun had whispered to her went over her head. The music did not though and she found herself leaning her head against him.

Nakamori was by far not happy. He watched that idiot of a man and what he thought was his idiot of a son though that still didn't really make sense and damn if he was going to worry about whatever messed up family connections they had. Hakuba-kun had just been shot. That hurts. That does _not_ mean you start moving so soon. The guy had barely grazed his ankle and the kid could barely walk. His arms were much worse and to have the kid play an instrument that relied on that strength was the stupidest thing he ever heard. He couldn't yell at him to stop though, and he could only be mad for the pain. He put his hand on Hakuba-kun's ankle again, hoping to get across that 'I'm here' message and 'don't push yourself or I _will_ do something to stop you, but not because I want to stop you.'

Aoko listened to the music and was amazed she didn't know he could play. She closed her eyes and wished Kaito was here to hear this. Not long after, a long note and she looked up to see him place the thing down but he smiling.

Saguru finished. He did not know what the others would think however he smiled to himself as he relaxed his arms and awaited any reactions the others might have.

Conan moved the violin so it wasn't in Hakuba's face. Having it in his hands though made him want to play it, more so because he still had a puzzle looming over his head. It was only with a great deal of willpower that he managed to put it off to the side. Hakuba was the one who needed this right now. He did not. Right. He had to keep telling himself that as he felt his fingers twitched toward the instrument. He had to appreciate what he'd heard, but the longing was still there. Hakuba was good. Good good. Even hurt he hadn't messed up though a few parts were off slightly, if only by milliseconds and not taking into account Hakuba's personal style. Conan let out a quick breath and smiled at Hakuba. "That was a lot better than I thought you were going to do. No offense."

"None taken. I had honestly not expected to be that steady." Saguru turned his head toward Conan-kun, recalling what Kudo-san had said as he took the violin. "Am I right in understanding Kudo-san indicated that you play as well?"

"Hai." Conan wanted to add, 'since grade school' but figured he might get a few looks for it. He really was not good at holding back on something he wanted. He never had been. Some people would call it selfish. He liked to think it was just him having a higher initiative than others. "Do you mind?"

"Please, by all means." Saguru turned his palm up to gesture for him to proceed.

It had been just that once recently, when he went with Ran, that he'd gotten a violin he could actually play. He had one now, and really, playing the violin didn't help him think, but it did calm him down so he could. He didn't want to think much on that letter though. Conan took the violin, getting ready to play a song of a very similar feel if not a different beat and with a very different name that he was dearly hoping Hakuba didn't say out loud since he and his father were likely the only one's to recognize it. Once he had the violin in his hands though, he couldn't stop. Music was like that, no matter the instrument.

As Saguru listened he nodded. That piece was a nice one though the speed partway through might have proved difficult for him. Beethoven had been a true master of composition and he admired Conan-kun- Kudo's ability to play it so well.

Ran had no idea what he was playing but she felt chills. He sounded so good and knowing who he was made no difference. If she'd been on the other side of the door she'd have said it was him. While Hakuba-kun had played a song that was special it still hadn't given her this feeling. She felt like she didn't have to breath and felt every note he played. She just listened and wanted to cry even as she smiled.

Conan found himself having to pause for a second to pick up the next verse because you needed an orchestra to pull off some of the parts, though he probably could have pulled have pulled those off if he tried. Time was gone for a while. He hadn't played anything complicated since... since who knew when. When he hit the last few higher notes of the piece he was definitely tired but sure he had the same kind of smile Hakuba had. Unintentionally, he found himself looking towards Ran, giving her whatever silly smile was on his face.

Ran smiled more when he looked at her, a mix of the boy that was her little brother and the teen that was so much more. She almost felt like she should clap as it felt like the two pieces were part of a small concert of some sort. She softly clasped her hands together for him to see, unable to stop smiling back at him.

Saguru had listened to the changes and when Conan-kun finished he shook his head. "That performance surpassed my expectations of you as well. You were exceptional." He blinked and looked toward Conan-kun. "Perhaps once I am able, you would consider a duet, as some pieces work better with more than one person playing?"

The word 'duet' got him more than anything and whatever weird thoughts he had floating around from a few seconds ago seemed to clash with that. Seeing as Hakuba had to have been as good as he was though, and he'd heal, he didn't see why not. "Sure. I'd like to play Four Seasons. Not really something you can play with one person." Conan's smile turned into more of a grin. He liked that song, and of course he would have the faster part even if Hakuba did get better. The first movement of that piece was also one of his favorites for a while now. "That will have to be when you're well enough that you can handle a normal violin so that I can use this one."

"Absolutely. I look forward to it, as it will be a first for me." He heard a knock prior to being able to hear a reply.

Asano wheeled a lunch cart in and froze. He almost backed out until he saw Kudo-san standing by the bed and realized it was indeed Hakuba-kun's room.

"Hello, sensei," Conan said, waving to the doctor and falling into his role in moments. "Everyone's really good aren't they? No one will every know we're leaving, ne?" He tipped his head, looking as cute as he could. Then he pointed at Kid's mother. "This auntie here is gonna stay and make sure you get home, kay?"

Asano looked at the older woman and wasn't sure who was who but if the boy said she was the one that left two options. "Ah... Kuroba-san?"

Chikage smiled and nodded. "Don't act too alarmed. After we send everyone on their way I want to make sure you aren't followed afterwards. They likely know you were his doctor so you need to be careful."

Asano sighed and muttered under his breath. "_Don't I know it_." He tipped his head and moved the cart forward. "I figured it was easier this way than sending one of you out again so take what you'd like." He grabbed a small tray with some sandwiches and drinks before stepping over to the bed. He smiled at the boy and placed the tray down. "Here. I thought you deserved a bit of a treat."

Conan took the cup, very grateful it wasn't more punch. "Thank you." He smiled, genuinely. Just from the smell he could tell it was iced tea, though he wondered what made the doctor think a kid would drink it. Most people drank sweet tea. He didn't really care either way. Conan took a sip of it, just because he was a little thirsty, before putting it back down on the tray, careful not to spill it. His arms were a little tired, even if he hadn't been playing that long. He didn't want to shake it and look more like a child than he already did. He'd been wondering for a while where Kid had gone off to so it was better to leave his mother behind and help the doctor so that idiot would at least not be running around trying to find them if he ran late. That was as much thoughtfulness as he was going to get for the moment. The sandwich he took a half of and moved so he could higher Hakuba and the bed, making sure his elbow stayed on the blanket and pillow on his side before putting the piece in his hand and, since he wasn't really all that hungry but knowing he would be later, taking a half for himself.

Yusaku came around and put the violin back in it's case and safe with the bow so it wouldn't get ruined if it fell off the bed. He put the case on the floor and smiled to the doctor, offering him a small wave. "I'll be coming with the two of you as well after the others are safely dropped off."

Asano nodded as Hakuba-kun started eating for himself again at Kudo-san's words. "Very well." He had tried to either think of something else to say but he was still being thrown by the new appearances. He sort of guessed which was Hattori-kun and the guy that had all but been leaning on him when he walked in... he actually hoped it was the girl from before because that was especially weird. No one would know these people and he'd been in and out of the room and seeing them for a few days now.

Kazuha leaned forward, not wanting to let go of Heiji but not close enough to the bed anymore to really do both and now there were people in her way. She kinda brushed past the doctor and grabbed a full sandwich with her one free hand before going back to Heiji and leaning on him. It felt nice and, right now, he wasn't fighting her back or making fun of her for it. She passed him one of the halves and started eating for herself without a word. If he didn't eat she'd shove it down his throat because he ought to.

Heiji took the sandwich and held it a moment before eating it. He watched as the others did the same. He'd be glad when he wasn't stuck on hospital food. Things needed to get back to normal. That meant out of here and getting this case solved.

_'Well, it is not quite tea but it is close enough_,' Saguru thought as he took another drink. He had managed to eat the half he had been given however he was not sure he could finish a second at this time.

Conan didn't know why, maybe because there was nothing to do, but food kept making him sleepy every time he ate. Hakuba wouldn't be putting up with him leaning on him, he'd likely be putting up with him _sleeping_ on him. It was still a little bright out, so he could get an hour nap in or so while they finished eating and maybe even a few left. He laid down even with the bed up, blaming his fatigue on his body, which he had no control over, and going to sleep. He still needed to solve whatever that stupid message was telling him, but it would have to wait until later.

Nakamori ate in angry silence. Everyone around him was treating the kid like he was one hundred percent better, which he liked, but physically the kid was hurt and splitting up, even to come back for the doctor, it being only Chikage and Kudo-kun and he _knew_ Kudo-kun's only weapon was his head, was dangerous. He wouldn't be leaving any of the younger ones alone at home, especially with the division one guys. He trusted them, but not alone and not with the kids and someone after Hakuba-kun. If he hadn't trusted them with Hattori-kun, who knows what would have happened in the end. That was the past though, and this was the present, and he didn't like either option but he saw no way around it, though he was tempted to tell Sato-keiji to go with them since her partner didn't seem like he'd be much use in a fight. Tempted, but not enough to risk it. No matter what, the kids came first. He sighed, finishing the rest of the sandwich and backing up to bring Aoko in a half hug at his side. "Be great to be out of the hospital after all of this." He knew she didn't like them anymore than he did, mostly because they held the people close to you and you needed something to hate for the pain- so you hated the smell, the colors, the atmosphere. And that hate never really goes away.

Asano looked around the room better as the others came forward to get something to eat and saw the two officers off still undisguised as well. The others had blocked them from view when they were off to the side but now he had an odd feeling they'd be just as different as Hakuba-kun would be.

Takagi didn't know when he became so quiet but interrupting either Hakuba-kun or Kudo-kun seemed wrong. With the people who were more or less their parents around them that made the feeling even more prominent. He hadn't really noticed when his hand that had been around Sato's had loosened so he could move and timidly get some food for himself and her once the others were done. He felt so out of place, though he kept getting the strong feeling that everything was like it had been before, when Kudo-kun was missing. Only now there was more people and someone who could take over for what he had been doing easily. It left him feeling very crowded and out of place and happy for those facts because Hakuba-kun had seemed so lonely and it was better to fight whatever dangers were coming as a group.

Sato accepted the lunch and thoughtfully took a bite. She had wondered about just Kuroba-san and now Kudo-san going with Asano-sensei when he left. While just the three of them would draw less attention she thought an officer should be in the group. Neither of the men would likely want to leave the boys but she'd suggest it later.

Heiji glanced over and was glad to see Kudo sleeping or at least resting. He slowly finished and looked around again. Kuroba-san was watching Hakuba and Kudo, Mouri-han was looking at Neechan and her mom but trying harder to hid it now.

Kazuha pulled al little on Heiji. Everyone was resting and ready when they wanted to go whenever that was they were leaving. He was still hurt, just like the rest of them though, and she wasn't planning on letting him forget it. "Come on. We kin sit fer a while. Kinda stupid ta be standin' up when we don't gotta."

Heiji shrugged. He could sit but he wasn't gonna lie down, he wasn't going to go back to that. "I ain' tha' tired." But he followed hi-her and sat on the side of the bed.

Yusaku watched everyone get settled, content with the current situation and that his other plans were progressing on their own. He would be conducting them again soon enough. For now, he walked over and bowed his head slightly to Kuroba-san. "I believe it is my turn. I have a few favors to ask, towards the process only, and I feel you could handle them better than my wife." He looked over at Yukiko, hoping she wouldn't come down on him for this but the likely-hood of her being able to accomplish it was lower. So he entered the bathroom with another bag he had dropped by the door, hoping he would not feel her wrath after this.

Yukiko's jaw dropped. He didn't-... he did. He just asked someone else to- Ooooooooooooh. She crossed her arms and huffed as Chikage shrugged at her and followed that man in. She was good and had done his disguises plenty of times flawlessly.

Chikage shut the door and looked at him. "Well, what are you requests?"

"I will actually need to look younger and most likely have short hair, though how it could be styled differently I'm not sure." Yusaku took a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. He cleared his throat before removing his glasses. "I've also never put those in before since I've given up every time I tired. Unfortunately my eyes are rather sensitive."

Chikage opened the box and nodded. "I can deal with this." She grabbed a small bottle of liquid. "Just sit and look up at light. I drop these in first so your eyes will be moist and you won't feel it."

Yusaku obliged her and sat on the toilet. Looking at the light was hard so he looked near it, and fought against himself when he was tempted to blink his eyes as the water dropped and he felt the light touch and irritation when the lens itself was put in quickly after. He couldn't help but blink then, feeling water drop out of the corner of his eyes while she did his other eye. Once that was done, and far more quickly and less painfully then he had ever archived, he wiped the liquid off of his face and smiled. "Seems rather juvenal to be unable to do that myself but I don't like contact lenses. I can get myself dressed but if you could do what you can to make me look ten or so years younger, I would appreciate it."

"Of course." Chikage pulled out some dyes and a rubber mask behind him. "You may want to close your eyes for a bit to make sure nothing gets in them."

Yusaku nodded and did as he was told, not speaking for fear of fouling something up before she was done.

Chikage slipped the mask on and set to work. Not doing anyone in particular, she made him look much younger with the shorter hair, even cutting a bit off to add a bit of style. She lined up the openings and added a touch of coloring to give it a seamless blend. "There."

"Am I allowed to wear a hat?" While it wasn't a necessity, Yusaku had considered it, if only for the image.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have to grab the material and pull to get it off so a hat's no problem." Chikage slipped the rest of her things away again. "Although you may want to be careful with any shirts that don't button or only have a few top ones. It snags and pulls you'll look like you have an extra chin."

Yusaku smiled and situated the darker shirt he had under his own jacket, removing it. "I only need to change my pants so it won't be an issue. Do you mind holding onto my coat? If it's too incontinent, maybe one of the boys can even wear it."

Chikage took the coat and smiled. "I actually think it will suit Hakuba-kun for the trip."

Yusaku, unaccustomed to wearing any disguise like this, hesitantly touched around, trying not to mess with anything and yet examine the material and procedure. "A trip I will not be making with the rest of you. I wanted to ask you one more thing for that. I didn't have time and I had assumed which I shouldn't have done, but do you have anything like one of those smoke bombs I assume your son has on him wherever he's gone off to."

Chikage glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what he planned but shrugged. "Just plain smoke?"

"And a noise maker if you have it. I'm not going to be particular but obviously nothing that can fire back at me at a close range."

Chikage smirked a bit and nodded. She pulled out two small pellets in each hand and held them up. "Left hand, smoke. Left one is colored, right is black. Right hand, sound. Left side is more pop while right is more bang."

"I'll take this one, thank you." Yusaku took the one with the black smoke and the louder noise, as well as more explosive related. He slipped it into his pocket. "Any particular way to activate it besides throwing it? Pressure sensitive?"

"What do you have in mind? Like a door or someone stepping on it? Tricky but it could work. A sharp impact is your best bet but if you can make sure it will break the shell anything will do."

Yusaku couldn't help a small laugh. "I also wanted to be sure I wouldn't injure myself if I accidentally set it off. Thank you for your help." He reclaimed the bag he had brought in, keeping it close. Who knew what his wife would be up to and he didn't want to spend more time in a bathroom with another woman as it was. He did not care about his looks as long as they were to his specifications. He left the bathroom and went over to the bed, near his son, and leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

Conan watched his father come out. And tsh. Overkill. Then he came over to him and whispered something Conan wasn't too happy with but had been thinking about. He trusted his father to get it done better than the police, more because it required stealth over force. He nodded to him. "Mom won't be happy."

"I am aware of that," Yusaku said with a sigh as he backed off. There wasn't anything that could be done about the cruel facts of life though. He patted Shinichi on the side of the arm with the back of his hand, looking at his wife and smiling to her when he was greeted with a less welcoming look. He backed off and leaned against the wall.

Yukiko saw him come out and he did look different... better than different. OK, he was unrecognizable even by her standards. She knew Sensei was that good and Chikage was good too but why did he have to let Chikage show off when she could have done it too? Granted, getting him that young with what she had would have been impossible but still. Then he had to go and smile at her...

Yusaku watched his wife. She stopped glaring so hard and came over towards him. It had been a while since he had been alone in a room with her considering that he had been closed in the other one until he'd gotten someone out to buy the monitors. Now they were more or less pointless, but it was not a risk he would have taken. He smiled at her more, hoping he wouldn't ruin anything. He didn't think expressions were something that would affect it though. "I meant no insult. If you want I promise you can do whatever you want with me when we are relocated."

Yukiko huffed a bit but than smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm. "I'll be holding you to that." This close, she could barely pick out the changes and then because she knew who he was and what to look for.

Chikage decided that Yukiko would be preoccupied and looked over at the officers. "You two next. Once I finish with you I can do the boys and we can head out." She held the door open. "Who first?"

Conan sighed. First his father whispers to him and makes him wake up, and now he has to get up. He got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and dropped to the floor as softly as he could and walked over to the bathroom, ready to kick either Hattori or Kid's mother if they tried to pick him up. "I guess I am."

Chikage eyed Shinichi-kun for a moment then flicked her gaze to Hattori-kun, smiling when he'd have risen and mouthed what was either 'Kudo' or 'Kuso' and for once she wasn't sure which. She looked back down at him and closed the door as he went in. "I had thought I'd do you and Hakuba-kun last but OK. Any requests like your dad or just whatever I pull out of the hat?"

"Do not make me a girl and above all, I do not want to go last." No matter what, Conan wanted to be in the middle because one of the first and one of the lasts would always be the most memorable. He was happy that image of Ran would always be there for him, since it had made such a strong impression- The first to be beautiful, not that she wasn't already, but that was more dress up. This seemed more... something else. He took of the glasses and handed them to her. "I can't hold these. The lenses are fake. You can wear them."

Chikage took them and looked closely. "Hmmm... interesting thing here." She slipped them on and nodded. "OK, so a basic change." She winked and flashed a handkerchief in his face. The basic would be fast. Lighter hair and a different style to hide the tell-tale cowlick, mussed but intentionally so and combed to the left side with a few extensions to cover that side of his face. Unless a person came close, they couldn't tell it was missing. Finished with that she paused and tipped her head. "Almost done. I want to know if you want to use these." She held up a small container.

Conan opened the box and looked at the colors she had, pointing at the chocolate brown ones. "Those." His mom had gotten him into contacts a few times. He didn't overly mind them. Brown eyes would help him stay less noticeable too.

"OK. You need help with them too or just slip them in? Not sure how much like your father you are with these."

"I just need the mirror." Conan reluctantly held his arms up. "I can sit on the sink but I need help up."

Chikage lifted him and set him on the side of the sink. Keeping a hand near him and holding the container with the other, the rest tucked away, she smiled. "OK, all yours."

Conan took the contact, balancing it on the tip of his finger before looking back and putting it in, blinking it and getting it into place. Colored contacts were tricky because they tended to be stiffer but, besides a little water coming out of his eyes, he got them both in. The dark eyed, light haired kid that looked back at him from in the mirror was different enough. He just wished there was something to do to make him look a little less like a younger version of himself body wise but there wasn't much a kid could do. He held out his hand. He blamed his mother on his own interest. "Can I have eyeliner?" Best way to change someone besides their appearance was their attraction. Ran wasn't going to be happy, but he didn't want any chance of being recognized considering his lack of a normal human feature. A clothed hat should cover that problem though if the wind blew his fake hair.

Chikage pulled one out and placed it in his hand. She was interested to see what Yukiko's son could do.

Emo was never really a way to go but he didn't really have to. There were a lot of weird kids out these days and he didn't want to make himself stand out. He just added some eyeliner under his eyes, purposely smearing a bit on his finger, rubbing it with his thumb and putting it under his eyes to make himself look tired. He handed it back after he was done and turned as much as he could on the sink so he could look at her. "There's looking different and then there's standing out. My mom went a little crazy. I want to try and look normal. You don't have something I could put around my neck, do you?" It would hide his features just a little bit more and that was more than he had now.

Chikage had to raise an eyebrow at that and bent over to look him in the eye. "Do I? Really? You have to ask." She straightened and typed her head. "I think the one you have on goes well with that look."

Conan looked down at the black scarf, his eyes falling naturally half closed as he looked at Kid's mother. "Trust me, I don't want to think you're worse than my own mother. I didn't know if you had anything short enough to fit me." He had a coat, so that would be fine. It also helped to hide his natural body shape. Conan held up his hands again. "Can you help me down now?" He didn't want to play dress-up, though he was sure he'd be just as annoyed if he were his right age.

Chikage smiled as she lifted him down and opened the door. "Send whoever wants to go next."

"I feel like we're at a salon," Conan spoke in a dull voice, any enthusiasm he would have or want not there. Once he got back in the room he climbed up on the bed and laid back down, trying not to un-muss his hair, which was funny. "Whoever wants to go, go."

Takagi looked over at Sato since they were the only two people left in the room besides the doctor who looked like themselves. He was already confused and all of this felt so strange that he didn't really want to change his appearance. They'd been around long enough that they'd be recognized though, so he had to let out a breath and sigh. "I don't really care." He looked up and over at Sato-san. "Do you want to go? Because I can if you don't."

Sato shrugged. "I'll go." She glanced at the others and really hoped she didn't become as girly as them, not that she hadn't for undercover ops but she wasn't that crazy about it. She started to walk by but stopped and whispered. "Here, keep this on you for now. I don't want to have to pull it with whatever she does."

Takagi let out a nervous laugh, not sure if Sato was kidding or not, and took the gun. "Hai." Better not to trust fate or chance.

Sato nodded and headed into the bathroom where Kuroba-san was waiting. As soon as she shut the door and opened her mouth the other woman spoke first.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm thinking we need to mix it up a bit and with your obvious skill set, I see no reason not to focus on that." Chikage watched the officer's surprised look and nodded. "Thought so." Her build and height were close enough she went for a full change, after she saw the woman had left the extra gun with Takagi-keiji. Loose slacks and shirt with a sweatshirt for when they left. A wig with a pre-done ponytail and some changes to her face made her look very different but allowed her physique to be explained. "OK. You'll still have full range of motion if you need and places for your firearm when you get it back. You can go and send him in."

Sato looked down and was surprised how fast she'd done that... and she even had new clothes. OK, the weirdness her son had did extend to her. She had seen what the others looked like but still, she had to admit, these two were good. She opened the door without a word and stepped over to Wataru. "Trade off," she said, holding out her hand.

Takagi looked at Sato as she came over to him and he was almost compelled to back away from her. Sato was scary enough when she wanted to be, but looking different kinda made him feel like there was two of her... and it kinda felt like cheating. He took the gun out and handed it to her before finally being able to smile at her. She looked different, but not bad. Any type of disguise didn't really need a comment but he couldn't stop himself from saying "It suits you," and then regretting it once he had, briskly walking past her and over to the bathroom.

Sato looked over her shoulder as he hurried by. She wasn't sure but... it sounded like he liked it or at least approved. She looked down at herself again, wondering if the stuff on her face kept the heat in because it felt really warm right now.

Takagi walked into the bathroom, torn between nervous and embarrassed, and looked at Kuroba-san before bowing his head to her. "Ah, thanks." He went to closed the door once he was in but kept it open slightly because he really didn't need to be feeling so embarrassed about that right now.

Chikage smiled lightly, knowing he'd be the toughest mostly because he was so easily embarrassed. "Well, arms loose, turn a couple times so I can come up with something." Not that she didn't already. She just knew it'd be better to get it over with and a couple turns without him knowing.

Takagi held his hands out from his sides a bit, not really sure what she wanted him to do. He watched around him, making sure he didn't hit anything, and stopped once he was facing her again, feeling kind of stupid doing that.

"Hm...not bad. Still room to move like Sato-keiji and yet you still need- Ah." Chikage reached forward and gave his hair a quick brush, adding a slight wave to the dyed hair. "All set," she said, keeping the grin hidden at the officer's expression.

Takagi hadn't really felt anything but when he looked down his clothes were different, giving him flashbacks of Hattori-kun when they first met Kuroba-kun. He had to look in the mirror to make sure his hair wasn't orange, just because he suddenly needed to make sure. The man looking back at him had much lighter hair and it wasn't flat. For months now his hair had refused to stand up the way it used to. It was only after Takagi saw the hat he was being handed and accepted it with a speechless nod before putting it on, looking at himself and in an odd decision, putting it on backwards. He still didn't know what words to say, mostly for the fact that he hadn't noticed it happening at all, but he nodded his thanks.

Chikage smiled and nodded back. "Let's go. I'm sure some others look forward to knowing what you look like." She thought of Shinichi-kun's repeated whispers to Hakuba-kun and knowing Sato-san would be waiting as well.

She didn't have to say it like that. Takagi didn't want to go out now, but it wasn't like this disguise could bother Sato like the other one. That he was grateful for. He didn't look like him, and he was thankful. He pushed the door opened and walked out, at first not really wanting to look at Sato but it wasn't like he could look away.

Sato saw him come out pretty fast and the wardrobe change seemed... odd. It did explain why he looked embarrassed and took a moment to look at her. She thought it was OK. She knew he had to look different and he did, but she liked his hair the other way. She had to try not to laugh at the backwards hat though.

Takagi went back over to Sato's side, finding himself sliding his hand into hers. Even with the kids around and in danger, he found himself flocking to her, and not for any protection reasons. He just wanted to be with her. He had to smile and look away after he took her hand though.

Nakamori saw, with the kid and Hattori-kun and his girlfriend-gone-crossdresser, there wasn't any room for Aoko to sit on the bed so he reached down for her wrist and pulled her over to the chair. There was a good deal of daylight left. He leaned over toward Hakuba-kun. "Mind if we put the TV on?" The kid hadn't seemed to mind before, but he wanted to make sure. He couldn't stand this quiet and the few hushed conversation. It was more uncomfortable than not since they weren't really that familiar with each other.

"Not at all." Saguru thought on how everyone was going to do this. They still had to leave in smaller groups and he wondered how they were intending to divide up. Ran-san would clearly go with her parents and Aoko-san would leave with Nakamori-keibu with whom it seemed he would leave with as well. Possibly Hattori and Kazuha-san would leave with Kudo-san or the officers. As for Conan-kun, he could leave with any of them. Kuroba-san was going to remain with Asano-sensei.

Nakamori turned the TV on, hitting the channel button up a few times. They didn't need the news. Most of the time they had nothing good to tell. Nakamori wanted to look because he wanted to see something, but with Hakuba-kun like he was, it seemed more of an insult to injury. In the end he found some weird drama movie of some sort. A man, a woman, love, danger. That should work for whoever cared to watch or just wanted the noise like he did. Nakamori went back near his daughter since the space around Hakuba-kun was too crowded- and he was all for that since most of them were around his own age. He patted his daughter on the shoulder, glad she was sitting down and not really sure if that new look wouldn't really stay. It better not. He liked her the way she was. It was just- Aoko at this point. Then again, if she wanted to change, he'd let her- just, no decisions under stress. Most people regretted those.

Aoko smiled and grabbed her dad's hand. She felt like this had been one long nightmare and it was almost over. She thought she'd known how lucky she was to have a dad after Kaito's had-... then to find out even though Hakuba-kun had one he'd been so bad. "I love you, Tousan."

Nakamori smiled and rubbed his hand on her shoulder more to show he'd heard. "Love you too."

Eri watched from the sidelines, trying hard to not look at that man. It shouldn't have been difficult, though he did look funny enough that it would have been tempting under different circumstances. The television was a blessing in disguise for her, since it gave her somewhere to safely place her attention without seeming evasive. She was never really watching it, though it was hard not to be inclined to process something you're looking at, so she did get a bit of the storyline.

Asano waited until the show finished and looked around. He'd expected them to start going but it seemed they were going to wait on him. He walked over to the inspector and... his daughter. _'More like an old man and his granddaughter_.' "I don't know how you planned on leaving but you can sign him out and everyone can start leaving." He held up a clipboard. "I had thought you'd be the type to say when you wanted to go rather than waiting."

Nakamori turned and glared at the doctor. "I know when to wait when I have to." He looked over at Chikage and nodded towards Hakuba. He still wasn't really sure how they were going to do this, but better go out in smaller groups. He went over and nudged Takagi. "Take Hattori-kun. Call a cab." And of course, for some odd reason, Hakuba-kun had been given the address the doctor had given. Nakamori went over and grabbed the paper and pen and rewrote it before shoving it at the other officer. "And watch him this time."

Takagi was more or less forced to take the piece of paper, dropping Sato's hand, and looking at it after it was crumpled up. He stared at the inspector and nodded his head. He didn't need the reminder. He didn't want anything to happen to Hattori again. He glanced over at Sato-san, knowing she had only the one gun. He smiled anyway, knowing she'd be better with it if anything happened than he would anyway. Walking over to Hattori-kun, he lightly tapped him on the shoulder. So they'd be a group of three. That was okay, he guessed. Not that they looked like each other though.

Heiji looked over when he felt the tap and saw Takagi-keiji standing there. He nodded and looked over at Hakuba-kun. "Oi, we're gonna start headin' out. See ya soon, 'K."

Saguru nodded. "I will meet you there." He chose not to say anything else pertaining to safety, as it seemed perhaps fate was playing with them and, as odd as it was, he was no going to tempt it, however ridiculous it was.

Heiji nodded at stood.

Kazuha got up when Heiji did, letting go of them. It would look weird if they were seen walking like that but she couldn't help the smile she shot his way. She was going with Heiji and that was enough.

Takagi walked in front of the kids, going over to Kudo-kun's father. He wasn't going to ask Sato-san and the inspector was last on his list. Kudo-san was the best one in the situation, or his wife. He felt better asking him though. "Can I borrow some-"

Yusaku took out his wallet and enough money to cover three taxi rides. "You've no reason to pay me back and it's not as if you're not being forced into taking a cab or I'm sure you would be riding with Sato-keiji."

Takagi accepted though money, not really looking at how much he was given but feeling it was too much. Handing it back now would have been insulting though. "Thank you." He looked back, making sure Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan were following him, giving Hakuba-kun a last look before walking out the door and whispering to the other two not to speak.

Heiji started out when a quick whistle and the bird on his shoulder moved past his eyes and-... What the? He turned and saw Kuroba-san standing beside him.

"She's tucked in the jacket. Just take it off when you get in the house and she'll go back to your shoulder." Chikage gave a quick pat so he felt it but looking at it, you couldn't tell. She shooed the two out and shut the door.

Heiji shook his head as he followed Takagi-keiji and Kazuha to the elevator.

Gotta give them at least ten minutes, maybe fifteen waiting for the cab. Yusaku looked over at Chikage and then to Hakuba again. "Might as well get the kid changed." He looked down at Hakuba-kun. He didn't know how she could hide the bandages without being obvious that that was what was happening. He'd leave it up to her though. She knew what she was doing, and with Toichi the way he was, he had no doubt she'd pull it off even with the kid in bed. That guy had been eccentric and Chikage was no less talented. He figured that would run in their family for a while with the way Kaito-kun had come out.

Chikage smiled. The way the doctor was, he'd make sure Hakuba left properly, in a wheelchair. Injuries or something were fine being visible. She walked over and, just because, shook the blanket up over Hakuba-kun. He's darker face contrasted with the blond hair so rather than hiding the bandages she'd just wrap the entire head and add really large, dark sunglasses, making it seem more like a burn victim than assault. Wrap the hands to cover the lighter skin still visible at the wrists and he was a teen that maybe tried to start a bonfire but used too much propellant. Loose clothes to give appearance of more on the chest and she was done.

Nakamori looked at Hakuba-kun, shaking his head. That worked. Hid the kid's hair without needing dye. At least the kid could be happy he was the least changed out of all of them. Nakamori would have liked that feel like that.

Asano raised an eyebrow. He'd known the women were good but not fast and good. The blanket had been in the air blocking him for a matter of seconds. Not to mention Hakuba-kun was laying down still and yet he had new clothes. Loose ones at least and even with the bandages and glasses he had the idea of a rowdy bonfire that got out of hand. He'd treated a few of those over the years and he'd discharged a couple that left looking pretty close to that. "I'll get the chair."

Saguru felt the breeze from the blanket and surprised Kuroba-san was doing it right there. He went to move his hand when Asano-sensei spoke. He had yet to stop him from that and with Nakamori-keibu he doubted he would be successful this time either. Prior to saying anything he felt that, while he knew his fingers were touching, he did not feel the actual contact. "Bandages."

Conan yawned. "Some of the guys got new clothes too. You're one of them." He wasn't one for theatrics like this, though he did want to know how it was done so fast. Kid had pulled off the same, though he knew there was no real magic behind it. There had to be some type of explanation. That stupid letter kept coming back to him though when he tired to think. He'd worry about that later though, when they were settled. Right now his worry was for Hattori and the fact that the inspector had chosen him to go first.

Saguru nodded as he heard the door close and knowing the doctor would be back he would not be lifted or anything if he had to use the chair so he took a breath and started to sit up, feeling a light hand on his back to help him and unsure who it was.

Yusaku went over to help Hakuba-kun. The boy tried too hard, but considering what he had seen him accomplish with Kuroba's boy at his side, it was a wonder he was staying a still as he had been. He used his other hand to help his son get to the floor for a moment, helping Hakuba-kun situate himself so he was sitting. Shinichi didn't even wait, going around him and sitting on the bed himself- Incorrigible, the lot of them, and interesting for it. "You might have to wait a while before it's your turn so don't fatigue yourself if you need to lay back."

Eri didn't know what to do, but she wasn't going to leave without her daughter and, like it or not, her good for nothing husband was likely the best she was going to get when it came to protection. She went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "I suppose we should be the next to go. Since I don't have my car with me because of someone, I suppose we need to take a taxi as well, that _you_ will be paying for. As long as we use a different exit we can go now so that Hakuba-kun has less time to stress about the move, so let's go. I'm getting Ran." And she turned away from him to get her daughter.

_'Now that's what she's not gonna let go_.' Kogoro pushed off the wall and reached in his pocket. He was good since the hotel and everything these past few days had been covered by the Kudo's. He didn't know where to go though, only that the doctor had written something down and it seemed to be a location. Figured that Nakamori-keibu had to be the one to grab it. He huffed and walked over to him. "Where're we all meeting?"

Nakamori wasn't in the mood and just handed the pad of paper over to Mouri. "Copy it down and give it back." He was still mad about the doctor's comment and he didn't care about his temper at the moment.

Eri went over to her daughter and smiled as she placed her hand lightly on her shoulder. "I know you'd really want to go with him, but Shinichi-kun has his own parents here and it's better if we're in smaller groups."

Ran nodded. She knew that but couldn't resist. She stepped around her and over to him. "You be extra careful this time. I don't think I could stand anything more happening to- well, either of you... yet. I know you and I know it will but just get there safely and today."

"I don't planning on running unattended into traffic," Conan said with a smile, having to look away for a second, not used to Ran looking like that, before looking back at her. "Don't worry. It's not like this happens every other day... just maybe once every few months, but it's not like I mean too. Don't worry Ran, nothing will happen." There are only some of the deadliest killers out there, looking for him, writing him strange notes he couldn't decode and likely going to follow them if any of them were recognized or considered suspicious enough to put under guard. Nothing was going to happen though. If there had been any other option that would have given them a better chance of escaping he would have voiced it.

Ran took a deep breath let it out with a nod. "OK, Conan-kun," she said, noticing Aoko-chan coming over. Before she could straighten, she put her hand out.

"I kind of know how you feel, Ran-chan," Aoko said as she touched her arm. "I'm sure my dad and Kudo-san will make sure Conan-kun gets there."

Ran look up and couldn't help but smile. _'It might be even more than you think_.' She looked over at the inspector and saw her dad hand something to him. "Arigatou, Aoko-chan. Hakuba-kun, I'm glad you can leave. We'll still be there to help." She turned and headed toward her mom at the same time her dad got there, looking back quickly one more time.

Conan watched Ran, glad there was someone else calmer than Kazuha that could talk to her, but sad at the same time that she would need it. This wasn't Hattori. They could all be in danger. And just like that, this became one time he just couldn't help it. He knew what his father was doing and he trusted the inspector. He nudge Hakuba, knowing his more subtle cues to him would have to stop for a while and hoping his dad could make up for him not being there. "I'm gonna go with them. Ran and her parents are leaving. I'll meet you at the house." He got down off the bed, going over to them and smiling up at Ran and raising an eyebrow. "Leaving without me?"

Ran covered her mouth for a moment then lowered her hand with a smile and shook her head.

Kogoro was surprised and he wasn't sure what changed the kid's mind but he didn't care. He felt the same way he had the first time Ran had asked if Conan could stay with them, even if he knew the reasons were very different now. "Course not." _'Told you before, you're part of the family._' "Now let's go." He opened the door and snuck a peek at the other three. Conan had been kidnapped and Ran had had to stay at her friend's cause he'd been too drunk to know enough to care. Eri had been drugged while Conan was in danger again and had to watch his friend get taken. He was going to make sure that he was ready if they needed him. Conan was Kudo Shinichi and it came with the job, but he'd be here to help.

Conan smiled a little bit more as they left - that was a rhetorical question. He would have had to been an idiot not to have gone with them, though now he was worried about Hattori _and_ Hakuba. At least he didn't need to worry around Ran.

Yukiko was torn between wanting to have Shinichi with her but knowing that he'd be worried and preoccupied if he wasn't with Ran she shrugged it off. It gave her more freedom with her own disguise.

Yusaku looked over at his wife and smiled. "Don't worry about it." It wasn't as if this was the first time they had let him go. If they didn't, Shinichi would have been suffocated. "Get yourself dressed and leave with Sato-keiji when it's been long enough."

Yukiko looked over at the female officer and smiled again. She had a good compliment to her outfit but Sato-keiji seemed like she was hesitant, looking at Hakuba-kun.

Yusaku followed his wife's gaze and saw the same thing that she likely did in the officer. "The less people travel with Hakuba-kun, the better. I'm sure Nakamori-keiji is more than enough enforcement on that front and I am equally certain he is armed if something were to come up, so your worry is unnecessary."

Sato looked over, surprised her thought had been read so easily. Kudo-kun must have got it from them. She shrugged. "I suppose."

Yusaku nudged his wife to the bathroom. "Go get dressed yourself."

Chikage watched Yukiko slip away from her husband to the bathroom and stepped up to him. "Same thing I always told Toichi and have told Kaito, be careful to stay safe."

Yusaku smiled at her. "I get the feeling you know what I'm up to. That being the case then, I assume I'll return about two hours after the rest of you so be sure she's not too upset at finding me gone, though with her confidence I'm not too sure she would be."

Chikage looked at him. "You slip away a few times and come back with a request for you disguise." She looked over at the bathroom. "I think you'll be fine as far as she's concerned."

Yusaku smiled, lifted the bag up to chest height and bringing out the blue coat in it with U.S. Marshals printed on the back. "I figure it was better to divert attention away from the hospital even after Hakuba-kun is gone. Considering that Japan is lacking some of the same programs that England is as well, I wanted to try and make it a considerable enough distraction that not many people would be involved if there was a confrontation. I asked several other trained officers working on this with me that were hand picked and part of another region so I don't believe that there will be trouble but I may be delayed."

Chikage nodded at the jacket. "That also gives you a mix of danger and protection. They would have to be really desperate to target you and risk bringing international attention to themselves." She looked over at Hakuba-kun. "His father might have been worth it but by everything they should have learned they shouldn't think the same of him."

"I'm not so sure. Shinichi hadn't told me much on these particular enemies except for the fact the F.B.I. is in the neighborhood and looking for them. I'd rather not put Hakuba-kun through further stress though." Yusaku lowered the bag and smiled at her. "I don't suppose you would know anything about them yourself considering you showed up here looking like an abused housewife after a major disaster downtown on the same night Kid struck, only to tell me you ran into one of them yourself. There is a good chance we'll be followed if they recognize one of us, otherwise I would counteract my son on the grounds of leaving you here to help Asano-sensei."

"Besides knowing that Sharon is a part of them." Chikage looked over. "Shinichi-kun did ask about the two I met and he reacted to their descriptions, barely, but I think he knew them too. There was a shorter man that wasn't that smart and slightly heavyset but his partner was the one that I'm sure was the reason Sharon didn't want to go herself. Tall with long white/silver hair. He's the one you'd have to watch for and be careful of."

"Duly noted. I'll keep my eye out. You as well in case anyone is followed." He put his hand in front of Chikage and backed up a bit. "If you don't mind though, I do enjoy your company and your information but my wife is going to kill me if she reads the situation wrong."

Chikage smiled and nodded. "Even I don't want to be on the wrong side of her temper." She stepped over to Hakuba-kun at the same time she heard a door open and a knock at the other one.

Asano pushed the chair in and looked up when another woman came out of the bathroom. These changes were either going to become normal or give him a heart attack. _'I thought that woman was good looking like me. How do so many people know how to disguise themselves like this_?'

Chikage followed the doctor's gaze and nodded. Yukiko had pulled out all stops. Leaving with Sato-keiji would be an old woman that looked almost older than what Ginzo-kun had come out as. She'd easily pass as the officer's elderly mother or grandmother.

Yusaku smiled and saluted his wife gave his wife a small wave. "Be careful now and I'll see you at the house." He went into his pocket and pulled out the keys, throwing them to her. "Pick up your car before heading there so you're not taking a direct route. Sato-keiji can drive it."

"Yeses. No' sure 'm up te drivin' no much these days," Yukiko responded but caught the keys nonetheless and looked over at the officer. "What do you say?"

Sato looked at her and tried not to look at Nakamori-keibu. The old age theme really gave them a range they hadn't had and wouldn't raise much suspicion. She took the key and nodded. "Let's go." She turned to the others and nodded to show they were heading out. "See you there." She was still thinking about all the things that could go wrong with Wataru taking Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan, Conan-kun with the others, Hakuba-kun with the inspector. Dividing up the boys may be a good thing but it also broke up the protection.

Yusaku smiled and watched them leave. Once the door was closed, he spoke to those in the room. "I'm next. Give me a good half an hour after I leave this room and then make your way out, no exceptions on the time this time." Yusaku looked at his watch. The officers he had gotten together, two of which he had run into quite by accident, would have been ready long ago. He just wanted to give Sato-keiji and his wife some time to leave. "The rest of you can leave after that."

Nakamori didn't know what they guy was planning but nothing Kudo-kun had ever done had been anything other than what he had wished he had done, so he would submit this time. The guy knew how to use his head better than he did, and he respected that, if not getting ticked off by it half the time. He had an idea of what it was anyway and shrugged, seeing as he had to be the person that he was talking to. Whatever. He went over to Hakuba-kun's side and put his hand on his back. "Now's better then never. Can you stand up kid? You're gonna need to get in the wheel chair, whether you walked earlier or not."

Asano pushed the chair over and waited to see how much of a fight Hakuba-kun would put up.

Saguru nodded. "Yes, I can stand." He leaned forward to raise so that he did not need to use his arms just yet, the hand on his back not leaving as he straightened and nodded. Feeling a second set of hands remove the leads, he was free from the machines. He still did not wish to sit just yet.

Nakamori wasn't too sure what the kid was playing at when he made no effort to move, either because he was afraid to or couldn't or who knew with these kids. Aoko wasn't half as hard to understand. "You okay?"

Saguru nodded. "Yes. I simply prefer standing for a while rather than sitting once again. We will be waiting for a bit as it is."

Nakamori shrugged. "Fine, not much to do though." He tipped his head towards Hakuba-kun's doctor. "Can the kid walk on his own, and if he can, how far you think he can go?"

Asano should have known better. "He seemed fine when the other boy was there. He mostly needed help with balance and orientation."

Nakamori waved his hand to Aoko for her to come over.

Aoko hadn't wanted to bother the doctor and had stepped back out of the way. She headed toward them when her dad waved her over. "Yes?"

Nakamori took her hand and reached down to grab Hakuba-kun's, putting it in hers. He felt safe enough with Aoko definitely liking Kaito-kun, though he still wasn't sure of that, and he was too old to make it look natural. "We will have time and as long as no one can tell who you are, might as well walk around while you can. We've got plenty of time. Go down to the cafeteria." Nakamori dug out his own money because Aoko didn't need to be spending what she had. "Get a cookie or whatever you want to eat. I'm going to come with but I don't want anything." Better if they were the two holding hands too. Nakamori knew his physical appearance wouldn't work with that.

Aoko nodded. "OK, Tousan. Hakuba-kun, you feel OK to do that?"

Saguru had not expected to go out of the room however he nodded. "Yes, I had no trouble coming up so I am certain that going to the cafeteria will be fine." He began to walk and, while Aoko-san was not as steady or firm as Kuroba had been, he heard a door open and knew they were out in the hall, the glasses making it even harder to see what little he had been able to but knowing it was imperative to the disguise that he not remove them.

Nakamori followed after them, keeping close behind. He spoke as he passed the doctor though. "Don't worry, I'm bringing him back." Odds were Kudo-kun would be gone by then so they'd have the room to themselves before it was time to go.

Asano put out his hand. "You may want to take this with you in case he gets tired. Tell him I'll make sure Watson gets there since him going with you guys would be a dead give awa-"

"I'll handle Watson myself. No sense drawing attention to you. I can slip him out to the car right now. Just don't ask." Chikage said with a smile.

Nakamori nodded. The two of them could do it. He trusted her. "We'll sit down there before we come back up. If he needs help I can take care of it." He'd carry him like he had before if he had to and no point drawing attention to themselves. He left before he could be argued with, not wanting to keep Hakuba-kun standing and wanting to get on his way.

Yusaku closed his eyes and smiled. "How decisive." He looked up at Chikage. "If you wouldn't mind, can you transport the violin as well? I may lose it if I take it on my end."

"I was going to offer before you left but, with Aoko-chan and Hakuba-kun here, I wasn't sure if Hakuba-kun would put it together if I offered to take them when you're suppose to come with us." Chikage shrugged. "He's good."

"Thank you for the consideration then. I appreciate your help." Yusaku nodded to the two of them before going to the door. "I'm going to go prepare a few things then. I will also get those papers in order and have them ready at least by tomorrow for your transfer to come with us on the trip, so you enjoy your work for the next twenty four hours or so and we'll disguises arrangements later. You've been more then generous in this endeavor."

"I still should have tried harder sooner. Thank you for allowing me to come. And your suggestion of someone to further check on Kuroba-kun's arm would be wise. I'm not sure how effective I'd be if that needs much tending. It looked like it had been done up very well but the continued use he's put it through..." Asano shook his head. "He didn't want Hakuba-kun to know and likely worry and I don't think he needs it either but it should be checked by a specialist to make sure."

"I'm aware. I'll see to everything." Yusaku had already set much of the prep work up while he had been out and free to use his phone in privacy. He touched his head. "I do not forget things easily." He opened the door, waved to them, and left the doctor and Chikage in the room while he helped in another stage of planning, grateful that he bad been able to escape himself without argument but passing on the knowledge of what was to come. Had anyone been watching the building, hopefully their eyes would be on him and those he had scouted to help.

Asano looked over at Kuroba-san. "I have to do another check and take care of the paperwork so you can find me around or have them page me." When she nodded he returned it and headed out the door. _'If she changes again I'm going to need a forewarn list of who to look for._'


	16. Clandestine

**Chapter 65: Clandestine**

Yusaku took the elevator down to the back of the hospital where there was an ambulance waiting. It was of course a real ambulance from the current hospital that he had acquired through speaking with one of the heads of the hospital. Downstairs were the two officers he had been looking for and he smiled to them, the dark blue hat and jacket on since he had left the elevator. "I take it you've set everything up?" One of their younger officers had volunteered to play Hakuba-kun's role and should have been somewhere behind hidden doors for the time. It had been hard looking into any officers that could have a connection to either their enemies or Hakuba-kun's father. If he had any doubt, Yusaku wouldn't have been going though with this as it was. It was funny that the inspector's more free-styled hair did not match his suit.

"It's been set up for ages now. You are the slowest person I've every worked with." Kansuke was annoyed. He had worked with a lot of people but had never been the one forced to follow orders and it was getting on his nerves, mostly because he didn't know this man and they had still yet to see that even the kid they had come to check on was okay. Words weren't as powerful as pictures.

"I apologize for that. I had to take care of some things and we needed the time gap." He turned to the woman and tipped his head, a bit surprised the inspector had said nothing of his appearance. Then again, his pattern of speech wasn't very common so he was easy to recognize by that. "You do not mind being the driver, do you Uehara-keiji?"

Yui eyed the guy that approached them but Kansuke already identified him and when addressed she was ready. "No, sir. Not at all." She knew if this worked it would help the other boys and seeing him leave like that after almost dying at his father's hands hadn't been pleasant. She still had the image of the teen performing rescue breathing and the man's body there. It didn't sit easy that the teen had to do so much when she hadn't been able to get in until it would have been too late.

Yusaku nodded and motioned them off. "Yamato-keibu, I would like you to go in the back."

Like he had any choice. This guy had them all wrapped around his little finger with all the information and freedom that they didn't have. He had no idea where they planned on going though, so of course he couldn't drive and the guy had to sit up front. "Just get on with it." Kansuke moved off, going over to the ambulance. He'd need to open the back doors so might as well get the lead on.

Yusaku watched the northern officers walk off, glad he had found them. The other two he still needed to speak with, he only wished they weren't so unhappy with him. It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong but it became a fight with several of them about keeping their distance for now. He didn't think that the doctor would mind them stopping by his house to check on the others since they seemed so enthusiastic about it. Yusaku went into the emergency room doors, pushing aside one of the curtains and seeing the other three, the officer on the bed looking up at him. He seemed to keep his cool though the other two were stretching the scales in opposite directions. "We will be heading out now." The officer on the bed nodded before situating himself and pulling the sheets up, wearing a fake wig and bandages to both hide the fact that it was a wig and to hold it in place. He strapped an oxygen mask on to hide his physical features. It all worked out rather well.

Shiratori was beyond not happy. He would even go as far as to say he was angry and he had never been this angry for so long. It was bad for the body and mind but he couldn't help it at this point. If not for Kudo-san coming to the previous hospital to apparently set up some fake release of transfer for Takagi-kun he would never have known all the planning that was going on around him. At this point though, he'd rather take orders from him then anyone at HQ since they were all still in black out. He stood up, wondering what this was all about and why he was in disguises to such an extreme. It wasn't as if the rest of them were. "So we're playing decoy for something, aren't we?"

Yusaku laughed a little. "I'm afraid we are. I'm sorry I didn't explain much to you but I was afraid you would overreact. Your officers have already left and we will be joining up with them so please hold any ill will in until we've made sure everyone is safe."

Shiratori had nothing to say to that so he grabbed the side of the bed, watching Chiba who was way to eager, head to the other side of it so he could push it. "I want some sort of explanation after this. Everyone is avoiding it."

"I will explain what I can once there is time." Yusaku pushed the curtain open more so they could leave, leading this little group and hitting the button so the door would open. This was the best he could get to authentic. Since Japan had no witness protection program, nor England, this was the best he could offer and it wasn't as if Hakuba-kun didn't need it with what was happening in the police force right now and what occurred with his father. He proceeded outside, looking around suspiciously for very real threats even if this was a fake transport. Thanks to the northern inspector the doors were already open and he got in, reaching down to bring the bed up as the legs were pushed under it, the Tokyo inspector helping the best he could and seeming to understand the mechanisms well enough that Yusaku wondered if he had been in a situation where he needed to.

Chiba had to fight to get the bed in the ambulance. It was really heavy. He did feel happy that he was helping with more than just Takagi and Sato-san escaping. This felt real, and exciting, and life changing. He tried to hop in once the bed was in, having trouble before someone who introduced himself as Kudo Shinichi's father helped him up. Chiba had heard stories but he had never met him. It was kind of an honor.

Yusaku helped the larger set officer get in before turning to the three other officers that would be in the back. "We may run into danger. If anything happens your first priority it to get to safety, no matter what." He met the younger officers eyes even as he was laying down. "If you can though, wait until the last second. We want to hold up to the fact that you're Hakuba-kun as long as we can." Once his speech was through, Yusaku held on to the side and jumped out of the ambulance, seeing as it was rather crowded with him in there, and shut the doors, getting into the front seat and clicking his seatbelt. "We are heading to the airport. From there we'll be faking a boarding since I do not want to risk if anyone who might be after Hakuba-kun is off his marbles enough to try to take down a plane. Like I said to the others, if there is danger of any kind on the way, please do what you can to protect yourself above all else."

Yui nodded and set off. She knew she had to balance alertness and the appearance of transporting a real patient with urgency and the need to not be held up. Not wanting to seem strange, she flicked the lights and set off around the cars that pulled over for the ambulance when she sounded the siren.

Yusaku sat back and watched. They didn't really need the lights but all the better to draw attention away from the hospital. In truth he had been worried about it being targeted for some time after the news reports. He only hoped that they didn't gain _too_ much attention.

* * *

Aoko lead Hakuba-kun back up to the room after a light snack and just walked in. Watson's cage was gone, as was Obasan. Kudo-san was gone but she knew that. She walked Hakuba-kun to the wheelchair the doctor had left and looked at her father, not sure if Hakuba-kun should sit there now or the bed, if he would, and if her dad knew where Watson was.

Nakamori looked at the kid before decided that it was easier if he was just in the chair and ready to leave when they could. "Just have him sit down. It will be easier Hakuba-kun." He sat on the bed himself, turning off the TV when he saw that it had been left on. He'd say Kudo-kun was gone ten minutes so that left them twenty to wait by his stupid rules. He needed to talk to the doctor to sign him out and since Chikage wasn't here he couldn't leave the kids alone. "Sit down too Aoko."

Saguru began to sit when he thought of something. Rather than risking further injury he stopped. "Is the chair locked so it does not roll away? I can stand just fine."

Aoko looked down and realized she wasn't sure. She let go slowly and moved around it, trying to tell. "Ano... I can't tell. Can I just hold it maybe... until you sit?"

Nakamori went over. If the doctor had put it there they always locked the chairs in place once they had set them still. It was really annoying and he'd noticed it a while ago when he went to try and move one and he always had to unlock it. He looked, grabbing the kid under the arm so Hakuba-kun wouldn't hurt himself either using his arms to sit back or sitting the wrong place. "It's locked. Sit down. You've been standing enough and you're still hurt."

Aoko watched as her father helped Hakuba-kun into the seat and went around to sit on the bed. "Tousan, how will Kaito know where we are? He'll come here and we'll all be gone. If he doesn't find Asano-sensei, he won't know where to go."

"I know. I kinda thought the kid would be back. I don't understand why the idiot would run off at a time like this. I'm sure his mom will stay behind if he doesn't show up, or I'll come back here personally and wait for him later, so don't worry about it." Nakamori went and sat on the bed next to Aoko, fighting the urge to mess up her hair with it all done so perfect and instead wrapping his arm around her in a half-hug. "Really, leave the worrying to me. No one's getting left behind."

Aoko nodded. "I know but I can't help it." She sighed. She had hoped he'd be back by now too or maybe not have been worried enough to have to say anything with Hakuba-kun there. They had gone from the endless teasing and tricks to seeming to care for each other almost like Hattori-kun and Conan-kun had seemed to be.

Saguru considered those words and knew Kuroba would find a way to locate them even with no knowledge of his own. His doves were likely still nearby though, unlike before, the people around them appeared different. They had to know to go to Kuroba no matter what he was wearing. He wanted to reassure her without mentioning them. "I am certain he can find us regardless. He does have a knack for it. Conan-kun, Hattori and myself being here following this past weekend is proof enough of that."

Nakamori had to agree to that. The kid was borderline creepy with what he'd been seeing, more so now than he had before since he hadn't spent so much time around him. He noticed Aoko smiled and he leaned her against him more. Seeing it was too quiet in the room again he put the TV back on, listening to some old rerun of an old show he had watched himself. It wasn't half as funny as it used to be. Comedy had really one-upped itself.

…

Saguru took a breath and looked up. Factoring 5 minutes for Kudo-san to have done anything here prior to leaving after they had left the room it had been exactly 30 minutes. "Nakamori-keibu, it is time. We can leave when need be."

Nakamori nodded, hoping Chikage would have come back or the doctor by now. "I guess we head out and hope to run into them." He didn't like that at all but Chikage wouldn't have left, he hoped. He didn't need the mother to be like the son. Nakamori got up, unclipping the latching on the chair. "Stay close to me Aoko. We have to find that idiot doctor so we can leave."

Asano was heading back to the room after finishing with his patients and saw the door open. He sighed. With the others in there he should have known it would be timed out. He sped up a bit and reached them as they were leaving. "Why didn't I think you'd wait since you had others here?" he asked rhetorically to Hakuba-kun but looked at the old man pushing it. "Why don't I do that? You don't look like you should be," he finished in a slightly hushed voice.

Nakamori huffed. So he looked a little older. He'd seen enough people his apparent age still up and about. He let go of the chair anyway so that he wouldn't be handicapped if he didn't need to be. "I was going to go find you anyway. You said the kid needed to get signed out. Whatever you do you can't let anyone see those papers. Hell, I didn't even know you were keeping papers."

"No one will. These medical records are going to be sealed but if anything comes up later it's important that they be complete. Kudo-san knows that and I'm sure Hakuba-kun knew it too." Asano said as he grabbed the chair and started for the elevators at a steady pace.

"Fine. Whatever." Nakamori followed after, trying not to talk too loud and get attention. He had to be careful. He'd been on the news enough he didn't want anyone to recognize his voice.

Aoko touched her father's arm, not wanting to hug it as she was supposed to be older. When they got in the elevator she whispered quietly, "It's OK, I'm sure they know what they're doing. Hakuba-kun wouldn't trust him if he didn't. I heard he saved Hattori-kun's life by knowing medical stuff the doctor didn't."

Nakamori looked down at his daughter. He hadn't argued it and that was a good enough acknowledgment to most people that he agreed with them, or in this case, thought they knew well enough. "I know. I'm listening to him, aren't I?" He smiled to her as the elevator went down, hitting the first floor.

"But you don't like it. I know that tone." Aoko smiled and moved with the doctor and Hakuba-kun as they headed to the exit. As soon as she saw Obasan standing there with the car, she smiled and waved.

Chikage returned Aoko-chan's smile and held up her hand. She'd left and called for a rental car for her and the doctor, and she'd checked hers as well. It was clean in every sense of the word so not even Sharon could track it.

Nakamori walked up to a car he hadn't seen in a long time- not since Toichi had still been around. "Wondered where you went off to. Should have figured." And really, he should have.

"Come on. Front seat's back enough so you can get in easily." Chikage stared forward to help guide Hakuba-kun over, knowing he would have a heard time, especially with the cloud cover making it even harder for him to make anything out with the dark glasses on.

Nakamori got on Hakuba-kun's other side when Chikage started in, help him up into the front seat of the car. She was more agile then he thought and was able to get in before him and help satiation him better.

Aoko waited while Obasan slipped in the back to help position Hakuba-kun in the front. She turned and looked at the doctor. She bowed to him politely. "Domo arigatou, Sensei." She was a bit nervous and hoped it was the right thing to do when Obasan stepped out and mimicked her.

Asano was taken aback but realized that they must be covering as though they weren't going to his house. He bowed back. "You're welcome and I assure you he will have a speedy recovery."

Nakamori said nothing once Hakuba-kun was in the car, going around and getting in the drivers seat. So help it if Aoko said he looked too old to drive. He'd seen others on the road that looked at old as freaking time.

Aoko turned when she heard the engine turn over and huffed but climbed in the back seat, Obasan climbing in as well. She looked at her puzzled for a moment but heard her speak without seeing her lips move.

"Just head out a bit and stop when I tell you. I'll double back for him then."

'Figured as much. I'm sure there's a gas station nearby.' Nakamori put the car in drive, making sure everyone was set, before heading down the street the opposite way of what he had written on the paper that was in his pocket somewhere. He didn't need it, he remembered the numbers. He still waited for Chikage to tell him when to stop instead of finding a gas station and making his own judgment. She was sharp and he had to keep his eyes on the road.

Chikage had been curious and muttered a few directions until saying to stop at a small grocer. She opened the door and called back to them. "I'm going to pick up a few things for supper so I'll catch a bus and meet you all at the house." She shut the door and turned, giving a few quick whistles to a couple of the birds- one to follow the car and one to stay with her as she walked away to disappear into the crowd.

* * *

Yusaku was watching. Had been since they had left. There were a few suspicious vehicles but they had all left at one point or another. For a while they had been driving without interruption and he was starting to assume that they would be left alone and their ruse would be looked into only after they had finished. That was until he heard a loud pop that he was sure was one of the tires being punctured and he hoped that the female officer driving could control the larger vehicle at the speeds they were going.

Yui gripped the wheel and fought to control ambulance when it jerked. "Hang on!" she called out, knowing the ones in the back might be at risk of being tossed around.

Yusaku didn't need to be told. He'd already braced himself, confident in those rushed enough seconds in her abilities to stop them from flipping as he looked out the window for the source, seeing nothing and being violently pushed to one side of the car. He would never understand how people could complain about seatbelts.

Yui fought with the ambulance. She didn't like the coincidence and knew they had expected to be targeted. She nearly clipped a car as she tried to get over to the side. It was risky, but she was determined not to stop out in the open. "Any sign of them?" She needed to know soon. She'd trained to control a car on a blown tire, not a bus. Not to mention the grinding could risk sparking and catch them on fire. Stopping in an ambush, on the other hand, would lead to a hail of gunfire. They needed an out.

Yusaku's eyes darted around even as his body tried to tell him to protect himself instead. "No." Where had it come from? Somewhere in front and to the side obviously, from the tired that was out, but where? No cars had their windows open in this cold air so it wasn't from another car. There was nothing in the sky and no outposts around them where anyone could be following so odds were it came from a building they had past and odds were they would have a car following them. He didn't even have time to voice this in the seconds it had taken him to think it when something clipped the back side of the ambulance, nothing but mental conversation for the officer to turn on to try and keep them out of a spin, or worse, flipping over still going far too fast.

Yui's hands twisted the wheel back and forth. _'Is one teenage boy really worth all this?'_ But of course, the last guy she'd tried to track that had targeted one of the boys had been pretty determined too. Even though it was an officer that was playing decoy, she wasn't going to let them get them. "Brace yourself!" It was an ambulance- It was crippled- But they did have a chance.

They were going to make it seem like an accident. Witness testimonial could be bought and a car accident was much more obscure an assault and consequent murder that he believed they were seeking. The current thing on the agenda was that that didn't happen and he didn't want to distract his very talented driver while they were still in a near fatal position but he had to say something if she was able to pull it off now. "You're actually going to want to hit something. By account, flipping us over would be ideal but near a building, not the street." He held the small bomb in his hand now, careful no impact set it off too soon. "Something with cover."

Yui scanned. She knew it would be tricky and down to timing. All she spared was a quick "Get ready!" before aiming at her target, spinning the wheel to both keep the thing under control but over correcting to make it appear wild. A last swerve set them into the best thing around, the siren and lights scattering the civilians before she let go with one hand and used the other to hold it from below. Now all she could do was let gravity pull them over and trust the man next to her had the next step in mind.

Yusaku saw his opportunity and the problems it presented but he had no more time to think on his course of actions. He had not expected to be run off the road. He unrolled his window as she turned, not sure if it would afterwards. Then he grabbed onto the officers, not caring much about decorum, since her side would be hitting the ground and he didn't want to risk injury to her if her seatbelt didn't catch all the damage.

Yui leaned left as the ambulance tipped over on her side, feeling herself grabbed at the same time. Her thoughts, now that her mind didn't have the driving to deal with, went to the back. The sound of breaking glass and screaming civilians were barely heard with the siren still wailing but she caught sight of the man doing something.

The van slide, the one side crushing and Yusaku had to wait for the vehicle to stop before acting. He took the pellet and hit it as hard as he could, whispering to the officer to hold her breath. It was definitely black and a bit choking even with his own air. Now that there was cover he took off his seat belt, trying to get a foot on what was left of her door and kicking out the front of the windshield, seeing as it had survived. For points for the craftsmanship, it did take a few tries. While boundary issues weren't on his mind, he used his stability to hold onto her and helped get her belt off too, thankful for the fact he had disabled the airbags or this never would have works so easily. He had expected a crash, he hadn't expected the enemy to be so close. He helped her standing, urging her out with only his touch since it was impossible to see.

Yui had to hold her breath. She couldn't believe all this smoke. She managed to more or less stand after he undid her belt and got out the now broken windshield but it was still hard to see what had happened.

Yusaku kept a hand on her shoulder as they go out, coughing when he took a breath too fast so he could speak. The windows were gone and he urged her inside. "Mingle." It was the one word he got out before going to the back, finding the door open and the Tokyo inspector trying to get the other one, that was now on the top, open as well.

This was crazy. Decoy sure. Unfortunate victim he was not going to play. Once the driving started to get out of control, the officer on the bed had gotten up and they had done what they could to keep everything in there to not hit them. The impact itself had thrown him into someone else and something that was probably a shelf that was attracted to the side of the vehicle. His back really hurt but he was going to do what he'd been told- consider his own safety and leave. Shiratori saw no point in remain with someone he now considered similar to a psychopath though he was going to interrogate Kudo-san and figure out where this stupid idea had come from. When he saw him come around the side at almost the time he was trying to get the doors open for the others, he wanted to yell at him before he was shushed. The gesture made him feel like a child but there wasn't time to argue when the man went into the ambulance and out of his sight.

Yusaku saw that Shiratori-keibu was well enough to walk and that was fine. He didn't want any noise besides the people who were still yelling about the accident. They needed to leave before it was investigated. Inside the ambulance was dark, seeing as the lights must have been damaged no impact. The officer who had been there to play Hakuba-kun walked passed him, the young man looking at him for a second before decided he was going to take orders from one of the genuine officers and continued on his way. The tight space was just a little bit less tight now that he was gone so he wouldn't argue.

Chiba had no idea what had happened. It had all gone by so fast but the second everything was still, people were moving and that made him think he had to move too. It hurt to move, he soon found out, but not too bad. Just sore here and there. Shiratori-keibu was there, he was sure by the grumbling, and then gone. Chiba did his best to get up when he noticed that one of the people that had been with them hadn't been so lucky- considering Chiba stepped on him. Looping one arm around the guy he only knew as another inspector, he lifted him up, hoping he wouldn't remember that. He was breathing so he was probably just knocked out in the crash. Then Kudo-san was there and taking him from him and all he could do was say 'thanks', still kinda fuzzy around the edges as to what was going on and what they were doing so he decided that just following him would be best.

Yusaku got out of the ambulance, coat stripped off and left in the back. He started covered it in something before helping the heavier set officer take the other. He could carry him better. He moved, urging the other man out first before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter, throwing it in the back as he exited. "Inside." He closed the doors, keeping his voice low and seeing the others just standing by.

Shiratori didn't like following orders from a civilian but he saw the sense in getting off the street so he left, walking over the broken glass and careful of the window before he entered, the screaming people inside in a frenzy and the workers trying to evacuate them. He turned to see the others following behind him since he couldn't hear anything to save his life in all this commotion.

Yusaku followed Shiratori-keibu in, yelling as he went. "Fire! Everyone has to get out now!" He wasn't fully sure what damage the ambulance has sustained without his assistance but for all he knew the fire could reach the gas tank if they had sprung a leak, which was highly likely. It wouldn't be for a while though, considering he had closed the doors. They had time he had bought them and he had enough connections that several foreign administrators were in the area and he could all them up to at least put a block on the story considering they were involved. It would take days, or maybe even longer, to prove that Hakuba-kun wasn't there, and then all that would prove was the police were trying to protect him so the information on their escapade was kept secret. The problem was keeping the now unconscious inspector on him when he was nothing more than dead weight and the crowd was getting rowdy as he headed for the back.

Yui heard the man's voice and started moving back but when she caught sight of him and who he was carrying, she stopped and started pushing through the people, trying to get back and help.

Chiba saw Kudo-san and he wanted to try and help considering he was the one that had been helping the inspector before. With all the people though... and all the girls and kids and teens and so many others pushing to get out he couldn't find any leeway to use to get through.

Yui finally made her way to the two of them and reached for his arm to try and take some of the weight off Kudo-san. "Here."

"Thank you." While Yusaku wasn't sure that she had heard his voice he was sure his sentiments would carry. He positioned the inspector on him more securely and made for the door. They would need a ride now. He sighed. The only one he had managed to give a phone to was Chikage-san, though he was sure she could prepare something in less time and easier than the others. He just needed to get them outside, find somewhere safe to rest for a while, and tend to the inspector to make sure he was fine.

Shiratori had been the one in the lead and he had no plans on stopping. If they wanted this chaos, they got it. These actions just didn't sit right with him and if weren't for seeing him around a few times and Megure-keibu's praising words he never would have agreed. They were the police and they were not supposed to be the ones causing commotion and accidents. Who knew how much damage had been done? Those same words kept him still while Kudo-san came up to him, against all logic smiling. "This was part of your plan?" It may have been snide but his response was only natural.

"It was not but close enough to it." Yusaku inclined his head to a large building not far off. "We'll stay at the hotel's lobby for what I have to guess will be around half an hour and then I will explain anything you wish. Fighting about it right now will only garner attention." Yusaku took the mask off, trying to not leave more than the residue that was used to apply it on and even that he tried to remove with his sleeve. "The faster we get going the quicker you will get your answers."

Shiratori still wasn't happy but he let out a resigned sigh. He was getting pretty used to this and could see how easily Takagi-kun could have fallen underneath the pull of some of these people. He led the way. At least the situation would get cleared up. He needed to know more than he'd been told.

It was a walk and there were still plenty of people interested in the 'accident' that had just occurred, but they eventually did reach the hotel and Yusaku went through without a care, passing off the injured man to the larger officer since he and the female were closer in height. "Go sit down." Using as much digression as he could, he went over to the bellman and explained what had happened and that they needed to borrow some bandages.

Yui started toward the chairs, glad they were empty as most were near the windows and some on their phones, no doubt telling people what had happened. The fact no one was talking to them meant they hadn't realized they had been seen getting out and only think they were in the building itself. She looked over at the officer that was helping her get Kansuke into a chair. "Were any of the rest of you hurt?"

Chiba looked over at the woman. They had been introduced but he didn't really know her. Chiba looked around, noticing that the younger guy from the other percent that he had also just met was gone. They had probably lost him in the crowd, but considering Kudo-san's words, maybe that was supposed to happen so they weren't as noticeable. Well, they were pretty noticeable now. "I don't think so- Just a few bruises, you know. Are you?"

"Bit sore obviously." She lowered her voice. "Hadn't expected the tire to go or get pitted."

Chiba nodded. "I mean, I knew we were gonna be, you know, followed or something. I wasn't really expected to get attacked."

Yusaku came back with the bandages, handing them over to Uehara-keiji since she was likely the one who would want to attend to him. "I'm sorry for not clearly explaining things earlier. I'm going to call to see if I can get us a ride and delicate it more clearly this time."

Shiratori stopped when Kudo-san did, standing there in indecision. He wanted to call the inspector to see what was in this man that was trustworthy since he'd seen nothing but settled for the moment on seeing how he would explain himself.

"Pardon me a moment." Yusaku smiled to them, taking out his phone that had not been damaged. He put some distance between them and himself and called up someone he was not sure where he stood with. Sometimes he wanted to underestimate her and knew she wouldn't admit to being overestimated either. It made him hard to judge her abilities.

Chikage heard her phone ring and pulled it out. Only a few people knew this one and when she saw who it was she hit the button to accept. He couldn't have finished if he expected to be a few hours after her so that meant one thing. Something had gone wrong. "What happened?"

"Hello to you too. I'm afraid things did not turn out as planned. I had expected to them to take a less direct route." While things have turned out similarly to how he had predicted, he was hoping they would come away unharmed. "Since it has, I would rather the people I hoped to call for a ride back are here as false witnesses. If you wouldn't mind renting a van you can fill the information out under my name and I shall pay them."

"OK, that won't be too hard." Chikage's mind set to work as she continued. "Tell me where you are."

Being in the opposite direction of the house he figured that it would take some time to get here and then back but hopefully not enough to have Yukiko jumping on his back about it. He stated the address as he watched those around him. "All we need is a ride, and I'm afraid there will be a few guests until I can get those who accompanied me to leave. They are trustworthy and they did want to see the others so I will see it as a blessing instead. Thank you for your cooperation."

"I'm sure. I can guess at a few if they are concerned for any of the ones that are on their way to the location." Chikage smiled a bit at the connections that had been formed. "I'll be there shortly." Chikage hung up and scanned the area. Thanks to the glasses, she'd tracked and spotted the car in time to see the men that had blown the hospital get in and drive away. She'd locked the information away considering Shinichi-kun had to have known it already to plant the bug. She headed off, knowing an auto rental place two blocks over that she could get a van from.

Yusaku got on the phone with a few others. This was becoming excessive. Once he had that finished he went over to the others, stating he'd wait outside for their ride and that they should rest while.

Yui nodded. She'd done what she could and hoped he'd wake up soon.

Chiba looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry Uehara-san, I'm sure he'll be fine." He didn't know how much it would help but he spoke anyway.

Yui nodded. He usually was but that hadn't stopped him from coming too close too many times.

…

Chikage pulled over when she saw Kudo-kun on the sidewalk and the lights further ahead told her enough. "Need a lift?" she called out with a small smile.

Yusaku smiled back when he received one. The van itself was new though the woman had kept herself the same as she had looked when he had last seen her. "There are four others. I'll step in and get them. Thank you for being so prompt." She was far faster than he had expected. He walked back into the lobby and waved to the others, seeing that the inspector was still out and putting his hand on his shoulder. "If you wouldn't mind. He should be awake in the next ten minutes or so but it would be easier if we didn't linger."

Shiratori wanted the chance to get the situation explained so he accepted the conditions. Their ride was outside so he left, seeing as Kudo-san was taking care of the unconscious man.

Chiba was torn between following Shiratori-keibu and staying with Kudo-san, in the end staying where he was and going to the inspectors other side so Uehara-keiji didn't have to do that again.

Yui nodded and stayed close as the two men took charge of moving Kansuke. She was glad the people that had been in the building had got out well enough but still felt guilty that she must not have given enough warning to them.

Yusaku went back towards the van, seeing Shiratori-keibu was waiting near the doors. He smiled and continued, helping Chiba-keiji get the inspector inside and passing the seat next to the two of them off to Uehara. Shiratori-keibu would have to sit in the back but that was a necessary expectation. He went to the front seat himself and put his seatbelt on, putting the strap in front around his back. "Do not worry. He seems to only be unconscious." He had to guess that Chikage would worry, it was in the nature of the family, and he wanted to avoid as much stress on all as possible.

Yui watched the woman that had driven here glance back but nod at Kudo-san's words. She turned the van and headed off but she saw the woman looking in the mirrors almost as much as the windshield, only because she was looking.

Kansuke put a hand up to his forehead. He didn't, or couldn't really think at the moment besides the fact that he knew his head hurt like hell.

"Easy." Yui reached out and touched his arm. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone bashed me in the head with an airplane." Kansuke opened his eye, Yui's voice striking recognition when nothing else did. The darkness, the rush, his fear for her. "What happened?"

"A tire blew and then we were being pitted." Yui was beyond relieved he was OK and had responded but she was still worried that she had left him no time to be ready. "I should have given a better warning that we were going over."

Kansuke went to shake his head when the pain got to him and he just looked at her. "You're crazy driving before that was enough." He had known that whatever pursuers were after them were the reason. In such a small place it wasn't like he could have avoided the wall. "Where are we going now?" He didn't really ask her, but more or less whoever was around to listen and knew.

Yusaku smiled, seeing as the inspector had regained consciousness. "We are going to the same place the others are. You were telling me you had been in the area to find out about Conan-kun. I don't suppose there will be any argument on our destination then."

Kansuke looked forward, knowing the man's voice now, and had no real reaction to their destination. Maybe when the pain went away he'd appreciate the gesture. Right now he was just hurt and ticked off.

"Can you please explain why someone just tried to run us off the road?" Distraction was an obvious tactic that they used but Shiratori would have never accepted something this dangerous unless there was a good reason.

Yusaku turned back to the windshield, his fingers folding in front of him as he spoke. "I told you of the boys, as you have filled each other in on what you did and did not know. I had said Hakuba-kun was in danger, and as proven, he was. His aggressors just happen to be more violent then I predicted you would have to deal with. They are all at a safe house right now as we will be. I would like to not impose on our host considering our already considerable numbers, so once you are content then I would appreciate you leaving. We will be leaving the house soon as well. Any questions you have, feel free to ask."

His head hurt but Kansuke was no idiot. "Only a fool would try and run an ambulance off the road and expect to get away with it. Who is it that's after this Hakuba-kun?" He'd never met the kid, though he had a duty to protect those he could. This was no different. He needed to know the enemy to fight the enemy.

Chikage huffed and shot a look in the mirror. "You watched my son resuscitate Hakuba-kun before the ambulance got there, behind the station. The guy that did it was Hakuba Damashi. He was a dirty cop and these people were connected to him."

Oh right, that kid. He'd heard the last name a few times but still hadn't really gotten a good look at the boy's face. He didn't remember the woman driving them at all, though her voice sounded so familiar. Then something pissed him off more than the pain. What? They were fighting their own kind even right now? Cops weren't supposed to be dirty. That was supposed to only be in the movies. He'd seen more than enough of the dead man that he had wanted it to end there. Apparently it didn't. He blamed his bad memory on the injury and the fact he never really got a good look at the boy. He wouldn't be forgetting the name now. "Do we know who they are?"

Chikage glanced over at Kudo-kun. She knew more than she wanted to share and she was sure he knew a lot too, same as Shinichi-kun. "Not enough, but they are powerful, and good at covering things up." She took another turn and left anything else to Kudo-kun.

"Unfortunately while we know they are pursuing him we have no identities to go with them. Had I known their names or where they lived I wouldn't have had to stretch things. It stands right now that I do believe we successfully shook them and that everyone is safe and I think that's all that really matters for the time being since we are dealing with children who are hurt."

Yui hated that phrase. It shouldn't happen. Dirty cops were one thing but as bad as that was, getting their own kids dragged into it and targeted even after they were dead was worse. She shook her head.

Kansuke grumbled on his breath. They should go back. Odds are if these people were after Hakuba-kun and so intent on it, they'd find them looking into the crime scene. They could get suspects. They could stop this. And if their opponent was good enough they would be seen looking into it. He wasn't happy, but he had no reason to contest it.

Yusaku saw that no one else spoke up, his hands moving to fold casually in his lap while Chikage drove them to the house, sure she had the information though he had never seen it given to her. He'd be traveling back to the hospital with her, so they could even keep the van and it would be safer than using a car that had already left or a taxi.

Yui watched as they pulled up and around a fairly nice house with a couple cars already there. She looked at the place and didn't think many safe houses she'd been to were half this nice. If there were dirty cops, how could they be sure this was really secure?

Yusaku got out, going to the front door. He hadn't seen the house before but he trusted her directions. He knocked on the door. Even if it was open, he didn't want to risk scaring any of the people occupying it and it was getting very dark out. It would be easy to think him a prowler.

Sato headed to the door with Kudo-san. She peaked out the window and saw the group. She shook her head and unlocked the door, stepping back and knowing Shiratori-kun was going to give her an earful.

Yusaku entered, inclining his head toward Sato-keiji. "We'll be having a few guests for a while. They shouldn't be staying but I don't think I'll have much say in the matter until our host arrives." He slipped off his shoes and put on a pair of slippers, making his way into what almost dictated itself to be a lounge. He could hear the revision and it didn't take someone with any significant amount of brainpower to determine the rest of the group was in there.

Shiratori walked in and stopped near Sato-san. "I wake up and not only are you gone like I told you not to be but I can't get a hold of you and then the black out all record of what happened because something that they can't say has happened at the station and how do you think I should react, seeing as there wasn't much Takagi-kun could have used as persuasion while he was in a hospital bed."

"He wasn't happy just hearing, he had to check on them, as did I. I helped him leave and made sure that he was further taken care of there." Sato kept her eyes straight and caught sight of Chiba-kun coming in too, hoping to keep both Wataru and Chiba-kun out of more trouble.

"And I specifically said not to. Whatever repercussions are yours. I can't baby sit you all the time." Shiratori put a hand to his face and ran his hand through his bangs. He didn't know what he was doing here- maybe just to see they were fine. Looking at the place, they should be. He had no reason to stay, he just wanted to see. "I'm going to the station and if anyone asks I haven't seen you. Make sure to cover yourself."

Sato nodded but frowned. "Don't tell her, but let Yumi know we're safe." She had no doubt her friend would be hearing the rumors and would worry.

Chiba watched Shiratori-san turn to leave and they had only just gotten there. He didn't even get to say hi. He didn't know what was going on though and if anyone down at the station wanted to pick a fight again about the two of them missing he wasn't going to leave all of the arguing to her. Chiba smiled and saluted Sato-san before following Shiratori-keibu back out, but facing her as he moved. "Sure thing. Oh and hi." He pointed to the inspector he left, letting the door close before he got to it. "And you know him. He was just worried. Tell Takagi-kun I said hi too." Chiba left, almost running into the other to and bowing a quick apology before trying to catch up to Shiratori.

Sato returned Chiba-kun's salute briefly and nodded. "Will do."

Kansuke tried and failed to catch the door before it closed from the fatter officer. He let his hand fall to his side and looked at the person he had to lean heavily on if he wanted to walk. He was sure there had to have been a commotion but they could have brought the brace. He'd have to rely on her for a while until he could get another one. "Sorry about this Uehara."

"Don't be. I should have said something when I saw the others didn't have it." Yui reached forward and grabbed the door, opening it again.

Kansuke followed her in, trying and failing to find a better way of holding onto her. The woman he met at the front door he recognized, even though he hadn't seen her recently. He had to look at her for a few seconds, trying to recall her name from the last meeting. She had stood out because of her straightforward behavior and he couldn't help but smile and nod to her. She was a good officer and the one who had found the fake during that meeting. "Sato-san."

"Yamato-san." Sato stepped over to offer some help. She wondered what had happened that he didn't have his brace but decided that, like the boys, he'd not want that pointed out. "I hadn't expected you to be here but the others are in the next room so you'll have to sit and be quiet. A few are resting and don't say anything right away." She'd have to let Hakuba-kun know these people were trustworthy so he didn't react and worry the others.

"Got it." Not that he had to be told. People around he were so jumpy he wondered if anything next to him coming in as a five year old would get them to loosen up. It was these people after Hakuba-kun. He'd seen what they were trying to do and he wouldn't have wanted anyone knowing where they were either, meaning all that anger over him and Yui not being able to find them was pointless. He did his best to walk with his arm around her, his head still killing him with the odd way he was forced to move, the same way Sato-san was heading.

Sato went through the doorway and over to Hakuba-kun first. The others could look around but he couldn't. She leaned down and touched his shoulder. "Hakuba-kun, it's me. There're a couple new people here you won't recognize but they're clean."

Saguru had heard voices after the knock but they had been indistinct. He turned slightly to answer.

"Yui-san!" It had been a while since Kazuha had seen her, and while she got no word on how it went with the inspector, seeing him holding onto her when they came in was adorable. She got up, very excited that Heiji had told her that he... loved her and hoping Yui-san could get him to say it some day soon too. She was mostly happy to see her because of how long it had been and she knew her better than some of the Tokyo officers. She stopped in front of them with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Kazuha-chan." Yui smiled at the teen and scanned the room, seeing the others from before. "We came when we heard Conan-kun had been kidnapped. Saturday, we got a call for some help from Conan-kun about a kidnapping." She still felt bad the man had slipped away.

"A lot has been happening," Kazuha agreed, still smiling. "It's so good to see you again." She reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling the officer and the inspector over towards where they were sitting. She waved a hand at the few people in the room that were new, "This is Ran-chan's mothers, Kisaki Eri, and this guy is a division two inspector, Nakamori-keibu and his daughter, Aoko-chan, and this is-" Kazuha waited for a second before laughing a little and smiling more. "His son, Hakuba-kun."

Saguru shifted slightly at the method of introduction. He was unsure how to address it so he chose to treat it as a half introduction and turned toward the voice. "My name is Hakuba Saguru. I was told there were two new comers although I have only heard one, whom I believe is the one Kazuha-san addressed as Yui-san."

Kansuke looked the boy over now like he hadn't been able to before. There was that inspector who he had already known and already met in the way. Now there was nothing stopping him. They way the boy said that though. "Yamato Kansuke. I'm an inspector from the Nagano prefecture." He didn't know why but the way the boy talked made him want to formally introduce himself. "Are you blind?" It wasn't a joke. He wanted to know. Curiosity, it was definitely a killer.

Saguru took a breath but remained calm He was grateful the bandages had been removed as that would have added more questions. He nodded. "Yes, Yamato-keibu, my vision is significantly impaired at this time."

Kansuke moved his arm from around Yui to hold her right above her elbow, trying not to grip her too tight to keep his balance since he wasn't moving. "Guess I'm not the only one with depth perception issues. I'd recall if someone mentioned that before though and you looked pretty bad the last time I saw you. The investigation was at least moving when we left though." He didn't really feel like he should be the one to ask if the kid was okay and Yui knew him well enough, not to mention she had a soft heart. She'd ask for him.

Yui smiled slightly at him, she knew he was worried about the boy. They had both seen him bleeding when he was taken away. She wasn't sure how to go about asking when they knew it had been his father that had done this to him. The looks a few of the others were shooting them made her wonder what else had happened. "How are you feeling?"

Saguru raised his forearms before letting them fall gently to his lap. "I am feeling better than I had appeared when it seems you saw me last. If you do not mind my asking, are you alright? You sound slightly out of breath and the footsteps were off."

Kansuke looked away before glancing at Yui and then to the wall. There were so many people in the room you were think they were having a party. He let her go, feeling stupid as he had to hop a few times to get to it, his breath coming out in a heavy sigh once he did and turning his back to lean against it. "Go sit down." They were just in an accident and no matter if she was upfront or not, he knew she had to be hurt.

Yui sighed and shook her head. He seemed to have decided she had need rest more than him when he was the one that should sit.

Saguru took into account the jumping that proceeded the order from Yamato-keibu. He determined that, while he sounded injured, he must see that she is worse off. With Conan-kun asleep between Hattori and Ran-san on the couch and Takagi-keiji in the only other proper chair, his was the only other one available. "Yui-san, here."

Kazuha was close to him since she had gotten up to see Yui-san and when Hakuba-kun decided to get up she didn't even think before knowing she had to stop him. He was hurt and had been in bed and she was mad. He should know better. It was worse than Heiji. She knew his arms were hurt though not where so she couldn't grab him so, in her quick movement that she didn't really think about, she hugged him, more or less putting him back on the chair, her leg over him and on the armrest so she wouldn't fall on him. She straightened herself out, still pretty much in his lap. "Ahou. Try an' do that again an' I'll sock ya, whether yer hurt or not."

Heiji heard the threat and winced. He had been looking at Yui-han when Kazuha spoke and looked over to see... OK, WHAT DID HE MISS! He wasn't sure if he should yell at her, him, or both of them.

Saguru was beyond shocked and embarrassed at Kazuha-san actions. He had not realized she would react, not only in this manner but to... and Hattori was right here, not to mention the others. "Kazuha-san. I can stand but very well." He lowered his voice. "Would you move please? How does this appear to the others?"

"Like I care. If I move what's gonna stop ya from gettin' up?" Kazuha did kinda cross her arms in front of her though. "Pervert."

Saguru made sure to lean back into the chair at that word, his face burning. He was not sure if she had removed her disguise or not however either case had him feeling extremely uncomfortable. "My word. I will not rise from this chair tonight unless I am aided."

Kazuha looked down at him, her eyes narrowed and her face a little colored. It wasn't her fault she had no aikido move to use in the situation where she couldn't grab his arms. "Ya better not or next time I ain't moving." She backed up off the chair and looked at him for a few seconds before turning and losing the frown as she looked back over at Yui-san. "Sorry 'bout that but all the people sittin' down are hurt. Ya wanna seat?"

Nakamori smiled. Hey, so he wasn't the only one who could get the kid to listen. He was hoping Hakuba-kun saw the girl's actions for what they were, but knowing him, he probably thought he was just getting scolded. At least Hakuba-kun knew enough that in order for someone to be mad at him, that it meant they cared about his actions.

Yui looked around and tipped her head. Sato-keiji's partner, Takagi-san, was seated as was the girl Mouri Ran, though Conan-kun had his head on her so that may explain that but Hattori-kun, who had been on Conan-kun's other side had stood and was now right behind her. "I'm sure he should first. I'm really fine."

Kazuha turned when Yui-san said 'him', mad again when she saw it was Heiji and stomping over to stop with her face as close to his as she could get and pointing to the couch where he'd been sitting before she got up. "Don' you start doin' it too, ya ahou! Sit down!"

Heiji was glad she looked like herself again and realized no one had said it out loud. "I ain' that bad either. 'sides, 'least I know ya look normal again." He leaned in close to her, having seen Hakuba react the way he had come close to a few times, and hissed right in her ear. "He doesn'. I wasn' the only one those dirtbags took."

Kazuha wasn't really sure what Heiji meant. Of course she looked normal. When he said those last words though, Kazuha looked back over at Hakuba-kun. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong. She'd barely even touched him and it was more after her training than anything else that she based her actions. It made her feel so sorry for him though. She couldn't see it, but if Heiji said it, she must have been missing something. She backed off, gently nudging him toward the couch. "I said sit." Then she went over toward Hakuba-kun. "Gomen. I didn't mean ta scare ya, Hakuba-kun. Ano... can I touch ya fer a second?"

Saguru caught some of Hattori's words but Kazuha-san's delayed response indicated further conversation. He had straightened up and was just about to wave off the apology when she continued. He was puzzled at the request and looked toward her voice. While he did not wish to deny her the request he could not fathom why it was being made.

Kazuha could tell Hakuba-kun was trying to look at her and, while he was a little off, she still smiled. She didn't care if he could see it. She wasn't going to touch him again though if she had upset him the first time, so she'd wait until he was comfortable enough to say yes or back off if he said no.

Saguru nodded. Whatever reason she had to make the request, perhaps he would understand why as she did.

Kazuha smiled a little more and then turned to throw a warning glare at Heiji. He better not get up again. He was hurt and she'd be back there in a second. Kazuha took the tie out of her hair and had to put her knee back up on the seat, holding low enough so she was sure she wasn't touching that burn on his back that he got for her. Then she hugged him. The guy needed it and she hoped her longer hair flowing around her and her touch was enough that she wouldn't scare him again. She'd wanted to hug him earlier. He saved Heiji. He stopped her from being hurt. He was hurt. There were a list of reasons and she saw no reason not to act on them. It wasn't like she was making out with the guy and a hug did a lot for her, she hoped she could return some of the kindness. She wanted to say something but anything she could think of felt wrong. Sometimes the gesture told enough that words weren't needed. At least, she hoped they did.

Saguru was surprised, beyond surprised, when she hugged him. She did not say a word however though he felt the confirmation of what Hattori had commented on. He was still unsure how to react, even though it seemed to have been happening more in this past week then in the past year.

Kazuha didn't let go of him for a while, trying to show it was more than in just sympathy. She felt something, and while she wanted to doubt what her heart wanted her to do, she couldn't stop herself. She let him go, leaning back, and slapped him across the face. "If Heiji was still actin' like the world was endin' 'round him, I'd get him too. Wake up. Smile. If ya can't then say somethin'. Not all of us can read ya."

Saguru froze without uttering a sound.

Nakamori was all for the girl helping Hakuba-kun but when she slapped him that was going one step too far. True the kid needed a good talking to, again, but he had been harmed enough. Riding on his anger, Nakamori went over to the Osakan girl and grabbed her wrist, going to pull her away while she turned to glare at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kazuha twisted her arm, having to get half off the seat, and freed herself. She took up a defensive stance, seeing the inspector gauge her. They hadn't met, so he had reason to underestimate her. "Back off. He ain't a baby. I ain't plannin' on hittin' 'im again." She kept her eyes on him as she went back to Hakuba-kun before turning to him and put her hand in his. "Ya went through hell, right? Yer still here an' it ain't like yer alone but ya hide, either by stayin' quiet or talkin' in a way that separates ya, not 'cause yer accent, but 'cause certain words make things seem like ya weren't involved with whatcher talkin' about. Talk ta me like ya really mean what yer sayin'. Tell me yer as content as ya look 'cause Heiji says yer not an' while I can't see it, I trust 'im an' I want ta know you." Her other hand went to his shirt and pulled him closer to her. "Ya keep actin' like this an' no one will be able ta."

Heiji shook his head. He doubted that would get much out of him.

Saguru shifted. Hattori could tell? He really wanted a chance to be alone for a while if he was showing this much. "Your concern is appreciated and I am grateful for your being here." Anything else would either be a lie or result in more talking and he did not wish to go into anything at the moment.

Kazuha tipped her head to the side, her eyes half closed. "Ahou. Ya just apologized ta someone who slapped ya, doncha know that? What did I say 'bout talking like that too? Yer usin' big words ta make everythin' sound fake. Even if yer first language was somethin' else, ya would have learned Japanese just like every other person, an' since ya speak basic Japanese, ya wouldn't have learned the more complicated words 'less ya tried ta. I ain't sayin' ya can't talk how ya want, but stop makin' it seem like yer usin' it ta try an' hide somethin' 'stead of just wantin' ta talk that way." She was hoping that hitting him would have worked. Hugging him and all this care wasn't and she had no other real way to try and get her thoughts across because he just wasn't getting it. Heiji was gonna be so mad, but maybe she wanted him ta. It wasn't like she hadn't done the same with her dad so she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek she had slapped. That was very, very, embarrassing but she didn't know what else ta do. He wasn't family, and while she thought it was similar to what she'd do with her dad, it was still... She pulled away. "I'm sorry fer hurtin' ya, but that ain't gonna stop me from doin' it again if ya need it. Now quit talkin' like that an' say somethin' ya really mean. I'm a girl. Ta us yer like wavin' a big sign that yer not bein' yerself. I want to know Hakuba-kun, not whoever I'm lookin' at right now."

Saguru found that she was harder to predict than Kuroba. He had not anticipated any of her recent actions and was still at a complete loss as to what to expect next. He knew she was aware he could not see her so he did not bother trying to. "I suppose I am not use to speaking about myself beyond basic information. There was seldom a need or an opportunity. I was always the asking the questions."

Kazuha sighed, her shoulders falling. She tried. Brushing her fingers against where his skin was red from her hitting him, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Ya know that none'a the girls here are buyin' it, an' Heiji ain't either so Kudo-kun likely ain't as well. No one would be okay after what ya had ta go through- I know I wouldn't. Stop hurtin' yerself by sayin' yer alright, even if ya feel alright. It's not too easy ta explain but I'm sure ya understand better'n I kin say it. Stop hurtin' yerself. It hurts ta watch fer those who can see it. Stupid ta say that now when I didn't notice 'tll Heiji said somethin', but I mean it." Kazuha backed off, getting up off the chair and ignoring the inspector. She went over ta Heiji and just put her arms around him, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

Heiji wasn't sure what she'd said but put his arm around her and tugged her hair lightly with his other hand. "Put it back up, ya look silly with it down."

Kazuha looked up and stuck her tongue out at Heiji. "I do not." She reluctantly let him go though, taking the tie and tying her hair back up before returning to hold onto him. She never wanted him to act like that. Ever. It was like Hakuba-kun was shoving the world away and, no matter how much she took a step forward, he just took a step back. All jumping at him did was make him fall down. There was nothing she could do, and if Heiji ever drew away from her like that, she'd never be able to handle it. Mostly though, she just felt sorry for him, hoping there was someone who could get behind him so he could stop running away.

Heiji smirked when she pulled her hair back and wrapped his arm around her again but glanced at Hakuba. He wondered if he had seemed like that. He could see why the others had acted the way they had but he had a feeling so many new people were making it harder for him. He'd known most of the ones here from one thing or another but Hakuba-kun had only just met many of them that weekend, not to mention losing the ability to see any of them. What got him ticked was that, as much as his own dad would push him, he'd never of... 'Kuso.' He looked down at Kazuha, not wanting to let go but knowing he had to say something. "Ya haven' by any chance heard from yer dad or anythin' 'bout my folks, have ya?" If anything, he'd be in contact with his dad and know what he knew about this past weekend.

Kazuha held Heiji a little tighter. "I got a lot 'a calls from my dad an' yer mom, but I only told my dad we were at a hospital. Never seemed right ta tell him where or yer dad 'cause ya know him as well I as know my dad. They'd take us back." Kazuha looked up at him. "Ya want ta go back now? We ain't gonna get out of it if we call 'em now."

"No. It just occurred ta me they'd, ya know, actually be worried 'bout anythin' they heard." Heiji shot a look in Hakuba's direction. "We knew why mine weren' able ta get there bu' he didn' expect his either, even before he knew what he was."

Kazuha frowned. She never usually had trouble understanding Heiji but she couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying. "Say that again. Maybe this time make sense."

"My folks're back home, they couldn' have come. I knew that. But even when we were close enough fer all a ya ta come the same night, even the next mornin' Hakuba never asked where his was. Almost like, he didn' expect him to show up." Heiji looked down at Kazuha. "Like he didn' have a reason to." Heiji wished Kudo were awake, he had some things to bounce of him.

Kazuha shook her head. "I didn't think he was that close or I would'a asked, but back at the hotel 'e seemed more attached ta the phone than ta any of us. I didn't even really get ta talk to him then. Half the time... it was almost like he was tryin' not ta be noticed. Heiji," Kazuha backed off, looking up at him. "He ain't listenin' ta me. Go talk to him yerself, even if he doesn't answer. This isn't a secret."

"Ha, doubt I'd do much better. No idea who he was callin' at the time bu' I think he was tryin' to reach him. Kuroba seemed ta know, come ta think of it. He stopped me from gettin' the answer outta Hakuba tha' mornin'." Heiji looked over at him. "I bet I know the feelin' he has now. I had it too, durin' those phone calls. He let me step away from the group when I said I needed ta. He hasn' been 'lone much if at all. I was close ta punchin' someone."

"The human psyche can be delicate." Conan had been listening for a while and he sat up to be able to talk to Hattori better. He didn't have much knowledge in these matters, but he was forced to compare a similar situation that was about the only thing he had to work with. He hadn't seen Hattori, but he didn't have much trouble guessing. "Hey, Heiji-niichan," Conan raised his voice, dropping his eyelids and rubbing one of them under the frame. "I'm sleepy." Sure half the room would think he was crazy but the other half at least had reason enough to follow suit. He slid off the couch, smiling and winking at Ran before he did, going over to Hakuba and pulling on his pants. "Hakuba-niichan, come sleep with me."

"Sneak," Heiji muttered under his breath.

"Ah." _'Well, as far as Kazuha-san is concerned, he can be considered an aid_.' Saguru nodded and slid his hand forward slightly to make sure he was away enough that his standing would not hurt him.

Since Hakuba was already moving, Conan smiled a stupid, goofy kid smile for the others and held onto him. He wouldn't be able to help him up, but he could guild him. It was up to Hattori to deal with the others. "It's so noisy in here." Good enough reason not to have everyone follow them.

Heiji watched Kudo lead Hakuba out of the room and, as odd as it was, he was about the height of a seeing-eye dog. Heiji smirked and couldn't help thinking that that picture would be priceless.

Conan passed up the first two bedrooms, one obviously the doctors. They had to turn the hallway to reach the next set of doors and open the first, a closet, then went onto the second, which was a lot larger than what he was looking for but, seeing as Hakuba couldn't see, it was fine. There was a king-sized bed with dark sheets and two lamps on either side, a large desk pushed against one wall while a built in closet was on the other. Funny that there was even a little TV in the room. The doctor must have had a lot more money than Conan had first though. He led Hakuba over to the bed. "Here. Sit down. You can lay if you want. It's big enough you won't fall off." He turned around went back to the door, closing it before walking back to the bed and climbing up, getting off of his feet and falling onto the sheets. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Everything's all different for you now, even more than before, isn't it? With nothing of your old life to hold onto, it must feel like you're falling- or maybe like it isn't real."

Saguru had to swallow before he was able to answer. "That is an understatement. I cannot help but feel as though, with every change that has happened, it will just continue. The very things I always used to define myself were chipped away and when I went to ask the person that I thought had used those the way I had been, I find he is not only not the man I thought, he was worse. Now, with more people around me in a way I have never had, I cannot determine which way to go. I could not tell he was dirty at all. What does that say to my judgment of those around me? Do not mistake that for me doubting any of you, it is more..." Saguru was not sure how to word it.

Conan looked over at him and then back at the ceiling. "I can't say I've ever had that problem. Trusting others comes mainly from how much we trust ourselves. Those with more self-confidence find it easier to lay that trust in others because they believe that everything will be okay, even if they're wrong. You've had a lot of structure, or at least the structure you're familiar with, taken away from you. We keep telling you to do things you aren't used to, and quiet honestly, I don't think we should. If you feel better doing something your own way, I'm not going to argue with you again, even if I think you're wrong. I can't say I won't tell you how I see it instead, like I am now though. Comparison isn't the same as forcing something on you that you aren't used to." Conan closed his eyes. Empathy was never really his strong point but when the similarities were there, and he had the facts, it wasn't as difficult as it would normally be. "Until you find yourself and learn to trust your own judgment again, I'm sure you'll find it hard to trust anything, even if all the signs are pointing to the truth. With what's happened, no one will blame you, and don't expect yourself to accept it all at once. You're just as human as the rest of us." He smiled. "It will take time. Wounds don't heal overnight, especially deep ones."

Saguru leaned forward and lifted a hand to rub his eyes, keeping his fingers there. As much as he knew that fact, he also knew that looking at everything from a detached viewpoint would yield as much of a result without the need to involve emotion or wait on them. "I am not sure how tired you can be as I know you were sleeping earlier but I was awake early for the tests and PT so I would prefer a small respite." He was not so much tired as he could feel the emotional fatigue catching up and hoped Conan-kun would leave him for a bit.

Conan looked back at Hakuba again before sitting up. "Don't drown." He had no other words to express what he was fearing. It was like Hattori, the situation. While he hadn't had his memories, everyone had to be delicate. If they had left him alone though, he wouldn't want to know what would have happened. While he didn't like it, he knew that above all of them, and for some idiotic reason, Hakuba trusted Kid more than the rest of them. While he had said that he doubted them in a way that Conan could understand, he again got the feeling that he didn't feel that way about the other. Then again, Kid was someone who had been in Hakuba's life before now, so that made sense. He found himself wishing he were here, like Conan had been there for Hattori, and unfortunately, Hakuba had needed to be there for him at the hospital.

Conan stood, putting a hand on Hakuba's shoulder. "Don't fall asleep before I get back." That lack of trust was there and he would need to deal with it, and let Hakuba be who he wanted to he. "This all doesn't have to be the last thing you think about. I'll be back in twenty minutes. I can't go back in there, so I'll be in the bathroom. I want to wash up a little anyway." He let him go, sliding off the bed and waiting for some type of acknowledgment that he had spoken, his hand on his knee so Hakuba knew he was there. While he could see the emotions playing havoc on him, and he didn't want to leave him alone, he didn't want to hurt Hakuba by staying there either.

Saguru nodded. "Go right ahead. I will not fall asleep in that time."

Conan let go of Hakuba's leg, putting his hands in his pocket and walking back to the door, opening it and walking out. Once it was closed he didn't linger, going to the bathroom to wash up like he had said he would, feeling oddly disappointed, again, much like he had with Hattori. He wished he could share that empathy that Hattori was able to, but he could only see the facts in this, and the facts were saying that this was stupid.

Saguru took a shuddering breath when the door finally closed. Too much built up in so short a time and then no time to release it until now. He pulled his legs up and let himself fall onto the soft bed before he rolled so he was facing away from where the door was. He gripped the covers and just let go. He had to fight to keep it silent as he took every last thing that had happened from the point he had walked into that office and felt the hurt and betrayal, physically and emotionally, dealing with it the only way he knew how.

Conan waited, his watch at least good for something though he was more watching the time out of boredom than anything else. Once twenty minutes passed he let a few more. Then him mind fought with him against what he was feeling and he got down off the side of the tub and went back into the room. He didn't need to do more than open the door to tell that the despair Hakuba was feeling was stronger than he had thought. He knew that Hakuba was stubborn when it came to his pride, but even he had missed the extent of it. Conan closed the door, going over to the bed and not feeling right about disturbing him. Letting him wallow in self-pity and fear was _not_ what he was going to do though, so he put his hand on Hakuba's leg, trying not to scare him. "You don't have to be ashamed of feeling pain. It's only natural."

Saguru was only vaguely aware of the touch however he had little ability to respond with any coherency.

Conan got up on the bed, trying not to pull the covers off as he did. Since it seemed to work with Hattori he didn't have a better option. Hakuba was curled up on himself so Conan got on his hands and knees, crawling over to him and laying down on his stomach so his side was against Hakuba's back. He hoped he got whatever he was trying to hide out, because no one should be in pain and alone. He wouldn't be leaving again.

…

Kansuke moved so he was sitting on the floor, having urged Yui to the chair that was now vacant. He smiled at her, and then to the group in general. "So what's going on now?"

Yusaku saw that the person who would answer would either lie or skirt around the truth and he should deal with them considering he was the one who brought them in. "Quite honestly we will be leaving the country. Most of us anyway. In the meantime we are going to bring the boys somewhere they can recover without danger or bad memories."

Yui took a quick breath, not sure if she heard right. Out of the country. It was one thing to get away from a dangerous place but Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun were from Osaka, that should be safe enough. "That seems rather drastic. Wouldn't just going to another prefecture, like Osaka, be just as safe without uprooting the kids for a whole other country?"

"It's not permanent and it is to more or less a getaway as much as it is anything else. I think the fresh air and new experiences would do more good than changing locations in Japan. None of the kids have made any argument contrary and I've no doubt that they would have if they were unhappy with the choice. Furthermore, the idea was not mine, it was Conan-kun's." Yusuke smiled. Really, Shinichi liked to take things too far. That boy was never going to learn but, this time, he couldn't help but agree with their destination. It would be different, yes, but it would be calm.

Kansuke looked up at Kudo-san, a smile on his lips. He respected the boy for his abilities, and seeing as all of them were here because they knew him, even he would admit to not being able to say no to him.

Takagi was... speechless. They were leaving? He had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. Everything had been so dangerous and Hattori-kun and Kudo-kun were the only ones that were close to being normal. He didn't even know where to gage Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun was hurt. They could use a break, and maybe a good doctor- new people that had nothing to do with those that had hurt them. Then again... Takagi didn't want to see them go. He wanted their safety more than he wanted them to stay though, so he stayed quiet where he was, still not really sure what to think but happiness for them coming out more than anything else.

Eri had kept some of her outfit on while the rest had taken theirs off. With Shinichi-kun gone she took a seat next to her daughter and put an arm around her, letting her focus fall to the television. Shinichi-kun had to be up to something with that little stunt and she would leave him alone, knowing Ran was doing the same. For now, she saw no needed to intrude as much as she wanted to talk with the boy again. In a while she'd go in and check on them before the others did. She'd see to that.

Kogoro looked over at Ran and Eri. He was glad they'd all got there and after a glance at the two Osakans, Hattori-kun especially, he knew it would be better for Conan to have him with them instead of worrying about the risks. This break would be nice and he could fully stop worrying. After all, a trip to Hawaii? What could go wrong there? He'd be relieved when they took off though.

Ran had known he wanted to help Hakuba-kun and she was glad they were here and safe, knowing they weren't risking being grabbed again in this house. She leaned against her mom and sighed. Shinichi, Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun and yes, Kuroba-kun, they did need to get away, and she hoped they would be able to really relax with all of them going. Then, they wouldn't have to worry about them.

Chikage pulled around the house and parked the van, having dropped off the officers and going to the hospital to get Asano-sensei. He had already changed into civilian clothes so she just touched him up and the two left. He'd been relieved to hear everyone was OK since he had got word an ambulance had turned in an accident and was fine with the extra guests 'so long as they are 100% clean.' After she told him what she knew he'd made an extra stop and she had to smile as he made his way to the door.

Asano went to go in, feeling odd, considering this was his house but he felt like he should knock like he had at the hospital rather than spooking the officers. He knocked and opened it with Kuroba-san coming in by his side. "It's just Kuroba-san and me."

Yusaku answered in a friendly tone seeing the two newcomers on edge. "Glad to see you made it back considering I was left behind. I take your arrival to mean you ran into no trouble."

Asano shook his head. "Not on my end, but if you use Hakuba-kun's description again at least tell me. I work there and when I heard the call in from an accident I wasn't sure if it was a decoy or what. So help me, if Kuroba-san hadn't assured me he had got here safe I..." Asano turned from Kudo-san, needing to do something else. He saw the man right away and stepped toward him, holding a part of his disguise, a bit off for him but he had got it on Kuroba-san's description of his measurements, how she knew them that accurately, he wasn't going to ask. "She told me you needed one but didn't have it. I can only assume it was lost, so here."

Kansuke eyed the man, not really sure exactly what was going on. He reached his arm up though and grabbed the brace, using it to get to his feet. While he didn't know him, he was grateful. That didn't mean he let his guard down. He held out his hand to the new man. Since he had already done it with Hakuba-kun, he introduced himself the same way. "Yamato Kansuke, inspector. Who are you?" He had a feeling considering how hard it was for them to find the kids that not just everyone was going to walk through the door.

Asano took the hand. "Asano Hiroto, I'm a doctor at the hospital and have been taking care of Hakuba-kun."

Kansuke nodded to the doctor, happy he could walk now. He had been ticked off enough with what was happening he didn't want to be stuck there like some invalid. "Thank you." He let his eyes wander to the woman since she had to have been the one who brought it up, though he knew nothing about her besides her voice and that she had been there back then.

Asano nodded and let the man turn away while he looked at the rest of them and frowned. "I take it he's resting somewhere."

Chikage caught Yamato-keibu look toward her and smiled with a small shrug. When Asano-sensei asked the question she glanced at Ginzo-kun and since he was fairly calm she knew he was likely somewhere nearby.

Nakamori looked up at the doctor. "Yeah, he went with the kid." He had no real way to justify why he let that happen, but there was something about that boy. Both boys. Hakuba-kun probably needed the rest anyway and the kid looked tired. Nakamori knew he hadn't let go of the same tense feeling he'd had at the hospital, so being more or less alone with the kid in one of the bedrooms without the crowd sounded like something he personally wanted for himself, so it was no shock Conan-kun, and likely Hakuba-kun, were looking for the same thing.

Asano nodded and looked toward the hallway. He didn't know what room they'd used and while he wanted to check on him he knew the teen hadn't been alone at all and he figured he could use it.

Being inside a house and too comfortable to let go of Heiji, Kazuha watched the TV set until one time she blinked and she must have missed enough of the story that she couldn't pick it up again. "Heiji." She looked up at him. "I'm tired. We should git ta bed."

Heiji shrugged. He wasn't too tired but shifted to get up, looking over as Neechan did too.

Ran looked over at Kazuha and stood, freeing herself from her mom's hold gently. She nodded at Kazuha-chan. "I'll join you but want to check on Conan-kun first."

Eri stood with her daughter, patting Ran on the shoulder. "You shouldn't really bother those two if they're not awake. Conan-kun seemed pretty tired. Can you wait here a second so that we don't all wake them up going around the house if they're sleeping?"

Ran nodded. Conan-kun was one thing but she really didn't want to embarrass Hakuba-kun by walking in and waking him up or something. She looked over at Kazuha-chan.

Kazuha smiled, holding Heiji closer. "Maybe we kin just sleep on the couch." She was tired and he was warm. It was comfortable here.

"If ya fall asleep before she gets back, I won' bother wakin' ya." Heiji settled back into the couch and wondered what had happened that Kudo or Hakuba might actually have fallen asleep. Lucky it was a house or he'd have gone looking after all this time. Only thing was, he didn't want to move unless something did come up.

Kazuha interlocked her fingers around him so she couldn't be pushed of and closed her eyes as she rested against him. "Good."

Eri smiled to Ran and to the other two, staring at her husband a moment. They may be safe but that protective feeling wouldn't be leaving for a while. Going down the hall, she was aa quiet as she could be, peeking into rooms so that she wouldn't disturb Hakuba and Shinichi-kun. It only took a minute or two to find them. When she walked in it was easy enough to see what was wrong. She walked over to the bed, seeing Shinichi-kun look up at her but not move from his spot next to Hakuba-kun. Sitting gently on the bed, she ran a few fingers over Hakuba-kun's face, seeing his cheeks warmed and colored and clearly tearstained, though he looked like he'd used up all his energy.

Saguru took a shaky breath and for a fleeting second, the touch made him think of his mom. "Mo-" That was not possible but it was too late to stop the added sob at it.

Eri didn't know what possessed her, most likely a woman's natural protective nature. She dropped to her knees on the bed so that he was closer to him, brushing more of his hair back and letting the temperature of her fingers cool his face. "I'm afraid not, Hakuba-kun, but I can be for now. Shhh. Just calm down." She kept her voice low and soothing as she would with Ran whenever she got sick.

Saguru felt so drained he simply nodded.

Eri wiped away a few tears, cooling him off for a moment before standing up, looking at Conan-kun but speaking to them both. "The others are going to sleep now. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed." She went to the closet, searching around until she found a blanket and threw it over the two of them, tucking it in around them both. "I'll be back. Try and get some rest."

Conan had been watching Ran's mother, and at her words, he settled back down. He would have played the part if it was asked of him, but if she could take care of the others he wouldn't fight her. Snuggling closer to Hakuba, and pulling the cover in closer so he could use it as a pillow over his arm, Conan got himself comfortable again, a hand going to Hakuba's back for a moment before he let it rest on the bed.

Eri turned on the closet light before she left, closing the door so the room had a little light. She closed the door to the room as quietly as she could and headed back to the others, a finger on her lips to stop any questions. "Hakuba-kun is sleeping and Conan-kun looks close to it. I think it would be better if they were left alone and since Hakuba-kun may need some help considering he's still hurt I'm going to stay in the room they're in. I don't think anyone should wake them up."

Nakamori wanted to fight her on it. She was a woman and Hakuba-kun was a boy. It just wasn't right. He didn't argue with women though and he'd seen her around the kid before, and starting a fight, for once, wouldn't help since it would bother the others in the room. He rubbed a hand on Aoko's shoulder. "Time to go to bed then."

Aoko sighed and looked over at Obasan who smiled and winked. If she wasn't worried about Kaito than maybe it would be OK. "Fine." Aoko looked at Ran-chan, who was still standing. She raised a hand and pointed to the couch where it looked like Kazuha-chan really had fallen asleep.

Nakamori got up, helping his daughter stand. "She'll wake up and we'll point her to the room." He nodded to Chikage, and the doctor who was still close to her. "Can you help them get settled in and can you show them where they can sleep?"

Asano nodded as Kuroba-san stepped forward for the girls. "There are rooms upstairs so the three of them can have one of those rooms." He started off, hearing the others follow with scattered 'good nights'.

Yusaku walked the doctor and the girls get themselves together and follow him upstairs. He stayed against the wall, looking over at his wife. He smiled. "There should be an extra bedroom upstairs. Do you want to join me?"

"Hm. Thought you knew so much about everything you wouldn't have to ask," Yukiko said teasingly as she moved over to him.

Yusaku took his wife's hand, spinning her around. "Had you come over to me, I wouldn't have asked." He kissed her on the hand he had used to spin her. "It's about time we had a bed to ourselves and be reassured that Chikage-san will be watching the girls."

Yukiko held his hand and stayed close as they headed out of the room. "And I get you back too."

Kansuke looked over at Yui and shook his head. "We should get outta here." He moved over towards her, looking at the other officers. "You'd better watch your backs. It's only a matter of time before the department stops running around like idiots and realize you're all gone. It's dangerous to go back there now." Dangerous being a lenient term. The Tokyo police force wouldn't be back on its feet for months after what happened. That hit with the bad cop of theirs was nothing compared to all the damage they had to deal with.

Sato nodded but kept her voice somewhat low with the two teens sleeping on the couch. "Better to be here doing something than risk another danger to them by trading out and letting more know where they are."

Kansuke rubbed his forehead, hitting the bandage there. For the most part his headache was gone. "Only problem now is we need a ride." He looked over at his subordinate before walking out. They'd stay nearby. There really was no point in going far. It was too late to catch anything to get them back home and there had to be a hotel in the area. If he wanted to go back home. He'd have to call his supervisors and get their permission to remain here and help sort things out. As a witness, the permission shouldn't be hard to get.

Chikage heard the door open and close and slipped out of the room, passing the doctor who had left before her, and opened the door. "Ah, you're leaving," she called. Considering she'd driven them there she knew they had no way to go anywhere.

Kansuke turned, hearing that woman's voice again. "Too many crowd a room." He waved his hand, facing away from her. They had found out what they had wanted to know and now they had a job to do.

Yui shook her head but agreed with him about not staying. "Take care of them OK? We won't let anyone know where you are." She gasped as something came at her and barely caught it. "What's this for?" she said when she saw it was a key chain with two keys on it.

Chikage smiled. "You can use the van. It's clean and a rental."

Kansuke took the keys from Yui and threw them back. "You'll need it for transport of your own." He turned and headed toward the van. Yui would handle the rest.

Chikage shrugged and headed to the van behind the other two. She climbed in and started it. "There's a hotel not far from here if you want."

"Any will do." Kansuke got in, taking up the back and letting Yui have the front seat.

Yui got in and the woman pulled away. She still hadn't even introduced herself to them. They pulled up to a hotel and she looked over.

Kansuke got out of the van. He felt better once he was outside and standing. "Uehara. Come on."

Yui thanked the woman and got out, following Kansuke as the woman pulled away.


	17. The Bird

**Chapter 66: The Bird**

Eri walked into the kitchen after she'd seen Ran go upstairs and grabbed a glass of water. She picked up the paper bags from where she had been standing earlier and went over to her husband. "Neither boy is really sleeping. You could come with if you liked." She turned on her heels not really asking him to come with. Not if he didn't want to.

Kogoro didn't pause as he pushed off from the wall and followed her out of the room to a door down the hall. He followed her in but stayed quiet at first.

Eri opened the door quietly, keeping her footsteps silent. She bent down in front of Hakuba-kun again, brushing his hair away and making sure not to nick his eyes. "Hakuba-kun. You need to take your medicine before you go to sleep." Likely only the one since the doctor had likely giving him the dose of the other at the hospital.

Saguru turned slightly and tried to focus on her. He shifted to sit up but his angle and the blankets made it difficult when he felt arms lift him and support him at the same time he heard the person speak.

Kogoro had walked over to the bed and saw Hakuba-kun try to sit up to take whatever Eri had got for him. The teen seemed a bit like Hattori-kun had so he reached over and lifted him so he was more or less upright. "It's just me," he said quickly when he realized the teen wouldn't be able to see him.

Eri could see how exhausted Hakuba-kun was. She put one of the pills from the bottle that he was supposed to take twice a day. "Open your mouth. I'm going to put the pill on your mouth and give you some water so you can swallow it."

Saguru felt awkward but he could not force himself to refuse the method and opened his mouth.

Eri put the pill on the tips of her fingers and put it in his mouth, trying not to touch anything more than the pill before putting the cup to his lips. "First swallow and then you can drink as much as you want." The boy had to be dehydrated.

Saguru downed the medicine and drank some of the water. The cool liquid was a blessing however he deeply wished he had thought to take it first rather than relying on the others.

Eri took the glass away from him once she was sure he was done, touching her husband's hand so he could put him down. watching Conan move out of the way when he seemed to fall with the weight on the bed.

Kogoro set the teen back down and looked over at Conan. "You make sure to rest too."

Conan looked over at Ran's father, not wanting to acknowledge he had heard considering how condescending the words were. He _was_ resting. He nodded anyway before laying next to Hakuba and again feeling like some kind of pet.

Eri put the water and both boys' pills aside for the morning. She put her hands over Hakuba-kun's now that he was laying down, and spoke gently to him. "When you're feeling like this, what would your mother normally do for you?"

Saguru ducked his head slightly. It brought up memories that were both happy and sad. He did not feel right saying it though as he could ask her to do so, not certain if she could. "There is no need, really."

Eri smiled, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. "I'm just asking you a question. Can you please answer it for me?"

"It is just..." Saguru let his gaze go straight up to the ceiling. "I never told anyone before." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She would sing."

"That's not as uncommon as you make it sound. I used to sing to Ran quite often when she was little," and she wasn't fighting with a certain someone. "I'm afraid I don't know many English songs though. I do know a few that were originally in English." There were a few cartoons that Ran had watched growing up that had come from America. She had particularly like a few of them, one being Tarzan, and Eri had learned the songs by heart, though not their English counterparts. "Nakanai de hora _It's all right_..." It had been a while since she sang, and she made sure her words came out quietly so they put Hakuba-kun to sleep instead of waking him up.

Saguru remembered the movie and wondered if all mothers learned this particular one. While his mother had adored the original version by Phil Collins, he had listened to the Japanese one the band V6 had performed. He could not resist the smile and the tear as he closed his eyes and joined for a bit until he could no long get the words out and just settled for listening as her voice faded slowly.

Eri didn't know if Hakuba-kun was really asleep or not after his voice fell from accompanying hers so she sang the same song once more, only more quietly. She treated him like her own son after that, fixing the covers so they were tucked in again and kissing him on the forehead before standing and going over to the closet to get the last remaining blanket. The carpet was soft so it wouldn't bother her and Conan and Hakuba-kun weren't using the pillows so she took them, throwing them on the other side of the bed and spreading the blanket out. She hadn't slept this closer to _him_ in a long time, but at least with the other two asleep or soon to be, he wouldn't start fussing about the accommodations.

Kogoro looked at the two of the boys, and wasn't sure how to react to Eri's actions besides remembering how she'd treat Ran. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was serious.

While a part of her was happy that he was learning personal space issues, it wasn't as if sleeping with her on the floor, not even in a bed, for one night was all to terrible She bent down and got under the covers near the bed, facing it. "There's plenty of room on the other side if you don't want to sleep here."

Kogoro huffed and walked over, getting down and pulling some of the blanket over him. He grumbled and finally muttered, "You still sound good," before tugging the blanket closer and leaving her to whatever insult or comeback she tried.

"And you're still a good father." Eri wrapped the covers closer to her face, a little embarrassed she had said that. While she was used to throwing insults at him, she wasn't used to hearing compliments, and she blamed that for throwing her off. She could never say he hadn't made sure to be there for Ran, even if he went out for hours, flirting and drinking the next night. She hadn't even have to ask him to help with Hakuba-kun while she knew a few other males that would have needed the hints. She'd pretend she didn't care what either of them said then or she'd never get to sleep with him so close.

…

Nakamori sat on one of the chairs now. Hakuba-kun would be fine. Mouri-san had gone in there after his wife and he trusted him enough that he didn't think the kid would get kidnapped under his watch. The girls had Chikage, but he'd rather them still have an officer with them, and he was going to make Sato-san go up there whether she wanted to or not. The doctor might as well take the idiot of an officer in his room and, since the two kids weren't waking up, he'd likely just fall asleep in the reclining chair he was in. Speak of the devil, he watched as the doctor came back down the stairs.

"Where're the others?" Asano asked when he saw the room much more empty than it had been. He'd passed the Kudo's and had pointed out another room before heading downstairs to find the other couple and the other inspector that needed the brace and the woman that was sitting in the chair were also gone.

"Gone or already in a room." Nakamori waved a hand. "While I think we're safe it's better to be cautious than sorry. Both of you should share a room. And you," he waved to the woman. "Go sleep with the girls. If anything happens, get as much attention as you can. I'm going to stay down here with these two until they wake up."

Takagi pointed to himself and then looked over at Sato-san. He didn't really want to sleep in the same room with the doctor with her there. And that thought made him color. Right. For now it was safety that mattered. He couldn't- didn't think he could- sleep would be hard with her so close, but he... he wanted her to be. He nodded to Asano-sensei, trying not to look back over at Sato and think those thoughts.

Sato looked over at Wataru but knew that with a house this size having an officer, or at least someone that could fight back, with each group was a good idea. She nodded and looked at the doctor. "What room are the girls in?"

"Upstairs. Third door on the left," Asano replied and watched her step over to the officer and lean over before standing and heading out without a word.

Takagi couldn't help the color of his face now, though he did manage to not put a hand up to where she had kissed him. It was kinda nice to have someone worrying about him like that.. He tried not to look anywhere in particular except mainly down until Sato went upstairs and out of his sight. He stood, looking toward Asano-sensei and away a few times before nervously smiling. "Ah. So... where's your room and... you mind if I stay?"

_'Well, pairs will make sure nothing can happen_.' Asano eyed the man. He was skipping words and seemed more nervous now than he had before the other officer had left. He pointed down the hall. "Second door is mine." He looked at the inspector and than the two teens. "I have some blankets in there if you want." He planned on grabbing some for the teens anyway, no matter what the inspector said, but if he wanted one too, he'd know where they were.

Nakamori nodded and got up. "Lead the way."

Asano turned and walked to his room, clicking on the light and opening closet to grab a few spare blankets. He was glad for them now as he seldom had to use them. "Here." He passed him one and started toward the door with the others.

"Just give them here." Nakamori took the blanket and walked over to take the other ones the doctor hadn't given him. "You heard her before. Too much people and you'll wake the kids. Have your share of checking them over tomorrow if you want."

"Fine." Asano turned to the officer. "By the way, you made sure to get him those meds right?"

"Ah, yes. I left them with Hattori-kun." Takagi had gotten them but Hattori had had to quote information to the pharmacist about himself. "Was I not supposed to?"

"Just want to make sure the boys took them." Asano replied. "I don't want to have to deal with missed doses."

"Ah... I didn't really watch him take it." Takagi looked at the door. He wasn't going to wake Hattori up for that though. "If he didn't, can he take it in the morning?"

Asano rubbed his forehead. Why don't people read the labels? "He'd need to anyway. I had figured he'd be like Hakuba-kun and ignore it unless he was told to take it. The boys seemed a lot like each other as far as not caring about things until it became to much."

"I'm sorry." And he was. "I'll be right back." Takagi went to the door and back out to the living room, getting there as the inspector threw a blanket over Kazuha-san, Hattori-kun already covered up. He didn't really want to wake him but medicine was important. Putting his hand on his shoulder, Takagi shook him a little. "Hattori-kun, wake up for a second."

Heiji shifted and opened his eyes. He had actually started nodding off hearing where everyone was going to be and wondered why Takagi-keiji was back. "Yeah? Wha da ya need?"

"That medicine I gave you in the car. I didn't see you go into the kitchen. You didn't take it, did you?" Takagi wasn't reprimanding at all, just worried.

"Huh... oh." Heiji remembered sticking it in his coat pocket but he'd taken it off for the dove to come out. "Umm." He looked over and tried to remember where he'd left it, since he removed the rest of the disguise as well.

Takagi knew enough by the fact Hattori was looking around it he'd put it somewhere. He hadn't seen it lying around so it had to have been on him, and was probably laying somewhere in the closet like the rest of their things were. That was all Takagi needed before he went to hall closet and started searching through their things. It wasn't hard to hear the crinkle of the paper of the bag the medicine was in. Takagi took it out, going into the kitchen with it, seeing as it was too dark in the main room since the light and television had been turned off. The hallway light was bright enough to light the room but he wanted to get a glass for Hattori-kun anyway. He opened the medicine bottle after reading it, putting a pill in his hand before closing it and leaving it on the counter where he wouldn't forget it. He got a small cup and filled it with water from the sink before offering the pill near Hattori-kun's hand that wasn't around Kazuha. "Here. You have to take it."

"Yeah, I know." Heiji took it and popped it in his mouth before reaching for the glass. He swallowed it and looked down at Kazuha, glad she was asleep. "Don' let 'er know I missed it. We'll never hear the end of it."

Takagi smiled at Hattori-kun. "I won't. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." He backed away, letting Hattori get his rest and feeling the eyes of the inspector on him, before going back into the room where he had abandoned the doctor. "I'm really sorry about that. He took it now."

Asano nodded and tipped his head. "Figured you'd be better off there. I already pulled out blankets and considering you were injured and I'm the doctor." He pointed to the bed.

"Oh, no, it's alright." Takagi held up his hands. "Really. I don't mind sleeping on the floor and this is your house." There was no way. He was supposed to be here in case anything happened, not taking the man who had helped them so much and having it so he couldn't sleep in his own bed.

"My house, my rules. You get one more night there." Asano pointed to the bed. "And then, if you're to my satisfaction, you can use the floor tomorrow."

Takagi sighed, but he didn't really know how to fight back in this situation. "Okay. Thank you." He didn't like it, and when he got to the bed, he stopped. It was something he just didn't do. But then he thought that Sato would yell at him and that was enough for him to take the slippers off and get under the covers. "Ah, I was wondering. Why do you have such a big house?"

Asano had just started pulling a blanket over him and looked up. "I guess I thought it would be useful. While I have a rewarding job that I love, I always thought I'd need the room. I hadn't really until now."

Takagi nodded, pulling up the covers. "I was just wondering. I don't really see houses this big." He didn't like being away from Hattori, it made him nervous. He'd survived just fine without him though and the inspector was there. Telling himself that a few times calmed him down and he was tired enough that, even with the uncertainty of everything, he was able to fall asleep.

Chikage pulled over and stopped the van. She took a calming breath and reactivated the bug she'd found on the doctor when she disguised him. "If you can here me, I have a few questions for you. There is only one way this could have got on him and that's because of you." She gave her location and held the thing in her hand. Sharon had not only taken the things from Kaito, she was using them too. _'Kaito, where are you? You should have called by now at least. I know normally this isn't that strange but things are not normal_.'

* * *

Vermouth was lounging around the bar down the street from the hospital, smiling at the men who passed he and got a good enough look at her that they didn't go far. Then Chikage's voice rang in her ear, spoiling her fun. Vermouth took the black coat hanging over her bar chair and put it on with practiced grace, an envelope inside that needed delivering anyway and a very annoying woman making that difficult. She had taken her motorcycle to the hospital the second time she returned, only to replace it with her car again when the night chill was too much. She started it, turning the heat up and affixing a long, dark brown haired wig to her head. She wasn't worried about Chikage in the least, but she had lost track of Gin, and the less he saw of her, the better. She shifted into drive and took off. The address needed some looking up on her phone and lead her to a small suburban back road. She parked the car and got out, leaning against it with the devil's smile. "You called?" She saw the marking easily enough that Chikage had left for her, thinking it cliché.

"I would have thought you'd be done with us but you used this to listen in still. I have to wonder why?" _'And if Kaito contacted you yet._' Chikage looked around from where she was, not letting her see her while she made sure she was alone this time.

"That was something for my own entertainment. I more or less know where you went. You pleasant doctor friend isn't as insightful as you are, and as long as I have the context, I can understand just about anything." Vermouth took out a note from her pocket. "You're ruining my game though and I really don't want to go through the hour or so of trouble to find his address. You called me out here and I answered your question, the least you can do is deliver this for me."

"So you haven't made contact with anyone else, besides slipping this bug on the doctor?" Chikage slipped out, having cleared the area of anyone and wondering where Kaito was.

Vermouth let out a quiet laugh. "I make contact with a lot of people, though not all of them know me. I'm not some information of yours and my coming here is a favor. I could just leave, but I don't think you would be very happy with the long term results of that." She held out the letter fearlessly. "Give this to Cool Guy for me. Then he'll have a matching set. I didn't mean to run him in circles. Riddles have never been my strong point."

Chikage took the letter and stowed it, but her eyes never left Sharon's. "I guess I should have specified, but you seem as confident now as you did before. Another question was, why are they still after Hakuba-kun?"

Vermouth held up her hands innocently in a shrug. "I tried helping. The results are better than the hospital you were in suddenly being relocated in a place called history." She folded her arms in front of herself, her smile still there. "We tend not to trust each other, and they knew I had contact with you. He seems to have backed off now. You really should learn to relax. Worrying will age you."

Chikage was burning to ask but wasn't sure about giving it away. '_He can take care of himself but something isn't right_.' She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms lightly. "My son wants his things back too, the stuff you took from him before and not just the one thing I have."

"Finders keepers," Vermouth said with a smile. "You would do the same for anything of mine." She went around the car and opened the driver's side, leaning on the top to continuing looking at Chikage. She wouldn't afford any carelessness. "It's been nice talking with you though."

"Just keep those words in mind." '_When Kaito finds you he may take it upon himself to do just that._' Chikage backed away and returned to the shadows, taking the cloth marker with her.

* * *

Conan couldn't seem to get himself comfortable. He was moving around more than he wanted, and fighting not to move around even more than that. He didn't want to wake Hakuba. Untangling himself, and knowing as long as the others were in the room Hakuba would be fine, Conan scooted himself to the end of the bed, letting socked feet quiet his drop when he got down. He went over to the door, shivering a little without the cover. He was as quiet as he could be when he walked past the lounging area, then going past the main stairway before hitting the kitchen. He shivered again when he opened the fridge, having to climb a bit to reach what had first caught his eye. He took several slices of cheese before closing the door, looking around for somewhere easier to sit and not finding anything. He was so tried but he felt restless and he didn't want to bother the others. He shivered again, which was starting to hurt, when he sat on the floor against the oven and finished eating the six pieces of cheese he'd grabbed.

Heiji shifted and looked around the room. Kazuha was still nestled against him sound asleep and the inspector was over in a chair out cold too. He wasn't sure what it was, but he slid away, moving Kazuha to lay the other way, against the side of the couch. He kept the blanket that was on him and set off quietly.

Conan was on his third piece when he noticed a shadow and froze, tale-tale noises of movement following. They didn't seem to have any particular path until they saw him, putting him on edge before he got close enough that Conan could see it was Hattori. He relaxed himself against the stove again, his head falling back against it. "Kami, Hattori, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"An' me wakin' up wi'out known why didn' do the same ta me?" Heiji walked over, shaking his head. He leaned against the stove beside Kudo and folded his arms. "He doin' OK?"

"About what you'd expect. He isn't used to having friends. Suffering alone is the only way he knows how to deal with it." Conan let out a breath, offering Hattori a piece of cheese. "I can't blame him, but he's a lot weaker than either of us. I'm not used to seeing that with his personality the way it is, so I keep misjudging him." He looked up at Hattori. "He's a lot like you were when you had no memories, except he has his, and they're what's hurting him."

Heiji took the piece of cheese and sighed, taking a bite. "That ain' some'in' I'd wish on 'im. Didn' do anythin' 'cept leave me feelin'... lost. Course wi' wha' happened, guess that's wha' it's like fer 'im." Heiji looked down at Kudo at met his eye.

"I can't say I've ever had anything in my own life to reference, and having not really seen it before, all I can do is evaluate." Conan ate his piece and started on the last. "It's just like it was with you again. He's the one who has to reach out. I- didn't really do such a good job when it was you. You might be better at trying to talk to him." He had just gotten mad, although that did pass quickly. It wasn't productive and Hattori would know what to say better than he would. "The next thing he's going to do is try and push us way though, if he follows the same pattern of behavior. I hope he doesn't, but if he does, I'm going to be next to useless, though you don't really need the pressure either."

"Don' plan on it but I figure he needs familiar too. We hadn' had a decent conversation 'til this whole thin' started. I'll try but I ain' sure how much it'll help." Heiji finished the slice and looked down, noticing Kudo shiver. 'Kudo?' He wasn't sure if it was cause he'd been sitting on the floor for awhile or if it was him still hurting from before. "Here." He dropped the blanket over him.

Conan took the corner, uncharacteristically decided to move closer to Hattori. He didn't want to take the blanket off of him and his body heat had kept it warm so he decided not to refuse the gesture, though he did have to bring one leg up, folded in front of him. He didn't like the restlessness and he'd run out of food to focus on, though he still felt a little hungry. The cheese would get to him in a while. It was filling enough. "Don't mistake this. I just didn't want to take Hakuba's blanket. I'm not a little kid." Conan smiled in more of a grin. "At least, since a few days ago, you've knocked that off. That was really annoying."

"Oi." Heiji slumped down a bit and let Kudo wrap up a bit. He may have been able to relax and let him do more but that didn't change his feelings. _'I couldn' keep it controlled with wha' I'd been seein' and wha' I heard tha' dirtbag doing_.' It was his turn to shiver, but not from the cold. He shifted his foot to disguise the motion. "Ya know. Tha' migh' help 'im. When this happened ta ya before, ya had ta start acceptin' help when ya never woulda." Heiji smirked at him. "An' don' always even when ya should."

Conan sighed, closing his eyes and peeking one open at Hattori. "You want me to be a role model in being weak? Do you know how degrading it is, not because it's hard to accept, but because everyone treats me they way I look?"

"I think he meant that Hakuba-kun respects you even as a child and you can let him know it's OK to be a teen and still accept help from others without appearing to be weak."

Conan pushed back against Hattori, his heart rate taking a few seconds to calm down. "Is _everyone_ trying to scare the hell out of me?" Though he expected it from these two and relaxed again, only afterwards thinking on her words. "I've told him as much already and more than not, demonstrated it. What more can I say or do?"

"He found out he's been lied to and doesn't seem to want to trust words. Maybe that's because he's heard enough that he needs more. It may sound mean to say but show him. Let him know by example." Chikage smiled and took in the scene before her. "Things like this." She tipped her head toward them. "It's a normal action but hearing that it's what people do and hearing it actually take place." She nodded. "Therein lies the difference."

"So not just ta him, makin' him think it's cause a what happened, for each other... that what ya mean?" Heiji had been glad he was leaning against something when she just started talking like that. She was as bad as Kuroba at sneaking up on people, that was for sure.

"As far as I can tell I thought that was what we were doing." Conan, out of defiance, pushed closer to Hattori again. "I guess that means I'm gonna have to let people start picking me up again." He smiled. "That also means we shouldn't leave him alone. He won't know what's going on locked away in a room with just his memories." Conan nudged Hattori with his elbow. "You're telling us to act how we normally would, when we have been."

"Well. When haven't you been having to be focused on him _after_ his world crumbled? You've gone to all of you tending to him with only the occasional check on each other. The attention, while long overdo, should be shared." Chikage thought to when she had hugged Kaito after getting the two boys out of the station. He had had her do the same to Hakuba-kun right after. He had been hesitant but accepted and returned it.

"We'll have time now. It's not like we wouldn't have been doing it before. I think, even it being my dad, we'll at least have a day or two here." Conan looked around, the house still dark and quiet. "What time is it?"

"About two. You have time to sleep more and really should." Chikage slipped her hand in her pocket and touched the letter. She had held it up and checked to make sure there was nothing inside but the paper but had refrained from opening it. She had made out some of the writing but not enough to understand what was being said.

Conan leaned his head back, resting it and closing his eyes against Hattori for a second before opening them. He smiled. "I can't seem to sit still, even though I want to. I don't suppose you have anything to help." The funny thing was, liquor, this time, probably would have. He would never use it for a cold though. Hattori was eccentric.

"Ain' sure the doc has what I gave ya last time. Sides, it might interact wi' the stuff ya took already. Not sure how ya'd hide if ya change," Heiji said with a chuckle.

"Do you know if you can take extra of it? Some types allow for extra doses to be given." Chikage looked closer at Shinichi-kun while she waited for an answer.

"First off Hattori, it was a fluke you brought something with whatever it was that let me." Conan looked up at Kid's mom. "I'm not in pain, at least not much. I just..." He was just restless, plain and simple. Odds were it was from sitting around too long but his body probably wanted to experiment with what he could get away doing. He didn't want to be hurt because of it and he was too tired to put up with it right now though. "I'm not a sedentary person."

"If you want, I could get you to sleep. It'd keep you asleep for about six to eight hours since you've never had it but you'd be out out. Pretty much trusting those around you because you wouldn't wake up until it starts wearing off." Chikage shrugged. "Up to you."

"That's fine." At least he'd get some sleep. "But stay downstairs with the inspector." Being in the front room, and Hattori being there, was nerve racking. He'd get over that sooner or later. He'd rather have Kid's mom in there though. "If it's going to immediately knock me out though I want to be back in bed." He elbowed Hattori. "And you should get back before Kazuha notices you're gone."

"Yeah, yeah." _'Least I was able ta check on ya._' Heiji watched Kuroba-han pull something out of... somewhere and walk to the sink and turn on the water. "Huh. Like Takagi-keiji did fer me," Heiji muttered, sneaking a peak down with a grin. "Think it's another pill or dissolvable."

"Most of the ones that are dissolvable are for instant effects. There aren't many types that are made that way, mostly for upset stomach. I'd have to go with a pill, but with her," Conan looked up Hattori and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was a liquid and the water was to wash away the taste."

Chikage smirked and looked over at the boys. "I'd have gone with milk for ones with a bad taste, it coats better." She held out a glass half full of clear water. "You go to bed and down that. Get comfy. The effects aren't usually instant but you will fade pretty fast."

"Milk also doesn't mingle well with bad flavors." Conan made a somewhat disgusted face. "Juice isn't bad though." He stood up, letting the blanket fall back around Hattori before reaching up for the cup. "Thanks." With her staying out front at least he knew Hattori would get some sleep too.

Heiji started to laugh when a glass was held in front of him. "Wha-"

"You're up too and you need rest. I can always make sure." Chikage smiled.

Conan grinned at Hattori before walking away. "She said _all_ of us. That includes you so you better be willing to be helped tomorrow."

"Ku-" Heiji huffed and looked back at him before rolling his eyes and taking the glass. "Fine, happy?" He headed to the front room again, watching a door shut and knowing that was where he and Hakuba were. He curled on the couch and on impulse, moved Kazuha back toward him so she wouldn't know he'd left. He threw back the water and felt it be taken from him, hearing it be set on the end table. He yawned and felt oddly warm and content. He shifted and wrapped an arm around Kazuha as his eyes started closing.

_'There. Now I don't have to worry about them slipping away anyway_.' Chikage watched him fade out to sleep, smiling as the dove had to reposition herself a few times as he slid down. She stroked it lightly. "Now to see if one of your friends can track down that son of mine."

…

Yusaku woke some time after the sun had risen considering the brightness of the room and the silence in the house. He made his way downstairs, quiet as he passed those in the main room. He rummaged through the cabinets, finding the cups and a spoon. He was grateful for the coffee maker, he hated instant, and he put the grains in to start brewing it. Having a cup at the table when he was done, going through some logs on his phone at the few calls he missed while he was asleep.

Sato rolled over and looked around. The two girls were sharing the bed and both were still fast asleep. Kuroba-san had not been up here and it didn't look like she'd been up here at all. Sato did smell something now that she was awake and it woke her further. She shoved the blankets she'd used aside and headed down the stairs, spotting the woman in the chair, asleep. The other three in the room out as well. She turned and slipped from the room when she suddenly thought of curling up on the couch with Wataru the way the two teens were and into the kitchen. "Ah, you were the one that made it."

Yusaku smiled at Sato-keiji when she walked in. "There's no better way to start the day. I made eight cups, and I usually drink two. Have some." It wasn't his to offer but he saw no reason he shouldn't. At the very least he would reimburse the doctor if he asked.

Sato nodded and poured herself a mug before turning to the man. "So what happened yesterday? You came here with Shiratori-kun and the others, and I could tell those bandages on that Yamato-keibu were fresh."

"We had a car accident. I may have given someone the idea Hakuba-kun was in there with us and someone ran us off the road." Yusaku smiled at the officer, finding lying to have no real advantage here. "I believe there would have been a lot more trouble if we had not kept to the disguises. The fact that the others were with me was coincidental. I needed people who I could trust to not say where Hakuba-kun was being kept, or the rest of us, and who would be able to handle themselves. All in all, things worked out." He took a sip of his coffee.

"So he was still being targeted. Question is if that person that talked to him, or Conan-kun, well, Conan-kun sounding like Hakuba-kun..." Man that was confusing. "Was the man that contacted him behind it or is he sincere?"

"I say we invite them over." Yusaku moved his arm and put his head on it so he turn to Sato-keiji and still remain comfortable. "Not here of course, but somewhere else, and with Hakuba-kun."

"I like the idea, but I know some will be a hard sell." Sato looked down the hallway. "Hakuba-kun himself. I don't know which way he'd go."

"No need to force it. If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to. I won't bring it up until tomorrow though. He deserves at least one day of normalcy. Starting anything now would be adding wood to the fire."

"Agreed."

Nakamori could smell the coffee. While it normally woke him up, he didn't feel much like moving. The room was quiet, and when he opened his eyes Chikage was there and the kids were still asleep. He closed his eyes again, listening to the sounds in the other room but not caring enough to eves drop.

Eri woke at eight, looking at her phone when she did. She was used to being up at seven but she had turned her alarm off days ago. Stretching she got up, looking over at her husband who still seemed to be sleeping. That was nothing new. He could hold the world record for that if no one woke him up. Looking up at the bed she could just barely see Conan-kun and Hakuba-kun, both still apparently asleep as well. She smiled, going to lay back down, her eyes falling closed every now and then but she was awake now and she'd be staying up. Until they woke up though, she wouldn't bother them. Odds were if she accidentally woke the man next to her he'd grumble something loud enough to do that, so she had been careful laying back down.

Saguru opened his eyes to still no change. It was lighter than it had been so he could tell it must be daylight. He could feel Conan-kun beside him and moved to slip away from him. He had been hurt too and needed the rest. _'I suppose I shall have to locate it myself._'

Eri heard the noise of the sheets, getting up on one arm and looking up, this time going for her glasses and putting them on. If one of the others were awake she wouldn't be lying down anymore. She looked up to see Hakuba-kun moving around. "Hakuba-kun, are you alright?"

Saguru paused. He had not intended to wake anyone nor had he realized she had been there. "Yes. I simply need to... use the washroom."

Eri smiled and put her hand in his. "I can lead you there." She kicked the blanket away from the side of the bed.

Saguru flushed but managed to stand up and followed her lead.

Eri paced herself to Hakuba-kun, opening the door and going to the bathroom she had passed looking for him the other night. She turned the light and put his hand on the sink. "The sink top is a bit long. The toilet is at the end of it and there's a shower across with glass doors. You can shower too. The toilet paper is on the left hand side, on a holder. If you need any help, feel free to call for someone. I'll make sure it's my husband, so don't be embarrassed if you need something." Eri left him at the door and went in, grabbing a towel off the railing on the side of the wall between the toilet and the shower, putting it on the sink top. "There's a towel here now if you want to shower or wash your face. Just be careful." She ran a hand down the side of his arm. "Remember, call if you need anything."

Saguru nodded. "I appreciate this. Domo arigatiou." He walked forward with the sink as a guide as he heard the door shut.

Eri left Hakuba-kun to take care of himself, doing as much as she could without crowding him. She went back to the room, leaving the door open, and shook her husband's shoulder. "It's morning."

Kogoro snorted and shifted, putting an arm over his eyes until he registered who was talking. "Kids OK?"

"Hakuba-kun's in the bathroom and Conan-kun's still sleeping. I don't know if the others are up yet but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be. When he's out you should really shower too." It was gross and considering his habits, he probably hadn't in some time now.

"Yeah." Kogoro grunted and scrubbed his face. "Like I'm the only one that hasn't had a chance to take one. Those girls and even Hattori-kun all getting in then demanding we leave right away." He kicked the blanket off but propped himself on his elbow, looking at her than past her to the bed where Conan was still out like a light. _'Strange. He's usually awake before me_.'

"We've had tight quarters for a few days. Even Yusaku-kun has showered. You have no excuse." Eri stood and folded her hands in front of him. "Now get up. I know you can't do a thing when it comes to cooking, so you may as well help me find things in the kitchen if Asano-sensei isn't awake. I'm sure the others would like a nice breakfast after all of this."

"Yeah yeah." He made a face before he looked up at her and climbed to his feet. _'Hope Ran wakes soon or Asano-sensei is going to be treating all of us._'

"Is something wrong with that?" Eri spoke after the look he gave her.

"Uh, just wondering if Ran is up. She likes cooking for Conan." Kogoro slipped by her and toward the door. _'Not to mention these kids have been close enough to death they don't food poisoning too.'_

Eri let her anger fall away. Ran did seem to enjoy cooking, and given the situation, probably even more so since they all knew Conan-kun now. It was still hard to think that way with the way the boy acted, but she wouldn't fight her husband on that fact. Maybe she could help her daughter out with all the people in the house.

Yusaku finished his coffee, washing out his cup and, after going through the cabinets, he knew what was where. Sitting down, he made a call to see if anything new happened at the station. With no new news, he sat there with Sato-keiji until he saw Mouri-kun walk in, followed by his wife. He smiled to them. "Good morning."

Kogoro looked at the two of them and nodded. "Morning." Seeing the cup in the officer's hand he muttered a silent 'thank you.' before slipping over to the coffee, knowing it would be safe.

Eri looked into the other room, seeing them all asleep. Maybe it was too early. She didn't especially like coffee when there was an alternative, though she had settled for it at the hospital. Going over to the counter she grabbed a tea bag and a cup of her own. She turned the faucet water on hot enough that it would be fine without having to boil it since she didn't want to go through the man's kitchen. She did look for a spoon though and put some sugar in it, looking at the table. She stood there for a second before sitting next to her husband without a word and letting the tea dissolve into the hot water.

'What am I doing?' Saguru had found his way around and decided that, while the others were sleeping, he could shower and see if she or Mouri-san would get him some fresh clothes. However, he found dealing with things were still hard. His entire foundation was all but gone and the solid base he had always relied on, everything he had built, had been on nothing but sand that in one instant had been swept from under him. As much as he was grateful for what the others had done it just felt strange. Each of them were saying they were there for him but he was feeling more like a dog being taken care of with almost no freedom. He took a deep breath of the warm, moist air and decided he would call Inoue-san and speak to him one on one. He grabbed the towel and started drying off before making his way to the door. He paused then opened it slowly. "Hello?" He asked softly, wondering if anyone was standing there.

Nakamori heard the kid. It wasn't too hard. He could tell he was close. Putting the footrest down, he stretched his back by his shoulders as he got up. He went toward the hallway where he heard the call and saw Hakuba-kun peeking his head out of the bathroom. Nakamori put a hand on his damp hair. "Need something kid?"

Saguru had not realized he was close enough to have woken the inspector. "Nakamori-keibu. I had not meant to wake you. I was simply checking to see if there were any changes of clothes available." Not having the ability to go look for himself was not helping him in the least.

"Don't worry about it. I was awake. Everyone's mostly been wearing what they came in." Thank Kami they had at least a few changes of clothes since Kudo's wife had gone out and got some, but only one set each since it was a burden carrying them around, and those were back at the hotel. He looked at Hakuba-kun, putting his hand back on his head and messing up his hair, helping dry it a little though not in any fashion the kid would want. "Go back in there and I'll go get you something." Chikage had to have something on her, though where all these other sets of clothes, and from her, were coming from, he didn't know. Odds were there was probably a shop nearby too.

Saguru backed up and let the door close again. He leaned against the sink and reached up to comb his fingers through his hair. He did not want to risk knocking anything over by trying to search for a comb or brush.

Nakamori went back in the living room, looking over at Chikage and finding her still asleep. He wasn't going to wake her, but she had the clothes and the car keys. He huffed, going into the kitchen where he heard noise. He looked at the four occupants in the room. "Any of you actually know where we are?" They'd driven around so much, and Nakamori wasn't familiar with this area that he couldn't place any stores nearby.

Sato set her cup down. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you know any stores close by?" Nakamori wasn't an idiot when it came to streets or places but this was a little too far from home for him to have landmarks in his mind.

"Sure, there's a convenience store two blocks south if you need something," Sato replied.

"Bigger." Nakamori didn't want to go there for snack and coffee. "Somewhere I can actually shop."

Sato raised her eyebrow but shrugged. "There is a small outlet mall three blocks west. Is that what you need?"

Blocks? Hell, he was waking Chikage. "Thanks." He backed out of the room, touching her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, can I get the keys to that van?"

Chikage stretched, holding the keys out in her hand. "Here." She smiled. "Just don't be followed."

"Who's gonna follow me from here? I'll be back in two seconds." Nakamori took the keys. "By the way, what happened to Kaito-kun? I haven't seen him around. The kid usually runs around but this it the first time I've gone a while day without seeing him."

Chikage smiled. "You know him. I'm sure he's found a quiet place to try and think things out. All this so fast, not to mention what he had to do for Hakuba-kun. I think now that he knows he's going to be OK he needed some time to gather his thoughts and might have fallen asleep. He's gone our roof and done that enough." _'Although none have returned so he must not be out in the open... I'm worried.'_

Nakamori nodded, heading out the door. "The kid's in the bathroom. Make sure no one bothers him 'till I get back." He slipped on his shoes and headed outside. He got in and started the van, backing it up, not used to driving such a big vehicle. It would have been hard to miss the mall though. He got out, closing the door a little harder than he meant to. He didn't want to leave the kid waiting like that, and new clothes always made him feel better. He went to the first clothes store he saw, going to the formal wear and getting him something he'd be comfortable in. Since he was gonna be taken care of him, he grabbed a few different shirts and pants, socks, everything needed. He wasn't too picky though he did go for things he figured Hakuba-kun would want.

The bill was outrageous but he paid it, going back to the van and putting it in the front seat. He threw a backpack he'd bought in there too. At least the kid would have somewhere to keep his stuff. He got in and drove around the side, stopping at the fruit market and just for the hell of it getting a watermelon. They were good and he'd been craving it a while. Nakamori made sure no one was watching him as he went, though he couldn't see who would be. It took all of ten minutes shopping but the drive was five and that was a little long to be leaving the kid in the bathroom. When he got back he turned off and locked the car, grabbing the backpack and bag and going in. He dropped the backpack in the closet with it before grabbing out and outfit and opening the pack of socks, grabbing out and outfit and opening the pack of socks, grabbing the other stuff the kid needed before going back to the bathroom. "Sorry about the wait." He put the clothes on the counter. "I had to get you some stuff. You're staying with me now and you could use some long term clothes. Don't worry, I didn't do any 'Kaito' shopping. They should fit you and it's all stuff I think you'd wear anyway."

Saguru nodded after the initial reaction to the phrase 'Kaito shopping'. He reached out and touched the items, unfolding the shirt. "I am sure they will fit just fine. Once I am able I will reimburse you, as Kudo-san said I ought to wait before attempting any transactions considering the circumstances."

"Reimburse me? Kid, I know it might be hard to understand, but you're mine now. I don't expect Aoko to pay me back for anything I buy her, and I don't expect you to either. Hell, she asks me for money more than offers it." Nakamori turned to him, putting his hand near the kid's wrist. "I know the circumstances aren't the best, but you need a parent, and I'm more than willing to do it. If you don't want that, tell me now. That won't stop me from being your father until you get someone else though."

Saguru shook his head. "I had not intended to sound rude or ungrateful." He wondered how much to tell them at the moment as he had not shared it with anyone. In fact he doubted even Kuroba had figured out the truth.

"You weren't. Don't worry about it." Hakuba-kun hadn't answered him though. "Don't worry about any of it. I'm your guardian for now. Lets keep it at that if you want." He patted Hakuba-kun lightly on the shoulder. "I'll be back when you're done. I think everyone who's up is in the kitchen." It was past the hallway though and Hakuba-kun wasn't familiar with the house yet. "Call me when you're done unless you wanna head somewhere else."

"Very well." Saguru nodded. He was still torn between what his own had done, curiosity about Inoue-san and Nakamori-keibu's offer. "And, it is just, still too soon. That is all."

"I know. Trust me, if I was in your spot I wouldn't want a dad at all. You're almost old enough to stand on your own. That doesn't make you any less family at this point." Nakamori closed the door, letting the kid get dressed and waiting outside for him to be done.

Saguru dressed slightly slower than he would, having to rely simply on touch for every aspect of it. Nakamori-keibu was correct that the clothes fit quite well and he straightened them out before going to the door and opening it, intending to follow the hallway to the kitchen for something quick at the very least.

Nakamori saw the kid didn't see him when he got out. "Hakuba-kun, you don't even know where the kitchen is." He reached out and grabbed the kid's free hand. "I can take you there."

Saguru nodded but turned toward where he knew it had to be, considering the room he had slept in had been down this hall from the living room and they had backtracked to come to the bathroom. He could hear voices and made out a rustling of paper, perhaps a newspaper, as they walked though the doorway.

Yusaku looked at the letter he was handed, the explication to its origin explained to him. "Without the base of the first letter, I can't even begin to guess at one this one entails if they are a part of one another." He read it over again, just to be sure he couldn't understand it from whatever the other one had said. "Do you know what information the other letter contained? I don't feel much like waking him if it's not necessary." There were some things he would let Shinichi handle on his own. Right now, as much as he would love to give his son the freedom, he did not know what these people had in mind, and he wouldn't let them use his son.

Saguru caught Kudo-san's words. "Are you referring to the letter Conan-kun received yesterday?"

Yusaku looked up from the table, a little surprised Shinichi has shared the information when he had heard nothing about it. "I am. Do you know what it said?"

"Indeed. Hattori and I discussed it but could not make any determinations. It was simply two Bible references followed by the word 'Trade'." Saguru recited both as he had before. "I take it there is a second one now."

"There is. This one has a lovely picture of a key on it, and judging from the information, I can only assume that means it's a key to the first. _'I am no saint and I go to no church. What I have stated is mine and what is unsaid will be gained. Trade. And know, the clock never stops_.' Well, that certainly makes this a lot easier." He took a pen out of his pocket and scrawled down the contents of the previous note.

Sato shook her head. She'd just heard both and it made absolutely no sense. The looks on the others said the same.

Yusaku slide the paper over so Chikage could see it. "You see, you just take out all the words that have to do with saints or the church." He crossed out 'preist' and 'alter' and all similar words. "They were written together, and like this note describes, they should be two parts of the same thing, so they should be read as one whole." He circled it, looking up. "She claimed she had it as well."

Sato watched Kuroba-san take a look at the paper when Kud-san slid it over to her. She didn't know what was going on or why Kudo-san had started whispering but she watched them closely.

Yusaku took out the pen to the paper again, editing out the extra sentences that made no sense with the previous edits. Some also not containing any of said words but too religious in nature, leaving _'And if the burnt sacrifice be of fowl, then he shall bring his offering of turtledoves, or of young pigeons. And bring it, and wring off his head, and burn it; and the blood thereof shall be wrung out. And fell down forty days and forty nights: neither eat bread, nor drink water, because of all your sins which ye sinned.'_

Sato watched Kuroba-san nod and take the pen, crossing out something and whispering back. This was getting ridiculous. "Would you mind sharing it with us?"

Yusaku looked down, seeing as Chikage took the pen from him. What was left was, 'And if [] be of fowl, then [] turtledoves, or of young pigeons. And wring off his head, and burn it. And neither eat bread, nor drink water.'

Chikage took a shaky breath. She had to stay calm. _'I should have said something then. I should have brought it up. She was right there that..._' "I just walked away and let her leave."

"You didn't know what to look for." Yusaku reached out and took the pen back, circling the last word. "What is it she wants?"

Saguru had accepted a cup of tea from Ran-san's mother and was attempting to listen to the answer to Sato-keiji's question. However, they did not say anything loud enough to be taken as an answer so he spoke up. "We were unable to decide from the first note if the birds referred to myself or Kuroba, however as the letter was addressed to Conan-kun it did not make sense."

And the only reason for that would be that she wanted something from Shinichi. Even he knew there wasn't much that could stop his son when he went about something, even if it took him a while. Time was a factor here though. Considering what he knew personally, this woman had already known his son, so what she want he had to possess. With all they were going through with Hakuba-kun, and the fact that he was being targeted and yet this woman who was close enough to grab him and yet she didn't, left one obvious fact. "I don't know if something like this can be accomplished in two days, maybe three. It is not hopeless though. I'm sure you would have a way of helping yourself in this matter."

"He left yesterday morning. If she means it, it could be close to 24 hours already." Chikage straightened up and looked over at the others.

The question was now, which route should they take? Fulfill the request or try and fine the sender. He stood, pushing the chair away and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's your say on what goes on from this point. You will always have my assistance."

Chikage looked over at him and nodded. A glance at Hakuba-kun let her know he still wanted to know what was going on but she knew how he would react. The same way Kaito had when Hakuba-kun was in trouble.

Sato followed the woman's gaze to Hakuba-kun and than looked back at her. It must involve him... but how?

"What are you two gossiping about?" Nakamori had next to no idea what was going on, and like usual, that made him angry.

Chikage shook her head when she saw Hakuba-kun react to Ginzo-kun's question. She grabbed the paper and held it up so he could read what was left.

Nakamori frowned. He stepped away from the kid and over to her, taking the letter from her. "What is this?"

"Kaito." Chikage said simply. "He's-" She looked over at Hakuba-kun again, hoping Ginzo-kun, for once, wouldn't yell.

Nakamori tried as hard as he could not to crush that paper. That didn't mean he didn't crinkle the hell out of it where he was holding it. "Why?" He growled the word out. Out of all of them Kaito wasn't someone he saw getting on the wrong side of someone. After all of this, who the hell would send this stupid letter and, just cause of the way Chikage had said his name, one of the kids was gone again. This time at least they had something. He was holding it. "What the hell is going on?"

"A trade." Chikage said in answer to the first question. "I should have had him take your phone."

"For what?" What the hell did that kid have to do with anything?

"I guess we find out or just find him, or her, and get him back."

Nakamori nodded, handing the note back in worse condition than he received it. "So where do we start?'

Saguru had not heard anyone aside from Nakamori-keibu and he knew they had something that they were not sharing. Nakamori-keibu being the one speaking narrowed down the meaning and Conan-kun's suggestion came back once again. "If you had wanted to continue to keep the information to yourself, it did not work. Considering he was gone prior to the first note, has not returned since, and you shared with Nakamori-keibu first while remaining hushed I can figure it out. No idea what the trade is though."

Yusaku smiled. While he would have stated that she seemed very decent at covert operations, the way she had gone about passing on the information was more than sloppy. "Just where did you pick up that letter? I doubt that bumping into one of us now is not ideal, but if it gets her what she wants I don't see why she'd hesitate. The range is currently too wide to look into."

Chikage closed her eyes. She could try the bug again but that would be tricky. "I used something of ours that she had taken last time. I asked her about the accident. She claimed they've backed off now but it seems she's playing for herself for some reason. I don't have a clue what she's doing."

"Right now we don't have many other options. All we can do is try. If it fails, we can start on that broad range. Trying something is better than attempting nothing." Yusaku figured from what she had said that Kaito-kun had nothing on him that could be traced so this would be tricky.

Nakamori held his hand tight at his side, glad Aoko was asleep. He knew that someone, someone who was nothing but a lowlife and had been all but torturing Hakuba-kun was after the kid. He had no idea what 'accident' that Chikage spoke of was about- he had no idea who this woman that they were talking about was, and he had no idea what any of this had to do with Kaito-kun, or what they wanted. All those questions just pissed him off and he didn't know what to do with his anger.

Eri put her hand lightly on Hakuba-kun's shoulder, seeing as his attention was on the others and the tense situation. She was being left out of the conversation, but was sure she could get her answers later. Maybe her husband understood something better than she did, as much of a miracle that would be.

Saguru had listened to the exchange and knew by the touch to his shoulder that at least a few of the others had caught on as well. "If there is some way to track either of them we should." He started to stand, with or without his sight he was not going to allow Kuroba to remain in danger when Kuroba had not done it to him.

Nakamori looked over at Hakuba-kun and nodded before facing Chikage. "Tricky or not, what did you have?"

Chikage was really struggling internally. She could pass off some of Kaito's things as for magic but the bugs were pretty high tech. On the other hand, she'd held him before and knew how to keep him from acting, not to mention his right arm was next to useless, no matter what he would want to let others think. "It's deactivated now but... she has a listening device that will pick up what's said in this."

"So we ask her what the hell-" Nakamori paused, realizing something. "How the hell do you know it's a woman?" He pointed at the bug. "And where the hell did that come from anyway?"

Chikage sighed. "I came across it at the hospital and as for the who..." Chikage shrugged. "I can tell it's a woman."

Nakamori wasn't going to doubt whatever odd power hung over their family so he took her at her word. "If she wants something that bad then let's ask her what the hell it is." There's no way someone would take a kid, send a note saying they wanted something, and then not want to tell them what the hell it was.

Chikage looked at Kudo-kun. It had been addressed to his son and she figured he would want to talk to him. Too bad he'd be out for a few more hours. She held up the bug. "I figure you can come up with something and I figure she expects a male."

Yusaku shook his head, doubt there that the woman would not recognize who he was and may find that reason enough to bend whatever rules she was playing by. That meant wasting time though, and if it only transmitted, they would need to meet to get the information. Seeing anyone besides Shinichi might make also tip the scales more in her favor. "I think a woman would be less threatening. We do only want information." With him already knowing that she had met with Chikage previously, she was a better spokesman then he. He looked up and over at Eri. She would suffice too. "It's your decision, but she's been close. She knows our numbers. I believe a woman would be less threatening."

"Perhaps, if this woman has been close, she may know that is not necessarily the case though she would not see me as posing a threat if I make the request." Saguru did not want to risk any of the others either.

Yusaku looked over at Hakuba. "I would just as well recommend we send Hattori-kun. I mean no disrespect to you, Hakuba-kun, but you're injured, as are a few of the others, and no matter how much any of you would not pose a threat, should a situation come up where whoever went would need to defend themselves, I think we would all feel safer if they could- long enough for the rest of us to get involved, since we obviously won't be far." Yusaku had just the slightest feeling of unease of what he had been considering. "While Chikage or Eri-san would be making the call," He looked up at Mouri. "I was hoping they could say that you would be the attending, Mouri-kun. That way you could defend yourself if she approached you and she wouldn't have any fear of conversation if there was distance, considering your a closer quarters fighter."

Kogoro looked over at Eri. If he were at a distance he could still protect them and he knew Eri had training as well but he didn't like it. He would see about being armed. "I'll be there either way."

"That isn't your decision. I was simply stating what I thought on the matter." Yusaku tapped Chikage. "As I said, you decisions should be the final ones in this case."

Chikage nodded and fingered the bug. "I won't risk reactivating it here in case it's traceable too." She knew this one didn't but she didn't want the others to know she knew. "I think an extra person would be good." _'And maybe turning the tables._' She pulled out an ear bud and put it in Kudo-kun's hand. "Here, if anything happens, you can hear and know if you have to move."

Yusaku took the piece in his hand and placed it in his pocket for later. At the moment it would only get attention from those who didn't understand what was going on. He'd be close with her. Hakuba-kun as well. He wouldn't have kept Shinichi out of this if it had been Hattori-kun, and this was the best consolation he could offer him. That was everyone but the inspector and Sato-keiji, who he wanted to be involved. He would prefer a smaller number and they would have to understand. While it was a life, he believed Chikage could handle what he could. They would have to be adequate. "Them then. I see no reason she should have to fear or distrust them. You will, of course, be accompanying me and I am sure Hakuba-kun would be devastated if we were not to include him."

Chikage nodded. "I know he will." She looked at the others and stepped over to Hakuba-kun, who had been standing for a while. "Should I bother asking or just go with what I know you'll say?"

Saguru nodded. "I intend to come."

Nakamori didn't like the situation at all and could tell when he was being left out of something. While stopping Hakuba-kun would have been the right thing to do, he never would. From all the damn whispering he was getting the feeling he was being left out on purpose. "And the conspiracy?" He knew, or had a guess at, what was going on. Hell though, they didn't even know if this would work.

"No conspiracy, Keibu. It's just better that we have less people come along. Since we won't be in on any of the action, us having people who could fight back isn't necessary."

Nakamori glared at Kudo-kun. He hadn't been asking him. That made sense though. Whether he wanted to admit to it or not, he was good. Scary good. And it was Chikage's son. Nakamori let out a breath. "Whatever you're not telling me, fine, but you are going to get hell from me if anyone from your group comes back hurt." Chikage already was and Hakuba-kun didn't need it.

Yusaku let himself smile slightly. "It wouldn't be wise to draw everyone away from here as well. We don't know what she wants." He stepped forward and took Hakuba-kun's hand. Chikage had the keys to the van and would be driving. The other two could sit where they wanted and be dropped off in a cab when they parted ways. It was the best course of action.

Saguru turned and followed the guide but paused. "Keep the others here and watch them."

"'Course." Nakamori wasn't planning on telling them a damn thing because the other kids would want to be involved too.

Saguru nodded and allowed Kudo-san to lead him out. He climbed into what seemed like a van and heard the engine turn over. Definitely a van. As it drove away he wondered if this was how the Hattori and Conan-kun had felt when the other had been taken.

Yusaku looked out the window, both Mouri-kun and his wife oddly enough getting in the back together. That was strange but it made him smile. Chikage was alone, since he had sat in the middle with Hakuba-kun. She went well out of her way to get them nowhere near the house. Once they stopped, he held his hand out for the transmitter. He was planning on just passing it back.

Chikage turned slightly as she passed him the item. "If any of you have any questions, ask later. Please, don't react to anything I say or do... it is my son. Hakuba-kun, I'm sure you'll want to be more involved but he'd be just as angry if I let you and something happened."

Yusaku passed the bug back to Eri, holding it and her hand for a moment. "If I have my bearings right there should be a public park down the street. It's open, and as long as you say to meet near their bathrooms there shouldn't be many people nearby. It's a little chilly, even for the most stubborn of kids to stray far."

Eri waited for Yusaku-kun to let her go before eyeing the little thing in her hand. They had been talking uncensored since it had been passes, so she figured it wasn't transmitting. She closed her hand back around it like she had while Yusaku-kun spoke anyway. "How do I turn it on?"

Chikage shook her head and reached over. "Right. Also, it'll pick up pretty well so you don't have to speak too loud." She took it and activated, nodding to show it was done.

Eri pulled her hand back toward herself, looking at the tiny thing and letting out a calming breath. She had no idea what she was doing and barely had the facts on what had happened. A woman had taken this woman's child though and Yusaku-kun had given her the details she needed to give in return. "Hello. My name is Kisaki Eri and I would like to meet with you. I'm near," she spoke the street names they had passed. Really, this wasn't much planning. Had she not been trying to determine where they were she wouldn't have been looking. "There's a park in the area and I would like to meet by the restrooms. If you want something from us, you're going to have to tell us what it is or we can't comply with your request." Eri closed her hand over the small thing, looking up at Chikage, unsure if that was all she was supposed to say and not knowing what to do with the thing in her hand if it was.

Chikage nodded. She hadn't been this tense the last time but she'd been face to face with the woman and was able to more or less judge her and learn what the demands were at the same time. Now, she had to go on the attitude of the last meetings with no idea what she wanted or where either of them were. She held out the same white cloth as before and motioned that she should take it and give her the bug.

Eri took the cloth, wrapping the thing up and not sure if she would be able to speak, even with the material now making it difficult for the transmitter to pick anything up. She handed it back, keeping her eyes on the woman she had only met and know through necessity. She would never wish someone's child being taken from then, and they'd already had to deal with enough of that.

Chikage took them back, unwrapped the bug and cut it off. "I only needed the bug back. This was for you. Wear it or hold it, just make sure it's visible," she said, extending it back to her.

Eri took the cloth back and looked at it. There was no way to wear it, so she tucked it inside the side of her pants where it would be showing. "What's that for?"

Chikage shook her head. "Consider it a marker from me." She opened the door. "We don't know where she is or how long it'll take her to get here. I'll check around and be nearby."

"I'm going to as well. Where's the park from here?" Eri was already half up. She wanted to be familiar with the place they would be meeting.

Yusaku pointed off to the left. "About three or four streets down the way we came. Turn right and you should see from where you are. It's surrounded by a fence." He moved into the drivers seat, seeing as he could easily drive if Chikage wanted to look around more, considering he didn't know what kind of time frame they were dealing with.

Kogoro climbed out after Eri. He wasn't going to let the person that caught Kid, even though he was injured pretty badly, near her without him being nearby. He looked over at Kuroba-san as she walked around to them and touched Eri on the shoulder, whispering what sounded like a thank you before turning and running off. He didn't see where she went so he set off after Eri.

Eri walked down the street in silence, looking down the third to see if she saw a fence, not seeing it, and turning down the fourth. About half the street down was a wide grassy area, fenced in like Yusaku-kun had said, and empty except for a group of kids at one end playing something that kind of looked like soccer and football mixed together with a ball that belonged in neither sport. That made her smile and she walked into the fence, going down to see where the bathrooms were and sensing her husband close by. If it had been Ran, she wouldn't know how much sense would be left in her to be handling things as well as Chikage-san had been so far. "You seemed to be as worried about Shinichi-kun as she is now, and he's not even your son. I can only imagine the pain she's feeling." Eri turned towards him. "Do you know what's going on?"

Kogoro looked at her quickly, more because of the first part than the question at the end.

Eri sighed, looking back into his eyes when the gesture drew them away. "Whatever is going on, if I need to know I feel I should. For now, we have to find out what we can. The others don't need something else to worry about and I'm sure Ran would too if she found out." Her husband seemed to have been struck by lightning so she reached out and took his hand, dragging him along after her like a child. "You're impossible."

Kogoro huffed and shrugged. "I know the teen's good at getting out of things. He's one of those magicians, escape guys. When Conan was kidnapped he did a lot, same for when the others were taken, but that means this person is that much better."

Eri stopped, dropping his hand and folding her arms in front of her. "They're still human and they have someone's son. When has something like finding out someone's better than you ever stopped you? You'd have no work if that were the case."

"It's not stopping me, I just want you to be care-" Kogoro stopped and looked away, crossing his arms too.

Eri let her arms slowly loosen before she turned around. "You're going to be nearby, right? I'll be fine." She walked off again, sure he would follow. The new perceptive hid the soft smile from him, though she did think he was worrying over nothing. Injuring their messenger wasn't something anyone would do if they wanted something badly enough.

Kogoro kept a couple steps behind her, shoving his hand in his pocket until he saw the bathrooms. He didn't want to be seen but he didn't want to be too far away, not this time.

Yusaku gave her some time but Chikage didn't return. He hadn't really expected her to but they would have been better together. He shook his head and started the car. "I'm going closer. There's also a parking lot for a hotel within sight of the park. We can't be close enough to watch but it will be better to mingle with the other people and vehicles nearby than to stand out or accidentally get too close."

"Agreed. We ought to have asked for disguises prior to Kuroba-san leaving." Saguru contemplated suggesting they keep a look out for new arrivals however as he could not and he was certain Kudo-san would already, he did not say anything.

Yusaku pulled away, looking at the boy with a smile for a moment as he leaned over his shoulder before staring at the road. He made it to the parking garage, a little more down the street than he realized, and knew no matter where he went he would have next to not visual on the park bathrooms. The other residences were houses though and he wouldn't dare drawing that close. Pulling up to the second level he parked the car and took the earpiece, giving it to Hakuba-kun instead. "Don't act rashly. If anything important comes up, please tell me."

Saguru closed his hand around the object, recognizing it from when he'd listened in on the call. "I will." He placed the earpiece in and awaited the information on what Kuroba was meant to be exchanged for.

…

Vermouth was little more than halfway through with her meal when she heard the voice in her ear. Really They were all turning out to be such idiots. She wasn't in the business of running laps for the slower people to catch up. She smiled as she sat there, eating the rest of her food, before getting up and leaving a gracious tip. At least these people were able to please her. So, now to deal with the others. There was one thing she wanted to make sure of when she went, so that would require a detour. Vermouth held the jacket close as she left the restaurant, an older gentlemen holding the door open for her. Then she was in the car with the heat blaring and the jacket unzipped. Driving the ten-minute drive, she pulled up to the new house that she had spent a few weeks living in years ago.

It was still hers and this time she wouldn't have to worry about anyone stopping by. Vermouth placed her bag near the door, closing it and taking in the darkness of the house even with the daylight. This wasn't one of her favorite places anymore. She preferred glass and lots of expensive things, but that was now. This house only disguised her. She looked at the vase on top of the shoe rack before knocking it over and picking up one of the sharper pieces she could hold in her hand. Heading upstairs, she passed up a few of the rooms that had been nice a few years ago but were now out of date, until she reached a sparse bedroom at the end of the hall. She leaned against the frame, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

"Hello. I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable." She looked at the dark-haired teen, his hands out of sight, secured under the bed frame she had mangled to keep him there. It had to be uncomfortable, but he hadn't complained. "Shackles are a lot harder to escape, especially when you can't move, so don't feel too bad."

Kaito barely opened his eyes, his anger at being taken again, and used, far beyond anything explainable. Whileshe hadn't even seen her coming, hadn't thought she was at the hospital, it was worse than humiliating. He had thought about Hattori, knew this woman was worse, considered for a long while about ending it so that he _couldn't_ be used. But it wasn't like the others would know, even if he did do it. It was still a tempting thought though. "Go bite it." And damn it, he started thinking about food again when he said that, trying to fight off his own thoughts. He should have eaten more yesterday, or maybe the day before now. That meal with Aoko was going to be one of his fondest memories now if he made it out of this.

"Don't worry. You won't have to see me again for a while." Vermouth knew he couldn't escape. Had seen to it personally. She had been trained herself and knew what loops to cover, though she had only tied his ankles down with double locked cuffs. As long as he couldn't get his hands out, that would suffice. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair, hearing him hiss at her. Taking the piece of broken pottery she separated the hair between her fingers and his head, letting him fall back down. He'd stopped most of his fighting hours ago, likely because he had no energy left. "Just wanted this." She smiled down at him, turning and leaving the room and it's occupant to their own deterioration.

Kaito clenched his teeth, glaring after her, wondering what the hell she did that for. He lost the energy quickly enough and let his head fall against the hard spring base mattress underneath him. If he could see them, reach something, move his shoulder- anything, he would at least try. This was just pissing him off. If he had the energy to fight back anymore than he could, he would have. All he could do was send a silent curse after her that she would pay if he hurt any of his friends or family members.

Vermouth put on some make up as she got in the car, slipping on a cute little brunette wig that cut her hair down to just above her shoulders. She started the car, driving off in the direction of the summons to deal with the fools. It was at least a twenty-minute ride but she had no plans on staying that close. Once she was in the area she drove around, parking on the side of the road and getting out of the car, leaning her back against it. She smiled, her eyes surveying the area. Chikage had the bug. She'd be close. With her hands in her pockets, seemingly to fight off the cold, she entered the park. She stopped a good twenty feet from the woman who had been watching her since she'd been in her sight. Smiling she waved over to her. "You called?"

Eri had seen two people pass her already. It was cold and it had been a long time since she had spoken to the transmitter. Maybe she wasn't coming. It was over an hour before a woman, even younger than her, showed up and stopped a good distance in front of her, looking as innocent as any other bystander until she asked her question. Eri nodded. "I did. What do you want?" Had they shared any information with her, she would have a better idea of who this person was and how exactly she was show that she wanted anything, or had even taken the boy. She'd learned all that from conversation and was running on luck for the rest, hoping she knew how to answer what.

Kogoro watched her come over and didn't remember seeing this her before. All the same, he hated her. Far as he was concerned, this woman and the guys that had taken Conan and Hattori-kun and Hakuba-kun, none of them deserved any sympathy. If she took too long to answer he'd make sure she knew they wanted one.

Chikage saw her approach in yet another disguise. She had called out to the others and she knew it was her. Kaito was not with her but she would not let her get away from her. She was not going to loose Kaito.

Vermouth tipped her head a bit to the side in carelessness, shifting her weight and seeing that this was going to be a long and difficult facade, which she wasn't up for. "Telling you wouldn't help you. I addressed the note for a reason. I'm after what I was before, tell them that. I'm just really not in the mood to look for it. It's too much trouble."

"Look for what?" Eri could tell she was being just as vague as the rest of them were. "And why take Kaito-kun?"

Saguru put a hand to his ear. She had been after something before that Conan-kun knew about?

"It didn't have to be him. He just had the bad luck of running into me. I was looking for the first person to come out alone. He was it. I don't really feel like taking you all on, at least not at the moment and not while there aren't any orders to." Vermouth drew in closer, talking a little louder than she wanted and going to make an impression on how much she wanted this information. She drew the attention away from them and now they owed her. She pulled her left hand out of her pocket and let the boy's stolen hair fall out of it. Chikage could be a stickler when she wanted to be and this was the remaining proof that she had him. "Call me again when you find it and I want no copies." She smiled more. "I'm sure it can't be though."

Eri tensed when the woman drew near, only to have a strange indifference come over her when she noticed what she did. The words themselves had her thinking but at the moment, she wasn't used to these types of situations. She knew that this woman had someone's child though, could not possibly be treating them right with the show she put on, and over all the facts, she just felt angry. She had enough sense in her to nod though.

Kogoro had enough. He was now close enough to Eri that he knew she knew he was there so he growled. "Copy of what? How do we know what to give you when you won't tell us?"

Vermouth looked up at man whose life she had saved. He hadn't deserved to die at the time, so she hadn't let him. Her smiled was tinged with that ever-knowing look that they all shared and a spark of something darker. "Because if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Saguru had repeated what he had heard to Kudo-san. He was puzzled as to what Conan-kun would know that this woman was after and sick that he had let him leave. He knew he was injured and should have tried to get him to stay. If he had been taken right after he left, he had not eaten since the day before as they had not yet had breakfast. _'No food or water... that severely cuts our time, he would not be able to last without water at the very least. Dehydration would likely be setting in and he was already weakened rather than healthy_.'

Job done she walked away, hearing them tell her not to. She was done here and neither of these idiots knew what she wanted. Hopefully they'd pass it on to someone who did. She stopped just before she left the boundry to the park and called out. "It's obvious you're nearby. You wouldn't have let someone take over for you, especially with the contents of my little letter. Stop hiding."

Chikage knew Kudo-kun knew enough and Kaito came before any secrecy from him, he and his son knew as much about this woman if not more than she did. Her bug would let him hear her as well so she came out. "I also don't know what more you could want. Why take him without letting us know what you want? You could have told me last night instead of prolonging this." She wanted badly to ask about his welfare but knew that it would be better if she didn't have it confirmed since she knew how bad it must be.

Vermouth smiled over at her. "Because I'm not sure what form it comes in myself, and giving you the information wouldn't help me. It's in your best interests to pass it along." She turned up her smile a little more. "I also thinks it's a nice day to take the bus. Try anything and I find it and you'll regret it. You may be sensei's wife, but I know more about most things in this world that you can't even grasp at."

"If even you don't know, how do you expect us to know what you want and what it looks like in time? Not to mention you know as well as I do that a guess at the time you took him he would need water soon. You continue to deny that and I'd have to wonder at his condition." Chikage kept her gaze steady but it was getting harder. It had been one thing when it was just a few hours, now it had been a day since he'd left, almost a day and a half since he'd had anything to eat or drink.

"You're underestimating him. He's pulled off a lot in just a few hours." Vermouth shrugged. "And my terms are going to stay that way. I'm not one to go back on my word, even to myself."

_'Kaito_.' Chikage shook her head. "You had better keep it and he had better be OK."

_'Kuroba. What does she want? She is asking for something that she does not know what form it is in and yet will allow Kuroba to continue to suffer until we find it and turn it over. No matter who he is, the human body has its limits and water is one that can not be denied. Sleep is a given and food for days is dangerous but survivable_.'

Vermouth walked past her, never getting too close or quite turning her back on her. "Consider it incentive."

Chikage watched her go, knowing she was still watching her and unable to signal the only dove left to follow her. _'Not again..._'

Eri didn't know what to do but she wasn't going to follow the woman too closely and make her think that she was tailing her. Having her husband stand up, through aggravation alone, while endearing, had worried her that it would have provoked the other woman into action. While her body language and speech was mild there was something dangerous about that woman. It was in her eyes. When Eri was sure she got at least a minute a head of them she took off. She wasn't going to stay where that woman knew where she was.

Kogoro followed Eri, itching to follow the woman but not wanting her to double back and get Eri. He really, really hated her but if she wanted something, he'd find it. No sense getting the kids concerned. He thought of when Conan was gone and knew he didn't have to imagine what Kuroba-kun's mom was going through... He knew. "Damn it!"

Eri fought not to jump at her husband's outburst. "Calm down. There's no reason getting worked up about something we can't control." Not to mention if there were anyone near him, who weren't as saintly as she, they would have shouted back at him for deafening them. She had seen someone in the distance but hadn't paid them any mind until her footsteps drew her close enough to see it was Chikage. She must have been watching them, and that would make it worse. Picking up the pace she went towards her, ignoring her idiot husband and his lack of tact.

Chikage heard hurried footsteps behind her, first one then two. She was full out on edge and turned, reaching for a few things but the sight of who it was stopped her short of drawing her hand out all the way. She saw Mouri-kun stop short and grab Eri-chan's arm.

Eri felt the tension, and while it made her tense in return, the one thing that really got to her was her husband grabbing her. "What are you doing?"

Chikage saw him looking at her and she smiled and shrugged, removing her now empty hands and holding them up. "Just me now... she's gone." '_He knows too... how?'_

Eri got her arm out of her husband's grip and went up to Chikage. "You couldn't go far, could you?" It was likely she just didn't want to be in a confrontation. It would have been so easy, especially in the face of someone who had took and was harming your child. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when he's away from her. I just wish I knew what she wants that she seems to think we can get. Incentive... So help me." Chikage looked up and thought about the last time she did this. Kudo-kun would be listening and she wanted to run an idea by him. "She had wanted information that she thought Hakuba-kun might have because of that dirtbag's dealings. He said he doesn't have it, but could it have been hidden in some way that he had it without knowing it? It's the only thing I can think of that she'd want besides that."

Saguru had stiffened. That was it. His father. All because he had been involved with something that she was in as well, she had taken Kuroba to ensure no evidence of their deeds was left. He did not think there was, however convincing her of that seemed futile. Perhaps if he had his laptop he would be able to do some searches... unless that was it.

Eri wasn't fully sure what to do. She was well aware that Chikage would be just as scared and upset as any with the circumstances. Their best option would have been to follow the woman, but no one had voice the opinion and doing so could put Kaito-kun at greater risk, and none of them wanted that. They had to get whatever it was she wanted then. False reassurances would do nothing to any of them really. Most of the people she was around were pretty realistic, so she reached out and held the other woman's hand. Sympathy wouldn't help getting her son back, but showing nothing would be painful.

Yusaku was looking back at Hakuba-kun. The boy hadn't been looking at him for some time, his eyes distant. Something had gotten to him though and Yusaku reached forward to touch him on the leg before thinking that too invasive if he was in his own thoughts. He could see very little though. Movement, even with bad vision, could usually be caught and the earpiece was only in one ear. "Hakuba-kun?"

Saguru took a sharp intake of air and looked toward Kudo-san. "There is a high chance that what she wants is anything my father had on his activities that he may have hidden somewhere. It is possible that if they have tried this much, my house was no doubt checked already. However, while we were investigating Conan-kun's kidnapping, I had Kuroba retrieve my laptop and take it to the Agency. If there is any chance he hid it using me, my laptop is the only thing that was not at the house."

"I can look at it when we get back, with your help and your permission. I'm sure you've protected documents with passwords." Yusaku was good with computers, though hacking them was trial and error since there were new defenses put up all the time. It was still something he felt confident enough to try. Considering the person who would have hidden it there, he would like to believe his own intelligence surpassed it.

"By all means. I do have a great deal of information on my cases though I am more concerned that anything on there that I have not been aware of is what we will be looking for." Saguru wondered as to the information he had that named Kuroba as Kaitou Kid. "It would likely be a password protected file or files that I do not know. And that is assuming that it is on there."

"I know someone that can break encryptions if I can not do it myself." Now that he was aware of him, Yusaku put his hand on Hakuba-kun's leg. "This is more than we had seconds ago. Don't worry. We'll get him back."

"I will not let it be otherwise." Saguru removed the ear bud and put it down against the man's hand. He did not want Kuroba-san to realize he had been the one listening via the transceiver, especially as the last message had been addressed to Kudo-san.

Yusaku turned his hand and took back the listening device, starting the van. "I don't think there could be a better team."

Eri heard the van before she saw it, smiling a little when she realized Yusaku-kun was coming to pick them up. She didn't know how he knew they had met with the woman already, but with Hakuba-kun in the car and what had just happened, she could hold off on her suspicions. The trip back to the house was quiet and she couldn't find the heart to break it with mindless conversation, suspicious more when Yusaku-kun hadn't asked what had happened.

Yusaku pulled up to the house after taking a less convenient route just to be sure. Instead of letting Eri lead Hakuba-kun out, Yusaku opened the door and reached out his head. "Mind if I? I'm sure the others are awake and Ran-chan was probably worried with the both of you gone."

Eri backed off, not having gotten out of the backseat. It wasn't until he said it that she was worried Ran could have gotten the wrong idea when they were all suddenly gone after what happened. "Sure, if Hakuba-kun's alright with it."

"Go right ahead. Ran-san will likely be worried." Saguru nodded to her and turned toward Kudo-san.

"Come on then." Yusaku helped Hakuba-kun get out of the car first, Eri quickly following behind. Shinichi was there. Odds were he'd calmed her enough, even not knowing- or possibly knowing, where they had been.

Saguru followed the lead, turning over in his head the possibility his father had not only been dirty but had used him to hide his illegal activities.

Eri was careful not to bump Hakuba-kun, slowing herself down when she got out of the car. She had to keep reminding herself that Ran didn't know what was going on and should have no reason to worry about them being gone except for Hakuba-kun's absence. She did notice herself hurrying a bit anyway though, seeing as she was the first one in the door.

Conan was in the main room. He didn't feel like eating in the kitchen and, with how many people there were, they had he said it was okay. His father not being there when he woke up wasn't really surprising but finding he had taken a whole group with him was. He'd only spent a little time wondering what he was up to, figuring it had something to do with either their plans for hiding or leaving. He heard the door open and looked over, the few other people in the room looking to. Considering all the firepower that was in the house, he wasn't worried. He had expected his dad first but was greeted with Ran's mother. Her not being someone he could get information from, he went back to eating his breakfast, though he was pretty much done at this point. He had woken up so late compared to the others.

Ran looked up when her parents came in and stood. "Okaasan, Otousan." She had been worried when they were gone since the others had not told her why but he hadn't been too worried so she'd relaxed. Instead, they looked worried themselves.

Kogoro entered right behind Eri and saw Ran and Conan sitting, safe and looking like they were finishing eating. He wondered what it would be like, knowing that someone had taken one of them and was holding them without letting them eat anything. He had been bad enough not knowing.

Eri relaxed once she assured herself that her daughter was fine and happy. Considering she wasn't spending half her time worrying, or worse, like she had seen her at the hospital, anything was a positive. She restrained herself from going over to her, just because it would worry her, and smiled. "Hi honey."

Conan felt a cold undertone that spoke of danger once both of Ran's parents were in the room. He looked at them with slanted eyes, seeing nothing obviously wrong. He couldn't place what the feeling was, but since he couldn't see it, couldn't ask with Ran there and having no reason to worry her over a feeling, it could wait. His dad and Hakuba came in soon after so that made any worry about him go away completely and he went back to relaxing after putting his plate on the table.

Saguru heard the door shut and knew Kuroba-san was following, however she had not spoke the entire ride back. He felt a hand on his back and turned his head.

"If you've been wondering, Watson is in here and in the back room. I left him food last night though I'm sure you'd want to check on him yourself. Maybe one of the others can take you there." Chikage looked over at the couch. It would let Hakuba-kun cheer up a bit while she asked Kudo-kun what he thought of the demands. She really didn't want Hakuba-kun to know the reason Kaito was taken.

Considering the source, Yusaku smiled at his thoughts. "Leave them alone. If they just finished eating they may agitate the hawk." He stopped and reached around Hakuba-kun's to put a hand on Chikage's shoulder. "Lead the way and we'll follow."

Chikage considered that before nodding and turning. "This way." She headed toward the back room, opening the door and walking in. She walked over and unlatched the cage door, stepping back out of the way.

Yusaku close the door and helped Hakuba-kun sit down. He figured the hawk was trained to wait for his master to call him, but animals were sensitive and sometimes, training or not, they had a mind of their own. Animals though often had a stronger connection with people than humans had with other humans though, and he was Hakuba-kun's. After all of that, the hawk would be a great centering agent to him.

Saguru sat and, having heard the metallic sounds of the door, whistled. He heard the ruffle of feathers shortly followed by a light breeze at his left side.

He didn't get to see much how the bird would react before Hakuba-kun called to it. The action was so familiar, especially as of late, that he couldn't help but smile. Most birds were trained to whistles. He watched the boy, as injured as he was, pet his friend. Going over to Hakuba-kun's other side and waiting for the bird to identity him, he stroked his wing a few times before going across the room and over to Chikage who had yet to shift position. He put his hand in hers and brought her across the room. "We have things we need to discuss," he spoke with a smile.

Chikage nodded but kept her voice low. "I have no real idea what to look for and zero idea of where to look. Any places I would think to check would have been already." Chikage looked over at Hakuba-kun. "That man..." She couldn't think of any words for him.

"Well the same would have been said of me," Yusaku spoke normally, while Chikage had been whispering. "Hakuba-kun has spoken of some things that happened before anyone was looking. How decent are you at hacking? I've only thrown my hand in there a few times and, considering your unique situation, I would think you'd be better at it than I."

Chikage was surprised but looked at Kudo-kun and nodded. "I'm can do stuff but it'll be down to what I'm looking for. Where are you suggesting we look?"

"Hakuba-kun has had an idea. I also figured you would be the best one to look into it since we aren't sure where surveillance is and it's been pretty obvious that the woman knew about my son and where he's been staying. Hakuba-kun happened by one of his belongings before this happened, and his laptop is apparently over at Mouri-kun's. While I wouldn't say that there couldn't be something on there, as electronic paperwork keeps much better, I can't say for sure there isn't either. Hakuba-kun hasn't come across it."

Chikage looked over to Hakuba-kun. "That could be possible." She turned back. "But how did he figure out that's what this was about?"

Yusaku shrugged a little, uncertainty there for only a few moments. "Context? He's intelligent. Considering I lost on one whatever other conversation was going on after the conversation between her and Eri-san, I can't be sure."

Chikage was confused at first until she looked back at him. "So... he was the one listening. He heard me talking to her and then he didn't bother letting you know I had addressed you. I was pretty candid." She looked over at Hakuba-kun again. He was just sitting there, stroking Watson's feathers with his left hand, staring and hadn't said a word. "I hadn't meant for him to hear what I said."

"Why keep secrets? This isn't the time and he isn't someone to have things kept from him." Yusaku smiled. "You have a son of your own. Hakuba-kun is no different. If you would be able to stand to keep things from Kaito-kun, I could understand your restraint, but this isn't something that needs to be hidden."

"It was that, with what he went through already, I hadn't wanted him to know I suspected the reason was because of Hakuba Damashi." Chikage stepped over to the two of them, making sure the hawk saw her coming. "Hakuba-kun, I hope you didn't take anything I said the wrong way. I know Kaito wouldn't have changed anything either."

Saguru shook his head once. "Not at all. I understood your reasoning and I assure you, I know it is on him. I will help get him back."


	18. Shadow Arc Epilog: A Member of the Pack

**Chapter 67: A Member of the Pack**

"Hakuba-kun, I have a very sincere question to ask." Yusaku moved forward and placed his hand on Hakuba's right. "A lot has happened, yes, but you're your own person still. Are you ready to accept everything that's happened? Now and before? Or do you want some time, and trust us to handle what we can? Either way, nothing will be kept from you in the end, and as a human being, everyone needs their space sometimes."

Saguru bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I would like a moment. If you would let me know when you have retrieved the laptop, I will come and let you know what you need to access anything I have."

Yusaku straightened up and looked at Chikage. "If you could retrieve it then. I'm sure I'm going to have to go find my wife and reassure her that I haven't left her or something like that, considering who I left with." He smiled with a self-satisfied, and bit worried smile. Shinichi seemed fine so hopefully Yukiko wouldn't be _too_ frantic with finding him gone that morning.

Chikage nodded. "I'll be back." She straightened and headed out the door.

Saguru continued stroking Watson as he heard the adults walk out. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket.

Yusaku closed the door, not sure if there'd be any problems with the other birds that had to be around somewhere if it the hawk would react to any sudden noises. He saw some hard looks from his son when he passed the main room but, of the two, he'd rather face his wife first. Neither of them were any less hard to deal with, but Shinichi was his son and didn't hold as much weight over him as his wife did. Most of them were in the kitchen, though Eri had somehow managed to find a seat when there couldn't have been one open. He wasn't the first on the scene at least, so he wasn't too sure how they had handled the questions.

Eri looked up at Yusaku-kun. Until she stopped worrying about Ran she hadn't thought what they were telling the others about why they had left. A simple lie about doing surveillance and getting to know the area had been passed off as acceptable, considering the kids in the other room might be able to hear and she wasn't sure how they would react. She was going to tell Ran but the others weren't her children and she didn't know whether or not they should be given the information. Yukiko had given her a plate of food when she had come in as well as her seat, so she was currently eating. Her idiot of a husband was eating standing up but she wasn't going to fight with him or his actions for now, unless she had stronger reason to. "What are we planning on doing now? You were trying to leave the area, weren't you?"

"I'm obviously putting it off." Yusaku looked at her, realizing that with the way she had stated it, she made no inclination that it was because one of the passengers was missing. He let out a breath, smiling to his wife. He'd get the facts straightened out in a second. He needed to know how she was going to react first.

Yukiko had been upset at first, but he'd left with Eri and Hakuba-kun. She was still a bit miffed he'd left without waking her and walked over. "You could have woke me. You know I'd want to know. I can't believe you just left." She folded her arms and waited for his excuse.

"You're too good a person." Yusaku smiled and held his wife's hand, bringing her close as he kissed her on the cheek. "The less people the better. While unlikely, we don't know if we're being watched." Out of all of them, the inspector's eyes were on him. He and Sato-keiji both. They were the ones that knew where they had gone and had obviously not said anything. "A bit of a situation has come up and we'll be staying here a little while longer." He turned to the doctor. "I hope we're not imposing but I can't give you a date."

Asano shook his head and took a drink of his coffee. "At least I can get some use out of here." He looked past Kudo-san. "Did you leave Hakuba-kun with the others? He ought to take his meds soon, since he hasn't yet." He was glad the others had taken them, though not that Conan-kun hadn't had his the previous night. He couldn't fully fault the woman though. He'd specified Hakuba-kun's since he had two but hadn't thought they wouldn't look at Conan-kun's until morning. The boy had apparently slept well enough anyway but he'd make sure they were all taking them when they should.

"He's in the back room with his hawk. I'm sure it can wait for a little while." Yusaku looked at those in room, knowing he was being listened in on. "As of right now we're one short. I don't know how but we've been being watched for what seems to be a while now. We weren't followed back and, considering all things, I don't think they know where we are, though it would be easy enough to assume and get an address." He'd been thinking on it a while but relocating again was out of the question. Besides, the same woman who they had crossed paths with seemed to be the only one who knew and it may just be better that she does. "While it would be all well and good to sit still, I know some of us won't want to. Nothing can be gained by leaving though." He was speaking to a few in the room and a few in the room and a few in the other. "We are only being threatened by one person and we only have one lead. We are safe here together. Once we are sure that what's being looking into right now is a dead end or not, we'll figure out what our next move will be. Until then no one is to act irrationally."

_'One person... watching us for awhile. Damn it. If she did this... I should have said something. He was the one I told to make sure I wasn't a double. If that's why... if she was listening…_' Asano shifted. He'd showered and changed this morning but he still reached in his jean pockets. This would be a nightmare if it was her and he hadn't said anything to warn them. He stood a bit quicker than he'd intended. He was going to check the clothes from yesterday, make sure she hadn't had some way listen again.

Yusaku watched the doctor react first. He had been expecting that. This was, after all, his house and he cared a great deal about Hakuba-kun. The worry he saw in his eyes though had no doubt in it. Doubt naturally steamed from most fears, which is what made the fears. The act of not knowing was something inherently frightening. Yusaku didn't say anything though, his eyes going to his wife. He smiled. "I don't think you would have wanted to come with. Apparently we're looking for some type of information in exchanged for Kaito-kun's safety. Considering how close you two are, I couldn't risk you either action irrationally or just the fact that would be more people than I felt comfortable bringing along. The rest were by necessity only. Chikage-san's gone at the moment, but feel free to do whatever you want. Just don't leave. We're not certain what's going on."

Yukiko covered her mouth. "Are you sure she's OK?" She knew Chikage was strong but when Sensei had died she'd come close to breaking, holding herself together for Kaito. If Kaito was in real danger this would be really hard on her.

_'Information... it is her_.' Asano paused slightly at Kudo-san's words. He walked straight out of the room and headed toward the laundry basket. He grabbed them and started pulling the pockets inside out, flipping them over and over, his hands shaking. Kuroba-kun seemed really close and protective of Hakuba-kun, even more than the others. It also seemed to go both ways if Hakuba-kun's questions were anything to go on.

"I'm sure she's fine, for now. Talk to her when she gets back." Yusaku knew tasks distracted people from pain. He also knew that there was something about her that reminded him of her husband, what little he had seen of him. It was in the character. Some things, when people could look of the reality of the situation and not their personal feelings, were easier to accept. Shinichi had grown up very similarly, aware of the world around him and it's concepts. She would also need her friend too. Yusaku smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek again. Chikage would likely look at the laptop before she even returned. He and Hakuba-kun could look through some files while his wife spoke with her. His presence was too impersonal for them to have any connection, not like the one she'd had with his wife that was years in the making.

Nakamori held his hand tight, hearing the two of them talk. He already knew Kaito-kun was taken but having the others know and worry pissed him off. They didn't all have to worry, though in a way they were all connected. This was part of the same shit that had already been going on, and if something happened to one of their kids it wasn't like it didn't affect all of them. It still pissed him off and the fact that Kudo-kun had come back with next to no information he could use did too.

Asano dropped the clothes he'd been checking. Nothing. Nothing extra that he could find but he shoved them in a bag and tied it off. He headed back to the kitchen and looked around. He should have done this sooner and while he was still nervous, he had to risk it, but he had no idea how to say it.

Eri looked over at the doctor. It was clear the inspector was much too angry for this and she knew the boy needed to be talked to as well. Yusaku-kun seemed parental but it was, case in fact, that he had only just met him whereas his doctor had helped him through hard times and would know him better. He looked nervous anyway and they could calm each other down. Eri turned to him. Just standing there would help no one. "Go talk to Hakuba-kun and make sure he's okay. Yukiko-chan will be dealing with Kaito-kun's mother for the time being but, considering his physical handicaps, Hakuba-kun may be feeling angrier than he's letting on. I'm sure he'll listen to you.

Asano nodded but looked at Kudo-san. "I'm an idiot. I didn't tell you something. She told me the hospital might be bombed if I said anything, but if she's behind it then I know what she wanted, sort of."

Yusaku looked at the doctor but he couldn't fault him for it. "I have a good idea already. If you had said something, I could have looked into it before now, but I have a good feeling that-"

Nakamori went over to the doctor and grabbed him. He had trust this bastard to- he _knew_ what he had been doing in the other room. He _knew_ he had been trying to protect Hakuba-kun and now, because he didn't want to tell him anything, someone had taken Kaito-kun. It pissed him off to no and he couldn't help shaking the man. "When it's not Hakuba-kun you don't give a rat's ass what happens, do you? I was right there and you couldn't tell me?_!_ I could have checked around! This woman never would have touched him. We wouldn't, above all, let the stupid I-can-do-everything kid go _anywhere_ alone if we knew someone was watching us!"

Asano gritted his teeth. "She said she had a partner that would blow the entire hospital if I said anything. Not to mention I doubt you'd tell the difference. She walked in the room the first night." He didn't know which was worse, an injured, innocent teen that was taken or that this guy thought he had put him in danger on purpose.

Takagi couldn't help it. The same thing was happening again, only he was on the outside looking in this time. He put his hand on the inspector's wrist, not sure which person he felt worse for, but knowing Kuroba-kun's mother was at the top of that list. "Sometimes we think we're doing what's best, and we are trying to protect someone, and sometimes it doesn't come out the way we planned." He looked at the inspector because he was the one he was trying to talk down. "If he really felt that way, he wouldn't have told us now."

Nakamori felt a stab of emotion pain at the implications. Who the fuck could hide themselves well enough that she must have stood right in front of him and he hadn't noticed? They still could have been on guard, they could have moved then, and he didn't feel any less angry towards the doctor. The division one officer who he hadn't really spoken to defended his foolish actions. That ticked him off more, but there was understanding there now. He let the man go, still not happy. "I'm going to find my daughter." He had to talk to her. Odds were she had heard him screaming and he had been stupid enough to tell her everything was alright last night.

Takagi relaxed when the inspector backed down. He waited until he left the room before he turned to the doctor, smiling a little nervously now that the energy in the room had calmed. "He sure does seem to get mad about everything. Don't worry. We know you were only trying to help."

"I even told Kuroba-kun to ask me a question." Asano shook his head and looked up. "I wanted to make sure she couldn't replace me again. I just checked my clothes from yesterday and couldn't find anything."

Sato had been surprised that Wataru had gone over and actually got the inspector to listen to him enough that he let the doctor go. She didn't get one thing though. He'd said she'd gone in but the others had been really careful about who came in. Hearing the phrase 'replace me again' increased that.

Now that everyone seemed calm, Takagi turned to Kudo-kun because he was really lost. Mostly that there was a woman there now, after something, and he really didn't understand what was going on. "Um, I am a little lost though."

Yusaku caught onto that. There were the two officer, the doctor, his wife and Mouri-kun and his wife, and he had no idea how to fully explain this to any of them without saying more that Shinichi would have wanted. Then again, he was the father. "There are many groups out there, criminal organizations if you will. A few of us have run into this one before and recognized familiarities between now and then. As of right now, we are fairly certain there's only one of them, though if there are two as Asano-sensei has indicated, I can't tell you what's going on. They are dangerous though, and I'm sure many of them hold high talents or they wouldn't be worth much. I'm afraid I'm just as in the dark on the rest of this as you are. Considering that Hakuba-kun indicated to me it was somehow connected to his father and his associations with him, we're guessing its criminal records on transitions."

"Sounds right. She grabbed me and grilled me for awhile. She managed to disguise herself as me, walk in, and I guess sent the rest of you away. I dropped off the coffee that first evening to you, Kudo-san and when I left, I was knocked out. She wanted to know what I knew about Hakuba-kun's father and said she was going to question him as well... as me." Asano shook his head. "I couldn't tell the difference and from her attitude, he couldn't either."

"Don't worry. It's not the first person I've known with that talent." Yusaku shook his head. "I didn't see you again until the next day, so I don't think I had the pleasure of running into her." He tipped his head. "Takagi-keiji had a good point. Go check on Hakuba-kun. Tell him the truth about what happened and make sure she didn't tell him anything the rest of us don't know. While he has trust issues, I don't think he does with you." He smiled. "That's a good thing, and something to be proud of. He's a steadfastly noble kid."

Asano nodded and headed out of the room, passing quietly through the living room when he saw the inspector holding his daughter, whose face was buried but he still made out the sobs. He continued on to the back room where he had heard Kuroba-san had left the hawk's cage. He knocked. "Hakuba-kun, it's just me. I need to tell you something." He waited until and heard Hakuba-kun's voice but he seemed to be talking to his hawk. He knocked again and heard him acknowledge him, so he entered.

Nakamori brushed Aoko's hair, trying to calm her down. It was so much harder when he had nothing positive to tell her. She knew the truth. He couldn't tell her anything less. He wouldn't have been able to lie to anyone. Lying and keeping things got them where they were now. "The others were saved from worse. Don't worry. We'll get him back." He could safely tell her that, because he believed it, or at the very least was making himself believe it. If Kudo-kun had some kind of idea with where to go, that was a hell of a lot. That bastard was good. He had to keep telling himself that. "Kaito-kun's stubborn as hell. He wouldn't settle for anything less than coming out of this okay."

Aoko clung to the front of her dad's shirt. It wasn't right. Hadn't they already dealt with this? Kaito was so hurt he'd had to talk her though freeing herself. If her was taken, alone, how could he get away? She knew he'd try, he'd promised to be there. To always come back. She nodded against him but couldn't bring herself to move away.

Ran watched this, torn between wanting to comfort Aoko-chan and knowing what she must be feeling. She looked over at Conan-kun... Shinichi and remembered how much shed cried, not knowing. She did want to agree with Nakamori-keibu. Kuroba-kun was Kid so he'd have some way to take care of himself, even if he hadn't been able to get away.

Conan looked at Ran at first, but mostly he was looking into the kitchen. He hadn't said anything but he had kept himself calm. He had planned on talking to his dad and getting him to tell him what had happened- because he knew something had happened. His dad had made it obvious with everyone coming in without disguises when they were supposed to be laying low and Kid's mom had been with him. Now he knew and now he had to think and get his facts. As of now, he had no more to work with than he had before when he'd wanted to go looking into them. Unlike the others, he had known they were at the hotel. Hattori had as well. It wasn't just the doctor that hadn't said anything, but with Kid's mom having known as well, it was Kuroba-kun's own fault that he had been taken. He had to have known the risks and had ignored them. That was all on him, they were just the one's who had to pay now. Conan looked at the crying girl. He didn't know Aoko well, but he knew enough to know that she loved him. It was obvious. He wondered if he'd ever done that to Ran, then receded that thought, knowing he'd done it the day he had first disappear. He could have been killed and left her like Aoko was now. He _never_ wanted that to happen, so he couldn't fully fault Kid for acting recklessly.

Kazuha held close to Heiji. She felt bad, just like she had with Ran, but when people were in trouble Heiji did stupid stuff and she wasn't letting him go. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes, a few of which feel but she hide them. Helplessness. She was so tired of it. While it was more indirect this time, seeing the others suffer hurt.

Heiji had his arms around Kazuha. Her hold keeping him from grabbing Kudo and heading to either the kitchen where the adults were or wherever Hakuba-kun had gone off to and trying to get some answers.

Yusaku was left in a room full of somewhat confused, angry people. He had nothing more to say though and his wife was at his side. It would at least be half an hour until Chikage-san came back, more if she took her time or looked into it herself. More so even after that if she knew someone else who could look into it. He didn't know how she would treat it, being Hakuba-kun's laptop. The inspector was the only one who had reacted outwardly negative towards their actions though, and as of now, they had nothing to do. Even if he got people to look into anything, they may be monitored in turn. He wouldn't put any of his contacts, or worse, them or Kaito-kun, at risk.

Eri began eating again. It would be stupid not to and only make her weak and, in truth, stupider. With some of the actions of others, stupid wasn't something they needed more of. She didn't have the appetite, but that didn't win over need.

Kogoro took another bite of something that had been passed to him. Last time there'd been a kidnapping, he'd found Conan trying to go after the guy himself. He had to hope he didn't try that or that Ran would stop him.

…

* * *

Kaito was tired of struggling and knew it was stupid. He shouldn't. It was only wasting energy and he knew he couldn't succeed. If one of the metal springs his arms were hitting would come loose, he could try and dislocate his shoulder for his bad arm and try and bend it enough to pick the lock on at least one of the metal bindings. He'd bent a few of them, but none of them were coming loose. Probably were built so they wouldn't or it would be some kind of heath hazard. The stupid headache he woke up with wasn't helping. He let out a breath, giving up for a second and closing his eyes so he could rest. He had to think and he had to stay calm. There was nothing to use though, nothing he could reach, and he had - again - nothing on him. He'd try again in a few minutes to get the spring. Focusing on one long enough could make it snap, and as long as he could get to the end, he could get out. Damn modern-day craftsmanship. He wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to be used by the same damn woman and he wasn't going to let his mom have to go through this again. He'd already been used, she'd already been used, and he'd almost had to sit there and watch her die and he wasn't going... to do that. He just... wanted to rest a second. Kaito sighed. 'Damn it'.

* * *

…

Saguru listened as Asano-sensei left the room after explaining what had happened with the woman the first night and telling him that yes, he'd thought she was him but he had said he didn't have anything. _'She's going so far to make certain that he left nothing behind. He must have something on them that they know he did and yet they could not find.'_ He'd dropped his hands and only knew by the occasional sounds that Watson was still by his side.

Takagi was feeling a little helpless. Leaning against the counter, he didn't have any real ideas of how to help and those around him seemed to be doing what they could, and doing it better than he could have. The doctor came back in a little later. None of them looked 'happy', except maybe Kudo-san, but that just seemed like some sort of calm. He could understand the tense atmosphere, but he didn't like it. It wasn't like he wasn't worrying, but... There was just too much of it- Too much worry and sadness and anger. It was... almost weird. It felt worse now than it had even with Hattori-kun and Conan-kun. Maybe it was because of who was missing. He didn't know what to say to the others, but it was funny Kuroba-kun always had. Takagi- he'd never reached out to him, either way. He'd never asked for his help besides once, and it was obvious why. He'd never really needed it. It was weird.

Presence wise, it was almost like one of the them were gone and not the kids, as childish and stupid as some of the things he did were. And Hakuba-kun was somewhere in the back room, alone now because the doctor had left him, and probably just as worried sick as the others, if not more so. There had been a definite division on who knew who at the hospital, and most people who knew Hakuba-kun knew Kuroba-kun, and the same obviously for Conan-kun and Hattori-kun. So he had to go talk to them then. And Hakuba-kun didn't need even more weight on his shoulders, so he had to try and calm them down. Takagi sighed. He really didn't want to talk to the inspector, but he had to. Walking into the other he stood close enough to the inspector to let him know he wanted his attention, afraid what would happen when he was trying to interrupt such a private moment. He felt really bad for Aoko-san. She'd been so worried about him at the hospital that she'd latched onto any information he could give her as if she were falling without it.

Nakamori held his daughter close, trying to calm her. She'd stopped being so hysterical, but he had no plans on letting her go. He'd seen the two enough to know what they meant to each other, no matter how soon he thought it was. Their families had grown up together, almost as one, but mostly for Aoko. He'd always had work, but he had tried. To be there for her and to be there for the Kuroba's. He hadn't known Toichi more than a year or two before he was gone, but that was long enough. One side wouldn't hurt without the other doing the same. Then that stupid division one officer came up to him and Nakamori held his daughter, asking with sharp anger in his eyes what the man wanted.

Takagi got up some of his courage and met the inspector's gaze. "I know... Hakuba-kun's really new to this father stuff. I mean, I can't blame him. He- he didn't seem to have much of a father anyway. And all this... it's new to him too. I don't- if he wasn't- I don't know if he's had something like this happen, or knows how to feel about it. And- I know he isn't really a fan of- you know, being protected." Takagi reached out and put a hand on Aoko-san's shoulder, speaking to her. "And I know you're upset, but I- he has to be too, right? And he knew you- before I mean. Like he did with Kuroba-kun, right? If he- you know, doesn't really respond to protectiveness, because he's not used to it, I'm sure he's- he knew you well enough." He was finding this a lot harder than he thought. "If you're too upset, you really shouldn't- don't make him worry more, you know? But, if you can be there, and talk to him, maybe it will be better." Maybe it was why Hattori-kun had kept pushing them away. He hadn't known any of them very well, at least, not at close quarters and not for any great length of time. She was also close to Kuroba-kun, and if you were going to be in pain, better to be in pain together than alone.

Aoko looked over at the officer. The first time she'd needed to know about Kaito, when she got to the hospital, he had been the one to tell her. She'd had no idea he'd actually been working with him during the mess Kaito'd got himself into. At the same time, she realized that, he was right. She had her dad but Hakuba-kun... Kaito had asked her at the first hospital to keep him company when he'd left. She tightened her hold and looked up at her dad. "Kaito wouldn't want him left alone."

Nakamori looked down at his daughter, torn between what to do. He didn't want to leave her, especially with the kid. He didn't dislike Hakuba-kun, far from it, but Aoko was very upset and the kid was very analytical. He wanted to be there, kind of as a mediator. Or as a parent. That was the right word. But they were kids and he really didn't feel like this was the time. He stroked Aoko's hair once more before letting her go. "No, he wouldn't." He tipped his head with a smile, as small as it was. Given the situation there was no real reason to be happy besides the fact that everyone else was alive and decently well.

Aoko wiped her eyes and forced a small smile of her own. She wasn't sure what she could do but if Hakuba-kun felt even half as concerned as he'd looked when he walked into the hospital room and they'd had to help him back out he'd need... something. "I'll..." 'I'll what? Tell him what my dad just said? Keep him company without making it worse?' "Go check on him." She moved away, not really wanting to leave her dad but knowing Kaito, he'd want Hakuba-kun to not feel alone.

Nakamori watched his daughter leave the room. He nodded to Takagi-san. He should have thought of it. Hakuba-kun was alone right now. He needed his medicine too considering he ran off with the others first thing in the morning. That was good enough reason to check on him in a little while.

Asano looked at the clock a while after the male officer had left and decided Hakuba-kun really needed to eat and take his meds soon. He filled a glass with water and grabbed the meds for Hakuba-kun. The teen hadn't seemed to surprised beyond that she'd been there from the beginning. He'd been monotone the entire time. Not sure on how upset his being would affect his appetite, he made some toast for him, not saying a word to the others in the room, and gathered it together.

Nakamori saw the doctor acting and went to stop him. Aoko hadn't been back there long and, as foolish as it was, he was hoping that she'd find some way of making him feel better. She usually did. Even when she was unhappy, she'd find the tiniest thing to smile about. "Wait at least five more minutes." He'd let sensei take the medicine to him, if anything be there to make sure the kid took it and was as well as he could be, all things considered.

Asano paused and looked at the inspector. "Fine, but he ought to eat soon." He moved over to the wall, scanning the remaining people in the room. The entire group seemed to be affected by it, but the way they looked, differently. Oddly, the boys seemed less worried than the others, especially the boy. '_Nothing seems to phase Conan-kun. He's a strange kid.'_

Nakamori as good as timed it before letting the doctor past him. "Aoko's in there so don't scare her, or him." He didn't think the doctor planned on it, but he said it anyway. Even knocking was likely to make her jump.

Asano walked by and had to use his foot to knock since his hands were full. "Hakuba-kun, it's me, I have your meds and something for you to eat."

Aoko was startled by the knock but calmed when she heard the doctor's voice and saw Hakuba-kun nod. When he started to stand, she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll get it." He wouldn't have seen where the door was or he could hurt himself trying. She let the doctor in and waited to the side until Hakuba-kun tried to refuse the food. She huffed and marched over. If he hadn't eaten yet and sitting in here alone... "Hakuba-kun." She took his hand and pushed a piece of the toast into it. "If you don't eat I will do like Conan-kun did and hand feed you."

Asano took a step back, surprised at the change in the girl. He had thought she was a quiet girl but seeing her put Hakuba-kun in his place and finally getting him to start eating... _'Well, she is definitely Nakamori-keibu's daughter._' He checked Hakuba quickly and was glad he was OK and he hadn't had any difficulty breathing or talking. He left the girl to get Hakuba-kun to finish eating and went to the front room.

Nakamori rested against the wall, now sans Aoko. He didn't feel like beings stuffed in the other room and this one had a lot less tension in it anyway.

Conan waited a while but his father wasn't leaving. He got off the couch, going into the other room and pulling on his dad's leg. "Hey, can I talk to you?" His dad should have been the one speaking to him, not him having to come and make it obvious.

Yusaku bent down. "Speak away."

Conan was tempted to do something childish just because his dad had to know what he wanted. "Where and when did you meet her and why didn't you tell me anything? How did you even find her? Why did you need to find her?" He paused. "What are you keeping from me?"

Yusaku smiled. "Kuroba-san was given a letter to you. It was apparently connected to the first on that you revived and didn't tell me about. Hakuba-kun was there and filled the rest in. I think you caught onto the rest and deciphered it on your own. Somehow, Kuroba-san got a hold of a transmitter she must have placed somewhere, since the feed went to her. As for where," Yusaku touched him on the nose, smiling when his son backed up, "she's long gone. Anything she left won't lead to her or help you."

Conan wrinkled his nose and wiped his arm across it when it itched. "Did you look then?"

"I did not. I'm sure that Kuroba-san was in the area and anything that could have been picked up would have been picked up by her. You can ask her if you want when she gets back. There might be some information hidden on Hakuba-kun's laptop. I'm sure you'll want to tackle that yourself when she brings it back."

Conan made a disgruntled noise in his throat. "I'm not her. Where and what direction did she go?"

Yusaku placed a hand on his son's head as he stood. "That's not something you need to worry about. I noticed Asano-sensei doing it for Hakuba-kun. You and Hattori-kun should take your medicine."

Conan glared at his dad. He didn't care about that. He wanted his information. Maybe when she got back, if he led up to it and she didn't know his father had concealed the information, he could get it from Kid's mom.

Takagi remember the problem with the medicine last night. He wasn't going to let Hattori-kun get away without taking it again. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, going into the other room. He held it out to Hattori-kun. "You should really take your medicine. Sorry I forgot again." He hadn't been thinking about that, again, and he should have.

Heiji looked down at Kazuha before letting go with one hand and taking it. After he downed it, he thought on how Kuroba should have been too. They should all have been taking stuff and he doubted that this kidnapper had given him so much as a painkiller let alone whatever he'd seen the doc give Kuroba's mom.

Eri watched and waited for Takagi-keiji to get himself together before getting a glass of her own and going back to the bedroom to get Conan's medicine as well. She came back into the main room and handed it to Ran, seeing Shinichi was still near his father and knowing he would rather take something from her. She smiled at her daughter. "He doesn't seem very happy. I think you should go cheer him up."

Ran looked at the things her mom had passed her than up to her and gave a small smile. She'd done this with Conan-kun a few times and it would be familiar enough. She stood and headed over to where he was talking to his dad. Stooping down, she held them out. "Come on, you need them."

Conan looked up at Ran's voice, taken out of his thoughts. He reached up instinctively and grabbed the pill, holding it in his hand and looking at it as if it had the answers he wanted. Vermouth wouldn't have left any trace, and if she did, it would only be to trick him. There didn't seem to be anyway to reverse the trace on the transmitter or she wouldn't have kept it on her. Conan took the pill and put it in his mouth before taking the water from her and swallowing. He handed it back to Ran, leaning against the wall. If he wasn't even given where they had met, he couldn't even get an idea of direction, not that that could be counted on. It was like trying to find a buried treasure without having the code to follow.

Ran took the glass back and couldn't help but smile. Without his glasses, she could really see that he had the same expression every time he was trying to figure something out. How she had accepted that he wasn't Shinichi for so long...it seemed stupid now.

…

Nothing. At least, nothing that was on the surface and a few things she'd peeked at made her realize she really should wait for Hakuba-kun to talk her though a few of these files. She got back to the house after a quick stop and slipped into the house. She locked eyes with Kudo-kun and tipped her head. She wasn't sure what had been shared with who and didn't want to open a can of worms. It was hard enough knowing that something on this laptop might be the reason Kaito was-... Oh she was going to regret taking him.

Conan didn't wait for his dad. He saw Kid's mom walk in and he reached his hands up. "Let me see."

Chikage looked down at Shinichi-kun and sighed. "I think Hakuba-kun should be in on it. I'd rather he tell us what is what first and go from there."

"I'll ask him." Conan didn't give up. He may have been left behind but he wasn't an amateur with computers and he could call the professor or ask Hakuba-kun for anything he might not know how to get around.

Chikage knew trying to deter him would be as easy as deterring Kaito. "Fine." She crouched and held out the laptop with a small device sitting on top of it. _"I'm not sure, but you may be better for it. Plug that in the USB first and I mean it. Check with him before you unlock something."_

_"I'm not an idiot. It's Hakuba. If he knows enough he could have linked his own viruses up to his computer."_ Conan took it from her, being careful that he wouldn't drop it. He didn't turn to go before turning back, trying not to move his arms. "_You weren't able to trace the transmitter back to her, right?" _There was no why she wouldn't have tired if she could, but he had to ask. Considering it was a transmitter, even if there was a way, it would be difficult if not next to impossible.

_"No. The one she's using, it's a receiver... nothing out, so nothing to trace."_ Chikage sighed. She'd never thought they'd be used against them. Maybe getting a small transmitter on them so they can track all their things would come in handy. Too late now though. She touched Shinichi-kun's arm. _"And the warning wasn't about any viruses either; it's about the content itself."_

Conan frowned. What content did he have to look out for? He walked away anyway, going to the back room. He set the laptop down, going to reach the handled when he remembered Aoko was in there. Great. He wouldn't be- Hakuba could handle it. He opened the knob and looked in. "Hello?"

Aoko looked over at the door, surprised it was Conan-kun that was coming in this time. "Oh, hi there. Did you want to look in on Hakuba-kun too?"

Conan smiled, giving Aoko his best puppy dog eyes. "Hai. I was worried about Hakuba-niichan." Conan brought in the computer, hoping she wouldn't say anything about it. He didn't know if she'd heard there could be information on it. "Asano-sensei let me use his computer and showed me how to play music on it. I wanna sit with Hakuba-niichan." He looked really sad about it, "but I don't like leaving Ran-niichan. She's really worried and I don't know what to say to her." Then he made himself look happy again. "Can I visit Hakuba-niichan and can you help Ran-niichan feel better? No one has to be sad then."

Aoko smiled. He was definitely thoughtful and he'd seemed to have had a nice connection with Hakuba-kun in the hospital. "Of course. I'll go keep her company." She looked over at Hakuba-kun. "Hey, you know if you need anything, just ask."

Saguru nodded. "Arigatou, Aoko-san." He listened and heard the door close before taking a deep breath. "I take it that laptop is, in fact, mine."

"Of course." Conan sat down on the floor, starting it up. He waited for the boot process to finish before plugging in the driver. He didn't know what he'd come across, but he had the key code to most of it next to him. "What's your password?"

Saguru smirked slightly. "One-nine-B-Rathbone-three-nine."

Conan smiled and typed it in, getting onto the desktop and going into the computer files to check into what was there. "Damn it, Hakuba. You've got like a million things on here." Conan looked around, wishing he had some kind of external hard drive to move the files he was sure were free too. He settled on making a new folder he would stuff everything into. Just getting into the hard drive after he did that showed that there were dozens of hidden files that weren't even labeled with anything recognizable. Half the stuff Hakuba had was encrypted and odds were it was things he'd done himself. "What's your key?" Conan looked up at Hakuba. "They're not all different, are they?"

"Some are." Saguru looked down at where the voice was, making out the glow from the computer screen. "Most will open by putting the final year of the movies between the B and R. Only ten of the others will-... should remain locked. Those have secondary passwords."

On top of which, even if he did find them he had no way of breaking them unless he found the encryption key and, since there was the small chance Hakuba would find it, that wasn't going to be easy. There were millions of possibilities and even a super computer wouldn't be able to run through them all. There was no way the file was just on there and Hakuba hadn't seen it either. Checking for consistency was great and all, but again, he wouldn't be able to touch any of the files. If there was a key, it would be at Hakuba's house. That was if there was data to find. Conan started downloaded the program and leaned against the chair Hakuba was sitting in. "You know this is next to impossible unless he left the data sitting around your computer or you know his encryption key that, for all I know, could be a series of thousands of numbers that he hid."

Saguru thought about what he knew of his father. "I do not believe it would be too difficult. If anything, he may hide it where I would no longer look. Any new files or used space would catch my attention. While it runs, could you bring up the files labeled with 'C cases' and..." Saguru looked up and closed his eyes. "And 'D cases'. We can go through those first."

"Let me start this." The download wasn't taking that long but it took at least another minute until he had it scanning the desktop for the files. "Okay." Conan went into the file cases, no locks blocking him. "You really think he left the key on your computer? I mean, that's kind of like locking your door and leaving the key under the mat." He was skeptical about it, but hey, why not look?

"He used the hanging plant actually. And while he was fair on computers he did know it was rare for me to revisit those files, especially considering what some of them concerned." Saguru took another breath and reached over to stroke Watson. This would likely mean that Conan-kun would see some of the cases he had files on that very few knew about. He knew it would be telling him more about him and his past than he had even told Kuroba.

Conan stopped the software, changing it so it wouldn't scan the whole hard drive. It would take too much time, and if Hakuba had a good idea where it was hidden then why not try? While he gave instructions he looked into the case files too, just because he was curious. The more recent ones held his interest more than the rest. The scan was done in a few minutes, seven different files popping up. He eliminated four because Hakuba's key decrypted them, the other three still suspicious. "Now what do we do about his encryption key? It sounded like you knew what it was."

"I saw him use it a few times though he never realized I noticed. 'Q apostrophe s underscore gamble.' I suppose he watched a few Bond movies too many." Saguru had not understood it however it was possible.

Conan typed the password in. Nothing on the first one. He tried it on the second, finding it in the formatting of a word processor document. That one took it and Conan had to stop what he was doing, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. That had actually worked. It- had- worked. The odds were so astronomically low, odds were that they either wouldn't find it or wouldn't have the key that finding it after only what, a half an hour? It was just more than he had expected. He smiled, hovering the mouse on the document, not sure if he wanted to click it. Doing that the last few times he'd found documents on _them_ had destroyed them. "Found it."

Saguru leaned forward, surprised and, in truth relieved. "So... find out what he had that was worth all this." And determine how to get Kuroba back by either giving false information or seeing if it is nothing enough that they could return it to her as it was. He doubted that would be the case considering it was put on his laptop but he was not going to let Kuroba down. Not after what he had done for him.

Conan hesitated over the keys. "What if it corrupts the file?" He turned to Hakuba. He wasn't sure how protected it was. Even if he had time to look into it, it maybe be like taking on a bomb- only without blue prints. He'd needed to know what was inlayed into the data. For all he knew there could be another encryption, only on the encrypted file now, one that could set off something that would destroy it. "How much do you want to take the chance? I'll try if you want me to."

Saguru hesitated. "I am not sure if he would set it up that way or not. I never had any idea he had accessed my laptop. There are not many times I left it unlocked and if he wished to retrieve the information he would have to do it quickly." He glanced over at the glow from the screen. "I would prefer to try checking it first to make sure nothing will be triggered however, time is against us."

Conan looked at what had to either have gotten into more files or was something to protect the hard drive from viruses. He didn't know how well that would work with new stuff coming out practically every day but they needed proof anyway. If they couldn't get into it now, it would be useless anyway. He opened it, wincing his eyes and hoping that it didn't set anything off. He scanned over the files. There were several dozen transactions. They weren't amazing but he could follow them. The rest seemed to be some kind of note, and about Hakuba. Conan didn't say anything. "She won't just take the information. If we're going to risk copying it, I need a USB or another hard drive. I can't risk email."

"I sometimes have an extra flash drive with me, however, it is quite obvious that two straight visits to two different hospitals after an arrest has left me lacking anything of my own. We would have to ask someone else."

"I'm going to go ask the doctor then." Conan got up, bringing the laptop with him and putting it on the other side of the chair. "Make sure not just anyone sees that while I'm gone." He left the room. He went over to Kid's mom, because he didn't know, as much as he wanted it, how safe keeping the information was. This was Vermouth and she'd be getting a copy. Editing it would change the date it was last saved and holding onto that kind of information, since she was likely going to follow up on what was on there- it wasn't safe. Hakuba didn't know that, or at least, how extensive and dangerous it was. He wanted to use the information more than anything but anything he would get would be wiped away once it was in her hands. It was pointless, but he didn't feel like saying that aloud yet. Kid's mom ended up being right by his dad. He stopped next to them, waiting a second before smiling slanted. "Well, the file's on there and opened. What are we doing now?"

Chikage looked down at Shinichi-kun, thrilled beyond words that it had been on there but knowing that just handing it over would be bad. _"Easy. Get a copy after it's checked and get Kaito back. What do you have in mind?"_

Conan shrugged, not looking at her. Not really looking at his father either. If they wanted to use the information, they had to get records of it _before_ they turned it over, and he didn't think that Kid's mom would want to wait while he did that.

_"Shinichi."_ Yusaku bent down and put a hand on his son's shoulder. _"You're really growing up aren't you? Go put your own code on it, just for back up. Bring the computer to me and we'll talk."_

Conan wrinkled his nose at his dad. He'd grown up years ago. He wasn't a kid. He left them anyway though. Let his dad deal with it. He was going to go look for a camera. It was safer than anything else, he just hoped he could get it to read off the computer screen well enough to save that data, if only for himself and not the courts.

Yusaku stood back up with an exhaled breath. "He'll make sure we have whatever it says." He turned to Chikage. "Now it's up to getting your son first and foremost. I'm sure Shinichi isn't too thrilled with that, it's easy enough to see, but I think right now past actions aren't as important as the ones effecting the present, don't you agree?"

Chikage nodded. "Not the first time past deeds were overlooked, I know Kaito's planning something that even Shinichi-kun couldn't find fault in."

Yusaku smiled. "Then I doubt anyone else will be able to either." Being as non-personal as he could be, since reaching for her hand would be too much and he'd just done it with Shinichi, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's retrieve him so that he can do whatever he'd like. I think its best that you go this time, seeing as you had a run in with her in either case, and I'll accompany you. There should be no reason for anyone else to go and the less she feels we're watching her, the less reason she'd have to hold him."

"I agree. She'll know I'm there either way. I think I'll ask Asano-sensei if he can tend to him. He's going to be needing some care if I have to ask Hakuba-kun to get him to stay down and take it."

His smile turned up a little more. "Then the doctor and Hakuba-kun too. I'm sure that won't be threatening as long as neither is confrontational. While Shinichi takes care of the information, I think I'm going to go rent another car and leave that van you acquired at the dealership. We can return the rented one right after this way and be sure she will not be tracing any vehicles back to us. That is, as long as you will talk to Hakuba-kun and Asano-sensei about accompanying us."

Chikage looked up and smiled. "Arigatou. I'll do that." She turned and headed toward where Asano-sensei had been only to see he was gone. Hattori pointed down the hallway so she went that way, seeing an open door and looking in to see Asano-sensei pulling a video camera out of a drawer and holding it out to Shinichi-kun.

Conan accepted the video camera, holding up his hand for a normal camera as well. This would be tricky since it was hard to capture a computer screen image on camera, but he'd be able to do it and it wasn't like this would leave any trace. He turned to leave the room, passing Kid's mom. He didn't say anything, going to the back room. He should be done before she came for it.

Asano watched the boy go and noticed Kuroba-san standing there. "I'm guessing you want to talk to me."

"Yes, you know Kaito's been gone for awhile. When we go to make the trade I'd like you to come with us. Anything you can do to make sure he's OK-"

Asano nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be there." She bowed to him with a smile and turned, leaving faster than he'd thought possible.

Conan had to take a few pictures of each document, each a bit flawed but readable for most of it. The video camera just came out white. He was only about halfway through when Kid's mom came. He barely looked up, moving the mouse to get the rest of the document he was on. "Few more minutes."

Saguru looked over when someone came in and Conan-kun addressed him or her. He had no idea what was on there as Conan-kun had not told him. Whoever it was must have made a silent gesture or not responded at all, though he heard the person walk over to them, no doubt to see what it said.

Conan looked at Kid's mother, seeing her hovering over his shoulder. He ran through what was left of the files, putting the camera aside and leaving it on the letter long enough for her to read it. He took it back and went back to taking pictures. "You might be able to do more with the information."

Chikage's eyes had hardened as she read what Shinichi-kun showed her. She sure would be doing something with it. He'd thought about it before hand... months if the date was right. How could he be so dismissive of his own flesh and blood? Hakuba-kun didn't deserve that man to be planning things like that and the man didn't deserve Hakuba-kun period.

Conan had a whole ton of pictures by the time he was done, more than double because he wanted to make sure everything was legible. He might not have any names, but he had contacts and a history. The least he could do was call Jodie-sensei and see if she could find anything out. He pushed the laptop over to Kid's mom. "Odds are that she'll want the whole thing. I zipped and emailed most of the files to myself but you're going to lose some." He'd only really had time to do those two folders because they'd been open and he'd thought about it- sans the ones his father had encrypted of course. He wasn't going to get them hunted down again.

Saguru nodded. "I understand and expected as much if it was where he had put them." He stood and with a quick signal, listened to Watson set off across the room.

Chikage took the laptop and looked over in time to see Hakuba-kun's hawk fly off and perch itself on the top of the cage. She smiled sadly. She had as well but still hoped to return it to him, especially considering the amount of data on it that had nothing to do with her. "We'll be back with Kaito later. Hakuba-kun, I-"

"I am coming with you as well."

Conan stood up, ready to go to a phone and holding on to the camera. "If you go you'll only put yourself in danger. The less the better."

Chikage put her hand on Hakuba-kun's shoulder. She may have been tempted to take him to get Kaito to let the doctor look at him as soon as he could but now... "He has a point. I bet you don't want to wait but we are taking Asano-sensei with us and he can check Kaito first thing." She waited but he didn't sit, he didn't fight her either so she removed her hand and looked over and down at Shinichi-kun before crouching beside him. _"What did you tell him about what was on here?"_ She held up the laptop.

Conan closed his eyes and shook his head. He hadn't known what to say and right now it just wasn't important. He had the facts, they weren't changing, and he didn't think Hakuba could think worse of his father than he already did.

Chikage sighed and looked over at Hakuba-kun before looking back at Shinichi-kun. _"Any idea where to look for the other person from the other stuff you saw?" 'Just to narrow it down. The sooner the better.'_

_"Anyone with those types of connections she probably looked into. They're dead then."_ Conan looked up at Kid's mom. _I'm going to look anyway though._

_"Let me know what you get when I get back."_ Chikage knew she couldn't spend much time now, not until Kaito was safe. She straightened and opened the door, going out to meet up with Kudo-kun.

Conan took a breath, looking up at Hakuba. He looked back at the door before smiling. "Why are you still here? If you don't hurry up, they're going to leave without you."

Saguru turned toward him and started forward. He put a hand out to make sure he did not hit the door itself.

"Come on." Conan pushed the door open, grabbing Hakuba's hand so he wasn't scrambling around. Holding onto his fingers, he led him out of the room and touched his hand to the wall. "Don't trip."

Saguru followed Conan-kun, feeling his way along the wall and soon picked up voices. Kuroba-san and Kudo-san were speaking and while he missed what they had said, he caught Asano-sensei confirm something.

Conan slowed as they got closer, the conversation catching his interest. It was whispered, but it wasn't as if they were all whispering. He was kind of surprised they were taking as much time as they were considering he had been hovered over. Hakuba was catching some of what had been in the note now but he saw no reason why he shouldn't. It just didn't seem the time.

Saguru paused midstride when he heard what they were actually talking about. The talking ceased and he realized the two of them had been noticed. He decided he would question them about what they were talking about after. Triage dictated Kuroba's rescue came first. "I said I was coming."

Chikage looked over at the two men. She had brought up the laptop to see if Asano-sensei thought they should wait to tell Hakuba-kun about it with what he had been going through and Asano-sensei had agreed. Seeing the two boys there, he'd heard at least some of it.

Conan was tempted enough to come along as well. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, Hakuba fine on his own. "Where are you going and how are you going to get there?"

Yusaku had only just come back with the car when he'd been made part of informed. It almost felt childish. They could discuss it later. "We are going by car and, while I would not usually deny you, you can be a bit spontaneous."

Conan frowned, hearing only half of his question answered and in a way he didn't like. "I'm not stupid." He wasn't. He couldn't say he could just stand back though. "Do what you want then." He stayed against the wall, out of this argument. He didn't think it was smart to have Hakuba go, he had said so, that didn't mean that it wasn't better to be stupid sometimes. This was his fight to put up.

Asano shook his head. "I wouldn't have advised you to go the first time. Stress won't be good for either of you. Frankly, since I don't know what Kuroba-kun will be like, I'd rather he not be worried about you being there and in danger too. Just stay here. Kuroba-san and I had stuff from the hospital in the back of the van just in case any of you needed it. We'll bring him back here as soon as we can."

Saguru shook his head. "I doubt he will accept it and if he needs a reason to, my being there may get him to cooperate."

Asano crossed his arms and frowned. Back in the PT room, Kuroba-kun had only come to him after he had helped Hakuba-kun and then, only so he could be better before Hakuba-kun saw how bad off he was. It was true; the boy had dodged any attempts unless someone else forced him to. He looked up at the ceiling, knowing that he may regret the words he was going to say. Of course, when had Hakuba-kun ever really taken his advice? "Fine."

Chikage watched Hakuba-kun nod as though it were simply a predetermined thing and started toward them.

Yusaku smiled and held out his hand, grabbing Hakuba-kun. He turned to Chikage. "I believe we can sit in the back seats while you two ride up front. It's roomy but it still is a car and I'm sure the kind doctor can fit in the back with us once we get Kuroba-kun."

Chikage nodded and looked at Shinichi-kun. She mouthed 'Do what you can.' and headed for the front door.

Conan smiled. Yeah, that was going to be so easy locked inside the house. He went into the living room, moving the curtains aside so that he could see. He was kinda surprised they had another car and the white one was gone. Hm. He'd have to see what he could find through phone calls. He was going to the doctor's room then. At least he could get some privacy.

Yusaku lead Hakuba-kun to the door, giving him his shoes so he could change them. He smiled when the left the door into some of the only fresh air Hakuba-kun had been getting recently, and into the back seat, watching the others get in. "I think it would be best to meet up at the same place. It gives her less idea as to our location."

"Agreed. I'll contact her there." Chikage started up the car and set off to the same area they had been last time. Their luck had struck again. While Hakuba-kun had heard what she said it had also lead to them finding what they needed. She pulled up to the same spot as before and shut off the car. Taking out the bug she reactivated it as she took a deep breath. "I know you're there. I have what you want. Same place as this morning. Trade, just like you said, so keep your end."

…

Vermouth smiled, taking her hand away from her ear. She wasn't near the house since she'd had to pick up her bike and she'd need a car to take Kaito-kun with her. A call and a trip nearby got her another car. She went back to get him after. Walking in, she stopped to get several things, bringing them upstairs with her. Kaito-kun had clearly worn himself out again, his breaths a little heavy though he did find energy enough to glare at her. She put the things down on the table, pouring some of the bottle onto a cloth and covering his face. "You're friends want you back. Be a good boy and stop struggling. You know I can't trust you."

Kaito held his breath, trying and failing to turn his head away from the chloroform. His headache was terrible, making the movements painful. She wasn't moving it away though and he needed to breathe. That didn't stop him from trying until he had to take in air, hating this and all that had happened. If this had happened first, he never would have been caught, been so vulnerable.

Vermouth checked his pulse to make sure Kaito-kun wasn't faking it. "Good boy." Taking out a needle, she set it up, fixing the needle into a vain at the bend in his arm, taking three vials of his blood. She took some more of his hair, where it was already missing on the one side, and snipped it, putting it into a bag. "This is what you get for being untrustworthy." She ran her fingers down his forehead on the side where his bangs were a lot shorter now. "I won't use it unless you make me." She then got to uncuffing him, keeping the shackles on once she freed him from the bed. She held him as best she could and took him to the car, putting him in the backseat. There had to be some arrangements made before she let him go. It took her a little over twenty minutes to get back and she parked the car, leaning against it again, the car locked, the keys in her hand and her gun close.

Chikage held the laptop tight and looked around. Kudo-kun and Hakuba-kun were nearby by but it was almost half an hour before she finally caught sight of her. "She's here." She started toward the sidewalk, calm and with a smile, as though enjoying a walk.

Yusaku held tighter to Hakuba-kun's hand. He didn't need any lesson on what to do anymore than Shinichi did, and he didn't feel like he'd be losing his cool. He followed after Chikage, keeping them a few feet back still, enough to be at her side if she needed it or turn to defend Hakuba-kun. "Let her do the speaking."

Saguru nodded. He would not jeopardize Kuroba's life. He knew he was not rash but he was aware that this woman had likely near starved him. He heard Kuroba-san call out a greeting that seemed pleasant enough but he knew she would not have stopped to speak to anyone else and Kudo-san coming to a stop confirmed it.

Vermouth smiled cordially when three of them came up on her. She knew all of them, and as long as there was distance, she was fine with it. Chikage came up with a laptop, likely either fake or what she was really looking for. She'd need to look it over if it was and she didn't trust her. "Far enough." Her smile and words were just as kind. She thought for a second before smiling a little more, her blond hair unhidden and waving in a cute way around her shoulders as she tipped her head to the side and looked at the younger boy. "Hakuba-kun, right? Why don't you bring it to me?"

Chikage looked back at him and then back at her. "You already have one; I am not going to let you take another. Where's Kaito?"

"Hakuba-kun serves no purpose to me and your son does." Vermouth added a little laugh at the end, seeming as innocent as wanted. "Kaito-kun's in the car. I had to make sure he wouldn't fight me so he's sleeping right now. Now? Weren't we here to make a deal? I don't really trust either of you so, Hakuba-kun, bring it to me."

Saguru nodded and started forward. Knowing the shape in front of him to be Kuroba-san, he reached forward. "I will do it."

Chikage looked at Kudo-kun. If he let Hakuba-kun go, she'd give him the laptop but at the same time she knew Kaito would hate it that Hakuba-kun had to play her game for him.

"I see a better option." Yusaku grabbed the laptop before either Hakuba-kun could or Chikage could hold onto it. He put it on the floor and started to back up, taking Hakuba-kun with him. "How about that? Don't go near the car with it and we'll make the trade at a distance, so all is fair."

Vermouth smiled. Clever man. "As long as you all back up." Her eyes lit on Chikage. "Some maybe farther than others."

Chikage looked at the car, wanting to check. "Open the door first. I want to see for myself that he's there."

"He wouldn't do me any good after this. More of a liability, really, if I couldn't shake you." Vermouth opened the back door of the car though and pulled up on Kaito-kun's shirt sleeve so she could see him. She put her other hand under his chin. Putting him back down, she closed the door and leaned against it. "I never go into something intending to lie. That makes for bad business."

He was out sure enough but he was there. No mask or dummy and the lack of hair that she had no doubt used when she met them that morning matching. She couldn't trust herself to speak so she simply fixed her eyes, gave a sharp nod and started backing up.

Vermouth waited until they were a good distance, bending down and opening the laptop. It had only been put on standby so the files she was looking for were open when it started back up. She lifted her eyes every few seconds, watching the others. The other few seconds she was looking into the files and seeing how and when they'd been manipulated. Some of it caught her eye and she couldn't help but smile. She put the laptop down and stood up. "Seems you have something I'm interested in after all. I leave it here, get Kaito-kun out and leave him by the car, then go around to the other side with the computer and we all go away happy." She pulled out a gun and aimed it at the back door. "You all move before I'm done and I'm very good at finding any target I want- and I never miss what I'm aiming for."

Yusaku held up his hands, giving her less reason to think he was up to something. "I don't see a problem with that so long as you don't shoot him once you have the computer."

Vermouth smiled again. He was cute. She could like him, but Cool Guy was more her style. "It would gain me nothing to do that."

Yusaku nodded and looked at Chikage. It seemed of all of them, she was the one she was most wary of. "I believe that is a fair deal. I can't see her having anything to gain either unless she had a way to take us all out and, in such a public place and with our numbers, there's a chance she'd either be seen or one of us would get away. It would be more dangerous than not for her to follow through with what she's said she would."

Saguru did not hear Kuroba-san respond but the footsteps brought her to his side. He knew she must be agreeing to it and he remained where he was, for now. He had heard the car door and was certain he could make it there once the car was gone.

Vermouth saw them comply and smiled, going back to the car but always looking over her shoulder. She climbed in a bit, turning back to make sure she wasn't rushed. Considering Kaito-kun was under her fingertips, literally, she didn't think they'd risk it. She leaned over, unlocking the cuffs and taking his free hand, pressing Kaito's fingertips onto it. No point in doing anything halfway if she needed the information one day. She dropped the shackles onto the floor as if she didn't care about them, lifted Kaito-kun up and getting him - now free - out of the car before laying him down on the sidewalk. She continued to watch them as she went forward and grabbed the computer, her hand always on the gun, before backing away, always facing them, and getting into the car and taking off.

As soon as he heard the car start to pull away he started forward. He was sure he could reach Kuroba if he headed toward where the car had been.

Chikage took off after she saw the car leave, her eyes not leaving Sharon until she turned toward her son. She dropped to her knees and started checking him. Pulse. Breathing. Everything. Asano-sensei would be giving him a full check but she almost didn't want to risk moving him. She settled for brushing his hair back, seeing some of it much shorter than it had been. "Kaito. Kaito."

Yusaku stopped Hakuba-kun short, letting Chikage get to Kaito-kun first. "Here." He took his hand from the boy's shoulder where he had grabbed him and led him next to where Chikage was kneeling. He would have left her alone, but Hakuba-kun was just as eager as she was to make sure he was alright.

Saguru heard Kuroba-san calling his name and crouched down. He had gone though this enough that he did not need his eyes to see what was in front of him. He had seen it following the task where he had been burned and again on the beach prior to finding Conan-kun. "Kudo-san, call Asano-sensei. He can bring the car over and check on Kuroba."

Yusaku had planned on it once Hakuba-kun was settled, but the boy was just worried. "Of course I will." He already had his cellular out and was calling the doctor. Kaito-kun didn't seem to be waking, but if he had been drugged, that was no surprise. His life shouldn't have been in any danger, though he words to the doctor to pull up would have been calm in any case.

Chikage continued checking Kaito, rubbing his hands and forehead. She saw his lips were dry and cracked and wished the doctor would hurry. She'd also spotted a fresh needle mark and cursed to herself, knowing she'd have to tell him, but later, not right now. She glanced to her side and saw Hakuba-kun looked almost as though he could see everything. She put a smile in her voice and reached over, taking his hand and holding Kaito's in it. "There. Pulse is good. He's no doubt just tired, weak-"

"And or drugged." Saguru finished but the pumping blood did reassure him. He heard a car pull up and a door open. Asano-sensei's voice made him squeeze Kuroba's hand, no matter how weak it was comparatively, before backing up slightly and letting Kuroba-san take sole hold of Kuroba's hand. She was his mother and Asano-sensei would need room. It made sense that he moved.

Asano dropped to his knees and checked the teen over. He was obviously dehydrated and needed water fast. He'd have recommended an IV to help with it but setting that up out here would be dangerous if he woke up and reacted to it.

Chikage kneeled over and, after the doctor nodded, she lifted Kaito's head enough to hug him to her. "Come on. You can do this. I know you can. Just wake up."

Kaito felt suddenly warm. It was a welcome and it relaxed him. It was only then that he noticed it felt like he was sleeping on a bed of ice. He couldn't really move one of his arms but he tried to move the other, finding he couldn't move that one either. Something was holding him down. His throat felt really dry but the shiver that ran through his body gave him the energy to speak, if not quietly. _"Brrr. Who filled... the bed with... ice cream?"_

Chikage choked on an unintentional laugh. "Only you would think that." She brushed his hair aside and pulled him closer when something landed on him. It was a suit coat...she glanced over and saw Hakuba-kun minus the one he had been wearing. She moved the jacket around Kaito as she lifted him a bit more. "Better?"

Kaito nodded, shivering again just because it was cold and he was waking up. Opening his eyes, the light was almost harsh. _"Sorry." _He hadn't been able to get away and he was with his mom again. That woman had used him against her again. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. We're taking you back with us. Just relax for a bit." Chikage looked up at Kudo-kun and Asano-sensei. "If you two will get him in the front, we'll get in the back."

Kaito held on to his mom's hand, holding her where she was. No moving. Not yet. _"What happened?"_ He didn't know what any of this was about, and any part of him that could think was still sleeping or slacking off on the job as he was trying to wake himself up, random stabs of pain helping him get there.

_"You remember that fake info she had me deliver to that other person. She wanted the real thing this time. Now, please, let us get you back to the house, warmed up and get you something to drink."_ Chikage moved her thumb on the back of his hand, still holding him to her to get him as warm as she could.

_"So help me... no more."_ Kaito would go up to danger's front door and punch it in the eye if this kept up. He pulled his legs closer to him, his mother supporting the other half of his body. He wasn't sure of his balance or strength, but he wasn't going to be carried. He couldn't wrap his other arm around her though. _"I'll go there... but I'm... going back walking."_ Talking was harder than moving his legs, so he figured with some help, he'd be fine.

Saguru could hear Kuroba talking and his mother responding however the words were much too quiet for him to make out. Saguru relaxed, knowing he was awake and speaking.

Asano shook his head when Kuroba-kun tried to stand on his own. "Stubborn, all of you." He reached out and put a hand under the teen's right arm rather than his elbow since Hakuba-kun was still fairly close.

Kaito blinked his eyes at the doctor. He must have missed him there. Blinking may have been the problem. His vision was a little blurry. He used the help to stand up though, his legs a little farther apart to keep him steady. He saw the others and immediately threw the doctor off of him. He didn't need any balance to fall- that was easy. Landing on his knees, back on the floor, he grabbed Hakuba as best he could with one arm. Hakuba hadn't been looking at him. Nothing had changed. He had let himself be used and it had hurt Hakuba all the more and he didn't need it, or deserve it, and his mom- He loved his mom, and he was going to hug her and not let her go once he got back on his feet again, but right now he wasn't letting Hakuba go, as weak as his hold was. _"Damn. You're still..."_ Kaito stopped and smiled. _"Hey, thanks... for coming to get me."_

Saguru was shocked when he felt the hold but shook his head slightly. "You have already done the same for me. Twice. Not to mention it was partly because of me anyway."

"It wasn't at-" Kaito had to stop and cough. Okay, yelling hurt. He held him a little tighter after he backed away to do that, taking a breath. _"Wasn't. Isn't. Nothing he did... has anything to do... with you. Not now, not ever."_

"It was my laptop."

Kaito was tempted to yell again, forcing himself to slow his words. The world was kinda spinny anyway. _"I don't care. You don't blame... an innocent person... for finding money... someone else stole." _

"I never realized he had planted anything on it. Asano-sensei said that someone had replaced him that first night. I remembered him, or her, asking if my fa-if he had ever given me anything to hold on to. I do not believe I would have thought of it in time otherwise." Saguru took a shaky breath and let his head drop forward. He would not...not here. All the same, he could not stop the slight shaking.

Kaito held Hakuba tighter. His pain was so tangible it hurt, but he couldn't help a smile. _"Something... I didn't tell you. Should be done... by now."_ Kaito let out a breath. _"Feels like forever ago... but remember what I promised... when you saved us? Back at the station?"_

Saguru had to think a moment. At the station. When had he saved them? He was going to be killed and Kuroba had saved him then his mother had come in and they had left via the fire escape. "Are you certain you are alright? Because you were the one that saved me."

_"No."_ Kaito moved his hand to Hakuba's shoulder. _"You saved me. Anyone who was... working with him would have... got us in seconds. I made you a... promise."_ He grinned, though he was sure Hakuba couldn't see it. _"For the past... day in a half... you shouldn't have been blaming yourself. I got the call... it was almost done... before I left."_ He laughed. _"You're not Hakuba, or let's say 'a' Hakuba. You've been a Kuroba for over twenty-four hours. I promised I'd make you... my brother."_

Saguru froze. It was almost as though the air was gone. Was it real? Was he serious? Could it have...

Kaito stood himself up on his knees better, putting his hand in Hakuba's and smiling. "_You can use the... _family_ name. I'm good... with Kaito. Not confusing that way. I keep my... promises."_ Kaito shivered, some of the energy of wanting to tell him this draining out. "_Now... you can't take his blame. My dad... is kinda like your dad now. That guy... was just a man who... you were accidentally put with. Fate, can mess up like that sometimes, Kuroba-kun_." Kaito couldn't stop the chuckle at the end of that sentence.

Saguru shook his head. "No. It..." Saguru took a shaky breath. He would not. Not yet. Not here. Not at a time like this. "To a brother... it would be 'Saguru'."

Kaito laughed a little more. "_Sure thing, Saguru."_ He laughed a little again after too. Man did that sound weird. He had to put his hand on the floor to keep himself somewhat straight so he could turn to his mom. "_Sorry I didn't... ask."_

Chikage shook her head, smiling the whole time. "I guessed in the alleyway, as soon as we climbed down the fire escape." She walked over and knelt beside the two of them, Kaito on her left and Haku... Saguru on her right. "You told me, when I was hugging you, to hug my other son. Remember? I know once you get an idea in your head you follow though." She put an arm around each of them and pulled them both together and to her.

Kaito pressed into his mom, taking... Saguru. That was going to be for a while - with him. It was warm and he didn't have to worry about the cold or falling over. It brought his _family_ together too. He didn't want to move- or really, let go. This was the answer he'd been looking for for so long. This was right. His dad- their dad, wouldn't have had it any other way either.

Asano was lost as to what had just happened but Hakuba-kun... or by the sound of it Kuroba-kun- well- Kuroba-kun had made Hakuba-kun a Kuroba too. So both teens were-... This was going to be confusing. Kuroba-kun had that jacket on but he was still dehydrated no doubt and at this rate Hakuba-Kuroba-kun would start to get cold and he didn't need that either. He cleared his throat lightly and motioned to the car. The three of them could have the backseat at least.

Yusaku took his coat off and put it over Saguru-kun. For the time being he wasn't going to disturb them, though he did see the need for them to get indoors soon. A few minutes would do no harm and now they both had jackets, she he was letting them be.

Saguru felt something be put on him, a jacket. He was still so completely overwhelmed. Kuroba Saguru... it was different but it severed any connection with Hakuba Damashi. He wanted so much to look Ku-Kaito in the eye, thank him in some way that he had no words for. Even to return the embrace when his arms could not rise enough to do so. He felt Kuroba-san...or...Okaasan, shift.

Chikage knew both boys, especially Kaito, would need to move soon, even though both were now wearing jackets. And Kaito needed something to drink and eat after what he'd gone through. She leaned back a bit to look at them. "Come on. Let's get you both in the car. The others are waiting."

Kaito looked over at his mom and tried to blink a few times. He didn't really wanna move but the cold was the only thing on his side right now, keeping him up and focused. He'd be out once he got somewhere warm. He'd had so much more energy trying to get away, but then again, he'd only really been moving his arms. "Kay. Don't move." He turned, putting his hand on her shoulder and getting himself to stand up, if not a bit unsteadily. He'd work on that. He couldn't afford to let his mom go, not able to do much with his other hand. He smiled. She'd just have to help his newly legalized brother to his feet.

Chikage waited until Kaito was up to stand herself, taking Saguru's hand so he could stand too. He still seemed like he was trying to take it in. He must not have thought that Kaito would mean brothers literally and not just saying it. "OK, in you go." She took the few steps to the car so they could get in.

Kaito smiled, letting go of his mom and taking Hakuba's hand. He had cramps and he was a little dizzy, but he could walk. "Going." Man, talking would have to wait until he got some water though.

Yusaku patted the doctor's shoulder. "You're the passenger if I'm driving then." He started around the other side of the car. The others should be fine getting in by the curb.

Saguru touched the door and paused. Kaito should go in either second as it would allow someone to be on either side of him. "Ku-Kaito, perhaps you should go in second. I have been getting accustomed to this and you are the one that has not eaten for nearly two days."

Kaito smiled, mostly for the fact he hadn't had -kun added onto his name. He seemed like the stickler type who would try it. _"I'd rather lean on the window."_ It would be easier. Sitting in the middle would be uncomfortable and he'd be able to lean against the door that way. _"You sit in the middle."_

Saguru felt himself be led forward and sat down. He let go of her hand and started sliding over while making certain not to let go.

Kaito smiled, watching his mom get in and Saguru taking him with him more than Kaito was holding on, so he was more or less forced inside when he moved over. Kaito closed the door, resting one arm against it while he looked at it. _"While we're on that subject... think we can stop and get ice cream?"_ He didn't know how far away they were and Kaito was tempted to start gnawing on his hand. It hadn't really felt like two days, but if Saguru said it was, it had to be.

Chikage smiled and shook her head. "How long have you wanted that? You thought you were laying in it not too long ago and you're suddenly warm enough you want to eat some?"

Kaito smiled back at his mom. _"No, I'm still cold. That will never put me off ice cream though."_ He looked ahead. _"Can we get some?"_

"I think the others at the house would worry if we did that but it's not up to me. Ask your mother and your doctor." Yusaku looked through the review mirror at Kaito-kun. That had come out the wrong way, but at least Yukiko wasn't around to hear it. "Your body temperature might be too low to handle it. I'm not really sure. Not many people ask for ice cream."

Kaito looked back at his mom and blinked at her, trying to look adorable. _"I'll be fine. Can we have some?"_ It was better than scarffing down something in front of the others anyway. Worry or not, he was hungry.

Chikage sighed and looked over to the passenger seat. Asano-sensei had turned and was eyeing Kaito. She wasn't sure if he'd allow it or not.

Asano had never heard of someone that was cold ask for ice cream but then again, this teen hadn't done anything that most people would do. Setting up an adoption of a friend to his own family without telling anyone. He frowned but nodded. "It should be easy enough on your system but have something warm to drink."

Kaito raised an eyebrow as he smiled wider. What kind of ice cream place would have something warm to drink? That was like, having ice cubes in a hot tub. He didn't argue though as he leaned back, resting against the car door. It was cold, but he started to lean his head on the window, watching outside to try and figure out where they were and not get brain damage every time there was a divot in the road.

"Ice cream it is then." Yusaku spoke with the doctor, not knowing the area as well as someone who lived in it would. It was only a few minutes before they reached a small parlor, likely one of the only ones that were still opened during the colder seasons.

Kaito had to shake Saguru off his hand so that he could open the door, taking it right back afterwards and leaning against the car as his brother got out. He was smiling more than he should have been but the thought of ice cream was almost like a guiding force to him now. He felt an internal pull that he knew, if he were alone, he would have run into the place and gotten some, without a care to others in line or the fact that he had no money.

Saguru shook his head as he climbed out and let himself be lead toward wherever they were at. He had felt so strange using just Kaito however, he had addressed him as just 'Saguru' rather than adding the '-kun'. It would truly take time to get use to it though he had seemed quick to adapt and Saguru did not want to make him feel that he did not appreciate it.

Yusaku got out of the car and locked it almost as fast as the other walked away already. "Limits. I have to think you'll want to eat more than you should." While he wasn't usually the coddling parent, he had a feeling Chikage was ready to let her son get away with anything, just for the fact that she was happy that they were able to get him back.

Kaito pretended like he didn't hear, going inside and hearing the bell chime over the door. He ignored the others and went to the counter, looking up at the menu. He was tempted to lock the others out of the place so they couldn't fight with him. If they tried, even if he had nothing on him, he could slip something from his mom. This wasn't a fight he was going to lose. _"Caramel sundae with nuts and whipped cream, swirl ice cream, a strawberry parfait with vanilla ice cream and one of those brownie things with chocolate ice cream on top. No whipped cream on that one, just the fudge."_

The woman behind the counter smiled at the teen in front of her and rang up the order, seeing that he had come with a group. Today had been really slow. "Is that all?"

_"Nope, just mine."_ Kaito poked Saguru. _"What do you want?"_

Saguru shook his head. "I do not need anything. You can ask the others."

Kaito frowned and poked him. _"Get something. I can't get mine until you tell her what you want. I'm sure you can eat an ice cream cone at least."_

Saguru was unsure where they were so he did not know what they had. "Do you have tea?" He hoped the woman there would not think him odd for asking in this way.

"Yes we do," she said with a smile at the more reluctant patron. They couldn't be any more different. The dark haired boy was ordering more than she's seen anyone else order for only themselves and the light haired one didn't seem to want any. "Small or large?"

Kaito took over. _"Small. Not too sweat. Can you add another strawberry parfait on there too and some cut up bananas? Small. The other ones small too."_

"Sure." She rang it up, looking at the others behind them. They had come in together so they might be ordering together. "Did any of you want anything?"

"A small coffee, black. Please." Yusaku backed up, letting off the press near the counter.

Chikage smiled. "A strawberry sundae, please."

"Just a small, regular coffee." Asano looked at the teen and shook his head. "You really should get something warm."

Saguru nodded. "Would you please add another small tea, this one you can add extra sugar too." He looked over. "You really should have something warm."

Kaito turned his nose away. _"The brownie and the fudge will be warm."_ He didn't change the order though.

She smiled to the group, some of the orders already done and brought up to the counter while they'd been talking. "It will be ready in a minute."

Yusaku stepped around the others and reached over; handing her more than their order had come up. "Keep the rest."

"Thank you." She made him his change and put the remainder in the jar, setting up the tray and arranging what was already brought up front, putting plastic spoons on the side with some napkins. She placed the other orders as they came. "Hope you enjoy it."

Yusaku reached over and grabbed onto the tray but not before Kaito-kun took the strawberry desert and started licking it, even without his spoon. He couldn't fault him for not waiting as he took the tray away, finding the dish back on there. Having only one good hand, he smiled at the fact he would rather hold Saguru-kun's hand than eat. Yusaku put the tray on the closest table that could hold them all, sitting down against the wall.

Kaito licked his lips, bringing Saguru with him as he followed Tantei-kun's father. He sat down in the middle only by accident, trying to help Saguru sit too. Once he was Kaito let him go and took the ice cream again, only using the spoon. He didn't want to eat fast, but if the ice cream melted in his mouth then he had to put more in, right? The strawberries were the only thing that really slowed him down.

Chikage grabbed her ice cream, ordered more so Kaito wasn't the only one. She saw the doctor grab his coffee and watch the two boys. Saguru seemed to have been waiting for something until she nodded and put hers down. She reached over and grabbed the tea that was marked as being less sweet and put it in his hands and his elbows on the table. "Don't think about formality or decorum."

Kaito watched his mom, reaching over and grabbing the ice cream with the strawberry and banana. "This one's yours. Compared to me, you won't look stupid if you miss or drop something." To make sure he grabbed Hakuba's hand and touched it to the glass dish, then got back to finishing what he had of his own, eyeing the caramel nut one next.

Saguru was surprised at that but took a drink of the tea. Oddly, the one Ku-Kaito had made him was better. The ice cream was good though and he could understand the desire for familiar rather than ordered.

Kaito finished a little more than half of the caramel ice cream before going for the brownie, trying to eat the fudge, ice cream, and brownie all at the same time. He got about half way through that one before he felt full. He took one more bit of the brownie after he shoved it away, folding his arm up and resting his head on the table. The pain was mostly gone now, even the headache, but he felt so tired and full he didn't want to move.

Chikage smiled at Kaito and reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "OK, let's get you back so you can fall asleep before you get your next wind."

Kaito looked up at his mom, his smile weary. "Do we have to?" He didn't really feel like moving or going back. The larger group was still something he was getting used to, and while he thought he had, he didn't think he liked it. He needed to see Aoko though so he got up, eyes not all the way open as he reached down and took Saguru's hand. It was easier to think of him by his first name when he thought of what his last had been and how he didn't want to say it again. He didn't eat as much of the ice cream as Kaito would have liked, but he'd deal with that when they got back. A slanted smile marked his face as he helped him stand. "Back to me helping you again. Thank you though. Everything's been so crazy. Nice to know you've got my back."

Saguru rose. "I was not the only one obviously, but you are welcome." He followed the lead but felt that he should have been taking the help from another rather than giving it to him.

Yusaku disposed of the garbage, returning the tray and the non-disposable containers before following the others. He went around the car to get into the driver's seat again after unlocking it, talking to the others as he put his seatbelt on. "We're going to have to return this and get the van back so I would appreciate it if you could bare with me about ten minutes longer."

Kaito's eyes were a bit angry, even half closed. Van? They probably had more than one car, and it was smarter, he assumed, that they not take the one they were regularly using and show it off. He leaned on Saguru's shoulder instead of the window this time. He could wait. Wasn't like he could really fall asleep in the car that well. He didn't think that Saguru really understood him all that well either, but that was no surprise. Out of all the people in the world, he had never planned on telling a soul about his dad. He'd told Saguru. He'd never let himself be vulnerable, and besides the one time when he was unconscious and Hattori had helped him, Saguru had more than double that. And Kaito _never_ left himself open. Ever. Even helping him _once_ was something. It did feel nice and it did feel like they were brothers long before now, maybe around the time they were talking on the beach. That had changed a lot of things in his mind. Now that he'd made it official, maybe it would be changing things, for the better he hoped, for Saguru too. A returned favor for the one he had been given.

Saguru remained still so he would not disturb Kaito. He knew they had started getting closer but for him to have done all this. It seemed like so much and yet to go and remove his connection to that man... Saguru closed his eyes and focused on his- his brother. Saguru may have got them away from that other man, Hattori had referred to him as Vulture, but it was Kaito that, even before then, had taken risks he was not required to to help him, protect him, save him. He felt the car come to a stop and the engine shut off so he knew they were transferring to the van but he would let... Kaito move first.

Ick. More moving. Kaito sat up, stretching a little and not trying to be the first one out of the car. Tantei-kun's father vanished somewhere while he blinked but the doctor had gone over to another vehicle, which was a van so, process of elimination, that was probably where they were going. He got out of the car, helping Saguru out and yawning. You think with however much he'd slept wherever he had been, he wouldn't be so tired in the daylight. They had to wait for Tantei-kun's father to come back and unlock the van before they could get in. When he did, Kaito opened the side door, helping Saguru in, his mom close behind. He hoped she'd help with the not bumping his head on the ceiling and not kicking the frame since he couldn't.

Chikage guided both boys in and sat down behind them. She would not stop Aoko-chan but she'd keep the others at bay. Kaito really needed to sleep; he was barely staying up as it was. "We'll be there soon." She figured the downstairs bedroom that Saguru had used last night would work. She brushed Kaito's bangs to the side.

Kaito smiled, looking back at his mom. He put his fingers through the front of his hair. _"Forgot about that. Probably looks kinda funny."_ He smiled a little bit more at that thought, not even an inch of him caring about his hair. He reached his hand back for her hand. _"Thanks. Sorry, that was stupid. Love you."_

Chikage held his hand back and gave it a squeeze._ "I love you too."_

Kaito let her go, resting back against Saguru by default now since the window was too far. He didn't really care if it took long or not. He'd see Aoko, and he was with his mom and brother. He was still getting dragged back. He'd probably be going to sleep once he got there too. He could feel it pulling at him.

Yusaku drove back in silence though he turned the radio up enough to have the noise travel, though no individual words. Any silence then would be filled with the background noise. Considering all things, he had been afraid Kaito-kun may have gotten car sick after eating all that he had and being in the van, but he didn't seem to. It was that ten minutes he had promised before he pulled up to the doctor's house and got out.

Kaito blinked his eyes when the van stopped. He looked out the window at a much bigger house than he had thought they were going to, but the sun was bright and his eyes were sensitive since he was tired, so he looked away. Opening the door, he used his arm to get out before reaching back in and helping Saguru down. He looked at his mom, knowing Aoko was going to attack him. "You first."

Chikage nodded and headed to the door, stepping in and peeking into the front room. She saw Aoko-chan look up from where she had been leaning against Ginzo-kun before her eyes widened.

"Obasan... Kaito... Did you…?" Aoko wasn't sure if she wanted to ask or not. When Obasan smiled and nodded, Aoko felt a huge weight lift. She stood, shaking all over but wanting to see him.

Nakamori let Aoko go. He didn't relax until she and Chikage did and when they did, he couldn't do more than just stand against the wall he was already on.

Kaito was kinda scared. He could hear Aoko's voice and he didn't really know what to expect. He took a step in, not really sure what to do so he just smiled at her, dragging Saguru along with him as a way for her to at least not take him to the ground.

"Kaito..." Aoko was surprised he had been the one to lead Hakuba-kun in but she ran over any way, wrapping her arms around him. "You baka. You complete and total baka! Going off on your own like that. How could you? How could you go off like that?"

Kaito had to let go of Saguru to hold Aoko. He hugged her back as much as she was holding him, if not one handed. He didn't want to show the need he had towards this, the fear he had of not seeing her again only coming to him now. He hadn't felt it then. "Who know? I told you I'd run off. Can't help it. You're right this time though, it was stupid. I'm an idiot." He laughed out air, pressing his cheek against her ear. "Might do it again. I'm pretty stupid like that. Sorry for making you worry."

"I won't apologize for worrying either." Aoko shook her head a bit against the jacket Kaito was wearing. "But I'm glad you're back."

"I wouldn't want you to." Kaito smiled, moving his fingers to go through the longer part of her hair. He didn't really know what else say to her. He felt bad about scaring her, but he knew this wouldn't be the last time. That made him feel just a little worse about it.

Nakamori walked up to them, putting a hand on Chikage's shoulder and seeing Kaito-kun looked pretty alright. He looked much better than he had feared, and that was his mind playing along with the situation and how badly the others had all come back. Boy was always an exception to the rule though, and he was glad for it.

Chikage looked over at Ginzo-kun and nodded. She knew they'd all been thinking about the previous times one of the boys had gone missing. Kaito had been pretty weak still and she wanted him to lay down and get some sleep without the fear and worry of what he was being used for. She noticed Hattori-kun watching them but he was staying put, holding Kazuha-chan with one hand and the other on Ran-chan's shoulder. She figured he knew Kaito would want as few as possible.

Kaito patted Aoko when she wasn't letting up. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You _can_ let go." His eyes started to close but he didn't let them. "I'm kinda tired."

Aoko nodded and stepped back, really looking at not just him but what he was wearing. The jacket was the same one Hakuba-kun had been wearing. She looked over at him and saw he was wearing what must have been Kudo-san's since he didn't have one. "Fine, but shouldn't you eat something? I-I heard them say you weren't..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Kaito ran his hand down her arm to her hand and held her fingers in his. "I ate. Someone else barely touched a thing though," Kaito said, looking backwards before looking at Aoko with a smile. "And I don't know if you ate." He winked at her, the spirit of seeing her again leaving as his body told him he was going to sleep and he was going to sleep soon. "Can you fix all that not eating stuff for whoever didn't?"

Aoko had sighed in relief and nodded. "Hai."

Kaito reached back and grabbed Saguru's hand, pulling him towards Aoko. "Take care of my brother while I catch some Zs." He winked at her with a smile, not really caring what room he wound up it, so long as it had a bed. He was not going to sleep in the front room with everyone looking at him.

Aoko touched Hakuba-kun's hand before smiling at how Kaito referred to him. "Sure."

Saguru had expected some reaction from Aoko-san and anyone else nearby but all he heard was Aoko-san's simply 'sure' as he felt her take his hand from Kaito's. "You can take the room down the hall. I am not sure how many doors down it is but it was on the right."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaito was already in the hallway and turned to them, saluting his mom. "You help too." As of now, and that thought made him smile, he wasn't going to have Saguru even _think_ of that man anymore, and now he had no reason to. He passed a few rooms since even blind Saguru would have known if it was one of the first ones, and grabbed the first one after those that he found with a bed before closing the door and grabbing a pillow off the floor before falling asleep.


	19. Family and Friends

**Chapter 68: Family and Friends**

Chikage looked over at Ginzo-kun. "_Did_ you guys eat yet?" She hoped they hadn't been waiting on them.

"I ate a little at breakfast and Aoko didn't know anything until after she ate. It's only been a few hours." Nakamori shrugged. "So I guess we did. Not really time for lunch yet. I don't think Hakuba-kun had anything more than tea and his meds before you guys took off though."

"Asano-sensei had toast for him too. He did eat it, I made sure of that." Aoko looked over at Hakuba-kun and then over at Obasan. Hakuba-kun had shifted and looked down and Obasan had started laughing.

Chikage couldn't help it. Kaito hadn't brought it up yet and knowing what he'd done it would be a surprise to the others. She covered her mouth, hoping Saguru hadn't taken it the wrong way.

Nakamori was confused about what was so funny. Some inside joke was being played and he wasn't going to get involved in. He slanted his eyes at Chikage. "What?"

Chikage looked over at Saguru then at Ginzo-kun, knowing exactly how Kaito would say it though. "No one here by that name."

Nakamori had no idea what she was getting at, though she had looked at the kid. Okay, well, so the kid didn't want to be called by his name. Kinda made sense since the ass who said he was his father had the same name and they kept having to bring it up. He arched his eyebrow over his slanted eyes. "Okay, what's the kid calling himself then?"

Saguru had not expected to feel so bad. Nakamori-keibu had been talking about taking him in himself and here, he had already been a Kuroba.

Chikage put a hand on Saguru's shoulder. "By his new name. Seems Kaito beat you to the punch. He meant it when he said his brother."

Nakamori had to admit, with all the strange things he'd seen Kaito-kun pull off, to have gone through the legal work and everything while all this was going on was hard to believe. He would never had doubted either of them though and found himself just shaking his head, then looking up and smiling at them. "You have a crazy- no; you've got two crazy kids there."

Aoko looked between the three of them before she got it. "You... wow. That's great. So, Kuroba-kun then." She laughed a bit. That was weird but she had to think it was better for him not to be called by the name of man behind all this.

"And I expect just as much help with this one. You helped with Kaito; we need to catch up with this one." Chikage rubbed Saguru's shoulder.

"Wasn't planning on anything else." Nakamori walked over to the kid and patted him on the shoulder. "Hold your head up kid."

Saguru straightened and focused on the shape in front of him. He was greatly relieved that Nakamori-keibu did not feel offended though it was still odd and he was aware of the adjustments he had to make to everything that was happening. He nodded but was unsure what to say.

Nakamori messed up the kid's hair and backed off. "Good. You've got some living up to your name-sake to do now."

Saguru raised an eyebrow. "Now there is a challenge that I am certain will be just that... a challenge."

"Nah kid. You're halfway there already. You've got the 'act like an idiot' part down straight. Now you just have to see the world the way the rest of us do. It's a stairway and damn it if we aren't all going to keep climbing even if we fall down. Going backwards is stupid and standing still doesn't get you anywhere." Nakamori took his hand away, the kid's hair thoroughly messed up like it should be. "I think you've got that down too though, you just walk up slower."

Aoko laughed at the sight. Her dad had ruined the neat style Haku-Kuroba-kun had always had. Now it looked a lot closer to what Kaito always had. Speaking of Kaito. "Come on. We should at least go sit and introduce you to the others."

Nakamori backed up and smiled at Chikage. "His mom should do that."

Chikage smiled and took Saguru's hand in hers. He didn't start moving right away but a small tug and he took a breath and followed. She walked into the room and saw most of the group sitting or standing.

Conan looked up from where he was sitting, the couch to his back. Bandage or not, he had good hearing and he looked at... Kuroba-kun. Great. What happened to talking this out? Now he for sure couldn't say anything about Kid when the guy became his brother. He smiled though. He needed a family, a real family, and Kid seemed to have gone out of his way to make sure he would get what he needed. The information would be put away, maybe even for years, unless he needed it then. Kid was off the hook, that didn't mean his brother was though. The newly made Kuroba still had some growing up to do and, in the family he was now a part of, Conan had a strange thought that it might actually be easier to do.

Yukiko had been smiling and clapped her hands together before hurrying toward them. She'd barely kept herself still when Kaito-kun had shown up, knowing Aoko-kun had been worried and needed to see him first. When she'd heard he'd gone and adopted his friend... That boy was sneaky. She grabbed her friend in a hug, giggling, and looked over at Kuroba Saguru. "I have to say, since you had your hands full with Kaito-kun, you'd better be good at juggling."

Conan smiled, agreeing with his mom. _"You've got fire and water to deal with. That will be fun."_ He meant the words for himself, but Ran and Hattori were close enough they probably heard and Kid's mom had to be able to read lips.

Heiji smirked and shook his head at Kudo's words. It was true enough. The one that was Kid and the one that used to chase him were now siblings. He wondered if Kuroba would at least get Haku... or Kuroba... wait the other Kuroba-... OK, that was going to drive him nuts. Either way, the one in front of him needed to lighten up. He would admit, the new hairdo had him fitting right in.

Ran had to cover her mouth so the others wouldn't see her reaction. At least, from what she had heard, he'd have a caring family. Granted, he still didn't have a father, but by the looks of it, Nakamori-keibu had filled in for Kuroba-kun and he would be there for... well, this one too.

Sato shook her head. OK, so Kuroba-kun had pulled off plenty of things, each seeming stranger, weirder, or more impossible than the last. THIS! A full adoption, in secret, without any of the people present. Not to mention no hearing or anything. Sure she only remembered bits and pieces from school but it couldn't have worked already. They had to check for next of kin and stuff. Wait. Ran-chan's mom was a lawyer. She waited until the group had come in the room before slipping out and over to the kitchen where Kisaki-sensei was.

Eri looked at Sato-keiji as she came towards her, not smiling and making Eri lose hers as well before she stopped in front of her. It didn't seem like worry, just curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"I'm guessing you heard all that. How can it happen? I thought they had to do a hearing and stuff. Can Kuroba-kun set all that up and have it done in just a few days with no one talking to them or looking into other possible family?"

"It deals with parents only, not necessarily other relatives. In the court's eyes at least. I would say in this case it would be up in the air since he had no parents in which to terminate rights to. The rest though needs to be taken care of in court. While I don't think any of that happened in whatever time frame, I'm sure that paperwork for a court appearance could have been put in. Without the judge accepting, there wouldn't be a way to do it. Seeing who it is though, and the fact that it might be a while before anyone has time to get to a court house, he could just be saying that, since it's in the works, he's going to be part of the family." Eri had no other way to explain it and that seemed the most logical explanation.

"OK. That does make more sense. I was wondering on the off chance that guy that called through your office might be just that. Assuming he was on the level."

"I'm not sure. They way he'd talked to..." Eri had to think back before she could remember his first name, back when he'd introduced himself to her as a detective. "Saguru-kun, he said he was a friend of his mothers, so odds are he wasn't a family member. I'm sure that if he wants to go with someone from his family, he could with a little bit of effort."

"Kuroba-kun seemed like he really wanted it this way. I actually hope he didn't put the cart before the horse as they say. Come to think of it he was already gone when I woke up so I doubt he even knows about this guy." Sato crossed her arms and looked across the entranceway into the front room where Kuroba-san had got... yeah, Saguru-kun, that would be easier to use to keep from mixing them up for now, to sit.

"As long as it's what Saguru-kun wants, seeing as Chikage-san is a good parent and this is a good home, even if someone else wanted him it wouldn't matter. We don't know who that man is, so for now I think we can treat him as we would any other person we come across. He has done nothing to warrant suspicion, but we can't let just anyone know where any of the kids are for now. Only terrible things happen when others find them. They deserve the break Yusaku-kun is offering them."

"I agree with you, I just don't want to see them hurt again later on." Sato looked over at her. "Speaking of which, anything new on him, another phone call or something?" Sato wasn't sure if Kisaki-sensei had had the time to check lately but since it had been brought up, might as well ask.

"There was but Saguru-kun was already gone and they had to be transferred from the office again." Eri wasn't really sure that now was the time to be bothering any of them anyway. "I keep saying he needs some time to recover, which he does, but I'm not being listened to."

"Well, catch 22. Worry a concerned person or don't let a stranger near them. Keeping the boys safe comes first. He turns out to be legit he'll accept that once we tell him the real reason.." Sato huffed. "If he deserves it."

"Even if he doesn't. He hasn't been a part of Saguru-kun's life before now and he can wait until he is well enough to make his own decisions. He's with friends and family right now and, no matter how much this man wants to see him, he can wait. This is about Saguru-kun and his well-being."

Takagi watched... anti-Hakuba-kun. After a few minutes of getting around the concept and watching the others do the same, he smiled. Then Sato-san walked away and that took his attention. He focused it back on... Kuroba-kun number two and remember he was still hurt, getting off the wall and going over to the. "Hey, does your leg still hurt?" He hadn't really seen more than him bleeding a little when he'd gotten shot himself, but if he was hurt he shouldn't be standing on it.

Saguru shook his head. While both had been hit by two separate people, the one his-Hakuba-san had fired had been the worse. The odds the same man that had fired on he and Takagi-keiji was in collaboration with him were high and yet, that was how it had played out. "No, they are just fine."

Takagi nodded, though he wasn't really sure he believed him. He wanted to though so he smiled. He did laugh a little at the hair and the fact that Haku- Kuroba-kun the second. _There, that might work_ - hadn't straightened it back out.

Chikage looked over and caught Aoko-chan's eye. She nodded back and the two of them tugged his hands, getting him to walk over to the couch where the other teens were. Ran-chan seemed to have read her mind because she'd tugged the blankets off the back of the couch and tossed them, still mostly folded, next to Shinichi-kun. _'Clever girl.'_ "OK, down you go."

Saguru had had no time to protest further. A hand on his shoulder having him sit to find that they must have put something down for him when the rug alone would have been just fine.

Conan's lip turned up. _"Hello neighbor. I guess the best way to destroy an enemy is to befriend them. You took it one step further."_ He leaned back, touching Hakuba on the arm so he'd know relatively where he was from touch and sound_. "Seeing as you have no problem with that, I don't see why I do either. Just be happy." _Conan folded his arms in front of him, not believing what he'd just said for a second, but it was best that way. While he hadn't believed it before, and would not consider it again unless he had to, there were some exceptions, and as of yet, Kid had committed no crime nor tried to. Whatever agenda he was playing by, he'd only go after him while he was trying to steal something, even if he couldn't turn him in without catching him in the act.

Saguru turned his head toward Conan-kun. _"In truth, it was all him. I had no idea until he told me after he woke up once we completed the trade. He had not told anyone that I know of."_ He did manage a smile. _"I suppose I am still slightly shocked by the news."_

_"I can imagine. Then again, it's not that much of a shock. He seemed pretty attached to you for a while. Question is, do you feel the same? Do you want to be part of a family like this?"_

Saguru closed his eyes and kept his head down. _"Honestly, I do feel mixed, just as much as when Nakamori-keibu said he wanted to be a father to me. The thought of a new one after what he had done and intended to do. That...has made it hard to accept more. My own mother was wonderful though she has been gone nearly a year. I realized, when the car pulled away and I tried to get to where I had heard her leave him, I was just as concerned for his well-being as I had been about her when the other car hit ours." _Saguru shook his head and exhaled quietly. _"Perhaps, it has been growing without my knowing."_

_"What? Your compassion for others or your fear of having another parental figure offered to you and them not living up to what you thought? In either case, it's good to care about others. I've felt the same you have. The time spent with someone who only wanted to use you and could have cared less how you felt, that's reason enough to be wary. I don't think you have to worry about that with them though. Good or bad, it seems this family accepts anything, even broken. What you have to do now is be who you want to be and do what you want to do. You should have no problem with that now."_ Liberation was something guaranteed it seemed, when it came to Kid's family. He needed that more than anything, and he'd get it now. He had been referring to him joining a family of thieves, but he didn't need to bring that up right now.

Saguru had to agree there. Broken was a good term. Lost applied as well. After Baaya, it was a toss-up between Nakamori-keibu and... Kaito, as to whom he was closest to in any sense of the word. A week ago, he would not have considered either as anything more than the lead inspector of the Task Force and Kid/classmate respectively. Now, both had been striving to take him into their families, though it seemed that it was a package deal anyway.

Conan smiled to himself and left Mister Kuroba Saguru alone to his own thoughts. He had some of his own that he didn't focus too much on. He did feel better that Kid was back and nothing more than hungry- or should have been hungry. They likely grabbed food from somewhere first considering the first thing the thief did was pass out. It made sense. He couldn't do more with the information he had found and lost because of him, but Jodie-sensei had to be looking into it, and he'd call and ask later if she found anything. It wasn't like it was all that important anyway. He figured passing on the info about Hakuba-san to her would get him answers on the writer faster than the cops would and Jodie-sensei was safe. All there was to do now was wait and live life as it came.

Everyone was able to rest for a while and, now that Kaito-kun was back, there was no tension in the air. Half of them ended up wandering the house, laying down, watching TV, on their phones, or whatever they could find to do. It was obvious a few of them, like the officers, weren't used to staying indoors without anything to do. After a few hours, Ran and Yukiko started making lunch, assuring Eri there were enough hands in the kitchen. She ended up near her husband who hadn't done much. At all. He hadn't even seemed phased when Kaito-kun returned. "You're becoming rather cold-hearted, aren't you?"

"How so?"

"You haven't said a word and you've been standing there like you don't care at all, even if an elephant were to break through the house." Eri pushed her glasses up on her face, somewhat glaring at him. "It's not really like you. There's usually more yelling and you didn't put up any fight at all to help."

Kogoro looked over at her. "Last time I left you to look into a kidnapping, you were drugged. Besides, I overheard... ah... something, after we got back. I realized I'd help more being here, that's all. Not to mention I knew Kuroba-ku-eh-" Kogoro huffed. "He'd want his space when he got rescued, 'cept maybe from... ah... the other one. Same as last time."

"Now I think you're keeping something from me. You don't usually stutter. You're also not making any sense." Eri crossed her arms and stared him down. "Explain it better."

Kogoro took a moment to look around at the others. How to get around that Kuroba-kun... the original one anyway, was Kid. Not to mention hearing that this woman they'd encountered had trained under the father. Yeah, that would go over well. Kudo-san hadn't seemed like it was news and that meant it was being kept from the others for a reason. Kuroba-kun's mother knew who it was, by name, but rather than get her arrested they'd gone through with the stupid trade. He had been wanting to scream at her but she'd caught his eye and shook her head. He had slipped out the back door for a few cigarettes only to come back and find they'd already gone. He wasn't going to let this woman near the rest of them. "So I don't know how to tell the two teens apart now. They're both Kurobas, right?"

Eri held up her hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If it's how to tell Saguru-kun and Kaito-kun apart, I understand it even less. If you want to act like the heartless fool you are then do it on your own time." She couldn't stand it anymore and she walked away from him, not turning back. That man was infuriating. Half the time what he said didn't even make sense. She didn't want her anger to scare off any of the other so she went down the hall and into the back room, closing the door and sitting in the chair, looking out the window to calm herself down.

Kogoro shook his head. If the others thought Kuroba-kun's mom was going to have it tough it was nothing compared to him dealing with Eri and Ran.

Conan barely registered the small argument that was happening in the other room. As crazy as it had sounded before, it actually seemed like they might be making up. Now they were back to arguing, though it seemed one sided. That was weird. Usually her dad would yell something. "Good luck with that," he said up to Ran.

Ran looked down than over her shoulder towards the other room. It had been coming along so nice... and she hadn't had to force them or trick them or set them up at all. "Dad seems to coming along at least. He didn't yell anything after her. Maybe a bit more time." She nodded and smiled, going back to stirring and humming to herself.

_"Maybe, and maybe pigs will fly."_ Conan laughed a little to himself. _"Then again, Kid and the new Kuroba-kun are now brothers, so who know? The world is a strange and mysterious place, though this is one mystery I'm staying out of. You're mom and dad are worse than fire and water, they're like- the sun and the moon."_ He looked up at Ran. And she was the Earth they protected. Maybe, just maybe, there was a _tiny_ chance this could work, but Mouri was really an idiot sometimes, and he really didn't know how to deal with his wife very well. Then again, his parents were no perfect couple either.

"How are things going?"

Ran looked over at Aoko-chan. "Almost done. Do you think Kuroba-kun... well..." She smiled slightly. She still hadn't figured out how to sort them. She wasn't able to ask one and didn't really want to ask the other, considering he'd gone quiet after Conan-kun and he had whispered to each other.

Aoko smiled back. "Kaito. I'll go see if he'll wake up."

_"Kid works too,"_ Conan smiled to himself and Ran as Aoko turned to leave. _"Kaitou's not much of a stretch though."_

Ran just glanced down with a raised eyebrow. _'You really intend to blow the whistle on him after all this?'_ But she kept her smile.

Conan looked up and shrugged his shoulder. _"Or we can go around calling him pervert. I'm sure we won't get yelled at for that and it's not like it isn't true. Might teach him a lesson."_

Ran tipped her head. That was true. She settled on letting the soup simmer and grabbed a loaf of bread and a knife.

…

Aoko headed down the hallway, looking in the room and seeing Kaito sleeping. She walked in and sat next to him, reaching out to brush at his hair. His bangs were different, shorter. She shook her head. It didn't matter what she did. He was here. He was safe. She was gone. "Kaito. Lunch is almost ready. You going to get up for it?"

Kaito took a deep breath, backing up on the bed and putting his hand to his face to itch where he'd been touched, moving it down to rub his eye as he blinked tiredly up at Aoko. "Already?" It didn't feel like he'd fallen asleep all that long ago, but he didn't really feel that tired either. If she left him alone he'd probably knock back out, but while she was in the mood for getting him up, he'd get up. Instead of doing that he turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist, turning and dragging her onto the bed and on top of him. His hold turned into less of a grab and more of a hug, though they were positioned awkwardly. "Man, you weigh more than I thought."

Aoko gasped than looked at him as best she could. "Kaito. First, I don't weigh that much. Also it's your own fault anyway so there." She stuck her tongue out and got on one elbow. She didn't want to hurt him if she was.

Kaito moved his hand up under her arm and placed his hand behind her head, pulling her close enough that they couldn't see each other. It was that or accept less contact. She resisted it, though he thought it was more because he was moving faster than she could. He breathed a laugh into her ear. "You know if your dad came in now he'd kill us, or at least me." The position they were in didn't leave much to the imagination. "I really am sorry things happened the way they did, but I didn't- don't want anyone else hurt. I wasn't planning on getting caught myself. I'm probably never going to stop scaring you. I haven't said it as much as I should have but I really do love you. I think if anything happened to you I'd go out of my mind crazy and do whatever it took to get you back. I'm sorry for making you go through that."

Aoko closed her eyes and let her head rest on him. "I love you to and I was... I don't know. Not just scared. I felt... useless. I couldn't do anything to help." She gave a small laugh. "Except get _someone_ to eat breakfast."

Kaito held her closer, using his leg to try and curl in closer himself. "I can imagine. It's one of the worst feelings, not able to help someone you care about. I'm a jerk." He kissed her on the side of her head, her hair tickling his cheek. He had to keep reminding himself that this was Aoko, and as much as he cared for her, he'd hurt her. Now or in the future. She could live with that, he was never going to let her go until she said or proved she couldn't. He wanted his other arm, to hug her back. He'd have to find some way to get it back in working order if only to do that. "I'm a jerk that loves you and feels bad for your pain. I don't want you to ever doubt that."

Aoko sighed softly. "I couldn't. Just let me know when you bring in a new family member." She turned her head a bit to look toward his face. "Dad and I didn't get why your mom started laughing and he shifted a bit when we said 'Hakuba-kun'. I think he's glad to be rid of it and he couldn't have a better brother."

"Aoko." Kaito shifted, rolling her all the way over him so he had her on the bed. His arm was trapped under her and he was the one on top now. He held her closer and put his face next to hers again. "I'm happy I could do what I could, I'm happy he's happy, but right now I'm happy I'm with you. Whenever I had time to think, it was all you. I wanted to hold you, make sure were real, make sure you knew how I felt. I don't do anything by halves." He knew his face had colored but he didn't care. Kaito lifted his head and smiled, touching his nose to hers. "For a while, can't it just be you and me? I've had enough of all the problems, fixed or not."

Aoko smiled, certain her face was the same color as his, and tipped her head forward in a nod. She'd wanted proof he was OK too. Even when her dad was holding her, she'd wanted it to be him. To have him back. She moved her own hand and touched his arm. He was here again. Safe. And she felt safe now too.

She was so close, and Kaito could feel her breath on him. Her smiling back at him was what did it. She moved, he was still wasn't thinking on all the levels he wanted to, and he had his chance to kiss her. He held her close, pushing his lips against hers and leaning forward, giving her no option to back away. He didn't think she would, but he knew that he wasn't letting her by the way he had her. This was his first kiss that actually meant something, and where he was concerned, his first kiss and every one that followed with Aoko were the only ones that mattered. He wouldn't go farther, just a kiss, because it was Aoko and he cared about her. He didn't want to go farther. That just wasn't her and he liked her just the way she was.

He moved in and Aoko felt his lips press against hers. It was different than anything before. She wasn't sure why but it seemed so out of the ordinary... but special. She felt like she was melting. She heard her heart pounding so hard, she knew he had to hear it too. She didn't feel like anything else mattered. Just this. Right know. She flashed to the movie they had watched. He shouldn't have done Gaston's part. If this was how Belle felt when she and Beast kissed she knew why it had changed everything in the castle.

Kaito stole two more short kisses before he backed off, not letting himself make Aoko uncomfortable. He smiled down at her, seeing her flushed. He turned, pulling her once more so that she was on her side and he was on his. He could look at her now, though he only let that last for a few seconds before pulling her to him. "I'm sure they won't miss us for a while." He had her. The need for that was almost more than he could stand and he didn't want to be controlling. It was nerves, just as real as anything else but with power. Kaito knew he had to calm himself down and, holding Aoko to him, he couldn't be happier with where he was or if didn't eat again for days, if only for the fact that they could stay like this, where worries didn't exist. He'd never felt such need to be near Aoko, but he couldn't deny it anymore than he could deny himself air. He snuggled into her hair like a little kid, a similarly childish smile on his face. For now he had her, for now, he was happy. He wouldn't ruin that and he wanted to do this again, only without everyone else in the house.

Aoko still felt breathless from the kisses but when he leaned in and tucked his face into her hair she smiled. If he needed her as much as she had needed him, she was fine with just staying here for a bit. She moved her hand to his hair and just started stroking it.

…

Conan pulled on Ran's pants, seeing as she was pretty much done and setting the drinks up. He smiled at her sideways. "Since I don't have to lie about it, can get coffee instead of juice?"

Ran smiled at that. The times he'd had to go with juice 'because little kids don't drink coffee'. "That must have drove you crazy. Here." She poured another cup and set it down. Everything was ready but with the amount of people, they'd set it up so everyone could take what they want and sit elsewhere, much like they had with breakfast. "It's ready!" she called out to those in the other room. Once they were done, she'd see about the stragglers.

When Sato heard Ran-chan she looked over from the TV and saw Mouri-san take off. She looked over at Wataru. "Come on. From that contest I watched, he'd eat everything." She reached over and grabbed his hand as she stood.

Takagi meekly accepted the help up, sure it should have been the other way around. He weighed more. After he was standing he didn't really feel like letting go of Sato's hand so he walked with her into the kitchen before dropping it when he heard Mouri-san arguing with Ran-san. He didn't want to give him reason to turn on him and he didn't know if he could stand any crud comments. He was sure Sato felt the same.

Sato winced and circled the two of them to get some food. Grabbing one of the cups of coffee she winked at Ran-chan and tipped her head to Wataru that they could slip back to the other room.

It kind of felt like they were on a secret mission just to get food, with Mouri-san hovering over it. Takagi grabbed a plate for himself and cup, seeing Sato-san had already taken some herself. He tried to avoid any contact he could with Mouri-san as he slipped out of the kitchen after Sato.

Heiji stood with Kazuha and looked down at... well, the second Kuroba. He hadn't moved much since Kudo had talked to him. "Oi, come on. Ya think I eat fast, Occhan's worse 'en me by far an' Neechan can't keep 'im back ferever."

Kazuha debated letting off of Heiji for a second. She met her indecision halfway and held onto his hand, bending down and holding... Great, she never learned his first name and if she did she forgot it. So there were two Kuroba-kuns. One of them would correct her if it annoyed them. She held Kuroba-kun's wrist. "Come on. Heiji's not kiddin'. Kogoro-san kin eat more 'en most 'a the human race, an' twice as fast."

Saguru was still not all that hungry yet though he knew enough how persistent she could be. He moved his legs under himself and stood, following the lead if only to ensure he did not bump into anyone as they were moving about with food. He heard Asano-sensei compliment it and Mouri-san was grumbling unintelligently though he seemed to be losing to Ran-san. A fact he was not surprised at.

Kazuha had to let go of Heiji to get a plate for herself, leaving him to get one for - _forget it. She already knew Kuroba-kun as Kuroba-kun, one of them had to pick_ - him. "Don't drop it," she said with a sideways look. She knew Heiji was well enough to move and everything, but she could see him tripping or dropping everything when she wasn't able to hold onto him. That would just give her all the more reason to in the future though.

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Come on, really? Ya think I'll just drop everythin' n-" He looked over at her as he filled a plate and noticed she was glancing at the other Kuroba. He quickly put the plate he'd had in the other's hand and started making another, pretending he had said anything.

"Yah, I think ya would." Kazuha looked down at Heiji's plate shaking her head at how much food he'd obviously taken for himself. It made her smile though. Heiji needed to get his strength back. She didn't have a hand for any drinks, but since most of the people had left the kitchen, she decided maybe it was better to stay in there and kicked a chair out with her leg, moving the detective Kuroba-kun toward the chair. "Ya kin sit down." She put her plate next to his, not really sure if he wanted to eat with the adults or not. It was just easier this way.

Saguru waited and inclined his head in her direction. "Please, you sit first."

Kazuha smiled and took the seat next to him, pulling it out and sitting, scooting it closer so she was sitting facing him and still holding his wrist. "'Kay. Yer turn."

Saguru slid down and heard a chair scrape on what must be her other side. Having no idea what they were eating he debated on how to go about asking.

Kazuha snatched detective Kuroba-kun's plate from Heiji. She stuck her tongue out at him with a smile before turning back and putting it in front of him. "Don't worry. We made finger food, so ya don't gotta worry 'bout where ya touch."

Heiji almost choked. He waved the doc off, shaking his head. She hadn't let go of him until she started making her own plate so she hadn't made a thing. He did notice the guy nod and reach out, grabbing a piece of the bread and starting to eat so he shrugged and kept going. Occhan had finally got some food and by the looks of it, two plates full before turning and walking out, mumbling about not being understood by ungrateful women. Neechan called out a quick 'Tousan.' which only got him to duck his head and hurry away.

Kazuha turned to her food. With Kudo-san and Asano-sensei at the table, Ran-chan could fit, but Kudo-kun seemed a little short to reach the table. He'd been standing out of everyone's way and didn't seem interested, so Kazuha figured Ran-chan would be going in the other room. That left her to deal with these two and she took something off Heiji's plate before sticking it in his mouth. "I hope ya ain't laughin' 'bout somethin' ya shouldn't be. Eat."

"No I ai' aya don' go'oah feefe li a ki." Heiji eyed her as he chewed, swallowing the mouthful.

"'Course I do if yer not eatin'." She turned to look at the other detective, her voice carrying next to him so he'd know she was talking to him. "An' it ain't just Heiji. Yer gonna eat too, aren't 'cha?"

Chikage smiled from the doorway as Saguru made certain to swallow the bite he had taken just before Kazuha-chan had turned around before answering her. She'd make sure they both ate and with Ran-chan and Shinichi-kun there that left Kaito and Aoko-chan. She'd heard Aoko-chan say she was going to wake him up but if he were really tired, that might be a chore. She turned and headed for the hallway to see where they were.

Kaito could swear it hadn't been longer than ten minutes before he heard the subtle sound the door being pushed opened that Aoko couldn't hope to hear. He turned to try and look back at who it was, holding Aoko closer to compensate for the distance. He smiled when he saw his mom, shrugging a little. He didn't really know what to say and went back to put his head so what was left of his bangs was mingling with Aoko's though her eyes were open now.

_"I'll let them know your still resting. You can eat when you want." _Chikage could only guess that they'd both need comfort. Aoko-chan was blushing but hadn't moved much. She'd known for awhile that it was going to happen, however soon it might seem, however young they still were, they needed each other.

_"Might be sleeping 'till dinner. Or better yet, breakfast tomorrow."_ Kaito smiled as he spoke the words, his eyes only on Aoko.

Aoko looked over at Obasan for a second before looking back at Kaito. _"I don't care how long you need. I'll wait right here."_ She heard Obasan say something again but couldn't catch it. She shifted her eyes once more to see the door closed so she looked back at Kaito.

Kaito came closer, moving his hand up to hold behind her ear as he drew her closer to him, overlapping their noses so he could steal another quick kiss from her as he smiled. He looked into her eyes for a few second after. _"What if I want eternity?"_

Aoko smiled and took a deep breath. Why was it always gone when he kissed her? _"So?"_

Kaito held her closer, breaking the eye contact and doing what he could to put as little distance between them as possible. The need was enough to make his arm shake as he tightened his hold. _"Did I ever tell you how selfish I am?" _It was his mind. Something in him had changed and he was fighting hard to keep things as they were but it didn't change how he felt.

Aoko tipped her head. _"How so?"_

Kaito could feel her move. That was all it took to have him turning her over on her back again, using his good arm to support himself and stoke her hair behind her ear. _"I'm keeping you here like some captive. I only just made him my brother and I already told you to stop talking about him because I didn't want to."_ He leaned forward, kissing her lightly four more times before coming back up, smiling at her. _"And I don't want to stop doing that. You're probably hungry and should eat, but I just can't seem to care."_

Aoko blinked up at him. _"I'd eaten breakfast before I knew... anything, so I'm not really all that hungry yet." _She reached up and brushed his bangs to the side.

_"I wasn't really saying I was selfish about eating. More of that first thing."_ He leaded forward again, deepening the kiss like he hadn't before. He didn't stop at one. He went on kissing her that way, licking her lip after a minute or so when he was slightly out of breath and staring back down at her. _"More because there are people in this house that are worried about us and all I want to do be with you."_ He wasn't even blushing anymore, though he could feel his face was flushed from his actions. This was Aoko. He should be holding back. He didn't want this driving passion when he knew why he'd gotten it. Aoko. Aoko was a flower. He felt like he was crushing her and all he wanted to do was keep kissing her and get lost in it like he had been just seconds ago. This wasn't the same at all, not like then, but again, it was Aoko. He had to back off and if she didn't stop him he didn't think he could stop that stupid selfish part of him from making her sit there and let him kiss her until he was satisfied.

Aoko sighed with a smile. _"Then I am too. I'll be sharing you with a brother now but I..."_ Aoko took another breath. _"I want to have more time like this."_

Kaito whined. He actually whined. Like, she could hear it. Damn he felt like some pervert himself. _Aoko. This was Aoko. Damn it, stop. You only just told her you loved her not too long ago. Date. Take it slow. What the hell are you doing?_ She hadn't reacted at all like he thought she would though. He expected her to almost be too embarrassed to speak, and he she was, definitely bushing, but saying that she wanted the same thing… He didn't mean some time in the future, he meant now. _"Aoko,"_ This was the best he could do. _"Stop me when you have too. I don't want to hurt you. Just tap my side so I know."_ So he at least knew she could breath. He went in and didn't stop kissing her this time, moving his hand through her hand and getting his knees partially under him, his hand where he wanted to, skimming it across her neck and her cheek. He was lost in it, knowing he wasn't aware of how it would be affecting her. He gave her a way out and knew he would be able to stop if she needed him too, but for now he didn't, because he wasn't being resisted. He kept on kissing her, panting his probably terrible breath in her face when he needed to breath. Damn it, this was not... not how he'd pictured it, but he wanted her so bad and this was the closest he could be to her. Nothing besides her smell and her skin and clothes under his fingers existed. Aoko couldn't feel the same, not with the way she'd been talking. He should slow down. Now he just needed her to tell him that, almost begged her silently too. He didn't want to scare her anymore than he wanted to hurt her, and he'd never been this forward before.

Kaito had started kissing her and hadn't stopped. Aoko had been so worried and scared, so many close calls just since he had called her to confess... a week ago? She knew, like he'd said, he'd do stupid stuff again. She needed to hold on to every bit of time she could. The feel of his lips on hers, the touch of his hand in her hair. She wanted as much as she could... if only to hold on to them when he was pulling one of his stupid stunts.

Kaito didn't know how much time passed where all he could do was keep kissing her, over and over, pushing his lips so far into hers he could taste her. Her skin under his fingers didn't help and he just wanted to keep touching her, though he stayed with just her face and her hair, occasionally sending shivers down her arms or across her neck. What finally got him to stop didn't end up being her, but his lack of energy. He stayed on top of her, panting and just looking at her and her flushed face and red lips. She should have stopped him. Still panting, he took his finger and touched her where her lips were swollen from the pressure he'd been putting on her. He smiled cheekily. "Sorry... about that." He knew he wanted more, but for now, this was enough. He could be happy. He was also too tired and too hungry to do much else. Never. He'd never forget her and her taste and her scent. Once he could move his other arm again, it would be better. At least now, with it hurt, he had a reason to keep it slow. "Maybe we... should get something... to eat. In a minute." He smiled a little more, having trouble trying to catch his breath.

Aoko tried to catch her breath too. She felt weak but her heart was still pounding and she also realized she was feeling hungry. She hadn't been a moment ago. All she could do was smile back at Kaito and nod.

Kaito got off his arm, letting it rest as he collapsed on his side, moving his head down so he wasn't breathing right on her. He needed to be able to breathe normally first, and maybe a trip to the bathroom. Moving his hand and stroking his fingers across her face as he smiled and calmed down though didn't require any effort, though since he only had one good arm it was straining. Kinda funny that, of the two, his left arm had about as many cuts on it as his right did at this point. Minor wounds. Probably would scar for a few years, but minor. Most of them besides the cuffs and the two burns, one from the taser and the other from that stupid doorknob were all made by himself anyway. "I love you. More than a lot of things in this world." But not more than everything. Not more than life. Life came before love, every time. He'd hurt her because of that, and he'd get hurt in return.

He wasn't going to be giving up his fight when he hadn't even started it yet though. His father- he'd let his mission go. If he found Snake going after something and endangering people, he wouldn't hesitate. That would be part of his new mission. He wasn't going to let there be any more victims in this world anymore if he could stop it. All those that had been hurt and had died and most of which had happened in just a few days... He'd pick that over Aoko, no matter how much he loved her. In his heart though, he didn't see it that way. He could see himself laying down his father's costume forever. In his head, he would never be able to live with himself if he did that. He was loving her and betraying her at the same time. It was an awful feeling but one he had no control over since he wasn't about to give either up. Hm. Maybe life wasn't more important then. They both were and on equal playing fields. If it ever came down to a choice, like he'd seen it happen in movies, and he really couldn't afford both- his heart would win. That made him smile more. Aoko had no idea how important she was to him. He could literally not see himself living in any sense of the word without her. "Remember, you promised me eternity."

Aoko smiled and touched his hand. "Yep."

Too bad he'd be destroying any chance of that being a reality. Maybe some things lasted universally because of how very important they were though, not because of any tangible magic. "Okay, enough of that." He got himself sitting though he didn't move far from her, just enough to get his feet under himself and he turned his hand over and held her. "That's enough selfishness on both our parts. I'm sure your dad is worried."

Aoko nodded. Her dad would wait if Obasan said they were fine, but for how long? Her heart was still going pretty fast but her breathing was better. "Yeah. The others too." She remembered Conan-kun walking in when she was talking to H-Kuroba-kun. She really didn't want him to walk in now and start asking questions like he had in the hospital. She pushed herself up on an elbow and smiled.

Kaito had had the thought enter his head. It never had before. He never cared about it because, really, it was a violation of life. It would hurt. He couldn't believe people were after something he doubted existed... but if it did. "Aoko." Kaito didn't look at her as he spoke but he did turn up a smile. "What if you could really have eternity? What if no one you loved ever died?"

Aoko blinked, wondering where that had come from. "I don't know. It'd be nice but what about my dad... or your mom?" She knew they both lost someone and would want to see them again. She knew she wanted to see her mom.

Kaito looked over at her. He had said 'no one'. It would have been something he'd put to her. He didn't think his mom would accept it anymore than he had wanted to before. It was stupid. He shouldn't have even said anything. It was still tempting- to never have to lose her. Or his mom. Or her dad. Or his new brother. Those three right there wouldn't have even humored him though, not the way Aoko had. He didn't mean to stare at her while he thought, but she was the reason these thoughts had come back to him. "If the choice came your way and we could be free of the fear of dying, would you take it?" He curved his lip to make it look like he was joking about the question but his eyes could think of nothing except never losing her, and not having to worry about her losing him. He could do so much more without barriers like death in the way. Real or not, he kind of liked that hope. He shouldn't be considering it himself. He shouldn't. That didn't mean he wasn't and that it wasn't tempting to think on it.

Aoko thought for a moment more but shook her head. "Even if it were possible, I know they'd want to see mom and Occhan again, just like I would." Aoko smiled. "I'd be sad with each good bye, I know that. But knowing I'll see them again makes the sadness less."

_If we do see them again._ Kaito wasn't going to get his hopes up. Besides, death was nothing to look forward to. He was and would just go about things like he always had. Kaito let out a small laugh and looked her in the eye again, smiling. "We don't have to worry about that for a long time." He helped her off the bed, never having let go of her hand. "Come on then. If we don't ever leave we'll have to worry about it sooner than I'd like."

Aoko felt so light as she walked beside him, not bothering to check if her feet were touching the ground or not. Like when he'd carried her down the ski slope during that contest. Only now she was beside him, and nothing could go wrong.

Kaito didn't know much where anything in the house was but he did see the kitchen on the way in. He had the most problem trying not to look at everyone in the front room who he could feel staring at him. He felt a little color on his face and more or less dragged Aoko into the kitchen with him, letting her hand go. He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. Well, publicly being so close- that was new. It felt nice though.

Heiji looked over when he saw movement and saw the two coming in... holding hands. Kuroba let go but Heiji smirked at him anyway. They'd finished awhile ago but rather than try to head back to the other room they'd more or less stayed put. "Yer late. Food's in the oven ta keep warm."

Kaito raised a finger and grinned. "Fashionably late." He raised an eyebrow at Hattori and looked at how many people were around. "Shocked you didn't eat it all." Heck, if they ate half as much as he did, it was a surprise. 'Leftovers' didn't exist at his house unless he or his mom was purposely saving it.

Heiji folded his arms. "Yer mom said ya were still restin' so Neechan packed up a bunch."

Ran rolled her eyes. "Serves you right. You had three helpings yourself. Aoko-chan and especially Kuroba-kun need to eat too."

"Kaito-kun," Kaito said with a smile. "If you don't mind." If there was any of them besides Tantei-kun's father that he was weary of, it was Ran. He had said he wanted Saguru to go by the family name though, and knew that would be confusing. This solved those problems.

Ran paused before nodding. "If you want. That will help everyone keep it straight."

Conan looked up, still tempted to go with 'pervert', but that was childish. He never spoke to him anyway so it didn't really matter to him.

Kaito was going to go for the food, but was stopped by his brother's hair. Saguru had to know that someone had messed with his style but he hadn't bothered to fix it. Just to show he was fine and close, he pushed some of his hair from on top more in his face, laughing a little. "Couldn't tell us apart otherwise, could you? It's the family resemblance."

Heiji snorted. "Hair style maybe. Whatever ya put on 'is face an' hands, it's still closer ta my color."

"At least my hair color is still natural."

"That'll be gone in a few weeks. Besides, you just got lucky I decided to use temporary dye." Kaito grinned at Hattori. "You just wait until you shower. Whatever my mom covered my stuff with, it's not going to last forever."

Heiji scowled. Yeah, he'd still had orange when he'd last seen him and hadn't made a point not to wash the brown out just yet. He'd need to tonight and that would stink... or he would. "The orange better not or I'll git yer mom ta do the same ta you."

"Until it grows out. You kinda made me mad." Kaito shrugged, still grinning. "I'm sure one of us could dye it back permanently, but my mom won't undo my stuff and I don't know if I wanna."

"Come on, ya kiddin' me." Heiji ruffled his hair and groaned.

Conan smiled. He couldn't help it. That was one thing that had helped put some humor to anything that had happened, and while he didn't really like Kid as a person, that was a personality issue. "Not like you can go without a shower forever."

Heiji shot a look over at him. "Ya bring that up again and I'll make yers pink myself."

"I could see you coming a mile away. I doubt it. Besides, I can't bring it up again if the subject was never dropped." Conan smiled back at Hattori. He changed to towards Kid and shrugged. He'd give him that. Hattori and his hair was funny, along with not standing out so much that it looked like a prank and not purposely done.

Some things like changing clothes would have to wait until he was able to move his arm. He could do some things one-handed, but right now, something that big wasn't in his repertoire. Hair dye, though, would be easy. Sure Tantei-kun was a little ticked off at him but he couldn't help it. One joke led to another, and he'd get Hattori wet by the end of the day. Going over he messed up the little detective's hair, leaving streaks of red in it. Bright red as much as Hattori's was orange, with one difference. Hattori's were all over his head and he kept Tantei-kun's on his bangs. The thick and thin strips were so close it almost looked like his bangs were a solid red. Oops. Okay, so one handed was a little tricky. He backed away before the little guy could grab him, grinning himself and trying not to look as completely obvious as he did about what he'd done.

Conan ran a hand through his hair after Kid messed it up, glaring at him. "What did you do?" He'd done something, but without a mirror, Conan couldn't tell what it was.

Heiji made a noise but shook his head, barely getting out. "Looks fine ta me."

Ran covered her mouth. As much as she wanted to side with him she couldn't help it. She just started giggling. It was a huge relief. Everything from the disaster of the shopping trip to now... it was gone.

Aoko loved it when he did that and smiled. When Ran-chan started laughing though, she joined in.

Conan sighed. He was angry. He didn't like Kid just messing with him because he felt like it. Hattori made him even angrier but when Ran laughed the tension left his body. Even before this, almost nothing he did with her made her laugh anymore. And the stuff that made her laugh before was at his expense. It was now too, though that was fine. It was just like before then. He was not going to smile. He did not want to see what Kid did to his hair. That was it. If Kid thought he could mess with people, just wait until he was out tonight. He was sure Hattori wouldn't mind some payback either.

Kazuha was giggling, staying in her seat but closer to Heiji than Kudo-kun. She looked at her friend and smiled a little more through the giggles. The orange hair wasn't _so_ bad. It was cute on Kudo-kun and it brighten up Heiji's face.

Kaito admired his work, though it wasn't perfect. Left hand would always have some slight mistakes. He heard Aoko laugh and turned to smile at her, winking before he went over to the oven to scavenge for some food. If he ate it all, oh well. There was more in the kitchen. He wouldn't eat _all_ of it.

Aoko followed Kaito over to the oven, peeking over at the boy. Kaito really shouldn't have, with how hurt he was, but seeing everyone laughing was nice. Well, almost everyone. Kuroba-kun had a small smile but that was it. Well, with Kaito as a brother he'd be getting him to laugh soon enough. _'His sight will come back,'_ she told herself.

Kaito didn't even bother with a plate. No one else was eating so he just took the food off the tray it was on in the oven. He didn't want to stand though so he opened the door all the way, putting the tray on it and turning and sitting on the floor, reaching over and continuing to eat. The chairs were taken anyway and things like plates were over rated.

Ran glanced over to where Aoko-chan was standing by... Kaito-kun... that was strange. She couldn't hear her but she leaned toward him anyway. "Don't worry, it really doesn't look bad." _'For someone Conan-kun's age anyway...' _She smiled at him.

_"Right. Doesn't look bad. Measn it looks good because it was done well, but it doesn't look good in the other sense of the word."_ Conan sighed. He could see some of the color from where his bangs were above his eyes. He didn't know how much in his hair it was. Again, if Kid was deep enough asleep, payback was going to be hell.

Heiji tipped his head to try and look at his hair. "His mom may not do it but do ya think she'd let me use some longer lastin' stuff? Just so it doesn' show up orange."

"I think if she does I want it too." Conan doubted it though. Behavior was learned after all. Worse, his mother seemed just like his own. "We'd probably have to re-dye it." And he didn't feel like running to the store for that when all of this was happening. He was sure his mother would like him borrow anything he wanted though.

"Well, least it won't be orange."

That was one thing he never did, dye his hair. He'd never wanted too, though he was sure he could. Everything came with instructions. Seeing Ran laugh though, he was in no rush. He wasn't going to stay with this hair color if it lasted as long as Hattori's did though. Maybe when they left.

Kaito ate, but it was making him really thirsty. He looked at the fridge and got up, getting a cup of water from the faucet. He'd eaten some real food. Okay, that was his good deed for the day. He opened the freezer, finding the guy's ice cream carton. "Gonna need to get some more of that." Vanilla. Oh well. Kaito went to get a spoon, ignoring any bowl.

Asano shook his head at the teen going for more ice cream. It was a wonder he wasn't overweight. The boy's metabolism was amazing.

Kaito figured his mom or someone could get some more. He officially dibbed this one as he own when he put the spoon in a few times and ate out of it. He looked over at Aoko with the spoon still in his mouth. "Wan' sum?"

Aoko shook her head as she swallowed her last piece. "I'm good. There's no way I could eat ice cream right now." She looked over at the doctor. "Gomen, he's more of a kid than Conan-kun with the amount of sweets he eats."

Asano held up his head and sighed. "I know. With the amount he already ate earlier, I am not all that surprised. Like I told the others, you are guests here, so for the time being, have what you want."

Great. Kaito felt kinda bad now. He didn't mind Aoko calling him a kid, but he didn't like taking other people's things. He needed to take a trip back to his house anyway. Besides a few dye packs that he'd found in his pockets, he had nothing. Being with nothing was not good. He'd stop by the store and pick up some ice cream after- one for a replacement and another for himself. Maybe some cookies too. With his conscience back under control, he started eating the ice cream again. It was like food and drink mixed into one. Who could ask for anything better?

_Of course he's more of a kid then me,_ Conan thought as he looked over at them.

Saguru brought the cup to his lips and finished the last of the tea to hide the smile. Aoko-san may have intended it one way though, in time, the second one may be less associated with him. At the very least, it would move from criminal to, perhaps, vigilante.

Nakamori looked into the kitchen after his daughter. Aoko was just a kid. He was worrying too much. After all, he'd thought it we weird when he found her that day she meant Kaito-kun and heard that he'd given her a flower. That was way too soon, and it obviously didn't mean anything to two young kids. This was no different. He hoped he was reading too much into it. They were still young.

_'Oh, so adorable. Too bad he couldn't see her when Chikage had done her up. Oh they make such a cute couple, just like Ran and Shin-chan.'_ Yukiko glanced over at Chikage and they shared a knowing look.

Chikage smiled. That night, when Kaito had come home talking about meeting her, it was so cute how he had cheered her up. Now, years later, just like a rose, it was blossoming. She saw Yukiko looking and could tell that she'd seen it too. She tried to get Ginzo-kun's attention on other things while they ate. She thought about how Sharon had taken all his things last time and knew it was no doubt the same. Some laughter attracted her attention briefly as she wondered how to slip away, knowing she did not want any of them caught unawares again. She could pass it off as getting them clothes. They would all need a few changes anyway.

Kaito got full before he finished it. There wasn't even enough for one person left and he'd used his spoon anyway even if someone did want it. He didn't want to overfill himself though so he put it back, leaving the spoon in it. He'd finish it later. He was back to not knowing what to do, just like he had back at the hotel room. He was fine and he wanted his things now that everyone was in a good mood. They could take care of his brother for the hour or less he was gone. The only problem was they'd worry, so he wasn't going to say anything. He'd do things like he had last time, but first he wanted to wait a few minutes and let what he'd eaten settle. He went next to Aoko, touching his arm to her while he stood there. Grabbing some of her hair, he took a strand from the front and ran his fingers against it, leaving a streak of light, baby blue. He could cover it up later if she got mad, but this one wasn't for a fashion statement. This was just Aoko. He took some hair next to it, running his fingers through that one and making it black. He had the finishing touches at his house, but for now, that would do.

"Kaito..." Aoko reached up and tried to look. After what he'd done to Conan-kun she could only imagine what he'd done. The bit of blue stood out and she smiled.

Heiji looked over when he heard the word 'Kaito' and saw the guy had dyed someone else's hair. Well, sort of. He shook his head. _"Oi, Kudo, he like dyein' so much maybe we can do tha' ta 'im."_

_"I was already planning on it. I think that's one thing we can get his mother's help on. How about pink?"_ Conan smiled, though kept his voice as quiet as possible, almost to the point he couldn't be heard at all. He didn't trust Kid's hearing. Hattori had also just threatened him with pink and it seemed funny now that he'd thought about it.

Heiji grinned. _"It'd serve 'im right."_

"Heiji." Kazuha looked over at him crossly. "Whatcha whisperin' about?"

Heiji couldn't remove the grin as he looked at her. _"Nothin' fer 'im ta know yet. Yer'll see."_

Kazuha shrugged, looking at him sideways. Hmh. Whatever it was, he better not get himself hurt.

Kaito tapped his leg, not too sure how to do this. He had to talk to his mom first. He did want to finish Aoko's hair too. "Wait here a minute. Gotta use the wash room. _I don't really need an escort there_." He colored a little when he said that. It had been a while and with all the food and stuff he really did have to go. He didn't wait for Aoko to say anything before he left the room, aesthetically searching for the bathroom.

Chikage saw Kaito come out of the kitchen and head for the hall. She excused herself and headed after him. If he was done eating she'd see about them running home for a bit.

Kaito heard his mom behind him. He found the bathroom really fast though and turned towards her. "Minute." He slipped inside, using the washroom. When he came back out his face and bangs were a little wet, his hands too as he wiped them on his pants. Man did he want a shower. "Kay, what?"

Chikage took a step toward him, keeping her voice low but not quite a whisper with no one near. "I was wondering if you wanted to try and slip over to the house? I used a lot of stuff to disguise everyone to get them here yesterday and I figured you'd need more too, considering." She eyed him. "If you're up to it. If we get asked, we need clean clothes."

Kaito smiled. At least that made it easier. "I'm more than up to it. Don't worry about me. This will make it a lot easier. Besides, it really is just you and me going back to the house. That's nothing anyone can argue about. Should probably tell someone though." He winked to her. "Do that and I'll be right back." That meant Aoko and her dad weren't going to know about it because to heck if they wouldn't jump right down their throats for it. Kaito walked away, leaving that part up to his mom. He went back in the kitchen, touching Aoko lightly on the arm with a closed fist before going over to his brother. _"Hey, I'm going back home real quick to pick up some things. Don't worry; I'm going with my mom. Nothing's gonna happen. You gonna be okay?"_ Okay as in fine- fine being here, fine being his brother, fine with being one of the only ones that knew, just fine.

Saguru tipped his head toward the voice. By the tone and volume he wanted this to be secret from the others. He moved his hand from his cup than paused. _"Make certain you both are too." _He remembered something he had thought about when they had rescued Conan-kun. _"If it is possible, there is something I had intended to do though now it would be too difficult. You recall that hand I had. The ballistic gel it was formed with could be used to form a replacement auricle while you have the material that could give it a skin. If it is not too much."_

Kaito thought, though he didn't let his expression change. _"My stuff is easier and lighter to mold, though not close to permanent. I think we should just wait until he heals though. He'd still need the bandages. I could hide them, but I don't really see why I should."_ It wasn't like everyone was looking at him and the bandages weren't bled through.

Saguru nodded. _"As it has been nearly a week, new tissue will have started growing back. Rather than needing to keep it covered with a bandage, which will be unnecessary in another day or two, a prosthetic would be far more effective as well as drawing less attention."_

Skin grew back that fast? Damn. He had scratches that had closed up quickly but they hadn't heeled for around two weeks. And those were scratches. The human body was scary. _"I'll have the stuff anyway. When he's better, I'll ask him then." _Wasn't like it was either of their decisions and, apparently in a day or two, Tantei-kun would have to be willing to accept his help. If he wanted it to stay, he'd need him to sit still.

Saguru nodded. _"Arigatou. And... I meant it. Both of you make it back."_

_"I'm not an idiot. No one is going to touch me again, let alone hurt me. I was careless. Besides I'm going with my mom. We will."_ Kaito messed up his hair a little more than he had before. He'd have to get him when it was wet next time. He put a finger up to Aoko in a 'one second' gesture before walking out of the room, making it look like he'd gone down the hallway and, instead, slipped behind the wall by the door, looking at him mom.

Chikage nodded and slipped over to him. _"Got the keys for the van we came in. Let's go."_

Kaito held out his hand, opening it up almost silently as he slipped out. _"Let me drive."_

_"Not this time."_ Chikage smiled. She slipped past him and headed to the van. _"You aren't using your arms any more in the near future unless you have to. I'm here. I can drive. You don't have to."_

_"But mom,"_ Kaito complained quietly, even after the door was closed. _"I can drive with one hand as good as most people can drive with two. It's not like I'll crash."_

"I don't doubt that. I just want you to heal." Chikage opened the driver's side door and sat down before Kaito could. "Just climb in."

Kaito looked at his mom through the window. He gave up with a breath after a few seconds and got in the passenger seat, putting the belt on. "I could drive just fine and it wouldn't stop me from healing."

"You start being Mr. Hero you can use that car. For now, just humor me." Chikage pulled away from the house.

Kaito looked at his mom, then out the window. One more thing he didn't know she knew about. "I'm not going to use that car, not unless it's really, really important." He could have used it long before now and she never would have known. He wasn't going to touch and mess up his dad's car though. It was going to be his, and he was going to use it, he just wasn't going to let it be something that could be traced back to him. He wanted to use it normally, make it _his_, not Kid's.

Chikage passed the house and pulled in two houses down. They were gone on a trip all week so they wouldn't be coming home to catch them. She also didn't want the van connected with them. She climbed out and slipped a bug by the rearview mirror.

Kaito watched his mom, getting out with her. _"Still think we're being watched?"_ He looked around, though not obviously, catching her eye after a few sweeps and seeing no one.

_"Not sure, but I'm not taking the chance. Not anymore."_ Chikage took one more look around before nodding and tipping her head to their house.

_"I'm going in my window then. I'll meet you inside."_ Kaito was used to doing things that way, with or without a glider and with or without his right arm. He broke off from his mom. Chris or whoever had been here. For how long after he was out, he didn't know. He was at least gonna look around back and in his room first.

Chikage smiled and slipped away herself. She didn't see anything out of place so she slipped in. Nothing looked different since they had been there so she started gathering a few things including some extra changes of clothes, some visibly extra, and put them in a small duffle. She headed over to Kaito's room and waited by the door.

Kaito checked the back and his room once he got up to the window. Everything was there. He went to his closet, getting a few things he hadn't taken before. Enough was enough. He was also one handed for the time being so a few of his things were left behind. All in all. It evened out. He slipped out of the room to find his mom waiting for him. "Hey, mind if I shower? We're already here and I'd rather shower, you know, here."

"Go ahead. We're clear. I'll grab a few extra things then." Chikage smiled and hugged Kaito. Home, with him safe, it was a huge relief.

Kaito hugged his mom back when she hugged him. It was something very calming. After a few second of that he slipped into the bathroom across the hall. "I'll be quick." He just wanted to wash up. He felt very dirty, but then again, he probably was. He had spent all his free time either in the hospital or running around that the last shower he had was the one he'd taken with Hattori. That couldn't have been that long ago, but dirty was dirty. He was careful taking the bandages off his arm, because that would still be bad if he kept his skin wet, and showered as quickly as he could while actually cleaning himself. Once he was done he dried off, getting dressed and leaving the towel around his neck. He felt a lot better after the shower. Now to find where his mom had gotten to. Probably downstairs.

Chikage smiled and moved the back of her fingers against the surface of the door. After Toichi had locked it she hadn't been in this room at all. She'd known when Kaito had opened the door and promised she would let him choose for himself. He hadn't brought it up so she hadn't either. Now, she couldn't help it. The memories of him and knowing how close she'd come to losing Kaito, she smiled. "Well, honey. He's taken the mantel and improved it. He is your son and so much more. He even got you another son. Saguru is hard to explain. He's smart and proper but if anything he's more secretive than you about anything that wouldn't be considered public knowledge. I'm sure Kaito will get through to him. He's been hurt so badly and betrayed..." She sighed and leaned against the door. "He didn't deserve to go though that but the bastard that did it deserved him even less."

Kaito looked around but he couldn't find his mom. He went into her room and everything. After giving up he stopped where he was, stuck near the stairs. He closed his eyes and listened, not hearing anything. His mom wouldn't just leave. He had to calm down. She said it was safe. She wouldn't like... unless it was to protect him. No, he had to calm down. She was fine. He didn't look everywhere yet. Kaito looked towards the poster. She knew about the car. Okay, that calmed him a little. He put his hand against the picture, pushing it in. "Mom?"

Chikage looked over as the portrait swung open. "Kaito. I didn't realize you'd be out yet."

It was kinda weird having his mom in here, but Kaito knew it shouldn't be. He just wasn't used to seeing his mom like this, that didn't mean she wasn't. Dad hadn't hid from her... and he felt kinda bad he had. He put the towel on his hair so he wouldn't get anything wet. "What's up? Need something?"

"Just getting a few things off my chest. It's been years since I was in here. Feels a bit strange but still familiar. If one of us needed to think things through, it was here. He'd tinker on the latest things he was working on. I'd clean up or sew anything he tore. After awhile, the other would come in and we'd just talk, almost like catching up. Saying things out loud let us organize it and figure things out." She smiled at Kaito. "There were no real secrets. When he told me he was taking over for me, I didn't know what to think. I loved him so much... I yelled for awhile, but I could never leave him."

Kaito looked at his mom before looking around the room that he saw dozens of hundreds of times, knew almost every corner of, then to the picture and back to her, no smile on his face. He wasn't really feeling angry, but he had been wondering... "Why didn't you ever tell me? I mean, even as a kid, I'd never given away any of dad's tricks. Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

Chikage bowed her head. "We wanted you to be old enough to make the decision yourself... if you found out. I know he made Jii promise not to tell you. If you had to be told, he had wanted to tell you himself. I stood right here when he recorded it. I think he wanted to be sure. After the fire, I tried to get in, to get the tape, but I couldn't. With nothing to give you, as you got older, I began to think you'd never have to know. After you took over for Jii and let him escape that night, he came to the house. I let him know you'd found the room and asked him to help you whenever you needed it. I was more scared that night than any after because you had gone in not knowing. I realized I should have said something but instead, I just watched. You've become so much more than just the 'Kid' that you started out as. I think, if you'd known before, you wouldn't have become the same person."

"Of course I would. Mom," Okay, he was a bit mad now. "I had no idea what dad was doing. Do you know what had almost happened to me before I found out? Couldn't you have even told me, after the fire, after you saw him die- couldn't you have hinted? Mom, when I went out there, all I thought of doing was being some stage-loving idiot. Until I actually met Jii-chan, I was going to let the cops grab him. If things hadn't happened they way they did..." A lot of bad things would have happened. He would have found out about dad and Jii-chan in the worst way possible. He would have been just as angry as he was now, if not more so. Worse yet, he would have been green under the collar. If even one thing was different, he probably wouldn't have even kept up Kid... he may have even come to hate his father. Things hadn't happened that way though. "He didn't explain anything. That stupid tape was broke. Whatever he wanted to say, he never got to." He let out a breath. "Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to get so mad. I know why you didn't want to tell me. You just didn't want me to get hurt, or put me in a tough position unless I had to be."

"It..." Chikage looked up but sighed. "Part of me wished you'd never found this place, another couldn't be prouder of all you've done. Looking back, thinking on what I know, I wouldn't change it." Chikage looked over at Kaito. "A secret kept by a parent, for good or bad, always has a reason. Most often, it's just to keep their kids safe and happy. Other times, as much as it hurts, maybe they need to know. And like with Kid, I'm torn."

"About decisions or about me knowing? I'd hate to see the stuck-up prick I'd be if I never found out that dad was so much more than I saw him as." Kaito let himself relax and smile. "I couldn't have asked for better parents or better role models. Don't worry about it. Don't be torn about it either. It's not like Kid isn't something we both chose to do." He walked over to his mom and took her hand, just holding it. "I don't think he wanted to see you hurt anymore than I do. I know you're my mom and you care about me, but don't take on my responsibilities if I can handle them. Kid isn't yours. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I just want my mom, just like I'm sure dad wanted his wife. I liked that you've helped me, and I'm sure dad did too, but this isn't something where you share the responsibility." Kaito looked her in the eye, smile still there. "This is something you have to trust me on- and sure, sometimes back me up on, not take away from me, either by hiding things or doing it yourself. This is something that was dad's, and now it's mine."

Chikage smiled back at Kaito and gave his hand a light squeeze. "What if it's neither of us? I learned something while we were trying to find what we needed and Shinichi-kun knows it too about the stuff on the laptop. Saguru doesn't know what was on it... not everything. I don't know if I should tell him," Chikage squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Or let it die with bastard that wrote it."

Kaito frowned, a different family problem he guessed he hadn't been told about coming to light. "Laptop? Backup. What are you talking about? What did he write?"

"Saguru's laptop. The information she wanted in exchange for you. Shinichi-kun and Saguru cracked the code but the stuff wasn't his... it was the stuff hidden there by... by Hakuba-san."

Kaito nodded. He understood that well enough. He had no idea who that Chris woman was besides his dad's old student, but the fact that the dead bastard was working with her at some point was no surprise. Probably double crossed her and got them all into this mess. "'kay and what was it you didn't think we should tell Saguru?"

Chikage looked up at Kaito, reading his eyes. "He had someone working with him or for him or something. The man basically said Saguru, only he just said 'the boy' or something else, never by name. He said Saguru couldn't find out about anything and if he did, make him join or," Chikage took a deep breath, quoting the words that wouldn't leave. "He wrote 'Just finish him off, but make sure it takes awhile. I'll get more sympathy for a tortured son than one that was just killed quickly.'"

Kaito stood there, looking at her. 'Finish him off' made it sound like this was the guy that had been hurting him before now. The one they had been waiting to call. It had been that person who was in no way a father though. Now there was another one that he was writing this to. No way was he going to let anything happen to his brother again. With Hakuba-san dead, maybe the guy would drop it. His brother didn't know anything. That was plainly obvious. Even an idiot should have been able to tell. But maybe they'd try to get him anyway like Chris had. Kaito couldn't risk it. He wouldn't let him be hurt and he most definitely wouldn't let some asshole try to kill him _again_. That had already happened almost more times than he had fingers on his hand and in so little time. Nope. No one was even going to get close.

Kaito kept his eyes on his mom and drew his good hand out, flipping it with a little plume of smoke so he was holding his top hat that he put on his head. "I said I was doing what I wanted now. Kid just got a new job. Tell Saguru. He needs to know to be weary. I'd rather him think he were safe, but I'd also rather him see it coming if anything gets past me. I'm going to have Jii-can look into it and I'm going to keep watch. Tell them something. Tell them you were scared and used the trip to get new clothes to send me to a friend until we all leave. Here." Kaito dug in one of the drawers, only breaking eye contact with her while he did that and got out a cheap prepaid phone, handing her the number that was taped to it. He met her eyes again when he offered it and turned. "First job under my new career. I have to do it right."

Chikage nodded.

Kaito lost a little bit of his smile. His brother would be fine, and likely know he was close. Aoko he was just going to be hurting again. How long had he been back? An hour? Two? Less of the smaller amount was spent awake and with her. "Make sure Aoko knows I'm okay. I won't be far this time." Not like at the hospital when he'd been trying to find Saguru. Hattori had been taken because he'd been out of the loop. "Anything that happens, call me right away." Kaito moved past her to get a few things for himself. He'd be down a few more because they didn't have replacements but nothing he couldn't compensate for. He went over and kissed his mom on the cheek when he was done scavenging through draws. "I've got my own wings. If I find anything or not, you won't be seeing me for a while. If we say I'm away I can't just show up tonight. I'm sure you'll know where to find me though."

"Hold on, here." Chikage pulled out the second phone she'd been given yesterday morning just after Kaito had left. "Saguru and I each have one too; he can just talk to get his to call out or to answer. Kudo-kun bought them for us. Numbers are already in it. This way _Kaito_ has a phone too, in case the others want to talk to you."

Kaito smiled and took the phone. "Hey, shower too. It'll make you feel better." He leaned his back against the portrait, touching his finger under his eye. "Clean that too, but don't cover it up with makeup. You know that will stop it from healing." Then he was grinning and disappearing on the other side of the wall, going upstairs so he could get to the roof.

Chikage smiled as she watched him go. Every bit his father's son and yet his own person as well. She wiped her eye quickly and looked up at the image of a white figure in moonlight and shadow in the portrait. "Watch over our son." She pushed off the car and headed through, keeping it facing the way it was, looking up at Toichi now. "Both of them." She turned and headed to the bathroom. Kaito was right, that usually did help.

Kaito reached the roof, Kid's outfit around his ankles, around his body. It was nice, it was his, and it had been a while. This was how he liked to take on his enemies. This gave him power, even if it was only superficial. He took off, pretty much roof jumping until he was able to get high enough off the ground. The wind helped wash away his worries. If he to go or do anything after he died, he would like to see his father, but almost more than that, he wanted to feel this- to somehow be the wind and travel wherever he pleased. It was just so freeing. That made Kaito smile even though he didn't know why. It was one of those kinds of feeling. It took a while to get to the doctor's house, he didn't live very close, but the time didn't bother him. He'd definitely beat his mom, even if she did listen to him. Bugs were a pretty good idea now that he wouldn't be in the house. Maybe he could get some help with that. Kaito looked through the windows, finding out where everybody was. He found his brother hiding in a back room and that made him smile too, even though he was on the ground. He couldn't know what he was planning, didn't before anyway, so either this was luck or Saguru was better at reading him than he though. Kaito slipped in the window without making a sound, silent shoed footsteps taking in the distance. He laughed quietly so Saguru knew he was there. _"Hey."_

Saguru turned his head quickly at the sound before shaking his head. Taking his cue from the single, quiet word that was uttered, he replied in kind. _"Hi. I had expected to hear Aoko-san with you once you returned. What are you up to?"_

_"I'm doing what anyone would do, protecting my brother."_ Kaito took the top hat off his head, keeping the rest of Kid's articles on himself as he placed it on top of Saguru's head. _"I won't be around for a while, not anywhere you can see me anyway. I've got a phone now, so you can call me when you want."_

_"So it is the one Kudo-san purchased, correct?"_ Saguru said as he used the armrest and tipped his head to touch the hat only to look up in shock. _"This is..."_

_"This time I'm protecting you with everything I have. And yeah, I think this person is the same one he was after. My mom is going to talk to you, but I learned some things second-hand. Whoever was hurting you was obviously working with Hakuba-san. Apparently the guy said he wanted you to either join him or die though. I don't know if they're still after you, but whoever you talk to,"_ Kaito reached out and put his hand on top of Saguru's. _"Just be careful."_

Saguru went quiet, a feeling of guilt washing over him. Conan-kun had said not to call him alone but with K-Kaito gone, he needed something different to focus on. Not to mention he had to know more and, at the time, it was a link to his family, his mother anyway. With the news earlier, he had forgot about it. The man had answered all his questions and mentioned things he knew only his mother had done. Things his- _he_ would not have known. It could not have been a set-up... it was not possible.

Kaito saw Saguru think on something. Whatever it was, odds were it was personal and he'd let him be. _"Sorry for bringing this up again, but if something happens I'd rather have you see it coming this time. I'll be back in a few days, or whenever everyone's ready to leave. Until then, I'll try and find this guy and I'll always be close. Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't get near you. I just wanted you to know, just in case I mess up again. I won't, but just in case."_ Kaito got up, taking his hat off Saguru's head and putting it on his own. _"You need me, call. I'm sorry for disappearing so soon, but I want to make sure. Everyone here will help you."_

_"Inoue Nishio. I am not sure if he is connected or not. He had apparently been using law offices to try and find me after what happened at the station as the police were no help. He knew my parents and me by name. Seems he was close to us years ago and, while I remember my mother mentioning his name, I cannot remember him."_ Saguru shook his head.

"I'll look into him. I'll call you once I find out anything if you want." Kaito left, going back out the window only not so quietly closing it this time so Saguru would know he was gone. He was back on the rooftop, pulling out Kid's phone and calling Jii-chan. They had a name and as long as they had records, Kaito wanted a location, an occupation, a description and pretty much everything Jii-chan could get in just a few minutes once he had a name. And a Japanese name... when Saguru's mother was English. That must have been some time ago and it was suspicious that he'd be keeping a- hm. How the heck did anyone know what happened? He hadn't heard a thing about it on TV.

…

"Come on Heiji," Kazuha complained again. She hadn't let up. Kuroba-kun shouldn't be alone. He seemed really sad and the whole idea of a family just hadn't sunk in. She didn't like him just leaving like that to go be alone with his bird. She knew she liked alone time away from even Heiji sometimes, but not when she was confused. She felt really happy and really bad for him at the same time and they were friends and they should be there from him. "Coommmeee ooonnn."

Heiji sighed and followed as Kazuha tugged him down the hall to the back room. He was about to open the door when he heard a strange sound inside. He opened it quickly and saw Kuroba 2 just sitting there, staring across the room with an odd look on his face. The hawk had been looking at the window and turned its gaze to him... from on top of the cage. He was really glad Kuroba-san had had the dove go with wherever the others were. She'd said if he left the house it would follow him still and with the hawk perched there he wondered which was better protection, the dove or this guy.

Kazuha smiled and went up to Kuroba-kun. She ignored whatever tension Heiji was feeling, throwing it off as the guy just being weird. "Hey, ya sure ya just wanna sit back here all alone? Ya don't even got anyone to talk to or anything ta listen ta. Aren'tcha lonely?"

"Kazuha-san. I was not lonely and I do have someone to talk to." Saguru nodded over to where Watson was perched. He thought of something and looked over at where her voice had come from. "Stand beside this chair and when I whistle, pat the top of the chair twice and move your hand fast."

"Ooohhhkay." Kazuha moved to stand next to the chair. "Okay." She said to tell him she was in place. He whistled and she pulled her hand away fast like he had said after she patted it. The bird streaked through the air. She'd though he would but he was so fast and his wings were so wide that it startled her and she let out a small yelp, falling over her feet so the bird wouldn't wing her and falling at Heiji's feet. She felt his arms grab her as she went down so she didn't fall all the way over. "Oww."

"Come on. Ya didn' see that comin'?" Heiji said with a chuckle as he pulled her back up, glad his injuries hadn't stopped him from that.

"'Course I saw it comin'. I just didn' know the bird was so fast!" Kazuha said in a disgruntled tone, accepting Heiji help and then rubbing her arms when she was on her feet. "Wasn't like I did it on purpose."

Saguru straightened and turned his head. "Are you alright?" He had intended only to see about the effectiveness of duel signalers. It had sounded as though Kazuha-san had fallen.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Kazuha glared at Heiji. "_Thanks_ for askin'."

Heiji shrugged. "I knew ya were OK, I didn' need ta ask."

Kazuha stuck out her tongue at him. "I don't care. Ya coulda asked." She looked back over at the bird and Kuroba-kun and smiled. "Ya know, I never had a pet. Guess it is like havin' someone ta talk to. Isn't it better when they talk back though?"

Saguru paused and then sighed. "You had asked me to be honest so I will. A majority of the time I expect people to talk to me are when I am asking them a question concerning a case. Aside from that, I have strived to be in control of any conversation with all save one person. The first time I tried to with him… this was the ultimate result."

Kazuha was kinda confused. "Control a conversation? Ya know, ya kin just talk ta people, just ta say somethin'. If ya start one then, kin ya talk back? Ya don't really seem ta do that." Kazuha got closer to him again, resting her arms on the chair as she knelt on the floor. "'Kay, you control it then. Whatcha wanna talk about?"

Saguru shook his head. "As there is nothing to talk about, I would have likely read or tried to do some research." Neither which he was able to accomplish in his current state.

"Hm. Maybe we kin upload an audio book on someone's computer if ya wanna. Sorry I ain't interestin' ta talk ta." Kazuha didn't say those last words too bitterly, but it did kinda tick her off. "Ya know ya could just sit in the livin' room with everyone else who've got nothin' ta do."

"It is nothing against you or the others. I have simply been accustomed to certain things and nothing of it is available to me."

"Oi. Ya gotta have a good memory ta keep track a times people go places an' stuff, right?"

Kazuha frowned at Heiji. "What'r ya talkin' about?"

Heiji shrugged. "I was thinkin' we could see if the doc's got a chess set." He looked over at him. "Ya said ya could play when me an' Kudo were. Thought if ya wanted, we could see how good ya really are." He knew a challenge usually worked with people who liked a sport and he owed the guy.

Saguru looked up and tipped his head, a small smirk coming across his face. "If he has one then very well. Challenge accepted."

Kazuha smiled, shaking her head. Boys.

Heiji smirked. "I'll meet ya in the livin' room then. Some entertainment migh' help 'em too."

Kazuha got to her feet and offered him her hand, Heiji running out the door like some little kid. "Just till we get ta the door. Gonna be here a while and it's better ta know how ta get around."

"Of course. Conan-kun simply got me past the door as well. I can follow the wall from there. Arigatou."

Kazuha helped him up, walking with him while she opened and closed to door, eyeing the loose bird on the back of the seat. Should be fine with the door closed. She led the new Kuroba to the middle of the hallway, the two of them side by side, leaving him close to the wall. "'Kay. I'll just walk a little bit ahead 'a ya." Just ta make sure he didn't run into anything.

Saguru moved his hand out and walked along the wall, counting out in measured steps from the previous time. Just before a door he would pause and move his hand away. May as well not get use to using them if one were not closed properly. He reached the living room and heard a scrape of a chair and some overlapping mumbling. "It seems an exhibition game is indeed in the making."

Kazuha smiled. "Heiji doesn't do anythin' halfway."

Conan leaned forward on the couch next to Hattori. He didn't mind the floor but he couldn't really see. Hattori had come running out like some speed demon to find a chessboard and was setting up the pieces. Considering he didn't try to sit in the chair on the other side of the table and the fact that he'd heard Kazuha speak gave him a good enough idea what was going on.

Asano was surprised when he'd been asked and pointed to where it was, not that he used it much himself, it was just one of those things people have even if they don't use it. When he saw Haku- or Kuroba-kun come out, he smiled. He actually looked forward to seeing what these teens could do.

Heiji looked over at the two of them. "Let's go. I gave ya white so 'm waitin' on you."

"Kazuha-san." Saguru spoke softly. "As I heard moving furniture, would you direct me?"

"'Course." Kazuha took his hand to lead him. She guided him to the chair and waited for him to sit down. It was easier than trying to maneuver around the table anyway.

Conan got off the couch and raised his eyebrows at Hattori before going around and standing next to Sa-Kuroba, whatever he wanted to call himself. A name didn't mean much to him considering how long he was using a fake one. "I can move your pieces so nothing falls over if you want or want a reminder where anything is."

Saguru sat and nodded. "I accept your offer. Shall we begin?"

…

Aoko had gone upstairs to look around, wondering where Kaito had gone to. She thought about what they had been doing before lunch and felt her face heat up. She cracked the skylight a bit and took a breath of the fresh air. It was still on the cooler side but it felt nice. She turned and moved over to the old fashioned desk. She hoped the doctor wouldn't mind her using a piece of paper. She grabbed a pencil and started doodling the final scene from the movie they had watched and smiled as she finished. Belle and the prince, now human, kissing...only the two of them didn't look quite like the movie. She felt a breeze and turned to her right to feel it. Looking back at the desk she saw the drawing gone. "Wha..." She started looking around when something caught her attention. She looked up then down. There. Something was in her hair. She reached up and touched the black feather attached to a few of the strands.

Kaito added the finishing touches to Aoko's hair. He'd promised himself he would. He didn't like just the streaks and really, he did have a brother now, so why not add a bead? While he was at it he really needed a feather too and white just... may have made some Kid questions come up. He couldn't let her see him for that reason. She didn't and couldn't know. Then he'd found her alone and in an upper room that was just too easy to slip into. He wanted to know what she was smiling at so much though, and he couldn't really stick around. Once he fixed her hair he snatched the picture and a pen, bringing it up to the other side of the roof with him. He looked at the picture. Aoko wasn't bad. He really should have picked another movie though or a better time for this. He could obviously tell it was the two of them. He smiled, sketching a rose on the side of the picture, the glass around it shattered and on the table. Now wouldn't that be nice? Too bad he had the urge to add on more and make the picture more realistic came over him. Stupid prince. Like hell. If anything, Kid was. Still made Kaito smile and he added fringe and a dress on Aoko. He smiled at it when it was done, making sure Aoko didn't try and come up here. He wouldn't put it past her.

Aoko fingered the feather hanging from her hair. She didn't think he'd done that... but it was Kaito. It might have been overlapped by the rest of her hair. That was it. She looked around the room once more before giving up the drawing as lost. She'd look later tonight before bed. She closed the skylight, gazing at the sky for a moment before heading out the door to go downstairs.

Kaito waited for the noises in the room to stop before be slipped back in, returning the picture. He could hear his phone vibrating and he was too late to get it. He saw it was Jii when he got back to the roof and called him back. Well, he figured that would be fast. Kaito got all the information he needed, but most of all, he'd been after the address. He smiled at the house. To hell if this went wrong, he'd be ready this time, and if Saguru had a real family member who was worried about him, all the better. Best yet, Asano-sensei's house was pretty tall and he could take off from the room easily. Kaito sighed, getting a running head start along a support beam so he wouldn't make noise. Back toward his house.

* * *

Nishio smiled slightly as he headed to the front room. He'd already got into the habit so he wouldn't be called on it and Saguru-kun had called him earlier that day. Granted it had almost felt like an interrogation but after Hakuba had blown it with him, he wasn't surprised he wasn't trusted by him, that didn't mean he really didn't want to take the boy. He hadn't seen him in years but that wasn't a big hurdle, more of a help in fact. He knelt at the altar at exactly 4:45. The exact time their car had been struck and she'd been killed. Saguru-kun had survived and now, after all this, he was very glad he had.

Kaito changed his clothes after he was close. He put on a long, if somewhat thin, gray coat over a shirt, followed by jeans instead of pants. He called Jii-chan, turning the phone upside-down in his back pocket so that whatever was said, Jii could hear it. The jacket covered that and a few other things nicely. He didn't bother with a disguise. In the end this man was going to know him, whether he was working with Hakuba-san or not. Kaito walked up to the house, thinking that if the doctor's was big, this guy had splurged. Damn it, what was with all these big house? In comparison to everyone else's, his was started to seem small. He'd expected to have to go up to the door and knock but found the man in front of something that looked like a memorial. Kaito stopped, not wanting to interrupt, and put a hand on the stone boarder to the man's house so it was clear he was waiting.

Nishio started to stand, getting to one knee before he clenched his fist. He'd called the lawyer a little while after Saguru-kun had hung up and the woman had said he was not up to talking. What was with her? "I just hope I can take him soon. With you both gone it still seems like everything is keeping me from him. Instead of being alerted right away I end up getting stonewalled by the people at the station and had to use a lawyer to track him only to be told again that he's hurt and I can't see him. It's not fair." He stood and started for the door. It was good to vent now and then, not that he hadn't been tempted with the Kisaki woman.

No way. Kaito wasn't going to go into where the guy felt most safe. He had to admit, sometimes he was too quiet. "Nishio-san?" He opened the front door from where he was listening as he stopped leaning against the wall and took a few steps forward, but he didn't get too close to the man. There was no way he'd be winning any fights against this guy without tricks, not that that didn't include a lot of the population. This guy was hard to peg though. He was supposed to have been and undercover agent on the force, so Kaito was naturally weary. Him talking to himself made him just that little more on edge than he had been, though he didn't show it.

Nishio spun around at his name and drew his gun. He hadn't heard anybody nearby, let alone approach. A guy... a teenager maybe, was in his house. "Who are you?"

"Apparently someone dangerous to have a gun aimed at them. See the dripping saliva from my huge fangs as I'm hungering for your flesh?" Kaito said as he bit the air. "Better watch out." He stuck out his hand. "I may look like a kid but I have razor sharp nails that I can call out like some kind of werewolf. Wouldn't want me to maul you."

Nishio shook his head. The guy was crazy. He'd seen some strange reactions when people took stuff but this... this was new but he'd dealt with this type a lot. He slowly straightened and holstered the weapon, removing the threat. He kept his face neutral so the guy didn't think he was angry or laughing at him and talked to him in a friendly, conversational tone. "No, we don't want that. I have some friends I can call. You'll get a nice room and people to help you. That sound good?"

"I guess silver bullets went out with the history books. Now we turn to therapy to cure lycanthropy. Figures." Kaito smiled, eyeing the guy. "You know I don't think it's legal to draw a weapon on someone who means you know harm." Kaito leaned against the frame, not technically in the house. "It's not breaking and entering when I haven't broken or entered."

Ok, this guy talked like he knew the laws and... this was crazy, he was lucid. "You are still on my property. The gate out front marks that, so you are trespassing. You don't want to get help I can get one of my buddies here and get you in a black and white instead." OK, if he understood that he couldn't be on anything. That would mean he was just a crazy teen going up to people's front doors looking for kicks. Must be a new form of Ding-Dong-Ditch.

Kaito smiled, liking the irony of that. "I'm not a fan of the bracelets. Besides, even if I am trespassing, shooting me would still be illegal. Worse I'd get would be a warning and, since you're off duty, you'd have to call it in. This really isn't how you converse with someone, sending them threats and pointing a gun at them when all they did was wonder if they had the right person."

"You walked up and I couldn't hear you, you didn't knock or be let in at the gate. How did you expect me to react?" Nishio was looking this kid up and down. "You acting like some drugged nut job didn't help your case either. Word of advice. You surprise a cop, especially in his house, expect the same reaction." He crossed his arms. "You said you wanted the right person. Yeah. Inoue Nishio. Manners says, you don't know me, I don't know you, use the surname."

"Inoue-san then. Happy? And if I was acting like some drugged up nut job like you say I never would have been able to get over your gate or" Kaito air quoted. "'Surprised you' if I was. I don't think you're the kinda person who brings their work home with them. Besides, I have done this to half a dozen cops and none have drawn a firearm on me yet. Forgive me for not giving you my surname but you can use my given. My name's Kaito. Anywhere we can talk more like normal people and less like you trying to show your dominance over me?"

Nishio raised an eyebrow at that. "You either have pretty good luck or the cops you've surprised are in a different division. Not many I know wouldn't have." He took a deep breath. "Well... Kaito-kun. I guess you can come in and have a seat."

Kaito smiled. "Thanks for the invitation." He stepped in and slipped off his shoes, going for the chair that was closest to the man. He was thinking on his feet. Saguru had given him a name, and that was more than he had before unless his mom or Jii-chan called, one with a new lead or one saying something was wrong. Either would be able to call his phone instead of Kid's if they needed to get him. "How do you feel about taking in a sad, abandoned kid down on his luck?" He rested against the chair. "I just need somewhere to stay for a few days. If you want to kick me out though, fine. I just heard your name in passing anyways and all the other cops I know are tired of me. It wouldn't be anything new."

Nishio froze before he reached the other seat and turned to the kid. "You... you came up to my house to ask for a place to stay just because you heard my name in passing?" This was crazy, beyond insane. He had to focus on Saguru-kun. Of course... Nishio looked closer at Kaito-kun. About the same age, give or take a year. Saguru-kun would be 17 now. He mulled over a few things. What it came down to in the end, if he got this kid into better shape it would show he was good at taking in a new kid that didn't know him at all. He already had a room ready for Saguru-kun but it wasn't like this kid couldn't be of some help... or a lot. He nodded his head to him. "Show me your arms."

Kaito eyed him. He hadn't noticed him in the doorway, huh? He had better eyes than he let on. "Why do you want to see my arms?"

Nishio smiled and put his palms together, touching them to his mouth. "Simple. Users injecting themselves use their forearm, I want to make sure you don't have the little telltale marks it leaves behind, even if it's been a little while."

"Won't take me in if _I'm_ a drug addict?" Kaito raised an eyebrow though he returned the smile. He'd likely still have little marks from the hospital, but the guy should be able to tell that easily enough. That didn't mean he was going to show off a weakness. "Well, would you?"

"You look too young anyway. I could make sure you get clean, if you are. There are detox places where you can be signed in and come out clean, nothing on police records if you take it."

"I'm not a drug addict," Kaito said with a bit of hatred. "I'm just antisocial. I don't really feel comfortable with other people near me, especially with the overbearing cops I've grown up around."

"Well, I'm a cop and hoping to take in someone your age soon whose father was a cop and he's following in his father's footsteps. If you can't deal with people that are cops, I'd choose him over you in a heartbeat."

"Forget it then." Kaito looked away. Disgruntled teenager wasn't too hard to play. "Pick him over me then. So you're answer's no?"

"I'll help you find somewhere else, but with what he's gone through, I won't make him have to deal with someone that doesn't respect me or other cops." Nishio folded his arms. "You made the choice for me kid. He's more important to me."

"Fine." Kaito got up. "I didn't make the choice though. You're crappy force did. You're all a bunch of jerks and liars that just was to wave around your power." He let out a breath of air through his nose. "And you're the first I've seen that carries a gun around their own house. Power that important to you?"

"Protection. I'm not the only one, I guarantee that. With my job, I never go anywhere without one. It's too dangerous if someone recognizes me." Nishio took a step forward. "You're not the only one ticked at the brass. I'm missing out on days with him because nobody told me what happened or where he was taken."

Kaito lowered his head a little, his eyes never leaving the man. He had to be very, very careful. "Can you understand why?" This was going to be such a fine line.

Nishio froze again but covered it right away. What was with this teen? He seemed to be asking him more questions than he'd answered. 'Let's see why.' "With the different versions I was told I don't know what's real and what's gossip. Not to mention, this isn't something you need to know at all. If half of what I heard was true, I'm not getting you involved."

"What if I'm already involved? What if I'm looking for him too?" He definitely did not want to get shot. This was dangerous, especially if he had helped Hakuba-san try and set up Chris and her people. It would be dangerous to shoot him if he knew a thing about that then, and it wouldn't make sense to him if he didn't.

Nishio's eyes widened. "Prove it. If you know him, you'll know his name. His _given_ name." If he knew Saguru-kun, he'd know it. Most people that knew him knew him by his family name.

Kaito swallowed, his hand in his pocket. He didn't show the tension, hiding under the long jacket and outwardly calm. "Saguru-kun. We thought he might be here but obviously he's not."

Nishio nodded. "I believe you." This kid knew Saguru-kun alright and was looking for him. Classmate likely. "I wish he were." Nishio dropped back into the chair and rubbed his forehead. "I suppose if you were there long enough you heard me talking to Lydia-chan. Must have thought I was crazy." He shook his head and looked up. "That why you reacted the way _you_ did?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, his expression indifferent. "I didn't act crazy but I did think you were." In a heartbeat he had a firearm out and pointed it at the man before him. "Keep your hands where I can see them. Now tell me, do you really not know where he is?"

Nishio cursed and raised put his hands up to chest height. "If you're trying to get it from me you can forget it. I don't know. I'd be there or he'd be here."

"No, but you sound pretty stubborn. You'll find him and we want a call when you do. Easy." Kaito nodded his head. "Hands all the way up. Quick draw or not, I'm not going to take the chance."

Nishio raised his hands slowly but shook his head. "Not gonna happen." This kid was all over the place but he had a few rules of his own that he always played by. "You won't get any calls from me. Just an invite to police HQ for you and anyone else in your 'we'."

"You won't be able to touch us. Last chance and you can be a replacement for the one we lost. We just need to make sure we're safe. Both of you can only help the cause if you wanted to. So, what's your answer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever 'cause' you want to promote, I'm not interested."

Kaito smiled, some of the visible tension draining. He pulled the trigger, a party pop echoing around the room as a tiny white flag came out of the flash at the muzzle of the gun. "Good enough. You can relax, I was just kidding."

Nishio had tensed, expecting to be hit after the unexpected pulling of the trigger. "Damn it kid, what's the matter with you_?_!"

"The matter is I don't trust you. I still don't. Saguru seems to want to trust you though." Kaito put the fake gun away. He really needed to get a real one. There were dangers out there, and he might be in the same room as one right now. Kaito smiled. "Wanna see him? He's recovering, but it sounded like he was interested. I'd have to ask him first of course, if he's up to it."

"You know already?" Nishio had started to put his hands back down but one went back in the air before coming down. "Of course. Teenagers are in on it but I can't see my own-... and what are you doing using _just_ his given name? I wouldn't think anyone did now." He glanced at the memorial across the room.

"Well, I kinda have to. He corrected me." Kaito shrugged, his smile not leaving his face- if anything growing. Seriously? He never had anyone call him by his first name? What did that asshole who had tried to kill him call him? "And I'm not just any teenager and he's not with just anyone. So," Kaito said as he took out his phone. "You want to see if he wants to talk with you?"

Nishio paused and raised his eyebrow before standing and looking at the phone. The comment about being corrected meant, from what he'd heard, this kid was really close to Saguru-kun. The offer of talking to him again, getting both this kid's trust and, maybe being from him, get closer to Saguru-kun. He nodded. "Yes, but the woman I talked to earlier said he wasn't up to talking."

"More like he's not up to traveling. As far as things are concerned, it means the same thing." Kaito hit he button to call his brother. His choice who to trust. At the moment, if it were him, he wouldn't trust a soul and he'd keep everyone safe. He wasn't going to make Saguru's decision for him though. As long as his mom and Mouri were with them, he felt he'd be safe. A fighter and two professional performers. All of which didn't look the part. That would work.


	20. New Heights

**Chapter 69: New Heights**

"Rook to E3. Checkmate." Saguru smiled as Hattori lost his Knight and the game. He heard the phone in his pocket go off and pulled it out. Kuroba-sa-Okaasan had come back and told the others she had left Kaito with a trusted friend. She had told them a nice and believable story. Had he not already known Kaito was doing his own thing, he would have found it plausible. That also meant the caller was him. He rose and held up his hand as his other went for the phone. "Excuse me." He had enough now that the house was becoming like a chessboard. He would need some help if they moved anything again but for the general layout, he was fine.

Conan moved from next to Kuroba-kun, letting him get up and not wanting to trip him. He was still smiling from seeing Hattori lose the game but the phone call interested him. He'd find out who it was later since it seemed he wanted to talk to them. Conan's eyes didn't leave until him until he made it to the wall though and Conan's smile turned back to Hattori. "Wanna play?"

Saguru opened a door and started forward slowly. "Accept," he said as he tried to feel his way to a bed or chair as he had the feeling he would want to sit.

Kaito heard when his call was picked up. "Hello?" It was hard to tell whether he had answered or not, seeing as he couldn't hear any background noise.

Saguru smiled as he sat. "This is unexpected. Though your timing is better than it was at our first meeting."

"Yeah well, that guy you gave me the name of," Kaito leaned against the wall, always keeping his eye on him. "Wanna meet him?"

Saguru paused. "You tracked him- you've done more with less before." He took a deep breath. "I would like to though I do not want anyone here exposed to any danger."

"Well he's sitting right in front of me and I do wanna see my mom. That lazy uncle of mine who's always sleeping should get off his butt and come out too." Kaito shrugged, smiling. "Wanna get some tea?"

"So Mouri-san and... O-okaasan. Both are here." Saguru smiled slightly. "And when have you known me to refuse tea?"

Kaito laughed a little. "Never. How about you guys meet us somewhere?" He really wanted one of them to be armed but he figured their mom would take care of that. Kaito nodded his head to Inoue-san- Inoue-san now that he was sure it wasn't a family member. "You eat yet? We could just make this lunch if that's okay with everyone. I'm not that hungry but I'm up for something small."

"If it lets me see him, I'll be fine if I eat or not." Nishio carefully kept his excitement hidden. Anything showing could be passed off as just eager to see Saguru-kun, which it kinda was.

After a slight pause Saguru spoke. "As I do not know where we are much less you, you will have to be the one to choose a place."

"Anything around here. My mom will get a call." Jii was still listening so he'd hear he wanted him to call her. "Don't worry about it. Just call me back when you guys are close and find something you like, 'kay?"

"Very well, see you soon."

Nishio watched the boy. He had seemed really, really close. This boy's trust was worth something to Saguru-kun.

Kaito hung up the phone, rubbing one of his eyes but keeping his other on Nishio still. He was so wiped. Whatever going without food did, he was paying the price for it. He had _just_ slept so he didn't know why he was losing energy so fast. This guy could be dangerous though. He never let his thoughts linger off of that fact. This was his brother and he was not going to endanger him. He was going to be there, right beside him, and protect him until he could stand on his own two feet again. "Might be a while," Kaito said with a shrugged. "Saguru's hurt so my stupid uncle has to be careful moving him and they have to pick up my mom. She doesn't really know I left the house." He went back over to where he'd been sitting before, always cautious. "Sorry about that, but I needed to make sure you weren't one of the people who was after his life. There have been a lot of them recently." Kaito knew Jii had to be listening and calling his mom at the same time. That would distract him for a few minutes. Kaito was sure he could hold his own or that Jii-chan would notice if something went wrong.

Nishio wished he'd been able to hear the other side of the conversation but nodded. He leaned back his seat. A lot of others after him? Hakuba must have ticked of somebody big time or made out his son to be like him when he tried to cover his tracks. "If you do know where he is, do you know what happened? Really?"

Kaito hesitated. Good or bad, this man couldn't use the truth against them unless it was to inform someone else. Even then, the worse he could see was someone wanting revenge, and against him since he was the one that killed him. Even then, as long as he left parts out, it didn't seem dangerous so Kaito nodded. "I was there and you have no idea how hard that question is to answer. There are a lot of things that have happened, but I know what you want to know." Kaito drew one leg close to himself, for better balance and so he could move faster if he wanted to. "Saguru went to see his dad when he was in a meeting with someone. Bad timing. The guy had been an enemy that had already tried to hurt him and a friend of ours, so he turned on him again and Hakuba-san jumped shipped. A good samaritan was able to intervene before the guy could kill Saguru like both the man and Hakuba-san wanted. Hakuba-san found out and when Saguru left the building he tried to finish what he had verbally started. Why I don't know. There were witnesses. I think he just wanted someone to fall with him. While trying to get Saguru back, Hakuba-san was shot and died, but not before Saguru was left walking the same line. He's hurt and he can't see and so help me if you hurt him," Kaito's eyes were hard and serious, the threat working for both their mystery abuser and the rest of the world. "Someone was working with Hakuba-san, had been around abusing Saguru before we even knew any of this. We don't know who he is and frankly, you're at the top of the suspicious list. I wanted to see if you fell as easy as the others who have been around, so I had a reason. I'm not some crazy drug addict like you probably still think I am."

Nishio was truly surprised at that. Saguru-kun had been a key in his plans and Hakuba knew if things went bad for him, he was the one that was suppose to disappear so he could take Saguru-kun. Hakuba must have been pretty angry to snap like that, or he'd try to use his influence to make the witnesses into liars. Wouldn't be the first time. But this kid had already showed he'd carry out with the unspoken threat. He'd just have to take his time. Nishio sat back and nodded. "I had bits of that but not near enough. I will say, if he almost killed Saguru-kun... that is hard to believe but it explains why everything I've tried to find him has been dead ends." He eyed the kid. "You know Saguru-kun as well as you seem, you can't be a drug addict, though I still think you're a bit crazy. You must still think the same of me." He nodded to the picture. "She'd listen to anything. A tough assignment or something goes wrong, I'd vent to her, even after she and Hakuba got married. Hearing Saguru-kun had been at the station and that Hakuba's body and someone else's had been found... it's not what I wanted to hear."

"You know, you've brought her up almost more than you've brought Saguru up. It feels like your fretting for some sympathy from me. If I were in your palace and I had just been allowed to see someone I've been going to such great lengths to see, the first thing I would have done was thanked the person, no matter how it had come about. Neither she nor Saguru are even family members to you, even if you speak like they are. You don't see me mushing over those I've lost, and you're a cop. I don't think that would be something you dwelled on. As a driving factor, I could see. As something you bring up instead, it either sounds like you want me to feel bad for you or you were in love with her yourself and now want to claim any part of her that was left since you haven't seen him in so long. I'm playing towards the first." Kaito kept his eyes on the man, almost mad. If anything, someone like Jii-chan would bring up this kind of conversation, not someone like this man and certainly not someone like himself.

Not that he hadn't considered the second but she'd taken to Hakuba and they'd been close enough that their marriage had helped. Perhaps he had been practicing too hard to bring her up for Saguru-kun's benefit. Well, time to shift slightly. "I'm as good as. You want to be candid, fine. We were close, she was like a sister. That's why they made it so if something happened to both of them, I would take Saguru-kun. You're just a kid, you can't understand what it's like not knowing what happened to someone you care about and are responsible for. When you get older you may." That should work. He had come here alone without telling his mom. But still. "You do have one good point. I should have thanked you right away for setting up the chance to see Saguru-kun. Arigatou for that."

"I'm not doing it for you anyway. I'm doing it for him." _And as good as using him as bait to test this._ He'd be safe though. "And sure, candid works for me." Kaito walked up to him holding his hand out in front of him. "Mind if I touch you for a minute or two?"

Nishio eyed him. Yeah, this kid was a bit crazy... but he knew where Saguru-kun was and it wasn't like he'd taken a ton of risks before. "I suppose, but I'm putting my gun over on the table first. Safety reasons."

Kaito nodded and waited until he was sitting back against the couch. Taking two fingers, he put them near the man's throat. "What color is your hair?"

Nishio snorted. "Are you colorblind? No, even if you were you should tell its black."

"What's your name?" Kaito pushed his fingers in a little more. It was more accurate this way.

Nishio knew where this was going. "Inoue Nishio. You want rank title or no?" Keep it calm.

"No, that's fine. What's your favorite food?" Kaito knew there were two things to watch, the count and his eyes. Body tension could be there for any number of reasons, but it was where the tension was he was interested in. That wasn't something he could look for if he was making sure he had eye contact, so he let it be.

"Hmmm... sushi."

Inoue-san had to know what he was doing. Odds were he thought he was some kid off the street who probably had no idea how to really test people. The humming wasn't going to happen again on any of the important questions. "Were you in love with Saguru's mother?"

"In love with her, no."

"Did you care about her, then or now, more than Hakuba-san?"

Her over Hakuba. He knew what the kid wanted and in a way, it was true. He took an intake of air. "Yeah. If I had to choose at any point, she'd have come first."

"You don't choose who you care about. It's something that happens. You could never say you could choose to care more about one person than anther if you were made to decide. I asked which one you cared about more."

"You're picky about words aren't you? Yeah, she was more important to me." Nishio looked at him. _'More so now that Hakuba tried to do what you said he did.'_ "If you're still worried about loyalties to Hakuba, don't."

Kaito smiled. "No, not worried about that." Too much time with Chris had taught him loyalties could mean nothing. "You're still switching my words around too. If Saguru were to be put in the position I put you in before and I had a real gun on him and would kill him, would you get in my way and die to save him? Don't change my words around this time. Do you care enough about him to die for him?"

Nishio had expected a question along these lines. He nodded. "Fine, no changing your words. Yes." _'I would get in your way.'_ He'd have to watch for these attempts. Saguru-kun would be the safest he ever was... for the time being. His birthday wasn't until August and until then, as far as he was concerned, Saguru-kun just couldn't make it to that day. If he had to knock him out of the way of a weapon, so long as he got Saguru-kun, it would all be worth it. Any scars would be a bonus.

"Okay." Kaito took his hand back, finding nothing wrong. He wasn't his father though and he knew he was still tired and the pain from his arm was a little distracting. "I don't trust you any more or any less, but it was worth a try." He shrugged a little. "Anyway, you were saying before how you thought I was crazy. You went from pulling a weapon, tense and hating me, to talking about someone you consider a sister and then Saguru like they were what was supposed to come next in conversation. I can't gage you, and you know it as well as I do so there's no point in pretending. I also don't really think I like you, so I guess the conversation ends here. I've said all I've wanted to say to you, so unless you're doing something other than asking questions about him or me, we're going to be waiting on our hands for a while."

Nishio gave a small smile. Confusing another was how he'd stayed alive all these years. Keep the other guy off guard and integrate yourself at that moment. He used the smile to lead into a nod. "I do have some questions. Saguru-kun. It's been years since I saw him. You seem to know him now so, what's he like now? I know some from news and the papers but I figure you could give me more on him."

"I said something other than asking question. All you need to know is he's hurt and unless he tells you to touch him or get near him you're not laying a hand on him. He shouldn't be roaming around and the only reason he is now is because he's stubborn and the way he said your name he wants to believe you're not the person who's been abusing him as long as he's been in Japan. Better yet, the one who's been spying on him, lying to the force about him. That can only be someone in the force and against all logic he wants to trust you anyway. Don't you dare think he's naive. You won't be able to take advantage of him, whether you're friend or foe, as long as I'm around. I'm like that annoying best friend you can never get rid of."

"That I don't doubt," Nishio said with a tip of his head. "But I'm glad I took the chance to ask anyway. Might have done just that when I see him, go and check him I mean." Nishio checked his watch before looking up at the kid. "If I go get some things, can I expect you to still be here and not off looking through everything?"

"No, I said I don't trust you. We're going to have a car and if we do get food, yours will be paid for. Is that the only weapon you have on you?" Kaito said with a tip of his head toward the gun.

Nishio nodded. "Yeah," _'Though it's usually two when I leave the house.'_ "And while I was going to get keys and wallet on the way out, I was thinking more personal. You've pointed out repeatedly you don't trust me and I'm sure you can guess, you're not fully trusted either, considering I never heard the other half of the phone call. I figure halfway. I see Saguru-kun, I'll show you I haven't had contact with him since his return to Japan."

"Why the heck would I want proof of that? How can you even have proof of that unless you recorded every action every waking moment of your life. No. Whether the distrust works both ways or not, this isn't a partnership. If you aren't willing to play by my rules then I'm not going to let you near him."

"Not really, but considering my assignments covers a large amount of the time I figured it would... clear some of the air." Nishio shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Kaito waited. He had nothing to say and nothing to do except watch the man. It was a while before he got a call, his phone ringing. He picked it up while keeping his eyes on Inoue-san. "Hello?"

"Kaito. Saguru and Mouri-kun are with me. I figured the diner a few blocks from the house would be best. Saguru had said you'd said to meet you two there."

Twenty minute walk at a good pace. If Saguru already had a place in mind nearby, he should have said something. He was not going to let this guy have any chances to slip something in or out of his possession though and to hell if he was going to get the keys himself and drive in front of an officer that wasn't his friend. "Sure. Fifteen minutes. Did you finish all your work? Sorry. I just wanted to see you." _Are you ready mom? I don't know this guy and at this point the doctor is lucky I trust him. _

"Everything is done. Place was looked at and if they had anything we wanted for take-out it'd be easy enough." _'As ready as a heist.'_

"Hey, can you clean my room too? I don't know if I'll be home for a while." _Check him for me._ Kaito knew he would be slower with one hand and he didn't trust the guy wouldn't react to something so invasive. "Anyway, we'll be there. See you soon."

"OK."

Nishio listened to the interaction and shook his head slightly. _'Getting his mom to clean his room. I wonder if they have a clue who they say they're friends with.' _

Kaito hung up the phone and faced Inoue-san. "We're walking but it's not far." He went over to the door, slipping his shoes back up and never taking his eyes off him. He really wanted to get out of this guy's house.

Nishio stood and reached for his gun. "Walking... so much for me not needing my car."

Kaito walked back over, not caring about his shoes being on, and put his hand on top of Nishio's. "None of us have guns so there's no reason you should. You're not going to meet a drug dealer, you're going to meet Saguru. You don't need to be armed."

"I've never gone anywhere without it and you were the one that said people were trying to kill him."

"I don't care. None of them know where he is except you so right now the only danger to him is you. You don't need it." Kaito was not about to go anywhere, let alone leave this guy to have a gun with his brother so close if he wanted to hurt him or use him.

Nishio eyed the teen than shrugged. "Fine. But I'm not leaving it out. I gotta put it in away and even if I did know you, I'm putting this in my safe alone." Nishio tugged on his hand but found no give.

"I don't think people typically sneak into your house." Kaito tipped his head to the couch. "For the short time you're out I'm sure you won't mind me throwing it under there. That's the best you're getting."

Nishio made sure to hesitate. It was a kid, but one close to Saguru and who knew how to use a firearm... "Fine, we'll just slide it there, but I'll be the one to do it. I'm not letting a kid handle a gun."

"I think I know where the trigger is and not to touch it. I'll let you watch me but you know I'm not really armed now. I don't want you shooting me and you know I'm not gonna shoot you when Saguru wants to see you."

Nishio huffed but opened his hand. "Go for it. Safety's on anyway."

Kaito took the gun from him. Automatic. Safety was easy to locate and yes, it was on. Good. Kaito only used his one hand and slipped it under the couch, his other one in his pocket. He needed to keep his right hand in his pocket. When be brought his hand back out it gave off all the seeming that he had slipped the gun underneath the cushions, no budge or color to show anything else. Kaito tipped his head towards the door. "Let's go, they're waiting. I told you Saguru was hurt and we don't want him to get worse."

Nishio agreed with that whole-heartedly. Saguru-kun needed to be in his care, not getting worse with someone else. "Right." He headed to the door, watching this 'Kaito-kun' follow him. Grabbing a jacket and putting it on, he resolved to make sure not to appear a threat at all. Easy enough. "Coming? I gotta at least lock the door."

Kaito followed behind him, watching him. "If you're not locking it with a key just go out. I'll follow. You can lock it behind me."

Nishio stepped out and to the side, grabbing the keys out of his pocket so he could lock the door after the kid passed him.

Kaito walked out, keeping his distance to no more than four feet. He wanted to watch him but he didn't want to be close enough to grab. He started off to where he knew his mom was talking about. They could catch a cab after this because Kaito was taking a vehicle. He needed it.

Nishio followed, not having a clue where they were going but knowing that if he wanted to get to Saguru-kun he'd need to be in this teen's, if not good graces at least decent. When the kid turned toward a diner he followed.

Kaito walked in, seeing his mom first. She really needed to grow her hair out now. It looked so boyish- not that that was her fault. He went over to them, going over to his brother and putting his hand on his head, messing up his hair when it was trying to lay flat. _"I know you want to trust this man, but he's on the force and frankly I don't trust anyone on the force. Go ahead if you want to though, I just didn't feel comfortable saying too much. You want to tell him we're brothers, go for it. Do what you want. He does know what happened though."_ Kaito backed off, slipping in next to him. He was sure his mom would be watching NIshio while he had his back to him.

Saguru looked to his right as he heard Kaito take a seat. _"I just wish to know if I can."_

Nishio saw the teen speak to a blond teen whose darker skin clashed with his blond hair but it was the hair and the eyes when the teen looked over as 'Kaito-kun' sat down next to him that clinched it. He walked up to the table and, glancing at the other two people at the table, the mother and uncle, before smiling at the teen, putting his hands on the back of the chair. "Saguru-kun, I'm happy you're able to be out for a bit. May I?"

Chikage saw Mouri-kun shift, maybe because she'd told him to not say or do anything unless the guy did something. She eyed the man closely. Seemed he was clean but she wasn't taking any chances. This man may well be the one in the letter. She'd only just started to get to know Saguru, admitting Ginzo-kun knew him better and far longer, but now he was in her family.

Saguru took a deep breath and looked forward, inclining his head. "Yes, have a seat." He heard the chair move than scrape as Inoue Nishio sat and pulled the chair forward. He had talked to him on the phone but now he could ask things see how real it was. "Until certain things are confirmed about you and your connections to me, my mother, Lydia and... Hakuba-san, I want you to know that you are not trusted very much, as much as I want to. I need to know why you had little to no contact with us. To my recollection, I overheard your name mentioned when my mother was on the phone once last year. Prior to that, nothing. Yet here you are, searching me out and using lawyers to locate me rather than the police. Why?"

Nishio sighed and sat back. He had hoped this would start out a bit friendlier after the call. He wondered if the 'friend in danger' was safe and that's what had brought the attention back to him. He also noted he had paused before using 'Hakuba-san' instead of father and naming him mother instead of just leaving it. That said a lot there. Specifying where both parents stood meant Hakuba really was all the way out of the picture. He could play to that. "Saguru-kun, I was close to your family. Met Lydia-chan when she first came here and Hakuba and I were on the force so we knew each other too. You may not remember but I was at your house a lot and you'd stay with me sometimes. When you were seven, I was undercover on a sting and it went bad. Six months in recovery and about that in my chances of survival. Your mom thought it was too dangerous for you being so young to go through that. Just before I got out, Hakuba called and said that, while I'd stay in their wills to take you, until you were older I shouldn't have any contact." He shook his head. "I hated it. I didn't understand it but I did what they asked. Talked to both of them every now and then but they were always the ones to call me. As for searching for you. No one could give me a straight answer about what happened at the station. I figured a lawyer of some type would have to be with you since you're still underage and I hadn't been notified. I tried five law firms before I found the one that said they knew where you were a, Kisaki Eri. Not near what I expected but it was a start." Nishio gazed at Saguru-kun. _'That stuff on his face and hands must be so no one IDs him. Should have changed the hair too. If anything he sticks out. Oh well. He's alive still and I can take him.'_ Nishio smiled a bit despite Saguru-kun's eyes being unfocused and not really looking at him.

Kaito clenched his hand into a fist. The hell if this guy was going to take Saguru, whether he wanted to or not or what was in whose will. He'd made everything legal and, as far as any judge was concerned even if he tried to make it go that far, uprooting him when his brother already had a good place to stay wouldn't pass. Will or not, that had nothing to do with a person's well-being and Kaito knew that almost as well as he knew how to breath. He wasn't too sure on some legal proceeding but this one he'd looked into after he'd seriously considered making Saguru a part of his family. No one could touch him. He didn't even consciously know when he unclenched his hand and grabbed his brother's. Hell no. Not if he had to drag him to the other end of the earth to keep him away from this guy if just for the fact that he was trying to break up his family.

Chikage thought it out and it made some sense. Even down to getting a call before he left a hospital. Seemed to be the guy's MO. She'd felt herself bristle at him taking Saguru. THAT was a no. IF he turned out to be legit than visits would be OK. She was surprised Saguru hadn't commented on it when she looked over to see Kaito holding his hand and Saguru just sitting there. "Saguru?"

Nishio glanced at the woman in shock. She was supposed to be Kaito-kun's mom but she was using just 'Saguru'? And the way the boy had grabbed Saguru-kun's hand. He was missing something.

Saguru heard his name and looked over, bringing himself out of his thoughts. The hand on his was a surprise but he took a breath looked at it, trying to turn his hand to return the hold. "While it might have been the case before, I have a family and they will have a say in it now."

Nishio was beyond lost. His family? With Hakuba dead that would be him... in a way. "I... I don't want to be rude but you lost me there."

"It means you're not getting him. He's not a possession. You wanted to meet him, not take him. Back off." Kaito almost growled when his spoke, a more possessive nature overtaking him, his anger barely restrained so his voice had come out even. "This isn't why you're here and if you think it is then get out."

OK, he'd stepped in it now. So, these people had not just been friends... _they_ had taken him in already. Stupid runaround. If he'd got to him sooner this would have been so much cleaner. He raised his palms facing them. "Look, I only want to be able to be a part of his life again. I was intending to take him in yes, because I wanted to. I'd never keep any of you from him."

Kaito was mad now and he tightened his hold on Saguru's hand. What a cocky asshole. No, he wouldn't be keeping _them_ from Saguru, _they'd_ be keeping Saguru from _him_. He had just assumed that he'd get him and after so long and even if Kaito did only meet him a few months ago and he did not like this guy.

Saguru had known that part and that was why he had felt so guilty when Kaito had told him what he had done. A day ago, if this were said to him, he would be surprised but if he was cleared, he would have accepted. The man had been speaking to his mother the day she died when she had not called Hakuba-san in a few years. As it was, he did feel he knew the Kuroba's better than this man, though he had been lied to as well and that was what had kept him from him. If it were true. His mother had still used 'Nishio-kun'. That was what made him want to believe him. "As far as taking me in, the Kuroba's have done that already. Should it turn out your story is true, perhaps visits such as you mentioned would be fine." Saguru took a deep breath and tipped his head to his right. "Although I will refuse if my brother is not invited as well."

Kaito smiled, though not much. He didn't want to be seeing this guy at all but if Saguru wanted to, sure. Whatever. He didn't know if he could accept him as part of his family, but a part of his brother's life was something different. If he wanted him. And it sounded like he did. Out of everything though, he probably felt best about not being pushed away. Before he'd made it official, Saguru didn't seem to care whether he said he was his brother or not- all the things he'd said and times he'd tried to prove it to him had meant nothing until he'd made it legal. Now that he had someone who knew him when he was younger, he was half afraid he would feel that this guy was more like family than they were.

Nishio sat back. That filled in a lot. The use of just his given name by both him and the woman, specifying 'Lydia' when he referred to his mother and why the teen had been acting the way he had. He looked over at the boy he only knew as Kaito-kun. "I doubt he'd let you near me without coming. Though," He straightened and extended his hand to Kaito-kun. "Our first impressions couldn't have been worse. I still hadn't known what to think of you and doubted you even as we started coming here. Saguru-kun has your complete trust, that's easy enough to see."

Kaito looked over at him. He didn't like him, he didn't trust him, and he saw himself not liking him anytime in the future. For the sake of his brother though, he could try. No, never. He'd never trust a man who would pull on gun on him before seeing who he was. He offered his hand anyway, shaking his and keeping his distrust to himself. "I instigated it." He didn't say anything else, afraid his words would come out harsh.

Nishio made no comment on that. He'd have to work on him but as cold as it was, it was a start. He let go and looked over at the woman. "I suppose now that I can guess that you must have taken Saguru-kun in, you must be Kuroba-san." The woman reached out and he took her hand lightly. Her eyes hadn't left him much except to look at Saguru-kun and the uncle next to her hadn't stopped staring at him. Yeah, he'd have his work cut out for him. He turned to the man who still didn't budge so he shrugged and sat back in the chair just as an old woman came over and asked for their orders.

Kaito looked at the waitress long enough to see that she was a waitress and no danger to him before looking back, not directly looking Inoue-san in the eye and seeming uninterested. "Just some rice and a glass of milk."

"Earl Grey." Saguru was not sure what Kaito had done but it seemed the two were on rockier ground than he was with Conan-kun. Once the others had ordered he started to relax. He was grateful Inoue-san had not brought it up when he was talking about his mother. It was not something he had told anyone though now he was wondering how the news would affect them now that it was after the fact. He settled on a different track to turn the attention toward Inoue-san. "You mentioned you were undercover. In what areas and capacities?" Whether or not there were any connections to any of his cases it would be easy enough to look into and determine if he was telling the truth.

"Narcotics. I take long term ops to get to the top suppliers. Finished one this weekend, more or less. The one I'd hoped to get is said to be dead but a distributor got taken out. Dirtbag sold stuff to someone but the buyer got away. Heard that case worked out though. Some other officers nailed him on bigger charges. Didn't bother reading that report yet because of... what happened." He'd have to be careful bringing that up. "What about you? I heard you came to catch that thief."

Kaito was used to making fun in a situation like this but no now and not with this man. Inoue-san didn't seem as observant as he thought he'd be, more like he'd expected him to live up to Chris's abilities. Still, he didn't trust speaking first and drawing attention to himself on the subject.

Saguru nodded. "Yes, Kid was what brought me here the first time and a large part of why I continued to return." He shifted a bit. It had turned more to something to occupy him after the car accident, much like his projects. As well as a way to appease _him_. Now, instead, he was a part of that family and not _his_. "Though it may be some time until I can be physically active in cases of any sort, I have connections with others that I will not be completely inactive either."

Kaito turned, not really sure what Saguru was talking about. He was not about to let him stalk him whenever he found something or someone to defend. He couldn't see his mom doing it either. He was a detective in other ways though and there was no way Kaito was going to get himself mixed up in murder cases. Kidnapping cases though, he could offer some back up on. In fact, that might help out both their causes.

Nishio nodded. "That's good. I'm happy you've done so much-ah, arigatou." He leaned back so the waitress could put everyone's stuff on the table. It also gave him time to make sure the wording for his next thing came out right so the teen didn't take him as threatening again considering he really wanted to know who had been doing it. "So," He said, glancing at Kaito-kun once the woman walked away and lowered his voice a bit. "I heard something about someone on the force, besides Hakuba and this other guy he was meeting, that had been going after you. It's why I'm not being trusted much yet. I find it hard to believe that could happen."

Kaito's eyes narrowed, showing him that he still didn't trust the man. Him saying he was a liar wasn't helping.

"I was surprised to learn it too, considering the facts only came to light after the incident at the station. Someone that I know and had thought was being informed of what had been happening revealed he had never been told. It was this that told us both that they were being covered up and buried." Saguru slid his hand over to the warm cup and lifted it to his lips.

"More I hear the more I'm... well, surprised and grateful you're alive." Nishio was beyond angry. These sounded just like early attempts on his life. That bastard knew better. If anything Hakuba should have been the 'target'. Explained the sudden silence. If he decided Saguru-kun was getting too old and wanted to use him being killed or seriously injured to go further up the ladder he was giving up a lot but maybe figured the higher office would make up for it. Either way, he went and got other help. No doubt planned to cut him out too.

Kaito was too tempted. He wasn't going to say anything after his little performance earlier but forget it. It wasn't like it would do anything but scare Inoue-san- and good or bad that was a good thing. "You know Hakuba-san was working with someone else too, someone dangerous. They've tried to get or kill Saguru several times now because of information or something. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Nishio shook his head. "No, he hadn't been talking to me much lately. I had no idea why but I shrugged it off."

That was less of a reaction than he had expected. He had just said there was someone else out there trying to kill him, which wasn't totally true but a little smudging around the lines wasn't the worst he'd done, and the guy had barely blinked an eye at it. He'd even made it sound like it was still going on and, for all he knew, it was. He hadn't had a chance to look at whatever the information was and whoever had could be a 'liability'. Considering the lengths she went to just to get it, he would think she'd go to the same to keep it a secret. He wasn't letting up on his searching or his guard duty after this. That still didn't really explain the lack of a reaction but Kaito was through asking his questions and he had made his stand on his brother. He took up his chopsticks in his bad hand, just a little worse at coordination then he wanted. It wasn't like it was picking a lock though and he ate some, not really feeling that hungry.

Saguru nodded. He had either been avoided or lectured by him. Usually the same things with an added bit here and there. How had he taken everything he had said to heart? Looking back, it was obvious that he had simply wanted him to listen solely to him. If he had not wanted him to have contact with Inoue Nishio and had done the same himself, then perhaps this man was trustworthy and Hakuba-san had not wanted to be turned on. "I know that exact feeling. As though he will have time later so you just wait for him to get the time to talk to you. Not wanting to be busy when he can, you make few plans yourself."

Kaito honestly didn't know anyone like that and if he did and someone kept him waiting, it would never be for _years_. There had to be some lack of motivation on the other side as well. Hakuba-san had Saguru like, brainwashed, but this guy wasn't an idiot. Just a few minutes of conversation with him could tell you that. If he didn't have ulterior motives, he was lazy. Very lazy.

Nishio shook his head and almost laughed at the idea when he noticed Saguru-kun's expression. He shut his mouth and thought for a second. "I suppose that's one way," he finally said. Personally, he'd just thought that Hakuba had planned to act and figured the further they seemed the better. No apparent connection recently would have him above suspicion. He'd had plenty to do and kept busy himself. "I admit, I still did my own thing so maybe I could have put more effort in."_ 'Not that I'm thrilled now that he ignored me.'_

Chikage had reached over and touched Saguru's arm. She wasn't sure when he'd lost his mom but it seemed like, as much as he accepted that the man that was supposed to have been a father to him wouldn't be there much, he still had wanted him to. That must have hurt worse. Him wanting others there but having repeated disappointments. No wonder he was slow at accepting new people, he didn't want the same thing to happen. She leaned over so only Saguru and likely Kaito would hear. _"You can believe me, we will never make you wait and we will always be there if you need or just want us."_

_"Or when you don't want us and we have to be there,"_ Kaito added with a grin, the first one since he'd stepped near Inoue-san. He heard his mom and just couldn't help himself.

Saguru smiled and nodded. _"Arigatou. I trust you."_ They had been there for him more times in less than a week than _he_ had been since his mother died, especially Kaito.

Nishio ate while the three of them seemed to be talking among themselves. That would be something to deal with... but again, he had time.

_"I'm not worried about you not trusting me."_ And he really wasn't. About him or his mom. It was more accepting things that his brother couldn't seem to screw his head around. Emotional things. He'd be excepting a lot of trash for too long. He had to move the open fence to closed and the closed to open. _"If anything,"_ Kaito reached over and poked Saguru in the chest. _"More than anything I want you to trust yourself- even if you're wrong. That's what we're here for and really, it isn't like you can stand up after you fall down." _

Saguru shifted his hand to try and grab Kaito's. _"Or fall asleep?"_ he asked as he tipped his head and turned a bit toward Kaito. He took a deep breath. _"I suppose it is high time I follow through with what the lesson of doing things because I wish to do them."_

_"Why do you think we're here, because pigs fly? If I had that choice I'd be out on the beach he promised us right now. Honestly, it sounds great the more I think about it especially with how cold it still is. You need to get better though, whether you said it or not, you wanted to check this guy out. It's what you wanted- I just gave you a little push."_ Kaito had happily moved his hand so his brother could find it and held his in return. _"Do anything you want. We'll be right there with you."_

Chikage smiled at the boys, her boys, before looking over at Inoue Nishio. Until a decision was made, he was in the middle ground. His answers had been more on the statements and he had not shown any tells of lying. He had seemed a bit uncomfortable and caught off guard a few times, but that had happened in line with topics where those reactions could happen anyway. She wanted eyes and ears on this guy.. but just ears would work. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She moved past Mouri-san and brushed past Inoue Nishio as she made her way to the bathroom. She'd wait a moment before returning but for now she pushed the receiver into her ear.

Nishio saw Saguru-kun start to stand when the woman left._ 'Figures, that would be something he'd do. Can't help doing stuff like that when it's bred into you.'_

Kaito didn't know what his brother was doing and he hadn't let go of his hand so he more or less kept him from getting any support on the table. Before he could try better and afraid he'd hurt him if he pulled on Saguru's arm he spoke. "What do you want?"

Nishio smiled. "You can sit. I'll let you know when she returns."

Saguru had been about to answer Kaito when Inoue-san spoke up. At those words he sat and looked over. "It is considered a courtesy to stand when a woman leaves or sits down. While I know not many do nowadays, it is something I feel shows respect."

"Sure, I guess I can see that. You really don't need to do it with mom though. Do it when she comes and she's probably gonna ignore your 'respect' and hug you instead." That made Kaito smiled, though turning to Inoue-san he let it disappear.

_'This kid is going to be harder than I thought to convince.'_ Nishio took a drink and tried to offer a smile before turning to Saguru-kun again. "So, anything else you're into? Do you do other classic-type things?"

Saguru nodded. "If you are wondering about upbringing than yes, some of my interests can be considered that. Though I have heard less polite terms for them." Saguru turned his head toward Kaito briefly. He had left prior to Kudo-san's return and as such, may or may not know. He settled for looking straight ahead while he answered. "I play the violin and have used my hawk, Watson, in falconry. Both activities are... were on hold. Again, adaptation to events through improvisation. With help from someone, I have access to a violin I can use and another assisted me with Watson."

Why was it everyone who was considered smarter tended to be musically inclined? It was weird. Then again, he'd picked up a few instruments himself. Was he good at any of them in particular? Maybe the drums. Would he say he played them the way Saguru said he played the violin? Nope. He just wasn't a musician. He either did it just out of boredom or because he'd had to adapt. Funny, his brother was becoming more and more like him. Next thing on the list was dressing up and running around the town with him, if he wanted. Jii needed to retire.

Nishio nodded. The violin made sense but sight wasn't needed and he figured if Saguru-kun knew how to play and had used that hawk, those things people tend to learn to do in their sleep. He hadn't used his arms much, hadn't offered his hand as he might have if the manners he'd shown just now said anything. _'Those are still hurt, that and his sight. No wonder he's being protected, can't do it himself.' _"I wouldn't mind hearing you play sometime. I admit, I never really listened to that kind of music before so it'll be new for me."

"You're waiting on that." Kaito didn't even hesitate after he was given the second he needed to think and process what the man had said. He didn't care what he said or how much he wanted it, his brother was hurt and until he was better, sight or not, he wasn't going to let him do anything that would hurt him more.

Saguru hesitated before turning to Kaito. "When I said I had access to a violin, I meant one I can use, even right now. Before we knew," Saguru paused and moved his hand a bit in Kaito's. "Anything, I played it yesterday for the others. I would like to again if you have the time to listen?"

Kaito hesitated. It was cold outside and he was sure that would be one heck of a trip if he was asking him to go get it. It wasn't like they were going to let him play in here. Inoue-san's house was out of the question and he wasn't going to bring him to the doctor's place. "Here?" Now? Couldn't something like this wait?

"Oh, no. No, I meant perhaps later tonight or whenever you can."

Kaito smiled leaning more on the table. It was easier to hold his hand and it was easier to support himself. "If I were at the house with you, sure. I'll find a way to sneak over tonight." The room Aoko had brought to his attention. It would be easy. "Don't worry about it."

Saguru nodded, already thinking about what his next piece would be. He smiled when a thought hit him. It was a more difficult piece than the sedate one he had performed before but he had not wasted his time when he was sitting alone, though he was aware most of the others would not have approved.

Nishio caught that with interest though he acted as though he had not and had finished the last of his food.

Kaito pushed his rice away and had to take his hand back for a second to take a drink of some of his milk. He'd left it neglected since he only had the use of his one hand. Saguru didn't know that though and he wasn't going to know that. He saw his mom as he put the glass back down, hiding his smile as he wiped the corner of his mouth and took his brother's hand back.

Chikage walked back behind the chair with a small wink at Kaito. "So."

Nishio tensed and looked beside him as the woman, Kuroba-san, walked behind him and past the... uncle to sit. Did the guy even get up for her to get by? "Do any of you make any noise at all?"

"Saguru, but only because he can't see well. Give it time." Kaito leaned back on the table more, his smile obvious now. His mom dealt with his stupid brother. "I know. Talents are a lot more widespread than I thought too."

What sort of family did Saguru-kun find for himself? The boy and the woman were both dead quiet and he was used to listening for people. And not to mention Kaito-kun was being just plain... Was there a word for it? Nishio just nodded once. "Well, I know being quiet is a good thing when you need to be but all the time?"

"No." Kaito wasn't smiling but his eyes were on Inoue-san as he spoke. "I guess you could call us actors- performers more like. If we're not quiet it ruins the show."

_'Great, another variable.'_ Nishio sat back and raised an eyebrow, noticing Saguru-kun shift at the 'actors-performers' bit. "I guess that explains your performances at the house."

_'Kaito, what did you do? These 'performances' would not have been what he spoke about as far as the poor first impression you made on each other.'_ Saguru waited to see how Kaito would answer.

"It was a toy. Whatever other acting I did," Kaito shrugged. "Was because you freaked the hell out of me. I wasn't really expecting to go there and be held at gunpoint, even if I didn't knock." Kaito looked from his brother to Inoue. Fine, you want to make me the instigator. Here's one back at you.

"You called out my name from a doorway that had been closed without making a sound. What was I suppose to expect?" Nishio was surprised he had said it that way but should have expected it. The teen had been picking on that even when it was just the two of them. "It was a reaction to an unknown, possible threat. You should understand that at least."

"Hey, uncle, I know you're not a cop but you've got plenty of cop friends." Not that he didn't but Kaito had already made up that story and it was better to keep himself and any connection to the police as vague as possible. Someone had to know the cops then if he didn't and heck, it wasn't as if he was telling Mouri-ojisan to say he had been one. "If someone walked into your doorway and just called out your name, or if it happened to one of your friends, would your first reaction be to pull a gun on them?" Maybe he was a little curious on the matter too. He didn't figure it would be, but this guy would have the experience and- not to be mean- was a lot older than he was.

Kogoro glanced over and huffed. He didn't want to give the guy an excuse but it wasn't the first time he'd heard of it happening. "Some might. Depends on the cop and what they work on. Those after less dangerous criminals, no. Others, not unheard of." Kogoro looked back over at the man. "You'd be smart never to try that again."

"I put it away when he started going on about being a werewolf. Thought he was just crazy or high. Not like he tried to disprove either." Nishio looked at each of them. "I reacted. That's all there is to it. I'll keep in mind some, or most, of you can creep around without trying to but just knock or something before so I know you're there."

Kaito shrugged. It wasn't like he'd had much choice and his sarcasm at the time was pretty strong that there was no way he could have thought he was seriously saying any of that. How was he supposed to react? It wasn't like he put his hands up when someone aimed a gun at him and complied with their requests, even before Kid came along. Then again, most people probably did. Being different wasn't a crime though.

Saguru could not help shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Yes, that sounded like Kaito's reaction to a dangerous situation. Joke. _"You do know that anyone that does not know you would think that if you went on in that way." _He sobered a bit, remembering firsthand how convincing he could be. _"You made that doctor believe you were just like him. Simply seeming drugged or crazy is better."_

_"I was trying to then."_ Kaito turned to Saguru, not seeing how these two things were connected. He hadn't started anything. Until the gun was on him he had fully gone there just to talk to the guy. _"I'd think I'd act a lot differently if I were drugged up."_ He smiled though his brother couldn't see it so he poked him lightly. _"You saying I acted crazy normally? I think you need to get out more."_

_"How many high schoolers hang from the ceiling of their classrooms to avoid a classmate swinging a mop or pull any of the number of things you do routinely in class and out simply as you?"_

_"That's not crazy. That's being eccentric. They're different. See, I have class. Crazy people have little to no motive behind their actions."_ Kaito grinned and raised an eyebrow playfully at his mom before poking his brother again. _"Come on. Give me more credit than that."_

"_Simply because I will does not mean everyone will."_ Saguru raised his hand up block further pokes but smiled. _"Considering few can understand why you do what you do, it can be considered crazy to them."_

_"You know,"_ Kaito said, poking his hand when Saguru went to block him_. "I didn't notice it before, but in all this time, I think this is the first I've ever really seen you smile."_

Saguru opened his mouth to reply when he realized what Kaito had said. He considered that statement before looking toward Kaito with a feigned wary look. "I suppose you will find ways to repeat that?"

"I suppose I will. Tonight after all, is full of opportunities." Saguru'd almost made him laugh. He was sure the sound carried in his words even as tense about the situation as he was.

Nishio sat back and smiled. Happy and relaxed, that was the best-case scenario. The more Saguru-kun relaxed, the more the others seemed to. He had to get closer, that's for sure. He had to think a few things out. Based on the wording of the documents, it might still work, even if Saguru-kun was adopted, so long as he played a role in the teen's life. It hadn't been changed.

Kogoro huffed. He wasn't sure what to think. A reaction of pulling a weapon was believable and Ku- or, Kaito-kun, hadn't denied that it was put away right away. And he acted like he was happy when... why not, Saguru-kun, was happy too. He still eyed him but he doubted the guy was dangerous.

Saguru felt an arm behind him, avoiding the burns, and a hand touch his.

Chikage touched Saguru's hand and moved her right arm behind him to touch Kaito. "Just don't break anything."

Kaito couldn't help the small laugh at that. "Me? Break anything? I have more finesse than that." He poked Saguru once more before drawing himself away and giving the guy some room. "You hear that though? No breaking anything. We know how wild you get after you've had your tea." Again, he couldn't help it as he laughed, a lot more lighthearted than he had thought it would have come out, lifting the remaining tension with it. He didn't need it. He was Kid. All he needed was to be sure of himself. Tense muscles only made you tired.

Chikage felt Saguru relax with Kaito's laughter. She wondered how much Saguru was relying on Kaito, even more than her, and if Kaito even realized it. She sat back, letting Saguru straighten and turn to the man.

Saguru looked across the table toward where Inoue-san was. "While I am not certain as to when, I can say we will have further contact. I sincerely hope you were truthful in everything you have told me." He heard footsteps come over to the table and recognized them as the waitress, since the footsteps were accompanied by a faint scent of lotion.

"Most likely the contact will be with me and our mom too," Kaito said as he tipped his head towards her as she started paying the bill. She didn't even eat anything but whatever. "And that's not really too out of the ordinary. In fact, that's pretty normal. This is kind of a package deal you're getting into." He didn't like him, he didn't trust him, but he trusted his brother and he wanted him to be able to do whatever he wanted as long as it wasn't something, say, like jumping in front of a train. This would be a way to try and get him to see that yes, he has choices, and Kaito would be beside him all the way.

Nishio nodded, noticing that Kuroba-san paid. He looked back to Kaito-kun. "I'm fine with that. Delayed as this is, arigatou. For taking care of him and, not sure how to word this so you don't take it the wrong way, but arraigning this re-meeting." He meant both fully and, if he had to continue with the other two for the time being, he'd do that.

"Fine, I won't take it the wrong way. You shouldn't be thanking us though. We're like a packaged deal, I told you that." Kaito pointed to Saguru. "He's the one who said he wanted to meet you and you wanted to meet him. If you're thanking anyone, thank him."

Nishio smiled to himself. He had known Saguru-kun wanted to, but to know that Kaito-kun had done this because of that, that made it all the better. He nodded and looked at Saguru-kun. "Arigatou."

Saguru shook his head. "I did not arrange this though. You were right in whom you thanked." Saguru looked over at Kaito. "As should I."

"As you should not. I didn't do anything. I don't even know this guy- sans the last hour or so. What did I do? Call you and walk down the street. Awesome." Kaito poked his brother. He liked doing that. If he could see, maybe he'd start up something more creative. "No reason to thank me but if you're giving them out so freely like that, then you're welcome for me finding it in myself to go through the strenuous task of looking up your phone number and fighting on against gravity to make it here."

Nishio watched the exchange again. It was really coming clear that Saguru-kun and these others were still new to this. The less the others knew, the better. Once the waitress was gone, he smiled at Saguru-kun. "Look, I don't want to leave, considering what I was told, I think we should so you can get some rest."

Saguru looked over and knew they ought to return soon before the others worried. "Yes, well," He stood and reached a hand forward as best he could, trying to hide that it still was tiring and felt as though there were weights on his arm. "Until next time." It took a moment before he felt the contact from Inoue-san when he took his hand.

Kaito got up when Saguru did except the put both hands in his pockets. He didn't need to shake anyone's hand. He did have a job to do though and he needed to talk to Jii after. He also needed to hang up soon after that too or the phone bill was going to be hard to pay. Kaito scuffed his feet to make it obvious he was walking away. He trusted his mom, more than he ever thought he would have. She'd known so much and she'd pulled off so much more than he thought she could that he was kinda taking advantage of having her around. "I'll stop by tonight when I get the chance. I have to get back."

Chikage smiled and nodded at Kaito, standing and taking Saguru's hand as soon as he had come around the table. The man had tried to guide him out after Kaito but Saguru had simply nodded at Kaito's words with a smile and started around.

Nishio had let the teen leave and Saguru-kun come out himself, backing up. He looked at Kuroba-san and smiled with a slight bow. "Arigatou for paying. It will be my treat next time. Saguru-kun, until then." With that, he left and headed home, knowing that he had some things to plan.

Kaito didn't want to be dealing with the fuss of having a cops gun, and a cop who he thought didn't like him the anymore than Kaito returned it. He had to get back to his house and slip it under the couch where it should have been. He'd just wanted some insurance. Of course, Kaito knew he'd make it back first. He wasn't slow and he was sure the man wasn't running. If he was that would bring up a lot of question he'd make him sit there and answer. So the gun was back, sans the bullets, and Kaito went in further. He had no problem going up and there was one thing he wanted- the man's computer. If there ever was any evidence to anything, whether he be good or bad or he just wanted a feel of him, it would be on there. This he didn't care about returning until later, after he'd had a good look at it.

Chikage slipped them both back in and into the room that Saguru had taken to using to think and hang out with Watson. He had been quiet the entire trip, no doubt reflecting on what the man had said. Personally, she didn't like that he had aimed a gun at Kaito but like Mouri and said, he was a cop surprised in his house and Kaito had a tendency to go overboard when he was cornered. This Inoue Nishio still had to work hard to get her trust but she could tell Saguru was leaning in that direction from his actions. She wasn't going to say anything negative but if he did prove false, even though she had only started getting close to him over these past few days, there _would_ be hell to pay.

Nakamori had no idea what was going on. First Aoko started wandering around the house and then he couldn't find head nor tail of Kaito-kun, thinking the kid would know he'd gone to look for him to only to find him missing in action too. It didn't take him long to track down Chikage's note about them getting clothes and things but why, out of all people, take Saguru-kun, Kaito-kun, and Mouri-kun? It didn't make any sense and he was confused up to high hell about just what was going on. She'd gone in there with the kid though and he knew if he spoke with Mouri-kun first they would just argue and no one needed to hear that. He would have asked Kaito-kun if he weren't so good at being invisible. He'd just have to wait for Chikage to do whatever it was she was doing. Really, clothes at a time like this? Even if there were some things she needed, this was taking things a little far. Kaito-kun hadn't been back long enough for him to think about it but watching the girls wash the dishes and the struggle that seemed to be going on between the kids and taking they're meds, he had to think Kaito-kun should take his as well. Even if he'd just gotten back and needed rest, it had been days now then that he'd gone without it and with the way the boy had been carrying himself, he was still pretty hurt.

Chikage finished up the final touches and nodded. "There. Now here you go. Got it? I'll let you go ahead and practice for a bit." She brushed her fingers through his hair, half straightening it again the way any attempt on Kaito's would fail. She turned and slipped back out of the room, hearing him start up.

Nakamori watched Chikage leave the room that he'd barely seen her enter. That woman was just as fast as her husband, even with the kid. He was a few feet down and his eyes met hers. "What the hell is going on? First you go make that deal to get Kaito-kun back and you don't bring Aoko or me and next thing I know you're disappearing with that idiot and the kid to supposedly get clothes, side railing me a second time. Now I don't even see Kaito-kun and you'd only just gotten him back and, knowing the boy as well as I do especially after the last few days, odds are he probably ran off like you've stared doing to do something or another that you think is important. So what the hell is going on, really?"

Chikage smiled, though she had hoped to slip Saguru back in without them realizing they were gone. "There are clothes in the van for everybody. Besides, I figured you wouldn't want to leave Aoko-chan." The look he gave her said he wanted more so she sighed. "Saguru and Kaito were looking into something and you would have been recognizable if you went with us."

"As if that ever stopped me, or you, or the kid." Hell, Saguru was just as recognizable as he was at this point. "You're all acting like the kids are some sort of god-given gift to do everything as they see fit. They aren't. They're kids and damn it, neither of them should be looking into anything right now. They should be resting. What was so important that they once again had say over everything else to do?"

"Someone that knew Saguru's mother and Saguru when he was younger. He's a cop, from what he said narcotics, undercover it seems. We didn't want him to act a certain way if you were there. He seemed to really want to be in his life and with it that personal, I felt he did deserve to have the say in it." She paused. "He said he hadn't had contact with Hakuba-san in awhile. Have you ever heard of Inoue Nishio?"

Nakamori shook his head. Wasn't his department and he next to never talk to any of the Narcs. If anyone, he'd clashed with the division one guys, which was why he knew them and their Inspector, but that was where the line was drawn. Aside from that, some guy who knew the kid just happened to find him and want to talk to him now of all times? He couldn't even see. He shouldn't be wandering around wherever the hell they were. He should have been relaxing, seeing if he could get his sight back. Sure the kid wanted it but right now he'd rather put him in an incubation chamber where none of them could see him until he was better again. He might be tempted to do that too if it wouldn't have driven the kid insane and made him more withdrawn. He could understand the want, just not the timing. "Still better for the kid to stay inside and rest for a few days. He doesn't need more excitement. Besides, all the kids should be doing it and half the time none of them are. This isn't a game. This is a hospital stay outside of a hospital. The same rules should apply." He was never one to make or enforce any rules other than the law but this was getting ridiculous and all the people here were letting the injured kids run around like they weren't hurt. It was crazy and he was through tolerating it.

"He was released. He is resting and his sight may be bad but keeping him from doing anything until it gets better won't help. He needs to learn how to do things on his own as he is. Neither of them would just stay and rest any more than you would in that position." Chikage stopped when she faintly heard the music from the closed door.

Nakamori huffed, looking at the door when Chikage did. "Fine." He wouldn't be resting either but he was a cop. He was sure if he was hurt as bad as Saguru-kun was he'd be kept in bed for a few days and going no farther than around the house or somewhere with Aoko- Aoko being the reason. Like it or not, the other three _weren't_ released from the hospital, so he still had a not-so-valid point. Anyway, as long as the kid wasn't walking out on his own, he wouldn't worry about him. He just didn't see the reason why he had to be lied to. She could have easily told them all this before they left. "And what's with the secrets then? There's no reason to leave something like that out of your note and run off like you were trying to sneak past us. If the kid wanted to go and met this guy, I wouldn't have stopped you. It would be a damn lie if I said I wouldn't have come with and been close though. We still didn't get any call from the guy when we were at the hospital and he knows where the slimy bastard is now."

"It was to make sure the other boys didn't try to follow us. If they saw it, they would have tried, you know that. Mouri-kun may bug you but he can handle a threat. If Inoue-san knew you, he may have acted differently. We don't know much so the less he knows about who is with Saguru, the better, just in case."

"So you threw Mouri-kun in with the three of you. That really doesn't make much difference." Whatever though. What was done was done and he was still ticked off but the other kids probably would have come with and turned it into a whole big mess. "You made the decision to go along with what had to be the kids' ideas and you're not some child that needs to be watched. You say it was fine, than fine, it was fine. End of story."

"Cheer up. He's practicing and it'll help keep spirits up to not be down." Chikage winked and moved past him to go see to the others. She knew what she could do but she wanted Asano-sensei's on what he thought Saguru could really pull off.

Nakamori stayed where he was after Chikage went off around the corner. He could hear violin music and knew it had to be the kid again since Conan-kun was in the living room. He moved alongside the door, leaning against the wall and just really had nothing else to do and listening to the kid practice was kinda nice. He wasn't any big music fan but live music was pretty good. It being practice or not, the kid was pretty good too.

* * *

Nishio reached the house and let himself in, going to the couch and grabbing his gun from under the couch. He went to a large, spare bedroom upstairs and started moving a few things around. He'd had it more or less ready just in case Hakuba had needed to pull his act and Saguru-kun would come here but now, he'd make more of an effort to give it a better balance. It wasn't just Saguru-kun now, he'd be pleasing those others too. No biggy, it would all be worth it, in less than a few months.

Kaito, or Kid. Whichever. He was both so he didn't care. He had his gloves on and went through the house, skimming it but good enough. Why did a narcotics officer have so many guns? He had a few safes too, hidden here or there, but he didn't know how to judge what was too much or too little anymore. Going through the computer, he bypassed the bios by hacking into the hard drive. There really wasn't much on there. He had found himself hoping there was and wasn't as the same time- was so they could finally stop worrying about it and it wasn't that Saguru could have someone else close to him, who cared about him and was closer to normal, and this guy was just perfect the more he looked at it. He was an officer and his brother was a detective- he was a thief. Well, maybe not anymore, but he still technically had been and every now and then he might break into a few places, just to see if he could find that stupid gem. It would be for a good cause though. Did that make it any different? I had been for a good cause before too, now it was just going to be secretive and something he did in his spare time. Kaito closed the laptop, hearing Inoue-san way too close for comfort. He slipped out the window, taking any of his presence with him. He needed to call Jii back and find anyone else who could have been around, look into the phone records and see if the phone company could pick up the location the call records to the hospital were coming in from. He could do all that from the house. He needed to make sure that his brother stayed safe.

* * *

Saguru smiled to himself. Playing had always been something he could do, though he seldom had the anticipation he now felt. He knew what to play and thanks to... Okaasan... he could sit and play rather than having to lay down. It also gave him a chance to build up the strength in his arms and, as much as he looked forward to seeing again, regaining the full use of his arms would be first no doubt. He relaxed back in the chair and heard Watson ruffle his feathers.

Fifteen minutes tops. That was about all he'd gotten to be on the phone and talk through some options with Jii-chan. It was easy to find one person when you were looking for them, looking into multiple that had anywhere from a strong to little or no connection to the man was hard. Not very hard considering he found out at least half of the possibilities were now dead but that was something he was going to keep to himself and maybe his mom. Then something very distracting caught his attention and, on closer look, not only scared the hell out of him but left him not knowing what to do. It wasn't going to happen again and, considering he wasn't going to risk it anymore than he was earlier. Sneaking in a peek through several windows he found his mom in the kitchen. Only problem was she wasn't alone. Asano-sensei and Tantei-kun's parents were in there and that was already two that shouldn't know he was here or who he was. He'd forget about the 'where he was' for now, so the monocle and hat had to disappear for a second while he slide the window open even though it was locked and peeked his head in, now on the ground outside and not liking having his back turned. "Mom?" He wasn't too loud because some people in the house had good ears. He didn't want to make this worse.

Chikage glanced over and saw Kaito at the window. She thanked the doctor and walked over to the window. _"Saguru's in the room he was in earlier."_

_"Ah, good I guess. Better. Great. Mom."_ Kaito tipped his head. _"I didn't come for that. I don't know how she found us but Chris is outside."_ And since the dove on the roof hadn't come down she wasn't close enough to be dangerous yet. It still made him uneasy and he didn't know what to do where she was concerned. He didn't know why he had so much confusion, it should have been easy- shoo her off or better yet, get the cops to do something about her- but even that he wasn't sure of. Ergo, he went to his mom. Maybe 'Kid' was more than a nickname after all.

Chikage inwardly froze. She had found them here? She had what she wanted, why continue? She put a light smile on. _"She had leverage the last few times but not now. She's not getting close again. Go in with Saguru, he and Watson are in there. Aoko and the others are mostly in the groups."_ She was going to see what Sharon wanted without her having anyone's safety in her hands.

_"Like hell,"_ Kaito turned from outwardly neutral to angry and glared at his mom. _"I'm not running away. Besides, if you're planning on sticking around I am too."_

_"I wouldn't ask you to run. I want you to watch your brother. The others are mostly in groups, he isn't. I have more up my sleeve now and will check on her but I doubt anyone else could stop her."_ Chikage looked at Kaito.

"_Stop her? Mom I think you've done enough. I think we both have_." Kaito indicated his head upward towards the doves. It would be so easy to have them watch the back of the house if she thought that Chris was working with someone else. He wanted to make sure he was safe, but he wanted to make sure she was safe too. It wasn't like he could pick one over the other and his mom was the one who wanted to walk into the lion's den all alone and he wasn't going to have that. It was stupid and she had to know she was being stupid. "_You can't be scared you're going to lose me because you're not. You know he'll be fine just as much as I do. She didn't want him before, just what he knew. He can't possibly have anything else that interests her and even if he did and she is after him again, we aren't the only ones with eyes and it's not like I'm slow. Mom, this isn't like you and dad and I'm not going to have it like that anymore either. I've had Jii-chan and when he needed to he's backed me up. This isn't Kid, this is you and me and a problem that has to do with us. If anything then,_" Kaito tipped his head towards the back room. "_You go back there and protect him more than our lookouts could. I'll go talk to her_." He raised an eyebrow. "_See why I don't like the idea_?"

_"I hadn't intended to be face to face. She may still have the earbud. I was going to talk to her and see what she had to say from the shadows. It's not a partner I'm worried about; it's her moving before I reach her." _Chikage felt a small smile tug her lips, different than the earlier one. _"Put them on lookout; let's go see what she wants."_

_"I still don't like it,"_ But Kid, a kid or not, he did want to listen to his mom. He was just worried._ "He won't know I'm there though and I'm sticking closer to the outside of the back of the house. The idiot will worry if I don't have a reason to come in and I don't really feel like lying to him."_ Kaito nodded to show he'd accept her terms but he was making some of his own. She needed him, he'd be there. She at least accepted that. This way he could be ready to protect either of them.

Chikage nodded. _"Which way?"_ She'd slip over and start talking to get a feel, staying in the shadows. If she'd thought she could get more information from them, she was mistaken. And she wasn't going to let Saguru deal with anything else.

Kaito turned his head, putting the monocle back on and turning his face to the side, hiding that part in the shadows. _"She's by the sidewalk next to a motorcycle. She wasn't moving last time I check and my lookout didn't come down so it should be the same."_ Did his mom think he would have come down if he had thought she'd be able to move around without him seeing? That was dangerous- and stupid. He smiled a little, getting ready to jump up and use the windowsill as a ledge to get to the second floor and then the room. _"I know I'd hear it from you normally, but don't be stupid."_

_"You either."_ Chikage walked away from the now closed window and headed out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. _'The Phantom Lady's been needed more time these past few days than in years. Time to really stretch out.'_

Yusaku looked after his old rival's wife, though rival wasn't the correct term. One had never existed, though he supposed friend came close. He looked over at his wife after, smiling at her and making some commentary of the strange affairs of a parent and their child, considering how their own son turned out. He had assumed she wanted some time alone with him since she hadn't spoken as she'd left so hopefully this would be able to keep his wife and her more spontaneous tendencies at bay for the time being.

Chikage slipped out of the house and toward the area Kaito had said. "Back again? What is it now?"

Vermouth leaned against her bike more, picking her head up towards the house and a smile in her face. "I don't feel like speaking with a ghost. Besides, I'm not a danger to you at the moment. You don't need to keep hiding like some kind of frightened little mouse." The cold night air condensed in front of her as she spoke to what appeared to be no one. She was sure her words would be received though.

She stepped out, a fair distance away, but visible to Sharon. "Well, what do you have to say? You're here for some reason or you wouldn't be here at all."

Vermouth smiled, taking her hand off the bike and walking towards her old acquaintance. "It's really nothing. I had almost thought I'd have some interest in your son. He's so much like Cool Guy but in so many different little ways. It turned out though," Vermouth's smile changed, her interest obvious. "You're more interesting and more dangerous. By all accounts I should kill you. I can't be watching both you're movements after all and even the one is difficult to keep track of. Don't worry though; I don't think you're worth it just yet. You're on the line though and he's been asking so many questions about you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the one gun that wasn't her own, sending one of the projectiles just shy of her target. "I came to give you a warning and return this along with a little fact I found very interesting about it. You're fingerprints. They're not there. Someone else's are though. You really shouldn't toy with me."

She wasn't worried about the item in the ground in front of her but the news... she had his prints. She kept her face completely neutral but her insides were a mess. "It was made as a toy and used as such. Without gloves. It just happens to have flexible qualities and besides, gloved hands don't leave prints."

"No," Vermouth admitted, "but gloved hands can't manipulate small pieces and I doubt Kaito-kun is your 'technician'. For a kid, it's really not a bad weapon. I made some adjustments of my own though. It works better now. Unlike some, there are ways of hiding prints without gloves and I didn't need to manipulate any of the small parts." Vermouth turned the toy around and threw it towards Chikage, leaving only a dozen or so feet between them. "You're fun. I miss that. Then again, I couldn't be as open in the past. For this visit and this visit alone," Vermouth put her hands up just slightly. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you unless you start it. It has been such a long time. We really should keep in touch."

Chikage caught it in a gloved hand, not taking her eyes of Sharon. Rust long gone now, really, it had come back so much easier, even after all these years... and maybe circumstances have driven it too. "You know I wouldn't act in any way that would threaten others. So, in the stuff you got, I know someone was working with Hakuba-san to injure or kill Saguru. I just want to know if that person is still a threat or not. He's the only one I'd be a threat to." And she made sure that Sharon knew that she was serious.

"The dead aren't a threat to anyone. That's what makes death so perfect. Nothing else in this world can equal it in that respect, because everything else, to an extent, can be changed. Once you're dead, there's no coming back though. As for that last part," Vermouth drew out her own weapon, leaving it lay steady in her hand without putting her finger under the trigger guard. "Don't make yourself a threat. That's not a warning, its good advice." Vermouth let out a breath a she closed her eyes, her smile coming out softer as she put the gun away. "It'd be such a waste. Know you're boundaries. You should know your son's as well," she let out a same air of a laugh as she turned around. "You idealist only see what you want to see." Her eyes glittering in the darkness, ears sharp to any movement behind her, she finished. "Try opening your eyes once in a while or this will end far too quickly and none of us will be happy with that."

Chikage was so relieved with that news that she let her leave, knowing that the relationship with Sharon was going to be rocky but she would not go against her now, not with the gesture. She seemed to be a wild card but with the connections she'd seen, she wasn't going to act rashly, not now. She slipped to the shadows and went to Kaito; they'd slip in and give Saguru the news. She figured Kaito would want to be the one to tell him and got onto the roof fast.

Kaito looked behind him at the shift in sounds. The bike starting was enough to have him turn anyway. He smiled at him mom, looking her up and down. She seemed fine. "Playing acrobat? I didn't know you were that good." She'd gotten up here though and it wasn't like the house didn't have two floors and that wasn't something in and of itself almost impossible for most people. She didn't even say anything back before she put her arms around him and Kaito found himself defenseless against her. He'd been hugged by her before but-... He didn't even have words for it except that he knew he had to hug her back and that there was a feeling between them- something he had felt so similarly and was so raw that he couldn't name it, but he couldn't help recognizing it in another. "Hi mom." He didn't really know what else to say to her but that worked in any situation and it was all he really got out.

Chikage held Kaito close when he returned it. She knew they had to go down soon, but she wanted him to have chance to tell Saguru. She spoke right in his ear. _"First. Be more careful with your toys."_

Kaito hand tightened on her back. He already knew his stuff had been taken, twice now, and she didn't have to rub it in. It had been used against his mom though, that was an awful feeling. "Sorry Kaasan." She already knew he hadn't meant to let it go, but it wasn't as if he'd lost his stuff by his own will- maybe by his own carelessness though. She'd come in as a wolf in sheep's clothing. She'd been a student of his dad- he didn't think she'd lied about that. How could he have taught someone like that? How could Kaito not, in turn, just be happy to see something of his dad's carried on when she'd first come up to him. The way it was being used now... he couldn't stand it. Both his stuff and his dad's were used against his mom. He held her tighter but said nothing else.

_"Here. Check it."_ Chikage moved her hand and brought it forward for him. _"And wipe your prints off, always."_

Kaito took his card gun back but he wasn't going to walk away from his mom. The implications were enough. "I thought I had." But there was a chance he hadn't. He'd touched it more than enough recently, and it wasn't like he was always wearing his gloves. Kid had been seen with it too much. As long as the cops didn't have his prints, it wasn't that dangerous. Chris having them... was a scary thought but it wasn't like she could do anything with them. He nodded to his mom. "That was stupid." He looked her up in the eye. "Was that all she wanted? You know how much of my stuff she still has?" But he did like the gun back. That was something that was pretty hard to remake.

Chikage nodded. "I know, but something I asked and from her answer, I know it was the truth. I flat out said whoever Hakuba-san was working with would be considered a threat. The way she answered... he isn't anymore. I believe her. Whoever had been doing this to Saguru is not going to anymore." She blinked and smiled, knowing Saguru was safe from this man but still wishing he had not been killed, if only to stop that pattern.

Kaito let out a breath, finding it just a bit unsteady. "It's fine?" He was almost afraid to believe it. Did they really not have to hide anymore? Was all this... just completely unnecessary? From the cops anyway. He wasn't about to have to go through all those political aspects of life. It was slow but Kaito couldn't help but smile too, still afraid to believe it, wanting some conformation that she was as sure as she sounded.

"Must have been on her side, but with the past actions of that group to cover up stuff," Chikage let out a breath of air. "I'm not too surprised. I figured you'd want to tell him though."

Kaito smiled more, tipping his head, about as happy as he had been since everything at the hospital had gone on. "Tell him? I'm kidnapping him. You have a coat?"

Chikage chuckled at that. "He's been playing off and on but I have a coat in the van. Not exact but I went on a few things I picked up on in passing so I'm sure he'll like it. It's warm too. Just put him back where you found him. I'm going to have to go in and out a few times so he's not missed."

Kaito held out his hands. "Keys would make that easier. I'm a little handicapped at the moment and it's in the car, even easier. Don't worry; I'll back it up in neutral until I hit the street." He smiled at his mom. "If you could give me at least two hours."

"See, you get to drive it anyway." Chikage held out the keys. "Just don't scare him too much with your enthusiasm," she teased.

"Not too much," Kaito agreed with a wink, stepping away from her and along the ledge. "I'll see you later. I have a feeling that I might decide to come back tonight, as myself. You know how I hate staying over at one of your friends' houses." He took a step off the edge and let gravity and his own abilities do the rest.

Chikage walked over and slid back into the window she'd left. She had to make sure 'Saguru' was left untroubled for a bit longer.

Kaito landed silently in the grass, Kid's cape following behind. He smiled. Well, he didn't really need that anymore. In a few seconds he was back in his own clothes and sneaking in the same window he had earlier. His brother was just sitting, the darkness of the room apparently something that didn't make much difference to him since odds were no one had been in here before it had gotten dark out. Kaito could, of course, see perfectly himself. "Hi." Keeping his voice low he put a hand on top of his brother's before he drew the violin towards him, looking at what his mom had set up. It could be moved, and in a few ways, improvised instead. "Let's talk."

Saguru was surprised a bit. He had expected Ku-Kaito to be here later, he had not noticed him, as the darkness of the room took even the little ability he had to see away. _"What about?"_

"About freedom," Kaito said with a smile. "Me and my mom, whoever was hurting you, don't ask but he's gone. We're sure." Kaito moved his hand from Saguru's hand to his head, letting him accept that his faceless tormentor of all these years was finally gone.

Saguru felt odd as the weight of the hand on his head seemed to, at the very same time, lift a heavier one. His being here was what had put the others in danger. _"So everyone is safe from him."_

"You're safe from him. Not that you haven't been." Kaito reached over and grabbed the violin. "Get up. We're going out the back. It's too crowded in here." He grinned in the darkness. His world now. Forget daylight.

Saguru stood and just seemed to feel what his hearing had told him. He had been too surprised and physically unable to last time. Now, he had been working and just, with everything Kaito... his new brother had done for him, He reached out and found him, just going to him. His strength was by no means close to his usual though he was certain it had improved and he managed to grab his own wrist to hold on to him. _"Arigatou. For everything you have done. Arigatou."_

Kaito was shocked, not sure what to do. He hadn't really felt like he'd done anything- at least, not anything since the last time he'd been thanked. After a second he relaxed, smiling and putting his arm across his back. "Thank you too, for everything. I've only had my mom for a while now and it does feel a lot better to be helping my brother instead of my rival. I didn't think you'd like-" Kaito shook his head. "Well detective Kuroba, you're going to have to remake a name for yourself, on your own this time."

Saguru straightened and nodded, letting his arms fall to his side. _'Did not think I would like... what?'_ Saguru would be sure to ask later as he was aware Kaito wanted to take him away from here for some time and the longer it took to leave the more risk there was that someone would try to look in on him before they returned. _"Should I bother asking as to where we are going this time?"_

"Not this time." Kaito smiled, letting him go and taking Saguru's hand. "You won't like the answer. It's gonna be a little chilly though. My mom's got a coat in the van and we're driving." He had to take the violin with too, which would be hard considering he couldn't close his fingers. He let go of his brother to at least get in into the case. It would make it easier to carry. "Can you hold onto my arm?"

Saguru closed his eyes and reached out. By the sounds of it, he would have to rely more on his own ability to follow than Kaito's ability to lead._ "I can."_

Kaito felt how light weight the instrument was and looked at his brother, the light feel of his touch on his arm. He didn't like either option so he'd let him decide. "Unless you want to hold the violin."

_"I am able to that."_ While he was unsure what Kaito had in mind, he moved his hand to accept the violin instead.

It was light enough and Kaito could steer him around better once he had his hand. In the dark, odds were Saguru would need even more help. He headed for the back door around the corner. Only then did he think that Saguru didn't have any shoes. "Oops." Kaito stopped, holding him still. "You think your feet are that much bigger than mine? I have two pairs of shoes and I kinda wasn't thinking that far ahead."

_"How unplanned is this?"_ Saguru asked though he considered it. _"I do believe it will work though."_

"Here." Kaito pulled his shoes off his feet and handed them to Saguru. "I haven't really been wearing them." He had Kid's on in seconds and took the violin. "Don't move- well, move, but just put those on and I'm gonna run this into the van. You're gonna have to carry it again for a while though later. Sorry." Kaito took the door, making sure his brother was set first before doing exactly what he said he was, only a lot quieter and faster since he was alone.

Saguru slid down and slipped the shoes on. He stood and waited for Kaito to return.

Kaito came back, only with the jacket. Heh. Mom. Before taking his hand he put it around his brother, helping him lift his arms to get it on. "Hey, at least it's more planned out that most of my spur-of-the-moment decisions, since I didn't act in that moment." Kaito smiled. "I'm not that fast yet. At least as I go I'm figuring out what I'm missing."

Saguru shook his head as he straightened the front of the jacket. It felt oddly familiar though he knew it could not be. He pushed the thought away.

"Man, are we gonna look funny. My white coat is the only one I have on me." Kaito grinned more as he led Saguru to the van, helping him into the passenger side. Getting in himself he turned the keys to start the battery, shifting it as he jumped back out and what little strength was needed to push the van down and away from the house. He ran back inside after he got it to the end of the driveway, starting the car and getting his seatbelt on. He pulled away before stopping and helping Saguru get his on. "Here." With one hand on the wheel he took out his white gloves and handed them to his brother. "Think you can play with those? It's not like they're think and it'll be a little bit chilly."

Saguru took the gloves and nodded. "I am quite use to doing things with gloves likely as much as you." It was easy enough to slip them on and he now had an idea they were going to an outdoor place. He thought briefly of the area they had gone to the last time Kaito had pulled this stunt. The decisions that had come from that trip had drastically changed his life in so many ways.

Kaito drove off, not really sure what to talk about while they went. They were free now, for the most part. Chris didn't seem like she stuck around so, if anything, the two of them were completely unrestrained. No one in the whole world knew where they were or where they were going. He could take off now and be happy, but he wasn't going to leave his mother or Aoko behind. The city lights soon started to bother him. Maybe he was still tired. The noise though was enough to keep him away and some of the tight driving was hard to navigate through. "You're still going to be a detective, right?" He didn't think it was a choice but he wondered.

"Yes. I am not going to let _him_ win. I intend to do what I can despite-" Saguru took a deep breath. "I still have my mind and so long as I can gather the information I need to deduce an answer, I will continue."

"You'll have your sight to, or as good as it. I've got keen eyes; I just don't always have the logic." Kaito smiled, leaning back more now that they were talking and he didn't have his sole focus and tension on driving. "If you don't mind me instead of your hawk that is. You won't really be able to see where Watson goes. That is, if you need me at all. We don't' know yet, but if you do it's not like I've got a job or anything."

Saguru looked over more out of habit than to really see him. "I will not ask often though I do know that for the time being," _'Hopefully,'_ "I will need it."

"I know. I'm not saying I'm going anywhere anytime soon. I mean like, if you need someone around because you get your nose stuck in something that isn't your business or something." Kaito had thought about throwing that the other way around too, but couldn't ask him to do anything in return. Maybe one thing, but nothing that would make him close to Jii-chan's replacement. "I'm sure doing all that stuff you do you might catch some information from the police, something they may need help with or can't solve or someone's in danger or something. You can always pass that on. It's more of a working relationship than anything," Kaito raised his eyebrow and looked over at his brother for a second before focusing back on the road. "That doesn't make you any less family and I wouldn't mind you talking about stuff just because you want to talk about it either."

Saguru took a deep breath. There were still some things he had not shared though and a few of them, he still could not bring himself to say. "There may be in time as I do have a few things that I feel you and your- our mother, should be aware of." He touched the right sleeve of the coat.

Kaito looked over and could feel the tension though he didn't remark on it. "It's fine. You're part of the family now. There's a few things I might want to talk to you about too. I'm sure my mom might want to add some stuff as well. You know I haven't spilled my whole life's story to you yet either, so don't worry about it. I know who you are and that's all that matters."

Saguru was grateful for the sentiment though he wondered how he would feel when he learned the full story. "I actually do want to know… Is this what I think it is?"

"Hm? What?" Kaito looked over, seeing Saguru mess with the coat. "Yeah, I guess mom got it. Like I said, you and me are going to look pretty funny since I've only got my white coat. Not that I mind the stares and not that you'll see them," Kaito spoke in amusement.

Saguru bowed his head slightly. "I was never able to bring myself to get another. It is nice to have one again." He took a shaky breath.

Kaito frowned and looked over, remembering the last time he'd seen him wear it. "Hey, I gave it back to you. Not like I ripped it or anything. Maybe got it a little dirty but blame the Inspector. Stupid idiot put me the in the hospital for that, not that it really scarred me or anything. He doesn't usually get that overzealous."

Saguru shook his head. "It was not that. Nothing to do with you. It was-" Saguru closed his eyes. "I was wearing it when our car was hit. It was stained badly. Especially the right side." He looked to his right where Kaito was driving, knowing he would get it.

Kaito took a breath, facing the road still before turning to look at him after he was sure of his direction. "How badly were you hurt? I don't really follow foreign news and I didn't really think anything. You never really said-" Kaito let out a breath. "Not like I really tried to talk to you back then. Sorry about that. I probably should have asked. I knew how much of a fan you were and I didn't even wonder when you stopped prancing around in that thing."

Saguru took a breath. _'Now or never.'_ "It hit her side and the impact sent me into the door. I was alert for a bit and saw her..." He shook his head. "It was too late. Past her, I saw a person get out of the other car and run. I was not aware of passing out and woke in a hospital. Not my first but I knew beyond a doubt what had happened. I was held a few days to make certain there was no internal injuries and aside from some bruises and superficial cuts, I was fine. I spoke to The Yard after my release but the driver was never found. I gathered everything I could to try and find out who it was." And it had all been on his laptop.

"I can help with that, if you want. I'm not sure how well Kid and foreign affairs work but you'd be surprised. Please though, a little later?" Kaito kept his eyes on the road. He could do a lot, but he was starting to just want a break. He'd been doing nothing running around. Maybe he was just destined for that life. He'd really need to get more stamina then. He'd call Jii-chan later, at least start something up. "You don't need to look alone anymore."

"You still need to rest. I was still able to see enough and I know you cannot be back to full strength. I can wait a bit longer."

"If it were my mom I wouldn't want to wait so I'm sure you don't want to either. Don't worry about it. Jii-chan will do most of the looking. Since I haven't slept at the house yet, I don't have a room. Mind if I bunk with you?"

"I am sure we can get you to fit." Saguru shifted, wondering how they would rearrange everyone, especially considering the break down he had last night. "As for waiting, I would wait if it meant you straining yourself further. I can give you what I had when you need it."

"Okay. _When_ I need it. You don't have to worry about that right now either- neither of us do. It can at least wait until tomorrow. I'm an idiot for not asking so thanks for speaking up. I may have kept on being stupid and not asked." He drove around, getting close but getting stuck in even more traffic. He wanted something though and he'd go to the ends of the earth to reach it at this point.

"We would need to anyway, so you can get it all down." Saguru leaned back in the seat. He had not spoken so much on what had happened since he gave his statement to the bobby. His- He had told him he had already been informed and did not want to hear it again. He had thought that it had simply been too hard for him. The thought that perhaps he either did not care or did know had been one of many last night.

"For now, mom is your mom. I don't think you want to replace your mom, but until I have some time, focus on what's going on here and now, not so much what happened. The future matters just as much as the past and you look back too much."

Saguru let out a quick breath of air that was not quite a laugh. "That may be a benefit as I did not as much as you think earlier today. I choose the 'here and now', as you put it, over the past." _'Before I knew what it might have truly cost me had I not.'_

Kaito pulled up onto one of the side streets. They'd have to walk a little but it wasn't like there was much parking. "Okay, good enough. It's chilly out so make sure you've got that on." Kaito slipped on his own coat, feeling really silly since it didn't go with his clothes. "Ah, yeah. Whatever." He smiled and got out, helping Saguru so he wouldn't miss the step out of the van. "Careful. You'll have to carry the violin when you get out. Sorry."

"I said it was not a problem." Saguru held the handle in one hand and felt Kaito take the other.

Kaito helped him down, locking the door on the side and closing. He looked at the other people that were wandering around on the streets even though the night was cold. He took his brother through them, having to push passed a larger number as he walked in through the sliding doors and to the elevator. _"Sorry. Stay close."_ He felt a few people graze his arm but it wasn't like there was all that much space and a lot of people did tend to come here. They'd be closing soon though. He made sure his brother and his instrument were able to fit in the elevator comfortably enough though.

Saguru heard and felt people around him and was at a full loss as to where they were. The elevator was a surprise and he remained silent even as it stopped.

Kaito got out with his brother when the rest did but he didn't follow the group. He stopped every now and then, watching where the guards were before slipping around the side and into the back. He had to let go of his hand for a second to get his lock picks out and another dozen or so seconds on the lock itself, trying to be quiet as the metal screeched. He drew Saguru in with him, skulking around until he he'd traveled half the radius of the place and found the rear exit, picking that lock as well and pushing it open to feel the colder air as the wind blew inside. He smiled towards his brother. "You trust me?"

"Does everyone here reference Disney?"

"No, just me- maybe Aoko." Kaito couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't even intended it this time. "Believe it or not the concept is almost the same though." Kaito walked out onto the metal staircase, not wanting to pull his brother along unless he wanted to come.

"Ran-san's mother san-" Saguru sighed slightly but followed, hearing the metallic sound under his feet and feeling the light breeze let him know he was outside and on some sort of staircase or walkway.

Kaito took him up the stairs. Screw the inside. The last time he was up here was with Akako and this was a much better memory of this place. He just needed to get back on the top like they had been before. There was a lot of solid ground and, as he bypassed the walkway to get to it, the air came at him unrestrained. It felt wonderful, having his hair blown about in the breeze, bringing his brother up along with him. "The house it too crowded and really, anywhere else is too. Up here no one can bother you." Kaito laughed a little. "That could be because very little are as open-minded as I am though."

"Very few you mean. You are as bad as Hattori and you have yet to tell me where 'here' is." Saguru just closed his eyes. As he could not see any way, it was best not to risk anything blowing into them.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaito said as he rolled his eyes and took the case, hoping Saguru would stay on his feet while he wasn't holding him. It wasn't that windy so I'd be fine. He took his hand back after, leading him to the edge and stopping before they reached it. "Sit down. Don't worry, I'll listen to you play, but if we're doing that Disney theme I apparently have going with not only you, then let me show you my world. Just a taste of it anyway."

Saguru shook his head but easily sat. "So long as you do not pull me on a magic carpet." Perhaps he should change to a Disney song, just on principle. Fantasia had some nice choices.

Kaito moved behind him, grabbing onto his shoulder as he pushed his brother forward enough to let his feet dangle off the edge. "Now don't move. We are thousands of feet off the ground." He couldn't help grinning though he did let off of his shoulder in a few seconds, going to sit next to him. He closed his eyes, his hand moving so he could make sure the idiot didn't really fall off. "It's not always sight that matters."


	21. Take Care

**Chapter 70: Take Care**

Saguru swallowed. "No, though the estimate of the height narrowed the possible places by quite a few. I ought to have realized your fondness for heights would have led us to one you were able to reach."

"Do you have any idea what this feels like?" Kaito opened his eyes a little and turned to his brother. "Don't be afraid of falling. You're sitting down and, while I'd have to guess vertigo is hitting you, just try and forget about it. If something does go wrong, I'll catch you. Just... try to stop thinking. That fear is hiding exhilaration behind it. Can't you feel it? If you let go for even a moment?" Kaito turned his face into the wind, eyes closed again. It was almost like it were hugging him. Not much else ever felt this close except his mom and Aoko. Not close in any way his brother wasn't, but close in a way that wasn't tangible. Close that he felt he would have no fear if he let his inhibitions go completely, even without a glider, as he jumped off the edge. It was something so freeing he couldn't explain. He didn't think Saguru could feel the same, knew he didn't get the same sense out of the shrine as he had. They were different and he had to admit, he was a strange person. Just even a taste of this though, even a scent. Up here there was nothing but wind and colors and freedom. Up here no one expected anything of you for the sole reason that no one could reach you, even more so than the field. This was- Not something he expected his brother to understand. He looked up, falling backwards and letting his feet still dangle over the edge, the stars hidden by the harsh light of the city. Not a magic carpet, no, and if he waited he'd have to find some way to grab the violin too. Kaito played with a few things in his pockets, looking over and expecting him to be afraid. If he weren't so used to Kid, he would have been too.

He was half right. Some vertigo was there, though he had no fear of heights himself, it rested with that he could not see to keep himself safe. Though, he was not alone. He reminded himself who he was with and he felt that, of what he knew of him, even if they had still been rivals, he would not have let him fall.

Kaito looked over at him again, just looking at him. Saguru was a detective and he couldn't look more the part. He couldn't look more like himself than he had in a long while too. He never should have taken him out of custody last week. He wasn't ready. Kaito could have helped Hattori on his own and, for a while, this guy who was now his brother could have lived his same, everyday, life. He didn't deserve the scars he was carrying now and they marked him deeply and obviously to where this wasn't his old school rival anymore, this was his brother who needed something, needed a family, and needed the help whether he would admit it or not. Kaito, just for a moment, wanted things back the way they were so they could both be happy. What they were now, it wasn't happy. It was like being close and depressed together, with all the ties you would need to have a friend or family member, but none of that happiness or that spark of life. Kaito would be content, even if things stayed this way, but it wasn't his old life.

Everything had changed and it wasn't just for the rest of them. Kaito knew he'd changed a lot too. He was downright sick of the changes when it came down to it. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't get things to go back they way they were, even trying to take as much off the others as he could. Worst of all, he'd made his mom act and that was something he didn't want to do. All of them. Because he wasn't strong enough to do it, all of them changed- or failed to change halfway and that was the line Saguru was walking right now and where Hattori had fallen for a while. For a second, the pains of his failures got to him. He'd succeeded in the end, though never fast enough. He wasn't condemning his own actions, just looking back on them, which was pointless. These changed people, even him, were going to make the future. To be honest, it wasn't a future he was too eager to see with the way things were going. "You know, the city always forces the stars to hide because it's so bright in comparison. You used to be like the city- now you're more like one of the stars that the rest of us keep hiding away. You're still just as bright, but I wonder if you would shine more with a little space. Brother or not, everyone needs something like that every now and then. I don't really know what I can do for you though. I'm not about to leave, but next to me, you keep acting like that hidden star."

Saguru looked up toward the sky. "Adjustment takes some time. Stars can be unseen for years only to shine all the brighter when the one that had hidden it is gone. That applies less to you than him." Saguru took a deep breath of the air, glad for the warmth of the long coat. "To be honest, I have given a great deal of thought to all the branched paths of these past few days. I have followed a few and found, with the knowledge of the present, many of those earlier ones might have led to my continuing as I had been. Personally unchanged. Though, it would have led to consequences for others that, while I may not have known it, would have been there. Others, however small, set me on a path that might have been longer or shorter, but would ultimately have been cut off entirely. As I see it, I could have remained as I was with an unknown danger present or..." Saguru looked to his side where he had heard Kaito's voice. "Here."

"Here meaning you're blind, can barely move, and no matter where we go you only seem to be in more and more danger." Kaito let out a breath but looked back at his brother. "I'm sure it's not ever going to stop, but I didn't really expect so many forces out there to be after you detectives. So far, most have been specifically after you. I guess finding out the hard way is better than waiting but still. It's not like this was the only result. Those little decisions aren't super important but when you mix it with the decisions of theirs they are. I didn't really know about Ran's mother and her interest in you until after. You could- or can- be with her. I bet it would be more normal than this, and you know, adjustment and all. 'Here' isn't really where most people would be."

Saguru had not expected that. He had said here intending to point out that he was here, true, injured, but now safe and with someone he knew cared, and possibly respected him, without him having to try and earn it. _'Few would have had this chance.' _Saguru looked away and up again. It was not as though Kaito had not done a great deal for him already. Perhaps it was too much too soon. Kaito had been taken and used twice to force his mother's hand, both, even though Kaito had said it was not, _was_ due to _him_ and therefore he had been the connecting link. It made sense that, now that he had calmed, Kaito would want the distance. Perhaps Inoue-san or, now that he knew he had not been the one aiding _him_, Nishio-ojisan, would let him stay there. He should still be close enough that he could continue to attend the same school and they would be classmates... and friends. It was why he had not liked the idea of Hattori simply leaving that first day after they had rescued Conan-kun. The quick split, while it was over quickly, was painful for far too long. "Well, as we came here for a reason, shall I play?"

Kaito noticed the sudden change in conversation. He was kinda hoping that he'd say he preferred the abnormal. He and his mom were definitely that and Saguru... well, he wasn't. Kaito shrugged. He was still tempted, but far less now. It would only scare him. They really were very different people. "Sure." Kaito stood, taking his brother's hand so he wouldn't fall off and could get up easier. Instead of letting him walk away though, he stood on the edge with him for a moment. He couldn't help a smile. "Not Disney and not a carpet, but do you think I could act a little abnormal for a moment? This place doesn't close for a few hours."

Saguru could not resist. Aoko-san's humming and the mention of Disney once more. "Be my guest."

Kaito smiled. He needed to throw off this weight, he didn't want it, and this wasn't enough. He took a few seconds on himself before taking his belt and putting it around Saguru's chest. He had to make sure it was tight enough. "Keep your arms down, not that you can really do anything else. If it hurts, tell me." Kaito took in and out a breath, looking down and moving his hand where it was burned. It should be fine. He'd done it before. "There's something even better than this. Better if you could see but let's make an exception." he took a few steps until he was off and pulling his brother with him. "Can't fly but I can certainly fall with style."

Saguru was unsure what was happening until the words were out of Kaito's mouth, or maybe Buzz, considering. He barely took a breath before he felt them falling, weightless. He was able to make out a quick blur of light before he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes against the wind.

Kaito had to let them fall a little more than he would have, though he opened the glider only moments after they fell. All he was holding onto him with was the belt though he did have a wire attached to it, just shorter than his arm length. He never would have been able to hold all his weight otherwise. Once they were streamline he turned his face into the wind, his eyes closed and the top hat magically staying on his head. He looked like Kid if only because of the glider. Wearing only part of the outfit felt silly. All there was was wind and noise as he looked down, hoping he wasn't hurting him too much. Half the time it was hard to breath but not in a bad way. You couldn't get any less tied down than this and really, flying, falling slowly. There wasn't much difference. The stupid worries were gone and all he could feel was fresh air and the sounds so distant that they couldn't differentiate a thing. It was perfect.

After he felt a tug and everything slowed and leveled out, he let his face turn to the wind. It was one thing to see and another to feel. He had lost track of where his insides had ended up after the quick decent but now, it no longer mattered. He strayed from the Disney theme that seemed to be going around, feeling, with his near lack of sight coupled with the leap of faith from a building, it seemed more like Daredevil than anything, he just needed the cane. He relaxed let gravity take everything away. He would join it later.

Kaito descended with the wind. He had to turn into it, turning them in a slow circle and feeling when he would lose the wind. Gliders really did work better going into it, but they could work just fine the other way as long as you didn't freak out when you lost a draft. He was sure the bit of a bumpy ride had a good chance of scaring his passenger but logic would fill in that fear. If he'd been worried about dropping him he would have- not stopped, but taken more time thinking about if he wanted to do this. They were still a few streets over because there were too many people as Kaito drew closer to the ground. When they were close enough he withdrew the glider, pulling himself close to his brother as they fell so he could brace them when they hit the ground. "Like I said, no magic carpet, but it works just as well. Didn't make you lose your lunch there, did I?"

Saguru shook his head as they touched down. The adrenaline and exhilaration from the ride wearing off and he felt slightly shaky, as though he needed his land legs again. "Not at all, though how you can go from one to the other without dropping is a feat, I will give you that."

"I'm used to it," Kaito said with a smile. He slowly let go of him, taking the belt off. "Sorry but we've got a bit of a walk back. There were too many people. Don't expect me to fall madly in love with you like in those stories though." He took his hand to steady him, not sure if his brother was up to walking quite yet. "You know, it's not like we can't do this again though, when you want and maybe when you can hold on this time. You know how much more fun it will be when all I have to do is hold your hands instead of the belt? So..." Kaito said, a little uncertainly. "Would you want to?"

Saguru knew he would love to do that again. The hesitancy in Kaito's voice was confusing though. Now, back on the ground, he realized the strain Kaito must have had to endure himself. He was certain his right arm was unfit to hold the weight and the burns on his left were no doubt painful. He would not bring those up though, considering who it was. "Yes, though I agree a wait until the next time would be wiser." _'Now Kaito can heal and save face.'_

Okay, so the detective wasn't everything he thought him to be. He couldn't see it but Kaito couldn't help raising an eyebrow. "Did you just say you would actually want to go jumping off the tallest structure I can find, again, if I gave you the option of saying yes or no?"

"Do not feel insulted that, while the clearing was unique and quiet yet not quite quiet, it does not compare."

"I'm not insulted. I just-." Kaito looked at him before smiling and messing up his hair, not that the wind hadn't already taken good care of that. "I thought you'd be mad at me, not wanting to go again. Maybe I was wrong and you are just as strange as the rest of us. That's not a bad thing, by the way. I'd even go as far as to say it was a great thing." He didn't really know what else to say. He'd have expected to be yelled at for scaring the life out of him. He knew if the positions were switched around, that's what he'd do. "You're really brave, in a lot of ways. I knew that already of course but-" he shrugged. "I thought maybe I should say it out loud."

Saguru tried to bat his hand away but shook his head with a small half smile. "You know I have had Watson for years. You must have had contact with those doves for a fair amount of time for them to be as well trained as they are. I never told anyone yet can you tell me you spent that amount of time with your birds and not wished to know what they feel?"

"Um. Not really," Kaito said with a laugh as he pulled Saguru with him. "I usually just act. You have no idea how many trees I fell out of, or our house, when I was little. It never stopped me. I guess I always got close enough to having my own wings that I never really felt any jealousy towards our birds. OUR birds. You're my brother and they're part of the family. If you want I can teach you how to call them later. There are a few that like either me or my mom better and you can hang around with the older ones if you want."

Saguru followed, trying to read through the mixed signals he felt he was being given. Prior to the leap, Kaito had asked if he wanted to go elsewhere, now, again, he was speaking of them as family. "I am sure you are able to recognize them by sight, but I would still like to know their names. As for calls, I can do the same for you with Watson." He had said he would teach the others, even before Kaito had made them brothers, so he would hold to that promise no matter which way Kaito felt.

"Sure. I think your gonna wind up with Nala though, just because I think you two would be perfect. She likes to get into all sorts for trouble and you won't be able to see." Kaito chuckled. "She's back at the house though. The two I brought with are likely somewhere around, picking up food of their own. I say we eat before we go back. I've got some money on me. First though, you promised me a concert."

Saguru nodded, the trip down giving him an idea to do a small second piece. It had bits that would be tricky but he was certain he could pull it off, if only because the emotion and meaning would have the greatest impact now. He was surprised when Kaito let go for a second before grabbing hold of him again and he stayed close to Kaito as they entered a building, careful not to lose him. The elevator was easy enough as it was much less crowded this time and they soon reached the open rooftop they had jumped from.

Kaito let Saguru go once he got him sitting down with his back to the tower spear. In a movement of his head he produced the pillow that his mom had back at the house. The stand for it was a little harder but a discarded cardboard box would do fine. He just had to unfold it and get it to stand before placing the new arm rest next to his brother, getting the instrument out and letting it just touch his lap. "I don't think I've ever heard you play, though I always guessed you knew how."

"Highly unlikely, unless you slipped into my house while I was there alone," Saguru said as he took the instrument. He took a breath as he raised the violin and nestled it under his chin. He played a few notes to warm up before giving a slight nod. "I will tell you what they are titled afterwards if you are interested."

Kaito closed his eyes once Saguru really started playing. It was the only way to really feel music in his opinion. The visual was nothing but a distraction. The notes were very river like. There were no streaks of too high or too long and the tune felt almost like a soft lullaby. It reminded him of the sky for some reason, or maybe the planets. Something calm and flowing and open. He found himself breathing in only when the violin was silent, his head turned to the side as the wind blew with the noise. He opened them when the last note ended, looking at their creator. "I didn't think you'd be so good, hurt I mean."

"I know I have more work to do as I am not back yet. I have been working with it today, more so this evening since the stand was made. I choose that one earlier because it was one of the tunes I enjoyed when I did not have much time but needed calming. It is titled 'Silent Wings."

Kaito let out a laugh. "It's never very silent. It's pretty though, and you're still good, trust me. Don't worry about _that_. I can only play simpler stuff."

"If you would indulge me, I feel I want to play a second one. It is most apropos." Saguru brought the bow to the strings and started in, using the very 'night flight' he had just been on to feed the music, feeling it himself as he had never before.

Kaito found his eyes closed only seconds later, a lot more tension and pitches in this one. The tempo wasn't necessarily erratic but it did change a lot more than the other one. Where one was calming, this was almost... strange. If anything, one reminded him of the sky and this reminded him strangely of old tales of dragons. It wasn't calming, though it wasn't fasted passed either. It was complicated and ever changing. It was almost sad in a way, but not sad in the same sense that the word meant. Sad in a way that had nothing to do with pain. He opened his eyes after it was over, looking at Saguru. He wouldn't ask if any of that had hurt him because it would ruin it. He smiled and reached over, plucking one of the strings on the instrument. "You know, in a way, musicians are just like magicians. We make amazing things come from the simplest of object. We make magic."

Saguru let his arms lower both the violin and the bow to his lap. It had worn him out as he had expected. He was surprised he had made it through and yet he found he could not stop anyway. "I had not planned or practiced that one. That second one is actually entitled 'Night Flight'."

"Names aren't what makes the piece." Kaito winked, even though he couldn't see it. "I'll give you one for irony though." He let his eyes fall half closed again. He really just wanted to stay here and, with the music gone, he had no reason to. It did look like it had taken more than enough from his brother and to hell if he could play anything left handed. It was hard enough without making the notes screech and, while he had enough precision to pick a lock, holding the right amount of pressure on a bow string was something entirely different. He sat next to him on the side the box wasn't on and moved the violin a little before resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "Of all the things you found out and flat out told me were forced on you, I practically shoved you into my family without even asking if it was what you wanted. I didn't even think about Nakamori-ojisan until you brought it up. You're going to have to get used to spontaneous decisions like that. You are planning on sticking around, aren't you?"

"When you told me, I admit, I was... in shock." Saguru tried to find the words to express everything but they failed him. He did not want to point out the doubts Kaito had expressed earlier, especially with him right there. "And I have no plans to go anywhere."

Kaito poked him in the side of the face. "You wouldn't be able to get rid of me if you tried. And thanks. You know, not a lot of people get close, and those that leave- well, there's no choice on their parts. I don't think me or my mom would like it very much if you left now. It's hard to see where you stand on things. You're pretty suck now, even if you decide to leave one day, even if you go back to England. I'm sure you want to find as much as you can about your mom." He closed his eyes and leaned more against him and the wall. "We'll always be close."

Saguru let his own head drop. "I am not sure if anything is still there. Very little was recovered from the car, no solid image on the camera and the witness statements were no better." He knew his eyes were flooded. "If your Jii-chan can find anything further it would likely be more than I had anyway."

"Don't worry about it. I thought we agreed later." Even with closed eyes Kaito's uncovered hand found Saguru's gloved ones. His gloves and dad's gloves. "You've met him. He's the one that first helped you at my house. He's nice. You'll like him. He's an old friend of my dad's. Don't worry. You don't have to worry anymore, not alone anyways." Kaito was hungry and he was tired and he liked being here, now that all his worry about his brother was gone.

Saguru recalled the man that had checked him over. "Yes, I remember him." He had been grateful for the man's discretion though he wondered, if he had asked or brought it to the others attention, how that would have affected later events. Either way, he had to smile slightly. While Kaito had offered to pay for them to eat, Saguru wondered what he would think when he told him the rest. "Right. Once I have the chance, I will want to get to a bank. I know it was suggested I not while we were hiding but considering the threat is gone, I would like to make good on a few things, especially, these clothes."

"Mom doesn't care and it can wait till tomorrow. Not like anywhere is open right now." Kaito peeked an eye open but at the angle he ended up looking over the city. "How mad do you think they would be if, just for tonight, we didn't show up? Hattori had needed his space and he got it. I think a night just away from everyone... it sounds awesome to me, and it's not like we're alone."

Saguru turned his head slightly and raised his eyebrow. "Your absence was already explained but how will mine be? Granted a number of them will understand though Nakamori-keibu I highly doubt. Not to mention we would need a place to stay and, as you said, I have no way to get any money until morning and you admitted you had little yourself."

"No, but I can call and have Jii wire money over to a hotel, just for the time being. We can stay there. We'll say I called you and was scared you were going to get hurt so mom drove you over and you stayed the night with me. Not like this made up friend of hers would be dangerous so it's not like they could say anything about it. If worse comes to worse," Kaito shrugged. "We tell the truth."

"Another of your spontaneous ideas that you are planning out as you go?" Saguru shifted a bit. "Perhaps it would be a good idea, though how to explain that the van is no longer there? Her supposedly returning without it would raise questions."

Kaito sighed. "I don't care. We just lie some more then and say her friend needed it or she didn't want them to be seen coming and going so much so she took a taxi back. It's really not that important." Kaito rubbed one of his eyes and blinked a few times before standing up. He took the violin from his brother and backed it away. He wasn't going to make him carry it again and it would look a little funny but he snapped it onto his belt. Yep, that would be annoying. Bending down he took his hand and helped him stand. "Want to go down the long way or the short way?"

Saguru knew which he would like but long term. "I am not sure I could make a second walk back so the long way may end up being the shorter one." And he was not going to make him hold him again.

Kaito shrugged. "I'm not really all that worried about you. You could just wait and I could bring the van around." He looked physically more tired and he hadn't said anything about his leg. "I'm me. The Impossible is mine to play with so what is it you want? I still have to fulfill my promise to Aoko as much as I can."

Saguru really did not want Kaito to strain himself. "What promise you made to Aoko-san, I do not know, but I think I will wait a bit longer before taking your shortcut, just to heal." _'Both of us.'_

"Fine spoilsport." Kaito smiled though, feeling the fatigue on the edges of his consciousness. Smart never won out over want though. Well, almost never. He'd let his brother have his way for now though. Making sure he locked the passages behind him, he lead them back down and into the elevator, the people so scarce that it was clear it had gotten pretty late. Just a street or two over and he was at the van, driving away in both the opposite direction of home and the doctor's house. Both of them could still be recognized too close if the cops were looking for Saguru and he didn't want to lead them to the house in case he ran into any over-eager members that were staying there. The parking garage hid the van well enough, since Chris had to have seen it, and he had to take the elevator down to get to the main lobby. Some chatting with the man at the desk and a call to Jii-chan that got him his credit card number in exchange for Kaito calling his mom later and he got the a room with a double bed, if only to save him some money. It wasn't like they were rich and Kaito didn't mind sleeping with Saguru or, if he had to, the floor like he had back at the first hotel. Of course, he asked for a room as close as the top as he could get. The elevator ride in and of itself took a good few more seconds than it normally would and the room they got was around the corner after that and just halfway down the hall. Kaito, being the gentlemen, ushered in his brother first as he turned and threw the lock over the door, leading him over to the bed. Once he was seated Kaito threw off the latch on the stupid violin, finally able to put down. "I can sleep on the floor if you need the room. Not like it really makes a difference to me." He went and threw open the curtains, smiling at the city. Now that his hands were free he could go downstairs and try and catch some place before it closed.

"I have been getting accustomed to sharing so that will not be a problem., Saguru said as he looked around to pinpoint Kaito.

"Take your jacket off. There were a bunch of places down stairs but odds are the diners the only thing open." Might be pricey but it wasn't like there was a choice. "Come on."

Saguru opened the jacket and let the sleeves slide off so it was draped on the bed when he stood. He was aware Kaito would likely spend more than he would have needed to had he been alone but Saguru smiled to himself as he planned a way to repay him, and not just for the night stay.

Kaito took his hand, leading him back down they way they had come, only without the violin to have to worry about now. Just as he thought, most of the places were dark. Some were obviously meant exclusively for breakfast. The diner was in the back and it was scarce too. If it weren't for their age he didn't think the waiter would have asked for their order instead of asking them to leave. Kaito recited some things off the menu to Saguru, trying to get him interested and inform him at the same time. He ordered a chicken meal with rice and soup for himself since he was, again, really hungry and he was going to make it a vow next time to eat whenever he wanted to. Going so long without food had made him really appreciate it, though he'd mostly been having ice cream.

Saguru chose soup and tea for himself, hoping that there were few here if he failed at eating.

Kaito looked over at him, knowing he hadn't eaten since they had been together. Even since he woke up, he hadn't seen him eat. "Come on, you have to be hungrier than that." Kaito nodded his head. "Two of what I'm getting."

Saguru shook his head as he heard the person walk away. "It is not as though I was as active as you were since lunch."

"No but I'm starving and I'm not eating alone, so humor me." Kaito rested his arm on the table, his head on his hand. "You eat like nothing. With me the rules get changed."

"Not many have your active lifestyle and metabolism," Saguru responded, though he knew that it was true. Had the others not been so bad off on Friday afternoon, he doubted he would have tended to himself as quickly. That had been the main reason Baaya would have to-

"Not many are my brother. In fact, you're the only one in the world who holds that title so don't throw stuff like that. I throw back harder." Kaito noticed he seemed to be thinking on something though. "What's wrong?"

Saguru waved his hand slightly before letting it rest on the table in front of him. "With everything that happened, I am sure you had not had the chance do check."

"Check what?" Kaito inclined his head though his thoughts were a bit clouded with the onset of sleep. He was too hungry to be tired yet, but once he had food he'd- "Oh right." Kaito dug into his pocket. "Kinda rude, I know, but mind if I call mom?"

"Not at all."

Kaito got it out and dialed. "Sorry but I might forget and mom will definitely kill me then."

Chikage hit the button on the phone. "So what happened to two hours? You go flying and lose track of time?"

Kaito smiled, leaning back on the table. "That was part of it. I'm not really taking him back either. Sorry about leaving you with that mess but I'm doing it anyway. Just thought I'd call. Make up some lie about how it was all my fault and I took matters into my own hands. Not like it's not the truth and Nakamori-ojisan will believe it if you say it like that. I can be back sometime in the late morning, with the van of course."

"Oh, I will leave this one on you but," Chikage chuckled. "You really took him up? How did he take it?"

"Strangely enough... well. Says he's up for it again. Not really a morning person and I think we'll wait until you know, we can both like, hang on," Kaito let out a little breath, half humor and half a sigh.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on him more and more. Is anything wrong? This is just about getting some time alone right, you're not being..." _'Followed?'_

"Not at all. I'm not an idiot mom." Kaito woke up a little because of that. How stupid did she think he was? Sure he thought they were safe but he didn't want the cops or anyone like them following if people were called to look for Saguru by that idiot.

"I know you're not, but neither of you are near top form. I was less worried with you just outside, nearby. I doubt you're far from him so I'll see you both in the morning. Ginzo-kun can ream you out himself then."

"Oh, right, that really makes me want to come back," Kaito kept one eye open and the other closed, teasing his mom. "Distance isn't much of a deterrent for either of us. You don't have to worry. I might be a little tired but I know how to handle myself. I'll see you in the morning. You get to deal with those two for the time being."

"Remind me to thank you for that later. Oh, by the way. Mouri-kun let something slip when I told him Saguru wanted to be alone. From what I understood, he was mumbling about Saguru crying last night. I guess this hit harder than I thought but I figure, you'll know what to do."

Kaito almost relaxed at the news instead of tense. "I know what to do. Like I said, you don't have to worry about. Thank me all you want too," Kaito grinned. "I love the praise."

"You'll get the next one when you come back here and get the heat of me."

"Oh right, did I say tomorrow? I meant next week," Kaito chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you could hold up and we all need some space you know." He let the amusement tune itself down. "Don't worry mom, we'll be back. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Kaito hung up with his mom, looking across the table. "Looks like it's gonna be real fun coming back tomorrow. I almost don't wanna."

Saguru looked up, realizing he was the one now being addressed. "Ah, I was thinking of something else."

"That's okay." Resting his arm on the table, Kaito put his head down with it. "Think what you want. I've been doing the same. I'm just hungry." He could see the waiter coming already. "You'd better eat or I swear I'll force you."

"I will, partly because I do not doubt you would follow though, even in public." Hearing the plates be set down, Saguru looked over and thanked the person before reaching for the spoon to start on the soup.

Kaito didn't even care about manners. They were next to the last people there and he was hungry, not to mention the lady was nice enough to keep filling up his glass of water when she kept seeing how fast he had it gone. In just a few minutes he had all his food where it should be and his brother hadn't even finished his soup. "You really shouldn't eat fast but you eat way too slow. It's like being at a feast and watching you pick at the chips."

Saguru hesitated. He was eating at a slow pace, though it was more due to fighting with coordination and he had tired his arms out as it was. "I am sure we can ask for any extra to be packaged for us to take back with us," he said, aware Kaito was no doubt as tired, if not more so, than he was.

"We're not gonna eat when we're sleeping and I know you've gotta be hungry." Kaito looked him over, his hand too still or on the table instead of eating the food he had to be dying to eat. He had wolfed his own portion down as fast as he could purely because of that. "There's like no one here. You know though, if you wanted to take it to go we could. You'd better eat it when we get up there though."

"I suppose if I do not eat to your satisfaction once there, you shall take it upon yourself." Saguru let his hand drop once more; he was not sure how much of the soup he had actually ate though he knew he needed more.

"Already am." Kaito lifted his hand, getting their waiter's attention. "Besides, that's what I'm supposed to do. Having a brother won't always be this easy. You _will_ have to put up with everything I'm going to get into the second you can get around on your own." The waiter came back over, taking over for him when he tried to put the food in the containers they brought, even putting it in the bag for them. Kaito thanked them before putting the tip on the table, charging the rest to the room. They were nice and they deserved to have the money now. Looping his hand in the bag he reached over and grabbed his brother's hand, keeping the bag far enough between them that neither was knocking it and taking him back up to the room. "And I _will_ do everything I can and want to."

Saguru shook his head as he heard the door shut. _'At the very least, he will be safer.'_

Kaito put the stuff down at the table in the room, Saguru in the chair, and set it back up but in the containers, like it had been at the restaurant. "So why weren't you eating?"

Saguru shifted a bit. "I simply over exerted myself slightly. It was taking more to remain steady, that is all."

"Well..." Kaito looked around the room but there wasn't another chair. He settled on leaning against the table so he wasn't wasting all of his own energy either. "Want help?"

"Frankly, I am surprised you asked first rather than insisting." Saguru reached forward to track down the soup, debating on simply drinking it from the container as they were alone.

"Well, if we're being truthful here, it is kinda weird." Kaito smiled and looked down at him. "I'm not used to this kinda thing and it hasn't been that long since I've really hung out with you. Half the things I do I'm not sure how you'll react and I'm _trying_ to be tactful but frankly I'm sick of tiptoeing around anything so you tell me what to help with and I'm gonna help you with it instead of forcing it on you and that's that."

Saguru shifted his hands around the warm container. "I suppose it is hard to break certain habits." He looked over at Kaito. "I could use some help, if you would."

Kaito took the container and opened it, getting out the silverware that had been on the table and had mysterious vanished. It would mysteriously reappear the next day so Kaito wasn't all too hung over about taking it. After he put the spoon in the soup he took some and felt as funny about it as he had before. The guy needed to eat and apparently stupidity ran deep in some. In him it was just a different flavor. _He_ wouldn't purposely cripple himself just to- Fine, maybe he would. "Here." He'd seen the little detective do it a few times and figured Saguru could see enough to know he was ready. He smirked. "They way things are running and, 'cause you did tell me when your birthday was, you're my _younger_ brother." He didn't know why he wanted to say it but he felt kinda good

"I wondered if you would point that out." Saguru thought of how Conan-kun had addressed Hattori despite everything. _"Kaito-niisan."_ Tired though he was, he needed something to distract himself as he ate, or was fed, the soup and if Kudo could make light of things by using that term... why not?

Kaito couldn't help a few quiet laughs that made his hand shake as he put it back in the container. "Hey, if you want this in your mouth and not your lap you better watch it." Kaito was tired and that was already making this hard enough. He didn't need the guy who hated jokes suddenly turning around and making him laugh. "I know this sounds stupid but you're hungry and we're both tired and how much are you against just eating off the plate without your hands. If it helps, odds are I'm gonna be on one of the beds behind you and not looking."

"Go ahead. It should not be that difficult to find my way there once I finish." If he fell asleep first, he would not be bothered by him once he tried.

"Since you ordered it you're gonna eat the soup. No wasting food. Ever." Kaito grinned a little to himself. That was something his family just did not do. "Here." He took the spoon again, wishing there was some easier way to do this too but there just wasn't.

Saguru ate more, grateful for the food though the method still felt slightly awkward. He decided that further discussion would just take longer and was glad when he heard the sound of the spoon being plopped in an empty container. He imagined the staff would be extremely confused when silverware that had seemed to disappear came back on its own. "I imagine you are as tired as I am so you can go ahead, I can find my way around a hotel room."

"I'm not stopping you. Go around the hotel- heck, go outside if you want. Just be careful. I'm sure being guests that, if you lost your way, you could get help." Kaito yawned, his shoulders falling after. "I'm not going to sleep until I know you don't need me though. That's what having a family is and you're dealing with and heck you're making me sound like Nakamori-ojisan. You get my point. Stop making me say it." He went over behind him to one of the beds and sat down on the floor, resting his head and shoulders against it. He spoke with his eyes closed. "I'm serious. Just ask if you need something."

Saguru nodded and rose, moving toward the wall. He followed it to a doorway that was clearly not the exit to the room. Going in, he mapped it out as he had the others. After using it, he ran some water and wiped his face, going over again what Kaito had said. He shook his head. _'He needs sleep as well and that would be just as bad on my part.'_

Kaito looked up, his eyes following him half-closed since relying only on hearing was going to give him a headache again. He definitely didn't want him tripping into the chair but he wasn't stupid. The food was on the container and he wouldn't miss it. That didn't keep him from keeping his eyes open while he was in front of him. Just to make sure.

Saguru made his way back into the main room and to the chair he had left. He managed to find the rest of the food that had been ordered for him and sat, resting his head on one arm and using the other to eat. He felt extremely weird eating this way however he did finish and moved away from the desk, slowly heading toward the bed.

Kaito got up, using the bed. His brother might not be able to see but he certainly could and he wanted the light off. Once it off and Saguru was in bed there was nothing else keeping him awake. He wasn't really cold and didn't care at all about the covers so he pushed them away a little so he wouldn't trap him, laid down and, with all the effort he could, tried not to fall asleep. "Are you really happy here? I know I wouldn't be nearly as open as we're forcing you to be if our places were switched." If it had been his dad and all that happened, he could only imagine hating the world and not wanting to do anything that anyone else said. That spoke a lot for showing how receptive Saguru was, even if he didn't seem to be.

Saguru took a deep breath but kept his eyes closed. "I can say, if the earlier events had not taken place, I do not believe I would have considered any of this as an option following what happened there. I am trying and..." He turned his head to the side. "It is still confusing and hard."

Kaito kept his eyes half opened, finding his brother's hand and holding it before closing them. "A lot of things in life can be hard. As long as you don't run away from it, that's all that matters. I can help. Just ask... in the morning though." There was no effort involved. He just let everything go and was out like a light. He really, really wanted to help him. He'd do it in the morning. If he was so upset like mom had said, he'd help him. He hoped he'd wake up for something like that. If he didn't, he'd fix whatever wounds he'd let slip in the morning. _"Goodnight."_

Saguru was glad when he felt the grip slacken, only as it indicated Kaito had fallen asleep. He turned his head away to keep from waking him back up and finally fell asleep himself, worn out in every sense of the word.

…

Kaito moved a few times when the light tried to wake him. He didn't want to let it and in the end he wound up hiding underneath his pillow. He didn't know how long he was under there but his conscious mind must have been tussling with his unconscious one. It was slow because one of them clearly had the advantage but after awhile he became aware that not only was it morning and he had to get up but that there was no one next to him when there should be. It would take a while to break that habit but those few seconds had him wide awake and lifted his head from under its soft, cottony enclosure of heaven and scanning the room until he found his brother near the window and his heart slowed down. Not letting him know he had that kind of stupid reaction, Kaito sat up and scratched his head. "Morning."

"I believe it is closer to noon. The housekeeper came by already. You apparently had your head under the pillow so she put the sign on the door and left." Saguru blinked in the sunlight and turned, nodding off to the side. "She did help with requesting some fruit."

"Aah," Kaito moaned, running an eye. "I'm not really a morning person." He looked at the fruit and shook his head. "I don't want any but you can eat some." It didn't really look like it had been touched. Kaito sighed, getting up and stretching the muscles in his shoulder. He still couldn't really move his hand and that was worrying him. He tired to think. He could before, when they were in the hotel. He didn't really hurt himself when he took on Hakuba-san so maybe it was just him probably lifting Hattori or something and it took a while to show the damage. Who cared? He'd just have to see if he could get something to help it. There had to be something, after all. There always was. Once up, Kaito shivered. He wanted to go back in bed. "So what have you been doing while I've been sleeping away the day?" Kaito asked as he took out his phone. He was going to eat... brunch before they went back. He liked less people far more than he liked being in that house with all of them. It was who he was and how he had grown up, and grown secretive. He still had to call her though and probably should tell her when to expect them.

"Cleaned up and, after the housekeeper came by, I called..." Saguru shifted, the changed method of address still strange to him. "Our mother, so she could let the others know we were going to be late. She said that 'Hattori and Conan-kun already figured out why you two took off so just have him touch base when he wakes'."

"Of course they know. I'm sure a few others figured it out as well." That made this easier though and Kaito just texted her tell him her he was up and they were going to get something to eat. He was not going to be eating fruit and he was craving a real breakfast. He put his phone away after. "You hungry?" He wasn't really, not yet, and he wanted to shower before they left, but it wasn't that important. "I can put on the TV and shower if you'll wait."

"I do not need the TV but you may go ahead and shower. I had an apple so I can wait."

"I'm putting it on anyway. It's too quiet in here." Kaito went over and pushed the TV button on anyway. His clothes were filthy by now. He hadn't changed them since before that damned woman had taken him. With his coat he couldn't wear the pants but maybe the shirt would be okay to walk around in. He couldn't really carry any extra clothes since he was taking up as much space as he could for important things. "I'll be fast." There was something with foods and a lot of ads and he just left it on for the noise. Going into the shower, he realized he didn't have any extra bandages. At this point he probably didn't need them but his arm was still ugly. The jacket would hide that. He washed up, trying to get clean while doing it fast too. He'd showered recently but it was just something that felt good so he savored it. Getting out, he put on Kid's jacket and shirt, leaving the shirt kinda open and his dark jeans throwing off the look. He rubbed the towel in his hair a few times before just throwing it towards the doorway. Sticking a finger in his ear to get the water out, he walked back toward his brother before falling onto the bed. "Ah, this is nice. Let's pretend we lost track of time." His hair was still the slightest bit wet and it was cold out, so he was in no hurry.

Saguru smiled to himself. Kaito loosing track of time was something that he did not doubt the others would buy, and it was not as though he knew where to go, even to ask directions. "I do not mind waiting, though-" Saguru shook his head. It was not as though he could order him to carry though the search for where Baaya was. Kaito had offered, but it was something that, knowing that the person working with _him_ was no longer a factor, he could make the request of them.

"Though?" Kaito asked, looking over and raising an eyebrow. "Once you start a sentence like that you _know_ you have to finish."

"Baaya." Saguru leaned his right side against the wall by the window. "Though with the question of the police being trustworthy now moot, I can just go though those channels."

Kaito couldn't help the sudden laugh, both his eyebrows rising as he went to sit, his legs folded around themselves. "Do you have any idea how much those guys are probably looking for us? We've been missing for how long when they already needed us for one case, let alone the four or so they have going now. They'll jump down your throat." Kaito remembered that name though and sighed. "Sorry. I was supposed to call Jii about that. I think I forgot. I can call him now if you want."

"We would have to contact them concerning those cases anyway but if you would," Saguru moved off the wall and over to the desk, grabbing a banana and moving toward the bed. "I would like to find out what happened."

"Sure." Kaito just texted him. "He should find out by the time we get something to eat," he said, swiping the banana his brother just took before he reached the bed. "And no ruining your appetite." He grinned, putting it back and falling back on the bed, patting it afterwards. "You sleep last night?"

Saguru took a breath and sat. "Yes, I did sleep and before you say anything, I would like the chance to stop at bank and withdraw some money. It is my turn to purchase lunch."

Kaito shrugged. "I don't see why not. No reason the police would put a hold on your account or anything. Most of my cash is at home. I never really needed a bank when I have the best hiding place in the world. I've got enough on me to pay for myself and then some, but if you're offering, okay." Kaito closed his eyes, still laying where he was. "I know it's stupid to talk about it, but I hope you get your sight back. There's so much I want to show you."

"It is something that gets taken for granted. While I do hope to see again, there are many things that will compensate in the meantime." Saguru kept his face adverted, debating on how much to accept as aid and how much to just wait and, well, see.

Kaito closed his eyes. "Sorry. I wanted to go in with you. With both of us I don't think they would have risked anything and you'd still be healthy." He opened them and looked at his brother. "I'm not sorry for helping you or anything, but hindsight, I had wanted to go in. I usually do whatever I want. I don't know why I didn't that time."

"I had wanted to speak to him, it was my own decision. Besides, that _was_ an alternate scenario I had thought of. He was well disguised and whether or not he acted then, he would still have known me. My house would still have been considered safe, as would he. Considering his attitude when he found out, even though I obviously had no idea whom he was meeting," Saguru raised a hand, palm up. "If he had been able to fool me and his coworkers thus far, I would likely have gone home none the wiser and you would have gone to your home."

"I think that was what pushed my hand." Kaito shook his head. "Maybe, eventually, you would have gone back. Maybe they wouldn't have done anything. I don't know." His eyes went back to his brother, alive and next to him, albeit without his sight. "You were so close to death. I don't really see that much. I don't really know what I was thinking. All I knew was you couldn't die, that I wouldn't let it. I don't know if that would have happened if things had played out differently but I had definitely planned on waiting until I at least talked to my mom before having Jii-chan go through all that trouble. I didn't want to lose you though, anymore than I had even that little brat who's done nothing short of get me mad me since we got him back. This way it made you have something to hold onto because frankly you didn't before. With you acting all like that and with how close it had come... if anything- thanking me, repaying me- any of that stupid stuff you probably thought of doing- do me one thing. Make me a promise. No matter what, until I find you or until I can get help if you're in danger- don't die."

Saguru closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath but had a small smile anyway. He tried to answer but after a few attempts, either not having the words or ability to form them coherently, he just nodded.

Kaito let out a relieved breath. What a stupid thing to make him promise but he wanted it. Whatever he had to do, he'd find his brother if he were in danger again. He'd lost his dad and, friend, family member, random civilian, he wasn't going to lose anyone else that needed him. Not without trying his very hardest to stop it anyway. "'Kay." Kaito got up, going around the bed and taking Saguru's hand. "Let's go get something to eat now before I start making you promise to keep the clouds in the sky and the grass on the ground."

Saguru rose and slid his free hand along the bed, looking for where his jacket was that he had left there the previous night.

Kaito saw him looking around and grabbed the coat off the end of the bed where it had wound up, handing it over. "Here. I'm guess it's still pretty gold out. If you give my mom time, like, ten minutes in a store, or even me, I'm sure we could have your whole wardrobe back together if you wanted."

Saguru took the coat back but shook his head as he pulled it on. "The ones at the house should be fine and I do not know if this was the only outfit Nakamori-keibu bought or not. Anything that needs to be replaced can be once everything is accounted for."

"Half of my stuff I don't even know where it ends up but okay." He didn't really care. "We have plenty of time. You're with us permanently. It's not like next week, if you can't see, I can't pick you out some very _pretty_ shirts that I know you'll _love_ wearing around. I don't really know when we're going on that trip but it'll be fun to see what foreign things I can get you into. It's an island, right? I'm sure if I dress you up in a bunch of flowers no one will say anything."

Saguru shook his head. "Yes, Hawaii is an island and while you are more than free to utilize flowers for your own wardrobe, I intend to keep to a floral-free one."

Kaito grinned. "You'd better work on getting better then. Who knows? I might just slip something on you without you knowing." He dragged him outside, taking whatever little things of theirs were laying around the room and the room key in his pocket. He was already getting ideas so, if he didn't get his sight back, Kaito was _not_ going to be letting up because of that one little detail.

Saguru shook his head again as they took the elevator back down. "Perhaps I should ask for one of those doves first. I did hear the one watching Hattori shielded him even from you."

"You've already had one." Kaito leaned against the elevator. He looked over at his brother, not sure how he would take that. "Since I got back and was outside to contact them, one has been watching you. I've got one on me too though, so don't worry about it." He's hand tightened just slightly on Saguru's before he could control the sudden onrush of emotion. "I'm not letting something like that happen again. Kiri's on you right now." He smiled and tipped his head to the side. "You were inside with Watson so much before that I didn't want to risk calling her too you. Once we get outside, all you have to do is whistle if you want to see her- figuratively. She'll pretty much come to you. I had one on you since even before but I either recalled her or my mom did and she wound up back home. Kiri is pretty young but she's well trained." He shifted his feet a little. "I know you won't like it, but if you call her to you, she _will_ protect you. Don't take that the wrong way."

Saguru kept his face forward, knowing he was alluding to the dove that he had had when he went into the office. Had the delay she provided been what saved him? "I know, though with the threats thus far having been cleared up, perhaps Kiri will not be needed for anything more than a companion."

Kaito smiled, getting off the elevator and taking him outside. "She's good at that. If anything, that's what the younger ones are for. They're so annoying when it comes to attention." He took him through the lobby and out the doors, stiffening a bit at the chill in the air. He stopped, smiling and seeing if Saguru would call to her.

Saguru paused when they stopped, closing his eyes when he realized what he was waiting on. He sighed and smiled, giving a whistle as he had been told would call Kiri to him.

Kaito looked up, one of the doves on the top of the hotel reacting to the noise, checking to make sure it's caller was the one it had been trained to obey. Considering he'd shown her his brother, she knew to identify him. After a few seconds she came down, trying to land on his shoulder and flapping her wings a few times against Saguru's head to get her perch, making Kaito chuckle.

The brush of the wings and the added weight on his shoulder were enough to get him to smile, somewhat sadly, but he moved his head to make sure she would be secure. "Hello Kiri."

Kaito smiled at them. "If you need to call her away for any reason, whistle twice. Anything more and you'll have to ask me." He reached up and stroked the dove since his brother wouldn't be able to. "They're not fearless. She isn't some guardian and really, since you're part of the family, she isn't just some companion. Think of her as kind of a cousin that cares about you unconditionally."

"So, just how many 'cousins' are there and," Saguru turned slightly to face Kaito. "How do you send them to another person?"

"In the area or all together? All together there are twenty-four now. Some are occupied. If you want to send them to someone else you need something that would identify them. A picture works in some cases." Kaito took in a breath, letting out a really high-pitched whistle that was pretty hard to hear for most people, let alone make. His brother shouldn't have any trouble though. "You do that. If you can't get that high, I can't always, we usually carry a whistle. I've got one in my coat." He tipped his head to the side. "Why?"

"I knew you had done it with the others and it was interesting. I have trained Watson to go to certain things on command, his cage or a marker of some kind, though you were able to send to an individual person. It is a feat in itself to accomplish that level of training."

"It's not so much the training as the trust. As long as I teach them something simple first and they're sure of both themselves and me, they can pick up most things after that pretty easily. They're smart birds." Kaito let go of his brother's hand and smiled at them. "Get a breath of fresh air. Talk with her. I know she's only a bird but they listen in their own way. I'm going to check out."

Saguru shifted but nodded. "Of course." He heard him walk away and took a deep breath. It was slightly warmer, being during the day rather than late evening, but even then, the temperature was on the rise compared to this time last week. "I am grateful for your predecessor, though I hope you do not mind Watson too much."

Kaito checked out. He still had the silverware on him so instead of walking back out he slipped in and returned it before slipping back out and going back outside. He tapped his brother on the shoulder before going for his hand. "Come on then. We could just walk unless you wanted to take the car." He didn't know how much rest he'd actually gotten last night so in the end, without waiting for an answer, he went for the van. "Then again, you want to go to your bank so we need wheels."

Saguru waited until he was in the van before directing him to the bank he typically used. "I would like to go in so I can go over a few things." _'Not to mention I will want to withdraw the proper amount so the others will not need to cover for me.'_

"Not a problem. I figured since I don't really want them to see me driving we'd do that anyway." Kaito drove where he was directed, parking the van and getting out, helping Saguru out as well. He whistled twice to tell her to fly off and a lower one to tell her to return once she saw him again. He didn't want to risk any problems with pets in the bank or getting them more attention then they needed. "Sorry about that. She'll be back." He walked forward, warning Saguru before he stepped up on the curb, and went into the bank.

She sighed. Finally a chance to relax. The lunch rush was over and it was still a couple more hours before the early duckers came to get some cash for the weekend. It was really quiet compared to last week, which kicked off the school vacation. She looked over her desk when two teens walked in. One boy she wasn't sure of, but the other she recognized right away, even though he looked like he had a tan or something. _'Warm place for vacation.'_ She stood and moved around her desk. "Hakuba-sama, so good to see you."

Kaito stiffened, about to say something when he shut up. Better not to let them know the account info had changed or Saguru might not be able to get what he needed. He did hiss a breath of air in his brother's direction. _"Last time I'm hearing that."_

Saguru nodded slightly to let Kaito know he had heard him before facing where the other voice had come from. "Konnichiwa, Meisuka-san. I was hoping to make a withdrawal and circumstances have left me with no means with which to do so."

"Of course. Not a problem. If you will come on over, I can handle anything you need, and… your friend?" She looked over at the teen then slowly back at Hakuba-sama. The teen had usually been very polite and while he had bowed, it had been off to the side a bit and he hadn't met her eye or started forward. He'd stayed close to the other one instead.

"Just a friend." Kaito said with a smile, leading Saguru but not trying to look like he was. He could see just fine for the both. He turned up the charm a little more than he had been before. If she thought something was wrong she might bring it to the attention of others and who knew where it could lead? They were safe but there was still a line to draw.

"O-of course." She smiled and shook her head. "Have a seat, both of you." She moved around the desk and typed a few things. "OK, I have you all set. Any particular amount or just a new card?"

Saguru fought to keep from shifting. "Both if you please. Base cash amount and if you would, give it to him first. I will take the card myself." He turned his head toward Kaito. "Would you mind folding the different denominations different ways?"

"Of course." Kaito looked ahead, watching the woman type things into her computer before walking away. He kept his eyes on her until she was gone. "I know there isn't any way for the name change to reach here yet, but it will sooner or later. I don't know if they'll cut you off and they need to see new legal paperwork then, or how long it will be until then. You really don't need to worry about money. We're not rich but we're not poor. I'm sure if my mom can handle me she can handle you too."

"No fear of that. The only reason I did not bring it up now is that neither of us are of age. We can come in anytime and settle the new name; it will not be a hindrance." Saguru motioned with his hand. "You can take what you need from the cash to make up for all the driving. The van will likely need a fill up sometime soon, and I can use the card for lunch."

Kaito shook his head. "Nah, save your money. Not like the van was rented by us anyway, even if my mom and I have been the one using it. _We've been_ using it and one of us will hand over some money if he asks. We are going on vacation. You might want that." Kaito took in a breath and let it out. "I don't worry about money unless I have to and I'm not taking yours unless you're paying for yourself or want something. You're my age, why they heck are you worrying about it?" He only spent money on things he wanted for him. His mom paid for everything else. He was getting to the age where that would have to be changed soon but he wasn't there yet. "Let mom take care of it."

"Here we go." Meisuka sat down and smiled at the two of them. "This was to go to... ah, you, young man." She extended the crisp, new bills to the teen that had come in with Hakuba-sama.

Kaito didn't count the money. He took it and folded it right away. Waving money around in a bank was a good way to get robbed. He also didn't really know how much he'd taken out but was going to be giving it right back to him when they got outside and after he'd counted it. He wasn't going to be taking his money.

"And, your card, Hakuba-sama." She held the card out to him and paused when he simply blinked and reached forward. She reached forward to let it go in his hand but touched it, lowering her voice. "Daijobu deska?"

"Britannia." Saguru held the card and nodded. "You noticed. I suffered an injury and yes, my sight is now impaired. That is why he is here with me." He took his other hand and reached forward to reassure her. "I am glad you thought to check, but you can trust him."

"I don't really think I look like some scary person using you," Kaito said with a bit of a huff. His eyes met the woman's but, compared to those he had met recently, her worries meant almost nothing to him and they should. His brother's words were more of a reassurance than he could give anyway so he went quiet, though he did try to make himself look as harmless as possible.

At the safe word, she relaxed. "Well, that's all well and good, but you can't be too careful." A slight squeeze stopped her, so she resorted to sitting back in the chair. She smiled at the other teen. "I never was given your name; you just offered 'friend' so, realizing he couldn't see, I grew concerned."

Kaito smiled. He wanted to be sarcastic but this was getting too funny. He looked over at Saguru. "You know, I was feeling kinda bad for you. Looking around, you've got parents all over the place. You really have to open your eyes." He turned and winked at the lady. He could just tell that Saguru trusted her so there was no reason to hide. "Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."

Meisuku inclined her head, blushing slightly. "Pleasure to meet you, Kuroba-sama." She had no idea what the 'parents' comment was but figured it was some inside joke... not that she had ever heard him tell one so maybe inside... something.

Saguru really wondered if and when he should let Kaito and the others in on it. Meisuku-san was a nice person but it was a standard thing to check for the safe or distress word if a situation appeared off.

Kaito got up, shrugging a bit. He didn't want to keep mom waiting any more than she already was but he wasn't in wasn't in a rush either. He put his finger to his nose and looked down at her with that same charming smile. "I hope you don't mind but I like being called by my first name." Saves some confusion if his brother were to come here again and it was better that he be addressed by their last name. "I'll probably be seeing you around." Kaito went over and took Saguru's hand, seeing as the guy wasn't getting up. "Come on then. You said you were buying and I'm getting kinda hungry now."

Meisuku watched Hakuba-sama leave with his friend. _'Strange... very strange.'_

Saguru settled into the van once more and wondered if Kaito would comment on anything now that they were no longer in the company of others.

"So," Kaito said, starting the car and using the back of Saguru's seat to look behind him as he pulled out. There should be a place nearby. He kinda knew where he was. Anything that served food would be fine. "About paying for lunch. Now that you have money you can pay for yourself and I'll pay for myself. Jii-chan was the one who paid yesterday so paying for me wouldn't be repaying me. Fair's fair."

"That it is." Saguru remained silent to allow him to choose a place. He was almost feeling like he was lying now, not telling them, but he did not want to be treated differently simply because of it. Everything was still changing and until it all settled back into place, he did not want to add an extra piece to deal with.

Kaito drove around a little until he got his bearings and wound up somewhere none of the kids from school would bother them at if they were around. Heck, if he ran into anyone he knew he'd get in trouble just for driving. He got out and helped Saguru out as well. "Just a little diner. Nothing special but I'm hungry and I don't really wanna eat with the others." He led him in until they were sitting down, reading some of the menu to him before ordering a few eggs and toast for himself.

Saguru ordered tea and, instead of just some toast, to keep Kaito from ordering him a large meal, a side of bacon, avoiding the use of silverware all together in the brighter lit and more crowded diner compared to the hotel they had been in last night. He would work on using them himself again at dinner.

Kaito waited until their food came. He didn't even pause as he took one of his eggs and put it to on a piece of toast, taking Saguru's hand and putting it in it. "You're with me, you eat more than that. Get used to being fat." He ate a piece of his toast, leaving his egg on the plate. When he could, he ate his own separately but he saw what his brother was trying to do.

Saguru shook his head but admitted it was effective. After a few bites, he paused and took a drink. "Take a few pieces of the bacon for the egg. After all, as you said, fair is fair."

Kaito left the bread hanging in his mouth and nodded, though he only took one piece of bacon. He had more food and his brother wouldn't know. He used his hand now that it was free to tear the bread away without just biting through it. "I did," he said it cheekily, like he'd done it before Saguru had even said anything. He may have before too. Now he felt more like the parent than he had... ever really, even since Kid. Kid was just something he did to help his dad. Now, Kaito had his own responsibilities and they were pretty much to look out for his friends, family, and everyone else in the world that needed him. Just thinking about it, the burden of that felt very heavy, but there was nothing he could do about that and he'd help them even if he didn't make it his personal goal to do so. It only lasted a second until he looked back over at Saguru, but for just that moment, and he couldn't explain why, he almost felt like crying. Once the feeling was gone he smiled, going and eating the rest of his food. He hadn't been lying when he said he was hungry but he tended to be hungry a lot. He probably did have a high metabolism. Too high. He licked his fingers when he was done before wiping them on the napkin. The waitress came over and asked him for his money and Kaito handed it over, taking his brother's out to pay for his meal separately. Without a word he put the money in his brother's coat pocket. "There." He smiled more. "I think it's time we relieve mom from all those worry warts back at the house. I don't think your doctor's going to be too happy at me for keeping you from taking your medicine."

Saguru shook his head as they headed back to the van. "You realize you had medicine as well that you have not even started."

Kaito got him in, heading around the other side himself. He started the van and pulled out. "Yeah, but I don't really need any medicine. It doesn't really hurt unless I move my arm. You probably need whatever you're getting and I'm sure you're hurting more than I am." He hadn't really thought about getting medicine or anything like that at the time, too happy to just get them the heck out of there for a while. You have to let a bird stretch their wings and people are no different. He had thought to ask their mom for some but had forgotten each time he had actually seen her. "Oh well. Can't change the past."

Saguru knew he likely needed to take some as soon as he arrived and then adjust the time of the later dose to space it out. _'At least, having taken the evening one before our impromptu trip, I have only technically skipped the morning one.' _"They are improving. As you saw, I was perfectly capable of eating."

"You were capable of eating _today_ you mean." Kaito looked at him sideways before facing the road again. He didn't really want to go back. If his brother said turn around now and let's take another jump off the tower he would. He needed the medicine, though that wasn't much to keep him there. "What do you want to do? After we get back I mean. The others might be fine sitting around the house but honestly, I'm not." And he really wasn't. He still felt strangely tired and he didn't really want to go running any marathons but he truly did feel more comfortable not having all those press of adults, and police officers, so close- thief or not.

Saguru considered that. Returning to his own house was still no doubt out of the question considering the IA investigation would have to still be ongoing. "I suppose personally, for the time being, I would want to see what I could find as to the cases we have been involved in. You were not there but Shiratori-keibu had accompanied Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji to the house. It seems they may be in some danger, as far as their jobs and such. I had overheard that there were allegations made by the remaining man that had been involved in the hospital abduction, namely against Takagi-keiji. I do not want technicalities to allow him to manage bail." They had all been cut off from the rest of the force and with none of them present to offer rebuttal, it could be a matter of knowing if and when it became necessary to do so.

"Ah, work. That's just want I had planned. I think the cops should leave. They have no reason to stay and if their jobs are on the line, all the more so. I'm sorry but, if there's a chance that, for however long, we can just leave and relax," he sighed, leaning back. "I want to take it. We don't have to be there and I'm sure they have more than enough witnesses, but if you want, sure. You stay at the house though. They're still looking for you. As far as I see it, probably Hattori and I are the only ones who would need to back up their story." Kaito sighed again, just for the effect. "So the opposite of what I wanted to do."

"It is what I do. And, despite a few prior cases where myself and whatever other detectives were with me were never meant to leave, this one was personal. True, I cannot visually ID him, but I would know his voice," Saguru tipped his head a bit toward him, "Should you need me to back up your own."

"We're not the ones on trial so, if it comes down to it, it won't be for a while. I can handle myself and you have to get better. Tantei-kun won't really help, at least not in front of just a judge, and I'm not above pulling that card when this case makes it before a jury. Problem will be handling the two of them if I try and take Hattori with. I don't know how well that will go over, when it has to go over. If we can, and if we talk to whatever lawyer he's got, I'm sure we could... do- you know. I'm not any good with this. I'll do whatever I have to and you rest. If I have to pull a few strings I'll make sure he gets before a judge by tomorrow so we don't have to worry about this."

"After what you succeeded in doing without even being present, I do not doubt you could, although Kisaki-sensei may need notice as I believe she is the one that intends to represent... us."

"From what I know of the law, which I'll admit isn't very much, the first trial is short. You don't really need to prove anything. It's all about bond, like you said. I doubt we'd even need to be there, but just to be safe. She'll get a phone call." Kaito let out a light laugh. "Pulling strings in this case mean Jii-chan or me going in and messing with files. Anyone we know wouldn't really want to touch that and they wouldn't be as good as us. Being present makes things easier. In this case, I think Jii-chan can do it on his own." He made a contemplative noise in his throat. "I don't know how long it takes a case to go to trail but, so we can leave and considering the cops had all their evidence by now, I might have to see if we can move that up too. If you're feeling up to it," he let out his breath and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the road. "You should probably come to that."

"I would. Though, how do you intend to give them the information from an anonymous source that they will take as reliable as well?

Kaito frowned and looked over at him. "When would I need to do that?"

"Kisaki-sensei is a lawyer and between her and the officers, any news on either the case or the man that was in collaboration with... Hakuba-san, will be looked into by them before they act on it."

"So? I had nothing to do with any of that. Tracking Hattori down I can, quiet honestly, lie about, or edit. As far as I see it, if anything I'd need to find some way to explain away Tantei-kun's case and it didn't seem like that one would be that hard of a fight." Kaito shrugged. He had nothing to do with the guy who had been working with him and the gang that, yes, he did know had very strong and unbreakable connections with, but that only came after the fact.

Saguru shook his head. "I am not speaking about that. I believed you when you told me that the man that we had been hiding from was no longer a threat. How easily will the officers, or Nakamori-keibu for that matter, believe it?"

"I don't know," Kaito said honestly. "I have a strange feeling the officers we're with won't have a problem with it. I don't know why. I don't think they could even guess unless they put everything together. Nakamori-ojisan will be the problem but I think he'd believe us and if we came to some agreement with the police we could make them, as in all of them, think it came through their own investigation. I still don't want any of them to know where we are, hiding or not. I just want to stay here while we need to and leave and come back and deal with it then." His hand tightened on the wheel. "This may be what you do but it's not what I do and even if you're used to dealing with it I swear I'll make you leave if I have to because we both need the peace of mind. Being somewhere where no one knows you and no one expects anything of you- that couldn't sound more perfect."

Saguru leaned back in the seat. When Hattori had had difficulty breathing, the officers had sided with him rather quickly, even though, for all they knew, the man there was a 'doctor'. Saguru rubbed his arm and push that aside. "They do seem to accept our judgment rather quickly, perhaps due to the multiple cases in which it was grade-schoolers that solved it."

Kaito laughed. "Well, I'm no grade-schooler. I think they might just have good personal judgment. There are trust issues that some people just feel. At least, it works that way with me. I think it has to do with your own personality, and how much you see of yourself in others that lets you trust them without any proof, so easily. Not that they have a thing in common with me at the moment, but I'm just saying." Kaito thought for a moment, not really sure about this because of the circumstances, but still thinking about it. "If we can, I kind of want us to go home." He looked over at his brother. "Our home. Then again, they might look there, the cops I mean, and want to bother us. If you want though, we could stay with the others. I don't care either way. You shouldn't care what I do either. You're free to make your own decisions. If I tell you 'no' and you want to do something," Kaito smiled and shrugged on shoulder. "I can see you doing it anyway. I haven't seen you go against a thing I've said yet, but you really should start. Don't be afraid to just go out and do whatever you want to do. That's part of the unspoken family motto around here."

Saguru wondered how he would feel knowing he had already done that. _'Although, it was prior to my knowing and it was not Kaito that advised me against calling him on my own.' _"While I would like that, considering the one time I was there spanned a short amount of time," Saguru hesitated. "I would think it would be better to find a way to allow Watson a place there, rather than leaving him at Asano-sensei's."

"Easy. I've kept the doves... ah, right." Kaito looked over and smiled at him. "There's a place in the house they can stay that your killer bird won't be able to get to, so you don't have to worry about that. It's not like he wasn't going to start living with us too."

Saguru let out a quick breath of air. "Even things you do not plan ahead for solve themselves, do they not? Getting Watson use to the house as a local return point would prove beneficial. Rather than him going to either my house or attempting to find Asano-sensei's." He turned his head toward Kaito. "If you would, I could use some help in training him."

"Why not? He doesn't really listen to me if you're not close by though. I don't know how much fun that will be trying." It would be something fun to pass the time though and something that didn't require any real work. That was the kinda think he liked doing. "I can teach the doves to come to you too, by default. They'll find me when they get lost and see me around. They don't usually get lost, but they don't like to stay home all the time. They're kinda like puppies in that matter." He hadn't called his from home when he had come back, they had just followed. It was almost cute and this way his brother would have the constant companionship that didn't actually make him feel crowded if he ever left. They'd give it to him whether or not he taught them he was part of the family. They're smart birds.

"While Watson is close to me he can recognize others, especially if he comes in contact with them repeatedly. It should be easy enough for him to get become accustomed to you. The proper signals and just staying relaxed rather than tensing as many do around hawks are key."

"Unless he's flying at my face I don't see a problem with that. I'm a pretty relaxed guy normally." Kaito rolled his shoulder, still feeling tension. That was a habit after the last few days but he was going to be sure to break it. It wasn't as if it were visible. He slowed down and looked at the house before sighing and pulling in the driveway, turning the van off and leaning forward on the wheel. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Saguru was confused, considering Kaito had turned off the engine, they must be at Asano-sensei's house.

Kaito looked over at him. "One thing I didn't think of an explanation for since anyone watching will notice. I just drove up here. _I_ drove." He sighed. "Someone's going to notice that."

"That I cannot help you with. Perhaps you should have asked if y- our mother were able to come meet us and drive the rest of the way."

"I didn't think about it," Kaito sighed. "At least the cops won't bother me about it but Ojisan's going to kill me if he's not already crazy mad to begin with. I don't think I can be killed twice." He looked at the house and then at his brother. "I think I changed my mind. Let's go back." He laughed a little. "I can't believe it, but I think I'm actually scared of going in there."

"You could go with the news that the man is no longer a threat and did not want to wait. It is something that I believe they would accept you would do and may account for the lack in judgment." Saguru tipped his head and felt around for a moment before he opened the door.

Kaito looked over, his eyes already half closed. He blinked them open and shook his head, getting out himself. There was no way he was going to let Saguru either try and show him up or try and get to the front door on his own. Not yet. He had no guild. Kaito took in and let out a breath before knocking on the door. Man, when was the last time he did that? That made him smile. It had been a while, hadn't it?

Nakamori was beyond ticked off but he couldn't say with any certainty who was wrong and who was right. The kids doing everything on their own- that was stupid and he had no idea why everyone was letting them. Now not only Kaito-kun but the kid was gone too. He wanted to be angry but he couldn't find any real emotion behind it. If it had been him he would have gotten away too. Being a cop had given him the responsibility to look after others in a whole new way and that there told him that the kids were a bunch of stupid idiots and had to be stopped- then his own personality kicked in and he didn't know what to do. Someone knocked and his head flashed to the door, watching said kids that he was torn between hugging and yelling at walk in. His fist tight at his side, he went with the tried and true method. "What the hell did you two think you were doing?_!_ You're both hurt and you both have absolutely no self-preservation! What the hell gave you the idea you could just run off like that whenever you wanted?_!_"

Kaito cringed, closing one eye. It was just the volume that got to him. He'd long since been desensitized to ojisan's yelling. "Ne ne. It was my fault. It's too stuffy in here. We really weren't all that far away."

"Kaito, Kuroba-kun." Aoko came out behind her dad when she heard his yelling and knew who it was directed at. She saw them standing there and was torn. Neither had said they were leaving but they had both come back. _'Just like he said he would.'_ She stared at both of them and settled for an in-between. "You both have medicine to take and Asano-sensei said you'd better hurry so you don't get off." She put her hands on her hips and shook her head but the feather tapping her cheek made her smile slightly at Kaito.

"Hai, hai. I already heard from another little conscience in my ear." Kaito relaxed and smiled at Aoko. He raised his eyebrows at her before laughing. She looked so funny when she was mad. He wasn't going to tell it that or he'd probably get hit though so he took his hand from his brother and touched her lightly on the nose instead. "Whatever you say."

Aoko huffed and brought her hand up to... whether brush it away or grab it, she wasn't sure. "Just get in the kitchen, both of you."

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." Kaito grinned, showing off his teeth. If her dad hadn't been there maybe he might have tried to kiss her. Instead he ran his fingers down a few strands of her hair before grabbing his brother's hand and obediently going into the kitchen.

Saguru felt himself pulled away and shook his head. _"Aoko may have saved us for the time being but Nakamori-keibu did not seem as though he were done."_

_"I doubt it. He's never done. Of course,"_ Kaito let out a little breath of air. _"There isn't anything he could do at this point so he'd just be lecturing." _He stopped whispering when his mother's friend went past them, looking into the kitchen and smiling at their mom.

"Glad you two finally decided to join us." Chikage stood and walked over. "Kaito, you may want to change that, considering the people in the house," She looked over at Saguru and touched his shoulder. "But you look nice in that, I see why you'd wear it. It suits you."

Kaito looked down at his clothes and shrugged. The coat was open. If anything him walking around in a blazer though was weird. With his mom here he let go of his brother's hand and shrugged the coat off. "I didn't really have much of a choice." He really should have thought about beforehand and taken it off in the van though. Really, he was getting sloppy.

"Didn't sound like they noticed." She moved her hand to Saguru's. "Come on and take your pills before Asano-sensei comes in and dives at me again." She looked over at Kaito and mouthed, _"The ones for you are for healing, not pain or sleep."_

Kaito looked over at his mom and frowned. He shrugged though. He didn't really understand her out of context or something but he didn't really care so much. Instead he sat in a chair himself, only sideways, and used his good arm to lean on the table. She'd help Saguru sit down so for now he was free to do what he wanted. He wanted to sit and he had the insatiable urge to stick his tongue out at her, which he did.

Chikage got Saguru to a chair and, after he sat, grabbed the medicine and two glasses of water. She placed Saguru's in front of him and put his pills in his other hand. "There." Leaning beside Kaito away from Saguru, she clarified her statement. _"I know you don't like to take meds, but these will help you heal faster, it's not just for any pain and won't make you tired. The guy knows what to order. Unless you wanted me to say it out loud for Saguru to hear,"_ she asked quietly with a raised eyebrow.

_"No,"_ Kaito mouthed back. _"I don't really see how a pill can heal you."_ And he didn't. He wouldn't have minded some for pain, had been going to ask her for some earlier. Now he wasn't going to bring it up. Nope. He opened to bottle and took one of the pills, putting them on his tongue before drinking the water she'd put down. After swallowing them he finished half the glass and pushed it away, letting out a breath as he leaned forward on his arm more, more or less laying on the table. He looked up at his brother and smile. One obstacle down. Reaching for his phone, Kaito dialed Jii-chan's number. Now to take care of the rest so he could relax.

Chikage shook her head but he was calling someone and he'd taken the pills. One down and looking over at Saguru, she saw him taking a drink and past him, Asano-sensei in the doorway. He nodded and turned, walking away. "Saguru, I think Asano-sensei will want to look you over later, just in case."

Keeping his voice low, Kaito spoke with Jii. Right now all he needed was date. He could look up the info on the guy on his own. They actually knew a few people in the police force, or Jii-chan did, who just knew him through the years. Since he had a pool hall, a lot of people ended up there. He could only ask them for basic info but considering, if anything Hattori had been involved, there had to be enough gossip running around that he should get it easily.

Chikage leaned against the table. "Anything new you two come up with on your little overnight?"

"Come up with? To do?" Kaito shook his head. "Nah. That was the point though, wasn't it? _Not_ to do anything." He let out a breath and smiled though. "Saguru's not afraid of heights though."

"Rather difficult to be afraid of heights when you travel between Japan and England by plane." Saguru turned to face toward Kaito. "Post Sunset Mansion, I would have thought you knew that from the helicopter."

"That's a helicopter." Kaito waved his fingers in his direction even if he couldn't see it. "That was science and you were being held up by it. I pretty much pushed you off the edge with a very thin lifeline. If I had messed up even once with that, you do know we could have died." He grinned. "But then again, I'm too good to mess up."

Saguru shook his head. "Science dictates gliders as much as either planes or helicopters. And even when I first came to Japan, I knew enough to point out that its use would be futile."

Kaito couldn't stick out his tongue since the effect would be lost and he didn't have anything to throw at him so he just let out a breath and looked away. "I've gotten better. Besides, I just didn't think you'd-" Kaito looked out the doorway, not risking saying more when whoever could be hearing them in the other room. "I didn't expect it."

"I did my research. That was how I knew. I learned quite a few things in breaking down the few documented methods." Saguru shrugged slightly. "The work paid off."

Damn it. He hadn't thought to look before now. How close were the others? Aoko had only been right around the corner and he didn't think she'd gotten far. Nothing could be proven by what they'd said, but it got too close for comfort. "Whatever." Kaito stood, putting his hand his pocket. His mom could handle his brother. He had a more tricky matter to deal with. "I'll catch you later when I get a call back." He smiled to his mom to show her any tension she might have just picked up from him was nothing. Odds were Aoko hadn't even caught any of that. He went over and peeked out the door, looking where he had last seen her.

Saguru shook his head. "No one is directly outside the doorway since the person I take was Asano-sensei walked away. I would not have been so candid otherwise."

Chikage chuckled. "Seems your hearing is, as they say, compensating." She rubbed his arm. "You keep that level of hearing when you get your full sight back and you'll put everyone to shame."


	22. Ashes

Sorry it's been so long. First I went out of state and visited the person I'm writing this with. Then when I came back, some virus had gotten my computer. I lost this chapter and had to go back to the archives I keep to find where I had left off before starting all over on it.  
Which took priority only _after_ I got my computer running again. I had to wipe it and I lost a lot of files. :(

* * *

**Chapter 71: Ashes**

Chikage chuckled. "Seems your hearing is, as they say, compensating." She rubbed his arm. "You keep that level of hearing when you get your full sight back and you'll put everyone to shame."

Kaito didn't see her and let out a breath. He didn't think she'd been that close but with him disappearing every- however often now, he wouldn't have put it past her to spy on him. Walking into the room he spotted her in the corner. That would require crossing the others and he hadn't really spoken to them since Hattori had gotten his memory back. He wouldn't either. It felt weird. Just thinking about it made him want to shiver. When the detective's didn't need something from him, he didn't know what to say to either of them and, worse, Ran was over there. He ignored them though he did kinda look back when stopped in front of Aoko. Her dad was nowhere to be seen, so he took some of her hair again and smiled, kissing it. "Miss me?"

"Bakaito," she said quietly. "Asano-sensei thanked me for getting you both to take your meds. And I know you snuck back here... to do this. You had to be close enough."

Kaito smiled, shrugging. "Maybe, or maybe it was magic." He blew at her hair, making the feather in it flutter for a moment. That made him smile but, on her, it looked kinda dark now. Reaching he took her hand, pulling her as he took a step backward. "Come on. Let's sit down."

Aoko nodded, squeezing his hand slightly as she followed him away from the others. "Did you give your brother the same 'I'm selfish, keeping you away from the others,' you gave me?" She smiled.

"No, see, he needed it. You don't." Kaito lead her back to the bedroom they had been in before, lifting her hand up after and kissing it. He grinned at her. "Mind sitting down and waiting for me for a second?"

Aoko raised an eyebrow and tipped her head. "OK..." She wasn't sure what he was up to but she'd make sure he didn't sneak up on her again.

Kaito left her at the door before heading to the bathroom. He closed the door and sighed. That was getting hard. Looking into the cabinets he found some wrapping that would hide the ugly stitching that he was trying hard not to show off to the world. He made sure none of that was showing, smiling at his one-handed work, before leaving the bathroom and going back into the bedroom where he had left Aoko. He smiled at her sitting on the bed and couldn't stop himself from sprinting at her, putting his hand on her shoulder and across her back to force her to the bed, his knee up at her side. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the nose. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Wha-" Aoko shook her head, the butterflies stirring again as she looked up at him. "What were you up to?"

"Nothing. I just had to take care of something." He stared into her eyes, touching her nose to his. A small laugh escaped his throat. "Oi, Aoko, I always wondered. Why do you like me? Even before now, if you asked me, I'd say it was because you were lonely, and it was just fun being around you. You weren't like the other girls. I like that about you. What about me?"

Aoko didn't need to think about that. "You were fun too but it was your magic." She smiled. "You can do amazing things and even when I was mad, even if it was at something you said or did, you could turn around and make me smile again."

Kaito backed off, though he was still close to her and looking over her and smiling, though his eyes were a bit sad. "What about now? What if, instead of angry, all I did was make you sad and worried?" He couldn't say anything else. There was nothing else to say. If him making her smile was why she liked him, how would she feel when, one day - and it was bound to happen in the horrific event that she ever found out about him or something happened to him - he made her cry?

Aoko shifted her head but looked at him. "We were kidnapped, than you were again. Ran-chan talked to me some last night. She said she likes someone whose always getting into trouble and danger. She said it's just something that happens and no matter how much we worry or cry, we need to trust them because it's what makes them them." Aoko smiled and made a small noise of laughter and having repeated it to Kaito. But then she took a breath and looked at him. "I know what happened to your dad. I'd be sad but I wouldn't want to not be here, even if that..."

Kaito moved back a little, wrapping his arm around and behind her. She didn't know. She didn't know even the half of it and she could say stupid things like that. And wow. Ran had stood up for him, he'd even go as far as to say she had defended him. And neither of them knew a damned thing about what was really going on. If only it had been the danger of doing tricks and heck, he was going to be a magician just like his father and those risks would be there too. His life was going to be danger and, if like his dad, someone got smart, Aoko might be put in danger. He didn't want that at all. Why had he broken that barrier? Because he'd been just too tempted to kiss her? Wanted to know what a genuine kiss felt like? That was such a stupid, selfish reason. "_Aoko_..." What if he messed up? What if she died? He'd never be able to handle that. He let up, sitting up and looking at her with a smile. He wouldn't let that happen. Ever. But he couldn't push her away at this point. It was too painful. He was stuck at that in between. "_What if it's worse than that? I'm not my dad. I'm not as good_."

Aoko pushed herself up and looked at him. She took a deep breath and touched his arm. "You're great. You're always bragging how no one alive is as good as you. Besides, I... Iwanttolearn." She bit her lip slightly. It was silly but, when he'd talked her though escaping. It was dangerous but she'd still been thrilled that she'd freed herself.

"No." Kaito didn't even hesitate. He couldn't let her learn or she'd see more than she should. It was that little push that made him stand up, backing off. He'd have to find some way to thank her for that. Being closer to her made his brain go all loopy. He smiled at her, trying not to make it sound like such a turn down. "Even my mom doesn't know half of what my dad did. This is kind of my thing." He put his hand on her head. "I want you to find you're own thing and, being so clumsy all the time, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He grinned after, letting his fingers fall down her hair until his hand was at his side again.

Aoko huffed. "I'm not clumsy _all _the time." But if Obasan didn't do magic, maybe he wanted to keep it to himself too. She smirked. "Like on ice?"

Kaito let out something that turned into a cough before glaring at her. "We can't all be perfect. Besides, magic comes natural to me." WIth a twirl of his hand he gave her a red rose, as he had in the past. "And besides that," he said, touching it to her nose. He grinned again. "I like seeing that surprised look on your face."

Aoko's eyes widened but she reached up and brushed her fingers against the flower's petals, breathing in a moment before looking up at him. "I guess." She smiled and tipped her head. "That means you just have to make sure you do good."

Kaito smiled, letting out a small laugh. His eyes stayed half closed when he looked back at her and shrugged a shoulder. "I guess it does." Odds were he'd end up hurt but he'd make sure it never got as bad as it was now. He needed to be able to move. Aoko had a point too. He'd have to make sure he was good enough, for himself and others, and if he wasn't he'd just have to try harder. That was still a lot of time with Aoko where he'd be mysteriously missing. He wondered how others had pulled that off? It never really worked in all those comic books unless the person was a loner and that was kind of out of the question for him. He went and sat next to her, winking. "Don't expect me to be normal though and if I break any promises I swear I'll make up for it." He took her chin in his fingers and drew her so she was facing him, so close he could feel her breath on his face. He could swear his face was red but even now, it wasn't as burning as it would be. He just wasn't feeling held back as he had been in the past, about anything. The worst had been thrown at him and now even something like this didn't affect him very much. "You said you liked the me that was fun and could make you laugh. What about the me that just wants to love you and doesn't care about jokes anymore?"

Aoko saw he was slightly red and guessed she was too. She had to take a breath but put her hand over his. "I doubt you'd stop joking, but... you could have any girl, but I'm the one-" She wasn't sure how to say it. She just shrugged a shoulder and smiled. "I just know I love you too."

"I couldn't have _any_ girl," Kaito said with a tip of his head and a more confident smile. "I don't think I talk to any besides you anyway." And that there made him frown a little and his smile slip at the corners. No, he didn't talk to any girls but he did as Kid. It was weird Aoko would bring it up when she was talking about him. "What else did the two of you talk about?"

"Huh... talk?" Aoko shook her head. "I saw how many boxes of chocolate you got on Valentine's Day. Even I know what that means."

Ah. Valentine's Day? He remembered getting those chocolates but most of them had been from Aoko's friends who had known him. He had told her that and he was sure none of them liked him, but he really hadn't been paying attention. Most of the girl's in the school just wanted to beat him up, though he had to admit, they had good reason. He'd seen more then half of them half naked. Smiling at Aoko, he took his hand from hers and put the flower behind her ear. "Don't worry. There's no one even close to you. I thought you guys had been talking about me and that disappearing boyfriend of hers. I just wanted to know what she said." He leaned forward, kissing her on the lips in a fleeting glance. He smiled down at her. The first time he had done that, he'd been afraid she would have slapped him. He didn't like the Aoko he was seeing under pressure. It just wasn't her. For now, any more kisses he wanted to steal could wait. "He's spent the last too many hours with me. Want to go see if you can re-socialize my brother for me?"

Aoko felt relieved and nodded, standing. "He tire you out or something?"

"Nah. In fact, I think I might have slept a little too long." Kaito shrugged. "He's used to me too. I'm a little different then the others- got him used to me. You're a little different from the others." Kaito winked. "Gotta get him used to use."

Aoko shook her head. "A _little _different? If he's use to you, that might be hard." She giggled but nodded again, half turning toward the door. "Are you coming too or are you going to deal with my dad over the little escape and return you two pulled?"

"I'm planning on staying right here." Kaito went over to the bed and flopped down on it. He closed his eyes. For right now, it felt good not to have anything to worry about and he wasn't up to facing her dad quite yet, or his mom. She had promised him payback. "Send my regards."

Aoko shook her head and walked out the door, heading toward the kitchen where she knew Kuroba-kun and Obasan had been.

Nakamori looked, almost growling in his throat when his daughter came in and that manic boy didn't follow. He couldn't very well yell at Saguru when he was blind and hurt. That didn't mean he wasn't tempted. The boys were acting stupidly and, sooner or later, he'd have to check in with the force himself. He didn't know what the other officers were up to but he was technically on a self-made vacation as far as his supervisors knew. If it weren't for him thinking Aoko needed to be here and he needed to be here, since none of the others could think for themselves, they'd both be back at their house. They might by tonight. This wasn't a life style and they didn't live here.

Aoko stepped beside her dad and actually saw Kuroba-kun. He was wearing that coat that he used to when he first had come to Japan. She knew he had called it something but couldn't remember. She touched her dad's arm since the doctor was still talking to Kuroba-kun. _"When'd he start wearing that again? He hasn't in awhile."_

"Don't know. He just showed up in it." Nakamori wasn't sure if he had gone to his house or what had happened, but he didn't want to have more reason to go off on the kid and that had almost made him say something. Right now his attire was the least of his worries. "Aoko, if something like this happens with you, even if you're with Kaito-kun, do _not_ run off."

Aoko looked up at her dad. _"I'd have you here still so I wouldn't."_

Some of his anger ebbed and he put his arm up, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he smiled, messing her hair up after. "How do you feel about going home tonight? I need to make some calls and you do have a break from school. It's crowed here and we can come back tomorrow if you want." He didn't think anyone would follow them to find Saguru. The kid and him weren't really close. Aoko, maybe, but even that might be stretching things. She'd never come home or gone anywhere with the kid before.

Aoko looked over at the ones with Kuroba-kun. "Sounds good. I'd like that but later. I want to see if I get Kuroba-kun to open up to someone besides Kaito, especially if we aren't going to be here. I never realized he didn't."

"Sure." Nakamori let his daughter go. He looked into the room at the other kids. Making a decision he left the room, going outside.

Aoko turned back and walked over to the table when the doctor patted Kuroba-kun's shoulder and walked out of the room, shaking his head. "Hey, heard you and Kaito had a nice time. Glad you could get some time with him alone."

Saguru looked over at where Aoko-san's voice was coming from. He had caught a few snippets of the conversation she had had with her father and knew where this was going. "Yes, it was. I imagine you will be just as grateful to have some time tonight." He raised a hand and gave her a small smile. "Do not feel bad, I understand the desire completely."

"I-" Aoko paused and looked down, feeling bad anyway. "We will be over to visit tomorrow. And I know you haven't known them that long, but you do have other friends here still." She looked up at Obasan before down at Kuroba-kun. "I'm sure you'll be able to go home soon too."

Conan walked in from the other room, his socked footsteps silent on the tilted floor. This was all well and interesting, but he was about ready to leave this place himself. Turning on the glasses, he sighed. He hoped Jodi-sensei had been able to get a few leads. His tracker hadn't been reading for more than twenty-four hours now. He walked over to the London-eqsue detective, his eyes going to Aoko-chan for a moment. He preferred to speak less candidly but she didn't give him much choice. "Neh, niichan, which home would you be going to exactly?"

Saguru paused. He knew the options as well as Conan-kun did, though more so, as he had more than one, even aside from his old home. Although, with Aoko-san there, he was unable to speak as he would have. "Ah, Conan-kun, after what happened, I am sure the police still have my house under watch. As it is, the Kuroba's house would be the one I would be going to once we leave here."

"That's not exactly the problem. I guess no one told you. I only just found out recently when I finally got my dad to tell me what was going on. If anything is going on anywhere, he usually tends to know about it. He's just that kind of person." Conan let out a small noise and looked at Aoko-chan again before back at the ex-Hakuba. Now how was he supposed to allude to _them_? "Scary people were messing around with Hakuba-ojisan, neh? My dad told me that the scary people were in your old house. I don't think you can go back." That was the best he could do with Aoko-chan in the room but he figured he'd gotten his point across, though in the wrong kind of way. "Dad says it's really, _really_, messy."

Saguru felt a chill and closed his eyes. He had hoped to retrieve at the very least a few things. With his laptop gone, any paper files he had as well as the few photos of him and his mother were as good as gone. With no way to retrieve them, he had nothing tangible. He took a short breath in and nodded for the benefit of the others. "Arigatou for the news. Let him know I appreciate the information. I have a good memory so there will not be a need for me to have to go clean it. Anything important is still safe in my mind." His voice still came out clear and calm though he felt anything but. It was true he could see anything, though the videos saved on his laptop and the recordings... It would be really hard now, knowing he could never retrieve any of them.

"Mmh," Conan uttered as he nodded his head. "If you want to go back, Niichan, I can go with you." _If you don't want to go back, I'm going anyway. I doubt they left any clues but I can't resist._

Saguru shifted his eyes over to the small form standing beside him. He could not make him out well enough to see if he was serious but he would take any chance to both salvage what he could and find out anything on the ones that had wreaked havoc on most of the lives now in this house. He did not want Aoko to come though so he kept his head down and mouthed '_Yes, tonight?' w_hile he verbally continued with, "It may take some time. A later date perhaps."

Conan nodded. "I understand, niichan." In the dark was going to be hard but there was a severe decrease that their actions may be watched then. He was interested, and more than just a little. He'd have to wait until Ran was asleep. Hattori was going to be a problem in and of itself. He was so loud that if he came with, anyone in the surrounding area would know they were walking around a crime scene.

Aoko knelt beside Conan-kun. It sounded like that guy that was after Kuroba-kun had trashed his house trying to find him, or where he was. She was relieved that Kuroba-kun had talked him down but she had to smile and she lightly ruffled his hair. "That's so sweet how you want to help clean up. I'm sure after everything is OK, we can all go clean up."

Conan immediately didn't like his hair being messed up. There were enough comparisons. He wasn't going to fix it with Aoko-chan looking him though. He smiled up at her and nodded, trying to look cute. Ew did his hair feel greasy now though. He hadn't dared shower with certain injuries he had and touching it wasn't helping. He put his hands and interlocked his fingers behind his back, stepping away from her and closer to- ah, he'd have to get used to that name change. That Kaitou was really trying to annoy him. He stepped closer to Kuroba and fixed his hair once he was far enough away from Aoko-chan to do it.

Aoko giggled and stood. "OK, we'll all go to that house at another time and clean up. Tousan and I are going to our home tonight but we'll be back tomorrow and we can talk about it then."

Chikage smiled at the sight for a moment before stepping over. "Why not let the boys talk for a bit? Better to let him talk to more than just us." She touched Aoko's arm. "Besides, if you're going home, I'd like you to take some laundry and do it. With so many, it would take awhile just using the one here."

Conan watched the others leave the room, leaving them the sole occupants. "You know when I meant 'mess' I heard there wasn't much left of it. Walking in the dark might be dangerous for you alone and I can't drive."

"We may yet be able to find something left behind." Saguru shifted a bit. "At the very least, will you ask anyone else to come? While he may not be the best at keeping a low profile, Hattori may be beneficial. Also, I still do not know where we are."

Conan sighed. Really? Hattori? Conan didn't even know if he knew how to drive. It wasn't legal. He was barely legal for the lower type of motorcycle he sped around in. "I think a licensed driver would be better was my point." He folded his arms in front of him. "Anyone in particular that you'd be more comfortable with? They'd have to stay with you to navigate in the dark. I can hardly catch you if you stumble."

Saguru thought on that. "I had not meant as only, I was simply saying as someone who was possibly able to pick up on something. As for a licensed driver, it is also narrowed by who would not only allow us to go but accompany us." Saguru shook his head slightly. "I believe the likeliest candidate is Takagi-keiji."

A cop? Not what he would have chosen but Ojisan had a nasty way of messing things up when he didn't want them to be, and Kuroba's, both of theirs, mother wasn't really someone he felt comfortable with. His other mother was out of the question. "Fine. I'll find a way to talk to him alone. I don't think both of them will let us. Keep it quiet." Conan shook his head. "I'd rather Hattori stayed here but you want him to come with, so I'll ask." His sharp eyes, not dulled by any restraint now, looked into Kuroba's. Considering the behavior as of late, the name change was easier to accept. "My eyes are keen enough though. Don't under estimate me."

"It is not a matter of underestimating you. It is the fact that, some places are out of your range of vision."

"Do you think that's hindered me before?" Conan found his words a little defensive though, so he was ready to drop the subject. "If that's the case, considering your sight impairments, coming along wouldn't do any good for you." He cocked his head to the side and smiled, throwing the implications right back. "Neh?"

"I would rather come so I know if they are still there. If I do not have to, I would prefer to not reveal-" Saguru looked away. "I know you would be careful but, where they a-were, you would be hard pressed to check and retrieve on your own."

Conan smiled, his eyes lids falling half closed. "You want something." He eased up, putting his hands behind his head. "You know, you could have just said that. I could probably get it but if Hattori finds out we're gone he won't let us hear the end of it, that is, if he doesn't sneak out after us." If it was that hard to get though, Hattori shouldn't be climbing any walls and Takagi-keiji was in the same boat. "Don't worry, I'm not here to peep into your life." He could talk to him and Takagi-keiji at the same time. It'll make it easier to get both of them alone that way anyways.

"It is not so much that, more the nature of them. They literally cannot be replaced now. If they are gone or destroyed-" Saguru took a breath and shook his head, sitting upright. "I will go check on Watson. I am sure I can make my way there if you would direct me to the hallway, as I am sure chairs and such were moved to their previous places since last night."

Conan closed his eyes, making no move to help him. "Don't run away."

Saguru tilted his head, tempted to just try and go. Finally, he sighed and eased back into the seat he had just risen from, clenching his hands. _"Even gone I still try to follow what he said." _Saguru swallowed and looked toward Conan-kun. Not sure what to say or expect, he settled for an inquiry. "Very well, what do you intend to ask?"

"What you were about to say. You cut yourself off." Conan opened his eyes, backing up and leaning against one of the other chairs, his unoccupied hands going into his pockets. "It's clear it matters a great deal to you and if you can't share it, that's understandable. The fact that you started to talk about it though means that you do and were scared about what would come of it. I'm not about to judge you."

"Not even _he_ was aware I had them. A majority had been transferred to my laptop though some, the formatting or grain would not allow it. With the laptop gone, the few hard copies I had at the house are all I have." Saguru took a breath. "Of my mother."

Conan smiled. "Was it that hard to tell me that? I've got some pictures of my mom from when we go on vacation. I'm sure if I lost her I'd like to have those too." Conan dropped the smile and let out a breath. "Sometimes I don't understand you. You were always so straightforward before and the 'you' I met before wouldn't have hesitated. You did talk about your housekeeper worrying about your reputation if you didn't take that challenge last time. I didn't think you're mom would be any harder to talk about. Maybe I'm wrong though. If there's one thing that can't be put to an equation, it's someone's feelings." He walked over and took his hand. "Come on. You wanted to see your hawk, right?"

Saguru smiled and stood. "The difference. Baaya is still alive. When-... after the accident, we were not supposed to mention her. I actually thought it was just that he did not want a painful reminder to interfere with a task at hand. Now, I wonder if it was that he did not care. You noticed that I did not mention her, while I spoke readily of Baaya and even m-Hakuba-san."

Conan stopped and looked up at him. "Yes. You know, you have to stop that shuddering. If you're about to call him your father it's because, mentally, you still think of him that way. You've made the choice not to though, judging from the new introduction. If you want to stand by that decision, you have to accept it yourself, not because you think you should."

"I do not want any part of him, it simply happens in certain context, such as when referencing its use in the past." Saguru stopped as well and looked down. "How long did it take you to adjust enough that you did not slip up?"

"A day or two, maybe three. I had incentive though. I guess without that it'll take time. You're transition is easier than mine was. You know how hard it is not to refer to yourself as yourself?" Conan starting moving forward again, leading him to the wall before he stopped. "_I'll get the other two and met you in there. The back room is one of the more secluded places in the house and it'll be easier to talk_."

_"See you there."_ Saguru put his hand to the wall and started off, following the path back to the room Watson was.

Conan walked over. With Aoko-chan and her father gone, he had no reason to hide. The doctor must have been somewhere else so he didn't need to worry about him. The girls were the problem but he had a solution for that. Walking up to Hattori, he stopped. "Hattori, we need to talk."

Heiji looked down at Kudo and leaned forward. "OK, wha's up?"

"There's something I never got to talk to you about dealing with my rescue. I need the answer now." Conan tipped his head back. "It shouldn't take long but it's on the private side." He looked over at Takagi-keiji who had taken up the open seat on the couch, near the edge. "You too. I think I've shared enough with you. I want some answers now, in return."

Takagi looked over at Kudo-kun. He had been wondering when he'd ask for the whole story. Even now it seemed like some far off nightmare. So much had happened that had made the pains from back then almost insignificant. He did deserve to know though, if any of them did, seeing as the police knew more than the rescue. Takagi moved to stand, not needed to notice that Kudo-kun wanted this private. "Hai."

Kazuha tightened her grip on Heiji's arm. It was Kudo-kun though, right? It wasn't like he was leaving the house and he'd said it wouldn't take long. Reluctantly, he let her fingers slacken until she let go. She turned her head away, a blush across her face. "Jus' don' go bein' an idiot."

Heiji grinned. "Hey, I can' do that jus' goin' down the hall anymore 'en ya can sittin' here." He patted her arm before standing and heading off with a quick wave over his shoulder.

Kazuha smiled after him before sighing once he was out of sight. "_With you, won't be surprised if the floor caved in. Yer so accident prone_."

Conan lead the way to the back room, knocking on the door out of curtsey and walking in right after. He stayed near it until the other two had entered before close it and leaning against it with his arms folded. "I lied." He looked up at Hattori and gave him a sideways smirk. "How much are you for pawing around for some evidence, along with a few other things?"

Heiji snorted, noticing Ha-Kuroba 2 in the room already. "Some real activity will be a nice change. Where an' how soon?"

"Tonight. Less people the better. We're trying not to be noticeable."

"Woah, woah. Wait." Takagi put his hands up and looked around the room. "Ah, what exactly is going on?"

Conan tipped his head to the side and smile, though it really should have been called more of a grin. "We're going to his old residence to look into a few things. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two and technically it's a crime scene right now." He tried to look cute as he made his not-really re-question. "You can drive up, neh?"

Takagi dropped his hands slowly, more shocked than anything. He looked around the room in his speechlessness. Were they really trying to get into a crime scene? At night? With _him_? "And ah, why are we hiding this exactly?"

Hm. Good question. A good answer was there were people here who would insist in coming or at the very least, tailing them. That was too noticeable. "We're trying to not be suspicious and Ran isn't the only one I'd be worrying about if she found out what we were up to."

Takagi swallowed. If Sato somehow found out what he was doing it... it wasn't something he would be looking forward to. In the end he sighed, looking down and meeting Kudo-kun's eyes. "I'm telling Sato-san. Someone needs to know we're leaving."

Conan had seen Takagi-keiji go along with his decisions before but he was more than skeptical when he accepted this time. He didn't really care either way and odds were his dad knew where they'd be if he found them missing. His silence was enough of consent towards that. He looked over at Hattori. "We have to wait until Ran's asleep though. I don't need her worrying. I don't think she'd look into the bedroom but the less chance of that, the better." His smile turned confident again. "Kazuha-chan too."

"I could try ta get 'er ta go up wi' the the other girls." Heiji shrugged. He hadn't had much of a chance to do anything without her and, while he hadn't been complaining, he didn't want to drag her along or have her following him.

"I think it's cute," Conan said back, his eyes half closed and his eyebrows up. "Not the first time she's clung to you. She gets jealous really easily and there are a lot more girls here now."

"Aoko-san and Nakamori-keibu are returning to their home this evening so she may consent to keeping Ran-san company," Saguru said over Hattori's spluttering. "Also, I believe our leaving will be noticed by my family, so our trip will not go unknown." He still was unsure which way to refer to her as his use of 'my mother' was still for his birth mother.

"I don't doubt that considering we have to ask one of them for the keys." Conan shook his head. In view of events, Kid would have them. Taking him along was almost worst than Hattori because, while knew he could be quiet, the guy was more of a wild card. He couldn't predict his movements. "You can do that." He directed that comment at the new Kuroba. The guy was his friend and if anyone was going to get the keys without argument, it was him.

Saguru nodded. "I thought so. I can have them by this evening." He suspected Kaito was currently resting as he had not heard him since he had left, and with Aoko-san returning alone, it was the most logical option. _'He needs the sleep as I am sure he did not rest as much as the rest of us have had too.' _

Conan backed away from the door. That settled that. He smiled up at Hattori. This was going to be fun. He didn't think that there had been anything that the organization had missed, but not all of their cohorts were as intelligent.

Heiji nodded. They may have had the head start, but with them working together, they had better be as good as the girl said or one of them would find something.

Takagi sighed. He had no idea what was going on but he was still going to tell Sato. He wasn't going to go behind her back anymore. Without thinking, he went over to the chair and put his hand on... ah, Kuroba-kun's shoulder. Holding his shoulder lightly, he smiled. He'd spent all that time helping Hattori-kun that he should be able to do what he wanted now, and Takagi was ready to help him too. He didn't really know what to say to him so he just left the room after that. He sighed when he was out.

"Ya gonna hang out in here fer a bit or ya comin' back out?" Heiji asked from the door.

"I will stay here for a bit. I wish to try a few new things with Watson." Saguru nodded toward the door. "Ask the others to knock quietly and wait until I respond please."

Heiji shrugged. "O.K." He turned and headed out, seeing Kudo right there. He shut the door and leaned over. _"Ya really think we can find somethin' on 'em there?"_

Conan looked up. "I have no idea. Odds are they wouldn't have left anything behind but I can't be sure. If we don't look we'll never know. Besides, I'm interested in what else could have been left behind too."

_"So, I can' help but think there's more ta it. Ya said evidence bu' ya also said 'a few other things'. Wha' wouldn' be evidence?"_

"I thought that would be obvious. He's going with us, and you'd want to get any personal items back yourself, wouldn't you?" When in the world did he need to explain something so simple to Hattori? His expression asked as much.

_"Uh." _Heiji looked back at the door. _"Guess, with the trips the others had done, I'd figured he had everythin' by now." _Between the laptop, the hawk, not to mention the jacket that, if not for the circumstances, he'd have had to ask if he'd seen what he was wearing, he figured he had everything he needed. _"Just don' tell me ya got a coat like his." _Heiji smirked.

Conan colored and turned his head away. "_Not that it would fit me right now. Why do you care?_"

Heiji snorted. "I'd like ta see the two of ya wear 'em. Tha'd be too funny." He tipped his head. "'specially if ya still refuse ta shower. Bet the doc could help ya with that."

"It wouldn't really be funny and I don't need the help." Conan turned and walked away from him. Hattori was too nosy. He'd shower when he got around to it. He wasn't going to be treated like a child, especially given the doctor was one of the few who would do that.

Heiji rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. _"It was jus' a suggestion." _He headed off down the hall and walked over to the couch, dropping next to Kazuha. "Didn' do anything stupid, didja?"

Kazuha looked over at Heiji, coloring, and socked him in the arm. "Hey, that ain't yer line." She looked him over though and he didn't seem upset or anything. She thought he might be. Stupid Heiji making her worry about nothing.

"Is to." Heiji grabbed her fist. "Since ya act that way lately whenever I try ta go somewhere." He let a small smirk come through.

"'Course I do," Kazuha said back stubbornly. "Whenever ya go somewhere, somthin' happens ta ya. How do ya expect me ta react when ya can't stay outta trouble?"

Heiji leaned closer. _"Know I got help an' jus' wait 'til I get back."_

Kazuha colored that instant, shaking his hand off. "W- what's that supposed ta mean?"

"Hey, 'm a detective, but I ain' the only one here. We'll get in trouble, that's gonna happen." Heiji shrugged. _"Jus' easier ta focus on gettin' back out if we know others won' walk in ta the same thin'."_

"But Heiji..." Kazuha shifted her hands into her lap, running a thumb over her hand. She turned to him sharply, her hair moving slower than her body. "I ain't just gonna sit back. When I kin follow ya, I'm gonna follow ya. Ya may be a detective but I'm yer friend an ' that means that, thick or thin, when I kin come with ya, I'm gonna." Her eyes were hard. "Ya never left me behind so much before now an' ya ain't startin' now. Get that through yer thick head."

"I know ya will, but with what ya learned, ya gotta know why I don' wan' ya ta jus' follow." Heiji huffed. _"Between what Kuroba, the new one, took an' wha the guy from the firs' hospital threatened... if ya ain' right with me, don' jus' try ta follow. Tha's all I wan'. If I know ya can do that." _He put his hand on hers. _"I'll know any threats ain' gonna work."_

"Heiji." Kazuha kept her eyes hard-focused on him. "I ain't ever gonna promise you that. I don't care how much they threaten ya, about me or not." She felt tears on the edges of her eyes but her anger overrode it. "I'd come fer ya every time, an' I wouldn't be stupid 'bout it. I'd make sure ta get ya back. I wouldn't just let ya suffer."

Heiji huffed. _'Rather be able ta fight back.' _"Jus' don' do it alone."

"Ahou." Kazuha swallowed. "I'm not like someone who run off withou' thinkin'." She looked at him, some pity there. "_Ya know ya wouldn't stop if I were hurt, so don't ask such stupid promises." _She wiped her eye with the back of her hand. Ahou.

Ran felt odd sitting there, hearing every few things the others said, when they weren't whispering. She knew that she'd do the same for Conan-kun and he had done it for her, no matter which size he was. She hadn't followed him and that had been when he'd been attacked and should have died. She looked around, wondering where he was but knowing he was somewhere in the house and smiled.

Conan stopped before he hit the main room, peeking in to see the doctor. Hattori had gone off after Kazuha and he wasn't going to bring attention to himself. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, seeing Asano-sensei at a desk, almost oblivious to those around him as he went through some papers that were too high on the desk to see. "Sensei?"

Asano looked over at the doorway. "Ah, Conan-kun." He turned slightly. The boy was a mystery. Half the time, he wasn't sure if he should treat him as a child or more like one of the teens. _'Not bothering to bathe puts him in the child one.'_

How in the world do you ask for help with something like this? His wounds had closed or were close to it. A few he knew he didn't want to feel under water quiet yet though. Some help with soap and a cup sounded nice but it was embarrassing and next to impossible to ask for that kinda help. After a few seconds of standing there and not having anything to say he threw away that restraint. He needed to wash and if someone like Ran mentioned it, it would be much worse than Hattori. "Can you help me in the bathroom?"

Asano nodded and put the papers down. "Of course." He stood and headed toward him. _'Strange kid... like he just had to disprove any thought that he's a kid.'_

Conan already knew where the bathroom was so all he did was nod. It was just a few doors down and on the other side of the hall. He waited until the doctor was in with him before reaching up and locking the door. He didn't need any teasing from this. Taking off his shirt, he realized it had been a while since the bandages had been changed. He probably didn't need them anymore. His leg had been the most open and that had stopped bleeding a while ago. Taking them off was annoying but he'd done it before. He was _not_ going to be taking his boxers off and he didn't know what to do about the bandage on the side of his head so he stopped once he had all the ones from his neck down off. His blue eyes looked up at the doctor, letting him decide the rest.

Asano knelt down. The kid had been elusive, if anything. _'Should have just had him change these yesterday.' _He reached for the bandage to remove it. "Here we go. It should be healed enough to go without, but I'll cover it with some gauze after if you want." He wasn't sure if the boy would be comfortable with it exposed yet, but it all came down to which way the kid went if he'd run it past the parents... whichever ones to tell.

Conan nodded. He wasn't too sure how much it would have healed, barring that it was good amount of skin and he'd kept it from the air, but by now the blood should have congealed. He was going to be walking around with however it looked around Ran or Hattori though. He looked at the doctor, letting him take the bandage off. If he could, until he could figure out another way, he'd be the only one to see it. It came off easily enough and, since visuals weren't a problem for him, he was just happy he could hear normally again for a while, though that ear was picking up sound worse. It would take a while to adjust. Going over to the bathtub, the porcelain was cold on his skin as he got in.

Asano reached up and detached the showerhead, adjusting it to a fine spray. "Here we go." He turned the water on tried to keep to the helping and not taking over.

Conan saved washing his hair for second since he'd have to be more careful with that. Taking the soap, he foamed it into his hands before carefully washing himself off. Any strangeness he felt before was gone now and he stepped, or put a limb under, the water to wash off the soap. When he got to his hair he only washed half of it. He wasn't going to risk it. He was careful when he put his head under the water and raised it out. He put conditioner in and washed it out too, stepping back and trying to get the water out of his hair before he turned it upright. "Arigato." He looked down at himself, knowing he didn't have any other shorts. His mom had gone out though to pick up a few things. "Neh, Sensei. Can you ask my mom for some boxers?"

Asano nodded and stood, grabbing a towel off the shelf. "Here, you can dry off before she brings them." He shook his head. "With the clothes popping up for everyone, I wouldn't be surprised."

Conan took the towel, drying off his hair carefully first. "Just bring them in. You don't need to bring her with you." If she came then, whatever. He wasn't going to be unlocking the door though and Kid's mother knew not to mess with him about private matters.

Asano shrugged and left, going to find one of the women to track down some clothes for the boy. Kudo-san's wife was the first one he found and she pulled out a change of clothes but pouted when he said he'd just wanted clothes. The boy was acting like one of those teens again and he wasn't going to blame him for wanting to get dressed alone. He knocked first to let Conan-kun know he was coming in but when he tried turning it, it was locked. "Conan-kun, it's just me."

Conan unlocked the door, looking around for his mom before letting the doctor in, shutting it, and locking it again. He held up his hands for the clothes and took them, being careful when he put them on. The bandage he couldn't really do without a mirror and it was too high.

Asano waited for Conan-kun to dress before grabbing some gauze out of the cabinet. "I'll just use some of this. It'll give you better hearing while keeping the area clean." He made a few folds and placed it to the area, using a piece for a quick wrap around and tying it off. "Easier to change too when you bathe. There, how's that feel?"

"Fine." Conan put a hand on top of the gauze to feel where it was. He smiled up at the doctor before going to the door, unlocking it again and opening it. "Arigato, sensei." He took a few quick steps once he got outside the door before just walking normally. There, Hattori couldn't complain about anything now.

Asano shook his head but felt a smile form all the same. _'At least his spirits are still up.' _Asano cleaned up the bathroom and dropped the towel in the laundry hamper before heading back to his notes. He scanned the papers again and started adding a few of his own.

Conan went and sat down next to Ran. He folded his legs in front of him and put his hand under his chin. He wished he knew the layout but the new Kuroba seemed like he wanted time of his own. With nothing left to think on, Conan dealt with hypothetical situations, trying to figure out just what he could be dealing with and what he could rationally find and where, assuming he had a good enough read on the kind of house it was.

Ran looked down at him and smiled. He was thinking hard, not paying any attention to the show that was on. Glancing over, she saw a similar look on Hattori. _'They really will never change.' _She settled in and watched the show, thinking of seeing if the others would want to eat when it was over.

…

Heizo stepped up to the door of one of the more exquisite structures in the neighborhood. He had come days ago looking for his son. He couldn't stay while he went gallivanting off on his own, injured. He had gotten more than enough information about his wanderings from the hospital staff. Having Shizuka stay was her own decision but he had made her wait until he returned. Heiji was their son and this wasn't behavior that would be tolerated. He was a good detective for someone young, but there were times he was overstepping his boundaries. If it weren't for the Inspector who's name he had heard well enough from those of lesser importance, his son's whereabouts would still be unknown. With several hard knocks on the door, his wife and friend behind him, he waited to see exactly how Heiji would explain himself.

Sato frowned, knowing everyone that was suppose to be there were inside. She stood and headed to the door. Three people. Two male, one female. She cracked the door part way. "Can I help you?"

Heizo held up his decorum and nodded to the woman who had opened the door. "I was sent word our children are here."

Sato frowned for a moment. "If so, who did?" She wasn't going to believe them until she _knew _they were the real ones, considering the only ones whose parents weren't there were the two Osakan teens and none of the ones here had Hattori-kun's dark skin.

"Inspector Nakamori, now if you would please." Heizo slanted one of his eyes open. "I need to have a word with my son."

"Son... You're Hattori-kun's father?" Sato was really surprised at that but opened the door further. To know Nakamori-keibu was there as well as the teens was a plus. "With all due respect, I have to make sure. You have identification?" Sato looked up at the man, not backing down.

Heizo reached into his coat pocket but he wasn't going to be kept outside. He let the woman see his badge as he moved. She didn't frighten him and he wasn't going to be side railed any longer. "Heiji?"

Sato nodded and stepped back, straightening up. "Though the doorway on the left. Kazuha-chan is in there too-"

Heizo had gotten his directions and spared enough time to slip off his shoes. He would need to see if this woman was the owner and apologize to her for his rudeness but right now priorities came first. His wife and his old friend were on his heals as he went into the room only to see his son lounging on a couch and staring at the television. In a firm voice he called out to him. "Heiji."

Heiji was wondering about what they may find at the Hakuba house when his name in his dad's voice jarred him out of his thought. He stood quickly and looked over to see both his parents standing there. "Tousan. Kaasan."

"Oh Hei-chan." Shizuka ran over to her son, wrapping her arms around him before backing up and swatting him on the head. "Why didn't ya call? Do ya know how worried we were? First ya just up and leave the house, missin' school, then we find out ya were dealin' with a kidnapping an' wound up at the hospital, only ta miss you an' no one was tellin' us where you were." She pulled her fan out and pointed it at her son, though all she was feeling was relieved. "What do you think ya were doin', not calling us in all this time?"

Heiji made sure not to look at Kudo since that was who his mom knew he'd been going on about, just like Kazuha had. "Things came up an' it was too dangerous ta try 'n' bring more people in." Heiji looked at his mom than over at his dad. No matter what, he knew they, unlike Hakuba-han, wouldn't try to kill him. "'specially you guys. There was a dirty cop, high up, an' he'd almost killed a friend a mine..." Heiji came to a stop. He wasn't sure how much the new Kuroba wanted the story passed.

Heizo stepped up to his son. His logic was outrageous and any dirty cops on the force he could have easily handled, along with his wife. A simple phone call to say he had left the hospital and was roaming around on some new case wasn't much to ask and his son had to know he was going too far. He was still underage and while he lived in this world, he would listen to reason at the very least. He needed to teach a lesson. Grabbing Heiji's wrist, he held his arm up to chest height. "Break free."

Heiji winced slightly with the shiver but forced it away, reminding himself who was holding him.

Saguru had head the knocks and took the time to send Watson to the chair before making his way out. He caught enough to know who was there though hearing the order gave him the direction toward which to face, being too far away to make out anyone's form with any distinction. "Hattori Heizo I presume."

Heizo momentarily turned his attention away from his son. "I am. I'll be with you in a minute." He looked back down at Heiji, his eye peeking open. "You can do whatever it takes to get free. If ya can't, then it's pointless fer you to stay here any longer and yer going back home with yer mother. If it was so dangerous, than either the danger has past an' you can leave or you're only going to be hindering others with you're weakness. So, which is it?"

Heiji clenched his teeth when he heard Kuroba 2 come in, glancing over at him, than back. "Whatever it takes." He eyed his father, meeting his stare and bringing his hand up to his dad's free arm and holding it tightly but not forcefully, more to him. It was the closest he'd do yet. _"Whether the danger is still here or not, this is what he needs an' since I know ya won't try ta kill me," _Heiji quickly moved his free hand to his dad's wrist, the same place he'd seen Neechan use._ "I ain' leavin'."_

Heizo let go of Heiji. The boy was learning but not even close to the things he needed to understand. His hand released, he brought him up towards him by the shirt collar. Heiji had some growing up to you. "Yer still a child. Yer wants are childish. Yer tactics are childish. Yer reasoning is also childish." He let him go, watching his son eye him back. This would be one lesson he had to learn on his own. He could see the selfish-nearsightedness in the boy's eyes still. They were his mistakes to make. "Stay then." He hadn't nothing more to say to him and his son's journey wasn't over yet. He'd be getting a call. Heiji knew better. For now, he was done. He walked away, letting them all do as they wished.

Shizuka shook her head. They were both childish if someone were to ask her. Now that he was free, she swatted her son none-too gently on the head with her fan again. "Yer father is right though. Ya could have called. I know ya've skipped school before but just a call 'bout where you were would have been enough."

Heiji ducked with the blow and rubbed it. He shifted before reaching forward and embracing her, just as she had him moments ago. _"Glad I remember you both."_

Shizuka was a little surprised. Heiji hadn't shown her affection in what felt like a very long time now. Her arms fell naturally around him, her hand holding him to her on the back of his head. "_What are ya talkin' about, Hei-chan? What's the matter?"_

Heizo went over to the boy that had called out to him. He looked the boy over but his features didn't look familiar and he never mistook a face. He'd never met this boy before. "Did you want somethin'?"

Saguru focused on the figure in front of him and bowed politely. "Hattori is a loyal person and cares for his friends. You should be proud of him."

Heizo reevaluated the boy before him. His slight accent spoke of time away from Japan more than his foreign features did. He hadn't stepped far from the wall and his eyes were focused slightly off. "I never questioned his loyalty and I never said I wasn't proud of him." Heizo looked back, his wife and son having a conversation of their own. "He just has some growing up to do." His sight was back on the new boy in less than a heartbeat. "And who are you?"

"Ha-Kuroba Saguru, forgive the slip, I am still in the process of getting use to it." Saguru gave a small nod. _"No disrespect but perhaps occasionally telling him that would help with that."_

"If I tell him, he'll stop strivin' ta be the best that he can." Heizo looked down at the boy but he didn't recognize the name. "Heiji isn't the kind of person who kin be satisfied if I were to tell him now. He still has far to go. You do too." He didn't have an explanation, but the boy's demeanor told him as much. "That doesn't change a thing with how proud a parent is. There's room for growth, an' until you die, you will always be down that path." He let the boy end with that. He wouldn't be lecturing him and he had no reason to defend himself, but he could tell that someone needed to hear it, whether it was the boy, or Heiji if the word was passed on, he wasn't sure.

"Interesting choice of words. Hakuba Damashi came across as having similar thoughts, though the means to an end that, I hope, are very different."

Heizo shook his head. He had picked up on some of the happenings that Heiji had gotten himself into. Judging from circumstances, he could judge easily enough who the boy was to be making such inferences. "Kuroba-kun, who owns this house an' where might he be?"

"Asano-sensei owns this house and, as to his location, I can only say he is not in the far back room. You will have to ask one of the others."

Heiji shook his head slightly. _"Fer a bit, I didn' 'member... no' long after I go' my memories back," _He pulled back slightly to look over at where his dad and Kuroba were talking. _"The dirty cop that tried ta kill him was his own dad."_

Shizuka let Heiji go, her eyes going over to the person he was looking at. There was a sadness in Heiji's stare but the firm strength in every fiber of his being didn't show much more than there. "There're people 'a ever flavor in this world." She turned back, putting a hand on the side of her son's face. "Heiji, you could have called. I was really worried fer you. Remember, strength comes from not only yourself."

"I know. 'at's why I wanna stay." Heiji looked back at his mom. "Not sure which of us'd be here if not fer the others. I ain' gonna leave yet. No' sure I should anyway. Gotta wait fer-" Heiji knew he had to tell them, they'd find out anyway, always did. "Another dirt bag targeted me a' the hospital. The 'every flavor' ya mentioned, he an' a few others decided they wanted us fer 'emselves in every sense of the word."

Shizuka looked at Heiji, her eyes almost searching. There were many uses for that word, too many to even think of. Heiji was going through a lot right now and it was clear enough her son wouldn't be coming home with her just yet. She put her hand gently against the side of his face. "I'll be staying at 'a hotel near by. You know my number. Be sure to call me when ya get the chance. I won't take ya home against yer will, 'least not yet. I can give ya the chance ta do whatcha need to do, but I need my son too."

"I will. Ookini, Okan."

She smiled and dropped her hand. "I trust ya Heiji, just make sure to keep safe. I heard you were pretty injured in the hospital." She hadn't meant to cause a scene, but Heiji seemed like he'd be fine on his own. He did need to learn to at least call though. Her husband wasn't back in the room yet and they had both ignored the others in the there. Out of respect and to leave things as they were, she waited for her husband to return, which he did after a few minutes. With a bow to those in the room, she left just as quickly as she had entered, though this time it was Heizo who stayed behind a few seconds to look Heiji over. That made her smile. Really, those two.

Kazuha smiled, waving goodbye to her dad happily. She was glad to see him and she really should have called. Heiji had taken so much of her energy worrying over that she really hadn't thought to call her dad, afraid of what Heiji would do if they were forced to go home. He followed Heiji's parents out though and she smiled more, looking over at him. It disappeared a little since Heiji didn't seem to be as happy to see them as she had her dad. The ahou had better sit down again though. He was fast on his feet and, standing, she didn't trust him to stay still.

Conan breathed a sigh, looking over at Hattori. "You know that was no real reason to stay. Why didn't you want to go home with you're parents? A phone and my parents coming to get you later would have been fine if you really wanted to go with them."

Heiji looked over at Kudo. "I jus' didn' wanna be taken back. 'd rather go myself." He dropped back onto the couch and crossed his arms.

Conan smiled over at him. "You know, you didn't tell them a thing about planning to leave and you will need a passport."

Heiji shrugged. "I'll let 'em know 'fore we leave. Far as a passport, it's at the Agency wi' the rest a my stuff. Didn' bother bringin' it around so it'd still be there, an' intact."

"I would hope it would be intact. What? You bring any mice along in there on your trip over?" Conan raised and eyebrow but this petty conversation wasn't going anywhere. "I wouldn't mind getting it later along with some of my stuff." He wanted to talk to the professor and get a new dart for his watch. As long as they were leaving tonight, a side trip should be fine.

Heiji nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We could see about getting you a small jacket so you'd match 'im." Heiji looked over at Kudo with a smirk, tipping his head toward the hall before realizing the guy had stayed there and hadn't moved.

"Don't push your luck," Conan said with half closed eyes. He may not have his watch at the moment to rely on, but that didn't mean he didn't have everything else.

Saguru shook his head. He had wondered why Hattori had not teased him as Kaito had and now knew it was that he had aimed it at Conan-kun. Saguru turned to return to the room, thinking of their escapade later that night and the chance of broaching the possibility with Conan-kun of him having a synthetic auricle. _'On the off chance anything is still there, it would be best to plan for that ahead of time.'_ "Conan-kun, would you join me for a moment?"

Conan looked up from where he had he had averted his eyes over to K2. "Sure." He shot one last glare at Hattori before getting off the couch and going over to him. If he had wanted to talk here, he would have just spoken, so he tapped his leg, waiting to see what he wanted.

Saguru moved his hand out toward Conan-kun and crouched. _"You remember the hand in the video? I was planning on using the same material and method to fashion an auricle for you, prior to this. Would you be interested? While I could not do it myself, if the things are still there, those here with the knowledge and skills to fabricate it could do so."_

Conan looked at him and thought about it. He shook his head. "Ultimately, the one's who will care the most about it will be Ran and Hattori. I don't care either way and it will be easier without it. I don't really care what anyone else thinks either." Conan paused for a second before continuing. "Let me ask them and get back to you." He smiled. "Thanks for the offer."

Saguru nodded. He had not considered it as much for appearance purposes as functionality. Either way, it would be what he chose. "You know where I will be, just knock first and wait for me to say something."

"Sure." Conan only spoke after he nodded, not sure K2 would be able to see him move. He went back over to his seat and situated himself before looking up at Ran. "I have a question." His eyes weren't demanding and he had no real expression, just curiosity. He put a hand up to the bandage. "How much does this bother you? If I could get something that looked real, would that be better or worse?" Frankly, if he was pushed to decide himself, he'd rather not bother with anything. Visually though, he doubted anyone would be pleased with that.

Ran was surprised at the out of the blue question. "I-" She smiled. "I know it won't be worse to see it with something, but, is it safe to leave it without... I mean... just to have it exposed? If you can have something to shield it, that'd be good... right?" Ran thought to the biology class, something about the sensitivity of the inner ear and why the piece of the ear you could see... whatever it was, the outer ear, was there.

"Things will be a little noisier and I won't be able to judge direction as well, but I wouldn't be careless. A piece of some thin material would fix up those problems." He looked at her, only getting worry and not an answer. "I'm asking you more or less if you'd be bothered by a fake one?" If he knew she was hurt, and it was because of him, seeing her pretend like it had never happened would only hurt him more. With her, he just couldn't gage what her reaction would be.

Ran shook her head but bit her lip. "I wouldn't be bothered if you had one... at least if you're out. With the stuff you and your friends get into, if it would help with stuff like direction, maybe you should. Not like you'd be at a desk or something and just need to look around." She smiled. "If you can say you'll be able to be as safe with or without it, I don't care."

Conan smiled at her. "Okay." If Ran didn't care either way, and even though she hadn't really said it aloud, maybe he wouldn't mind it. It did seem like it would make things easier, but really, it wasn't like anyone was going to ask him to explain it. Sliding back off the couch, he poked Hattori in the leg. "You heard most of that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, like I could miss that." He leaned forward. "I agree. _I'd rather know where a sound came from then have ta guess. It'd be a good idea." _He paused then looked over at Kuroba 2. "Guess he suggested it since ya never brought it up 'til now."

"I hadn't planned on it until I was 'back home'." Conan smiled and looked over at Ran, air quoting after. He looked back at Hattori. "And yeah. It might be easier with the people who are here now." He half shrugged. "So I guess that doesn't leave me much choice." He went back over to K2 who seemed to be waiting for him. He tugged a little on his pants again. "I wouldn't mind."

Saguru had heard him pose the question right away and paused, deciding to wait rather than return to the room as he had intended. While Ran-san's muttering was slightly indistinct, Hattori agreeing with her meant Conan-kun no doubt would have definitive answer. Saguru nodded down at Conan-kun when he heard the statement. "Then that will be something to take care of as soon as we get the chance."

"To be honest, it can wait." Conan smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I only have one place to stop when I'd need to, considering you're all living together now, or going to. While we're gone and, with sand, I think I'll stick with a bandage." Conan pushed K2's leg, though he didn't have much force as a kid. "You've been wanting to go, right? _I don't know what room he's in or who's going to be sharing with him, so just don't forget to get the keys later_."

Saguru smiled, holding up a finger for each question as he answered them. _"I know, I will and I can have them tonight."_

Conan watch K2 go back to the back room and settled himself back on the couch. They should be eating soon and he was getting hungry. That seemed a good enough time to get the keys. Nothing was ready yet though, seeing as the main cook was sitting beside him, so he rested his cheek against his hand as he leaned on the armrest, watching some more television. He was used to all the TV hours living with Mouri-ojisan, but he was starting to want a book.

Ran stood just as the show was ending and headed to the kitchen to start cooking. She still felt odd doing it but Asano-sensei had given permission to make meals so she started making supper.

Kazuha watched Ran-chan get up and leave, waiting until she left the room before looking at Heiji. Her glare was just as serious. She would be leaving him alone in here with the cops at least. That should keep him from being stupid. She touched his arm before she got up, just so he knew she'd be watching him. With all these people, Ran-chan really needed some help.

…

Aoko smelled the food and looked toward the hallway. She headed to the room she'd left Kaito in, slipping in to see him still sleeping. She shook her head and walked over to the bed. "Kaito. Supper's almost ready." She reached forward when he didn't move and touched his arm. "Bakaito." Aoko huffed and shook him. "Come on, you slept late today and sleeping again. Wake. Up."

Kaito let out a breath and peeked an eye open at Aoko. What was so wrong about sleeping? In his half delirium, he noticed something didn't quite add up. "How'd you know I slept in late?"

"Your mom said you were still sleeping so you'd be late getting here." Aoko smirked. "I guess you didn't know your brother squealed on you. It was after 11 when she was talking to him."

Kaito sighed, putting his wrist up to his forehead and shielding his eyes from the light. "_Squealing little piglet. I have to get back at him then. Let me sleep._" Kaito rolled over. "_I'll eat later._"

Aoko frowned but than smiled. "OK." She turned and walked out of the room, heading to the one Kuroba-kun had been using.

'_Ah, like I could be hungry'_. Kaito rolled over and took out his phone, checking and seeing Jii-chan had called him an hour ago. He hit the call button to call him back. If there was time, he'd get some more sleep. After that he was going to sneak upstairs and lock one of the rooms up there. No one would wake him up then.

Saguru heard the soft knock and sent Watson to perch on his cage. "Come in."

Aoko opened the door and was surprised Kuroba-kun was standing across the room. "Supper's ready and Kaito's trying to sleep through it."

_'Again?' _Saguru nodded. "You go on ahead, I will attempt to wake him when I come. Which room is he using?"

"Ummm... the second from the end on the left... so-" Aoko turned to see if she could count them.

"That is sufficient." Saguru looked over toward Watson as he thought of what he was going to do. "I will join you once I have attempted to convince him to come, as I am sure that was your intention." The silence confirmed it and the first sound to break it was the door shutting.

Kaito hung up with Jii-chan. All right. He had some scheming to do. He'd get it later, tonight. For now it was fine to let sleeping dogs lie. He didn't even put his phone away as he laid it on the bed, still on his side and turned away from the evil light Aoko had left on, and fell back to sleep.

Saguru approached the room, counting the doors and coming to the one he knew was correct. He had not ventured into this by himself as of yet but he entered and slowly moved across the room. He finally touched the bed and moved along it, reaching out gently and feeling a pant leg. He took a shallow breath and moved up to the pockets, searching for the keys to the van.

Kaito shifted. Ah, someone was annoying him again. He shifted inward more, trying to get away from them. "_Knock it off_."

Saguru moved back, not having even felt the slightest form of the keys. He did not want to let him know he was there, though the reaction was enough to relay to the others. He turned and left the room.

Conan grabbed his food from Ran. As before, he took it into the main room only this time he wasn't as hungry. He had other things on his mind and he hadn't been getting enough exercise to want the food. It was strange, and he wouldn't let Hattori know it or look over at him to say as much, but he was glad he hadn't gone home. He was also strangely glad he was coming along tonight. He hadn't wanted it logically, but putting that aside, he wasn't really sure how to put it into words. Maybe he needed the reassurance since he was still injured, though he wished it was coming from someone who wasn't also injured.

Chikage looked over from where she'd help the girls set out the food. Most of the others had got their food when Saguru came in but Kaito hadn't. She'd noticed Asano-sensei, Ginzo-kun, and Ran-chan's parents hadn't come in yet either. She smiled when Aoko-chan moved forward and lead him to a chair. Knowing he'd be fine, she slipped out to find the others. Asano-sensei was in the first room off the hall and readily headed to the kitchen. Ran-chan's mother was off by herself too. When she opened the door, she smiled. "Alone in here? You almost missed supper."

Eri looked up at the other woman. It had been a while since she had left but, for the moment, she still didn't want to be anywhere near her husband. She'd caught up on most of the case she was technically supposed to be on, though she had never met with her client. As of now, she would be 'out on vacation' like the kids were from school. Work, unfortunately, had consequences though. Her phone was off and sitting in her pocket for the time being. "I'll eat later." The kids needed to come first anyway, and she could eat after her husband had come and gone.

Chikage shrugged. "OK. I gotta find Ginzo-kun and Mouri-kun. They disappeared somewhere too." She gave a small wave and walked away, leaving the door cracked open.

Hm. Eri looked toward the door. If he needed to be found, maybe she could be fast enough and get food now not to risk getting caught up with him later.

Chikage checked a few more room and came toward the back door. As soon as she reached it, she shook her head. _'Of course, still outside.'_

Nakamori was leaning against the side of the building. He was planning on getting Aoko after dinner and seeing Chikage peek out the door, he waved her off. He wasn't interested in dinner himself and it was nice to be outside.

Chikage nodded at Ginzo-kun and looked over at Mouri-kun before she backed off to leave the two men outside. "I'll bring you some. Saguru's in the kitchen and you smell like smoke." Smiling at his grumble, she headed back inside. She saw Kisaki-sensi slipping back into the room she'd been in and smiled.

Takagi ate some of the food, looking over at Sato. He waited until she finished eating too, looking over at her. He had said he didn't want to lie to her but... he didn't want her to worry either. After a few chances of not being able to say anything, he looked down and sighed. Well, maybe later tonight.

Sato stood and looked at Wataru. He'd been acting strange for a while now and she was tired of it. "Come on." She grabbed him around the arm and tugged. If he wanted to say something to her, he was going to, and it usually happened when they were alone.

"Ah." Takagi got up, having no choice but to follow Sato when she hauled him away. Once they were out of the sight of the others and in the hallway, she let him go. Takagi looked at her, a hand going to his other arm and rubbing it. "Ah, Sato-san." He looked in her eyes before looking down a little and smiling. "Um." He didn't really know how to tell her and for some reason finding his words was a lot harder than it used to be.

Sato sighed and put her hands on her hips. "What are you and the others up to?"

"Others?" Takagi looked up at Sato, surprised she'd caught on so fast. "Um, well, Hattori-kun, Kudo-kun, and Hak- ah." Takagi shook his head. He wouldn't be used to calling one of them by their first name, but he did prefer it to be Kaito-kun. "Kuroba-kun want to go check out his house and I know it's kinda dangerous right now and they're still hurt." Takagi let out a breath, through with the tension of trying to tell her this and straightening up as he looked Sato in the eye again. "And I'm going to go with them tonight."

Sato shook her head. After everything they had gotten into since Friday, she wasn't that surprised. "Conan-kun asks to talk to you guys and when you come back, all three of you are quiet. Hattori-kun didn't even notice his parents show up, and didn't want to go with them." She huffed. "Nakamori-keibu and his daughter are heading home tonight and I don't want to leave the others here alone." She looked him in the eye and put a hand to his cheek so he couldn't look away. "So help me, you'd better all come back better than you have been."

Takagi was again surprised, but at the contact. Sato didn't usually do more than touch his hand, but if he was really serious about her, maybe she was really serious about him too. He didn't need her to change for him though. He put his hand on top of hers, his surprise falling away to show his steadfast resolve. "Hai, I will."

Sato nodded. "Good." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to give the girls the help she'd promised with clean up.

Takagi blushed like crazy. Leaning against the wall for a second, he tried to calm himself down. That was... so cute. That thought made him blush more and he went off to the bathroom instead, going to wash his face before he went back in there with them.

Nakamori had eaten some of the food Chikage had brought him but only because it was in front of him. He wanted to get back home and get some of his own things, be in a familiar environment with his own food and the smell of home for a while. He went in to find Aoko after he was finished picking at it, pretty sure she must have finished as well. Kaito-kun, thank Kami, wasn't with her or he may never have gotten her to leave. Throwing his jacket over her, he went with her to the car that was around the corner. His car. It felt kind of nice to have his own things again. She could do with some time without those two and get one of her own jackets. He did promise her they'd be back the next day, and as long as it wasn't too early, he'd let her decide when.

…

Heiji stayed on the couch when the others slipped off to bed. Sato-keiji had pulled him aside and got a promise to be careful and how they were all still hurt and the next time tell her too. She could be as scary as Kazuha. He glanced over at her. It was only kinda dangerous if the place was still being watched. Mostly it was retrieval. She'd kill him for leaving or planning to. _'Betta ta beg forgiveness than ask permission.'_

Kazuha, once she was sure the others were gone, held onto Heiji's arm. It was so nice to be so close and not have him push her away. They usually fought, but even that could be fun too. Resting her cheek against his arm, she let out a breath. "_It's so nice. Better 'cause our parent ain't here though_." She loved her dad and he loved her but she could only imagine how this would feel if it were at one of their house's. Here, freedom was actually gained inside the walls instead of out.

_'Yeah... so dead when she finds out.' _Heiji nodded and moved his hand to cover hers. _"Yeah, not sure how nice yer dad'd be ta me."_

_"Whatcha talkin' 'bout? My dad likes ya. Its_ yer _parents that'd kill ya_." Kazuha laughed a little. Funny. She didn't think either of their parents would be mad at her. Then again, she wasn't the complete ahou Heiji could be.

Heiji looked down at her head where it was on his arm. _"An' ya thought I was-" _He shook his head. True now, but if he found out he had told Kazuha how he felt... he didn't even have the injuries Kudo had to get out of it with just some yelling. _"Ferget it."_

Kazuha held him tighter, smiling, though he couldn't see it. "_Never_." She would never forget a thing Heiji did or said. It was important. It was life. She loved him. She wasn't going to press him for what he'd been about to say, she was just happy to be with him. She'd never gotten to sleep even in the same room as him before now.

Heiji wondered how he'd move if her grip put his arm to sleep. _"She falls asleep like this, I ain't gettin' away from her wi'out a crowbar.' _He swallowed but grinned and tapped her hand. "Hey, ya mind sleepin' upstairs wi' Neechan company tonight? I figure wi' the others gone, we could use the rooms an' Kudo 'n' Kuroba 2 may not wan' ta share wi' ya an' I know Neechan an' Sato-keiji wouldn' like wakin' up either. I jus' can' use the couch again."

"_Nah_." If Heiji was staying here, she didn't mind. It was nice being with him. "_I don' mind._" Especially with Heiji so close. She could sleep on the ground outside for all she cared.

Heiji nodded but he wondered if Takagi-keiji would come in and get them to go to sleep. It'd work as an excuse.

Kazuha loved being with Heiji. It was so nice. She never got chances like this and she was happy that it didn't seem to be ending. As happy as she was, she felt really tired. Not long after she has spoken with him, she found herself loosing her grasp on reality. The night translated into her dream world almost seamless as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Kaito walked out of the shadows once he was sure they were both out. He discarded the container for the sleeping gas and rustled in his pocket, finding a cloth and putting it to Hattori's face. Seemed something was going on while he'd been sleeping. "Hey. What are all of you planning?"

Heiji tried to pull away from waking to a cloth over his face and eyed the owner. _"Gimme a heart attack why doncha." _He looked down at Kazuha, sound asleep. "Owe ya one fer that anyway." He huffed and eased his arm out of her grasp but put it around her to ease her to laying down as he spoke. "Kudo 'n', well, yer brother, are headin' ta his ol' house ta look 'round. Me an' Takagi-keiji ar' goin' with. Me ta look, him ta drive."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Really? When did all of you talk about that?" He let out a light breath of air. "Fine. I have somewhere I want to go anyway. I do have to get back at a certain brother of mine for not telling me about this though." He winked at Hattori. "Mind repaying the favor and not talking to me so I can match your footsteps and surprise him?"

"OK." Heiji shrugged. "Jus' so ya know, ya were sleepin'. I know he tried ta wake ya fer supper. I guess ya weren't awake enough ta know who it was." He smirked and walked toward the hallway backwards to see the reaction that not knowing it was his brother he'd shoo'd off gave him.

Kaito dropped his smile. He didn't remember Saguru- at all. He remembered Aoko trying to wake him but after that it was all pretty blurry. That stupid idiot probably took in the wrong way too. He sighed. Well, he'd make sure that didn't happen again. He raised an eyebrow, matching his steps to Hattori's, even when they weren't evenly paced. What had he been expecting?

Heiji turned and headed to the bedroom he figured the two of them would be dragged to to sleep. He went to ease the door open. _"No' sure if Neechan's mom is sleepin' or not."_

Kaito put an hand on Hattori's wrist. "_I came in the front door. I wasn't going to creep around the house with everyone here. They're in the back_." Did Hattori really think he was physic and knew from just seeing him that they were up to something?

_"Really?" _Heiji started off to the back. _"Least they coulda done was help get Kazuha ta go wi' Neechan or some'in' 'stead a goin' off an' jus' waitin'."_

Kaito wasn't going to agree with that since he didn't think there was any way any of those three could really have done that. He held back the small laugh. Maybe Tantei-kun. _Maybe_. Once Hattori opened the door he stopped, letting him enter first. In just a second he could see where several of them were. It wasn't hard to tell where Saguru was and he took the same steps after Hattori, after missing two, and grabbed his brother in a one-armed, sideways, hug. "_What do you think you're doing sneaking off? You know I was half asleep. I didn't mean it if I said anything bad to you._"

Saguru shook his head. If Hattori or Kaito took his search for the keys that way, it at least gave him a reason to come without offending him. _"I gathered that from the way you mumbled. I was not aware you were going to awake in time." _He found he felt slightly better too. Kaito had been in the house before and he knew he would be able to be careful with anything they found if he did join them.

Kaito was a little disappointed that he didn't scare him, but oh well. Maybe it was better that he didn't. He backed off, resting in a crouch on the tips of his feet. "_Are you going to be alright going back there?_"

Saguru had wondered if he would be. He had convinced himself it would be simple enough not to mention, he knew he needed to. _"It was still my home and considering the circumstances, I would rather find out what I can while I have the chance and retrieve a few things of my own from there."_

"_Just as long as you remember that it's just a house_." Kaito poked him with a finger. "_There's no way you'd want to wait another day on this, is there? I kind of have something I need to do tonight and it can't wait_." He wasn't going to be babysitting his brother, but he would have liked to come. The time window for what he had to do though would be too small then. If he hadn't seen the others in the back and wondered what was going on, he would have been gone already.

Saguru touched where he had been poked but held his hand up, palm forward. _"Go ahead. We may as well all achieve everything tonight rather than delay. I had intended to see if we were able to use the van, however if you have need of it, we can-" _

"_It's fine." _Saguru was closest to him and he had his hand close, so he pulled the keys out of one of his pockets and put then in his brother's hand. He spoke even quieter because it was silent and Takagi-keiji was in the room. _"I have my own means of transportation_."

Saguru nodded. "_If you finish prior to our return, you know where we are." _He gave a small smile. _"Though the way you become sidetracked, we will likely return prior to you."_

Kaito smiled. "_Nah, I'll be right back when I'm done but I'm guess it will be some time around dawn, so don't expect me too early_." He got up, looking at the others. I would be easier to just leave out this way. He grabbed Saguru's hand with the keys in them. "_No house is a home without people that care about you. Try not to get too tied up in the past._" He skipped away backwards, saluting those in the room before slipping out the back door.

Saguru stood and held out the keys. "Shall we?"

Takagi took the keys from K-Kuroba-kun. He put them in his pocket before taking the boy's hand before he put it down. "Okay. You don't mind, do you?" He was asking more or less if he liked him helping him. Kudo-kun seemed like he'd have a harder time and Hattori- well, he honestly hadn't been thinking about the other two near his own age helping him instead- he'd just acted.

"It is far to dark for me to make out much of anything so no, I do not mind." Saguru moved his hand out to either grasp a part of sleeve or to be taken. "Lead the way."

Takagi nodded and opened the door. The other two were following behind him, which he guessed was to make it so Kuroba-kun didn't feel like he was going too slow. He helped him into the front seat so he could help him get out better too but found that Kudo-kun had snuck past him and took the seat. "Ah..."

"He can sit in the back with Hattori." Hattori was too slow and it wasn't wise for him to be alone right now, considering Takagi-keiji needed his attention on the road. Back at the hospital he'd seen just how bad off the guy thought he was. Some of his life, he would admit, was terrible, but it could always be much worse and the guy needed to open his eyes still. He was walking around blind even before now.

Takagi didn't see that he had much choice so he helped K-Kuroba-kun into the back with Hattori. He made sure he had his seatbelt on before getting out and going around to the driver's side and starting the van, pulling out. He stopped when he was a street away from the house and pulled over. "Ah, where am I going?" He hadn't ever been to his house and had no idea where he lived except that it had to be somewhere near the school he attended.

Saguru gave him the address. "I can not give directions as I do not know where we currently are located."

"That's alright." Takagi kinda knew where he lived, judging from the street name. If they kept going he'd see a street he was familiar with and be able to get them there on his own. He turned the radio up a little bit so it wasn't really silent in the van because that was a little awkward, at least, now that Kudo-kun was there. That was a little funny too. He wasn't uneasy at all around the other two and he wasn't around Kudo-kun but mixing them together like this felt strange. After a few wrong turns and hearing the small teen next to him correct him from taking the few wrong turns - _and it was funny that he wasn't surprised he was able to pick up where they were_ - he was headed on the right track and didn't need anymore instructions. It did take at least twenty-five minutes to get there though and Takagi didn't have to as K-Kuroba-kun where the house was. It was pretty easy to spot and he suddenly wanted to turn right back around. He didn't even need to see the police tape to know that, considering no one had been home, the burned and all but destroyed house was a crime scene.

Heiji eyed the place and was reminded of the case with that arsonist. He leaned toward Kudo and whispered. _"Looks like that horse went though here too."_

Referencing old cases and comparing them to this was wasn't something Conan was interested in. He ignored both the idiot behind him and the one driving and got out of the van.

Heiji opened the door and follow Kudo. His eyes swept the area and he shook his head. Anything Kuroba 2 wanted from inside, it couldn't still be intact. Didn't mean something couldn't be left. _'Jus' gotta look for the piece left behind.'_

Saguru tipped his head when the other two took off, though by the sound of it, Takagi-keiji had not left. "Takagi-keiji, what did Hattori mean by a horse?"

"Well, ah..." Takagi undid his seatbelt and got out of the van. He went around and opened the sliding door, holding out his hand for K-Kuroba-kun. "The house is... pretty burned up."

Saguru did not understand how it related to a horse but he climbed out and stood by the van. "Does it appear recent or a few days ago?" Had Kudo-san retrieved Watson just in time, or been close to being caught in it themselves?

"Ah..." Takagi looked over at it. It wasn't like there was any smoke and if it had been that day there would have been police officers still. The house didn't look like it had been small and his father had... "I would have to say a few days ago."

"I suppose the others are already checking it. I can wait here. There will no doubt be little need for me to accompany you around." Saguru put a hand on the van.

Takagi looked at him in the darkness and held his hand a little tighter. "You wanted to come, didn't you? You would have stayed back if all you were going to do was wait. Come on then." He didn't want to pull him because he was hurt, but he did hold his hand a little closer to himself.

"I had not intended to, though as the place has burned, there is no need for me to direct you to anything, as it would not have survived." Saguru moved toward the officer's slight hold anyway.

"That's okay." Takagi shrugged his shoulders, taking that H-k- ah. Kuroba-kun had moved towards him as insensitive to move a little bit further. "I don't know what I'd be looking for anyway or anything, so you can come with me."

Conan saw the missing sections of the house but he went for the front door, ignoring the tape and walking through the gap where, technically, the front door had been. There was a lot of burnt wood and furniture, but it hadn't all caved in. Anything metal would have likely been melted a bit and burned, but it may not have been destroyed. He went further into the husk of the house, turning over fallen pieces of wood when the piles were to big, to see if there was anything underneath them. Desks were burnt, books were all but ashes, and there were rooms that weren't even rooms anymore. There must have been some type of explosive used- this wasn't a fire. He had to guess that it was Hakuba-san's lack of room that left the big crater in one side of the house. He didn't know how long he looked around the place but he finally gave up and sat on the side by one of the walls that was standing, likely covering himself in ash. He just needed a break for a second. His feet were killing him. "Ah, it's pointless. If there was anything, they would have looked afterwards."

Heiji kicked a loose bit of something that might have been an end table. "Looks like those guys did a good job, even if there wasn' nothin' here." He looked over at where Takagi-keiji and Kuroba 2 were. _"May no' be his house anymore, bu' still, might be a good thin' he can' see it."_

"_Might also be a bad one. If it were me, it would be harder to stand and imagine while not being able to see than to actually see it._" Conan let out a breath. "Why are we whispering? We don't need to keep secrets."

"Suppose." Heiji crossed his arms and looked down. "Think we both need showers now, otherwise the girls will know we went out."

Conan closed his eyes and leaned more against the wall, though when he opened them he was still looking around the dark place, even with his watch off. "I'm not keeping any more secrets from her that I don't have to and besides, I already showered. I'm not doing it again so soon." He used the wall to help him get up and looked at Hattori. "_Though he_," he tipped his head since he wouldn't be comfortable with the name for a while. "_Was looking for some old pictures. The likelihood they survived is slim to none, but if he had been hiding them somewhere, there might be a chance._"

Heiji looked around at the mess that use to be a house. _'Pictures? Walls and furniture didn' survive.' _"Worth a shot." He started over to the other two. "Oi, where'd ya stash these things ya wanted?"

"They had been in my, for lack of a better term, work room. I am not sure how much damage this place sustained, so going upstairs may be too dangerous."

"I can do it." Conan walked over. "I weigh a lot less than any of you and if something was going to cave in, it would have already." He didn't know how much of the steps themselves had survived but he should be able to use the railings at least, if there was enough of them left. "Where upstairs?"

"At the top, the door will be on your left. You will need to find a way to climb on some things as it is behind a small slide panel in the back of the wall cupboard against the back wall." Saguru wanted to step back. Perhaps he should have waited. Conan-kun stating he would go and why further described how badly the place had fared.

Conan nodded, going back to the stairs. He looked at them. Carpet and wooden underneath. They were still there but... He stayed near the wall, using his hands to go on a step higher up. The wood definitely didn't feel safe but he really didn't weigh that much, even less with what had been happening. Ran was fattening him up though. Maybe that wasn't such a good thing anymore. Besides a board he didn't have his full weight on snapping, he made it to the top safety enough, though the smell of burnt wood was everywhere and the floor didn't look too safe. There was definitely less damage to things up here than there were downstairs and, sooner or later, the weight of them would bring the ceiling down. Hopefully later. He turned left, going into the room he'd indicated.

Lots of smoke damage and the window was blown out, the chair in there having its feet melted and the desk that had been brown now a nice black color, but standing. He looked up. Okay, the panel was easy enough to spot and if the desk had survived the wall should be fine. There was just nothing to stand on. He took what was left of the chair, feeling it wobble badly, and put it against the wall. He had no fear climbing on it and getting inside the little hidey-hole in the wall. Why did he have to hide pictures? Better he did since everything out in the open was especially gone. The door just fell off when he opened it and Conan had to stand on his tiptoes to look in. He smiled, reaching up and getting the pictures that were hidden there. That was when the chair decided it didn't want to stand anymore and fell over sideways. Reaching up and holding onto the hole, he let it, putting his feet against the wall and hopping down. He went back the way he had come, only this time having to take the stairs normally with the pictures in his hand. When he got to the bottom he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, going over to him and taking his hand, turning it and putting the pictures in it. "Here."

Saguru felt the photographs be put in his hand and could feel the fragility. It was more than he had expected with the way the others had been speaking and the crash while Conan-kun had been upstairs had concerned him. "A-arigatou. The crash earlier-"

"Just a chair. There wasn't much to stand on. I'm fine." Conan had seen Takagi-keiji let go of him since he wasn't going anywhere and reached up to grab his other, free hand. "We came fore what we wanted. We can go now." He had found nothing and if there was anything upstairs, he wasn't going to risk injury for it, since the chance was much too small. The only thing that was really keeping K2 here were those pictures, and he had them now. The place itself held no further value for Conan.

Saguru nodded, not sure if he trusted even himself with these. Perhaps Ka-, no, he was busy. He would feel strange asking, considering these were of him and his mother, but she seemed as though she would be able to take care of them in a way that any damage or cleaning that needed to be tended to would be. "Right." He allowed Takagi-keiji to guide him as they headed back out of what had once been his home, now, less than the house it would have been.

Takagi took H-Kuroba-kun's hand from Cona-Kudo-kun once they started to move, since he could navigate with him better. Kudo-kun didn't seem insulted and K-Kuroba-kun accepted the trade-off without saying anything. He looked pretty deep in thought though, so Takagi lead him outside, making sure they didn't run into anything.

Vermouth waited, tempted to light a cigarette. The night was getting warmer and she was enjoying the fresh air, though the smell of burnt house was getting to her. With her eyes to herself and her presence all but gone, she waited until the little group was outside, darting from the side and grabbing the blond boy who'd she'd seen earlier. With her arm firmly on his clothes, she held a gun to his head and backed up. There would be no other choice and Cool Guy was too close for her to be anything less than curious. "Hello there again," she said in a soothing voice with a smile on her face.

Saguru stumbled backwards a few steps, his left hand slipping from the officer's hold as the woman pulled him with her. He reached his left arm up to pull her arm away. Chills went through him when she spoke. He was able to recognize her voice right away. "You."

Conan froze where he was, the movement and voice more than enough to hold him while he sorted everything out. He was only a few feet from her and his eyes widened. Vermouth. He'd been looking for them and here was the best evidence he could hope for and she had a gun pressed up against his friend's head. His hand formed fists at his side. He should have gone to Hakase's first. He didn't even have his watch.

Takagi noticed when Ha-Kuroba-kun was suddenly dragged away from him and looked up to see a woman he'd never seen before, but she had a gun and that was enough reason for him to want his. It was in his coat pocket though and he couldn't risk reaching for it and having one of them pay the price for it.

Heiji spun when he heard a woman talk and the way Kuroba 2 said 'you' meant he did not like the person either. Heiji cursed, seeing the woman standing there with a gun. He had plenty of words but if he ticked her off enough... He settled for mumbling a few choice words, wanting something he could use.

Vermouth smiled to the others, moving her head forward. "Back up now. I won't hurt him unless you push me. You too, Cool Guy."

Conan nearly went against that, but she had never lied to him before. The other two weren't moving and, if he didn't have to consider that he wasn't at all prepared, he would rather not go against her. Seeing that they weren't listening, Conan took a few steps back- more than he would have because he couldn't take in much distance on short legs.

Takagi looked at the gun the entire time. He didn't believe a word that this woman said. There wouldn't be any need to use the gun if she wasn't planning on hurting anyone. He did sense the movement next to him, and her words confused him. After a few second, he decided to trust Kudo-kun and took a few steps back himself.

Heiji didn't want more distance, that'd make it harder to get her if he had an opening. Kudo moving though, as well as Takagi-keiji, made him reluctantly follow suit. He shot glances from her to the gun to Kuroba 2 and back.

Vermouth smiled, letting up on her hold of the boy but ready to grab him again should she need. The gun should be enough of an incentive. "_Hold out your hand,_" she whispered into his ear.

Saguru kept his right down, holding the pictures. The left, he had moved up toward her arm and, although her hold lessened, he could feel the goose bumps on his skin as the gun was still firmly against his head. He had the urge to shake but kept it suppressed as he slowly moved his left arm to have his palm up right near his shoulder.

Vermouth smiled, turning her head to the side. She put the small silver device in his palm with her hand over it. "_This is the last favor you're getting from me. Be happy I think you're interesting too_." She let go of his hand, taking a few steps back with the gun still aimed at him should any of the others move. Once she was far enough away she turned and took off, smiling over her shoulder. _What a very interesting group_.


	23. Trial

**WARNING: References to previous chapters used nominally. Explicit material is restated in the most non-explicit way possible**

And I'm sorry. Updating this as well as writing it at once didn't be so hard. I can't keep up with every as well as betaing all the chapters so it's been slow. Again, I'm sorry about that. If anyone is willing to beta, please message me

* * *

**Chapter 72: Trial**

"Hey, wait!" Takagi pulled out his gun once the woman no longer had a hostage. She only had her back to him for a few seconds and, while he could have shot, at this distance he couldn't guarantee he would hit her or that he wouldn't kill with such inaccurate aim. She was out of sight faster than he could have guessed and only then did he notice that Cona-Kudo-kun had seemed to try to pursue her. He was a good fifteen feet off now and, while Takagi wondered what was going on, Ha-Kuroba was his fist concern. He went over to him and put both hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Saguru was unsure how to answer. The woman had made it seem as though whatever she had put in his hand was a favor to him. The question was, with her past actions, including starving someone, what was her idea of a favor? He had not moved his hand though and did what he could to not move. "At the moment, I am fine, though, are you able to tell what she placed in my hand?"

"Um." Takagi looked at it, clearly metal and looking like some kinda big battery, but in the dark he just couldn't tell what it was. "I'm not sure. Maybe you shouldn't be holding it."

"Ne, ne." Conan let go of Hattori's leg. He had grabbed it when he'd tried to rush past him. Going against Vermouth, in the dark, unarmed, would be stupid since he wouldn't be able to tail her. Odds were she had a car nearby. He heard the conversation and rushed over, looking up at K2. What had that all been about. "Can I see?""

Saguru did his best to simply rotate his wrist and lower his arm, keeping the object steady and face up.

Conan reached up and took it without a second though, turning it over. "It's a laptop hard drive." It was definitely that, it was too small to be for a PC, but he was equally as sure it wasn't K2's. The company wasn't even the same.

Saguru released the breath he had held. "With her record, I was unsure if it was something to continue where what happened here left off."

Conan shook his head, looking after her and holding onto the hard drive. K2 needed someone to guide him and he doubted he'd pick it over the pictures. "She's not like that." He smiled and turned back to the other two. "If she had wanted us dead, we would have never seen it coming." He went back to looking at the hard drive but it seemed normal. He didn't think she'd put any bugs in it and he wasn't sure what dismantling it would do. If there were something in it, it might mess with whatever was on it and he wanted to know. He'd have to find a laptop when they got back and see for himself what was so important.

Takagi knew H-ah-Kuroba-kun wasn't as okay as he looked. Anyone would be shaken after that. What really got him was the way Co-Kudo-kun was talking about that woman. It was as if... "Do you know her?"

Conan looked up at Takagi-keiji, his eyes narrowed. "Hai. It's better if you don't though. The less you know about specifics, the easier it will be to deny anything if you have to. We've had a few run-ins. That's all I'll say." He went over to the van, not bothering with any of those behind him. "Come on. It's cold."

Takagi wasn't really bothered by the weather but Kudo-kun's suddenly cold attitude left him at a loss. He'd never heard anything so harsh come from him before. He didn't want to end it like that. He wanted to know what was going on. Right now it felt like he'd only be met with walls though and Kuroba-kun needed his attention first. "Are you sure you're okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"I will be just fine. I was not physically harmed, merely surprised and, well, she was certainly not someone I had wanted to hear again." Saguru moved his now free left hand forward. "I think, leaving here, we ought to take a scenic route."

"Of course." Takagi hadn't noticed anyone behind them before but he hadn't really been looking. It was crazy to think that woman had been waiting here, just on the chance they might show up. He didn't really understand what she'd given him either or what was going on. The others seemed to know though. He reached out and took H-k-Kuroba-kun's hand. He didn't move or try to take him anywhere for a few seconds though, showing it as a sign of assurance in any way he needed. After those seconds, ten or fifteen at the most, he started back to the van. Kudo-kun's sure confidences about what had just happened, and his seeming to know the woman was gone, were making him lower his guard. They shouldn't have stayed out in the open.

Heiji leaned in the open door before Kudo could shut it. "Crazy way ta give us that. Ya think it'll be safe ta use?"

Conan looked up then at the hard drive. "There aren't any scratches from a tool since it was manufactured. That doesn't mean she didn't open it and put something in it but that seems pointless since I don't think she was after anyone who wasn't already right in front of her." Conan ignored the door and turned the driver over a few times in his hand. "I don't get why she went to such lengths though, and she specifically gave it to him. I have an idea of what it is." He placed it on his lap, giving up on looking for anything wrong with it. "But I don't get why she'd give it to us."

Heiji shrugged and, before he shut the door, wondered. "Ya plannin' on checkin' it out first?"

Conan looked up, taking his eyes off of it for a second. "Of course. It's not like he can see it anyway." He leaned back and looked straight ahead, though he couldn't see much over the dashboard. "I already have a pretty good idea what it is, but I don't really get the 'why'."

Heiji shrugged and shut the door, opening the back just as Takagi-keiji and Kuroba 2 reached the van.

Takagi helped him in, seeing as Kudo-kun took the front seat again. He wondered what he was trying to get at, putting Hattori and Ha-Kuroba-kun in the back seat. It wasn't like they were really talking to each other. He got in the driver's seat after, starting the van and wondering what all of that had been about, though he did have the odd feeling that they'd accomplish something that needed to be done.

* * *

Kaito had giving over the keys. He didn't need them, though he did need to walk a distance to get to one of the taller buildings since he wasn't going to be seen so close to the house and they weren't that near Tokyo's more industrious neighborhoods. Once he found something accepting, he was up and on his way in no time. The wind was cold but, with his full outfit on, it was nothing that bothered him. It did take a while to get where he needed to be, and even longer than that to set up the smoke and sleeping gas that he set off. Even then he had to be careful. After a few more he was at the control deck. He couldn't set up a loop so instead he just ejected the recording equipment for the area. There was no one to be watching the cameras. Jii had looked into all the info he needed beforehand so he was fast. After making sure he'd pretty much emptied his supply of sleeping gas, he went up besides a certain cell whose occupant may or may not be sleeping. Jail wasn't something he liked to come to, but it wasn't like it was prison. It was a lot easier to get into since most people were worried about the opposite. Staying out of sight, Kid knocked on the bars. He wasn't going to mess this up. He had to be perfect this time.

Nomura groaned and shifted when the guard knocked on the bars. It had been such a nice dream just then and he was ticked it had been interrupted. "That's annoying. Unless you're here to let me out because you figured out your mistake, I suggest letting me sleep."

"I'm here to give you a warning," Kid said in his own voice. He wouldn't have him mixing him up with his real self. He turned a little so he could look at him and the ass would be able to see a bit of him as well. He had dark contacts in and he'd changed his face just a little. He wasn't going to risk anything less. His hair was hidden under a short black wig. "I've heard what you've been up to and you're giving us career criminals a bad name. Considering your victims, there haven't been many of us that haven't heard. You don't play anything low-key, do you? If you don't admit to your crimes it will be more than just the people in here will want to get back at you for them. You won't live long. I can guarantee you my help if you serve out your sentence for all thing things you've done. If not, you won't live a day of freedom after this is over. It's a warning, not a threat."

Nomura sat up fast and looked at the barred door. He didn't recognize it but the voice sent chills down his spine. The person claimed to be a career criminal but he'd just walked into a jail to talk to him... about stuff he'd been making sure to deny and redirect. He shook his head. "Look, whoever you are, if you're believing what those guys are saying, don't. They're covering up for their own." He took a breath. He'd been lucky so far, but if this guy knew, word was getting out. He'd have to go, but as soon as he got out, he was tracking those boys down and, forget what he'd have to do or threaten, all four were coming with. "I don't have victims, I _am_ the victim."

Kid kept all the hatred he felt from overcoming him. Nothing about him changed at all. He had been offering more than he would have and, when tomorrow came, he didn't want to bring Hattori only to have him go through this. The trial was not going to be this man throwing all of his dirty actions at them. Taking a few steps with his shoes clicking on the floor, Kid stood before him. "I have taken a personal interest in those that pursue me, and unlike you, I don't get caught. Unlike you, I don't do things I won't own up to. I don't see incentive that any of those I've crossed paths with would have reason to lie, and to this extent." Kid changed his voice a bit, just to make it a little deeper. He wasn't the showman at the moment; he was the masked man at the execution. "This has nothing to do with me, but I do wonder when those who bring more enjoyment to my shows go missing, only to find that they were part of something far darker than I put my own reach into. If you do not admit to it, and not just to me, any promises of helping you will be void. I have some influence, but not enough to save you should you think you'll actually get away with your actions."

Nomura got a full look at who was talking to him and his mind brought up every curse and swear he knew. "K-Kid?" Kid. Kaitou Kid. THE KAITOU KID! "Look. I was there. It was that officer and the other guy. You weren't there. They made it look like I was responsible and they had drugged, shocked ,and done stuff that they wouldn't have known what was what. I only knew them from the hospital. Really." _'Damn, I'm going to have to get them somewhere good.'_ "I have nothing against them, so I'd understand why you would be mad. If they deal with your... shows... I believe you. Again, it's not them. They couldn't know. I'd accept they believe what they were told. It's still like I said. The cops are protecting their own."

Kid didn't risk more than moving his hand a little, just to make it seem like he hadn't been bothered. What the hell did this guy do to Hattori because that little shock that had knocked him out couldn't be used to confuse someone, only disconnect reality in the 'unconscious' sort of way. _'And what if I had been there? What if you had just made the worst enemy you could possibly hope for in me and my eyes aren't something I distrust.'_ "I can understand how the police might lie to protect themselves but I can't understand how those children would, two of them I know from far too many run-ins to know they do not lie, even for a price." _Not really anyway. Tantei-kun doesn't count._ He knew for certain where he was going next. He had thought about and dismissed the idea several times, but now he was sure.

"They had a partner. One of the boys killed him, but he'd drugged the other. I bet he did the same to him. Plus, the officer had left with them. Perhaps he threatened them too. They'd do anything for each other. Anything. I believe you about the price if it were money, but I'm sure they'd keep quiet if the ones really behind it didn't leave them alone." _'And that officer and the other guy wouldn't have let them out of their sight. I love when loyalties can be used.'_

Kid couldn't say anything against it and he never had to fight so hard to keep his face straight. He could as Kaito though. He hadn't been drugged and they would know that. His eyes were as dark as ever, even behind contacts. He'd given him his chance and he'd thrown it away. No more take two. Staying here any longer was pointless and he'd talk to Hattori tomorrow about this. No sense in having him worry before he had to and it was better that he got some sleep. He'd have to talk to Kisaki Eri as well, hoping she wasn't as bad as her daughter. "The truth isn't something that can he hidden, by you or by them. In court there's nothing to stop them since the judge will be able to protect them from any threats towards each other." _And you know all about that, don't you?_ It was all his fault too. Kaito knew he was the reason he had such a good grasp on them. He should have fought back sooner, pushed through any injuries the other two may have had. He could have ended it all there. He wouldn't pass up a second chance. "I'm not the only one interested. Think on it, if you aren't at fault. As I said, I won't offer my help a second time." Kid walked away. There was nothing to gain here. This filth was nothing but a liar just like all the others.

Nomura clenched his hands into fists as the guy walked away. _'How the hell does he... it's like he does know.' _"I'm not some criminal, so I don't need your help." _'Screw it. I ain't coming back here. They pass that sentence... I've got away before. Tracking those boys down will be easy enough. Money may not buy their silence... but it will buy me them.'_ He smiled and dropped back onto the cot, images replaying themselves and fantasies thrown in. Yep. He got out of here, those boys would be a _lot_ of fun.

Kid took off, heading not too far away. He retracted the glider through anger to use more strength to catch himself, just to wear off some of his energy. He knocked on the door of the man's house he was looking for. This could take a while but he wasn't going to pass it up. Phoenix answered faster than he thought he would, the man looking much younger than he remembered. "I need a favor." After a few hours and another member running around for him, he got what he needed. They had a small conversation about what was going on and the reasons. Funny he couldn't even get the gangster to agree with him on his methods. Maybe he was losing it. He returned long after the others, as he had thought, though he did beat the sun. He dropped down near the back door in his own clothes and went in, seeing everyone huddled together in the dark over a bright screen that made the scene look creepy. "What did I miss?"

Conan looked up from the screen as Kid came in. "Nothing much." He was still running checks though and he wasn't going to say anything until he knew it was clean.

Saguru shifted. While the doctor that had kidnapped him had been bad enough, the woman had presented a level of discomfort that, while different, was certainly at the very same level of not wanting to be near her again. He had not said anything since Takagi-keiji had moved him to the van save for assuring Hattori that he had not been harmed. _'Physically.'_ Saguru still maintained that same sensation of feeling the hold, even more so than his being strangled. _'At the time, he had been family and I was the only target, this time, it was another and there were other possible targets.'_

Kaito shut the door and walked over, looking at the screen and a lot of number sequences up, seeming to be converting something or whatever. Lots of analysis on data files anyway. He'd only had to deal with those things when he was personally converting something or, like it or not, hacking it. "What's so interesting?"

"Nothing." Conan wanted to shoo him away. Bad enough the others were hovering, though he did want K2 there. There was nothing coming up though, no hidden file or message, and he'd been at this for a good amount of time already. There were a few things missing, since he had remembered seeing them before, but for the most part it was intact. Conan stopped running the software he was trying to find hidden files with and turned to K2. "Remember how she'd taken your computer? It looks like she copied your hard drive over to another. There are a few missing files that I ran though, but for the most part its all here." And he didn't understand it. Why would she go to such lengths to do that? Even the organization would notice if she had copied over the files and that would put her at risk.

Saguru closed his eyes and moved his hands to hold the photographs in just his left hand. He knew Conan-kun had seen enough and believed him when he said only a few files were missing, so he decided to forgo questioning it. "Why would she do that, let alone the way in which she did it?"

"I don't know," Conan spoke honestly. "I know her, but the few times I've run into her, she didn't do anything drastic." They'd traded a few words a few times, but that was all they did. "As for the way, I don't know. It was like she wanted us to know it was her, but that's all I can say on that."

Saguru shook his head. "Simply leaving it in the van would have sufficed as it could not have come from anyone else."

"I don't know. If I had found it in the van, I likely wouldn't have taken it back here. She's not the only one and if They were still watching the house and you, it would have been an easy way to get rid of you."

"I had considered it to be as such anyway. I suppose that is why she considered it a favor." Saguru looked over toward where he had last heard Kaito, realizing he was grateful Kaito had had other plans, feeling he would have tried to do something, or blamed himself for it.

Kaito yawned, rubbing one of his eyes. "Well, while you guys talk about whatever and lounge over computer files, I'm going to sleep." He took a step around them, going to the door before stopping and turning. "Hey, where am I sleeping?" He'd asked Saguru if he could bunk with him but he didn't know what room his brother was going to be sleeping in.

Saguru nodded. "Second door on the left as you return to the front room. With how this is coming, I may be awhile. Kisaki-sensei is on the floor, believing us to be asleep on the bed. You may go ahead and use it."

"Okay." Perfect. He needed to talk to her and now he had her alone to boot. Things were falling into his hands almost too perfectly. He didn't let onto his intentions, but the woman would not be asleep for long. He had to tell her he and Hattori, if he would, were going with her and what the guy might say based on what happened and the accusations he'd already thrown at him.

Conan looked over at K2. "I looked into most of what I could. There don't seem to be any bug and, aside for a few of your files that you had codes or hidden archives in, everything else seems to be here." He smiled, turning his head to the side. "You want me to look something specific?"

Saguru nodded. "Would you bring up the 'Inactive cases' file that relates to the car accident in London?" Saguru wanted to check to see if that information was still there and intact.

Conan remembered that in particular and didn't even have to touch the keys. "It's not there." He opened a new file, squinting his eyes a little. He typed out for a while before he was sure he had down most of what he remembered and saved it as a new file. Tasks and times were the easiest but he was sure he missed a few small things that didn't have to do with specifics. "I looked at that one for a while. Sorry. I wasn't prying, it just happened to be the one that texts file on Them was in. I was always interested in that since back at the hospital, though I didn't bring it up before. I didn't think you had the same suspicions before I saw your computer the other day."

"When it first occurred, it was a case that I obviously wanted to solve." Saguru closed his eyes. "I had not suspected it was related to what was happening here. As it is, I still do not. Whether the driver of the other car was the same man that was causing the 'accidents', it seems I will never know. If he is not, the man that ran from the scene is going to be just as hard to find, with all the time that has passed."

Conan nodded. "If he didn't leave any evidence behind, nothing new is going to come up and it will be pretty impossible. You haven't given up though."

"No... I could not give up." Saguru opened his eyes and looked toward the light of the screen. "I suppose I have been waiting for the person to slip up. Either in bragging or a guilty conscious."

"Can't give up, not couldn't. I'm sure you haven't either now. There is always the chance of that. If it was done on accident, there's a chance it will happen again too." If it was done on purpose then it wouldn't be running away, it would be having no choice but to confront the person since they either could have been after him or they may have left a potential witness.

Heiji watched Kuroba 2 touch the coat he had draped over the armrest beside him. He hadn't seen what was on the computer the first time but between what they were saying and what Kudo had put on the new file, it was the accident that had killed Kuroba 2's mom or Hakuba-... Lydia? Man, that would be confusing too. "Don' matter. We can look inta it. Ya ain' the only detective now."

"Considering my dad's already supplying us with the trip," Conan added onto Hattori's thoughts. "I'm sure we could even get a transfer on the way back. Make sure it lasts a few days. Maybe you missed something one of us would notice."

Takagi had no idea what was going on and with the way they were all talking about it, it seemed something complicated enough that he didn't want to have trouble sleeping when he found out. He'd ask Hattori tomorrow. "You know, now that you looked at... whatever it was, it is pretty late. We should really go to sleep. If someone notices we all aren't waking up tomorrow they might start asking us what we were doing."

Heiji snorted. "Like they won't notice the smudges and smell." With how close Kazuha always was, and Kudo having sat against a wall, they'd both stand out. "At least sleepin' woulda put it off." He tapped Kuroba 2 on the arm. "Come on. This should be interestin'."

"I was going to tell Ran anyway. I don't care if I smell." Conan shut the laptop down before closing the top and removing the hard drive, putting the doctor's back in. His father had had it and pretty much woke up the second he set foot in that room, so it wasn't like someone didn't already know. He slid the hard drive under the seat for now. They'd have to get a laptop for it eventually. Stretching from sitting so long, Conan just walked out, after speaking to Hattori. "Since he's already in there, I'm going to sleep in the main room with the two of you. I don't feel like finding blankets and sleeping on the floor."

"Great." He started walking with Kuroba 2 but the guy seemed to be dragging his feet. "Ya gonna make it?" He joked.

Takagi was looking at Ha-k-kuroba-kun for a while. The teen hadn't seemed very- just off in some way since before they made it to the house. He held his other arm, one hand underneath and one holding his forearm, since he had the pictures in his hand. "Come on." He'd already asked him if he was okay enough times to not believe the answer. If he had to ask, it was because he didn't look it. If he didn't look it, that was because he wasn't okay. That was Takagi's logic and he was sticking to it. If he wouldn't admit it, that wasn't going to stop him from giving him the help he needed.

Conan sighed, a few steps ahead of the others. It wasn't as if he could do anything and K2 had his own problems he needed to address. If he kept not addressing them then Conan would find a way to make him since he'd been telling him since the hospital what was wrong, and yet the guy was still staying that one shade of blue, even with the new 'brother' he had. He had to admit, Kid was the most colorful person he'd ever seen. Hopefully it would rub off.

Heiji knew he was tired, but thinking back, Kuroba 2 had been the one grabbed and from personal experience, that took a lot outta you. Between the rush of adrenaline and then lack of it, add in the news that his files on his mom's death were gone, that'd be harsh. Add in they'd all been going through those waves for almost a week now. They reached the room and he eased the door open so Neechan's mom wouldn't wake up.

Eri looked over as the other kids walked in. She couldn't believe she had slept through their leaving. "All of you get to bed, now, before I wake all those who are or are close enough to your parents and have them make you."

Kaito shook his head, falling back on the bed. Well, he'd told her. Now it was all up to him waking up. He could blame her being up either on the fact that she was awake before or he'd woken her moving into bed. It wasn't like, even being quiet, people couldn't tell there was someone moving around them.

Conan took one look at Ran's mother and walked away. "Going to be in there." He wasn't going to sleep in there on the floor with her. No way. The chair sounded even nicer than it had seconds ago.

Saguru nodded. He wanted nothing more at the moment. When they turned him he moved his left hand. "Would you mind placing these somewhere safe?"

_"Ah, ha. Don't worry. We're not going to just throw you down like that."_ Takagi kept his voice down because it was really late, or early, and everyone was talking kinda loud.

Kaito moved out of the way more, rolling onto the other side of the bed. "Don't worry. I'm not asleep." _It's not like I'd let you sit on me, even if I was._

Saguru sat on the side of the bed, turning his head into his shoulder to yawn. He felt the photographs removed from his hand and was both relieved and concerned. _"I will be fine now. Go get some sleep as well."_

Takagi took the pictures, knowing Ha-Kuroba-kun had done nothing short of treasure them. Everything here was kinda full but he was going to go see if he could sleep back in the doctor's room. There were a lot of cabinets in there and he was sure there'd be safe in there. He touched the top of Ha-Kuroba-kun's head before he left the room. "Goodnight."

Heiji patted the top of Kuroba 2's shoulder. "Night."

Saguru listened to both of them leave, keeping his back to Kaito for a moment before easing himself down on the bed.

Once Saguru was laying down, Kaito rolled on his side and looked at his brother. He hadn't noticed anything wrong but it was obvious the guy was dead on his feet just seconds ago and, even with how late it was, he'd seen Saguru stay up much later. He'd had to play a part in that sometimes, as well as the making him sleep part. _"You really okay?"_

_"How did she get you?"_

_"Huh?"_ Kaito had a few guesses to the 'she' of earlier, though a few comments had thrown him off his thoughts. Now he cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. _"Are you hurt? What happened? If she said anything to you, tell me."_ Damn that woman and damn his father for teaching her. She was too good.

Saguru let out a breath of air, much shakier than he had intended. He was losing his grip once more. He deserved to know. _"Do not blame yourself. There was no way to know she would be there."_ He closed his eyes and just talked. Telling him what had happened and what she had done and said, as well as given him.

Kaito waited and listened, in the end having to sneak under the pillow so he could actually hold him. He didn't need to hear fear to know it was there. _"Damn it. I should have- It wasn't worth it. I'll be there in a heartbeat if anything happens again. Call me. I'll protect you, I promise. Above all else and all of my other stupid promises, I'll make sure to always protect you. You don't have to be afraid. It won't happen again."_

Saguru put a hand on the arm around him. It was still strange, still somewhat new, but he was getting accustomed to it and right then, it was more than he could take.

Kaito kept his arm around him even as his brother moved. Then he started crying and Kaito held him a little tighter. He rested his forehead against his brother's and Kami, even after doing that, he was still failing him. Now it seemed all the more painful. He shouldn't have bothered with the bastard, shouldn't have tried. He knew where he was going and he should have been there for him. If the roles had been reversed, even before this, he could see Saguru offering to go with him somewhere if he needed him. Damn it. No more mistakes. He wasn't going to let him hurt anymore. After a while, he heard and noticed when the sniffling hic-ups stopped and his brother fell asleep, likely even more exhausted. He'd give him something to make sure he slept longer once the sun was up. Kaito found that he wasn't tired anymore. He stayed where he was, lightly moving his fingers against Saguru's side and the back of his arm where he could reach. He was happy, at least, that he wasn't alone somewhere and crying. That almost took the hurt away. He hadn't even had to force him this time and... how much did he trust him now?

Way more than he ever had before. He had better start living up to it. As of yet, he'd done absolutely nothing but worry him and scare him and not be there for him and Kami did that have to stop. The dove he must have sent with him must have gone to bed. They needed to sleep too so he couldn't fault her for it. It wasn't her job to watch him anyway; he was just passing on the responsibility. Kaito's thoughts turned into nothing, just laying there and trying to comfort the unconscious form of his brother. Long after, he could almost feel the sun start to come up. Even then he waited, just laying there and hurting with him because it was better than hurting alone. After he was sure at least a few hours had passed and he started hearing noise as one or a few of the earlier risers got up, he did his best to move his arm. It had been trying to fall asleep for a while now and he found himself fumbling with the half-numb limb before finding what he was looking for, holding his breath and breaking it open. _'There. You should sleep for a few more hours at the least, half a day at the most. You need it.' _Kaito got up unsteadily afterwards. He had to beat the others before they started waking too. The woman in the room was already stirring and she'd be up in time. Kaito went into the other room, the light in there still the pale glow of early morning. Tantei-kun was asleep on the chair and he gave him and Kazuha-chan a little dose of gas, just to be safe. He shook Hattori's shoulder after, making sure to keep the fumes from him. "Wake up. I need to talk to you."

Heiji grumbled, but opened his eyes. The light said it was still a bit early and he'd been out late. Soon as he sat up, the tone of voice and who'd said it hit him. "Wha'?"

Kaito straightened. The gas would keep the other two out so he felt safe talking normally, if not a bit more quietly in the silent house. "That man who took you. His trial is in a few hours. Want to go with me as a witness? If you don't, you can stay here. I won't hold it against you and we don't all need to be there. In fact, I don't think any of us really do because we're minors." And they had more than enough evidence that the hospital personal and the scene investigators collected the first time, let alone the evidence they had to have had since Sato-keiji had taken the blanket.

Heiji looked down a moment. "I need ta see 'im convicted." He looked over at Kazuha and moved a strand of hair out of her face before looking up at Kuroba. "I'm coming with. And, Asano-sensei, he did some stuff, said he'd be able to confirm what happened."

Kaito nodded. "I'll wake him. Get ready." He turned away from Hattori, speaking more quietly. _"I'm not telling anyone else though. Try and keep the information to yourself. We don't need more pain and Tantei-kun and Saguru will sleep through the morning. I made sure if it."_

Heiji nodded and stood. He would shower quickly and use the spare set of clothes Kuroba's mom had washed.

Kaito sighed, putting his hand in his pocket. If he had to pick someone to go with, it would have been Tantei-kun. He looked like a child though and no one there would have listened. Between his brother and Hattori, there was no choice. He walked over to the bedroom he'd been in earlier, knowing it had to be the doctor's. Mouri-san was laying down and Takagi-keiji had come in some time last night and was sleeping on the floor a little ways away. He had enough room to go around the bed and over to the doctor, shaking his arm and trying not to wake the room's other occupants.

Asano turned his head and opened his eyes. He was a moderate sleeper but had to be able to wake up if called and once awake, he was awake. Seeing Kuroba-kun over him, he started sitting up, wondering if something had happened. "What's happened?"

"Shh." Kaito put a finger to his mouth and tipped his head to the door, walking away before the doctor could question him again.

Asano moved the covers off, confused, and followed the teen out into the hall. _"Is something wrong with someone?" _He'd understand not starting a panic, but waking him this early and not saying why had him on edge.

Kaito faced the doctor. He really hadn't been talking to more than a few people that he was currently residing with, and he was one of them. _"The trial for the guard at the previous hospital is in a few hours. Hattori said you had some information or could prove something, though honestly I don't know how when the only one you really saw was Saguru."_

_"Ah. Yeah. Hattori-kun asked to speak to me while you were off for the day. I did examine him, though after the fact so nothing on who. I documented my findings and if need be, I can testify."_ Asano had not expected to be called on so quickly and half hoped the teen didn't go off on him again.

_"I don't know if that will help,"_ Kaito said honestly. Hattori was pretty out of it, though only those there, him and a few others, knew he had lost his memory. He'd have to talk to him about that. He might not like lying, but this was something that had to be done, and for the truth. His delirium could be used against Takagi-keiji if it went that far. _"Do you mind coming?"_ Hopefully the physical evidence would be enough for the who. Kaito knew enough that even the inside of a shirt could carry enough personalized information to readily identify just one person in the world, though he didn't know the hows.

_"Not at all. Let's keep this bastard where he is."_ Asano glanced at the bathroom door, hearing the water running. He'd get some coffee first and get his notes before a shower.

Kaito let everyone go about their business. He didn't need the time or the shower. In a few seconds he was in different clothes. He had more than enough here. He pulled out a chair in the kitchen, sitting down and pushing off the table with his leg, sitting in that tilted position and waiting for the others to be ready.

Eri woke up, seeing Kaito-kun was out of the room. Really. She had been called the other day and told of the trial. Since all the boys hadn't been at the house at once for a set amount of time and since she hadn't wanted them to go at all, she hadn't said anything. That boy had somehow found out about it though. She didn't need him talking last night. She went to sleep with clothes set aside for the morning since she already knew she'd need them. After dressing, she found Kaito-kun playing around in the kitchen. She forced the chair down as she passed him. "Eat something. We might be a few hours."

"I'm not hungry." Once the lawyer lady passed, Kaito went back to balancing on the chair. There was no way he could eat right now. He'd be sick.

Eri borrowed a few things, making a few waffles and toast in the toaster and setting it out. "At least get something in you." She took a piece of toast herself. She never ate a large breakfast. She went in the fridge, finding some juice and pouring Kaito-kun a glass.

"I said I'm not hungry." Kaito closed his eyes, ignoring the toasted food and the cup on the table. He didn't want anything

Eri swatted him on the back of the head, hard enough to place the chair back on the ground. She took a piece of toast and forced it at him. "I said you should eat."

"Ow." Kaito rubbed the back of his head. That hurt. He took the toast begrudgingly, taking a bite of it. After that and another few bits, he realized the toast didn't really bother him and slowly ate the rest.

Eri finished a few minutes later after having a second piece of toast and seeing the doctor come in, dressed. The coffee machine had been on and she had wondered why. She should have figured he'd be awake. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He poured himself a second cup and sat down, looking around. "I thought Hattori-kun had come in here. He was out of the shower before I got in and I told him to eat and take his meds." He looked over at Kuroba-kun. "You should too."

"Considering someone gave me a concussion, maybe I should." Kaito looked over at her. He hadn't even done anything. He didn't really feel like being drugged up for this, but if it helped him, then fine. He took the pills out and opened it, putting one of them on the table and taking it. Whatever. It would get them to shut up.

"Childish," Eri spoke toward Kaito-kun. She hadn't struck him that hard. It was strange but she realized she didn't really know what any of the kids were like normally, and with how he'd spoken, she had to guess Kaito-kun was one to complain.

Kaito got up. Stupid adults. He walked away. "Get in the van when you're all done getting ready." He'd taken the keys off Takagi-keiji last night, though he doubted the man noticed. The doctor hadn't traveled in his own car and he wasn't sure if Ran's mother had brought hers, but he didn't care. He'd let her drive when he got out there. Kaito walked through the house, exiting through the backdoor where he'd heard Hattori mussing around a while ago. He saw him there and leaned against the wall, siding down and sitting in the cold grass. "Don't leave me with them."

Heiji shrugged. "Jus' had ta clear my head. Thinkin' a callin' my folks. Jus' let 'em know. Bu' I don' wan' my dad ta use it as an excuse ta drag me home. Bein' too weak ta stan' up ta this guy when he's already in custody."

"You know, I said you don't have to go and I meant it." Kaito looked up him. "The evidence and testimony of others speaks for itself. I'm going too. They don't even need me. If you wanted to stay behind, you don't have to feel bad about it. You're just the one that was most affected, so I felt you should decide for yourself."

"I'm goin'. For myself an' those before."

"Then you're not going weak." Kaito stood up, standing his ground and making Hattori face him down. "If you go in there acting scared they're going to think you _are_ scared. It's not unnatural but, and I'm not sure you know this, that jackass is trying to put all the blame on Takagi-keiji. He's been saying he did it. I know that he's trying to use all of us to do that. You can't say you lost your memory. Any weakness you show right now will only be used to hurt us. I will personally stop you if you're going to be helping that scum, whether on accident or not. Tell me you're not afraid of going and mean it or I'm not letting you take another step."

"How does he think he can pull that off?" Heiji stood and looked at Kaito. He was furious. That guy thought he'd get Takagi-keiji to take the blame for what he did? "I'm really goin' now."

"Fine." Kaito let out a breath, the tension leaving him. "But no more weakness. He can only use it to say we were forced into saying things by the police. Be sure of yourself." Kaito held his hand up to him, a determined smile on his face. "We're not giving him that power. Don't go yelling though or they'll throw us out. "

Heiji smirked and took the offered hand. "Oh, I'll be sure 'a what I'll be sayin'. Far as yellin', I'll try, bu' that ya might need ta make sure 'a for me."

Kaito grinned back, squeezing Hattori's hand a bit before letting him go. "I can do that." He tipped his head toward the inside. "There's toast and waffles and my mom had _better_ be sleeping. I'm gonna write a note so they know we weren't kidnapped or anything- seeing as that's happened dozens of times now." Kaito rolled his eyes halfway at that, but kept his smile.

Heiji shifted. They hadn't told him about what happened at the house and they were brothers. "So, yer bro still sleepin' too?" he asked, motioning to the door in an off-handed way.

"Yeah." Kaito looked at Hattori before following his gaze. "He didn't sleep well last night so I made sure he'd be getting added on hours before I left the room." He took in and let out a breath. "I'm not going to let him go through this right now so it's better that he's sleeping." He had a thought after that. He needed to do something once he got Hattori in the house. "Come on."

Heiji nodded to himself as he headed in and shot a look at the bedroom door. _"Not surprising," h_e muttered to himself.

Kaito forked off from Hattori when they passed the stairs. _"I'll be right back."_ He was shot up the stairs silently, stopping in front of the door where all the girls were sleeping, staying outside and letting out a low whistle, seeing if his mom was awake.

Heiji turned to ask Kuroba what he was up to but he was gone. Heiji shrugged walked into the kitchen. He did need to eat something.

Kaito gave up when he didn't see his mom exit. He went back downstairs and to the front room, shaking Mouri-san's shoulder. Takagi-keiji needed to sleep and he didn't want anyone else involved in this.

Kogoro snorted and cracked his eye open. Small bit of light. Too early. He tried to shove away whatever was shaking him. _"Goway."_

_"Please,"_ Kaito whispered. The guy had to be quiet and, since he was the only one who was relatively alone, he was his only choice. _"Wake up."_ He shook his shoulder more, not letting the older man brush him off.

Kogoro huffed and tried to squirm under the sheet. _"Worse than the kids."_ He finally gave up and yanked the sheet away, seeing who it was. _"What do you want?"_

_"I just want you to switch rooms. I'm going somewhere for a while and my brothers alone. I don't want him to wake up that way. You can go back to sleep when you get in there."_ Kaito hasn't even thought about that before Hattori said it and he was glad he had realized his mistake.

Kogoro sat up. _"Yeah, sure. Is he back in the same room?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks."_ Kaito rose from his crouch and left the room. That was at least someone. He would have liked his mom but she had probably known that they were doing something last night and either followed them or stayed up late, making sure they got back. He smiled. He loved his mom. He met them in the kitchen and grabbed another piece of toast, looking at the others. "Oh, 'igt. 'edain."

Heiji looked over from his food. "OK, I got the 'oh' and 'right' but ya gotta swallow cause I didn' the end."

Kaito took the toast and bit off the piece, looking over at Hattori. "You need to take your medicine." If anything, and the reason he had taken his own, they needed to have their wits and pain would make them stupid.

Heiji looked over at Kaito and then stood and headed over to the counter with his drink in his hand, glad he'd left it there. _"An' here I though' it was only Takagi-keiji that reminded me."_ He downed it and put the bottle back.

"They got me, it was only fair I got you." Kaito ate more of his toast, satisfied. It made him happier to have gotten him than it did that he'd actually been medicated too. Then again, that was just his own personality. "You're all too slow. I'll meet you outside." He walked to the front door, moving silently so those in the house wouldn't hear him.

Asano looked between the others before walking over to the counter. He rinsed the coffee cup out and set it in the sink before putting his hand on Hattori-kun's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say so he just tipped his head to the door. "I'll make sure he waits."

Eri ate some waffles herself, almost done. She was going to get the paperwork from her secretary. "Anything you have as proof, I'm going to need." She'd gotten lab results from the last hospital, though she couldn't get an ID on the examiner. The other doctor that had helped Hattori from the other hospital, and for some reason had sealed his records, had been called in, but she hadn't done more than heard that from Midori. "Hopefully you won't be the only witness. I could only get in touch with one other medical personnel." She was tempted to stop by and try and get the nurse that had helped them so much too. It was on the way, but she hadn't had the time to find out if she was working or her contact information. She was more worried about professionals. They'd stop by and see if she could assist them.

"No'in' physical. Jus' hope they got enough of that from those two places." Heiji glanced over at her. "Way yer talked about, ya could put this guy away alone. It ain' a conflict righ'?"

"I don't know. There was a lot of opposition from his lawyer. Before now, I met with someone representing him. He wasn't up for making any sort of deal so yes, I think there will be conflict." Eri looked over at Hattori-kun down the table. "If you don't want to come, you don't need to. I'm sure I could convict him alone."

"I mean, he drugged ya ta get me. Ya would be a witness an' a lawyer. I don' wan' him usin' that ta get this thrown out or somethin'."

"Me being a witness and a lawyer has absolutely nothing to do with anything. People represent themselves and the fact that he made me a part of this is on himself."

_'They're right, she is scary._' "Made 'is worse enemy in you," Heiji said with a grin as he downed the rest of his drink and put the cup in the sink. "He ain' gotta chance."

"No, he doesn't." She hadn't lost a case yet, anyone she hadn't wanted to lose, and she wasn't going to be losing one now. She got up when Hattori did, seeing as he was done. "Any information you need from the hospitals, records or the like, we can pick up. I don't think you left the other day." That wouldn't help much but Asano-sensei had been the one who had double-checked the boys. Leaving now, they would have time. She went outside, slipping her shoes on and the other two close by.

Kaito saw them exit, leaving the keys on the hood and going into the back seat.

Eri saw the keys and picked them up. Apparently the doors were already unlocked and she got up, putting her bag in the middle, waiting it until the others were in the van and driving off to the hospital to see if Asano-sensei had any paper work and to see if Shina-san was on duty.

Asano ran in when they reached the hospital and collected the files and the results from the tests he'd ordered, marking them as 'In court'. Nothing he had would prove who but it defiantly supported what he'd been told. He headed back out to the van and climbed in.

Eri went to the hospital a few miles off after Asano-sensei had retrieved his things. She went to the front desk, leaving the others in the van while she had him called down to the front. He was their first doctor and she was here to find him too. The woman wasn't working but she got her number and left a message for the court time and what was going on. She would be a valuable witness since she had been there and seen all of those involved. She also needed the paperwork from when the boy's had first been brought in.

The doctor heard the page and nodded to nurse before heading to the front desk. He recognized the woman at once. He walked over to her and bowed. "Kisaki-sensei, right? I remember you from a week ago. The four boys that were brought in... twice." His eyes darkened at the thought. All four of them had up and dropped off the radar, but with the four people employed by the hospital being behind the kidnappings and three of them dead, it wasn't a surpise. "I got word Nomura-kun's already on trial but how are the kids dealing with it?"

"To be honest, better than I would have thought but..." Eri sighed. "They've all been acting strangely. His trail is taking place soon and I wanted to know if I could have a transcript of the records. I haven't had much time but, if you're will, I'd like you to testify as well."

Yoshikawa looked over at the clock. He'd be out in a half hour anyway. "I need to give report, but I'm done in a half hour. I can get you the paperwork now but I can't leave yet. I will be there as soon as I can." He looked back at the woman.

"That's fine. It shouldn't be for at least a half an hour and you're not the only one whose testimony we're relying on, but you are one of the only people who can physically prove everything. I appreciate your cooperation." Eri bowed to the doctor.

He returned the bow. "Of course. I would do nothing less." Most of the staff had had been shocked and disgusted that those men were working there. Word had slipped through, but it was more speculation in the water cooler gossip.

Eri stayed where she was as the doctor walked off. She'd have to wait while he got the paperwork together. After a time, he came back down with it in a very normal looking folder. She accepted it and went back into the van. That was one more witness that would help on the case. Backing out, she drove to the courthouse where their battle would be fought. The building was dark and bleak as she pulled in and turned the van off. "Okay everyone. This is a legal matter now, not a brawl. There will be no fighting and if there's anything you feel you have to shout out, whisper it to yourself instead. We don't need to turn this into a sideshow."

Heiji climbed out and crossed his arms. Why was everyone pointing that out? He shot a look at Kuroba, wondering if they'd planned that.

Kaito saw where they were, was ready to get, and then felt how tired he was. Last night he'd been so angry. It was hard to hold onto that now that the fatigue was getting at him. He shook his head, following Hattori out. He could keep control of himself. He was sure the other two could too. It was Hattori's 'act first, ask questions later' attitude that was the problem. He smiled with his eyes half closed against the sunlight at the look he gave him as he got out. "You're the one with the attitude problem. Don't look at me."

"Don' need it pointed out so much." Heiji had never, in all the cases he'd dealt with, felt this feeling. He wanted to still face this guy and see him dragged away for what he'd done, to him and to all the others. The guy had said enough, and hinted to more beside. He knew they'd done it before, a lot. He wanted the guy to pay for more than just him, for their group. He wanted the past ones exposed too. "Oi, Kuroba." He waited as the other two moved past them and into the building. _"He talk ta ya."_

_"You say that like a fact."_ Kaito stopped, noticed Hattori wanted to pull him aside. "You have to be more specific or I don't know what you're getting at."

_"He was droppin' hints a lot when he was takin' his time 'bout others before. Things he'd done or enjoyed that he wanted ta try. If he's lyin' through his teeth 'bout doin' it this time, I jus' realized I, or maybe us, may be the only ones that'll say he'd done it before." _Heiji looked over. _"I figured he'd talked ta ya 'fore I woke up."_

_"A lot. Both of them had."_ Kaito's hand tightened at his side. _"The 'doctor' was worse."_ He shook his head and lost the hatred. He had a very detailed memory and an even sharper imagination._ "I don't think anyone besides us is alive to tell the tale so yes, we may be the only ones."_

_"The other guy was too. The stuff they used... he made them himself. Guy'd make whoever came up with all those torture devices of the past seem like a humanitarian. I'd be surprised if anyone had made it long wi' 'em." _Heiji clenched his hands into fists and looked over at the building once more before looking back at Kuroba. _"I know, even wi' how bad it was, the stuff they said, it was gonna be a lot worse. Yer timin' was good."_

_"My timing was terrible. I got caught up at the front door and I could have been there ten minutes or more sooner if I'd gone against the person I had been relying on. I should have."_ Kaito turned and looked at Hattori. _"For these things, they take the people from the back room and then put them in like a waiting area until they're trial comes up, right?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I want to try something. I'll be there before the trial starts."_ Kaito leaned against the van, closing his eyes. _"Go on. Tell them I'm not feeling good or something. We have time and I'm planning on using it."_

_"OK, ya were in the restroom. 'nough said."_ Whatever he was going to do, Heiji wanted to sit for a bit himself. He headed in and caught up to the other two.

Eri waited for the boys, only Hattori-kun coming in. She had to go met with Midori so these three would have to keep each other busy for a while. "Okay. You guys just wait out here. I have to get everything together and finish preparing this case. I didn't expect to have such short notice. Wait for me here and I'll tell you what courtroom it's going to be held in when I get back."

"OK, Kuroba need the bathroom so I was gonna wai' here anyway." _'Not like he could find the right room himself.'_

…

Kaito waited, sneaking in through a window in the side. It was secure enough because of all of the criminals that came in and out. After a call to Jii-chan and some searching of his own, he found the room he wanted. There were a few people, there to watch the trial. The judge wasn't there and there were no officers in the room. It was too early. Of course they weren't there. He snuck in himself, going towards the gap in the side of the wall where he knew those waiting for their trial were kept. There was an officer in there and Kaito saw him look at him. When he got up, Kaito messed with a few things in his pocket. He'd had time to restock. Before he could get over to him, the officer succumbed to the sleeping gas, though Kaito didn't dare breath in himself. The room was big and ventilated, but he wasn't going to risk it. There were three people in his room and one of them caught his attention. This was more than he thought he'd risk in public but if there was a chance, he wasn't going to give it up. Looking like the angry teen he was, and considering the man was chained to a chair, he wasn't afraid. He bared his teeth at him. "Don't think you're getting away." He could get away with the sleeping gas himself, he was a magician. The worst that could happen was he was thrown out for the trial and he doubted he would be. He wasn't hurting anyone and he may just be gaining something.

Nishio looked over, blinking as he felt a bit tired but seeing the guard drop and the teen standing there he had to fight a satisfied sigh. _'That trick's one I'll make sure he can't use next time. I never fell asleep before.' _"Get away... like this?" He tugged on the chain before giving him a nice smile. "Good to see you again."

Kaito felt his heart speed up and he growled in his throat. "It's one sided. I heard you've been lying about what happen. I was awake. How do you think you're going to get away with this?"

"Were you. You seemed pretty out of it. The guy had forced you to kill his buddy for your friends. I saw the blood on your hands. It messed with you. I've seen it before. You were too young to see stuff like that, let alone do it yourself." Nishio watched the teen, wondering if any of the others were there too. He'd really love to see them... Hei-chan especially.

Kaito's eyes narrowed. "Funny. No one forced me to do that and there was only one man in the room at the time. I followed him before that and" Kaito wanted to growl. He didn't like it but he wasn't going to give anything away to him. "Everyone knows only the one doctor took Hakuba. I hadn't touched anyone then. Weird you're saying there was two now. Were you there and invisible or are you going to stop lying?"

"I didn't arrive alone. You've been convinced he was a friend. I can understand you focused on me instead of the one that betrayed you. It's clear you're still messed up. Like I told a visitor I had, I don't think you're lying, any of you. You really think I'm a bad guy." Nishio smiled, recalling his dream. "I'm actually a lot of fun." _'And I'll just make sure you see how fun it is when you can really spend some time with me.'_

Kaito had had it. He released some more sleeping gas, going closer and putting a cloth lightly over the piece of garbage's face. Once the others were out, he took it away. "You're going to mess up your story. You're not going to be able to explain something. There were more than enough people besides me who knew it was you and you're not going to deceive everyone as easily as you think."

With everyone else passed out, he narrowed his eyes, staring deep into the ones in front of him. "Three dead. At least one by your hand." He tutted, fighting to keep from trying to move toward him. "So, who else is here?"

"Why do you care? I wasn't going to let you hurt them before and I'm not going to let you hurt them now." Kaito was so tempted to be violent. He had to hold down on those feelings. Being this close to the man was making him sick but he wasn't going to let him lie in front of Hattori about someone that had helped him so much.

_'So, either Saguru or Hei-chan are here... all the better if they both are.'_ Nishio shifted a bit. He really looked forward to this. No matter which way it went, he'd never go back to the cell... but he'd get the chance to have a look at at least another one of his boys soon. "Just wondering."

"Well stop wondering. It doesn't matter. For all that really matters, it could be just me. We've got more than enough evidence. I can understand back then." Kaito had to stop himself from shaking. He was too angry. Way, way too angry. He took a breath and looked the scum in the face. "I'm the one who found you though and I was alone. How are you going to explain that away?"

"We weren't. You saw the other guy. He was working with him. What you saw or thought you saw, was because of him. Easy to confuse." Nishio couldn't help letting his gaze wander a bit.

"There's proof, and not just from the cops, that he didn't show up until long after I had. I have those witnesses." And, now that he was thinking about it, Kaito could call them. They were in the neighborhood and it wasn't like they had any part in it. He doubted any of them even had records. That would be a phone call to make. "I saw the other guy and he was out faster than you were. It was only you, me, and Hattori for a while. You won't be able to talk your way around that."

Nishio sighed quietly before looking up into the eyes again. "If the other guy was out, I didn't know. I did what I was told so the guy wouldn't kill him. If I stopped, I thought he'd be killed. It's complicated, but you don't need to worry. Give me time, and I'll get you all to understand. You'll believe me."

Kaito made his plans. He didn't say anything about all the things that, apparently, he'd talk to Hattori about. This was good enough. He even remembered something he might need later. Kaito walked away, his decisions made. He'd give it a chance, but not much more than that, and he'd stay for Hattori and whatever witness he could give. Passing the guard, he let the cloth fall on his face. He didn't stick around. He exited the courtroom. Damn it he couldn't do this. He had to calm down and damn it, Hattori wouldn't help but maybe he'd say something or whatever. Kaito didn't care. He went looking for him. It wasn't like he wouldn't end up here sooner or later but he needed to cool down before then. He got a strangely ironic way to go about it too.

Heiji looked around. Asano-sensei had gone with Obasan to the room but he figured he'd wait a bit, just to make it seem the guy didn't know how to find his way around.

It was easy enough to find Hattori. He was still on the first floor. He grabbed his arm and went for the front door. "Mind helping me a second?" He turned back, making sure he wasn't giving him the wrong message. "Nothing's wrong or anything, I just need your help."

Heiji raised an eyebrow as he tried to keep up. "OK, sure, bu' wha' are ya up ta?" He seemed way agitated and considering who he was, he knew something was wrong.

Kaito dragged him outside, far enough that he wasn't in sight of people or the security cameras. Kaito turned on him after, moving a little because his wasn't familiar relying on his left side. He had his arm up, halfway between attacking and defending as he smiled. "Mind helping me burn off some steam? Safe to say no rib shots but I think, given the circumstances, we're even enough."

Heiji stared at him. "Yer nuts. Ya remember wha' happened last time. Ya sure ya wanna try sparrin' me? Out here?"

Kaito shifted his weight, opening his fist and knocking Hattori in the forehead before dancing back. "Open hand. We shouldn't hurt ourselves and I can't sit still right now."

Heiji couldn't believe it. "Hey, ya wanna do this, fine... ya ain' gettin' a cheap shot in again." He relaxed his hands, nowhere near as use to fighting without a weapon, but he was pretty fair.

"Considering neither of us fight, I'm fast, and you're strong, I don't see a problem." Kaito was smiling all out now. This was so much better and he needed to spend the energy. He kept himself light on his feet though. He wasn't going to let Hattori get the better of him, but he wasn't going to back down. Kaito darted his hand out a few times, trying to get Hattori in the head again.

Heiji circled, smacking the hand away once and moving in, going to get him on the shoulder. _'No ribs, but I ain' hittin' the arm either.'_

Kaito had to spin to avoid him since he couldn't use his other arm into a draw with Hattori. They were more running around each other than landing blows but that's what he expected. Instead of leaving himself open, he went for Hattori's legs. He was a lot more flexible, so it would be harder for Hattori to dodge or back up.

Heiji took a deep breath, trying not to chuckle as he moved around again. "For not bein' a fighter, yer good." He was past warmed up, and wondered if Kuroba knew what Kendo entailed as far as agility. Going for his legs earlier had caught him by surprise and while he didn't have the strength or stamina, he'd had to have caught the guy by surprise with his own speed.

"Who says I'm not a fighter?" Kaito smiled back. His breaths not even anymore, but he still had way too much energy. Part of it was likely due to being overtired but he didn't care. He could fight when he had too and everything he'd picked up was, in essence, an imitation of someone else. Hattori was good. Dodging back once more, he used more energy than he needed to just back away, flipping himself over backwards so he landed on his hand before back on his feet, now a distance away. "Come on, you're better than that." Kaito grinned. He wanted the challenge. He wanted to actually work for a win.

"Ya asked for it." He hadn't tried anything of this level since he'd been hurt a week ago, but hey, Kuroba wanted more and he was ready to give it. He took a few quick steps forward before pushing to the left, putting his foot the wall to get air and around Kuroba, aiming a quick smack to the back of his head.

Kaito felt the fingers on the back of his head, moving him forward, but it wasn't hard to see Hattori coming and he couldn't move while in the air. Kaito couldn't really reach him in time before he jumped back but he felts his fingers met with the back of Hattori's arm. Turned on his heals now, he didn't give him time to get his ground back, throwing his fingertips out as his arm instead of going with a flat hit since it would need less distance.

Heiji grinned when he got his target but then he moved too, getting his arm than throwing out his fingers. He landed hard and off balance, crouching and keeping his hands up but compensating by throwing his weight forward as he came up at an angle, one hand stretching out to land a hit to the guy's stomach, the other in front of his head to keep the guy from getting him.

Kaito barely had time to avoid running straight into Hattori's hand, tapping it with a finger as he spun to the side and consequently around him. It was the only way that he could dodge. Once he was facing him again he went for his open shoulder.

Heiji hadn't wanted to, but it was that or get hit. He swung his blocking hand to send the incoming one aside and dropped to the ground at the same time.

Kaito didn't stop his momentum, though he did notice his attack was blocked. He went down with Hattori, using the movement he gave him to go around and to the side, falling to one knee and pretty much hugging Hattori to force their duel to a draw, though technically if he didn't count that shot in the beginning, Hattori made much more contact. "Time," Kaito said, panting a little and backing off. He was smiling. "Thanks. I don't think I would have been able to hold all that energy in."

Heiji shook his head but he was grinning as he sat up. "That was actually fun. Not sure Kudo'd be up ta it, even at full size." He pushed himself to a sitting position and brushed a sleeve off. _"Figures."_

"Don't worry about it. No one's going to be looking at your sleeve." Kaito was still smiling and looking at Hattori in the face as he let out a breath, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He wasn't going to be panting in there. "It's just a little dirt and it's how you portray yourself mostly, not the outfit." He winked, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small, black device. "By the way," his voice lowered and his smile fell a little, but nothing would get him to feel the way he had before. "I have some bad news."

Heiji looked over at Kuroba. "Wha'd ya find out now?"

"That the guy's the lying bastard I knew he was and I want to punch his lights out, even if I can't punch that hard." Kaito hit a button, rewinding the tape. "I went to see him just now. I figured you could use the warning before you get mad enough to jump the bench and want to do the same." He hit play, letting Hattori hear his conversation from just a few minutes ago.

Heiji was glad Kuroba had done that. He was shaking just a minute in and the guy just continued to lie through his teeth. He noticed something in what was said after a moment. _"Kuso."_ He sat back and slammed a fist into his palm. "Ya know, if we weren' who we were, I'd think he had a good chance a gettin' off. The bastard has it worked out an' if I didn' know, _know_, ta trust myself an' you guys before... he'd 'a convinced me. The end may be true for a lot of others. Some time wi' 'im and he'd convince 'em he was righ'."

"Which is where we come in. We have to be just as certain and project it. You're a really honest guy and I'm good at getting people to listen to me." Kaito let out a laugh. "The problem is keeping our tempers."

"Lucky I heard this cause I doubt I'da been able to in there, hearin' him say that." Heiji huffed and stood. "All the more reason ta see the look on his face when he's dragged off when they say 'guilty'."

Kaito was just as certain of their victory and stood with him, though not as noisy as Hattori. "The times getting close." He winked again and smiled at Hattori. "Glad I could help. Time to win a case. Want me to show you the way?"

"How did I know ya already knew?" Heiji shook his head but he had to chuckle. "I know the number but I'd have ta look an' I don' wanna be late."

…

Eri was already waiting in the courtroom with Asano-sensei when the two boys walked in. She waited until they were closer before opening the gate that separated them from the crowd. _"Hurry up. I don't know where you two have been but don't run off like that."_

Kaito felt a little tense. The lawyer lady was kinda scary. He purposely took the seat on the other end since she had the closest one. He wanted to be on an end. He did the best he could not to fidget in the seat.

Heiji sat next to Kuroba and took a deep breath. He needed to keep calm but he wasn't sure which reaction would be stronger when they brought the dirtbag out and didn't want to let the guy know he'd still got to him.

Eri watched them both sit down and made something perfectly clear. "I'm proving the case without either of either of you. I did and still do think the evidence speaks for itself and, unless I think they need to hear your side of the story, I'm going to be using the statements you gave right afterwards."

Kaito didn't answer her, tipping his head the other way. Fine. Whatever. He knew he'd still be going up there if one of them had to talk because their statements weren't taken after the last time and he was the only one at the scene, and for a long period of time.

Heiji nodded. He wasn't sure about how he'd react and if he could just focus, he'd be better. Didn't mean he wouldn't want to.

The boy's had made it a good fifteen minutes before the bailiff entered, bringing the man who she remembered seeing in the hospital out with him. She eyed him but refrained from showing any discontent towards him.

Nishio walked into the courtroom and saw the three people across from his side. The woman that he'd put to sleep was there and, while she'd looked over, she wasn't staring like the two boys next to her. Kaito, or maybe Kai-chan soon, and Hei-chan were both staring him right in the eye. He had to resist the urge to lick his lips. He hoped the other two were even half as good as those two, even if they weren't there... he'd just find them. He stood next to his lawyer as the judge came in before sitting, casting a few glances at his teens.

He had cursed his luck when he saw that Kisaki Eri was the lawyer he was against. His client had provided him with his version and explained everything. The guy was just as unlucky to have been dragged into this and the looks he sent to the two teens across from them said he still worried about them. He'd make sure this guy wasn't railroaded. He stood and opened with his argument of his client being in the wrong place and a victim of circumstance.

Eri waited, giving her opening statement to the judge as well, about the boys and what had happen specifically with this man only. She gave a board overview of the events, not having to look at her notes to keep a good enough account.

Kaito didn't keep his eyes off of the man. He had his face, every feature of him embedded into his mind. There were things he couldn't forget and this man was one of them. He knew every mark on the guy's body but was mostly focused on his eyes and trying to show to him his steadfast hatred of him.

Eri went up to the judge, passing up the witness statements after explaining her side, going back and sitting down while she gave the judge time to look all four over. She didn't think Shinichi-kun's would have much weight in court since his apparent age was printed on there. It was still four people simultaneously lying on the same subject and, funny enough, the boy's was the most detailed out of all of them.

He leaned toward his client when he motioned for him and looked over at the two teens. It was worth a shot. He had read the statements the boys provided and approached the judge. "Sir, I move to have these four statements dismissed. They were being hospitalized and I put forward that they were not of sound enough mind to be fully aware of what was going on."

"I object your honor." Eri said as she stood. "Besides the adults that had met with the boys, I have hospital personnel that will testify that they were mentally sound when they gave those statements. Two were even held off until the children were healthy enough to make them."

"If they are, then perhaps Hattori Heiji would take the stand and prove there is no change in his statements." He knew he had been involved both times and been the target so it came down to how much he could tell them.

"Objection again your honor. The boy's a minor. He is not the one on trial here and I don't see why he should be subjected to the defense trying to twist his words around."

"Motion sustained." The judged looked at the young men. This needed to be definitive and they were the apparent victims. "Can we have one of the boy's here to back up their story?"

Kaito looked over at Hattori. He wasn't even seeing the room around him. Kaito had hoped he could handle this, nothing much had been said yet, but this had affected Hattori a lot more than he thought. Kaito stood. "Your honor, do you mind if I do? My names Kuroba Kaito and I was there too."

Eri looked over at Kaito-kun. You don't just speak up like that. Maybe she should have laid down ground rules but what was done was done now.

The judge flipped through the papers, finding Kuroba-kun's statement. He looked over at him and nodded. "If you would take the stand then."

Kaito's hand tightened momentarily on the table. He was finding he was actually kind of scared, though he couldn't say why. Ignoring the others he went, a bit hesitantly, and sat down in front of all of them. He was use to the attention though not under these pretenses. He looked up the judge.

"Please retell your side of the story for consistency," the judge spook with a motion of his hand to urge the boy on.

Kaito looked forward, trying to think. From the start or from- probably from when this man entered. In order to do that though, he needed to start with the doctor and Saguru. He started with that, how he'd been outside and managed to sneak with them, tricking the man and following him inside where he'd taken his brother. He hesitated only a moment before saying that he had to buy time and telling the truth, seeing as there wasn't much choice considering that his brother had been drugged. He went as far as to him escaping and being lead back by the man in the court room, specifically pointing to him to make sure he was identifying him as the one who had shocked Saguru and had come in, alone, carrying Hattori while he was unconscious.

Heiji had seen the creep look slightly to the side and realized he had reacted to Kuroba getting up. He sat and listened to what the two of them had gone through and was shocked. The two of them were brothers now, but having to fake and knowing that he had Kudo could be in danger. And Kuroba 2 had almost got away... only for this guy to... he guessed tricked him like he had them. He glared over at the guy only to see him shaking his head like he was hearing a story he didn't believe.

Nishio had no idea the kid had faked it to that extent. He kept his face straight as he listened, actually enjoying the images from the descriptions coupled with the image he'd seen. Drugged was OK, he preferred the struggle, but he was thinking these boys would need something to keep them in line besides just each other... just to cut them back. He shook his head and muttered to his lawyer.

Kaito took a breath. He made sure that no nervousness or hesitation on his part was going to mess this up. He made sure he was looking in front of him or at that man in question. He wouldn't let anger overtake him, though he let it stay in his words. He spoke of the guard, the threat he had made to hurt the others, the things he needed to say to get him not to touch them while they were both unconscious, the threats and what he had given into, if only for a time, until Hattori had woken up, pausing at the end to let the judge look over that as well as Hattori's own statement. He made sure, repeatedly, that he stressed that this man alone was the one threatening them and how he had held him there since the other two were unconscious and he couldn't leave them.

Heiji closed his eyes, remembering exactly the point of waking up and what he'd seen. The guy had used the two of them, being unconscious, to force Kuroba to put up with all that. He'd stayed and let that guy do what he wanted when he could have left. _'Not tha' I'da left, but I doubt I'da been able ta jus' stay put... an' he knew that. He tied me instead of...'_

Nomura recalled all of it... and really looked forward to a repeat. The boy took orders well, given the incentive. With time, he'd do it himself. They always did.

Kaito turned his head, showing off the mark that hadn't completely faded. He spoke of his plan and the stab wound he'd given him. The man still had to have it. He spoke of being shocked himself, to waking up to 'Conan-kun' and his 'father figure', as well as the officer that came with them and what he had done to disarm the guard after he had found him trying to take advantage of Hattori, the seconds before that stressing where the man was only talking to him and not even aware of the others in the room. Kaito couldn't help a small, satisfied grin. He doubted the scum of a guard even knew he was the one who took him down in the end.

Nomura covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile at seeing his work and the 'father figure' bit. When he heard the guy had been the one to take him out, he decided that yeah, maybe some stuff to drug them, at least slow them a bit. Tetsuya-kun usually had stuff stocked for him to use and, with these ones, he'd look into them. _'Real prizes, each of them. I get them down again and I will make sure they know the limit. Kai-chan will be watching me take all three of the others...and I will have him take them as well. That will really be fun. I'll make sure he can't escape next time either. I will break each of them.'_ He kept his gaze on Kai-chan, shifting his eyes to Hei-chan, remembering where he'd been forced to leave off and rubbing his mouth as though it were horrible that they'd gone through that but he remembered the taste and feeling and licked his lips behind his hand.

Heiji had bits and pieces of that but remembered enough that it was too close. He looked over and saw the guy staring at him with his hand over his mouth. He felt sick when he saw the guy move his hand slightly and saw him lick his lips. He tried to keep himself in the seat, half wanting to run over and slug the guy and the other wanted to get away from him.

The judge finished looking over the statements. There was a written report under it, though it didn't seem to be a statement. He knew there was more to this case from the overview he'd been given. He looked down at the boy. "You're certain that's what happened? You weren't drugged or mentally unsound? These are very serious charges."

"I'm perfectly fine and I wasn't drugged, no, just a little out of it and only for a few seconds. A shock wouldn't have impaired me to start seeing things that weren't there. I've never met this man before that day so I have no grudge against him and no reason to lie."

"Young man, the doctor that you said took your friend and you tricked to stay with. You killed him just after he returned and you saw my client return, holding your other friend, Hattori Heiji, correct? Would it not stand to reason that, having been through what you did, being pushed to kill someone, could have made you focus on yet another stranger that was appearing to be a threat rather than what you had hoped would be a rescue?"

Kaito looked at the defense lawyer. He didn't know if he was working with the guard or just some sucker that got dragged into this but he made sure his eyes got his point across to him, not looking at anyone else in the room while he spoke. "No. I waited until I was sure of the situation. When I saw my chance it was only after the doctor and this man had shown they were working together. Once I was sure and made sure the doctor was out of the way, I was focused on the situation at hand and the fact he was dying didn't bother me until later, when I had time to think back on it. My mind was perfectly clear and I know that it was your client that had held my friends hostage against me. There was no one else working with him at the time and I'm sure no one was outside, making him do it. As the evidence will show, I'm the one who locked the door afterwards, so I know I'm not mistaken."

He was beginning to doubt his client had been truthful with him but he'd told him the teen had been really out of it after he'd murdered the other guy so, as much as he didn't want to, he had to push. "So, after pretending to be like the doctor and then harming your friend while he was unable to move himself, while the man was out of the immediate vicinity, you struggled with him while your friend escaped, leaving you behind. He and the other two came in and you killed the doctor and never thought to give a warning to your friend. Later, after you stab him, you kick your friend off the bed and send the other to the exit when you, physically, could have just cuffed the man you say did this himself, to the bed and gone for help? How can you say you were clear headed if you had to rely on the ones you admit were worse off than you?"

"Because I knew I couldn't overpower him. If I could have handcuffed him to the bed instead, that would have been great. As it were I knew Hattori had woken up and I figured he could get help. I was as sure of myself at the time as I am the facts. I knew I couldn't get him to the bed, I knew Hattori was the best chance of getting help, and I knew the only way to keep him away from him was to keep him near me. It may sound hard to believe but I dealt with the situation better than I think many could have and my recollection is very clear." Kaito's words were sure without him having to add to them. He never let his eyes met the other lawyers, though he could see the man either doubted him or thought he was crazy. He wouldn't wholly deny the second part- he was kind of crazy, but not in the way he was making him out to be.

Nomura waited for Hei-chan to look away before looking over at Kai-chan. He heard the tone and knew he wouldn't change his story here. He was dead set in what had really happened. He figured nothing would change it now and waited until he looked at him, defiance and even a bit of the threat from earlier coming at him. He let his eyes scan him again before looking him in the eye again. He shot a glance at Hei-chan and back, moving his hand and mouthing one word with the motion, everyone watching either his lawyer or Kai-kun except Kai-kun himself.

Kaito's eyes narrowed. Never. He wasn't going to get into playing games with this man. Game time was over. He was dealing with a whole new person than he had before and the guard didn't seem to know that. He was through giving in and he was through sitting by and letting things happen around him. He'd make it his world if he had to. He had the power to do it and he didn't have the reservations he did last time. This man didn't know half the pain he'd cause, how much both of those idiots were still suffering. This was the real world and he'd let this scum know what he was up against. You don't mess with a puppet master, and as cliché and detective-y as it sounded, you don't mess with the truth either. It was something very hard to fight against and he was going to put up one hell of a battle with it as his weapon.

He shook his head. "Your recall stuff, but how can you know it's real?"

"I'm trained to tell what's real and what's not, since I was young. I could spot almost anything out of place without even a second thought. I know what I saw and what I experienced. If you're trying to call me a liar I don't appreciate it. If you doubt me, try and trick me." Kaito almost said it like a challenge. He was getting fed up with being questioned on how he had seen things when he explained, several times, he was perfectly coherent.

He held up his hand. "Look, with what happened, you could have been. What training would up to what you were going through?"

"I didn't say it would help with what we went through, I said it was how I have sharp eyes and can tell when I'm being deceived." Kaito was tempted right then and there to do something but he had to keep himself in check. He wasn't going to make light of the situation. "I've been a magician since I was a kid. My father taught me. I'm not half bad and there's not many things that can fool me." Not like you. As of that second, he didn't like the man anymore. Being used or not, to be used by scum like that made you scum so any respect for him fell away. He didn't believe him anyway.

He was losing it. The kid was actually starting to make him believe he was telling the truth. "That's all." He turned to the defense. "Your witness."

"Kaito-kun." Eri looked up at the boy. "I don't think you're finished. The defense is getting ahead of themself, or were they not told the whole story?"

The judge put down the hammer. "I won't have any side conversations in this court room. This is strictly about the case." He looked over at the boy. "Are you through with your testimony?"

Kaito shook his head. "No." He looked over at the guard, his eyes angry. "That wasn't the only time we ran into him. There were two more besides him and the doctor who were apparently working together. They kidnapped Hattori and I managed to follow them again. The police officers we were with were both unconscious. I wanted to be able to find out where they were going and the cops were being obvious." Kaito pointed back at the guard. "After getting burned on the doorknob, and going in alone, I found him and an accomplice. I was alone and this time he can't say I was delusional. Both men had Hattori and," well, Kaito kinda had to pause there. Kinda because he just had to and kinda 'cause it was well, embarrassing. "All of them were naked and Hattori was cuffed to the bed."

Heiji had to look down, clenching his hands into fists. It had to be said. He knew that. Didn't mean he liked it. Kuroba was more or less being nice, considering he knew what had happened... fully. He forced himself to look over at the man again, knowing he was not going to let himself to appear to be as embarrassed or, yeah, scared. He was shocked to see the guy was looking at him almost like he was pitying him. He said something to the lawyer guy next to him and the lawyer put his hand on his shoulder, like he was _comforting_ him.

"Are you sure it was this man?" Eri asked, just to prove again that Kaito-kun had identified him. "Is there any doubt at all that he could have just been there?"

"No," Kaito answered truthfully. "He spoke to me after I entered the room. He was," Okay, Kaito had to swallow again. He didn't feel he couldn't tell it, but having Hattori in the room was what was holding him back. Kaito decided to forget that, just for a few seconds. "He was taking Hattori. The other man was on top. When I entered," he pointed to the guard. "He asked me if I came to join in." Kaito looked at the judge. "Jumping ahead, after he was apprehended, he told Hattori again that I would do what he had been doing, and in front of witnesses."

_'Yeah, that would come back to bite me.'_ Nomura leaned over again. _"I was saying that because the guy was there. The one I told you about. He was the one I was warning the boys against. The other guy would have just done it to him himself if I hadn't and he promised he wouldn't be gentle. It's why I was under both of them, so I couldn't stop him myself."_ Any tests might show it was him, but there wasn't proof that he hadn't been forced to do it himself against his will. He sat back as his lawyer restated what he'd just said, looking over at Hei-chan and hiding the desire by blinking and looking sad.

Kaito saw the lawyer being feed fake info. When he prompted him for more direct proof that it was him, Kaito had no problem defining it. "Yes, I'm sure he wasn't being forced. There were only the two of them and I was fighting with a man I hadn't seen before, who had been on top. I was next to the bed when he," Kaito pointed, not to just make sure that he got his point across because he wasn't being listened to. "To the man I was fighting with, word for word, to him to 'make sure he's good for some fun." He looked the lawyer in the eye, waiting for him to try and prove him a liar again.

Heiji didn't remember this part. He hadn't known Kuroba had been fighting right next to him with the guy that had dragged him in there and been, no other word for it, torturing him, while the other guy was still... Heiji swallowed. It was taking everything in him to not do something. He wasn't sure which. Be sick. Go over and imbed his fist in the guy's face... or gut... or a rib shot like the guy had threatened to use on him to get Kuroba to submit. Too have him ask about Kuroba that way... the same way he'd been used.

Eri walked forward, placing the photos that she had been given to the judge. "I submit these as evidence as well as this." She took a sheet out, showing what evidence had been gathered by the police from what they had recovered, as well as the data analysis on everything. "I believe Kaito-kun was actually the one who took those. The data is to prove that the man who was later found dead was the one who lived there and, besides evidence near the front door when the police entered, the scene investigators only found the dead man's and this man's fingerprints and DNA in the room, save for a female officer's footprints, and she was the only one who entered or exited the room where Hattori-kun was kept."

The judge looked over the paperwork as well as the pictures. The testing of the house seemed to have been thorough. He looked up at the defense. "Anything to say about this?"

Nomura hadn't known pictures were taken by the teen. When? It didn't sound like he had anything that was really incriminating. He leaned over again. _"I couldn't see what was going on. If the place belonged to the other guy, that proves it's not mine, besides, how could I know the other guy wasn't there? I saw him outside."_

He looked up. "As the deceased man owned the house and had no connection to my client previously, that does not show that he was there by choice. The position he was found in could still have been forced and it gave him no way to know who else was entering the room." He felt he was grasping at straws but each point made had a counter point... or... most did.

Nomura chanced a look from Kai-chan to Hei-chan and had to fight a smile. He looked pale even with his dark skin and his eyes were closed but he could see a fist clenched even though he was shifting a bit. Hei-chan opened his eyes and he locked eyes with him.

"Actually," Kaito looked up that judge. He wasn't really sure if he could just talk on his own. Since no one said anything against him he continued. "He had to know that I was in the room. When he spoke he spoke towards me and the other man. As proof," Kaito put a finger to his forehead. "I was trying to get him to stop after. He still has the bruise where I hit him. There's no way he could say he was oblivious, unless, of course, all he was concerned with was _hurting my friend_." Kaito didn't even meet the man's eyes, it was pointless. The man was rotten all the way through but the lawyer at least had to- _please, with all the people they had run into_- _had_ to a have some integrity. "I swear I'm certain he knew I was there, had asked before if I wanted to join in. He asked me if I wanted to be on top or in. Those are not the words of an innocent man and I swear I'm not lying about what happened before either. I have no reason to."

He was feeling sick. He'd been convinced the guy had been set-up. Hearing this, he realized either this boy was a world-class liar or he was defending one. He needed to break this up. The other teen could come up and, whichever way, he was still obligated to give the best defense he could. _'Kami, what did I get into with this case? Cut and dried case of railroading. Yeah right.' _He looked over at the other side and was about to let his colleague know she could finish and bring up the other boy when he caught sight of him.

Eri saw how upset he was getting and stood up. The defense has already said they were through with him. "Kaito-kun, that's all we need. Please step down."

Kaito was so mad and he was losing it so he stood up, trying so hard not to look over at that guy. He wanted to literally go at him tooth and nail since he couldn't fight in any real sense of the word but he trusted his teeth and nails. He sat back down, accidentally sliding the chair back and hearing it screech. The noise helped him calm down at little. He looked over at Hattori, expression back to something less angry because Hattori wasn't the one he was ready to all but eat. He reached out his hand, having to turn. _"Calm down. I had to say that."_ He saw Hattori was trying hard not to look at the man. Kaito had seen the guard looking at him eerily. He stood up, pulling Hattori up to and pretty much to plopping him down in the chair he'd just been in before taking Hattori's seat. _"I thought you said you weren't going to let him get to you. This is your last chance to fight, if not for the others than for yourself. It was wrong. If you don't fight now you'll never get the chance again. Don't let him bother you. He doesn't control you, especially not here."_ Kaito's eyes went from where he was staring forward to looking at Hattori. "I didn't wake you up this morning for you to sit there and let me do all the fighting."

Heiji nodded. _"I know, an' arigatou, for all a it. Didn' know all tha'."_ He looked over at Kuroba, sparing a quick glance at the guy first. _"Guess ya saw wha' he'd been doin'. Jus' don' wanna go over there an' get 'im off on the fact I beat him unconscious."_

Kaito let out a breath, feeling even calmer. _"That wasn't an 'I want to rip his eyes out' look. I had that look just seconds ago. That was an 'I'm a scared little beaten puppy' look you just had who, I'll admit, wants to bite his master. He's _not_ your master so stop that."_ Kaito hit him lightly on the side of the head. _"Feel like backing up my story or do you want to stay down here and watch the doctor fight for us?"_

Heiji looked over at Obasan, knowing not to just get up. "I'll go up next," he said quietly.

Eri looked over at him. "Are you sure you're okay, Hattori-kun? I don't think you should. You didn't even hear when they had called you up to go before Kaito-kun offered. You don't need to take the stand."

"I do. He's still tryin' ta..." Heiji shook his head and took a deep breath. "Put me up. I need to do this."

"Fine." Eri stood up and faced the judge. "You're Honor, I'd like to call Hattori Heiji to the stand to back up the testimony you just heard."

The judge waved his hand for Hattori-kun to step up. He wanted as much of the story from as many people as he could get and Hattori-kun was a supposed victim of assault here.

Heiji stood and walked up, taking his place at the stand. He looked at judge before looking over at Obasan. He knew where he'd be starting and it involved her.

Eri stood, stepping forward. "Hattori-kun, since we already heard the story I don't think we need to retell it. From what you heard did anything sound inaccurate or, knowing Kaito-kun, off in any way to you?"

"No. I know 'e's good at details an' stuff an' from the stuff I know, it was true." Heiji knew some things he didn't know, either being unconscious or just plan to out of it to realize.

"And from the testimony, you did wake up. Can you tell the court your own perspective on what had happened?" Eri didn't want to be harsh but she wasn't going to be sloppy.

"I came to an' heard voices. Both male. I felt the shaking and tha' someone was on one side a me an' from the voice on the other side an' the size, it wasn' Kuroba or Conan-kun. I didn' risk movin' righ' away, still comin' to, an' knowin' the guy tha' had had me was doin' somethin' ta Kuroba. When I heard and realized what the shakin' an' talkin' was 'bout, I moved. I saw him over Kuroba, both shirtless, him fiddlin' wi' Kuroba's pants... I wasn' gonna let him. I reached over an' grabbed him, pullin' him off. I left 'em ta look fer Conan-kun since I wasn' sure at the time if he'd brought 'im wi' us or left 'im in the hospital room wi' Obasan. Kisaki-sensei."

_'Crap... she was involved the whole time?'_

Eri nodded, turning to the judge. "I had been with the children at the hospital. There was a kidnapping case with a small boy who's very close to the family previous to this. And no, for clarification, Conan-kun was not involved until he showed up with my husband who were both looking for Hattori-kun."

_'Husband?'_ He looked over. _'I didn't know she was married.'_ He cleared his throat and looked up. "If you had been at the hospital and were unaware of everything that had happened, how can you be certain that he was not being forced to do this by a third party? You and Kuroba-kun expressed that you wanted to protect each other and you say you thought this boy, Conan-kun," _'Why does that ring a bell?'_ "Might still be in danger when my client was with you. Could it not be he was threatened with your lives even if the person posing that threat wasn't in sight at the time? Such as the two men that showed up with the boy."

"You honor, the defense is trying to slander. Hattori-kun is the one to answer questions. As for the other two, I can be a character witness for both. One was my husband, though we've been separated, Mouri Kogoro. He and I were both at the hospital for the boy's and anyone who speaks ill of him is a fool. He makes his living helping people and Hattori-kun and the others have always been friends. As for the other, that would have to be Takagi-keiji and he was a key helper in the kidnapping beforehand. After this, he seems to have even taken a bullet for trying to help two of the people who are part of this case, Hattori-kun and Hakuba-kun." She didn't have time to fix up the reports. "I don't think someone who protected the boys and has an alibi and was seen by key witnesses several times has anything to do with this so neither of their characters should be taken into consideration while questioning Hattori-kun. Should the need arise, I have stated witness on their behalf and can provide you with information on them and the contact and help they've both been to the boys."

The judge raised his hand. He'd come into contact with Kisaki-sensei before now. She was a devil when she fought for something. "Defense, please no more slandering. Keep your question specific and towards Hattori-kun's own opinion. Now, Hattori-kun, that aside, did you feel the defendant was threatened into this in any way? It seems you've had personal experience with the other two before now. Can you also explain your relationship?"

_'Mouri Kogoro... the Sleeping Kogoro.'_ He swallowed and listened.


	24. The Starting Shot

Hi there! I'm CrimsonskyR. I recently volunteered to help LostInTheDreams and MysteryFan17 beta read Deception starting from chapter 72 after following this story for a while now. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with their incredible speed of writing and still stick around as long as the story lasts. I haven't been a beta before but I'll definitely edit to the best of my abilities. I'm really excited to help out and hope you readers will continue to enjoy the chapters to come. Thanks everyone!

Crimson has been awesome and we thank her so much.

Sorry about the delay in updating. Will hopefully catch back up to speed and, with her help, have everyone understanding everything XD

* * *

**Chapter 73: The Starting Shot**

_Mouri Kogoro... The Sleeping Kogoro._ He swallowed and listened.

"He was on his own. I'd made it ta the door... place was underground I guess, based on way the door was slanted. I heard a scream, Kuroba, than _he_," Heiji pointed to the guy. "Came up the stairs at me, saying the others were sleepin' now an' I needed rest too. He got me wi' tha' taser 'fore I could get away." Heiji took a breath. "As fer the others, Occhan's been takin' care a Conan-kun since 'fore I met 'em. Visited 'em an' ended up gettin' close ta Conan-kun. Occhan can be grouchy bu' he cares fer the kid an' he an' I were in a detective competition. Takagi-keiji was there a lot whe' Conan-kun was kidnapped las' week. I know I'd be a lot worse off from the kidnapper's demands if no' fer 'im. Neither a them would do this."

The judge looking over at Hattori-kun before looking back at the notes before him again. "Does the defense have anything to prove? All I keep being presented with are verbal contradictions to these statements. Do you have any proof of your own?" He turned over the notes on the footsteps as well as the image at large with all the other evidence that was mapped out, checking over the DNA samples from the house. He looked over at the defense, seeing no investigation on their side.

Heiji watched the other lawyer shift and shuffle the papers in front of him. He seemed to have been relying on their statements and the boy's inability to remember things in order to disprove the guy had done it himself. He clenched his fist when the man brought a paper up.

"The medical records that the defense allowed to be submitted shows that the boys were supposed to be on medication and that between them not being on it and suffering from the injuries sustained prior, PTSD could well be a factor. No matter the training a person has, anyone can suffer from this disorder. Even police, medical, and military personnel have been documented to have had suffered from this. I put forward that, the events they went through, which put all four in the hospital in the first place, were traumatic enough that they clung to those close to them, and they automatically considered anyone else a threat. My client was a victim of circumstance and he does not deny his presence at both scenes, merely that he was forced to be there and act the way he did by others."

The judge had already looked them over but he reviewed the medical records. None of the injuries—excluding a medical complication later on–seemed life-threatening and only two of which seemed painful yet mild enough. The Hattori boy was the only one he doubted was in any right mind, considering the proof of the ordeals that he had been put through.

"Your Honor, that's not correct. While several of them were likely suffering from some stress, they weren't avoiding strangers or clinging to those close to them. If there was a case of that, it was of Hattori-kun toward the kidnapped boy which is not surprising. With me are their doctor and a nurse—both have been with them since before the kidnapping— whom could tell you that the boys were aware enough to tell you with certainty what had happened."

"Hattori-kun, please step down then. Kisaki-san, if you have such witnesses, please bring them forward."

Heiji headed over to the others, sitting next to Kuroba and cursing the guy for knowing enough about him to use that in their defense.

Eri turned around and looked at the courtroom at large. She had seen the doctor around the time the trial had started but her eyes fell on the nurse who she didn't know would have made it on time. She wasn't sure when she had gotten there but she was aware of more than anyone besides their last two doctors, and Eri wanted to prove that it didn't mean they were making things up. "Shina-san, can you please take the stand?"

Shina felt a bit nervous, never having done this before. The hospital was one thing; there she had seniority. Here, she was just another witness. She rose and walked forward, glancing at Nomura-kun before taking her place at the stand and looking between the judge and Kisaki-sensei.

"Shina-san, as a practiced medical assistant, this was you're first time meeting the boys. What would you say of their mental state and the accusations from the defense that stress could somehow affect all four to misjudge things so badly?"

"While it was clear they had formed close attachments to each other, I do not believe it was enough to cut themselves off from others. The accusation that they were all unable to tell the difference between someone threatening them and one being forced to act is highly unlikely."

Eri looked over at the defense lawyer. She had not come up against this man in particular before but this was one case she wasn't losing. Fortunately, Shina-san had gotten to know the boys personally.

"Unlikely... but not impossible. All it might take to find out that another person had been involved would be just a few overlooked bits and pieces of information. He was really hating himself now but he had to bite.

Shina looked at the lawyer that was beside Nomura-kun. "For these boys to all make those same mistakes is even less likely."

Eri looked back at her. "Shina-san, I doubt all the boys were of the same mental state. To say they all made the same mistake was, as you said, even less likely. Without speaking in general now, of the most coherent of them, do you think they were misguided by the others?"

Shina looked back at Kisaki-sensei. "No. They trust each other, I saw that clearly, but they wouldn't mistake something just because they were told so by the others."

"You've seen the defendant, the children, and the people with them. You were around enough that even I became acquainted with you. I'm sure you've even seen this man around the hospital. Tell me, if someone had threatened this man into doing something like he has, how could they possibly have done it?" She looked over at him. "I'm going on record myself saying that this man is the one who walked in and, as it's been tested, gave me drugged coffee before Hattori-kun went missing. I was not under stress nor was I shaken at the time."

"I don't have any idea how someone would be able to. As a member of the hospital security and having no family, any threat against him would have more likely been met by _him_ using force against the offender. Nothing I'm aware of would have forced him to do what he did."

Kaito was sitting there but he wanted to growl. The worse that happened was he was exhausted. _Mentally unstable? Blah._ He was glad he was the one awake and involved with most of what happened. No one could call him mentally unstable and he didn't have that ridiculous disorder that they were talking about. It would take one of his friends or his mom dying to get him to ever even think he'd become mentally unstable, and that hadn't happened.

"Let it be shown that Shina-san is an outsider in this. She knows all those involved only through the hospital. In addition, she has the medical knowledge to evaluate their conditions." Eri turned to her. "Do you think the defendant, in your professional opinion, committed these crimes purposefully and willingly?"

Shina looked over at Nomura-kun. "I know of nothing that could have made him do it against his will."

"Nothing further." Eri stepped back and looked at the defending lawyer. "Any questions?"

"Nothing further." He swallowed. The guy's coworkers were here and his client hadn't clarified what the threat he was referring to was. _This case is going to them..._

The judge waved his hand after there were no more question. "You may step down."

Shina stepped down and sent a small encouraging smile to the two boys as she passed.

"Thank you," Eri said as Shina went to sit back down. "I would also like to call up Dr. Yoshikawa who was the first to examine the boys after they came back from the hidden room that they were found in, alone with the defendant. They had no real doctor before that." She nodded her head to the back of the room. "Sensei, can you please come up?"

Yoshikawa stood and walked up to the stand. He glanced at the teens he had first seen when the helicopter landed on the roof. He had thought they'd been through a lot then, now, a week later, they were still going through more than they should.

"You examined the boys." Eri stepped forward and placed several of the medical records she had been given earlier on the judge's desk. "You also work at the same hospital as the defendant. Would you have a good idea on their character?"

"Yes. I make it a point to know my patients so I can best treat them, especially if their conditions change."

"You saw all four of them at the time. Technically there are no charges for Conan-kun, but of the other three, would you say any of them were the type to lie? Carrying on with that, would you say any of them would go through all of this for something they even _thought_ might be a lie?"

"No. The condition they returned in matched the version of what I heard about them before, as well as what I heard from the police and the EMTs that brought them in. The teens had taken tests and the samples were matched to the offenders—the men identified in the boys' written statements as well as Kuroba-kun's and Hattori-kun's witness statements, which you heard just now."

"From any of the tests, was there even the slightest bit of unaccounted DNA or anything that didn't match up exactly to the defendant or any of the offenders who aren't here to stand trial?"

"None. While the two men that were mentioned, Takagi-keiji and Mouri-san, were near afterward, they were no different than what I had seen of them the previous night. Takagi-keiji I clearly remember being concerned and staying up until the boys were all on their way to their rooms following their initial arrival. There were no marks or traces of either from or on either of them where defensive actions took place, such as having any injuries or any of the DNA matching that found under the boys' nails."

"Your Honor, if someone was threatening to hurt the boys as the defendant claims then there should be evidence of it." She looked over at the defense in case she needed to prove this further.

Kaito was through sitting here and having to hear others _defend_ them. They weren't here to prove that _they_ were competent; they were here to prove that that ass had done everything, which he had. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and slammed his hands into the desk. He couldn't help it. "Why the hell do we have to keep proving what we already said? I know what happened, I know what I heard, and I know he did." Kaito kept his eyes down because, damn it, he was not going to have his mental stability called into question again and he knew he looked like he was ready to kill someone. Considering he was close enough to the end, he turned and face most of the room. "This wouldn't be called this far into questioning if we'd been female!"

Heiji had been close to doing the same thing but Kuroba going first had him shocked for a moment. He half stood and grabbed Kuroba's shoulders. "Sit down. The guy did this ta enough others an' has got away with it. Don' let 'im get off now." He moved closer, getting Kuroba to sit but also so he could whisper. _"Been fightin' ta no' do tha' fer awhile... glad I didn' myself. Bu' jus' sit."_

The judge knocked the gavel against the desk before pointing it at the two boys. "I will not have outbursts in this courtroom. This is your first and last warning or you'll be removed from the proceedings." He looked at Kisaki-san. "They're young and I understand the charges but keep your clients in check."

"I'm very sorry Your Honor." Eri looked over and shook her head at Kaito-kun, going over to them both. _"That is not how you win cases, that's how you get thrown out. Control your temper or leave."_

"Sorry," Kaito said, letting out a breath and relaxing back in the chair. That really was stupid and he hadn't meant to do it. He glanced over at Hattori. _"Glad you got something out of it at least."_ The second after he said it and actually looked at Hattori he saw how bad the guy was handling this. Reaching over he grabbed his hand again. _"You already testified. If you need to leave, you can."_

"_No' 'til I see 'im dragged out in cuffs. Ones he can' get outta."_ Heiji shot a glance at the guy and wanted to be sick. Everyone was now looking at the two of them, the guy included. Seeing him quickly brought back some unpleasant memories and Heiji looked back at the table.

Kaito came up with an idea and he went into one of his pockets to make sure his phone was still there. He looked over at Hattori, not really sure if letting go of his hand was a good idea—he didn't look very good. _"Listen, my phone's on silent. I can text you when they give their closing arguments. No one will see me do it and I won't forget. Go outside and get some air."_

Heiji shook his head for a second before sighing. _"Fine."_ He looked over at Obasan. _"Obasan, 'm goin' out for a sec. I'll be back 'fore it's over."_

Eri nodded. He had done what he needed to do. She turned, let him walk out, and then looked at the defense lawyer, "I'm sorry about that. Did you have any questions for Yoshikawa-sensei?"

Nomura turned his head as if he was watching the mother hen but he let his eyes drift to follow Hei-chan. _Going off alone... maybe I should let them wrap this up now. He'll be quick to grab now and get him somewhere. Ahou keijis went and took out the two main places. Oh well. The other place should hold up well enough with one or two boys—be crowded with the others. At least a few fun things are there._ When Heiji was past the door, he looked back at Kai-chan. _Yes, it would be so much fun._

"Ah, yes. Yoshikawa-sensei, your coworker—who took the first boy, Hakuba-kun, and ended up being killed by Kuroba-kun—would you say he had knowledge and access to drugs— such as the ones Kuroba-kun's statement says were used on his friend—that could have not only impaired one physically but also mentally. Could the drugs be something he could slip them, perhaps disguised as something else?"

"He was unpleasant and rude but he did have medical knowledge. It was how he had the position," Yoshikawa glanced at the teen that was still there. "If he had been able to, it is possible, but a hallucinogen would not give different people the same hallucination."

Kaito frowned, thinking back. He didn't remember being slipped anything but he'd touched dozens of things. He would have known if he was impaired, or as Yoshikawa-sensei said, hallucinating. Anyway, the doctors had checked him out. He'd stayed long enough for that. If there were any drugs in his system, he would have known about it, and he was sure he hadn't been suffering from anything like that.

"Hattori-kun was stressed and preoccupied by the boy, Conan-kun, who wasn't there. Hakuba-kun returned with him to help and never witnessed the man doing anything wrong. Kuroba-kun, while _pretending_ to go along with said doctor, could have ingested a drug if it were mixed with the powdered substance, found near the bed, which was said to have been used, according to the reports that you have."

"Objection your honor. There were no drugs found besides sedatives in any of the boys."

The judge held up his hand, going through the paperwork on that and looking at the defense lawyer. "Question carries." They were talking about probabilities, not facts. He looked over the paperwork. "Several items were found at the crime scene but it seems the only things recently moved or touched were several miscellaneous items and, of the items tested, none came up with anything like that. Defense, from where are you basing the appearance of this drug that wasn't even detected?"

"The doctor had used it once. There was the possibility he had again. The prosecution has to prove intent on my client's part, I have to show that there are other explanations."

"True," the judge spoke as he pushed the paper away. "As a professional in the field of medical knowledge would normally be able to answer, I have to ask, what drug are you referring to? I'm missing your argument."

He swallowed and checked his notes. "Well, there are ones that are natural... morning glories or certain mushrooms. Fast-acting and out of the system in just a couple hours. By the time they'd been checked, it wouldn't be in their systems anymore." He was about ready to throw in the towel. _Why did I assure him this would be easy?_

Eri turned to Yoshikawa-sensei. "Sensei, are those drugs something one of your colleagues would normally have, regardless of whether or not the doctor turned on one of his patients and took a child?"

"While I am aware of those drugs and their effects, they are not something that would be readily available. Despite the renewed research into the use of such drugs, our hospital does not use them."

He shifted and looked over at his client. He wasn't sure if he should apologize or say good riddance. He was convinced the guy was as bad as the boys had said. He looked back up at the judge. "Nothing further."

"You can step down." The judge circled a few notes on the page, looking at Kisaki and waiting for the prosecution to continue.

Eri waited until the doctor stepped down, thanking him for taking his time to be here as he passed. She really did appreciate it on such short noticed. She looked over at Asano-sensei. He was the last one she had to call forward and nodded to him, turning back to face the judge. "This is the most recent doctor that has looked over the boys, Asano-sensei."

Nomura watched this other doctor take the stand. He didn't know this guy and anything he could testify about had to have been from later on if he was the 'most recent' doctor. He looked at Kai-chan again. The teen hadn't looked his way much since getting off the stand. Hei-chan had been so much more... attentive, looking over. _Either Hei-chan was proving he could meet my eye, or Kai-chan is resisting._ He smiled to himself. His prize, as well as the other three, would soon find out they were _his_ and would learn what the delay he'd just gone through would cost. Kai-chan—he was the one that would get the worst. It was he who had stopped the most. The boy, Conan—he'd be second, since he'd brought the others the first time. Plus, Nomura had to keep his promises. Hei-chan and his little brother needed the time together, not to mention Kai-chan needed his time with Ha-ku-ba. He'd make sure he'd finished with the blond before—oh the plans he had. He had to look away from Kai-chan and return his gaze to the new doctor before he gave himself away.

"Asano-sensei, you were the one who first looked Hattori-kun over afterwards. Due to the circumstances and his fear of hospitals at this point, I admit we don't have any evidence besides the injuries Hattori-kun had sustained. However, there is more than enough biological evidence that was left at the scene. I want you to say, right now, what you proved had happened to Hattori-kun."

Asano straightened. "When he told me what had happened to him and at his request, I examined him and found the remains of the injuries he had sustained. Bruising and chaffing at his wrists and ankles showed he was restrained and he had pulled and twisted hard enough to leave such marks. In addition to the obvious trauma that came from the act in question itself, I found at closer inspection what appeared to be the healing remains of a burn, while minor, in the shape of a hand, as well as bruising on his waist, consist with being held there from behind. The tests I sent for showed that he had been raped, with force, both anally and orally although the retrieval of sample-able DNA was impossible."

Kaito turned his head away, looking at some spot on the table as he sat there. He was staying composed himself, and he caught himself trying to not act out. Besides anger, he didn't really know what this other feeling he had was, just that it was full of weariness and he didn't want to feel tired so he pushed it away. A few damn minutes.

Eri didn't know about half of that. She already felt as bad for Hattori-kun as she could though, and was happy now that he left when he did. That was all Eri had wanted him to state. It was more than enough. "That is all." She looked over at the defense. "Questions?"

This was _not_ what he'd signed up for. He felt like he was on autopilot. As soon as this was over he was going over and he would beg both boys for forgiveness for defending the guy next to him. "Defense does not protest the events or damage done," he had to swallow to get it out. "Just that, once again, another man was at the scene, now dead by someone other than... my client, and that he was not acting... on his own... free will." Kami he just wanted this to be over.

Eri nodded, satisfied that there was enough physical evidence to prove that those two were the only ones there and that the first man had died before the fact.

The judge waved the doctor off. "You may step down."

Eri focused her eyes more on the defense, frowning. Her frown turned into disgust. "Please, I'd like the defendant to take the stand."

Nomura straightened his face and nodded politely to the woman, just as he had when he'd first met her. "Of course, Kisaki-sensei."

Eri watched as he took the stand, stepping forward to question him. "I'd like one answer first. After you were detained, and after you had been taken from the room with only you, a long dead man, and the boys, you escaped police custody. You attacked the officer who tried to take you back and you ran from pursuing officers. Why would an innocent man do that?"

"I believed Hattori-kun to be in danger. The officer driving did not listen and I felt finding Hattori-kun was my first priority."

"Who was he in danger from?"

"The two men that had been there—that officer and the man you said is your husband. Bringing an injured child out of a hospital, why would he do something like that when the child should have been in his bed?"

"Because the child wouldn't sit still and had already ripped out his IV to be near Hattori-kun. He would have been a danger to himself had my husband not taken him. Those who were monitoring their care know that. That has nothing to do with how Hattori-kun could possibly be in danger from either the officer who had helped him in the kidnapping rescue or my husband who has been nothing short of a father to Conan-kun since his parents have been out of the country. Answer me this time, how could you have possibly have gotten the idea that they were in danger? Even more so, how could escaping the police help?"

"I didn't know the other two. I knew by how the cop had addressed him that the one was an officer. I doubted they'd go against one of their own over listening to me. Perhaps I misread the situation and running from the cops was wrong, but with my belief that the two of them were involved, it was a move I'd do again to get Hattori-kun away from them."

Eri shook her head, letting go of the pointless argument. "But there's proof that it was only you in the room, if you exclude the dead man, abusing Hattori-kun. Neither of the men you say were a danger were anywhere near the room and both of their where-a-bouts can be accounted for as neither were alone. So, there was no way they could be handing out threats to you."

"It was the others that gave the threats. So, if they lied about there being others, than I was tricked. When the boy came at me, I assumed that the other two were there and they were the ones behind it. If I was only mistaken in that assumption, how can you fault me for acting on what I had been told?"

"This is extreme behavior and I doubt that anyone would do something like that until they were sure of a threat. Also, it has been shown again and again that you spent next to no time around either my husband or the officer you're accusing. You also happened to have vanished, at separate times, as did another employee at the same hospital, taking one of the children each and happening to meet at the same place. It has been told that you came willingly and there is nothing to show that that testimony is false. All of the evidence shows that you did exactly what you're accused of. I was the only one you were ever alone with. Are you going to say now that I was the one threatening you?"

_Huh, shoulda thought of that. Held the boy. Made me take Hei-chan. Drugged herself. _Nomura shook his head. "Being alone, if it _had_ been you, I would have stopped you. After you passed out, I set you down on the empty bed. A sound at the door had me go to it and I was knocked out by some kind of gas I guess. I awoke in the van, in a driveway, Hattori-kun was there and Hakuba-kun had just come over asking for help. Hattori-kun was out cold and I wasn't going to leave him there."

Kaito stood. He knew better than to speak but he didn't stop glaring at the scum. _Keep pressing you're luck. One of your lies is going to bother me enough you'll wish you never breathed your first breath on this earth._

"Kaito-kun, sit down." Eri had to take her attention away for a second before the boy met her eye and sat back down. "What of the accusation that you electrocuted Hakuba-kun from behind and then abused Kuroba-kun while alone? By your own description of waking up alone, you're the only one there that could hurt him and there is no possible way for you to have been contacted before."

'_I wonder... that got him...'_ Nomura let his eyes drift over Kai-chan, acting surprised at the teen's action but wondering if the boy was as good as he had been saying he was. "I recognized the doctor Kuroba-kun had and he wasn't dead when I walked in. Kuroba-kun was so busy being focused on me, the doctor said, 'Continue or else.' And he smiled, even with the knife the boy had to his throat. The man, about to be killed, threateningly told me there were others. The boy was shaken after killing the doctor by stabbing him in the throat. Then, yanking the knife back out, he came at me. I told him to drop the knife. He did, and then knelt and offered himself in the place of the others. The room and the way the boys were dressed, or lacking, told me the rest."

"_He did... NOT."_ Kaito did all he could not to scream it. He had to keep himself calm, though he was all but seeing red. He focused on his steady breathing but his eyes didn't lose their fire. _"Before you even arrived he told me you were coming with one of my friends, which turned out to be Hattori. He looked at you for two seconds and made no such threat. He smiled the whole time after he saw you. He didn't believe I would kill him. Then he was dead and you-"_

Eri put her hand on his shoulder but the boy gave no response. "Kaito-kun, enough. You made your statement. You said you were alone and I believe you." Eri looked up at the... thing behind the stand. "And the map out of the area and witnesses nearby will say the same."

"I won't have any more disruptions." The judge looked boy. "Stay quiet or leave."

Kaito's hand tightened into a fist on the tabletop, his fingers digging into his palm while his knuckles turned white. He'd stay quiet, but not for much longer.

Eri faced the guard. "So what do you say against all the evidence and this boy's as well as Hattori-kun's and the other's testimony?"

Nomura shook his head at Kai-kun's outburst. It was all he could do not to laugh. _Wait 'til I hear Hai-chan or Ha-ku-ba yelling. _He pulled his lower lip in for a moment before raising his head and looking right at Kai-chan. "The boy was trying to do what he thought would save his friends by killing the doctor. If he's not on trial for murder, why should I be, when any actions I did were for the same reasons?"

Eri held her hand up, just to make sure Kaito-kun didn't speak out again. Having him leave didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore. "Kaito-kun's life and well-being were in danger, as were the others'. You were not threatened in the least and the evidence doesn't show any proof of that. I'm through with my questions." She turned, contempt in her eyes at the man who was representing this demon. She sat down, looking over at Kaito and seeing that the boy hadn't taken his eyes off the guard. At least he had kept his tempter.

Nomura was a bit disappointed Kai-kun had been stopped by the hen. He would have liked to see him react again. He nodded to the judge when his lawyer declined any questions. He gave an almost pitying smile to the boy but he really just mouthed the word from earlier again, just to him.

The judge shook his head, not bothering to look over the paperwork again. "You're being charged with three cases of sexual assault, one case of rape, four cases of abuse to a minor, and assault on Kisaki-san here. There are also charges prior to that of fleeing form the police, resisting arrest, and assault on an officer. Are you aware of these charges?"

Nomura remained standing as his lawyer stood too. "Yes, Your Honor." _Here we go._

"For the charges, especially with them being minors, this is a serious conviction. Added in with the other charges I'm sentencing you to sixty years in jail without the chance of parole." The judge hit the gavel down as he stood, dismissing this trial.

He watched the bailiff escort Nomura-kun away, feeling numb but relieved. He walked over to where Kisaki-sensei and Kuroba-kun were. He'd never felt this remorseful before so he had to see if they would allow him to apologize to them as well as to Hattori-kun too.

Eri stared at the convicted man as he was lead away, catching the motion of his lawyer coming up to them. She would normally shake the other's hand but this time she hated the defendant so much, therefore she couldn't stand the lawyer who had agreed to take the case as well. She didn't hold her hand out, but she did turn to him to make sure he couldn't walk past toward Kuroba-kun.

Kaito didn't let his eyes leave the condemned hospital guard. He had done all he could to hold back on his overwhelming feelings and, right now, he had things he needed to do. He'd have to let Hattori be mad at him for this. If he had called him in before, he didn't think either of them could have stopped each other from jumping the man. Kaito stood once the scum was out of the room, turning and seeing the two lawyers facing each other.

He meet glances with both Kisaki-sensei and than Kuroba-kun in the before dropping to his knees. "Can you ever forgive me? I believed him. Everything he told me. It sounded like it was a simple matter of him being framed and railroaded. I was obligated to continue to defend him, even when I realized he was actually guilty. I wish to apologize to Hattori-kun as well. I would never have accepted the case had I known." He leaned forward, ashamed and not sure if he would ever live this down.

That got Kaito's attention. His eyes turned, seeing the man fall to the ground and ask them for forgiveness. He didn't even think as he walked forward and bent down, happy the woman hadn't stopped him. He put his hand on the man's shoulder. Ignorance was no excuse and if he'd taken two seconds to get the facts together himself, it wouldn't have to be an issue. That didn't mean Kaito hadn't been stupid and made stupid mistakes before. Against any feelings he had before, the lawyer's mistake wasn't something he couldn't forgive since the lawyer willingly apologized. "Even if you believed it, you don't now, then that's enough. You could have just said you were sorry. You didn't have to go to this extreme." Kaito moved his fingers together in front of the man, a paper eagle in his hand. "Someone had to defend him, right? You were better than he deserved." He put the bird on the man's head. "Come on and get up now."

He reached up and touched the origami bird that had come out of nowhere, holding it carefully as he took it off his head. "Wow." He stood slowly and looked at the kid. "You're a magician?" He looked between them before remembering the other boy had left. "I saw Hattori-kun leave. Was he OK? I hate myself for being so hard on him too."

Kaito let out a breath. "He's upset. Not that I can give myself much credit in the 'calm and cool' field either." He smiled and stood. "Have the guts to call me a lair again?" He added a small puff of a laugh at the end, to show he was joking. "I'm sure you won't have trouble finding him." Kaito turned to the lawyer later. "I need a breather myself. I'll meet you back at the house. Don't worry, I can get Aoko's dad to pick me up. It will give them a reason to come over."

Eri nodded, surprised at how easily Kaito-kun had just accepted his apology. She couldn't say she thought anything more of the man than she had before, but maybe she could eventually. She looked away, lowering a hand toward him as Kaito-kun smiled and walked off. That boy went from looking murderous, to laughing and forgiving the person that had just put them through hell. As she lowered her hand, she could try to accept that the man had entered into this case unknowingly. "Come on then. If he can forgive you I don't see a problem with your request but if you upset Hattori-kun, that man won't be the only one behind bars."

"Of course not, Kisaki-san." He took her hand, standing and giving her a quick bow. "I won't blame him if he refuses me and I'll leave immediately, I promise."

Eri looked at him. "I don't think he will. With all those accusations of them lying, I think Hattori-kun would be happy to hear that you believe him now." After she reluctantly shook his hand she turned and started walking out, She assumed Hattori to be either outside the courtroom or the courthouse since he probably needed more time to calm down. She hoped that was the case and that he'd be better soon.

…

Heiji leaned against the sink in one of the restrooms. He'd been outside for awhile and came in when the wind picked up. He didn't want to go back yet and Kuroba had said he'd call him before closing statements. He was going to be ready to go back by then. The dirtbag was going to have to face what he'd done. He'd better fess up already. The guy had been worse than anything he'd dealt with before. Sure, he'd been shot; it was his own fault for grabbing the gun. Another time, he'd been tossed overboard; he could swim and the cold he ended up getting hadn't been that bad. Then there was the time with the bombs on their wrists; that was close, but he'd still had the freedom to do something about it. Of course there was also the recent kidnapping; the kidnapper had been blackmailing him, yet that was mostly mind games on his part since the physical harm had been taken by Kuroba or Haku, now he was doing it again, Kuroba 2. Scars were going to be there on the others but this guy used his friends and him to have his _fun_—or that's what Hattori thought he had called it. They were all going to have to live with what had happened—not to mention the ones that weren't living anymore. _How many, really, had those monsters set their sights on, targeted and took for themselves?_ He'd waved off the last guy who asked if he was alright and started to leave. If Kuroba called, he wanted to be close enough to walk in and see the guy get sentenced.

…

The bailiff's jacket fit good and the cap helped. Guy hadn't been much of a fight, the two teens he'd dealt with had been a bigger challenge. _They really need two for the quiet prisoners. You never know when they're playing possum._ He pushed the guy in the empty holding area, everyone else was already on the way to the jail or still in trial. _Now, to find my prize and get him to call the others to me._ He strolled down the hall, acting as though he belonged there. He saw some people coming toward him and recognized a few from the courtroom. Cursing quietly, he turned and shoved open the door to the men's room, slipping in and shutting it behind him.

Kaito had been intent on a thought that had been in his head even before now. Ever since he knew about the trial it had come to him, singing like a quiet song he could ignore but there if he wanted to listen. He decided he wanted to listen now. Following the man, he had just wanted to see where he was being taken. When Kaito saw him take down the guard, he hid himself. The bailiff' hat and a coat were now hiding his outfit—not much of a disguise since it would only help him a little—but Nomura wasn't trying to remain inconspicuous to the one he was pursing. When he went into the bathroom Kaito couldn't think of any opportunity more perfect. He wasn't going to let anyone else be hurt either. He shoved the door open without thinking, drawing out what was in his pocket. What he saw made his eyes widen and, in those seconds, the possibilities went through his head but his mind didn't consult with his heart about what he was doing. Squinting an eye shut, Kaito spoke in his head, _Sorry Hattori._ He saw a bit of the man's arm, not sure if he was going to hit Hattori.

Heiji couldn't understand. Kuroba hadn't called to say they were closing and yet the guy was right there in front of him. He backed up one step before he saw the guy smile at him and grab his wrist, twisting it and forcing him around while wrapping his left arm across his chest and pressing against him. _No!_ He heard the door open just as the guy whispered in his ear. The words made his heart pick up and when they spun around to face the door, he was shocked to see a gun aimed at them.

Kaito shot off two bullets, one going for the arm he could see. He put another in Hattori's leg, just to try and get him to shift enough out of the way. After he did that he rushed forward so the man had nowhere to go except toward the sink. Kaito grabbed Hattori's shirt and tried to make sure his third bullet hit the person he wanted.

The bullet skimming his leg caused him to wince but his deadweight didn't seem to faze the guy as his grip hadn't lessened. He tried to give a warning when Kuroba grabbed his shirt only for the guy to tighten his hold around his chest and he felt him release his wrist. Forget it. He'd risk the warning, even if it was too late. "Kuroba. Gun."

Kaito bared his teeth but he didn't stop. He wasn't going to pass up this chance and he wasn't going to let the scum touch anyone, even if Kaito himself had to hurt them to keep them from the real danger. Trying to get around him and get the idiot detective to move, he didn't care what the results would be. No more. "Fight then idiot!" He didn't lower his own weapon and he wasn't going to give up when he literally had the man in a corner. He was going to die—Kaito was going to make sure if it. That was all that mattered right now.

"Yeah, love ta have you back too. Shame, my prize here will be one short." He pulled the gun, holding Hei-chan closer to him. He already had the urge to just get him against the door. "Should have been a bit slower. Hei-chan'da been against the door and you'd just have to wait your turn." Hei-chan swore and tried to shift but his hold wasn't going to be broken. "You're good with that, but we…" He tightened the hold on Hei-chan to force his head up. "Have to finish what we started with the other two. You lost out."

Heiji swore. He was not going to be used again. Not by this guy. As for Kuroba, Heiji didn't know what he'd do, but he felt the gun slide beside him. The guy wanted to pull the trigger, fine, but he wasn't going to be aiming at Kuroba. The guy had let go of his wrist and, although his right arm was pinned between them, his other hand could move more than the guy thought. The dirtbag had only managed to get his upper arm by going across his chest. He looked Kuroba in the eye, hearing the guy say, 'You lost out,' and growling, "No, you did!" He wrapped his free hand around the gun and twisted it back, the only direction he could, both hearing and feeling the gun go off in his hand.

Kaito didn't know what happened but Hattori fell out of his hold. He couldn't really hold onto him considering he still couldn't close his fingers because of his injury. His goals switched focus. It went from him wanting nothing but to shoot the man to both of them falling out of his fingertips like deadweight. Kaito didn't even hesitate, using the adrenaline he found to get the guy the hell off Hattori where they had fallen. He didn't know who had been shot, but he didn't hesitate putting a bullet in the man's head. After that he dropped the gun, no longer caring about it, and knelt next to Hattori. Seeing him covered in blood from the back, Kaito turned him on his side to get his shirt off.

It didn't take long to remove it and then Kaito moved his hand over Hattori's upper body and made sure he hadn't been shot. He dropped the shirt since there wasn't a need to stem any blood flow with it. He let out a breath, almost wanting to cry. Although numb and feeling like the world wasn't steady again, he moved Hattori's shoulder that was still turned toward him. "Come on idiot, move. You're not hurt, at least not from anything I didn't do. Please." Kaito's last word was a plea. He needed him to talk to him, just as much as he had with his brother. Please, even one word.

Immediately after the gunshots fired were heard throughout the court house several officers converged in front of the restroom. One officer and his partner pushed the door aside, weapons drawn, while the rest held off the crowd. The situation was not good. There were too many people there. Looking inside the bathroom, there were two unconscious victims and one boy sitting in the middle of the floor with his back to them. "Put your hands up!" He repeated it a few times but the boy didn't seem to be listening to him. He nodded his partner forward. They had to secure the scene and, at that moment, it looked like some kind of confrontation gone wrong. He could see two guns but he didn't know if the kid was armed.

Kaito thought he heard something and saw movement, but he was still wasn't seeing straight and Hattori hadn't answered him. He was almost drunkenly shaking his shoulder now, trying to get something out of him. Instead, someone jumped him from behind and Kaito felt his arms being twisted around his back. "Ow!" Damn it that hurt! He didn't know what was going on except for the fact that Hattori wasn't answering him and someone had him pinned to the ground. He struggled, trying to get out of their hold. "Get off!" _Stupid spinny world. What's going on? No more being the victim, damn it. That was the plan. Something must have gone wrong… and doesn't that always seem to happen?!_

Once the boy was secured the officer went into the room, kicked the two firearms to the other side of the room, under the sinks, where they weren't a danger. He put his gun away, going over to the man who had the most blood pooled around him. He didn't even have to check him to see if he was dead. His brains splattered on the floor gave him the answer. Going over to the younger victim, he made sure the boy wasn't injured before moving him over on his back. "Don't move. Are you hurt anywhere?" He got on his radio, calling in an ambulance.

Heiji was finally getting his breath back. The guy just had to fall forward and land on him. He'd blacked out for a bit but now someone besides Kuroba was talking to him. He blinked and tried to move. He ignored the order not to move. _If the guy has hurt Kuroba…_ "Where're they?"

"Calm down." The officer put a hand on the boy's shoulder when he tried to move. "Are you hurt? Do you have any injures? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Is he…? Bastard tried ta kill him ta take me... he was on trial... How'd he get away?" Heiji shook but tried to get up and around this guy. He had to know Kuroba wasn't hit.

The officer looked over at his partner, nodding his head and indicating for the other to ease up. The situation seemed to be under control. He looked down at the boy in front of him. "I need your name and for you to tell me any injuries you might have." Still attempting to get his attention and make the boy look at him, the officer needed him to calm down so he could get information.

"Hattori Heiji. I don' know..." He tried to think of what hurt. The guy's grip on his wrist was as bad or worse than his dad's, 'cause he'd twisted it. His body was a bit sore from getting flattened but he didn't know about the bullet. He tried to pull up and turned his head, spotting Kuroba. "Let 'im go."

The officer followed the boy's gaze to the other. "Not until I know the situation. There were two firearms in there and I have a dead man. Can you tell me what happened?"

Kaito stopped fighting as hard though the whole world was still incredibly bright around the edges. Hattori saying his name caught his attention. He looked over at him and smiled stupidly because there wasn't anything else he could think to do. _Good, he's alright._ Some nagging thought kept him in the land of the conscious but weakness made him drop his head to the floor to rest now that he could.

"He's dead?" Heiji swallowed and laid back down. "He had a gun on my friend. Kill 'im... take me. He was on trial fer kidnap, assault an'," Heiji looked away from the officer. "Rape." He took a breath and looked at the officer again. "Wasn' his first, jus' firs' he'd been caught. He was supposed ta still be on trial. He came in here... grabbed me again an' told me he was armed. If he's dead, it's 'cause 'a me. I tried to turn the gun away an' didn't know who'd it hit... jus' that it wasn' Kuroba."

The officer spoke to his partner, holding his hand toward him. "Let him up but check for any weapons." He turned back to the kid. "Hattori-kun, sit up and let's see if you have any injuries."

Kaito finally felt the man let go of his arm and turned, using his other to hold it to himself. _Ow man that freaking hurt._ After a few deep breaths, Kaito opened his eyes. This situation was so different and so similar to what had happened with Saguru and his once-been father. This time, because of Hattori's words, Kaito knew he wasn't the killer, or at least, Hattori didn't think he was. In either case, it didn't matter very much. He had been ready to kill the man, and that was before he'd even escaped. When had he started thinking that way? When had killing someone—even someone that could and should have been behind bars—been something he was not only fine with but almost eager for? Kaito closed his eyes, trying to get a better hold on his emotions and thoughts. In front of cops was not the best time to have an identity crisis. Hattori had stopped it all. Kaito looked into the other's sea-colored eyes. "Thank you." He knew the scum was armed because he wanted Hattori. Kaito also realized he had been willing to let the both of them be shot as long as that man died. Hattori was amazing. He'd stopped all of it. "You're leg. I hit it."

"It's nothin'." Heiji said to Kaito and looked him in the eye. "Prefer it ta wha' _he_ had planned."

The officer looked down, taking out a pocketknife and cutting the other boy's pants where there was blood. With all the spatters of blood on him, it had been hard to tell there was a wound. He saw the patch where the boy was missing skin, but it wasn't a serious injury. He didn't even think twice about using what must have been the boy's discarded shirt and holding it to cover the wound. "There's an ambulance en route. We'll get you to a hospital and sort this out there." He called in the information he'd been giving. "Do you know the man's name?"

He looked over at the officer, remembering vaguely the guy introducing himself to Obasan. "He introduced 'imself ta Obasan as Nomura Kosuke. I'd say we got betta names fer him." Heiji shot a look back at Kuroba.

The officer radioed the rest of the information in and then addressed the boys. "If we can then, let's get you two out of here and sit you down somewhere else." He held his hand out to Hattori-kun. "Don't walk on the leg." The kid was a little taller than the officer so he had to be careful helping him without hurting himself or the boy. "I can support you. Come on."

"Said 'm fine." He started to stand on his own and looked back at Kuroba. "Yer arm alright? Gotta stop lettin' that get hurt again."

"Not any worse than it was." Kaito used his good arm, looking up at Hattori before smiling and getting to his own feet as well, though he did stumble a bit on his first step when his feet didn't end up evenly. "Just hurt for a while there."

"Fine then, if you're well, both of you get out into the hall. There are benches along the wall." The officer looked over at his partner, letting him take care of the scene. "Come with me so we can talk."

Heiji was glad he'd only been hurt so much and not dead. His leg was throbbing a bit but tied off it should be fine. In addition, he fought off the shaky, sick feeling from knowing that while he was not the one who pulled the trigger he had turned the gun on the man. Either he or the guy would've been hit. He couldn't aim away like last time because he couldn't point the gun in any other direction besides straight ahead at Kuroba. In the end, he'd killed the guy. Since both his hands had been behind him, they were literally red.

Kaito walked next to Hattori when he passed him, slipping his hand in his. "I'm so sorry Hattori." He looked away, focusing on the door and not looking back. "The trial ended a few minutes before. I didn't call because… well, truthfully, he ticked me off and I couldn't control myself. There, I'm saying it. I didn't want you to get in trouble for assault or anything."

Heiji shook his head, holding the hand tighter and stopping Kuroba as soon as they were out of the bathroom. "Don' even. I don' blame ya fer gettin' mad. He was sittin' there still tauntin' us. Surprised ya lasted bu' as far as wha' happened in there… I grabbed the gun and turned it away from ya. He jus' pulled the trigger. I aimed it. Period."

Kaito felt Hattori's grasp tighten so he held his hand back stronger as well and then looked over at him. "No you didn't. Odds are all you did was try and grab the gun. I'm sure you couldn't see a thing, especially with how fast everything happened. I'm the one who provoked the situation. Worst that you did was resolve it and I don't think that's a bad thing." He smiled sideways at him. "Sorry for shooting you. I didn't really think about it, I just knew you were in the way. Sounds kind of heartless when I say it aloud like that, but I'll admit to not thinking much at the time. I really, really shouldn't have done that. Being truthful, I was looking for any opening and, quite honestly, I only thought that you being hurt was better than him living."

Heiji looked away for a sec. "'Sixty's too long to wait fer the four a ya. I'll shoot whoever ya try ta warn.' I don' know wha' the rest was. The only thing I heard next was the door."

"Both of us having bad reasons for acting is our own faults, not that I liked the fact that I wasn't thinking the way I would like to have been." Kaito pulled him forward a little. He wanted to sit, if only because he had hurt Hattori who was still standing on his injured leg. "Of all my bad calls, this has been my worst. Sorry the scum of the planet keeps getting the two of you. That just kinda happened. But good decisions or bad, you know I'm your friend too, not just Saguru's, right? I have to say though, you're as bad as him, always stuck on the worst of what's happened. Look around. We're both alive and none of us were seriously hurt. Isn't that enough?"

"_Until the others find out."_ Heiji muttered, but sat down on the bench. "Ya sure yer OK?" _If an ambulance is already comin', maybe Kuroba should get the arm checked. It barely had all of a day to heal… if that._

"Yah. Don't worry. He didn't touch me. _Damn it_," Kaito said, more to himself. "This is going to seriously ruin my time schedule. I know it's a stupid thing to think about but I wanted to get back before that idiot woke up. He was really scared last night."

"Better than if he'd been here."

"I wouldn't have let him come here. Even before last night, he's almost been as bad as you have—more specifically the you that's not around Tantei-kun." Kaito turned and looked at him. "It's so funny, but it's almost like you're stronger when you're around him, and it's not just a strength that you're trying to prove—something you actually feel. When it's just you you're such a wet towel. It's seriously confusing and you and Saguru are so much alike when I find you like that."

"Wai', how da ya figure? Ya caught me on an off week from the time we met... well, I met you. It's jus' been all this, one thing afta anotha. I ain' a wet towel."

Kaito smiled more. "Yes you are. More like a wet dog that likes to shake the water off on those around you." He felt the sudden urge to poke him so he did. It was like there was a weight there that he didn't notice before that was going away now. "When Tantei-kun is around though you're more like a dry puppy."

"Keep it up an' I'll remind Neechan why she went afta ya at the hotel."

Kaito smiled until it was a grin. "Try it wet, stinky puppy. That might be fun."

Heiji shook his head. Kuroba was still as hopeless as ever.

After reporting to those nearby and telling them to section off the area for a few hours so they could get a team in to remove the body, he went back over to the two boys. They weren't far from any of the stationed officers and both sobered up when he came near them though he didn't see what they found so amusing while he was gone. "Okay, so Hattori-kun. You said the man attacked you in the bathroom but he was supposed to be on trial. Can you tell me in detail what happened?"

Heiji looked up. "I'd already testified agains' him bu' I needed ta get away from 'im fer a bit an' left. Was outside fer awhile 'en came in an' wen' in there. Jus' 'bout ta head back ta the courtroom so, when I got word the trial was almost over, I'd be righ' there. Barely turned around an' the door opened. Guy came in an' I didn' believe it. He grabbed my arm and turned me around, gettin' an arm round me too. He made a threat ta shoot anyone I tried ta warn. Door opened behind us so he turned, usin' me as a shield. I r'member a few shots an' Kuroba grabbin' my shirt ta get me away. Guy didn' give and I heard him tellin' Kuroba he'd wanted 'im too, bu' he'd settle fer jus' me an' the others. I felt the gun slide beside me, aimed at him. Grabbed it and twisted. With my right pinned between him an' me, I couldn' move much. Felt an' heard the gun go off in my hand then fallin' forward wi' him on top a me. Thought I heard Kuroba but ya were the next thing I caught fer sure."

The officer nodded. He didn't understand why there were two guns or how this escape had happened, but he'd leave that to the investigation team. "Are either of your parents around here?"

"_Kami I hope not,"_ Kaito spoke under his breath with something close to a smile.

"_Didn' get around ta callin' 'em."_ Heiji looked at Kuroba, not sure which of their parents would have been better. "Obasan brough' us. Kisaki Eri."

"Can you tell me what she looks like?"

"Here I though' her name in a court house was like Occhan's at a police station," Heiji said to Kuroba with a smirk. He described Obasan to the officer, including her bun and exactly what clothes she had on. "Likely waitin' fer us ta show up or lookin' 'erself."

The officer called the name in over the radio and looked at the two boys, standing watch over them until the guardian was found.

"_Well, he is a cop. Maybe they don't really deal with the lawyers."_ Still, Kaito couldn't help but smile. What he really wanted to do was go wash up—maybe get Hattori washed up too. He'd had more than enough of blood. "Is there a bathroom nearby? Can we clean ourselves up?" He looked up at the officer, drawing back some to make himself look meek and somewhat frightened.

The officer let out a breath and looked both boys over. "You probably should. Follow me." There was a bathroom down the hall and neither should be walking through the courthouse with blood all over them. They'd likely scare whoever they came across with.

Once the man's back was turned, Kaito grinned and took Hattori's hand again while getting up. "Don't want to make this a fashion statement."

"Bit late by this point." Heiji said ruefully. "Considerin' in this one week, we ain' gone a day wi'out at least one of us this way."

"I look better in white. Red's too bright for me, though I guess it's kinda brownish now. Ick. Dark colors are even worse." Kaito let out a light breath of air. "You really did save me back there. I would've thanked you but you haven't said anything about it, so am I not welcome?"

"Yeah ya are. I owe ya a thanks of my own. Guy's grip was too strong. Yer comin' in was likely the only reason I had a chance. Minute more an'…" Heiji let it hang. _Wasn' sure if the guy had been serious 'bout startin' there or if he'd a jus' left with me._

"Oh no, the wet, stinky puppy is shaking his fur again." Smiling, Kaito nudged him with his arm, since he couldn't poke him while holding his hand. "Knock it off."

"Ya keep tha' up an' Neechan won' be the one I tell. 'Kuroba' was the one tha' bugged Neechan so he'd be the one in trouble fer it."

Kaito felt his face color, both the fact that kissing another girl was suddenly bothering him and the fact that he hadn't been able to stop kissing Aoko. Those thoughts together gave him the strangest feeling. "Not like I haven't been in trouble before. Besides," Kaito smiled, adding to his jibe. "Wet puppies are wet behind the ears. The analogy makes perfect sense with you. You haven't seen half the world that I see every day and you are as bad as him at opening your eyes to it."

"OK, now ya sound like my dad." The 'wet behind the ear' leading to 'still a lot to learn' and all that. He'd tried hard enough to stay here and away from those kind of comments and didn't like hearing it from him. He wasn't going to have Kuroba hold it over him either. He walked ahead and into the next restroom, using his right hand to open it and go in.

Kaito let a quiet laugh escape his throat when Hattori walked away. There, that was more like it. You play with the big boys and, face it, you have to act childish to win most of the time. He never would have gotten this far without doing that and, if Hattori was angry, he had no time to be sad. "Ew." Kaito looked at the blood on the doorknob, taking out a handkerchief and wiping it before going in himself. That wasn't really the type of gift you wanted to leave someone.

Heiji had turned on the water but pulled back when the heat hit his left hand. _Wha' the… The gun._ He shoved the hot water faucet off and put the cold on, watching as the blood was washed off and the damage hidden by it was revealed. _No' as bad and the guy's glove but tha' ain' goin' away today._

"Hey, Hattori." Kaito waited until he'd washed his hands, or tried to, waving his good one and offering a gray shirt. "Let's not make walking around half naked a fashion statement either."

"Yeah. In a sec." Heiji needed to cool this down. If it blistered, Kendo'd be hard for awhile and he was not going to let a stupid thing like grabbing a gun barrel keep him from that.

Kaito moved and looped the shirt around his neck. He looked down at his pants and sighed. He really ruined too many of those and it wasn't like he came with extra pants. Oh well, so there was some blood on the knees. Kinda looked like dirt now. Making sure the water was cold, Kaito washed his face. Since the paper towels looked like they would hurt he just wiped the water off on his sleeve. Finished, he still had to wait for Hattori to be done. Kaito hadn't missed Hattori's new injury but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

Heiji pulled the shirt on, letting the sleeve hit the water before he turned it off, that way it would sooth the burn. "Odds on Obasan waitin' jus' outside?" Heiji nodded to the door.

"Likely… Though, I think if we hadn't escaped to here as soon as we did she would have found us in the hall just seconds later, seen us covered in blood, and overacted more than she's going to now." Kaito grinned and looked over at Hattori. "Have fun with that, ye constantly injured one."

"Ain' gotta another way out?" Heiji asked as he reached for the door.

"_I do,"_ Kaito said, stepping up to Hattori, making it seem like he was following him, waiting until the door was open before whispering to him, _"Gotta keep my schedule."_ Then he shot out the door.

Eri was waiting for Hattori-kun. She'd heard what had happened and that he'd been shot. She couldn't understand how all this had taken place though. This was supposed to be the end of the road, not somewhere people could escape from so easily. The door opened but before she could say anything, Kaito-kun ran out. She felt her heart race for a second before he smiled and turned back to them, saying that he wanted to use another bathroom. She shook her head, knowing she wasn't going to try chasing the boy. Her eyes turned to Hattori and the differences in his appearance. "Hattori-kun, are you both alright?" asked and glad that most of her witnesses were doctors. Her tone was barren of any feelings. She was looking for straightforward answers instead.

"Yeah, nothin' big bu' the guy ain' goin' ta prison now."

"I heard. You wouldn't mind me finding a second opinion to answer my question though, would you? I didn't think so." Eri turned toward Asano-sensei. "If you wouldn't mind of course, sensei."

Heiji muttered at Kuroba for leaving him to be the only patient. He walked to the bench, or rather, was led to it and sat while Asano-sensei checked his leg and hand.

Kaito walked away from the court house, having escaped all the cops that had swarmed the area. He smiled to himself. Right well, he owed Hattori now. That was a first. There wasn't any other time, being able to move in a situation, he felt like he failed so badly before. He kept on walking to the street, looking up and smiling at the tall buildings. Well, maybe he'd get back before his brother woke up. That was something to hope for. It didn't take long before he found the perfect glider take-off site among the surrounding buildings and he was soon in the air, though he kept his own clothes, only donning the coat. It took longer than he hoped to get back and he could hear that a lot of the others were awake. He was finding it somewhat difficult to sneak inside knowing that all the others were around by the noise they were making. Finally he found a chance to slip back in the house and then into the room he'd been in with Saguru. He and Mouri-tantei were sleeping but his brother didn't look too restful. Kaito let out a breath, quickly changing his pants and moving his brother's arm from the pillow so he could lay down. Only then did his last night's lack of sleep hit him and he let it. He smiled as his eyes were falling half closed and he put his hand around his brother again. _Come on. Had a job to do. Relax._

Even with his second cup of coffee in his hand, a yawning Yusaku sat at the dining room table, finishing up breakfast with the few remaining household occupants. Several people were missing and it was only a mystery to a small few as to why. Comparatively, that made the kitchen far quieter than usual. The more vocal people were either asleep or gone. He'd made most of his arrangements last night and late nights were usually fine with him, but that was often because he had the chance to sleep in the morning. Being at someone else's house, that notion was too rude to accept.

Conan waited, somewhat irritated, in the living room. _Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk._ He knew he'd been left behind. He _knew_ what was going on. And, above all, he decided that Hattori was not going to hear the end of this. He had treated him like a child again and Conan was through with it. _At the very least, I could still have helped._ He heard noises, which he pretty much expected to be Kid returning on his own but he was another matter entirely. Until Hattori came in he wasn't going to be sidetracked.

Ran peaked in the living room. She knew Hattori-kun was in for it from him from the way Shinichi was fuming. With most of them knowing who Conan was, she doubted he'd hold back.

Eri shook her head as she drove back. At least Hattori-kun was able to get treated for his injures which weren't too severe. That didn't mean she was happy with the outcome of all of this. She wasn't used to a case not preventing further harm from coming to civilians, but it wasn't like that was a commonplace occurrence. Also, Kaito-kun running off and Hattori telling her he was fine and probably back at the house had her even more angry. She pulled up to said house, no less weary, and dearly wanting to use the doctor's shower considering all the men she had to be around.

Heiji headed into the house with the other two, not sure how bad everyone's reactions would be but he ready to get it over with. He tried to hide his wrapped hand in his pocket and his pants were covering the wrapped leg. Nothing could be done about the hole in the fabric or the stains though.

Conan heard the door open and watched the three missing people come in, though he was only interested in one in particular. He stood on the chair, looking over it and seeing Hattori come in the room as they branched off—the doctor going into the kitchen and Ran's mother going upstairs. Hattori saw him. He couldn't have not seen him. He didn't seem to want to look at him though. With Kazuha-chan still sleeping, Conan had wanted to keep his voice down. Now he didn't care and spoke normally. "What happened?" The more specific questions and answers could wait since that was the most important one. None of them looked like they had just walked away from a victory.

"Guy's never gonna get anyone again." Heiji walked over and leaned against the side of the chair Kudo was standing on.

"And leaving me behind? I doubt you did that on accident." Conan wasn't going to fall in with Hattori. While the Osakan was meek, he was going to meet him with aggression. It was the only way to get answers out of him.

"No, got woken up an' asked ta go. Was told the two of ya'd be sleepin' in. No' sure which I'da gone wi' now, havin' ya there 'er not."

Conan met his gaze. He didn't know what to say back to that except it shouldn't have stopped Hattori from taking him with them. 'Two of them', though, indicated that he and either K2 or Kazuha-chan had probably been drugged. That explained why he woke up so late. "If that much could stop you, you'd make one of the worst detective's I've met. So?"

Heiji was about to cross his arms but changed his mind and just shrugged. "Not sure. Not sure I'm glad I wen' ta tell the truth."

"Fine. I'll mark that off to bad judgment then. So? What happened?" _And why'd you go without me you idiot. You know you were the one that was affected as far as to lose all memory of all your friends and family over this._ If Hattori didn't know the answer to that, he wasn't going to push it. He wasn't going to let him just get away with it either though. Conan let him come the night before and that was only because K2 had brought it up and it was something Hattori wouldn't have liked being left out of. This time their roles had been reversed yet Hattori had made the opposite decision on this more serious matter.

Heiji glanced behind him. Kudo's blunt question hit a nerve and the look the boy was giving him made him crack. He should have had Kudo go with them too... or stayed himself, even if he knew he wouldn't have been able to stand it. "Guy's dead." He went on and told Kudo exactly what happened with the trial including the guy's continued looks and gestures, him leaving the courtroom to calm down, and then what happened in the bathroom.

Conan stood and listened, taking in the events that happened while he'd been here. Once Hattori stopped, he could only look at him. There was no prevalent expression on his face and Conan felt nothing too strongly, though he'd been angry a few times during the tale. His eyes never left Hattori's. "Not the best way that this could have ended but at least both of you are alright… but how injured _are_ you?"

"Leg's nothin'. Last week's was worse." He pulled his hand out and looked at it. "Asano-sensei said this wasn' too bad either bu' no' ta use it fer a couple a days."

"You're fine then?" Conan sat down, still turning to look back at Hattori. "Nothing else to be done then. You're not leaving me here anymore for anything, even things you don't consider I need to be there for. From now until you're back in Osaka, no more running off without me. Do you understand?"

Heiji felt a small smirk form. "Yeah. Same ta you." If he made it seem it was for Kudo, Kuroba could get him again fer babyin' him 'gain 'er somethin'. "Jus' don' tell Kuroba why."

Conan couldn't help smirking and raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Either. The original'll find out either way."

"Then why keep it a secret? It's not like I even talk to the guy." Conan stopped smirking so much but he was still smiling. "If you survived the time you've been with him though, you must think of him differently than me. You went alone, with him, instead of with me. I guess I can't insult your taste in friends without that coming back to bite me in the butt."

"He woke me ta go, no' the other way around." Heiji looked toward the hallway. "Speakin' o' the other Kuroba. He still sleepin' too or he in tha' back room again?"

"From what I heard he's probably in the room still." Conan narrowed his eyes. "And don't say anything about my hearing. It's just fine."

_Kuroba won' be happy if he didn' get here in time._ Heiji shook his head, smirking slightly but holding his hands up. "I believe ya."

Conan let out a breath. "Okay then." He closed his eyes. "Is anything else keeping us here?"

"Nothin' tha' I know of." _Though I oughta call an' tell 'em trial's over. Not that my folks even knew it was taday._

"Fine then." Conan got off the couch, tugging on Hattori's leg. "Serious injury or not, you're hurt. Sit. Kazuha-chan will kill you if you're not here when she wakes up. I need to go talk to my dad."

Heiji rolled his eyes but knew he'd rather let Kudo get him to sit now than be standing when Kazuha woke up. He shifted her a bit and sat down on her left side.

Kazuha felt something moving her and had to guess it was Heiji. She smiled, grabbing either his arm or his leg—she wasn't sure which it was and didn't really care, being half asleep—and snuggled closer to him, his name escaping her lips as she settled back down.

Heiji looked down at her, feeling his face heat up. _Maybe it's good she's still asleep._ He glanced toward Kudo.

Conan smiled to himself, having to make sure Hattori followed his orders. He looked in the kitchen at his father, going up and whispering to him. He smiled at the whispered answer in return. Seeing as he wasn't going to go back in there with Hattori and Kazuha-chan, he went over Ran instead. His smile was different for her. "Hey, you want to go shopping with my mom?"

Ran couldn't help the quick thought of the last shopping trip. "Are you going to stay here?"

"Uh-uh. I'm coming too. I think my mom will go overboard if I give her a list."

Ran couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. I didn't want to go in and accidently wake Kuroba-kun, but I don't know where else dad could be. Could you wake him while I go let my mom know? Otherwise he's going to complain about missing breakfast and I don't think Asano-sensei wants to deal with that." She rolled her eyes, knowing Shinichi knew what her dad was like when he missed a meal.

"Sure. Get my mom too and tell her she's taking us shopping. I'm sure she won't mind." No, she wouldn't mind. She'd be overjoyed. He hadn't gone shopping with her in years, even with her begging. Conan went to the room the others were in, kind of surprised that K2 was still sleeping. Kid seemed to be asleep too. Lucky. Conan would probably have some snide comments for him when he woke up. He went over to Occhan and touched his shoulder before shaking him. It wasn't the first time he'd had to wake him up, but the others were sleeping. "Hey, Ran and I are going shopping with my parents." In a last second decision, he continued. "Want to come with us?"

Kogoro snorted and huffed at the shaking. He was in the other room like that boy had asked, what now? Then he realized it was Conan's voice. He yawned and groaned but turned his head toward him. _Shopping?_ He was about to say not a chance until he thought about it. _"Sure, bu-ut I need something to eat first."_ He said with a stifled yawn.

"No problem. You can shop for yourself too then. We're leaving soon and we're not stopping anywhere along the way. So, get what you need." Conan walked away, turning back before he left. "And no beer with breakfast!"

Kogoro muttered and sat up, looking at the bed and wondering when the other boy had gotten back. The two seemed content enough sleeping so he shrugged. Figuring his 'keeping him company' was done he headed for the kitchen to get some coffee.

Yukiko was so excited when Ran-chan said they were going shopping and Shin-chan had suggested it. She started planning out where to go and what to get for everybody.

Conan walked into the kitchen, finding Ran, his mother, and Asano-sensei in there with his father. Fortunately his dad wasn't going shopping with them—he would only make his mom worse. Of course, with the doctor there, he had to speak carefully. "Hey, Ran-neechan. Your dad's coming too."

"Oh, the more the merrier." Yukiko clapped her hands together. She couldn't wait to go.

Ran saw her dad come in and go straight for the coffee. "Tou-san."

_He's gotta eat first_, Conan thought with a little smile to himself. He hadn't eaten that much either, from feeling too angry, and he still wasn't that hungry. He went over to the doctor, tugging on his shirt to get him to come closer.

Asano crouched, glad that the boy hadn't gone with them to the trial. "Need something?"

"_My dad says we're gonna leave."_ Conan smiled as cute as he could. _"Everyone's all strange right now, not really happy, so it's gonna be a surprise. Don't tell anyone."_ They needed to go shopping but since this was the doctor's home he could get whatever things he wanted to bring together for the trip since was coming as their doctor.

Asano smiled. They all could use the vacation after all, but he didn't want to worry the boy about what happened. "I won't. Your friends could use some cheering up." He could use the break even more now himself. How _that guy_ had acted after what he'd clearly done was revolting.

Conan nodded. He could tell his mom and his dad had pretty much everything set up. They'd be the only ones that would know. _That'll be fun._ In order to get this to work though, he needed another piece. They could even stay out and get something to eat. To make this seamless, he had an idea. It would require talking to Kid or his mother though, and right now his mom was the better choice, even if she was a friend of his own mother. "I'll be right back Ran-neechan," he said as he passed her.

Ran wondered what he was up to now and just nodded. "OK, we'll be ready in a bit." She looked over at her dad who had found the remains of breakfast and was devouring them. She hoped everyone whom was awake had eaten already and those still asleep could get their own.

Conan went upstairs, seeing if she was in the bedroom the women had been in. He didn't find her in there or in any of the rooms upstairs so he went back down, hoping she hadn't vanished. Their family was good at that, young or old. He knew K2 wasn't in the backroom so he walked in without hesitation. She wasn't there either. He hadn't heard her earlier but that was another special trait of hers. Opening the door outside, he found her with half a dozen birds around her that he would have thought were pigeons if he didn't know better. They fluttered about when he came close. "Hey. Can we talk?"

Chikage had been making sure Watson was fed and with her son gone this morning, she doubted he'd got to the doves. She looked over at Shinichi-kun and made a quick hand signal, sending one of the doves to the boy's head. "Sure."

Conan couldn't look up at the bird but he ducked a little as it fluttered around, reaching up and stroking its feathers. "We're going to be leaving. My dad's got most of the plans set up, though apparently he had to do some work getting one for your new family member. Some excuses and, considering that somehow Kid got the name legalized, hospitalization was enough. I assume he getting Hattori's from the agency. He had to have brought it from his plane ride to Tokyo. Right now we're going to go shopping. He did say you guys were coming too, so you probably need paperwork of your own. My dad's going to go off and get everything else in the car they brought while we take the van, so I don't know what car will be here. We're getting a private jet from a friend of his but we still need proof that we're legal citizens. It will likely be sometime tonight, so we'll lose the view, but I think the morning experience will be worth it." He smiled to her. "I'm trying to make it seem like we're just going shopping. If you can get the others to come with under the same context, that would be great. So far only you, my parents, and the doctor know."

Chikage smiled. "That'll really lift their spirits. Saguru was sleeping but really restlessly when I checked him so whatever happened while you were out last night must have hit him hard." She turned to look at him. "What happened exactly?"

"I don't think I'm the one who should answer you, even if I could." Conan turned a smile up at her. "He's the one you should ask."

Chikage looked at the house. "He's back and safe. If it's not something he's up to reliving I don't want to burden him, but I still want to know." She recalled a similar situation involving Kaito. She remembered how bad she felt hearing about that heist with Nightmare, but having to put it together herself and not asking Kaito about it just so he could be put it behind him.

"I can imagine. It's personal though so he should choose if and when he wants to tell you. If I tell you, it ruins the whole purpose of choice being a factor in someone's life. I think you understand."

"I know Kaito will, but if you and Hattori-kun could continue to stick close to him, being his age and all," She grinned and winked. "Even if not in appearance."

"Considering that, in less than a few hours, all I'll have to deal with is Asano-sensei not knowing about who I am, that won't be a problem." That was something Conan wasn't sure about, even as he said it. Kazuha had to come along. It wasn't something that was even a question at this point otherwise Hattori was land-bound. Aoko-chan and her father knew nothing about that though and that was one of the things that this woman would have to figure out, seeing as he didn't really know them. There would be a lot of people to deal with. "I'll call. You have the new phone, right? Tell them my mom wants everyone to come shopping. It shouldn't be too hard to believe. I'm sure sensei can come in his own car or something to make sure everyone can fit in the van. Being you, I don't think you'll have a problem convincing them either."

"If I have to convince them it's _just_ shopping, maybe you guys should take Watson. It'll be suspicious trying it pass it off as a shopping trip otherwise."

"My dad can do it. He's not coming with us and odds are he'll find some reason to stay behind and get everything. Don't worry about it." Conan pointed to the bird on his head. "You mind? I don't want this little guy coming with us, at least not with me."

Chikage smiled and called the dove back to her shoulder. "They're never far though." She looked back at Shinichi-kun. "See you at the airport then?"

"Yeah. We'll be out front. Hattori's staying behind," Conan smiled when the bird took off but, thinking back, he didn't really know what to do about Hattori. He'd know they were leaving. But, he'd figure something out. "He's hurt but it's not that bad. I think he's just in disbelief right now. Apparently a lot more happened that I didn't know about either. Please, watch him."

Chikage looked at the house and nodded. "We will," she said, sending the doves out of sight for the moment.

Conan left her in the backyard as the birds flew off and went into the kitchen., So his mother, Ran, and her father were coming besides himself. They could probably just take a car then and leave the van for the others. He detoured to the living room, finding Hattori, as well as Kazuha-chan who was still sleeping. _"I'm going with Ran and her dad for some shopping of our own. This is the one time you're going to be fine being away from me. Right?"_

"_With her like this? I doubt I can move 'til she wakes... no' tha' she'll let me afterwards, once she finds out wha' happened,"_ Heiji muttered, looking between the two of them. _"Jus' no stops in a bookshop. Deal?"_ He said with a small grin.

Conan smiled. He had all the plans in the world of going into a bookshop. He was sick of having nothing to read. _"No promises."_ He raised his opened hand in a 'see you later' gesture before going back into the kitchen and looking up at Ran. "If we stay late we can probably catch lunch too. I want some actual clothes finally." He looked over at his mom. "And I have the final say on what we buy."

Yukiko pouted. "But I have some great ideas. Oh, I saw such a cute outfit a few days ago that would be just perfect—" she said with a big smile, thinking of it.

Conan put a hand up to his face. _Really, does she always have to be like this?_ He looked up at Ran but she was giggling to herself like she used to. It wasn't like his mom hadn't done the same thing to her, playing dress-up with actual dresses. Maybe it would only be half the pain now, but being younger again he doubted it.

Ran glanced down and saw him looking at her. She tried to give him a sympathetic smile but she couldn't stop giggling so she just shrugged.

Conan just shook his head. With his hand still at his face his fingers touch his glasses and wondered why he still bothered wearing them. He didn't need them and it wasn't like he wasn't going to carry them. Deciding that it would be a lot easier without them bothering him, and giving some the wrong impression at this point, he pushed them up into his hair. There. That or he'd hook them on his shirt later. It would still help hide who he was as well as provide him with the tools he needed. He wasn't going to give his mom more reason to gush over him though so he tuned her out, waiting for one of them to say 'let's go', considering he had no keys and therefore couldn't take off without them.

Yukiko squealed and when she heard a cup land in the sink signaling sensei was done, she smiled. "Well, come on. We got some shopping to do."

_Coming, coming._ Conan followed along after his mother. She was more childish than he was, as ironic as that statement was.

Asano watched the boy and the others leave. He was still at a loss how to relate Conan-kun to either the Kudos or the Mouris. He turned to Kudo-san. "I suppose I will tend to my own preparations." He had some papers he could get together until Takagi-keiji woke up. After that, he'd pack his clothes.

"I think I'll need to make a few phone calls myself." Yusaku watched the doctor leave the room. He couldn't take the children without having some explaining to do, otherwise it would more or less be considered kidnapping.

Sato heard movement and opened the door, spotting the doctor going into the room next to theirs. She turned and walked back over, sitting on the bed and crossing her arms. Wataru was fast asleep and according to Kuroba-san, the new Kuroba-kun was still sleeping too, even though Hattori-kun was gone and Conan-kun was up and had eaten breakfast. _'So much for just picking up a few things from the Hakuba house. So help me... At least they're all here.'_

Takagi thought he'd been dreaming. If he was, he wasn't too sure what it was about. It was kinda dark but it didn't feel scary, so he didn't think it was a nightmare. The lack of noise and the lack of incentive to wake up kept allowing him to fall back asleep whenever he briefly regained consciousness, even if it was just for a second. Each time brought him closer to actually waking though and finally he blinked his eyes open. It didn't take him long to sit up and look up at the person who had just been watching him sleep. "S-Sato-san?"

"What exactly did you get into that you and Kuroba-kun are still sleeping? Both Hattori-kun and Conan-kun are awake and Hattori-kun, Kaito-kun, Kisaki-sensei, and Asano-sensei were gone earlier." Sato huffed, assuming all the ones she mentioned were back now considering she'd heard them returning and Asano-sensei was now in the next room, but she had no idea what they'd been up to.

"Um, what?" Takagi looked over at his partner, not really sure what she was asking. "We were just out kinda late. I guess not having to go to work, I kinda slept in." He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Yet Hattori-kun was up and gone with the others before I woke up." And being Saturday morning, she'd gotten up fairly early and ate a bowl of cereal while watching a few hours of her favorite shows since she had the TV all to herself for once without her mom bugging her.

"Gone? Where?" Takagi had no idea what happened that morning or where they had gone but regardless, Sato was chewing him out for sleeping in. "What time is it?"

"Don't know. They just got back. Asano-sensei just went into the next room a little while ago and it's almost noon now."

"Well, noon... That's not so bad, right? It was getting kinda bright when I went to sleep so..." Takagi literally looked at his hand and counted on his fingers. "Seven hours isn't really too bad, is it?"

"5:00 a.m.? And yet Hattori was up and gone before 8:00. Won't be surprised if he's crashed somewhere then." Sato shook her head. No matter how late she stayed up, she never woke up late on Saturday mornings, especially if she had have work.

"Well, maybe a little bit before that. I don't know. I didn't look at the time." Takagi got to his feet because, because while sitting down it still felt like Sato was lecturing him. He kind of wanted a change of clothes at this point too. "I think I going to stop by my house... you know, if we're going to be staying here a while. Can you drive me there?"

Sato sighed but nodded. "I might as well too." Kuroba-san had given her some of her clothes but she'd prefer her own. She hadn't realized the outfit had an extra pocket inside another one and had had to check twice to find out where her wallet had gone.

"Thanks." Takagi felt himself color a little. He'd never brought Sato over to his house before and knew it was... well, messy was a nice way of putting it.

Sato stood and started for the door. "We should let someone know, since Nakamori-keibu isn't here."

Takagi frowned as she walked by. What did the inspector being there have to do with them leaving? He shook his head and followed after her. One of the doors they passed walking through the hallway was open. Takagi saw the doctor inside and waved to him. "Ah, sorry about taking your room again. Sato-san and I are going to go out for a while but we should be back in an hour or so. Thanks for letting us stay here and everything."

Asano looked over at the officers. Takagi-keiji was pretty close to Hattori-kun and, after what happened, he wasn't going to stand on ceremony and not get involved with the personal issues. "You should talk to Hattori-kun first. We just came from the trial and that piece of work–" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Trial?" Takagi stopped where he was. "What happened?"

Asano put a few files into a bag and looked over. "Hattori-kun had to walk out after testifying. I bet he was provoked by the man on trial. But when he got sentenced and led away, Hattori-kun still wasn't back so we went looking for him. Next thing we know, the guy's dead and Hattori-kun and Ku-Kaito-kun," He had to keep them separate somehow. "Were at the scene. The man had escaped and found him. Both boys said nothing happened but Hattori-kun had grabbed the gun the man had somehow gotten ahold of and it fired. Grabbing the barrel left its mark, but his hand's not too bad. Leg was skimmed too but it wasn't that bad either."

Takagi wasn't really sure what to feel but he mostly went with being worried. "Thank you. I didn't… didn't know it was today." He should have asked. Stupid not to have. He didn't concern himself with Sato next to him and went past her and into the living room. He saw Hattori-kun sitting on the couch with his girlfriend. She was sleeping so he didn't rush over to them but he did look Hattori-kun over. _"Hey." _Takagi reached out his hand and touched Hattori-kun's shoulder. _"Are you alright?"_

Heiji looked up at Takagi-keiji and started to nod before he huffed and gave a small shake of his head. _"Doubt ya'd believe me if I said I was. Ya asked 'cause ya know, don' ya?"_ He held up his left hand. _"I turned the gun away from Kuroba an' it went off righ' between us. No' sure how I wasn' hit too."_

Takagi was careful, just gently touching his own hand against Hattori-kun's injured one so he could kind of hold his hand when he looked him in the eye. _"That wasn't really what I was asking about."_

"_So am I OK tha' I killed 'im? No' sure. Not sorry 'bout savin' Kuroba an' glad I wasn' hit bu' still... Kuso."_

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."_ Takagi bent down and sat on the table in front of the couch because it was more convenient. _"You're a good person though. If you had any other choice, you would have taken it. You didn't even know it was going to hit him, right? Sometimes... sometimes we can't stop things like this from happening because people are in danger and you just can't talk the suspect down. I am really sorry it had to be you, because you're probably mixing up the feelings with how much you hated the guy, but... but since there was no other option and you were both in danger I'm not sorry at all that you're both alright and he was stopped."_

Heiji looked up at him. "I knew it'd hit one a us. He had me from behind, right against 'im, an' slid the gun beside me aimin' at Kuroba. It was the only thing I could do. I just grabbed it an' turned it away from 'im... toward us. We went down an' he landed on top a me. I don' 'member anythin' til an officer was over me."

Takagi nodded his head and listened. Hattori needed to talk more than anything else. It was like he was looking for validation for his actions. _"Hattori-kun, that was brave and selfless and nothing short of either of those. Please, next time, try and protect yourself a little more, but besides that, you did nothing wrong."_

"_He wouldn'a been done. He already said he had a gun an' was gonna get the others. Kuroba walked in an'... Kuso. Guy was jus' gonna kill 'im, take me, an' find a way ta get the other two. He needed ta be stopped. If it'd hit me, he wouldn'a had a shield anymore. Wouldn'a got away, bu' may have still shot Kuroba an'…"_ Heiji rubbed his forehead with his right hand before turning it into a fist. _"Dad had said I was too weak ta stay here. I almos' failed protectin' Kuroba so... damnit I'm _not_ weak."_

"_Hattori-kun, you didn't fail. In any way."_ Takagi let out a breath. _"You're brave, and you're good, and Hattori-kun, that's just the person you are. I didn't say you were strong, though being weak isn't a bad thing."_ Takagi let go of his hand and poked Hattori-kun lightly in the chest. _"You're not weak in here, and really, that's where it matters."_

Heiji closed his eyes. He was tired and just... forget it. He slipped from Kazuha's hold and just leaned forward into the officer.

When Takagi was met with the teen he didn't even think twice before putting his arms around him, trying his best to comfort him. It was all Hattori really needed. Takagi had told what he'd needed to hear—the truth. Hattori-kun had done nothing wrong. Though it was still a lot to go through and Takagi didn't mind sharing his strength. It was how people grew. He moved his hand down Hattori-kun's back, trying to console him as much as he could.

Sato couldn't help but smile. Wataru was just as strong in ways that he really valued in others, and him sharing that with Hattori-kun was important. She knew Hattori-kun would still try hard to grow more, but he needed this reassurance. She slipped into the kitchen and started the coffee so when Wataru was ready they could take a cup and go.

Heiji relaxed against the officer. This predicament wasn't because he couldn't do anything; it was because he had done something and couldn't take it back. He'd let himself banter with Kuroba and talk to Kudo but neither time, when he'd brought it up, had he really thought about it like now.

Takagi held him, not really sure what else to do. After a while with Hattori-kun not saying anything, he figured the lack of decent sleep and exertion from what had happened finally caught up to him. Moving the teen slowly backwards, Takagi tried get to him comfortable on the couch. He stood up, nodding to Sato but passing her and going to the doctor's room to get the blanket Mouri-san had been using. He went back in the living room, covering Hattori-kun with it. Kazuha-san had snuggled closer to herself on the couch and he had to be careful not to brush her hair with it and wake her up. He put a finger up to his partner when he went into the kitchen and nodded his head toward the door, trying to make sure no one was woken up by accident.

Sato nodded, holding out a mug. She'd seen that Hattori-kun had fallen asleep and figured they'd be heading out soon.

"_Arigato,"_ Takagi said as quietly as possible, accepting the hot cup. It wasn't scalding so he was able to drink it. Around the kitchen were the remains of what had at one time been breakfast but Takagi didn't bother with it. He didn't want to risk anything that could possibly wake the sleeping teens. The others must have been scattered about or in the back room for the same reasons.

Sato looked at him then toward the room across the hall. _"I know they have been through a lot, being so young, but with everything building like this,"_ She looked at Wataru and smiled. _"You've really helped keep them together."_

"_Um, together?"_ Takagi had no idea how he'd help keep all the kids together. If anything, they kept getting separated. He didn't really feel like talking about this with her either. It was—as weird as it is to say—a guy thing.

Sato shook her head. He still had no idea how much he'd done for them, more than she'd been able to and she was his superior officer. She pushed away from the counter and tipped her head. _"Come on. If we go now we could be back before they wake up."_

Takagi nodded. He wanted that. If Hattori-kun woke up, odds were he'd feel strangely enough. If he was gone it was as if he was just leaving him to hang and that felt wrong... but he really did need a change of clothes that were his own at this point.

Asano heard the door shut and headed into the front room, seeing Hattori-kun sleeping and covered already. He had been right about the officer being able to help the teen. He headed into his bedroom and started packing clothes. He had some supplies still in the back of the van already and was grateful they hadn't been needed yet. _Best case, they won't be._

Yusaku needed to pick up some of the things he had attained and he had to meet with several people for Conan. Him traveling as Shinichi this time was far too difficult and his son had said there were issues that prevented him front even the attempt. He was glad some of the news was welcoming and a lot easier on his 'to do' list. He had already walked outside and sighed when he took in what was going on around him. He should have guessed all that commotion and moving feet was either a result of his son or his wife and, as he knew Shinichi was planning something alongside his own plans, he figured taking a taxi would be the best option. One of the vehicles was already missing. He did plan a return trip with another rental car. He never thought he'd need to start keeping things like that in stock.

Chikage slipped into the bedroom and saw Kaito sound asleep and Saguru sitting up on the side of the bed, looking off to the side, but his hand was resting on Kaito's arm. She didn't want to scare him and was about to leave when Saguru spoke. She'd almost responded but then she realized he wasn't talking to her but to Kaito. She was saddened that he was only talking to him while he was asleep but perhaps, in time, he'd be this relaxed and talk to them all.

Saguru smiled slightly. While he was aware Kaito-kun was sleeping, he had wanted to talk about what he had thought as well as felt the previous night. He told him what had happened but he only spoke of the statements coupled with his current emotion rather than his feelings at the time of the incident. He paused for a moment after bringing up the crashing noise they had heard before continuing with relief, remembering that Conan-kun had returned and placed the photos in his hand. He slipped for a moment into detailed descriptions of the photos, including the time when they had been taken. Then he continued on to the fear he'd felt when he had been sure he was going to be used against the others by the same woman that had used Kaito against him. "When you have the chance, I would like for you to look at some of the things I have on my computer. I would prefer that a few be re-described to me, all things considered."

…

Kazuha didn't like not knowing if Heiji was there or not. She didn't know when she lost contact with him but she reached out, feeling him still besides her. She snuggled closer again, though she was more awake now. In a different kind of way though, she didn't want to awake, so she stayed as still as she could with her head against his leg and her fingertips just brushing near his knee. Heiji was still sleeping. She didn't feel any movement from him and there wasn't any sound. They could be alone, even if she wasn't really tired anymore. At least while he was dreaming, she could pretend to be dreaming with him.

Chikage left when Saguru started describing the pictures Shinichi-kun had apparently retrieved for him. That would be emotional and if he wasn't ready to share with her, maybe she should let him be. Unlike with Kaito, since she would talk to him when she knew some of the events from the news and wanted clarification, she couldn't force the same on Saguru, Saguru's troubles were personal and didn't endanger him. She walked toward the living room to see Hattori-kun but he was asleep too. She had not expected that, though Kazuha-chan moving and curling around his leg was sweet. She knew she was awake and hadn't been before so she walked over and touched her shoulder. _"Hungry?"_

Kazuha opened her eyes and looked at the lady. She didn't want to wake Heiji so she didn't move, just mouthed the word no. She wasn't really hungry, not now. She was just happy and she wanted to stay happy where both of them were safe and Heiji wasn't fighting her on everything. She wasn't going to leave him. She'd eat later, when he did. After all, he had to be as hungry as she was, so it wasn't any different. If anything, it would make the idiot of a best-friend turned... whatever he was now, eat something himself.

Chikage smiled down at her. _"I would think you'd want to eat before he wakes up again, and that may not be for a few hours now."_

Kazuha felt her cheeks start to burn. The lady's sentiments didn't carry over though. _Not going anywhere. Hah. Lady doesn't know Heiji if she really thought that. _She'd wait for him anyway, even without the need to stay near him. The action alone without reason felt nice, and it wasn't like anyone was watching them.

Chikage turned with a smile and headed off to find Kudo-kun. When she figured out that only Asano-sensei and Kisaki-sensei were still there, aside from the 4 teens, she pulled out the phone and called him.

"Excuse me." Yusaku heard his phone go off while he was already in the middle of a conversation. Normally he would let it ring but it wasn't his normal phone. To the other man the gesture was likely rude but there was only so much he was going to explain before they left, especially to an officer. Stepping outside the room, he picked up his cell, seeing the caller ID. "Hello. Do you need something?"

"I wouldn't normally just call but you took off and I wanted to see if you could find a second source for Watson's information. I know he's traveled but from what I heard, Saguru's house is gone and any paperwork needed for the hawk is gone too."

"Don't worry, I don't need anything else for customs. I have a friend who can obtain the necessary documents for him as well." Yusaku would likely have to do that now while he was outside so the information would be ready when he arrived after this. It wouldn't take long. "Thank you for the reminder though. I'll make sure everything is in order."

"That's good to hear." Chikage thanked him and hung up. Between her and Kaito, at least the doves would be fine. Knowing that a few of the things in the doctor's fridge had to be used up so before they went bad, she then headed to the kitchen.

Saguru could tell it was getting late, easily afternoon, and he was not going to sit here and wait for Kaito to wake. He rose and headed out the door. He knew Nakamori-keibu had purchased him some extra clothes though he did not know where he had put them. He followed the sounds of activity to what he recognized as the bedroom Kaito-kun had fallen asleep in the previous night. He knocked on the door and heard someone come over and open it.

Asano was surprised to find H-Kuroba-kun at the door but it meant he didn't have to bother hiding the packed bag behind him. "Glad you're awake. Do you need something?" he asked before he glanced over at where he had found the photos that he knew belonged to the teen. That would be it. He started to go retrieve them.

"I was wondering if you knew where the extra clothes for us have been placed." Saguru said as the figure began to move away. It stopped and came back over.

Asano caught on and moved back to him. "Yes. I'll get them, you go to the kitchen. You need your meds and something to eat." The boy had already been moving around the house on his own but he wasn't going to let him go off and try to find the clothes and just forget his meds. "And don't try to get out of it." he called as the teen turned and headed away.

Chikage head the footsteps and turned to see Saguru come in. She smiled and pulled out some of the things she had prepared in order to use up the perishables that were in the fridge as well as the medicine.

…

Saguru left after Asano-sensei called out to him, and though Chikage was not sure what the 'all set' meant, Saguru seemed to know and had excused himself. _He seemed better but still withdrawn. I should have listened to what he was saying earlier. There had to have been more, _Chikage thought to herself.

Kaito was so tired. Something was bothering him though. Earlier, he had known his brother was with him and therefore safe, but there had been noise or something. Now everything was too quiet. That should have helped him sleep but it did the opposite. He was used to noise at this point, and used to the crush of people when he was inside. Opening his eyes, Kaito felt his heart stop for a few seconds before he did his best to control it. Remember where he was, he swallowed in relief. Then he got up on tired legs, thinking that he had to start moving around more because was getting too sedentary. He left the room he'd been in; there was no sign of anything amiss. Nevertheless, he listened carefully, hearing the noises of the house. The bathroom was close and the shower was on. He heard no one speaking, only movements, so there was nothing to identify anyone around. He opened the bathroom door, choosing it since it was closest. He had to tell himself a few times to keep calm until he knew where his brother was. "Hey, who's in here?" He probably should have asked before he acted but his nerves had made him too anxious to wait.

Saguru had almost slipped when he heard the door open, realizing too late that he had not bothered to lock it as he had either been awaiting someone or had been in the hotel. Now, there was no one right outside to dissuade others from coming in and he was not sure who had entered. But when he heard the person call out, and identified the voice as Kaito-kun's, he was able to relax slightly. "Would you ask _before_ you open the door next time?"

_Kami._ Kaito dropped to his knees and let out a breath. "Next time don't just leave the room if it sounds like no one's in the house." _Damn it, I was scared you disappeared somewhere I couldn't follow._ Kaito reached out his hand, pushing the door shut, and then got off his knees to go sit by the toilet. He had to start making sure he woke up before his brother so he could watch him... somehow looking out for him at night too. He'd figure it out. "I make no promises not to mess up your hair again when you get out. Better to do it when it's wet anyway." He smiled, though he didn't really feel happy. He wasn't going to let Saguru know he had come in just to make sure the guy was here and alive. That just didn't sound like him, even if his feelings were real.

Saguru was surprised about the first thing Kaito-kun said and had been about to say that, at the time, there were clearly others in the house. He didn't know where the others were now nor what they were doing. So for Kaito-kun to have not heard them seemed odd though not impossible. Instead, Saguru responded to Kaito's second comment, "How effective that will be remains to be seen."

"Just wait until you get out and then we'll see." Kaito looked toward the wall in front of him. His brother had some serious injuries, and like it or not and no matter how private showering was, Kaito wasn't leaving. He was still so tired. Leaning back, he let his head rest on the toilet. He was really going to wait and nothing his brother said was going to get him to do less. Kaito did only what he wanted and, right now, he wanted to see the guy's wounds. Help them heal if he could. It couldn't be good to let that burn on his back get wet.

Saguru finished, knowing Kaito-kun was still there since the door had not been opened and closed a second time. He reached around the curtain, hoping the towel he had found placed beside the shower was still within reach.

"Hey." Kaito got up when the water turned off and put his hand on the towel before his brother could take it. "Put it around your waist before you get out. If the situation was reversed, you'd want to check up on my injuries too."

Saguru shifted the hand that had barely grabbed the towel. He had to admit, he would want to check and make sure the injuries were not too bad. "Fine, considering you would find a way to anyway."

Kaito let go of the towel, standing back. "Don't try to get out too fast either. Let me help." He'd almost slipped in the tub several times before himself, though he had to admit, it was because he had been lost in thought and he'd never really fallen. His brother was hurt and couldn't see. It was different.

Saguru got the towel around him and secured it before drawing the curtain back. "If hearing an unknown person walk in did not cause me to fall, simply getting out will not either as this is not my first time."

"I don't care," Kaito said, reaching in for his hand and taking it. "Squeeze my hand. I'm just interested in how bad your arm is still." He looked from his brother's face to the ugly mark on his arm where the bullet had bit through the skin. He'd seen it open and bleeding but sealed and bruised was no better. He had only just missed being too late before Saguru had died. Kaito reflected on what seconds he had wasted going the wrong way had cost him—his sight. He knew that for a fact. His brother had been seeing before, had been talking to him. He'd try and find him a doctor that specialized in things like that, since he didn't seem to be getting it back. He'd do whatever he could. Someone had to know something and, if worse comes to worst, he was better than any seeing-eye dog.

Saguru knew what Kaito-kun was thinking and squeezed as best he could. He knew he had improved but it was harder to verify through personal perception rather than an impartial opinion. A person could think themselves as better or worse than they really were and he knew that there would be no hiding it from Kaito-kun.

Kaito's attention went to his brother's grip. The guy couldn't hurt him even if he tried, but at least he wasn't so weak that he couldn't hold up things heavier than chopsticks or silverware. He wouldn't have to hurt anyone. Kaito was stupid. He shouldn't have gone to see that scum while he was in jail. The man was dead now so it wasn't like going there had accomplished anything. Worse, he had left his brother vulnerable and someone had taken advantage of that. He wouldn't be leaving his side again. "'Kay. That's good enough" He helped Saguru out of the tub despite his brother's unconcern. Saguru would have to deal with being helped because Kaito couldn't just sit by. At least, Kaito would leave the room while he got dressed. "You should eat something when you get out. You couldn't have woken up _that_ much earlier than me."

"Actually, I have eaten and taken my medicine for the time being. You are the one that will need both now that you are awake." Saguru looked off to the side, tempted to repeat what he had been saying to Kaito-kun while he was sleeping but chose to wait until he was, at the very least, dry and dressed.

"Maybe later. You need to get out first." Kaito let go of his hand. He opened the bathroom door, closed it behind him, and then rested against the other side, closing his tired eyes. "Come on and get ready. Because it's so quiet I have a feeling something happened." _And I'm waiting for you, because right now, you come first. I'm not worried about that scum, Tantei-kun, or anyone else I could possibly be distracted by, causing me to overlook you in the process._

Saguru had not thought of the quiet as a bad thing, rather, it was more along the lines of what he was used to. He got dressed, tugging on the shirt to straighten it out in case it was wrinkled. When he finished he went to open the door only for it to swing open too quickly, sending him backwards.

Kaito knew he was tired but he didn't realize he was thinking so little and hadn't planned to move away from the stupid door _before_ Saguru tried exiting. His eyes shot open and he stumbled two steps back before he righted himself, hearing the thump behind him. Kaito spun, getting to a knee beside his brother who he must had sent to the floor. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I lean against the door? I expected enough warning from the knob turning to be able to move. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I even risk it?_ "Kami, I'm so sorry! That was beyond stupid. Are you alright?"

Saguru looked over, having to raise an eyebrow at receiving that question for something that simple. "I would have thought that was planned. It is not as though this was the first time and, in general, would not those around simply find it humorous?" He leaned forward to get his feet back under him.

"Normally, sure. But you're hurt! Sorry, sorry, sorry." _Damn it, calm down. If I can't do something as simple as keeping him on his feet, and I even went and…_ "Go in the kitchen. Go sit down. You don't need to be falling anymore." Kaito took his hand, trying to help him up. "I'll be right there and I'll take my stupid medicine too as long as you listen to me."

Saguru was further surprised as he stood. This was even more unnatural. "Are you sure _you_ are alright?"

"Of course I am. Don't worry about it. I'll be right there. I'm not the one that just got hurt." Kaito ran a few fingers roughly against his forehead and into one of his eyes. "I'll just be a few minutes. I forgot to do something."

Saguru shook his head and reached for the door before looking back. "Just so you know, I was not hurt just then. It was nothing more than a surprise." _I have been through much worse recently, as you well know._

"'Kay." Kaito didn't believe him, which he hated, but he would act like he did anyway. Saguru needed Kaito to believe in him, and for the most part, he would. Right now though he wouldn't buy anything he was selling him in regard to injuries. Kaito waited, watching Saguru go down the hall. Once he was sure he was fine, Kaito went the opposite direction, going out the back door. Outside, he breathed in some of the fresh air. It was later than he thought. He went to lean against the wall to rest, but instead he turned on it and glared. Half not thinking, he reacted in violence like he never had before, somehow thinking that the brick would give if he tried to punch it. Stupid idea. He should have known better.

Kaito shook his hand, one of the knuckles having lost some skin but it wasn't really bleeding. For some reason he decided punching it again felt good, because it made the emotions go away. After the fourth time his hand hurt too much and he held it close to his body as he turned and sat down against the wall he had failed to abuse. Bringing a leg up, he wrapped the only arm he could around it, staring at the little bits of blood. _"Damn it, dad. I'm not good at this."_ He put his forehead against his knee, wishing for the thousandth time that his dad were still here and thinking about what a horrible replacement he was for him. _"Why can't I stop anyone's pain?"_ With his eyes closed, he refused to let himself cry. Nothing had happened to him. He had no right to cry. He had to go back inside. They were waiting after all.


	25. To Quiet Regrets

**Chapter 74: To Quiet Regrets**

Kaito shook his hand, one of the knuckles lost some skin but it wasn't really bleeding. He decided for some reason punching it again felt good, because it made the emotions go away. After the fourth time it hurt too much and he kept the hand close to his body as he turned and sat down against the wall he had failed to abuse. Bending his left leg so he could wrap the only arm he could, his left, around it, he stared at the little bits blood. _Damn it, dad. I'm not good at this._ He put his forehead against his knee, wishing for the thousandth time that his dad was still here and knowing what a horrible replacement for him he was. _"Why can't I stop anyone's pain?"_ Eyes closed, he refused to let himself cry. Nothing had happened to him. He had no right to cry. He had to get back inside. They were waiting.

…

Kaito slowly opened his eyes, looking at his hand and where some of the blood had dripped. He licked at it, pleased that the sting of the action drove the psychological pain even further away. How many more times in one week could he really mess up? Getting to his feet again, Kaito licked away anymore blood. It would stop soon. Emotions under control again, he went back in, closing the door as silently as he could. His hand still throbbed from the abuse he'd put it through. Nothing was broken and he'd lost no strength in it, so he told himself it didn't matter. He realized that his brother had listened to him, and he was not too happy about that either. He never used to listen to such stupid orders either. Filling up a glass, Kaito sat down at the table and took his medicine like he'd promised. It was more because of the water than any training that he was able to keep his voice so steady after. "I'm not up for tracking anyone down right now, seeing as I need to get something to eat but I didn't pass anyone and I didn't really hear any voices." _Though, I'm not hungry._ "So, whoever comes in next will be my victim."

"I know Asano-sensei is awake as I talked to him in his room earlier and," Saguru took a breath and smiled slightly. "Our mother was the one who had food ready despite the hour."

Right. Odds were mom had made something. Kaito didn't really care for anything big so he got up and opened the microwave, deciding that the pastry inside was good enough. He took it off the plate leaving the few other things behind, and not even caring to warm it up or close the door to the appliance,. He specifically spoke with the food in his mouth so Saguru knew he was eating something, though unfortunately the first bite had a nasty coppery taste from the lingering blood. "So, ooh ah am?" he asked as he sat down. If Kaito was forced to find one good thing about his brother not having his sight, it was that he was good with his voice so he didn't need to try and hide anything visual. Between bites—even though it tasted nasty and was ruining the food—Kaito licked at his still injured hand although it still hurt, keeping the excess blood off so a thin layer was left and it could dry and heal over.

"While my hearing is fine, comprehending that is still difficult." Saguru shook his head. "Swallow and try again."

Kaito broke apart the food in his mouth, though he chewed slower before swallowing. "So you saw mom?"

Saguru turned his head away a bit. _Poor word choice._ "She was in here, as we _spoke_ to each other while she cooked."

If it weren't for his brother stressing that they spoke, Kaito wouldn't have noticed what he said wrong. Considering how well it worked before, he put his hand up to his chin as if he were going to rest it there. Instead he looked down, letting his teeth dig into the small wounds. He was having a really hard time keeping his emotions in check, likely from lack of decent sleep. Pain seemed to be the remedy. "Sorry. Wasn't thinking. Haven't been doing that a lot today… or yesterday. So, you feel better?"

Saguru closed his eyes before looking sideways in his direction. "Truthfully, I did some thinking this morning. And some talking. It was easier at the time, knowing you were asleep, though you deserve more." He straightened and turned in the chair to look straight at where Kaito-kun was sitting. "I told you what happened last night but that was it. You know I am nowhere near the best at this, however... " He took a breath and started on what he had been saying to Kaito-kun that morning while he slept.

Kaito listened, feeling his energy leave him with depression. He should have been there at the house instead of the jail last night. It was too late to turn back time now. But having a brother with him for something like that was something Saguru had deserved. Giving up on everything because he was too tired and didn't know how to respond to anything the right way now, Kaito just dropped his head on the table, his arm wrapped around it, slightly muffling his words. _"Sorry. I keep messing up. I should have been there. It's not your fault you didn't tell me before. I'd be mad at myself too."_

Saguru slid a hand forward to find him, surprised he had taken the delay as anger at him. "The fear I felt, where it came from, was that you knew where we were. A part of me did not want you to show up. I was scared that you would be in the position that I was in and react somehow, knowing what she was capable of even if that is beyond what I am aware of,. What I am certain you would have tried—if you suddenly appeared as you had the past few times—_that_ is what scared me. I was not angry at you," he paused. "I thought you would be at me."

"No." Kaito moved his hand, feeling Saguru touching him. He moved his head so he could look at him but he didn't sit up. His words felt like they had all the energy of a corpse. "I know how you are. Didn't make me angry at all. I had promised to take you to your house. When you got someone else to take you, I didn't even offer to come. I think that makes it my fault." Kaito let out a breath and closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again, feeling very sincere. He was just afraid of the consequences of such an action. "I could never be mad with you. I don't think you understand something. You're family. Family, friends—they're very important to mom and me. We don't hold onto anger toward each other or those we care about. Life is too short. To be honest, our family is just us. We're really close. I knew she would accept you though. It was natural. We both accepted you for who you are. I'm the one who just... I don't know. I'm not being the brother I want to be. I'm almost making myself sick over it. You don't understand your own self-worth, and that's making it even harder. I want a brother to laugh at, to watch movies with, to talk about life. It's not your fault that isn't happening, it's mine, and I can't seem to stop. You keep getting hurt because of me, and I know I keep scaring you, like you said. I wish you could just trust me and want me to be there for you, but I know I feel the same about you and want to be able to protect you… so that just sounds selfish." Kaito covered his face again. He didn't even know if he was making sense anymore. "I don't know. All I know is that it's not your fault, and I'm not mad."

Okay, that was how he wanted it. "It can not be your fault unless it is mine as well. I caused you pain for that video. It was because of me going on my own that that fake doctor got me; returning with the guard that entrapped us again, with the addition of Hattori, and forced your hand; my desire to speak to _him_ in person and my failure to recognize the man in there, regardless of the disguise, which led to the loss of your dove and the start of what led us here. It was the connections _he_ had to both that woman and myself that prompted the two occasions of your kidnappings for the information on him through me. It was also my decision to let you go on your own errand rather than insist you come with us to my house. If it is not my fault how do you see that any of it is yours?"

"Easy," Kaito said in an offhanded tone. "You were the victim. The power to escape and the responsibility to help you through it were mine, not yours. That's how. Don't try blaming yourself either. I don't accept the entirety of the blame myself. I only know that my actions were the ones that were lacking and yours weren't. Why are we talking about this again?" Kaito moved his hand, scratching behind his neck. "Considering I'm the one who's supposed to be the big brother here and I keep hurting you, with words or actions—today at least. I'm thinking I should just shut up and follow you and only do something if you need me to. Better than having to deal with my stupidity. Aoko's used to it, and maybe someday it will be fine with you, but we both know right now it's not. If you need to keep something from me again, that's up to you. Don't worry about it. I won't be mad about it in the future either." Kaito moved his arm again, letting himself get back at the wounds again. He didn't know how he would be handling himself without the pain to sharpen his focus. At some point, even before now, he'd lost that backbone of strength he relied on, though it came and went before. Maybe he lost it when he forsook the role of Kid. His father knew not to take on the world. Kaito was stupid to think he could. "I'm exhausted. Don't take anything I say seriously. Above everything else, I don't want to hurt you anymore and, to be honest; I can't always tell when I am. Just call me stupid when I do and forget what I said. Odds are you're probably right in doing that."

Saguru stood and reached out, touching Kaito-kun's arm and following it to his head. "Very well." He pulled his hand away and returned it to where it had been originally. "You are beyond being ridiculous. What if I said that the responsibility of my freedom was mine? If I cannot manage to escape on my own, then I cannot rely on others? I failed at that and, before you say anything, let me add that while I still think that applies in part, as does your view, perhaps it is the combination of both our efforts that will succeed the best, rather than both of us acting separately."

Kaito sighed, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. _The heck. That didn't hurt but that was really weird._ Saguru wasn't someone he'd compare to, say, Aoko. He stepped onto his chair to stand up because, this time, he wasn't going to push something into his brother. "I have no idea what you're talking about but, if I'm getting the gist, I _have_ been trying to work around this with you. It just doesn't work. Ridiculous or not, that's who I am. I can handle things. I have so far. I just don't accomplish anything exactly how I want all the time." Kaito sighed, brushing his brother's hand off his shoulder so he could hug him without hurting him. _"I never used to hate not being perfect but you have to understand. You're family, even if I hadn't changed your name. I can't lose anymore family members."_

Saguru put his arms up too, returning the gesture. _"Same here. Do you think I was fine knowing what was happening to you the other day? I thought of how I felt, sitting right next to my mother in the car, unable to do anything. I could not understand at the time, you had not even told me what you were doing; however it felt the same anyway. I know the feeling and I know the desire to never want to feel it again."_

"_I thought of a solution a while ago, but I didn't think you'd like it."_ Kaito breathed out, holding him a little tighter. _"I know what you're doing is dangerous and you know the same of me. That will never change, even afterwards. You know that. We'll drive each other crazy this way, because neither of us is going to change and we shouldn't have to change. That's why we made such good rivals. Now that we're actually worrying about each other, it's only going to be painful. I don't want to hurt you by taking your family away again, but how much would you be opposed to taking care of mom for me? It's the only way out I can see, and I've been looking. Please don't take that the wrong way either. I just want us both to have our freedom."_

Saguru saw no other way to take it—none that Kaito-kun would have allowed him to take himself. _"You really want that?"_ He had become too close. He should have attempted to maintain something but still at a distance. Kaito-kun was the one that should not have to leave. He may now be family but he was still the outsider. _"At the least, give me the chance. There is still the trip Kudo-san invited us on. Until we return from that, nothing rash."_

"You don't understand." Kaito backed away, making his brother back up too. "You don't need a chance. A chance for what anyways? You're going to be safe and you're going to have a family. I can still make sure of all of that." Kaito paused, not really sure what else there was he could do. "I just want you to be safe and happy. With me here... I don't see that happening. I scare you more than anything else." Kaito reached up put his hand on his brother's head. He smiled. "Maybe I'm just being stupid though. Remember I told you to ignore me and call me stupid if I said anything like I am now. I really don't mind the worry, but you have to stop being scared for me. I guess I could try the same, but that's pretty hard to do with everything that's wrong with you." He looked into his brother's eyes, feeling that weight come back. His hand moved from the top of his head, down his bangs with his fingers resting near his eye. "I forgot. I promised to be your eyes." He had no medical background but he figured Saguru would have been able to see by now if his vision was going to return. Kaito smiled a little. "Can't really leave then if I'm going to keep that promise. Please though, you worry about so much it makes my head spin trying to keep up with all of it."

"With the amount I know I normally endure, you have taken a great deal of weight off me." Saguru took a breath. "Speaking of eyes, I have several things on the hard drive that, for the time being, I am unable to fully enjoy and am not sure I would— I would prefer if you were the first to see it with me as I never shared it with anyone else."

"Um, sure." Kaito didn't really know what it was that Saguru wanted him to help him with on the computer he had gotten back but he wanted to look it over anyway.. First, he wanted to make sure the hard drive wasn't bugged. His mom would have told him about it if she had known. "Hey," Kaito held onto his hand, keeping his brother still while he looked at him. He was still walking around the same way he had before, the pain and problems still present. Kaito let go of his wrist and slapped his brother in the face. "There. I'm judge and jury. That was for everything you think you've done wrong. Even if you won't let yourself believe otherwise, now you've paid the price. You're not responsible for a thing, and anything you are, it's no longer something you need to carry around. Hit me too." He was sure that had stung but he wasn't intending to cause more than some minor pain, and this was the only way he could make someone who was just as stubborn as him finally put this behind them. Pains were nothing new, nor were mistakes. Time to make up for them.

Saguru was taken aback by the sudden sting and raised his hand until he heard the explanations for it and shook his head. "It could not have been so hard that you have forgotten that I already did."

"That was for me being stupid earlier." Kaito clawed his fingers of the hand he used. "You weren't mad at me. Right now, that was for what you felt responsible for, and face it, I was kinda mad at you for a few things before. Mostly because of how you're acting, not what you've done. I wasn't holding back on that. Besides, I wasn't facing you then." Kaito smirked. "You know, if you really want to be brothers, fights between siblings are more common than between friends. This is nothing. Please." He needed to be facing him. Hopefully in some way, he would be able to let this go—both of them. Besides the little added pain in the beginning, Saguru had done nothing to harm him. He'd caused him so much pain since then that... maybe that was bothering him.

Saguru tried to focus but could not make out if Kaito-kun was serious. He was not sure why but he decided if it would stop him beating himself up over the little things that perhaps he could take blame for, he would do it. Granted, he knew he had little strength and he had no way to really aim, hitting him face to face should have been easier than it was.

Kaito wanted to laugh at how wimpy that was, considering the guy had hit him on the arm. If anything, he figured that had hurt Saguru more than it had hurt him. "Okay, good enough." Kaito took his hand as if he were shaking it. "Clean slate now. Neither of us is responsible for a thing that happened before now and we're not going to think about it. New family, new life, for both of us. Deal?"

"Deal." Saguru used a bit more conscious effort to compensate for the lack of grip.

"Okay now, where's this stuff you wanted me to look at?" Because he hadn't been able to do it in awhile, Kaito made a great attempt at messing up Saguru's hair color. After a second of looking at the nice work he'd done, he looked his brother in the eye. "Where did you get your hair color from? I got mine from my mom's parents. My dad had darker and my mom has lighter. Kinda wondered since I would have thought half your genes would be of black hair, and yet your hair turned out kinda caramel-chocolaty."

"Most of my appearance came from my mother's side. I believe Takagi-keiji took the photographs with him, so he would be the one to ask as to where they are. Conan-kun was the one that used the laptop so, again, it will be a matter of finding where it was placed."

Kaito winked. "When it comes to finding anything, you don't have to worry about it. Anyway, the dye is temporary this time. It'll come out the next time you shower." Kaito walked away, messing up Saguru's hair more, only this time he was leaving it messy and his own hair color. "Let's go kidnap a room. It's not comfy in here and Hattori and his girlfriend took the couch."

Saguru followed and shook his head. "Here I thought Hattori was a fairly early riser. Considering he has said nothing, I have to assume he is still asleep as well."

"Yep. Didn't say a thing anyway." Kaito walked ahead, holding Saguru's hand in his just because it was easier and faster than using the wall as a guide. It was probably better if he wasn't helping him but he was too impatient and lazy and wanted to sit already. Halfway down the hall he stopped. "Okay, so what am I looking for and where do you think it is? That'll make this faster."

"I had asked for the photographs to be put somewhere safe so a side table or someplace where it could not be accidentally damaged. They felt somewhat fragile though, considering the state of... the building. That they survived at all is a miracle. If they are not visible the smell should lead you to them."

"I'm not a dog," Kaito said, some humor in his words. "Fine. That just leaves the entire house. Go in next door on your right. I'll be in there when I find them."

"Oh, as far as the drive. I am not sure if it was left in the laptop or not."

"I'll figure it out. There are a few people here, not many but a few. Someone will know and I kinda wanna know where the others all went. Tell ya when I get back if you're interested."

"Yes, I am." He had been rather preoccupied while he ate and now he was curious as to where so many had gone. He set off to the room, though he was tempted to go check on Watson even though he had been assured he had been fed.

"Be back." Kaito didn't have far to go. He'd heard a noise from one of the rooms, which was what made him stop while they were walking down the hall. If Hattori had been the one missing he might have been worried, but _a lot_ of people were gone and none whom had come with him to the trial, so he didn't think it had anything to do with that. He knocked on the doctor's door, seeing the man undressing the bed. "Hey, favor? You know where everyone is?"

Asano glanced over at Ku-Kaito-kun. "They went shopping."

"Huh. Kay. Hey, do you know where Saguru has his computer or some pictures? Maybe who might have them?" He really didn't want to strip the house down looking for them if he knew. If he didn't, maybe his mom did.

Asano walked over and gently lifted the few photos from the bedside table. "Here. I know these are his. Conan-kun returned my laptop to me but you can use it again." He walked over to Kaito-kun and held out the pictures. "Laptop's in the next room but I don't know what of his is on it."

"Thank you." Kaito held out his hand, accepting the photographs and trying to be as gentle with them as he could. He could tell they had damage around the edges and the one on top was really dark but they didn't look like they'd fall apart. Maybe he could fix them up, if Saguru wanted him to. "Hey... " Kaito took a breath before looking at the doctor. "He's not going to see again, is he? It's been a long time and, right now, I don't think stress is affecting him."

Asano took a deep breath. "He still could but, I won't lie, the longer it takes, the less likely it is. I'm not a neurologist but Kudo-san said there is someone he knows that could give a second opinion. I'm sure that surgery could be done to repair his vision but since the brain is so complex, it might not work and take even what he has and leave him with nothing."

"Right. Thanks." Kaito was willing to gamble, but as of now, he didn't like the odds. "'Kay. We're actually going to go for a walk. Shouldn't be gone long. Both of us kinda need the air. You've got my number if you need me so, you know, call if you have to."

"Okay. But if you're going for a walk, he ought to have some sunglasses or a hat or something. It's pretty sunny out and his eyes should be shielded when they can."

"Okay." Some things were a bad idea on his part then. He hadn't thought about that, but he could give him a hat. He needed glasses more but a hat would be fine. "I'll see you later." He closed the door again and went in the room his brother was waiting in, putting the pictures down on the table. "Can't carry them both at the same time. Be right back when I find your computer thingy."

"So the photographs were first." Saguru stepped over to where Kaito-kun was. "There was not much time to check them. What condition are they in?"

"First one's pretty dark. I can see it but you know it's like looking at something at night. Few of the others are dark around the edges." Kaito leaned over, pushing the top ones aside to make sure. "They seem fine. You're right though, they smell like a bonfire."

"That is more than I had expected to recover when I found out that the place had burned." Saguru further relaxed, reflecting on how he must have been coming across to the others. Now, with things falling back into place, perhaps he could leave the fear, worry... and suspicion behind. Another call to Inoue Nishio would be in order.

"Sorry about that." Kaito looked away, even though Saguru couldn't see him. "I kinda knew something had happened to your house a while ago but you were so in the gray that I thought telling you would have only made things worse."

"Perhaps it would have at the time. Although, had I known, I may not have bothered suggesting that these be looked for. As it was, Conan-kun figured out I had something I wanted and when we got there he prompted me for the location. These would still be there and likely destroyed once the place is taken down."

"Yeah, well. I have to give you he's smart." Kaito smiled. "I can't really tell which of you is smarter. Both of you saw though me in seconds. You just got lucky or he didn't really care to find me."

"I had resources and used them," Saguru returned, having to smile slightly. "Being disproved by the second Kid just ruined the credibility of the research."

"And funny thing was, I wasn't even the one who outsmarted you then." Kaito drew his shoulders up as he laughed a little. "I didn't even plan it. I guess people just naturally flock to help me, even if I'm not on the right side of the law. Can't say you and, admittedly, Tantei-kun haven't done me a few favors yourselves. Before now I mean."

"Though your tendency to humiliate others has afforded you some negative attention. Even I would not stand between the you and them," Saguru said, recalling Ran-san and Kazuha-san and not wanting to be on the receiving end of either of their anger.

Kaito let out a second laugh. "You haven't even met my enemies. Though I stress that you're not going to. They're mine to deal with. Funny we seem to run into all of yours though. Don't go stealing any priceless jewelry while I have my back turned. I don't want to jinx us." Kaito patted him on the arm before walking out of the room. "Be right back with your computer."

"Ah, wha—?" _Why did he think the computer was mine? I said the hard drive had been returned, not the laptop. _Saguru shook his head and stood by the table, not wanting to risk messing with the photographs.

Kaito started with the back room and was glad that he found the drive right away. Tantei-kun had been playing around on the computer when he had gotten back last night, though Kaito didn't know why at the time. If the guy was half as smart as he thought he was with computers, Kaito didn't think he'd have to worry about a bug in the programming. Picking up the drive itself, it didn't seem like it was tampered with, though there were some scratches on it. Machines and tools left different marks when they were manufactured and he figured that if the little detective didn't think there was anything wrong, he wasn't going to bother checking. Next, Kaito went to the doctor's bedroom, seeing some papers scattered about and this or that on the floor. He grabbed the laptop, slipping the drive in and went back to the bedroom where he saw Saguru sitting on the bed. "Okay, what did you need me to do?"

Saguru moved over a bit to afford room to sit for Kaito-kun as he answered. "Find the files that are just numbers. They are video files named by date. Go ahead."

"Gotcha." Kaito sat down next to him, putting the laptop in front of his legs and began typing soon after it started. "Ah, I don't think you want me to hack your system. What's your login password?"

Saguru chuckled a bit as he told him. "I may as well change it as _she_ no doubt knows it by now."

"Passwords really aren't that hard to get past if you reset the operating system with a CD. There are a few other ways to get around it, so" Kaito shrugged. "I think the password is meant to protect it from thieves, not master criminals. You're looking at one so don't be so surprised. Give me ten minutes and another computer and I could get into yours in no time. Now," Kaito waited for it to log on to the administrator account. "Better to at least try and make it harder. What do you want your new password to be?"

Saguru had not given it much thought though the first thing that came to mind made him smile slightly. "351stflight"

Kaito typed it in, replacing the old password for the administrator. While he had a second, he added another administrator account and a password to that one. He was sure his brother had to be wondering what he was doing, but he didn't comment. "Okay." He looked up toward him afterwards. "You wanted me to look for something or whatever? I saw you guys on it last night." He shrugged. "Anything Tantei-kun couldn't pull off, odds are I can't either. I'm good at hacking, but I'm not a god."

"He already confirmed that the original file on the car accident was gone. I can redo that later. I was aiming more toward a moment of normalcy, as it were. The files composed of simply dates are, for lack of a better term, home videos. You may choose one."

Kaito took his hands off the keys and turned to him again. "I can't do that. You can't see them. You know that will only make you sad."

"My eyes are next to me, remember?" Saguru pointed at him. "And between my memory and your descriptions... I also want to make certain those files are uncorrupted."

Kaito kept his eyes on him before letting out a breath and starting to browse through the video files. "Fine but I'm sharing something with you after. I just wish you could see. It's not like it's your fault though." Before clicking on it he took his finger off the touchpad. "If you don't get your sight back naturally but you had the chance to regain it but with the risk of losing it completely, what would you do?"

Saguru paused, looking toward him. "Surgery?" His vision was not good at all but he could still see color, though nothing defined, and make out motion as well. He took a deep breath, turning away and closing his eyes, taking the total darkness as what he would see forever. He wondered about the pros and cons. Opening his eyes again, he held his hand up between the lit screen and himself, waving slightly.

"You don't need to say anything now. I just wondered." Kaito didn't know what his sight was like yet he knew what his own decision would have been. But that was only his choice. "Not like I wanna go back to the hospital anytime soon. Take your time. Just, when you decide, I'd kinda like to know. You could still get it back, without surgery. It's just not very likely." Kaito went on, clicking the first video icon in the second row. He didn't know why he didn't click on the first, but the media program was already starting to play it.

Saguru heard the sound of the video and recognized it at once. It was the picnic he had gone on at the lakeside. He had been training Watson and releasing him to fly out over the water and return to him or a perch to the left or right by different signals. His mother was seated on the blanket off to the side of the screen, nodding approvingly. The weather had been spectacular for August and he knew that, before it ended, Kaito-kun would see how he had received his first coat and hat.

Kaito was faced with a younger Saguru, though he really didn't look that different—just shorter, his face not as angled as it was now. The woman had really pretty long blond hair—though not as dark as his but it wasn't exactly light either—which played just below her shoulders. He almost wanted to say that she looked like Tantei-kun's mom but there were some differences—the front of her hair shorter and a different look to her facial structure. The woman's eyes, unlike his brother's, were a ghostly blue with a dark rim that seemed to be able to draw one toward her. They both looked so happy, though he hadn't expected anything less. It was just… he never really saw Saguru happy. He got close a few times when the detective had drive behind his actions, but he would never say he saw him like he was in this video before. Where Kaito hadn't forever lost his carefree attitude after his father died, Saguru had. Kaito had just always pictured him the way he was now. It hadn't seemed possible to see him in another light but there he was, proud of himself and smiling with too many teeth as he displayed his skills with a bird, the same size and color as the one he has now with the sun shining on all of them. He was more saddened that Saguru really hadn't been the way he thought he was growing up.

Kaito couldn't tell who was recording. After a few recalling tricks, the bird found a perch on a tree and Saguru sat down and ate, neither he nor his mother really talking to whoever was recording them. It wasn't long after they started eating that the person he had just learned was Saguru's mother pulled out a present. Like any child, he was ecstatic and ripped the paper—though Kaito did notice he made sure to crinkle it up and store it so it didn't get blow away before opening the box—and got up and hugged his mother before turning back to the box. He swung out that coat of his that Kaito had, admittedly, stolen before. He had thought the fan-maniac had gotten it for himself. He didn't know it had been a present. After him donning it and going back to eat excitedly, the clip ended. Kaito turned back to him. "Sorry. I didn't know the coat was that important to you when I took it."

"I recognized that one. That was a particularly laid back day. I was not expecting it as you could no doubt tell." Saguru looked over at the person beside him. "What surprised you more, considering the clip you managed to choose? The way I came by it or the atmosphere in general?"

"Feeling in general." Kaito let out a breath and looked at him. "You were a lot happier then. Now that I think about it, I never even heard you laugh."

"Honestly, I had spent little time here and had not told _him_ what I intended. I suppose, in a way, I allowed his advice to take that." Saguru looked down a bit. "I had saved them, though I have all but avoided most of them for awhile, not wishing to be distracted." He smiled slightly. "Perhaps the reminders of her will help."

Kaito smiled in return. "Reminders of those we care about are never a distraction. I have them every day, pretty much. Been a while since most of my stuff, and thus, reminders, are back at my house." Instead of pointing to his own head he tapped Saguru on the side of his. "They're always in here though." Taking into consideration what he'd been thinking earlier, he wondered something. Back then he'd been numb ... Without warning, Kaito tried tickling his brother, hoping he was ticklish.

Saguru was caught completely off guard when he felt his ribs and side become targets. He fought to keep his reaction in and pull away while attempting to block, only to land on the bed squirming undignifiedly.

"Come on," Kaito said, abandoning the computer with a grin and kicking it away so it wouldn't fall of the bed. Saguru was ticklish. _Heh_. "Laugh." He went for his neck, not giving up until his brother stopped repressing it.

Saguru tried to shake his head and keep his mouth closed. This was so embarrassing but he needed more air and... why did he have to be so persistent _and_ go for those particular places? He had to... no.

Kaito grinned as wide as he could when his brother started laughing. It wasn't like he could have held it in forever. After hearing his laugher for a few seconds he stopped and backed off but was still grinning. "You know, now that I know you're ticklish, I'm not giving up. By the way, I like your laugh." He reached over and placed his hand on Saguru's while the guy was still trying to recover from the surprise attack. "We're starting over, right? The one thing you really don't need to hide is laughter."

Saguru's laughter died down into a few small chuckles as he tried to regain proper breathing and calming his heart rate. "I will…" He began to say as he looked over, still on his side. "Find a way…" He took another breath. "To get you back."

Kaito grinned, darting his hand out to tickle Saguru near his ribs once more. "Try it."

Saguru, still not recovered, jerked and let out another laugh.

"Okay, breathe." Kaito was grinning so much it was almost hurting. This was just so fun. And, unlike everything else, this felt more like having that brother he was talking about before. "'The force is weak with this one,'" Kaito laughed, half-quoting some old foreign movie he'd seen when he was younger. "How do you think _you_ are going to get _me_?"

Saguru looked over, surprised at the quote. "Not by trying, but by doing." He smiled, knowing he could come up with something that hadn't yet been attempted and that Kaito-kun would not expect. It was simply a matter of coming up with a plan.

Kaito laughed and shook his head. "'Try away young one. You have much to learn of the ways of the force.'" Kaito sat back, which allowed Saguru to sit up if he wanted. "Sorry. I just really wanted to hear you laugh. Why am I saying sorry?" Kaito flicked him on the leg. "Not sorry."

Saguru regained his breath but it took an extra minute to relax his face. He sat up, knowing he still had a small smile traced there. "How did you even know?"

"Didn't. It was just a guess. Not that many people aren't ticklish." He shrugged, the laughter still in his words. "I considered it was worth a shot. Besides, I don't think you typically get tickled, so odds were I'd finally get to hear what you really sound like when you're happy, even if it's forced. Considering that we're family, you'd better stop with the whole 'it's me against the world and I shouldn't bother anyone with my emotions.' I'm freakin' Kaitou Kid and you know it. You have to know you're gonna have to shape up or fall victim to my tickle attacks." Kaito's grin was shinning. "I'm fine with either."

With how wide Kaito's grin must have been—probably wider than most people's could ever be—he was certain he should be able to spot the blinding white of Kaito-kun's teeth. Saguru could not help the small chuckle. However, he did not want that to be taken as an invite for further antics so he nodded his head toward the glowing screen on the other side of Kaito-kun. "Are we stopping here or continuing?"

"Fine, fine. Just making sure I didn't kill you there," Kaito said jokingly, clicking on the first video, considering he had skipped it before. The camera was a little shakier this time, and the scenery was indoors and therefore obviously much different than in the last video. In this video Saguru was even younger, bordering on early teendom. He looked much less similar to his current appearance compared to how he looked in the previous video. Despite being smaller, he still had that same look in his eyes that he had now. The look was somewhat serious as he tried to position the violin on his shoulder and stared at the bow in his other hand. There were chairs and music stands around that seemed to be near the cameraman and Saguru was on center stage. His mother was there too though. Kaito knew, even without being told, that his mother must have been a big part of his life. Just his expression from the last video told enough. She had an instrument too, though it was a flute—an instrument Kaito actually had some trouble trying to play. After some conversation and he smiled at her which ripped apart his brother's more serious expression like wet paper. Saguru then started on some piece of music that Kaito wasn't familiar with. His mother started a line or two later. For being so young, he really wasn't that bad. His mother had obviously had music lessons, Even though Saguru's parts were harder, you could tell that her playing was tightly controlled and she hit the notes with far more accuracy. Even with his age, the music was captivating. It sounded like it was from something fantasy themed. He could almost picture pixies flying around them.

Once it was over, he saw his brother try to stay serious as the bow left the instrument and he bowed to the camera. His mom must have said something praising though because his head shot up to her and he had a big smile on his face. "You know, not to be mean, but you really improved. You weren't bad back then, but you're a lot better now even hurt." The clips weren't long but as he watched he was starting to wonder when his mother and father had actually separated. Someone had to be close enough to the family to be videotaping and he was curious to who that was as well. "Hey," Kaito said when the clip ended. Um. Hope you don't mind if I ask, but who was recording? I kinda had the impression your mom had left _that man_ when you were younger, but I never really thought about it. I was just kinda assuming, I guess because of my own experience as well as Aoko's."

Saguru shifted, not sure how to express how his family was connected to the person recording without having a larger bombshell drop as well. "They were recorded by an associate." While not entirely accurate, the term did apply in a manner of speaking.

"Associate? What, was your mom part of the mafia?" Kaito laughed a little. "Okay. You wanna just sit here and watch? You can lay down and I can put it between us so you can still hear." Kaito nodded his head back and then started another video.

Saguru had recognized the piece and recalled it from a Disney movie, oddly enough. _That seems to be a recurring theme of late. _"I can hear it fine though," He thought of the trip to the clearing from the other day and shook his head. "Perhaps lying down would be more relaxing."

"Then lie down." Kaito reached over, pushing his bother so he was lying down and going to lie beside him, the laptop on his lap. "You wanna watch all of them? We can if so."

Saguru listened for Kaito-kun to move before lifting his legs onto the bed and nodding. "That would be nice."

Kaito selected them all, except the ones they'd already seen, adding them to the queue and hit play. Some of them were weird. He saw his brother and his mom on horses. That was a concept that always seemed strange to Kaito. People in Japan just didn't ride horses as commonly as elsewhere. More were of him training his hawk. Others were just of outings—picnics and trips to parks and things of that nature. One was a party that his brother was dressed up for. Saguru being so young and dressed formally looked hilarious and Kaito didn't hide his reaction to the humor he found in it. The main thing he noticed through all of them was it was always Saguru and his mother. The guy really didn't seem to have any friends, even when he was younger and lived on a different continent. The last video was another party, though the dress was more casual. Kaito was finding it interesting looking at all the different furnishings and fashions. He wasn't really sure what happened but Saguru turned his attention completely away after ten or so minutes of taping and then the camera was pointed at the floor for a few second before the scene cut off.

Saguru heard the scene cut and looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to the time when the video took place.

Kaito raised an eyebrow and looked over at his brother, "Either you had the worst cameraman I've ever seen or I take it someone crashed the party."

"Again, your choice of words makes me wonder if you know more than you possibly could." Saguru turned his head slightly. "He turned it off out of respect since one of the members at the function who appeared to have been drunk had just collapsed." What occurred back then had been beyond unexpected, and at such an informal event he had found the need to step up. "Although seemingly passed out, it was actually found out that he had died of cyanide poisoning."

"Which of course you could recognize even before you could even hope to drive. Geez. Am I the only one who didn't start courting danger until I was old enough to actually do it? You guys are all crazy." Kaito reached over to where his brother was lying down and knocked him lightly on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "Not that that's a bad thing. Did you find out who did it?"

"His wife had been cheating and he was trying to hide it. He had intended to divorce her quietly but she decided that killing him would allow her to keep everything and simply remarry. Her boyfriend had helped her and, being behind the bar, it had been easy enough to slip the poison into the drink without arousing suspicion. The first clue was that she was several feet away and yet pulled out her phone, called the Yard and reported he was dead before anyone touched the body. Also, when they met and he tried to return the packet to her to dispose off, both were caught."

"Well, I guess that kinda made it easy." Kaito looked over at him. "You must have been pretty close to her yourself if you heard her. Don't you—didn't looking at dead bodies ever seem like it wasn't something you wanted to do? Or were you always just curious?"

"I suppose I was. I enjoyed taking on challenges and, as far as crime; I was interested in finding out why people did what they did. What made them act that way? Solving the crimes was a means to achieve the answers."

"Well, I guess I can understand that." Kaito stretched out, the laptop falling flat on his stomach. "I was never really interested in real life answers. I mean, not that— ah…" He really didn't have the words for it. "I guess I could just understand and feel how and why people acted without needing an explanation for it, so I was never looking for one." He looked sideways at his brother. "That's kinda why you don't need to keep explaining yourself to me. I'm not stupid and it's not like I don't know. I just don't really need you saying exactly how and why everything happened. I can figure it out. Then again, being a detective, maybe that's just how you comprehend things."

"Ensuring details are explained meticulously is essential. The smallest misheard bit of information can be the difference between a guilty or an innocent person being arrested. It almost happened once because of my mistake. I was not precise enough and the police went for the wrong person, leaving the real culprit free to strike again. It had been too close."

"I just meant with me, idiot," Kaito spoke again with a tone of playfulness. "By the way, I have a question. About that keeping secrets thing like I was doing before, would you rather me tell you, or tell you when I think it's better to tell you? Like how I told you I knew about your house."

Saguru tipped his head. He was still keeping something from him and was not sure when he could bring it up. "I would say it comes down to what it entails; you should use your judgment."

Kaito's lip turned up in a smile. "Okay." He looked at the laptop in front of him, opening up the internet browser and searching for the free website he'd made an account for years ago—in case his own laptop crashed for some reason. He just looked at it and the stupid journal entries he'd put on it when he was younger—mostly about stupid things and what they'd been talking about in school. Almost no one would notice the small video attachment that he'd embedded in one of the first posts. Neither would anyone really go onto some random person's free webpage anyway. He exited the site and closed his eyes for a second. It would be meaningless to show his brother. It wasn't like he'd be able to see it. Not letting his disappointment show, Kaito turned to him smiling again. "You want me to look at anything else?"

Saguru turned his head. "If you wish, you could look up the accident. It did make the newspapers."

"As long as you don't mind." Kaito looked up his old last name and the word 'car', expecting to get something. He was kind of surprised he found a few articles. Nothing really said anything about it being anything more than an accident. He learned that at least she had passed fairly quickly and didn't have to suffer long. One thing he was glad about his dad with; it couldn't have been a painful death. His brother had been in the car though it seemed like none of the articles focused much on his condition. There really wasn't much said he hadn't already known or guessed since he'd been told. Whoever the culprit was, it was pretty clear that they had never been caught. "So," Kaito said, not too offhandedly since he didn't want to belittle his brother's mom. "They never caught the guy, huh? I guess we're in the same situation there."

"No. Once it was determined that whoever had caused the accident was long gone and because nothing was found on the car, a reward was offered but that yielded nothing besides dead ends." Saguru turned his head toward Kaito-kun. "With recent events, Conan-kun agrees that that accident may have been another one of the _accidents_ that were happening to me here."

Hm. "Well, I don't know what I can do to help." _I'm kinda mixed up in trying to solve a similar problem myself, though I do recall not telling you that my father's killers are still alive and actually after me. It seems your enemies are no different. _"With all the more recent accidents and even the ones back then too, are you still in danger? You never found out who it was. Likely the person would be someone close to you or your family if it started back then."

"There are no events that I was aware of and it does not connect. I had no unknown trips to the hospital in England aside from that time." Saguru waved a hand toward the computer, indicating the accident.

"That would be because your mom was gone." Kaito looked over at him; the similarities between their closely related situations were obvious to him. "You were never sent to the hospital here when your mother was alive either, were you?"

Saguru paused and thought back. "Twice, though I was awake for one. It involved a fire and the paramedics had insisted that I go to make sure I had not inhaled too much smoke."

"Was it close to the time she died and were you ever hurt more than superficially?"

Saguru nodded. "The other event I honestly have no recollection of. As it is, whoever called it in left prior to the ambulance arriving."

"Okay, so one really. How many times did these accidents happen after she died?" Kaito wanted to know if they were the same. If they were, it had to be someone after his family. Kaito and his mom were now part of Saguru's family and he was already scared enough that his brother and mom would pay the price for his own enemies. If there were going to be more now, Kaito wanted to know about them. Either way, he'd find a way to locate the person who had hurt his brother. No one should be allowed to kill someone you love and then go on living as if it never happened.

"Since then..." Saguru thought back. He had placed so many of these incidents off to the side after being told that they had been ruled as accidents. He wondered about adding in the ones that had taken place at crime scenes. Although it was unlikely that they were related, he wondered if he should anyway. He didn't want to worry even more if they weren't related though.

"That's what I thought." Kaito sat up, moving the computer over. "Now that I'm remembering it, take off your shirt. That burn should really be treated and covered again. Any scars are already healed, that's why they're called scars. I can't really help with those injuries, I can't make them disappear, but I'll do my best to find your hit-and-run person. I can try to get somebody to help. I know my dad had a few friends in the UK."

Saguru looked away before sitting up. He had thought Kaito-kun had been satisfied earlier. He felt a little self-conscious complying though he did anyway, undoing the jacket and shirt buttons and placing both garments on the bed. Jii-san had seen his wounds up close though with everyone's attention elsewhere—even the other times he had not had a shirt on—no one else had really noticed.

"I gotta get the bandages." Kaito was careful of the computer, getting off the bed. The bathroom was close. He came back with lotion, gauze, and tape. That would keep the burn clean for the next hour. The dark bullet wounds were still the most obvious and, as he walked back in, Kaito could see the scars that were there from before. At the time, he hadn't really been able to say anything about them when he'd been trapped in the basement with him. Escape was his only real thought back then." You know, once those scars on your arm heal you're gonna look a lot like me. I've got lotion that will hide them—if you ever need to take off your shirt I mean. It'll fade them given time, maybe a few years, but that's all I can really offer. Makeup tends to hide the rest as long as you don't get wet." He hadn't been to the beach with Aoko since both those grazes on his arms. She didn't even know about his own scars. "Yours are worse though but it'll still help." Kaito sat behind Saguru and tapped him with the back of his hand that held the lotion, before he began to lightly apply it. "I feel like your doctor now, even though there's already a doctor here." He laughed a little. First, he was the fake doctor of Tantei-kun's at the hospital, then he was more or less Hattori's with the help of his mom when he'd brought him back to their house, and finally the few times helping Saguru recently.

"I assure you that doing his job will not land you in the same position as when I took it upon myself to help Hattori when I realized he was still suffering from the build up of water in his lung," Saguru said as he turned his head.

Kaito taped up the burn, leaning his forehead against his brother's back when he was done. "Sorry about that too. I was awake for a while and I ignored everything that was going on. I thought you were safe. You had pretty much come in to yell at me. I figured that you were heeding your own advice and were fine back when we first got to the hospital after rescuing Tantei-kun."

"It was a hospital. It was suppose to be safe. I rested for a while and was checking on the others when Hattori began having difficulty breathing. Kudo wanted to go check on him after he had been rushed to the OR but when Kudo needed to return I said I would go back to the recovery room and return with Hattori. The man may have been a terrible doctor but with his obvious medical knowledge, there was nothing to indicate that he would do what he tried… what he did." Saguru reached around and touched Kaito-kun's arm.

"Yeah, but I could have stopped it and you know it, especially if we were in a populated place." Kaito let out another sigh. Realizing that probably tickled the back of Saguru's neck, he backed off. His eyes were half-lidded, something was hurting him a little more than even that regret, now that he had time to feel it. _"Can you stay here for a second? I need to do something."_

"Alright," Saguru said as he nodded. _"Just remember though, you did stop it."_

_For you._ Kaito stood up, patting his brother on the shoulder as if he were acknowledging it although he said nothing aloud. He closed the door quietly when he left this time. This was kind of personal. Kaito walked into the living room to wake Hattori. Although he didn't really want to, he knew he could put him to sleep right after. "Hey." He shook his shoulder, seeing Kazuha open her eyes and look at him. "Oh." Kaito moved, digging in his pocket. _"I had a question for you. Does this smell pretty? I wasn't sure if Aoko would like it. I sprayed some on here."_

Kazuha looked up, seeing that weird guy was right beside the couch. She reached up, not really sure what he wanted her to do and sniffed the cloth expecting perfume. It was kind of nice but she didn't even get to say anything before her eyes started closing against her will and her hand loosened, dropping the cloth.

Once Kaito was sure she was sleeping he took the cloth back, shaking Hattori's shoulder again. "Hey, wake up for a second. I need to talk to you. Come on," Kaito shook him more when Hattori didn't seem to be waking. "It's not really that important but it's bothering me. I can put you back to sleep right after."

Heiji wasn't sure when he fell asleep but waking was strange since he knew that he had just been talking to Takagi-keiji. Hearing Kuroba, he cracked an eye open and realized that he was now lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. "Wha now?"

"You awake?" Kaito gave him a few seconds to make sure Hattori blinked the sleep out of his eyes. At fist he just bowed his head to him, but in the end he dropped to his knees. "I'm very sorry. When I was in trouble, you were the reason I was able to get out of it. I helped you with Tantei-kun, but the times you needed me, I didn't measure up. I was too slow but for reasons I could have prevented. It's like... I failed to return the help. It not like I missed a birthday present or something. Then I stuck with Saguru, when you had lost your memories. I was just so mad. Once you got them back, I just—didn't know how to talk to you. I was stupid. I shouldn't have brought you to the trial but you were the main victim and I just didn't want to go alone. It was stupid and selfish. I didn't tell you when the trial was about to end. I put you in danger. I'm sorry."

Heiji would have smirked and enjoyed his self-pity for any other reason except this. He rolled his eyes and flicked the guy's forehead. "Ya may be a magician but I never mistook ya fer a fortune teller or a miracle worker. Ya came close ta both though. I'll admit that, wi' the stuff ya pulled off." He sat up slightly and rolled his shoulder. _The guy _hadn't been gentle after all.

Kaito's eyes shot up. "You could have died several times because of me. It wasn't like my actions didn't lead to that. You can't just brush it off like it never happened. It did. I made you a promise and I didn't keep it. Not only was that stupid but it almost cost you your life if I hadn't already been following _him_."

"An' I've come close ta dyin' more than once before I met ya—well, as you. I been shot, shoved overboard, kidnapped an' almost blown up. Ya were there fer the last one."

"Yes, I was there. I stopped it." Kaito put his hand to his chest, not looking away from Hattori. "I did what I could to help you before, for Tantei-kun. I've done all I could for Saguru, as much as I could anyway. I've messed up badly. The only thing I've done for you is just get you in trouble and almost kill you with my actions. What do you want if you could have anything? Name it." He did what he could for Aoko and for his brother. He'd do the same for Hattori—find some way to make up for his mistakes.

"Come ta think of it. Neechan said the guy never remembers anyway an' it's true we've all been distracted bu' anyway, it was Kudo's birthday yesterday." Heiji smirked. He'd been looking forward to helping him get Kuroba back but if he could make the guy let him, it'd be so much easier.

Kaito sighed. "Why does everyone ask for things for other people? Fine. What were you planning? I'm doing something for you too." Kaito held up two fingers. "Name something for yourself too."

"It kinda would be. No retaliation next time ya wanna. Leave it at that."

Kaito frowned. "Wait, so what do you want?"

"Ye'll figure it out," Heiji said, smirking. He wasn't going to tell him outright. "Jus' remind yerself no' ta retaliate next time ya wanna."

"Okay?" Kaito turned his head to the side. "That's not much of a promise. Whatever. So what do you want for yourself?"

"Trust me, it'd be fer both of us." Now that Heiji was awake he looked down at Kazuha. "Actually," he looked over at Kuroba. "Stick ta the back a the hand fer her. I don't wancha kissin' 'er anywhere else. Got it?"

Kaito smiled. "Sure. I think one person who knows martial arts hating me is more than enough. Besides, she doesn't know who I am. It's no fun then."

"Fine. Either a ya identities. Go kiss Neechan's friend. She'd love it," Heiji said with a roll of his eyes. "Though she may make ya go deaf."

Kaito stood. "You're not really asking me for much. It doesn't really feel like I'm making anything up to you. I still am sorry. What about you?" Kaito's smile was gentle as his shoulders fell and he tipped his head to the side. "I think Saguru started me on this kick of trying to work everything out. It kinda feels good to just get over everything. You not okay for any reason?"

"A few crazy ahous focused on me all at once. Ya weren' a target at firs' bu' ya took more off me than I coulda handled." Heiji shook his head a bit. "I don' soun' like myself bu' yeah. Speakin' a yer brother. How's he doin'? I'm guessin' he's gotta be up by now."

"Yeah. We're going out for a while." Kaito surveyed the area, debating something before looking at Hattori. "You wanna come? We're just going to relax somewhere I know."

"Could do tha'. Kudo an' the others wen' shoppin' so we could go ou' too fer a bit." _Kudo will cream me if I ain' here when they get back. _He looked down at Kazuha. She'd been sleeping since last night. "She's gotta wake up soon anyway so would ya min' her comin' too?"

Kaito hesitated. The place was... kinda personal. It wasn't just his, but—Kaito smiled and looked at her. "She was awake a few minutes ago. I kinda just wanted to talk to you." He messed around in a different pocket and held out a cloth out. "Here, wake her up if you want. When we get there, you should get some more sleep. It's nice there. You'll be able to."

"Anywhere'd be more comfortable than this couch again," Heiji said as he took the cloth, noting the pause and taking a guess. "Ain' like wherever this is, we'd be runnin' there all the time. We ain' from around 'ere."

"I know. Sorry, I'm not really used to sharing. It's fine." Kaito turned. "You can wake her up. I wasn't really looking to bring a bunch of people though. It's just a place to relax, so we're probably going to sneak off when we get there. Bring that blanket you've got."

"Fine by me. Oi, Kazuha, yer the one tha' needs ta wake up now," Heiji said as he held the cloth to Kazuha's face and smirked.

_"Ah."_ Kazuha wiped at her nose since something was making it sting and for a second she felt like she was gonna sneeze. When it passed she looked and saw Heiji up and awake next to her. She looked around until she saw the time on the box on the TV. "Hey. Whatcha doin' up? Ya've barely slept."

"We're gonna go somewhere for a bit. He says it's quiet an' we can relax there. Told ya las' nigh' I need somewhere other than this couch." Heiji looked away. If he had been able to stretch out he'd be fine and if not for her, he'd a just as soon use the floor like half the others in the house.

"Fine. Didya eat yet?" She wiped her eye, not really knowing how she fell back asleep. "It's pretty late. Maybe we should eat first."

"Ain' had lunch yet so I could get somethin'. Wha' 'bout the rest a ya?"

Kaito backed away, thinking about that. He'd eaten a little and Saguru said he had too. He was still kind of hungry and considering he was likely going to be stealing the doctor's car and driving, having blurred vision from the combination of lack of sleep and food wasn't too smart. "We can get some fast food on the way if you're okay with that."

Kazuha looked across the room at the weird guy who made her smell the cloth. Maybe it had made her tired for some reason. She nodded at the idea of fast food though. She was okay with that.

"I don' care wha' I eat." Heiji stood and started bunching up the blanket.

"Be right back. Give me ten–fifteen minutes. Get dressed or something." Kaito waved his hand. "Don't bother me for a while though, okay?" He walked off, going back into the bedroom.

Saguru had stood shortly after Kaito-kun had left and moved to the window. Looking out, he blinked and tipped his head slightly, going over the possibility of surgery again and the risks that came with it.

Kaito entered the room. "Hey. Mind if we sit down for a sec? Hattori and his girlfriend are coming with us, but only for the car ride. When we get there I kinda just wanna let them alone, if you're okay with that. I do wanna talk with you."

Saguru turned and looked over, unable to make him out at that distance. "That is fine with me." It was his place to share with them if he wished. He started over to sit where he had before, curious as to what else he wanted to talk about at the moment.

Kaito sighed, waiting for him to sit down before he did. "I messed up again, though it wasn't totally my fault this time. I didn't want to tell you because you were upset last night and don't you dare take that as me not thinking you were strong enough. Please." He sighed again. "Can you just take it as me making a decision? You weren't the only one that slept in _late_ today; that was because of me."

"I was aware that I slept in, though I determined that it was due to what had happened last night." Saguru looked beside him at Kaito-kun.

"Might have helped but odds were, considering you didn't move at all when I got up, it was me. I don't think you even noticed when I left, though you were trying to take my spot when I got back," Kaito said in an attempt at being humorous. "I messed with some dates involving _that man's_ trial, mostly to pretty much control the situation myself. I think I'm too used to doing that, but I pushed up the trial. Besides Ran-chan's mother and Asano-sensei, I woke Hattori up to come with me. I figured that if anyone had to go it was him, so I didn't really think I needed to wake anyone else up, and you had a long night. And don't tell me you were okay to go."

From the way Kaito-kun spoke, Saguru knew he was referring to the hospital guard—rather than the kidnapper who had readily confessed. Saguru closed his eyes and shook his head. "There was very little I could have added and in any case, you are likely correct." If he had not realized he had left and yet tried to move closer, still without waking. The strain had been too much.

"I'm not..." Kaito paused. "In all honesty, I was planning on killing him. Last night when you went to your house, I went to the jailhouse to try to get him to confess. The guy lied like no tomorrow, trying to get me, as Kid, to believe he was some sort of victim. I was able to warn Hattori, so it was okay, but the whole time..." Kaito just shook his head. "We were both ready to kill him if that says anything, and I can keep myself calm. We won. It wasn't like there was any doubt about it. I was so mad though..." Kaito looked at his hand, clenching it and feeling the healing skin pull. "I followed him. I got a gun the other night from a friend. I don't know what happened afterward. He got away from the person holding him. Earlier I had told Hattori to leave the courtroom 'cause most of _his_ taunting was aimed at him and he shouldn't have been there to deal with that."

Kaito shook his head. "The man snuck into a bathroom. It was horrible luck that Hattori was in there because he grabbed him. I shot at him a few times, so odds are the cops are going to find the gun and my fingerprints alone on it, but I'll worry about that later. I guess he was trying to shoot me. Hattori was between us and I was just so mad... I ended up shooting Hattori a little. It's just a cut. He'll be fine. He tried to warn me he had a gun too but I didn't listen. I didn't see it, but I guess Hattori turned the gun away. I thought he was dead. They both just kinda fell. I don't know. Half the time I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. Once he fell, I just had to make sure he was okay. He's a little burned, but otherwise fine. If... if it hadn't been for the guy escaping, I probably would have killed him in cold blood anyway. Instead I just passed the sin on." He let out a breath when he was done. "I'm sick of it. No more secrets. That's everything that happened. I have one more thing to tell you, but only when we get there. Promise."

Saguru could not say anything at first. He was shocked to learn that all of that had transpired. He reached out for Kaito-kun's shoulder, needing to adjust slightly until he came in contact with it. "You are both alright, correct?"

"Besides me shooting Hattori in the leg and the gun burning his hand, it was nothing bad. I don't have a scratch." Kaito looked over at him, putting his own hand on top of Saguru's. "If I don't keep secrets, I can't make stupid decisions on my own. Considering I didn't wake up that long ago and with everything else that happened, it's not like I kept it from you _that_ long."

Saguru looked away. His own secret was one he had kept from everyone here. Few would know unless they learned his mother's maiden name and even that was provided they knew it here. Kaito-kun was making it harder for him to not tell him and yet, Saguru had not found an appropriate opportunity.

Kaito smiled, letting out a quiet laugh. After a second he laughed again before he couldn't control it and just lay down on the bed laughing. He took in a steadying, wavering breath when he was done. "I just told you I wanted to murder someone, no matter the consequences, and you asked if I was alright."

"There is no need to ask you why. As the events played out, how would have a different course of action resulted? The death or abduction of one or both of you at the very least? The man at large once again? While I would not have wanted you to kill him in cold blood, the only regret I have is that he is not being forced to sit in jail with everyone knowing the crimes he committed which placed him there." He shrugged and turned so he could try to see his face. "His coming across Hattori changed the circumstances of this outcome, which may support your theory from last week. Perhaps you or Hattori have a brand of luck or fate that prevents you from having to kill outside of self-defense."

"Hm. Maybe. That doesn't mean I didn't feel like I was willing to." Kaito took the laptop from where had had put it, and downloaded the video file into the shared folder. He wouldn't have Internet access outside so he needed it prepared beforehand. "Okay then, you ready to go?"

"I had just been waiting on you," Saguru said, rising from the bed and making his way to the door.

"Okay. Meet me in the living room with Hattori. I need to see the doctor about his car."

"Very well." Saguru set off and headed to the living room.

Kaito knocked again before walking into the doctor's room. He was messing with some clothes in a basket though the sheets from the bed were nowhere in sight. "Hey, can I borrow your car?"

Asano looked over at the teen and raised an eyebrow. Sure, he had to have been the one to drive the van here with Kuroba-kun, but he had to be kidding if he intended to drive again. No way could the kid have his license yet... could he?

Kaito held out his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"No way could you have a license yet."

"I didn't say I did. I just need your car. I can drive." He turned his head to the side and smiled. "How do you think I've been getting around?"

"Bus."

"Well I've been taking the van. I don't have much money to take public transportation all the time. Don't worry, my mom knows." He held out his hand again. "I can borrow your keys or I could hotwire it, but that'll take a while and it's kinda hard with one hand."

Asano shook his head. "Your mother is your keeper, not me. Honestly, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. In the entryway, they're in my coat pocket."

"Thanks. Don't worry. I won't break anything. I'm going a little bit away so I can try and get you some money for gas." Kaito closed the door after sneaking in some parting words, "See you later. I'm taking the others with me so don't be surprised when we're gone." He went down the hall, grabbing the keys and looked up the stairs since he hadn't seen his mom. Saguru said he saw her though and it was better not to give her a heart attack. He held up a hand to Hattori when he, of the three, gave him a look. "Hold on. Telling mom we're leaving." He went up the stairs, going room from room until he found her. "Hey mom." She was over at the table that he'd seen Aoko sitting at that other night. _Damn. Aoko. Forgot about her._

"Hey. I heard movement from downstairs but wasn't sure if it was just Asano-sensei or one of the others. I just wanted to clean as much as I could while I had room and there weren't a lot of people around that might be bothered by the smell." She placed the rag down and went over, giving him a hug.

Kaito hugged her back, not realizing how tense he had been. _"Mom, the trial was today. The one for... mainly Hattori. He and I went."_ He let out a breath, repeating what he had told his brother, only now to his mom. "Hattori, Kazuha-chan, Saguru and I are going to go out. We'll get some food on the way. We're going to the secret place and might not be back for a while."

Chikage cursed _the man_ for having driven the boys so far. They were all barely hanging on as it was. "You stay with them and just relax. When you get back, I'm taking you all out. The others will need some clothes and I think you'll enjoy having the chance to pick out some things for them to wear." She put a smile on her face and moved her head a bit. "Though I'm not sure whether they'd ever wear them again or not."

Kaito smiled to his mother. "Not like he can see what I pick out." _Shopping. Eh._ If they were going out though he could get some snacks for himself. The doctor wasn't loaded with sweat foods he tended toward, so he wanted to get some of his own. "I kinda forgot about Aoko coming by. You think if you can get a car you can bring her? I want you to come too." He reached out and held his mother's hand in his. "Please?"

Chikage squeezed his hand. "I'll meet you there and later we can head out to shop." She and Asano could finish the cleaning and not raise the suspicion of the people who might wonder what they were up to. The doves are all awake and fed so they're good too."

"Good because I had one on him and I think someone called her off." Kaito rolled his eyes," That or she went home. We've been gone a while. I'm taking three of them. You can have the rest." Kaito let go of his mom's hand. "And... dye your hair back. I think we're safe for a while. If not, you're good at hiding." He flicked her shorter guy-ish hair with a few fingers. "This just isn't you." The cut and the bruises were still there though he couldn't see them. Though, odds were she was feeling them. "And don't cover those. I can't tell if they're healing then."

"They are." Chikage gave a small roll of her eyes. "Asano-sensei already checked them this morning while you were asleep." She smiled. "We'll see you there."

Kaito smiled back. "See you there then." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before going back down to the others. He reached over, taking his brother's hand. "Come on. Let's go. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It is not as though I expected you to return in a matter of seconds."

"I've done it before," Kaito said with a grin, dragging his brother toward the door. They'd all gotten themselves ready and it only took Kaito seconds to change his shoes. He had a jacket if he needed it, but it wasn't as chilly anymore. "Wait." He let go of his brother's hand for a second, walking over to the garage. He was ready to pick the lock on the side door when he found it open. After finding the switch for the garage door and pressing it the light came on. He went around the few miscellaneous objects that were scattered around before getting in, starting the car, backing it up and getting out to help his brother in.

"Yer not seriously drivin', are ya?" Kazuha said, pointing at Kur—Kaito-kun when he got out of the car. "Yer crazy. Even Heiji can't drive more than 'is bike an' there's _no_ way yer older 'an 'im."

Kaito grinned. "No worries. I can drive just fine." He had no way of explaining it to her as he took Saguru's hand, leading him over to the front seat. "You don't have to come if you don't wanna."

"Ya can't be legal." She looked over at Heiji, trying to find some explanation to why someone around their age was about to drive a car with all four of them. That was crazy.

Heiji shrugged. "'Least he kin see an' work the pedals at the same time," he said as he opened the back door and started to get in.

Kazuha stared at Heiji as if he'd just gone crazy. There was no way he should be letting someone underage drive. That was so... not like him. Their dads—her own included this time—would kill them if they found out.. Standing outside the van while everyone else got in though, she made up her mind and reluctantly got in, putting her belt on and grabbing Heiji's arm. If she was gonna die, it was going to be with him.

Heiji smirked. "Would ya relax? He can drive—" He paused a bit, remembering when Kuroba had driven him and Takagi-keiji away from _that _house.

Kaito smiled, looking over at Hattori as he turned his head to see over the seats so he could back out. "You remember me driving? You were pretty out of it. Then again, I'm not too sure how well people remember things from when they have amnesia."

"Bits 'n' pieces," Heiji said, shrugging one shoulder since Kazuha had his other arm.

"Ah." Kaito pulled out of the driveway. He'd asked him and gotten an answer, but he didn't straight out ask him then. "You don't really remember what happened before I got you out of the house, right?"

"No' really. More 'n' I wan' too bu' no' everythin'." Most of what he remembered was from earlier, before his memory started to blur and seemed to cut off. Heiji knew roughly what had happened, which was even more now from what he heard of Kuroba's testimony at the trial. He'd known it had happened but hearing it and knowing what it had to look like was, in this case, more than enough.

Kaito was happy. He didn't know when the amnesia had hit, but at least it had kept the worst from sticking with him. "Good. I was kinda a jerk when I found you. You were, you know, saying you didn't know me and everything. I think I may have hit you a little." He smiled into the review mirror. "Sorry about that." He focused half on the side of the road after that, looking for a fast food place to stop at.

Heiji shrugged. "Ain' like I'd a known the difference."

Kaito's lip twitched. "No, I doubt you could. I wasn't really apologizing. You ticked me off. Was kinda stupid to get mad at you though." He sighed heavily. He did not like taking about it with the girl in the car. He didn't know how much Hattori had told her and he was through putting his foot in his mouth. "Hey." He had some trouble reaching his brother with his left hand but he felt his fingertips brush the coat. "You're going to need to wear sunglass or a hat I guess." He grinned, the personal amusement his own. They wouldn't be near the other two and he was going to lie a little. "I only have one hat."

Heiji raised his eyebrow but couldn't help the grin. Kuroba only having one hat meant it was likely the one that would clash with Kuroba 2's coat.

"Relax for a while," Kaito spoke after some time had past, more for those in the back seat. "We're about twenty or so minutes away, so don't… you know, stay all freaked out the whole time. I can drive just fine." Hattori seemed calm enough but the guy barely remembered his driving ability and the girl looked downright terrified.

Kazuha looked over at Heiji. The guy really didn't drive all that terribly but it was scary. He had to be around her age and he was driving with only one hand and the guy next to him couldn't see. So she was scared. So what? She had reason to be. She looked over at Heiji though, her seatbelt stopping her from being too close. She let him go, flushing. When had she gotten so clingy? It was just then she realized she had been showing him affection publicly doing that. It was kind of embarrassing. It wasn't like Heiji was showing anything back—he was just putting up with her.

Heiji looked over when Kazuha pulled away. He'd been trying not to react and let her determine their closeness since he had no idea how to go about it now. His nonchalance was what he thought would save some face anyway. _Wha's wi' her?_ He glanced to the front seat and almost wanted to kick the back of it or something. Had to be him commenting that made Kazuha want to let go.

Kaito watched the movement, looking in the back mirror again as he checked on the cars behind them. He smiled at his thoughts. At least they wouldn't be kissing while he was trying to drive. Not that he really had to try all that much. Hang gliding had been so much harder to pick up than driving ever had been. If it was on the ground, he could drive it with ease. If it was in the air, he might be a little shakier. No more flying airliners anytime soon. He didn't know what to talk to his brother about, and the laptop was safely hidden away for the time being. He let go of the steering wheel for a second to put the radio in the car on. It was kind of sad to resort to but really, they were all too different to make small talk.

Saguru ran over the ways to tell Kaito-kun his secret in his mind. He had not intended on ever saying anything to them, though he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable keeping it to himself when Kaito-kun was sharing more and more. He would tell him soon, perhaps when they were on the trip.

Now with the music on everyone else stayed quiet. Kaito opened his window, letting the cold air in. _Oh well._ He liked it and if the two in the back were cold—well, they could start huddling again. Turning his face into it, Kaito breathed in, calming himself. He really wanted to go and just be free. He turned on the heat to balance out the cold as he drove. They stopped to eat only long enough to go through the drive-through and hand out the food. Kaito didn't care about having the food in his lap and picking at it while he could between breaks in traffic. They drew near the destination soon after everyone had finished eating. He parked further down the street when he got close. He shut off the car, taking his seatbelt off and looked at the others. "We walk from here." He went around to the other side to help his brother out.

Heiji climbed out, leaving the door open for Kazuha to come out behind him.

Kazuha followed Heiji out, staying close to him. She waited for him while he closed the door, not really sure where they where they were going. It looked like an average neighborhood. Were they going to someone's house?

Kaito held his brother's hand as he took them closer. He took his upper arm when they were right in front of the small trail. "Sorry. Kinda tight if you remember. _Don't want you walking into any trees_," he added with a grin. Kaito turned to those behind him. "Keep close. It's kinda hidden. Don't get lost and watch your footing."

Where the heck were they going? Kazuha reached out and grabbed Heiji's hand. She didn't look at him though. At least she had a reason to now. This was just... weird.

Heiji shifted the blanket on his shoulder, ready to use it as the reason for causing any color that had come to his face. He glanced back to make sure Kazuha was keeping up before teasing her. "Jus' some trees an' ya can' loose the path."

"What path?" Kazuha said indignantly. "Ya can't even tell where the heck yer going in here." Sitting down in a forest, while nice, wasn't something she would have called relaxing.

Heiji smirked, keeping up with the Kuroba brothers and making sure to keep Kazuha with him.

Kaito was careful. He kept Saguru on the—more or less—'path' and walked over the sticks and brambles himself or if they were too big he kicked them aside. It took about ten minutes of walking before the trees opened up and he saw the shrine entrance, letting go of Saguru's hand. He pet the closest fox statue again and then dusted it off. _"Good job."_ He always strangely thought of them as guardians. They always did a good job of keeping this place safe and secret. Kaito grabbed his brother's hand again before stopping and turning back. "Oh, right. There's an open field up here. Put the blanket down."

Heiji looked around and was surprised a place like this was still secluded. Most of the places in Osaka had roads going past them. He let Kazuha's hand go to toss the blanket on the ground before plopping down on it.

Kazuha looked around. It was like a small Shinto temple. She'd never seen one hidden—literally hidden—in the woods though. She looked down at Heiji, curling up and facing him but not touching him. She let her eyes wander over him. It was... kind of nice here, she supposed. "Ya really need to sleep. Ya know that, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I know." Heiji dropped back and stretched, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

Kazuha moved and put her hand across Heiji's face when he lay down. "Go ta sleep then."

Kaito kept walking, leading them to the abandoned temple building. Careful of the step, he helped his brother inside. Further inside, there was a ladder. "Careful." He put his brother's hand on it. "Wait for me at the top. I'll be right behind you so you won't fall. _If you fall_." Kaito smiled. "I don't think you will. The steps are sturdy."

Saguru could have had his eyes closed for all he could make out and did so as he climbed. He was certain that he was inside the temple now and felt as though he was further intruding while still keeping a secret of his own. He closed his eyes to prevent the dust—that was no doubt floating around—from going into his eyes.

Kaito followed him up. He stood, bringing Saguru up to stand with him once they were both through. He went over to the edge, taking a step out onto the roof. He hugged his brother to him, the border onto the roof separating them. "Hold onto me and step over. It's a little high and it's kinda slanted, so whatever you do, don't let go."

"You really like these leaps of faith," Saguru said as he stepped over and felt the sloped surface beneath his feet.

"No," Kaito said with a slight smile, waiting while he got his feet over. "I just happen to like higher places." Once he was over, Kaito knelt. The sun was shining on them now that they were outside. He put the top hat on his brother's head and chuckled at the sight. After he did that, he held him under the arm again as he sat, his back resting against the thing they had just climbed over. "You won't fall, so don't worry." Kaito turned his head, breathing in the fresh, uncontaminated air of the forest. The wind and the sun and just that freedom were better felt up here than in the grass, but it did lack that sense of earthly life that the ground held. He turned to his brother. "You scared?"

"Considering you sent us off the edge of a skyscraper, you have to ask if sitting here would scare me?" Saguru asked, looking beside him.

"Adrenaline." Kaito waved a hand and let the laptop appear, though the person next to him couldn't appreciate the trick. He started up the computer, logging in as himself. He hoped his brother wouldn't mind. He was sure he had to hear the typing, especially because he was slower one-handed. It didn't take long to find the video file and he brought it up, hovering over play. "This and an explanation and I won't have any more secrets from you." He looked at the computer as he spoke. "You have to understand, I haven't even told mom this. You're the only one who's going to know and I want to keep it that way, so don't go blabbing to her or anything."

Saguru was not sure how he felt about that though he nodded in agreement. That solidified his resolve. "Wait. There is something I wish to ask first. You recall how you said you wanted to start being a vigilante, so to speak?"

"Yes. I'm not going back on that." Kaito looked away. "Don't worry, I'll wait until I'm better. If I can't protect myself, I won't—I'll try not to risk anything. I'm not going to run into death's door, knock, and then just stand there." He turned to him; the sight made him smile again, though his curious, somewhat more somber tone still remained. "What about it?"

Saguru took a breath and paused, not certain how to say what he wanted to. He took another breath before going with an analogy. "I'm curious as to how you would react to having the resources akin to those of vigilantes of fiction?"

Kaito's first thoughts, unfortunately, went to Batman. He wasn't really sure what resources that guy had compared to his own. There were a few others, but again, they had their own resources. The only thing they really had that he knew he was lacking was money. "I'm not taking money from you. You know that. If I need something, I can usually make it on my own. It came from your mom, right? Your dad wasn't exactly someone I could see coming from money, not that he was ever your dad. That guy was, frankly, an ass. I'm not taking your cash in either case. You wouldn't take it if I was trying to give it to you either, so just forget it." Kaito leaned back with a sigh and squinted at the bright sky. "You have to understand, it's always been me and my mom. I'm not really used to, you know, getting things from other people. The most I've gotten was probably a present from Aoko for my birthday." He smiled and turned to his brother. " I figure we already get a fair amount of throwing each other into our differing lifestyles. I'm not totally against going into your world anymore than you are into mine anyways. That way we don't lose what's important to us."

Saguru had looked away as soon as he spoke. It had been close enough that he would leave it at that. "I just wanted you to know it was an option."

"Until you can see again, or at the very least, have paid to get yourself help and are healed, I'm not touching a dime." Kaito looked from him to the video. "I know you won't be able to see it, but it's only like fifteen minutes. There were several versions and this was the best of all of them. There's a longer version but... I have that saved at home and I didn't want to go back there yet." He smiled. "I don't think I'd want to leave again if I did. You'll get the gist of what's happening." Kaito hit play, not waiting for any sign that he was heard. The video started out in at the beginning of one of his dad's acts, the applause from the last trick he had done was still ringing. There were two more, taking up the span of only minutes, before he'd started on his next one. It had nothing to do with fire. _Accident. Yeah right. Idiots._ How had he ever bought that? How had his mom bought that? Had she? He'd never asked. The noise and confusion of the video was his own as he watched it, falling into memory instead of focusing on his brother. He left no explanation for what was going on. By the time the video cut, there had been a lot of screaming and eleven people in the front rows had died. He turned to Saguru when it was over. "Sorry. When I heard you wouldn't be able to see again, I figured I'd tell you now. There was no point in waiting. I told you about my dad. Well, that was how it happened."

Saguru was grateful he had turned away already. The sounds had been enough to give him a picture. "You had a great deal of respect for him. When you had passed out in the alleyway you were mumbling to him. Neither of you deserved what happened."

"No one deserves to see a loved one die, or have a loved one die at all. There are a lot of people who don't live to die of natural causes. It's not like it's some sort of punishment if they don't, if they're taken. It's life. We can't always stop killers or accidents." Kaito closed his eyes for a moment. " He was a great magician, and I saw his act dozens of times, but… But I would have just been as happy with a normal father than one I respected. I would like to say it's respect, but really, it's not. I just happen to like the same things he did. If I respected anything, it wasn't him…" Kaito leaned back, trying to think better but in the end he just said what came to him first. "It was his ghost. Considering I knew the real person for so little as compared to what I knew mostly from the stories and pictures, I think I respect his ghost more than the man I actually knew. He gave me something I can never live up to. Once someone's dead, there's no use trying to be as good as them or surpassing them or any of that anymore. They're just not there to see it—not there to be proud of you for it." He wiped away a tear, not letting his brother know it had fallen. "Anyway, that was just the video. That wasn't really what I wanted to talk to you about."

Saguru swallowed and composed himself before turning to face Kaito-kun.

Kaito turned off the laptop before closing it. " I'm sure you've noticed some danger around me, like other criminals I've come across—and you've been thankfully gone when I was around a few of those. I also told you my dad had been murdered." Kaito paused for a second, not sure if he wanted to say it. He let out a breath. No more secrets. "Don't tell mom. They weren't trying to murder my dad. They were after Kid so it didn't stop at him. There's a dozen of them at least—more if they're part of something bigger. I haven't been able to really find out much about them. They were after something and my dad got in the way, refusing to find it for them. He did die as, well, himself, so no one really knew that he was Kid or that people were trying to kill him."

"Now that I'm Kid," Kaito shrugged, looking at his now empty lap. "They're kinda after me, and I won't play their games either. They've tried to get me a few times, but they seem to be debating whether they want to keep me alive and use me or just kill me. They won't. They're stupid and I can see them coming a mile away... but they did get my dad. It worries me, but if it weren't me they were after, it would be the people who are in possession of what they want—and whoever they think might have it. The difference between those people and me is that I know there's danger, so I can't stop now. Please don't tell mom. She worries, but she doesn't know. I never told her and there's no way she could have found out. I'm still going to, you know, help people, but I'm not giving up on protecting them the way I was doing before. Kid will be both vigilante and thief. There's no other way I can balance it. If something does happen to me—if I mess up or something—I am not afraid of dying. I don't want them to make the connection between my dad and me and be able to track me home to my family. I really, really don't." His hand tightened on his pants where it was resting as he brought his leg up. "I'm not really sure what else to do though, so I'm going to keep doing things the way I have been—with some small changes of course. If something does happen one day... tell her for me. Make sure you guys get somewhere safe."

Saguru could understand that as he had begun to feel the same way for their safety concerning those that had been after himself. "You will be expected to do the same. Considering whom _he_ was involved with. _She_ knows you both."

Kaito turned to him. "I'm not afraid of her. I won't be running away. Anyway," he let out a breath, relaxing now. "That was it. You know everything about me—or I guess my lifestyle." And it felt kind of nice. He didn't have to lie to him anymore and someone knew now—someone besides Jii-chan. The man was too old and now nothing would fall to him should Snake get him. Their last name seemed a bit cursed now, but he hoped his brother wouldn't take it that way. "I wanted to tell you that, but I wanted to just come here to rest too. It wasn't like we both didn't have too much excitement in the last twenty-four hours." Kaito scooted forward, laying down on the roof and letting the wind play with his clothes. He found his eyes closing, but he kept them opened just to make sure his brother was fine. "Don't try and go anywhere without me though. We're on a roof after all."

"I was able to figure that out," Saguru said. He leaned back slightly, reaching up to adjust the hat and recognized it by touch. _So, it was this one._

Kaito saw his brother relax. Good. He closed his eyes again. It was so peaceful here. He didn't know when he stopped feeling the wind or smelling the crisp scent which the slight chill in the air brought with it—maybe he never did—but any awareness, besides the hearing of sounds any louder than a crunch of an autumn leaf, was lost to him, as was any sense of time.

* * *

Chikage had finished up cleaning and packing the food she'd made when she heard someone at the door. She had wondered what had taken the Nakamoris so long—expecting them to be awake already and that they would have came right to the house. She stepped out of the kitchen to the entryway as the front door opened.

Nakamori walked in, not in a good mood at all. He'd had to go into the office earlier. He had mysteriously vanished—right before a heist—and he wasn't going to get fired for actually having to do something more important than his job. The task force had gotten the stupid gem back the other day. What did it matter? He'd made sure that, for at least the next few days, they weren't hounding him about where he was and what he was doing. He had given them the gist. He held the door open for his daughter who was no less upset then he was. He hated when work got in the way of family, which wasn't all that often, but when it did no one was happy.

Aoko had wanted to be here this morning but her dad had had to go in to work and had taken her too. She had been so tempted to just take a bus but she wasn't sure how to get back here. She hurried in and saw Obasan standing there and went over and gave her a hug before heading to the living room. However, she stopped when she saw that the place was clean and empty.

Chikage saw her stop and touched her shoulder. "Don' worry. Most of them are out shopping. Kaito and a few others went out and he wanted me to take you to pick them up so we can get some clothes for some of them, Saguru especially." She glanced over, not sure if Ginzo-kun had heard that the house was mostly vacant and that Saguru needed new clothes because the only things he had were what he'd bought for him.

Nakamori had to admit; the kid didn't have much clothing. He'd bought him a few outfits but he hadn't wanted to go to the house. It was still probably a crime scene there, though it shouldn't be anymore in a few days. He still couldn't believe that anyone could do _that_ to their own child. He imagined a parent's hatred about their child's lifestyle or bad behaviors, but there was nothing wrong with this kid. Even then… going that far was just something he couldn't understand. Nakamori shook his head, dismissing those thoughts. He looked over at Chikage, trusting that she knew what she was doing. "They really shouldn't be running around but I can see why they'd want to get the hell out of this house by now."

"You said we're going to meet them?" Aoko looked at Obasan, then at her dad.

He nodded to what was pretty much his daughter's question. It wasn't really a question though. Leaving or not, he didn't know where the kid was or who he was with, though he had to figure Kaito-kun and... Saguru-kun were with each other. He didn't know which adults were with them, but he did know those kids could act foolishly.

Chikage smiled. "Yes, we can. Would you help me bring the food? They had planned to stop for some lunch but whether or not they did, I doubt you two ate much."

They had had breakfast earlier but it was around lunchtime now. He was sure Aoko hadn't touched the coffee like he had while they'd been at the station either. "Fine." Nakamori slipped his shoes off, figuring that whatever she needed him to carry was in there. It'd be better for Aoko to have open hands to deal with the idiots if they were being idiots.

Aoko followed but her dad beat her to it. She wondered why it looked like so much. There couldn't have been that much left from just last night's meals. Obasan slipped past them and disappeared up the stair so she looked back at her dad.

Nakamori stopped by the counter full of food, looking back to see the woman head upstairs. He didn't see the van outside so he had no idea what she wanted him to do.

Chikage came down the stairs shortly afterwards with the rest of the birds coming with her. Both of the remaining occupants were now informed of their departure. "Ok, let's go. I'll tell you where we're going when we get in the car."

"Fine." He was use to her acting this way. He had to hand a bag to Aoko so he could get his keys out as he went back to the door. He slipped his shoes back on, feeling the back of the shoes not liking him just slipping them on, tucking itself in partially so that it was uncomfortable.

Aoko slid her shoes on too and went to the car, climbed in the backseat once her dad unlocked it, and placed the rest of the food on the seat beside her.

Nakamori felt like they were heading back home from the directions he was given before they took a road that forked off, going the opposite way. He'd never really been out this direction before and he had to be careful to follow her lead or risk getting lost.

Chikage saw the van once they reached the area and knew the children were still there. "Park right around here. It's just a small walk now," she said with a smile.

Nakamori pulled in front of the van kids must have been driving around in, not really sure who, besides Kaito-kun and Saguru-kun, they we're meeting up with. He didn't lock the doors because he needed to get the stuff out of the back.

Chikage waited until Aoko-chan and Ginzo-kun had retrieved the food before hitting the 'all lock' on the door and then shutting it. She led them through the trees, coming out to the opening. She saw the two on the blanket, but then her eyes went to the temple and gave a quick signal for one of the doves to alert Kaito.


	26. Coming up Roses

Censored some of the story without marking where. It shouldn't interfere when reading. This chapter is maybe... 17+? Maybe 15+ (ratings are had to judge these days... I've actually seen worse in the kids section. Teens... I don't even wanna mention the books I've found under 'teen'.

Betareading has been taking some time. School is more important so she's focusing on that but thank you so much CrimsonSkyr for helping.

* * *

**Chapter 75: Coming up Roses**

Still lying down, Kazuha heard the crinkling noise of bags and people approaching. She already felt like she was intruding on someone's property by being here and didn't want to be embarrassed by being caught by strangers in the middle of the woods. Sitting up, Kazuha looked over at the new comers, wondering what was going on. The weird guy's mom came forwards with the Nakamoris, which relieved her somewhat. She really hadn't talked to Aoko-chan all that long, but she felt as if they had connected when Heiji had been missing. Aoko-chan had really calmed her down at the time.

Aoko started forward when she saw that it was Kazuha-chan and her friend on the blanket. "Kazuha-chan." She smiled and put the bag she was carrying down. If Kazuha-chan and the others had left before lunch, they had to be hungry too. She started looking around, half expecting Kaito to be hiding and planning something for when they arrived.

Kazuha looked at the bag Aoko-chan had put down. She could tell it contained food and felt she was close to starving at this point. She wasn't going to eat a bunch of fast food with Heiji around to call her fat. By the way Aoko-chan was looking around she figured out what, or rather whom, she was looking for. Kazuha pointed behind herself at the building and smiled. "They wen' that way."

"Arigatou." Aoko smiled and took off to look for Kaito and Saguru-kun.

Kaito was content. That feeling however disappeared when something flew into his face. He blinked, being blinding by feathers until the bird went for his neck, nipping his ear. "Ow. Knock it off." He shoved her away—almost swatting Saguru in the process before he remembered he was there—getting her to rest on his hand. He lifted his hand, telling her to take off and whistled four times, with the time between each varying. That would send the bird back to his mom specifically with the order to 'bother' her instead. "There. Grr." He rubbed his eyes then looked at his brother. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Saguru had heard the flapping of bird wings and was not sure what was going on with what he assumed to be one of Kaito-kun's doves. Though Kaito-kun, once he woke, seemed more annoyed than alert. He shook his head. " It is peaceful here and you admitted that you needed the sleep. I am not surprised."

"Yeah, but I didn't come here to sleep. How are you doing? Are you okay? I'm not really sure my 'calming places' are like any of yours. You were really upset last night. I was trying to make you feel better. Then of course I told you about all of that stuff that happened this morning and then about my dad. I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you." Kaito rested his head back against the roof, a little harder than he had intended. Funny, he was getting used to not being on roofs lately. He had stupidly expected a pillow or something. _Ow_. "I'm really bad at this brother thing, aren't I?"

"It is something we both need to learn. I have no other relation to compare this to in my life as you've seen and now know. For me, you have done a great deal by just listening."

Kaito let out a breath. "I don't feel like I've done much. I'm used to doing so much more, even for strangers. If you haven't noticed, I've been an only child too. You're not the only one who's new at this. We've both been helping strangers too long. Really though, we aren't that different. I'm just as in the dark as you. Don't judge yourself so harshly." Kaito put his hand out and touched his brother's leg. "Mom's here. I told her to bring Aoko before we left.

"You either. Though you ought to stow this somewhere prior to us going down," Saguru said with a small smile as he dropped his head a bit and reached up to touch the hat.

Kaito smiled back. "Nah. I can pass it off as cosplay. If little kids can get away with it, 'big kids' shouldn't have much trouble." He grinned. "Doctor's orders. You need to be wearing a hat. Once you get used to it, it doesn't look so bad."

Saguru was about to respond when he heard some noise and someone calling Kaito-kun's name from behind them, down below. "I believe that Aoko-kun will be the first you have to convince of that."

"Yeah." Kaito smiled. "Look down for a while and take it off before she gets up here or she's likely to hit you from behind." Kaito turned and yelled into the alcove, "_UP HERE!_" She'd be able to find the stairs.

Aoko hurried up the stairs when she heard Kaito respond. _Of course. The roof... really? Why wouldn't he be up there? _She stepped up and looked over, seeing them on the roof itself—Kuroba-kun with his back to her and his head down and Kaito leaning sideways just to his side. "Baka, what are you doing bringing him out here on the roof?"

Kaito half grinned at her maternal behavior. "He's not going to fall. It's not like it's _that_ slanted or slippery up here. Besides, he said he was fine. There's no better place than the roof."

Saguru was unable to see Aoko-san's expression though he heard her huff and imagined that she had shaken her head at the response. It felt strange holding Kid's hat in his hands with Aoko-san right behind him, and on a roof nonetheless.

"Come here." Kaito patted the spot next to him, facing forwards again as his neck had begun to hurt from turning to look behind himself. "Don't worry, you won't fall. If you do, I'll catch you."

Aoko looked over at Kuroba-kun, and then at Kaito before looking toward the edge. She hesitated a bit before looking at Kaito again. She didn't doubt he was fine—he could hang from the ceiling after all—but he already had his brother to watch over. "Okay, but your mom had us bring some food so we should to go down and eat soon."

Kaito patted the roof again. "Soon is soon, not now. Come on, you can trust me." If anything, he could catch her. He'd have to use Kid's tools, but as far as she knew, the gun was his own. He could even catch both of them if they fell at the same time if he had to. His grin spoke of his confidence. "Are you sssccccaarrrreeedddd?"

Aoko crossed her arms a moment and eyed Kaito before stepping over and lowering herself to the roof beside him. She looked over at him with a 'there, happy?' look but also saw a white object in Kuroba-kun's hand. "Where—?"

Kaito sat up more, wrapping his good arm around the back of her neck when Aoko had faced him. He cut her off by kissing her on the lips and then backed off to smile. "There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Aoko smiled and shook her head. "No. Ah..." What had she just thought about? _Ah! Kuroba-kun!_ "Kaitoooo," She lowered her voice. _"He's right there."_

Kaito's smile widened, his grin curving up wickedly. "So? It's not like I'm trying to keep it a secret." He leaned forward and kissed her again, keeping close to her face afterwards and feeling their breath mingle. "_Or are you embarrassed?_"

Aoko blinked, not able to see much besides his eyes. "No," she said, taking in a small breath. _"But, I don't want him to be." _Saguru-kun always seemed so formal.

Kaito couldn't smile more. "_The world is young and, since I'm not going to stop anytime soon, might as well have him get used to it then_." He rubbed his nose against Aoko's. "_It's just kissing, or did you have other plans?_" he chuckled softly, kissing her on the nose instead before kissing her on the lips again. His fragile little Aoko was letting him kiss her. She wasn't fighting it, or yelling about his immaturity. He wasn't going to give this up now.

Saguru turned his head away, affording them some privacy. Though he had to smile. They deserved the chance to have time to themselves. With what had happened since Kaito-kun had called her on the beach, they had not had much time where they were not interrupted. He would not do that to either of them while they had this chance to be together.

Kaito knew his brother was fine on his own, but just to be safe, he turned back to him—his face slightly flushed. "Don't try and move, oh brother of mine. I'm a little distracted." He turned back to Aoko, grinning and feeling better now. _Saguru better not hurt himself trying to go anywhere on his own. _Kaito had kept his arm behind her but moved his hand out a little so that it was flat against her neck so his fingers could play with her hair. He went in, kissing her a few more times and each time taking longer and longer to pull away from her until his breath wasn't so even anymore. He slowly took in more oxygen, trying to even out his breathing again. His forehead was against hers and their noses touched as he smiled. "_You smell like flowers. I guess you showered."_

Aoko rolled her eyes and backhanded his chest; though they were so close it wasn't hard. "Bakaito. Of course I did. I guess you haven't." She smiled and reached up with her free hand to touch the feather in his hair. "Unless you use feathers to decorate your hair?" Aoko was nearly forgetting about her dad and the others just out in front of the temple.

Kaito laughed, shaking his head to dislodge any feathers. "Birds. I have a few. One of them wanted to be friendly." _And mom should have gotten some of that 'friendliness' too_. Though, he thought it had been a while since he'd showered. When had he last? It was kind of alarming when he couldn't even remember, but the information, right now, didn't really mean anything to him. He moved, taking Aoko's hand where she was holding the feather, interlocking their fingers and making her drop it. "_The feather would look pretty in your hair though._" There was no pressure now, and he leaned forward and kissed her again. He could get used to that. He was kind of surprised he had never tried to kiss her before. He must have had a reason but, right now, he didn't care what it had been.

Regretfully, just then, Aoko heard her stomach growl, which made her flush even more then the sudden kisses were making her.

"Hungry?" Kaito asked playfully, moving her hand against where it was still interlocked with his, leaving her wide open since her other hand was occupied. He let her go, putting his hand behind her head and pushing her back this time with his superior strength while still kissing her. He made sure they landed on his arm that didn't hurt. He rubbed his forehead against hers. "_Do I make you hungry?"_

"Not like I took the time to eat at the station."

"_You really don't know a thing about romance, do you?_" Kaito leaned over her, trapping her with his arm. He kissed her again, licking his lips after. He could feel some color on his face now. Aoko did a good job of making him embarrassed. He slowly got his arm out from under her and leaned on the elbow. He ran his hand down her side until he was resting as close to her stomach as he could while he was still over her. "_Be quiet doggy. It's not that type of hunger that matters now. The princess and I are talking_."

Aoko shook her head at him but couldn't help giggling.

Saguru had attempted to ignore the two beside him though he was hearing, as Hattori put it, 'bits and pieces' of the conversation and he assumed that his presence had been all but forgotten. Rather than be rude, he turned away from them so he could use the low wall he had been leaning against to guide himself up.

Kaito could hear the noise of the detective's shoes as he got up and sighed close to Aoko's face. "Fine, but don't go down the stairs." He grinned at Aoko, moving his hand back up her side and drawing her shirt up a little, just to show and inch or so of her stomach as he followed the seam up to her shoulder and cupped her face in his hand. He rubbed his thumb there, leaning forward and kissing her, drawing it out, before he had to breath again and whispered as he spoke. "_As good as alone now, and there's no way our parents can see us up here. Let's deal with that hunger now_." He kissed her a few more times, moving his hand to brush at random places along her hairline.

Hearing Kuroba-kun leave distracted her a bit. Kaito had asked him to wait and he'd left. What if he tried to go down those steps? Aoko saw him step over and back into the building itself. She touched Kaito's arm, took a breath when she could between kisses, and tried to listen to make sure Kuroba-kun didn't try to go far. _I knew he'd be embarrassed._

"_Aoko_," Kaito whispered, smiling and looking her in the eye. "_I'm right here_." His own eyes turned to where his brother had disappeared though. "Please don't go down alone. I promise we'll be right there and you're making the princess worry." Kaito smiled more and turned back to Aoko. "_He's not a little kid. I'm sure he won't try and go down unless he thinks he can. Now," _he put his hand under her chin, his eyes falling closed._ "Look at me. Pretend we're the only ones in the world right now." _Kaito moved, kissing her passionately a few more times, biting her bottom lip softly every now and then. He wanted to really kiss her—to taste her and feel her at once. All he could really do right now was feel her breath. He had to smile, not able to stop kissing her. This would be perfect in the dark, under the moonlight. The sun was too harsh.

Aoko would have shaken her head but it was all but impossible. She took a shaky breath and just looked at him, swallowing slightly and kissing him back.

The thought that she was letting him kiss her almost didn't process but there was no way he was going to stop and look into it and miss his chance. Aoko had caught on. He leaned in closer to her, kissing her more deeply, letting his tongue flick at her own, though it was clear she didn't know what he was doing. It was new to her, and Kaito was fine taking the lead, even if he was just going by instinct himself. He went slow, just tasting her and holding her close to him. When he just couldn't breathe anymore he panted deeply. He didn't want to separate from her, not when she'd let him so close. He loved her. He absolutely, truly loved her. Would give his life for her. Would die if she were to die. His world was right here and he felt the other parts of it, his mother and his brother, made up the rest. Everything was perfect. This was his family. She was his and he never wanted to let her go. He continued to kiss her, letting her head fall gently against the roof as his arm went down her side again. His innocent, little Aoko. She was his. It seemed impossible—but she had accepted him, let him be intimate with her. Kaito just couldn't get enough of her. Hormones. Teenage hormones were dangerous. Right now, at this moment, he had his eyes closed with all his senses surrendering to her.

Aoko had thought the kisses back in the bedroom had been amazing. This was a whole new thing. Nothing had her ready for this. She more than loved him; she was _in _love with him. He wasn't teasing her, saying that she looked like a boy or anything. She had to be blushing again and her heart was going a few kilometers a minute. He'd closed his eyes and seemed so relaxed while she felt like she wanted to just lie there and kiss him forever. She still felt hungry too though and she just hoped her stomach wouldn't start growling again—not that either of them would hear it over her beating heart.

Kaito took a few breaths, opening his eyes slightly to smile and look at Aoko. He leaned in and kissed her eyes as she closed them instinctively. He went back to her lips, kissing her deeply and getting her to return it. It was clear he was dominating though. He just couldn't get enough of her. Moving his hand down her side, where her shirt had stayed up, he moved his hand against her skin, under her back. He turned them somewhat to the side, passing up past the material of what had to be her bra, kissing her and moving his fingers around her back where her collar was, her shirt no longer covering any of her stomach now. He let their lips part for just a moment. "_I love you_." He was on top of her even while they were tipped. He brought his leg up, keeping her pressed against him. This was better than a bedroom. She was his sunlight princess as of now, though they both looked better with shadows around them.

Aoko was startled at the action, though the words made a lump form in her throat. Those whispered words sent a shiver through her. She took a breath and smiled, reaching around him with one hand to hug him closer and putting her mouth right next to his ear. _"I love you too."_

Kaito let out a heavy breath near her face, his eyes still partially closed with passion. Hearing her say it made it all worth it. She was so close to him, he didn't want to let her get farther again. Her neck was in front of him and he kissed her there a few times, making little love bites against her throat. He wasn't going to hurt her; he was never going to hurt her. He was gentle, kissing her over and over, moving down to her collarbone and not letting up. He was happy his brother had left. This was their universe. The doves had to be still there. He whistled quietly, sending one of his birds to his mother, telling her to keep away. The other he gave a different call, making it go to his brother. It should also help him if he had decided to be stupid. It was better if they weren't flying around and, as long as Nakamori didn't see them, it should be fine. Once that was done he went back to kissing and nipping at every inch of Aoko he could reach. The task was nothing more than a short pause; she wouldn't even notice it.

Aoko was surprised and shivered each time she felt not his lips but his teeth. She loved him so much but this was all so strange and new. Where had he thought of these things? It didn't hurt but it was more than she'd thought about or even imagined. Was it really only one week ago he had confessed and now they were so far past what she'd expected. She took a deep breath and couldn't help the laugh that escaped as a thought hit her.

Kaito smiled, backing up enough to look at Aoko after kissing her. He moved his hand from down her back, trailing it to move across her stomach and back up and down her side as he kissed her on the mouth again, just as strongly as he had been before. He wanted to feel every part of her, count every hair on her head, and trace all the shades of color in her blue-violet eyes. _She's mine. She loves me. She really loves me. Never. I'll never lose this—lose her. She's mine_.

Aoko kissed him back, loving this for some reason her heart couldn't explain to her head. As soon as they separated from their kiss she laughed again. "Whether you already had one this morning or not, we'll both need showers now."

"I'm not that dirty," Kaito said playfully, still short of breath. Even her voice and, mostly, her laughter, brought him closer to her. Forget it. He leaned, practically on top of her, his knee now bent out so there was almost nothing separating them as he kissed her. His hand moved over her ribs, tracing a few under her bra. It was in the way, but he didn't want her to pull away. He ran his fingers over it, only giving up on his kisses to breathe. He traced over her skin where he could. Well, he wouldn't say she was like a man any longer. He was very aware now of how female she was.

"I wasn't at all." Aoko said with a laugh. "But I can smell…" She twitched slightly for a split second and took a quick breath of air for two reasons before continuing. "That I'll need another now." She relaxed but couldn't help giggling.

Kaito tipped her up slightly again. Her bra was in the way. It only took his fingers a few seconds to undo it and he drew his hand back to his side, taking hers along with it and forcing her to touch his skin. He smiled down at his perfect, dark haired little sun beauty. "_Be fair now_." He moved his hand, back under her clothes, feeling her skin under his fingers without interference, moving in and making sure that he could kiss her, taste her, and have as much of her at once as he could.

Aoko had gasped when he'd unclasped the undergarment and then to have him pull her hand onto his side... her mind went all but blank. She slowly moved her hand, afraid almost. Feeling his skin, at least in a way that wasn't trying to smack it, was... there was nothing to describe it. She did want to be careful, remembering his side had been hurt before. Her mind took her on that trail, recalling the monsters that had taken the others and hurt them. She moved her fingers again, than her hand, slowly, carefully. Moving around to his back as he kissed her again, she knew he had to feel her heart beating instead of just hearing it.

Kaito pushed the bra out of the way, putting his hand over her chest, feeling her breathing hitch when he would touch anything sensitive. He loved that. He could literally take her breath away. Her fingers on his skin felt just as wonderful. He trailed his kisses, leaving her mouth and red lips. He went to her throat again, then pulling on her shirt and kissing lower. The material was as annoying as the bra that kept getting in his way. He grabbed her shirt with his teeth, reaching into his pocket for his box cutter and taking it out. Using his teeth to keep the material in place, he cut through the thicker parts of the fabric, slicing the rest down in a stroke, leaving what was left of the shirt near the bottom together. The box cutter was gone the next moment and he had her pressed against the roof again, kissing down her chest, going to her lips, and then back down again—his hand always close.

Aoko was shivering more and sweating at the same time. "Ka... kaito... your brother's—" She was cut off by a kiss. When he moved away again, she was still short of breath, trying to remember what... who... right. "Dad's outside too."

Kaito stopped for a second and smiled. "_Don't worry about it. It's not a bad thing to be in love_. _The devil... could be at the door,"_ he gasped before kissing her again, the pause a bit long to continue but he did anyway, "_and I wouldn't care._"

Aoko had closed her eyes that time and blinked them open to look at him. She had to smile at what he said and she started laughing. _"Except... even he'd be scared of Dad."_

Kaito smiled, looking at her through his eyelashes. "_Who says he'll know? Please,_" Kaito pushed his lips onto hers, teasing her with his fingers and then running his hand down the length of her body as they both breathed when he pulled away for a second. "_Right now, look at me, talk to me, think about me. There is nothing I am thinking about besides you." _Kaito held himself up for a moment, pulling his shirt off. He didn't care about the scars. This intimacy was more important than the sight right now. He leaned back, his knee out to keep from literally stealing her air. He went back to kissing her—his arm next to her head and his chest against her bare one. He did his best to get his arm behind her and pull her closer, though he could still feel himself wanting more.

Aoko was shivering and knew he'd be too, now that his shirt was off. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around him—one going around his back and the other to stroke his hair. She had no idea how much redder she was able to become, but her blush had to be worse than his was. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She was… not scared but it was still so much so fast—but this was...

Kaito had to move his leg up again to get his arm down her back. He trailed up and down her a few times, getting a sense of her. He went close to her lower back, letting his hand bypass her pants, but only along her thigh, going down and kissing down her stomach when he did, feeling her arms strain to keep close to him. He went back up, cocooning her to keep her warm, his hand always moving— through her hair, on her chest, over her stomach, and anywhere else he could reach. "_My poor cold little sun princess..." _He looked at her and her perfect skin. He licked and nipped at her, loving every second with her. He wanted to stay up here all day and just do this: touch her, hear her, feel her, taste her. But she was cold. He couldn't stop, so he just tried to keep the cold away with his warmer body. He nipped and licked, trailing his fingers along after, not leaving more than a fading red mark.

_"Kai—" _Aoko's breath caught with each thing he did. She almost wanted to just pull herself up to stay close. He was so warm somehow. She watched his hair move in the wind as she continued to run her fingers through it.

Kaito didn't want to lose this. It was probably his own fault for cutting her shirt, but he wouldn't have been able to try to deal messing with it every second. He settled on top of her, keeping exposed skin covered with his own. He took as many kisses at once as he could, breaking off for smaller breaths. He had too much stamina, and he had to remember she wouldn't have the same. She wasn't moving much, but her fingers felt like heaven. He wondered what this would feel like the other way around, but he wasn't ready to give an inch of power up at the moment. After what had to be minutes of just kissing her, he stopped. He breathed through his mouth, feeling her breath hit him right back. When he spoke, he made sure their lips touched with the words. "_You're cold, aren't you? We should stop._" He couldn't see her eyes from this close. "_Do you want—need to?_"

_Want... not really... need... _Aoko brushed her thumb on his side and took a breath. _"It is chilly and—" _Her stomach growled again. Had it been doing that the whole time? She licked her lips. _"We better make sure there's food for the three of us," _she said with a small laugh, still trying to fully catch her breath.

_"You're all the food I need. I could eat you up._" Kaito nipped her bottom lip, raising his eyebrows at her—a smile clearly on his face as he got his leg over her. "_Fine. Cover those up. They're mine._"

_"Bakaito." _Aoko flicked his shoulder before grabbing the bra and pulling it back down. She tried to go up on her elbows to rehook it, wondering how they'd explain the torn shirt.

Kaito grabbed his shirt from where he'd discarded it, smiling at Aoko as he slipped it back on. It was a little harder getting it on than off, but he did it. Leaning in once more while Aoko had her hand behind her back, he followed the bra, cupping her breast as he kissed her on the lips a few more times—only just on the lips. "_You should wear clothes like that more often_," he said with a smile.

_"So you can slice another shirt up? I'd run out." _Aoko said in exasperation as she finally hooked the darn thing.

"_I didn't say like it had been before. I like it the way it is now." _Kaito stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Here. Stand up."

Aoko looked down and back up before taking his hand and standing.

Kaito trailed his hand over her stomach once she was up, taking in the sight and smiling. He hooked his fingers in the part of the shirt that remained uncut at the bottom, drawing it up over her head. "Well, it's ruined. Gotta get rid of it."

"So what do you expect me to do? Your brother is just over there and our parents, Kazuha-chan, and Hattori-kun are downstairs." She crossed her arms, partly waiting for an answer and partly because she was _really_ chilly now that they were standing. The breeze had kicked up and it was worse than when lying down.

Kaito wrapped his arm around her now that the shirt was discarded, drawing her into him. "Kiss me once more and, like magic, I'll fix everything." He grinned, showing that he wasn't kidding.

Aoko moved her arms, resting her palms on his shirt. She leaned up and closed her eyes for one more kiss.

Kaito didn't stop at just the lips. He was looking for a real kiss. He held the shirtless girl close to him with his arm around her back, his fingers playing with her hair behind her neck, which fell over his arm. He broke the kiss off, and when he did, she was wearing a dull green shirt of his with a sports logo on the front. It was a little big on her, but it made her even cuter. "This temple is really dirty. You're lucky I had an extra." He held her hand in his. "Getting cliché now but, do you trust me?"

"After what just happened you think I _didn't _trust you?" Aoko asked in surprise. She'd have shoved anyone else away the first kiss. She'd stayed, and enjoyed it, _because _it was Kaito and she trusted him.

"Just wanted to make sure. HEY!" Kaito called to his brother. "Stay there. I'll be right back!" He turned to Aoko with a smile, crouching down. "Get on my back a second."

Aoko wasn't sure how he expected to get down the steps with her on his back and shook her head at how ridiculous he was being although she guessed that he was trying to be sweet. Not to mention he could have just told his brother to wait when they went by him. "Just know I could get down by myself. He's the one that'll need the help." She said as she climbed on his back.

Kaito stood up, situating her as comfortable as he could. "Interlock your legs." He wanted to make sure she wouldn't let go so he held her legs tightly. In a minute or so it would be hard for her to keep them that way though. He moved her arms a little more around his neck and shoulders. "You'd better hang on. Got it?" he said as he turned to smile at her over his shoulder. He didn't fire the gun to help, instead latching it on to the outcropping they had come up earlier—somewhere Saguru should still be waiting for them—and he ran down the roof, the wind blowing through his hair and gravity helping with his movement.

He could hold her legs for a while, but the second the floor was no longer underfoot and when he felt gravity take hold he let her go, grinning as they practically freefell a dozen of so feet through the open air. It felt wonderful, that state of complete freedom from everything except the pull of the earth. Then the line caught and they swung in toward the entrance of the temple with enough space to swing back without hitting anything. On the reverse swing, Kaito broke the line free, dropping to the ground and doing his best to hold Aoko up but he felt the strength of his legs give and they tumbled lightly into the grass next to each other. He laughed, looking over at her, his breathing a bit rushed from the exertion. "You okay?"

Aoko looked over at him, her heart in her throat. Her confusion while on the roof had disappeared quickly as she realized what had just happened now that they were on the ground. She heard him laugh and lightly backhanded him, realizing that had given her a strange yet wonderful feeling—just as much as what they had been doing on the roof had. "Bakaito! Warn me next time or I'll chase you off the next roof with a mop!"

"I did warn you. I asked you to trust me." He laughed again, raising an eyebrow but then smiled. She wasn't really mad. "I'm gonna go get my brother. I'll meet you back down here. We don't both need to climb the stairs." He turned, kissing her on the cheek before getting back up. "Wait for me."

Aoko crossed her arms but smiled and shook her head as she stood, planning to wait for them to come down.

Kaito skipped up a few steps, looking back at her and spinning before he went inside. Too bad he wasn't really lighter than air, because he sure felt like it. In no time he climbed up the stairs to the roof, standing in front of his brother with a big smile on his face. "Sorry about that. Guess I embarrassed you."

Saguru kept his head down. "I will not deny that I heard more than I wished to. Your last line to her was rather familiar though." He shook his head. "How many people have you asked that question of?"

"Just the two of you, but for different reasons." Kaito couldn't help laughing. "Why? Jealous? You want another kiss too?"

"Save it for her." Saguru held out the hat. "I do not believe she caught sight of this with the distraction you provided."

"Keep it," Kaito said with a smile, putting it on his head. "I told you, you needed a hat. Don't worry about it." Kaito was still smiling. He leaned forward and kissed his brother on the cheek. "There? Feel better?" He held onto his hand at the same time he spoke. That made him laugh a little bit more. "I supposed if you hold—_eheh—_onto me, I can—_heh_—sweep you off your feet and jump off with you too."

Saguru shook his head at that. "You just had to go there." He did think briefly about it. While he was improving, he was not sure he was yet able to support his own weight or that Kaito-kun could support the both of them. Aoko-san was one thing. On the other hand, he easily outweighed her and it would be more strenuous for Kaito-kun pull the same kind of stunt. _Not that he will admit it._ He tipped his head and brought his arms up. "I am not sure I am up to it just yet."

Kaito laughed, raising an eyebrow. "I was half kidding, but okay. I could always jump out the back way." He pointed his hand, not that Saguru could see it. "It's small, but big enough for me to circle with the glider. We'd get down a lot faster."

"You would risk Nakamori-keibu or the others seeing you?"

"They won't. If I didn't know how to hide, I'd be a pretty poor thief." Kaito smiled, confident that no one would see them.

Saguru paused. He really had not wanted to push him though from what he could tell they didn't seem to be up that high...

Kaito smiled. "Wanna fly again, huh? We're gonna do it a little different this time." He took out his gun, using another grappling hook, tying it to himself after cutting it off. He bent in the prongs, giving his brother something to hold onto. "This'll be backup to work as my other arm." Really, he just didn't want to put all the stain on only one of Saguru's arms. Kaito could easily support him with one. He grinned, walking over the other side of the little building structure. "Come on then. Time to fly."

Saguru held on to the hook and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the 'shortcut'.

Kaito helped his brother over. It only took a few seconds to get the glider set up. He smiled, looking over at his brother and holding onto his hand. "No jumping this time. We're too close to the ground. You have to run. Just trust me." He went forward, holding Saguru's hand close to his body. He just needed a little speed to get started. They wouldn't even reach—they didn't even reach the end of the roof when the glider caught the wind. He was taken into the air, Saguru following close behind. He smiled down at his brother. It was kind of funny. He hadn't expected him to like this kind of thing. The tree line was coming up fast though, so Kaito turned inward, slowly spinning them in a circle as large as the back yard would allow. When he got low enough that his brother could touch the ground, he had to close the glider, the steep fall for himself not bothering him at all. He couldn't really let Saguru trip now, could he? Kaito smiled, shifting the hold on his hand. "Not as good of a flight as from a skyscraper."

Saguru steadied himself—he was not quite as disoriented as the first time—but it did take him a moment. "With the smaller height, the skill you have is impressive."

Kaito smiled, turning his head to the side as he undid the hook. "Eh. You learn to improvise. As long as I can get to the air and I have at least two stories, I'm all right. I guess it's kinda like flying a kite." He had the cape gone in the next few seconds as well, taking the other end of the hook from his brother. He smiled and hit the brim of that hat. "And that's one thing, strangely, even I can't explain. I never lose it in the air either."

Saguru reached up to adjust the hat. "I suppose you can explain this with whatever skill or—as you and Hattori seem to want to prove—luck you possess,. I would not be capable of keeping a straight face while claiming 'cosplay' either."

"You don't really need a straight face. I think you'd look _more_ suspicious _with_ a straight face." Kaito smiled as he was clear of everything Kid except his brother and the hat. At least he wouldn't surprise Aoko and her father at once.

Saguru followed Kaito-kun's lead and soon heard Aoko-san calling out for both of them. "I believe she expected us to come down the steps."

Kaito smiled, walking along with him. "Probably. Considering the way I took her down, let's let her assume we did the same thing." He winked, knowing his sentiments would carry. "Let's just say you were embarrassed and we took the back way though."

_I would have been with Aoko-san right there the whole time. I wonder if she realized how much I heard? _Saguru was grateful Kaito-kun had not been so affected by the experience of a week ago as he knew Hattori had been, and to some extent himself as well. "Perhaps you could say I was further away from the opening and did not hear you at all."

Kaito grinned like a cat, looking over at his brother. He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Turn you on?"

Saguru stumbled and looked away, shaking his head. It could not be further from the truth. He had been rather uncomfortable more than anything else. If he had had time to learn his way around without the risk of falling to the floor below, he would have moved away. "I simply want her to know you had privacy rather than embarrass her."

"It won't be brought up." Kaito whistled, lifting his finger to get the dove from his brother's shoulder onto his hand. He then ordered her away to watch him from a distance. Having the hat and a dove would probably be hard to pass off. "Come on. Aoko!" Kaito waved a hand, seeing her still near the entrance as they came around the corner. "Over here!"

Aoko spun and saw Kaito and his brother for a second before what was on the latter's head caught her eye. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Me," Kaito said with a grin, taking in the distance between them. "I don't really wear caps and the doctor said he needed a hat."

"Where... you didn't have it before and I didn't see him wearing it before." _Kaito couldn't have had it._ Aoko felt herself color slightly at the thought.

Kaito let go of his brother's hand, tapping it with a 'stay' kind of gesture before going over to Aoko, hooking his finger on the neck of his—although hers now—shirt. He kissed her, then backed away with a coy smile. "It's collapsible. I just couldn't resist."

Aoko shook her head but looked at the hat again—the one that always meant her dad was away. "Tell Dad it's yours and he may think _you _stole from a thief." She touched the hand that was holding the shirt and stepped closer to him. _"And don't rip this one too."_

Kaito grinned, raising his eyebrows provocatively. "_Don't temp me then_." He kissed her again, since this was likely their only chance before they were near their parents. He let his hand move closer, brushing the side of her neck before holding the back of it, leaning in close and touching their noses again. He grinned, suddenly turning and bending down again. "Come on. I'll give you a ride back."

Aoko reached around Kaito's neck and pulled herself on and, just because it was right there, placed a small kiss to the back of his neck.

Kaito laughed as he stood up, situating Aoko better. _That tickled._ "Hold out your hand." He turned to his brother. "Both of you. I can't really hold onto you both at the same time."

Aoko looked over at where Kuroba-kun was standing. She had to admit, getting over the hat itself, wearing it with the jacket made it look like he had succeeded in getting it from the thief. "Come on, Kuroba-kun." She reached out to grab him, getting his sleeve and pulling him closer.

Saguru felt the tug on sleeve and allowed himself to be led by that, keeping his head slightly inclined downward.

"Hey." Kaito kicked out, nicking his brother's leg before walking forward. "Stop looking so uncomfortable. We're all family here." He grinning, turning up toward Aoko, and mouthing 'girlfriends count as family.'

Aoko smiled and leaned forward to hug him with the arm still around him—her other hand still holding Kuroba-kun's sleeve.

Kaito smiled, turning his head toward her so he could feel her hair on his face and their skin touch every now and then. He had to look forward so he moved his head to the side, rubbing his cheek against hers. Kami help him if there hadn't been people waiting and Aoko was hungry.

Nakamori was sitting down near the edge of the blanket. He didn't know where it had come from but it was a good idea that they brought it. The kids looked comfortable. He looked over when he heard quiet talking, seeing his daughter and Kaito-kun. He had no doubt that Saguru-kun was the other person because of the coat. The kid had made it his trademark. However, the hat on his head was even more eye-catching in the sunlight and his smile turned into a frown. "What the hell?_!_"

_As expected of Nakamori-keibu. His first instinct is to yell. _Saguru looked toward where the voice had come from.

Kaito walked over, still smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. He really didn't either. He felt so light, even with Aoko on his back. He went over to the others, even though her father was glaring at them. Bending over, he let Aoko off. "Ohayō Ojisan, Okaasan."

Nakamori wouldn't stop looking at Saguru-kun, though he did turn to Kaito-kun when he spoke, pointing his finger accusingly at the offending object. "What the hell is that?"

"What?" Kaito asked innocently, letting his gaze shift to his brother. He turned back to the Inspector, smiling more.

"Fashion statement."

"Fashion statement my ass. Why the hell is he wearing that?"

Kaito shrugged, taking Aoko's hand to help her sit down first. " I got it in the mail a few weeks ago. Doc said he needed a hat and we have to follow the doctor's orders. Only hat I had."

Nakamori huffed, just shaking his head. "Kami, you know how to make people look stupid."

Chikage caught on and shook her head before looking over at Kaito. "I wondered what you were so excited about."

Kaito sat Aoko down; neither dared to kiss each other with her father so close. He went back and got his brother. "Well, a hat's a hat. _I _think it looks good on you," he said with a smile. Helping his brother sit on the blanket as well, near Kazuha.

Aoko sat and could smell the food now that the packages were open. She reached over and grabbed one of the containers, glancing over when Kaito sat Kuroba-kun by Kazuha-san. If anything, luckily that stupid hat had caught her dad's attention rather than her wearing a different shirt. She quickly started eating, partly because she was really hungry now and partly so her mouth would be full if it came up.

Nakamori figured, considering Saguru-kun was close to him, that he should probably help the kid get some food. He kept looking up at that _thing_ on his head. If it weren't for the fact that the doctor probably knew something he didn't and said kid had to be wearing a hat, he would have taken it off and buried it somewhere it could never be found again—Kaito-kun's or not.

Kaito waited, taking a candy stick out and putting it in his mouth and leaned over next to Aoko with a big smile on his face. Her dad was looking away and they were facing away from each other.

Aoko glanced to the side at the others before smiling back and getting closer to bite the rest off.

Kaito moved forward more, letting her bite half of it. He let their lips meet before he bit off his half, backing up and chewing with a smile on his lips.

Aoko smiled, putting a hand to her mouth and finished chewing it. This was crazy with their parents right there but it wasn't like it was bad. She sighed softly, still looking him in the eyes as she went back to eating food from the container.

Kaito smiled, taking the chopsticks from her hand. He picked up some noodles with them and smiled, holding the food out to her.

Aoko giggled quietly and ate them, holding her free hand under her chin just in case.

Kaito wasn't giving up. He didn't stop feeding her. It was fun and she was so cute when she looked embarrassed. He took the noodles towards himself, kissing them and grinning before offering them to her again.

Aoko couldn't help it, he was just being so silly but in a sweet way. She took another bite, licking the sauce off her lips.

Kazuha turned, hearing giggling behind her. When she saw the other two smiling and what they were laughing about, she turned forward again as her face colored. She looked sideways at Heiji, seeing him still sleeping. That made her color more and she pretended that nothing was going on behind her.

Kaito finished off the noodles himself, taking the last bite. To his delight, he next found a box of doughnuts and picked one out. Without even asking if she wanted one, he went and stuck a little cream filled one in her mouth. He wiped off the chocolate where it was smeared on her lips.

Aoko, having too much food in her mouth, couldn't stop him from leaning forward and cleaning her face off with his tongue. She chewed and swallowed a few times, her mouth almost empty so she opened it to ask Kaito if he was going to feed her everything around. _"Still hungry?"_ Kaito asked, licking his lips. He ate one himself, purposely scraping off some of the chocolate on his finger and putting it in her mouth.

Aoko tried to giggle but it was hard with the finger in her mouth so she just sucked the chocolate off. She reached up and touched the back of his hand so she could pull it out make sure the chocolate was off, blushing and giving it a quick kiss.

Kaito's heart leapt, and was somewhere in his throat now. He was blushing; he knew it. He hadn't expected Aoko to take to his advances. He turned, taking her hand that was holding his and pulling her close to him. He took her and led her hand to another pastry, getting her fingers to touch at least some of the chocolate. He looked her in the eye after, taking her fingers in his mouth, sucking on them one by one, his eyes never leaving hers. He licked them afterwards, smiling devilishly.

Aoko giggled and blushed. He was being so silly now. If he wanted more chocolate, he could just eat another instead of getting it off her fingers. She did feel her heart speed up more as he continued and she thought of the moments not too long ago on the roof.

"_Still hungry?_" Kaito asked again playfully—not able to get rid of the smile.

Aoko blinked at his ability to seem to read her mind again. She blushed and bit her lip but shrugged.

Kaito picked up the pastry that she had touched, putting it in front of her mouth so she could eat it normally. He smiled, taking her hand as he stood up. Kaito looked over at his mom. "We're going to go for a walk. It's really nice out today." And it was. He knew they were expecting rain sometime soon, but not today at least.

Chikage looked behind her at where they had been interacting. She'd kept her smile to herself and was letting Ginzo-kun occupy himself with helping Saguru. "Okay. Don't go far, we're going shopping soon and it may take some time so we need to make sure there's enough time before the stores close." _I know we need to buy a few things before we leave anyway. Aoko-chan may want a new shirt too while we're out. _

Aoko looked over at her dad, seeing Kuroba-kun eating and wondering if he'd been as hungry as she was. He hadn't been eating much and it seemed like her dad was making sure he ate more than he would if she didn't take him food.

Kaito pulled Aoko, away from the others. He knew every inch of this forest, though there really wasn't anything special besides this temple. He headed for the tree line. He wouldn't get lost—not in a million years. Stepping over sticks and branches, he laughed as he guided her along, looking up every now and then at the trees and the sunlight that shined through them. He'd called off any birds following him. _Not this time mom_. After he was more than a good distance away and after turning a few times so they couldn't be tracked, he took out his cape. He backed up, laying it down on the forest floor, somewhere that was mostly grass. No one came in this deep. "Sorry. You know there was a heist coming and I couldn't resist, so I had this stuff at home and then brought it with me. Too bad I missed it though. Wasn't even able to get to a TV. Right now though, it's just a blanket." Kaito smiled, patting next to him. "Sit."

Aoko bit her lip, blushing, but sat down on the white... well, blanket. She remembered the night of their class's ski trip when she intended to dress as her dad only to have Kaito change that. She did admit, knowing Kaito's tricks, he looked like the real Kid. After the blowing snow had settled, Kid appeared next to her, and when she realized it was him, it was a huge surprise.

Kaito didn't even hesitate, putting his arm around her and forcing her down on the material, kissing her and tasting the food they'd just eaten. He licked his lips, grinning wickedly. "Where were we before?"

Aoko blushed, her heart racing already. _How could it pick up so fast?_ She swallowed and reached up to touch his cheek. "Okay."

'Okay'. What an opened statement. He wasn't waiting this time. He'd been gentle, slow—torturously slow. He went right in, getting into her mouth and brushing his finger under the shirt. It was bigger now. It didn't stand much chance. It was coming off.

Aoko moved her hand around to the back of Kaito's head when he leaned down to kiss her. Her hand touched his collar at the same time his hand touched her skin under the shirt she had on. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat in her face and the tingle throughout her body as she let her hand slide, not over the shirt but under the collar.

Kaito could feel her exploring herself and it made his skin dance. He moved the shirt, having to pause in his kisses to take it off. He went right back to her after, his breath fast and his heart almost hurting to think of a time when he'd have to hold off on this and the torture it would be not to kiss her in public. He moved his hand up and down her arm, up to her neck, and down past her collarbone and between her bra. His heart felt so heavy in it's fluttering. He opened his eyes a few times, to see her eyes, and the perfection of the light reflecting against their natural color.

Aoko felt goose bumps cover her body again. Looking at him whenever he broke the kiss, she wondered how lucky she was. She brought her other hand up to touch his arm, blushing and ducking her head a bit as she slid it up and under the sleeve.

He ran his hand down the side of her ribs, moving his leg up and pressing her against him like he had done before. He got behind her, getting the latching undone. Once they were, he went back to the front, breaking off their kissing to smile down at her, his finger hooked around it. "_Not this time."_ He pulled it forward, needing her to move her arms.

Aoko shifted her shoulders but, taking a deep breath, blinked and bit her lip. _"Fair... right?" _She looked him in the eye, unsure but, sliding her hand back to the collar, she caught hold and gave it a small tug.

Kaito smiled more, the need shining strong in his eyes. Her face was so red. He could feel her warmth with their bodies so close. He was fine with that. He shifted upward, shrugging out of his shirt and then took the most annoying article of clothing from her. He stayed supporting himself on his arm for a moment, smiling down and feeling the same heat in his face that she had. She was so beautiful. He went back, sharing his warmth with her, kissing what skin he could reach. "_Sorry for before. You're really beautiful Aoko_."

Aoko reached back around him, holding his back with one hand and his hair with the other. It was still a bit strange. Still new, but still, it was Kaito. That meant more to her. His breath on her skin, especially when it was not just her face or hands, sent shivers down her spine every time. The apology was confusing but what he'd said right after caused her breath to catch.

Kaito moved his hand from her side, teasing her chest as he moved his face up, kissing around her neck and collarbone, snuggling against her skin. "_You're perfect—in every way_." He moved up her neck, kissing and nipping at her ear, feeling her tense when his breath tickled her. He smiled. "_My dark sunflower of the summer._" He licked at where her earlobe connected to her head. "_I'll never say anything bad about your looks again. It was all those clothes that got in the way._" He moved his hand right under the area where he was teasing, near her ribs. "_You're beautiful in here too. Trust me. You're unmatchable. I love you. I really, truly, love you."_

_"Kai-Kaito." _How could he talk so much? She had to gasp so much it was hard to take a full breath. _"I do... too. I love you... so much." _With his head by her ear the best she could do was lean her head up a bit and kiss his shoulder.

Kaito smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her light kisses. She wasn't the 'take action' kind of person he was, and he loved her for it. He wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with her now. There was just no replacement. He entangled his hand in her wild, dark hair, taking her lips and putting them back against his. Never. Never did he think he'd have this. Not even in his dreams. Of all the things that had been denied to him in life, this was one he didn't want to lose. He moved, his body still too warm and only catching the faint breeze on the wind. Her skin felt so wonderful against his own, though he found that different parts of her body were hotter or colder as he changed where he touched.

Aoko enjoyed kissing—she even tasted the chocolate from earlier. She didn't want to pull his hair by accident; this was too nice. Instead, she moved her other hand across his back, holding him closer. It was just so nice right here. She sighed happily even though they were still kissing.

Kaito purposely breathed in her exhaled breath, stealing small kisses for the moment to let her breathe. She smelled of everything he loved, and of herself, and of the forest. It was perfect. There were still clothes getting in the way. When he wanted to bring his leg up he thought his pants must be far too harsh brushing against her skin. He continued just laying there with her and kissing her as if it were the air he needed to breath. In a way, it kind of was. After a time, he started kissing down her neck again, and then down her chest and over her stomach, his fingers playing around whatever skin was nearby. He reached her pants and looked up. He won't go too far, not now. He wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't help the need in his eyes or the want to be closer though.

Aoko had relaxed back and closed her eyes, swallowing and gasping at the touches and kisses. When they stopped, she took a few breaths and glanced toward him, seeing him looking at her. She swallowed and shifted to look at what he was touching. Should...? Was it...? Not like he hadn't seen every pair she had and down here, instead of on the open roof, it was warmer. She looked back at his eyes, her heart hammering so fast. _It had been chilly this morning but shorts or a skirt would have been a better choice. _As soon as the thought hit she felt the goose bumps and bit her lip with a small smile, just looking in Kaito's eyes, loving him and trusting him.

Kaito smiled, his breath coming out deep. He moved the pants down, kissing just where the lining of her underwear was and following her thigh down as he took them off. He heard her hitched breathing when he went further inward, tensing up at his touches. He moved his hand down her legs again, kissing her toe playfully after removing her socks and shoes. Getting up on his knees, he took off his own pants. The time it took him to do that almost got his mind back where it should be but this just felt so good and he knew the more skin contact he could get, the better it would be. Once he was done—his blue and white boxers standing stark against her light purple ones—he went back, leaning over her again, only this time touching and feeling every part of her he could, kissing up her stomach again and going to her lips and her mouth.

Aoko shivered slightly but, when he was back over her, she reached out put her arms around him again. She had a lump in her throat and her skin was tingling but she didn't care. She blinked her eyes closed each time his lips were on her, and opening them partly when he pulled away. Finally, she just kept them closed, not knowing where the next kiss would be but with her arms around him, she knew he was there with her, and that was all she wanted right now. The nightmare of that past week, it was gone, past. She pulled herself closer as best she could to briefly hug him as she kissed him before relaxing back on the cloth.

Kaito didn't stop. He couldn't get enough of her. His leg would go up and rub against her, just to feel her and keep her warm. His hand was constantly going over her skin. He'd move at points, go down and touch her legs—teasing when he got closer. He moved around her stomach, kisses and fading marks from where his teeth had done nothing but graze her. He had too much stamina for this. He wondered faintly if it was too much too fast but she hadn't stopped him and he didn't want to stop. He wasn't invasive; he was just touching the skin, as he had been the rest of her body. He could hear when he startled her, but he frankly didn't care.

He moved his hand up and under it, touching her lower back. Pulling back, he freed himself and went up her side to start kissing the rest of her again. He ended up near her face. He kissed her, deeply. He wanted her. He wanted this. Forever. With his arm and leg around her he rolled her over on his good side. He lay there, just kissing and feeling her, barely giving her time to breathe.

The movements had surprised Aoko but when they rolled to the side her hand that was on the back of his head slid so that her elbow was behind his head. She hadn't been able to catch her breath and blinked her eyes open every now and then to look into his eyes when she could.

Kaito snuggled close to her, kissing and touching what he could. He was lost in the endless energy he had—still finding himself wanting more. He smiled, his breath harsh in her ear. "_You still have... some of that... troublesome clothes."_ He was panting and he drew back to look at her, his eyes still glazed over. "_I don't want... to scare you... You can... say no."_

Aoko blinked her eyes open, panting for air. She blinked a few times, slowly. If he did, he'd start all over again. She loved it. _It was... wow. But..._ _"Can't... more." _She tipped her head forward, swallowing around the lump as she tried to slow her heart even a fraction so it wouldn't jump out of her. She played with his hair a bit, blushing as she moved closer to him, moving his head to the side of hers, like when he'd whispered in her ear. She swallowed again and took a breath, kissing his shoulder and using his words._ "Next time... pick up from here?"_

Kaito breathed, nuzzling closer to her and kissing her lovely chocolate hair. He smiled, eyes half closed. "_I can live... with that con... dition_." He loved her kisses, wanted more. Her hand in his hair sent shivers down his back. He kissed her down her jaw, going back and kissing her some more. He didn't want to leave or stop this. They needed to get away from their parents, not have a time limit. After playing with her hair he twisted, he ran his hand a few times over her naked chest and stomach as he kissed her. He let his head fall back, still breathing heavily as he lay on his side with his hand still over the middle of her chest.

Aoko had kept one hand on his head while the other hand reached to touch his shoulder. She then moved it down to his elbow before going back to his shoulder, not wanting to bother the injured area on his right Arm.. After a few seconds... minutes, pausing to bite her lip, she leaned closer slowly—his hand between them, still touching her—before kissing his chest and then she turned her head to rest her left cheek against him. Her heart was still racing and now, with her head to his chest, even where her ear was, she could hear his beating too.

Kaito turned even redder if he could have. To kiss her was one thing; having Aoko kiss him back was a whole different story. He buried his head in her hair, his forehead close to hers. His fingers touched her open skin, somewhat pawing at her now. He closed his eyes. She would have to stop this. "_I can... pull off anything. Trust me. We can... we can leave. I swear. We don't have to go... back." _He didn't care about how long they'd be gone.

Aoko smiled and placed her hand on top of his, having them glide along together. She took a deep breath, calming slightly but her heart was still beating fast. _"I know you can." _She took another breath, smiling and looking at him. _"But your brother's... not the only... that needs new clothes." _She blushed more, turning her head to look down at herself then back at him. _"So you... need to get me... a new shirt."_

"_I don't care... if you just go... 'round in you underwear." __Or even that._ She was trying to find an escape. He didn't know if he wanted to let her. "_You know... for at least the... next twenty-four hours... it can just be us. The others... are fine._" Please. He was almost ready to cry if they stopped this now. His breathing was still hitched. All he could think and feel was her. "_I told you... you have to... tell me no._"

Aoko moved her head a bit and looked at him. She smiled and moved closer to him, getting her other arm around. _"Bakaito." _She leaned close to him, leaving room for the hands between them, but putting her mouth next to his ear, just to tease him with his own words again. _"Who's asking me to be selfish now?" _She laughed, moving her hand from him to pull herself closer to him. _"Just for awhile... help him get some clothes... then..." _She sighed and just leaned there.

"_Ah.._." Kaito sighed. He leaned in closer to her, as close as he could get, his hand spread out across her chest. A low moan escaped him; the pain of this was almost too much to bear. "_I want... to be selfish_." He didn't want anything more at the moment. He rolled back over on top of her, pressing himself into her, feeling her on every inch of him, even with the remaining clothes. He kissed her, nipping her lip and taking in her mouth. He kissed down her neck, trailing all the way down her body to her underwear while his hand caressed her leg. He sat back up on his knees and grinned, his breathing harsh. She was such a pain. "_You'd better get... dressed then. I don't know how... much I can be... try not to be… selfish with you... while you look like... this."_

Aoko blushed, breathing hard again. She needed to catch her breath again and didn't have the energy to get dressed just yet. She smiled a bit and slid her hand over, grabbing the edge of the cloth and pulling it across herself. _"There."_

Kaito looked at her sideways, showing off his teeth while smiling this time. "_Don't tempt me more_." Her wrapped in the cape... that was almost worse than her not covered up. His eyes clouded over again. He just... couldn't help it. He leaned over again, sliding his hand between her legs as he went over her, kissing her. "_Do you have any... idea, how tempting... you are?"_

By pulling the cloth over her Aoko had not expected his reaction and, she had her arms trapped underneath. It had smelled like Kaito and even if it sort of represented Kid, Kaito was the one who wore it. She'd thought wrapping up in it would be a nice way to keep enjoying his scent a bit longer while she dressed. Instead, he'd... he'd dove in to his her more and she wondered why being covered was more tempting than not to him.

Kaito moved his hand a little, tracing where her underwear met skin before going back. "_You sure... we have to... leave?_" Clothes, shopping… Aoko was right next to him. He couldn't do it.

Aoko shifted at the touch trying to face him. She couldn't get her arms free at all even though the material was so smooth. _"I... promise..." _She shivered from his touches. _"Pick up..." _Still blushing, she turned her head slightly to look at him. _"Like this... after." _She tried to smile but she was breathing too hard.

"_What if... I can't?"_ Kaito asked honestly, kissing around her face and playing along the lining of her underwear. "_I'm not—I don't want to... stop. I... don't think I can."_ He pushed, kissing her again as he let his fingers push into her underwear. He could feel the air leave her again as he kissed her, but he wasn't backing off. He was mad. He didn't want the cape there, but seeing it around her was almost more than he had ever imagined. Still, she didn't tell him 'no'.

Aoko shook, not able to breathe for a moment. Her hold on the cloth tightened as she felt chills race up her spine, down her arms and legs, and color burn her face. _"Ne-next... time..." _At this rate, she'd need him to carry her back to the others and around the store before she got her energy back. She doubted she could move much now.

Kaito breathed heavily over her. He kept kissing her. How many times did she pretty much tell him to back off now? Why wasn't he listening? Something ran through his mind like lightning and he let off, his fingers going over to trace where her stomach was underneath the cape. He wouldn't be like that. He wouldn't force her to… This was Aoko. He still wanted her, badly, but for the moment he could control himself enough—for the moment anyway. He found the shirt where it had been discarded, leaning over and grabbing it and putting it over her. He found the bra too. Before she could put it on, he ran his hand over her skin again, feeling her react to his touch. He smiled. _So tempting._ He could wait, for now. If only she understood the power she held over him.

Aoko already looked forward to continuing. It was strange how her heart was racing at his touch again but she was determined. Though she shivered at his touch and smiled, the cloth was finally loose enough for her to move aside and to try to get her bra back on again.

Kaito got up, moving over to get behind her—he couldn't smile any wider. As he put his hand back under the material of her bra and onto her chest while she was trying to clip it. "_Do you really need to wear it? The shirt's big enough."_

Aoko wasn't sure if she wanted to lean into the touch itself or back against him. She couldn't get it to hook with his hand there anyway so she moved her hand around and touched his wrist where it disappeared under the material, leaning back to look up at him. _"What do you expect me to do with it if I don't wear it?"_

"_Give it to me_," Kaito purred into her ear, literally letting a cat noise reverberate in his throat. "_I'm good at making things disappear._"

Aoko did agree that he was good at that. She moved her fingers back and forth on the wrist before sliding them over the back of his hand. It was being a pain, even last time.

Kaito took the bothersome material, knowing things would be great without it. He growled in his throat—something close to an animal's growl but not of anger. He held the thing to his side as he did, twirling his wrist and making it disappear. He leaned into her, his bare chest against her back as he leaned them forward, reaching for the shirt. "_It's my opinion that you don't need this either._" He smiled evilly. "_But I don't think your dad would like that."_

_"And you're the _only _one that's going to see me like this." _Aoko finished firmly, blushing. She touched his arm as it went past her to grab the shirt, wanting this feeling one more time before she put it on.

_"I would hope so_," Kaito said with a smile, kissing her along her neck as he came back with the shirt in his hand. He backed off so she could put it on. Before he lost more of this sight, he ran his hand up and down her back a last few times.

Aoko shivered, her spine tingling again. She slipped the shirt over her head but didn't pull it down just yet, not wanting him to stop, but she turned slightly, looking at him with a small smile. _"I know so."_

Kaito saw that she was purposely holding the shirt up. His lip twitched up as his hand moved, pushing it up near the collar as well so he could place kisses along her back. Her neck was angled so she could look at him and he went up, kissing her rosy cheek. "_Stop teasing me... or I won't stop._"

Aoko giggled and couldn't help it. _"Well with all the teasing you've done all these years...now it's my turn."_

Kaito wrapped his hand around her, his arm across her chest. He pushed himself as closer to her as he could, purring deep in his throat so she'd be able to feel it travel through his body. "_Want to know the consequences of that? I won't be going after you with a mop_."

Aoko held the arm to her and laughed. _"You going to come after me with your gun?" _She thought of the first time she held a fish in his face and he'd gone nuts.

Kaito couldn't help the toothy grin on his face as he kept himself close, nipping on her ear and licking behind it as he pulled himself closer. "_You're thinking of the wrong type of gun, but yes, if you don't get dressed soon_."

Aoko made a small noise. Her face had to be so red right now. She pulled the shirt down, blushing further when she realized his hand was now keeping the side up, as he was still touching her.

Kaito ran his hand over her skin, keeping her close as he stood and helping her stand with him as he did so. Once she was up, he ran his hand down her stomach again and to the band of her underwear, just sneaking his fingers under it and massaging there. "_You're one of the worst temptresses I know._"

Aoko took a deep breath, her heart speeding up again as her skin was covered with goose bumps. _"Well... you're worse than me." _She turned her head and reached up to brush her hand in his hair. _"Later... really." _She smiled at him.

"_One condition,_" Kaito said playfully, leaning in closer. "You _kiss_ me."

Aoko blushed but her smile stayed and she nodded. She'd loved every kiss he'd given her and if he wanted another from her, she would do it anytime he asked now.

"_I'm not going to kiss you back. I want to feel _you_ kiss _me_." _Kaito walked in front of her, his fingers trailing her underwear until his hand was behind her. He smiled mischievously. "_If it doesn't make up for missing out on this to go shopping, who knows what I'll do in order to compensate._"

Aoko blushed but moved her hands around behind his head to pull him close. She wasn't sure how good she'd be, only knowing how his kisses had made her feel and react. She doubted she could compare but she loved him so much and she'd put every bit of that into this, if only to hold them both over. _"I love you," _she whispered with their lips just barely touching before going in for the kiss.

Aoko was slow and gentle and nervous and everything she did seemed to tickle because of its fragility. It was like a butterfly; having her kiss him, without him leading, didn't change the fluttering. The feeling that came from the sensation was softer than the need and strength of his own kisses. It was something lighter and warmer. When the leader changed, so apparently, did the feeling of everything. If he had to compare it, it would be like milk chocolate against dark—he being the dark. That seemed fitting. He wanted eagerly to kiss her back but restrained himself, letting him just feel her and her actions. Her wrists near his neck and the tenderness of the kiss made it seem even more personal than when he had her almost naked on the ground. He didn't want this to stop either. When Aoko pulled away, all Kaito could do was smile. "_Next time,_" He whispered, licking his lips. "_Let's have more of that_."

Aoko blushed, figuring it had been nice for him if he liked it. She bit her lip softly and looked him in the eye. She didn't want to be the one that, sort of...ended this, right here. She swallowed and curled her fingers to touch the stray strands of hair she could reach. Would he? _"One more... together?"_

"_One's not a very lucky number_." Kaito bent forward, no worries of hanging back now. He could feel Aoko meet him, feel her fluttering motions and match them to his own now that he could recognize them. Where she tried to go he avoided, so it was more of a dance than a fight. His hand went up and into her hair, holding it tight as he pushed in and controlled the pressure against their lips.

Aoko was sure her heart was beating against him so hard he had to feel it. She loved every second of this and only pulled away slightly when she needed air.

Kaito kissed her three times. It was a much luckier number than one. He would have gone for his favorite number, but he figured they were trying to get out before night fell. He panted in her face, kissing her on the nose. He grinned against her cheek as he nuzzled the skin near her eye. "_If you expect... to leave anytime soon... you should get... your pants on_."

Aoko blushed and peeked down before looking around to find where her pants had gone. _"We should... both... get dressed." _

"_Maybe_," Kaito grinned, backing off now while he could. He went over and got his pants. "Unlike you _I_ can walk around without a shirt." He smiled to her, catching her eye. "_Kinda warm out today now, isn't it?_"

_"Bakaito." _Aoko blushed as she went over to pick up her pants, as well as her socks and shoes, and got them on. She did have to admit, it had gotten a bit warmer.

Kaito slipped on his shoes once he had his pants on. He took his shirt and threw it over his shoulder, picking up the cape and making it vanish. _If only Aoko knew._ He couldn't help grinning at that thought. He held his hand out for her, although he saw her sitting on the ground and fighting with her shoes.

Aoko huffed when she finally got the stupid thing on but seeing him standing with his hand out she smiled and took it.

Kaito couldn't help it. When she stood he leaned over and kissed right below her throat. "_You used to get so mad at me from just looking at your underwear_." He backed up to see her eyes, one of his eyebrows raised. "I think I've seen a lot more now."

Aoko huffed out a breath. _"You usually did it in front of the class and told them all what color it was." _She blinked at him and touched his cheek. _"And you hadn't... I didn't know you weren't just..." _Aoko looked up at him and smiled. "I guess it doesn't matter now..._but if you do it in front of anyone else you'll regret it." _She wouldn't do it in the classroom, but the next time he tried to get close after that, he'd be seeing fish.

"_Don't doubt it again._" Kaito put a hand on top of hers where it was resting on his face. "_I really do love you. I have for… I have no idea, years probably. I just…"_ He took her hand away and kissed it, his eyes going up to hers along with his smile. "Took a while to mature I guess."

_"Never." _Aoko would never doubt him. She couldn't help a small laugh. "I guess becoming a big brother helped."

"Maybe," Kaito had to agree. "Doesn't mean I'm not still going to be a kid in every other way. Just..." He raised his eyebrows provocatively. "Not in these ways." He led her back through the trees, only using a more direct route now that he wasn't bothering to throw off his mother.

Aoko held his hand and followed him, blushing again. _"Dad's going to wonder why I'm so red if you keep that up."_

"And?" Kaito said, turning to her. "Don't want him to know we were nearly naked and rolling around the forest floor together?" His eyes were glowing and he was sure his grin matched them. "Nothing he can do about it."

Aoko flushed further but had to smile back. She suddenly remembered the roof and, if possible, that made her even redder. "Does... does Kuroba-kun know?"

"He's my brother. I promised him I wouldn't keep secrets." Kaito grinned and let that hang in the air for a while before laughing. "Don't worry. I didn't say anything about us doing anything and that's not really something I'd talk about to others."

"I meant he was up there still. We weren't really..." Aoko bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders a little. _"Quiet?"_

"Aoko..." Kaito had her hand and he pulled her to the side, close to himself. He put his arm around her before going and putting them up against the nearest tree. Even injured, Kaito was very aware of his own strength. He smiled at her. "I could sit there and do the same thing in front of my mom. It wasn't like I had been planning on it. Don't you dare regret it. If he heard anything, he heard it." Kaito kissed her on the nose. He was grinning when he came back. "Not like it's the last time something like that is going to happen."

_"I hope not." _Aoko blushed when she realized that was said out loud but she wouldn't take it back. "And I don't regret it."

Kaito took his arm from around her, using his fingers to hold her chin up and look her in the eyes. He smiled. "Then stop worrying. If there's one thing I hate, it's worrying." He kissed her. He couldn't get enough of that. It was something he could do for hours and never get tired of it. How had everything changed? The first time he'd kissed her, it had been like magic. Now it was nothing but fire and her and chocolate and millions of things he just didn't have words for. "Come on, before they worry." He took her hand back, first facing away but then turned back to her with a fanged grin. "Or before I decide I don't like waiting."

Aoko had started to roll her eyes before he continued. _I'm sure it'll be worth it. _She hugged his arm. "It won't be years at least."

"Maybe it won't be minutes," Kaito said teasingly. He looked down. It was so cute. He'd never seen her hang on his arm before. Considering he wasn't wearing a shirt, he could only think of the looks they'd get when they got back. Maybe he'd put it on before then, but only then. Feeling her skin against his and Aoko acting like… such a girl. It was nice.

Aoko looked around at the trees and started humming breaking the quiet of the forest.

Before the tree line ended Kaito stopped and shook her off for a second. "Not that I want to but I think it's better to have my shirt on." Kaito's grin was nothing short of mischievous. "I've made your dad mad enough."

Aoko nodded with a small laugh. "Well, stop leaving your hospital bed and he won't be."

"Like I can help that. You know I'm no good at sitting still." Kaito reached over, taking her hand and twirling her around once, smiling while he did. He bent over again, not too opposed to having her on his back again, and this time without a bra. "So, are we heading back?"

"Yep." Aoko smiled and climbed on, blushing as she did but holding on tight.

Kaito didn't have Saguru to worry about now. He shifted her, holding what weight of hers he could with his arm. "Make sure you hold on now." He shifted, hopping a little to make sure her head wouldn't be hitting his and hurt them both. He smiled when he was ready, taking off at a dead sprint back to where he could see his mother and the others in the distance.

Aoko gasped a bit and held him even tighter. _How can he still have this energy after..._


	27. A Blind Eye

Just got this back from our beta. Thank you again CrimsonSkyr for helping us.  
And sorry for all the readers out there for this taking so long to get to you.

_Side note:_ I did edit a bunch again_ to keep the Maturity content as low as physically possible. There will be nothing very graphic, and anything that needs to be said will only be implied_. Thank you for sticking with us this long and... with what happened, there are mental issues that are never addressed so it's a bit obvious some of the character are action rashly and why.

* * *

...

**Chapter 76: A Blind Eye**

Aoko gasped a bit and held him even tighter. _'How can he still have this energy after...' _

Kazuha looked over when she heard an unexpected noise break into the silence. When he saw it was the weird guy and Aoko-chan coming back, she discreetly ignored them, scoffing at Heiji about his unending appetite since he had woken up. She preferred to focus on her friend's appetite rather than give the two her attention.

Nakamori saw Saguru-kun fidget in addition to that girl from Osaka. He turned when she had, seeing the kids being stupid and shaking his head at them. The crazy kids had come here to relax but were instead running around like nut-jobs. _Man, have the years changed._

Chikage smiled when the two came back. Thanks to Hattori-kun eating again, there weren't any leftovers, even though he was still checking. They could head out, buy a few things, and then head to the airport. Eyeing the two of them together again, she wondered if she should call Kudo-kun and see if he wouldn't mind another tag-along, since it looked like Aoko and Kaito wanted to be no more than a few feet from each other at any time.

Kaito slowed down when he got closer, his breath catching. He wasn't really used to running with someone on his back but, thanks to his nightly activities, he wondered how much better at gym than he was even before them. He bent over, letting Aoko down and laugh a little. He looked over at his mom and the others while he was doing this. "Wow, the vacuum woke up."

Heiji looked at the guy. _I though' he was smart. _"What vacuum? We're outside."

Kaito was glad Aoko had gotten off his back already and he was bending over because he fell onto the grass laughing. It was just funny. Laughing was kind of hard, having not caught his breath completely, so he stopped soon after he started and looked up to meet Hattori's eye. "The vacuum I'm looking at right now."

"Wha'... why ya!" Heiji reached out to smack him in the shoulder.

Kaito couldn't move when he was already on the ground. That felt low. It didn't hurt but, it was a pride thing. Kaito had more than enough energy now. Aoko, having held him off, had his blood running fast through his veins still and that short run hadn't done much. Kaito got up, pretending his little squabble with Hattori didn't bother him, feigning going for something before hitting him in the back of the head and jumping away. "Hey, now that you're up, ready for round two of sparring? I didn't like being the loser that last time."

Heiji sprang up and took off after him. "Yer gonna be again."

Aoko stepped over and sat next to Kazuha-chan, shaking her head in disbelief that he could still keep going with his usual energy. Kaito's comment about 'losing last time' caused her to tip her head in confusion. "What are they talking about?"

"Haven' gotta clue," Kazuha said, turning and looking over at Aoko-chan and then inherently at Heiji and the weird guy being idiots. "Knowin' Heiji it's somethin' stupid that we probably don' want explained."

"That is assuming it can be explained at all," Saguru said. Considering it was between Kaito-kun and Hattori it could defy any logic. So for once, he personally did not want to try.

Aoko smiled. "True. Most things Kaito does can only be understood by him." _Or him and one other person._

Kazuha thought that was a little weird, but figured she already didn't wanna know. Heiji jumping around like a loon with the other loon must made it look like they were playing the fastest—and to be honest, a pretty impressive—game of tag. Heiji and the weird guy were incredibly fast.

Chikage smiled. The boys were both injured but were keeping up with each other pretty well. _That's one way to build strength and stamina back up without official physical therapy._

Nakamori looked down and shook his head. _Boys._ That was one thing that didn't change over the years.

Kazuha watched Heiji running around and something occurred to her. She looked over at the Kuroba brother. Seeing that her own hands were clean she smiled and took his head. "Come on. When was the last time ya just ran to run 'round?"

Saguru felt his hand being grabbed and was surprised at her question. "Just to run?" he asked in response as he felt himself being pulled up.

"Yeah," Kazuha said with a smile on her face. "I do it all the time, ta just blow off some steam. All ya've been doin' is sittin' in the house. When's the last time ya ran anywhere, an' not jus' 'cause ya were scared?" She had to figure with the danger they'd been in, most of his running had been from fear. She pulled him off the blanket carefully because she knew the guy was hurt. "C'mon," she said before taking off at a light run, making sure he could keep up.

"I am a detective and chase criminals occasionally. I use my free time to research as opposed to running around." Although that was not an indication that he was out of shape. He was not as sure of her guidance as he would be of Kaito-kun's though he kept up just as easily.

_How long had this guy been in the house?_ As long as she had. They been at the hosptial too. Kazuha was through sitting still and she smiled, her strides getting wider. She wanted to at least run until they were out of breath. It wasn't healthy to stay still.

Nakamori watched the two taking off and then stared at Chikage with a questioning look. "Am I the only one with the smart kid?"

Aoko made sure to watch the others to keep her father from seeing the look on her face. She was far too tired right now and even if she wasn't, while Kaito had her... Yeah, running would make that known.

Chikage laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe with Kaito sleeping so much this afternoon, the walk wasn't as tiring for him so he just has more energy."

"Yeah, well, for Kaito-kun I'd believe it. I don't think I've ever seen that kid tired, even when he was sleeping." He either moved, or spoke, or woke at the drop of a pin. "That's saying something. Hattori-kun just ate. I'm surprised he can move so easily as well." Nakamori knew, if he tried that, he wouldn't be able to. He had to admit though, the others probably needed the time to stretch their legs.

Kazuha didn't really have a goal in mind so she just kept them away from the trees, in case there were any loose branches on the floor to trip on. It was fun. Running wasn't like fighting. It took a lot more stamina than fighting. The blond was keeping up with her, even though he couldn't see. It surprised her but gave her more reason to do this. If the guy was able to, sitting around was probably one of the worse things he could do. Exersize was supposed to help the body afterall. It wasn't until her breathing started to speed up that she slowed down.

Kaito had way too much energy. He was dancing around Hattori, getting hit and receiving slight blows though this time he wasn't letting the guy get him in the head. They were even now but Kaito was going to win this before it ended. It was out of the corner of his eye but he saw Kazuha-chan and Saguru running. At first, he thought something was wrong before he saw her smile and smiled himself. He looked over at Hattori, ducking a blow and jumping back. "Call it a draw for now?"

"If ya wanna quit, fine." Heiji grinned despite knowing that he could only have gone a bit longer anyway. _Maybe finishing off all that food wasn't a good idea._

Kaito grinned, crouching. "Fine. Next hit wins and no ties."

Heiji kept his hands up. He was going to get this one. The guy had dodged all the head shots so that'd be a good way to cap off a victory.

Kaito watched him, anticipating his next movements. He was just the tiniest bit faster than Hattori. He was also short a hand which made this an even match. He'd win for sure once he had the use of his other hand again, but right now getting close was going to be a hit-or-miss from the second Hattori moved. It all depended on luck. Kaito grinned. One way to counter that: move _after_ Hattori moved. Kaito jumped in close. He'd win, but hopefully he could dodge.

Heiji grinned when the guy came close. He thrust his hand out, going for the head. "Got—"

Kaito didn't bother ducking. He didn't think Hattori expected him to go for something close range. He stuck once Hattori's arm was right in front of him, hitting the inside of it and using the same foot Kaito used to step forward to step back right away, so Hattori's other arm wouldn't get him on instinct. Kaito grinned up at him. "Ya." The others were far enough away that he casually used Hattori's voice and accent.

Heiji growled but nodded in defeat. Kuroba'd got the hit. _But did he have to use my voice to declare it?_ "Fine. I'll git ya next time."

"Next time it is. We're tied now. We'll have to have a victor," Kaito promised. He straighted out, looking over at his brother but staying near Hattori. "Hey, go get your girlfriend. I wanna do something."

Heiji said nothing in response to the demand or the insinuation but turned and took off to catch Kazuha nonetheless. He'd meant it when he said he was serious about her, that she was his girlfriend. He wasn't going to deny it. "Oi, Kazuha."

Kazuha stopped, hearing Heiji call to her. She lifted her other hand and waved enthusiastically, smiling happily and kind of out breath. "Heiji!"

"Kuroba said ta get ya," he said as he caught up. "He wan's ta do some'in'." Heiji shrugged, figuring the request was more for his brother than them.

Kaito caught up to them, smiling and looking at the other three. He tipped his head back, behind the temple. "Come here a sec." He took a few steps to dash between Kazuha and steal his brother back. "I'll be fast. Don't worry."

Kazuha frowned and looked at Heiji but figured that they were supposed to follow so, still looking at Heiji and not the guy leading, she did.

Saguru was confused as to what Kaito-kun was up to though he allowed himself to be led. "What are you up to?"

Kaito spoke quietly once he was sure Saguru was the only one who could hear him. "_Something to make someone happy and something that will probably get him hit._"

Saguru shook his head. "I would repeat the question but I doubt it will give me greater clarification."

"Of course not. One because it's private and I wouldn't be taking you if you couldn't see, and the other because it's a surprise."

Heiji had no clue what he was up to but he figured with Kuroba 2 there, it wasn't too bad. It had to be less embarrassing than losing to him in front of the others and hearing the guy brag about it in his own voice.

Kaito turned the corner, continuing until they were near the middle of the field in the back of the temple. "Stay here." Kaito made sure Saguru was a distance off before going over to Hattori and Kazuha-chan. He sighed, "You two look like the world ended and now you don't know how to talk to each other. I wanted to tell you how stupid you both were and to grow up." He held his hand out toward Kazuha, smiling. A few seconds later he was running off, taking her shirt with him. He didn't touch her. He kept his promise. He didn't say a thing before disappearing as fast as he feet could carry him into the trees. He was faster and had the same incentive as if he had been running from the cops. Once in the trees he had cover. Kaito wasn't someone to be caught if he didn't want to be.

Kazuha yelped, covering her chest and turning away from Heiji. She couldn't even move., She had just stared wide-eyed while the weird guy who had just disappeared with her shirt had ran away.

Heiji stood there, trying to figure out what he'd just seen. Kuroba had just... how... okay, that was it! He heard something and when he looked over he saw movement through the trees. Kuroba was just reaching the trees but Kuroba 2 was there. He took a step toward Kazuha, taking off his shirt and tossing it at her. "Here," he called as he took off. If he wanted to make this a chase he'd get her shirt back.

Kazuha caught Heiji's shirt, looking at him. "But Heiji, it's cold," _and you were sick._ She had no idea why that was the first thing that came to her, considering that... Considering things. She knew she was red. Had Heiji seen her bra?

Heiji took off through the trees. "'m fine," he called back as he tried to follow the thief. _This is one time you are not getting away from me._

"Wait! Heiji!" She threw his shirt over her head and followed his footsteps which were loud despite the softness of forest floor. She had to be too far away to hear the other guy.

Kaito took off, using trees as obstabcles as he dashed the other way. Hattori was really fast when he wanted to be. Kaito grinned. _Good. This is gonna be fun._ _Kinda good I tired him out earlier_, he thought now that he was looking back on it. Maybe good luck did surround him. He'd have to use it to keep ahead.

"YA GIT BACK HERE AN' GIVE IT BACK!" Heiji ran through the trees, trying to make up ground. He'd said not to touch her... well, Kuroba hadn't, but he'd just taken off running with her shirt.

Kaito smiled knowing he still had a lead on Hattori. _He is so lloouuuddd._ He had to fall back a bit, losing some ground on purpose. If Hattori got lost here, it would take hours before Kaito would be able to find him again. He needed it to look like it was done on accident though, so he purposely tripped himself up on a few sticks. He smiled grew even wider, finding the situation to be pretty funny. He felt so much like Kid right now with Nakamori on his heels. It wasn't much different, he assumed. A treasure is a treasure.

Kazuha ran to catch up with Heiji. He was so fast. She jumped and dodged where she needed, hoping there were no cliffs nearby. Heiji was good, but he wasn't anywhere near as good as she was. Her experience with stance and fluid movement as opposed to his terrible sense of balance made a difference.

Heiji was sure he was catching up when he spotted the guy through the trees again. "GIVE! IT! BACK!"

Although Kaito purposely lost some ground earlier, he made the distance up when he turned a few times. He was feeling himself tire which wasn't good. Hattori was better than he thought and Kaito decided he wouldn't want to meet up with him on a heist. Kaito needed to get out of sight so he pushed on the speed. They'd been running for ages now and even he knew he couldn't pull off much more. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he was going to get up one of the trees.

Heiji was panting but he was not going to give up. He wouldn't loose. Heiji slowed and looked around. _He'd been right there... KUSO!_

Kazuha caught up to Heiji, panting as well. "Look!... Forward!" She took his shirt back off and pulled it over his head, holding him from behind. "Ahou... it's cold... an' ya were sick."

"Oi...Kazuha." Heiji looked down. "So what if it's a bit cold...ya need it."

Kazuha had to catch her breath from all that running. While she did, she shook her head against his back, feeling a tear or two fall down her face. "_I don' wanna see... ya sick 'er in the hostpial... 'ny more." _She looked up at him, still holding him. "_Just get warm. As long as yer... in front'a me... no one kin see."_

_"Said I was fine,"_ Heiji mumbled as he tried to move his arms up.

Kazuha knew she wanted Heiji to have his shirt back. It was too chilly to be running around without one. She had no idea what to do herself though. She shifted her arms enough to let him get his arms back into the sleeves. Now that she had time to think... what was she gonna do? "Um... Heiji. I still need a shirt though."

"Shoulda kept this one. I can get another, or just borrow one a the others' jackets."

Kazuha nodded. "I kin do that. Ya really shouldn' 'a been runnin' 'round without one." She looked around. She could hide behind a tree. There was no way she was going back like this.

"Like I'd leave ya there wit'out it."

Kazuha covered her chest, a few tears were running down her face but she nodded against Heiji's back. "So wha' do we do?"

Heiji huffed. "Head back. Ya put this one back on when we get near an' I'll jus' grab somethin' ta wear from the others. Less time either a us goes wit'out."

Kazuha nodded, backing off from him. "'Kay." She was still crying, but it wasn't like she could stop. "Jus' don't look back."

Heiji hated the sound. He'd just be more specific with Kuroba next time... and get a good hit in next time he saw him. He sighed and crouched a bit "Look, jus' climb on. Ya ain' gotta worry that way."

"He... Heiji?" Kazuha looked at him, then down at herself. She shook her head. He'd been hurt bad on his side. He'd had to have surgery. When his shirt was off, she could see the unhealed scars. "_I kin walk_."

"An' be cold. Ya jus' complained 'bout it to me fer the same reason so jus' get on." Why was she being so stubborn? Not like he hadn't carried her before.

"I said I kin walk," Kazuha said more forcefully. "Ya already ran through 'ere without an' I kin walk back. Come on," she said, reaching out and lightly touching Heiji's side where she'd seen the mark. "Don't worry 'bout me."

Heiji rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "If it's 'bout that, Kuroba was hurt too but as ya saw, it wasn' a problem. So a mark's still there, it'll be fer awhile. Ya think I can' handle it?"

"I think I don't wanna try." Kazuha was getting kind of mad. "I don' wanna see ya get hurt an' it's jus' a shirt. Ya know yer hurt too, and it ain't like—" Kazuha felt her voice lose any air, suddenly not sure what ta say. "Please Heiji," she spoke as something close to a sob stuck in her throat. "Jus' walk."

_Not the crying again. How Kudo puts up with Neechan doing it all this time, I'll never know_. "Jus' stay close." He took off, not letting go. _Now ta git back...'_

Heiji's hand on hers was making her blush something fierce. She followed along after him, very conscience that she wanted it to cover her chest with it. She let herself be led, hoping no one else would see her.

Heiji kept going, looking through the trees for the temple they'd been at. He spotted it and headed toward it, pulling Kazuha slightly closer so that if Kuroba was waiting to gloat, she'd be right behind him.

Kaito stood against a tree right before the clearing. He smiled mockingly as he tipped his head. "Going back like that?"

Heiji eyed him and pulled Kazuha even closer, making sure she was behind him. He shouldn't have taken the shirt back since he couldn't go after Kuroba now. "Tha' was low."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Was it? Maybe I should have grabbed something more," he added as his widening grin started to reveal his teeth.

Heiji held her hand tighter. "Told ya ta leave her alone."

"And I talked to her for all of..." Kaito looked up as if he were thinking about it. "Fifteen seconds? I wasn't around her much longer than that either." Kaito grinned at Hattori knowing his logic was sound.

Kazuha hid more behind Heiji. She didn't know how the guy had taken her shirt, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to try anything else.

"If I didn' wan' ya ta kiss her, what made ya think this was okay?" Heiji growled out. Had the guy actually twisted his words to make it okay to steal her shirt right off of her so long as he was fast about it?

"Well," Kaito said with a half shrug. "I think this and kissing are very different." He showed his fang when he looked at Hattori. "You're the one who's been walking around with her, one or the other half naked."

"Only 'cause a _you_."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Kazuha had no idea what to say and hid her burning face in Heiji's back. She had felt bad for him, mostly because Aoko-chan was worried. Now she didn't know what she felt towards him but knew that she wasn't going to let herself anywhere near him again.

Kaito laughed at the two in front of him. He tipped his head to the side like he was watching a good movie, lifting an eyebrow. "Just going to stand there all day when you've got a half naked girl pressed against you? Have to admit, I would want to too."

Heiji turned his head a bit when Kazuha pressed against his back. He looked back at Kuroba. "Either give hers back or go git ya brother." If he turned away, he could give Kazuha his again.

"Nope," Kaito siad playfully. "That's just no fun."

Heiji looked sideways. With Kazuha pressed against him he couldn't do it himself. _"Kazuha, ya gotta take it an' put it on yerself. No arguin' either."_

Kazuha nodded but she felt really embarrassed putting her hands under Heiji's shirt.

Kaito stepped away, taking a few steps toward Hattori with a smile on his face. He held his hand out in daring. While she tried to get it over his arms, both of them would be handicapped and, thus, vulnerable.

Heiji looked back over when he moved but it was too late to have Kazuha stop. If he tried to go toward him, she'd loose both him and the shirt. Best chance was for her to hurry, she'd at least be able to hold it. _"Kazuha, do. It. Now."_

_Easy ta say. Ya know what it's like when it's makin' me show my chest?_' Kazuha tried to take his shirt off, but he was too tall to make it easy. If she lifted her arms up too much... it felt like she was exposing herself.

Kaito smiled. He made sure his injured hand was in his pocket as he took a few quick steps forward. He had his breath back now. Lifting his head, he gave a sharp whistle, throwing off their senses. No smoke but he did use another, smaller, flash bomb. He passed them by, only it wasn't Kazuha-chan who had been his target. Hattori, thanks to him, was now missing his pants.

Heiji turned to check Kazuha as soon as the shirt was gone. He had to make sure she had it and not Kuroba. He didn't know what the guy was playing at but he'd flipped.

Once Kazuha could see again she blinked at Heiji, following his eyes before yelping and covering her chest. "Heiji!"

"Wha'? I had ta make sure he didn' take tha' one too." Heiji looked past her to see where he'd gone.

Kaito stood, smiling from the fact that Hattori had to be loony on more than one level to not be feeling how much more cold it was. "Well, seems neither of you can go back now."

"She'll be fine an' it ain' a big deal fer me—"

Kazuha turned back to Heiji, though she was still hiding her chest. She turned back away soon after, face red and speech long gone.

Kaito smiled a toothy grin. "Always better to share, isn't it?"

Heiji glared at him. "Ya got a point or da ya jus' wanna give me a few more reasons ta beat ya next time?"

"Nope." Kaito grinned, just standing back. "I think I'm done now."

"Then give our stuff back." Heiji moved past Kazuha.

"Nope," Kaito spoke as he turned away. "Like I said, I'm done here." He turned and grinned once more at Hattori before taking off back into the forest.

Heiji cursed and glanced back at Kazuha. "Git tha' on an' go ta the others." _I may need Kuroba-han alone if I expect ta get my pants._

"An' what 'm I supposed ta tell 'em? That yer... naked?" Kazuha turned away from him, looking at something on the ground. "An' I'm wearin' yer shirt?"

"Fine. Ask his mom fer some if ya want an' head back 'ere." Heiji turned and started off after Kuroba. _Better 'an standin' still an' gettin' cold._

"Fine, but make sure I kin find ya." Kazuha turned, stopping and looking at Heiji. He had to be cold. "At least get in the temple an' stay warm." She dashed off for the others. She didn't want Heiji to get sick.

Heiji hurried through the trees. "Kuroba, so help me, whatever yer up ta, it ends now!"

Kaito stopped, leaning against a tree once they were far enough in that no one would be able to hear them, even with Hattori's screaming. He smiled at his pursuer. "You're an idiot."

"Yer the one that's bein' an idiot!" Heiji stopped when he was closer. "Now give 'em back!"

"No," Kaito said flatly.

Heiji growled and jumped at him. "Yes!"

"No," Kaito said just as calmly, even in the face of aggression.

Heiji grabbed the guy by his shirt... Wait... he actually grabbed him? "Now...give our stuff back, or I'll take yours."

"No," Kaito said, his smile still there. "And that's a pretty groundless threat."

Heiji hesitated a moment. He couldn't really... but maybe he could get the shirt at least. "Really."

Kaito had his hands at his side and, while he didn't fight it, he did resist Hattori using subtle movements to hinder his attempt. "Can you please stop trying to undress me," Kaito spoke playfully.

Heiji flushed at that. "Aho! I—yer the one tha' took ours. Ain' like I can walk 'round like this."

"Of course not. I said you were an idiot." Kaito raised an eyebrow, looking seriously at Hattori though his smile never left. "Can't you see why yet?"

Heiji shook his head. "See what?"

"Let me ask you something. Why did you come after me? Besides the clothes? Why'd you leave your girlfriend?"

Heiji was confused. "Wha' da ya mean? Figure she's wi' the others, ya can' take more from 'er an' we do need 'em back."

"Hattori," Kaito said, his smile softened. "You just left a crying girl to chase me."

"Wha' else could I do? Yer the one that took off wi' half our clothes."

"Think about it." Kaito brought up his hand, twired it and made a small flower appear. A weedy flower, but a flower none the less. "You're first instinct is to protect, and you just left the one you were trying to protect alone." Kaito took his eyes off the flower to look at Hattori. "What hurt her more, me taking her shirt or you running from her when she was upset and worried about you?"

Heiji relaxed his hold and just looked at Kuroba a second. "So all tha' was jus'... what? Get her more upset?" Not that he wasn't to blame for that if it were true. _Kuso._ He huffed and pushed away. "Fine. Keep 'em _fer now_." He'd just go back to the temple and sit and wait. The blanket was big enough so he could pull it around himself. "Ahou."

Kaito smiled. "Of course not. That wouldn't be very nice. You haven't been gone that long. Go back, if you want to that is. I'll give your stuff back in time. Right now I'm not the one you should be with though." Kaito shrugged, closing his eyes. "I tried to have you figure it out on your own, but I guess a little cheating is okay. You've been spending _way_ too much time thinking on things that aren't as important as other things. You'll see." He opened his eyes and winked. "I'm sure your girlfriend is going to help me in opening your eyes. Get back to her before you make her worry more. I'm sure she's counting the seconds."

Heiji couldn't believe that guy. Regardless of what he'd done just then, Heiji was taking his advice. But maybe he could deal with the crying if it helped her. He could still see the temple through the trees so he started to head back. The path had been straight that time and it was near the same area he'd left. She hadn't moved far. "Oi, Kazuha."

Kazuha turned when she heard Heiji's voice. She hadn't expected him back so soon but even with his quick return. She couldn't help the tears from falling as she ran over to him. She only let herself cry though, she wasn't going to let her voice be affected by this too. "Come on Heiji... it's so cold out. Ya shouldn' be runnin' 'round like this." She wrapped her arms where she could, feeling his cold skin and trying to warm him up. "At least git outta the wind."

Heiji smiled. "Ocean was colder bu'—" Heiji huffed. Tears. He was right. "Fine."

"Com' on then, ya ahou," Kazuha said as she wiped her eyes, taking his arm and dragging him inside. "Yer so stupid." She didn't even know what else to say to him. He had been sick, he had almost died repeatedly, he was still on medication and it was too cold to be wearing next to nothing.

"Yer the one that made a fuss 'bout it bein' cold." Heiji followed Kazuha into the temple and couldn't help looking around. "There. 'm inside. Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy." Kazuha took him and turned him around so he was facing away from her. She slipped the shirt off and put it back on him. "Why do ya always gotta go 'round bein' so stupid?" She put her forehead against his back, resting it there. "Don' ya know... I worry 'boutcha?"

"It's why I came back." Heiji reached around and touched her hand. "Now, what 'bout you?"

Kazuha was confused. She moved her head so she could look at him. "What 'bout me?"

Heiji shook his head. "Ya'd get cold too now."

"Well..." Kazuha didn't have much of an answer for that. "I'd rather be cold with ya than know ya were out there, runnin' 'round an' there was nothin' I could do about it."

"Why da ya think I gave ya mine? I didn' wan' ya—" Heiji huffed. "Figured ya wouldn' move much an' ya'd get colder fasta than I would runnin'."

"I ain't that cold," Kazuha spoke quietly as her fingers tightened around his shirt. She wasn't letting him go this time, not running around in just his shirt. The weather was nice, but not warm enough. "I— I still need a shirt though, so dontcha go turnin' 'round." What was she going to do about that? She was more than happy Heiji was somewhere warmer with her so she wasn't going to let him run off again... but she did need some clothing.

"I won' leave ya bu'..." Heiji shrugged. "Until he gives our stuff back... here." He hesitated a bit but Kazuha would be getting pretty cold herself and he wasn't sure when Kuroba would be by. _Ahou. _He closed his eyes. "This works." He turned, using his hand on hers to pull her around so he could get his arms around her, feeling his shirt twist where she was still holding it. "Now ya won' get cold either."

Kazuha was surprised. She let go of Heiji's shirt, not wanting to try anything more than hold his arm. Suddenly, by being in his arms, she was afraid. She didn't really try to push away but she put her hands between them and looked up at Heiji. There was worry in her eyes, and knowing he had to be feeling pain hurt her just as much. "Ya don' have ta. I'm warm. Don'— don' make yerself. Yer..." He wasn't even wearing pants. This had to be bothering him so badly. It was no wonder he was so mad and wanted to get his clothes back. She couldn't even imagine how hurt he'd been. She didn't want to add to it. "I'm fine. Ya kin let go."

Heiji felt her tense but he actually relaxed. He'd fought through it to keep her warm. He had thought... but, this _was_ nice. "Kazuha, don'. It's okay. I'm fine wi' this…" Unless her stubbornness was because she didn't want to be so close to him. "Bu' I guess ya wouldn' be…" He didn't want to but it was suddenly like... he could ignore what had happened. What they'd done. He smiled at that for a second before sighing and moving his arms to the sides of hers. "Take the shirt back. Ya jus' bring the blanket in here or somethin'."

If she was bothered at all, it was that his hands were touching her bra while his arms were wrap around her. She didn't look away from his eyes. She didn't believe him and she spoke the honest truth to him. "How do I know that? Yer a liar." It was an accusation she'd never put to Heiji before. She searched his face. She couldn't read him anymore and that made the tears build up again. How much was he still hiding from her? She swallowed hard, one of her hands moving to his shirt in case he got mad at her after what she was about to say. She didn't want to... impose on him, but she didn't want him to push her away. "How kin I trust anythin' ya say? Yer never tellin' me what's wrong anymore. Yer…" She leaned forward into his shirt, her arms still between them as she cried on it. "_Yer such an ahou._"

Heiji sighed. "Fine. Ya wan' the truth?" He swallowed. "I love ya bu' I was still scared after what happened. I didn' want ta see if I could still get close wi'out thinkin' 'bout it. Jus' now. I tried. Ya needed it. An' when I did... I could ferget 'em. Wha' they did las' week. It didn' matter, 'cause it was _you_. Not them." He shook a bit. "The guy's trial was this mornin'. Ya slept through it bu' a few a us went. I had ta walk out after I testified. I couldn' take it. I guess he was found guilty an' didn' like it. He got away an' came across me and threatened ta kill anyone I warned. Then Kuroba came across us an' the guy'd slid a gun past me ta aim at 'im but I grabbed it." He gave a forced laugh. "Shouldn' be usin' the left hand fer awhile though." He blinked his eyes open for a second to look at Kazuha to see her reaction. "It's over. When I turned it away, it went off an' killed 'im."

Kazuha stared up at Heiji, mouth slightly opened. She had expected him to be hiding things, he always seemed to be these days, but she hadn't expected that. She moved her hands, hugging him again and completely forgetting she wasn't wearing a shirt. She spoke into his chest when she got her breath back. "_I'm so sorry I slept through that. I'm happy.. I'm happy ta hear it's over but Heiji..._" She shook her head against him. "_How awful. How awful fer everyone. Yer hurt. Yer hurt again. And somethin' bad happened again. Please. Please jus'... just stop hurtin' so much."_ She held him even tighter, crying for real into his shirt now. "_You hurt so much. I know. Please, I know. Don' hide it_."

Heiji pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. "I jus' never wanted ya ta be hurt by wha' I do." He closed his eyes and just held her. He'd just hold on to this and he doubted those memories would haunt him ever again.

"_Ahou... Heiji yer such an ahou." _Kazuha didn't say it with any hate though, instead she was happy just to be able to hug him. "_It's you. If it's got anythin' ta do with you an' yer life, 'course I wanna be bothered by it. I don' wanna sit here an' watcha hurt_."

Heiji rubbed his right hand on her shoulder to help warm it and moved his head against hers. "May not always be right away... bu' if ya trust me ta let ya know when I can, I promise I will."

"_I know that_," Kazuha blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. She shouldn't be the one crying. "_I waited... didn' I? I don' mind that. I want ta help, an' when ya go runnin' off like that when yer hurt... it scares me_."

"Can' promise I won'. It's wha' I do. Bu' like jus' now... I'll return ta ya." Heiji tightened his arms slightly and smiled but he was beyond serious.

Kaito walked back slower than Hattori, seeing as he had taken off running. He smiled. _Well, that should be fine for now._ After exiting the trees he saw his brother sitting on the raised portion of the temple, near the corner, the dove on Saguru's shoulder fluttering as he got closer. "Sorry. That took longer than I thought."

"You could have simply pointed me in the proper direction and had Aoko-san aid me back to the others in the first place. Twice now you have pulled something like that. I would have preferred being further away." Saguru shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Kaito apologized again. "I wanted you over here. The rest didn't go the way I thought it would. It should be fine now." He reached over and took his brother's hand. "And sorry about before too. Forgive me?"

Saguru turned his head slightly. "I had thought you brought me along simply because I was with Kazuha-san and therefore, right there." He shook his head. "As far as the apology, simply refrain from doing it again, at least around me." He would not stop his and Aoko-san's happiness, he just did not want to be privy to it.

"Got it." Kaito probably had a remark for that, but right then, he couldn't think of anything sarcastic. Which was weird since he was usually good at that. "As for that, no. Opposite actually. Kazuha-chan was the one nearby. You were the one I wanted to talk to." He brought his brother toward him, trying to get him to stand up. "I wanted to do this sooner but _someone_ was being difficult. Seems kinda stupid now but fun in it's own kinda way. I would have wanted Aoko here but... due to extenuating circumstances, you'll have to put up with me."

Saguru stood though he was not quite understanding what Kaito-kun was getting at.

Kaito stopped once they were a few feet away from the building. He didn't want them to bump into anything, for what he had in mind. He smiled in amusement at his own thoughts. "I got the idea from those videos we were watching. I figured, why not do something you're better at than I am?" Kaito moved his hand, moving the detective's hand to his side while he placed his own on his brother's shoulder. Kaito grinned. "Wanna dance?"

Saguru froze, stunned. "Are you... serious?" Sure he knew how to dance however he was not sure what impact the lack of vision would have on it. He did not want to misstep and, considering there would be no rhythm, he was sure that was a possibility.

"Very," Kaito said with a grin. "We're not around anything we can run into. Just start me off and I can catch on. It'd be a lot easier going to a song since I think melodies on their own are boring and since I can't really play an instrument like this, the song and dance are your choice. I probably know it, so I can sign it. Just no love songs, thank you."

Saguru glanced to the side before he finally shook his head at his first idea. With the apparent theme of late, it was all he could come up with. "As you seem to know Disney to a fair degree, perhaps one of those songs."

Kaito grinned. "Fine. I'm doing it in my own voice though." He spent a few more seconds than he would have liked going through them in his mind to find one that wasn't a love song. He smiled more when he thought of Pinocchio and the song about wishes. It was strangely suitable. "You lead." Kaito took a breath, catching it before breathing through when he started to sing. Heh. He was playing the girl's part in this and literally being lead by the blind.

Saguru took a breath when he was told to lead and reached out for Kaito-kun's other hand. He was not sure how suitable he was to be doing this at the moment, but knowing he could not dissuade Kaito-kun, he would go through with it anyway. The song seemed to fit well enough so he used the first line to position and start a motion and then set off. It was slow and that would help with both leaning curves.

Kaito wasn't used to dancing. He hadn't lied about that. He was sure he could be decent if he wanted to but he never had the patience for this kind of thing and any sort of faster dancing just looked funny to him. He was lost with what to do with his feet for a while. By following his brother's feet and using the basic knowledge he'd picked up over the years though, he was starting to get the hang of it. Honestly, it was kind of fun.

Saguru stopped with the last line and remained still. "The end would be where you would customarily dip the female partner. I have neither the arm strength nor the desire to attempt that."

Kaito laughed. "Yeah. I think we both prefer not to do that. Maybe later." He let out a breath. "That was fun. Something you can do without seeing too." He touched him on the tip of the nose. "So don't worry what I said about earlier. You worry about everything. Eyesight or not, you're my brother."

Saguru shook his head. How did Kaito-kun seem to know his every thought? He did wave his hand to brush his nose. "From your earlier statement I suppose I shall be teaching Aoko-san some dancing at a later date?"

"Yep. She can't dance to save her life. No one ever taught her and I figure, who better to learn from than someone how knows what they're doing?" Kaito looked towards the temple then at his brother again. "Can you wait, just a few seconds? I swear I'll be back this time. I think it's about time I finish something up."

"Do not embarrass them further."

"You know me too well," Kaito said with something close to a grin that had nothing to do with his own amusement. He was just happy. "I'm done with that for now, so don't worry. I swear I'll be right back this time." Kaito slowly let go of his brother's hand. He'd make sure he was quick this time. He felt bad for making him wait. He walked over to and into the temple where Hattori had headed. He was glad the guy hadn't taken anything out on Saguru in anger because of him. Peeking in on the two of them, seeing a piar of red faces, Kaito just had to smile more. There, that's better. He whistled something low, just to get Hattori's attention, and put the clothes down by the wall before walking back out. There, nice and fast.

Heiji glanced over, saw Kuroba drop the clothes and slip out. _He planned this? _Heiji shook his head and looked down at Kazuha's head. "Yer shirt's back."

Kazuha heard the weird noise and looked up at Heiji. She snuggled into him before trying to pull away and face away from him. "'Kay." She had wanted to say 'good', but she didn't really know if it was 'good' now. Afterall, Heiji had no reason to hug her now.

Heiji loosened his arms so she could let go but wondered if he should have ignored Kuroba's delivery for a bit longer.

Kazuha moved out of his arms, walking over to go get her shirt. Heiji was close behind but she made sure to stay ahead. It was still weird, him seeing her without a shirt. She picked it up off the floor and put it on, seeing Heiji getting into his pants once her head was free. Her mind was still running in circles about what had happened and the impossibilities of anything that she could come up with. Kazuha stared into Heiji's eyes, not really sure what to feel but knowing she felt a lot better about being near him now.

Heiji looked over at Kazuha and caught her eye. They weren't that far apart anyway. Two steps and he could hold her again.

Kazuha was a little more surprised by what she saw in her friend's eyes. Ever since they came to Tokyo—no, even before that, he'd looked nothing but worried or resigned. That just... hadn't felt right, but she knew why. Running around like an idiot earlier, _that_ was Heiji. She had been so happy that she hadn't wanted to ruin it, make him think of things... like her. Now that withdrawnness, it was still there, but it was only like a thin film separating them. Maybe... maybe withdrawn was the wrong word. She didn't know a better word for it though. With her shirt now on, she went up and put her arms behind his neck and hugged him again. Kazuha smiled, at least somewhat certain that Heiji wanted it too. There were tears on her face but this time they were because she was so happy. "_Glad ta see yer comin' back... The real you_."

Heiji didn't hesitate in reacting to her hug, wrapping his arms back around her. "Good ta be back... an'..." They were right. He'd been the biggest idiot. "'bout las' week. I meant it. Still do."

"I know," Kazuha, with a smile, had a certainty of that. She didn't know why she was so sure, she just was. It was a Heiji thing. "I love ya too. We're still young though, an' I know how much ya like... jus' bein' you. Don't give that up. Don' worry 'bout tryin' ta make us inta somethin' we're not. We just.." She looked up at him. "We kin jus' say things like this now, an' we kin, ya know." Kazuha put her head back against his, his face so close to hers now. "Do things like this."

Heiji grinned and and nodded. "You bet."

Kaito smiled, grabbing Saguru's hand again. "See, that was fast. Sorry for making you wait long for the dance." Kaito grinned. "Was it worth it?"

Saguru shook his head slightly. "You might have told me what you were intending and I could have had the time to think of a better song. At the very least, I will admit you are a fast learner. Just remember you have to mimic my moves rather than the ones you were just doing as you will have to lead Aoko-san rather than be led by her."

"Yeah, I was getting both parts down. I think watching you with her will finish off the missing parts. Who knows? Maybe I'll have to play the female role again some day? Any kind of knowledge is always helpful." Kaito helped his brother up. Kaito couldn't help it. He was in a good mood today, even more than he normally was. "Let's get back. I'm sure they're thinking we went off and got lost in the forest or something."

"Not that your sense of direction could ever be questioned," Saguru said with a tip of his head to look toward Kaito-kun as they walked.

Kaito smiled, seeing his mom notice them coming back first but Nakamori-ojisan close behind once she moved. Aoko looked back to her normal nothing-is-bothering-me self but Kaito had to grin to her with that _I know something you don't know_ face. When they got close, Kaito made sure to sit his brother between Aoko and Ojisan, seating himself between Saguru and her. He looked at Aoko with a grin. "Miss me?"

"You know the answer to that." Aoko smiled back at him before looking between them. "What were you doing?"

"Pulling strings," Kaito answered honestly. "Don't worry though. You know I don't like it when people are sad." He grinned lopsidedly at her as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

Aoko smiled bigger. "Kazuha-chan had been pretty down all week. I'll be good to see her really happy again." She closed her fingers around his. _"You're the best."_

"_No one better_," Kaito agreed with a small laugh. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, hoping that the gesture could have been mistaken as something else to her father. "_Except you_."

Aoko blushed and her heart fluttered.

Kaito held her eyes for a few second before sighing and letting himself fall back onto the sheet, his eyes closing against the harsh sunlight. "I'm tired."

_About time. I can't believe he could last so long after... _Aoko shifted so she didn't have to strain their arms or need to lean back.

Kaito was tempted to do a few things but he couldn't find the energy to get back up. He really was tired. _Hm. How long had that nap been? Apparently not long enough._ He wasn't only physically tired from all that running around, he could keep going if he wanted, he was mentally tired. He needed real rest. When had he last been in a bed, a real bed, and actually slept? He kept his hand on Aoko's but he could feel his fingers loosening. _Ah, well._ Some R&R, that's what he had brought them all here for in the first place anyway.

Chikage smiled down at her son and Aoko-chan, noticing their connected hands. _It won't be a nice vacation if theirr thoughts aren't fully on it. _She was going to call Kudo-kun soon and she had something to ask Ginzo-kun at the same time.

Nakamori looked over at the kids. At least they were acting like kids now. Only kids could fall asleep like that—out here without trouble. It was going to be hell tonight since Hattori-kun and Kaito-kun were getting sleep now. If those two were going to be awake all night doing Kami knows what, he didn't want to know how hard falling asleep was going to be for the rest of them.

Aoko wondered what Kaito had done for Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun. He'd fallen asleep holding her hand but she didn't want to let go. She wasn't _really _tired but she looked down at him and knew she'd need some rest soon herself.

Chikage watched Kaito fall asleep and tapped Ginzo-kun's shoulder. _"Come with me for a second. I want Kaito to rest but I want to run something past you. We won't be far."_

Nakamori looked over at Chikage and got up. It didn't sound like anything bad by her tone, but if she was pulling him aside he figured it was important enough that he wasn't going to argue about it. The kid did look pretty tired. He wondered why.

Chikage walked a short ways away. _"I'm not sure if you know, but with everything the kids have gone through, Kudo-kun is taking them, and pretty much most of us involved with the kids, away for a vacation. If you agree, I'm going to call him and ask if it will be alright if you two came too. It would help Saguru get accustomed to the new extended family."_

"I wondered what was up." Nakamori had seen the guy on the phone eveytime he ran into him and he hadn't been able to figure out why before now. "What kind of vacation and how long? I need to know what to pack."

_"Keep your voice down. The ones here don't know we're leaving yet. We're going to Hawaii and we leave tonight. The shopping trip is to get a few things and get them to the airport. Anything else can be bought there," _she said with a wink._ "The rest of them are meeting us there." _She pulled out her phone and smiled. _"Just want to run it past him but he seems like he'd have figured it out anyway."_

"Why the hell doesn't anyone do things by halves? Out of the country? Are you crazy? The kids have school soon and that's nothing compared to everything here that needs to be taken care of." Nakamori shook his head and looked up at her. "You're going to have to let me go home and get a few things. I'm not 'winging' it."

_"After the week these kids had, do you think they could handle school? I already told the school both Kaito and Saguru are going to be out for awhile." _She smiled at him and started dialing. _"Tell you what. You need to get some things, pack for Aoko-chan too. I'll drive them to the airport and you can meet us all there. Talk to Kudo-san and figure it out." _She saw the young Osakan couple walking over to the blanket. _"And keep your voice down so they don't know."_

Nakamori looked at the phone as if it had offended him. "Why do I have to talk to him?" He declined the offer as politely as he could by pushing the phone away from himself. "That guy is nothing but a pain. You talk to him. You have my number. Just tell me the time and where to meet you."

_"Fine. You entertain the kids so they don't notice and make up something for me to be doing in case they ask." _Chikage turned and brought the phone to her ear.

Nakamori ran his hand through his hair staring at her as if she were crazy. What the hell was he supposed to do with the kids? How was he supposed to leave if he went back over there? Which of them was it that needed an excuse? He figured the best answer was to go back over and pretend like he had some idea of what was in the crazy woman's head.

Heiji looked over from where he and Kazuha had sat when the inspector walked over. "Wha's goin' on?" He jerked his head toward Kuroba's mom.

Nakamori looked at the kid and shrugged. "Not my business. Probably something personal." He made sure to meet the kid's eyes. "Want to tell me where the bunch of you ran off to?"

Heiji looked away, shrugging.

Nakamori looked away too. The Hattori kid wasn't talking and Chikage's kid was out of it so he saw no reason to talk. He definitely felt, right now, that he was getting too old for this.

Chikage smiled, hung up and headed back to the others. Kneeling down, she gathered the containers and put them back in the bags they had brought them in. "We can head out when the rest of you are ready and we'll meet up with the others. I'm sure you all want some different clothes."

Kazuha looked over at Heiji. They'd walked back together and she hadn't let go of his hand. Pretending there was no blush on her face, she just shrugged a little. As long as she was with Heiji she was fine. She did want to see how Ran-chan was too. She hadn't been very nice to her while she'd been worried.

Saguru nodded. He didn't have any clothes besides the ones Nakamori-keibu had purchased, and he had no chance of recovering his own. He smiled somewhat sadly at the thought of buying a hat that would go with his coat.

Aoko tightened her hold on Kaito's hand and softly rubbed it with her thumb a bit. Ran-chan had been a big help when he'd been gone and, while it meant Kaito would have to wait a bit longer, Aoko liked the idea of seeing them too.

Heiji snuck a look at Kuroba and over at the others. He leaned over to Kuroba's mom and whispered in her ear, getting a bottle from her along with some whispered instructions. He was bummed that what he was about to do wouldn't last that long and he looked at Kazuha before letting her hand go so he could use it. Carefully following the directions, he got out the contents of the bottle and applied them to Kuroba's hair. Kuroba was lying down so he couldn't get the back but he also avoided the bangs so the guy wouldn't know right away.

Kazuha watched Heiji, not really sure what he was doing. When he came away with some weird bottle and started almost... washing that jerk's hair with it, Kazuha had to giggle. She figured out what it was. _Hey, it surves the guy right. If Heiji has any extra, he should try an' dye his skin._

Aoko gasped in surprise and covered her mouth when she saw. Obasan held a finger up to her lips so she knew it was okay. It _was_ funny. He always did this to everyone else and now he matched them... only in another color.

Chikage took the bottle back and stowed it away. "Pretty eye-catching. Not bad for your first time."

Nakamori looked over, figuring the words 'eye catching' would make whatever it was pretty obvious. Seeing Kaito-kun, he let out a light breath of air. "I was wondering what was wrong with all the kids. I figured it was some sort of dare."

Heiji shook his head. "Guy was gettin' us one afta another an' we figured at some point, we'd get 'im back." He grinned. "Can' wai' fer 'im ta deal wi' the stares he's gonna receive before he figures it out."

Kazuha smiled, just as much a conspirator as Heiji was now too. "Guy had it comin'"

Aoko smiled and leaned over a bit. Kaito hadn't woke up so she'd try. "Kaito. Wake up. We gotta get the shopping done remember?" She shook his hand as she talked.

Kaito mumbled something unintelligible, tightened his hand for a second around Aoko's when he felt she might disconnect them. He was tired and she was worse than the sun but he didn't want to lose the feeling of her while he slept—if she'd let him get to sleep.

Aoko figured he was partly awake when he tightened his hold on her hand. "Sooner we leave and get everything done, sooner you can sleep again."

"_I don wanna." _Kaito rolled over on his side, towards her, feeling his knees hit her legs as he curled up, trying to get back to sleep.

Heiji snorted. "If yer sure, we'll _all _go an' leave ya here. Ya catch up wi' us when ya wan'."

"_Sure_," Kaito said. He could do that. Only after a few seconds did he realize what he'd said and what it meant, his eyes opening sluggishly and reluctantly against the light. He didn't know where Hattori was but he had heard his voice and faced in that general direction. "That's dirty."

Heiji shrugged and stood, grabbing Kazuha's hand to pull her up with him. "Yer choice."

Kaito sighed, looking over at Aoko with his bleary vision and a lazy smile. "Be right there. Just give me a second to wake up."

Aoko smiled back at him. Kaito could be such a kid… and cute… when he wanted to be.

Kaito uncurled himself from Aoko's side and stretched. He needed to use his phone real quick... but that wouldn't be right. He smiled to himself with his eyes closed. _Shopping huh? That might just work out in my favor._ He stood although his legs protested, wanting more rest and being unprepared to hold him up right away. He really needed to stretch when exercising next time.

Nakamori had no idea how to get the hell out of this place so he needed to follow them back. "I'm not really the shopping type." He looked over at his daughter. "You going to be okay? I left the office with just the barebones of what needed to get done."

Aoko nodded and went over to give him a quick hug. With everything that had happened, she knew he needed it too. "I'm fine. I guess we'll see you at the doctor's house afterwards?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up. There's not really room for all of us to sleep there." Nakamori hugged his daughter back, knowing she'd be fine. More than fine. She needed an actual vacation just as much as the others. She hadn't gone though half as much as this in years.

Aoko smiled and nodded but realized something that she was sure she'd be embarrased about if her dad noticed. She looked over her shoulder at Kaito and the others only to see that Kuroba-kun had stood. If she didn't think the doctor's house was safer incase something happened, she'd ask her dad if Kuroba-kun could stay over too. Maybe he could once he was better. He still seemed distant to anyone but Kaito. _Maybe..._ _"Kuroba-kun. You should say bye to him too."_

Nakamori looked over at the kid. He didn't even have to think about it before patting his daughter on the shoulder and walking over to Saguru-kun. He reached around, about to shake his hand as a way of goodbye. It wasn't like the kid could see it though and, pride be damned, the kid had too much of formalities and needed more warmth. Nakamori felt weird about it because he wasn't used to being so close with anyone except his daughter. He hugged the boy,."See you later too." Nakamori backed up, taking off that damn hat and good-naturedly mess up his hair with one large hand.

Saguru had in no way expected the action coming from Nakamori-keibu. He supposed he ought to and, as in the alley, decided to return it briefly, regardless of those around. "See you later—" He stopped, unsure if the typical address would work this time or what to change it to. Nakamori-keibu had offered suggestions earlier that week before Kaito-kun had let them know he had made Saguru a Kuroba.

Nakamori patted the kid's messed up hair a bit hapharzadly, trying to fix it. "Address me however you want, kid." He didn't care what the kid called him. Half the time he'd catch Kaito-kun calling him by his title. He prefered Ojisan more in that circumstance but as far as Saguru-kun was concerned, either one was fine.

Saguru smiled slightly and nodded. He decided on a compromise for now. "Nakamori-ojisan."

"Works for me. Borrowing this for a second." Nakamori tipped the kid's head down. He let his fingers mess up the boy's hair as he moved away, going around him to Kaito-kun and watching the boy seem… to fight himself from flinching? As he reached the kid, he put the hat on him. "Yours huh? I wanted to see how it looked on you."

Kaito felt his heart stop. He looked up at Nakamori. He had almost not let the inspector put the hat on him but he wouldn't have had a logical reason for it. Out of everyone, Nakamori was the one who had seen him as Kid the most, and close up more than he'd liked. He could only hope that the inspector wasn't as stubborn as his brother about his identity.

Saguru turned as Nakamori... -ojisan walked away from him and over to what must have been Kaito. Those words caused him some worry. The inspector had denied it and ignored him after that heist though how did he see Kaito now?

Aoko watched her dad put the hat on. She couldn't help smiling. "We got first prize for the ski contest when he wore that."

"What?" Nakamori turned to his daughter. Contest? He looked back at Kaito-kun, lifting his chin to see his face under the hat. The sun was making it hard to tell. He wasn't going to bring this up now though, so he let the kid go. "Come on. You were going shopping, right?" He put the hat back on Saguru-kun, then went to stand next to Chikage. "Kaito-kun looks good in it."

Chikage smiled. "Toichi preformed on stage wearing a black top hat so I'm not surprised Kaito can pull it off."

That was kind of scary. Kaito grabbed his brother's hand. He held it tight, half afraid what would happen if Ojisan didn't drop it. He didn't need this right now. Not now, not ever. "Come on, lets go."

Heiji grabbed the blanket he'd brought in one hand and grabbed Kazuha's hand in the other, following the Kuroba brothers.

Nakamori followed them out of the forest. Really, how in the world did they find this place to begin with? He walked back with them to the van. He looked at it for a second before realizing something. "How the hell did you kids get here? None of you are old enough to drive." He and Aoko had taken his car. If Chikage had brought them, there should only be one car here.

Saguru had known that was coming and he could not give a plausible reason for the doctor's car to still be there when Asano-sensei was not.

Kazuha looked at that … that complete jerk that deserved worse than that little prank with the hair dye. She pointed accusingly at him and spoke with a neutral expression on her face. "He drove us."

_Okay, that was enough._ Nakamori put the bags down by the car. He'd bring them over to his own car after. He went up to the boy. "Hand the keys over."

Kaito looked sheepishly up at the inspector. He was tempted to say 'what keys?' but figured he was already going to be dealing with enough as it was and being a smart ass wouldn't help. He went inside his pant pocket and handed over the keys.

Nakamori grabbed the keys, followed by grabbing boy by the front of his shirt. "You know you're not old enough to drive. You haven't had class yet and don't tell me you learned on your own. That isn't learning. You're lucky you haven't killed anyone!" This wasn't a slap on the wrist. Chikage was too lenient. Just because Toichi-kun wasn't here anymore didn't mean she could let her son run around and do whatever he wanted. Nakamori put the keys in his pocket before slapping the boy across the face. "Even young drivers who have had lessons get into a lot of accidents. Don't you dare drive again until you have your license, no matter how good you are!"

Kaito didn't think Ojisan was literally going to hit him. It hurt worse than Ran's slap and that was saying something. The guy had to figure out he was heavy-handed. Everything that came up in Kaito was just anger. Nakamori-ojisan was not his father, and didn't know half of what he went through. Swallowing his hate, all Kaito could do was bare his teeth or he'd risk yelling at him.

Chikage winced internally before stepping forward. "That's my fault. I was teaching him. He's turning eighteen and he really wanted to get his license as soon as he could. I told him he'd pass with ease after the last lesson but I didn't expect him to put it into practice on his own." She turned on Kaito. "You will wait. I expected you to know better than to drive on your own. You'll be driven around until further notice or you make sure you get there without a car. Understand?"

"Sure," Kaito managed to get out. Screw the car then. He'd hijack a bus and drive it, just to prove he could. Kaito breathed out, trying not to be so angry. Nakamori-ojisan let him go and that was good enough. Unintentionally, he took a step back and behind his brother, as if that would stop anything.

Nakamori went over Chikage and took her hand, holding his over hers as he put the keys in there. "I'm not kidding. I know how… how much like his father Kaito-kun is. I don't care if he's good. He's hurt so he had be to driving one handed. What do you think would happen if he was hit from behind, if it wasn't even his fault? Do you think he'd have control over the car? _Do not_ let him be the reason someone gets hurt."

Chikage held the keys, knowing Kaito was probably better than anyone would give him credit for, but with him hurt she'd wanted to drive when she could. "I know how you feel and _I _will be the one driving this car until I turn the keys over to Asano-sensei." She eyed where Kaito was practically hiding behind Saguru. "Let's go."

Kaito hung back, not wanting to catch up with Ojisan still so close.

Nakamori picked up the bags he'd put down. "That's the way it should be." He walked to his car. Kami, Kaito-kun could at least avoid following his father to the grave while he was still so young.

Heiji wondered how much of that was a cover and what was true. _She's like Kuroba alright. _He pulled on Kazuha's hand and moved toward the car before looking over. "Oi. Ya mind poppin' the trunk. Ain' gonna be room fer this now." He held up the blanket.

Chikage walked over and opened the trunk. Once the blanket was in, she shut it and headed to the driver's side.

While Hattori went to the back, Kaito did a quick head count. He opened the front door for his brother with a whispered 'sit' and then, as it occured to him, a 'watch your head'. Kaito went over to Aoko, dancing around her until he was behind her. He slipped a hand under her shirt and reached around, trailing along her ribs as he hugged her from behind. "No room, Aoko. I guess you're sitting on my lap."

Aoko made a small sound as she blushed and looked at the car. "Will the belt fit over us both?"

Kaito held her closer, his hand going over her exposed skin. He was happy he had kept that bra. "_I can be your belt if you need it,_" he whispered in her ear.

Aoko made another sound in her throat and had to catch her breath.

"_Sounds like a yes to me._" Kaito took his hand back before the others saw anything, taking her hand in his. "Come on then. I want a window seat."

Kazuha came back around, seeing the jerk and the girl with him on the other side of the car. She folded her arms and looked at Heiji. "I ain't goin' in next."

"Fine." Heiji wasn't sure why the guy hadn't had them in the front but climbed in next to Kuroba. He hated having to do it but he leaned closer on the pretense of getting the seatbelt. _"Ya really ticked her off bu' the advice ta me was good. I needed it."_

Kaito looked over at Hattori. He was still trying to actually get comfortable with Aoko in his lap. He turned to him with a smile. "_I know. Half the stuff I do actually has a reason._" He looked over at the Hattori's girl getting in the backseat through the opposite door. "_You okay then_?"

Heiji nodded as he clicked the belt. _"Better 'en before."_

"_You're too used to me. Even if I had said something to you, you wouldn't have listened to me_." Kaito reached up, getting Aoko's help as they put the belt around themselves. Kaito grinned to himself as he put his arm around her chest, his legs spread so Aoko was sitting more between them than actually on his lap. "_Sometimes you need someone you love to tell you that you're acting like an idiot_."

_"She's said it a lot... jus' never listened." _Heiji looked over at Kazuha.

After Kazuha got in and shut the door, she noticed Heiji looking at her. Shopping wasn't usually her thing but she did like to look at the clothes and the outting would be a chance to show off that jerk's new hairdo in public. It was really funny he hadn't noticed.

Chikage took off as soon as the others were in. She decided the mall would allow them to get what they needed in one stop rather than driving around to multiple places so she started heading that way. Since they had an awkward departure, she turned the radio on to keep anyone from bringing it up.

Kaito waited until they were moving and everyone's attention was no longer on him, even though it usually was, especially after what just happened. Kazuha had the window open and was looking out of it. His mom and brother would be minding their own business up front. Hattori was the only one he really had to worry about, but he'd try to be careful. Moving his hand where it was around Aoko, he touched the right side of her body where his fingers could roam, mostly hidden, with only the shirt in his way.

Aoko turned toward the window a bit when Kaito did that. She didn't want to hurt him and knew his right side had been injured so she put her hand on his knee. _"Kaitoooo." _She whispered, blushing.

"_Aoookkkooo_," Kaito whispered back. He didn't stop, if anything, prodding and gently pinching to stir her up more without hurting her.

Aoko kept her head down and turned to the window. She squirmed a bit, fighting to not move too much or be too loud with Obasan literally right in front of them, not to mention the others in the car.

Chikage pulled into the mall parking lot and headed to a spot my the main entrance.

Kaito kissed Aoko lightly on the back of the neck. "_Well, you've got your wish. Shopping_."

_"You are..." _Aoko shivered a bit and reached over to undo the belt.

"_Counting this as your 'later'?_" Kaito asked with mishchief. "_Maybe. Wanna go behind the building?_"

Aoko looked around at the others getting out of the car. They'd wonder and Kuroba-kun may think they just left him. _"What about the others... Kuroba-kun?"_

Kaito's grin widened. She'd taken him seriously. Fine. He was good with that. "_Bathroom. He'll understand._"

_"You're sneaky." _Aoko blushed and climbed out, seeing Obasan go around for Kuroba-kun, who was already out of the car on his own.

Kaito helped Aoko out as best as he could before getting out himself. It was his mom and his brother. This couldn't be easier. "Hey, we gotta use the bathroom. You guys go and head in." Kaito grinned. Neither of those he was talking to would question it.

Chikage looked over. "Okay. If you don't find us, we'll wait in the food court when we're done."

"I'll just call." Kaito took Aoko's hand. He raised an eyebrow. "_You promised_." There were places to hide in the back, they just needed to walk around to get there.

Aoko waved to the others and followed Kaito, her heart already picking up.

Kaito took her to the docking area where the bigger furniture pieces for the stores were brought in. He hid around the corner of the cement barriers around it, pressing Aoko up to the side. His breath was heavy near her face, his eyes only on hers and his grin couldn't have been bigger. "Where we left off last time, right?" He went in and kissed her, needing her again. There wouldn't be any taking him away and 'next times' this time. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

Aoko couldn't do more than make a 'Hm-mh' sound. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back like she had before they returned to the others.

Again, he felt like some drowning man and Aoko was the only thing keeping him breathing. He couldn't stop kissing her. He went to her face, over her nose, kissing along her neck and keeping his own body close so he could feel every breath from her. His arm went under her shirt, no restriction now.

Aoko couldn't help jerking slightly with his touch. She gasped and tightened her hold on him when he went under her shirt again, closing her eyes.

"_You promised,_" Kaito spoke, his voice deeper and slightly out of breath. "_Where we left off._" He let his arm trail down her stomach, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it up so she'd take it off.

_"I know." _Aoko breathed, raising her arms up.

Kaito took off her shirt, taking his own off as well for the seconds they were apart. He went back to kissing her, keeping her body was against the cold wall and liking the results. "_Pants too._"

Aoko smiled and shook her head. _"Like I can do that standing up?"_

Kaito grinned, backing up. He slipped off his shoes and took off his own pants, giving Aoko time to do it as well. He knew he was a lot faster than her. He grinned, watching her. "Don't keep me waiting." While he spoke he pulled the cape out of nowhere, laying it down on the cement. He put his discarded clothes on it so it would make it softer.

Aoko stepped on the cloth after her shoes were off, dropping the pants and socks as well. She looked at Kaito and sat, smiling and blushing up at him.

"Well now," Kaito said, his lip curled up. "Isn't that a pretty sight?"


	28. Take Off

**Chapter 77: Take Off**

While Kaito dressed, he tried not to look at Aoko, afraid of his own need. He got his shirt on and leaned against the wall while he slipped on his socks and shoes. He looked up, letting her finish. _Need be damned. She is not getting her bra back._

Aoko got herself dressed, standing up and looking back down at the white sheet they had been laying on. Only as an afterthought had she wondered how Kaito had been carrying that on him. She was still very red and very surprised at what they had just been doing, and outside nonetheless.

Kaito went over to her when he was finished, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her neck, nuzzling his face against her skin. She smelled so pretty, even after he had already gotten used to her scent. "_Maybe we'll continue… later. When it's more private."_

Aoko nodded against him, putting her arms around him too and snuggling into his embrace.

Kaito leaned back and kissed her on the face, near her eye. "Here," he let her go to take out his phone—at least, the phone that he'd gotten from Tantei-kun's father. "Call my mom. I have to go take care of something. Don't worry, I'll be able to find you."

Aoko took the phone and nodded but looked at him. "Just make sure you're careful."

Kaito just grinned and nodded before sticking out his tongue.

When they got in, he took off and Aoko looked at the phone. She didn't recognize it but after pressing a few button she found the contact list where only a few numbers were saved. She hit the one labeled 'mom' and after a brief conversation learned that they only a few stores over so she headed that way. "Be right there."

Chikage hung up and went back to slipping in the occasional comment on them all getting some clothes. Once Aoko joined them, she pulled out a light blue sundress for her that had everyone laughing. She bought it and wrapped it up. She'd just about got everyone something to wear for when they got off the plane and a few extra things for Saguru that would be shipped to their house while they were gone.

Kaito finished with his little shopping trip. He'd had to talk to some people to set some things up. He walked over with a smile and tipped his head to Aoko, taking her hand. "Hey, there's a store down here I want to show you." He looked over at the others with a little shrug, his smile widening a bit. "Wanna see?"

Aoko smiled. "Sure." They hadn't decided on the next stop yet and she thought they had to be done by now anyway.

Kaito took Aoko's hand, leading her to the other part of the mall. They passed most of the stores and were almost near the end of the mall where the main entrance was located. They had already passed multiple exits so Aoko was probably trying to figure out where he was taking her. Kaito noticed that the others had followed along although he didn't expect them too but he didn't mind really. He and Aoko kept ahead of the others, but he let go of her hand for a second to ask the group to wait where they were.

Kaito had to take a few steps forward so he was ahead of them. His smile at Aoko was wide as he took her hand again, taking her a step forward again, or technically backwards for him since he was facing her. Just like that, all the lights in this section of the mall went out. Despite the sudden darkness it was like twilight—just bright enough to see large shapes. Like magic, Christmas lights that were strung along the shops came on. Kaito could see a few very confused shoppers. As the bright lights traveled he just stared down at Aoko's equally startled expression.

Aoko gasped. She had thought the mall's new look was beautiful and wondered what was going on. She figured out Kaito had to have done it, like he had for her birthday.

He took a breath, and it felt like the air was getting thin. Kaito went down on his knee, looking up at her with a smile as he took her hand in his and kissed it. When his lips left there was a thin band of silver with an azure glowing gem in the middle. Nothing as splendid as he would have liked but there wasn't anything he could do about it just then. "Aoko, I want us to finish school first, but when we graduate, will you marry me?"

, Aoko turned to Kaito when he took her hand and knelt. A ring. Those words. She had tears forming in her eyes. It was more amazing than anything she could have imagined. Truly Kaito in every way. She couldn't swallow at first to get the words out so she finally just smiled and nodded. That helped because she was able to speak again. "Yes." She gasped out. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"_You only need to say it once,"_ Kaito spoke softly, kissing her hand again as he stood.

Aoko shook her head and threw her arms around him as soon as she could. "I'd say it forever."

Kaito hugged her back. With her holding on he was able to get at least his one good arm secure enough under her. He stepped back and twirled them in a circle. Aoko... Kami he could never get enough of her, and she agreed to be his and he would be hers for the rest of their lives. He wasn't crying but he could feel that indescribable emotion build up in his chest. There weren't any words for it. No, that was wrong. There were only those stupid clichéd words that he'd been telling her for days and he repeated them now. "I love you… tha—" Why had he almost just said 'thank you' to her? The world would fall before he ever let anything happen to her. _Anything._ He wouldn't be a repeat of his father either, if only for her... and his mom.

Although Chikage was crying she couldn't help but smile too. Crying with joy wasn't something to hide. They looked so happy right now. The nightmares of this past week were all but being ignored. Instead, she saw her son happier than he'd really been in years. A glance to the side at Saguru, Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan showed them all a great deal better off than they had been as well.

Saguru had been surprised when everything went dark. Then the scattered bits of light and confusion from other shoppers made him shake his head. He was about to ask what Kaito-kun was up to but then he heard what Kaito-kun said next. The exchange between his brother and Aoko-san made him smile. Not knowing whether he would look over or not, he nodded anyway.

Heiji hadn't had a clue what was going on at first. When Kuroba got a yes to his question though, he had to grin. The guy had the nerve to hijack the lights of a mall to propose?

Kazuha was looking around when everything went dark. She thought something bad had happened before Aoko-chan shouted. Even after what she heard, it took Kazuha a few seconds to figure it out. When she did, she smiled, tears falling down her face. She latched herself onto Heiji's arm. _That's so nice for Aoko-chan_. She wasn't going to judge her taste in guys. She could only be happy for her.

Kaito let out a breath. It was a great feeling. He never thought it could get this good. After some time, when he could finally stop himself from hugging her, he backed off, smiling at her. "_Here's where you kiss me_."

Aoko laughed, tears still falling as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, partly to steady him or herself, whoever was still spinning. She didn't care who saw. She loved him and he had asked her to be his—to marry him. She still felt like she was in the air.

Kaito met her lips as they kissed. He wasn't sure who it was but he heard clapping from somewhere and it almost made him laugh and break off the kiss. After he was sure that he was either loosing track of time or the kiss was going to suffocate him, he backed off and smiled at her with glazed over eyes. "_And this is just the beginning._"

Aoko smiled back and nodded, her face so flushed red she wasn't sure what the cause was anymore. Taking a few deep breaths, her eyes went to the ring on her left hand, which was now resting on Kaito's shoulder ever since they had pulled apart. She looked back at him but still had no words to say how she felt.

Kaito waved and the lights came back on a few seconds later. He smiled at Aoko. "A new word for us. My wife-to-be," he put his hand on top of hers, near her wrist. "We do have to finish school first."

"I know." Aoko smiled than tried to look stern. "Just make sure you don't skip so much that you get held back."

Kaito laughed. "Fine, when you graduate then, if you're afraid I won't."

Saguru had not wanted to intrude, though as the conversation was making it sound like it would continue forever if they were left alone, he started forward to offer his congratulations.

Kaito looked over at his brother and smiled. Kissing Aoko on the cheek, he whispered in her ear. "_We do have company. We can be alone later_." He winked. "_I'll make sure of it._"

Saguru held out his hand once he was close to them. "Congratulations."

Kaito reached over with a smile on his face and wrapped his fingers around his brother's hand. "Thanks man. You know, that means you'll have a sister-in-law too."

"It seems you are making an effort to enlarge the immediate family every chance you get." Saguru tipped his head. "That will also make Nakamori-keibu _your _father-in-law."

Kaito eyes widened. Well, he hadn't thought of that. The irony of Nakamori having Kid as his son-in-law was just the push over the edge Kaito needed and he started laughing again—this time enough to make his eyes water. "Who knows how he'll take that news." Kaito bent forward, the laughter still going, as he whispered into Saguru's ear, "_An outlaw for an in-law_." That sent him into another peel of giggles.

_More Disney references. _Saguru smiled, chuckling slightly at the notion. "He will certainly regret not joining us." Saguru didn't know where he had gone too, but he was sure he would have rather been here for this.

Aoko had smiled when Kaito mentioned to Kuroba-kun about them being in-laws. She looked at her ring again while Kaito, her future husband, was talking to his brother. The laughter caught her attention and while she'd missed what had caused it, she couldn't help smiling too, especially seeing and hearing them both happy about whatever they'd said. She finally noticed Obasan was right there too, so she stepped away from Kaito and hugged her.

Kazuha walked over with the lady. She'd never seen one her friends suddenly get engaged. When they finished hugging, she went up to Aoko-chan and hugged her was well. "Congrats. Hope the both'a ya are happy."

"Kazuha-chan, arigatou." Aoko hugged her back and then pulled back slightly. "You're coming... both of you."

"Sure thing. No doubt. Jus' call an' we're hopin' on a plane." Kazuha hugged her back a little more before letting Aoko-chan go, wiping the tears stuck in her eye.

Heiji smirked as he walked over to Kuroba. "Way ta go." He thumped a hand on the guy's shoulder so he didn't have to let go of his brother's hand. He leaned in a bit. "An', how long had ya been plannin' this? Ya didn' know we were comin' here 'til we were."

"Planning?" Kaito and had to think about that. "A day or two. Planning on doing it here?" He grinned. "Fifteen minutes."

Heiji started laughing. "Doubt ya needed tha' long wi' her reaction."

Saguru shook his head. He had no doubt that she would have said yes if he had simply pulled a ring from behind her ear.

"Come on. The presentation is everything. Look who you're talking to." Kaito could say that out loud with a grin. Kid or not, he did like showing off. "I wish I could have set off the sprinklers too but I wasn't really in the mood to pay that fine."

Chikage smiled and shook her head at that. "I guess we can do one of two things. Get something to eat to celebrate before we meet up with the others or go meet them and then do something with all of us."

Kaito looked over at his mom and winked. "Most of the family's already here. Sure, we can celebrate a little." He looked down, eyebrows raised with his smile. "Bit early, but why not?"

Chikage watched as Aoko stepped over to Kaito and smiled. "Okay, let's go. We can leave right afterward. Ginzo-kun will want to know the family's getting closer than it had been."

"Tsh." As if that were the first thing on Kaito's mind. He shook his brother's hand in a 'let's go' kind of way before putting it on his shoulder. "Just hold on." He smiled over at Aoko after before taking her hand in his. "Somewhere small, just for starters." His mother would have to pay. He now had next to nothing and he knew the others here didn't have any cash on them. He wanted this to be a happy celebration, not some worrisome financial predicament. They should at least put that off until the wedding.

Saguru had to turn his head slightly as they set off. The wedding was something he could assist with and he wouldn't let Kaito-kun refuse. Something like this, as gift to both of them, would be acceptable. With what they had given him, it was still small in comparison.

Kaito didn't really know where to go. He wasn't really hungry. Now that he'd actually had the courage to go through with that, he really just wanted ice cream. He lifted Aoko's hand and kissed it. "Where do you want to go, sweetie?"

Aoko giggled. Knowing his sweet tooth, he wanted something along those lines. "How about there?" She pointed to a small place that she had gone to after shopping with her friends. They had some unusual Saturday specials but they were pretty good.

"Wherever you wish." Kaito more or less lead the group, though he would admit to feeling somewhat shy now. He was blushing and he knew it. But, he regretted nothing. Walking in, he found a table for them. Letting go of her hand, Kaito pulled out the chair for her. "Milady."

Aoko giggled and gave a small curtsey before sitting. She wondered if she was as bad as Kaito, considering how red her face had to be.

Kaito helped his brother sit down before he sat down as well. Food be damned, he was crashing hard. Laying his head on the table, his worries fell to the wayside and he rested. "Aoko, order for me?"

Chikage watched him as Aoko told him she would. When the waiter came over, they all ordered, Aoko getting him something from the specials menu. When the food came she was surprised to find out it was an ice cream concoction. _She knows him so well._

Kaito looked over at the pastry ice cream heaven in front of him. He wrapped his arm around it and, decorum be damned, he just ate it lying down like he was, much like a dog would. _Whatever._ He'd done worse, he was hungry, and he was tired. This is what came of that.

Aoko shook her head but she couldn't blame him much. He'd worn her out and then ran around with Hattori-kun only to go off to do who knows what. Afterward, he only had the short rest before they'd snuck off again. He would be sleeping as soon as they returned to the doctor's house, if not before.

Chikage paid after they finished eating. With Kaito leading both Saguru and Aoko-chan again, she followed along after them. When they reached the car, the teens got in while she put the bags in the truck. She was determined not to let Kaito know ahead of time what were in some of them. Climbing in she smiled to herself. _Next stop. The airport._

Kaito got Aoko back in his lap again. He was tired, but with her there and so close, all he could do was smile. Opening the window a bit so they could get some air, he looked out at the night sky. The future, thanks to him, was going be one hell of a ride now.

Aoko sighed and leaned back against Kaito. The day had started out so frustrating but it couldn't get any better. She touched Kaito's hand, just enjoying the moment.

Chikage pulled into the parking area and drove to the long-term parking. "Okay, everybody out."

Kaito blinked as the light of the car came on, blinding him worse than the headlights. He opened the door, smiling as he ran his fingers over Aoko's stomach to follow the seatbelt.

Kazuha looked out the window, thinking that they lady was lying to them. Since the car was off and she couldn't roll the window down, she opened her door to get out. "What're we doin' at the airport?" She looked at Heiji. _We're—they're makin' us go home fer some reason?_

Heiji looked around as he followed Kazuha out. No way did his parents convince them to make us go home. He was about to get back in the car and just sit there until he noticed the sign said long term. _"Kudo... that sneak." _He shook his head and when Kuroba-han came around with a finger to her lips before taking Kuroba 2's hand, Heiji had to snort. _We got set up big time._

Aoko twisted a bit, still holding Kaito's hand. It wasn't long before she slid out and looked around, hearing Kazuha-chan's words. She had no idea what was going on and looked over to see Obasan go to the truck and pull out the shopping bags.

Kaito raised and eyebrow. There were few reasons they would be here and Aoko knew none of them. No matter what, he smiled at that fact. He grinned at his mom. "Now? Really?"

Chikage smiled and nodded before mouthing. _Don't let on to the others yet. _Leading Saguru over to them so Kaito could lead him and she could handle everything else.

Kaito repositioned his brother's hand with a smile. _The girls are really the only ones that don't know_, he thought. Even Hattori's expression told him that this wasn't any big shock. He would have been yelling if it were. Kaito took Aoko's hand. "Come on."

Aoko looked at him and back at the confused look on Kazuha-chan's face and the slightly less confused one on Kuroba-kun's. "Okay," she said slowly. Why would they be meeting the others here? Was someone else coming that the others expected and they were all meeting them?

Heiji took Kazuha's hand and followed the others. He could at least not feel too bad about the dye job being on his own. Kudo had to go and set this up now. He suddenly realized he hadn't had a chance to call his folks about it. _That'll go over well._

…

Conan was sitting on one of the benches. They had gotten here early but really, there had been no other choice. He'd been stuck with his _mother... shopping_. It was almost a sin. Apparently, Hakase told Haibara what they were all doing. She was sitting, very crossly, next to him. Their fake passports and everything were his father's care. All of that had barely been sorted out before Conan saw the rest arrive—Kid being the first of course. It would have been hard not to see him with a hair stylist's worst nightmare. Conan smiled, laughing out loud and probably making Ran wonder what he was laughing at until she looked over for herself. Hattori was close too and he waved them over, though he wasn't sure how effective that would be with the tide pool of people around them.

Ran looked over at what Conan found so funny to see Kid with a dye job that, put nicely, couldn't have been done by himself. She leaned over. _"Looks like Hattori-kun found that chance and took it."_

"Apparently," Conan answered with some amusement. It had been a while since he'd smiled—since before they left the house to go on this not-so-relaxing-anymore vacation, so to say. "It's not pink though."

It wasn't hard for Kaito to spot Tantei-kun. He had no idea why though. The guy was so small he should have been the last thing he saw but maybe instinct had something to say for that. He went over to them, trying to weave through the crowd of people while making sure no one bumped into either of the two with him and that they got separated. When he did finally get over to their group it was funny how the pushing suddenly stopped. Kaito didn't think he wanted to know why. He held a finger up to his lips, not caring if he was conspiring in the open. "Hey," Kaito looked around, tapping the little detective on the head. "Move over so Aoko can sit? You are a guy after all." He grinned and raised an eyebrow, daring him to fight back on that. He was at least going to make sure Aoko was comfortable and not on the outskirts where she risked being swept away.

Conan looked up at Kid. Sure Aoko was a girl, but he was a kid right now. He had equal say on the seat. However, he quickly got down, afraid either his mother or Ran would take that as an opportunity to pick him up. "Be my guest."

Kaito smiled and lead Aoko around the bench with his hand. "Come on _sweeeetttiiieee_."

Aoko smiled down at Conan-kun. "I'm sure there would be plenty of room." He was small and so was the other girl. If she sat on the end they could fit.

"I'm fine." Conan looked up at her with a charming smile. He didn't mind standing. Frankly, Ran had _had_ to carry him for part of because he still wasn't good at walking for extended periods of time yet, but standing wasn't an issue. Fortunately, the bruises would be gone soon. His ribs were going to take a few more weeks to heal so he had a good excuse to not to be hugged. That was one bit of bad, good fortune that he was thankful for. Conan looked over as Hattori did his best to get through the people that had separated them, not as skillfully as Kid though. "What happened to what we talked about?" He wasn't so angry that Hattori had somehow managed to dye Kid's hair but over the fact that it wasn't the bubblegum pink he'd been picturing.

"Only available option right now... unless ya wanted ta match?"

"Why would I? One is bad enough." He looked over—making sure everyone was here—before looking at his dad. "How much longer anyway?"

"I had taken into account that we might have some delays so not for another hour or so." Yusaku smiled, looking at the strange group of people he and his family and friends were going to be vacationing with. "If anyone has to use the restroom or wants to get something to eat, the rest of us will not wander."

_An hour. Great._ Conan looked over at the others. He didn't need to use the restroom but he didn't want people to just be looking at him. "I'm going to the book stand." He didn't need to say it out loud but he figured if his dad needed to find him he could and Ran and maybe Hattori would want to come along.

Heiji saw Neechan look down and nod. He glanced at Kazuha and tipped his head. "Wha' 'bout it?"

"Sure." Kazuha agreed right away. She wasn't interested in the books but she wanted to talk to Ran-chan about what had happened.

Kaito grinned, seeing the others branch off. He put his arm around Aoko from behind, loving that she wasn't wearing a bra. "We'll be right back too."

...

Conan went over to the meager stand of books. He was tempted to go with anything. He wasn't going to suffer that long plane ride without some type of distraction.

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan! Ran-chan!" Kazuha went and hugged her friends once they were a safe distance away. "Yer not gonna believe it! Ya know that weird guy? I have no idea what Aoko-chan sees in him—but geez I guess they're gonna get married." Kazuha was smiling, at both the information and being able to tell it to someone else. "Did ya see her ring? He did the whole knee thing an' everythin'."

Ran was surprised and looked at her friend, briefly glancing toward the others but not seeing the apparently engaged couple she looked back at Kazuha. "Really? I didn't see it. What's it like? What'd he do?"

Conan would have had to be deaf not to hear Kazuha. He had to admit though he was surprised. Kid was very... childish. It didn't suit him and he couldn't see it working out for them. If the idiot wanted to try and be in love and apparently married, Conan wasn't going to say anything for or against it. He looked up at Hattori. "Busy afternoon?"

Heiji rolled his eyes. "You have no idea." He glanced over at Kazuha. _Someday._ He doubted it would be as good, but he was sure enough to say it would happen.

Conan looked up when Hattori turned away from him, following the guy's eyes. "So." Conan raised any eyebrow, his gaze back at the Osakan. "Thinking of marriage yourself?"

Heiji glanced down at him than away. "So what if I was?"

Conan closed his eyes and faced forward, shrugging. He didn't hide the smile on his face. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. Just make sure you're ready." He opened his eyes just back up and looked over at his friend. "You need to be sure more than you've ever been sure of anything. Don't do things half way with her."

Heiji looked up at the ceiling. "I am. More so now than ever." He smiled a bit and looked down and over at Kudo. "I'll wait ta ask 'cause she said ta bu' I know I'm gonna."

Conan put his hand up to his face and touched the area near his eyes, rubbing his fingers there. "She _told _you to wait? What types of conversations—" He held up his hand. "Never mind, I don't want to know. As long as you're sure," Conan looked up at Hattori, meeting his eyes, smiling. "I'll support your decision."

"Good. I expect ya ta be there." He crouched down and smirked. "Best man or ring bearer, whichever role ya fit."

Conan's smile turned to a glare and he stared Hattori down. "Ha. Ha. That was so funny. Maybe you should become a comedian."

Heiji just grinned and snickered.

…

Nakamori showed up at the airport apparently either first or last because Chikage was there and the kids weren't and he had to guess half the other kids were missing, again, because of the small group. He wasn't going to spend time just sitting around and waiting at the airport so he'd gotten Yusaku-kun to tell him when the freaking plane was coming so he could make sure he had a replacement at work for a while, and clothes, passports, and whatever else he could think up. They were in a duffel bag at his side, which he dropped when he came over to them. "Of course. They run off so often, why did I expect to see them here now?"

...

Conan and his group came back. He got two books, which was good enough—enough not to have to listen to all the girly talk that would be going on during the flight now. Kid really knew how to annoy him even when he didn't mean to. He saw the inspector, which finished off their checklist of passengers. He would have spent more time looking at the books and not being around people who didn't know him if he could, but he'd read pretty much every title that was there. Reread a few even after that. Looking at his now replaced watch, they still had some time. He sighed.

Kaito, putting on a wig, slipped into the girl's bathroom with Aoko. He was sure she was looking at him funny considering this was the first time she saw him as a girl, though not the first with a wig. Once in, he went for the handicapped stall and locked it, wrapping his arm under hers and holding the back of her head as he pressed her against the wall. "_Well, soon to be wife, I want to know if you're ready. If you're not we can wait a few years. I want us both to be happy_."

Aoko looked Kaito in the eye, her heart pounding. _"For now, wait. That way, our wedding night will be extra special." _She blushed and reached around him, pulling herself closer to him. _"Anything," _She took a deep breath and kissed him lightly on the lips._ "And everything else if fine."_

Kaito's lip turned up and he moved his hand to her face, pushing some hair behind her ear. "_I just wanted to be sure. I'm good with doing this at any point in our lifetime, so I'm willing to compromise._" He moved his fingers and brushed the corner of her lips. _"Trust me, when we have a wedding date, I'll make sure it's magical. Anything and everything._" He touched his nose to hers. "_I'm good with surprises. You give me a day. I want to set it up, with help of course. For now, I'm fine with this. I don't need to make you my wife to know that I love you_."

_"Kaito." _Aoko held tight to his shirt, playing with a thought in her mind. With how he'd made her feel every time, she wanted a way to give Kaito even half that. She had no idea how he'd take it or if it would be the same but when he touched and kissed her, the feeling was incredible. At the same time, she wasn't sure how he'd feel, with what their kidnappers had been. Would he like it or not?

Kaito looked Aoko in the eyes, the picture blurred with them so close to one another. She looked worried, even though she said she wasn't. The way she was clinging to him, he was finding her hard to read when she was being so contradicting. All she had said was his name. He had to wonder if he'd gone about something the wrong way. "_We can wait until you're ready too._"

Aoko blushed before talking in a rush. _"Kaito. I'd never want to hurt you either. I don't want to make you think of last week but I want to let you feel some of what you've me feel today. Just tell me if..." _She paused, looking at the shirt clutched in her hand. _"If you don't like it." _Her heart was in her throat now but she wanted to give Kaito something back. He was waiting for her but she wanted to still be able to give him something. She let go of the outside of the shirt and slipped her hands underneath it, up the front instead of behind and looked up at Kaito's eyes to see if she should stop.

Kaito looked widened-eyed and innocently at her, more because it was a surprised, deer-in-the-headlights reaction than any other reason. "A—" He blinked a few times, wondering if this was real. She'd never been very... forward in that kind of way. He had to fix something and fast. Pressing himself close to her again, his hand at her side, he did his best to make it feel like a hug. He didn't mean for it to stop his hand. "_Forget last week. I have. It really doesn't bother me at all. Aoko, it's you. You're crazy if I'd be thinking about anything but you_." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "_Don't you dare be afraid for me. I swear I wasn't thinking of that at all until you just brought it up, and I'll forget it just as fast_."

Aoko smiled back, relieved. _"I'm glad. I just want to be able to..." _She blushed, trying to think of the word for it._ "Return?" _She had no idea what to say. How to explain her desire to make him as happy as he'd made her every time. She was more nervous now than when he'd been touching her. _"Share maybe. If it's the same..." _She added quietly.

Kaito lidded his eyes with a smile. He moved his hand down her side and up her shirt, leaning over and kissing her on the side of her neck, nipping the area so she could feel his teeth. "_I can put up with sharing._"

Aoko took in a sharp breath and moved her head to the side. She closed her eyes, focusing on Kaito and doing her best to just copy every touch and stroke. It was so hard to concentrate on both but... Kaito... her future husband... she wanted him to know she would give him anything. Thing was, she found it harder to keep up even with his hands restrained under the shirt and pinned between their bodies. _"How can you... with the shirt?"_

Kaito's grin grew. "_Nimble fingers._" He let his hand trail up to the neck of her shirt from underneath, using it as an indication for her to put her hands up and let him take it off. He kissed her on the nose. "_Your turn._"

Aoko blushed and swallowed but slid her hands back under the shirt and lifted. Breathing fast and needing to get close anyway to get it the rest of the way off, she made a split second decision while his arms were still up and placed a light kiss on his chest.

Kaito had stopped moving for a second with helping her take off his shirt. When he was moving again and he got his face out of the collar he was grinning. _Not fair._ He leaned forward and kissed Aoko in return. "_Play fair._"

Aoko blushed and stared at his eyes before letting her gaze drop to his chest, tracing her fingers across it for a few seconds. She glanced back up. _Should I try?_

Kaito leaned forward again, only kissing her on the forehead. "_Stop worrying so much. I don't need you to do a thing._" He backed up so he could look her in the eyes. "_Just having you is enough._"

Aoko smiled up at him. That had just made her all the more determined._ "I want to." _She put one arm around his back and just tried to remember what he'd done. Where he'd touch and kiss that sent shivers down her spine. Maybe she could get a small bit of that to be felt by him. Not really sharing, more, trying to return a small piece.

Kaito's breath caught. He wasn't used to Aoko being... being anything more than friends. He'd crossed that line and she had accepted him and that was the way things would be, but he didn't expect her to start trying so soon. Feeling her lips tracing down his skin made him tense at the sensation but in a way that left him completely weak at the same time. It wasn't something that could be explained. The closest sensation he could match it to would be like a wolf baring it's throat, only to a lover, and making them weak to their advances. It kind of felt like a nice type of weakness, if such a thing existed. "_Aoko_," Kaito spoke as he closed his eyes, his hand going into her hair.

Aoko breathed out when she heard Kaito say her name and felt his hand in her hair. She turned her head a bit to rest her cheek on his chest. She felt selfish now but she wanted him to touch her again too. She sighed, hoping she'd done what she wanted. _"Was that okay?"_

Kaito laughed, lowering his face to rest on her head. "_Stupid question_." He straightened himself before lifting her face towards him. "_Kami though Aoko, you have the worst timing_." He went and kissed her, and none of those stupid fluttery ones they'd been exchanging before. He could smell and taste her and the food she'd eaten not too long ago as the sensations lingered. He was so tired and Aoko was ready and Kami, her timing was terrible. He ran a hand down her side, pushing his fatigue away. Aoko _wanted_ it this time. He wouldn't miss this moment if the world were ending. He let his fingers trail up her back, playing along her shoulder blades before coming back around and touching her stomach, feeling Aoko's fingers also making patterns along his skin. He started to grin as their kisses broke off when they both needed air.

Aoko was breathing hard but couldn't help smiling at what he'd said just before the kiss. _"You'll be asleep as soon as we... get back to the house... if not in the car." _She reached both arms around him and hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. _"I wanted you to have felt... a small bit of what you... made me feel."_

Kaito was still shaky but he hugged her back. His smile was now for absolutely everything. There was just no room in his mind or heart for all the small depressing things that had come his way. The only thing that would top it was if Saguru would get his sight back. "_I know something... you don't know_," he whispered teasingly in her ear. "_I won't be sleeping in the car... or back at the house... I'm just that amazing. Want to see me... pull it off?_"

Aoko started laughing. _"You barely sat up to eat and didn't get much rest this afternoon. Even your energy isn't endless." _She craned her neck back to look at him without pulling away. _"But I'd like to see you try."_

"_What will you give me if I can pull it off_?" Kaito asked with just that little bit of humor to the words.

Aoko tipped her head. _"If you pull it off then I will..." _She thought for a second before smiling. He'd never make it but it would be something funny to hold over his head. _"Let you have the matching set." _She put one hand over his.

Kaito flushed. He didn't know what she was talking about but, since Aoko had not let him pull his hand away from where it was resting near her lower back, on the boarder of her underwear, he had a pretty good guess. "_What is it you're offering?"_

Aoko blushed because he hadn't got it. She shrugged a bit and looked down. _"You kept the top," _she reminded him._ "I figure if you manage this, you get the set. That's _if _you don't fall asleep in the car or at the house."_

Kaito's heart sped up and the part of him that was very male very much liked this deal. He grinned with his whole face, eyes glowing. "_Don't go back on your word_."

Aoko looked back up and saw his expression. _"Nope." _She leaned against him, almost feeling bad that his hopes were up. It was kind of sneaky, knowing how tired he was, but he did have half the set already. _Maybe I'll give him another chance next time._

"_You know_," Kaito slowly moved his fingers around her skin "_you really shouldn't be talking about things like this with me right now or to heck with sleep and we're going to have a lot of people waiting on us_."

Aoko kept her hand on the back of his, shivering again at the touch. How he was able to do that every time was... _Being Kaito, it must be magic. _She smiled at the thought before looking up at him. _"I guess we should head back now." _She didn't want him to fall asleep while they waited there and to have to be carried to the car.

Kaito went in and kissed her again. It still wasn't fair. "_Not tonight, because I'm tired, but tomorrow night I'm going to have you all to myself. Promise?_"

Aoko knew how he must have been feeling because she was just as tired. _"That's a promise." _She looked into his eyes, figuring it'd be tomorrow before he was awake enough to notice his hair. Keeping his bangs undyed had been smart. He still couldn't tell.

"_Let's go then_." Kaito drew his hand across her side with a sigh and had them part. He got her shirt from where he'd discarded it. "_Here_."

Aoko took it and slipped it on, pausing to smile at the ring on her finger while Kaito got his own shirt on.

Kaito got dressed, putting on the wig while they left just in case anyone noticed he wasn't a girl. He grabbed Aoko's hand. He had to smile. _Really. Girls and jewelry._ Of course, it was the meaning behind it that was special but that didn't make the package any less pretty. He would never tire of kissing her hand and now she wouldn't relate it to Kid in any way. "_Until tomorrow then_." Leading her out, Kaito smiled at what was ahead, taking off the wig and going to find the others.

Nakamori didn't know what to feel but he was happy to see Aoko and Kaito-kun after what felt like forever of just waiting with the others and having them talk around him like something had gone wrong. The whispered conversations were hard to catch but when he'd heard his daughter's name he'd been worried until he finally saw her heading towards them.

Aoko saw that her dad had come and was confused. She thought she'd see him at the house. _Has something come up?_ "Tousan. Why are you here?"

Nakamori, now relieved, answered his daughter in an even tone. "Had to meet you, didn't I?"

Aoko nodded. "I know, but we were meeting at the house, right?"

Chikage smiled and stepped forward. "He didn't want to wait at the empty house for us."

"Well, that makes sense," Aoko said with a nod and smiled at her dad, then looked over at Kaito.

Kaito suddenly realized he did things a little backwards. It was too late to change anything now, considering he didn't leave off on any form of good ground earlier. Now, he wasn't really sure how to approach this. He held Aoko's hand tighter, to give himself that little extra support he needed before walking over to her father, not letting go of Aoko's hand. "Sir. Earlier this evening I asked your daughter to marry me. I'm—I kinda forgot to ask you first. But she said yes, and when school is over we plan on getting married."

Nakamori stood speechless in front of the kid. Had he been able to say anything, he wasn't sure what it would have been. Staring at Kaito-kun and that look on his face, there really wasn't much else to do but stare back.

Aoko blushed, tightening her right hand in Kaito's. She brought her left up, Ran-chan and Kudo-san coming right over and trying to get a closer look at the ring.

Ran moved forward. Kazuha had told her about what had happened and what it looked like but she wanted a look for herself and the chance to congratulate her.

Yukiko couldn't believe Kai-kun had proposed and she'd missed it. She was right beside Ran-chan to get a closer look. "Oh, congratulations, both of you. You simply must let me help. The blue gem is so pretty. It suits you and, oh, the bridesmaids dresses can all match in the same color..."

Ran shook her head as Obasan continued going on and on before looking at Aoko-chan and smiling. "Congratulations."

Kaito didn't want to but he had to look over that crazy friend of his mother's who happened to be a Kudo. No way was he going to let someone else plan his wedding, let alone some lady he'd only just met. Whatever expression he gave her, he was sure no one had seen it since everyone was looking at Aoko. He did his best to ignore the woman and turned back to Nakamori-ojisan.

Once the conversations started, Nakamori was able to get his voice back but he still was having trouble believing what he was hearing. "Kaito-kun." He looked down at the boy who looked back at him. "This is a big responsibility. This isn't just saying that you like someone; this is being able to love and provide for them. You're both still so young..."

"I know," Kaito replied back, sincerely. "I'm ready to take on those responsibilities, but I'm equally ready to wait if I need to. I know I don't have much money but I will look into getting a job when school ends. I'm not rushing into this." He looked over at Aoko and smiled. "I really am fine with waiting. Collage is important too but, honestly, I don't think I'm going to go. This can wait if you want it too. You're still going to be my wife—it'll just be delayed by a few years."

Aoko smiled at Kaito then at her dad. "I was thinking of doing art and a nearby studio actually has an internship. I wasn't sure about it yet. I was going to talk to you about it since it's not college but I was still going to get training." She shrugged. "I wanted to see what they thought before telling you."

"And where will you both live? At home?" Nakamori didn't want to be pushy about this but they were kids. He knew they liked—loved—each other, but this was way too soon. For Aoko to be talking like that, like everything was just going to work out with no real schooling for either of them—it was crazy.

"I wasn't planning that far ahead yet. After I got a job I was hoping to save up some money and, maybe, Aoko and I can live in my house on the first floor. We have more than enough room. Saguru and my mom can live upstairs. It will still be a while until I think we can really go anywhere on our own, but it's a start." Kaito wasn't really sure about any of that. He wasn't used to thinking that far ahead but really, it wasn't that far, and he should be. They would need to move out, and not just Aoko. He'd need to leave too... but he needed _that_ room. No. His thoughts weren't going to go there right now. Hopefully they could just do what he'd described.

Nakamori didn't know what to say. He'd always pictured Aoko going to collage and getting a degree to be a teacher or something. Something with kids. Here his always energetic daughter had been looking into a career that had a small fraction of job opportunities and had little to do with children. He had no idea when the world had turned upside down but he guessed it had happed some time 'earlier that evening.'

Aoko looked between the two of them. "Tousan, it's not like it's right now. We still have school and after that..." She looked at Kaito.

"After that I'll take care of it," Kaito continued after Aoko trailed off. "Promise. Aoko can go to school and while she is we can live with my mom. Once she's done with school I should have enough money and we can look for a place."

Nakamori shook his head. The kid just tried driving when he wasn't old enough. He wasn't ready to have a family. It didn't even bother him that it was his daughter. Aoko... she wasn't ready to grow up just yet. She was still young, had a few more years of living at the house. Maybe he was being clingy. "Try it. I won't doubt you two anymore. If you need me… us, we'll be there." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, seeing that he hadn't looked away while he'd been looking at his daughter. "Make her happy." Looking over and smiling at Aoko, he tipped his head towards Kaito-kun. "And you're going to have your hands full with this one." He let Kaito-kun go and went over to hug his daughter. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Make sure you're both happy. I still get you until school is over, so no funny business."

Aoko laughed and felt herself crying at the same time. She was so happy to have her father's blessing. She threw her arms around him, still with Kaito's hand in her right, and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigatou, Tousan."

Nakamori moved his hands down his daughter's back, feeling her longer hair getting in the way. "Don't thank me. Just be happy." He'd save any other words for when he was about to lose her. Right now Aoko was going to stay his little girl. When he let her go he had to clear his throat. Looking at the new couple, he couldn't picture them with anyone but each other. They'd been a family before now and, in a way, the kid had not only made himself but made that other stupid kid his son, in-law or not. Now he had all the more say about Kaito-kun driving illegally.

Kaito, once he was sure Nakamori was done, turned and hugged Aoko. There was nothing to worry about now, nothing in the way. Kid liked to bother him in a nagging sort of brotherly way, but that had nothing to do with this.

Aoko leaned close into Kaito's hug. It was like, by getting her dad's approval, he'd just asked her all over again. She felt like she was floating in midair.

Conan shook his head. Ran was all gooey over this and he couldn't be more put off. He'd wanted to do something like that but way more romantically than asking her dad's permission in an airport after proposing at a mall. He was going to make some snide remark about it to Hattori when he saw the guy's face and figured it was better to keep it to himself. Everyone was turning girly around him that he ditched Hattori and went over to Ran's father. He could have gone over to his own but his mom was _way_ too close for comfort. Ah, women. Even Ran's mom was looking over with interest, though he hadn't noticed her show up.

Kogoro glanced down when Conan came over, half expecting to feel tired for some reason. _That's stupid. _He crossed his arms, tempted to tell him to get the order right but he was Conan now, not Kudo Shinichi. It didn't feel right bringing that up this way. He couldn't wait for them to stop staring and giggling and wondered if he had time for another cigarette.

Yusaku smiled at the good fortune of the timing. They were going to be staying at a villa that they had in Hawaii that had enough room for everyone that was coming. He would make sure these two, along with himself and his wife, would get a room of their own. The rest for now would have to put up with whatever arrangements could be met. While it was still early, they could at least make their way over to the terminal. Since the notice was so short they were getting on a commercial flight and they should be there early. Commercial, but first class. Yusaku picked up a bag with a few things he had received, reached in, and handed one of the objects to Chikage-san. "This is for Saguru. It's completely authentic so you will need to renew it if you plan on anything in years to come."

Chikage took the passport and opened it to see Kuroba Saguru printed in it. "It will be. Arigatou."

"You explain a situation with the right words and anything can work out." Yusaku looked over at his son. He wasn't fond of doing anything illegal but the boy was his own so Edogawa Conan turned into a real person as well. Yusaku couldn't very well pretend to have another son. The girl was simple to get one for once he spoke to the professor and they exchanged information. He'd already had Shinichi's done so it wasn't much work. "You're welcome though. Come on, let's go."

Chikage stepped next to Saguru and touched his arm. "Come on." She glanced at the couple. "Kaito, let's go."

"Coming." Kaito let go of Aoko, taking her hand. "Come on. I have a bet to win."

Aoko looked at him. "Weren't we waiting for someone?"

"We were—ourselves." Kaito grinned at her. "Now hurry up."

Aoko was still confused but followed him. She noticed that most of the others seemed to know what was going on. Seeing Kazuha-chan just as uncertain, she was glad she wasn't the only confused person there.

"Heiji." Kazuha frowned and looked over at him as they walked. "They're not makin' us leave so what're we all doin'?"

Heiji looked off to the side. "Ah... this is one a those, tell ya later things…" He tried to grin and looked back at her. "If ya can' figure it out yerself."

Kazuha had no idea what he was talking about so she figured that she'd just go along with whatever it was. It wasn't like he was leaving her and Ran-chan didn't look upset.

Once they were at the check in area, Yusaku had to stop and hand out the passports he had for the others. Giving out the tickets was going to be a little more problematic He wondered if there was a way to pull this off without letting them know their destination. He turned, speaking to the man at the counter. After a bit of persuasion, Yusaku handed the tickets, along with his own passport, over to the worker with a smile. He received his passport and ticket back though he had to remain nearby in order to obtain the other tickets.

Aoko reached forward and tapped Kazuha-chan while Kudo-san was talking to the man at the counter who passed him some plane tickets. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Are we here to see them off or something?"

Kazuha turned around and shrugged. "No idea. Heiji won't say. Smells fishy ta me."

Aoko nodded and looked over at Kaito and the others before back at Kazuha-chan. "I'm not sure if it's good or bad but I think most of the others know."

"I know an' it's what's kinda tickin' me off." Kazuha turned her attention back to Heiji. Ran-chan was ahead of her and if Heiji wasn't going to explain Kazuha would ask her in turn, to see if she knew. "So why's it somethin' I gotta figure out?"

"It'd ruin it if I told ya," Heiji replied.

"Ran-chan." Kazuha reached forward before Ran walked up to the man, seeing that Kudo-kun and that weird girl she'd barely seen at all were talking about something. "What's goin' on?"

Ran bit her lip when she turned to face Kazuha-chan. She didn't want to spoil the surprise but it was getting obvious they were getting on the plane. "Ano... Shinichi's dad is having us go on flight." That was good enough.

"Huh?" Kazuha frowned at her friend, then looked down at herself and back at the group. "Like this? I ain't even got an ID on me."

"I think he got everyone's himself." Ran shrugged and smiled.

"Come on." Conan reached back and grabbed the bottom of Ran's pants. They were done checking their passports and, however his dad did it, it seemed he and Haibara were getting on a plane as two all new people.

Ran looked down at him. "Okay, I'm coming." She took his hand like she always had and started toward the entryway.

Kazuha looked at her friend and was distracted for a moment by the cute yet sad picture the two made. She didn't think she'd be able to stand it if something like that happened to Heiji—whatever _it_ was. She was still kind of sketchy on the details. She had to picture it would be fun for a while but if it lasted anything longer than a month, she imagined it would feel like torture. Heiji lead her forward and she had to guess their IDs were being checked, even though she was equally as sure that Heiji didn't have anything on him either. They were waved through which made her frown back at the guy checking them. How had they gotten past?

Heiji looked at Kazuha and was going to ask if she'd figured it out yet but he caught her looking at Neechan and Kudo. He pulled her forward and when they were waved by. "Ya wanna stay? Trust me, Kudo's got it covered."

"Kay, fine, but that don' tell me where we're goin'." Kazuha looked accusingly at Heiji. "Kudo-kun an' ya planned somethin', didn' ya?"

"It was his idea bu' he mentioned it ta me. Didn' know it was tonight so I only figured it out when I saw where we parked." Heiji kind of hoped that hint helped. If she got some of it herself hopefully she wouldn't figure out he was helping her like last time.

Kazuha didn't really know how to judge Kudo-kun. She just knew he was a lot like Heiji in some ways and very different in others. Even when she'd been around him as Conan, she just never really knew him. Though, since Ran-chan had to know, she thought that just maybe this would be okay. Looking around the area as the others were waved past, she had to wonder what the guy was planning.

Kaito got his passport from his mom and Aoko's dad had hers. It didn't take them long to get through and Kaito was smiling. There was no going back now. Aoko had to have seen the tickets. He curved his lip up at her. "You have to know I won that bet now. Gonna forfeit to me?"

Aoko shook her head. "Just because we're getting on a plane doesn't mean we won't be back at the house eventually." She wasn't ready to admit it yet and some flights were short. He could still fall asleep in the car.

Kaito wanted to roll his eyes. "Fine. I get them for a week then and you can't replace them."

Aoko didn't understand what he was thinking, but she smiled and hugged his arm. "You have to be awake for the car ride back either way. Even a plane ride won't give you time to catch up on sleep."

Kaito grinned. _Sure it would._ Aoko might not get the sleep she needed and he wasn't too sure she wouldn't wake him up either. The pilot would announce where they were going and it would be a wonder if even the most tired man on Earth would be able to put up with her energy.

…

Heiji tugged Kazuha to their seats, sliding in first to grab the window for himself. Neechan was in the row in front of them on the end and he didn't want to listen to girl talk so he could sleep. He looked forward to this trip and was glad Kudo's dad had told their folks.

Kazuha looked around the large plane. She was used to only sitting next to Heiji but this thing was _huge_ and a lot roomier than the planes she was used to. They had walked right up to a terminal and had started boarding but she hadn't had a chance to read the sign for where they were going before Heiji swept her inside. Looking out the window all she could see was darkness. "We're not takin' everyone back ta Osaka with us, are we?" That had been her first thought after thinking they were being sent back themselves.

Heiji just shrugged and buckled in. "After this past week, gettin' away seems nice. 'm jus' gonna get some sleep durin' the flight. Ya may as well sleep too 'less you wan' me ta carry ya off the plane."

Kazuha pouted. "First, yer the one who slept the whole time we went out. Second, ya wake up an' ate everythin' in sight too. It's way too early to sleep an' I don't like sleepin' on flights." She fidgeted a little. She liked the train better. "What if somethin' goes wrong?"

"Ya'll be fine. No more dangerous up here than any other way ta get where we're goin'." Heiji looked over at her. "Ya never complained before." _Maybe Kuroba could knock 'er out instead._

"I ain't complaining, I just ain't goin' ta sleep right now." Kazuha folder her arms in front of herself and turned away from him. Heiji could be a real jerk sometimes.

Heiji rolled his eyes and looked back to see if the guy was nearby. _Might get her there without knowing. _He grinned a bit, knowing she wasn't the only girl that didn't know yet.

Kaito followed the others onto the plane and whistled. Man, this plane was as big as the last one. He didn't really care who had what seat considering how big their group was and, likely, they were taking up all of first class. He smiled at Aoko and led her in front of himself. "Pick a seat."

Aoko had to agree with Kaito's reaction. The huge plane was really nice. From any shows she'd seen, she assumed this was first class. She touched the seat, seeing the others sitting in the ones in front of her. _"Are you sure this is right?"_

"I'm sure, I'm sure." Kaito put his fingers to her cheek. "Now pick your seat, princess. We don't have any magic carpet just yet."

Aoko looked around. She was holding the others up so just slipped into the seat she was by, sliding over to the window and looking out.

Kaito didn't need the view so he slid in next to her, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek while she wasn't looking. "Too dark to see much now, but don't worry about it."

Aoko looked back at him and shook her head. "It's not like it'll be light before we land so I wanna see what I can." She heard a sound from in front of her.

Heiji couldn't pass it up when he heard what she'd said to Kuroba. "Maybe Kuroba can make ya an' Kazuha blink an' it will be."

_Hm. Pleasant thought._ He would only want to wait until morning though. Kaito grinned to himself, getting ready while he let Hattori do so as well. "You never know. Be careful. The air gets pretty thin."

Heiji turned back to the front, glancing at Kazuha's back.

Aoko smiled and glanced back out. "It would be... nice... to see... something... from the... _aaiir..._" she managed to say before everything went black.

Kaito looped a hand around Aoko so she wouldn't hit the window. He leaned her toward himself, using his arm to try and prop her up while he lowered her seat so she could be comfortable.

Kazuha was still mad at Heiji. He was being a jerk even more so than he was by not telling her what he and Kudo-kun were planning. She really hadn't felt tired but now that Heiji had brought it up, maybe she was. She blinked a few times, wondering why she hadn't been tired when he'd been sleeping that... whole... time but she... was...

Heiji grinned and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the seat. She hadn't even buckled yet, so he reached across and did that. _"Now ya kin relax fer the trip… an' no' be' mad at me the whole way." _

"I'm waking Aoko up in the morning if she doesn't wake up herself, but it should wear off on both of them." Noticing Hattori was looking a bit drowsy himself, Kaito reached into his pocket and lifted a handkerchief and held it behind him. "You spoke too soon. Breathe this and give it back."

Heiji took it and held it to his face. That explained why he actually was feeling tired again. _Ya'd think a week a this guy usin' his gas I'd be fine wi' a few secs. _He held it up to give it back. "Smooth."

"You set it up." Kaito reached back up for the cloth and returned it to his pocket. "Well, this flight just got a lot more boring for me." With eyes half closed, since he'd purposely breathed in some of the gas himself, Kaito fixed his own chair. "I'm actually going to sleep too. Nighty night. Wake me up…" Kaito yawned before letting himself get some sleep. Finally. "If I don't wake up... before the sun."

"Sure." Heiji fixed his new watch so an alarm would go off. He wasn't that tired but figured at some point he'd need to try and get to sleep again so he could wake up and not have to be carried off himself. He'd wait until they were in the air to push both of their seats back.

Conan saw Hattori and knew right away he was going to move. He wasn't going to have Kid sitting behind him. He slipped across to the seats opposite Hattori so he'd be able to watch Kid in the process. Only after he sat did he realize Ran had followed him. "Did you want the window?"

Ran looked at Kazuha who was already sleeping and nodded. "Yeah." He usually had the window anyway. _Just no cases please, s_he thought, remembering the murders during those other flights and not wanting any more of that.

Conan pulled his feet up so Ran could get by. Once she was sitting he looked over at her. It was so strange, having her know who he was.

Ai sat down, following the one man who didn't already seem to be partnered up with someone. Using basic logic she knew he had to be the doctor looking after the few of them, though she had to wonder why he hadn't done anything about Kudo-kun's ear. They'd gotten more than enough stares though he seemed not to notice a single one of them. Putting her seatbelt on, Ai sat back and looked behind her at the others, though at the angle she was at all she could see was Kudo-kun, and it was clear his attention was elsewhere. She faced forward again, watching the blond boy she had spoken to before sit down with the inspector she had seen a few times. Considering he hadn't approached her he likely didn't even know she was there. She hadn't cared to take the initiative and tell him the results his of his test either.

Asano sat down with Kuroba-kun in front of him. He highly doubted there was any danger but on the off chance something happened, he wanted to be close. The little girl that had seated herself next to him didn't say anything and he wondered where she fit in since she was obviously with the group somehow.

Ai wondered what had gone on in which she wasn't aware of that had made contacting her about the test low down on their priority list. She turned to the doctor. "Sensei, what happened this week?"

Asano looked down at the girl. He wasn't sure how to treat her compared to the other kids in this group but if she hadn't been told it might be best to start light. "Well, someone attacked and really hurt…" _Would she know him as Hakuba or Saguru-niichan? _"Saguru-niichan and they had to hide for a bit since the person might have had someone else helping him."

_Niichan? Really?_ When she wasn't even the one speaking his name? That was not how children learned and she was old enough to know associative titles. "Hurt how? I can tell he's had possible brain damage although it seems he doesn't have any facial injuries. What's the extent?"

Asano paused. _Has everyone in this group read medical texts? _He lowered his voice since Kuroba-kun was right in front of them. Just to be sure, he jumped to more technical terms. _"Suffocation by strangulation and swelling from a blow to the temporal lobe. Hakuba-san came close to killing him but he pulled out of it just fine except that his vision is greatly impaired. He may not even know you are here if you haven't spoken to him."_

"_A blind man joining this never-ending posse of misfits and bringing hit-men of his own along_." Ai stared ahead at the seat in front of her. "Medically, I take it he hasn't had any testing done since otherwise you would have been able to monitor his condition better and known for a fact whether the tension was decreasing. You should also be aware that any further damage while the injury is still there could very well be life threatening and, at the least, if he doesn't show any improvement he will need to go into surgery if only to alleviate the constricted membrane."

Asano had followed her gaze. _"The swelling is gone though the strain seems to have left its mark, as his vision did not correct with it. I have thought of surgery though it will be up to him and his, I guess, new parents," _he said, tipping his head. _"Considering it has the risk of total vision loss."_

"If the swelling is gone he has nothing to worry about then. Any damage sustained from the injury should be considered a battle wound and he should be grateful to be alive." Ai turned back to the doctor. "Was he the only one that was hurt?"

"Only one brought in on a gurney. Kuroba Kaito collapsed shortly after arriving and I tended the others as well since they had injuries from earlier. Because of the fact that Hakuba-san had done it and apparently had someone else targeting him before, they were still in danger, even in the hospital room."

"Is there currently danger following in your footsteps?"

"Kuroba-san didn't say but she wasn't worried about the boys going out recently and with what happened earlier in the week, I guess she believes it's passed." He looked over at where she and Kudo-san's wife were sitting. "Whatever Hakuba-san was doing, the people he worked with wanted to leave no trace. Whoever it was actually went for her and her son to get any information. I don't know how she did it but I think that is over. Adopting him might have helped cut off the connection to that man too."

Ai could care less about the rest of the facts but the wording didn't sit right with her. "And has Edogawa-kun told you anything strange recently?"

"Strange? Well, like you, he's really smart about medical terms and acts more like the older boys here." Asano looked down at the girl. "A lot like you. Half of this group seems smarter than most of the doctors at my hospital. So seven and seventeen year olds telling me who needs what because of these injuries was definitely strange."

"It's something people tend to get accustomed too." Ai unfastened her belt and hopped down. "Thank you, sensei." She didn't pause for any type of response as she went over to Kudo-kun. She stopped in front of him. "You've added members to your group. Name me names."

Conan leveled his eyes at Haibara. "Which ones?"

"All of them."

Conan had to wave her over, just to be safe. Hattori, he didn't need to name but he didn't think Haibara had ever really met Kazuha, All the other people he named and then looked in the direction of Kuroba. He didn't mention Kid's identity because she didn't need to know, though he wasn't sure if it would bother her.

Kudo-kun took a while giving her the information but there weren't that many people here that she wasn't already familiar with and she walked away from him without even a thank you and over to Kuroba-san. "Hello." Her expression was blank of anything. "I heard that you had been in some trouble and that your pursuers weren't dangerous. Is that true?"

Chikage took one look at the girl and then another at Yukiko. She asked if Yukiko could go write down the ideas that they had been talking about seconds ago, so they could look at them later. Yukiko took the magazines she'd grabbed and went to an empty seat and Chikage moved over. _"She doesn't know who was involved yet and I don't want her to. It's safer."_

"Yet you'll tell me, an apparent seven year old. Someone," Ai made sure her voice was louder at this point. "Doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut." Cooling her sudden anger, she looked back at the woman. "You were saying?"

Chikage smiled. _"I knew him that size the first time anyway. It wasn't hard to figure it out." _She took a deep breath. _"I can see you're the same. But as for the pursuers, they are more than dangerous, and one knows me personally, Yukiko knows her too. Both trained with my husband, learning disguise techniques. I told Kudo-kun and he said he knew of her, from his son. Sharon, or Chris or whatever name she uses now, is the only one who is connected to us. The others she seems to work with seem unconcerned with Saguru."_

Ai stared at the woman who she had only just met and who had simultaneously put so much danger upon them that she couldn't even think straight. This was personal too. Ai knew she lost her decorum and that her eyes were too wide but she was scared—really scared. This woman had just let one of the most dangerous people she knew get close to her.

Chikage saw the change and nodded. _"You know her too."_

"Know her_?_! I'm surprised you're _alive _to know her! Do you know how dangerous that woman is?_!_" Ai had dashed her hand out to the side and saw that it was shaking. Even Kudo-kun could not fully comprehend the sheer power that woman possessed and he courted danger with her far too often. Now someone Ai was being forced into close contact with had, just a few days ago, been with _her_, was here. That could only mean that there was some type of big scheme that she was missing.

Chikage reached down and held the girl's arms still, looking her in the eye and keeping her voice low and calm. _"I know. You think I don't? I know how lucky I am to be alive—and each of us that woman comes near." _She looked up at the flight attendant who had come over. "Don't worry, she's just a bit nervous. She'll be fine." She leaned close again. _"You don't want others to know, do you? So calm yourself."_

"_You're crazy_," Ai whispered fiercely beneath her breath. "_If you valued anyone's lives here you would have left. Anyone that woman has a personal vendetta with is assured death and anyone who happens to catch her interest suffers._" She tried to pull away. They had been so close and it was only through what had to have been a chance of fate that she and the lot of them didn't end up dead _that_ day. "_You'll kill us all, especially because you know the real her. You're a liability. At the worst, everyone around you will die_."

_"Vendetta?" _Chikage smiled. _"I suppose wanting to return to the same relationship we had years ago and asking herself over to the house would be a vendetta. I'm more afraid of not being around to protect than to be gone and leave them open. I'm not going to run and I'm sure she knows it. I'm not the only one. Yukiko knew her but not that she's changed herself or what she is now. You know her now. She's warped but there are times that I think the past stays her hand."_

"_You don't really know her then. She is warped. All of them are. She likes to see people fall. I've seen it before. You don't understand_." Ai turned. She saw that Kudo-kun had climbed on his seat and was watching them but she didn't care. She turned back because she would never get Kudo-kun to understand. "_She wants to see the people who can succeed at something. She likes to see them try over and over again. Then, when they're close and really become a problem, she likes to see how fast they can fall. Nothing stays her hand but her own wants and needs._"

Chikage glanced over at Shinichi-kun as well then back at the girl. _"Then she'll be disappointed. It seems the ones she's picked aren't the type to fall." _She smiled.

"_Everyone falls. Humans have their limits. If you want to play cat and mouse with a saber-tooth, keep your dangerous games to yourself._" Ai turned and walked away, keeping closer to herself. This was stupid and this was dangerous and she wanted off the plane now but she wasn't going to give Kudo-kun the opportunity to get himself killed. He liked taking the risk of doing that whenever it came along.

Conan looked over at Kid's mom and smiled. "What didn't you tell me anyway? I know something happened _that_ night. I knew something was up when the letter was sent to me, though it seemed the play was enacted around me so I didn't have much chance to do anything."

Chikage smiled back but raised an eyebrow. "Never lay all the cards on the table until you're sure. You'd have wanted to be involved too. If something happened, I wanted a trump card _I _could count on." She said with a wink.

"Information is always invaluable. I wish I had known she was still involved. I thought she was through with him and I had no idea she knew where he was until she showed up at your new son's old house." That had been bothering him greatly but now he knew that Vermouth must have followed one of them. It was too much to hope that it was because something had been there. Maybe only Vermouth knew their whereabouts then. He had thought she'd been a lookout.

Chikage let her surprise show. "She was there?"

Conan nodded. "I thought she had been watching the place but it had been too long. There was the possibility that she'd been waiting for him to come back but then she'd let him go and we left without being traced, so I wasn't sure what was going on. It makes a lot more sense if she knew where we were before that and was just playing some game of hers." How had she found out where they were? Considering the amount of people that were trying to 'hide' at the house, she could have just spotted someone. He was pretty sure Kid had known though. Apparently he and his mother didn't share information.

Chikage glanced out the window. "Knowing when to share secrets is what can cause them to hurt or help the situation. I knew she knew we were at the doctor's house. I confronted her outside. I too thought she was done with Saguru and it was because of me that she was there. That was a fault on my part." She looked back at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing much, physically. She did have a gun to his head, though as a warning for us not to touch her. I think that scared him the most. She gave us something instead of taking anything. I have— my dad has the hard drive. I checked it over for bugs, and I did it thoroughly. Some of the files were missing but they were ones his father had encrypted documents on." Nothing. He— well, I have his laptop back. We pretty much just need a computer.

Chikage looked toward where Saguru was sitting. She hoped he'd said something to Kaito since she hadn't heard anything yet. She looked back at Shinichi-kun. "I only overheard him talking about you getting the pictures back. He never said anything about her showing up again."

"Overheard. I don't know why he didn't tell you but that's his business. Half of the time I can't tell what you're doing. If anything involving her or any of them comes up again, tell me." It wasn't even a question. Conan needed to know. "I told you more about them than most know. It's really important that I know." He lowered his voice. "_I haven't gotten to talk to them yet but the F.B.I were helping me when the showed up earlier. I don't know if they found anything_."

Chikage was once more surprised and impressed. She nodded. "Will do. And keep an eye on him." She smiled. _"I won't pry but I think Kaito's a bit preoccupied at the moment and Kiri and the others do sleep unless called."_

"She's shown up near him or for him. I wasn't planning on not watching out but it's not good to be too guarded. You know that too." Conan smiled. "It's best not to worry about it for now. They have no pretense to follow us anymore so we should be fine. We've probably had a tail this whole time, and if they were going to do something, I don't see why they wouldn't have acted when they had the chance and we were all split up."

"True. Casual alertness. No need to ruin your vacation."

"Unless you want to worry about it." Conan shrugged a little. "I don't plan on thinking about it unless something feels wrong. Tension without reason only tires you out. Until I know there's something to be afraid of, the worst I'm going to watch out for is the tides."

_"Or your mom as wedding planner?"_ Chikage smiled and leaned back.

"I'm not the one that needs to worry about that," Conan answered with a smirk. Considering they were friends though, Kid's mom shouldn't have any trouble knowing the kind of woman his mom could be when something sparkly was in front of her.

Ran watched as he turned back around and sat. Seeing him relaxed and smiling, she smiled too. _After all this time, he can finally be himself more._


End file.
